What Once Went Wrong
by Firebird-X
Summary: COMPLETE! When Crime Sorciere decides to save their counterparts in another dimension, the history of Fairy Tail takes several turns for the better - and one or two for the worse...
1. Prologue, Part One

**Part One: Hope Is Blue**

"Now and then we had a hope that if we lived and were good, God would permit us to be Fairy Tail wizards." - After Mark Twain

Prologue:

Earthland-1, Clover Town, X790: Ultear

Meredy pouted at the sight of the untouched manor. "So much for gratitude," she sighed, hands on her hips.

"You know better than that, Meredy," Ultear chuckled, a gentle hand falling on the younger mage's shoulder. "We're all still wanted by the Magic Council."

"We just saved their lives! Again!" Ultear swallowed a laugh. _The poor dear,_ she thought, guiding her teammate into the woods. "Honestly, it's like they can't fight a _cold_ without Fairy Tai–"

"Sh," Ultear urged, and Meredy clamped her hands over her mouth as they rounded one of the larger trees. Jellal stood on the hilltop, watching the Rune Knights cart away the leaders of the aborted assault on the guild meeting center. Arms crossed, cloak blowing in the wind, eyes unwavering, Ultear was once again struck by the extraordinary figure he cut. _Gods. The man is like a force of nature._

After the wagon door slammed shut on the last would-be assassin, Jellal turned and strode into the woods. "We're done here. Who's next on the list?"

"No one," Ultear reported. "The Balam Alliance has gone dark." She went from Meredy's side to his, watching the powerful wizard intently. "We can take a few days to rest."

Jellal turned back, watching the Rune Knights stream into the distance. "I suppose we need it," he admitted, his stiff posture as grudging as his tone. "You and Meredy have been at this non-stop for weeks, protecting Fiore from Tartaros' agents."

"So have you," Ultear pointed out.

The blue-haired wizard shrugged. "I need to work," he insisted.

"Even you need to stop and regain your strength eventually," the time-mage retorted. "Look, if you really must keep busy, I've a project I'm almost ready to start." Jellal glanced at her, one eyebrow rising. "I've found a likely timeline. It shouldn't take much magical energy, but it should be an interesting enough intellectual exercise to keep you occupied."

Ultear tensed as Jellal watched the last Rune Knights disappear over the horizon. He sighed. "Very well," he conceded, shaking his head. "I still think it will cause you needless pain."

That got Meredy's attention. Ultear ignored her for the moment. "If I suffer to create a better world, then so be it. Consider it part of my atonement. That is a position you have no grounds to chide me for," she noted with a wicked grin.

"What pain?" Meredy leaped in, red eyes wide.

Ultear hugged her pink-haired protégé on a rare impulse. "He just means seeing the person I could have been," she explained. "I will be fine, Meredy."

Meredy frowned. "Okay. If you're sure." Ultear patted the younger mage on the head. Predictably, Meredy beamed. _Oh, Meredy,_ Ultear thought, careful to keep her mind sealed against telepathy, _seeing the people you and Jellal should have been without my cruelty – another self cannot compare to that punishment._


	2. Prologue, Part Two

Earthland-1, Clover Town, X790: Jellal

Jellal watched the new Earthland appear in Ultear's orb. _The one punishment I've never been able to truly inflict on myself,_ he mused, watching the parallel world appear in the crystal, _is curbing my curiosity._ He waited, watching Ultear slowly rotate her hands over the floating sphere. Her concentration was absolute, the Time mage's intensity radiating through the ether itself. _I wonder if it will be almost identical at first, or if the parallels will be more like those of Edolas._ Though he'd been in prison during the Mystogan crisis, Meredy had seen his interest when Jellal first heard of it, and somehow dug up most of the details. _The whole thing was fascinating,_ he thought. _Tragic, but fascinating._

That had led, by circuitous discussion and years of irregular research, to their current experiment. _Meredy sat by the fire, chewing distractedly on the largest of the lizards they'd caught. "Y'know, Mom," she'd said between bites, "I was thinking. Could Arc of Time go backwards in a different world? That thing you call an 'alternate timeline.' Maybe you can't change our past, but I bet you could change it for another Ultear."_ Their Ultear had been off and running. _I wasn't much better,_ Jellal admitted, almost smiling.

The almost-smile vanished when Ultear's arms dropped. The distant, fractured images flashing by in the orb had coalesced into three reflections. One was Ur, weeping inconsolably as she clutched a small girl's blouse. Another was Ultear, suspended in some nightmare pit as if caught in a spider web. The third was Gildarts, frozen mid-whistle as he wandered the world without a care. Jellal leaned in a fraction. "Gildarts?"

"This world's past cannot be exactly identical, by definition," Ultear replied, speaking softly and slowly, "but I have not yet confirmed any notable differences, and in this world – Earthland-2, if you will – Gildarts is that Ultear's father." Meredy gasped.

Jellal grimaced. "Based on what I know of our Gildarts," he replied, choosing each world carefully, "it is unlikely that this is the case in our time."

"I thought as much," Ultear said, but her shoulders slumped, and she exhaled as though holding in a long breath. _Relief,_ Jellal realized. _Why?_ The Time wizard shrugged. "Given my tremendous power even as a child, it seemed possible, but – no matter. We have our divergence, then. On Earthland-2, the infamous womanizer spent a night with the northlands' most powerful mage. From that union was born a child of unique might. The Bureau of Magical Development, directed by the Dark Mage we know as Brain, conspired to claim that child for themselves."

"What difference does Daddy Dearest make?" Meredy hissed, glaring at the image of Gildarts. "Tell your mom. Um, _her_ mom. Ur will crush them."

"She already has two boys to care for," Ultear noted, her fond smile returning, "and will be suspicious of strange, disembodied voices. Gildarts will be easily convinced to poke his nose into Magic Council business if an innocent life might be at stake." Her smile grew a wicked edge. "Given how he gushed over Cana on Tenrou, knowing that said life is his daughter's might make him impossible to stop."

Meredy crossed her arms. "My voice isn't that strange," she objected, but otherwise fell silent.

"Gildarts didn't know about his daughters, sweetie," Ultear explained, patting Meredy on the shoulder. "Just watch. We'll see what he's made of soon."

"Is he close enough?" Jellal asked, looking at the image of the legendary wizard. The land around him looked green and lush. "I thought the Bureau was in a desert."

"You've never seen Gildarts in a hurry, have you, Jellal?" Ultear chuckled, grinning at him. "Leave this to Aunt Ultear." Jellal nodded. Ultear's smile vanished, and she returned her attention to the crystal ball, concentration redoubled. _I trust you, Ultear,_ Jellal thought, saddened by the guilt she bore for his sins. _When will you accept that?_


	3. Vol 1, Ch 1

**Volume One: Second Chances**

Earthland-2, Worth Woodsea, X774: Gildarts

Gildarts whistled a merry tune as he threaded his way through the legendary Woodsea, working his way back to Magnolia. He accidentally made some bark explode as his shoulder brushed against one of the larger trees. The legendary S-Class mage flinched in brief horror. Memories of Porlyusica's broom whacking away at him loomed large in his thoughts. _Honestly, I walk through one tree...maybe two..._

"Gildarts Clive." A woman's voice echoed through the ether around him. _That voice...rich, deep._ He grinned. _Sexy. At least a D-cup, I bet._

"Wipe that perverted smile off your face!" a younger voice barked. Gildarts' grin vanished. _Aaand she has a daughter. Great._ He sighed. "You've done enough!"

"Hey, I refunded that town most of the reward," Gildarts objected, "and that was more than enough to pay for the damages!" He crossed his arms. "Besides, the Vulcans would have done a lot worse than I did." From wherever the voice came, a man chuckled at that. Gildarts glanced around. _That sounded...sad._

"Tell me, Clive," the older woman continued, sounding annoyed, "do you believe disembodied voices would cross the gap between dimensions just to berate you for your usual mayhem?"

The redhead thought about that for a moment. "Nah, Vulcans don't hit that hard." Someone slapped their forehead. _Probably the daughter,_ he guessed. "You're pretty laid back for gods."

"We are not gods," a man said, his voice guarded. "Merely folk with knowledge that could help your world."

Gildarts laughed. "Seriously? 'Help our world?' It's a good thing you sound so sincere, kid, or this would be the part where I blow you off."

"You have a daughter," the older woman snapped, and Gildarts froze, straightening. _What?_ He looked around desperately, but it was soon clear that the voices really were from somewhere beyond. "Well, two, in fact," she continued, her voice suddenly amused, "but Cana's safe at Fairy Tail."

An icy fist gripped the wizard's heart. _Cana? But – oh, Zen. Cana_ Alberona. _When Cornelia dumped me, she must have been pregnant._ Gildarts looked up. These voices had his undivided attention. _Which means they'd better actually be friendly,_ he decided, his amusement dead and buried. "Who's the other one? Where is she? Tell me. _Now."_

"Her name," the mother replied, "is Ultear Milkovich." The Crash mage gasped. _Ur? Ur had my daughter? But that was just the one time – holy Zen._ After Gildarts mastered himself, the voice continued. "Ultear suffers from an excess of magical energy. Ur took the child to the Bureau of Magical Development hoping they could help her. Instead, they convinced Ur that Ultear had died, and now they experiment on her to transform her into a weapon. If nothing is done, they will succeed in ways that everyone will regret."

Gildarts went still and quiet. The forest itself hushed, animals scurrying away from the aura that rippled around the Crash mage. "I assume," he whispered, "that Ultear isn't in the Bureau headquarters in Crocus."

The ether warped around him, coalescing into an image of a tower shaped like a crescent moon. Covered in spires and held in place by massive cables, it loomed over a desert plain, mountains barely visible in the distance. _Southern Isvan, if I've got those mountains right. Long way off._ Gildarts crouched. "Crash Jump," he chanted.

When he leaped, the ground imploded beneath him, a network of lines cutting into the soil of the crater Gildarts left behind. The mage flew up and eastward, entire nations blurring beneath him. "Told you," the sexy voice said, sounding triumphant. _Was this a con?_ Gildarts wondered. _Nah,_ he decided an instant later. _Wrong vibe. She was probably just right about my magic or something._

The crescent moon building in the distance confirmed his belief. _Huh. I'm not that far off. Redirect, or land and jump again?_ As the tower and the ground approached at incredible speeds, he held out one hand and let loose with a much smaller Crash.

It was more than enough to send him flying shoulder-first into the Bureau. People in white uniforms went flying or ran from the swath of destruction Gildarts' arrival left in his wake. _Weird face drapes they're wearing,_ the Fairy Tail wizard thought. A darker idea left his amusement dead in the rubble. _People who experiment on innocent children,_ he realized, _would be quick to wear masks._ He lashed out and grabbed the nearest white-suited goon by his strange blue cloak. "You've got a little girl here. Where?"

"I – I don't know what you're talking abou–" the lab goon babbled. Gildarts slapped him. "Central shaft! Big circular opening right through the middle of the tower, you can't miss it!" Several armed goons charged at him with blast staves like Rune Knight sidearms, except the crystals were red and the crosses were upside-down. Gildarts frowned at them. Most of the guards ran. A few had the courage or stupidity to fire on him, but a wave of Crash magic sent their blasts through the walls. The guards smashed into some walls as well. _They're not dead, and that's about all the mercy they deserve,_ Gildarts decided, then Crashed his way towards the heart of the tower.

As promised, a massive cylinder had been carved out of the tower's center. Far below was a leering sun/moon device, a web of cables below it. _Huh. Weird._

"Mommy!" a girl wailed from below. "Please! I'm strong enough, I promise! I wanna go home!"

All reason burned away in Gildarts' mind, and he dropped down the shaft. When he reached the creepy metal sun face, he Crashed through it. Below, the girl hung suspended in the web of cable, dangling helplessly in the air. _Zen,_ Gildarts thought. _She looks just like a tiny Ur._ He used the merest fraction of a Crash burst to stop his descent before he could hit the cables and hurt little Ultear, then cast Disassembly to take apart most of the cords imprisoning her. The two remaining were both anchored to the same wall, and Ultear swung towards it.

 _Better,_ Gildarts decided. Ultear gasped, but didn't scream, as she fell towards the shaft wall. He used another Crash to fly just above her, grabbing the cables and scooping the now-loose Ultear in his free arm. He didn't smash through the wall just yet, using his legs to cushion their landing. "You're as brave as your mother," Gildarts said, smiling down at her. "Ultear, isn't it?"

Ultear looked up at him in amazement and nodded. "Does this mean I'm strong enough?"

"They lied to you, sweetie," daughter-voice echoed around them. "Your mother would have never left you here if she'd known. They lied to her, too."

Gildarts stamped the shaft with one foot. The entire side of the tower exploded outward, and he landed in the desert. The Bureau's laboratory billowed smoke behind the mage, gouts of flame occasionally escaping through the holes he'd left in his wake. "You okay, kid?"

Ultear sniffled twice, then threw herself into his chest, crying in great, racking sobs. "I wanna go home. Please, let me go home."

Gildarts held her close, tears brimming in his own eyes. "We're headed there now, Ultear. I promise."


	4. Vol 1, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Land of Isvan, X774: Ur

Ur laughed as Gray and Lyon fought and played. Gray conjured snowballs from the air, firing them at the lighter-haired boy, while Lyon turned his into hungry snow-mouths that chomped through the air like flocks of piranhas. "Boys!" she blurted, too amused to be exasperated. "It's a snowball fight, not a war!"

Gray and Lyon paused to turn outraged looks on their mentor. "I'm gonna win!" they both shouted, their voices so perfectly in time she couldn't have picked out one from the other. They returned to their fierce duel, and Ur couldn't help but laugh again. _When was the last time I felt like this?_ she wondered.

"Oi, Ur!" an unwelcome voice called down. Gray and Lyon stopped dueling, both staring up in awe. Ur looked up with considerably less admiration, laughter vanishing. "I didn't know you were starting your own guild. Those two look like handfuls." Gildarts smiled down, holding a cloak-hidden bundle of some sort in one arm while giving her a thumbs-up with the other. "Good for you!"

"Gildarts," she hissed. _It's not his fault,_ Ur insisted, forcing herself to regain control. "I'm not interested in your antics right now."

 _"You know Gildarts Clive?"_ Gray blurted, jaw agape.

"We fought a monster together," Ur explained. "He seemed impressive, at first."

Gildarts' smiled vanished. "I guess I deserved that."

Ur hadn't felt cold in a very long time. In that moment, ice gripped her heart, and she trembled. "How did you know?"

"I had help," Gildarts explained. "More like 'led by the nose,' really, but Ur...I'm here to make it up to you, I swear."

Ur shook her head, closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry in front of Clive. "There's – nothing to make up. Besides, even you can't undo what's been done."

"Unless the Bureau lied to you," Gildarts replied, voice gentle as the breeze, and Ur looked up in shock. _He has something in his arm,_ she realized, a long-dead hope coming back to life. He pulled his cloak back, and there she was – her beautiful Ultear, becoming her miracle for the second time. "She wants to come home, Ur."

"Ultear?" Ur whispered. Her first steps were tentative, disbelieving. Fear tore through her, that it would be some cruel lie, that her wonder child would vanish in the wind again. "Baby?"

"Mmm...mommy?" Ultear stirred and turned, eyes blinking open. "Mom, are you there?"

 _"Ultear!"_ Ice-Make forgotten, Ur scrambled up the snowbank, clawing at the ground like a madwoman. Hair whipped behind her. Fingers turned red and raw from the desperate climb. She didn't care. _"ULTEAR!"_

Ultear's eyes widened as she woke, then reached out for Ur with trembling hands. "Mom!" Those eyes were already red from tears, but she started crying again all the same. "Mom, I wanna come home!"

Ur leaped the rest of the way to her baby, snatching Ultear from Gildarts' arms and holding her with fierce abandon. "You are home, baby. And mommy's not going to let anyone take you away ever again."


	5. Vol 1, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Land of Isvan, X774: Ultear

Ultear ate carefully, deliberately, enjoying every mouthful of fish as though it were a Festival present. "They fed you?" Ur asked, stroking her hair. Ultear put down her fork, just enjoying the feel of her mother's hand. "You don't look too thin."

"They gave me this white goo," she explained, eyes closing. The cruel lightning crackled in her memory, but vanished as Mom's fingers ran through Ultear's too-short hair again. "They said it would make me strong enough to go home. It was enough, but it didn't taste like _anything."_

The dark-haired boy snorted in the doorway. Ultear trembled in her seat, eyes flying open, but the boy just looked away. "Demons aren't the only monsters in the world."

"No," Ur agreed quietly. "They're not."

Ultear looked at the boy, forcing her faded memories of her mom teaching her to be polite to resurface. She dropped down from the chair, smoothed her skirt _(Zen, it feels good to wear my own clothes again, even if they're kinda small,_ she thought), and walked over to her mom's apprentice. "Hi. I'm Ultear." She bowed. "What's your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster," he replied, voice even and distant, "and we know who you are."

"Gray!" Ur demanded, and the boy leaped back, straightening. "Is that any way to talk to your sister?"

Ultear's eyes went wide. _They're my brothers? I have brothers?_ Gray, however, folded his arms and glared at Mom. "She's not my sister, and you're _not_ my mother!" Then, to the surprise of both Milkovich women, he fled from the room.

"Oh," Ultear whispered. "Brothers would have been nice."

Mom rushed over and wrapped Ultear in a hug that was more home than the house around them. Ultear hugged her back. "He's your adopted brother," Ur explained. "He misses his birth mom, and sometimes he gets upset when I treat him like my son."

"Mommy? What happened to Gray's old parents?" Ultear asked, squirming in Ur's arms until she could see her mom's eyes.

Mom's eyes got squinty, and she looked sad again. "A monster attacked his home town. Gray was the only survivor. I think I helped, but he still hurts, sweetie."

Ultear bit her lip. "A demon?" she asked.

Ur smiled again, but even that seemed sad as she rubbed Ultear's head. "My clever girl." Then the sound of ice shattering echoed from outside, and Mom let Ultear go, standing and holding the bridge of her nose. "Those two...Ultear, look after Gray for a minute, all right? I need to stop your father and Lyon from destroying the house." Ultear nodded, and Ur stomped outside, making a huge ice guard dog to watch the door on her way out. "Gildarts, you wrecking ball, if you destroy my house I will wring every Jewel you have out of you!"

While Daddy babbled desperate apologies and Lyon chuckled, Ultear searched the house for Gray. She found him in the back of his room, digging through his dresser. _But why? His clothes are still clean –_ Gray stuffed the clothes into a bag as big as Ultear and went back for more. "No!" Ultear gasped.

Gray turned, looking surprised for a moment. Then his face went hard again, and he looked away. "Go _'way,"_ he demanded.

"I won't!" Ultear replied, running to her brother and throwing the biggest hug she could around him. Gray gasped, freezing in place. "Please don't go!"

"I'm not your brother," he said, voice rasping and broken.

"You are," Ultear insisted, shaking her head and tightening her grip. "I just got home. Don't take it away, please," she begged, eyes squeezing shut.

Tears started dropping on her arms. "I have to stop Deliora," he whispered. "He killed my parents. My friends. Everyone."

"I'm sorry," Ultear whispered back, "but they're gone. We're here now."

 _"What if Deliora comes here?"_ Gray cried, and Ultear's eyes flew open again. "I can't let him kill anyone else! I can stop him, I know I can!"

"Mmm," Gildarts grunted from the doorway. Ultear spun, and there was her father, regarding Gray in that weird "I-won't-let-you-see-my-feelings" way boys do when they don't want to show they care. _That's it. That's what Gray looks like all the time,_ Ultear realized. "I'm sorry, kid, but you're not ready."

"I will be," Gray shot back, arms folded. His shirt had disappeared, a lot like Mom's would when she was distracted. "When I find Deliora, I know what spell to use. Besides, Ur has Ultear back. She doesn't need me any mo–"

 _Slap._

Ultear stared, eyes bulging, her mother having appeared in front of Gray as if by magic. _"You are not a replacement!"_ she barked, trembling. Gray's eyes were as wide as Ultear's, locked on to Ur in disbelief. "How many times do I have to tell you? I will not let you throw your life away, not if I have to kill Deliora myself!"

"You don't fight like that!" Gray blurted, arms drooping and mouth trembling. "He'll kill you too!"

"I would have given my life to save Ultear," Ur insisted, hands forming fists. "Do you think I'd do any less for you?" _Oh, no!_ Ultear whimpered, terror welling up inside her.

Gray's head whipped from Ur to Ultear and back. "That's not fair!" Gray glared up at Mom, tears forming in his eyes.

"None of this is fair," Ur agreed.

Gildarts cleared his throat, and all three turned their attentions to him. "You're not going to stop him, Ur. One day, he's going to go after Deliora – but," he added quickly when Mom's eyes narrowed almost closed and she bared her teeth, "you can slow him down. There's a man in that boy already, one who won't let injustice go unchallenged, but he needs to live long enough for that man to get out."

"What about all the other moms and dads Deliora's going to kill?" Gray demanded, literally stamping his foot. Ultear clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing – or screaming. _This is crazy,_ she thought. "Who's going to stop that, huh?"

Daddy only smiled. "I wouldn't have butt in if I didn't have an idea. You're kind of my stepson now, so I can go on free missions for you. Until you're ready, I'll knock Deliora around when he gets too close to people. In the meantime, all of you need training and a home where the Bureau can't get you. I know just the place."

"Fairy Tail," Ur breathed. Gildarts nodded. Mom smiled at Dad, but it was a funny smile, like she was only mostly happy. "Looks like you've sold me on your gang of lunatics after all."

"Don't worry. They're the best gang of lunatics anyone could ask for." His grin was like the sun, the room becoming bright and warm.

"You'll teach me," Gray cut in, and he had a very serious look on his face. "To kill Deliora."

"Kid, if I could kill the thing, I'd just bring you his head and be done with it," Gildarts explained. Gray folded his arms. "That's what a guild is for. Everyone helps everyone else. It's a family, but bigger. Someone will help you learn what you need to know."

"That sounds stupid," Lyon whined, and Ultear sighed. "How do you get stronger that way?"

Gildarts turned and winked at him. "You'll see," he promised.

"Don't encourage him, you menace," Ur objected. Ultear watched as the two argued over Lyon's need for power. Gray snorted, then turned and started putting his clothes back in the dresser. Ultear smiled, holding back the tears. _No. No more crying. The monsters wanted me because I'm supposed to be strong._ She watched Gray, noticing him glance at her occasionally as he cleaned up his stuff. _Now, I have a family to be strong for. From now on, I'm going to train too. No one's going to get hurt losing me, or saving me, ever again. Next time, I'm going to be strong enough to save them._


	6. Vol 1, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X774: Gray

Gray's jaw hung slack. Ur's eye twitched as she stood over Master Dreyar, fist clenched over his teeny body. The Master was on the ground, a lump on his head, eyes swirling. Gildarts Clive, the Ace of Ishgar's strongest guild, just laughed, his tiny daughter Cana still clinging to his pant leg. "I warned you, Mak." Another wizard with dark hair and cruel eyes laughed as well, though to Gray it sounded mocking.

"You – you just hit the guild master..." Gray muttered, staring in disbelief.

Ur snorted. "I don't care if he's the King of Fiore," she snapped. "No one gets fresh with me without my say-so."

Master Dreyar laughed, pointing at the ceiling. "You were right, Gildarts! She's perfect!" The dark-haired wizard stopped laughing and glared at the old man. "Oh, don't look so sour, Ivan."

Gildarts' smile vanished. "I saw her first," he objected. A mage nearly as old as Master Dreyar chuckled at that.

"You can both stop right there," Ur snapped. "No one's going to behave that way in front of my kids, if they know what's good for them." Ultear giggled.

 _It's good she can laugh,_ Gray thought, _but Master Ur was right – this place is crazy!_ Indeed, Ur's admittedly-justified assault on the Master wasn't even the most violent thing going on in the guild. A mage named Wakaba was taking a Smoke Magic swing at a fire wizard he called Macao, who responded with a burst of purple flame. _Maybe Lyon had the right idea after all, ditching us like that._ Ultear turned to look at him with enormous, trembling eyes, as if she'd known what he was thinking. _Dang it. I'm such a sucker._

"So," Makarov continued, standing as if he hadn't just been pummeled by a master wizard, "I understand we have two prodigies in our midst – a force wizard and a demon hunter."

Gray shook his head, grimacing. "I don't know how yet," he sighed. "Master Gildarts said Fairy Tail could teach me."

"And I don't really know _any_ magic," Ultear admitted, twiddling her fingers and pressing her lips together. "Everyone says I'm strong, but no one knows what I can do."

"Don't worry, my dear," Makarov laughed, patting her gently. "We'll have you casting spells and punching men into the floor before you know it." Ultear's eyes went wide, but Master Ur chuckled and put her hand on Ultear's head again. "As for you, young Fullbuster," the guild master continued, turning to regard Gray, "Devil Slayer magic is a lost art. It will take considerable work to find and master magic of that sort."

"I can," Gray insisted, meeting Makarov's gaze. "I will!"

Makarov laughed again, slapping Gray on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! Welcome to Fairy Tail, my boy!" Even when Makarov turned back to Ultear, determined to help Ur's daughter find "her" magic, Gray felt strange. There was something warm inside him, something he hadn't quite felt even in Ur's house. _It feels like...home,_ Gray decided. _What a guild is for._

It seemed like the sort of place demons would want to destroy. _I guess I'd better get started, then,_ Gray decided, heading for the one person in the guild with a book. She was a tiny, blue-haired girl, writing words in mid-air as she read. _Be polite,_ he reminded himself, rubbing his head where Ur had slapped him a few minutes before. "Excuse me," he said, and the blue-haired girl looked up, blinking at him. "Master Dreyar says I'm in Fairy Tail now, so I should be able to read your books, right?"

The girl gasped. "You want to see the library?"

Gray blinked back. "Well, yes – whoa!" The girl was much stronger than she looked, if her ability to tow him through the guild was any indication.

"Finally! Someone else who reads!" She wove through the adults with practiced ease, even making sure they ducked when Wakaba went flying overhead. A blond kid with a lightning bolt scar smiled the friendliest smile Gray had ever seen as they went past. _I haven't seen a smile like that since Mom died,_ Gray realized. "I'm Levy McGarden, I'm new here too. They have an incredible library here with all sorts of books, but no one except Miss Yomiko uses it. Um, and me."

"Gray Fullbuster," he replied. "I'm looking for something specific. Devil Slayer Magic. The Master says it's lost."

Levy nodded. "That's all right, Gray. It's better than nothing, which is what most of the rest of them read, except the job board _which doesn't count, Nab."_ She sighed at an older boy who flinched from near the mission posters. "I don't know if we have a book that will teach you how to be a Devil Slayer, but there are at least three that detail what's known about lost magic."

"Wait, just like that?" Gray blurted as they descended a staircase he hadn't noticed before.

"Of course!" Levy said, stopping, turning, and smiling at him. It was friendly, kind, and not sad at all. _Zen, does everyone smile here?_ Gray wondered. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, right?"

After a moment, Gray nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."


	7. Vol 1, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Clover Town, X790: Meredy

The ward came down like an iron gate, and the crystal went white. "What the–?!" Meredy blurted. _How? Why?_ she wondered.

Ultear frowned. "Grimoire Heart. Some of that was their Master Hades. Some of it was new."

Jellal raised an eyebrow at the Time mage. "New? I don't understand."

"He – that Hades – has recruited, or will recruit, a talented mage in my place," Ultear explained. "They've worked out our interference, and they're trying to block us." Jellal frowned.

"Wait, 'or _will_ recruit?' How does that work?" Meredy asked, glaring at the crystal ball. _Wow. I never really got how scary we were back when we were the bad guys._

"If time could not flow both ways," Ultear replied, jaw tight and teeth bared, "my magic would be impossible. This new mage doesn't wield the Arc of Time, but Hades – Precht – was always going to undo causality. The Grand Magic World wasn't going to have a past or a future, just an eternal moment that could change for any wizard, like a fantasy."

Jellal rumbled some wordless objection, but said nothing. _I know. It was always crazy. But we were crazy too, so we couldn't see it._ Meredy frowned. "We can break through, right? After what we've done, we can't stop now," she insisted.

Ultear nodded. "There are verges, nexus moments that we are drawn to by connection. If I can get ahead of Jellal's enough, we should be able to prevent the tragedies in the Tower." She concentrated, magic gathering in tremendous force around her. Jellal joined in with rune formulas that Meredy couldn't even follow. Unable to think of anything else, Meredy linked to her adopted mother and shared all the magic she could summon. Guilt and shame radiated from Ultear, but her sheer determination shone like a star, driving away the darkness that threatened to drown her in despair. _I love you, Mom,_ Meredy thought, and the despair fled from Ultear's emotions. _Let's do this._


	8. Vol 2, Ch 1

**Volume Two: Arc of Liberation**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X776: Ultear

"The Crash Sisters triumph again!" Cana exclaimed, bursting through the guild hall doors.

"That's my girls!" Gildarts cried back, the mighty wizard becoming a ball of mush at the sight of his returning daughters.

"We're not calling ourselves that!" Ultear retorted, stopping just inside the guild. She folded her arms and glared at her sister as the implacable Card Mage dropped herself in front of the Master. "Some of us try not to destroy the towns that hire us, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cana laughed, showing off the stack of Jewels they'd earned to Makarov. _That girl is going to drive me to drink,_ Ultear thought, feeling grumpy. Again. "That's what your Arc of Space is for, anyway."

"I need Time magic to fix things, not just Arc of Space," Ultear pointed out. "That itches."

"You could always team up with Gray," Mom called from where Gray and Levy were going over yet another massive tome.

Ultear teleported to Cana's side, her Arc of Space rescuing her from her crazy brother. "Sisters forever!" she declared, wrapping one arm around Cana's shoulders while the other punched the air. "We're unbeatable together!"

"I feel so appreciated," Cana drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hello?" A voice Ultear hadn't heard in nearly two years – _Daughter Voice,_ she called it – echoed through the guild hall. "Is this thing on?" It was the younger woman from the Three Voices, the ones who'd saved her.

"Give me that," the older woman – Lady Voice – sighed. "Greetings, Fairy Tail. We apologize for not contacting you sooner, but dark mages have found ways to interfere with our efforts to guide you."

"Deliora!" Gray blurted, leaping to his feet. "Where is he?" Ultear very carefully didn't turn a terrified look towards him. _You don't know you don't know you don't know_ please _say you don't know!_

"Deliora is contained for the time being," Lady Voice replied, and Ultear relaxed. Cana patted her back and downed an ice cream soda. "We have contacted you to save one of your members, and many children who are with him in captivity."

Ultear's relief vanished, and she trembled where she stood. "What?" she whispered.

"They know him only as 'Uncle Rob,' but he is one of your oldest wizards," Male Voice explained. Master Makarov frowned and stood, arms folded. Mom looked away, one fist trembling at her side. "With him are six children. They might become dear friends, or terrible enemies."

"Why would they do that?" Gray asked, staring up.

"Enough pain messes with your head," Ultear whispered, hugging herself. Long-buried memories tore back to the surface. Cana gave her a real, and fierce, hug. "When you can't stop it, the hurt gets into everything."

"That is a concern," Lady Voice admitted. "Events are coming to a head, but if you hurry, you can save them all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gray barked. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" The boy staggered beneath the sword's weight, but managed to wield it. "Let's go!"

"Easy there, kid," Laxus called over, shaking his head. "From the sound of it, this is no job for little boys."

"Screw that!" Gray snarled, hefting Cold Excalibur overhead. "They're taking kids! Besides, we're Fairy Tail wizards! The guild mark doesn't care how old we are!"

"Mmm," Makarov sighed. "Gray. Ultear. I know nothing can stop you from going–"

"Me either!" Cana roared, and Ultear loved her all over again. "There's no way you're letting my sister near child-grabbing jerks without me to watch her back!" Levy nodded, and within moments the whole guild was roaring with the demand to join in. Tears welled in Ultear's eyes. _You...guys..._

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted, and the din receded to a rumble. "We're going to need some people to stay behind and protect our home. Dark wizards like these could strike at Magnolia to repay our efforts. And, our younger wizards will restrict themselves to support efforts unless lives are at immediate risk." Gray pouted while Mom exhaled in relief. "However!" He pointed at the sky. "No one treats our family like that – or _any_ children! – without facing the wrath of... _Fairy Tail!"_

"YEAH!" the guild roared as one, their fingers upraised with his.

Daughter Voice sniffled. Lady Voice cleared her throat. "Levy McGarden. We will need a map." Ultear began a transportation ritual even as the guild's resident sage rushed to the library. She knew all too well that moving so many people would take a lot of effort, and they couldn't use an obvious vessel like Blue Pegasus' Christina without endangering the captives. _We need to have surprise on our side. Every moment they know we're there is a moment they might be hurting those kids. We've got to save them._ Ultear's ritual paused as trembling fists formed at her own sides, both identical to the one her mother had made. _We've got to!_


	9. Vol 2, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Tower of Heaven, X776: Jellal

Jellal Fernandes couldn't scream any more. His throat hurt enough to notice, even amidst the agony. The magic tore into him without mercy. It reached past his flesh, digging into his mind, ravaging his spirit, scouring his very soul.

Somehow, he didn't regret any of it. _Erza's okay,_ he told himself, when the ripping subsided. _It's all that matters. I was never going to escape anyway, but Erza, she's strong. She'll make it, and save the others. Millianna, Shou, Wally, Simon, Uncle Rob...I'm so sorry. I tried, but I couldn't –_

Agony returned. Thought vanished. Try as he might, Jellal couldn't help hating the Cult. This time, the tearing didn't go away, but at least it receded to become mere suffering. _You're evil,_ he snarled, trembling against the post they'd tied him to. _You and your Zeref. I wish you'd just disappear. All of you._

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ Finally!" The voice was strange, almost childish, but without pity or shame. "You are just too much, you know that?" Dark energies formed before the helpless boy, and he stared up in terror as it formed a monster, one formed of shadow and runes the color of old blood. "We hurt your friends, beat up old men, take your innocent girlfriend and torture her, and then we torture you – for half a day, did you know that? – and only now do you really start to hate us. What are you made of, anyway, rainbows and bunnies?"

If there was any food left in Jellal's stomach, he would have thrown up. _Oh, gods, they wanted me to hate them! I've failed,_ he despaired, falling to his knees. _Erza, I failed you._ Tears streamed down his face, the unbreakable Jellal Fernandes shattering to dust.

Then it got worse. The awful shadow demon became a thousand toxic streams, pouring onto Jellal, forcing its way into his eye. It pooled in the burning hatred they'd lit inside him, coiling and poisoning and eating away at who he was. _No. No! I can't! I won't!_ He thought of his friends. He thought of Uncle Rob, who'd kept him sane when he thought he would break. He thought of Erza, who never lost hope when hope seemed as distant as the most forgotten lost magic.

 _Magic..._ That's when the formulas started to form in his mind. The signs of the zodiac, joining the one memory Jellal had of his father, a huge shadowy outline pointing out constellations to him. The movements of the stars, along with a vague memory of his mother telling him about Polaris, that always guided sailors home. Knowledge, that every one of them was a distant sun, some unimaginably greater than the one shedding life on Earthland. Understanding, of the power magic could draw down from them. _As above, so below,_ echoed in his heart. The stars were like the soul. The soul shone like a star. The infinite was in every person. Every person was unique in all of forever.

The evil soaked into him. _Yes, yes, yes, yes! Join us. Serve us. Lead us! You will be the greatest wizard in all the world, more powerful than Zeref himself!_ Jellal's horror redoubled. The words hadn't come from outside – they'd been like his own thoughts. _I will make you into a dragon of stars, a god spreading your wings to cast the world in our shadow!_

"No. I won't. You can't make me!" Speaking felt like jagged glass in his throat, but he defied the shadow anyway. "I am Jellal, and my magic is for my family!"

"You have no family," the darkness mocked, forming a head just so it could shake "no" at him. "You have cowards who hide behind you and an old man who pours all his burdens on you. They're not worth your smallest toenail. Join me, and take revenge – on those brats, on the failures who ruined this experiment, on the world that hurt and betrayed us! Avenge us!"

Jellal tried to shout back, but his throat seized up in agony. _Never! Helping them wasn't about their fear! Helping my friends saved me more than it ever saved them!_

The door, already damaged from where Jellal had burst in to rescue Erza, crumpled like stone beneath a pickaxe. Hope came in through the ruins, wearing scavenged armor, carrying a huge sword, and trailing scarlet hair. _Erza! She has magic! She did it!_ She looked at the ravaged boy, her remaining eye widening in horror. "Jellal! Hang on, I'm here!"

The two overseers chose that moment to show up, rushing in and closing the opposite, undamaged door behind them. Three of the Tower dogs guarded them. "We're ruined!" the tall one lamented. "Riots inside, those damned wizards outside – we've lost!"

"No," the big one insisted. "We still have the boy – what are _you_ doing here?" he demanded when he saw Erza. "Sic her!" he ordered, pointing at the newly-awakened mage. All three hounds charged. Jellal struggled again, but the manacles proved as inescapable as ever.

Erza howled with fury and threw her sword at the monsters. A dozen more formed around it as it flew, the barrage skewering the creatures. They twitched and whined, then were still. Jellal gaped in spite of himself. _Wow._

"Zen!" the tall one swore, pointing a ring at Erza. He fired a blast at her, but Erza summoned a shield, blocking the spell. The big one snarled and pointed his staff, flames roaring around the shield. Erza flared with light, and more armor protected her from the assault. Then the armor began to glow with the heat.

 _No!_ Jellal struggled again, this time grasping for the divine power inside him, but his magic was still seething in that awful pool of Zeref-stuff, and his body was a savaged wreck. _I can't reach it! ERZA!_

Instead of boiling, though, Erza shot forward, slamming into the big cultist. Her searing-hot armor scalded his belly, and the vile man screamed, running in circles.

"Stupid brat!" the tall one snarled. He turned his ring on Erza again, but she brought the shield up once more, then overcame his blast magic and flew to slam the shield right in his face. The tall man crumpled, breathing but not moving.

While scalded-fat-guy ran around in pain, Erza rushed to Jellal's side, summoning a smaller knife to cut him free. "It's okay, Jellal. We're all fighting back – everyone, together, and it's working just like you said. We're going to be free again!"

"'Again'?" Jellal whispered. He blinked. _My throat doesn't hurt now? Why not?_ He shook his head, barely able to hold it up. "Freedom...I don't remember it any more."

Erza put his arm over her shoulders and all but carried him. "You will. You've got to! Come on, Jellal, please, we're so close!" Tears streamed from her single eye. Jellal found the strength to stumble alongside her. _Please don't cry, Erza. You'll be okay without me if you have to be. You've always been the strongest of us._

The childish shadow-demon sighed and slithered out of him, and Jellal convulsed, as much from what it left behind as what it tore from him. Erza's eye flickered from Jellal to the monster, then clutched him closer. Her armor was no longer scalding, just comfortably warm. "Oh, no you don't, you blood-haired brat," the thing said, flowing into the two overseers. The big one screamed once while the tall one thrashed. "You were useless trash, but little boy blue has the brains to be useful. He's mine!"

"Never!" Erza roared, and a sword bigger than she was formed in her hand. "You just want Jellal because he beat you. _You can't have him!"_

The demon-overseers laughed in the same childish voice. "It's cute and all that you want to protect your boyfriend, but you're a hammer – and I'm a genius." The staff magic and the ring magic combined, forming more shadow demons around them. _Surrounded! Oh, no!_ Jellal trembled. "See?"

Erza gently laid Jellal on the ground, then stood up, forming a circle of swords around them. "You can make lots of stuff? So can I!" She started the ring of blades spinning, slowly at first, but quickly increasing in speed. "Everyone saved me, even when I was useless. Now I'm strong enough to protect them, and I won't ever be useless again!"

"Nope – because you'll be dead!" The demon child laughed while their enemies charged. The spinning sword-wheel brought the attack to a halt at first, but then they started pressing through. It was slow going, the blades carving through the monsters' bodies, but they were advancing. "Die! Yes! Yes!"

"No," Jellal whispered. _Magic. My throat healed by magic._ The remnants of the awful Zeref pool still hid his wizardry, but somehow he'd used it anyway. _Erza's protecting me. If I don't do something, she'll die protecting me._ Inside himself, he could feel more than see a deep blue sky glittering with golden stars, calling to him from beyond the demon stuff. _I'm already tainted. Everyone needs me._ Erza _needs me._

The spirit-Jellal inside himself dove into the poison. It tore at the boy as he pressed through, but the torture had been far worse. _This is – it's almost easy. I can do it. I can reach it._ With all his heart, he believed in magic – and, for this first time in years, in himself.

 **Music Cue: Erza Advent**

Golden fire-light erupted around Jellal's body. For just an instant, the sapphire-haired child felt a pure, incandescent joy unlike anything he'd ever known, and he realized how he'd _felt_ a sky full of stars: magic began as a sense. Jellal could feel magic – through him, around him, inside him. It was as though he'd been blind his whole life until that single, ineffable moment.

The power didn't heal everything, but it was enough. "Meteor," he chanted. With that, he became a churning engine of speed and power, sheathed in protective light. Racing below Erza's circle of swords opposite to the direction they spun, he hammered at the monsters' legs. Unable to advance, they wailed, reaching for Erza above the sorcerous buzzsaw she'd created. Erza held up an arm, and yet another set of blades formed. This one tore at their chests and shoulders, and within seconds the whole lot collapsed.

"Zeref take you!" the demon child cursed. "If you want something done right!" Jellal screamed as the rest of the dark magic that had poured into him forced its way back out. He collapsed in a tumbling heap, Erza leaping to defend him as the demon-spell vomited itself from his mouth in a surge. It joined the other swirling runes and shadows in a corner, taking strangely bloodless bits of overseer with them. There, they formed a strange dragon-person hybrid. The monster roared at the heavens. "Fine, I'll do it myself!" it – she, Jellal realized – snarled.

Erza gasped and formed more swords, spears, and axes, adding three shields to protect them. Jellal raised a hand, calling on more star magic, but this time the corruption rose up with it. He collapsed against Erza, his stomach trying to empty in spite of having nothing to lose. It felt leaden, burning yet cold, evil and familiar, twisted but still him. "She won," he whispered.

"No!" Erza insisted, hauling him backwards towards the door the overseers had come through, and away from the dragon-demon. "We can make it!"

"I'm already bad, Erza," he said, slumping. Erza responded by holding on even more tightly. "It's inside me. The demon stuff. It's all through me, in my magic, in my heart. I'm sorry. You've got to leave me."

"You should be sorry, telling me that!" Erza wailed, more tears brimming in her eye. "She took it all out, can't you see? The only bad thing you're doing is telling me to go on without you!"

The dragon-woman crossed her arms. "Will you just die, you saccharine scarlet pimple!" The metal-and-rune maw breathed in, bloody shadows swirling in a sphere just below her snout.

Five figures rushed past them, racing in with a suddenness that left Jellal flatfooted. The two tallest and the shortest charged the dragon-woman, while the last two stopped just in front of him and Erza. The two kids were about Jellal's age, perhaps a little older, one a black-haired boy with a severe face, the other a girl with purple hair and a grim expression. As one, they chanted, "Ice-Make: Rampart!" Instantly, a lattice-reinforced wall of ice appeared between the four youngsters and the charging adults.

Purple-hair immediately turned to the ragged ex-slaves. "Are you all right?" she asked, then stared with wide eyes. "Zen, that is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever said. Gray?"

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur," he chanted, and a sword bigger than any of Erza's formed in his hands. "I'll watch your back, Ultear." Gray braced himself as, on the other side of the barrier, the three mages battled the dragon-woman. The tallest of them cast a spell, and several walls behind his target exploded away, revealing the night sky.

Ultear looked the pair over as another girl-wizard appeared from a storm of cards. "Cana, back up Gray." Cana glanced at Ultear, then at Gray. The two girls nodded to each other, and after a moment's pause, the newcomer joined the ice wizard at the rampart. Ultear took a quick breath. "Okay. Red, I'm sure you've noticed the missing eye, but it's nothing Porlyusica can't fix."

Erza gaped. "Really?"

Ultear smiled and put a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Really really." Then she looked at Jellal and frowned. "I"m sorry, Blue, but you've got it worse." Erza dropped her remaining sword, wrapping both arms around Jellal in an inescapable grip. "Easy there, Red, I'm not saying it's hopeless. Fairy Tail doesn't believe in hopeless."

"You're from – Fairy Tail," Jellal gasped. "Uncle Rob. He's still downstairs. Forget me. Take Erza and go, you still might be able to..." he trailed off at Erza's sudden sniffles, more tears streaming from her eye.

"He's gone. Rob...died, saving me, finding my magic." Erza looked away. Her grip on Jellal shifted, and he realized she was leaning on him. "I wasn't strong enough." Somewhere in the distance, a man gasped. _One of the adults fighting the monster?_ Jellal's jaw tightened, unable to let a puzzle go even in his current state. _No, wrong direction. What's going on?_

"Erza, right?" Ultear asked. That got their attention, and Erza nodded to the older girl, eyes wide. "Trust me, Erza, I know how awful it is to not be able to help your family, but right now Blue here needs you to keep going. Okay?" Erza sniffled, blinked the tears away and nodded.

"Good girl." Ultear draped one arm over their collective shoulders, then summoned a sphere of ice over her free hand. Images flashed by until the Tower's base appeared in it, a small army of wizards having cleared a beachhead on the side facing Fiore. "Hold still, now. Let's get you out of here. Arc of Space: Liberation!" Gray blurted in wordless alarm, and then the three of them vanished.


	10. Vol 2, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Magic Council Headquarters, X776: Erza

"Master Dreyar, you can't just keep rampaging across the continent like this!" Crawford Seam, the Chairman of the Magic Council, shook his head at Fairy Tail's guild master. Erza frowned at him. _There's something not right about that man. He's more upset about Fairy Tail than the Cult, he hasn't even noticed us, and he smells like lemon. Lemon! Nothing human should smell like lemon._

Sitting to Erza's right, Jellal looked silently at the floor. _He hasn't smiled in three weeks. Not since they saved us,_ Erza worried. Shou was to her left, hands clenched into fists as he trembled. Next to him was Wally, who still clutched the lacrima recording they'd found during their escape. On the other side of Jellal was Millianna, who was holding Jellal's arm as though he would disappear if she let go, and Simon, who glared at the Council over crossed arms.

"I beg your pardon?" Makarov replied. His voice was soft, almost gentle. Gildarts looked at the older man, who was no taller than Erza herself, in alarm. "Are you reprimanding Fairy Tail for attempting to rescue one of our comrades from a Dark Guild, and liberating the children he'd come to care for?" Erza glanced from Gildarts back to the master. _Is something wrong? He's being entirely polite and soft-spoken. Isn't that the appropriate thing to do here?_

"You should have come to _us."_ Michello, the councillor who looked like he could be Millianna's evil uncle, glared at Makarov. "We mete out justice through the Rune Knights. It is not a duty to be usurped by guilds who happen to be personally offended."

"Mak..." Gildarts hissed, reaching a hand out toward Makarov's shoulder.

Makarov's grip on his staff tightened, and the wood shattered. "Three hundred and seventeen!" the master snapped. Gildarts pulled his hand back. Most of the Councillors gaped. _Oh. The Master's angry,_ Erza realized. She nodded to herself. _Well, he should be._

The cat-councillor was unimpressed. "Is that the number of apologies you've written for Fairy Tail's actions?" Michello drawled.

"No! It is the number of children _you_ abandoned to slavery, agony, and despair in that tower!" Makarov pointed at the Council, who gasped and murmured in response. "Of course we contacted the Rune Knights. We told them about the horrors being perpetrated in that so-called 'Tower of Heaven.' Would you care to hear their response?"

"We can read, Dreyar," a tall, bearded councilor retorted. He only had one eye, and Erza blinked. _Why doesn't he have a new one?_ she wondered. "It is all in the report. Rest assured that your deposition, along with the evidence of collusion you found in the tower, will result in severe punishments for the criminals responsible. If a councilor was any part of this, that wizard will spend a lifetime repenting in Black Vox. That doesn't justify your vigilante actions."

Again, Makarov pointed, but not at the Council. Instead, Erza found his finger directed straight at her. "They do, Org," he said. "Those children have showed more kindness, bravery, and intelligence than any adult in this room. I am in awe of them, as you should be. If you would prefer a world where they are condemned to a lifetime in that nightmare just to soothe your fears of Fairy Tail, then I will take your reprimand as a badge of honor, because I would want nothing more to do with this body!" Erza's face burned, and she mirrored Jellal's toe-staring expression.

"Hear hear!" Ur cried, leaping to her feet, fist raised. Ultear stared at her mother, eyes bulging.

Yajima cleared his throat, and the room fell silent. "Please, everyone, let's try to remain calm. These horrible events have clearly set everyone on edge. Perhaps there are legal issues with Fairy Tail's actions, but their heroism is also to be commended. It should be a relatively simple matter to allow one to cancel out the other."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple at all, Master Yajima," Seam replied, shrugging. "Ishgar relies on the Magic Council to maintain order among the wizard guilds. As noble as Fairy Tail's rescue may be, this is a clear, straightforward example of a guild taking the law into its own hands."

"Untrue," Enno said, holding up a large book. A short blue-haired girl nodded from the dancer's side.

"Loopholes," the Chairman sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "However positive the results, my dear, we cannot in good conscience ignore this encroachment on the Council's authority."

 _"Conscience?"_ Ur blurted, her entire body shaking. "You dare use that word when you have no grasp of its meaning!" Erza's eyes, new and old, widened in shock at the uproar that ensued. Every member of the council except Chairman Seam began speaking at once, some shouting, others snapping in anger. In moments, the entire room was in an uproar.

"Jellal-kun!" Millianna gasped, and Erza turned to find her dearest friend racing to the podium. _That's Jellal for you,_ she thought, smiling in relief, _always trying to stop our fights._ She stood, preparing to console him when the adults ignored him.

"Please, stop!" he cried, throwing up his hands. The five remaining children gaped in shock, jaws dropping and eyes going round, when the entire room went silent. _Wow. I didn't think even Jellal could do that._ Erza watched as he bowed deeply. "I apologize for the fuss we've cause. I will take full responsibility."

The entire room reacted with the same word: _"What?"_ Master Makarov's jaw was as far-gone as the Tower kids', while all the Council members had gone so pale they seemed to have bleached out.

"My actions in the Tower of Heaven caused the slave revolt, thus gaining the attention of Fairy Tail," Jellal said, in what Erza imagined must be his idea of an explanation. _In Jellal's long history of weak excuses on behalf of others, this has got to be the worst,_ she decided, groaning. "I will accept punishment in Fairy Tail's stead. Take me," he finished.

"You're not going to listen to him," Makarov jumped in, staring wide-eyed at the Council, "are you? The Council is aware that young Jellal was traumatized both physically and psychically?"

"Master Fernandes," Seam replied, holding his forehead with a heavy sigh, "I suppose you imagine that a noble gesture, but do you truly believe you can use your family connections to absolve Fairy Tail?"

Jellal straightened, looking up at the Chairman and blinking. "What family, sir?"

"Me," a voice that was almost Jellal's echoed from the far end of the room, "presumably." Jellal spun to face the newcomer, everyone else turning to look. The speaker remained in shadow, but was clearly no taller than Jellal. _That proves nothing,_ Erza reminded herself, glancing at Makarov. The visitor walked slowly into the trial room. "I can assure you, Chairman, that Jellal would not do such a thing even if he knew he could. I, on the other hand, urge you to pick a suitably face-saving fine."

"Wait, I'm sure we can discuss this!" Makarov blurted, waving his hands in clear panic.

Org snorted, sole eye narrowing over his long beard. "A fine you will no doubt cover."

"Well, they did save my only surviving family," the new Fernandes replied, "which is more than the Rune Knights managed." The Councillors murmured at that, but Erza couldn't make out anything that sounded like a response. _Even my new eye can't see through those shadows,_ she thought, grimacing. "Truly, you should consider the public outcry if you punish the guild responsible for hundreds of families being reunited. In every city across Fiore and Bosco, they're raising glasses to the wizards who brought someone beloved home."

Jellal leaned forward, eyes narrowing to peer more carefully at Fairy Tail's savior. "We're related?"

The boy stepped out of the shadows, and Erza, who thought she was beyond shock, stared in utter disbelief. Aside from his impossibly clean white clothes, he was Jellal's exact double, down to the bluest of blue hair and the mystic birthmark around one eye. "You don't remember. That makes sense, I'm sorry to say. I remained with Father at the manor while you went with Mother to the country."

"Manor?" Shou blurted.

"That's what I call dandy," Wally replied. _Dandy? What does that mean?_ Erza wondered.

Jellal reached out with a quivering hand. "Who...?"

"Ever since those monsters killed our parents and took you away, Jellal, I've been looking for you. I'm Siegrain Fernandes. Your brother."

 _Brother?!_ Erza gaped.


	11. Vol 2, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Outside Clover Town, X790: Meredy

Ultear slammed her hand down on the crystal ball. "Pause!" she barked, and the scene froze.

Meredy stared at the image in disbelief, looking from the ragged Jellal-2 to the composed Siegrain and back. "You have a twin brother?" she asked the Jellal beside her. _How did I not know this?_ she wondered.

"No," Jellal replied, then hesitated. "Well, there's Edolas-Jellal, whom you know as Mystogan, but he's more my counterpart. 'Siegrain' was merely a Thought Projection spell I used to infiltrate the Council with Ultear's help. There's no such person, at least not in our world."

Ultear stared at Siegrain-2 through slitted eyes, as though considering what to do about a viper. "There is a very slim chance that this Siegrain is simply another anomaly, like their Gildarts being my counterpart's father when ours is not mine. Given what their Grimoire Heart did to that Jellal, I find it much more likely that this boy is a plant of some sort." She drummed her fingers on the crystal. _Ohhh, she's ticked,_ Meredy realized. "He's likely a shapeshifter wielding the demonic power grown in that Jellal like a parasite. Possibly an actual demon forged from it, though that is less likely."

"We don't know that," Jellal explained, voice gentle. "He could just as easily be the result of our involvement."

"And that's as close as you'll ever come to saying 'I told you so,' I know," Ultear drawled, "but we can still fix this. No eleven-year-old boy talks like he did. This Siegrain _has_ to be related to the Tower ritual, which means his power is a mere three weeks old."

"Wait," Meredy cut in quickly, holding her hand between the older mages. "Didn't their Master Makarov and Porlyusica cleanse Jellal of whatever Hades did to him?"

"It wasn't Hades," Ultear explained. "I know his magic. Whoever the dragon lady was, she's more of a craftswoman than Precht ever was – or is, in that world – but she's also more impulsive. She removed the demon runes she inflicted on the poor boy. The residue was enough to make Jellal-2 feel tainted, but she extracted all the dark power before someone could exorcize it."

Meredy crossed her arms and scowled at the crystal. "Look, I've been traveling with our resident knight in shining armor long enough to know we're not going to break up kid-Jellal and his long-lost twin brother." She waved at the image while Jellal hid his expression under his hood. "Skip ahead a little. Let's see where they go next."

Ultear chuckled. "Do you even need to ask?"


	12. Vol 3, Ch 1

**Volume Three: Where the Heart Is**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X776: Jellal

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov cried.

"Aye!" a hundred thunderous voices replied.

Jellal stared in disbelief. In spite of everything he'd endured, everything _they_ had endured, it was more impossible than anything he'd seen. The hall seemed to go on forever, with more than a dozen tables rocking to the raucous, happy bedlam. A boy in a black body suit danced in whirling abandon; the magic radiating from him made Jellal feel stronger. Two men, one with dark hair and the other with an enormous pompadour, were laughing and drinking together as they waved to the newcomers. Jellal's eyes widened when the girl with hair almost the color of his own waved to Ultear and Gray, as many books as Jellal had ever seen in one place on the table in front of her. _She was the one with Lady Enno, at the trial,_ he remembered.

"Wow," Millianna whispered. "This place is full of life!"

"Fantastic!" Shou breathed.

"Wonderful," Simon agreed.

Wally grinned. "The dandiest place ever!"

Erza groaned alongside the other three kids. "Do you even know what that word means, Wally?"

The newly-minted polygon mage shook his blocky head and sighed. "It's a really big word, like magic. It means 'cool,' and 'style,' and 'awesome,' but it's not any of those by itself. Dandy is life!" He punched the air.

The other kids stared at him, but Makarov laughed. "That's the spirit, lad! Find your own path in the world! That's the Fairy Tail way!"

"With respect, Master, words still mean things," Erza objected, bowing slightly. "I am not certain that Wally is using this one correctly."

Wally opened the hand he still held in the air. A burgundy hat with a pale blue band appeared in it, and he donned the hat with a flourish. "Dandy," he replied pointedly, tipping the hat in what Jellal had to admit was a rakish angle. Millianna giggled.

"Maybe we can work on his vocabulary later," Simon suggested, pointing into the hall. When Jellal and Erza followed his direction, they realized that Shou was already playing cards with Cana while Millianna was clutching a paper from the job board. _Probably someone's lost cat,_ the star-mage guessed.

"Shou! Millianna!" Erza marched down, Wally's recent obsession forgotten. "You're still guests!"

Makarov chuckled again. "Nonsense, Miss Scarlet. You may not have the mark on your bodies, but Fairy Tail resides in our hearts." A blond boy on the second floor balcony snorted, glancing away. _Who's that?_ Jellal wondered. Noting the lightning bolt mark on the blond's face, Jellal touched his own face mark with new uncertainty. _Is this some wizard's mark? If that's true, though, why couldn't I use magic to save my friends?_ He rubbed a wrist. _The Master says we all have magic potential. Were the cultists picking kids with the gift? Were we more than just workers?_ He looked away again, head bowed. _Why? Why did they do that to us?_

Master Makarov cleared his throat. It was a soft sound, but it made Jellal shudder all the same, head whipping around to look to the great wizard. "Easy, my boy. That's a terribly serious face for someone being welcomed into this rowdy lot." He put a hand on Jellal's shoulder, a gesture as gentle as his voice. "Are you any better?"

"It's – loud," Jellal admitted, eyes darting away. "Not the noise. The Tower was worse for that. I used to dream of being around nice people, as many as I could see. Now, though..."

Makarov nodded. "You don't just hear others," he replied, "you feel them. That is what makes you the strength your friends rely upon, but it is also a great burden." He looked Jellal over more carefully. "The magic that summoner used on you left your heart raw, open. You'll probably need some privacy for a time."

Jellal's eyes widened. "I don't want to be any trouble, sir," he blurted.

"It's no trouble at all, lad!" Makarov guided Jellal to the blue-haired girl. "Levy! This is Jellal Fernandes. Jellal, this is Levy McGarden. She and Gray manage our library."

Jellal's head whipped around to the Master again, eyes so wide they almost hurt. "Library?" he whispered. "You have a library?"

"Jellal was always sneaking through the Tower tunnels," Erza explained, suddenly at their side. _It's amazing, how she can do that in metal armor,_ Jellal thought. "He read everything he could find. Uncle Rob called him a 'prodigy.' That means he's really smart, right?"

Makarov nodded, rubbing his chin. "Well, it can mean other things as well, but in this case you're exactly right. Jellal, you were something of an elder brother to this lot, were you not?"

"Yes sir," the boy reported immediately, nodding. "I was the first. Siegrain says I was five. I don't remember much from – from before, but I can picture a cake with five candles."

Millianna raced over, cat-job-flier back on the board. "Nii-san is right! He took care of us when those people brought us in!" She hugged Jellal, the older boy smiling a fraction at her inescapable grip. Erza lit up, gasping. _Huh?_ Jellal wondered.

Makarov blinked. "Knee-sahn?" he asked.

"It means 'big brother,' Simon explained. "It's from my family's language. Shou's too. Millianna likes it, so we taught her as much as we could." He looked away. "The guards made us speak their language. I forgot most of it. Millianna uses it more than I do, now."

"It's got some great words!" Millianna exulted, bouncing in place. "My favorite is 'neko,' of course!"

"It means 'cat,'" Jellal translated, shrugging. Master Makarov laughed and patted Millianna on the head. The girl purred. _Of course._

"Nii-san saved us," Millianna continued, her smile vanishing in an eyeblink. Her hug tightened somehow. "Every time I thought I would break, he was there holding me together."

"It's the same for all of us," Erza said, looking away suddenly. Her face was hidden behind those unforgettable scarlet locks. "He took our shifts when we were sick, came between us and their whips, carried us back to our cells when we collapsed, held us when we cried...if I was able to help Jellal, it's only because he was our hope when there was no hope in the whole world."

"He could have escaped on his own," Simon added, striding over, tears glistening in his eyes. "They would have killed the rest of us. Jellal wouldn't leave us behind. Not ever."

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme - Slow ver.**

Jellal's tears wouldn't stay in, streaming down his cheeks in defiance of his fractured will. "You all saved me, too," he whispered, putting an arm around Millianna. "When I was alone, I didn't have any hope either. When they brought Millianna, I had someone to take care of. Then Wally, Shou, Uncle Rob, Erza and Simon...the more people I could help, the more it gave me strength."

"'When you feel helpless,'" Ultear said, walking over, "'help someone.' That's something my mom taught me." Jellal thought he heard Ultear sniffle in the distance, but the woman in front of him was smiling and serene. "For these five, hope will always be blue."

"Hope is red," Jellal said without thinking. He suddenly felt warm.

Shou giggled. "Your _face_ is red, nii-san."

"Courage is red," Simon replied, jaw tight. "Miss Ultear is right. Hope is blue."

Jellal began to tremble. It was like every wound had reopened at once. "But...I can't..." he squeezed his eyes shut, but the tears wouldn't stop. "...it hurts too much. I can't help any more. I'm broken."

"Nonsense!" Erza cried, and that forced Jellal's eyes open. She was holding a sword aloft. "You are Jellal Fernandes! The Cult of Zeref itself fears you! You were our light when their darkness tried to swallow us! You were our shadow when their fire tried to burn us away! We are all Fairy Tail wizards now, and we will be _your_ strength for as long as you need it!" She banished the sword and joined Millianna in her hug. "And when you're better, we will stop them. Together."

"Together," Wally agreed, throwing himself into the hug.

"Together," Shou joined in.

"Together," Simon echoed. Jellal found himself half-buried in family, all of them holding him upright when he thought he couldn't stand any longer.

"You...guys..." Jellal sobbed, no longer fighting the tears. "I will get strong again, I promise. We'll all be Fairy Tail wizards together."

"You already are, lad," Makarov whispered. "You already are."


	13. Vol 3, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Outside Clover Town, X790: Ultear

Ultear wiped her eyes and composed herself. "We should go," she insisted. Her partners both nodded. "We've stayed in one place for too long."

"Worth Woodsea," Jellal suggested. "Three people could hide for months in that forest. Oracion Seis lost themselves in it for years."

"Creepy example," Meredy noted, pouting dramatically, "but he's got a point."

Ultear nodded, and the three mages pulled up their hoods. The time mage found herself lost in thought as the trio began walking, her Arc granting them speed far beyond their sedate pace. _"When you feel helpless, help someone." I'll never forget...Mom._


	14. Vol 3, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fernandes Estate, X776: Ur

 _I have been absurdly fortunate these last two years,_ Ur Milkovich thought, looking up at the white marble manor looming over them, _but this is too much._ Jellal's brother waved them along, and the storm of children raced to follow, staring in every direction as if trying to grow extra eyes. Ultear and Gray trailed behind, her daughter chuckling while her son struggled to maintain his scowl. Ur herself kept to the back, ready to herd any strays along. "It's beautiful," she called out.

"Thank you, Lady Ur," an elderly gentleman replied, and Ur blinked to find a pair of stunning golden eyes meeting hers. "We've worked hard to keep it so." Ur reclaimed her senses after a moment, taking in a flawless black suit and thinning white hair. _Those eyes...he's seen more than most of us can imagine,_ she realized.

"Miss Milkovich, this is Alphonse," Siegrain explained with a smile. "Technically, he's my new butler. In reality, he's been maintaining our family's finances for the past few months." He turned to Jellal, smile growing warmer. "He's amazing, Jellal. You won't know how you managed without him."

Ur and Siegrain both found their smiles fading when Jellal bowed to the kind-looking old man. _Zen, the boy is so serious,_ Ur thought, forcing herself not to grimace. _Where's that smile Erza goes on about?_ "It's an honor to meet you, sir," Jellal said, voice soft.

"The honor is mine, Master Jellal," he replied, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jellal looked back up, hazel eyes meeting gold. "I had my share of adventures in my youth, but what I survived pales compared to what you and your friends managed."

"It's not a contest, sir," Jellal insisted. "Besides, Erza's the real hero," he whispered, looking away. Erza blushed, finding her toes fascinating, not for the first time. "The Cult tore me apart."

"O-only because you saved me first," Erza objected, biting her lip and looking down. "Please, Jellal." He nodded and shrugged, giving in without actually conceding the point. And Siegrain...

 _There he goes again._ Ur's stomach churned when she caught Siegrain glaring at Erza, his eyes narrowed to cold slits. _This kid reminds me of Lyon, from just before he left,_ she thought. Alphonse glanced toward the white-clad twin as well. "Is something wrong, Master Siegrain?" the older man asked. His tone was mild, but furrowed eyebrows told Ur that she wasn't the only one worried about him.

Siegrain's grin returned, but it was as cold and crafted as any Ice-Make creation. "Not at all, Alphonse. My brother's finally home." He grasped Jellal's hand, and the grin warmed. "I have so much to show you." Jellal returned Siegrain's grin with a shaky and uncertain smile, but he held his brother's hand tightly.

Erza hung back as the twins headed for the manor. Shou, Millianna, and Wally raced around, dashing from statue to fountain to topiary and back. Simon joined Erza, the two watching the blue-haired boys go ahead. "Is everything all right, Alphonse?" Ur asked, approaching the "butler."

Alphonse paused, eyes still on the twins, then turned to Ur with a dazzling smile. "Of course, Miss Milkovich. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Mmm," Ur hummed, looking the kids over. _Why indeed?_ Gray was actually enjoying himself for once, standing atop an artfully-frozen fountain spray while Shou and Millianna clapped. Wally had gone over to Simon, the shadow mage pointing at the manor and smiling. Ultear was watching the downcast Erza, not quite scowling. "Ultear."

Her daughter jumped a fraction. "Mom?"

"Help me catch up to them, would you?" Ur indicated the twins with a gesture.

Ultear shrugged. "Okay. Arc of Space: Reunion!" A small gate opened, the manor sprawling out ahead of the boys. Ur strode through, nodding to her daughter as she went.

"...the one change I made," Siegrain was saying when Ur arrived. "You can practice just about any spell you can imagine there." He clapped Jellal on the shoulder. "We even share the same art! Heavenly Body Magic!"

"I call it Cosmic Magic," Jellal replied, voice soft.

Siegrain giggled. _Oh Zen, there's an eleven year old boy in there after all,_ Ur sighed. "Saying 'Heavenly Body Magic' is more fun," he quipped.

"Cosmic Magic is faster," Jellal said, jaw tight as he looked away, "and more accurate, and it's not what _they_ called it."

Siegrain looked down, almost frowning. "Don't you want to stay?"

"It's not that," Jellal blurted, but Siegrain flinched. "I'll visit all the time, I promise. It's just...Fairy Tail's my home now. I can't just leave them."

"Jellal, sooner or later, those kids are going to have to learn to manage without you," Siegrain insisted, turning away. "Fairy Tail's got plenty of mages. All we have is each other."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Sieg," Jellal said, one hand reaching out for a moment. When there was no response, Jellal let it drop. "They could be your friends too."

"I don't think so," Siegrain whispered.

"You don't like them," Ur cut in, and both boys jumped three inches before turning to face her. "They're not the ones who took your brother, Siegrain."

Siegrain turned pink and looked away from her. "I know that, Miss Ur, but my brother's...not well, and they're part of the reason."

"They're not," Jellal insisted, turning a fierce gaze on Siegrain.

"They _are,"_ Siegrain shot back, arms crossed. The two stood there for several seconds, eyes locked. Then, in the exact same instant, they looked away, sighing. "I don't want to fight about this again, Jellal. Just...keep your promise. Please."

"I will," Jellal agreed.

Siegrain's smile returned. _He's only genuine around his brother. I don't like it._ The white-clad boy beckoned Jellal to a decadent set of marble stairs. "Come on, Jellal. I've got to show you _our_ library." The young biblophile's eyes grew saucer-wide.

"Would you go ahead for a second, Jellal? I'd like a word with your brother," Ur said. Jellal turned a panicked gaze toward her, eyes flickering between the older woman and his brother.

"It's fine," Siegrain agreed. "I'll be right up." Jellal raced up the stairs, vanishing with an ease Simon might have envied. _I think Simon envies him enough,_ Ur thought, chuckling inwardly. "Okay, Miss Ur, go ahead."

"I know what it's like, trying to care for someone who's been through that kind of trauma," Ur explained, crouching a bit to put them at a more even level. "Shutting out the other people in his life won't help."

"They're _parasites,"_ Siegrain hissed. Ur recoiled. "The redhead talks a big game about supporting Jellal, but the instant she's uncomfortable, Little Miss 'Hero' is clutching Jellal's shirt like she's about to faint. The others aren't much better." The ice wizard's jaw worked, but no sound came out. "I like the rest of Fairy Tail's wizards, ma'am. You and your kids saved Jellal, and I'll never forget that. But I won't let _anyone_ hurt him again." They locked eyes, but still Ur had no words. "I'm going to rejoin my brother now. Please excuse me." He offered a shallow bow and went upstairs.

"He hates us," Erza whispered from the door, and Ur's heart pounded like a sledgehammer, "doesn't he?"

 _Where did she come from?_ Ur wondered, but forced a smile for the sad escapee. "Give him time. You have something precious in common, someone you both care for more than anything. He'll come around."

Erza glanced up the stairs. "Maybe," she breathed. Ur followed her gaze, thinking of Lyon and the wild, half-mad look in his eyes. _Yeah. Maybe._


	15. Vol 3, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X776: Erza

Erza walked into the guild hall, Milli and Shou at her heels. The usual wave of greetings washed over them. _It's only been a month since we joined,_ the requip mage mused, _but it already feels so familiar._ She glanced at her left arm, the beautiful blue of her guild mark almost glowing in the sunlight streaming through the door. Erza couldn't help but smile.

That smile vanished as Shou ran toward Cana. "Fight me, Cana!" Shou cried, charging at her with his own cards orbiting his hands.

The Crash Sister chuckled. "Wind Edge," she replied. A burst of air knocked Shou into a nearby table, leaving him barely-conscious with swirling eyes.

Wally laughed from the table he shared with Simon. "Not your dandiest moment, Shou," their gunslinger friend quipped. Millianna giggled. Wally's new friend Alzack was there, images of various firearms floating between them. Several maps of Ishgar lay spread across the table. _Still looking for Wally's brother and Simon's sister,_ she thought, briefly sad for the pair.

 _Then again, it could be worse._ She stole a glance at Jellal, who was in the "readers' corner" with Levy, Gray, and Ultear. Piles of books covered the table. Levy was reading one of her novels, Ultear was eye-deep in another of her travelogues, Gray was (as always) reading up on demon hunting, and Jellal had yet _another_ book of magic in front of him. _"Elements of Earthland,"_ Erza read, _"and Hybrid Elemental Magic." Gods, Jellal, one Art at a time!_ He looked at her and smiled. She felt warm as she looked away. _That was less sad than last time, I think. I hope. Curse you, Siegrain._ She scanned the room for something to distract her from how weird Jellal made her feel, and how the thought of his twin made her burn inside, to find Shou pushing himself to his feet. "You!" she barked, and Shou cowered before her. "What have I told you about starting fights inside the hall?"

"Relax, Red, everyone does it," Cana laughed, waving her off. Her smile vanished when she found Erza towering over her. _That is a suitable expression of concern,_ Erza decided at the sudden fear Cana displayed. "eep!"

"Ohhh?" Erza replied, eyes glinting. "So if everyone breaks a rule, that makes it right?"

"Please don't damage my sister," Ultear called over, grinning, "much."

"I'll remember this, you coward!" Cana gasped, turning from Erza to Ultear and back. "C-calm down, Erza! Shou's fine, and so's the table."

Erza glared at Cana for a moment longer. "Hmm," she replied, then banished her armor and turned toward Master Makarov. "Our mission is complete, Master. I have the guild's perca...er, perce...here's your cut, Master," she said at last, handing over a small stack of Jewel. Master Makarov just nodded and downed another drink. Erza frowned at that, but chose not to say anything. _It would be inappropriate of me to reprimand the Master._ The man hiccuped. It smelled of hops. _In public,_ she amended to herself.

"Percentage," Jellal whispered. His magic carried his words to her ears alone. _Thank you, Jellal._ She turned to finish reprimanding Shou, but he was hiding behind Milli. "Please don't be too hard on Shou," Jellal continued. "He idolizes you, Erza."

Taking one long breath to compose herself, she indulged in one last glare at her younger teammate, then strode over to Wally and Simon. "Any progress?" she asked.

Simon shook his head. Wally glanced over at Team Reader. "Jellal might have a lead on my brother," Wally said, though to Erza it sounded like an admission. "He doesn't want to say much yet. I think he's worried that Richard was...one of the stronger kids." Erza shuddered, then hugged Wally on an impulse. "Ow," Wally grunted. Ignorant of the impact his newly-blocky head had made on her pauldron, she let him go and walked over to the mages with their book hoard.

"Erza," Gray called. "Spar today?" She shook her head, and the ice mage sighed.

"She just got back from a mission, you glutton," Ultear chuckled. "Give her some time."

"Hey, 'today' can be later," Gray complained, then buried his gaze in his book. Erza's mind flashed back to that fateful day in the Tower, the ice mage standing between Jellal and the monster who'd wanted to make him hers. _Fear not, Gray. I_ will _make you strong enough to kill your demon, no matter what it takes._ Then she returned her attention to her sapphire-haired partner.

"Jellal," Erza said. _Gods, where did my voice go?_ she wondered, realizing it had been hardly more than a whisper. Clearing her throat, she continued in a more confident tone. "Wally thinks you might have a lead." Jellal looked down, lips pressed together. Without a word, he handed Erza a sheaf of papers. "Oracion Seis?" she asked, looking over the rap sheet cover with an expert eye.

"You know how we thought they killed the kids who got too strong to control?" Jellal asked, sounding haunted. "I'm not so sure any more." Erza flipped through the pictures. Except for the first, a man with odd lines on his face, they were all painfully familiar. _Macbeth. Sorano. Erik. Sawyer._ They'd been in another group. _Even Jellal couldn't help them before they disappeared._ Now, they were listed as Midnight, Angel, Cobra, and Racer. Then she reached the last page, and Erza gasped. The boy's face had probably been round once, but it was blockier than Wally's, and somehow even flatter. _Of course, Wally's only starting to wield his strange magic._ The large boy was listed as "Hoteye," and he wielded powerful Earth Magic. "Their name means 'Six Prayers,' in Alvarish," Jellal explained.

"Their guild logo includes the kanji for 'Six Demons,' too," Levy added.

"You think they were recruited," Erza filled in. Jellal looked away. _That was answer enough,_ she decided. "The ones they could turn."

"Waste not, want not," Jellal muttered, Erza sensing a faint echo of outrage beneath the sadness. "They were almost able to turn me, and they weren't really trying. What chance does a defenseless child have against Possession Magic, after a lifetime in the Tower?"

"So this could be Richard," she filled in. "Or at least, his body."

"That depends on the means used to control him," he explained, looking back up. "Or it could be someone completely different." Jellal shrugged and sighed. "Anyway, Oracion Seis is currently the fastest-rising guild in the Balam Alliance." Erza hissed in disgust. "They answer directly to Grimoire Heart," Jellal continued, emotion fading from his voice, "and even that may not last. According to Siegrain, this 'Brain' has limitless ambition." Erza frowned at that. _Siegrain wouldn't lie about that of all things,_ she wondered, _would he?_

"I think...I think I know him," Ultear whispered, staring at the picture of the guild's leader. Erza, Jellal, and Levy all looked at her in surprise, though none of them held a candle to Gray. The ice mage leaped to his feet, eyes wide in shock. "There was a time they left me in my cell for a few days. Twice, a group of them came by. I think he was in charge. He – Brain – was the only one who didn't bother to hide his face." She shivered. "He smiled at me once. It was the way a normal person smiles at their breakfast."

Frost rose from Gray's now-bare back in waves. "Does he have a bounty on his head?" he asked.

"No," Jellal jumped in. "Gray, Fairy Tail's in enough trouble. One monster at a time."

"Deliora isn't after my sister," Gray whispered. _That's the same way the Master whispered at the Council,_ Erza realized. "Deliora didn't help run the Tower of Heaven."

"We don't know that," Jellal replied. "He probably just had connections with the Cult through the Alliance. I never saw him there, and the Tower was almost my whole life."

Gray turned narrowed eyes on Jellal. "This guy may have Wally's brother, and you don't want to go looking for him?"

"I don't want to get into a life-and-death fight with someone who might be _controlling_ Wally's brother," Jellal explained. Gray went pale, then looked away. "Brain's guildmates are Tower victims, even more than the rest of us. The Six Prayers are _complicated,_ Gray. We can't just charge into this the way you and Ultear did to rescue us."

"Besides, Gray, I can take care of myself." Ultear added, folding her arms. Gray made a _tch_ sound and turned away. "Look, I love you for wanting to save everyone, but you can't. No one can." Erza nodded twice, humming in agreement.

"If you're looking for people to save," a distant woman's voice called out, "we can help with that." Erza jumped back and reached for her sword, but controlled herself before requipping it. The entire guild went silent at the echoing words.

Ultear held up her hand. "That's one of the...we call them the Three Voices. They're the reason Gildarts found me, saved me. Then they led us to you."

"Then why didn't you save Uncle Rob?" Erza demanded, fingers twitching. There was a pause.

"We tried," a man's voice replied, "but Grimoire Heart discovered our interference. They've been working to ward us out ever since." Again, there was a brief silence. "I'm sorry, Erza." The warrior-mage relaxed. _He sounds sad, yet...also, so warm. Jellal's father should have had a voice like this._ She nodded.

"They're about to attack the town of Saori," the woman continued. "Grimoire Heart will slaughter everyone there, except possibly a young child with tremendous magic potential." An image of an impossibly cute pink-haired girl appeared above their table. "Given the changes we've made, they might not bother to spare her. However, you should have three days to alert the Magic Council, hear their pathetic excuses, and go protect Saori Town in spite of them."

"You have a low opinion of the Council, it seems," Master Makarov commented. He looked almost serene, once again sitting _on_ the bar, arms folded.

The distant man sighed. "We know most of them mean well. Some members of the Rune Knights might be reasonable on the matter."

"If they're not," the woman cut in, "the girl's name is Meredy Goto. At the moment, she's a kind, innocent child with no concept of the evil about to descend on her world. If you feel even the slightest gratitude toward us, please, protect her."

"It's not as important as it may sound," a younger woman added, her voice slower and less certain. "She's not going to save the world or any–mmph."

 _"Please help her,"_ the older woman repeated. The image of the pink-haired girl disappeared. It took only a handful of seconds for every eye in the guild to turn to the Master.

"We are entirely permitted to oppose an open attack on an Ishgar town by a Dark Guild," Makarov explained, and the collective exhalations were enough for Erza to think she'd been the only one not holding her breath. (The long, deep breath she took in a moment later could not in any way be construed as evidence to the contrary, of course.) Makarov cleared his throat. "After recent events, however, it would be wise to at least inform the Rune Knights of our suspicions." More sighs followed, though those were accompanied by nods. _It seems that even Fairy Tail knows when not to push its luck, sometimes,_ Erza decided. "Also, we're going to have to keep a low profile while we're there, so they don't wait to attack on another day while we're busy." Makarov took in a deep breath of his own. _"So don't destroy the town before Grimoire Heart even gets there, you brats!"_ he barked.

Nearly the whole guild laughed in response. "Don't worry, old man," Macao called over. "As long as we don't bring Gildarts, it should be fine!"

Ur slapped him on the top of his head. "You're not much better, Conbolt," she retorted, to more laughter. "Master," she continued, instantly serious, "may I suggest that we form a genuine plan before traveling to Saori Town?" With a thoughtful rumble, the master nodded.

Jellal's fingers went to his chest. _Where his guild mark is, over his heart,_ Erza thought. It was easier than usual to stave off a blush, given the amount of work to be done. _Three days. We have to convince Master Makarov to let us come, get Simon's magic to awaken, and devise a plan that's mayhem-proof in that time. We have our work cut out for us._


	16. Vol 4, Ch 1

**Volume Four: Grimoire Blitz**

Earthland-2, Saori Town, X776: Simon

Pop. Pop. Pop.

 _Well, Miss Ultear did warn me that teleporting's kind of addictive._

Simon had been careful not to admit it, but there was no denying that seeing all his friends master their magic in a matter of days had been frustrating. _It's no surprise that Erza is amazing, or that Jellal's some kind of genius, but..._

From Saori's shadowed alleyways, Simon watched his old friends. Shou was observing several rooftops through his cards. Millianna had climbed to the top of one of the town's tallest buildings, watching the seaside with less concentration than Simon would have liked. Wally was using his own polygon flash-step to flicker from vantage point to vantage point. _At least using your brain is 'dandy,' I think,_ Simon mused, noting that Wally wasn't appearing anywhere obvious. _I'm glad the others found magic arts that suit them, but...it's good to feel helpful again. Dark Moment wasn't exactly the most awesome magic by itself._

He merged with the darkness again, just as Ultear had taught him, then flowed out near the Space mage and her mother. "Miss Ur, Ultear, everything's quiet for now," he reported. "Well, Millianna's standing on top of one of the pier buildings, but she's not using the antenna for a scratching post," he added with a lopsided grin.

Ur pressed her hand to her forehead, eyes closed. "Zen help us. Ultear?"

"We've found the Meredy the Voices mentioned," Ultear explained, holding up her crystal ball. A tiny, pink-haired girl walked beside two adults Simon presumed were her parents. _She's adorable,_ Simon thought, watching the child skip merrily beside the larger figures. Her attention was likely taken up by whatever was playing in the large earphones she wore. Enormous green eyes danced without focus as she moved. "She's a perfectly normal girl on the surface, though according to the Master, the Voices were right about her magical potential."

"Mmm," Simon grunted. _I wish we knew more about these Voices,_ he mused. _If Grimoire Heart is here for some kind of Zeref key, why is this poor kid important?_

"You should understand that better than most," Ur replied. Simon leaped two feet into the air, staring in desperate confusion at the older wizard. Ur raised an eyebrow a fraction. "Is something wrong, Simon?"

"H-how did you know what I was thinking? Do you know telepathy?!" Simon blurted. _Oh crap!_ He desperately tried not to think of anything embarrassing...which quickly became a spectacular failure as he thought of all the things he _didn't_ want to think of in rapid succession. Ur giggled, which only made Simon want to sink into the ground and disappear.

"Whoa!" Ultear gasped, grabbing his arm. Simon looked up at Ultear, who seemed much taller for some reason, then down. He yelped at the sight of his body sunk nearly to his hips in shadow. "Come on, Simon, out of the pool." With a quick tug that surprised Simon with how gentle it was, Ultear extracted him with a soft 'pop.'

Again, Ur giggled. "Simon, put your index and middle finger to your forehead and think, 'the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.'" Simon obeyed, though he couldn't help adding _the what did which now?_ at the end. "It's just a test phrase. Now take your fingers off your forehead." Once more, Simon did as told. "Now, what was that about Erza and strawberry milkshakes?"

Simon thought he was going to combust on the spot. His eyes locked onto his toes. "Y-you heard that..."

Ur's smile was gentle as she put a hand on his head. "Before, yes. Now, you should be able to control your mental contacts with a gesture. I don't hear whatever you're thinking right now." Immense relief rolled through the shadow mage, causing him to deflate nearly an inch.

"You know that she and Jellal are joined at the hip, right?" Ultear asked, flinching from her mother's glare a moment later. "Um, sorry..."

Simon shrugged. "It's okay. I know." He bowed his head, jaw and lips tight. "I feel awful, thinking anything bad about Jellal. Whenever I thought I was going to break, from the work, or the beatings, or the – the _hopelessness_ of it all, Jellal was there, making it bearable somehow. He saved us, all of us, in every way you can possibly imagine. He's probably my best friend. It's just... Erza, she's..." a second wave of heat washed over his face, and he twisted his hands together. "Maybe this is why my magic is dark. I...might not be a good person."

Ultear snorted and folded her arms, causing Simon's head to whip back up. "You don't get to go on about how awesome your friend is, then ignore what he said to you about that," she snapped.

Simon's memory shot back a day. _"It is nothing to worry about, so long as you use your magic for honest ends," Master Makarov said, smiling at Simon from across one of the guild's many tables. "Light Guilds and Dark Guilds refer to how they work – in the open, under the eye of the Magic Council, or hiding from authority. They're symbolic terms."_

 _"Besides, they're not very good symbols," Jellal added, dropping onto the bench next to Simon and putting a hand on his shoulder. "In the...in places where evil people have the power, they use light against good people. Your darkness magic would be the best thing ever against them!" Erza nodded twice in the manner she'd adopted since joining Fairy Tail, humming with each bob of her head. "What could be greater wizardry than that?"_

 _"You can say 'Tower,' Jellal," Simon replied, fists clenched. He relaxed a few seconds later. "And...thanks."_

 _Jellal's smile wasn't the unbreakable grin of old, but it was the closest Simon had seen from him since their escape. "What are friends for?"_

"I'd better check in with Master Dreyar." He paused, looking down again. "Th-thanks, Ultear." Before he could say (or think) any more stupid stuff, he dropped into the darkness, reappearing in their impromptu headquarters.

Master Makarov was standing on a bench, looking over a map with Ultear's dad. _Man, he sure doesn't look like a guy who wrecks entire cities with a punch._ Gildarts was almost somber for the first time Simon could remember, but even then he had hints of a grin at the edge of his mouth. "Sir, everyone's in position," he reported. Both men looked over at him. "Though Millianna could be more discreet, and I may have just learned Telepathy Magic."

Makarov blinked, then laughed. "Oh ho, so nothing serious, then!" He waved Simon over, and the boy rushed to the Master's side, climbing onto the bench to look at the map with him. "After this mission, I'll introduce you to Warren. He's my grandson's age, and quite the gifted telepath. For now, though, I think you should stick to your Darkness Magic so long as you have a choice."

"Yes sir," Simon agreed, then ducked his head, certain he was blushing again.

Gildarts' smile returned. "Relax, kid. This is Fairy Tail. No 'sirs' here." He tapped the map with two fingers. One edge disintegrated into a lattice of tiny squares. "Oops. Mak, I know their weird ship is supposed to fly, but the sea's still their best approach. A big black-and-red fortress making its way across Ishgar is going to get folks' attention."

"Hmm. I figured as much," Makarov mused. "So _don't destroy the map!"_

Simon felt sweat forming for a moment while Gildarts laughed. The door bursting open got the attention of all three. A tall, thin man in a white shirt and a witch's black hat ran in. "Master, we've spotted them! A scary castle-thing flying in from the northeast!"

"Good work, Reedus," Makarov replied, sounding entirely calm to Simon. "Do the Rune Knights know?"

"Oui," Reedus replied, nodding. "They're not even trying to find excuses to arrest us any more."

 _Wait, they were what?_ Simon thought, jaw dropping, but Makarov simply nodded back. "Mmm. Good. Rejoin your team. Have Warren tell Enno and Vijeeter to start dancing, then contact me directly."

"Oui, Master," Reedus acknowledged, then raced back out.

Gildarts' smile had vanished completely. "So. They were even right about this," the Crash mage muttered. "I wish we knew more about our Voices. The Rune Knights would think we were nuts if they knew what our 'anonymous informants' were."

"Well, they are informants, and they are anonymous," Makarov replied, sounding almost mild. "Gildarts." The two older men locked eyes. "Once you're outside the city...don't hold back."

Gildarts sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that, Master. Are you sure?" Master Makarov nodded without another word. "Okay. Hey, Simon, I need a lift. Jellal's a fast flyer, right?"

Simon straightened, blinking. "Um, yes si–er, Gildarts." He held out his arms, drawing the darkness in around him. "Whenever you're ready." The powerful wizard stepped into Simon's magic field. "Dark Vanish!" he chanted, and the pair disappeared.


	17. Vol 4, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Saori Town, X776: Jellal

 _Well, they certainly want people to know they're evil. At least they're honest,_ Jellal decided.

The ship was mostly black, with white skull-like accents and blood-red trim. Even the magic seals powering the monstrosity were the color of drying blood. Decorative bat wings framed a ribcage-like top deck, while twin skulls leered from the engines. _What did Miss Ur call them? Nacelles?_

"Here they come," Erza whispered. They watched from a seaside restaurant as the terrible ship grew closer. Locals started noticing the airship, standing and pointing at the approaching vessel.

"Now?" Jellal asked, slowly rising. _I'm not useless. I'm not helpless. I'm not broken._

 _Not yet, kid,_ Gildarts replied, his thoughts sent by Warren Rocko's amazing magic.

Jellal nodded. _I am patient. I am calm. I am serene._ The sapphire-haired boy felt none of those things, but Master Ur's mantra seemed to help. _The Master says my magic is strong. I can help my friends. I can protect this town. I am a Fairy Tail wizard,_ the boy told himself. He almost believed it.

Then, three bolts shot from the top of the flying fortress. One was made of black flame and crimson eyes, the second was a golden light, and the third was formed of –

– _shadow and runes the color of old blood –_

– it took all of Jellal's self-control to not scream when he saw it. "Requip!" Erza cried, and her schoolgirl outfit vanished, replaced by her armor and twin swords. "Jellal, get behind me!"

That brought the blue-haired boy to his senses. "What? No!" he cried, gathering his magic.

 _Kid, now!_ Gildarts shouted in his mind. _Wait, are you all ri–_

"Meteor!" Jellal chanted. With the speed and power of his spell's namesake, he shot to Gildarts and Simon, grabbed the Crash mage, and flew straight at the airship. He was still trembling. _Ten thousand people behind me, one shot is all it'll take – I have to be brave, I_ have _to!_

"Jellal! _Requip!"_ The young wizard looked behind him, to find Erza wearing an entirely new set of armor, four metal-feathered wings bearing her aloft behind him. _It looks like it's all made of wings,_ he noted, though she quickly fell behind.

"Crap, did I tell her the plan?" Gildarts muttered.

Jellal stared in disbelief at the Crash mage. "You didn't warn – _are you a monster?"_

Gildarts laughed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, hot shot." A large portion of the upper decks began shifting, panels opening up to reveal an enormous cannon. "There! Throw me straight at it!"

Jellal swallowed, then concentrated, using the force granted by Meteor to obey. Gildarts whooped with glee as he shot right at the nightmare weapon. The boy hovered in place for a few seconds, watching with a growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as Gildarts' bright wizardry clashed against the cannon's light-devouring magic.

Erza reached them before the battle had ended. "Jellal, what were you thinking?" she blurted.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Gildarts was supposed to tell you, I guess – Mavis, Chronos, and Ankhseram!" An eruption of the blood-rune shadows flared from the heart of Saori Town, followed by a cacophany of screams. Crushing the urge to eject his breakfast into the ocean, Jellal shot back towards the city, Erza gasping and following.

Reaching the crater took only a few seconds. Understanding the chaos below took a bit longer. Three figures stood in the heart of the devastation, Rune Knights and Fairy Tail wizards strewn around them. Reedus and Macao had been flung aside like dolls, while several of the younger Rune Knights looked...broken.

"Hee hee hee! That's what you get for standing against members of the Seven Kin, cannon fodder!" the blond cackled, almost dancing in place. _Seven Kin – of Purgatory?_ Jellal blanched.

"Ooo-wey," the huge pale man gasped, one hand gripping a small doll. "Is it here, Zalty?"

"Yes, _yes!"_ The third figure – more woman than dragon this time, but still wearing a clearly inhuman form – laughed at the skies. "The second key!" She pointed towards the center of town with a delicately clawed finger. "Find it, Zancrow! Burn everything in your path if you have to!"

"My favorite kind of order!" Zancrow, the blond, joined Zalty's laughter, then thrust his hand where she'd directed. Flames as dark as Simon's shadows lashed out. People screamed in terror.

 _No!_ Jellal landed between the fire and the nearest building. "Wind Wall!" he chanted. _Mavis, help me!_

The black flames slammed into the aerial barrier. For a few seconds, it felt as though the unholy fire would eat through Jellal's shield, but his prayer was answered, and the wall held. Jellal leaned on his knees, panting. _Thank you, Goddess of Magic._

"Ooo-wey. He stopped Zancrow," the large man grunted.

"Shut up, Kain!" Zancrow snapped. "I'll tear his puny Wind Magic apart!" He held out his arms. "Flame God's Scythe!" he chanted. The eponymous weapon took form in the madman's hands.

"Starburst!" Jellal cried, pouring all his might into the simple spell. Dozens of golden blasts erupted from his palms, hammering the Grimoire mage with a barrage of raw power. Zancrow flew back, bouncing twice before slamming into a building on the opposite side of the crater. "Whoa..." Jellal gaped, then looked at his hands. _What am I?_

"Well look at that," Zalty commented, cocking her head and smiling at him. Dragon wings too small to carry her twitched on Zalty's back. Twin rows of sharp metal teeth gleamed at Jellal, leaving him shuddering. "The one that got away. Kain! Blue hair sounds like fun, yes, yes!"

"I'll tame him with Mr. Cursey!" Kain replied, nodding. Jellal braced himself, only to find the giant still nodding. _What..._ the boy wondered. Still. Nodding. He and Zalty both stared, a single bead of sweat appearing on each of their cheeks. A mostly-recovered Zancrow crossed his arms, tapping his foot and glaring.

Suddenly, Kain leaped, flying at Jellal with speed he hadn't thought the giant capable of. "Star Cage!" Jellal cried, and sapphire tendrils lashed out from the earth to grab the Grimoire mage. Using Meteor to dodge just in case, Jellal darted aside – then stared, jaw agape, as the tendrils slammed Kain to the ground, and the huge man started kicking and crying. _Seriously?_

"No fair, no fair! He's not letting me use Mr. Cursey!" Kain wailed. _Oh,_ Jellal thought, noticing the tiny doll pinned just out of the Grimoire mage's reach.

"Can I kill him now?" Zancrow rumbled, arms still crossed.

Zalty glanced at Zancrow, one eyebrow raised. "Which one?"

"Don't care," the fire wizard retorted. Zalty chuckled.

Erza landed in the middle of the battle with a crash of steel on stone, a dozen blades circling her. "Heaven's Wheel – Blumenblatt!" she chanted. Jellal stared in awe as both dark mages rushed to flee the swords, which cut through black flame and crimson rune alike. _Seireio Himself must have blessed her blades._

"This is pointless," Zalty sighed. "Zancrow! Burn it all down! I'm going for the key." Zancrow laughed with more abandon than ever, while the dragon woman spread her too-small wings and took to the skies. _Magic wings, duh,_ Jellal realized.

"I'll turn them to ash!" Zancrow replied, still laughing, and burst into dark flames again.

 _Warren, the dragon-woman – Zalty – is going after some key! A crazy fire wizard's still here trying to burn the whole city,_ Jellal thought, reaching with grim desperation into his newfound magic. "Erza, we've got to stop this guy. He's gonna kill everyone!"

"Never!" Erza shouted, charging at the fire mage. "Trinity Sword!" The blast knocked Zancrow back into the same building. Again, however, the fire mage seemed largely unharmed.

That's when Jellal heard the desperate wail. Turning, his heart clenched at the sight of a little pink-haired girl, sobbing uncontrollably as she stumbled through the rubble. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" _Oh no._

Zancrow glared at the child. _She has to be Meredy. It's been that kind of day,_ Jellal thought, resigned. "Small fry should disappear!" the fire mage snarled. "Flame God's Bellow!"

It was a desperate race, Meteor speed against murderous blaze, but Jellal refused to let the Zeref worshiper win. He snatched up the child, darting into the air just ahead of the fire burst. _Please be alive...please...there!_ Two adults, one a woman with long pink hair, were sifting through the wreckage. Everyone else was running away. Jellal shot to the woman's side. "Is this your daughter, miss?" he asked. Mrs. Goto snatched up her daughter, hugging the girl with abandon. "I guess so," he added, exhaling. The woman made sounds he assumed were some form of thanks in between sobs of relief.

Little Meredy stared at him with enormous green eyes. "You're a shooting star," she whispered. "Can I make a wish on you?"

He smiled for the little girl as best he could. "Sure, if you want," he replied, then darted back toward the battle. His eyes widened. _Gods have mercy._

Erza, requipped into a simple tunic and crimson gi pants, had been thrown back across the crater and was struggling to stand. Zancrow, meanwhile, was pulling one of her blades out of his shoulder like it was a thorn. "You think you can fight a God Slayer, girl? With _swords?_ I can burn down cities! MOUNTAINS!"

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and I don't _care_ what you can burn! Demon Blossom!" Erza chanted, and in an instant she was on the other side of the God Slayer, a glowing scarlet flower cut in the air around him. It exploded. He snarled, clutching his chest. For a moment, Jellal hoped he would fall, but Zancrow staggered toward Erza's new position and glared. Without the least sign of concern, Erza held out her hand, and the discarded sword returned to it.

 _I've got to do something!_ Jellal concentrated, focusing on the most powerful spell he'd learned. Flying overhead, he drew the symbol in the sky, then landed at Erza's side and formed the targeting gesture with both hands. "Be judged by the Seven Stars! _Grand Chariot!"_

Hundreds of golden blasts rained down on the dark wizard, and even Zancrow screamed as his body was pummeled again and again. The storm of cosmic magic continued for several seconds, blinding Jellal. _Hopefully, Zancrow too,_ he thought. Then the storm abated, and Zancrow stumbled back, his sheath of black fire a weak flicker of flame. "You...little punk..." His eyes were unfocused, but his magic still burned.

 _That's not good,_ Jellal thought, falling to one knee. _I think...I'm out of..._ Erza gasped, requipped back into her made-of-swords-armor, and threw herself between the God Slayer and the helpless boy. A dozen blades formed in front of her, crossing to form a crude shield. _No. Erza. I can't let–_

"Makarov Dreyar." The voice boomed from overhead, deep and fierce, like the judgement of the Underworld itself. Jellal managed to look up, then gaped in awe again at the sight of their guild master. Makarov had grown so large that he towered over the town's tallest buildings, even thigh-deep in the bay. He faced the Grimoire Heart airship, arms crossed. "It is not yet time for demons and fairies to dance. Kin. Return."

Zancrow snarled at them and shot into the air, riding his own flames. Some force ripped Kain from Jellal's Star Cage, easily tearing it apart. The ridiculous man flew into the sky, still wailing "ooo-wey." Zalty flew back to the ship under her own power. _Did she find her key? Mavis, I hope not._

 _Did you say Mavis?_ Makarov replied, and while his physical face remained stern as it glared at the dark guild, Jellal could picture the old master staring in shock at the boy. _Don't worry about the artifact for now. We saved this city and its people,_ the Master added, then clapped his hands together, the sound roaring through the city. "Grimoire Heart. I suggest that you do _not_ return. Fairy Tail knows who you are, now."

"We already know you," the ship replied. "When the time comes, demons will consume fairies, and a new world will rise from the ashes of the old." Ship and Master faced one another for a tense moment. "Today is not that time. We are victorious, and you are irrelevant." The ship turned and floated serenely away.

"Yeah, tomorrow doesn't look too good for you, either!" Macao shouted. Jellal watched in relief as Macao and Reedus leaned on one another, grinning up at the fleeing vessel. Whoops of triumph rose from the streets and alleys. The boy exhaled, letting the relief wash over him.

Exhaustion quickly followed. Everything spun, tilted, and went black.


	18. Vol 4, Ch 3

Earthland-2, East Forest, X776: Erza

Erza sat as close to Jellal's bed as the old forest witch allowed, hardly daring to blink. He breathed the way he always did when asleep, soft and shallow, as if he didn't dare make too much noise. Her hands were clasped in her lap, and she fought not to tremble. A glance to the left told Erza that the other Tower escapees were still peering through a window, watching Jellal with as much worry on their faces as Erza was feeling. "Well, Porlyusica?" Makarov asked from a tiny chair, his voice a weary rasp. "How far did the boy push himself?" He was the only other person in the room; only the guild master and Erza were willing to risk the healer's wrath after she'd treated everyone else.

"About as much as you used to all the time," Porlyusica snapped, fingers twitching towards one of her several brooms. Makarov swallowed and went silent. She finished mixing her potion – a dark green concoction that looked to Erza like it tasted awful – then walked over to Jellal. Without the least preparation, she pinched his nose, waited for his mouth to open, and poured the medicine right down his throat.

Erza's gasp was lost in Jellal's spluttering return to wakefulness. The blue-haired wizard shifted, but Porlyusica let go of his nose and put her hand on his chest. She poured the remaining liquid down his throat, then slapped him atop the head. Erza gasped, outraged for an instant, while Porlyusica turned and walked back to her counter. Jellal coughed and shuddered. "Blech," he blurted, but then he smiled. "Almost as bad as Tower food."

Porlyusica froze at that, eyes widening. Erza watched as the old healer trembled, grimacing, one hand forming a fist. "It restores Magic Power. I reserve it for when a Fairy Tail wizard has been particularly stupid."

With a grunt, Jellal put a hand on the bed and tried to sit up. Erza rushed over and held him back down. "Jellal! Lady Porlyusica worked hard to help you!"

"I just wanted to thank her properly," he explained, letting Erza push him back to bed, "and apologize for being a bother."

"Don't apologize," the healer snapped. "Instead, don't be a foolish human again, constantly getting your weak and frail bodies damaged." Erza blinked. _So the healer witch isn't human?_

Jellal, meanwhile, smiled again and looked at Master Makarov. "I think the correct response now is, '9,723.' That is the number of people who live in Saori Town," he explained. "Could any wizard who walks in the light not try to protect them?"

Makarov and Porlyusica both stared at Jellal. "Tch," the witch replied, looking away. "So another brave fool has chosen to follow in your footsteps, Makarov."

"No," Makarov replied. "It is Rob's example he follows. I am the one who hopes to be worthy of them." Jellal looked away, staring at the ceiling and blushing so hard his birthmark nearly vanished into it. "Please take care of him."

"When do I not?" Porlyusica sighed. "You must rest, boy. You've caused a great many to worry about you."

Jellal nodded. "Erza. Master. I apologize to you as well. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Erza bit her lip, but Master Makarov chuckled again. "It is a parent's role to worry about his children. Don't let me concern you, Jellal. I've been doing this a long time." Tears trickled down Jellal's cheeks. "If you're strong enough to speak, though, could you satisfy an old man's curiosity? Why did you pray to Mavis?" Porlyusica turned at that, one eyebrow rising.

"My mom taught me about the gods of her – our people, from before the Church of Zentopia," Jellal explained. "Most of them have been forgotten. Mavis was the Goddess of Magic. She was always my favorite."

"I see," Makarov chuckled. Porlyusica shook her head. "Thank you, my boy. We can talk about them more when you're better." He hopped to his feet and walked toward the exit.

"Mister Conbolt and Mister Jonah...they're two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, aren't they?" Jellal asked in a soft voice. The Master stopped at the door and nodded. "That monster Zancrow beat them both, and a lot of other mages from Fairy Tail and the Rune Knights, too."

"All at once," Makarov admitted. "His power is not to be treated lightly."

"Erza and I held him at bay. I even defeated one of his guildmates." Jellal stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to be a very strong wizard one day, aren't I? Not as strong as Erza," he continued, and Erza ducked her head as heat flashed across it, "but powerful enough to fight dark mages." _You've always been stronger than me, Jellal..._

Makarov chuckled again. "You are already quite strong, my boy."

"Then I have to," Jellal explained. Erza sighed, but smiled even as she shook her head. _You wouldn't be Jellal if you didn't,_ she decided. "Fight them, I mean. Someone has to stop people like the Kin. The Rune Knights won't, and most other guilds can't." His smile returned, weak, but with a hint of the old Jellal to it. "Besides, I must find my own path in the world. That's the Fairy Tail way. Right?"

Porlyusica frowned as Makarov chuckled, the doctor folding her arms. "Right you are!" He grinned at Erza. The requip mage straightened in her chair. "Then it's a good thing that such a gifted astrological mage has an equally gifted knightly one to protect him, right, Erza?"

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, nodding emphatically. Jellal's eyes widened, and he moved to sit up.

Though Erza felt no magic, Porlyusica was there before anyone could tell she'd moved. "That's enough out of you," she said, pouring another potion down his throat. Jellal gasped and gurgled again, then fell back, head sinking into the pillow. "Children should not be fighting monsters. You will rest, and then you will leave. I will have to put up with another human's presence for long enough as it is."

"M...Meredy," Jellal mumbled, eyes unfocused. _A sleeping potion,_ Erza realized. "Is she okay?"

Erza couldn't help a chuckle at that. _Jellal Fernandes, everyone's nii-san._ "She idolizes you," the redhead explained, "and I think she wants to be Ultear when she grows up. After she joins Fairy Tail and becomes an S-Class wizard, of course."

"Mmm. Good." Jellal sighed, and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again, and smiled at her. _That smile!_ Erza thought, eyes widening as a tiny sun lit in her heart. _That's Jellal's real smile! He's okay!_ Immediately, she took his hand. "Those Voices...do you think they're proud of us?" Erza nodded.

"You don't have to wonder," Lady Voice replied. "Of course we are. Now obey your doctor and sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Jellal whispered. A few moments later, his breathing was soft and shallow again.

"Come, Erza," Makarov called from the now-open door. "He'll be fine, and Porlyusica won't thank you for being underfoot."

"You've got that right!" the healer snarled, broom raised and shaking. Erza gasped and fled to Master Makarov, who took the girl's hand as they ran from the healer's hut. "Now get lost, you annoying humans!"

"But you're human yourself!" Makarov called back. Porlyusica gasped, then threw her broom at them. Erza found herself laughing alongside the Master as they fled, grinning like mad folk at one another. _Jellal's free,_ she realized. _We're all free, now, and we never have to go back._


	19. Vol 4, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Meredy

"They're so _cute!"_ Meredy blurted. "I'm so glad we did this!"

Ultear hugged Meredy, and the warmth that surged through the young mage was better than all the comforts of their old airship. That wonderful feeling faded, though, when she saw Jellal watching the orb with that almost-smile he'd get when he was trying not to cry. "Oh come on, Jellal, are you really going to look at that and not be happy?"

"I just hope we can keep things going well," he replied, watching X776 go by in a blur of training and missions. "If we intervene too much, Grimoire Heart might realize what we're doing and come after us in this world."

"If Master Hades is so foolish, we can deal with them," Ultear said, releasing Meredy and shaking her head at their guild master. "I am more concerned about their Ultear's replacement in their Seven Kin. Who is hiding behind Zalty in that world?"

"Another genius, clearly," Jellal replied, "though her talents seem to lie in different areas from yours." He rubbed his chin. "She seems familiar, somehow. I can't quite place it, but there's something about her..." Jellal shook his head and shrugged. "Later. Natsu's the next important thing in the guild's history."

"Not everything has to be 'important,' Jellal," Ultear replied, freezing the image in the orb. His young counterpart was charring a stick in a candle, while Levy and Gray looked on in confusion. "What's little you doing here?"

"He still has some Tower mindset left," Jellal explained. "When I wanted to write or draw something for...others, I'd find something thin I could burn, then use the charred end to mark things in a manner that was easy to wipe away. Our clothes were always dirty, so the guards didn't notice."

"Mom?" Meredy called, and Ultear hid her face behind a curtain of violet hair. "Is it bad that I kinda want to beat up that whole cult?"

"Not in the least, Meredy," Ultear agreed, then waved her hand over the orb.


	20. Vol 5, Ch 1

**Volume Five: Strawberries and Chalk**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X776: Jellal

"What are you doing, Jellal?" Gray asked, one eyebrow considerably higher than the other.

"Making notes," Jellal explained. Then he checked the end of the stick with his thumb and forefinger. _That should be cool enough,_ he decided, then drew a crude map of the area around Rosemary Village on the table.

"Why not use a paper and pencil?" Levy asked.

Jellal shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm still not used to that stuff, and I don't want to waste anything until I've got a better idea where we're going." He concentrated on the northern shoreline. _That's where we've got the most sightings,_ he thought, focused on the search for Simon's little sister. _A little girl, on her own for two years,_ Jellal worried. _We've got to find her._

"We're not about to run out of paper, Blue," Gray retorted, arms crossed.

Jellal looked up – and sighed. "Gray, your clothes," he warned. Gray yelped and ran off. The cosmic mage shrugged and returned to his map.

"Light pen?" Levy asked, holding up her prized possession.

"Those things are expensive," Jellal said, grimacing. "It must be great to draw stuff in the air, but you could feed someone for a week with that much money."

"No one who money can help is going hungry in Fiore, Jellal," Levy replied. _I can hear her being patient,_ he thought, but was too focused on making notes to decide how to respond. "Can't you at least use chalk?"

Jellal looked up. "What's chalk?" he asked.

Levy blinked at him. "Chalk? The white things teachers use on boards in school?"

Jellal blushed and ducked his head. "I never went to school," he admitted, redoubling his efforts to concentrate on his crude map.

"I'll be right back," Levy said brightly, bouncing off the bench and running downstairs. A fully-clothed Gray came back with a huff, grabbing his book and retreating. Jellal rubbed his eyes and tried to put clues together. _Nothing. Poor Kagura's a very small needle, and there are a lot of haystacks to go through._ He dropped back to the bench and sighed. _Why do people hide needles in haystacks, anyway? Is it some kind of weird magic ritual? I don't get it._

"Still trying to find Kagura?" Erza asked, peering at his map.

Jellal shrugged. "Unsuccessfully," he sighed. "How do you move so quietly in armor?"

Erza's smile lit a tiny star in Jellal's chest. "I earned enough money from Saori Town to buy a suit of Heart Kreuz armor." She rapped the chest plate with her knuckles. "Master said they have the best reputation with requip mages. Her smile faded, and she cocked her head as she regarded Jellal curiously. "What are you going to do with your share?"

"Oh, I gave it to Saori," he explained. Erza blinked. "A lot of people lost their homes, and I don't need money for my magic."

"What about food? Clothes? Rent?" Erza shook her head. "Jellal, you need money too."

"I didn't donate Fairy Tail's cut!" he objected. "I can get by on what guild members eat, and the store room's not too bad if you arrange the cushions just right." Erza facepalmed. "What?"

"Chalk!" Levy called, running back in. Jellal blinked at the three white cylinders she put in front of him. "Give it a try."

Jellal wiped the northern shore area away with the rag he'd appropriated for the purpose, then started drawing it anew with the chalk piece. His eyes widened when crisp, clear lines of white appeared in place of the ragged ash he'd gotten used to. "How?" he whispered. "Some kind of alchemy?"

"It's a natural mineral, actually," Levy explained, while Jellal paid rapt attention. "It leaves a fine powder that marks almost anything, but is easy to wipe off. There's a few kinds, and you can get it in almost any color, but schools mostly use the white stuff."

"So this is chalk..." Jellal looked down at the pieces, stroking one with the tips of his fingers. As promised, it left just a touch of white against them. "Does it have magical uses?"

"Well, you could draw seals and symbols with them," Levy said, "but the only natural use chalk has for magic is in making wards." She shrugged. "An unbroken circle can keep certain kinds of magic out. At least, that's what Master Makarov says. Most people don't need to worry about things like that."

"Seals and wards," Jellal whispered. Then he shook his head and picked up the three pieces of chalk. "Thank you very much, Levy," he said, holding them out with both hands and bowing. Levy yelped while Erza chuckled. "I will purchase my own immediately after my next mission."

"Th-they're not expensive," Levy blurted, waving her hands almost desperately. "You can keep them, really!"

Jellal looked back up, eyes wide. "R-really?" He looked down at the pieces of chalk in amazement. "Something this extraordinary is so common in Fiore?"

"Oh, Jellal," Erza sighed, hugging the boy. Jellal winced when his head landed on her chestplate with a clank, but he managed not to yelp. "Chalk is common everywhere. If you are truly concerned about it, I will repay Levy on your behalf."

"That's not necessary, honest!" Levy replied quickly, now waving her hands at Erza. "It's no trouble at all!" She smiled, hands landing behind her back. "Besides, you and Simon are Fairy Tail wizards. If a few pieces of chalk might bring back this Kagura – Simon's sister and your friend – how could I not help?"

Erza's lip quivered, and she released Jellal. "Oh, Levy!" the warrior cried, and hugged the blue-haired scholar.

"Ow," Levy blurted, and Jellal covered his eyes. He tucked the pieces of chalk into his jacket pocket with his free hand, then peeked out. _Huh?_ Erza had released Levy, who was rubbing her head and grimacing. His fellow escapee, meanwhile, had locked her gaze on someone who'd just entered. Slowly, she licked her lips. _Oh dear,_ Jellal realized, following Erza's eyes.

He spotted Miss Ur, Gray and Ultear trailing behind her, a bowl of fresh strawberries in the older woman's arms. "Oi! Fresh meat for the huntress!" Ur laughed. (Mercifully, Gray had found all his clothing.) The S-Class wizard came over to their table and placed the bowl over Jellal's crude map. Erza leaped to the bench, standing on it, and immediately claimed the largest fruit in the bowl. With an odd mix of ravenous reverence, she devoured it in three bites. "I have to admit, Scarlet, after discovering your love of sweets, I never expected you to be a strawberry addict."

"Salt in cookies," Jellal explained. Ur blinked. Erza went to work on her next victim from the bowl. "Erza says the bitter of the strawberry makes the sweetness stand out more. Like salt in cookies."

"Cuk'ees wuss J'llil's idee," Erza said, still chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," Ur admonished, smiling. Erza swallowed and mumbled something Jellal was sure was an apology. _Though I couldn't say if she was apologizing to Miss Ur or the strawberry,_ he mused, smiling as well. "Does that apply to foods with strawberry in them, by any chance?"

Erza nodded, taking another piece of fruit. "Yes, Miss Ur," she replied. "Strawberry pastries are great for breakfast, and strawberry milkshakes..." she gazed upward, eyes wide and gleaming.

"What about strawberry cake?" Ultear chuckled.

Jellal leaped back just in time to get out of Erza's path. She darted to the violet-haired space mage, gripping the older girl's shoulders with a manic look in her eyes. "Strawberry _what?"_ she gasped. _I wonder if that's what treasure hunter guilds are like,_ he thought, remembering the last mystery novel Levy had loaned him.

"S-strawberry cake?" Ultear whispered, shaking just a bit. "That's okay, r-right, Erza?"

Erza let Ultear go, taking a shuddering step back. "It comes – it comes in _cakes,"_ she whispered. Before he could evade again, Jellal found his hand in Erza's iron-vice grip. "Come," she ordered, and used to being towed along when Erza was on a mission, Jellal followed obediently.

They went on like this for several minutes, before Erza finally stopped at a crossroads in the middle of Magnolia. She looked around, going so far as to release Jellal. "Erza, do you know where the nearest bakery is?" he asked.

Erza looked away, gloom radiating off her in waves. "No," she admitted in a whisper. Jellal couldn't help a smile at that. _You always overdo it,_ he thought, _but you wouldn't be Erza if you didn't._ He looked around, eyes skipping across stalls until he found a newspaper vendor.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, walking over, "but could you tell us where the nearest bakery is?"

The older man behind all the papers peered down at the short boy. "'We,' kid?"

"Well, yes–" Jellal began, stopping when he saw Erza hiding behind a lamppost across the street. His eyes bulged, but only after she gave him a thumbs-up from behind her improbable hiding place did his jaw drop as well. "–er, my friend's a bit shy." Fortunately, the vendor gave him directions, but only after chuckling for a moment.

It didn't take long for Jellal's hand to return to Erza's inescapable grasp, and with directions to follow, she was even more unstoppable. It was only a few minutes later that they reached her target. When they arrived, Jellal found his hand free again, and he waited for Erza to charge in.

When he saw her gazing up at the cakes in the window, eyes wide and lips trembling, Jellal guessed he was in for a long wait. True to berry-loving form, her eyes were locked onto an enormous white cake topped with a ring of bright red strawberries in perfect ripeness. Twice, one of Erza's legs twitched, but both times she froze again, unmoving. "Erza," he whispered.

She jumped anyway, landing with her arms warding him off until Erza recognized him. "I...I'm just deciding what to buy," she insisted.

"Do you have enough money for the cake?" Jellal asked. Erza quickly rummaged through her pockets. She counted it twice. _Just fifty Jewels short,_ Jellal realized, and his friend's head dropped in defeat. _And I don't have a single Jewel to my name. Erza was right. I should have at least kept a little..._

As one, they looked up, then tilted their heads at the sounds coming from behind the bakery. _An argument?_ Jellal wondered, heading closer. Erza was already ahead of him. "I studied with Master Jose himself. You don't just blow off Phantom Lord, old woman," snarled a man with a voice like a bent trumpet.

"I paid you for your services," a woman replied, "and I have no desire for further 'assistance' from your guild." Erza and Jellal looked at each other, then hurried towards the argument.

They found the baker, a gently plump woman in a flour-dusted white apron, confronting an orange-haired man in a ragged shirt, baggy pants, and a purple Phantom Lord hat. Their eyes were locked, and the baker didn't give an inch, even though the wizard had Shade magic swirling around one hand and the woman was "armed" with a rolling pin.

"Ma'am!" Erza blurted. Baker and Phantom mage both turned to look at the armored girl, who bowed. "Could we be of assistance, perhaps?"

The Shade wizard snorted. "Beat it, small fry," he hissed, "before you get stepped on."

The baker, however, smiled broadly. "Why, that would be most welcome, young lady. I've been having trouble with a lemon shipment, and would be happy to hire two talented young mages to help get it to my shop."

"O-of course, Miss," Erza replied, though Jellal could sense the sour expression forming on his best friend's face. _Let me guess, "why did it have to be lemon," right?_ Jellal thought, hiding a grin beneath his own bow. "From where do you receive your...yellow fruit?"

The baker blinked, then chuckled. "Sciliora Groves, just outside East Forest," she explained. "Thank you for your help, young wizards. I don't know if I have enough Jewels to cover a service like this, but if you'd be willing to accept trade–"

"Perhaps the strawberry cake in the window?" Erza blurted. She blinked and looked away suddenly. "I-if that's all right, of course..." The baker again laughed and nodded. "C-come along, Jellal. We must aid this baker. Woman. Person."

(((ANNOTATION: tip o' the Elevenses to Pippin Took for Erza's stammering)))

"Yes, Erza," Jellal said, following as Erza headed east. The Phantom mage watched them go through narrowed eyes. "I think that wizard is going to be a problem."

"I agree that he will try to be one," Erza conceded, one hand on the hilt of her sword. "Can your magic move a cart filled with fruit?"

Jellal considered the problem. "That depends on the size of the cart," he said at last, "but based on the amount of food in the bakery, it shouldn't be a problem." Erza nodded and led them onward.

Mercifully, the transaction was a simple one. The bakery had already paid for the lemon delivery. The lemons were in a large sack, not even worth bothering with a cart for. Jellal used his newly-discovered chalk to draw a simple levitation symbol on the sack, then beckoned it to follow with a gesture. With that, they headed back for town, the sack following like an obedient dog.

...Jellal had to spend over a minute after that putting Tower darkhounds out of his mind. Fortunately, Erza smiled at him, and the cruel memory vanished like a popping soap bubble.

It was just as Magnolia started to come back into view that the first apparition came at them. It was a ragged thing of shadows and scraps, glowing red eyes locked onto the sack as it emerged from the earth. Jellal yelped at the sight, stopping, but Erza merely grimaced. "She wouldn't have needed wizards if the job was easy," she sighed, then drew her weapon. "Trinity Sword!" A single slash tore the ghost-thing apart.

"Then that was too easy," Jellal muttered. Erza nodded, and the second wraith arose two seconds later to prove them right. That one was likewise easy to dispatch, as were the three that followed, but they'd been slowed to a crawl by the battle. Of course, that was when two wraiths appeared at once. "Erza, we can't keep on like this. Those things probably won't hurt us, but our mission–"

"Find a way to protect the fruit," Erza insisted. "I will deal with the ghosts." With that, Erza leaped into the air. So did Jellal's heart, nearly. _Okay, think. I need a ward. Something quick, simple –_

Almost of its own accord, the star mage's hand went to his jacket. _Some prodigy I am,_ he thought, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a piece of chalk. He lowered the sack to the ground, then drew a circle in the dirt around both it and him. "Erza, let one of the ghosts attack me."

"What?" Erza blurted, turning. She looked from Jellal to the circle and back. "Very well..." She concentrated on one of the ghosts, quickly cutting it down, while the other flew at Jellal. He prepared a basic Starburst spell, just in case, but it proved unnecessary when the wraith slammed into the intangible barrier of the ward. "Oh!" his knight gasped.

"Can you come into the circle without breaking the chalk line?" Jellal called, firing his Starburst at the wraith. It exploded into ethernano. Erza nodded and retreated, doing a graceful backflip into the center of the circle. Once she was inside, Jellal concentrated. _Good thing it was a dirt path,_ he thought. _This would have been a lot harder on cobblestones or grass._ He lifted the entire chalk circle with telekinesis, holding it up with a thin layer of ground he'd gripped with mental force. Twin wraiths that had replaced the previous ones screamed and vanished. "Now we have a nice, quiet walk," Jellal noted, picking up the lemon sack. Erza laughed, and the world was right.

The Phantom mage glared at them as they made their delivery. "My, my, Fairy Tail does live up to its reputation," the baker said, smiling down at the children. "I believe that a strawberry cake is in order." She waved for them to enter. Erza ducked under the circle and raced in.

"You're gonna regret this, little boy blue," the Shade wizard snarled, stalking away. Jellal flinched, then shook his head, let the circle drop, and brought the lemons into the bakery. The nice baker woman was already removing the strawberry cake from the window, and Erza was sitting at one of the tables, back straight and eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'll just put these in back, ma'am," Jellal called over. The baker paused, then smiled at him and nodded. _Never use "ma'am" for a woman unless you've seen that she finds it acceptable,_ he reminded himself, Master Makarov's admonition flickering to the surface of his memory. Jellal deposited the lemons in the box labeled for them, noting the cooling magic within, then rushed out to rejoin Erza. _Just in time,_ he realized, Erza still cutting her first slice. He stood and watched, hardly daring to move, as she took her first bite.

Her eyes went wide. The fork dropped to the plate. Erza's lips parted just a fraction, then closed as she resumed chewing. "How is such food possible?" she whispered, licking her lips. Then she reclaimed her fork, glared at the slice as though it were an enemy, and attacked without mercy. Jellal's eyes went round and huge as Erza destroyed most of the cake in a few minutes.

All that remained when she was done was a single slice. As for the rest, Erza had not left so much as a crumb behind from her conquest. With an incongruous, delicate air, she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, then scanned the room. "Jellal!" she gasped, then turned pink and looked away. "I-I saved you a piece," she muttered, napkin dropped and hands folded against her knees. "It – I suppose it is not a proper share. Please accept my apologies." She bowed her head, but her eyes peeked out, deep brown bordering on purple, pleading for absolution.

Jellal smiled for her, and the pink of her cheeks deepened to red. "I was happy to see you enjoy the reward. Thank you for saving me a slice." He sat, cut the remaining piece in two, and offered her half. While she mumbled a half-hearted objection, he took a bite. _It really is quite good,_ he thought, smile growing as Erza haltingly carved away a portion of the slice with her fork. _Watching her enjoy it was better._ His hand went back to the pocket where his own newfound treasure sat. _This chalk is truly amazing,_ he thought, glancing down briefly. When he looked back up, Erza was resuming her assault on the cake. It was an effort not to laugh. _I'd better finish my portion,_ he decided, _before she's done with hers and hungers for mine as well._


	21. Vol 6, Ch 1

**Volume Six: Dragons, Demons, and Other Family Members**

Earthland-2, Northern Seven, X776: Erza

 _I don't remember this area,_ Erza realized, staring around in disbelief. _Not any of it._ While it was true that they were still many miles from the former site of Rosemary Village, Erza Scarlet was still overwhelmed with disbelief. _How is it not even a little familiar?_ The hills in the distance, the broad green fields slowly turning brown, trees in the distance starting to change color, the village near them bustling even with its obviously small community – Erza recognized none of it.

Behind her, Ultear's gateway vanished. They were a large group, with all of Erza's Tower family once again accompanied by Miss Ur and her two children. Gray and Ultear scanned the area, the boy nodding gravely to Ur, while Ultear smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. The powerful ice wizard rolled her eyes at the duo and chuckled. "Clear," Ur said, looking at Erza.

Jellal unrolled his map, much more detailed than the chalk ones he'd spent the last several days drawing and erasing, and began muttering to himself. _I'm glad Levy finally convinced him to use some paper,_ Erza thought, _but why does he spend so much time with her?_ The small knight-mage's eyes widened, and she fought off a blush while she looked over the rest of her team. _N-not that it's a problem or anything._

Simon, of course, was looking around and fidgeting. He examined the village minutely, but also the fields around them. Wally had put on what looked like sunglasses, but the same enchantment that helped him target his Polygon Magic would let him scan for other things. Millianna was hunched down, sniffing at the grass, her conjured tail curling back and forth. _She's not going to smell like "girl Simon," Milli,_ Erza thought, but she couldn't help be moved by Millianna's determination to help. Shou was flipping through his deck, frowning at each card he saw. Unlike his combat spells, Shou's divination magic was nowhere near Cana's league, but he tried all the same. Erza gripped her sword hilt and gritted her teeth, glaring around them. _I feel so useless._

"Guidance of the North Star: Polaris Dial," Jellal chanted gently, holding out his hand. A tiny yellow-gold star formed above his palm, an even smaller blue one orbiting it. "Kagura Mikazuchi." The pinpoint blue light floated towards town, though it moved slowly and flickered as it went.

Wally raised an eyebrow at the spellwork. "Is that even working, nii-san?" he asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Jellal replied, eyes fixed on the star in his hand. "I just need someone to make sure I don't run into a wall or anything." Erza strode to his side, a hand on his shoulder. The blue-haired genius nodded. "The rest of you can keep searching. No sense putting all our hopes on one new spell." With that, he walked towards the town, Erza at his side. Ur chuckled, and Erza's face grew warmer yet. _Why is this happening? It didn't used to be like this._ She remembered his hands in her hair, the fearless boy right by her side, giving Erza her new name. _Not much, anyway._

They strode through the field, purple wildflowers contrasting with the fading green of the grass. "Your eyes," Jellal muttered, his own briefly darting from the star.

"Hm?" Erza nearly stopped, but Jellal kept moving, so she stayed at his side.

"In the right light, they're purple. Almost violet." He chuckled. "It's a good thing I noticed your hair first. 'Erza Violet' wouldn't suit you, no matter how beautiful your eyes are." Erza moved to stand directly behind him, sure that her face was as scarlet as her hair. _Y-you shouldn't say such things,_ Erza thought, but remained silent.

Mercifully, the town was closer than it first seemed, standing at the base of the hill they crested. Within a few minutes, they were walking along the streets. Erza found that she did in fact have to occasionally stop Jellal from walking into a wall, vending machine, or even a pedestrian at one point. He frowned at the Polaris Dial spell and waved his free hand over it. A magic circle appeared over the yellow star, and its little blue companion brightened. "That way," he blurted, and the smaller star pivoted, directing them anew. Jellal marched on with increasing urgency, Erza keeping pace with grim determination. _Kagura. We will find you._

"Just hand over the sword, little girl!" a gruff male voice demanded. Jellal gasped, and the dial spell vanished.

"This 'sword' belonged to my mother," a younger voice replied, feminine and unrelenting. Jellal rushed forward, and Erza ran to keep up. "You will not take it."

Another young man chuckled. "Look, kid, you're cute and all, but you shouldn't have come into Ghoul Spirit turf. Hand over the blade and we'll let you leave."

"Hmph." Erza recognized the sound of a habaki breaking its bond with its scabbard. _She hasn't drawn yet,_ the knight-mage thought, _but she's ready to._ "Apologize," the girl said, voice even and unwavering, "and I will let _you_ leave."

The men laughed. _Three of them,_ Erza thought, jaw set. _They will regret this!_ "You hear that, boys? She'll let us leave!" There was a pause, feet shifting in preparation. _Jellal, hurry!_ Erza demanded, her partner slowing as he threaded the town's back alleys. "Take it."

"Gravity Change!" the girl chanted. Jellal and Erza rounded the corner to find a pretty girl in a white uniform. She had hazel eyes lighter than Jellal's, a wakizashi at her hip –

– and shimmering violet hair, exactly as Simon had described –

– and Erza sucked in a breath when she realized she _remembered_ her. "Kagura?" she whispered.

"Kagura Mikazuchi," Jellal agreed, smiling that pure, reassuring smile that had sheltered a broken little girl two years before. "It's good to finally meet you." He glanced down, chuckling at the whimpering, prone trio of gang members, pressed against the cobblestones by the child's formidable magic. Only the largest could do more than twitch, and even then, he barely kept his shaved head off the ground. "Though I doubt these criminals would agree."

Kagura blinked at them, hand still on her sword hilt. _Good instincts,_ Erza approved, nodding to herself. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The darkness boiled and erupted from where Jellal's and Erza's shadows intermingled. Kagura hissed in a breath and stepped back, moving to draw her blade, but froze. Erza turned to find Simon there, as she expected, eyes wide and barely believing. "Kagura? Is...is it really you?" he whispered, reaching toward her.

Kagura's eyes widened to a size that seemed impossible. "Simon," she gasped. The girl stood there for a moment, her trembling just barely noticeable. "Nii-san." Then she carefully pressed the hilt to the scabbard, and two seconds later, ran into Simon's arms. Erza couldn't help a smile as the pair cried silently. She glanced briefly at Jellal, who nodded and turned his attention to the thugs still pinned to the ground. _Her spell's fading,_ Erza noted, _though it lasted quite a while for one so young._ She watched over the siblings while Jellal observed the slowly rising criminals.

"You...dare..." the shaved-head goon managed to get up to his hands and knees. "I'm...going to–"

"Oi, oi," Jellal objected, echoing Gray's favorite interjection, "don't interrupt a family reunion." Shaved-head managed to glare at Jellal, a small magic seal forming around his right hand. Jellal sighed, his knife-hand chop almost gentle as he knocked the man out. Erza gaped at her friend, not surprised that he had the skill for such a thing, but that he'd been willing to use it. Jellal met her gaze, then turned completely around. "I-it'll make the guards' job easier," he muttered.

Before they could say anything else, Ultear's Arc of Space opened a gate behind them, and their team poured out. "I told you nii-san would find her!" Shou exulted. Millianna pouted and rubbed her knuckles against her lips. Erza chuckled. _At least she isn't licking them._

Kagura finally detached herself from her brother and looked around, eyes widening again _(though not nearly to the same level,_ Erza noted). "Nii-san? Is that Erza? Are these other people your friends?"

Simon put an arm around her shoulders. "They're more than that, imoto. They're our family."


	22. Vol 6, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X777: Ultear

 _This has been the best. Year. Ever!_ Ultear's smile beamed across the guild hall, and she couldn't help but laugh at her little brother fighting the new kid. _Getting along like fire and ice, no shock,_ she thought, heading for the readers' table. There, Jellal and Levy were nose-deep in more books on magical theory, while Kagura read a book on enchantment. _It's been weeks since he's needed to retreat to his room._ She glanced at Erza, who was watching the blue-haired boy out of the corners of her eyes. Briefly, Ultear considered doing something about the two. _They're still kids,_ she decided, heading for the table herself. "So! How are my favorite bluenettes?" she asked, plopping herself down next to the boy genius.

"That's not even a word!" Levy objected, pouting at Ultear in what the older girl figured was an attempt to glare. The space mage indulged in a brief chuckle. "Do you want us to call you a 'vionette?'"

Ultear leaned back and grinned. "That's not bad, actually." Levy's jaw dropped, her eyes going round and nearly blank.

"You'll only encourage her, Levy," Jellal pointed out, smiling as he returned to his book. Ultear leaned over. _Advanced Sky Magic?_ she wondered. "Do you want something, Ultear?"

"I'm just checking in. Honestly, Jellal, at least Levy has her two new friends." She nodded to the brilliant script mage, still smiling. "Team Shadow Gear's really been making a name for itself lately. In a few years, everyone's going to want to hire you."

"What do you mean 'in a few years,' anyway?" Levy asked, her pout taking over completely. "Don't think you can just butter me up and I'll forget your teasing."

"Come on, Levy, it wasn't that bad," Jellal replied, shaking his head and somehow still reading his book. "Anyway, I'm fine teaming up with my family when they need me."

Ultear's smile vanished, and she dropped her chin into her hands.. "Urh. You need to have some _fun,_ Jellal! Tear up the shooting galleries with Wally, go shopping with Milli, fly around with Erza, something! Haven't you ever heard of morale?" She huffed. "You're even more into that one that usual, so I'll let you finish, but then you are taking a Zen-damned break!"

"Ultear! Language!" Erza called over. Ultear leaped back, eyes wide, but Erza hadn't moved from the bar. Indeed, she wasn't even looking at them any more, just drinking Enno's latest juice concoction. _I wonder what's in there, besides strawberry,_ she thought, exhaling in relief.

"Sky Devil Slayer Magic," Jellal explained, regaining Ultear's attention. _What the...?_ He tapped the book's open pages with the tips of his fingers. "I've been trying to help Gray, but even after learning the basics of the magic for all four elements and a few advanced circles from Father Lapointe, I haven't been able to manage any Ice-Make magic greater than slushy snowballs." He sighed and shrugged. "Sky Magic is closest to the heavens. It harnesses the wind and the storm, even brushing against the stars themselves."

"Yeah, Sparkly, you've gotten pretty good with that stuff," Natsu called over, his fight with Gray having paused. "When are you gonna fight me, anyway?"

Gray laughed. "Like you could beat Jellal, flame breath."

Natsu slammed his head into Gray's, but her stubborn brother merely pushed back and glared. "What'd you say, ice princess?!"

"Jellal's as strong as Erza," Gray snarled back. "You can't even beat _me."_

"The heck I can't!" Natsu roared. "And no one's as strong as Erza, except Gildarts and the Master!" Laxus crackled with lightning, glaring at the fiery boy, but said nothing.

"That's true," Jellal agreed, Ultear facepalmed, while Erza's sigh was explosive.

Gray backed away from Natsu, grinning at the cosmic mage. "Oi, Jellal! Would you do me a favor and teach Natsu about brain over brawn?"

"I don't want to fight," Jellal whispered, trying to hide behind his book.

Natsu leaped onto the readers' table, eliciting squeaks from all four current residents. He pushed Jellal's book down and grinned that ridiculous, enormous Natsu-grin at him. "Sure you do! How can you get stronger if you don't train?"

"I train," Jellal objected. "I even spar. I only _fight_ dark wizards."

Natsu stared deep into Jellal's eyes, smile gone, and Ultear was suddenly sure the rose-haired boy was looking for something. "What're you afraid of, Jellal?" Jellal gasped and recoiled, but Natsu wouldn't budge. Ultear blinked. _New kid's smarter than he looks,_ she realized. "It's not me, which is weird, because Erza and Gray are usually the only ones who aren't."

"The Master isn't afraid of you," Jellal shot back, and Ultear saw genuine heat in those dark hazel eyes.

Natsu laughed. "Sure he is! He's always talking about some kind of bills I conjure, and his whole body shakes!" Half the room grew beads of sweat at that response.

Jellal grimaced. "I guess that counts as fear," he admitted. "You're weird, Natsu, even for Fairy Tail." Then Jellal smiled _his_ smile, and Natsu sat heavily on the table, pouting with his arms crossed. "I like you."

"So fight me!" Natsu roared, and before anyone knew it, he'd punched the star mage.

Jellal flew off the bench, landing two feet away on the floor. The entire guild was staring, eyes bulging. Ultear prepared an Arc of Space: Evacuation to rescue Natsu before Erza could kill him. It looked like the "vionette" would have to move fast, too, if the knight's murderous glare was any indication. Jellal just rubbed his cheek, watching Natsu in confusion. "Please don't," the boy replied, and Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Ai-yaaah!" Natsu cried, tearing at his hair. "Why not?!"

Jellal sat up on the floor, fists trembling, eyes downcast. "I'm dangerous," he whispered.

Natsu's next roar turned into a plume of fire that nearly reached the ceiling. Gray gasped and created a sheath of ice above them. "WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT TO FIGHT YOU?!" Natsu bellowed, fists pumping in frustration at the sky. "I'm not some kind of bully! You only get strong fighting strong opponents!"

"Ohhh?" Erza finally said, and Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the requip master looming over him. "You want a strong opponent, Natsu?" Ultear nearly giggled. _Okay, not saving him from that,_ she decided.

The Dragon Slayer swallowed, his body shaking. "Y-yeah..." Without another word, Erza grabbed the boy's scarf and dragged him out back. Gray chuckled – a diabolic sound if Ultear had ever heard one – and followed to watch the show. Several others joined him, a small crowd heading out to watch Natsu's "lesson." _Well, at least Dragneel's got the guts to take his lumps,_ Ultear thought, shaking her head at the spectacle. _He's going to fit in here perfectly._

Of course, Jellal chose that moment to act weird. His head shot up, and his whole body followed as he used Meteor to pull himself upright. "Siegrain? Is that you?" he asked, but with the rowdy nature of the guild, only Simon and Kagura noticed. The rest of the Tower survivors had gone to watch Erza pound Natsu silly. _Sillier. Whatever._

"Jellal?" Ultear called, but he held up a hand, and she relented immediately. Looking around, she saw the two kids heading for them. "Arc of Space: Communication," she chanted, and a tiny gate opened by her mom's jaw. "Mom, I think Jellal's been contacted telepathically."

"On my way," Ur replied, and Ultear closed the mini-gate. _We could use an S-Class wizard,_ Ultear thought, a tiny smile forming at the memory of her mother nearly waltzing through her trials.

"What's wrong, nee-san?" Kagura asked her, hand on sword hilt as she stood.

Simon looked Jellal over. "Jellal's acting weird." He grinned. "Even for him. Is this another chalk thing?"

"Someone's made mental contact with him," Ultear retorted, and Simon's grin vanished. "It might be Siegrain." Kagura frowned, arms folded. "I know, but Jellal loves his brother."

"It's not him," Jellal breathed, and all three gave him their attention. When Ur arrived, Ultear realized she'd made a fist, and forced her hand to relax. "It's – Ultear, can you open a Salvation gate to coordinates you get through Mental Magic?"

"I can try," Ultear said, gathering her Arc of Space. Jellal transmitted the location to her, a small plain in northern Fiore near the Worth Woodsea, and she held her arms high. "Arc of Space: Salvation!" she chanted, and the gate opened.

They all stared at the sight of a new Jellal-alike wearing a large backpack. He was firing bursts of magic from a simple circle-topped wood staff, protecting a small blue-haired girl who cowered behind him. The assailants were weird spider-people with bat-like wings that shot webbing from their fingers. Leading them was –

"Zalty," Jellal gasped in horror. Indeed, the dragon-woman was there, circling the two children and directing what must have been her latest creations. Nearly a dozen of the bizarre dragon-spiders were protecting her. _"Meteor!"_

"Jellal–" Ur began, but the boy was already gone, smashing through dragon-spiders with his most practiced spell. "– don't overdo it," Mom sighed, smiling wearily. "Such rambunctious boys I have." With that, she ran through the gate after him. Simon, Kagura, and Ultear herself all yelped in alarm, rushing to their aid.

On the other side of the gate, the battle had already descended into chaos. Their Jellal was Meteor-smashing through the monsters, while staff-Jellal was using some kind of reflective magic to turn their webbing on each other. Mom had already used Ice-Make lances and eagles on them, and was preparing an even more powerful spell. "Ice-Make: Rosenkrone!" she barked, and the familiar spiral of roses, thorns, and branches shot out, smashing through the artificial beasts.

 _Time to show this sow what I'm made of,_ Ultear raged, snarling. "Arc Crash – ANNIHILATION!" she howled, and a tiny sphere of space-shattering Crash magic formed near Zalty. It exploded, taking all of Zalty's bodyguards with it and knocking her to the ground.

The Grimoire wizard staggered to her feet, artificial scales cracked all across her body. "Zen," she gasped, shuddering even after she was upright. "Yes, yes, Brain was right about you, space case," Zalty chuckled, staggering back. "You're too much for anyone except Master Hades."

Jellal was there before she could retreat two paces, hands locked onto her wrists. "Not this time, you monster," he hissed, Meteor's magic granting him enough strength to hold her. "The Rune Knights want to talk to you. I want to smash you into paste, but that's not my choice to make."

When Zalty laughed, Ultear knew they were in trouble. "Oh, Jelly baby," she mocked, shaking her head, "for someone so brilliant, you can be so impossibly _thick."_ Then she started ticking.

"She's – she's another fake – DOWN!" Jellal threw the puppet into the air, propelling her higher with his telekinesis and wind magic. Ultear, Simon, and Kagura all dropped. Simon pooled shadows beneath them, ready to cover or swallow them in a heartbeat.

"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" Ur cried, and a skyscraper's worth of frozen rose bushes shot up to surround "Zalty." She pulled Jellal onto Simon's pool of darkness. "Ice-Make: Shield!"

"Dark Deflect!" Simon chanted, his voice cracking, but the shadows pooled over them, buttressing Ur's ice wall.

The explosion didn't disappoint. Mom's Rose Garden erupted into a blizzard, and both her shield and Simon's deflector groaned in the shockwave. Ultear gasped as one of Simon's arms dropped over her head, and she found the other over Kagura's. The air screamed and the earth shook.

Then, all at once, it was over. The field around them was barren for over fifty meters in every direction, and there was slowly melting snow on the trees in late summer, but otherwise it was a peaceful afternoon in north Fiore.

The blue-haired girl peered out from behind staff-Jellal. "Is – is it over?" She gaped at the Fairy Tail Jellal. "Jellal, there's another you!"

Staff-Jellal smiled gently. "I know, Wendy. Sleep." He waved his staff over her head, and Wendy's eyes unfocused. In seconds, she was asleep in his free arm. His smile vanished. "I'm sorry to bring you into this, Jellal, but I couldn't let that wizard take this child."

"Of course not." Their Jellal smiled back at his doppelganger. "Why don't you tell us what's going on? I'm sure we can help."

"Not today," staff-Jellal replied, looking away. "I need to go. There's a settlement down there. We can leave Wendy with them for now, and I can do what I came here for."

The rumble deep in Simon's throat got Ultear's attention. _Oh, he's truly annoyed,_ she decided. "If you're leaving her, Fairy Tail can take Wendy in," the Darkness mage pointed out.

Staff-Jellal snorted. "Your guild is too rowdy for Wendy. Besides, Natsu would be a terrible influence at her age."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagura asked, eyebrow raised, hand still on sword hilt. Ultear dimly noted the crushed and slashed dragon-spiders. _She...she never drew her sword,_ the space mage realized.

Their Jellal gasped, and Ultear realized his Air Magic was swirling around him. "She's a Dragon Slayer. A _Sky_ Dragon Slayer. Mavis and Chronos," he breathed. His counterpart glared, but Jellal nodded in response. _Yep, he's a true Fairy Tail wizard now – he's started making no sense at all,_ Ultear thought. "She needs a family, but don't worry. We'll keep her secret," he continued, "and safe." Ultear blinked. _Or maybe he is making sense._

"Come on, then," staff-Jellal muttered, waving for them to follow. Their Jellal moved to pick up Wendy, but Ur already had the girl in her arms. Thus did they become a strange train of figures heading into the valley, where there was indeed a village – an abandoned one. "What?" their guide whispered. "Impossible. I know I felt..."

"I felt it too," Kagura replied. "Excuse me? Is there anyone here?"

"OI!" Ultear shouted, earning glares from Kagura and staff-Jellal. "We've got a little girl here! She needs help! You gonna show yourselves, or what?"

At that, an old man barely taller than Master Makarov emerged with a sigh. He wore an odd feathered headband unlike anything Ultear had seen before. "You children are loud enough to wake the dead, nabura," he grumbled. Then his expression softened, and he waddled over to Wendy. "Oh, dear." He gave in to another sigh, this one far deeper. "Come along, then," he conceded, waving for them to follow. This they did, and the old man led them to a cat's head building. "My name is Roubaul. This is my home, or at least what left of it."

"Milli is going to love this place," Simon quipped, staring at the cat ears above. Kagura giggled, trying to hide it behind a sleeve before regaining control.

"You live here alone?" their Jellal asked. Ultear looked around while Roubaul nodded, suddenly realizing they were one Jellal short. "Hm." He looked around while Ultear cast out her Arc of Space to find their missing ally. _Nothing! How could he disappear so quickly? If he'd teleported, I would have felt it, and there's no way he used Speed Magic without anyone noticing,_ Ultear thought, fists clenching. "We felt your magic, Mr. Roubaul. Would you consider making your home a branch of Fairy Tail?"

Ultear whirled on Jellal, eyes wide. "EH?!" she blurted, gaping.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Ur replied, clapping her hands together. Ultear stared at her mother in sheer disbelief. _Am I going to end up the last sane person in Fairy Tail?_ Mom smiled at the old man. "This is a nice, quiet place, far from the bustle of Magnolia..." Ur chuckled. "...and the regular eruptions of violence at the guild hall. Many of our members would welcome a refuge from the boisterous atmosphere there."

"And you wouldn't have to be alone any more," Jellal added, smiling that blasted all-consuming smile of his.

Roubaul sighed, placing a gentle hand on Wendy's hair. After a long pause, he smiled faintly and nodded. "That should be an acceptable arrangement, if your guild master agrees. We're far from nearly any civilization, however. Won't this be a long way from your guild home?"

Jellal's smile broadened as he drew three pieces of chalk from his long coat, holding them between his fingers like throwing knives. They were scarlet, sapphire blue, and gold – his favorites, of course. "I've been studying Ultear's Arc of Space," he replied, tossing the pieces into the air. They orbited his forehead as he continued. "It should be a relatively simple matter to create a Script Gate to allow travel from one guild hall to the other."

"Except for the part where it's never been done before..." Simon muttered, staring at Jellal in disbelief.

Jellal blinked at Simon. "The theory is sound, and I've created a few short-range test gates already. I'll need Ultear's help for one this large and far, but it shouldn't be any trouble."

Kagura shook her head, the fond, exasperated grin a mirror for what Ultear was feeling herself. "Know-it-all," the gravity mage chuckled.

Roubaul looked from Wendy to Jellal, peering at each of them closely. All at once, he smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea, nabura! I look forward to seeing your work." Ultear felt another drop of sweat form on her cheek. _What has that crazy bluenette gotten me into this time?_


	23. Vol 6, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Branch – Cait Shelter, X777: Jellal

The Script Gate glittered golden in the far corner of the branch hall. Levy was wheeling more books in, her Solid Script: Wagon filled with them. Jellal smiled, watching her haul the copies to their impromptu library branch. She left them there, and the star mage began levitating them onto the new shelves with his telekinesis.

 _It's no surprise that Levy and Ultear have moved in,_ he thought, _and there was no keeping Millianna away once she named the place, but I wouldn't have thought this to be the sort of place for Wally, Simon, or Kagura to stay._ Indeed, of all his old Tower friends, only Erza and Shou remained in the main guild hall on a regular basis. Warren sipped a drink at the new bar where Miss Ur was tending, while Reedus sat in a corner painting the scene, smiling all the while. Jellal's smile slipped. _I hope this wasn't a mistake. I didn't want Wendy or Mr. Roubaul to be alone, but I can't let this divide the guild._ He looked at the gateway, eyes focused. _No. With the Script Gate, this is no different from a separate wing._ The smile returned. _Just a quieter, less violence-prone one._

Gray stuck his head in through the gate. "Oi, Jellal, now will you fight Natsu?"

"No," Jellal insisted, holding his forehead. The ice mage grumbled something Jellal couldn't make out and returned to Magnolia. The cosmic wizard turned his attention to the Astrological Magic book he'd been studying. _True Heavenly Body Magic, huh, Siegrain? I can't imagine when I might use a spell as destructive as Sema, but Fairy Tail has some insane enemies._ With a shrug, he picked up the book and started going over the powerful spell again.

A few minutes later, Erza came in. "Jellal, Master Makarov wants to see you," she called. "We have a membership candidate who's arrived – masked."

Jellal stood, book forgotten. "And the master wants me?" he asked, fingers pressing through his untamable hair. "Did he say why?" Erza shook her head. _I am patient. I am calm. I am serene,_ Jellal told himself. It almost worked. He grimaced and headed towards his dearest friend, following her through the gate and into the rowdy main hall. _At least things haven't gotten worse here for our absence,_ he thought, noticing Natsu and Gray watch them go past. _Waiting for Erza to leave, so they can resume fighting,_ he guessed. It wasn't long before they were at Master Makarov's door. Erza stepped aside. Jellal blinked. "You're not coming in with me?" he wondered.

"Master's orders," Erza explained, "at the newcomer's request." Jellal frowned and entered.

There, he found the guild master standing beside his desk, a boy Jellal's size standing across from the older man. He wore a large cape covering a strange outfit, had bandages wrapped along his arms and legs, a tight hat that covered his hair, and a scarf concealing everything below his eyes. Jellal's eyes widened at the bits of red marking below the boy's right eye. "Jellal, this is Mystogan," Makarov explained, arms folded and eyes half-closed. "He wishes to join our guild, but wants to keep his appearance a secret. He said you would vouch for him."

"He did?" Jellal asked, one eyebrow raised.

 _Please,_ Jellal heard, the boy's thoughts in his mind – in Jellal's own voice. _I must watch over Wendy...and I have to trust someone with the secret of Anima._ A flood of knowledge joined the words, of a world with flying cat-people led by a queen with the power of life and death, holder magic that had been fading for generations, and a frightening tyranny covering the world. A tyranny reigned over by Mystogan's own father. _My name is Jellal d'Edolas. My father is Faust, the King of Edolas, but I...am you. The Jellal of Edolas. Father threatens your entire world with Anima, but I believe we can stop him without sparking a war between realities._

"Jellal?" Makarov called, and the young mage shook his head quickly. "You look pale, my boy. Are you all right?"

"Yes," Jellal whispered, reaching out with his mind. Mystogan's sincerity echoed across the mental bond. "Mystogan has good reasons for keeping his secrets. Though," he added to his counterpart, "I urge you to share them with our master. He is strong, and you can trust him."

"Then I ask you, Master Makarov, that we keep what I am about to tell you within this room," Mystogan said. Makarov nodded, the Edolas prince removed his mask, and the guild master's eyes went nearly blank.

"Another one?!" Makarov blurted. Jellal couldn't help a giggle. _Here we go again,_ he thought.


	24. Vol 6, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X777: Ultear

"Pardon me, Miss Ultear," Simon called, "but have you seen Jellal?"

Ultear blinked at the young Darkness Mage. _Huh. Here I thought he'd be looking for Scarlet._ She shrugged. "For the hundredth time, it's just Ultear, and no, I haven't." Night had fallen in Magnolia, and the stars glittered in a beautiful array overhead. "You know him better than I do. Jellal should either be in the library or on the roof stargazing."

"First two places I checked," Simon agreed. "Erza's in Fairy Hills, so he's not with her. He's not at home, and there's no signs of a tremor, so he didn't have a serious nightmare."

Ultear blinked again. "I'm sorry, did you say tremor?"

"Yep. You never wondered why Jellal lives in a hut on the edge of town?" he asked.

"So does Natsu," Ultear pointed out.

Simon huffed and crossed his arms. "Natsu's crazier than the Master. Ultear, the walls of Jellal's house are on _hinges._ He designed it himself, so it won't collapse during a really bad dream. None of us like how drafty it is, even with the wards, but after he nearly wrecked a whole apartment building..."

Ultear's eyes bulged. Her breath caught in her throat. "You mean that's why – _that's_ why he lives out there all alone?" Trembling fists clenched at her hips. _When I find whoever came up with this Tower, I'm going to tear them apart with my_ fingers, _one pinch at a time._

"Yeah. That's why I'm looking for him. Jellal's been getting better, but he can still have pretty bad flashbacks when he's alone." Simon's head tilted a fraction. "You don't have any problems like that?"

"I have Mom," Ultear explained. Simon took a long breath, then nodded. She held out her hand. "Let me have a crack at it. Arc of Space: Location." A miniature Magnolia formed in the vortex above her palm. She grinned when a small blue dot appeared among the houses a block behind the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Gotcha." It wasn't a Unison Raid, but when their portal spells went to the same place, they pooled together into a harmonious whole. Simon gulped, and they walked through.

There, Jellal was glaring at a man about Dad's age. A green-haired boy – _Freed, Laxus' new friend,_ Ultear remembered – was sniffling behind the bluenette. The somehow-familiar adult was wearing almost all purple, aside from a golden mantle draped across his shoulders and a scarf-tie-thing around his neck. What stood out to the Space wizard, though, was his jet-black hair, with a villain's mustache and thick devil's beard. _Well, he certainly doesn't want anyone mistaking him for someone nice,_ she decided. It took Ultear a moment to realize that Jellal was only wearing his pajama bottoms. She took a breath to speak – then froze in horror.

Jellal's back was _all scars._ There were three thick, ugly ones where the skin was slightly raised, but the others could not be made out from one another amidst the crisscrossing marks. Where the rest of the boy's body was a rich, deep tan, his back looked like a crinkled sheet of paper. Ultear shuddered, horror and fury waging war inside her. "Ultear?" Simon whispered.

"This is none of your business, boy," the man insisted. "I'm looking for my son. Get out of the way before you get hurt."

"I know who you are, _Ivan,"_ Jellal hissed, and Simon gulped. Ultear gasped. _Ivan Dreyar,_ she realized, recognizing him at last. _The mustache changed, and the beard's new. That's why I didn't..._ Ultear remembered the day she and Mom had come back from an assignment to find the guild hall half-empty. _Laxus' dad. The Master's son. He was exiled, and a bunch of the grown-ups quit, back in our first year. What could Master Makarov's_ son _have done to get kicked out of the guild?_ The star mage held out his hand, and three pieces of chalk flew to hover above it. "One of us can tell Laxus you're here, and _he_ can decide whether or not he wants to see you."

Ivan scowled, making a fist. For an instant, dark magic flickered around him, and Ultear gathered her Crash magic. Simon's shadows boiled around him, the boy's sudden fury as palpable as Jellal's. Then the older wizard relented, unclenching his hand and sighing. "Then get to it! Chop chop, moss-head!" he snapped at Freed. "You're Laxus' servant boy, aren't you?"

"He's not–" Jellal snapped.

"I am," Freed interjected, "in a way." Jellal turned and gaped at Freed, who bowed to the bluenette. "Master Laxus saved me, Sir Jellal. Though it does not equal the Grim you survived, I believe it could compare."

"It's not a contest, Freed," Jellal insisted.

"True enough. Regardless, Laxus strode into that hell alone, and carried me out." The green-haired boy straightened, and stared coolly into Ivan's eyes. "I will return with Laxus. Touch him and die." Ivan and Jellal stared back, both slightly pale at how calmly the threat had come. Freed drew beautiful wings of purple light behind his back and flew off.

Ivan glanced at Jellal, who had turned to watch Freed go, and the man's eyes flickered across the boy's back. "What happened to you, brat? Nasty fall?"

Jellal blinked and faced Ivan again. One hand probed along and behind his shoulder. "I suppose you could call it that. A...very long fall."

Simon appeared from shadow at Jellal's side. "He got those protecting five other kids," the Shadow mage spat, Ivan blinking and Jellal turning in surprise. "I'm one of them. You hurt Jellal, and you'll wish Freed had killed you."

Ivan snorted as Ultear teleported to the two boys. "Moss head's threat was credible. Yours is not. Neither of you boys has the strength to inflict true pain."

"That's not strength," Jellal whispered. Ultear put a hand on his shoulder. _I'm not sure he's noticed,_ she thought. "It's weakness. I can feel it pulsing within you, like a disease."

Ivan gaped at Jellal, and Ultear clutched tight to her Crash magic, but then the purple man laughed, and she relaxed. "Clearly, you know nothing of pain."

Ultear gasped, calling on Mom's magic in Crash's place. "I was enslaved and tortured for six years," Jellal whispered. That wiped the smile off Ivan's face. "Do not lecture me on suffering, traitor."

Before their confrontation could escalate further, lightning rained down between the man and boy. Laxus and Freed appeared from the fading thunderbolt. "Father," Laxus said, arms crossed. Freed had put on a sword belt during his absence. "What do you want?"

Ivan's smile was disturbingly friendly. "Laxus, my boy!" He put a hand on the lightning wizard's shoulder, and when Jellal moved towards them, Laxus held up a hand. Jellal stopped cold. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if Fairy Tail was hiding you from me."

"I don't hide," Laxus replied, crossing his arms.

Ivan's smile only grew. "Of course not. You're my son. Now, we need to talk about your lacrima."

"Why?" Laxus demanded, eyes narrowing as he shrugged out from Ivan's grip. The wind around them died. "Destroying one generation of Fairy Tail wasn't enough for you?"

At last, Ivan's smile vanished. "That has nothing to do with you, boy. Your grandfather thinks the guild's secrets are more important than its members. Most of my generation figured that out." He took a step towards Laxus. Jellal trembled, but didn't move. _Don't do anything stupid, kid,_ Ultear thought as loudly as she could. If Jellal heard her thoughts, he gave no sign of it. "Now. About your crystal."

"I've adapted, Father," Laxus said. His voice was colder than any ice magic.

Ivan rumbled in a sigh. "You don't just adapt to a magic-granting lacrima, Laxus. It needs to be calibrated, and you need to be examined."

"Magic-granting?" Jellal gasped, the color draining from his face again. "Laxus–"

"I'm _fine,"_ Laxus insisted. "Porlyusica checks me once every six months. She doesn't even complain any more." One corner of his mouth twitched up. "Much."

Golden magic burst to life around Jellal's fists. "You experimented – on your own _son?_ That's why Master Makarov kicked you out!"

Ivan sneered at the Cosmic Mage. "He threw me out because I dared to ask why his secrets were more important than Laxus' mother, brat. Go away." He waved at Jellal as though brushing aside a fly.

"You did a lot more than that, Father," Laxus retorted, then glanced at Jellal. "Stay out of this, kid."

"Enough," Ivan blurted, grabbing Laxus' shoulder again. "Porlyusica doesn't know everything." Laxus tensed, while Jellal, Simon, and Freed gathered their respective magics.

"Arc of Space: Reunion!" Ultear chanted, throwing open a gateway. To her surprise, it opened to an unfamiliar mountain range. _Dad! Help!_

Gildarts burst through the gate, his cloak tattered around the edges and Crash magic rippling from his back in waves. His regular poorly-shaven look had been replaced by a short mustache and beard. "Ultear! What's wrong–" His eyes locked on to Ivan. Gildarts bared his teeth, eyes narrow, body trembling. _"You,"_ he hissed.

"D-dad?" Ultear stared in disbelief. _I-I don't even recognize him like this,_ she thought. _I don't think I've ever seen him really angry before, and this – this is rage!_ Ivan, meanwhile, had released Laxus, recoiling from the furious Crash wizard.

"Get back, sweetie," Gildarts whispered, his legendary magic gathering around one fist.

"N-now Clive," Ivan stammered, "can't a man v-visit his son?"

"Master Gildarts." Laxus nodded to the Crash mage. "Please don't do permanent harm to my father."

Ivan whirled on his son. "That's all you have to say?!" he wailed, foot pounding on the ground as he spoke. It was wild, absurd, and painfully familiar. Ultear deflated. _I think that's almost...the Fairy Tail wizard he used to be._

"And that's all _you_ have to say!" Gildarts roared, leaping at Ivan and smashing into him with a devastating uppercut. _"Empyrean!"_

For an instant, the two were frozen in place, Gildarts' fist planted firmly in Ivan's chin. Then Ivan shot wailing into the heavens, flashing beyond Ultear's sight in a brief twinkle before disappearing entirely. All five children stared, jaws slack. "Zen, Dad," Ultear blurted, "what did you do?"

"He blasted off again," Gildarts quipped, grinning. The boys all stared at him, blinking. Ultear crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. His smile vanished. "Ivan can do that paper thing. I didn't knock him out." He pouted, looking away. "As much as I wanted to."

"Dad!" Ultear objected.

"What did he do, Mister Clive?" Jellal asked. Laxus flinched and looked away.

Gildarts sighed. "We used to have another paper wizard. Her name was Yomiko. Ivan didn't kill her himself, but what he did was bad enough, and she died." He bowed his head. "The guild almost died with her. Yomiko was...special. Wonderful. Everyone loved her." Dad looked up again. "You must have noticed that there aren't a lot of mages in Fairy Tail my age. Ivan convinced a lot of wizards that it was as much Mak's fault as his."

"He was stupid," Laxus grunted, "but it wasn't anyone's fault but 'Miko's, Gildarts."

All the kids except Laxus gasped at the glare the older mage turned on him. "You're his kid, so I'll let that go. Just remember, you weren't there. _I was._ He was lucky to get off with excommunication." With that, the mighty Gildarts slumped like a leaky balloon. "Oh, man. Thinking about those days always throws me off. Ultear, sweetie, can you gate me back?"

"Arc of Space: Reversion," Ultear chanted, and the gateway to the mountains opened again. He smiled again, waving to her as he left. The gate snapped shut, leaving the five children standing there staring.

Laxus' sigh was explosive. "That idiot," he grunted, heading back for his dorm.

"Which one?" Jellal chuckled. Ultear huffed and looked away. _Gee, thanks, Blue._

"Take your pick." Laxus stomped off, Freed trailing dutifully behind.

Simon shook his head, then moved in front of Jellal. "Now that we're done with _that_ insanity, what are you doing out here at this time of night? I thought you'd had another nightmare."

Jellal shrugged. "I did. Good thing, for once."

For a moment, Simon stared, jaw slack. Then he slapped his forehead. "Ultear, would you do me a huge favor and take this masochist home, please? I'm going back to bed." Ultear nodded, and Simon slunk off, head drooping and shoulders slumped.

Jellal watched Simon until the larger boy had vanished around a corner. "He must have had a rough day." Then he turned and bowed to Ultear, who leaped back in alarm. "Thank you, Miss Ultear, but I can make my own way home."

"Just. Ultear," she growled, and Jellal jumped upright. "And like Grim am I leaving you alone before I get you back. If Erza doesn't kill me, Mom will – and they'll both have the right."

"I can take care of myself, um, Ultear," Jellal insisted, shrugging. "I'll just go back to bed." He started walking.

Ultear followed him. "We know you're strong, Blue," she sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to pull this macho crap."

Jellal chuckled. "I don't do 'macho.' Laxus and Natsu have that covered." He sighed when Ultear's eyes flickered to his back again. "That's already long past, Ultear. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now. My family's free and safe. I have everything I could want."

"Then why are you the guy who lives outside town? Simon told me about your nightmare tremors," Ultear explained. Jellal grimaced. "You don't have to carry them any more. Haven't you figured out the guild, Mr. 'I'm a Fairy Tail wizard?' We all carry each _other_ here."

"I thought you'd be the one person who wouldn't have to ask," Jellal whispered. "You were alone in Grim once, too."

Ultear gasped. "oh." She shook her head. "Look, you're right. I know what it's like, never wanting to be a burden, always wanting to be the one doing the carrying. The others will never understand that them just _being_ there is enough."

"They should never have to," Jellal replied.

 _"I know,"_ Ultear insisted. "But we're both hurt, deeper than the others will ever understand. That hurt means we need them too. It's okay not to be strong all the time."

When Jellal stopped and turned, eyes wide, Ultear froze at the disbelief she saw on his face. "Me? Strong? I pretended to be strong for them in the Tower. Maybe I pretended for so long it became real for a while. Then I learned just how weak I really was." Ultear blinked, and Jellal sighed again. "Have you seen it – the lives we would have lived, the monsters we would have _been,_ if the Voices hadn't saved us?"

The blood drained from Ultear's face. "Y-yeah, a little. Not much, but enough."

"Me too." Jellal slumped, deflating like a leaky balloon. "It's bad enough being a burden. The thought of becoming that – it's too much. You didn't need anyone else to hold you up, Ultear – you just needed someone to get you out."

Ultear barked a laugh. "Jellal, you idiot," she snapped. "I broke. You were possessed." The boy's face hardened. "Fine," she cut in before Jellal could continue. "Forget for a second that they both got better, and they saved us all. _We're not them._ We're Fairy Tail wizards. The only way anything like that could happen is if we don't _let_ them be there for us when we're weak and hurt and tired." Jellal's jaw sagged. _Critical hit to the logic,_ Ultear thought, careful not to smile. "Look, if nothing else, you said it yourself – I've been through this too, so I'll make you a deal. You let me be there for you when it hurts too much, and I'll do the same. Deal?" Ultear held out her hand.

It only took Jellal two seconds to grasp it. "Deal," he agreed. Then he flashed that smile Erza went on about, and Ultear saw the boy who could carry five children and an old man through the pit of Grim. "I'm going home now. It's getting cold."

Ultear laughed, and they walked out of Magnolia, both hearts lighter than they'd been in years.


	25. Vol 6, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X778: Erza

"What are you doing, Mirajane?" Erza demanded, setting her strawberry cake aside.

There was no trace of the sad, cloaked girl of three weeks before. Now she was dressed scandalously – a black tank top not even covering her midriff, short pants, and long boots all in black, with bits of white trim. She even wore a collar that looked like a belt. "Following my own path in the world," she said, smirking. "Isn't that what a Fairy Tail wizard is supposed to do?" She put her hands on her hips, one foot still on the back of a prone Natsu.

"You've already beaten him, Mira," Jellal sighed, the chess board in front of him forgotten. "You don't have to humiliate him." Levy was just to Jellal's side, arms crossed, jaw set.

"Please, Mira-nee," Lisanna pleaded. "Let Natsu up, won't you?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Only for you, Lisanna," she conceded, using her foot to flip Natsu onto his back. His eyes were still swirling and unfocused. "Just remember this next time you pick a fight with a demon, dragon-brat."

Laxus laughed. "Now that's more like it! Welcome to the Fairy Tail monsters club, kid." He threw the white-haired girl a jaunty, two-fingered salute. "I'm the S-Class branch."

"You're not a demon, Mirajane." Jellal whispered. Erza felt a chill at his tone.

The elder Strauss turned her arm back into the powerful claw she'd just learned to control. "That's funny, coming from the boy who taught me how to be one." Elfman and Lisanna looked at their sister in disbelief, the boy's arm still a bear's, the younger girl looking half-cat.

"I taught you how _not_ to be one," Jellal replied, his voice soft and cool. "It's true that Natsu started your fight. You chose not to end it, even after you won."

"Sis?" Elfman called. Mirajane held up her clawed hand, and the boy fell silent. Erza shifted towards Jellal, hand on sword hilt. Elfman looked down, bear-hand becoming human.

"I appreciate your help, Blue," Mirajane replied, her voice as cool and reserved as Jellal's, "but I'm done cowering from people who want trouble with me because I'm a monster."

"Natsu just wanted a fight with a strong opponent," Erza retorted. "That's all he ever wants. It's good that you pounded him flat, but if you think he was picking on you, then you're a fool."

"Eh?" Mirajane turned a glare on Erza, locking eyes with the requip mage. "You want a fight too, armor girl?"

"I'm telling you to behave yourself," Erza retorted, taking a step towards the Take Over wizard.

"Hey," Jellal gasped, racing between the two, "let's all calm down."

"Out of the way, pretty boy," Mirajane snapped. "Your girlfriend wants a beatdown. I'm going to give it to her."

"She's not – we're not – Mavis and Chronos, Mirajane, stop it!" Jellal blurted, turning on his one-time pupil.

The older Strauss sister watched him for a few seconds. Several wizards scrambled away from the three young mages. Gray formed his Cold Armor. "No," Mirajane replied, grinning, then raced at Erza. With one swipe of her darkness-shod claw, she tried to force Jellal out of the way. A burst of power rippled from the clash.

"Jellal! _Requip!"_ Erza switched to her Heaven's Wheel armor and flew to protect her dearest friend – then stopped halfway around, staring in awe. Gray had likewise frozen three steps toward the fight. Even Natsu had recovered enough to look on, amazed.

Mirajane was gaping in disbelief, her strongest attack stopped cold by Jellal's outstretched palm. A star-shaped magic seal glowed around his hand. His eyes were closed. She hadn't budged him. "Mirajane Strauss," he rasped, shuddering. Erza landed, shifting her stance. _His voice...he's not the one I might have to defend,_ she decided. "You are not a demon. I know this, because I've had a demon crawling inside me." The Strauss sister gasped, releasing her magic and stepping back. "What you wield is merely a physical shell. There is no corruption, no cruelty, no hatred eating at your heart from the demon you defeated." His eyes opened and met hers. Mirajane stumbled back two more steps, eyes wide. "I know this, because I _do_ have those things within me." Jellal trembled, eyes narrowing. "You may well be stronger than me. Never believe that you are more _dangerous_ than I am, because you awakened to magic with the control that I struggle for every day."

The entire guild was frozen in place perfectly enough for framing. Then Jellal released his magic, turned, and strode out the door, not quite running. "Jellal!" Erza called again. With one last furious glare at Mirajane, she ran after him. Mirajane's annoyed exhalation sounded so much like Gray's, Erza nearly went back to beat some sense into the shape shifter. _No. Jellal needs me._

She found Jellal the moment she was through the door. "Gentle Jellal" was leaning on a lamp post, one hand pressed against it, the other clamped over his eyes. He was still shaking, and when Erza got closer, she could tell he was crying. "Why?" he whispered.

"'Why' what, Jellal?" Erza asked, switching back to her basic armor and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did I ever think I was free?"

Erza flinched. _Do not cry,_ she ordered herself. _You cannot afford to cry. He needs you._ Instead, she hugged him, and his whole body stiffened. "Because you are," she explained. "If you weren't, you wouldn't still be helping everyone you possibly can, even ungrateful Take Over idiots."

"I wanted to hit her," Jellal breathed. "No. I wanted to _beat_ her, pound her into the ground, show her – _everyone_ – the power she dared to challenge." He still wouldn't look at her, shuddering again. "Mirajane's just lost, confused, in pain. And I wanted to crush her."

Erza chuckled. Jellal gasped, slipped loose, and looked at her as though she'd gone mad. "She threatened your friends, and you're a Fairy Tail wizard."

"So is she," Jellal insisted.

"She's still learning how." Erza put her hand back on his shoulder, glad she could look him in the eyes this time. She smiled, hoping that it was like the smile he healed hearts with. "Lucky for her that you're a good teacher."

Jellal looked away. "Th-thanks." There was a pause, and Erza let his shoulder go, her face turning warm. "I'm going to go back to Cait Shelter for a while. I need to...rest."

"Of course," Erza agreed. They headed back into the guild, and the knight-mage slapped her forehead the moment they were inside. Mirajane was fighting Gray as they entered.

"It was my idea," Gray explained quickly. "I'm trying to learn Devil Slayer magic and..."

"He needs more practice," Mirajane quipped. Gray glared at her, but she just smirked at him. Erza stalked towards the girl. _Why in Mavis' name did Jellal feel guilty about wanting to punch her in the face?_ she wondered, glaring at the demon-girl. "Any time, Red."

"As soon as you're dressed." Erza smirked back. "Gray's obviously been a bad influence."

"E-Erza!" Gray objected, snatching his shirt from the floor.

"Not all of us hide behind armor," Mirajane shot back, fingers twitching. Before Erza knew it, they were glaring at each other so closely their foreheads nearly touched. _Try it, you delinquent,_ Erza thought, hoping without shame that Mirajane threw the first blow. To her surprise, though, Mirajane took a step back, looking towards the Script Gate. Jellal was there, about to walk through. "Oi, Blue!" she called, and Jellal stopped. "You're not a demon either, you know."

Erza's jaw went slack, but Jellal just smiled sadly. "Thanks, Mira," he replied, then returned to Cait Shelter.

With an explosive sigh, Erza turned and walked away from Mirajane, sitting at her usual bench. "Hey, I thought we were going to fight," the demon-girl objected.

"Maybe another time," Erza said, returning to her cake. Mirajane huffed and left. Half the guild stopped holding their breath. _Honestly. I don't know how Master Makarov does it._


	26. Vol 7, Ch 1

**Volume Seven: Everybody Lives**

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Jellal

Ultear sighed. "It looks like the next few years are fairly mundane, at least by Fairy Tail standards. I wish I'd been able to learn more about that huge time spell in 777, but there's nothing to do about it now. Otherwise, not much seems to have changed for them, aside from what we've already altered."

"Wasn't Cana a drinker?" Meredy asked, peering into the crystal ball. "For that matter, the whole guild seems less...I dunno, dysfunctional."

"Ur seems to have become mother to half the guild," Jellal pointed out, voice as gentle as he could manage. _Ultear. I hope you know what you're doing._

Ultear, to his surprise, grinned at him. "True, but I think the more important part is your counterpart taking on all the dysfunction himself. It seems that you seek out pointless guilt in any universe."

"He hasn't killed anyone," Jellal retorted, sighing. "Look, there are going to be obvious extrapolations. Cana isn't hiding from her father. Erza hasn't lost her old friends. They have more mages, and some of them are incredibly strong."

"Yeah, with you and Ur, that's two extra S-Class right there." Meredy raised an eyebrow at the sphere. "What about you, Ultear? Why isn't your alternate S-Class?"

"She and Cana aren't as interested in that world," Ultear explained. "My counterpart will most likely pass, eventually." She ran her hands over the crystal. "Their Grimoire Heart is keeping a low profile over those years, searching for keys they don't need. We can skip ahead." Jellal nodded, and Earthland-2 moved onward. "The next major divergence appears to happen in X781, when...well, well."

ANNOTATION: The title of this volume is a reference to the eponymous trope and its trope namer, the Doctor Who episode "The Doctor Dances," where "just once, everybody lives".


	27. Vol 7, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X781: Jellal

Natsu burst through the guild hall door, fist raised. "Mission complete! Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" the winged cat exulted. Jellal couldn't help a smile.

"How much of your reward money went to damages?" Erza demanded.

Natsu's huge smile vanished. "Not that much," he replied, not quite pouting. Laughter filled the hall. Jellal shook his head, ignoring the guild's collective amusement at Natsu's destructive expense (not to mention expenses). _I'd better stop by, make sure they don't stay mad,_ he thought, remembering several other Salamander missions that he'd helped clean up after.

Instead, he put down his chalk, wandered over to the S-Class job board, and looked at the missions. _Monster hunt...monster hunt...cursed staff...raider hunt._ With a sigh, he returned to his practice circles, drawing what he hoped was a power booster seal. It sputtered and sparked at him.

Laxus walked over, chuckling at Jellal's latest experiment. "Wow, you must be bored," he noted, leaning on the table, "if your sparklers are more interesting than demon fighting."

"Neither of the listed monsters is a true demon," Jellal replied. Laxus raised an eyebrow. "The one in the mountains is a blizzardvern, and the desert monster is a mutant doscadon. Neither is an immediate threat to the lives of the locals."

Laxus shook his head and sat across from the cosmic mage. "You are not getting me to ask how you know that," he insisted. "So what are you doing up here? You usually hide at Cait Shelter when you're down, so that's not it."

Jellal grimaced. "Gray's losing patience," he grumbled.

"After seven years?" Laxus asked, scratching his head. "Hasn't Gildarts been knocking Deli-boring around whenever it gets frisky?"

"Deliora," Jellal corrected, "is starting to show resistance to Gildarts' methods of convincing it. Even he's never been able to kill the thing, and it's begun approaching civilization again."

Laxus snorted. "So go after it yourself, big brain," he retorted, drumming his fingers on the table. "Can't you just banish it or something?"

Jellal glared at him. "If I could, don't you think I would have?" He shook his head. "Etherious demons aren't from another plane of reality. Zeref created them. The gods alone know why."

"You're trying to help Gray train," Laxus said, sighing. "Looking for a demon you can help him with, one that isn't as powerful as Deliora." Jellal nodded, wiping his chalk circle away with a curt wave. "Jellal, you can't carry the guild's weaklings forever. Sooner or later, they're going to have to get strong on their own."

"You sound like Siegrain," Jellal shot back, teeth clenched. Laxus rolled his eyes. "If you think Gray's weak, then I don't even know where to begin talking to you about this. Besides, not everything is about magic power."

"Easy for you to say," Laxus snorted. "You're as much a Zen-damn force of nature as I am." He shook his head and stood. "I'm going to take the doscadon job. Do me a favor and figure out what you want while I'm gone." He grabbed the job and left in a burst of golden power. Jellal sighed. _Don't lose your way out there, Laxus._

"Jellal!" Gray shouted from below. The star mage ran to the railing to find his old friend staring back up in horror. "Help! I think I hurt Mirajane!"

"You what?!" Jellal blurted. "Meteor!" He raced down and out back where he'd inscribed the sparring circle, then stopped and stared.

Gray's ice had taken on a purplish-blue cast, glistening in the afternoon sun. Even sheathed in Meteor's aura, he could feel the cold, more intense than ever. Mirajane thrashed in a block of the newly-hardened frost, trapped from the shoulders down. "Gray! Get back here, you – Jellal?" Mirajane blinked at him, nearly baring her teeth. "What in Zen's name did you teach him?"

Jellal shot to Mirajane's side, fingers running along the ice's facets. "Mirajane, what I'm about to ask you is important, so please be as precise as you can. What was the last spell you used against Gray before this happened, and have you used it against him before?"

Mirajane glared at him. "Soul Extinctor," she replied, writhing briefly, "and no. He wasn't strong enough to take it until now." Gray rushed over as she spoke, looking from the ice to Jellal and back. "You want to tell me what just happened?"

"Gray, try to unmake the ice," Jellal suggested, passing his fingers over his eyes. The magic within this new form of Ice-Make harmonized in a way he'd never seen before. _It's something like Dragon Slayer magic, and maybe a little like Wave Magic,_ he guessed. His eyes widened while Gray went into his classic Ice-Make stance, and a crowd formed outside the circle. _Is it possible? Could he have finally–_

Suddenly, Gray put his palm atop his fist, the reverse of his usual creation ritual. "Ice-Unmake," he chanted, and the frozen field vanished. Mirajane snarled and burst into the air, the remnants of the frost melting away. "What just happened?"

Jellal smiled and put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Congratulations – Devil Slayer." Gray gaped at Jellal, then looked at his hands in disbelief. It was no surprise that his shirt had vanished, but the black symbol on his right arm was decidedly new. The cosmic mage looked at the V with the dot in the middle – or was it a stylized "A"? – with a worried grimace. "Though there may be side effects."

"We can worry about that later," Gray replied, composed again in a heartbeat. "Deliora's in northeast Iceberg. We can be there in two days if we hurry." Mirajane raced back down, not quite glaring at the ice mage.

"Or I can gate us there, _when you're ready,"_ Ultear shot back, striding to his side and pulling his shirt back onto him. "Gods, Gray, you've waited seven years, you can take a few days to prepare!" A few muffled protests escaped the shirt before Gray managed to free himself from Ultear's ministrations.

"You're not going anywhere near Deliora!" Gray objected, fists at his sides.

"Try and stop me," Ultear retorted, hands on hips.

Ur whistled. Loudly. The argument stopped, half the guild having covered their ears. "Now that I have your attention," she drawled, "no one's 'going anywhere near Deliora' until Makarov and I say otherwise. Jellal, do you think you can replicate Devil Slayer magic now that you've seen it?"

"I don't think 'replicate' is the right word," Jellal explained. "Look at Natsu and Wendy. You don't just learn Slayer magic, you become it. That said," he continued, watching Gray, "I think I can absorb Devil Slayer energies, with the help of Wendy and Gray." Before he realized what he'd done, Jellal's hand had gone to his abdomen. "You take on elements of the creature you are trained to fight. You're marked by the magic, by the being's nature. I'm already demon-scarred. It'll actually help." _For once._

"Wait," Ultear blurted, eyes wide, "are you saying that Gray's become part demon?" Gray scoffed and looked away.

"No more than Mirajane," Jellal hastened to clarify. "It's not a descent into evil, just a physical alteration. To the best of my knowledge, Gray's marking is really no different than Take Over magic, metaphysically speaking."

"What about you?" Erza asked quietly, and Jellal almost jumped when he realized he hadn't seen her arrive. "Will you be in any danger?"

Jellal gave it a few moments' thought. "Control can only help," he decided.

"Then let's get started," Gray said.

The next three days went by in a blur. Jellal's transformation into a Sky Devil Slayer of sorts was almost anticlimactic to him – though his guildmates disagreed, watching in horror as he stood between Wendy's Sky Dragon winds and Gray's Ice Devil Rage in a terrible conflagration. No new marking appeared on him, but the young prodigy felt the birthmark on his face radiate with power both grand and fierce. _It's artificial, and not nearly as powerful a change as Gray's, but it will suffice. It must._ Erza noticed the transformation as well, but said nothing while they prepared for the hunt.

When the time came, Ultear's Arc of Space carried the most powerful gathering of Fairy Tail wizards in a generation. Master Makarov, Gildarts, Ur, Erza, Mirajane, Jellal, Mystogan, Gray, Ultear, Natsu (who had invited himself, surprising no one), Happy, Simon, and Kagura all advanced along the frozen northern shore of Iceberg, while Shou, Millianna, Wally, Elfman, and Lisanna guarded Wendy from an impromptu base in the nearest town. "He shouldn't be far," Gildarts said, taking point. Gray was always near the older mage, clad in frozen armor and stalking the mountain range without the least sign of fatigue. It was an effort to convince him to make camp both nights on the trail.

Still, a monster the size of Deliora could not evade them for long, so at last they found their prey. On their third day of searching, they spotted the enormous demon in one of the range's many valleys, snarling and thrashing, eyes darting with an almost paranoid air as it smashed anything that bore the most remote resemblance to an obstacle. "Y'know," Gildarts whispered, grinning like a madman, "I think I've made an impression on that monster."

"Let's go make a few more," Gray hissed. "Ice-Make: Zero Excalibur." A sword, sharper and tougher than any he'd created before, formed in the Devil Slayer's hands.

"Patience, Gray," Master Makarov urged, walking calmly along the ridge. "We'll surround the creature. You will have your chance, never fear." With that, he calmly jumped over the side. Most of them gaped, mouths falling open, but Gildarts merely chuckled.

"Um, he's in a valley, so we can probably hit him from a few different mountains at once," Ultear said, stretching her arms out. Arc of Space spheres formed below each of her palms. "I can move teams as soon as we choose–"

Deliora turned and glared at them. _"RUN!"_ Gray cried, launching himself at the demon horror with a geyser of ice. Screaming his rage, he plunged Zero Excalibur into its chest.

"Gray!" Several voices shouted at once. Jellal couldn't tell which ones had mingled with his, except Erza's. _I will always know her voice._

"Fullbuster," Deliora rumbled, its voice echoing and inhumanly deep. "You were inevitable. The Crash man is only your arm." Jellal swallowed. _It talks? It never talked before!_

Gildarts exploded towards the demon. "I'm a lot more than that," he laughed, "but you should know better by now." His legendary power gathered around his fists.

With a single breath, Deliora unleashed a terrible explosive gout, blasting Gildarts back. Fairy Tail's mightiest wizard was unharmed, but he was half a valley away before he'd righted himself. "You are not, Crash man," the demon hissed. "I know your scent, Fullbuster. I know your line. You are the last." He swatted at his chest as though slapping a fly, but Gray dropped away from the blow with inches to spare. "And when you die, so shall the magic that can harm me."

Jellal launched himself at the murderous creature, calling forth all the magic he'd prepared over five years of study and friendship. "Sky Devil's Rage!" he chanted, and a storm of sacred force blasted Deliora in the face. It roared, stumbling back. "Heaven can birth more champions than you can kill, demon!"

Baleful crimson eyes turned on the cosmic wizard. "Wrong," Deliora said, breathing in again.

"Requip!" Even as Jellal gathered magic of sky and star, Erza appeared, wielding her newly-acquired Adamantine Armor. Deliora unleashed another gout of explosive flame, but Erza slammed together the shield halves on each arm, somehow managing to hold against it. Jellal didn't dare evade. _If I move, I'll just expose her to more danger,_ he thought, innards churning.

With a suddenness that surprised him, the flames spun away from Erza, spiraling down to a small rosy speck. "Yuck," Natsu spat, "your flames taste awful." Then he grinned, an expression filling half his face. "Still, now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized." He slammed his fists together. "I'm all fired up!"

Deliora glanced down, eyes narrowing. His response to this affront was to stomp at where Natsu had landed. The streak of flame Jellal saw left him hoping Natsu had dodged. _If he didn't...I'm not sure even Natsu could survive that,_ he thought. _We need to coordinate._ Reaching out to Erza's mind, the cosmic mage tried to make contact. For a few seconds, given her mental strength, he might as well have been reaching for the moon, but then Erza responded. _We need to keep Deliora occupied while Gray gathers his magic,_ he thought.

 _You are also a Devil Slayer,_ Erza replied. Jellal was briefly distracted by the contact; her thoughts echoed with steel against steel, and tasted of strawberries. _Focus, Jellal. It's possible Deliora deceived us, but together, you and Gray may yet put an end to its rampage._ She allowed herself to begin falling, but as the titanic demon turned its attention to Jellal once more, Erza chanted, "Requip!" and switched to a black, winged battle suit. Racing at Deliora's face, she slashed at one of its inhuman eyes. Even that monster recoiled from her blow.

 _Everyone, hit it from all sides!_ Jellal sent, inspired by Erza's attack. _Don't let up, keep it occupied!_ With that, he raced to Gray's side. The Devil Slayer was just finishing a vast intake of ice and snow. "Told ya, ice princess," Natsu laughed, running up the monster's tail.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray muttered, wiping his mouth, but the moment he saw Jellal, the star mage had his undivided attention. "Jellal, how much magic power do you have left?"

Jellal looked from Gray to Deliora, watching Gildarts, Ur, and Erza hit it from three directions. Then Makarov grew to its height and punched the demon in the face. It stumbled, then roared in fury. Jellal concentrated, reaching deep within. "Enough," he said at last.

Gray nodded. "When I give the word, pull that thing's face down here as hard and fast as you can. Understood?" Jellal watched as Gray focused all his magic into a single bow, Zero Excalibur transforming into an arrow. Jellal nodded.

Deliora traded punches with Makarov, neither giving a meter's worth of ground. Gildarts blew up its leg, only for the demonic body to repair itself in seconds. Ur conjured a massive cage of roses and branches, only to be thrown aside by a swing of its arm, her entire spell shattered. "Master," Gray whispered, eyes wide. "Jellal, now!" he shouted.

"Heaven Sky Hybrid Art: Starfall!" Jellal chanted, reaching up with both hands. With all the force he could muster, he grabbed Deliora's head and _pulled,_ hammering its entire back with Devil Slayer blasts as he did.

If it hadn't been for the others, Jellal knew it wouldn't have been enough, not remotely. But their team had knocked Deliora off-balance, and Makarov threw a punch into the monster's skull at the perfect moment, and the demon fell right towards them. "Gray? Incoming," Jellal reported, voice shaking.

"Ice Devil Zero Destruction Bow!" Gray chanted, then fired. The arrow struck Deliora right between the eyes. In spite of all the force that had been unloaded into the monster, that one blow threw it the other way, and the demon screamed. Dark flames spilled from its mouth, a jet of the stuff issuing from the wound as well. It regained its footing, turning a baleful glare on the Ice Devil Slayer. Jellal gathered what scraps of magic he had left, prepared to defend the boy who'd come for him and Erza so long ago.

Then mighty Deliora wailed, falling to its knees. "Fullbusterrr!" it screamed, arms outstretched, gaze turned helplessly to the stars. "Fullbuster..." It fell _up_ then, imploding and smashing inward, crushed by some implacable, invisible force. _It's not human magic, that much is certain,_ Jellal realized. Then the star mage heard a familiar sound: the distinctive thump of a book thrown closed.

The mages who had the strength watched as the book, bound in blue-gray leather, fell towards the snow. It vanished halfway to earth. "Is...is it dead?" Natsu asked, panting from having run to Gray's side.

"I don't think so," Gray admitted, "but it's not going to recover on its own, either." He stared at the empty space where the tome had vanished. "Books of Zeref. I guess it's not a metaphor." Then he fell back, unconscious in the snow, his skin tinged faintly green.

"Gray!" Jellal and Natsu cried, rushing to him as best they could. Again, Jellal called on magic sight, examining his friend and biting his lip. "Is he gonna be all right?" Natsu asked.

"It's a case of Magic Deficiency," Jellal muttered, analyzing the ethernano flow through the Devil Slayer. Several tense seconds followed, during which the others gathered around the three boys. _I'm an idiot,_ Jellal decided suddenly, reaching out with what little telekinesis he had left and ripping a small chunk of glacier from the mountain. Gently, he drew it down to Gray's lips. "Eat," he whispered, directing the impulse into Gray's body with a few chalk circles. "Come on."

It was more like inhaling than eating, with Gray's teeth latching onto the ice fragment, then sucking it in with a single magical swallow. Still, it was enough to rid him of the green tinge. Jellal exhaled and sat, hands dropping to the snowy ground to avoid collapsing entirely. "Idiot," Ultear grumbled, standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Which one?" Ur asked, chuckling as she hobbled over. Jellal looked up at the older ice mage, deflating. _What did I do?_

"Gray, definitely," Ultear replied, glaring at her "brother." She glanced at Natsu, then Jellal. "I'm still deciding about these two."

Ur dropped to one knee, brushing some hair out of Gray's face. "Jellal's not that bad," she replied, smiling gently. Natsu sounded as though he was choking, while a few of the others laughed. Jellal, knowing better than to add commentary of his own, shuffled back to let Ur work.

That was when he saw that her most of her lower leg was made of ice, almost to her knee. "Miss Ur – your leg?" Jellal breathed. He felt sick, nearly collapsing on the spot.

"It's gone, but don't worry," Ur replied, smiling. "The magic to care for each other...don't you think it's wonderful?"

Jellal realized he was crying, but smiled back for her and nodded. "Mm!"


	28. Vol 7, Ch 3

Earthland-2, East Forest, X781: Ultear

Gray sat on the stool, watching their mother with a fixed gaze. Ur, S-Class living legend, was unconscious in one of Porlyusica's beds. Gray wasn't moving. Ultear had to focus to notice his breathing. His face was as frozen as any Ice-Make magic.

Ultear didn't need magic of any sort to see past his mask. _This is tearing him apart._ She looked from mother to brother in frustration. _I can't even be mad at him, really. He always had to do this, and Mom was always going to go with him. She's not any worse off than Erza._ The space mage's eyes flickered to where the framework prosthetic lay outside the blanket. _This weird contraption is even supposed to give her new options for Ice Magic._ It was like a metal cast made of bands, shaped like a leg and foot, but open and hollow. Multiple enchantments made it virtually invulnerable to cold, and even dormant, a chill breeze echoed inside it. She returned her attention to the gifted idiot Ur had adopted. "So, how hard am I going to have to hit you to make you stop blaming yourself?"

"Erza couldn't hit me that hard," Gray retorted, voice cracking. "Damn it. This is why I wanted to go alone."

Unable to stop herself, Ultear grabbed Gray's miraculously-still-on shirt and hauled him around to face her. "And then you'd be dead," she snapped, forcing back tears. "How long are you going to keep doing this, Gray? Are we your family or not?"

"Why do you think I want to keep you out of it?" Gray shot back, his whole body shaking. "You and Ur have done enough. Deliora's my responsibility."

"Tch," Ur sighed, and Ultear let Gray go, both of them facing her. _Porlyusica is going to kill us,_ Ultear thought, _and we might actually deserve it this time._ Mom smiled up at them. "How long have you been a Fairy Tail wizard, Gray?"

Gray looked out a window, arms folded. _Typical,_ Ultear complained. "So what? Fairy Tail wizards go on jobs by themselves all the time."

"Not on suicide missions, they don't," Ur said, still smiling. _How does she do that? I want to slap Gray until his face turns red._ Mom sat up, her prosthetic vanishing beneath the covers. "Gray, I lost a foot. My new one is working out fine. I can't replace a lost son."

"I can't replace a lost mother, either," Gray choked out, fists clenching.

Ur looked down, smile finally vanishing. "Gray, I've never tried to take your parents' place," she began.

Ultear gaped when Gray cut Ur off with a hug. "I never said you did," he whispered, holding Mom with the fierce passion he tried so hard to hide. "So I have two moms. I lost one. I can't lose you too." Ur's smile returned, tears trickling past it.

 _About time he called her Mom,_ Ultear thought, wiping away a tear. Maybe two. "Gray, let her rest," she said, glancing at the door. "Porlyusica's going to break ten brooms on us as it is." Her brilliant moron brother let Mom go and stood, his eyes squeezed shut. "Let's go. Arc of Space: Evacuation." A gateway to the guild opened. Gray followed her through it without another word. Mom waved to them, then dropped back into the bed.

When the gate closed, Ultear stood in front of Gray until he finally met her gaze. "We know you're going after Deliora again," she pointed out. "We'll have a better chance being together from the start."

"That worked out great this time, didn't it?" Gray snapped.

"No one died, little brother," Ultear replied, glaring at him. "Look, just spill, when do you think we'll see it again?"

After a few seconds brooding, Gray shrugged. "Sorry. It's a book now. Jellal says it shouldn't be able to revive itself, so it depends on where it went and who finds the Grim thing."

Ultear watched him for a bit. _Yeah, he's being straight with me,_ she decided. "All right. Don't shut us out, okay, Gray? Cracking the occasional smile won't kill anyone."

Gray muttered something as he walked away. It took Ultear a second to translate it: "You don't know that." She facepalmed. _Zen damn it, Gray. What are we going to do with you?_


	29. Vol 7, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X782: Mirajane

 _Why does everyone think the main hall is rowdy?_ Mirajane strode through the guild hall, shaking her head at the brawl between Natsu and Shou. _The fights in here aren't as good as they used to be._ She turned a narrow-eyed glare on Gray, who was going over the job board. _At least flame boy's throwdowns with Fullbuster used to be fun. Why does Natsu have the same problems with him I do? It makes no sense._ She rubbed her jaw, remembering her last match with the Devil Slayer. Looking over her shoulder, the infamous She-Devil of Fairy Tail saw her siblings close behind, and her expression softened. _At least it's not all bad. These S-Class jobs mean I can finally take care of Elfman and Lisanna the way they deserve._

A quick scan of the hall let her find the last piece of her current puzzle. She couldn't help her grin taking a satisfied turn. _Let's see how jealous the high and mighty Titania can get._ Jellal was neither reading nor playing with chalk, just enjoying a bar of chocolate in his slow, deliberate manner. "Oi, Blue," she called over, "let me know when you're done with that." Jellal turned, and she winked at him. He looked away too late to hide turning a hilarious shade of pink. Ultear chuckled.

Erza was in front of Mirajane two seconds later. "You're slipping, Scarlet," Mirajane said, smirking at her rival. "I expected you to be standing there before I was done talking."

"If you pick on Jellal," Erza whispered, hand resting on her sword hilt, "you will regret it."

"Pick on him?" The Demon raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "I like him, when he's not following you around like a lovesick puppy." Erza's blush went deeper than Jellal's. _Ooo, look at that. Someone might finally be getting a clue,_ Mirajane thought, smirk growing. "I just want his help tracking down a beast for Elfman to Take Over." Erza's eyes narrowed, so Mirajane held up the mission flier.

After a few seconds, Erza looked down, rubbing her chin. "Jellal will be fine, then," she agreed, "but are you sure your brother is ready for this 'Beast King?' It's an S-Class mission, after all."

Mirajane grimaced, hands dropping to her hips. "That's why I'm taking Jellal! I was just going to beat the thing up for the money, but then I realized that your boyfriend's magic circles should hold it long enough for Elfman to gain control. Do you really think I'd take stupid risks with my family?"

"He's not – just be careful," Erza said, her blush growing to nearly match her hair. "No S-Class mission is ever simple."

Mirajane didn't bother responding to that, merely snorting and heading over to Jellal. He was done with his chocolate, and had been watching her talk with Erza. "I want your help with an S-Class job," she explained, slapping the flier down in front of him. "You don't need to fight, just lay some magic circles down. Elfman wants to get stronger, and I'm going to help him."

"It's about time," Laxus rumbled, sitting with the Thunder Tribe a table over. "You've been coddling him too long."

The Demon glared at him. "No one asked you, lightning lad," she snarled. Laxus scoffed and looked away. _Why in Zen's name did I ever date that jerk?_ An evening among the cherry blossoms – ending with an electric kiss that had nothing to do with Dreyar's magic – floated through her memory. _Oh. Right._

"You're doing this job whether I come along or not, right?" Jellal asked. That got Mirajane's attention again, and she nodded. "Very well. I'm in."

"Good. Let's get Elfman and Lisanna and get moving," she said, waving for him to follow. It was easy to catch Jellal and Erza sharing a look before he joined her outside the guild. _He's a nice guy, but what does she see in him?_ Mirajane wondered. _He'd be the most boring boyfriend ever._

Elfman was easy to find, training as he so often did lately. Lisanna took a little longer, but her crush on flame-brain proved useful for once. He'd left the guild after defeating Shou, and their little sister was scolding Natsu for the fight. The kid wanted to come, which was no surprise, but Elfman was already unhappy that she thought they needed Jellal's help, so she left the boy and his cat behind.

It was a long, quiet trip. _I'll die of boredom before we ever fight the Beast King,_ Mirajane thought, stretching as they approached the town. "Ai-yah," she groaned. "We should have brought Natsu. At least I would've had someone to fight on the way!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Mirajane," Elfman whined. "We've always managed together, haven't we?" He pouted at Jellal, and Mira chuckled. _Elfy probably thinks he looks tough._

"You used to value your guild's help more," Jellal replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. "What happened to you, Elfman?" Elfman crossed his arms, grunted, and looked away.

Lisanna exhaled in frustration. "Jellal's right, Elf-nii. You're one of the older boys, you should set a better example. Natsu would probably still be brawling with Gray if he didn't have that weird allergy to Gray's new magic."

Mirajane and Jellal shared a look at that, not for the first time. "Yeah. Allergy," the Demon said, hoping she hadn't been too obvious. _Natsu's never shown any signs of Take Over magic. Sometimes our capacity for denial scares me._ She put her hands on her hips and looked up the mountain trail. _Not that I like thinking about it either. Zen. What is the Salamander, anyway?_

"Natsu's learning to resist it," Jellal replied. "He should be able to train with Gray again in a year or so."

"Please don't encourage them," Lisanna sighed, shaking her head. Mirajane and Elfman laughed.

A roar unlike any Mirajane had heard before put an end to all thought of Natsu. It was somehow screeching and deep at the same time, and every instinct she had was screaming alarms. "Lisanna, get in the air," she ordered. "Jellal, find it, analyze it, but don't let it spot you, and for Zen's sake, do not engage." They nodded and obeyed, Lisanna taking to the sky in bird form, while Jellal disappeared in a blur of Meteor magic. "Elfman."

"Nee-san?" he asked.

She ignored his use of the weird guild slang. _For now._ Mirajane grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me, little brother. Part of why I took Jellal was to get Erza to make a move on him, but I really did bring him for his brains. If he says it's too dangerous to Take Over that thing, you listen. Do you understand?"

"Sure," Elfman agreed, nodding. "Unless it's the only way to protect you or Lisanna–"

"I can take care of myself," she insisted, pouring something of the Demon into her eyes. "Your first job is to watch out for Lisanna, got it?" He nodded. "Good." She smiled. "Take Over – Satan Soul!" The wings and tail burst from her back, the claws grew around her hands, and the awful, wonderful power filled her to overflowing. With a single beat of her demon's wings, she tore through the air, racing toward the blue-haired scholar. Elfman ran to catch up, but she was near the mountain peak before he'd started moving.

Jellal had already drawn several magic circles around the opening of an enormous cavern. Bones littered the cave mouth. _My kind of place,_ Mirajane told herself, ignoring the chill trying to freeze her spine. "Pretty boy! What have you got?"

He didn't look up, casting some kind of astrological circle around him in blue and gold chalk. _Huh. No scarlet,_ she noticed. "It's not exactly a mutant, and certainly not a demon, but the Beast King isn't entirely natural, either," Jellal said. Mirajane snarled and landed near him, hands on hips again. _He probably thinks that's an explanation,_ she thought, but then he continued. "There are spirits that represent our world's concepts. Everything from hills to kings have Celestial Spirit representatives."

"So it's a Celestial Spirit?" Mirajane asked.

"No, but I think this creature must have, at some point, absorbed the essence of the idea of monsters," he explained. "It's a living thing, but it embodies the raw might of the magical apex predator. A Beast King."

Mirajane grinned, holding up a fist. "Now we're talking. You keep those circles going. I'm going to knock it down the food chain a notch." She flew in.

"Mirajane, _wait!"_ Jellal cried, but then his voice was lost in the cavern's echoes. _Not that it matters. No brainless animal is going to –_

Stopping in mid-air, Mirajane stared at the sight before her. The Beast King turned, chewing on a wyvern's leg. The corpses of several other monsters were scattered around the titan, all torn apart. She couldn't make out what half of them had been. The Beast was simply enormous, with horns nearly as tall as Lisanna, teeth the length of legs, arms like trains. _Still, better not to mess around,_ she decided. "Soul Extinctor!" she chanted, and her deadliest attack enveloped the Beast King.

It snarled, shaking like a wet dog. _I barely scratched it!_ Mirajane roared and slashed at its face, leaving a long mark beneath one eye. _That's better. It's not invulnerable, which means –_

To the end of her days, Mirajane could never work out what happened next. All she was certain of was that it had struck her with a fist, but between its size and her position, nothing that big should have been able to move fast enough to catch her off guard. Yet when she landed outside the cave, her entire body a mass of pain, Mira knew that something was very wrong.

The She-Devil was certain Jellal was trying to say something, but her ears were ringing and the Beast King was roaring, drowning out the star wizard. She managed to get back to her feet, gathering her magic. "Darkness Stream!" she chanted, and as the Beast King charged at her, the tendrils of demon-shadow gripped and tore at it.

It tore back, stomping right through her spell. While the Beast's kick didn't tear her in half – something blunted its katana-sharp talons – it threw her past the largest of Jellal's circles. She would have flown past Jellal too, but he darted over to catch her. "Mirajane! Mavis, are you all right?"

"I'm...hnng...I just need a moment..." Mirajane insisted, but she let him help her to her feet. "Did you just shield me?"

The Starburst wiped a few drops of blood from his upper lip. "Just trying to help."

Mira considered a handful of retorts, thought about what that kick would have done to her innards, and rejected them all. "Thanks," was all she said. Jellal nodded.

Lisanna darted from the sky, racing down to their side. "Mira! Oh, no!"

"Get to town," she ordered. "Tell them to evacuate."

"I'm not leaving y–" her little sister began.

"Do it!" Mirajane growled. Lisanna nodded, eyes wide, and changed back into a bird, flying towards town. The Beast King, meanwhile, had already forced its way through one of Jellal's trap circles, and was pushing through two more. "Jellal." She closed her eyes, not wanting to admit it, knowing she had to. "I screwed up. This thing – I've never fought anything like it."

"We'll be enough," Jellal insisted. "Starburst!" His volley of Cosmic Magic hit the Beast right in the eyes, blinding it. "For now, we fall back."

"Not until the town is safe," Mirajane snapped. "I made this mess, I'm going to clean it up."

"Just down the path a bit," Jellal explained, drawing circles so quickly she could watch the chalk pieces wearing away. "You need to recover, and I need to analyze."

"Sis!" Elfman called, still running towards them. "Are you all right?" Before she could answer, the Beast King ripped through another of Jellal's circles, snarling and clawing with increasing ferocity every second it was denied. Jellal flinched as if struck with each shattered ward, but kept working without hesitation.

Images of her brother torn apart like the wyvern filled Mirajane's mind. "I'll be fine! Go help Lisanna!" Jellal raised an eyebrow at her. "Your circles aren't enough, and it's stronger than my Satan Soul," Mira told him.

"She's heading back for town," Elfman replied, still running towards them. "Why aren't you fighting i– ZEN!" Mirajane turned, seeing his eyes go wide at the sight of her hanging onto Jellal for support. The Beast King tore through yet another of Jellal's binding circles, and the cosmic wizard's head rocked as if punched. The blue-haired mage ignored a slight nosebleed. After a moment of terror crossing Elfman's features, her brother became pure resolve. "Hang on, nee-san, Jellal! I'm coming!"

"Elfman, _no!"_ A feeling Mirajane hadn't had since childhood shot through her – helplessness. She looked at Jellal, hoping he could sense her desperation.

With a gentleness that stunned Mirajane, the cosmic mage helped her sit, then turned to face the Beast. He erupted with blue power in a column of raw might she hadn't seen since their final S-Class trial, when Gildarts had unleashed one like it on Jellal himself. _That's...he's...Zen, Jellal, what_ are _you?_

The Beast King roared and stomped through yet another of the binding circles. Only one remained. Jellal took the opportunity to charge at it, hammering it from above with Meteor. It swiped at him with that impossible speed, but he dodged so quickly even Laxus would have had trouble matching it. Then Jellal landed in front of her, his fingers splayed in a magical gesture she hadn't seen before. "Be judged by the Seven Stars! _Grand Chariot!"_

Struggling to her feet, Mirajane looked up, realizing he'd drawn the constellation above the Beast King during his Meteor attacks. The rain of cosmic power slammed into the monstrosity, and at last it appeared to have been truly hurt. It bellowed its rage to the heavens, the last binding circle holding as it reeled. Yet Jellal wasn't finished. He held out a hand, golden light glowing around it. "Star Cage!" he chanted, and glowing lines appeared around the Beast.

"Darkness Stream!" Mirajane joined in, and her own magic supported his. A cocoon of light and shadow enveloped the Beast King, and its thrashing began to subside.

Then it all fell apart. With a roar of fury incarnate, the monster tore through both spells _and_ the circle, its claws slashing through the entire working. Jellal and Mirajane both stumbled back, Meteor and Satan Soul collapsing in the wake of the backlash. The Beast King stood there, panting and churning. _At least we've worn it down somewhat,_ Mirajane thought, _but Jellal's weakened, and I'm almost out. I don't know how we're going to stop –_

"Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman chanted, arms raised. He'd reached the Beast during the battle, and his magic lashed out to draw the monster into himself. It howled once, then vanished.

Mirajane held her breath. _Did – did he do it?_ she wondered, staggering toward her brother. Then Elfman screamed, a sound like pain given form. "No," she gasped, only able to watch as her brother's body twisted and grew, becoming the Beast King. _It took over him._ She tried to gather her magic, but her Satan Soul wouldn't obey. "Jellal, take Lisanna and go," she ordered.

"I'll contact her, tell her to retreat," Jellal replied, moving to remain between Mirajane and Beast Elfman. "You're going to need my help to get Elfman back."

Those words killed her retort before it formed. She looked from Jellal – Erza's brilliant, fragile love – to the monstrosity her brother had become. _One hit and it'll kill him._ Mirajane's legs shook from the effort of standing. _I can't save Elfman without him._ She hissed in a breath between clenched teeth. "Do it. Then we need a plan."

With a nod, Jellal took to the sky, firing one last Starburst volley into Beast Elfman's face before darting back. _Okay. All on me, now._ She shuddered, watching in horror as Elfman's warped body roared at the heavens once more. _Tch. It was all on me from the moment I got the Beast's attention._ Pouring all her effort into gathering her magic, Mirajane pounded the earth and demanded, "Take Over - Satan Soul!"

The transformation was slow and unstable, but she held on long enough to toughen her body and gather Darkness Magic around her fists. "Evil Explosion!" she chanted, black spheres of destruction erupting around her brother. The Beast King reeled, but wasted no time striking back. Mirajane barely evaded the next punch, a massive crater forming where she'd stood. "Elfman, snap out of it! It's me! Mirajane! _Elfman!"_ Mirajane shouted.

His tail caught her off-guard, slamming into her stomach and throwing her into the mountainside. _Ow._ Shaking, her wings and tail absent from her Take Over, Mira still stood. _I have to think of something._ Again, she held out her hands. "Evil Spark!" she chanted, and the Beast King twitched from the blow. _Maybe that's–_

The next blow threw her into the trees, her Take Over form lost again. Her vision unfocused, her magic expended, Mirajane was only able to rise to her knees. _ow._ She tried to reach Jellal's mind, but her own thoughts were barely coherent. "Elfman, pull yourself together," she called. He – it – ignored her, stomping forward.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna flew over. "Jellal and I evacuated the town. What happened here?"

"Run, Lisanna!" Mirajane ordered. "I was careless. Even Jellal and I together couldn't stop it, so Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast to protect us." Lisanna gasped. "But its magic is too powerful. Elfman's lost control! "

"Oh, no!" Lisanna gasped, helping Mirajane to her feet. "What's going to happen to him?"

Mirajane glanced at the broken magic circles. "If he doesn't come to his senses, the monster will take permanent control of Elfman. Get Jellal back here, then _run."_

For the first time since Mirajane could remember, Lisanna didn't listen to her. Instead, she looked into the eyes of the thing that had been their brother, lowered Mirajane gently to the ground, then walked straight to it. "Lisanna! What are you doing?!"

"What's the matter, big brother?" Lisanna called, standing calmly in front of the Beast King. _No, Lisanna, get away!_ Mirajane watched, paralyzed, as Lisanna tried to talk sense to Elfman, working to reach him, spreading her arms wide. It cocked its head at her, as if it didn't understand what was happening. Then it raised an arm. _NO!_ Lisanna didn't move. "Now let's go home, Elf-nii-chan." She smiled.

Elfman swung with the force of a train. Mirajane tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. There was a flash of light, then a crack like the earth tearing open. Mirajane screamed.

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Theme - Tenrou Island ver.**

Then the light faded, and Jellal was there, one hand held out to stop the blow. Lisanna had fallen over and was clutching her left arm, but she was _alive._ Somehow, Mirajane found the energy to stumble towards them. _"Lisanna!"_

"Pull her back, Mirajane," Jellal whispered, and the column of blue light erupted from him again. "I'll help Elfman." _Did I think he was fragile?_ Mirajane wondered, staring in disbelief, as Gentle Jellal, Erza's shy bookworm, forced Beast Elfman back. With strength she didn't know she had, Mirajane rushed to Lisanna, put her shoulders under her sister's right arm, and helped Lisanna retreat. "Lisanna, stay put this time."

"Elfman..." Lisanna whispered, gritting her teeth. _Left arm's broken,_ Mirajane decided, noting her sister keeping her arm at her side. _That was from the shockwave alone. If its blow had landed..._ Meanwhile, Jellal flew around Elfman, hitting him repeatedly with Meteor. "Jellal won't hurt him, will he?"

"I don't think he can, Lisanna," Mirajane reassured her, hauling her back. They watched, keeping each other upright, while Jellal unleashed spell after spell on Elfman. "Besides, he's using his weaker magics. Starburst, Cosmic Fireworks, Meteor – none of those will harm Elfman now."

"But why?" Lisanna winced as Elfman landed another vicious blow on Jellal, but the golden blur kept striking as though nothing had happened. Their brother's swings were furious, more rapid yet less accurate. "Wait – is he wearing Elf-nii down?"

Mirajane's eyes widened. "No – he's wearing the _Beast_ down! Since it's the one in control, it's the one weakening! And if he wears it down enough–"

They said it together. "Elfman will Take Over!" They held one another, looking on with desperate hope. Again and again, Jellal struck the Beast King – in the eyes, in the ears, in the belly and elbows and knees. With every blow the monster became more mindless in its assault, flailing with growing, maddened wrath.

Then it unleashed another gout of explosive force, and Jellal went flying. "No," Mirajane whispered. The Beast King fell to its knees, shaking, one hand slamming to the ground. "Lisanna, please, stay here." She lowered her sister to the ground, then let go.

"But–!" Lisanna didn't cry, but she did clutch her broken arm, holding it still.

"If I don't do something, we're going to lose one of them. I won't let that happen." Though it felt like her whole body was a wound, at least three of her ribs broken, Mirajane stood. There wasn't enough magic left in her to do what she needed, but it didn't matter. _I'll get it from the broken circles, or the air, or from my very life._ She narrowed her eyes at the monster that was trying to take her family. Jellal's golden Meteor flame erupted from the mountain again, and the Beast King stared, jaw dropping. _I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and you have my brother!_ With the last of her strength, she held up her arms. "Take Over - Satan Soul!"

It was not a spell to be cast twice in succession, let alone three times. Yet there was magic around her, and she forced it to obey. Her body transformed, and though she still lacked wings and tail, it was enough. "Darkness Stream!" she chanted.

The tendrils rose and pinned the weakened Beast to the ground. Again, it roared. Jellal moved with such speed that Mirajane couldn't track him, racing all over Elfman's body. Its tail lashed out and struck Jellal in the chest, and the She-Demon heard ribs crack, but he slid to a halt by Mirajane's side. "Star Cage!" he chanted, and once again their magics joined together. _It's not a Unison Raid, but it should be enough. Please, Zen, let it be enough._

Even battered, confused, and rippling with Elfman's Take Over trying to contain it, the Beast King strained against its bonds. Mirajane's legs shook, and she thought she was going to collapse again. Jellal also shuddered, coughing up a trickle of blood, but his outstretched arm continued to shed light, his Star Cage holding Elfman in place.

Then the magic circles Jellal had drawn during his attacks erupted all over Elfman – across his back, along his arms, down his legs, and on his forehead. The monster's thrashing redoubled, and their magic buckled under the strain. "Do you trust me?" Jellal asked, his left arm holding his ribs. Mira could sense that at least three were broken.

"You just saved Lisanna," Mirajane replied, jaw set. With that, Jellal took off again, Star Cage shattering the moment he stopped concentrating on it. Five times he stopped under the Beast to strike at it, but again he paid the price, its free arm smashing him back and into the earth. Jellal's body crackled with the sound of a dozen branches snapping at once, and Mira clamped her mouth shut to avoid screaming. Her Take Over vanished again, this time as unreachable as the moon.

Then Jellal staggered up to one knee, ignoring several broken bones, and held his right arm up, palm directed skyward. _Wait, five seals? Jellal, you can't possibly have enough magic left to–!_ Yet the seals formed a star beneath Elfman, and the Beast stared at the ground, jaw dropping. "Fixed light of Heaven, guide us to victory!" Jellal chanted. _"Polaris!"_

A pinpoint scarlet light birthed a sapphire sphere the size of the Beast's chest. Jellal threw it above Elfman, where it hammered down on him. The spell slammed him to the ground, and he thrashed helplessly. Then the sphere erupted in a blinding, cleansing light. _It's not Fairy Law, but if any of Jellal's spells will help Elfman now..._ When the blast faded, Jellal used Meteor to stand upright, good arm raised, sapphire light gathering in his palm. "Well?" the Starburst called.

The Beast wailed one last time, then shrunk into Elfman's true form. He was battered, his clothes were in shreds, and his shoes were gone, but her brother was breathing, whole, _alive._ Mirajane ran towards him, helping him up with her good arm while he stared around, confused. "Mirajane? What happened?" He looked at his free hand, arm shaking. "What did I do?"

Mirajane hugged him, crying freely. "Nothing we can't fix, little brother." She smiled at Jellal while Lisanna ran over, hugging him from behind with her unbroken arm. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Mira...Lisanna..." Elfman held them and wept, falling to his knees. In their current conditions, neither sister could hold their enormous brother up, and they sank down with him as he bawled.

Mirajane sighed, patting him on the back. "It's okay, Elfman. Right, Jellal?" Her smile faded when she realized he hadn't moved. "Blue? Answer me."

Jellal smiled at them, eyes rolling back, then collapsed. Mirajane's eyes widened, the horror she'd set aside returned, redoubled. _"Jellal!"_


	30. Vol 7, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Shirotsume Hospital, X782: Erza

"Where is he?" Erza burst through the hospital doors, a line of wizards behind her. She forced herself to maintain a mask of cool reserve. Given the way her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, the requip mage wasn't sure she'd succeeded.

"Where's who?" a bored nurse asked, his face hidden behind a copy of _Sorcerer Weekly._

It was annoyingly easy to get past the nurse's defenses to grab him by his collar and haul him into the air. _This hospital's security is lacking,_ Erza thought, glaring at the suddenly pale and whimpering nurse. "Jellal Fernandes. Where. Is. He?!"

"Room 303, third floor, please don't hurt me!" the nurse babbled. Dropping him, Erza marched towards the stairs, absently noting Natsu chuckling and Laxus' "tch" of disapproval at the nurse.

Ultear quickened her pace to join Erza. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" the space mage asked, lips tight and drawn.

"No, " Erza replied, taking the stairs two at a time. _He should be at Porlyusica's. I don't like this place._ Memories of the refugee camp they'd briefly inhabited flickered through her mind – blank, sterile walls run by people in blank, sterile clothes with blank, sterile hearts. She reached the third floor before her thoughts could grow any darker.

Throwing the door open, she caught sight of Mirajane standing next to a door, eyes staring into nothing while a nurse with pink hair pleaded with her to return to her own room. "I'm fine," Mirajane whispered, ignoring the casts around her arm and chest. She turned when Erza started walking towards her, then flinched and lowered her gaze. "Erza..."

"What happened?" Erza demanded.

"Yeah," Millianna chimed in, leaping to the knight's side. "Where's nii-san?"

Mirajane turned her whole body away from the gathered Fairy Tail wizards, head still bowed. "The Beast was too strong for me. I underestimated it, and we almost lost Elfman and Lisanna. But Jellal – he – he –!" Erza clenched a fist, her entire body trembling with the effort to contain herself. _You arrogant, idiotic, useless –_

Then a drop splashed at Mirajane's feet. Another. "Erza, please, don't blame Elfman or Lisanna. It wasn't their fault..." Another tear fell. Mirajane shook, face hidden by a shroud of hair. "I did this..."

"Erza," Natsu prodded. The knight realized her trembling had stopped, her fist unclenched. _What would Jellal do?_ Erza wondered. She walked over to Mirajane and turned her around to face them. Mirajane's eyes met Erza's, beyond fear, drowned in guilt and shame. Erza hugged her, wrapping her arms around her old rival, careful to avoid further damage to her broken arm or ribs.

Mirajane let out a gasp so soft Erza almost missed it. Then the infamous Demon began to cry, coming out as sniffles at first, but growing in the span of a minute into wracking, broken sobs. Erza kept holding her, allowing her comrade to let out her grief. "Erza – I'm so _sorry–!"_

"I know," Erza whispered back. Mirajane let go, leaning against the wall and holding her face in her good hand. "What about Elfman and Lisanna?"

"Lisanna has a fractured arm," Mira explained, still not looking at any of them. "Wendy can fix that in five minutes. "Elfman kept a few of the blows the Beast took, but all he's really suffering from is a bad Take Over. He'll be better in a few days. They're going to be all right."

Erza managed a smile. "Good," she replied, patting Mirajane on the shoulder. Then she turned to the pink-haired woman. "Jellal?"

The nurse gave Erza a gentle smile that made her feel better in an instant. "Are you close to the patient?"

"We've known each other most of our lives," Erza explained. Mirajane dropped her hand and nodded to the nurse as well.

The nurse sighed. "Follow me, please." She walked into room 303, Erza following until the nurse stepped aside. She took one more step in, laid eyes on Jellal, and froze, hands going to her mouth. _No. No. No, no, no..._

He was swaddled in bandages, most of his chest covered in a single brace. There was a lacrima in the brace, glowing a faint, ominous crimson. Both legs were in splints, as was his left arm. A patch covered Jellal's right eye so completely that Erza couldn't see his birthmark beneath it. His skin was tinged the telltale green of Magic Deficiency. His breathing was ragged and labored.

"The Medical Guild doesn't like the term 'critical but stable,'" the nurse explained, "but that's how I would categorize his state. He's severely injured and suffering from grave ethernano loss, but from the moment he was able to get secure bed rest, his magic intake and vital signs began to show signs of recovery."

"Thank you, miss," Erza whispered, arms dropping. She felt stabbed through the chest. Carefully, she walked towards him, her guildmates following until the room was nearly full.

"Can you make room for Wendy?" Carla sighed, flying overhead. "Sheesh!"

The mages parted for the girl, who entered slowly. Even Happy was looking at the young Sky Dragon Slayer, Carla almost forgotten – something Erza had never seen. "Um, where's..." Wendy looked around, then gasped at the sight of Jellal. The girl rushed to his side, hands glowing pale green the moment she was close. "Jellal! Oh no! Please don't die!"

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "Jellal's strong, Wendy. He's a Fairy Tail wizard. He'll make it." Wendy looked up at him, and the boy smiled his enormous, face-consuming smile. "Besides, Erza would be mad! He's too smart to let that happen."

"I...hope so..." Jellal whispered. Erza rushed to his side, looking him over. _Mavis, he's a mess,_ she thought, sensing that his flow of ethernano was sluggish and erratic, even with Wendy helping. He half-opened his good eye, scanning the room. "Lisanna...Elfman...are they–"

"They're fine," Mirajane replied, the crowd letting her approach. "Wendy can take care of them both when you're better." She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "You saved them. You saved all of us. Now rest, you idiot."

"Mmm." Jellal sighed, closing his eye again. "The town?"

"It's fine," Mirajane continued, shaking her head. "The Beast never got close, thanks to you."

"Jellal." Master Makarov hopped onto a nearby stool, looking the wounded mage over. "Stop worrying about others for a few days. You've done well. Sleep now." Makarov passed a hand over Jellal's face, and the younger man snored gently. "My, my. He does push himself."

"Th-that's Jellal for you," Happy sniffed, wiping away tears.

Mirajane retreated as the nurse urged the visitors to take turns, and the guild began to stream out. "Erza," the Take Over Sibling whispered, and the knight went to her side. "I'll never let this happen again. I'm going to be different. Better. _I promise."_ They left the room, then froze.

"It's a little late for that." Siegrain glared at them from the opposite wall, arms crossed. "What did you do to my _brother,_ you obscene She-Devil?"

Erza turned to admonish Mirajane not to fight in the hospital, but froze at the sight of her. Instead of ferocity or even a defensive stance, Mira lowered her head, the only thing between her and Siegrain the arm in its sling. "I...I..." The once-proud Demon trembled, jaw quivering, tears returning. "I have no defense. I cannot even beg your forgiveness–!" Siegrain's glower only deepened, and he took a step towards Mirajane.

Erza darted in front of her, arms outstretched. "Siegrain, don't," she whispered. Mirajane gasped. "Jellal wouldn't want this. You know that."

She watched as Siegrain walked right up to her, desperately wanting to requip into stronger armor, knowing it would only make things worse. "I grow weary of watching Jellal suffer because of you and your friends, you blood-haired monster," he hissed. Mirajane swallowed and tried to step around Erza, but Titania moved her arm to head the Demon off. "I used to think that the _rest_ of Fairy Tail was good for him at least, but this?" He waved at the hospital room, eyes burning as they bore into Erza's.

"Please, it's not her fault," Mirajane stammered.

"I am sick beyond reckoning of those words," Siegrain snarled, fists clenched at his sides. "Did you know, Scarlet, that I'm going to test for Wizard Saint next year? I'll be the youngest in history if I pass. I think I'm going to make it." He leaned closer, and Erza could feel the heat of his breath. "Jellal's at least my equal. _He_ should be earning these accolades. He could be a Rune Knight Captain. Design new lacrima systems. Join the Wizard Saints. Live in our manor. Hunt down Dark Guilds by day and dance with royalty by night. He should live as good a life as mine – no, _better,_ because I wouldn't be half what I am without him."

"We are all blessed to have Jellal in our lives," Erza replied, voice softer than she wished.

"You," Siegrain rumbled, pointing at her. "He's a Fairy Tail wizard because of _you._ Following after you, your pathetic Tower friends, your pet moron Salamander, cleaning up the messes your guild leaves behind, constantly apologizing and fixing where you insult and break..." He closed his eyes, then took a step back. "Oh, Miss Ur and her kids play a role, no doubt. I'll never forget who saved him." His eyes flashed open again. "But I swear, this is the last time–"

Electricity snapped and ozone wafted past. Laxus sauntered over. Siegrain glared at him. "Hey," the lightning mage said, shrugging, "I get it. They're weak. It's frustrating. And Mirajane? Didn't see that coming." He met Siegrain's burning gaze with cool resolve. "Only one thing here matters. Jellal wants to be in Fairy Tail. Get used to it."

Siegrain stepped right up to Laxus. "No. I can't force him out of your reckless band of idiots, but rest assured I'm going to do everything in my power to convince him to leave."

Laxus blinked at the white-clad wizard, then chuckled. "Good luck with that." He turned and walked away, waving as he went. Siegrain crossed his arms and watched the lightning mage leave.

"You have the right to say what you wish to your brother," Erza whispered, even as her entire being howled in terrified denial, "but is this really the time? Jellal needs peace to recover. Can we declare a truce for that long, at least?"

Siegrain turned his glare back on Erza and Mirajane. Erza tried to ignore the gathering audience of orderlies and Fairy Tail wizards. "Very well," he said at last, and Erza shrank in relief. "When he's better, though..." Without saying another word, Siegrain stormed off, heading downstairs.

"Mmm," Makarov sighed, watching the departure with chin in hand and a grave look on his face. "I fear Siegrain may become trouble one day."

"I think today is that day, Master," Ur replied, eyes flickering from hospital room to stairwell.

To Erza's surprise, Master Makarov smiled up at the ice wizard. "Nonsense, my dear Ur. Today is a good day." He pointed skyward. "Everybody lived!"

Erza sniffled, smiled, and nodded. "Mm!"


	31. Vol 8, Ch 1

**Volume Eight: The End Is Where We Begin**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Training Ground, X782: Jellal

The floating chair moved into position with a gesture. Jellal's right hand hovered over the round lacrima, directing it with simple movements and a minimum of ethernano. _It's perfect, as long as you don't mind moving at infant speeds,_ he mused, glancing at the cast that held most of his body still. _Without Wendy, I'd probably never fully heal. I need to do something nice for her when I'm better._ The star mage looked up.

A sizeable group of Fairy Tail wizards looked back, most of them with eager grins. _Even Natsu's here,_ Jellal noticed, _and his presence at one of my classes usually involves Erza and dragging._ He cleared his throat. "You're probably wondering," he began, "why a man with four-fifths of his body covered in plaster is running a combat lesson."

"You're Jellal," Gray replied to a few chuckles.

"You'll explain it to us," Natsu added, smile growing. "Some of us might even be awake when you're done." There were several laughs at that.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, and the field went silent. Jellal sighed, and she was at his side in an instant. "They're ready for you," she said, still glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"I hope so." He grinned, then took out another lacrima and concentrated. An all-blue thought projection formed in the sparring circle. "That image," he explained, "is entirely made of Wave Magic. You'll be fighting it."

"All right!" Natsu exulted, pounding his fists together. "I'm all fired up!"

"Magic training is manly!" Elfman added, fist punching the air.

Jellal blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Several of the students groaned, as did Erza. "Elfman's been like this since the day after he got back from the hospital. He said Natsu gave him a pep talk," Titania explained.

"It's his dandy new catchphrase," Wally added.

Gray chuckled. "You're one to talk, Wally."

"It's not dandy," Elfman barked, hands on his hips as he glared at Wally, "it's manly!"

"It sounds dandy to me," Wally quipped, tilting his hat at a rakish angle.

"Manly!" Elfman insisted.

"Dandy," Wally retorted.

 _"Manly!"_ Elfman roared.

 _"Dandy,"_ Wally grinned.

Jellal whistled. Loudly. Wally ducked, hiding his expression under the brim of his hat. Elfman snorted and crossed his arms. "Natsu, what did you do?" Jellal sighed.

 _"Me?"_ Natsu pointed at himself and gaped. "Elfman was feeling down, so I told him to snap out of it, that's all."

"I learned the importance of being a real man, like Mirajane and Lisanna," Elfman explained, smiling proudly at his little sister. Lisanna facepalmed.

"If we can move on," Jellal jumped in before the madness could erupt again. _The most patient person I know is already at her wit's end,_ he realized, heart sinking. _It's going to be a long day._ With a gesture, he poured his sluggish ethernano into the projection lacrima, focusing on control over his doppelganger. "Wave Magic is the most universally effective style when dealing with multiple types of wizardry, but it isn't the only one. And," he continued, turning a pointed gaze on Natsu, "there are times when 'punch it in the face' isn't a viable option."

"When?" Natsu demanded, crossing his arms. Several others laughed.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "When your target doesn't have a face, to start with." More laughter. "Against an intangible foe. If your enemy takes control of a friend. An opponent with speed-enhancing magic can be particularly troublesome, so I'm told." The laughter vanished. "Fortunately, nearly any style of magic can be used to counter another, and I've never known an Art that couldn't be used for defense." His double stepped into the circle. _I am patient. I am calm. I am serene._ And just like that, Jellal mastered himself. "One of the greatest dangers any mage can face is a counter-magic effect like Sealing Stone or Wave Magic. Power alone won't help against my double. You'll have to focus your magic on repelling its innate suppression effect."

"Sure, let's go!" Natsu cried, his smile impossibly wide.

Jellal shrugged as much as his cast allowed. "Unless someone objects, you can be first." It took an effort not to smile as the other prospective students backed away. Somehow, having the double to himself only made Natsu more eager. "Ready? And...begin!"

With a burst of flame and force, Natsu leaped at the projection, fists blazing. Jellal concentrated, and his image flickered out of Salamander's path. The Dragon Slayer's expression went from "fired up" to "oh crap" at Meteor speeds. Wave-Jellal punched Natsu into the air with a powerful uppercut, then shot above him and slammed the boy back to earth. Natsu's raging fires had been reduced to candle-flickers by landfall. "Take note," Jellal explained, "that every blow from a Wave duplicate will weaken your magic unless you find a way to counter it. Further, they are not limited by my own weakened state. There are crystals around the training field projecting my doppelgangers at full strength. Now. Shall we try again?"

Natsu leaped to his feet, shaking off the blows and dirt and grinning again. The others nodded with more sober expressions. "Good. Begin!"

For the next hour, the training session went more or less as Jellal had expected: large amounts of flailing around with occasional bouts of his guildmates paying attention. "Gray, mold the magic, not just the ice," he called out at one point. "Shou, power can go out of your cards as well as in. Use it!" Jellal tried at another. "Ultear, Arc magic always leaves ripples, control them."

He'd never been more frustrated by winning. Few of them were still fighting by the end of the hour. _Maybe this was a waste of time...wait._ Wendy was still in the ring, her support magic rippling out, doing more good than anyone else's. Jellal tapped Erza's gauntlet and pointed to the Sky Dragon Slayer. After a moment, Erza nodded. "Go," Titania agreed.

All at once, three Wave forms flew at Wendy. The girl yelped and fled, dodging her assailants. "Help!" she blurted. _Sorry, little one,_ Jellal thought, eyes darting to Natsu as the fire mage tried to play big brother, _but you need to do this yourself._ Two more copies hit him from opposite sides, finally knocking the magic out of him. Ultear moved to help, so he turned the extra copies on her. "Jellal, what do I do?" Wendy cried.

"Your support magic is perfect for helping others against them," he explained, "but you need to defend yourself as well. Combine it with your wind magic."

"How?" Wendy cried, barely evading the increasing onslaught.

"You're ready, Wendy. It's time to roar." Jellal gripped the armrest with his good hand. _Come on, you can do it._

"I can't!" the girl wailed.

Jellal leaned forward as much as his cast allowed. "You _can,"_ he insisted. "Just like Natsu taught you, child of Grandine! _Roar!"_

Wendy's eyes bulged wide, and she gasped. "Sky Dragon's–" she breathed, gulping, then exhaling as she shouted, "–ROAR!"

The storm she unleashed surged with as much magical fury as wind's. All three Wave forms shattered like stage glass. "Off," Jellal commanded, and the remaining combat copies vanished. He smiled. "Well done, Sky Dragon Slayer!"

The gathered wizards cheered, Natsu rushing over and hosting Wendy onto his shoulders. "That's showing those wave-crystal-things!" the older Slayer cheered, and Wendy smiled, twiddling her fingers and blushing a bit.

Erza patted Jellal on the shoulder. "Well done, Starburst," she whispered, her lips nearly touching his ear. Jellal's blush was deeper than Wendy's.

ANNOTATION: This volume is named for the song of the same name, though only because the title itself is appropriate, not necessarily the entire song.


	32. Vol 8, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X783: Meredy

The young Mental Magic wizard stared around the guild in awe, watching the mages laugh, play, and fight throughout the hall. The weight of her twin suitcases, so exhausting a few minutes before, seemed to have vanished.

"Look, there I am! I'm joining Fairy Tail!" Meredy thought she heard, but the voice was her own and it seemed impossibly far away. "Ooo, I was cute!"

"Yes you were," an older woman said. "Now hush."

"Did anyone else hear something?" A beautiful woman with violet hair asked, but the other wizards just ignored her – except for Jellal, who turned from where he was talking to Loke and looked in their direction. Meredy blushed. _He noticed me – oh Zen, he noticed me!_ The violet-haired woman strode over, then bent to meet her eyes and smiled. _It's Ultear! Wow, she's gotten even more elegant,_ Meredy thought, suddenly feeling awkward. "Meredy, right? Your mom sent a letter."

The pink-haired girl bit her lip and looked away. "I – I wanted it to be a surprise," she muttered. "You probably don't remember me anyway..."

"Of course we do," Jellal replied, and Meredy's heart leaped into her throat. "Meredy Goto, isn't it? You were that talented child in Saori." He smiled down at her, making her suitcases float with a gesture. "Haven't you grown!" _He remembers me!_

"You used to write all the time," Ultear added, giving the Mind Mage a gentle shake. "I was worried when you stopped. I'm glad you followed your dream."

"I've been studying hard," Meredy explained, hands suddenly twisting. _Get a grip, Meredy! Fairy Tail wizards are cool, strong, awesome – that's what you've got to be._ She straightened, then bowed to the mages. "I bel – I _have_ what it takes to join Fairy Tail!"

The entire guild hall froze. Meredy's eyes went wide, and she felt warm. Everyone was staring. _Oh Zen. Did I just ruin it?_ Then a tiny old man – Master Makarov Dreyar himself – laughed, almost waddling over to her. "That's the spirit! Welcome to Fairy Tail, young lady."

"Aye!" the whole guild agreed.

Meredy blinked in astonishment. "Just like that? Don't you have tests, or trials, or...something?"

Makarov guided her over to a white-haired barmaid in a sun dress. "My dear, the only things you need to join Fairy Tail are magic and heart." He chuckled and leaped onto a bar stool. "And the magic is negotiable. Ha ha!"

"So," the white-haired woman, whose smile reminded Meredy of her mother's, asked, "where would you like your guild mark?

A few minutes later, Meredy was looking in the mirror at the bright blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right shoulder, smiling in spite of how uncertain she felt. _She just stamped my arm. Like it was no big deal._ She pulled her cloak over the mark, turning back to the barmaid, only to find her serving as bartender. "What are you two talking about, Loke? Honestly," the lady sighed.

"Jellal's just helping me with a flaw in my Ring Magic," Loke explained. "I'm leaking a bit of ethernano." Jellal glanced at his famous friend, but Loke raised an eyebrow, and the blue-haired hero said nothing.

"By the way, Erza should be back soon," the woman added. Loke smirked.

Jellal blushed slightly. "Th-thanks, Mirajane," he stammered, retreating to a bench and hiding behind a book. Meredy gaped, jaw dropping. _That's She-Devil Mirajane?!_ Meredy thought, staring in shock.

Mirajane, still smiling with a kind, welcoming air, walked over to Meredy, who shook her head and composed herself. "Do you need anything, Meredy?"

"I...guess I'm going to need a place to stay?" Meredy asked, blinking at the woman.

Mirajane thought about that, then nodded. "Fairy Hills," she said. "You're too young for boys to be coming over anyway." She winked.

"I – I'm not that young," Meredy muttered, twiddling her fingers.

To her astonishment, Mirajane laughed, but Meredy didn't feel mocked or made fun of. "Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. To be honest, a boy you like won't be a problem, even at Fairy Hills." She folded her arms, looking almost serene, and scanned the guild hall. "You couldn't tell from the current state of madness, but this guild's become a sea of raging hormones in the last year." Her smile slipped when her eyes fell back to Jellal. "Though the most obvious couple seems to need a little help, because the great and talented Erza Scarlet is denser than lead." She looked away, and Meredy felt her attention wander. "Honestly, he finally pours his heart out to her, and she doesn't even realize it. At this rate, I'm going to have to drop a piano on that woman."

Meredy's eyes dropped. "So Jellal has...he's..." she muttered. _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought, sighing.

Mirajane put an arm around her shoulders, and again Meredy was reminded of her mother. "Sorry, Meredy, but those two are puzzle pieces that fit together. Once Erza gets a clue, you won't be able to separate them with a lacrima bomb."

"Does our favorite bluenette boy have another fan?" Ultear asked, walking over. She smiled at Meredy and rubbed her head, mussing her hair a bit. "Though it makes even more sense for her."

"I – I guess Fairy Hills will be all right," Meredy agreed, "if I can afford it."

"I'll cover her first month," Ultear replied. Meredy opened her mouth to object, but the space wizard held up her hand. "You can pay me back after your first few missions if you insist. In fact, why don't I take you on my next one?" She turned a cool gaze on a large, muscular man wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and pants with lots of pockets. He was talking to another woman with violet hair, that one wearing a sword on her hip. "My boyfriend's being stupid anyway."


	33. Vol 8, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Ultear

"PAUSE!" Ultear shouted, slapping the crystal. The image froze.

Meredy snickered. "Ultear has a _boyfriend."_ She subsided at a glance from Jellal. "What'd I say?"

Ultear's eye twitched at the image of her younger self eyeing Simon with annoyance. "It's not your fault, Meredy. If it's anyone's, it's mine." She grimaced. "I've just decided I believe in karma."

"Perhaps we should skip ahead again," Jellal gently suggested.

"Unless Erza needs help with that density," Meredy giggled. Ultear smiled. _Bless you both,_ she thought.

"Erza's very insightful," Jellal insisted. "I imagine that, in their world, things are simply – awkward between them, after spending an entire childhood as friends."

"Awkward," Ultear drawled, returning her attention to the lacrima. "Sure." _Maybe I should take a look._ She glanced at Jellal out of the corner of her eyes. _He'll probably feel better if they get together naturally._ The time mage performed a few extra gestures as she restarted their monitoring. _Still, it wouldn't hurt to make sure there's a ringer._


	34. Vol 8, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Lucy

 _There isn't one sane person here!_ Lucy (Heartfilia, though she wasn't going to tell _them_ that, thank you very much) stared at the chaos that had erupted through the guild. "Oh, are you new here?" she heard behind her, and Lucy turned.

There stood Mirajane Strauss, _the_ Mirajane Strauss, holding a tray and smiling like an angel. Lucy knew she was staring like a yokel – and maybe a little like a perv – but she found it hard to care. "Yeah, Natsu brought her in," a man's voice called over before Lucy could respond. She turned, and thought her jaw would drop out of her head. _Siegrain? Here? No, wait – that's his brother!_ She gasped, eyes twinkling. _Jellal the Starburst, Shield of Fiore!_ He nodded, waving to Lucy. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Lucy looked from the two friendly souls regarding her with such warm smiles, to the absolute chaos behind them, and back. "You're – you're – eek!" Lucy blurted as Jellal zipped past them, catching Mr. Manly before he could crash into Mirajane. "Too close!"

"Mirajane." Jellal sighed and crossed his arms. "Should I do something about this before the Master shows up?"

"Don't worry about it, Jellal," Mirajane replied, smile growing. "It's more lively this way, don't you think?"

Lucy's eyes bulged, her arms dangling limp at her sides. _Even...Even Mirajane..._ Still, Lucy worked to say something. Crazy or not, she was still Mirajane. "I...um...it's so great to meet you!" Lucy said, bowing quickly. Mirajane giggled and guided Lucy towards a shadowed corner of the guild. There, a semi-circle rippled through the air, and what looked like a whole other guild could be seen on the other side. At first, they looked more normal, but then a gun-toting man with a face made of cubes turned and winked at her. "Blocky!" Lucy yelped.

Mirajane giggled again. "You might want to stay in Cait Shelter at first...but I don't think so."

Lucy ducked as the almost-naked guy flew past, crashing into the wall. "Really?" she asked. Mirajane nodded. "I'm not sure about–"

"Miss," the almost-naked guy said, munching on an ice cube – then Lucy realized he was _all_ naked, with Natsu twirling his boxers – "could you lend me some underwear?"

So clearly, the only thing to do was hit him with the nearest rubble. "Take a hike!" Lucy snapped, knocking him into the wall. Mirajane giggled again, and Lucy knew she was turning bright red. "Um...sorry?" she mumbled, dropping her stick and twiddling her fingers.

Loke, whom she had already crossed off her "best possible boyfriends" list, took that moment to show up and scoop her into his arms. Then "Manly" pounded him, Natsu pounded Manly, and they were off and running again. Blocky, a blond with a deck of cards, a cat girl, and a muscle man almost as big as Manly were all laughing on the other side of the gate. The blond suddenly looked surprised, then rushed through the gateway towards the battle. Muscle man sighed and facepalmed.

Just as things looked like they were about to escalate from brawl to magical showdown, a horned giant entered, stamping his foot. The whole crowd did the first sensible thing Lucy had seen them do, freezing the instant he appeared. "That's enough, you brats!" he roared. Jellal smiled, pressing fingertips to his forehead.

Mirjane smiled up at him. "Oh, you're still here, Master?" Lucy, who'd thought she was out of shock to have, gaped at the nodding titan, speechless. _Master?!_

Everyone else backed away, except Natsu, who laughed. "What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this–" he said, only to be cut off when the guild master _stepped_ on him.

When Lucy squeaked in terror, Master Giant looked at her. "Oh, are you new here?" Lucy nodded, just barely managing to not hide behind Mirajane. The shadowed giant shrank, and shrank, then shrank some more, until he was less than half Lucy's size. He looked like a friendly old man, and his "horns" turned out to be some odd hat. "Nice ta meetcha!" he said with a wave.

"Tiny!" Lucy blurted, then stared, almost beyond shock. "H-he's your master?"

While Mirajane introduced Master Makarov, the diminutive old man leaped up to a balcony, berating the guild for the destruction they'd caused and the number of complaints he'd received from the Magic Council. To ensure they had an idea what he was dealing with, he waved a stack of papers nearly the size of his chest. _Wow,_ Lucy thought, looking from the Master to Fernandes and back. _You'd think one of their aces having a brother on the Council would help._ She gulped. _Wait, maybe this is with help!_ At least the mages around her had the self-awareness to look down, seeming abashed, except for Jellal and Mirajane, who just smiled at the others. Then Lucy gasped as Master Makarov set the whole stack on fire. "To Grim with the Council!" the old man grinned, tossing the burning stack aside. Natsu leaped and ate the falling flames, catching them in his mouth like a dog snatching a treat from the air.

Then he gave a speech on magic – what it is, what it means – that taught Lucy more than anything had since her mother's lessons. "If you fear the eyes watching from high above," he finished, "you will never truly advance in the arts of magic. Follow the path that you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" He pointed skyward in an odd way, thumb out, and the whole guild did the same as they cheered. All Lucy's doubts vanished. _This – this is where I belong!_

Within moments, she was admiring the pink guild mark on her hand, stamped there by Mirajane herself. "Now you're a member of Fairy Tail," the famous wizard said, still sharing that smile.

A woman who looked like a younger Mirajane walked in through the weird gate in the back of the guild. "Oh, did you come in with Natsu?" she asked. _Girlfriend?_ Lucy wondered. _I hope she's not jealous._ Then she clasped her hands and smiled. "I'm so glad! He's really sweet. Natsu would never admit it," she added, lowering her voice, "but he could use more friends." _If she is, he's really lucky._

"Maybe if he didn't beat them up all the time," Happy snickered. "Except for you, Lisanna. He _lllikes_ you."

Lisanna pouted, crossing her arms. "I've been training! Tell him, Jellal!" Lucy felt a sweat drop form on one side of her face. _Not sure which one of them's missing the point,_ she wondered.

The blue-haired hero chuckled. "It's true, Happy," Jellal said, the constellation of Virgo appearing over the palm he held out, a winged maiden taking form above it. "She's been working on combining her Transformation and Take Over magic."

Lucy stared at the stars glittering in Jellal's hand. "Are you a Celestial Spirit mage too?" she asked him, hand dropping to her keys.

"Mavis, no," Jellal insisted, smiling and waving in denial. The image vanished. "My Cosmic Magic is much more ordinary. Wizards like you and Lisanna are the ones who truly touch the heavens." Lucy gulped, feeling warm all over.

"My sister has a real gift," Mirajane added, putting an arm around Lisanna. "Her Heaven Soul form will surpass mine."

Lisanna blushed. "Mira-nee..." she mumbled, biting her lip and squeezing her hands together. "I haven't even made it work yet..." Lucy found herself staring again. _Mirajane's sister...wow..._

"I'm...going to see what Natsu's so busy with," Lucy stammered, then rushed over to the board where the Dragon Slayer had focused his attention. "Look, Natsu! My mark!"

"That's nice, Lisa," Natsu replied absently.

"I'm Lucy!" she snapped, glaring. Then she gasped, hands covering her mouth. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys who lures girls in then forgets them!"

Lisanna was there, chuckling, while Natsu blinked at them both, looking utterly clueless. "Natsu's not like that," she explained. "I don't think he even notices girls or boys that way."

"What difference does it make?" Natsu sighed, shrugging and returning to the guild board. "Family is family, and an enemy is an enemy. You fight the strong ones and go easy on the weak ones, and you always help _nakama_ in trouble." _Naka-what?_ Lucy wondered while Natsu shook his head. "I don't know why you have to hold back against weak enemies, though. Jellal is such a mom." Jellal fell off his bench with a crash while Mirajane and Lisanna laughed.

"Well, you are," Mirajane insisted to the rising Starburst.

Then a little boy with purple hair walked in, and her day's fate was sealed.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Returning from the frozen mountaintop with Macao in tow and Romeo crying with joy, the terrors and hazards of their adventure seemed to melt away in the sunset. "Is this what it's like for Fairy Tail wizards all the time?"

"Aye!" Happy insisted. Natsu grinned and nodded.

Then the Dragon Slayer's smile vanished, and he sniffed the air. He crossed his arms, frowning. "It's not as much fun with a babysitter, though. Come on out, Jellal, I can smell you."

The cosmic mage raced around a corner with Meteor, then stopped ahead of them, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. "Even you get in over your head sometimes, Natsu. Besides, you had Lucy with you, and she's new."

Lucy frowned, hands dropping to her hips. "I'm not a child," she complained. "I know I don't have a lot of experience fighting monsters or kidnappers, but I'm a strong wizard! Look," she continued, showing Jellal her keys.

That got the attention of even a living legend, and Lucy felt her heart swell when Jellal whistled. "Three gold keys? I didn't think anyone in the world had that many." He chuckled. "No wonder Siegrain was bragging about you after your date."

Natsu blinked at her, and Lucy's heart leaped into her throat. _He – he knows who I am!_ she thought, eyes wide. "Oi. Jellal's creepy brother didn't do anything to you, did he?" the Dragon Slayer asked. Lucy sighed.

Jellal huffed and looked away. "Sieg's not that bad," he insisted.

"We went on one date," Lucy explained, rolling her eyes, secret identity forgotten. "One! He was fun and charming, when he wasn't too busy bragging or admiring himself." Jellal winced, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, realizing she had just ragged on Jellal's brother right in front of him. "Siegrain wasn't mean or anything, really!"

"It's okay. I know my brother," Jellal sighed. "He's a good man in most ways, but there's no denying he thinks he's Chronos' gift to women. Did he make that awful 'Heavenly Body' pun at you?" Lucy laughed and nodded. "Still, you made an impression on him, and not just because you're Lucky Lu–"

Lucy clamped her hands over Jellal's mouth, laughing nervously. "Don't mind him," she said to Natsu and Happy, who were both looking at her with that same clueless expression they had when they weren't fighting or eating. "Siegrain likes to show off! That's all." Her laughter trailed off, while Jellal sighed again. _That...was completely pathetic..._ Lucy swallowed. _I am so busted!_

"Okay," Natsu said, turning and walking away. "Let us know if Siegrain bothers you again." He waved to her without looking back.

"Aye!" Happy added, flying alongside his partner.

Lucy watched them go, blinking in disbelief. _I can't believe that worked._ Jellal tapped her hand with one finger, and she let him go with a startled yelp, leaping away. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "Just – please don't tell them who I am."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, not quite smiling. "Fairy Tail wizards come from every kind of background. Some of us had nothing. Others walked away from everything." He shrugged. "I'm both, in some ways. No one is going to care about the Heartfilia Concern in this guild."

"Please," she begged again, pressing her hands together for emphasis. "Not forever – just for a little while," Lucy added, knowing she was trembling, cursing her weakness. "I – I want them to get to know _me._ Not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, but Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Jellal took in a breath, and Lucy froze, but then he sighed and deflated. "If that's your wish," he conceded, shrugging. "You only joined today, so I understand your concerns." He smiled again, and Lucy's legs got weak. "Besides, saving a guild mate on your first day is pretty impressive, even in Fairy Tail." Lucy felt like she was floating. _Jellal the Starburst is impressed – with me!_

"Okay!" She cheered, clasping his hand. "I'll tell them before the end of the year. I promise. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Jellal said, shaking her hand.

"Then just tell me one thing," Lucy continued, and Jellal raised an eyebrow. Her eyes gleamed. "Did you really save Princess Hisui from a dark wizard last year?"

Jellal stared at her, eyes round and mouth agape. _Is it that unusual a question?_ Lucy wondered. The Shield of Fiore recovered, exhaling. "She's a kind child," he explained, folding his arms and looking away, "with a tremendous gift." His voice lowered, jaw trembling so slightly Lucy almost missed it. "There are mages in this world who try to use such gifted children for their own ends." The famous Meteor spell came to life around him. "Please excuse me." With that, he took off with such speed she could have mistaken it for teleportation. Lucy blinked. _What did I say?_


	35. Vol 8, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Mirajane

"This is bad!" Loke shouted, bursting back into the guild. "Erza's coming!"

 _Oh, for..._ Mirajane sighed while her nakama rushed around, looking in private rooms, spying on the second floor with magic, and sticking their heads through the gate to Cait Shelter. _Here we go again._

"Erza?" Lucy asked. _Oh, right, Lucy's still new._ Mirajane smiled at her. "Natsu mentioned her yesterday. What's everyone doing?"

"Oh, don't mind them," Mirajane said, chuckling. "They're just looking for Jellal. Erza's strict about guild rules, but she's a bit more lenient when he's around."

"A bit?" Gray cut in, letting go of Natsu's collar. "Are you kidding? If Jellal's not here, she'll go on a rampage!"

Mirajane giggled as her guildmates muttered in fear about the returning wizard. "She's the strongest woman in the guild. Only the master and Gildarts are definitely stronger than Titania. Laxus and Jellal are probably at her level."

"Oh, she's Titania! Now I get it." Lucy blinked. "Wait, where is Jellal, anyway?" she asked.

Smile vanishing, Mirajane turned her attention to the Script Gate. "He's with most of his old friends on an S-Class mission for the Magic Council. They're fighting a weapons smuggling ring called Dark Unicorn. Erza was the only one who didn't go with them, and that's only because she was already busy monster hunting."

"By herself?" Lucy whispered. "Just how powerful is she?"

That, of course, was when Erza strode through the open guild door, carrying a horn at least three times her size. She was wearing her chest wrap and fire-red pants, the twin Demon Blades sheathed and hanging from her hips. _No one to protect means no armor._ Mirajane sighed. _I wish she'd take better care of herself on solo missions!_

Lucy's eyes bulged at the sight, while the rest of the guild went silent. _It looks like they've figured out Jellal's not coming to save them,_ Mira decided, smile returning as the new mage blushed just a touch. "S-so pretty!" Lucy gasped. _Someone has a new fan._

"I've returned," Erza reported, as though it weren't obvious. "Where is the Master?"

"Welcome back," Mirajane said. "Master's at the league conference, and Jellal brought Team Cult Buster with him to go after a dark guild." Titania nodded, eyes dancing away briefly, then proceeded to lecture half the guild. _Hm. She's gotten better at masking,_ Mirajane noted, _but she didn't complain about the unasked-for information._ When she realized Lucy was looking at her rather than Erza, Mirajane realized her smile had changed. _Oops. Must've let the Demon out a bit._

"M-Mirajane?" Lucy whispered. "Why are you...?"

"I'll explain later," Mirajane replied, then lost the forming scheme as Erza recruited Natsu _and_ Gray. "This could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail." She looked on as Lucy retreated from the impending chaos. _Oh, dear. That will never do. Erza's new team will need someone more sensible watching over them, Lisanna's right about Natsu needing friends..._ she turned to hide the gleam in her eyes. _...and with Loke so distracted lately, I need an ally in matchmaking Erza and Jellal._


	36. Vol 8, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Lucy

"Thank you so much, Mirajane!" Lucy gushed, watching from the edge of town as Team Cult Buster returned, Jellal leading them home. "I hope this isn't any trouble."

"Not at all," Mirajane insisted, smiling. "Lisanna and Loke can tend the bar while I'm doing other things, whether it's an S-Class mission or showing a new friend around."

Lucy blushed. _Mirajane considers me a friend? Wow._ "I still can't believe Fairy Tail destroyed two whole Dark Guilds with just two teams," she blurted.

"Dark Unicorn wasn't destroyed," Mirajane explained, one hand on her chin. "Cult Buster wiped out their chance to become a major guild in the Balam Alliance, but a few of them escaped to crawl back to their masters."

"So did Erigor..." Lucy whispered, hugging herself. _Is he going to come after us?_

Mirajane patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucy. We take care of each other." Lucy nodded, forcing herself to relax. _I don't want to worry them._

"Oi, Mira!" Shou waved, grinning like Natsu. "We brought you a souvenir!" He threw Mirajane a white staff, which she caught one-handed. "This job was so easy, it was almost embarrassing. Of course, that's what happens when nii-san comes with us." The whole group was smiling, except for Jellal himself. _He looks...haunted,_ Lucy thought. _It's the only word that feels right for that expression. This is Gentle Jellal, the Shield of Fiore?_

Millanna meowed a yawn. "Except there were so _many_ of them. I'm not feeling lively at all. I used so much magic power, I'm going to need to nap all day tomorrow."

"So just like every mission," Wally laughed, resting his rectangular gun on his shoulder. Millianna pouted at him. "It's all dandy, Milli. You earned a rest."

"Hey Mira, is that the new kid?" Shou asked. Simon sighed and dope-slapped the card mage. Kagura chuckled. "Simon! What the Grim?"

"Her _name_ is Lucy," a purple-haired woman Lucy didn't recognize interjected, shaking her head. "Hi there. I'm Ultear, and I understand you've already met the rest of this bunch."

"I wouldn't say 'met,' exactly...but I'm really glad to now!" Lucy replied, bowing.

Kagura bowed back. "The pleasure is ours." She smiled at the pair as Lucy straightened. "I hear that Mirajane-san has you keeping an eye on Natsu and Happy."

"More like Natsu and Gray," Lucy muttered, forcing herself not to pout. "I like teaming up with Natsu, at least when he's not almost getting me killed, but those two!" She snorted and crossed her arms. "It's like being a babysitter."

Jellal blinked, haunted expression vanishing. "For love of the gods, what are they doing in a team together?"

Mirajane beamed like the sun. "It was Erza's idea," she explained.

The transformation astonished Lucy. Every member of Team Cult Buster except Jellal – _wait, Jellal's not technically a member,_ Lucy remembered – seemed to go paper-white, staring in shock. Jellal merely sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Erza. So she finally did it, huh?" he asked, chuckling. "Was Lucy the deciding factor?"

"Oh, no," Mirajane replied, still smiling, "Erza just decided to grab them while the rest of you were unicorn hunting." Cult Buster's members added sweat drops to their pale visages. "Lucy was very helpful, though. Eisenwald might have hurt a lot of people if she hadn't been there."

Lucy gulped, sure her face was as red as Jellal's tattoo. "It – wasn't that big a deal, really," she stammered. "I wouldn't have even been able to help much without Happy."

"He's pretty insightful, for a six year old cat," Shou quipped, the team recovering in an instant.

Millianna rounded on him, her tail bristling. "Never underestimate the kitties!" she insisted.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lucy said, one finger going to her chin. "Natsu asked Erza to fight him if we succeeded in our mission, and she agreed." The team froze, Jellal included this time. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"


	37. Vol 8, Ch 7

Earthland-2, Magic Council - Fiore Branch, X784: Erza

"You stand accused," Chairman Seam intoned, "of the partial destruction of Oshibana Station, and the complete destruction of the Ryusika Gorge bridge and the meeting hall in Clover." Siegrain was smiling in his nonchalant way, while his fellow Councilor (and partner in slime) Daphne munched on some sort of meat-on-a-stick. "According to eyewitness accounts–"

 _Rumble._

The entire Magic Council went silent. For less than a second, the earth shook. The amphibian clerks looked at each other, necks bulging as they swallowed. "Ahem. According to–"

 _Rumble. Rumble. Rumble._

Erza's eyes went wide. _Oh, no._ She already pictured Natsu in her mind, stomping towards the building, several well-meaning teammates trailing him. The shaking continued, but as it got closer, the tremors became more regular, spaced out by regular beats. _Footsteps._ Titania braced herself, but the expected implosion never happened.

Instead, the doors swung open, and Natsu did in fact arrive. Jellal had him tucked under one arm, the Dragon Slayer thrashing and roaring. Erza blinked, then gaped at Natsu's red wig and "armor" made from a barrel and two steins. The boy had attached a buckler to one vambrace, and a _rubber duck_ to the other. "Let me go, Jellal! I'm not gonna let them get away with this!"

"Hush, Natsu," Jellal replied, voice even, motions fluid and calm. Yet with each step he took, the land shuddered beneath him. Natsu wailed in even greater outrage. Jellal ignored him, waiting until he reached the dock to drop the fire mage. "Councilors," he said, bowing even as Natsu leaped to his feet, "does Miss Scarlet have an advocate?"

A collective moan arose from the Magic Council. "Young Master Fernandes," Org began.

Jellal straightened. "No, then," he replied, cutting off the Deputy Chairman without batting an eye. "With the defendant's permission, then, I will take the role."

"Forget them, you jerks! I'm Erza!" Natsu declared, exhaling a jet of flame for emphasis.

The entire council gaped. Erza planted her face in her palm. Jellal sighed and pointed two fingers downward. A telekinetic wave planted Natsu face-first into the floor. "I apologize for Salamander's unexpected involvement in this matter. Rest assured I will personally repair all damages before we leave."

"Jellal, this isn't necessary," Erza whispered.

Jellal smiled at her. _Why must my legs weaken when he does that?_ Erza despaired. "Natsu's presence suggests otherwise," he pointed out. Muffled protests echoed from the tile floor. His smile vanished when he returned his gaze, cool and reserved, to the councillors. "May I have a copy of the charges?"

"Hey, Erza, do you want Jellal to be your advocate? Yeah?" Daphne called down, grinning. Siegrain hid his expression behind a hand held to his forehead. Michello hissed at the cowgirl. She winked at him, leaning back and starting in on another stick sausage.

Erza swallowed, looking down at her manacles. "Yes," she conceded, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear. _Trying to turn him down would probably makes things worse. He never does that earth-shaking thing on purpose._ One of the clerks handed Jellal a small stack of papers. Levitating a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses to his face, he scanned the charges within seconds. His only response to Natsu's continued thrashing and stifled protests was to plant a foot on the plush bird strapped to the back of the barrel. Natsu's wail was especially outraged. The masonry nearest the Dragon Slayer's face began to liquefy.

"Of the twelve charges, eleven are patently absurd," he said, looking up and removing the glasses. "Fairy Tail was legally hired to oppose Eisenwald by the appropriate local authorities. All damages were within accepted parameters given the magic used by the Dark Guild and the presence of an A-Class demon from the Books of Zeref. The charge regarding the Ryusika Gorge bridge is particularly egregious, given that all the damage to it was done by Wind Magic."

Org leaned forward. "And the twelfth charge?" he prodded.

Jellal's sigh made Erza's stomach tighten to a pinpoint. "Erza, did you really punch guards that didn't respond to you within three seconds?"

Erza dropped her head, praying her hair would conceal her mortification. _Gods, what Jellal must think of me right now,_ she despaired. "S-sorry," she mumbled.

"Patent assault, Master Fernandes," Michello snapped. Erza could hear the triumph in his voice. "Perhaps you should have left this to us."

"According to this statement," Jellal replied, holding up the sheaf, "the guards do not intend to press charges, given the team's efforts in preventing loss of life. There's also the extenuating circumstance of considerable ethernano use for the magic vehicle. All things considered, a fine should be more than sufficient to cover the infraction, if the Council is going to insist on ignoring the statements of the supposed victims."

Michello looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, lips constricting and neck bulging. "Th-the guards were clearly intimidated by Fairy Tail's reputation!" Daphne snorted, subsiding when Siegrain's eyes met hers. "And extenuating circumstances, faugh! Powerful wizards should be above such things!"

"So you wish to deny mitigating factors," Jellal asked, eyebrow raised, "while claiming one of your own?" Org slapped his forehead. Michello made several noises that sounded like efforts to raise an objection, each softer than the last. At last, he went silent, baring his teeth and glaring at the Starburst. "Would someone kindly remove Erza's manacles now?" Jellal voice was soft even as he glared at the councilors. _Before I disintegrate them,_ he raged, thoughts loud enough for Erza to hear, _among other things._

She glanced from Jellal to the Council in a near-panic, but they didn't react. _Jellal, if you can hear me, you're mind-leaking,_ she thought as clearly as she could.

 _Eep!_ Jellal managed to keep his expression neutral while the councilors conferred, but she felt his chagrin. _Sorry, Erza. I just...don't like seeing restraints on you. Or any of the survivors,_ he added, both sets of thoughts skirting around Tower memories before leaping away from them entirely.

"In light of your advocate's defense," Belno said, causing Erza to straighten and look up with renewed hope, "a fine of 100,000 Jewels should suffice, if Fairy Tail is willing to perform a certain portion of the repairs."

"Thank you, councilors," Jellal and Erza said in unison, bowing. The manacles fell off Erza's wrists, floating to one of the guards. Jellal glanced down at the still-struggling Natsu. "If you stop melting the floor," Jellal added, smiling, "I'll remove my foot."

After one last half-hearted thrash, the infamous Salamander went limp. "Lmme opp," he grunted. Jellal lifted his foot, and Natsu leaped to his feet, instantly in the star mage's face. "Ai-yah!" he cried. "What's wrong with y–" Erza turned her fiercest glare on the rose-haired boy, and he subsided. "aye," he gasped.

Jellal took in a long breath, then began working Earth Magic to repair the cosmetic damage as they carted the Dragon Slayer out with them. _I mustn't skewer him,_ Erza thought, glaring at her teammate. "Natsu Dragneel," she rumbled, and Natsu swallowed audibly, "it's bad enough that you came here with this – this _spectacularly_ stupid plan in mind, and worse that you put such nonsense on and dare to call it armor, but if you make things any harder for Jellal than you already have, I will tie you to the Magnolia Ferry figurehead for a _week."_

"aye sir," he whimpered, smile wavering.

"He meant well," Jellal interceded.

"He usually does," Erza sighed, unable to prevent a smile from forming. "Still, it made me happy, that you both came to help." Jellal glanced away suddenly. Another thought caused Erza's smile to vanish. "I am...grateful for your assistance, Jellal. I just hope this doesn't worsen your relationship with Siegrain."

"He usually means well, too," Jellal whispered, looking down. "Natsu does less damage."

"You take that back," Natsu grumbled.

Jellal chuckled. "Different kind of damage, Natsu. You only destroy buildings." Natsu stared at Jellal briefly, blinking, then shrugged and started peeling off his supposed disguise.

Siegrain's Thought Projection appeared in front of them. "Fairy Tail would have been better off leaving her here, Jellal," the councillor explained, looking as though he were leaning on one of the columns. "I convinced those old farts that a symbolic arrest would suffice. Your precious Scarlet would have gotten off with time served, and the geezers would have felt like they still had some control."

"What do you mean, 'felt like?'" Jellal asked, eyes narrowing.

Natsu jumped forward. "And since when is cowboy girl a geezer?!" he demanded.

"Just say 'cowgirl,' Natsu," Jellal sighed. Erza's palm met her face yet again.

"Daphne excepted, of course," Siegrain replied, smiling. "She and Master Yajima are the only other members of the Council with both backbones and brains. And Yajima's getting too old for this." He waved his hand at the building entire.

"That's a bold thing to say, right here in the Council center," Erza pointed out, fingers twitching. _Zen, I want a sword right now,_ she thought.

Siegrain sighed. _...that was so much like Jellal,_ Erza thought, wishing she didn't see the similarity. "The Magic Council throws fits about the growing power of Ishgar's individual guilds, then leaves most of the work to you. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Phoenix Grave, Sabertooth, even Blue Pegasus...any one of your guilds does more work stabilizing Ishgar in a month than all the Rune Knights manage in a year." He glanced away. "Worst of all is Phantom Lord. Daphne and Master Yajima are convinced they're one sin away from the darkness, and I believe them."

"And the Council's not doing a thing about them!" Natsu roared. "Figures."

"Phantom Lord is the single largest guild in Ishgar," Siegrain retorted, glaring at the shorter mage, "even counting the merchants and hunters. If the Rune Knights are forced to go to war with them and their Wizard Saint leader, it could wreck half of Fiore."

"Then let us fight them!" Natsu flailed his arms, punching the air with literally burning fury.

"That," Siegrain drawled, "would wreck _all_ of Fiore."

Jellal's eyes narrowed even more. "And my successful defense of Erza ruined their illusion."

Siegrain's smile returned, but this time it looked genuine, and sad, to Erza. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, Jellal. You had to destroy something sooner or later. It's hard to blame you for eradicating delusions."

"Of course not. You'd rather blame Erza." Jellal crossed his arms, blue ether-mist rising around him. "Tell me, my dear brother, whose idea was it to arrest her?"

"Should I have convinced them to arrest Natsu, and started a war between the Council and Fairy Tail?" Natsu snarled a jet of flame. "Gray, whose only crime was trying to rein in the madness? Poor Lucy, who couldn't have known the chaos in store for her? Maybe the talking cat," Siegrain quipped. Jellal's arms dropped, hands forming fists. The councillor's smile vanished. "Jellal, I'm sorry, I really am, but Chairman Seam is desperate to hold on to power. Daphne and I are only on the Council because of the casualties from recent scandals. Most of the others still remember Hogg, the fall guy from – 776."

"I remember what happened," Jellal almost snarled. "It was only six years of my life."

Erza rushed to interpose herself. "Enough," she insisted, looking from Jellal to Siegrain. "I am saddened by what has come between the two of you–"

"It's between us right now," Siegrain snapped. Jellal's fists crackled with Cosmic Magic. Natsu's burned with crimson flames.

"–but this incident is over," Erza shot back, grimacing. "I have no doubt you can still turn this incident to the Council's favor. Seal the records of Jellal's defense. Make note of the fine. You've never lacked for political skill, Siegrain. _Use it."_

The pause left Erza's heart pounding, but she forced herself to appear calm and stern. "That's not a bad idea, actually," Siegrain admitted. "There are any number of reasons we would seal the trial minutes. Lullaby is a valid one all by itself." He shrugged. "I'll make it work, if you do the same."

"Mm," Erza agreed, nodding. "Let's go, Natsu, Jellal." She strode past Siegrain, her nakama following.

"Wait," Siegrain called just as they reached the door. They stopped. "Jellal...how's Lucy?"

Jellal's smile was sad and lost. "She's doing well," he replied, not quite turning back, "but you really need to stop using that 'Heavenly Body' joke, Sieg."

Siegrain winced. "That bad, huh?"

"Lucy enjoyed your date, but she didn't want to come between you and your mirror," Jellal quipped. Siegrain groaned, holding his head in one hand. "I know you're better than that. I hope you do, too."

 _Were you talking about Lucy, or something else?_ Erza wondered, but Siegrain vanished before they could learn anything more. Slowly, they walked out of the chambers and into the sunlight. "Jellal?" Natsu asked as the doors closed behind them. "What was six years of your life?"

Jellal and Erza shared a look. _It's July 9_ _th_ _. X784. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later._ The warrior mage shrugged. "We promised, Jellal," she pointed out. Jellal's eyes widened, then he took a long breath and looked away. Natsu looked at her expectantly. "Gray knows. We promised him that he could tell you when you'd been in the guild for seven years."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened, fires flickering in the back of his throat. "Ice stripper's been holding out on me?" he demanded.

Erza punched her palm. "I promised him something else if he told you early," she added.

Natsu's fire went out, literally and figuratively. "Oh," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess it's okay, then." They walked towards the train station, Natsu's head drooping more they closer they got.

"Wait," Erza gasped, and they stopped again. "That womanizer dated _our_ Lucy?" Titania was so surprised that she almost missed Jellal's sigh.


	38. Vol 8, Ch 8

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Lucy

"You shouldn't do that, miss," one of the gondoliers called over, watching Lucy walk along the canal ridge. She smiled and waved, continuing her regular balancing ritual. _I still almost can't believe it._ Lucy looked at her hand, unable to stop smiling at the pink symbol looking back. _I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I had an adventure with Titania, fighting evil mages to save a whole town! The Salamander is my partner._ A drop of sweat appeared on her cheek. _Though he's really not what I expected..._

She came to a halt, blinking, when she found Gray and Natsu talking with grim expressions – except they weren't fighting. "What are they doing?" she muttered.

"Aye!" Happy blurted. Lucy gasped and leaped into the air – over the canal side. She shrieked, but the little winged cat raced over and caught her before she fell in. "You need to be more careful, Lucy."

"Happy..." Lucy dangled in Happy's grip, quivering with frustration as he flew her over to a nearby rooftop where they could see the two. Both mages were looking in the direction of Lucy's scream, but Happy's speed had gotten them away before they'd been spotted. "...I'm glad you caught me – but are you're trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Happy gulped. "Gray's gonna talk to Natsu about something big. Don't you wanna hear?" He twiddled his fingers, which was odd, since his hands still looked like paws. "I'm worried."

Lucy's glare vanished, and she patted Happy on the head. "Okay. Just stay downwind. You know what Natsu's nose is like."

Happy's smile lit the evening. "Aye sir!" he cheered, carrying Lucy high above. Keeping near the light of the full moon, they escaped the duo's attention until Gray led Natsu to a ridge on the edge of town. There, the ice mage created an enormous wall that blocked off the entire slope. "Lucy, where do we land?" he whispered. "They're gonna see me soon."

"See if there's someplace to rest behind the ridge," she whispered back. "The wind's blowing away from it." Happy angled down, careful to keep the ridge between them and Gray, and they managed to find a ledge large enough for Lucy to stand on. That was enough for Happy to sit and rest, leaving them both relatively safe.

"This," Gray said above them, "is Siegrain's Tower of Seals. It was designed to contain and cleanse vast amounts of dark, corrupt magic. The success of this project is one of the reasons he's a member of the Magic Council."

"Yeah, yeah, big castle-y thing with lots of fancy columns and stuff," Natsu sighed, and Lucy heard him sit with a thump. "So what?"

"Ice-Make: Grim Memento," Gray whispered. Ice shattered, and the whistling air of his creation magic echoed above them. Natsu made a sound of disgust. "This is the Tower of Heaven."

"Heaven?" Natsu blurted. "Looks more like Hell."

"It was," Gray replied, his voice shaking. "For hundreds of people – kids, old folks, and sick people – it was Grim on Earthland. Jellal spent six years there. Erza was there for two. So was Simon. The other kids in their group were in between."

Natsu had gone quiet. "Why?" he breathed.

"They were captured," Gray rasped, "their parents killed, and they were forced to work to build the place. We found out later they mostly chose people with lots of magic potential, but who couldn't fight back." Happy gasped. Lucy felt sick. _What?!_

The sound of flame hissing echoed above them. "But...that's...who _are_ they?" Natsu snarled.

"They called themselves the Cult of Zeref, but most of them couldn't cast magic themselves," Gray explained. "They used magic weapons and the prisoners' own energy to control the place." Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks, as Gray explained the nightmare that had been the Tower of Heaven. _That's not possible,_ she railed, _how could they get away with something like that?!_ Memories of haunted eyes in unguarded moments flashed through her mind: Erza's fury during the fight with Eisenwald, Jellal speaking of Princess Hisui, Wally's smile vanishing before they went after Dark Unicorn.

"This is why they're always after dark guilds, especially when kids are involved," Gray continued. Something shattered more ice, shards of it falling past Lucy. "Dark Unicorn was implanting lacrima in them, like what Laxus' dad did to him. That's why they were so determined to take that job. It's almost certainly why Erza wanted to chase Eisenwald when she wasn't able to help with that."

"Who were they working for?" Natsu's voice was a harsh whisper, shaking almost as badly as Lucy herself.

"We don't know for sure–" Gray began.

"WHO?!" Natsu howled.

There was a long pause. "We think the Tower was run by Grimoire Heart," Gray finally admitted.

Natsu shattered a second pause by roaring to the sky, the heat of his fiery breath blotting out the frosty waves created by Gray's ice. Gray yelped, and a brief wave of water drained past Lucy and Happy. "I'm gonna burn them all!" Natsu screamed.

"How?" Gray snapped. "Can you find their freaky airship? Are you smarter than Jellal? Stronger than Erza? Better than Master Makarov?" There was another pause. "This is why they don't spread their past around – they don't want nakama going after Grimoire Heart alone and getting killed. Well, that and they don't want everyone feeling sorry for them, but you're Natsu."

There was a brief scuffle. "You're gonna tell me," Natsu snarled. "When they find Grimoire Heart, you're gonna tell me where they are, and we're going to _tear them apart."_

"Damn right we are," Gray replied. "Now let go." Another pause. "Better. Are we done here?"

Lucy felt like she was choking on grief, desperately holding back sobs, barely able to see past the stream of tears. "Lucy..." Happy whispered, looking up at her with tear-stained fur of his own.

"One sec," Natsu replied. "Oi! Lucy! Happy! Are you two gonna get home all right?"

Gray and Lucy gasped at almost the exact same moment, blonde and cat looking at each other in a panic. "Crap!" Gray blurted. "Erza's gonna kill me!" Lucy looked around desperately, but before she could tell Happy where to fly them, the ice mage was looking over the ridge's edge, eyes staring wide at them. "Don't you have any..." He trailed off when Lucy looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Lucy managed, one hand still hovering over her mouth. "I just...we were worried, and – Zen, I don't know what to..." Without a word, Happy flew her up to the field where Gray and Natsu were. Gray's shirt was in his hand, while Natsu was looking from the ice mage to the eavesdroppers. "What are we going to do, Gray?"

"Nothing," he snapped. "As far as Erza's concerned, this is in the past. You don't ask about it, you don't look into it, you don't even mention it." He folded his arms. "We're going to tell her that you heard, because it'll hurt less that way, but after that, you drop it. Clear?"

Lucy nodded. "I understand," she said. Gray raised an eyebrow. "My past isn't anywhere near as bad as that, but there are things I want to forget, too. I just want one thing." Her hand fell to her keys. "If you ever find those – those _monsters,_ I want to know too."

"Aye!" Happy cried, one fist in the air. "Me too!"

Gray nodded. "You're Fairy Tail wizards," was his only reply. "Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the fewer bruises we'll have." He trudged back towards the guild hall, the others following him.

"Gray," Lucy whispered, and he looked back, one eyebrow raised. "You said Erza wants it in the past. What about the rest of them?"

"They're the same way, except for Jellal," he replied. "The Cult was torturing him when Fairy Tail stormed the place. He'd been there the longest, supported the other kids, took beatings for them. Every one of them says he's the reason they survived it. That's why they all love him so much. Then the Cult did something to him, something evil, more than even torture. A part of him...never healed. I don't think it'll ever be history for him." Gray shook his head. "That's a wound you don't touch. _Ever."_ Lucy nodded, still crying a bit.

Before long, they were in front of the guild hall, Lucy looking up at the sign. _I didn't think it was possible,_ she thought, _but I love Fairy Tail more than ever now._ Gray held up a hand. "You stay here. I'll get Erza." He went inside.

Natsu turned to face Lucy. "Gray didn't say this – figures – and you probably know anyway, but I gotta ask. You're not gonna treat any of them different, right?"

After a moment to take a deep breath, Lucy nodded. "Right. It doesn't matter where we came from. We're all Fairy Tail wizards now, and that's what counts." Natsu smiled his enormous smile.

Erza walked out, looking amazingly calm, an uninjured Gray by her side. Lucy gulped and straightened, Happy darting behind her. _Coward,_ she thought, but then she met Erza's eyes and froze. They were flat, even, and completely unreadable. "I'm sorry, Erza," she blurted, "we were just worried, and – we just wanted to help," she trailed off. _Oh, spectacular performance,_ Lucy snapped at herself. _After that, I deserve my lumps._

The next few seconds were sheer terror, Erza's gaze paralyzing Lucy. Then the knight hugged her in a surprisingly gentle embrace. "Thank you, Lucy," Titania said, holding her.

"I...yeah," Lucy muttered. "Um, I'll do my best to forget this, but if there's anything I can do, please tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Erza let her go, then looked at the spirit mage, smiling. Behind her, Gray and Natsu were staring, jaws slack and eyes round. "Until then, I'd rather this remain quiet. Not secret, just a past best left behind." Lucy nodded. She glanced down at Happy, who jumped back, then twisted his paws against one another. She gave him a brief head rub, then headed back inside.

Natsu looked from the guild hall to his friends, then shrugged. "Happy? You still up for 'Operation Z?'"

Happy blinked tears out of his eyes, then swallowed. "A–Aye," he agreed, flying up and in through one of the windows.

Gray turned a narrow-eyed glare on the Dragon Slayer. "Are you up to no good? Tonight, after the conversation we just had?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, ice princess," Natsu shot back with a wicked grin. "We're supposed to forget about it until we get our hands on those Grimoire Heart jerks, right?" He chuckled. "And I'm gonna beat you upstairs."

"Well, sure, but we still don't need any more trouble after the Council arrested Erza," Lucy pointed out. She was about to continue, but found herself shivering, and looked at Gray. What she saw in his eyes made her step back, swallowing in fear. He'd bared his teeth, and silvery frost was rolling down his back in waves. "Gray, what are you doing?"

"You jerk," Gray hissed at Natsu. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and retreated. "However it happened, Erza just got a reminder of that horror, and if you rub it in any more I swear to Zen _I will hurt you."_

Lucy swallowed and braced herself to jump in. _This isn't their usual fighting. If they start now, it'll get ugly._ Natsu surprised her, though, by stepping forward and peering into Gray's eyes. "You were there," he whispered, and Gray gasped, stepping back. "You were at the Tower when Fairy Tail got them out."

Gray scoffed and looked away. "So what?" he spat, crossing his arms. He was still holding his shirt. "I was there six minutes, and I wish _I_ could forget. Jellal was there six years. Don't screw this up, Natsu."

"He's the one who's always saying it's not a contest," Natsu pointed out, pulling back as well. Lucy exhaled in relief as the cold stopped radiating from the Devil Slayer. "Jellal's stronger than anyone except Erza gets. Give him some credit, Gray."

The fury flashed across Gray's eyes again, and he made fists. Natsu grinned back, ready to leap at his old sparring partner. The hall doors swung open, Jellal emerging with a paper in one hand. "Ah, Lucy, good, you're here," the Starburst announced. Lucy yelped and stood at attention. "Relax. I just wanted to invite you on your first S-Class job."

"What?" Natsu railed. "Already?" His eyes flickered to Happy, who was slinking back to the fire mage's side.

"It's funny, really," Jellal said, smiling as he held up the paper. "I hadn't thought much about this assignment. Curse breaking isn't usually my field." Lucy swallowed at the sight of Erza trailing behind the cosmic mage, eyes locked onto Natsu. "Besides, until recently we didn't have a celestial spirit mage in the guild."

"What does that have to do with it?" Lucy asked, peering at the job flier. She gasped at the reward. "Seven million Jewels – and a _Zodiac Key?"_

"Then, while Jellal was up there, this job request fell to the floor," Erza added, glaring at Natsu. "S-Class jobs are normally pinned to the board quite firmly."

Natsu gulped. "H-How do you know?" he asked, his smile wobbling.

"I'm the one who pins them," she hissed.

Jellal stepped nearly in between them, hands raised, while Lucy found herself holding the flier. "Now, now, let's all stay calm," he said, smiling. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Besides, it worked out well in the end. Imagine a Fairy Tail wizard with five Zodiac Keys."

"Oh, that's right!" Erza replied, Natsu briefly forgotten. She held up one fist, eyes gleaming. "A contest like this – I mean opportunity – cannot be allowed to go to waste." She blinked, then sighed at Jellal. _Is Erza pouting?!_ Lucy gaped, eyes bulging at the sight. "You're too easy on them, Jellal. What if they had gone off on this job without an S-Class mage?"

"Then you would have brought back some very sorry wizards," Jellal replied. "Anyway, I was hoping to see this new team of yours in action firsthand."

"Who's going to beat who, Natsu?" Gray smirked at the sullen Dragon Slayer.

"'Whom,'" Jellal interjected. Gray sighed.

Natsu blinked at the cosmic mage. "Huh?" he asked. Lucy facepalmed. _This is going to be a long job._ She brightened. _But – another Zodiac Key, one I can earn on an S-Class request! This is my chance to make Mom proud!_


	39. Vol 9, Ch 1

**Volume Nine: Phantom Revelations**

Earthland-2, Galuna Island, X784: Gray

"There's only one way to lift our curse," the village chief explained. "The moon...please destroy the moon."

Natsu and Erza looked away, Erza rubbing her chin. Jellal and Lucy stared. Happy sighed alongside Gray. _Well, this job's off to a great start. Shipwrecked after being led here by a ghost, surrounded by half-demon people who set off every Devil Slayer instinct I have, and now the chief wants us to destroy the moon. Which, for some reason, is purple here._ Gray shook his head. _Well, grief does funny things to people. I know that too well._

The villagers led them to a pair of huts, where they prepared to spend the night. Erza and Lucy had joined forces, moving towards one of the huts with determination. _No surprise there. Not like any of us are going to try something funny. Jellal won't make a move even when he should, Natsu still hasn't gone through puberty, Happy's only got eyes for Carla, and I like breathing._ Erza stopped briefly, hand on her chin again. "Maybe my Giant Armor," she muttered.

Gray froze, eyes bulging as he gaped at his teammate. "Wait, you're – you're not seriously considering it!"

Jellal glanced between his old friends, blissfully unaware of Titania's plans. "Considering what?" he asked.

"Gray, we have a request from our client," Erza explained. Jellal and Lucy went pale, and Happy gulped. "It's our responsibility to consider his outlook."

"Yeah," Natsu chimed in, "it would dishonor Fairy Tail's name to leave a job unfinished."

"Our job's to lift the curse, Natsu!" Lucy blurted, arms waving wildly in the air. _Ah, sanity, sweet sanity,_ Gray decided. _So why in Zen's name is she working with flame-brain?_ Natsu blinked at her in typical clueless fashion, and Lucy facepalmed. "Whatever's causing their condition has to be on the island. Besides, we can't destroy the moon!"

"Of course we can!" Natsu fist-pumped and grinned, eyes gleaming. "I'm all fired up!"

Jellal joined Lucy in matching palm to face. "Natsu, even if your magic could reach across 380,000 kilometers, then hit your target with enough force to do significant damage, destroying the moon would have catastrophic consequences for all life on Earthland." Lucy nodded in desperate agreement.

"Like what?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

Gray put a hand on Jellal's arm. "People wouldn't be able to go moon-viewing," he said to Natsu. Leaning closer to the star mage, he whispered, "It's Natsu, keep it simple." While Natsu panicked over moon-viewing steaks, Erza retreated to the women's hut, Lucy trailing behind with a bowed head. "Maybe you should talk to Erza in the morning."

"I'm sure she wouldn't really try to destroy the moon," Jellal whispered back, grimacing. Gray shivered. _Yeah, right. I'm more worried about her than Natsu. She might actually find a way to do it!_

The next day, they marched towards the ziggurat at the peak of the island's tallest mountain. Gray rubbed cobwebs from his eyes, trudging at the back of the group. _Man, this place just rubs me the wrong way,_ he moped, jaw clenched. _I dunno if it's those poor half-demons or the weird purple moon, but I've got a bad feeling about this place._ He looked up.

Erza was leading the way, Natsu by her side, the duo smashing a path through the forest. Jellal was barely paying attention as he followed, making notes on his pad while staying close to Titania. _Man, whatever happened last time, Jellal really needs to try again. I love Erza like a sister, but she can be colossally thick sometimes._ Lucy and Happy were just ahead of Gray, both hiding in Horologium as the animate clock-man waddled through the woods. "'Guys, this is taking forever. Do we have a plan?' – she asks," Horologium reported.

"We're making it up as we go along, I say," Natsu droned back. Gray snickered.

Jellal looked up from his notes. "Actually, I have a theory," he replied, looking from the spirit to the ziggurat. _Of course you do,_ Gray thought, grinning for a moment. "Lunar energies are one of the most mystical forms of cosmic magic. They're ideal when dealing with ether, spirits, any wizardry that deals with magical force itself." He glanced over his shoulder at Gray. "Didn't the locals say this pyramid is a temple to the moon?"

"That's what I heard," Gray shrugged. Erza and Natsu tore through yet another veil of greenery, then froze. "Oi, why are we stopping?"

"Look," Erza commanded, pointing ahead with her sword. Jellal and Gray walked over to join them, stopping and staring alongside their teammates. The Moon Temple was just ahead, portions of the steps covered in moss or vines. Above the door and on the pillars to either side of it were hints of a curved crimson symbol, but all three markings were covered...

...by Phantom Lord banners.

"Well," Jellal grunted, crossing his arms. Erza snorted. Natsu growled. "This job just got more complicated."

Horologium chose that moment to vanish, dropping Lucy and Happy on their respective tails. They rubbed their backsides in annoyance as the team entered the temple, where more symbols awaited them. _At least Phantom Dork didn't cover them all up in here,_ Gray noted, while Jellal Meteor-zipped from image to image. "Moons," he muttered, looking from his notes to the walls and back. "Drawings of every phase. Why red, though? A visual reference to lunar eclipses, perhaps?"

"Who cares?" Natsu rumbled, kicking the floor. "This whole place is dodgy. Even the ground's a mess. Just the sort of place you'd expect Phantom Lord jerks to be."

"Them maybe you should stop–" Lucy began, but was cut off by the floor collapsing beneath them. Everyone screamed except Erza and Jellal, who caught them before they'd plummeted to their deaths (or at least multiple contusions).

"You do remember you have wings," Jellal pointed out to Happy, who dangled from his hand, "right?" Gray exhaled in relief from the star mage's other arm, while Erza cradled Lucy gently in one arm and held Natsu by his collar.

"Aye," Happy whimpered, looking down and rubbing his feet together.

When they landed, Gray's spirits were lifted by Erza's furious glare at sulfur-breath. "Natsu..." she snarled.

"aye," Natsu whimpered, his whole body wavering under Titania's withering gaze.

"Um, guys," Lucy added, brushing herself off, "I'm as mad at Natsu as the rest of you, but we may be in luck. There's a cave down here," she pointed out. Gray peered in the direction Lucy gestured in. _Huh. Squinty's stupidity might have actually come in handy for once._

Natsu decided to make himself useful, turning his fist into a torch, and they worked their way through the cavern. The passage was long and utterly lacking in combat. _It looks like Phantom's already cleared out,_ Gray decided, shoulders slumping. _I guess we all stand around while Jellal does a thing. Well, there's worse ways to make a million...Jewels..._ They reached the end of the passage, entering a massive opening beneath the heart of the temple.

Gray stared up in disbelief at a massive figure made of ice, standing in a pool of water that it somehow didn't freeze. At first, he thought the ice was in shadow, but the shaft overhead brightened as they approached. _Black ice,_ Gray realized. _Moving,_ living _black ice. And that silhouette – why is it so familiar?_ Lucy squealed. "Don't panic," Gray insisted.

"Gray Fullbuster," the giant rumbled. Though the voice was deeper, the ice mage recognized it immediately. _Lyon,_ he thought, eyes widening. "Somehow, this was inevitable. I might even call it 'destiny,' were I in a nostalgic mood." The ice monster raised its head, and Gray's heart missed a beat. _Deliora?!_ He trembled, caught between terror and rage, as its eyes opened. Erza and Jellal gasped in a single voice, while Happy wailed and flew behind Natsu. The Dragon Slayer snarled, fists blazing hot enough to drive back the monster's frigid aura. "Dragon Slayer. Devil Slayer. You take such pride in those titles, but there is a power that surpasses you both."

The frozen Deliora flexed its arms and stepped forward. _"God_ Slayer," Lyon said, and his creation roared.

"Lucy? Now you can panic," Gray hissed. Lucy screamed and dove behind him. "Ice-Make: Rampart!" Not-Deliora's fist came at him like a train, crashing into his Rampart. A second blow shattered it, but that was more than enough time for them to get around the monster.

Erza and Natsu both charged at the thing with wordless battle cries, her sword and his fists leaving cracks in the false demon. Those cracks healed as they watched. "Why are you doing this, Vastia?" Jellal demanded, glaring up at their foe.

"I have spent three years transforming myself," Lyon replied, stomping at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer dodged, but the shockwave sent Natsu sprawling. "I have surpassed Ur herself. I will defeat Deliora, something she could not do with her daughter and this failure at her side. Then, at last, I will challenge her, and replace her as the greatest Molding Mage in the world."

"Failure? _Meteor!"_ Jellal cried, flying at Not-Deliora. He hammered it repeatedly, the incredible force leaving wide cracks all across its body. "As a child, Gray stormed the Tower of Heaven for complete strangers. What have _you_ done with your life, Vastia?"

Again, the damage repaired itself. "You are fighting my masterpiece, ruined one," Lyon intoned. "Dynamic Ice Magic that can challenge two S-Class wizards and their sidekicks."

 _"Sidekicks?_ Fire Dragon – ROAR!" Natsu howled, a massive gout of flame enveloping the entire creation. It melted around the edges, dripping massive dark tears, but it began reforming the instant Natsu's flames receded.

"It is a most impressive foe, Lyon," Erza added, requipping into her Black Wing Armor. "Yet all you have done in three years is torment innocent villagers. Moon Flash!" She darted past Not-Deliora, leaving a cross-shaped wound in its chest.

That, too, healed as they watched. "Innocent? You still haven't figured out what they really are?" Lyon-Deliora sighed, shaking its monstrous head. "You disappoint me, Fairy Tail." _The Grim? What is he talking about?_

"What they are is irrelevant," Erza retorted, circling and slashing, while Jellal landed, an explosive seal erupting atop the Dynamic Ice. Not-Deliora shuddered and fell to one knee, where Natsu hammered at it again and Lucy recovered enough to summon Taurus. "The citizens of Galuna Island are harming no one. You have no right to judge them!"

"Your best friends are Devil Slayers," Lyon drawled, swinging one massive arm. Black ice eagles flew screaming from its skin. "Do not speak to me of judgement, Titania."

 _Eagles from its arm? I see,_ Gray realized, watching Erza parry Lyon's eagles even as Gray fired an ice cannon in its face. "We need to shatter it all at once," Gray called out. "Whatever magic he used to enchanted it, Lyon still has to control this fake to keep it moving. He can't do that if it's in pieces."

Not-Deliora glared at Gray, eyes narrowing. "Clever, wretch," Lyon hissed, "but easier said than done. Ice-Make: Angelica!"

"Ice Make what now?" Natsu asked. The water around Not-Deliora erupted into a frigid geyser, taking form as a black-ice rat nearly as massive as the Deliora replica. It wore a lace headband and a frilly corset. The entire Fairy Tail team – even Erza – stared at the new creation with wide, round eyes. Then Natsu fell over laughing. "Attack of the killer rat-maid! Sca-ry! HA ha ha ha–"

Natsu was cut off when the rat plowed into him, both combatants disappearing down the cavern. "Natsu!" Lucy blurted, racing after her partner, with Taurus and Happy racing behind them.

"Good," Gray rumbled, placing fist to palm. "Now we can get serious."

Jellal gathered his magic, the light around them swirling towards the star mage. "Careful, Gray," he said, watching Not-Deliora warily. "This is no ordinary magic. The curse on the villagers was a mere side effect of this thing's creation."

"This?" Lyon scoffed. "This was but a test. My guild mates wanted to do battle with Deliora." Not-Deliora breathed in, then bellowed a gout of bone-chilling power. "Becoming a God Slayer is not a thing to be taken lightly." A fist shot out at Jellal, but the cosmic mage caught it with one enhanced palm. "I stood under the Moon Drip night after night for months, strengthening myself beneath a torrent of magical annihilation. Fought terrors summoned by the Grim Shade, facing my own fears. Froze spells drawn forth by masters of all four elements. The beasts of the village could not even approach the temple, foul as they are."

Fury gripped Gray's soul, but he forced it back. _Patience. He still hasn't figured out that we're holding back. Wait until the team's ready,_ he told himself, gritting his teeth. "The Phantom Lord mage calls harmless villagers 'foul?' You're pathetic," he hissed. "Ice-Make: Lance!"

Not-Deliora ignored the lance barrage. "Phantom Lord's support is why I am strong," Lyon retorted, smashing the ground near Gray. The ice wizard dodged the shockwave, darting aside, while Erza landed on an outcropping. "I would say the same of Fairy Tail for you, if you were not a liability for them."

A column of sapphire light erupted around Jellal. "You still haven't answered my question, Vastia. Pleaides!" he chanted, blasting Not-Deliora with a barrage of self-guided star blasts. "What have you actually done? Who have you helped? Why do you fight?"

"Only power can change the world," Lyon said, turning on the star mage with a snarling grimace. "You of all people should know that, slave boy. Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" Not-Deliora gestured in Lyon's one-handed Make style, and the dragon rushed at Jellal. "Your brother is not enough. I will remake Ishgar itself!"

Jellal smashed the Snow Dragon with one punch. "Reformation is an admirable goal," he admitted, fist still trembling, "but you cannot achieve it by staining your soul in Porla's service."

"Says the man defending this traitor," Lyon snarled, pointing at Gray. "He's the reason Ur was injured." Fullbuster paled, stumbling back. "I want to surpass her by becoming stronger, not by weakening her!"

Gray's legs wouldn't move, even as the false Deliora turned on him. "I...I..." Both hands made fists, shaking in helpless admission. Before Lyon could attack, though, Jellal resumed his offensive, Meteor seeming to carry him all over the God Slayer beast at once.

"Ur chose to go with him!" Jellal cried, hammering Not-Deliora repeatedly. "We all did! Our scars were all earned gladly! If you haven't learned that your friends make you stronger after all that time in Phantom Lord, then you're in the wrong guild!" As he so often did, Jellal used his rapid-fire assault to draw a symbol above his target. The star mage landed beside Gray, fingers splayed as his hands met. "Be judged by the Seven Stars: Grand Chariot! _Now,_ Gray!"

 _Okay._ Gray formed his bow while Jellal's magic rained devastation on the counterfeit demon, and even the ice mage felt the cold emanating from the arrowhead. "Ice Devil: Zero Destruction Bow!" He launched the massive burst of power into the replica's throat, widening the hundreds of fractures Jellal had sent through Lyon's monster.

"Perdition Claw: Abaddon!" Gray smiled as Erza landed beside them, Purgatory Armor already swapping out for her standard Heart Kreuz breastplate. _Couldn't let him notice, could you? Otherwise, how could you claim no enemy had seen it and lived?_ Behind Titania, Not-Deliora exploded into shards, only the head falling into the puddle left behind by the creation of Angelica. She turned and faced the remnants of the creation, her standard sword pointed between its eyes. "Master Ur's prosthetic leaves her no weaker than my eye does me," she intoned, coolly gazing at the terrible face. "She conjures ice from it that shatters steel with her kicks. Her stamina is greater than ever. And if you believe Gray could ever betray Ur, you are a greater fool than I imagined."

It was downright stomach-churning for Gray to watch Deliora's face form an expression of joy, eyes seeming alight even made of dark ice. "She's...she's stronger? Than ever?"

"She's been training with it for three years," Jellal pointed out, arms crossed. "What do you think, Vastia?"

The head began melting, but it remained solid enough to turn a knife-edged smile on Gray. "You'll see me again soon, Fullbuster. I'll defeat Master Ur and kill the demon all of you couldn't. Everything will change from that day."

"What happened to you, Lyon?" Gray whispered, watching the head warp as it turned to common water. "What was so terrible that even Ur couldn't save you?"

"I lost my home too," Lyon explained, melting eyes streaming out of their sockets. "The difference is, you're obsessed with _how,_ but never stopped to consider _why."_ With that, the last remnants of the thing were gone, leaving behind only a pool of frigid water.

A massive rat's head landed at their feet, already melting. Natsu leaped in, propelled by a fiery blast. "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" He stopped and looked around. "Huh? Huh? What happened to the other one?"

Jellal and Gray chuckled. "Erza," they said in unison.

Lucy and Happy ran to catch up, panting, while Natsu roared at the hole overhead. "Ai-YAAH!"


	40. Vol 9, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Lucy

"I still can't believe they were really going to destroy the moon..." Lucy muttered, cheek pressed against the bar. _Was even a Zodiac Key worth that?_ She let one finger play across the Sagittarius symbol. _Yes. Yes it was._

Mirajane giggled while she cleaned a mug. "Erza probably knew what was going to happen. Natsu...well, you know what he's like by now."

"Sometimes it feels like you and Jellal are the only sane people in Fairy Tail," Lucy sighed, one finger tracing curls along the wood. "I used to count myself, but I think I've gotten as loony as everyone else."

"Oh, no," Mirajane replied, smiling and raising a palm, "we're all mad here. Ask Jellal about his chalk collection some time." Lucy groaned and let her face drop to the bartop, covered by one arm. "Besides, would you want it any other way, Lucy?"

At that, Lucy couldn't help sitting up again. She turned and looked at the guild hall, smile growing against her will. Drinking, partying, studying, and a little fighting met her gaze, Fairy Tail as rowdy as ever. "You're right. I wouldn't," Lucy admitted. "I think I'd like it if my house weren't a mini-hall, though." Mirajane giggled again. "Natsu and Happy live there half the time – your sister must be the most patient girlfriend ever – and Erza and Gray just break in whenever they feel like it. Some days, there's just no escape."

"Natsu and Lisanna aren't a couple," Mira explained, her grin becoming cat-like, "yet. Happy goes wherever Natsu goes, and you don't have to worry about Erza or Gray." Lucy snorted and crossed her arms. "Gray won't let anyone in – yet – and there's only ever going to be one person for Erza." Both sets of eyes flickered to Jellal, who was looking over a blank lacrima.

 _His latest project,_ Lucy mused, _lacrima enchantment. Because Cosmic, Mental, Wave, Devil Slayer, and Seal Magic – plus all four element-shaping styles – aren't enough._ She shrugged. "I don't get it. Erza's practically fearless. Why doesn't she just ask him out?"

Mirajane grimaced. "Because the great Titania isn't very fearless around Jellal," she sighed, arms crossed. "Last year, he finally told Erza how he felt. She brushed him off, and now she doesn't know how to take it back."

"Really?" Lucy glanced over at where Erza was talking to an excited Meredy. "We just came back from a mission together. She didn't seem all that afraid."

"Because you had monsters to fight and a mystery to solve," Mirajane explained, sighing and leaning on the bar. "Jellal may not have expressed himself perfectly, but even Erza's not that thick. Besides, for most of the year, she's been a lot quicker to blush when their eyes meet." Her smile returned, wry and lopsided. "Much more of this and they're going to turn into Alzack and Bisca. Loke and I started making plans, but he ditched me." Mirajane crossed her arms. "And after all that time Jellal's put into helping him with his leaky magic. Hmph."

"Mm." Lucy looked at Erza more intently. _She keeps looking at Jellal out of the corner of her eye,_ the spirit mage noticed, _but it's almost like she doesn't know she's doing it._ She rubbed her chin. "Are you sure Erza knows? Jellal's great, but he can be really shy. If he stumbled through his confession, well...Erza's good at missing stuff sometimes."

Mirajane looked from redhead to bluenette and back, twice, then bit her lip. "No," she muttered. "No, even Erza's not that dense." She stared at Titania, fingers drumming on the bar. "Is she?"

Lucy shrugged. _It'd help to know what Jellal actually said,_ she thought, _but I'm not asking. Either Mirajane doesn't know, and I could get her to start snooping, or she does know, and we don't want to have that discussion while Erza's in the hall._ She swallowed. _Or in Magnolia. Maybe Fiore._ Inspiration struck. "Maybe if we make it a challenge," Lucy thought. "I don't think Erza could back out of a contest if her life depended on it." She smiled wryly. "She could if ours did...maybe."

Mirajane gasped, then hugged Lucy from across the bar. "Oh, Lucy, that's a brilliant idea!" She let the shaken spirit mage go, lips pursed as she looked away. "I think you should be the one to bring it up. Think about how to say it, though. We can't just throw her at him. Believe me, I tried."

Lucy nodded. "I've just got one small mission to complete, then I'll be all over it."


	41. Vol 9, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Cedar Town, X784: Shou

"I still think we should have waited for nee-san," Shou said, flipping cards in the air as they walked.

"Erza-nee has her own team now," Millianna pointed out with a huff, tail lashing. "Besides, we have Jellal-nii. It'll be fine."

"But Milli, this time we have–" Shou carefully didn't glance at Meredy, who was trailing behind Ultear like her own shadow. "–other complications."

"Will you relax?" Ultear insisted, stretching her arms and yawning. "Blue Skull isn't exactly Dark Unicorn. This'll be a milk run, just watch."

"I don't know," Wally muttered, hat hiding his eyes. _As if the sunglasses weren't enough,_ Shou thought, but one glance at his adoptive brother had him catching his cards and putting his deck away. "Blue Skull is supposed to answer to the Oracion Seis. We need to have quick trigger fingers."

"They work for Grimoire Heart, not the Six Prayers," Jellal said, and they all turned to him. Their big brother looked out over the port town. "Zalty's been spotted with them. That's why we're here."

"Well, that and a five million Jewel bounty," Meredy pointed out. "Sure, I'd be happy to stop Zalty for free, but my rent's not going to pay itself."

"Maybe you should move in with Lucy," Simon suggested, grinning. "Each of you would only have to worry about half as much rent, then."

Kagura shook her head. "I'm sure Lucy's nice, nii-san, but with Natsu and Gray always showing up unannounced, I'm not sure it's safe for a younger lady as proper as Meredy." Ultear snorted a laugh. Meredy blushed. "She's quite refined, Ultear, in spite of your best efforts."

"Give me time," Ultear retorted, her grin matching Simon's. Meredy turned an adoring sideways glance towards the Space Arc mage. Kagura sniffed, looked away, and rested a hand on her hilt.

Jellal turned, lips pressed tight, and the team's chatter died away. "Blue Skull was supposed to have been disbanded a hundred years ago." Shou gave his big brother his undivided attention. "Its old leader is rumored to have founded Phantom Lord. For a group of fallen mages to risk making an enemy of Fiore's largest guild, then ally with Grimoire Heart...someone is playing a dangerous game. It's up to us to find out who."

The next few hours were boring investigation, Jellal and Ultear using their legendary brains while the rest of them poked around. Shou spent a fair amount of time doing divination spreads, Simon helping to penetrate magical darkness as usual, all to little avail. _They're somewhere north of town, and they have good anti-divination wards,_ he mused, _and that's about all I know._

At last, Ultear was able to use her Arc of Space to pick up the trail, and they headed north to a series of caves in the cliffs overlooking town. "Hey, Jellal," Simon called as they approached, "aren't the Legion Knights supposed to protect this area?"

"Few of them have what we would call magic," Nii-san explained, scanning the trail with one of his Wave spells, "mostly using their life energy to enhance their physical abilities. They're fearsome combatants, on a par with battle wizards, but they generally leave investigation to more specialized Zentopia agents."

"Or guild mages," Ultear pointed out. "What have you got, Jellal?"

"Very little," Jellal admitted, crouching to peer at the dusty, narrow trail. "I'm not picking up much ethernano, but that could be the wards."

"Well, I _am_ sensing the residue from a lot of teleportation," Ultear replied, sharing a glance with Simon. "Someone's coming and going quite a bit. That takes a lot of juice."

"Well, well," a new voice interjected, and Cult Buster straightened, "this is quite an honor. Fairy Tail comes calling, led by the Shield of Fiore himself." From the nearest cave, a thin figure no taller than Shou himself emerged, wearing a black body stocking and oni mask. The only part of him visible was black hair as spiky as Jellal's. "Your approach was obvious. A pity. For you."

Jellal's eyes narrowed, and the area's magic swirled towards him. "As ambushes go," he whispered, and everyone armed themselves, "yours leaves something to be desired as well. I suggest you surrender now, and tell us where Zalty is."

Space warped above them, and the dragon lady appeared. She'd grown since their last encounter, her gray scales brighter and more silvery, covering longer legs and a wider upper body. "Miss me, Jelly belly?" she quipped, vast Light Magic gathering below her palms.

"Ultear," Jellal called. "Can you handle oni-mask?" She nodded. "Good. _Meteor."_ With that, Jellal slammed into Zalty, and they dueled above the others with power that shook the earth.

Oni-mask-guy snapped his fingers, and Blue Skull attacked _en masse._ "Circle defense!" Ultear commanded, and they obeyed, forming a defensive ring. "Take 'em down!" Shou grinned, cards multiplying as they flew at the dark wizards. Over a dozen enemies went flying the other way, thrown back by his assault. He glanced at Ultear, and his smile vanished.

Her Arc of Space was clashing against a magic that looked identical, the black-masked wizard matching her spell for spell. "Ultear!" he cried, filling both hands with assault cards. It took Shou a moment to realize Simon had shouted the same moment he had.

"I am the Black Scorpion," Oni-mask snarled, "and you are no match for my limitless power!"

"I'll be fine, he's just a copycat!" Ultear called back, darting around Scorpion with her gateways. "Take out the small fry!"

"Small fry?" Several of the goons snarled, gathering and charging again.

Shou ignored the cacophany of objections, filling two hands' worth of cards with explosive force. "You want us to take you seriously?" he asked, eyes narrowing. The charge towards him halted when they saw his glare. "Fine. I'm dealing you out. Blackjack Barrage!" He threw the cards, which multipled tenfold as they flew. A hundred bursts of light sent the entire batch of Skull mages sprawling, most of them unconscious before they landed.

A quick glance around told him that his teammates were doing as well as he. Millianna's Capture Tube had entangled as many as Shou had knocked out, Wally's Block Gun had ravaged their numbers, Simon's Dark Moment left them reeling, Meredy's brain-sword-things cut them down, and Kagura's Gravity Magic had pinned the rest. _That's different,_ Shou noted, _Jellal and Ultear being the only ones still fighting._ Ultear was struggling with Black Scorpion, while Jellal and Zalty were both calling on city-shaking magic in their duel of Light. "Ultear, let us help!" Simon shouted.

"Stay back!" Ultear insisted. "The last thing we need is stinger-boy copying more of our spells!"

"Foolish girl," Scorpion retorted, "do you think I need to be attacked with magic to Mimic it? Dark Moment!" Both combatants vanished. An instant later, so did Simon, their old friend teleporting to his girlfriend's aid.

"Ultear! Simon!" Jellal cried, turning. The moment he was distracted, Zalty slammed him to earth with an overhand double-fist. Her laugh was cut short when Jellal stood, wiping away a single trickle of blood from his mouth. "You're in my way," he hissed, and the land trembled, dust and pebbles rising around him.

"We're fine," Ultear called, hanging onto Simon as they appeared in the center of the circle. "Tear her apart!"

"You're far from fine, you ridiculous–" Scorpion began. Kagura gripped her hilt, and punctuated his sentence with a bone-jarring landing courtesy of Gravity Change. Shadow swirled around the Dark Wizard, and he vanished.

"Honestly," Zalty sighed, palm resting atop her snout. "What am I going to do with you people?" She held out her other hand, and an image of Ur appeared.

They all gasped, eyes widening. "What have you done with Master Ur?" Jellal demanded.

"Mom!" Ultear blurted, Arc of Space whirling around her hands.

"Me? It seems that Phantom Lord is finally sparring with your guild," Zalty explained, widening the image. Ur stepped back, legs quivering, as Lyon advanced on her. The "Cold Emperor" had a cadre of elite mages beside him and a small army at his back. "Can I help it if he's finally become sensible enough to fight his old master in a more pragmatic manner?"

"You're lying–" Jellal began.

"Arc of Space: Salvation!" Ultear chanted, a gateway opening to the fields outside Magnolia. Lyon's confrontation with Ur spread before them in the portal, and Ultear raced through. Simon gasped and followed, quickly joined by his sister.

Zalty laughed. "It doesn't matter any more," she mocked, arms folded and wings spread as she hovered in front of Jellal. "I've pinned two of your queens with a single knight, my beautiful fool. Your move."

"Shou, Wally, Millianna, Meredy, back them up!" Jellal ordered. "The Scorpion's gone. I'll deal with Zalty."

"Nii-san!" Shou stared up, feeling torn in half. _Ur and Ultear need us – but we can't leave Jellal here alone!_

Meredy put a hand on his arm. "He'll be okay," she insisted. "He's Jellal the Starburst."

The image of Jellal's ravaged, half-dead body flickered through Shou's memory. He pictured the Tower of Heaven's shores during their rescue, Erza crying silently as two medics worked frantically on his lightning-torn form. Another image replaced it, of Jellal smashing through an entire Dark Guild singlehanded during Secretary Caine's would-be coup. "Right," he conceded. "You heard him. Let's go!"

Millianna looked over her shoulder as they ran. "Be careful, nii-san," she whispered, and then they were half a nation away, not realizing they'd just leaped headlong into a war.


	42. Vol 9, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Ultear

"Admit it, Master," Lyon whispered, his ridiculous helmet not remotely concealing his identity. "I have finally surpassed you."

Ultear warped space around her, flying at Lyon with a speed impossible through a mere leap. Her fist met his face, shattering the brat's helm and throwing him into his pack of fools. "You think you're better than Mom?" Ultear whispered back, Crash Magic rippling around one fist and Arc of Space snarling reality around the other. Simon guarded her back, Darkness Magic flickering with menace around him. "Lyon, you S-Class creep, you can't even beat _me."_

"I have no interest in challenging you, Ultear," Lyon replied, his voice as cold as his Art. Behind Ultear, her mother was on one knee, Ice Magic concentrating around one hand. "Stand aside."

"So you can attack Mom with your army?" Ultear snarled, Arc growing with each passing second. "I am going to tear – you – apart."

"What?" Ur blurted. "Honey, it was just me and him. I fought some Phantom goons a while ago, but Lyon only brought his team to watch his back."

Ultear froze, her magic vanishing in an instant. "H-huh?" she breathed. The redhead, the eyebrows-guy, and the claw-dog-guy all glared at her. She felt like she was in a spotlight in a darkened theater. _I – I fell for a dark wizard's lie. Jellal even said it was –_

"Ultear!" Ur shouted, and the space mage focused just in time to find the redhead conjuring a giant stone golem overhead. "Look out!"

"Arc Crash - Destruction!" Ultear chanted, punching the stone figure. It shattered, reduced to flakes with a single blow.

"Sherry!" Dog-guy screamed. "Are you gonna get serious?!"

Sherry bowed her head. "Forgive me, Cold Emperor," she said, hands pressed together. "I am unworthy to speak of love." Ultear blinked. _Love? "Cold Emperor?" Seriously?_

"Just keep them occupied," Lyon ordered, advancing on Mom again.

"Them?" Ultear asked. She turned, and the rest of Cult Buster was there with her, Millianna waving encouragingly and Meredy looking away, embarrassed. "Oh."

"Yuka, keep Ultear busy. Toby, stop the cat-girl. Sherry, deal with the others. Send in Angelica." Lyon never even looked at them, eyes locked onto Ultear's mother. Her fists clenched again, magic swirling around them.

"Ultear, stay out of it," Ur ordered, but Lyon's Phantom Lord teammates advanced on them all the same.

 _Have it your way, Lyon._ Ultear scattered a few dozen small fry with a minor Arc Crash, then smirked at eyebrows. "So. Who's Angelica?"

A giant rat flew at them from above, wearing what looked like the top of a maid outfit. It was using its tail as a propeller. "Not dandy!" Wally cried. "Not dandy at all!" Ultear simply blinked. _You have_ got _to be kidding me._

"I'll handle this," Kagura replied, darting in front of the team. "Gravity Change!" With that, the rat crashed to earth, whimpering.

In seconds, the battle turned into chaos. Eyebrows – Yuka – strode towards Ultear, smirking as he approached with his arms folded behind his back. "So, you're the elder Crash Sister," he noted, and she felt his magic gather behind him. _Wave Magic,_ Ultear realized, _even stronger than Jellal's. Well, Jellal collects Arts the way some guys collect manga. An expert would surpass him._ He stopped a few paces away. "This should be interesting."

"Yuka, I'm going to give you one chance to get out of my way," Ultear hissed, raising her fists. "I just left my best friend to fight his worst enemy alone, because your backstabbing jerk of a boss ambushed Mom. I'm in a really bad mood." Her eyes narrowed. "You could get hurt. A lot."

"I don't think so," Yuka replied, thrusting one hand forward. A burst of Wave Magic shot at Ultear.

She used a mundane teleport to appear behind him. "Arc Crash: Retribution," she drawled, punching Yuka in the back of the head. _Stronger, but not a tenth as smart._ He slammed face-first into the ground. "Warned you." Ultear looked around, trying to make sense of the battle.

Kagura was still keeping the giant rat pinned, in spite of the foul gas rolling out of its mouth. Simon and Wally had Sherry and her "dolls" on the defensive. Shou and Meredy were taking down foot soldiers all over the place. And Millianna...was running from the dog-guy, Toby. "Help! It's after me!" Milli mewled, Toby growling and barking as he gave chase.

Ultear sighed. "Meredy?" she called. The young mind mage nodded. "Arc of Space: Redistribution!" she chanted, and Meredy swapped places with Millianna. Toby came to a screeching halt when the little pink-haired wizard smiled at him, Psyche Blades forming around her. Soon, the chase was going the other way, Toby yelping every time Meredy shot a blade at his backside, while Milli helped Shou with the grunts.

 _That leaves Mom and Cold Headache,_ Ultear realized, teleporting to her mother's side again. She stared in horror at the sight of Ur Milkovich shaking, holding her side, blue-white ice shattered around her. Lyon stood atop the head of a black Snow Dragon, towering overhead. "You're as great a wizard as ever, Master Ur," Lyon said, "but I have surpassed you."

"Only in power, Lyon," Ur replied, looking up. Ultear rushed to her side, helping her straighten. "Thank you, dear. Congratulations, Lyon. You've bested me. Now what?"

Lyon stared down as he circled them. "It's a trick," he whispered. "You're trying to throw me off, use some clever counter to reclaim the momentum."

"Why?" Ur shrugged. "Every teacher wants her students to surpass her." She shook her head. "You still haven't realized why this feels so empty, have you?"

"Because you're not really beaten!" Lyon raged, his false calm shattering. He crouched atop his dragon head, fists balled. "You're just putting me off! Dismissing me like a child!"

"What do you expect, when you're acting like one?" Ur stepped away from Ultear, taking a breath and regaining her footing. "You think you've surpassed me by being better in a fight? I don't care what foolishness Porla filled your head with, you're better than that. I am a mother, a scholar, a teacher, a Fairy Tail wizard. I have a family I love, students who've saved cities, a legacy to be proud of." She gestured at the larger fight going on around them. "You're not completely wrong, Lyon. I have outmaneuvered you – but not in a magical duel. You've beaten me in single combat, true. Yet my children have triumphed, and your followers have fallen."

Lyon stared at the Phantom Lord force, watching them drop in waves. "This – this doesn't matter," he whispered. "They'll be fine, and I will defeat Deliora as I promised. That's all they wanted of me."

"Is it?" Ur shook her head again. "I was so _proud_ of you, Lyon. You're a leader, and these people care about you. I thought you'd become a good man in spite of Phantom Lord. Do they mean so little to you?"

"That's not how it is!" Lyon blurted. "I don't care about Jose's stupid war, that's all!"

Ur's eyes widened, and her smile cut through the chaos like the dawn. "Oh. Well, then. That's different." She clapped fist to hand, creating a crutch of ice. "What will you do now? Porla won't be happy if you don't join his attack."

Lyon scowled. "As I said, I have a promise to keep. When I destroy Deliora, there can be no question of what I've become."

Ur nodded. "Just be careful, Lyon. I almost lost Gray to that thing. He found his way again. Don't be afraid to let others help." Lyon looked away, snorting.

"Vastia," Ultear whispered. Ur and Lyon both looked at her. Mom's eyes widened while Lyon's narrowed. "If you ever touch my mother again, I'll teach you a few things about being surpassed."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lyon scoffed. "The only reason I left you to Yuka was because you're my master's daughter. I wanted to best her, but that doesn't mean I'm ungrateful." He folded his arms, looking down on her from his creature. "I defeated Ur herself. You're no match for me."

Ultear took in one ragged breath, hoping to control herself. _Screw it._ She pulled back a fist. "Arc Crash: ANNIHILATION!" she screamed, unleashing her full fury in a single blow. Lyon had just enough time for his eyes to widen before the spell shattered his Snow Dragon and smashed him through the air. Ur gasped when Lyon bounced across the ground like a stone skipped over water, landing in a heap next to Angelica. "When you wake up, tell Master Jose that he messed with the wrong guild."

Something beeped in Ur's jacket. Mom pulled out a lacrima, and Mirajane appeared in it. "Master Ur! Oh, Zen, are you all right?"

"I'll manage," Ur insisted. "What's wrong?"

"The guild's under attack," Mirajane explained. _Zalty. That cow played us twice over!_ Ultear groaned, slapping her forehead. "Are you in any condition to help?"

"I can't take any of their elites," Ur admitted, "but I can still fight." She smiled at her daughter. "Right now, I think you want a Crash Sister."

"Mo-om," Ultear objected, then shook her head clear. _Head in the game, woman,_ she admonished herself, then waved the others over. "We just fought Lyon and his followers after taking on a Dark Guild, so we're pretty spent. Jellal's probably still fighting Zalty. How bad is it?"

"Bad," Mirajane said, frowning. "Laxus has abandoned us, even Cana can't find Mystogan or your dad, Erza's still recovering from blocking a Jupiter Cannon, and...Master Makarov's unconscious."

"What?" Ur and Ultear blurted as one. "What happened?" Ur added.

"We don't know," Mirajane said, "but – oh Zen, they're here. I have to go. Please hurry!" With that, the lacrima went dark.

 _This can't be happening!_ Ultear shook her head. _Stop it. We have to help them._ She looked at her mother, forcing her uncertainty aside. "I'm going to go get Jellal."

Ur shook her head. "Jellal can take care of himself. Fairy Tail needs us, right now."

"Zalty's one of the Seven Kin. Phantom Lord may be a bunch of jerks, but they're not a Dark Guild!" Ultear insisted.

"They are now," Ur said. Ultear's eyes widened. Kagura and Wally gasped, and Ultear turned to find her team behind her. Simon and Millianna didn't look at all surprised. "Porla's been waiting for an excuse. He's not like Lyon. Winning won't be enough for him. He won't stop until Fairy Tail's been destroyed." She put her free hand on Ultear's shoulder. "I need you to believe in Jellal right now, and to trust me. Okay?"

Ultear swallowed. _He's alone,_ she thought, but one look in her mother's eyes was enough to push aside the fear. "Okay. Arc of Space: Salvation!" The gateway opened, and they rushed to defend their home.


	43. Vol 9, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Lisanna

Lisanna watched in awe as Mirajane and Elfman tore through Shades, fighting their way towards the massive spell-casting guild hall robot thing. _Our life is so strange,_ she thought, turning to look at Erza. _She was amazing. Mira-nee is driving Phantom Lord back almost by herself. Elf-nii is standing up to an army._ Lisanna hugged herself. _I can't even protect Erza or Lucy. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Jellal hadn't saved me._

Flames roared around the walking hall's base. Ice and water clashed on one of its arms. Mira-nee tore through Shades as she raced for the hall's "chest," the stone and mortar warping near her target. The Demon landed, tossing aside several wizards with a single swipe of her claws. _Be safe, Mira._

Then, after a minute, her battle went silent. Lisanna could see no signs of combat. Elfman roared and leaped to follow. _What happened? Who could beat our sister?_ He, too, rampaged through the Phantom guild, but vanished after a short battle. Lisanna swallowed. _Elfman too?_ She looked below them, but everyone else was occupied with Master Jose's Shades. Even Ur and Cult Buster were barely holding their own. _They looked pretty roughed up when they arrived,_ Lisanna realized. "Take Over: Bird Soul," she chanted, using the form's eyesight to get a better look at the guild hall.

Lisanna squawked at the sight of her sister and brother turned into statues. _Satan Soul – Beast Soul – both defeated? How is that possible?_ She stared in disbelief as a spindly man with green hair and a monocle laughed, looking as though he were lecturing them. "Erza, I'm sorry, but I have to help them!"

"Go," Erza whispered, and Lisanna froze. She turned, finding Erza struggling to sit up. When Lisanna turned, Titania held up a shaking hand. "I will manage. If other mages need you, go to them."

"But how can I protect my brother and sister? They're so much stronger than me," Lisanna admitted, bird-head drooping.

"You have your own strength," Erza insisted. "Believe in the magic of your family, Lisanna." She smiled. "I know I do."

Lisanna looked up, amazed. "Mm!" she nodded, then turned and flew toward Phantom Lord. The guild-robot's arms were slowly drawing a magic circle, metal creaking as she soared past. Below her, Gray was doing battle with a water witch in blue who seemed unwilling to really engage him. _Gray will be fine,_ she told herself, landing and transforming into her cat-form. Mirajane and Elfman were both frozen in mid-stride, expressions of horror and grief locked onto their faces. "Mirajane? Elfman? Can you hear me?"

"Non, non, non," a strange voice replied, chuckling as a brown-clad body emerged from the floor. "With those three 'non's, I leave you in despair!"

 _One of the Element Four!_ Lisanna realized, leaping back. "Who are you? What have you done to them?" she demanded.

"I am Sol of the Great Earth," he explained with a bow, "but you may call me Monsieur Sol." He extended an arm towards her siblings while still bowing. "As for your brother and sister, I have given them the gift of Merci la Vie. There, they will learn from their mistakes." Lisanna gasped as her legs went cold, and she looked down to find them encased in stone! "Though, pardonnez-moi, I should correct myself. They cannot truly be said to learn from their mistakes, for they will never leave them! Non, non, non – with these three 'non's, they are trapped forever in their failures, and so are you!" Lisanna struggled as the stone crawled up her body, down her shoulders to freeze her arms, up her neck. _I can't breathe!_ Lisanna panicked, unable even to thrash, as the stone took away her senses. Her ears were the last to go, hearing only one last statement from the sadistic mage: "Bon voyage!"

Lisanna found herself floating through mists, dangling in an endless limbo. "Mirajane? Elfman? Where are you?" The mists parted, to find Elfman flexing his latest Beast Arm for Master Makarov while Mirajane sighed.

"Honestly, Lisanna, what am I going to do with you?" A thin Mirajane asked, looking at another, younger Lisanna. The girl looked at her toes, hands pressed together. _Mira-nee! I'm here!_ Lisanna tried to call, but no sound emerged. "You were doing fine as a scout. What made you think you should join the fight?"

"I want to help," young Lisanna muttered, toes twisting inward. "Elfman can fight."

"You're not Elfman," Mirajane sighed. "Zen, what _am_ I going to do with you?" Before Lisanna could answer, the mists closed in again, parting to a different scene.

It was all too familiar, one Lisanna visited routinely in her nightmares. She cradled a fractured arm, barely able to stand, while Elfman roared and struck at Mira-nee and Jellal. Her sister and the blue-haired prodigy raced and fought, while she could only kneel there and watch. _No. No! I have to do something._

"He didn't hear me," young Lisanna breathed, tears brimming in her eyes. "He didn't even recognize me." The mists closed in again.

They parted to display a still-injured Jellal smiling at Lisanna, who couldn't even look at him. "It's all right. I was happy to help."

"But everyone got hurt protecting me," young Lisanna sniffed, wiping her eyes with her good arm. "You almost _died._ I was so useless."

"If we hadn't stopped the Beast, your warnings would have saved a town's worth of people," Jellal replied. "Everyone helps in their own way." Lisanna flinched, and the star mage sighed. "Lisanna, your magic tends toward versatility. You can do a lot of different things."

"So can Erza and Gray," Lisanna mumbled.

Jellal chuckled. "Anyone who measures themselves against Erza is going to come up short, but in spite of what she always says, it's not a contest." He sighed. "Look. I can't promise you anything, but maybe I can help you develop a stronger transformation of your own." Lisanna's head darted up, eyes wide with hope. "I don't use the same name for my magic that my brother does, but it's still Heavenly–"

The mists rushed in, smothering the memory. _I've never been able to cast Heaven Soul, though! What good does it do now?_

"Lisanna...Elfman..." Mirajane sobbed. "Please...no..."

"Monster...I'm a monster..." Elfman whispered.

More memories swirled around her, all of them showing Lisanna watching helplessly while her friends fought for their guild. _No. I'm done watching. Mirajane needs me. Elfman needs me. Fairy Tail needs me!_ She gathered all her magic, focused on everything Jellal and Mirajane had taught her, remembered the feeling of Lucy's Celestial Spirits when she summoned them. _I can do this!_ "Take Over: Heaven Soul!"

 **Music Cue: Against Magic**

The stone around her shattered. Sol's cruel magic withered away in the light that radiated from Lisanna's body. For the first time, her wings spread from her back instead of her arms. White robes flowed around her, as resilient as Heart Kreuz armor. Power that felt like an embrace flowed around her hands, in her lungs, through her heart. Her feet left the ground, and Lisanna floated in the air, suspended by her golden glow. Sol screamed, then whimpered as he retreated, hands waving in denial. "Non-non-non...with three nons, this is a misunderstanding! I put you through that difficult trial to help you unlock your wondrous potential! And behold, your power now matches your beauty! So, bonsoir!" He began side-stepping away.

Lisanna dashed to face him. _It's like he froze there,_ she realized, her magic granting her speed approaching Jet's. "Free Mirajane and Elfman. Now." She grabbed his coat.

Sol wailed, then merged into the ground, coat tearing in Lisanna's hands. "Non! Platre Sonata!" He resurfaced, a giant fist of stone flying at the youngest Strauss.

Lisanna held out a hand instinctively, and a burst of golden light shot from her palm, shattering the fist. "Angel Explosion," she chanted, and the beam flew into Sol. The impact threw him across the room, where he slid to a shaky stance, barely managing to stay up on one knee, hand on the floor. "Mira-nee!" Lisanna rushed to her sister, hugging her close and concentrating on the radiance flowing from her. The light eroded the stone prison, and Lisanna sobbed in relief when her sister's arms wrapped around her.

"You...saved us..." Mirajane whispered, and Lisanna looked up to see Mira smiling at her.

The angelic figure blinked. "Wait," Lisanna said, looking around. "Us? I haven't gone to Elfman yet–" Her eyes widened at the sight of Beast Elfman looming over Sol, who shook like a banner in a storm. Elfman drove a massive punch into the mage. A second. A third. Sol was a twitching ruin of flesh in the crater Elfman made, whimpering on the edge of consciousness. "Elf-nii-chan, I think you got him."

Elfman rushed over and hugged his sisters, shrinking to human form and bawling openly for the first time in two years. "Lisanna! You were amazing!" he wept, head thrown back as he cried.

Mirajane and Lisanna looked at each other and chuckled helplessly, patting Elfman on the back while they shook their heads. "Yes," Mirajane added, smiling at her, "you were. You've always been our angel, but now everyone can see it."

Lisanna blushed. "C-come on, Mira, Elfman," she stammered, "we should find out if anyone else needs our help." Her siblings both nodded, and they released each other to continue the battle.


	44. Vol 9, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Fiore Airspace, X784: Jellal

 _I've got to get back to Magnolia,_ Jellal worried, Fiore blurring beneath him. He gulped down large mouthfuls of air as he flew, recharging on his way home. _Zalty cost me far too much time. Worse, that was her plan from the start._ In spite of his concerns, the Starburst couldn't help a faint smile. _Pity for her she didn't know I've learned to draw Destruction Seals._ With grim satisfaction, he remembered the villain's puppet exploding over Cedar. _Maybe there's still time to help._ He reached out with his will, searching for the minds of his guildmates.

 _Jellal!_ Cana screamed in his mind. _Phantom Lord – they're destroying the guild! HURRY!_ She send a picture to his mind of a giant orb spawning a dozen hands to pummel the hall. _They have Lucy, Phantom's most powerful mages are going after our wounded, and the Master, he's – he's –!_

Another image hit Jellal, this one of their diminutive master having turned the intense green of critical Magic Deficiency. _No. Mavis, help me!_ He took one last deep gulp of wind, then burst through the sky, tearing through it faster than ever. In seconds, he was over Magnolia.

It was the apocalypse. The Shade monster had nearly demolished the hall, Black Steel Gajeel was pounding Natsu atop a giant robot's shoulders, and a more terrible battle than both of those combined had erupted in the heart of the Phantom war machine. For a moment, pure horror cut through him. _Too much, all at once,_ he despaired.

 _No. Focus. Triage. Magic begins as a sense, but it means nothing without control._ A majority of the guild's mages were beneath the Shade monster, and once the thing was done with their home, it would turn on them. So Jellal flew at it with Meteor, shattering the spell-creature with a single Wave-enhanced blow. The entire battle paused, mages on both sides staring. Then Fairy Tail cheered wildly below him, some hugging each other and others literally jumping for joy. The scattered Phantom forces fled to their own damaged hall, shouts of "The Starburst!" and "Crap, run!" echoing from them as they retreated. _Status,_ he sent.

This time, it was Ur who responded. _We have injured in the basement,_ an image of the battered Levy nearly stopping his heart, _Gajeel Redfox took Lucy, and he's fighting Natsu,_ she continued, sending an image of the Iron Dragon Slayer beating the kind-hearted summoner, _but the real crisis seems to be in the heart of the Phantom hall. Ultear can sense Shade Magic approaching the Master's power coming from inside – and we've still got family in there!_

Just then, an enormous dragon of flame erupted from around the machine-monster's head, which fell from the thing's shoulders. _Natsu's fine,_ he replied. _That much Shade Magic can only mean one thing._ The corrupted Wizard Saint conjured more wraith-like soldiers to attack Fairy Tail. Jellal blasted through every single one of them, his patience fraying. Surging ahead, ignoring the second wave of cheers, Jellal followed the enormous flow of ether. Light and Darkness clashed in the enemy guild's main hall, making his target easy to find.

What he saw brought him to a sudden halt. Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane were sprawled on the floor unconscious, while Erza and _Lisanna_ of all people were engaged with Master Jose. _Wait, those wings – that light – she did it, that's Heaven Soul!_ Jellal realized, watching the youngest Strauss drive back the Shades with her radiance. Indeed, Lisanna seemed to be Porla's main foe, with a shaking and battered Erza providing support. Jellal floated overhead, looking for an opening that wouldn't catch either Fairy Tail wizard in his attack, or himself in theirs.

A burst of unfamiliar Darkness Magic hammered at Lisanna, throwing her aside with her siblings and smashing her to the floor. Then bonds of Shade caught Erza in a three-headed grip. His beloved knight was exhausted, helpless, and alone, facing the cruelest of the Wizard Saints. Jellal froze in shock. Porla leered at Erza, a defenseless prisoner for the first time since the Tower. "Titania. I'm here to make you realize there will be no more miracles."

That snapped the horrified Starburst out of his paralysis. "Cosmic Storm!" he chanted, a more powerful version of his Fireworks spell raining down on Porla. Jellal raced in, shattering the spell that held Erza with a single golden punch. "You dare?" he whispered, supporting Erza as they floated back to solid ground. "You _dare,_ Porla!" he roared, Meteor becoming a raging nova around him. "Erza are you all right?" Jellal cried.

 **Music Cue: The Last Magic**

"I am now." Erza smiled, managing to stand on shaking legs. "It seems we had one miracle left, Master Jose – Jellal, the Starburst!" Jellal did his best to ignore the sudden tears trickling past that joyous smile. _What did they_ do _to her?!_

Porla's smile vanished. "Then I will destroy this one, like all the others!" he snarled, enormous reserves of magic swirling around him in ghostly form. "Heartfilia will be mine, Fairy Tail will _die,_ and the legend of Fernandes will become a footnote in the history of Phantom Lord! _Dead Wave!"_

"Starburst!" Starlight crashed into Shadow, the two canceling each other out. "Your guild is beaten, Porla," Jellal spat. "Your S-Class wizards have either fallen or turned, your hall is in ruins, your army shattered. It's over!"

"You're in no better shape, Starburst," Porla smirked, their battle pausing as they assessed each other. "Makarov is half-dead, and soon he will be _all_ dead. You are the only one of his aces who is present and intact. Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan have abandoned you. Titania, the She-Devil, and Ur are spent. I have torn down all the glory that raised your pathetic guild beyond its place. There is only you, 'Gentle Jellal,' and you are not enough."

"Then fight me," Jellal whispered, "if you dare." He stepped in front of his friends, a Solid Seal rippling into existence behind him.

"Jellal!" Erza cried, her palm slapping against the Seal.

Jellal looked over his shoulder, clutching his self-control close at the terrified look Erza turned on him. Somehow, he forced out a reassuring smile. "I will deal with Master Jose," he said with more confidence than he felt. "Please watch for other Phantom mages."

Porla cackled while Erza nodded. "Mm," she conceded, turning and helping Mirajane to her feet. _Okay._ Jellal turned and faced the Wizard Saint. _I've spent my life putting myself back together for this moment. Porla is my final exam._

"This is perfect," Jose drawled, twin ghostly skeletons forming on either side of him. "The magnificent Titania will watch, helpless, as the love of her life dies a cruel, inescapable death." Jellal's eyes narrowed, too enraged to blush at the presumably-inaccurate description of Erza's feelings. "Her screams of despair will destroy what's left of your guild – boy!" With that, Porla sent his twin skeletons flying at Jellal.

A piece of white chalk flew back into Jellal's coat, and he watched the Shades fly into his trap. The warding circle caught and shattered them the moment they reached its center. "You hurt Erza," he breathed, striding towards Porla.

"And I will hurt her again!" Jose laughed, sending out more deadly Shade skulls with a wave of his hand. Jellal countered them with a more complicated gesture, streams of sapphire light parrying each skull in a series of graceful arcs. "Let those words follow you into the grave!"

Jellal gritted his teeth against the incredible power of Jose's assault. _He's definitely...a Wizard Saint..._ He threw vast pulses of raw Wave Magic at Porla, who countered with a column of earth-shaking dark force. "You. Hurt. Erza." Love and fury pulled ethernano through him in a painful torrent.

"Is that all you have to say, boy?" Jose mocked, thrusting one hand skyward. A sphere of phantom power formed around the Wizard Saint, which exploded outward. _Nowhere to run,_ Jellal realized, creating a shield of golden force in self-defense. It held, barely. "Yes, I hurt your precious Erza. I hurt every single member of your guild, save those too cowardly to come and fight." The sphere vanished, Porla summoning forth more Shade skulls. His leering grin was worse than the faces he conjured. "And when I'm done with you, I'll make their pain never-ending! Dead Blades!" Twin swords formed in Jose's hands, and he charged at Jellal.

"Meteor," Jellal chanted, heading straight for the guild master. He destroyed the skulls with simple bursts of Cosmic Magic, then dodged around Porla's unrefined slashes and pummeled him from behind. _"You. Hurt. Erza."_

Jose's leer vanished, and he threw the blades. They soared through the air, following Jellal as he flew and dodged. "Enough! You think you can defeat a Wizard Saint just because you're related to one? You think rescuing a princess makes you a hero?" He made a fist, eyes locked on the ghost-swords. _"Die,_ you insipid caricature!" The swords flickered, teleporting around Jellal and catching him in a pincer slash. Jellal hissed in pain and fell to the floor. Porla laughed.

"Be judged by the Seven Stars," Jellal snarled, aiming with a gesture, and Porla's laughter vanished at the sight of the symbol glowing above him, "Grand Chariot!" The Wizard Saint screamed as he was hammered into the floor by a rain of Cosmic Magic.

"You tricked me?" Porla whispered as he shuddered, then stood. His bruised face was contorted in a snarl of pure rage. "With your oldest feint? _Me?"_ He held up his hands, and a massive sphere of dark power grew above them. "I am Jose Porla, Wizard Saint of Ishgar, ruler of its most powerful guild! _You dare mock me with a charlatan's gambit?!"_

Jellal crouched, one arm pointed at the earth, the other at the heavens. "Solid Seal," he chanted, and five columns of blue-white light erupted around Porla. What little patience he'd had disintegrated in the face of Jose's cruel shadows, and he swept the arm pointed at the sky downward. "You! Hurt! ERZA! _True Cosmic Magic: SEMA!"_

"GRIM OBLIVION!" Porla screamed, throwing his sphere.

The falling star smashed into the screaming void, the wrath of Heaven exploding against the might of the Underworld. Waves crashed around them, the land cracked below them, even the air screamed above them. The world itself warped and rippled around the clash of antithetical spells. Jellal felt like he was in a taffy pull.

The mighty Starburst fell to one knee, pummeled and spent. Porla stood there, arms outstretched, gaping snarl fixed on his lips. Both Solid Seals had collapsed. _It – it wasn't enough,_ Jellal thought, forcing himself to his feet, desperately reaching for the power of the stars. It slipped through his shaking fingers, and all of his efforts went into not collapsing.

"You...damned...brat..." Porla gasped, twitching. Then he fell over, face slamming into his own floor.

 _Thank Mavis,_ Jellal prayed, slumping in relief. Erza rushed to his side as quickly as her own ravaged state allowed, one arm going under his shoulders. "Gods," she breathed. "That was amazing, Jellal, even for you."

"You beat a Wizard Saint," Elfman breathed, staring in awe. Lisanna's smile beamed like the sun.

Jellal chuckled. "I spar with a Wizard Saint regularly. I have been known to win those matches, from time to time." He groaned then, holding his stomach. "And Porla's no Siegrain." He started to grin at them, but Mirajane's relieved smile vanished, replaced by eyes widening with horror. Jellal and Erza tried to turn, but their legs could barely carry them forward, and the life-ripping sensation of magical energy being torn from them brushed against his skin.

No one can be in Fairy Tail for long without learning to recognize the sound of knuckles colliding with a jaw. Jellal gasped as a warm, golden light washed over them. The fatigue vanished, the tears in their clothing sealing up, Erza's armor repairing itself. Even their wounds were patched, though not fully healed. This allowed Titania and the Starburst to turn and see Master Makarov standing at their side, his arm snapping back into place, while Aria slammed into a wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Master!" Erza and Jellal exulted as one.

"You all have my gratitude," Makarov said, his smile gentle. "This battle has ended. Rest and rejoice." He strode over to Porla, who was still twitching on the floor. The Master's smile vanished. "Jose. You had such tremendous potential. To challenge both Titania and her Starburst...truly, you are worthy of the title 'Wizard Saint.' Instead, you must now face the Council, given the amount of mayhem. So must I, to be honest." He crouched down to meet Porla's unfocused gaze. "Never come near Fairy Tail again. If you dare harm my children, I will destroy you all and leave no trace." His demeanor transformed in an instant, Makarov grinning and waggling his finger at the beaten mage. "Now go home! This very minute!"

Jellal let Erza hold him close, the cries of joy from their guildmates a better balm than all of Porlyusica's medicine. _We won!_


	45. Vol 10, Ch 1

**Volume Ten: Two Hearts and Two Lions**

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Meredy

The young sensory mage gaped at the sight of the younger Jellal standing triumphant over Jose Porla. "You beat him. I mean, _he_ beat him. Younger you crushed a _Wizard Saint,"_ Meredy babbled.

"I'd hardly call that narrow victory 'crushing,' Meredy," Jellal replied, "save in the most literal sense. Sema is a highly destructive spell. I'm surprised it didn't do more damage."

Ultear chuckled. "Grim Oblivion countered a lot of the blow. Good thing, too, or those Solid Seals would have taken the hit – and so would your counterpart."

Meredy raised an eyebrow. "Not the others?"

"Do you really think he would have endangered Erza like that?" Ultear asked. Jellal's flinch was slight enough that Meredy almost missed it, but Ultear clearly caught it. "Besides, how hard was it for us to defeat Porla three years ago?"

 _Good subject change, Mom,_ Meredy thought, shrugging. "He was a wreck with a few grunts, and there were three of us," she pointed out. "Honestly, it was almost a disappointment." She remembered the quivering, white-haired vagabond and the handful of ragged scavengers calling themselves a Dark Guild, and looked away. _I kind of felt sorry for them._

"There's nothing disappointing about a victory over a Dark Guild with no casualties," Jellal replied, glancing back at the crystal. "Let's pause this for a while. We should move, then check for enemy movement."

"Then we can get back to their Jellal and Erza," Ultear said, her grin like a cat's. Jellal shrugged. A light lacrima turned on over Meredy's head, and she psychically reached out to her adoptive mother. _Ooo! Mom, are you doing what I think you're doing?_

 _How happy do you think they're going to be together?_ Ultear asked, grin spreading.

ANNOTATION: This volume's name is inspired by the classic fantasy novel "Three Hearts and Three Lions" by Poul Anderson, an inspiration for elements of Dungeons and Dragons. Note: One of the "lions" is Leo, of course, but neither Erza nor Jellal is the other. :-)


	46. Vol 10, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall Construction Site, X784: Ultear

"Dimension Arc: Restoration," Ultear chanted, and another corner of the foundation rebuilt itself. Jellal handed her a lemonade as he walked past, earning the bluenette a half-hearted glare from Titania. "Thanks," Ultear said, too tired to argue with either mage, and downed the drink in two long gulps. She followed the Starburst with a considering gaze for a few moments. _He should've been asleep hours ago,_ she thought, _but I guess serving drinks is okay as long as he doesn't get ambitious. Mavis, we all should have been asleep hours ago._ A brief flash of Jellal's fight with Porla left her shuddering for a moment. _Throwing down with a Wizard Saint right after he fought that evil cow Zalty for like the_ thousandth _time. He's as crazy as the rest of them. Rest of_ us. _Gods, if he'd made just one mistake..._

"Hey." Simon plopped down beside her holding a tall glass. "Looks like Jellal beat me to it."

"Only the drink," Ultear replied, winking at him. Simon gulped and straightened. The Arc wizard chuckled. "Gods, Simon, you are too easy." She peered at the brownish liquid he'd brought as an offering. "Unless that's stronger than lemonade, in which case, you _so_ win right now."

"West Caelum Iced Tea," Simon confirmed, handing her the glass. She took a long swallow, enjoying the gentle burn along her throat. "Not quite your favorite, but it's not a good time for the hard stuff."

"If it wasn't ungodly early and I wasn't ungodly tired," Ultear gushed, "I would finish this off and start on _you,_ construction be damned." Simon turned beet red while she took another swig. "Thought I have to admit, I'm still working off ten kinds of freaked out. We came way too close to losing people this time." She gripped the glass with both hands, almost stopping herself from shaking. Simon draped one muscular arm around her shoulders, holding Ultear as she held off another panic attack. "I keep seeing Levy, Jet, and Droy hanging from that tree. Erza tanking the Jupiter Cannon, then fighting Aria. The water witch almost drowning Gray. That metal maniac torturing Lucy and pounding on Natsu. Porla's shades demolishing the hall. Jellal getting stabbed by those death swords." Simon blinked. "Some days, my magic sucks."

"Oh." The Darkness mage sighed and hugged her a fraction more fiercely while she took another drink. "Is that why you can't sleep?"

Ultear glanced at the pre-dawn sky, then back at Simon. He sat there, waiting patiently. "Guilty as charged," she admitted. "I'd rather work on construction than have those nightmares right now. What's your excuse?"

"My best friends, and the woman I love, are having a rough time right now," Simon replied. Ultear pulled Erza's old trick of hiding her face under a curtain of hair by letting her head droop. Her face was so hot that she didn't think it'd work. "Besides, I like the night. It's dark, quiet, peaceful – good time for getting things done." He grinned. "Not much freaks out a Dark Guild more than someone being better in the shadows than they are."

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Theme – Piano Ver.**

Ultear grinned back, though her smile faded as she regarded the guild hall once more. "Maybe I can save it," she whispered. Old memories returned, as fresh as yesterday's: _a lost girl walking through those magical doors, finding home at last; the first time Cana hugged her, a sister to match her infuriating, wonderful brother; crying as she watched five children stronger than she'd ever dreamed of being, holding up a sixth strong enough to carrying them all through Hell; watching so many other lost children find home in that hall – Natsu, Wendy, the Strauss kids, Lucy; her first kiss with Simon in the shadow of the tower._

"I wish it hadn't happened, too," Simon admitted, "but as much as I loved that place, in the end it was just bricks and wood." He tapped his chest, where his black guild mark matched Jellal's red, stamped over his heart. "This is our home. As long as we're together, _we_ are our home." He chuckled and hugged her a little closer. "Besides, Master's talking about putting in a swimming pool."

"Ah," Ultear chuckled back, wiping away the tears that had snuck up on her, "the truth comes out."

"You could say that I have," Simon began, putting on sunglasses out of nowhere, _"ultear-_ ior motives." Ultear groaned and slapped his shoulder, then shook her fingers out. His grin was sheepish, at least. "Sorry. I've been waiting for a chance to use that one when you wouldn't kill me for it." The sunglasses vanished as quickly as they'd appeared.

"Why do I put up with you, again?" Ultear sighed. Simon tapped on her glass. "Oh, right. Okay, I guess I'll keep you." She leaned into him. "Why do you put up with me, again?" she whispered.

"Don't you go Jellal on me," he retorted. Ultear laughed. "You're amazing, Ultear," he insisted, stroking her hair. _Oh, I could get used to that._ They watched as even Erza packed it in for the – well, the morning, hints of sunlight growing to the east. "You do so much, give so much, and ask for so little." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Just the occasional fawning and mixed drinks."

"Add hair stroking to the list," Ultear purred. She let herself fall entirely into his embrace, Simon's massive frame easily taking her weight. "And you're so full of it. I'm a demanding, high-maintenance drama queen of a girlfriend."

Her boyfriend snorted, barely resisting a laugh. "Drama queen? You? Ultear, hon, you're about as drama-light as they come. The nights are fun, sure, but I fell in love with who you are when the sun rises. Smart, driven, philosophical, tough when you have to be, gentle when you can – gods, I could just _talk_ to you forever. The rest is practically a bonus."

"Good, because you know how hard it is to shut me up," she shot back, but there was no heat in her words. _Damn it,_ she thought, eyes falling to her feet. "Simon...I know you understand what it's like to lose part of your childhood to Grim, but you were strong enough to leave it behind. Sometimes, I feel like part of me is still there. That's more drama than most ten other women. I don't know why you put up with that."

"Even if that's true, it just means you're strong enough to use that part of you to protect the rest of us." Simon kissed her on her forehead. "I love all of you, drama included."

Ultear sniffled, blinking back more tears. "You big dope," she blurted, then immediately hugged him back. "I didn't mean that." Simon smiled and nodded. "Who I am in the morning, huh? I just realized, I've never been up 'til dawn before. Not where I could see the _real_ sun, at least." She gazed eastward. "Stay with me?"

"Always," Simon breathed. Ultear realized her free hand was trembling. Simon smiled and held it. She stopped shaking as they watched the sun rise.


	47. Vol 10, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall Construction Site, X784: Lucy

"Weaklings don't belong in this guild!" Laxus snapped, his smile dagger-sharp. Erza glared at him, fingers twitching. Lucy gulped. _If those two start fighting now..._ Lucy pictured a whole new set of ruins to clear out. The guild hall had been taken down, the damage too great to repair, and reconstruction was well underway. The lightning wizard mocked poor Jet and Droy, then turned on Lucy herself. She jumped back a step and gulped. "And you, celestial spirit girl, were the main culprit."

"Shut. Up." Jellal walked in, and Laxus' smile vanished. Erza and Mirajane both gaped in disbelief. Lucy looked around, to find most of the guild staring as well. Only Natsu had a different reaction, his madman's grin wide as ever. "Master Makarov has ordered us to drop the whole thing – even your cowardly absence," the Starburst snarled.

"My _what?"_ Laxus blurted, leaping to his feet.

"You heard me." Jellal strode up to his fellow S-Class wizard, almost nose-to-nose with Laxus. "So I'll forget that you turned Mirajane down flat while Erza was recovering from a _Jupiter Cannon blast._ But if you threaten Lucy again, after she showed more courage last week than you have since we were kids, I will give you a first-hand demonstration in how I beat Porla." Lucy ducked her head as her face grew hot. _Courage? Me? All I did was run away..._

Laxus scoffed and looked away. "I wasn't talking about _you,_ Jellal," he insisted.

"I don't care," the star mage whispered. Lucy gulped harder than before. "Laxus Dreyar's my friend. I don't know who _you_ are." Golden Meteor magic gathered around one fist. "Walk away, before you fly away." Erza touched Jellal's wrist. The spell vanished.

"You don't want to do this," Laxus replied, voice so soft it shocked Lucy. "When Gramps retires, I'll be the Master. If there's one mage I don't want to kick out, it's you."

"You won't be the master of anything, Laxus," Jellal hissed back. _Oh, Zen, that whisper is when he's mad,_ Lucy realized. _I need to do something!_ She stepped forward, but Mirajane caught her arm, and when Lucy turned, the Take Over wizard was shaking her head, eyes wide. "No one inherits Fairy Tail. Becoming Master is something you _earn,_ and you're not even close."

"Who else is there?" Laxus retorted, gritting his teeth. "Gildarts hasn't done anything for three years besides call his daughters, Mirajane's still weaker than she was before the Beast, Mystogan's too scared to show his face, and you can't be around people for more than a month without needing to hide."

"Even if you were right about any of the others, you've forgotten Erza and Ur," Jellal shot back, fists clenched again even with Erza holding onto him. Titania blushed.

Laxus laughed, and Jellal's eyes began to spark. "Even if she were strong enough, Erza's crazier than the old man." Jellal snarled something Lucy couldn't make out and took a step towards Laxus, but Erza tightened her grip, halting the Starburst. "And Ur? She got beaten by a _child!_ When I'm Master, I'm going to make Fairy Tail the most powerful guild on Earthland! In _history!_ No one will ever mock us again!"

"Erza would have beaten Porla _easily,_ if she hadn't blocked Jupiter," Jellal snarled, then shuddered and composed himself. "When I see my friend again," Jellal said, whisper more quiet than ever, "I'll be happy to help him protect our guild. The bully who's mouthing off in front of me will never be Fairy Tail's Master. _I swear it."_ Laxus snarled back, then vanished in a burst of lightning.

Lucy was only half-listening while Mirajane explained to her how Laxus was actually Master Makarov's grandson (unlike the rest of them, who might as well have been adopted). _They're still blushing,_ Lucy realized, Erza and Jellal's hands flying apart as if they'd been burned. Mirajane laughed. "Yep! They've turned into Alzack and Bisca, all right," the She-Demon noted.

"So!" Erza blurted, turning her attention to Salamander. "What do you say? Feel up to a job?" She looked over, where Lucy and Gray were sitting at the bar. _He's eating ice cubes like popcorn,_ Lucy realized, Gray munching on the odd snack with gusto. "Gray and Lucy as well, of course." Gray gasped, while Lucy felt her face get warm. "It feels like we've been a team since the Eisenwald mission, after all. Perhaps we should make it official."

There was considerable chatter about the "new" team – focused largely on Erza's rather delayed notice of it – while Lucy glanced at Jellal. _Erza didn't even mention him,_ she thought. _I guess that would be overkill. Maybe._ Lucy turned back to Mirajane, whose more devious smile had replaced the welcoming one. Lucy gulped. "What about Jellal, Erza?" Mira asked.

Erza turned her infamous glare on Mira, who promptly hid behind Lucy. "He's still recovering," she snapped, arms crossed. "There will be no talk of Jellal going on missions until he's fully healed."

Jellal chuckled, and Erza's fury vanished like Gray's clothes. "I'm fine, Erza. It's been a week. Even Porla couldn't keep me down for that long."

"Jellal!" Erza objected, turning on him with wide eyes. "Porlyusica said _two_ weeks! You're not even supposed to be helping with the hall!" Mirajane leaned over the bar, and Lucy was surprised to find her smile turning more cunning than ever. "You're staying here."

"Erza," Jellal sighed.

Erza blushed and looked away. "Please," she whispered. _Wow,_ Lucy thought. _Erza, using something like that against Jellal? He won't stand a chance. She must really be worried._

On cue, Jellal hung his head in defeat. "As you wish," he said, smiling gently. The guild laughed as one. Even as Lucy worried that she wasn't strong enough to keep up with Erza, Natsu, and Gray, her thoughts flickered to the not-couple and Mirajane's obvious schemes for them. _I'll worry about them later,_ she decided. _I'm probably going to have my hands full with this Lupinas cult mission._


	48. Vol 10, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Hills, X784: Ultear

"So that's the plan," Lady Voice explained. "Do you think your Arc of Time is up to the task?"

Ultear sighed. "I still feel a little weird, sticking my nose into Jellal's past like that," she explained, "but I guess I've got enough Time magic to look at that moment. I wouldn't exactly call it _Arc_ of Time, though."

"Very well," Lady Voice replied, her presence fading. "Mirajane should be talking with Lucy soon. Scatter Loke's girlfriends, and you should have the celestial wizard's support."

"Thanks," Ultear gushed, doubts vanishing as she thought about their scheme. "I've wanted to get those two off their butts for months now." She concentrated, the short hop to the construction site simple enough that she didn't need an incantation.

Things seemed calm enough. Natsu and Gray were literally butting heads, which was nothing new; that blue-haired water mage from Phantom Lord was still hiding while she stalked Gray; and Lucy was at the bar with Mirajane. Everyone else was either working on the guild hall or somewhere else. _No, wait, there's Loke,_ Ultear realized. One grin later, she was sneaking up on the ring mage.

He gasped when she hooked her arm around his. "U-Ultear!" he stammered, wriggling his arm in an escape attempt.

"Oh no you don't," she insisted, tightening her grip. "We're getting Jellal and Erza together tonight, and you're going to help."

She blinked. Loke's smile was sad, almost like Jellal's when he remembered the Tower. "Ah," he replied, his struggle halting. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I got some advice from Lady Voice," Ultear explained, leading him towards Mirajane and Lucy, "and we're going to have help." Loke gasped and babbled excuses, but the space mage paid him no heed. "Oi, Mirajane!"

"Ultear!" Mira called, waving merrily. "What brings you here?"

"Chasing off Loke's girlfriends, apparently," Ultear explained, "and finally getting through to our favorite pair of clueless super-heroes." She held up her hand, a small Arc of Space forming over her palm. "I'm going to use my Time Magic to see what happened, you know, that night."

Lucy blinked. "Which night?"

Mirajane gasped and clasped her hands. "The night Jellal asked Erza out?" Ultear nodded.

"You can't!" Lucy objected, glaring at Ultear. "That's invasion of privacy!"

Ultear grinned at the celestial wizard. "Think of it as repaying all of Erza's unannounced visits to your house," she suggested.

"Well..." Lucy pursed her lips. "...okay. As long as it's for a good cause." _Got her._

"I don't see why you need me," Loke interjected, tugging gently at where Ultear held him.

"We want you to lure Jellal into place," Mira explained, rubbing her hands together. Lucy swallowed. "Just say that your thing is acting up or whatever."

"That'll be easy enough," Loke muttered. Ultear glanced at him. _Are you okay?_ she wondered, but the playboy grinned at her in his usual disarming fashion. "Nothing serious. When am I ever serious?"

"You mean besides last night?" Lucy muttered, pouting.

Mirajane and Ultear looked at Lucy, then each other. Ultear let Loke go. "Loke, if this is a bad time," she began.

"No!" Loke objected, holding up his hands. "No, this is the perfect time. I'm really glad you did this now, Ul."

"Only Mom and Simon get to call me that," Ultear retorted, grimacing at him. "Fine, then. Let's do this. Dimension Arc: Rewind." She concentrated on the Arc in her palm, thinking about last autumn, gateway image whirling through space and time.

 _Erza trudged across the Magnolia border, eyes unfocused, as the night sky glittered above. "Gods, what a day," she sighed, holding her head. "Who knew wyverns could hit so hard?"_

"Really, Erza?" Mira sighed.

"Shh!" Ultear, Loke, and Lucy all insisted. Mira clamped both hands over her mouth and nodded.

 _After a minute of plodding down the street, feeling the weight of her luggage cart with every step, she saw a familiar pair of black boots and looked up. There was Jellal, smiling and holding a – single rose? "Erza," he whispered, eyes bright in the darkness._

 _"Jellal," she replied, blinking. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Jellal's smile vanished, and he darted to her side. "Are you all right?" he asked._

 _"O-of course," she insisted, blushing and looking away. "They were just wyverns. Were you looking for me?"_

 _"Yes," he breathed, holding out the rose. Erza blinked at it. "I've been afraid to say this for so long. Too long."_

 _"You can say anything to me, Jellal," Erza insisted. "You know that. Can we head to Fairy Hills in the meantime? I want to put this away." She indicated her luggage with a tug._

 _"Of course." They walked side by side, Erza glancing at the rose. "May I?" She nodded, then blinked again when he put it in her hair. "Erza. We've been blessed in the years since we joined Fairy Tail. Our family has grown, and each of us has made new friends...but in all that time, no one's ever been more precious to me than you."_

 _"I feel the same way," Erza said, rubbing the back of her neck._

 _Jellal's smile was like the dawn, even with night fallen around them. "Then I want to ask you to go out with me."_

 _Again, Erza blinked, shaking her head in a futile effort to clear it. "We go out together all the time."_

 _Jellal's smile vanished again. "No, I mean – out, together, just the two of us. You know..." his voice weakened and trailed off. "On a..." even through the gateway, they weren't sure if he'd said "date" or not. "Like couples do."_

 _Erza stopped, turned, and looked Jellal in the eyes. She leaned a bit closer, peering deep into them. Jellal's eyes widened, blushing a red so deep that his birthmark nearly vanished into it. "Like a couple of what?"_

Ultear and Lucy gaped, eyes wide and round, the Arc wizard so stunned she froze the gateway without thinking. Loke sighed. Mirajane slapped her forehead hard enough that Ultear thought she'd leave a bruise. "Erza, you idiot!" Mira snapped.

"They can't hear us, can they?" Lucy blurted.

"My magic doesn't work that way," Ultear explained. "They can't hear us any more than the characters in a lacrima show can." She shook her head, then directed the scene to continue.

 _Jellal laughed, eyes closed and hand on his forehead. "Sorry. I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" Erza shook her head, trudging forward again. "Erza," he said, and Titania looked up to find him as serious as she'd ever seen him. "You know that nothing is more precious to me than our friendship, right?" Erza nodded. "No matter what, I never want that to change."_

 _The knight-mage sighed, shoulders slumping._ "Now _you're being ridiculous, Jellal. Nothing could ever harm our friendship."_

 _"Thank you, Erza." Jellal exhaled, then gestured to the luggage cart. "May I?"_

 _"I can manage," Erza insisted._

 _"Of course you can," Jellal replied. "That's not the point, You're tired, and I took a day off. I don't need any reason to aid you, except to know I've helped a friend." Erza chuckled, shrugged, and let her hand fall away from the handle. The Starburst gestured, and the cart followed them like an obedient dog._

Ultear let the Arc fall apart, still staring at the empty space. "No wonder Jellal was so crushed," Mirajane groaned. Four young ladies Ultear recognized started stalking towards them. Ultear turned her "Erza" glare on them, and they all squealed and fled. Loke turned, going pale as he watched them run.

"I wonder if she ever figured it out," Ultear muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Lucy leaped to her feet. "Of course not!" she insisted. "Erza obviously had a rough time with those monsters and didn't want Jellal to know!" She frowned and looked away. "No one in Fairy Tail wants to let anyone see their pain. We're all bad about it, but Erza's probably the worst."

"No, Gray is," Mirajane and Ultear said in one voice. Juvia gasped behind them, but Ultear was sure the others hadn't heard her. "Erza's definitely a close second, though," Mira added.

"Gray?" Lucy asked, head cocked to one side. Then she shook it quickly. "Not the time. Now that we know what happened, it's obvious they just need to talk."

"That's on Erza," Mirajane insisted. "Jellal told me he won't be 'that guy,' the friend who pesters a woman in his life for more than she's willing to give." She crossed her arms. "Which is wonderful, except he thinks Erza was trying to let him down easy when she was just being dense!"

"So that's why he hasn't made another move," Loke chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly, that guy's too sweet for his own good."

"Unlike you," Lucy snapped. "He really doesn't need your advice, Loke." Loke's face fell, and he looked sadder than Ultear had ever seen him. Before the space mage could object, though, the blonde's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What is?" Mirajane asked, smile covering half her face. Lucy's grin matched Mira's at her most cunning. _Ooo. This might be a good one,_ Ultear decided.


	49. Vol 10, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Erza

 _Ahhh._ The legendary Titania pushed away the plate that had once held a superior slice of strawberry cake. _There's nothing like a few cakes after a long day of construction work._ She dabbed at her mouth with the thoughtfully-provided napkin, bowed to the bakers, and strode into the peaceful Magnolia evening. Sunset was just beginning, and with just the right number of clouds in the sky, it looked to be a spectacular one.

A woman cleared her throat, and Erza brought her thoughts and gaze back to Earth. There, standing before her with her hands clasped, was Lucy. She was looking down, nibbling at her lower lip. "Lucy?" Erza asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to impose," Lucy muttered, one foot twisting on the cobblestones. "I wouldn't mind someone to talk to, though – if you're not busy, I mean," she finished in a rush.

"Nonsense!" Erza insisted, striding to Lucy's side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What are _nakama_ for?"

"Thanks," Lucy said, twiddling her fingers. "Okay. So, I – I have this friend," she began.

Erza smiled, one eyebrow raised. "And what troubles this 'friend' of yours?"

"Well, um, she has the perfect guy, you know? He's sweet, and kind, and smart, and gorgeous, and he's always there for – her." Erza chuckled. _Gods, Lucy, you're terrible at this,_ she thought, but refused to interrupt. "It's just, she might have not expressed herself in the most ideal way when he..." Lucy swallowed. Hard. "...poured his heart out to her. I mean, it wasn't exactly perfect and he might have brushed it off when – _she_ missed it," Lucy stammered, "but now he thinks she doesn't like him the same way he likes her, and I don't – I'm sure she doesn't know what to do."

Erza fought back a blush. _Mavis and Chronos. That sounds familiar. Poor Lucy._ She shook her head. "Do you believe that this man will forgive, ahem, your friend?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Lucy replied, brightening. "It'll be like it never happened. Um, she just has to come clean, I'm sure of it!" Then her face fell. "She just doesn't know how."

"Well, then," Erza said, nodding. "Clearly, we must help this friend to confront her beloved."

"But how?" Lucy asked, biting her lip again. "She doesn't exactly fall apart around him, but I don't even recognize my – my _friend,_ around this guy," she stammered.

"Do you know where your friend's beloved is?" Erza asked. Lucy's eyes widened, and she nodded. "Very well. Lead the way, and I will advise you while we find him."

Lucy gulped. "Well, okay..." She took Erza's hand and led her through Magnolia's alleys.

 _That confirms it,_ Erza thought, feeling triumphant. _If "she" had been a friend, which was clearly not the case, you would have wanted to find her first. This contest is over._ She cleared her throat. "Begin with an admission of your error. Don't apologize at first, you'll lead up to it."

"So there is an apology," Lucy noted, "but not right away. Why?"

"If the gentleman is as noble as you say, the straightforward approach is best," Erza explained, face growing warm again. _How many times have I gone over my own confrontation with Jellal?_ she wondered. "He will probably dismiss your mistake. That is when you pounce with your apology."

"'Pounce?'" Lucy asked, blinking.

"Mm, mm." Erza nodded for emphasis. "If he has decided that you do not return his more tender feelings, he will need reassurance that you do. Try being profuse with your apology, but the most important thing is to be sincere."

Lucy nodded back. "And then?" she asked.

"You will have to do a certain amount of improvisation," Titania said, swallowing a sigh. "You need to react appropriately to his response. If he is still shy or uncertain, you must emphasize your passion, that you truly love him. If he shows signs of reciprocation, guide him into your embrace." Somehow, Erza knew her smile was wistful. "If he responds with enthusiasm, you will need no further guidance, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Erza," Lucy gushed, leading Erza to Fountain Square and letting go of her hand. The angel fountain was spraying water high into the air, the light of early sunset making it seem it was aflame. Beyond it stood Loke... _That playboy? If he breaks Lucy's heart, I will –_

...and Jellal. "Your advice was perfect."

Erza turned as red as her hair, she just knew it. _Gods!_ She turned around, only to find Lucy standing between her and the alley they'd emerged from, smile kind but arms crossed. "Wh-what is the meaning of this?" she tried to demand, but the words came out in a squeak.

"I told you," Lucy replied, putting her hands on Erza's shoulders. "I have this friend. She's brave and kind and strong and wonderful, and she saved me from a living nightmare." For the first time since the Tower, Erza felt faint. "The perfect guy's in love with her, but she'd had a really rough day when he confessed, and now he's too worried about being a pest to try again. So it's up to her to tell him how she feels."

"I can't," Erza breathed, the truth descending like Sema. "I didn't realize what happened for _months._ He gave me a rose. I remember staring it. It was dead. Oh gods, Lucy, I broke his heart, I'm a coward, I don't deserve him–" At some point, Erza had started crying.

The tears stopped when Lucy threw her arms around Erza. "You're the bravest person I've ever known. You _do_ deserve this. You're just as amazing as he is. The two of you have been through so much. Isn't the chance for happiness worth fighting for?"

 _She...she did this for me..._ Erza gulped, wiped her eyes, and nodded. Lucy released her, giving the redhead a thumbs up. Then she looked down at her everyday Heart Kreuz armor. "Zen, I look ridiculous."

"You look like Titania, the strongest woman in all Ishgar," Lucy encouraged, waving her towards Jellal. "Now go get him."

 _I'd rather face Porla again. Two Porlas._ Taking a deep breath, she straightened, gathered her wavering courage, and turned to march towards Jellal. Loke was already retreating. Jellal's smile was sad and beaten, and daggers tore through Erza's heart. "Erza," he whispered, but somehow his smile never wavered. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they meant well."

"They do," Erza squeaked, her eyes going wide, "but it's not what you think."

"You don't have to do this," Jellal said, striding towards her. _How is he so strong?_ she wondered, legs quivering. _If I thought he was coming to tell me he didn't love me, I'd fall apart._ He took a familiar deep breath. "You are my best friend. I'll never ask you for more than you can give."

"I made a mistake!" Erza blurted, rushing over to him and grabbing his hand with both of hers. "I didn't want you to worry and one of the wyverns hit me on the head and I'd been up for two days and I was an idiot!"

 **Music Cue: Kizuna**

Jellal blinked, staring in what Erza knew had to be utter confusion. "Erza, what in Mavis' name are you talking about?"

"The night, with the – the rose!" Erza blurted, her hands shaking even clasped with his. "I didn't realize what you were saying." Jellal's eyes bulged, and he stared in abject disbelief. "I know, it shouldn't have been possible for me not to understand, but –" she bowed, her head almost reaching their hands. "Please forgive me!" she begged, her own advice forgotten.

"Erza," he replied, gently guiding her upright, "you've done nothing that requires forgiveness."

"Of course I have!" she demanded, shaking her head. "I should have spoken to you about this m-months ago," Erza stammered, the sudden burst of determination wavering. "You thought I didn't – that I _don't –_ I hadn't realized what you were trying to say, I was a fool for so long, but I've known since Valentine's Day, and I was too afraid," she continued, bowing her head to hide her tears behind a curtain of hair, "no, too much of a _coward_ to admit what I'd done."

Jellal swallowed. "Wh-what do you mean?" he whispered, then shook his head rapidly. "No, Erza, you're being too hard on yourself."

"I'm not," she insisted, "because I – I want – if I'd realized, I would have said that..." Erza trailed off as their eyes met. She was frozen, consumed by his stare as Jellal's beautiful hazel eyes widened to saucers. _Say it,_ she railed. _Say it!_ Erza took a deep breath and gulped. "...I love you," she whispered.

"You...what?" Jellal gasped.

Erza felt like her heart stopped. "I – I understand if you moved on, or if you're angry, or – but I had to say it, and I need you to know that your friendship is the most precious thing in the world to me too, but I've never stopped dreaming about you, about _us,_ and I've never regretted anything more than that day, not even the Tower, so if you still feel the same way about me–"

Jellal kissed her.

 _Gods!_ Erza gasped, no other thought able to form. She burned, but it was glorious, the fire inside pure rapture. If Jellal consumed her in that moment, it would be true heaven to blaze inside him forever.

Their lips parted. "I love you too," Jellal whispered, brushing her hair aside. He wiped the tears away with gentle fingertips, and Erza quivered. _He – he still –_ All the sadness fell away from his smile, and he was her Jellal again, shining like a star, unbreakable kindness incarnate. "I've always loved you. Even before I knew what that feeling was or understood how you could matter more than anyone else, I knew that place in my heart was for you alone." He cupped her cheek in his free hand. "That there would never be any other."

Erza let his hand go, then threw her arms around Jellal and kissed him back. Hers was fierce and hungry where his had been gentle and inviting. She held onto Jellal as though the whole world might try to take him away from her. _I won't allow it,_ she decided, enjoying the feel of him shuddering against her. _From this day forth, he is mine, and I am his!_

It took the first cheer to make her release him. Erza spun around, jaw dropping at the sight of Mirajane and Ultear holding each other and crying past enormous smiles. Lucy waved from a window. Gray laughed and gave them a thumbs-up. Levy jumped in place and waved. Millianna and Shou were almost a mirror of image of Mira and Ultear, just with less cheering and more weeping with joy. Loke smiled at them from a rooftop. Lisanna came out from another alley, mouth covered by her hands as she cried as well. It quickly became a pointless exercise to pick out individual wizards, with so many emerging to cheer them on.

"C-come on," Erza said, grabbing Jellal's hand again, "let's find somewhere a bit more private."

"Try a lot more private!" Cana laughed.

"AYE!" the rest of the guild echoed, joining in the laughter.

She towed him through the streets of Magnolia, her whole body aflame, caught between mortification and ecstasy. "Did everyone know?" she muttered, not at all sure where she wanted to take him.

"It seems that way," Jellal admitted, chuckling. "Well, maybe Natsu didn't, but that's Natsu for you. Erza, where are we going?"

"I – I don't know." Erza glanced around, catching her reflection in a window. _It appears that I am, in fact, blushing like a schoolgirl,_ she realized. "Right now, I just want you to myself." She skidded to a halt, eyes bulging, Jellal stopping in time only thanks to years of practice being yanked along by Titania. "I mean – !" Erza let him go, ducking her head again. "I suppose that was exactly what I meant, but...I don't want to push you farther than you're willing, either."

Even Jellal's chuckle was gentle. "Isn't that my line?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. _You're still innocent in so many ways,_ Erza thought, _while your "angelic" knight consumes smut faster than Natsu eats fire._ She twiddled her fingers. "You've always let me decide how we...do things. After what happened, I want you to set the pace, at least at first." She looked up again, smiling at him. "I'll let you know if I want us to move faster."

"Or slower," Jellal prodded.

Erza's eyes met his. "That will not happen," she insisted, managing to be forceful despite feeling like her face would burst into flame. "I want to be with you, Jellal, but you've always let yourself be mine, and I want – I _need_ you to know that I am yours as well."

"Then let's start with something simple, that we both enjoy." Jellal held out his hand, his blush rivaling hers. "The bakery's not far."

"You said both of us," Erza demanded, crossing her arms.

"I haven't indulged in chocolate in a while. What do you say?" His smile captured Erza's heart.

 _It did that ten years ago._ Erza smiled back and took his hand again. "Lead the way."

The next hour was paradise on Earthland. They talked and laughed as they hadn't in months. Jellal told her about his idea for lacrima games, making simpler versions of training crystals that anyone could use. Erza described her latest armor design, Armadura Fairy. _Of course he wants to help,_ Erza thought, smiling as she listened to him gush over how she could draw on so much magic, while suggesting a few lacrima upgrades. They shared embarrassed chuckles over their mutual One Piece addiction, discovering they both shipped Zorobin. She inhaled slices of strawberry cake while he savored every bite of his "triple chocolate suicide."

When their respective confectionaries were gone, Erza took his hand again, her smile so wide it almost hurt. "We should have done this months ago. Years."

"We haven't been adults for that long," Jellal pointed out.

Erza snorted. "Sixteen isn't too old to _date,_ Jellal. I still remember the day you made S-Class." She looked down, tracing curls on the table with her free hand. "Gildarts had blown your shirt off before you could get past him. After that final race in the maze with you and Mira, well..." Erza played at her lip with her teeth. "Gods, you were _gorgeous._ I almost asked you out then and there."

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck, eyes dancing away. "Why didn't you?"

"I told you. Cowardice." Erza sighed and looked at her plate. She ran one finger along the last few crumbs, scooping them up and placing them on her tongue. "You were – _are_ – like a god of wisdom and magic, always helping others, graceful and brilliant. I felt so clumsy around you," she admitted, "like a monster admiring an angel."

"That's Siegrain talking," Jellal insisted, his eyes snapping back to hers. "You are Titania, the Fairy Queen. You're a legend across Ishgar. You've saved whole towns, beaten hordes of monsters, brought entire dark guilds to justice. I'm the one who should strive to be worthy of you."

"Never," Erza replied, sliding her chair closer to his. "I can't imagine you being better than you already are." Jellal glanced away again, cheeks flushing. Erza shook her head. "No. We're not doing this any longer. We've both wasted enough time as it is to worry about worth or–"

Ultear popped into existence outside the bakery. "Jellal, Erza," she cried, looking in the window. "Thank Zen!"

They leaped to their feet, cake and romance alike forgotten. "Ultear, what's wrong?"

"It's Loke," she explained, "he's vanished! All his stuff is gone, he broke up with all his girlfriends, and he left a farewell note. You've been treating him, Jellal, is Loke all right?"

Jellal paled. "He's been leaking ethernano, but it shouldn't have been serious," he said, hands shaking. "It affected his Ring Magic, but nothing human would..." He looked into the sky. Night had fallen while they'd talked. "...three years..."

Ultear raised an eyebrow, but Erza knew what he meant, at least in part. "That's how long Loke has been in Fairy Tail," Titania said. "Is that relevant?"

"There was a celestial spirit mage in Blue Pegasus," he whispered. "Karen Lilica. She vanished fighting Angel of the Oracion Seis, presumed dead. Angel has since been seen using Aries...but not Leo." Erza gasped and followed Jellal's gaze to the Lion constellation. "Regulus. The light of the King Star! The _one_ memory I have of – how did I not see? Gods, why didn't he tell me?"

"Later, Jellal! _Requip!"_ Erza switched to her Flight Armor. "We have to find him. If you're right, only you and Lucy can save him now. Fly!"

Jellal nodded. "Meteor." Together, they shot up, then soared over Magnolia in ever-widening circles. For several minutes, neither of them spotted anything helpful.

Then, out among the waterfalls beyond Magnolia, a shaft of golden light erupted, piercing the heavens themselves. _Erza,_ Jellal sent, _that's Celestial Spirit Magic!_

 _Let's go!_ Erza replied, and together they shot towards the light. As they approached, the magic power intensified, a swirling vortex tearing at the fabric of magic itself.

 _It's Lucy!_ Jellal thought, and Erza could feel him starting to panic. _She's tearing at the veil between Earthland and the spirit world!_ He increased speed, and Erza had to struggle to keep up.

 _What's wrong, Jellal?_ Erza worried, watching the vortex grow.

 _The spirit world itself is fighting her,_ Jellal explained, his panic taking hold. _If she keeps this up, it could kill her!_ They approached a long, narrow cliff. _Lilica's grave,_ her beloved realized. _Loke – he went there to die –_

All at once, the light vanished and the vortex disappeared. A great tunnel between worlds open, swirling stars obscured by the waterfall roaring _up._ A titanic figure appeared in a swirl of unimaginable magic power, his armor truly that of a god, his mustache as long as the both of them together. At last, they spotted Lucy and Loke, clutching each other on their knees as they stared up at the giant newcomer.

Jellal gaped as he landed, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. Erza darted to his side. "Jellal?" she asked.

"Seireio," he breathed, trembling. "The Celestial Spirit King, ruler of Heaven – the _real_ Heaven." They listened as he pronounced reluctant sentence on their guildmate for his indirect involvement in Lilica's death.

"I don't care," Erza hissed, reaching for her sword. _If he's going to kill a Fairy Tail wizard–_

Jellal's hand raced out, taking her wrist. "Wait," he whispered. "Let Lucy try first." Erza blinked, then listened as the gentle blonde demanded that Loke be declared innocent. She pleaded and argued, then erupted in golden light again.

Erza gasped. Jellal looked up, staring in complete awe. _I don't know much about Celestial Spirit Magic,_ Titania thought, _but that many spirits at once – five of them from the Zodiac – surely that must be a thing out of legend!_

It didn't take long for Lucy to collapse. Erza rushed to their friend, Jellal right behind her. "Erza? Jellal? What are you doing here?" Loke – Leo – blurted.

Lucy ignored them, reading Seireio the riot act again. "If you're a spirit, then you understand how they feel too!" She collapsed into Loke's arms. "How _we_ feel!" she added, gesturing at Erza and Jellal as well as herself.

For long, painful seconds, Seireio watched them, the only movement the billowing of his cape. That close, Titania could feel the overwhelming, unimaginable _power_ resting within the gigantic figure before them. Erza prepared to requip into her Purgatory Armor. _He's a spirit – it won't kill him,_ she told herself, pulse a roar in her ears. It took a moment to realize the king was speaking. "...then perhaps the law is in the wrong." She watched, her own awe matching Jellal's, as Seireio commuted Leo's sentence to entering Lucy's service. Erza and Jellal helped each other stand, watching a star as bright as the sun recede into the spirit world. Loke and Lucy rose as well, the Zodiac's leader placing his hand in hers before returning home. All that remained was his key in her palm.

"Gods," Jellal breathed. "You summoned the Celestial Spirit King – and talked him down. You saved Leo the Lion, on the same day you helped us find each other." He gestured to Erza, staring at the diminutive spirit mage and shaking his head. "What are you?"

Lucy grinned at Jellal, throwing out a thumbs-up. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Erza couldn't help but laugh. "Well said!"


	50. Vol 11, Ch 1

**Volume Eleven: The Tower (XVI)**

Earthland-1, Waas Forest, X790: Jellal

"Akane Resort," Jellal rumbled, frowning. _Why is this happening?_ he wondered.

Ultear placed a hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Neither of us had anything to do with that," she reminded him. "That truly was Leo's gratitude. Your friends are free, and members of Fairy Tail. Zen God, Simon is my counterpart's paramour."

Meredy looked from Jellal to Ultear and back. "M-maybe we should work on penetrating their Grimoire Heart's wards."

"Agreed," Jellal said, summoning the necessary Letter Magic. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

ANNOTATION: "XVI" is the Roman numeral "16" – which is how the card "The Tower" is numbered in the Major Arcana of the Tarot.


	51. Vol 11, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Akane Resort, X784: Jellal

Jellal watched the sun set in the distance, stretched out on the lounge chair, letting the warmth of the evening soak in. _Today was amazing. Playing ridiculous games, running around on the beach, swimming in that perfect surf...all of us, laughing, being silly...Erza's smile, always there. I could almost wish it would never end._ He closed his eyes. _Except it'll be nighttime soon. The others are going to try out the casino. That leaves Erza and me – just the two of us, with the whole resort to choose from._ He felt comfortable all the way into his bones. It was a feeling he'd never experienced. _It'll be a little work getting her to tell me what she'll enjoy most, but it'll be worth it._ It felt like gentle flying...

 _Impossible barking echoed in the distance. Giant hounds with no fur or eyes stalked caverns of stone and unnatural steel. Moving corpses floated through halls, symbols draped over their faces to serve as magical weapons. Cruel guards beat helpless children, sickly captives, elderly slaves. The sound of metal on rock echoed forever. Jellal ran, but it was like fighting through quicksand. They dragged his friends away one by one. Millianna, screaming for her big brother to save her as they carried her off. Wally, kicking and fighting until they beat him to a helpless pulp. Shou, choking and sobbing as they whipped him senseless. Uncle Rob, dying again and again as he disintegrated into the ether itself. Simon, trying to rise every time they stomped him into the ground._

 _Erza, bound and tortured, as countless leering guards surrounded her. She was a tiny, shivering child. She was a beautiful, voluptuous woman. Master Porla pulled Erza to her feet by her hair, his face covered by a Cult mask. "Jellal!" she screamed. "Help me!_ Please! _JELLAL!" Then Porla removed the mask and turned into Jellal himself, laughing with a madman's smile and conjuring a Dead Blade. Mad Jellal raised it behind Erza's back, while the dreaming Jellal shrank into a child, still running, screaming, helpless as the blade came down–_

"Jellal! Jellal, _wake up,"_ Erza commanded, holding his shoulders and shaking him.

He obeyed, eyes flying wide open. There were cracks on the balcony hand rail. "Gods," he breathed. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"It's fine, just a mild tremor, a few broken glasses, nothing you can't afford," Erza insisted, stroking his hair as he wrapped his arms around his chest. "Nightmare?" He nodded, too sick inside to speak. _I'll never be free,_ he thought, eyes squeezing shut. _Why do I keep deluding myself otherwise?_ She guided him around until he was sitting upright, then put one hand on his cheek. "Tell me." His jaw clenched. "Please," she whispered.

"I was...back. There." He buried his face in his hands. "You were being taken away. All of you, one by one, screaming, suffering, dying, and I couldn't stop it. Then they were about to kill you, and it was _me_ holding the blade," Jellal whispered.

Erza wrapped him in an embrace that drove away the terror. "It was just a dream," she insisted. "You are the living shield of this land, and they can never hurt us again." She let him go and stood, guiding him to his feet. "Come on," she said, her smile a light to banish what darkness remained. "You were going to take me on a date, remember?" She leaned in, her grin taking on a cunning angle. "There was something about candles and flowers, and I know you promised me strawberry cake..."

Jellal chuckled. "I know better than to come between Titania and her pastries," he said, letting her guide him to his suitcase. Erza pouted when he shooed her out of the room so he could change, but the gasp he got when he came out in his new suit was worth it. _Note to self: I owe Mira one,_ he thought, smiling.

It was almost surreal, doing something as mundane as riding a lift together, but the candy-colored games and decorations were a more "normal" weirdness. Natsu had gotten into an argument with a giant gumball machine – _and he's losing,_ Jellal realized, swallowing a laugh. Lucy and Gray were playing different card games, both of them hiding smiles at Natsu's tantrum. Happy, of course, was at his partner's side, supportive (and ridiculous) as ever.

Cascading blue hair above an identically blue dress brought Jellal to a halt, his smile vanishing. _Lockser,_ he realized, the former Phantom wizard striding towards the ice mage. _Erza,_ he sent to her, _incoming._ His beloved raised an eyebrow and looked in Juvia's direction.

Titania's only response was to chuckle. _Relax, Jellal,_ she replied, _she's no longer our enemy._ Erza mentally pointed out the large golden Fairy Tail necklace Juvia wore.

Jellal's jaw twitched. _It could be a ruse,_ he grumbled, concern becoming chagrin when Erza's mental response was laughter.

 _She has a crush on Gray,_ Erza explained, hiding her smile behind a raised hand. _I know what that's like._

Jellal shook his head, then looked for their table. _She's been skulking around the construction site for days. I thought she was just working up the nerve to join, but it's starting to look like Juvia was stalking him._

Erza's smile vanished, and her blush went all the way into her thoughts. _Calling it stalking is a bit much, don't you think?_ she sent back.

"Why don't you rein in Natsu?" Jellal chuckled. "I'll go see about your cake." Erza nodded with enthusiasm and headed for the Dragon Slayer, while Jellal walked towards the tables.

A flicker of dark cloth caught the corner of the Starburst's eye, and Jellal turned to find Mystogan disappearing around a corner. _What the Grim?_ he wondered, scowling and rushing to follow. _Myst, what are you doing here?_ There was no response to the psychic call, Mystogan gliding down two further halls before disappearing into a supply room. _Myst, this is no time to play hide-and-seek._ The star mage threw open the door, his patience fraying.

Simon stood there, wearing an unfamiliar robe and a skull-like headpiece. He was twitching, but otherwise seemed paralyzed. "The Grim? Simon, what's going on?" The Darkness wizard's jaw trembled, but he said nothing. "Gods, are you all right?"

"D-Dark...Moment!" Simon gasped, magic gesture twitching out, and shadows swallowed the world.

Jellal's eyes widened, doing him no good in the supernatural miasma. "Meteor!" he chanted, crouching defensively and throwing as much Wave Magic into his explosive aura as he could spare. That saved him from the first capture tube spiraling at him from behind. _Millianna too?_ he wondered, darting straight backwards. Light erupted back into the world, and Jellal discovered that he was right about his adopted sister. Millianna had pressed her back against the wall, trembling, arms outstretched in her tube-casting stance. "Milli, it's me, Jellal!"

"Nii...san..." she whimpered, a second tube swirling from her palms. Jellal swatted it aside, only to find Wally appearing in a storm of cubes to his right. A swirling vortex of cards rounded a corner to Jellal's left, stacking itself in Shou's quivering hand. Simon teleported into the doorway of the room Jellal had just fled, tears trickling down his cheeks. _Surrounded, and my oldest friends have all been possessed. Not good._

They all attacked at once, in perfect coordination born from years of teamwork. Shou threw a five-card draw around Jellal, two prison cards intermingled with a three-card magic-draining spread. Milli shot out another capture tube that was angled to force him into Shou's trap. Simon's Darkness Cage lashed out from underneath to keep him from evading. Wally's polygon trap formed above Jellal, reaching down to pin him in place.

It took all of the Starburst's power and skill to counter the attack. He poured most of his energy into the Wave-enhanced Meteor aura, repelling Milli's tube and Simon's shadows. Cosmic Fireworks drove back Wally's blocks. That left Shou's Full House Flash, which Jellal dealt with by dodging behind Simon. Shou pulled back his cards to avoid catching his partner in the trap, while Simon recoiled instinctively. That gave Jellal a fraction of a second to examine the tall, muscular darkness mage.

There was a familiar lacrima sliver imbedded at the base of Simon's neck. Even though it was smaller than the others Jellal had encountered, and clear enough to be nearly invisible, the cosmic mage had seen enough like it to recognize the vile thing immediately. _Zalty._ He cracked it with a single blow from his fingertip, then prepared to remove it.

Before Jellal could react further, a blur of gold and black punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. Jellal stumbled and fell to one knee, barely holding off another capture tube. He was forced to tank one of Wally's blasts. _Ow. What?_ When he looked up, Jellal stared slack-jawed at Mystogan, towering over him with his arms crossed. Even with his vision blurring, Jellal was able to make out the hints of blue hair and red birth marks on one side. "I'm sorry, Jellal," Myst whispered, then held out his hand. Already disoriented, Jellal tried to form a Solid Seal, but Milli's third capture tube pinned one arm to his body, limiting his magic power, and Mystogan's fist descended like Sema –

-FT- -FT- -FT-

When Jellal came to, his entire head throbbed. "Unh," he grunted, trying to move. Aside from discovering he was sitting on some kind of bench, the effort was a complete failure. He was wrapped in bandages and capture tubes, practically mummified, and a chain ran from his back to the wall behind him. _No magic, and I can barely wriggle. This is bad._

"Yes, yes, awake at last," Zalty laughed, entering the cell. It was a bare-bones prison, with dull gray masonry in every direction but straight ahead, where a wall of iron bars let in the room's only light. The cell's sole furnishing was the bench Jellal unwillingly sat on. Unable to do anything else, Jellal examined his captor. _She's never looked more human,_ he realized as the slender woman grinned at him. _Purple eyes. Short black hair. She'd be cute if not for that psychotic grin. Only the dragon wings sprouting from her back mark this as another of her dolls._

Jellal blinked. "Daphne?" he gasped.

"Ooo, you recognized me," Zalty – Daphne – grinned. "I didn't think anyone would without my hat or glasses." She flexed her wings, shaking them out. "It's been annoying watching you slip through my fingers so many times over the years. Yes, yes, you've been a real pain – but now you're mine!" Daphne reached for him, Jellal's eyes going wide.

The familiar rush of Meteor burst in, and "Mystogan" caught Daphne's arm before she could grab Jellal. "Don't," the cloaked figure insisted. Daphne pouted. "You gave your word."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sieg," Daphne sighed, and Jellal's jaw dropped. "One spell, and he'll be ours to command." She turned a cruel smile on the false Mystogan. "You want to crush the redhead, don't you?" The veiled man's eyes narrowed, and he hissed in fury.

"Siegrain?" Jellal whispered.

His cloaked doppelganger sighed and removed his mask. A perfect mirror image of Jellal stared back. "I am Siegrain," he explained, "but not the one you know. I'm Mystogan's brother. He's making a mistake, and I need you out of the way to rectify it."

Jellal stared for a long moment. _Please, let that be true..._ he prayed, but when Siegrain flinched and looked away, the Fairy Tail wizard let his head drop. "You're lying," Jellal whispered. "You hate Erza. You protected me. The way you're working with Daphne – you understand each other too well for a newcomer. I know you...brother."

"I'm sorry, Jellal," Siegrain sighed, grabbing the cloak and throwing it aside. Magic swirled around him, and Sieg's white suit replaced Mystogan's dark uniform. "There's so much you don't understand, that you couldn't accept if you did. None of it is your fault, but I can't let you interfere, and I won't let you risk your life trying."

Jellal shrugged, his bonds preventing him from doing more. "You concern is touching," he drawled.

Daphne raised one finger, and the back of Jellal's neck went cold. The captive mage's eyes widened again, and he broke into a cold sweat. "Behave," she replied, "or we'll make you." Jellal struggled, to no avail. _A slave crystal!_ She shook her head. "You're not going anywhere, Jelly baby. We already have Scarlet, her team should be dead by now, and my lacrima wards are keeping your annoying Voices out of our dimension. Very soon, the keys to the universe itself will be ours, yes, yes." Together, they turned and left the cell, the door closing behind them with a clang that sounded like judgement. _Gods, help me._


	52. Vol 11, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Tower of Heaven, X784: Erza

"Requip!" Erza chanted, her Flight Armor allowing her to pull Gray, Lucy, and Juvia away from Shou's capture cards – barely. The power that emanated from his deck was greater than she'd ever known from her little brother. "Shou, fight it!"

"Juvia doesn't understand," the water mage blurted, hands clasped as though in prayer. "Isn't card-wizard part of Fairy Tail?"

"M-Master Daphne has made us all strong," Shou cackled, choking on his own words as he twitched. "We're not in your shadow any longer, nee-san!" He summoned another five cards to hand. Erza gaped. _Daphne? Why?_

Then a wire-thin tendril of shadow struck at the back of Shou's neck. Simon appeared at the card mage's side, holding Shou as he thrashed and screamed. "It's okay, Shou. I've got you," Simon assured the younger wizard. Erza watched flakes of blood-red lacrima fly through the air, splintering as they flew from her adopted brother's back.

"Simon!" Lucy exulted, her smile almost as broad as one of Natsu's. "You escaped!"

Simon shook his head. "No. Jellal saved me. He managed to break my crystal before Siegrain ambushed him. I played along." Gently, he helped his friend sit. "Come on, Shou-kun, we need you."

"Siegrain?!" Gray blurted. "I knew he was a creep, but I never thought he was a monster!"

Shou groaned, holding his head. "Nee-san? Simon? What happened?"

"It's all right, Shou," Erza insisted, requipping back to her basic Heart Kreuz and striding over to offer Shou a hand. She helped both men to their feet. "Jellal rescued Simon, and he saved you."

"But – but they captured him! _We_ captured him!" Shou blurted. Erza went pale, Lucy gasped, and Gray snarled, making a fist. "Siegrain and Daphne, they made us fight Jellal, and when we had him cornered, Siegrain – he – !"

"The jerk was dressed as Mystogan," Simon shrugged. "Not sure why."

"What better disguise than a friend who conceals himself completely," Erza muttered. _That doesn't seem reason enough, though,_ she mused, her stomach at war with itself. "We need to split up. Millianna and Wally are likely still under Daphne's control, and we must rescue Jellal before she can overcome his defenses." She looked around. "Gray, Simon, you look for Wally. Lucy, Juvia, try to find Millianna. If I'm not mistaken, Happy will be with her, so either you'll find Natsu or he'll find you. Shou, you're with me. We'll rescue Jellal. Enchant one of your cards to remove the crystal from his neck, in case it's needed."

"Right!" her friends all agreed.

"Though Juvia wanted to go with Master Gray, not Love Rival..." Juvia muttered as they split up. Erza hid her smile beneath a curtain of scarlet as she rushed down a flight of stairs. _You're going to need that resolve to break through Gray's shell,_ she thought, following the sensation tingling in the back of her mind.

"Nee-san? Do you know where we're going?" Shou asked, though he didn't hesitate to keep up with her.

"Mm, mm," Erza insisted with a pair of nods. "I can sense Jellal, somehow. He's more or less unharmed, in the lowest depths of this...betrayal." She waved at the Tower around them with her free hand. "Is your deck still enhanced by Daphne's magic?"

Shou shook his head. "Sorry, Erza-nee. I guess it was something in the crystal." He flipped cards between his hands as they ran, not a single one slipping out of place. "That's okay, though. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, just like my sister." He flashed her his carefree smile. "I'll be enough." Erza smiled back. _Shou. You've grown so much._ The corridor at the end of the stairs led to a large chamber with a long bridge over a pond. Cherry blossoms rained down around them. _It's in the style of Shou and Simon's homeland,_ Erza realized.

"No," a woman in a kimono replied, "You will not." Slowly, the pink-haired sentinel strode forward on enormous clogs, carrying a long sword almost like it was her child. "Greetings. I am Ikaruga."

"Stand aside, Ikaruga," Erza commanded, watching her foe with cool resolve. "I will reach Jellal. If you do not interfere, then I have no quarrel with you."

Ikaruga smirked back. "Do you really think so little of my resolve?" Her blade flashed out, Erza barely parrying in time. "Or my skill?" Erza gasped, then flinched as a cut blossomed on her left arm. Her Heart Kreuz armor shattered, leaving both Titania and Shou gaping in disbelief. "Do-you-now-gaze-on...a-ter-ri-ble phan-ta-sm...from-bey-ond-the-void?"

Shou drew two hands, preparing to throw. "More like a cheap carnival act," he snarled, letting his cards fly. They multiplied tenfold as they sliced at the mercenary. Ikaruga parried them all with insulting ease, slicing them all _edgewise._ Then Shou smiled as the card halves all exploded. "Impressive trick," he continued, their foe obscured by the blast, "but I expected you to attack my cards. Whichever way you cut them, all you accomplished was to double the force of my attack."

The explosive cloud dispersed from a sudden gust. Ikaruga stood there, unharmed, having half-sheathed her sword. "You're more than you seem, blond toy," she replied, "but double your power is not half of enough to face me." Shou gaped again, blinking.

"Shou, slide past her," Erza ordered, requipping into Heaven's Wheel. "Ikaruga. I am your opponent." Again, the swordswoman smirked, sliding into an aggressive stance. "Now!" Shou dumped half his deck over the side of the bridge, the cards spilling out and flying past Ikaruga in a spiral. Erza flew upward, summoning the full might of her Circle Sword.

Ikaruga sliced through Shou's card spiral and Titania's entire Circle Sword arsenal, Erza herself barely evading the sword mage's counterattack. "Resorting to such cheap tricks?" Ikaruga sneered, taking in Erza's side of the bridge with a sweeping wave of her hand. "It appears to have cost your little friend his life."

Erza didn't allow her eyes to leave Ikaruga's. That made it an effort to watch Shou appear on the opposite side of the bridge, emerging from the card he'd sent beneath the water. Shou flashed her a smile and a Fairy Tail salute, then silently darted off on a platform of cards. "Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard," Erza warned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh? You were quick enough to evade my strike, even with all your armor," Ikaruga noted, sliding into a new stance Erza didn't recognize. "The great Titania is no match for me. You already know it. Karuda-en!" she chanted, and a burst of world-slicing flame roared toward the requip mage. _Where's Natsu when I need him?_ Erza wondered, smiling in spite of herself as she requipped into her Flame Empress armor. She parried the blazing spiral and the cutting magic that followed it. Then her body shuddered from multiple blows as her armor and sword both shattered. "You see?"

Erza looked up again. Shou was gone. "Requip!" she cried, and the remnants of her Flame Empress armor vanished, replaced by her sarashi, hakama, and Crimson Sakura blades. "So. You can damage my armor." Her smile matched Ikaruga's, cold and mirthless. "Then there is little point in wearing any." Ikaruga raised an eyebrow at the Erza, sliding into a neutral ready stance. The assassin poured magical power into her blade, reinforcing it. Erza followed suit with her twin swords. "My armor is for my friends. For you, all I need are my blades."

The world itself rippled as if struck. Both warriors glanced up, but Erza couldn't sense the source of the blow, and based on her uncertainty, neither could Ikaruga. The two faced each other once more, and the sword mage's smile returned. "Prove it, Titania." They raced at each other, Ikaruga's single sword locking with Erza's two. Both swords thrummed with the force of the blows, their wielders' magic clashing with enough power to shatter the pillars and stones around them.

Pain shot up Erza's shoulder, and she was forced back, gritting her teeth as blood trickled pas her ribs. Ikaruga laughed again. "Doubt-coils-deep-with-in, steal-ing-a-war-ri-or's-might, know-ing-you-lack-worth." She shook her head. "When Master Siegrain said that your courage was counterfeit, I thought he was deluded, but clearly there was some truth in it." Erza hissed at her foe, sliding back as Ikaruga stalked towards her. "It's not that you're afraid without your Jellal. It's that you're _weak_ without him. Of course your armor is no match for my sword." She shifted into a thrusting stance, preparing to charge. Erza's eyes widened. "Farewell, Titania." Ikaruga came at her in a blur, Fairy Tail's knight raising her weapon in a desperate effort to parry –

– until memories flooded through her, the voices of her friends, the faith of her _family –_

 _"No one's as strong as Erza, except Gildarts and the Master!" Natsu roared._

 _"You're the bravest person I've ever known," Lucy insisted._

 _Jellal smiled. "You are Titania, the Fairy Queen."_

 **Music Cue: Erza's Theme**

"REQUIP!" Erza roared. Her magic swirled around her with a power that wouldn't be denied. Ikaruga's blade stopped cold against the breastplate of her Purgatory Armor, not leaving so much as a scratch. The knight hefted Perdition, her massive blade, and thrust it overhead.

"Im-impossible!" Ikaruga stammered, backpedaling. "I can slice anything! The inside of a diamond without scratching the surface! The very fabric of space! _I have cut magic itself!"_ Erza couldn't help feel a fierce satisfaction in the killer's widening eyes and trembling jaw. "How can you stop Mugetsu-Ryu – with _armor?"_

"I," Erza replied, the very essence of calm, "am a Fairy Tail wizard. Perdition Roar: Armageddon!" Ikaruga darted aside, bringing her sword up to parry even as she dodged, but Erza's blow filled the chamber. Mugetsu-Ryu shattered, and Ikaruga slammed into a wall, then slumped to the floor. "Still, you were formidable," Titania admitted to her unconscious foe, requipping back into her Flight Armor and rushing to catch up with Shou.

Her little brother turned from a wall of steel bars to gape at Erza as she approached, appearing untouched. "Nee-san?" he blurted, a few cards falling from his fingers to orbit his wrist. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get through the..." he beckoned the cards, and they returned to his hand. "I was worried."

Erza smiled. "I understand. Fortunately, I remembered the most important rule when leaving the guild." Shou's eyes bulged, and she chuckled. "I'll always be a Fairy Tail wizard, ototo. But I had become accustomed to thinking of my life as insignificant. Worse, I thought it was possible for me to be alone."

Shou blinked. "I don't get it."

Titania ruffled Shou's hair, then readied Perdition. "I'll explain later. Step back." Shou obeyed, and she destroyed the security gate with a single blow. "Come. Jellal must be close." She strode past the shattered chunks of iron, Shou rushing to keep up.

As she predicted, Jellal was in the first cell they found. Shou gasped, while Erza forced herself not to. It wasn't the Capture Tubes, the Sealing Stone collar, or the bandages wrapped around him from shoulders to ankles. There were several places where the bandages were stained crimson. _Gods!_ Erza thought, smashing the bars of his cell like twigs. "Jellal!" She requipped back into her basic blouse and skirt, her Heart Kreuz armor still in pieces, and rushed to his side.

"Er...za...trap..." Jellal hissed through clenched teeth. When Erza drew her swords, he shook his head with twitching desperation. To no one's surprise, Erza ignored him, freeing Jellal with four swipes of her blades. "...no..."

"Jellal." Erza sheathed her swords and caught him before he could collapse. "I've got you."

Shou summoned the card Erza'd asked him to prepare, commanding it to fly behind Jellal. It quivered there, its spacial magic pulsing hungrily. "Erza, the crystal's in his neck, but my card's not pulling it ou–"

All at once, Jellal _moved._ His fist landed in Shou's stomach, the boy crumpling like a house of his own cards. Then he turned on Erza, hand outstretched, his namesake Starburst firing a dozen golden bolts at her. The weird reality-pounding thing from her fight with Ikaruga returned, redoubled. "Requip," Titania breathed, her Flight Armor allowing her to dodge – barely. His speed was phenomenal, even without magic. "Fight it, Jellal."

"Try...ing..." Tears welled in Jellal's eyes, but his body erupted in the familiar aura of Meteor. His fists lashed out awkwardly, with hesitant spasms showing Jellal's resistance, but he still struck Erza three times before she managed to retreat back to Ikaruga's bridge room. Every blow was like a sledgehammer shot from a cannon. _And I should know. Chronos spit on Dark Unicorn and their insane weapons._ The world itself hummed as some force from beyond struck at the Tower's wards, but there was no other reaction. _I see. The Voices can help no more. Very well – up to me, then. I will manage. I must._

She darted away, constantly moving and feinting to get behind him. Nothing worked. _I can be fast, or strong, or tough, or piercing, to nearly any degree I wish,_ Erza thought, taking two more blows and barely dodging two dozen, _but Jellal is all those things at once. I can surpass him in any one area except speed, but he'll exceed me in every attribute I do not master. Right now, that's more than enough._ She landed on the remains of the bridge, watching in awe as Jellal froze in mid-air, his entire body quivering. _That crystal. It's in his body. His mind. His_ soul. _And somehow, he's resisting._

Erza's face set into stony, furious resolve. _Jellal has saved me so many times in so many ways, and none of my efforts to protect him have ever been enough. This time, I will not fail. I refuse!_ All at once, inspiration struck. "Requip!" she chanted. Flight Armor vanished, replaced by her Adamantine Armor. Jellal's body raced at her, his eyes bulging in horror. "Trust me, Jellal!"

 _Always._ His single thought echoed through her mind, and Erza braced herself. Meteor threw Jellal into her with a force that reminded her of her battle with Porla. _You are my miracle,_ she decided, remembering how that battle ended. Though the force of his assault pushed her back into the wall, she did not relent. Instead, once his body was still from the effort of driving into her, Erza locked him in a fierce embrace.

The twin halves of her Adamantine Shield slammed together, holding Jellal in place. "I've got you, Jellal. And I'm never letting go again." Tears ran down his cheeks as his captors forced him to strike at her with all the force he could muster. _Of course he knows the One Inch Punch,_ Erza sighed, hands reaching along his back, up to the base of his neck. Even through her gauntlets, she could feel every straining muscle, knew every inch of skin – so when her fingertips brushed against the small, knife-sharp _wrongness_ at the base of his neck, Erza knew what to do.

It was no ordinary household crystal. The lacrima was tougher than she'd imagined. _It doesn't matter. This_ thing _is the last chain holding Jellal captive. I will not tolerate its existence a moment longer!_ She squeezed the foul device while Jellal was forced to pound at her.

At last, the lacrima shattered, disintegrating between her fingers. Jellal thrashed, then screamed, the welling tears pouring free as he threw back his head and howled. "Requip," Erza chanted, switching back to her regular clothing and holding her love as he collapsed. "Jellal! Speak to me!"

"I...hurt you..." Jellal went limp in her arms, shuddering as he wept. "I swore...I would _never..."_

"You did not," she insisted, her hatred for Zalty or Daphne or _whatever_ the Grim the woman was aflame in her heart. "That was your captors. It was no more your fault than your bruises were when that tentacle wizard threw me at you. Remember?" She pulled his face around to meet his eyes. "I wanted you to punish me, but you said–"

"–'nature is stronger than any mage,'" Jellal conceded, "I remember." He nodded, and she helped her love steady himself. "I'm sorry, Erza. That was just...every nightmare I've ever had, all at once. I'll manage."

"Good." She let him go, only to gasp when he nearly fell. "Jellal!"

"Urh." The star mage wobbled, keeping upright with notable effort. "Apparently, stealing my free will wasn't enough. The Tower drained my magic the moment you broke my life-bond."

Erza frowned. "Life-bond?"

"It's Zal-um, Daphne's latest trick," Jellal sighed, surrendering with rare obedience to Erza slipping his arm over her shoulders. "She developed a variant of Body Link Magic. It's why the others sound so creepy when she controls them. She's learned to override personalities, not just motor control. I'll come up with a counter once we're home."

Erza smiled at him. "It obviously wasn't working on you."

"Stronger emotions are harder to overcome, but she was still able to force me to use my own skills against you," Jellal hissed. He looked down at his knuckles, his blood mixed with hers on them. "I'm going to have a hard time forgiving myself." He shuddered, baring his teeth. "I'm not even going to bother trying to forgive _her."_

Every alarm Erza had rang as one. "Jellal, you're the one who always says that nothing is unforgivable," she insisted. "Inexcusable, perhaps, but never unforgivable." _Please, Jellal. Don't give up now._

Jellal turned away, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry, Erza. It's...it's too much. So many years, so many deaths – too much pain. I can't, I just – _can't._ Not now." He held the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "Can we discuss this later? I need to concentrate to scrape together the energy to heal you."

 _Keep him focused,_ Erza decided. "Later. For now, Shou first." Jellal gasped, tried to use Meteor, stumbled when he failed, then ran back towards the cells. Erza easily kept pace, guarding Jellal's back as he swallowed gulps of air. After nearly a minute of this, her Starburst held his hands over Shou's abdomen, hands glowing teal.

Shou coughed and came to. Erza and Jellal both offered him hands. After a brief effort to manage without, he accepted both. "Ow. You hit _hard,_ nii-san." He grinned and rubbed his belly. "Thanks for the healing, though. Why does it still hurt?"

"Siegrain and Daphne drained his magical power," Erza explained. Shou gasped, then scowled, remaining cards flying around his hands again. "It seems more complicated than usual."

"What's 'usual,' nee-san?" Shou asked, grinning. "Let's go kick them in the teeth."

"You've been hanging around Natsu too long," Jellal sighed. "Do you have enough power left to carry me in a card?" Shou's grin vanished, eyes widening, and he nodded. "Good. Do it. I'm not much physical use right now, but I can still analyze."

Erza watched, trying not to worry, as Shou obeyed. Fury replaced horror in an instant. _You will pay for this, Siegrain!_


	53. Vol 11, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Tower of Heaven, X784: Natsu

Simon's Darkness Magic swirled away, revealing a gloomy, circular room with freaky runes. In the center was a massive lacrima, while Siegrain lounged in a creepy throne and the latest Zalty model stood beside him. Erza and Shou rushed in a moment later. "Siegrain!" Erza roared. _Wow. She sounds kinda like a dragon herself,_ Natsu thought. "This is the end!"

"Is it?" Siegrain chuckled and waved his hand over a creepy chess board thing. Two magic circles appeared over it, a weird magic _square_ forming between them. "This is Etherion," he explained, gesturing at the symbols. "As far as the council knows, the infamous Fairy Tail has taken over my Tower of Seals, and you're using it to revive Zeref." His mad grin widened. "You fiends," he quipped, wagging a finger at them. "Etherion will strike the Tower in seven minutes." All four Fairy Tail wizards gasped. "The end won't be what you think it is, Scarlet."

"Quick, let me out!" Jellal called from Shou's deck. Simon gaped. Siegrain's smile vanished.

"What were you doing hiding in Shou's card, anyway?" Natsu grumbled. Then he grinned. "Never mind. This way, you can't hog all the fighting with Meteor. I'm all fired up!" He pounded his fists together while Shou released Jellal.

"The famous Salamander," Zalty drawled, rubbing her hands. "Yes, yes, I'm keeping him."

"Not _now,_ Daphne," Siegrain hissed. Natsu's jaw dropped, but no one else reacted. _Wait, everyone else knew?_ Natsu wondered, but that concern vanished when Sieg rose from his stupid throne. "Jellal, you need to leave," Siegrain insisted, one fist trembling. "You don't have any magic left."

"Go to Grim," Jellal snarled, _"brother."_ He swallowed enormous gulps of air, but Natsu could sense that he wasn't getting much energy from the effort. "I swear, neither of you is going to enslave anyone ever again, even if I have to tear myself apart for the power!"

"Jellal," Erza whispered. Natsu could hear the terror in her voice, and he paled. _Erza's not supposed to be afraid,_ he thought.

Siegrain glared at the five wizards. "Six minutes. Fight or run." His smile, sharp and broken, returned. "Not that it matters."

Something in Natsu snapped, and the rage lit Igneel's fire inside him. Wild power roared through his body, and he launched himself at the disgusting mirror image of his guild mate and mentor. _"He's your brother, you jerk!"_

Daphne-Zalty-whoever leaped between Natsu and Siegrain. _Doesn't matter. Siegrain ought to be Erza's anyway._ He turned his most ferocious smile on the Zalty puppet – _I'm calling you Zaltoo,_ he decided – and smashed her face with his fist. Her nose snapped, turning into a flat gooey mess on her face. The goo was a weird blue-white stuff instead of blood, but it hardly mattered. _That felt good._

Her nose popped back into place, and she smiled back, taking in a deep breath. _Fake Dragon Roar? Let's see how you do against the real thing!_ Natsu leaped back. "Fire Dragon – ROAR!" he shouted, bringing up his hands and doing his thing. Zaltoo unleashed a beam of blue-tinged white light. The twin roars exploded against one another. Zaltoo's beam won, and the explosion threw Natsu back several feet. _Nuts. That wasn't supposed to happen._ A quick glance over his shoulder told Natsu that Shou and Simon were protecting Jellal; the prodigy was drawing a magic circle on the floor with a burnt piece of stick.

 _They took his chalk?_ Natsu's outrage burned hotter at that for some reason. _Of course they did. Jellal's scary with chalk._ It didn't matter – his rage would not be denied. A quick check-in with Erza showed her holding her own against Siegrain, so he gave Zaltoo his undivided attention. "Burning Iron Fist!" he chanted, flying at the puppet with all his might. She half-dodged, his blow glancing off her shoulder, but that was enough to send his enemy sprawling.

The battle continued like this for several minutes. Natsu knew this, because that creep Siegrain had to announce it every time Etherion got closer to firing. "Five minutes to Etherion." Dodge, punch, blast. "Four minutes to Etherion." Kick, elbow, block. "Three minutes to Etherion," he mocked. Natsu ground his teeth at the two minute mark. _Man, I want to knock his teeth in,_ he thought, but Erza was pushing Siegrain back, and Zaltoo was still fighting.

"Simon, get Shou and Jellal out of here!" Erza cried a second later.

"No," Jellal insisted. "We're safe. We have to be. Daphne may not be here, but that's Siegrain's real body. His soul's in it." The star mage frowned. "And he's a coward." Siegrain turned to look at Jellal, eyes bugging out like Gray's when he loses his clothes, and Erza smacked him in the chest with Perdition. Natsu couldn't help chuckling a bit while he tried to axe-kick Zaltoo in the wing.

"Etherion won't kill us," Siegrain admitted, grunting as he fell back, "but if you knew why, you would run anyway. One minute to my ultimate victory!"

Light poured down over them. The air started to taste different, reminding Natsu of the faint tang of a thunderstorm. It was lighter and smoother, like the difference between milk chocolate and dark, but it also burned a little more, like hot candy. _Man, this stuff is making me hungry,_ he mused. That's when the light crystal turned on over Natus's head. "Is that your best dragon roar, Zaltoo? I've met scarier torches!"

"An obvious ploy," Zaltoo smirked, "but I'll indulge you. I win either way!" She breathed in, and Natsu braced himself.

"Jellal, get out of here!" Erza cried, an overhand smash missing Siegrain by a full inch.

Jellal drew faster. "I'm not leaving you! Simon can take Shou if–"

Natsu lost the rest in the explosion of Zaltoo's roar. He opened his mouth and swallowed the explosive beam. Weird lights popped up around Zaltoo's eyes, but Natsu didn't have time to figure out what they were, because eating Wally's block-bullet had nothing on _this._ He howled and ran around the throne room, waving at his mouth and trying to curse out Zaltoo. Nothing coherent came out, though, because his tongue was numb.

Erza and Siegrain stopped fighting in mid-swing, both of them gaping at Natsu as he flailed. Simon slapped his forehead while Shou sweat-dropped. Jellal finished his magic circle, shouted something, then looked up, eyes bulging at the scene. Then Simon's magic lashed out and grabbed the other two boys, and light consumed the world an instant later.

With everyone blinded, Natsu had a moment to digest. _Once the sting goes away, it's actually pretty tasty,_ he decided. _Kinda like getting shot with a cinnamon roll._ Power surged through him, though rather than the usual blaze beneath his skin, it was like someone had rolled a thunderstorm into a wire-thin surge of liquid ethernano and injected it into his veins.

His sight came back first, though Siegrain had shielded his eyes. The room with all the creepy stonework had been replaced by more lacrima than Natsu had ever seen in his life. It was suffused with so much power Natsu could smell it, like the mix of ozone and wet grass after a Laxus-sized storm. "Fools, all of you," Siegrain chuckled. "The Cult of Zeref thought to use all that power to resurrect a man who still lives." Natsu blinked while Erza gasped. "The Council fired its ultimate weapon right next to a major city, out of fear that the man who isn't dead will be brought back to life." Jellal's double leered at Erza. "And you. Coming here to save your boyfriend from a man who'd do anything to protect him. Technically, I don't _need_ a sacrifice to use my S-System, but it does have its advantages – and I've waited eight long years to be rid of you!"

"Who's not dead?" Natsu asked. Everyone's sight had clearly been restored, because they all turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "Besides us, I mean."

"Zeref," Erza whispered, and suddenly the "not-dead-guy" thing wasn't so funny any more. "He's saying that the Dark Wizard Zeref is still alive. All those years of misery, for nothing?"

"Yes, yes," Zaltoo replied, shrugging. "That's what happens when a bunch of mostly magic-less morons worship the greatest wizard who ever lived."

Siegrain laughed, his smile crooked and sharp. "Wait until you find out where he _is."_ He stopped laughing all at once, Meteor exploding around him. His Wizard Saint coat exploded away and disintegrated, revealing a tight, reinforced battle suit. "Oops. My mistake." He glared at Erza. "You won't live long enough to learn." Siegrain turned into a _blur,_ too fast for even Natsu's senses to track, and he pummeled Erza with such speed and power that she screamed and flailed in the air in spite of her Purgatory Armor.

"Oh," Zaltoo added, "did we mention, Jellal's stolen energy was powering a Thought Projection in Era?" She flared her wings out again, eyeing Natsu and licking her lips. "A Thought Projection we no longer need. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Siegrain gets Titania, Salamander, but you are all mine!" She flew at Natsu, the Dragon Slayer barely able to fend off a vicious barrage of claw slashes. _The Grim? Is she chowing down on Jellal's magic too?_ A quick sniff corrected him. _Aw, crap – she got some power from the lacrima blast thing._ She laughed again. "My victory will mean the rebirth of dragon-kind! Yes! Yes!"

With a gentle pop, Simon, Jellal, and Shou returned. Jellal slapped his magic circle – _wait, how is that thing even still there?_ Natsu wondered – and a massive jet of fire erupted from it.

And _what_ a fire! The blinding golden flame smelled like deep-roasted steak soaked in desert pepper sauce. Just a whiff of the stuff had Natsu salivating. "Thought so," the Starburst muttered. "Natsu! Show them what a Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer can do!"

Simon and Shou hammered Zaltoo while Natsu dove at the tremendous flame, shoving it into his mouth with both hands. Every bite made him feel more powerful, more _alive,_ than anything he'd ever known. Muscles bulged. Scales formed along his skin. Nails became deadly claws. An explosion of raw dragon fire burst to life around him, the Dragon Slayer unable to hold it in. The remaining flames of Jellal's spell merged with the aura and Zaltoo's fake Dragon Roar. Igneel himself seemed to echo around Natsu like a memory brought to life. "Okay, Jellal, job's done," Simon insisted. "You need to leave until your magic's back."

Jellal's jaw twitched. "Please, Jellal," Erza whispered. The star mage sighed and nodded, and Simon wrapped Jellal's form in fluid shadows. When the darkness receded, Jellal was gone. "Natsu," Titania called. "We need to switch opponents."

"What?" Natsu blurted, stopping in mid-punch while Zaltoo braced herself. "I can take this robot-zombie-thing!"

Erza blocked another barrage of Siegrain's magic, this one the same creepy shadows-and-blood-runes that Zalty used when she was being extra creepy. "That's not it. I hate Siegrain, but...he's still Jellal's brother."

 _Oh. Crap._ Natsu concentrated, and the world slowed down. Siegrain was still ridiculously fast, but at least he wasn't a blur any more. Everyone else was moving in super-slo-mo, like when Romeo would play with movie settings. _I bet Erza could take him, even with all that magic Siggy stole, but the jerk has Jellal's face. I don't get much about romantic stuff, but it's gotta be extra hard beating on your boyfriend's twin._ His grin returned. _Me? I've wanted to plant my fist in that face for seven years._

Time resumed something resembling its normal course, Natsu launching himself at Siegrain in an explosion of power a lot like Fukuro's rocket pack. "Hey, Siggy!" Siegrain turned in perfect synch with Salamander's leap for his face to fly right into the Dragon Slayer's punch. "I'm all fired up!"

"Come back here – AAAH!" Zaltoo screamed as Erza ripped a wing off of her with Perdition.

"I am your opponent," Erza hissed.

"You idiots!" Siegrain barked, trading high-speed punches with Natsu. _Yeah, try and out-pummel me, you – ow, ow, ow!_ The Salamander reeled as Siegrain's speed overwhelmed even this new dragon force. _Ooo, Dragon Force, I like that,_ he thought, even through the pummeling. "We've already won! I've already transmitted more than a billion Edeas to my allies, the Council has collapsed, the Satellite Square is in ruins, and we have all the Zeref Keys! Your only hope is to flee, yet still you fight?"

Natsu directed his newfound power into his aura. Siegrain flew back, flames trailing from his fancy armor. "If you're so sure you're gonna win," Dragneel snarled, breath crackling like flames, "why are you trying to convince us to run?"

Siegrain glared at him, and Natsu couldn't help grinning back. "Fine. I admit it. For once, you're right." He made that weird gesture Jellal used sometimes, hands meeting in front of him, two fingers up, five down – _oh crap, that's –_ "Be judged by the Seven Stars! GRAND CHARIOT!" Natsu raced at the Wizard Saint, but the spell came down too fast. _"Die."_

 _I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't so dragon-y right now, I_ would _be dead,_ Natsu decided, his only movement twitching in a lacrima crater. _Everything hurts._ Siegrain walked to the crater's edge, glaring down his nose at the Slayer. "You would have been no match for me even without Jellal's power. With it? You weren't even _work."_ He casually blocked another barrage from Simon and Shou, not even looking at them as he turned toward Erza. Titania, of course, had already smashed Zaltoo into robot zombie paste. "At last. I hope Daphne's dragon-catcher didn't cost you too much power, Scarlet. I want to savor thi–"

Natsu shot up and punched the creep in the gut. He followed up with a Fire Dragon Roar, sending the Councilor sprawling across the crystal floor. "Oi! We're not done yet, Siggy." Natsu smiled again, ignoring the bruised mass that made up his flesh.

Crouched on the smooth lacrima, Siegrain stared in furious, shuddering disbelief at the grinning Dragon Slayer. "I felt that." He clawed at the air, a sphere of dark power forming above his palm. Natsu stumbled, an all-too-familiar nausea pooling in his gut. _Motion sickness? Zen, it's even worse than that – I can feel the anger in his spell...no, the_ hate _...it's screeching, a charnel stench, crawling over my skin, down my throat, like a spider army –_ All at once, Siegrain stood, hands crossed over his head. Natsu dropped to his knees. "I. Said. Die. ALTAIRIS!"

Unable to move, much less fight, Natsu could only stare with sick fury at the massive, hungry sphere as it flew at him. Then Erza was in front of him, Perdition held up like a shield, and Natsu couldn't even scream.

The explosion threw lacrima all around them, table-sized shards of the crystal consumed by the spell and vanishing, while even larger pieces flew into the columns, or past them to fall to the sea. "Erza," Natsu gasped, but she was hardly even bruised, standing before him with Perdition slack in her hand. _Duh. Should've known she'd be okay._ The crawling horror having vanished, Natsu stood and walked towards Erza.

He froze when he saw past Erza, Simon standing in front of her. He, too, looked more or less unharmed, but he was gasping, and Natsu smelled tears – and then he saw in front of Simon, where most of Shou was falling over, ruined cards raining down around the broken blond.

The universe cracked above the wounded card mage. No crystal hung there, but the break looked like a crack in a mirror, jagged and random. Blood dripped from it. _It smells like...Jellal?_ Natsu shook his head, putting the scent aside. _That's who we need._ Natsu stood between his friends and Siegrain, arms held out in a ready stance for claw strikes, his entire body sheathed in flame. "Simon. Jellal. Now," Natsu demanded.

Simon vanished. "Shou, hang on," Erza pleaded. The shadow mage reappeared with Jellal an instant later. Jellal cried out and rushed to Shou's side, but Natsu lost whatever the Starburst said when Siegrain laughed.

"Not the Tower leech I wanted to eliminate first," the Wizard Saint mocked, "but you have to start somewhere." More sickening darkness flowed toward his palm. "No matter. Even without Jellal's power, killing my way to Erza is–"

Natsu punctuated the murderer's sentence with a fist to his face. The Dragon Slayer knew he wanted to tell Siegrain _something,_ but nothing formed except rage and screaming and suddenly he was faster than anything in Fiore. Siegrain darted away and fired a Starburst at Natsu, but he just flew right through it and slammed into his target's chest with Sword Horn.

All at once, Natsu remembered what he wanted to say. His fists turned into a blur of Crimson Lotus magic, pounding on Siegrain like a typhoon of flame. "Wally! Millianna! Simon! Gray! Lucy! Happy! Jellal! Erza!" Memories stabbed at Natsu's heart...

 _Natsu and Shou dangled from Erza's hands, each of them covered in bruises and gripped by their collars. While Erza lectured them, Shou smiled at Natsu. The young Dragon Slayer grinned back._ That was a great fight, _Natsu decided..._

 _...Shou scattered his cards across the table. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm no good at divination. You should've asked Cana."_

 _"I did," Natsu replied, shrugging. "She couldn't find Igneel either. Did you get anything?"_

 _"It came out as 'look inside yourself.' I don't think that could've been more cliché if I wanted," Shou admitted. "I suck at this."_

 _"Hey, you tried," Natsu encouraged, earning a squawk from the blond when he pulled Shou into a one-armed hug. "Thanks!"_

 _Shou's grin returned. "What are friends for?"..._

 _...Shou leaped over a whirling staff made of Wave Magic. "Gods, nii-san's really putting us through the wringer this time, huh, Natsu?"_

 _With a blazing wing blast, Natsu smashed a magic sphere into Ethernano. "It's no fun if it's easy! I'm all fired up!"_

 _"'Fired u–' that's it, you never get to make fun of Wally saying 'dandy' again!" Shou retorted, releasing a blast of metal shot pellets from one card. The flying staff disintegrated._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu barked, turning on Shou. The card mage spun to face Natsu, deck swirling around him. Unfortunately, that meant both of them were ignoring Jellal's obstacle course._

 _Jellal, of course, wasn't ignoring_ them. _Giant hands slammed the boys into each other, then punched them out of the training circle. A large red X appeared over each of their heads. Natsu and Shou looked at each other and laughed..._

Natsu's uppercut threw Siegrain high over the Tower. _"SHOU!"_ the Dragon Slayer screamed, rocketing over the Wizard Saint and smashing him back into the crystal floor. Cracks formed through the entire top level, the lacrima humming in an irregular cadence. Natsu dropped back to his friends' side, eye flickering to where Jellal was drawing a magic circle on Shou's chest.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Natsu whispered. Erza nodded, hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Simon was in even worse shape, kneeling with his fists on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Shou's cards were scattered and torn.

"Forgive me, Shou," Jellal sobbed, "but I need your help one last time. If we don't control the blast, it'll take Akane with–"

"It's okay, nii-san." All four Fairy Tail wizards looked around in amazement at the dozens of images of Shou's face, each smiling from one of the lacrima facets. The crystal tower had begun to glow and shake. "It's beautiful. I wish you could all see it. I guess you will, one day, but for now, you have to live." All the faces turned to Erza, smile growing. "I understand now. 'Always live your life to the fullest. Never think of yourself as insignificant. And never forget your friends, who love you.' Thank you, nee-san." Shou turned to the big shadow mage. "Simon, you have to go. It's time." Jellal finished his circle, and Shou's faces faded as his body sank into the tower. Siegrain's prone form vanished in a burst of white light almost identical to Daphne's dragon roar.

"Goodbye, Shou. Thank you," Simon breathed, and darkness enveloped them all.


	54. Vol 11, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Akane Beach, X784: Jellal

Jellal screamed at the heavens. There was no choice in the matter, no control, no patience or calm or serenity. A lifetime of training disintegrated in an endless instant of grief. After several seconds, he ran out of breath and collapsed, still weeping. _I was supposed to protect him,_ he wept, fist pounding helplessly on the beach. _I'm their big brother – the one they trust – I was supposed to_ protect _them, and I couldn't even move!_

Warm, strong arms wrapped around him, and he didn't need sight to know it was Erza. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He sat up enough to hug her in kind, and they just held on and let the grief come.

They weren't the only ones crying, of course. Jellal was pretty certain that everyone was. _They need me,_ he decided, and with a shuddering breath, forced himself to his feet. "We need to go," he breathed. "Siegrain said he framed us for this. The Magic Council goes after any excuse to undermine Fairy Tail, and this is a lot more than an excuse."

"But we're the ones who stopped them, nii-san," Millianna whispered, hands clenched together. Her knuckles were stark white.

"How do we prove it, Milli?" Jellal concentrated, seeking Ultear's mind. "We have to leave. _Now."_ Before his telepathy could reach beyond Akane, though, the sound of boots marching in time brought his efforts to a halt.

 _Oh, for..._ Even his grief couldn't erase the frustration Jellal felt about the approaching Rune Knights. His friends reacted while the Starburst was still adjusting to the new situation. Gray slammed his fist into his palm, frost emanating from both hands. Natsu's fists burst into flames. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, swords swirling around her. Wally transformed his arm into his Polygon Rifle. Simon and Millianna didn't manifest their magic directly, but shadows bubbled up from around Simon's feet and Milli had her claws out. Lucy gasped. "Guys? We're not going to fight the Rune Knights, are we?!"

 _Ah, sanity. I remember that. I think._ Jellal strode forward, placing himself between his family and the approaching Knights. _Maybe I can defuse this before–_

"Jellal Fernandes," the group's leader stated, stopping before him. His soldiers formed familiar magic runes around the entire group. "I am Lieutenant Lahar of the Rune Knights' 4th Custody Enforcement Unit. You are under arrest for impersonating a member of the Magic Council, conspiracy to commit treason, terrorism, and attempted mass murder." He adjusted his glasses, which glinted in the moonlight.

Jellal blinked. His comrades gaped, eyes bulging and jaws dropping. _"What?!"_ they blurted in one voice.

"You incompetent idiots!" Simon barked, Darkness Magic roiling around him. "Jellal's the only reason Akane's still here!"

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Natsu roared, flames blazing to the heavens. Erza said nothing, but dozens more swords formed around her. Cold rolled off Gray in waves, frigid enough to feel even past Natsu's flame.

Jellal spread out his arms. "Stop!" he cried. "I apologize for the fuss we've cause. I will take full responsibility." He grimaced at Erza's gasp. "However, you must be aware of at least the possibility that Siegrain was the traitor."

"They are," Siegrain whispered, stepping out from the crowd of Rune Knights. He was wearing magic-sealing handcuffs, which he held up for them to see. Jellal's eyes widened, then narrowed. Meteor force burst to life around his fists. At least two dozen Rune Knights leveled their staves at him in response. "It wasn't me, Jellal."

"Don't _lie_ to me, Siegrain!" Jellal howled. "I saw you. It was your life energy in there, you who stole my magic – _you're_ the one who killed–"

"Enough," Lahar ordered. "You will both be detained while the Magic Council is reformed." Jellal gasped. _The Magic Council's – gone? How?_ He turned to the Lieutenant, who's gaze never wavered. "Once the system is restored, you will both be tried in a court of justice."

"By what authority?" Erza whispered. Jellal whirled around to find Erza standing beside him, just a step behind. As long as they'd known one another, he'd never seen her wield so many swords at once – at least a hundred floated in the air above them, with more appearing every second. "If there is no Magic Council, you have no right or power to arrest Jellal, who is the only reason you survived that blast!" She held up a hand, and a single sword flew to it. Lahar reacted at last, swallowing quietly. More Rune Knights aimed their staves at the Fairy Tail wizards.

"No!" Jellal dashed to Erza, grabbing her shoulders. "Erza, no. You _can't."_

Tears formed in her eyes, gleaming violet in the moonlight. "They're going to lock you away. Now, when you've just been freed," she rasped, sword arm quivering.

Jellal smiled for her. "You set me free eight years ago." His smile vanished. "Erza, if we fight them now, one of two things will happen. If the monarchs support the Rune Knights, Fairy Tail will be declared a Dark Guild, and everyone we love will spend the rest of their lives hunted or imprisoned."

"They won't," Erza insisted. "The law – all the _good_ you've done –"

"If they side with us, the Rune Knights will be disbanded along with the Council, and justice will _die,"_ he rasped. "The only law will be power. A hundred Phantom Lords will rise from their fall. That can't happen. I have to do this, Erza. For Ishgar. For Fairy Tail. For us."

For several seconds, Erza was silent. All their friends gathered kingdom-shattering magic, ready to charge on her command. With a trembling breath, she lowered her arm, swords vanishing. In an instant, she was in her white blouse and blue skirt, taking his head in her hands, kissing him with fierce abandon. _Gods! That alone might be worth it,_ Jellal mused, mind otherwise wrapped in fog. At last, she released him. "Come back to me," she commanded.

Jellal smiled again. "I'm innocent. I'll be home as soon as the Legal Guilds can agree to a new set of Councilors." He glanced at the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu. Behave while I'm gone." The rose-haired warrior spluttered in helpless outrage. "And...thanks." He turned a glare at Siegrain. "I'd check the former Councilor for bruises around the jaw, ribs, and abdomen, by the way."

"We're still brothers, Jellal," Siegrain whispered.

 _"Shou_ was my brother," Jellal snapped, flinching as Lahar cuffed him. "I don't know who you are." He didn't dare look back as the Rune Knights dragged him off. _I have to be strong. For Fairy Tail._


	55. Vol 12, Ch 1

**Volume Twelve: Festival Captivity**

Earthland-1, Waas Forest, X790: Ultear

"Shou..." Jellal whispered.

The star mage's bleeding fist still quivered in the air as he pressed futilely on the crack in the universe. For the first time in years, the old death wish coiled in Ultear's belly. _No. No coward's way out. Never again._ She took a deep breath. "Jellal. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We knew we couldn't be gods," he whispered back. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Next time, we must be ready." Ultear nodded. Meredy gulped, hands clasped over her mouth. "This Daphne. I think I recognize her. I can't remember where."

"You were in Black Vox together," Ultear prodded. "I don't know why. I can look her up."

"Please," Jellal said, slowly pulling his fist back. The break in the dimensional barrier healed. His bleeding knuckles didn't. Neither did his heart. "We need to know what her base magic is. We can also assume that her counterpart is more powerful and dangerous after being trained by Hades."

Meredy lowered her hands. "Jellal," she breathed.

"I'll be all right. We were never going to save everyone, but we must prepare for Grimoire's wards. I will not watch helplessly again." His voice was gut-wrenching in its neutrality. Ultear nodded. "Work on modeling future paths without risking a lock on them through the Observation Effect."

"Of course." Ultear prepped her crystal ball for the effort. "We should rest for now. I've frozen progress on the timeline. They'll wait for us."

"Good. This isn't a hobby any longer. It never should have been." Jellal walked to the forest's edge before Ultear could remind him that they had never treated it like one.

"I'm worried about him," Meredy noted.

"We'll make it right," Ultear said. _If only I was as confident as I sounded._


	56. Vol 12, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Black Vox, X784: Jellal

 _It's not the first time I've been buried in a dungeon,_ Jellal reminded himself. It didn't help.

The crystal cell was barely large enough to lie down in, and then only if he stretched himself along the diagonal portion of the square floor. He sat upright instead, once again working on his meditation. There was constant light and no furnishings, only a waste disposal seat that appeared when he needed it and vanished when he was done. It was made of the purest distilled magic sealing stone, harsh on both his eyes and his ethernano.

Worse were the manacles on his wrists. They'd been disconnected once he was in his cell, the extra sealing stone insurance against his magic-maintaining defenses, but they were almost identical to the ones he'd worn in the Tower. It was a constant effort to keep the flashbacks from overwhelming him. _I'm trapped in a Grim-Hell of triggers,_ Jellal realized, jaw trembling from the effort to hold onto some semblance of control.

"Good morning, Jellal," one of the amphibian guards said as he approached. Jellal slumped. _Gods. Him again,_ he realized. In the distance, a woman hissed in displeasure. "Look at you. The famous Shield of Fiore. The Living Starburst." The purple toad-man stuck his staff through the wall, which rippled to allow it passage. He shocked the helpless mage with it, Jellal convulsing with all-too-familiar pain. "Remember me? It's Nadal. Just Nadal." He leaned in, leering at the prisoner with a smile that promised yet more suffering. "How are you feeling today, _traitor?"_

A more slender, green-skinned toad-man walked up with a cautious gait. "You shouldn't do that, Nadal," he muttered, looking around while he wrung his hands. "What if Fairy Tail finds out?"

"Those freaks," Nadal snarled, hitting Jellal with another jolt, "are going to be the new Council's first target, Serena. Word is Gran Doma's going to be the next Chairman." Jellal sighed. _Of course. Doma never trusted Siegrain or Daphne._ The guard pulled his staff out of Jellal's cell. "Our new friend's going to be with us for a long time." _It already feels like an eternity._

A light flickered to life overhead. Nadal and Serena both yelped and leaped into the air. "Visitors? Now?" Nadal gasped.

Serena wrung his hands, eyes darting from the cramped cell to the exit and back. "I warned you...Nadal, I _warned_ you..."

Nadal slapped one hand on Jellal's cell. "Keep your mouth shut, traitor, unless you want a lot of company," he hissed, then opened the cell with a twist of his arm. Jellal found himself prodded – without torture, this time – through several halls, to a visiting cell considerably larger than his regular one. The duo shoved him in and fled. The Starburst sighed and sat on the bench, an uncomfortable slab of wood. _Still better than an empty room two sizes too small,_ he decided.

A few moments later, Erza strode into the room beyond the crystal wall, followed by Ultear, Gray, Levy, Freed _(what happened to his hair?_ Jellal wondered), Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla. The cat frowned the moment she saw Jellal, but the other women maintained carefully-fixed smiles. Gray and Freed's expressions were calm and neutral. _Gray is anything but calm right now,_ Jellal guessed, _but I'll take it._ Ultear snorted and crossed her arms. "Well. The Council's hospitality is as warm and inviting as ever," she quipped.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Jellal replied, eyes racing across the welcome faces, "but I was expecting another small visit, not an army."

"We've made some progress," Levy explained, pulling out a law book that her diminutive frame made seem enormous. "The real obstacle has been the lack of a Magic Council," she explained, pages flipping past once she put on her glasses. "Fortunately, there are some old precedents, from before the Council was formed. His Majesty can't just have you released–"

"Unless he pardons you," Erza interjected. Jellal sighed.

"We've discussed that," Levy noted. "Accepting a pardon is admission of guilt. If we can get two other monarchs to send representatives, a three-judge panel can hear your case, even without the Council. Bosco's ready to send someone as soon as we find one more."

Freed cleared his throat. "Caelum has not yet agreed, but we believe it only a matter of time."

"With all the examinations you've agreed to," Lisanna blurted, "the trial shouldn't last long." She touched the crystal with three fingertips, then hissed and pulled her hand back as though burned. _Sealing stone's no joke, Lisanna,_ Jellal thought, but said nothing.

"Still can't believe Siegrain gets house arrest while you're in this hole," Gray rumbled.

"I'm fine," Jellal lied, leaning forward. "Tell me about the guild. It's good to see a member of the Thunder Tribe. Is Laxus okay?" The vanishing smiles and darting eyes made his stomach plummet. "Oh, Chronos. What did he do?"

Freed glanced at Erza, who shrugged and waved for him to speak. "We forced the guild into a fighting tournament," the script mage admitted, running a hand through his newly-short hair. "I created the boundaries and rules, while Bickslow and Evergreen attacked anyone who went after Laxus." Jellal groaned and buried his face in one hand. "Eventually, we were all defeated. Master Makarov was merciful enough to let the Thunder Tribe remain, but...Laxus was excommunicated."

"It sounds like he got off easy," Jellal whispered. _Laxus, you damned idiot._ He looked up again to find Freed looking down, while Ultear put a hand on his shoulder. "I take it there's more to it."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Ultear insisted. Then she grinned. "Oh, except you know how Lyon 'beat' Mom? It turns out she and Mystogan had been taking down Phantom branches all day. She didn't want to mention it and ruin the moment."

"Ice Volcano," Freed added, shivering. Jellal couldn't help a chuckle. _Well, now I know who beat Freed sensible._

"Mirajane and Natsu dealt with Laxus," Erza added. "Protecting the guild helped restore Mira to her former strength, if she had ever truly been weakened."

Jellal blinked. "Mira fought him?" Erza nodded. _Well. It seems, to use Mira's terms, that ship is well and truly sunk. Not that it's seemed likely for years._ He shrugged. "At least Natsu must have enjoyed himself."

Wendy giggled. "He was the only one who wanted to join the tournament. Freed's runes didn't work right, though."

"That's not possible, I tell you," Freed insisted, looking up again and rubbing his chin. "Letter Magic doesn't malfunction."

"Later," Jellal said. _Though Freed's right, that should be impossible..._ He shook his head. "What about Cult Buster? Any news on the Dark Guilds?"

Erza and Ultear looked at each other. The space mage turned away. "Cult Buster disbanded," Erza explained, her voice as gentle as it ever got. Jellal gasped. "After Shou's funeral, the team just...came apart." Jellal made a fist, but said nothing. "Finding out about Cana–" Erza's eyes went wide, and she froze.

Jellal straightened. "What about Cana?"

"She was dating Shou," Gray explained. Jellal's mouth hung open. "They were keeping it secret because of Gildarts." The ice mage shrugged. "She's doing better after the Fighting Festival. Apparently, beating on Freed made for good therapy."

"I thought Ur defeated Freed," Jellal pointed out.

Freed sighed. "Cana fought well, but I had the upper hand until Ultear intervened," he explained. Jellal blinked. _Oh. Oh dear._ Jellal imagined Ultear in one of Freed's many traps. _That explains the Ice Volcano._

"Anyway," Levy jumped in, "all's well that ends well. I'm sure the master will let Laxus back in once he apologizes. In the meantime, we brought you some books." Erza requipped into a librarian's garb, complete with extraneous glasses, and summoned a cart full of novels and manga. Jellal whistled. "Half of them are copies of your favorites. The rest are new. We picked out a mix of mysteries, espionage, and magic fiction."

"Thank you," Jellal whispered, hands pressed against the crystal. The pain was irrelevant, so he ignored it. "It's a shame I can't keep them. The rules here are very strict."

Erza's smile was sharp-edged. "We've heard. It turns out some of those restrictions are rather illegal." She waved to someone outside of Jellal's sight, and Kagura walked in. She was wearing her full uniform, Defender hanging prominently on her hip. "One of us will remain with you at all times. Just in case." She pushed the cart into the crystal wall, which permitted it to pass after a moment's effort. There was a terrified croak in the distance.

"Toadies," Ultear muttered.

"Ultear," Jellal replied, not bothering to hide his disappointment. She looked away again, expression hidden behind a curtain of hair. "As long as this doesn't start the fight we were trying to avoid."

Kagura bowed to him. "I spoke with Captain Lahar earlier, aniki. He is poorly socialized, but surprisingly reasonable once you get past that." _Captain? Someone got a promotion. Impressive, with no Magic Council._ She pulled a chair around and sat in the corner just opposite his cell. "You will remain here, instead of in a stone box, until your hearing."

Jellal couldn't help another smile, in spite of the returning grief. "I don't know what to say," he breathed.

"Then say nothing," Erza replied, her hand stroking the crystal wall. "Simply know that we will be reunited soon."

Jellal nodded. "I love you too," he said, unable to suppress a smile at the blush that spread across the bridge of mighty Titania's nose.

After a few more farewells, the group filed out, Carla trailing behind. She glanced at the cell, then Kagura. "Be careful," the cat said. "Something's coming that shouldn't be." Kagura and Jellal shared a glance. Then the swordswoman shrugged and pulled out a romance manga. _Huh. Didn't expect that._ Nadal slunk towards them, but one glare from the younger Mikazuchi and the sadist steered his slinking away. She nodded and returned to her manga. _Might as well,_ Jellal decided, picking out a new _Flash Rogers_ novel and losing himself in the book's vision of X1279.

ANNOTATION: Flash Rogers is a mashup of Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers, probably the two most famous comic strip science fiction heroes of SF's Golden Age. Dale Deering and Kane the Merciless (who will be mentioned in later chapters) are likewise amalgams of the heroes' love interests and arch-enemies, respectively.


	57. Vol 12, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Black Vox, X784: Kagura

 _If that toady even approaches Jellal again,_ Kagura thought, barely controlling a snarl, _I am going to cut his staff in two. Perhaps Nadal as well._ Jellal had gone to considerable lengths to hide his shock burns, but the way he twitched whenever he bent at the waist had been enough hint for Kagura to work out what had happened. _Should I tell Erza-nee?_ Memories flashed past, of buildings collapsing in the wake of mashed strawberry cakes. _It's not that serious yet._

She glanced at the imprisoned Starburst. He was still reading voraciously, halfway through his second novel. _Erza should be here soon,_ she thought, fist clenching. _Not sure if that's a good thing._ Kagura noted the ragged condition of his almost-sleeveless shirt and ripped slacks. _They didn't even give him shoes,_ she thought, not for the first time. Her jaw twitched, teeth grinding.

The wall beside her exploded. Screams rose above the crashing-stone din even as a wall of dust obscured her vision. _Zen! We're under attack!_ She slashed out with Defender's scabbard, the dust cloud parting before her force. The sight that greeted her was no comfort.

 _The Oracion Seis!_ Kagura realized with a gasp. They stood there as if posing, a pair of nearly-identical spirits hovering over Angel's shoulders. "No more security, piri piri," they echoed as one.

"That warden was a pervert," Angel sighed. "Don't worry, you won't have to copy him again." The two spirits nodded and vanished.

"Kagura, get out of there!" Jellal cried, hands slapping against the crystal barrier.

Kagura drew her blade, Defender glowing with fierce white light. "I'm not abandoning you," she insisted, sliding into her most basic ready stance. _Wait for an opening,_ she thought, maintaining her breath, even and calm. _Let them come to me._

"I can hear you," Cobra smirked. "She's playing defense," he added, looking at the man with the lines on his face. "Holding her ground, expecting us to screw up." Kagura frowned and focused on Jellal's training in counter-telepathy. _Block him out,_ she thought, running songs and formulas through her mind, _make thought and action one._ His smirk only grew.

"We should take her out quickly," Racer said, arms crossed. Even standing still, his body quivered with the need to move.

Brain nodded and raised his skull-staff. "Miss Mikazuchi is strong. We can ill afford to spar with her, and she will be a powerful ally once we have Nirvana."

"Never, monster," Kagura hissed. She glanced at Hoteye. _I don't recognize Richard in those features, but Wally doesn't bear any resemblance to his childhood pictures either–_ Cobra froze, eyes widening. _What was that?_

"Dark Rondo!" Brain chanted, and the world exploded with pain and darkness. Kagura gritted her teeth and slashed, disrupting the toxic-green energies around her. Jellal screamed and punched the crystal. It cracked, but only a fraction.

"Motor," Racer said, and came at her from every direction at once. After three futile slashes, Kagura tensed, then sent a gravity pulse all around her. Racer flew back, landing beside Hoteye. Jellal attacked his prison more deliberately, punching and kicking at the fracture he'd made.

A larger crack formed above her. _Wait, there's no crystal up there,_ she realized, seeing the break form in empty air. "Don't," Brain continued, looking at the fracture. "If you stay outside our world, I swear to leave Kagura alive, and you know I need Jellal intact. If you enter, I cannot guarantee her safety."`

 _No._ Kagura took in a ragged breath. _Please don't let them...take nii-san..._ Hoteye stepped forward, grinning and holding a book. "Money is our strength, yes!" he declared, pointing at his eyes with his free hand. The ground became liquid beneath her, and Kagura sank to her waist. Jellal pounded on his prison wall more ferociously than ever, fists and feet beginning to bleed. Kagura tried to use Gravity Change to pull herself out, but the floor solidified as quickly as it had softened.

"Stop," Brain ordered, glaring at Jellal. "Angel." The spirit mage laughed and pointed at Kagura. The two spirits from earlier merged to form a floating, grinning duplicate of her, its sword at Kagura's throat.

"No!" Jellal gasped, leaping back and holding up his hands. "Please, I surrender, just don't hurt her!"

"Aniki, _don't!"_ Kagura tightened her grip on Defender, but her replica placed the tip of its sword on the base of her chin.

"He had no more choice than you do, Kagura Mikazuchi," Brain said, smiling coldly at her, "but it is not as bad as it seems." He held up his skull staff, more dark green light pulsing from its crystal. The magic-sealing wall swirled away. A hand of green and black force gripped Jellal from shoulders to ankles. "After all, you and Jellal have something in common. Soon, you will both be reunited with your brothers." He laughed, and Kagura watched with a helpless snarl as the villain's magic carried Jellal and the Oracion Seis away.


	58. Vol 12, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Waas Forest, X790: Jellal

"Back to Worth Woodsea," Jellal ordered.

Ultear blinked. Meredy looked at her mother, but the older woman didn't argue. "On the rare occasions you truly command, my friend, I will always obey," Ultear said, "but I don't understand your purpose."

"Magical sympathy," Jellal explained, using his telekinesis to pack their supplies. "Yes, we've been able to project our voices from anywhere, but every time we've wished to intervene directly, the Balam Alliance has thwarted us." He glared at the sphere, Brain's vile smirk burned into his memory. _You will not hurt Erza again, Zero,_ he swore. "It should be easier to reach them from the crater of Nirvana's resurrection in our world. The site of its destruction remains a focus of Rune Knight activity, but people avoid the valley created by its rise."

"Which will let us be there before the Oracion Seis," Meredy filled in, beaming and clapping her hands. "Brilliant!"

Ultear smiled as well. "Which is why I obey you before I question," she added. Jellal looked away. "You have always led us with wisdom and compassion."

"Thank you, Ultear. Rest assured, I will honor the faith you and Meredy place in me." He frowned, memories flickering back to battles long won and Dark Guilds destroyed years since. _I cannot allow either of them to come to harm,_ he thought, _but neither can we abandon the world we've created. Perhaps we can prevent further grief arising from our actions._


	59. Vol 13, Ch 1

**Volume Thirteen: "Nirvana" Means Liberation**

Earthland-2, Worth Woodsea, X784: Fernandes

The blue-haired man groaned and blinked. He was wearing a sleeveless purple tunic, black slacks, and matching boots. That was less important than the chains pinning him to a stone chair, binding his magic along with his limbs. _Where..._ he wondered, vision blurry.

"Jellal!" a child gasped, the unfocused form struggling.

"Siegrain," a man corrected, striding forward holding a stick.

"Fernandes," the blue-haired man sighed, shaking his head to clear it. He blinked again, vision coming into focus. The child was a girl, thin and short, with hair a fraction darker than his. She was being held by a sharp-nosed man in red and white, but he wasn't the one who'd spoken. The staff-man was white-haired, with lines marking his face. _Names are all I remember...Fernandes, and Erza._ He met the lined man's eyes, but could see nothing of the person within. Only his reflection gazed back from them.

"I am known as Brain, old friend," the older man explained, tapping his staff on the ground. "You have long been my student, Siegrain. With your knowledge of the Council's secrets, we can find Nirvana and unleash it, together." The child gasped again, struggling against sharp-nose's grip.

"I...that's not...it's not right," Fernandes whispered, testing his bonds. "If we're friends, why am I a prisoner?" The child nodded emphatically.

Brain shrugged. "The vile Rune Knights shackled your mind as well as your body," he said, glancing at a sleeping person on a flying carpet. Fernandes couldn't determine the sleeper's gender. "In the process of liberating you and claiming your twin, there might have been some...leakage between you." He gestured, and a bizarre T-shaped coffin floated over. It was covered in chains that held it closed. "This sight ought to help." He snapped his fingers, and the coffin's chains came loose. The doors swung open, and the child clapped her hands over her mouth.

A man identical to Fernandes was within, save for his garb – dirty, once-white prison clothes, a ragged shirt and pants. He didn't even have shoes. "This is Jellal, your brother," Brain told him, looking at the imprisoned twin. "We captured him to grant you the power you once accessed from him. Alone, you are a Wizard Saint, nearly as powerful as Makarov Dreyar himself. With your brother's might added to your own, you can surpass even the dread God Serena." He looked over his shoulder back at Fernandes and snapped again. Fernandes' chains fell from his body. _I – I'm free,_ he realized, standing with deliberate care. His body still shook, from what weakness he couldn't guess.

"I – I don't believe it!" the girl cried, struggling in sharp-nose's grasp again. "Your scents are all mixed up! He's doing this on purpose, he must be!"

"I nearly forgot," Brain continued, his smile returning, cruel and sharp. "The child is Wendy Marvell. While Jellal foolishly loves all his fellow fairies, you are more discerning. Your brother has become hers as well, after a fashion. She is your favorite among them." The dark wizard turned and pointed his staff at Wendy. "Who you believe you are is irrelevant. If you cooperate, I will instruct the girl to heal your brother. Otherwise, she will be the first to die."

"No!" Fernandes blurted, darting between Brain and Wendy and throwing out his hands. Wendy bared her teeth at her captor, who didn't bother to react. "What...what do you want?"

"Nir- _va_ -na," Brain said, his smile growing in size and malice. "My Archive Magic can reawaken your knowledge of the ancient city. If you join us, I will allow you to join our great venture, and permit Miss Marvell to heal your brother." The malevolent force around his staff grew. "If not..."

"You don't know which one I am," Fernandes whispered. The dark magic vanished, and both Brain and sharp-nose stared at him, eyes wide. Tears trickled down Wendy's cheeks. "Do you? That's the reason for this charade. It's not that you know I'm Jellal, or that you're using amnesia to manipulate Siegrain. You found someone important to both of us. You told the truth about our jumbled memories."

Brain chuckled. "Both of you have always been brilliant," he admitted, bowing. "Very well, 'Fernandes,' I admit it. I do not know which of you is which. We were attacked by the Rune Knights shortly after capturing Jellal, and there was significant magical flux between you. I _suspect_ you are Siegrain, given that the man in the coffin wears the prison garb, but so much was transferred between you, even your clothes might have been exchanged." He grimaced at the figure in the coffin. "Daphne's magic conceals Siegrain's internal organs, for reasons I have not bothered to unravel. That ward, too, has been mingled."

"Perhaps neither of us is precisely Jellal or Siegrain any longer?" Fernandes asked.

Brain shook his head. "Souls cannot be mixed in that way. Besides, there is one matter in which you twins are completely opposite." He pointed at the cave opening with his staff. "Even if your very cells have been exchanged, one of you is Jellal, the man who loves Titania as few men love, and the other is Siegrain, the man who hates her as _no_ man hates."

Fernandes gasped and clutches his head. Pain shot through it like jagged glass. "But...I...I don't know!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How can I not know whether I love or hate someone? All I remember is her name, and that she's important somehow!"

The dark wizard's laugh froze Fernandes' heart. "That was a thing I could not allow to interfere with our ascension," he explained, resting his staff on the ground once more. "Once I realized we could not discern between you, I thought it best that you not know, either." Fernandes gasped, then snarled, gathering star magic in his hands. "Remember your friend," Brain pointed out, an open palm directed at Wendy. "Remember your brother." He pointed at the cave exit with his staff. "Now go." Archive windows appeared around them, prodding memory of Nirvana with all the considerable data Brain had at his fingertips. "I taught you much of research magic, no matter which Fernandes you are. I taught you well."

Fernandes slumped, nodded, and floated out, seeking the hiding place of the ancient wonder. "Why?" he asked, grimacing as he cast forth tendrils of Astrology divination.

"You and your brother are both followers of the gods of old," Brain said, smile vanishing as his knuckles turned white on the staff. He, the two Generals, and Wendy followed on a platform of Darkness Magic. "You should understand. Zentopia's crimes against our people remain unanswered. Their lies about Light and Darkness pervade every level of magical society. All the while, the Cults of Zeref deify the immortal reaper who is the enemy of nature itself. We will restore the balance of the Old Ways. All for the glory of Ankhseram."

"The glory of death and rebirth," Sharp-nose added.

Brain smiled again. "Well said, Racer."

With that last word, knowledge of the Oracion Seis trickled in along with the history lesson, all prodded into his ravaged mind by Brain's Archive magic: names, faces, Arts; battles, sacrifices, crimes. Fernandes shook his head. "Madness. The last Zentopians who committed those crimes died over a hundred years ago, they are some of our greatest allies against the Cults of Zeref, and you're in the _Balam Alliance,_ for Mavis' sake."

"I see your memory begins to return. Grimoire Heart wishes to capture Zeref, wielding his power as their own. Tartaros seeks to kill him. We will side with whichever faction is most likely to succeed," Brain lectured, prodding the star wizard onward, "but for the Dark Guilds to rise, the Legal Guilds must join or fall. The last remnants of the Magic Council will be swept away. We shall conquer Alvarez, destroy Zeref's legacy, erase the Zen lie from history, and bestride the world with the power of the gods themselves!"

"Our prayers will at last be answered," Racer added, his voice awful in its neutrality.

Fernandes hissed through his teeth as another memory emerged. "Lapointe. You're Bishop Lapointe. All you did was make yourself thinner and cut your hair. How did I not recognize you?"

Brain smiled again. "Why would Jellal suspect his beloved teacher, when Lapointe's face is long and bare?" he asked, gesturing at the enchanted lines. "Siegrain, of course, knew from the beginning." Fernandes' Astrology and Brain's Archive soon led them to a massive, glowing tree, with rounded standing stones arrayed around it. Vines reached out from all around the grove to touch the shining bark. "Perfect! This must be it." Brain made a fist, and the group descended. "Fernandes, if you would?"

Fernandes frowned. Racer tightened his grip on Wendy. Tensing, the Heavenly Body Mage delved into the tree's ethernano with his own. _Gods have mercy. Even with so little memory, this is – it's easy._ Magic poured out of him, directing power and command into the earth.

Earth shuddered. Stones and plants trembled and fell away. Beasts and birds fled. A vast column of light, striated with veins of shadow, burst toward the heavens. Then, all at once, the land around them erupted into the sky. Great bridges of stone tore themselves from the earth, each of them stretching out far below as a city dug itself free around them. The newly-exposed Nirvana carried them into the sky, bearing them aloft with implacable force.

At last, Racer's cool resolve vanished, replaced by a manic glee. "So fast! It's coming – our future!" His smile threatened to split his face. Brain laughed with a madman's joy. The speedster released Wendy without a thought as he watched the titanic city rise.

 _Be a shame to waste such a perfect distraction,_ Fernandes decided, directing all that light into the faces of the Dark Mages. "Meteor!" he shouted, grabbing Wendy and flying away from the rising city center. Below them, the massive city tore free of the earth, towering above the forest on six massive legs.

"Wendy!" a graceful white cat gasped, darting towards them from above. "Are you all right?"

The young Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yes, Carla, thanks to, um, Fernandes."

Carla leveled off alongside him, watching the Heavenly Body Mage with a wary eye. "To 'Fernandes?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have amnesia," Fernandes explained. "Due to a convoluted series of events, no one seems to know which of us is which." He turned a grim look on the rising Nirvana. "Though given recent events, it seems increasingly likely that I am the bad one. Siegrain, right?"

The cat grimaced, an odd sight even for a man without memory. "Yes, Siegrain was the – I can't believe I'm saying this – 'evil twin.' If you are not evil any longer, however, Fairy Tail will probably welcome you."

"That's right!" Wendy insisted. "I knew Siegrain wasn't all bad. Besides, I know you'll want to rescue your brother, no matter who you are!"

Fernandes sighed. "That's why I think I'm Siegrain. Hate, it seems, can be forgotten, but not love. At any rate, whichever brother I was, in my current state I am no match for Brain, let alone his entire guild." He scanned the ground below. "Where is the rest of Fairy Tail?"

"Searching for Jellal and Wendy," Carla explained. "We've received help from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Phoenix Grave." Fernandes raised an eyebrow. "Jellal rescued four young mages from Dark Unicorn a few years back, and they've since become Phoenix Grave's strongest team."

"I will take your word for it. I didn't recognize any of those guild names, anyway. Do we have a rally point?" Fernandes asked.

Carla snorted. "You _really_ don't remember Fairy Tail, do you?"

As if on cue, a terrified wail echoed from one of Nirvana's broad, round legs. Wendy and Carla gasped as someone plummeted toward the earth...only to be caught by a pair of small white wings connected by a blue dot. The wail became a cheer. "Happy!" the formerly-falling someone cried.

"Aye _sir!"_ the winged dot replied.

Carla snorted a chuckle. "What would that boy do without the tomcat?"

Fernandes dipped towards the duo, only to find a rose-haired boy carried by an azure cat very much like Carla in morphology (if nothing else). The boy's smile was impossibly wide. "Jellal!"

"Hmph," Carla replied, mouth tightening. "Maybe not."

"Eh?" The boy sniffed the air much as Wendy had, but with a less refined manner. "Ai-yah! He smells like Jellal _and_ Siegrain!"

"I know, Natsu," Wendy replied. Fernandes listened as she tried to explain the strange situation between the brothers. _Natsu,_ the Heavenly Body mage thought, while the Fire Dragon Slayer complained of his inability to understand and Wendy tried again. _That name sounds familiar, when so few elicit any response at all. He's clearly important, but – why?_


	60. Vol 13, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Nirvana, X784: Erza

The great walking city blurred beneath Titania as her Flight Armor carried her aloft. In most circumstances, such speeds would not allow even Erza to find one person among all the buildings and ruins, especially with Nirvana's stride. _My bond with Jellal will not allow me to miss him,_ she decided, willing it to be true.

It was. A swirling storm of wind, debris, and warped space would have called itself out to her even without a tiny thread of soul-stuff turning bright red in her artificial eye's vision. Erza shot down, staying just high enough to spot the figures in the eye of the storm.

Jellal immediately caught her attention. He was still clad in his prison garb, but magic-sealing chains had been wrapped around his already-weakened body. Erza forced herself to not immediately attack the other figure, holding her helpless beloved like a teddy bear while resting on a flying carpet. _Midnight,_ Erza realized, recognizing him from Oracion Seis' initial attack on the guild.

Before, the boy clad in black and gold had been asleep, face hidden by a bowed head. Now, his eyes tracked her, an expertly-made-up face grinning at Erza as she slowed and descended. "Your smile will not last long, villain. Release him!"

Midnight put a finger to his lips. "Sh," he replied. "You'll wake him." Erza's gaze flickered to her beloved. Jellal seemed peaceful, his breath deep and even as it never was in sleep, a faint smile on his lips. "He tried to answer our prayers," the strange wizard continued, stroking Jellal's hair in a way Erza recognized. _I did much the same when we were children,_ she realized. "Now, I answer his." Midnight smiled at his prisoner.

"While you keep him in chains?" Erza hissed. "Requip!" She changed into her Black Wing Armor, ready to charge at the Dark Mage. "However misguided you may be, Midnight, you seem to care for Jellal. Therefore, if you release him, we may go our separate ways. If not, I will strike you down!"

Midnight laughed. "Reflect!" he chanted, and Erza's armor wrapped around her, pinning her arms and leaving her plummeting!

"Requip!" Erza cried, swapping to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She landed with a grunt, glaring at Midnight. _Midnight's storm vanished when he did that,_ she realized. _For all his power, he can only focus on one effect at a time._ "Dance, my blades! Circle Sword!"

The storm reappeared around Midnight and Jellal, deflecting every one of her attacks. "The Three Voices," Midnight laughed. Erza blinked. _What?_ she wondered. "They come from a world where Fairy Tail triumphed against us – long ago, yet years from now, all at once." _No matter. He cannot warp my body, either, else he would have done so by now._

"Then we will defeat you again! Blumenblatt!" Erza chanted, charging at Midnight. Her blades warped away, but she flew in – and screamed as a thousand scythes seemed to cut her through all her armor. Jellal flinched in his dream.

Again, Midnight laughed. "You defeated me by knowing my weaknesses. So I have learned them as well! Spiral Pain!" The storm grew, rippling out to consume everything around it. "Perhaps I can only create one Reflection in my current state, and I cannot yet warp a human body – but my distortions can destroy all in their path! You are already dead, Erza Scarlet!"

"No!" the male Voice cried, and runes formed in the air around them. Midnight's laughter vanished, and he stared at the Letter Magic with wide, terrified eyes. The runes cracked and warped as they watched, fists hammering them from beyond. "You will not harm Erza! This time, _I will not allow it!"_

 _...Jellal?_ Erza wondered, and a memory not quite her own entered her mind. "Requip!" Erza chanted, and the Robe of Yuen formed around her. "Midnight! I am your opponent!" she insisted, and charged again into the spiral storm. Ignoring the way his spell battered her weary body, Erza forced her way through it, using her naginata to manage a final thrust into its eye. Once there, it was easy enough to plant her fist in Midnight's face. The last she saw of him before driving the Dark Mage through his own spell was the look of horror widening his eyes. Spiral Pain vanished.

"Jellal!" she called, slicing the chains away with twin swipes of her blade. They fell away, and the prone figure's eyes fluttered open. Her smile was almost wide enough to hurt. "Jellal, it's all right. You can wake up now."

"E...Erza?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the flying carpet. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is Brain sealing me in a coffin." He frowned. "For that matter, I remembered very little at the time, not even my identity." He shrugged off the ruins of his prison shirt, standing with wobbling legs. "How is it I know who I am now?" He looked up, but Erza didn't see his expression.

All her eyes took in was the torment writ large across his ravaged frame. Burn marks, bruises, and new whip scars ran along a leaner frame than she remembered. "Gods...Jellal, what did they do to you?"

"Not us, Scarlet," Midnight groaned, managing to stand with a supreme effort. "Your precious Light wizards did that! The very justice your Jellal sacrificed himself to save?" He pointed at her love, and something dark and thorned coiled around Erza's heart. _"That_ is who they really are! Join us, Fairy Tail, while you still can. My hour is nearly upon you!" Titania trembled, but not with fear or weakness. _They...they...how dare they. How_ dare _they!_ Visions of tearing apart entire Rune Knight divisions flickered through her mind, swords crashing through the flesh and bone of those who would _dare_ to do this to her beloved Starburst!

"You fool," that Starburst snarled, and the dark thorns vanished from around Erza's soul. _Jellal?_ she wondered. _Is that you?_ He turned a furious glare on the Reflector mage. "There is no Nirvana for you, not so long as you serve Brain." Jellal frowned at the newer torture marks. "No matter how valid your position may be, all you have done is trade one captivity for another."

Midnight's eyes widened. "Th-that's not true! Father set us free! He will answer our prayers!"

"Meteor," Jellal snapped, and the spell burst to life around him. "Then why did he not teach Angel and Racer this one spell? She could fly, and he would be fast, rather than relying on their false tricks. Cobra is shackled by the captivity of his serpentine friend. Hoteye's brother has been a Fairy Tail wizard longer than the Oracion Seis have existed. And _you._ You benighted fool." The ground shook. Erza could sympathize with it. "Your rest is forever haunted, isn't it? No matter how long he lets you sleep, the shadow of the Tower looms over you."

"That's Nirvana speaking!" Midnight babbled, cowering against the crater he'd created when Erza had punched him into a building. "I concentrated its magic on you, but even now you don't know how to be free! Please, join us – we can give you all that you desire!"

"Every desire I have stands beside me now," Jellal hissed, teeth bared. In spite of all they'd been through reaching the marching city, Erza's face burned at his words. "Still, you are right about one thing. You have given me Nirvana. It means 'liberation.' Surrender, and I will give you the form you so desire." Midnight's eyes widened further. "Otherwise..." Jellal's eyes glowed. Then he gasped. "Wait. Formula Eyes." Magic script whirled in a sideways figure-8 around his eyes, like glasses that never touched him. "Oh gods, not this again." With that, her beloved sighed – and put his fist through Midnight's chest!

Erza and Midnight screamed as one, looking at the hole Jellal had driven through the Dark Wizard. Then Midnight's horrified look vanished. Bits of lacrima flaked around false skin that hardened as they watched. "That's right. I'd forgotten," Midnight explained. "It feels so real, you see." Then the fake body exploded.

Erza rushed to Jellal's side, but he was merely brushing the ruins of another Daphne replica off his aura. "Meteor protected you?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded. "Gods, Jellal, don't frighten me like that!" Titania stepped forward to scold him, then kiss him to within an inch of his life. His smile stopped her, and she froze. _That – that's not Jellal's smile –_

The disturbing grin vanished. "Erza? Are you all right?" He put his hands on her arms.

"I should be asking you that question," Erza replied, peering into his eyes. "Jellal, has Nirvana done something to you?"

With that, Jellal let her go, blinking twice. Then he laughed, and Erza's blood ran cold. "Yes, my love. Yes it has." He cast his arms out and looked to the heavens. "It set me free! At last, I see the lies of the Magic Council for what they are." He turned a furious glare at the enormous central tower. "Not that Brain is any better. We must defeat him and bring his 'generals' to our side. Only then can we bring true freedom to this world."

"This does not sound like freedom, Jellal," Erza replied slowly. The dark thorns reached for her soul again. She pushed them away. It was more of an effort than she would have liked. "What exactly are you proposing?"

Jellal turned to her and sighed, taking her arms in his hands again. "Oh, Erza, this is my fault," he replied. "I've taught you those very falsehoods, keeping Fairy Tail shackled even in the face of Master Makarov's teachings. 'Magic is the power of the entire soul. We cannot progress on the path of magic while fearing the eyes of those above. Fairy Tail wizards follow the path we believe in.'" He glanced away, jaw clenched. "Have I ever lived by those words? Have I ever supported Fairy Tail over the order of the world?"

Erza gasped. "You're talking nonsense!" she blurted. "Your path has always been one of wisdom – courage – _kindness!_ Learning the Council's order has allowed you to protect us from it! Even this – this –" she waved at his body, unable to stop her furious trembling. "You endured this to save us, to protect us!"

"And what has that accomplished?" Jellal whispered, turning to look toward the distant forest. "When true villains threaten Ishgar, where are the Rune Knights, Erza?"

For an instant, Erza felt as though her heart had stopped. _Mavis, is he right?_ Titania thought, her fury redoubling. _Is this merely wisdom too long in coming?_ The dark thorns circled her again. With a burst of will, she drove them back. _No. Midnight has twisted Jellal with Nirvana's power. I must reach him somehow._ She glared at Jellal, arms crossed. "That is enough. This is Fairy Tail's battle, and while I am glad that we have friends here to fight by our side, it is just as well the Rune Knights are not part of this. Nirvana has not set you free, Jellal. It has simply made you a prisoner of the Darkness!"

Jellal turned his smile back on Erza. Her knees wobbled, and she bit her lip before she could stop herself. _He wants me,_ Erza thought, seeing fires in his eyes unlike any she'd known. _As I want him._ "Am I now? Do I seem a prisoner to you, love?" Even as he was, the strength he used to pull her towards him was gentle. "Is this not what you want me to be, the power you've dreamed of, a Jellal who is truly a Fairy Tail wizard, unafraid to show my passion for you?"

Erza met his gaze a few moments longer. _This was the other Erza's mistake,_ she decided. _She was too young, but – if she had tried to reach past the darkness, had faith in him...thank you, nee-san. I will remember this when at last we meet._ Erza smiled. "I believe in you, Jellal." She reached out and pulled him towards her. "Show me."

They kissed.

Something dark and covered in thorns coiled around Jellal's soul. It reached for Erza while they kissed, but Jellal's magic knew the evil power's target and burned the soul-venom away in an instant. _This contest is over._


	61. Vol 13, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Nirvana, X784: Jellal

 _Wh-what?_

Something foul and toxic and cruel reached for Erza. _She trusts me – believes in me – and this dark magic uses that to strike at her?_ Even as they embraced, Jellal's Cosmic Magic reached out to protect her. _Never!_

Jellal let Erza go, stumbling back. Something drained away from him, leaving the Starburst reeling. He clutched his forehead. "I...Erza, I..." Memories rushed in, the void left behind by the battle between Black Vox and the Oracion Seis filled by his bond to his guild, to his friends, to Erza. Horror followed alongside them. _Gods, am I so weak that–_

 _Clang._

"I do not want to hear one word of guilt from you, Jellal," Erza ordered, holding Jellal's forehead to her breastplate. _"Not. One."_

"ow," Jellal groaned. Erza yelped and let him go, leaping away. "Very well," he chuckled. "No guilt. Just a request to remind me to research further mind wards when we get back." He rubbed his forehead. "It seems my existing ones failed. Again. Status?"

"I believed Midnight to be the last of the Six Generals still active," Erza sighed, looking down at the replica's remains, "but this new development puts that assessment into doubt. How have the Oracion Seis done this?"

Jellal shoved aside the guilt Erza demanded he not speak of, focusing instead on the wreckage before him. "This looks like Zalty's – Daphne's work," he explained, sifting through the crystals and circuitry. Erza gasped. "Except...the etheric connections, the artificial organs, they're all more advanced than Daphne's most recent creations."

"How is that possible?" Erza asked, requipping into her Adamant Armor. _I'm not sure she even realized it,_ Jellal noted. "I thought Daphne was the most advanced user of Personification Magic in Ishgar!"

"Someone must have taught her," Jellal replied, making a trembling fist. "Brain's cover identity of Bishop LaPointe gave him access to a great many Magic Council secrets. Gods, Erza, he was my tutor - and Siegrain's. He might be responsible for Siegrain's descent into darkness."

"He was LaPointe?" Erza whispered. Her fist clanged shut, shaking much as his own did.

"Among others," Ultear said, using a crystal platform to carry Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Lucy, and a cloaked figure. Natsu's eyes swirled from the effects of the ride. "Brain was behind my captivity, designed the Tower of Heaven, served as the contact between the Balam Alliance and their moles on the Council – there's no telling how much misery that monster's responsible for."

"How did you learn all this?" Jellal asked as they landed. Natsu rolled off the platform and kissed the ground. Lucy cringed at the sight.

Ultear's grin bordered on the diabolic as she summoned Brain's staff into her hands. "Meet Klodoa, the self-proclaimed seventh member of the Six Prayers. He's been very helpful."

The skull-topped staff recoiled from Jellal's glare. "I-I'm happy to be of assistance, Lady Ultear!" Klodoa quailed, shivering in her grip.

"What a sweet skull-on-a-stick," Ultear quipped, her grin twisting as her gaze bore into the thing. "Apparently, Brain's some kind of religious fanatic."

"Ankhseram," Jellal whispered. Ultear's eyes widened. "'All for the glory of Ankhseram.' It's his catchphrase, and it's not remotely dandy." Natsu chuckled as Jellal stood. The Starburst looked at Natsu's feet, then around at the city. "We've stopped?"

"They were after Cait Shelter," Wendy explained. "Master Roubaul is the last of the Nirvits. They created Nirvana."

"But he could have just gone through the gate to Magnolia," Jellal said, running his fingers through his hair.

Natsu grinned. "Yep! So guess what he did."

Carla huffed. "The enemy is deciding what to do next," she informed them, arms folded in front of her in her usual formal manner. "Even with most of Fairy Tail's wizards here, the Prayers didn't expect to lose all of their lacrima drones." _Thank the gods for her Clairvoyance Magic._

"Or their armies," Ultear added. "Honestly, we'd be done if it weren't for this monster city marching across the Woodsea." She grimaced, looking around. "Brain's been stomping all over us, using this thing's legs to scatter whole guilds, turning wizard against wizard with Nirvana's soul-cannon thing. No one's even come close to resisting it so far."

"Except Jellal," Erza grinned, voice filled with pride. "Midnight focused all its power on him, and all that happened was he got aggressive."

"It was a lot more than that, Erza," Jellal whispered, looking down. "I was ready to destroy the Rune Knights. If he turns that weapon on a city...we have to stop Nirvana before that happens." He took deep breaths, devouring wind and light, drawing in power and strength from the heavens. "If we fail, Brain will tear down civilization itself." He tried to force together enough memory and knowledge of Nirvana to analyze their situation. It didn't work. "Grim," he cursed. "Nirvana has to have a weakness. It must! Something this big has to get its magical energy from _somewhere."_

"The earth," came the answer, both heard and thought at once.

"Hibiki!" Wendy cheered. Jellal's smile was genuine for the first time since Akane. _Archive Magic. Maybe we have a chance after all._ He lent his knowledge and power to Hibiki's telepathic communion, turning all his attention to the Blue Pegasus scholar as Hibiki explained how the legs drew energy from the earth and passed it through six enormous lacrima crystals, and how they must all be destroyed at once.

"Very clever," Brain replied. The others gasped. Jellal followed the Archive Magic back to its source – one of the very lacrima crystals they'd been directed to destroy. "You use Archive Magic well, boy – but no one is more capable with this magic than I." Images of each crystal entered their minds, and they were guarded by the Oracion Seis! "Why do you think I bothered with Daphne's lacrima dolls? The very forces that gave you Ultear and Jellal will now result in the downfall of your entire guild, and the very Light itself!"

"Hoteye!" Jura, the Wizard Saint of Lamia Scale, threw his mind into the link. "This is not your prayer! Your brother is here, striving to save you even now! Fight Brain's control!"

"It is no use," Brain laughed. "I foresaw the possibility that you would turn my children against me." Jellal gasped, then hissed at the sight of the five Tower refugees projected into their minds. Hoteye, Cobra, Angel, Racer, even Midnight, they all had the same blank stares. _Possession Magic,_ Jellal realized. _A crude, blunt form, without the least thought for personality or agency._ The Archive bond shuddered in Brain's grip. "And all of you are next. Nirvana does not move, because my first target is Nirvana itself." The cannon swirled with power. "Every last one of you shall join the Balam Alliance! _All for the glory of Ankhseram!"_ With a burst of headache-inducing mind magic, Brain left the bond, still laughing.

Jellal frowned and knelt down, placing his hand on the road. They all looked to him, eyes pleading for hope. "It will take Brain time to reconfigure Nirvana for an area burst rather than a strike from its cannon. Hibiki, on my mark, we have...thirty-one minutes: _mark."_

The Archive Mage downloaded a timer to each of them. "I'm sorry," Hibiki whispered. "My magic won't last that long, but this should let you coordinate." There was a pause. "We can get Christina into the air for one bombing pass, should it come to that."

"I don't see how that helps, but we'll keep it in mind," Jellal replied. "Thank you." He straightened, forcing the pain aside. _It means nothing,_ Jellal told himself, but the many indignities he'd suffered had other ideas. "Who can still fight?"

Erza, Natsu, and Ultear all grinned. Wendy stepped forward, but Carla grabbed her hand. "Don't be reckless," the cat admonished. "You've used up too much of your power healing people as it is!" Wendy sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps I can help," the cloaked man said – in Jellal's voice. Jellal and Erza both stiffened as he pulled back his hood, revealing a grim-looking Siegrain. A memory returned with him, crashing into Jellal like Sema – _Shou falling, dying, body ruined, soul rising –_

"You want to help?" Jellal snarled. "Hold still! _Meteo–"_

"Wait!" Wendy darted in front of Jellal, arms outstretched. "He's lost his memory!" Jellal gasped, so in time with Erza that he almost missed it. "Siegrain saved me, and Lyon, and even Lucy!"

"Gray and Lyon fought Racer. Lucy fought Angel. The duplicate bodies exploded upon defeat, so I intervened to ensure their safety," Siegrain explained. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have enough magic power left to fight, but I should be able to supplement the blond wizard's Archive with my own magic."

Jellal looked at his brother for several long seconds. Then he looked at Erza, and Siegrain followed suit, examining the scarlet-haired warrior with curiosity. _There's no hatred in his eyes,_ the Starburst realized. "Very well. Ultear, Natsu, Erza, and I make four." He glanced at Lucy.

"Angel has Karen Lilica," Lucy said, straightening, "and all her spirits except Leo." Jellal gaped. "I have to save them!"

"That's impossible!" Jellal blurted. "If she were alive, Leo would never have been exiled!"

"A Schrodinger Box," Siegrain explained. "Another of Brain's toys, though apparently this one was Daphne's idea." Ultear glared at Jellal's brother as he continued. "Karen is both alive and dead, in a stasis that lets Angel call on Lilica's knowledge of Celestial Spirits while ensuring that no one comes looking for her, even in Heaven itself."

"Ankhseram," Jellal whispered. "God of Life and Death alike. Of course." He nodded. "Very well. Lucy makes five."

"Six," Gray called through the link. "I owe that creep Racer a rematch." Natsu and Lucy smiled, her relief obvious, his less so.

"Remember, they're all captives of Brain's magic. None of them ever had a chance to make their own decisions," Jellal pointed out. A chorus of objections echoed through the link. "I'm not telling you to risk your lives by going too easy on them. Just remember that they're victims in this, and that we might be able to win them over to our side." Jellal reached out with his magic. "Okay. I know which General is at which lacrima. Gray will take Racer, and Lucy will handle Angel. Who else?"

"I'm going after Cobra!" Natsu insisted. "He's a Dragon Slayer, so I've got to stop him!"

"I will save Hoteye," Erza stated, requipping into her Earth Empress Armor.

"I will help," Wally groaned. "Maybe I can't fight, but he's still my brother." Jellal winced. _Mavis. It sounds like, however Wally learned that, it wasn't 'dandy.'_

"Brain," Ultear hissed, "is _mine."_

Erza stopped and looked at Jellal, a hint of fear in her eyes. "I will handle Midnight," he confirmed. "If all goes well, I will free the Reflector from Brain. Otherwise, it will be a matter for justice."

"Can you defeat him?" Erza asked, one hand on his shoulder. _Stop shaking,_ Jellal ordered himself, and his body obeyed for the moment. "You have suffered much since your unjust arrest."

"No one else has answered," Jellal noted. "I will defeat him, because I must. And," he added, flashing Erza the best smile he could muster, "because I am a Fairy Tail wizard. As I have always been." Erza smiled back, wiping a single tear from her natural eye. He turned to Ultear. "What about Brain, Ultear? You are formidable, but he is their guild master."

"Trust me, Blue," Ultear said, jaw set with determination. "When I'm done with Brain, they're going to have to rename him Skull, because that'll be all that's left of him." She held up the quivering Klodoa and grinned. "See?"

Jellal nodded. "Let's go."


	62. Vol 13, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Nirvana, X784: Ultear

Five tiny screens created by her Arc monitored her nakama as Ultear marched down the corridor, striding toward Brain and destiny. _I may not have known it until you kidnapped my best friend, Brainiac, but I've been waiting_ _my whole life to pound you flat._ She checked in briefly on Erza and Natsu – _Hoteye's barely going to be a challenge, and Cobra might have given Natsu another good fight if he wasn't a mindless drone this time_ – then turned more worried glances at Lucy, Jellal, and Gray. _None of them are in the best shape. Gods, I wish we had a better idea than the usual Fairy Tail "hit it 'til it drops" plan._

With a grunt, she cast her mind into Siegrain's Archive link. _Which isn't weird at all,_ she mused sarcastically, scowling. "Is anyone up to helping? Erza, Natsu, and I will manage, but the others...they've all taken a beating."

"We'll be fine," Gray insisted, glancing up. He didn't look exactly into her Arc screen, but her brother knew her well enough that his eyes very nearly met hers. "I know how Racer's magic works this time."

"You'll be in an enclosed space, Gray," Ultear pointed out. "You won't be able to get out of range."

"That works both ways," Gray retorted. "I'll be _fine,_ Ultear-nee."

"I wouldn't mind some help..." Lucy groaned. Ultear's heart pounded as she watched Lucy use the wall to brace herself as she walked towards her chamber.

"Juvia...will help...Love Rival..." the water mage panted. Ultear's scowl deepened until she opened another portal to Lockser's location. One eye swollen nearly shut, scars visible through several gashes in her dress, limping badly enough that she could barely walk, Juvia nevertheless staggered towards Nirvana. _Gods. Stalker or no, that woman's spine is pure Adamantine._ Meredy struggled to help her, the diminutive psyche mage fighting to keep Juvia upright.

"No, Juvia," Lisanna replied, "I'll help Lucy." Ultear concentrated, and the portal switched to the youngest Strauss. She, too, was battered and blood-stained, one of her Heaven Soul wings clearly broken. _She's not on the verge of falling over, though._ "You rest."

"Listen to her, Juvia," Ultear added. "None of us are at our best, but Lisanna's a lot less ripped up than you are." Juvia whimpered. "She fought Erigor. You rescued Lucy and Natsu, _then_ fought Midnight. Sit, woman."

"You sound like Mom," Gray chuckled. He flinched and held his ribs, then hid that side by walking near the wall that would conceal it. Ultear ground her teeth and said nothing. _He's not going to stop, no point in arguing,_ she decided. "You heard her, Juvia. Rest."

"Juvia...is glad...that Gray-sama...cares," she breathed, "but Juvia...is also...a Fairy Tail wizard."

The familiar sound of Ice-Make magic echoed around Lockser. Meredy yelped. "I've got her, hon," Ur called. "She's going to be okay." There was a brief pause. "You're going to win, right?"

"I have an ace in the hole, Mom. I'll be fine." Ultear winced the moment the words left her. _I sound like Gray,_ she realized. _His stupid is rubbing off on me._

"I will help my honey," Ichiya called. "Men."

"Th-that's really not necessary," Erza blurted.

Jellal froze. "Kotobuki? What are you doing here?"

"Though you are my foe in the _parfum_ of love, we are allies in this dance we call war," Ichiya said. _For Ichiya, that probably qualifies as an explanation,_ Ultear thought. "I could not stand idly by and let my honey face this evil alone."

"I-I also told Ichiya I'd talk to you about a duel with him once your, um, situation is resolved," Erza admitted. Ultear let herself chuckle. "Ichiya, Wally is already on his way to aid me with his brother. You should help Jellal if you're capable of fighting."

"That's a very nice thought but I can manage thank you," Jellal blurted, eyes saucer-wide. Ultear went from giggling to outright laughing. _I've never heard him talk so fast._

"I believe I would be of more help to either you or young Gray, my honey," Ichiya said. Ultear shook her head and diverted her sixth Arc screen from Lisanna to the _parfum_ master. _Oh, no._

Erza's expression turned flat and stony. "You're still tied up, aren't you?"

Ichiya deflated. "Meeennn..."

 _"Dark Rondo!"_ Brain chanted. Ultear gasped and threw up a shield just in time to avoid being swallowed by a wave of screaming shadows. _Makes Porla's Shades look like rainbows by comparison,_ she thought. _I deserved that after letting myself get distracted._ Her Arc shield held, though the toxic green cracks told her a second attack would shatter it.

"Ultear!" Simon, Mom, Gray, and Jellal cried as one.

"I'm fine!" Ultear insisted, darting into the lacrima chamber with a quick Space slide. "Jellal, concentrate on Midnight – Gray, focus on Racer!" She glared at Brain, her personal nightmare smirking at her like the living embodiment of smug. She then let the extra screen vanish, and shifted the other five to hover just at the top edge of her vision.

"But–" several voices objected.

"Brain is _mine!"_ she howled. A tiny part of her curled up in terror in the back of her mind, a small, helpless child cowering before a dark titan. The rest of her was a Fairy Tail wizard. A _furious_ one. "Arc Crash – _Annihilation!"_ She punched the air, and the whole room shattered.

Brain laughed. The lacrima repaired itself and most of the chamber, as Hibiki had warned them. Brain himself was somehow untouched. _No way. Even Brain couldn't have tanked my Annihilation spell._ The figure flickered in place, becoming translucent for an instant. _Thought Projection! Where–_

"Dark Capriccio!" A column of force drove a saber-sharp point into her back, sending Ultear flying. Klodoa cackled as it flew back to its master. Somehow, she managed not to scream, tumbling down to the column holding the huge lacrima sphere. "My sweet Ultear. You have grown even more powerful than you are clever and beautiful." He stood in the passageway to the right of the one she'd entered through, hands behind his back. "A pity your father was unwise enough to interrupt your education."

"My _what?"_ Ultear snarled. She gathered more Arc Crash magic in her palm.

"He's rattling you," Jellal called. _Wait, that's not through Siegrain's Archive,_ Ultear realized. "Deliberately pushing your buttons. Focus, child of Ur."

Ultear let her eyes flicker up briefly. Her Jellal was already confronting Midnight, darting around the growing fury of Spiral Pain. _The Male Voice. I knew it._ She smiled. "Thank you, Jellal. For everything." With Arc of Space, she reached out, feeling every square millimeter of the chamber, into the corridors beyond. _Aha. Another Thought Projection. Nice try, Brain Drain, but you can't fill space with an illusion._ She held up her hand, magic pulled into a tight orb. "Dimension Arc: Replication!" A thousand orb replicas shot out in every direction. The Thought Projection vanished, and Brain went flying back, in the corridor to the left of the one she'd entered from. _Got you!_ Ultear exulted, teleporting to hover over the villain. "Arc Crash: Retribution!" She punched him in the face. _Mavis, that felt good!_

Brain howled. "Dark Delete!" he cried, and dozens of his own spheres shot out. She teleported back into the chamber, but the blasts tracked her. "You will not outwit me, girl," he hissed as Ultear flickered out of the blasts' path with multiple jumps. Only a few remained when they finally caught up with her, but it still felt like being hit by Natsu. _Ow._ The Arc mage rolled with the blast, tumbling to land on her feet.

"Don't worry, Brain Stem," she retorted, flashing her most psychotic smile at him. "This time, I'm going Fairy Tail on your ass. Arc of Space: Domination!" The universe itself pressed on Brain from every direction. He grunted, Darkness Magic flowing around him in a protective sheath. Ultear pushed harder.

Then his mind slipped into Ultear's, and her world began to unravel. "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen," he chanted, and Domination slipped away.

"What – what are you _doing_ to me?" Ultear gasped. "Crash!" she cried, firing a simple blast at Brain. He evaded with an equally straightforward burst of speed.

"Daybreak. Furnace. Nine." Brain dodged her increasingly erratic attacks, his smile growing as her body trembled against her will. "Benign. Homecoming. One." Ultear's legs threatened to give way. Her arms dropped to her sides. _What's happening to me?!_ The Grim Hell of the Bureau, fresh in her mind from Freed's nightmare-trap, threaded through her will in as tight a web as the one that had bound her child's body so many years ago. "Smiling Sun," Brain finished, and that horrific grinning parody of the sky filled her thoughts. Ultear fell to her knees. _No no no no NO!_ "You were too stubborn to imprint commands on, girl," he mocked, striding towards Ultear, "but I can bring you to a halt long enough to complete your education." Brain reached out his hand, and Klodoa appeared in it. _No! Please! Not like this! Not when Fairy Tail needs me!_ "Farewell, Ultear. Dark–"

The world cracked, rippled, and shattered. "Meteor!" Jellal roared, and Brain went flying. A wave of light and kindness washed over her, and whatever hooks her captor had planted in her mind vanished like mist in sunlight. "Ultear. Forgive my intrusion, but I thought a brief intervention was appropriate." He stood before Ultear, leaning over and offering her a hand. Grateful, the Arc wizard accepted it, looked up, and froze.

It was Jellal, but it was also _not_ Jellal. Most of him was hidden in a cloak of his trademark blue, but under that and all the robes, Ultear could see his strength and feel his might. Even their Jellal paled before this titan. He was older, a touch taller, his face tight with an ocean of pain, but the smile was all she needed to see to know that he was the same in every way that mattered. "Thanks, Blue," she breathed, letting him help her up. "Just get that creep out of my head. I'll handle the rest."

"Will you, now?" Brain rumbled, regaining his footing and holding Klodoa at the ready. "Will you take on this Jellal's sins, as his Natsu did when his Dragon Slayer fought my counterpart?" His smile returned as Jellal frowned. "Will you accept him though he murdered his world's Simon?" Ultear's eyes widened, and she glanced at the alien Jellal. He flinched and looked away. _No – it's not true – he can't have –_

"Brain wants you distracted," Jellal reminded her, his magic cleansing her mind of the last of Brain's programming. "I am irrelevant to what you are now. Your Simon is _alive,_ and the monster who tortured you wants to twist him and everyone else you love, forever."

"He's also innocent," Lady Voice cut in from beyond Ultear's dimension. "Jellal was possessed during that incident, but one thing all Jellals apparently share is grasping for guilt not their own."

 _Oh!_ Ultear's gaze flickered from old-Jellal, who was grimacing at the air, to Brain, whose smile had vanished again. _OH!_ Raw, untrammeled power surged around her. "You!" she roared. "I have had _enough_ of you screwing with our heads!" She braced herself, letting Brain gather energy around Klodoa's crystal. Just as the Darkness power peaked, Ultear leaped, teleporting in mid-jump. "Ice-Make: Bloom!" she cried, frozen blossoms smashing into Klodoa's jaw-crystal.

The reaction was as explosive as she'd hoped. Molding Magic clashed with Brain's Darkness, the two powers roaring around the mages. The eruption threw the Oracion master across the room like a rag doll, leaving him on the floor in an ungainly heap. Klodoa landed on its master's chest, whimpering and cowering. Ultear tumbled back, landing on a foot, a knee, and a hand. "Three point landing," she noted, chuckling wryly. "Glad Wally didn't see that. He'd think it was dandy."

"Are you all right, Ultear?" old-Jellal asked, watching her with familiar concern.

Ultear nodded. Her eyes flickered to Brain, watching a line disappear from his cheek. She looked at him more closely. _He's missing three lines now, with that one gone,_ she realized. "Yeah, I'm good. A little disappointed that he was so easy, but with all of Fiore at stake I'm not going to complain. What's with his face paint?"

"It's Body Link Magic," old-Jellal explained. "Brain has a deadlier, more powerful personality he calls 'Zero.' He keeps it locked away by linking his five guild mates to him. As they're defeated..."

 _Yep. Too easy. I had to say it._ Ultear's eyes flickered across the Arc screens. _Still up, thank Mavis._ Erza and Wally were holding a weeping Hoteye – _Richard,_ she realized sadly – while Jellal cradled a sleeping Midnight. "Wait, why is Midnight a woman now?"

"Hm. It seems your Macbeth is transgender," old-Jellal explained. "Curious. Ours is male, and merely fond of makeup. Another distinction between our worlds." He peered at the remaining images. The other three battles were ongoing. "I thought Natsu would have won by now."

"He'll be fine as long as this place holds still," Ultear said, wincing as Racer pounded an unmoving Gray. "So that's why a supposed speedster uses a motorcycle." She looked over at Lucy's screen. Lisanna was holding a green-haired woman who clutched at her and wept, while Lucy held up Aquarius' key and Angel robotically summoned Scorpio. Even possessed, Angel's eyes kept flickering to the younger Strauss sister and her divine wings. "What is Lucy doing?"

"At a guess, learning," old-Jellal answered. Both of their attentions went to Natsu's screen, which was suddenly filled with flame and echoes of a stone-cracking roar. "As is Natsu. Cobra's hearing is magically acute, but that has drawbacks of its own." A fourth line vanished from Brain's features as Cobra fell. "Are you sure you only wish me to aid you with his programming? That is something our Ultear never faced."

"Really?" Ultear blinked at him, then turned her attention to the fallen Brain. "So you know my counterpart. Did she want revenge? For Simon?"

"She never met him," old-Jellal replied, but he looked away and his voice cracked. "We're friends. She rescued me, and now I help her in a guild of our own." Ultear nearly laughed again. _Oh, Jellal. You're so bad at this. You can't even lie by telling the truth, but you can have your secrets. If I'm right, we owe you everything._ He hid his expression under the cloak's hood. "Ready yourself, Ultear. Zero will awaken when the last Prayer falls, and he is considerably more powerful than Brain."

"Is my head clear?" Ultear asked. Old-Jellal nodded. "Thanks. Go help the others. Please." Old-Jellal sighed – exactly like their Jellal – and vanished in a burst of Meteor speed.

Gray filled his entire chamber with ice just in that moment. Racer dodged back, but Jellal shoved him into the expanding field of Make-Magic just enough to catch the Prayer in the spell. She felt old-Jellal use the magic he'd freed her with on Racer. A fifth line vanished from Brain's face. Ultear crouched, Crash magic swirling around one hand, Space magic around the other.

Lucy combined Aquarius' water with Scorpio's sand to send Angel flying through the chamber – though in typical Aquarius fashion, Lucy ended up flying right alongside her. Old-Jellal caught Lucy in mid-plunge, only cushioning Angel's fall a fraction with telekinesis. He righted the summoner, both wizards pausing to gawk at Aquarius and Scorpio canoodling in a corridor entrance, then freed Angel from Brain's control and raced onward.

The last line vanished from Brain's Body Link Magic. He began to glow the deep, sickly green of his magic. "Oh no!" Klodoa wailed. "This is bad!" Ultear briefly gaped at old-Jellal doing something to Cobra's snake partner, only to see the winged serpent turn into a _human woman._ The Arc wizard shook her head. _No time to worry about that. Brain's about to–_

The remaining markings flared with golden light, enveloping Brain completely. When the flash faded, Brain's eyes opened – having turned blood red. The floor and nearest wall exploded away from him, and Brain – _Zero_ – stood, only his clothes showing the damage from the previous battle. "Welcome back, Master Zero!" Klodoa groveled, bowing deeply enough that its "face" scraped the ground.

"Klodoa. It seems that this battle has become interesting. Even that bizarre Midnight was defeated?" Zero asked, sounding utterly unconcerned.

Klodoa was _very_ concerned. "I-I apologize completely!" he pleaded.

"Excuse me," Ultear cut in, grimacing. Zero turned, smiling at her. _It's not worse than Brain's smile,_ Ultear thought, _but it's just as vicious in its own way._ She met his inhuman gaze. _This isn't the curiosity of the scientist without inhibition. This is a wolf sizing up a cat._ She braced herself. _Time to be a lioness, then._ "I am your opponent."

Zero chuckled. "Oh? Do you want revenge, little guinea pig?" Ultear shuddered at the stomach-twisting magic Zero gathered in one palm. "Do you want to destroy my Prayers? Why are you here, brat?"

"You kidnapped my best friend," she hissed back, "and a child who's like a sister to me. You torture my friends, enslave your own guild, tear my family apart, twist our hearts inside out, drag me back into the Grim you kept me in as a girl, and you _dare_ to ask me that!" Ultear barely noticed the floor coming apart beneath her from the sheer fury of her aura. "I want an end to you, Brain! I'm here to make sure you _never hurt anyone again!"_

"Admirable," he replied, smile growing to mad width, "but Brain _has_ ended. I. AM. ZERO!" He held up his palm. "Zero Slash!" A whip of Darkness Magic lashed out at Ultear, burning the air itself as it went.

Ultear flickered through space behind Zero, diving towards him. "Arc Crash: Retribution!" Her punch send Zero flying, but she felt something wrong the moment the blast faded. _He rolled with it. What's Zero up to–_

Zero raised his hand for a chop, but he was too far away to strike her. _What spell is this?_ Ultear wondered, only to be answered by, "Dark Gravity!" Three floors below her all shattered, and the whole world above seemed to slam her down through them.

The bottom level cracked, and a gaping wound in the floor revealed Earthland sprawled out far below her. _No!_ She used raw force and will to right herself, then teleported right in Zero's face. The look of shock and disbelief was worth all the terror Brain's mind control had inflicted. "Arc Crash: Annihilation!" Ultear roared.

Zero smashed through several walls, disappearing into the heart of Nirvana. Ultear leaned on her knees, catching her breath in deep gulps. _Okay. That's more like it. I've still got a little time before–_

"Dark Capriccio _Scream!"_ Zero snarled, and a column of Darkness Magic thicker than Ichiya howled towards her. _Oh crap!_ Ultear teleported out of the way, but the jet of piercing force followed her. "Fall to nothingness!" Zero laughed.

"Arc Crash: Neutralization!" Ultear cried, punching at the deadly spell. A mix of her father's raw power, Jellal's Wave expertise, and her own Arc of Space spiraled into Zero's attack, unraveling it just as it reached her. The blow sent her sliding back, but left her with nothing more than a slice along her abdomen. She gasped at the effort, barely staying upright while Zero floated down towards her. "Fairy Tail wizards may die, but we'll never be 'nothing' as long as the bonds of our guild live on!"

Zero laughed. "Brain told you about that other Jellal...but he didn't mention what happened to you, did he?" Ultear bared her teeth at the monster, while the Prayers' guild master folded his arms in supreme confidence. "Jellal _was_ innocent, of course. It was _you."_

Ultear froze, eyes so wide they hurt. Old nightmares tore their way to the surface, memories of a life not hers – a life that _could_ have been hers, _would_ have been hers if so many hadn't fought to save her. "You possessed the boy, for eight years. You twisted him into the monster that 'betrayed' Erza. _You murdered Simon,"_ Zero mocked, bringing his hands together. "You were that other Brain's greatest creation – too powerful and twisted even for the Oracion Seis." Magic so corrupt and cruel it made Ultear sick to be near it gathered before Zero's palms. Shades that made Porla's seem like angels boiled in the darkness. "You could have destroyed so much. It was _beautiful._ Such a pity you must now descend into the void, but before me, history itself ends." He folded one arm behind his back, thrusting the other hand forward and pointing at her with two fingers. "Farewell. _Genesis Zero!"_

For a few seconds, all Ultear could do was watch as the spell reached for her, devouring the very reality between them. _I...I..._ She closed her eyes, bracing for the end.

 **Music Cue: Dragon Force**

One memory replaced all her nightmares: _Simon, smiling, holding her hand as they watched the sun rise._ Something precious snapped back into place. Without a word, Ultear held out her palm and _focused._ Genesis Zero stopped cold, howling impotently against her unbridled power. "Jellal is my best friend. Erza is his love. And Simon...Simon is _mine!"_ She gathered more magic than she'd ever known, a spell long out of reach coming to hand at last. Zero recoiled, jaw slack with disbelief. All of Nirvana shuddered in the wake of her might. "I am the daughter of Ur and Gildarts! I am a Fairy Tail wizard! The only things I destroy are my guild's enemies! And you – are – done! _ICE CRASH: EMPYREAN ROSE!"_

Genesis Zero froze and shattered. With Empyrean Rose still annihilating magic around her fist, Ultear leaped at the Dark Mage, flying punch driving him through the ceiling and two more above it. _Time's almost up – gotta hit two birds with one spell!_ With a last burst of power, she drove Zero straight through the giant lacrima just as her family took care of the other five.

Together, the wizard-foes fell, Zero's eyes blank and unseeing, hers filled with tears of joy. _I don't know you, world-sister,_ she thought as loudly as she was able, _but if your Jellal is your friend, then you gave me Fairy Tail. You saved me from Brain – twice. THANK YOU._

All of Nirvana trembled, and the ancient city began to collapse. Floors came apart beneath her. Magic spent, it was all she could do to avoid collapsing walls. "Yipe! Time to go!"

Siegrain darted to her side, already carrying Jellal and Midnight. "Indeed," he said, catching Ultear and Zero in the same telekinetic grasp he held the other two in.

It was a desperate race to the surface, with an entire city trying to crush them, but enough wizards had regained their strength that there was more help than danger. Ur, Simon, and Cana were at their side in moments, Ice-Make and Card Magic shielding them from debris as her beloved sped them off through misty shadows. Lyon and Meredy carried Gray and Racer away from the collapse on Lyon's Snow Dragon while Juvia swirled around them, ignoring her wounds and exhaustion. Millianna and Jura had gone to aid Erza, Wally, and Richard. Mirajane, Elfman, Wendy, and Carla were helping Lucy and Lisanna with their respective rescues, smashing falling buildings and carrying the Celestial Spirit Mages through the storm. Happy and old-Jellal had Natsu, Cobra, and the girl who'd been a snake minutes before.

Nirvana's ruins settled before they did, but they all landed relatively whole and safe. Before she knew what was happening, the entire field was obscured by a mass of Fairy Tail mages throwing their arms around each other. Ultear herself was quickly buried in a three-way hug of mother, sister, and beloved. _I'm free,_ she realized. _I'm free, and I'm home._

ANNOTATION: Brain's mind control chant that begins with "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen," comes from Captain America: Civil War, with only the last word/phrase in the sequence being different ("Smiling Sun" being appropriate to Ultear's past).


	63. Vol 14, Ch 1

**Volume Fourteen: Homecoming**

Earthland-2, Worth Woodsea, X784: Lucy

 _Wow. I never realized how many friends Fairy Tail really has._ Lucy smiled at Sherry and Yuka chatting with Ren and Eve, while Karen bowed to a shocked (and two sizes too big) Ichiya. Next she noticed Dyst talking with Wendy on the edge of the clearing. Dyst pointed out Jellal, and Wendy giggled. The boy facepalmed, and Lucy couldn't help a chuckle of her own. _That coat, the hair, the Mental Magic – someone wants to be the Starburst when he grows up,_ she thought.

That thought drew her attention to their ostensible prisoners, though only Brain-Zero-LaPointe _(or whatever his name really is,_ Lucy mused) was restrained. Wally and Richard had retreated to the far end of the clearing, talking and watching the stars come out. The other four Prayers were standing guard over their former master, the newly-reshaped Midnight glaring at her "father" with palpable fury. Cobra sat next to his former snake partner, now a gentle woman clad only in Jellal-1's cloak. _I guess Jellal's gallant in any world,_ she thought, glancing around. Jellal-1 was already gone. She sighed at the number of missing friends. _Porlyusica's going to be busy for a while._

"Are you okay?" Ultear asked. Lucy barely stopped herself from jumping out of her shoes, slumping in relief at the sight of the ragged Space mage. "My Arc screens don't show me everything, but it looked like you had the worst of our fights."

"Besides you," Lucy whispered. "Fighting Brain twice – _alone_ – I can't even imagine it."

Ultear's smile was unlike any Lucy had seen from her before. _The pain – it's not gone, but...I guess it doesn't matter so much now,_ Lucy decided. "I never fight alone. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." She leaned on the outcropping next to the Celestial mage. "You were the only one rescuing a hostage. On top of that was, well, Aquarius." Lucy shuddered. Ultear chuckled. "Yeah."

"I'm just glad Jellal-1 was there," Lucy replied. "I think I would've won anyway – Angel was fighting Brain's control – but that landing would've hurt a lot more. It's a good thing Lisanna showed up when she did. Not to mention – I can't believe I'm saying this – Siegrain." She glanced over at Juvia, who stared as adoringly at Gray as ever. "Juvia rescued me too. Natsu and I went over a waterfall after Angel's copy blew up." She looked down, eyes drooping half-closed. "It feels like someone was always saving me."

"I know how you feel," Ultear replied. "It feels like someone's been protecting me ever since Dad rescued me from the Bureau." She blinked. "Why Jellal One?"

Lucy shrugged. "Our Jellal says that two of the Three Voices are you and the other Jellal," she explained, "and they've been able to help because they're from farther ahead than us. So I figured their world came first. Earthland-1."

"Like something from one of Jellal's hero manga," Ultear laughed. "Ours must love that."

"Is this what they call love at first sight?!" Lyon blurted, and Lucy turned to find the Ice God Slayer standing right in front of Juvia, holding her hand in both of his and gazing into her eyes. Lucy's jaw went slack. _That's the Cold Emperor of Phantom Lord?_ she wondered.

"W-we were in the same guild for six years!" Juvia stammered, eyes flickering from Gray to Lyon. The white-haired wizard's love-struck expression never changed.

Gray was beside Ultear before Lucy had noticed him moving. "I can already tell this is going to get complicated," he swallowed, not quite hiding behind his big sister. Ultear laughed again. Lucy couldn't help but join in.

Her laughter faded at the sight of Jellal approaching his brother. Siegrain had found a quiet spot away from everyone else, arms folded, staring at the earth. She tapped Ultear's shoulder and pointed in their direction. Ultear's smile vanished, and she snorted. "Shouldn't one of us be with Jellal right now?" Lucy asked. Ultear nodded towards Titania, who was headed towards the brothers. _"Besides_ Erza, Ultear," she added, grimacing.

"It's your funeral, Goldie," Ultear replied, shaking her head.

 _When did that become my nickname?_ Lucy thought, feeling grumpy, but walked (just a _teeny_ bit unsteadily, really) towards Erza and Jellal. "Hey, Sieg," Jellal said, leaning on the stone beside his brother. Siegrain glanced away. "It just hit me that I hadn't thanked you yet. You really came through with Nirvana and the Oracion Fakes." Erza smiled.

"Jellal...Erza..." Siegrain shook his head and looked down again. "No...you have nothing to thank me for."

"Have your memories returned?" Erza asked, hands clasped behind her. _She really is fearless,_ Lucy thought, watching Titania talk to Shou's killer without flinching.

"A few," Siegrain admitted. "Training with Brain and Daphne. The manor. Alphonse." He swallowed. "The Tower. Shou." The former Councillor's hands both clenched into fists. "I understand if you hate me." Jellal deflated. "I'm scared," Siegrain blurted, shivering.

"Scared?" Erza and Jellal asked, in almost the exact same voice.

"If the rest of my memories return...will my hatred come back with them?" Siegrain's eyes vanished beneath a curtain of hair as he bowed his head. "Will yours?"

"We don't hate you, Sieg," Jellal insisted. "This situation – it's complicated. I understand that."

All at once, Erza smiled. "We're with you." Siegrain's eyes shot open, and he stared at Erza, mouth falling open. "Even with our friends from beyond this world, we cannot control the future. Today, you are the good man Jellal has always known you could be. No matter what happens tomorrow, that will not change the good you've done, or the lives you saved."

Siegrain's eyes danced away again. "Erza...Jellal..."

"MEEEN!" Ichiya cried, and Lucy slapped her forehead. _Leave it to Captain Parfum to ruin a touching moment,_ she thought, teeth clenched.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked, and Lucy looked up to find Ichiya pressed against an invisible wall. _Or maybe this is serious after all!_ Lucy thought, trying not to panic.

"I was about to relieve myself of some excess _parfum_ in the bushes when I ran into something!" Ichiya wailed, his hips twisting in desperation.

"These are runes of some kind," Dyst added, pointing out the purple symbols on the ground. "They're generating a magical barrier."

"They're not Freed's," Bickslow called over, his guild-marked tongue lolling out in its usual manner. "He's still out cold after his run-in with Night-Night."

"Out cold! Out cold!" Bickslow's "babies" echoed, orbiting the Seith wizard.

Jellal strode over, dropping to one knee just behind the force wall. "These look familiar. My memory's not completely restored, but I can picture a cross with a loop at the top. An ankh!"

That, of course, was when Lucy heard the march of boots and hoofbeats. "Not again," she groaned. The Phoenix Grave team looked at Fairy Tail with uncertainty, but Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus caught the mood and warily watched the road before them. Every Fairy Tail wizard with an Edeas of energy left scraped together their magic. Erza, Simon, Ultear, Natsu, and Gray had gathered around Jellal before Lucy realized they were moving. "Guys? Come on, we've been able to not fight the Rune Knights so far, right?"

"That was before they tortured Jellal," Gray whispered, Cold Excalibur already to hand. The world rippled around Ultear like heat distortion. Natsu's fists burned with a tight sheath of flame. Simon's hands and feet were completely shrouded in darkness. Erza summoned only her basic chest plate and sword, but the blade quivered in her hand. Lucy took a breath to argue again...then saw Jellal wince trying to do the same, clutching at an electric burn along his abdomen. Quietly, she palmed the Aries key Karen had given her. _Better safe than sorry._

Captain Lahar arrived with, predictably, an enormous Rune Knight force. _At least that makes sense this time,_ Lucy thought. _Considering how many Dark Mages we knocked out, they're going to need the troops._ She kept Aries' key gripped tightly in her hand. "If everyone will kindly remain calm," Lahar said, adjusting his glasses. "We are here on behalf of the Reformed Magic Council."

Lucy gasped – _already?_ – while Jellal stepped forward. "Finally," he replied, circling around Gray before the ice mage could stop him. "Though I suppose we should be grateful that the bureaucracy moved as quickly as it did. I take it you're here for me?"

"And your brother," Lahar agreed, but Erza darted in front of Jellal again, her hand gripped inescapably around his wrist. The Starburst grimaced, but Simon put one beefy hand on Jellal's shoulder before he could do anything else. Gray hefted Cold Excaibur, eyes locked onto the Knight-Captain, while Natsu stepped in front of _Siegrain_ of all people. "As Fairy Tail and its allies have apprehended the Oracion Seis, we will of course collect them as well," Lahar continued; his only reaction to the menacing response was narrowing his eyes at Erza. "Given the Magic Council's absence during the assault on your members, the Reformed Council has voted to...overlook the situation regarding the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty. If there is no further trouble, of course." Erza trembled. So did Lucy. _I'm pretty sure she's not shaking for the same reason I am, though!_

"Wait!" Siegrain cried, throwing up his hands and waving as he rushed past Natsu. The Dragon Slayer yelped and ran after him. "What if you had proof of Jellal's innocence?"

Lahar turned his cool gaze on the former Councilor. "Precisely what proof did you have in mind, ex-Councilor? Or do you intend to confess?"

"I do," Siegrain replied. Jellal and Erza gasped, the Starburst taking a step towards his brother before being stopped by Titania's inescapable grip. Lucy glanced at Erza; the redhead didn't seem to realize she was still holding onto him. "I framed Jellal, betrayed the Council, set up Fairy Tail, destroyed Etherion...it was me. All of it." He held out one palm, an image of the Tower beginning to form above it.

"Siegrain, stop!" Jellal cried, tugging against Erza's grip. That got her attention, and she let him go in surprise. Jellal stumbled in a rush to his brother's side, grabbing one shoulder. Siegrain's Tower-image vanished. "Sieg, your amnesia – you don't remember everything – right now, you're not the person who did all that!"

"Per Clause 13 of the criminal code, that is not a valid defense," Lahar intoned. Deep crimson flames flickered around Natsu, circling him as the Dragon Slayer snarled. "I presume this means you do not intend to resist, Siegrain?"

"Correct," the former Wizard Saint agreed. "I surrender."

"No!" Natsu roared. "You fought with us – joined us – we won't let you!" Jellal said nothing, but held onto Siegrain more tightly.

Siegrain turned, slipping out of Jellal's grip, and bowed to the Starburst and Dragon Slayer. "Please," he insisted. The flames around Natsu died. Jellal shivered. "I have cause you all so much pain. Done so much wrong, even if I don't remember it. _Please let me do this."_

Jellal squeezed his eyes shut, head dropping. "Natsu. Let him go."

"But–" Natsu objected.

"This is no different from leaving Brain to Ultear, or staying out of your fight with Gajeel," Jellal explained. Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "It's something we have to let him do – let _them_ do." He glanced over at the Oracion Seis. Lucy's jaw tightened, eyes brimming with tears. _It's – it's not fair,_ she thought, shaking.

"Brain only controlled us at the end," Midnight added, the serenity of her smile amazing Lucy. "Even if Fairy Tail has awakened us to justice, that does not erase our past sins."

"We want to start over," Cobra agreed, nodding.

Hoteye smiled at Wally, then stepped towards the Rune Knights. "This way, we can hold our heads high when next we see those we love," he finished. Wally reached out for his brother, then nodded as he let his arm drop. The blocky wizard's hat hid Wally's eyes, but not the tears trickling down his cheeks. Angel took a deep breath, glanced at Lisanna again, and nodded at her guildmate. Brain squirmed in his bonds, but Racer darted over to him and glared before the villain could move two inches.

"You may dispel the runes now," Lahar ordered. He watched the allies as Siegrain and the Oracion Seis handed themselves over to the Rune Knights. Natsu still blazed, but didn't interfere. Ichiya dashed into the bushes.

Siegrain was the last prisoner placed in a prison cart. Just before he stepped onto the ramp, he stopped, blinking, and looked at the Starburst. "Jellal? We're...we're still brothers, aren't we?"

Jellal's eyes widened, and he smiled past a renewed stream of tears. "Always." Erza hugged the Starburst as Siegrain walked into his cell with a smile on his face. _I hope you're right, Jellal,_ Lucy thought. _I hope you're right..._


	64. Vol 14, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Jellal

"Today we're having a celebration!" Master Makarov cried, leaping into the air. "A party to welcome Jellal-kun home! Live it up! _Live it up!"_ The whole guild cheered in gleeful response.

 _Oh dear,_ Jellal thought, unable to suppress a smile as Fairy Tail obeyed its Master with gusto. The smile wavered as he thought of the vanished Roubaul, but then Erza wrapped her arm firmly around his. They sat together at the bar while the gang ate, drank, fought, and made merry. Jellal's smile slipped again when Juvia almost literally wrapped herself around a distressed Gray, but Ultear froze the former Phantom's feet to the floor, and their old friend made his escape.

Natsu laughed and posed, one fist in the air, while Bickslow twitched on the floor where the Dragon Slayer had left him. Cana laughed and drank from – _a barrel?_ Jellal gaped. _Mavis! When did that start?_ Happy cheered for Natsu while Evergreen thumped Bickslow's helmet with her fan. Levy went behind the bar to bring Lucy her clothes, which the blonde had somehow lost. His smile broadened when he saw Alzack and Bisca holding hands, both of them blushing in very familiar ways. "Erza, are they–"

"Yes," Titania gushed. "At least one good thing came from your captivity. Seeing the Rune Knights separate us made them realize how precious their time together is." Jellal nodded.

Mira came over with a strawberry shake for Erza and a chocolate one for him. "Hey, you two," she smiled, serving them and blocking a flying rolled-up newspaper with her tray. "Still have feeling in that arm, Jellal?" she joked.

Jellal chuckled, even as Erza let him go as if he were hot iron. "I'm fine, Mira," he insisted. "It's good to be home." A moment's pain shot through his head, and both women stopped smiling. _Nuts. Must've winced._ "Still feeling my captivity a little, but being in the guild hall, wearing my own clothes, eating real food – I've learned to appreciate it all after Black Vox."

Erza's fist slammed into the table. "A lesson you _did not need._ No one appreciates simple joys more than you. The Council will answer for this!"

"Erza," Jellal sighed, placing his hand on hers. "Please, let it go. We've proved my innocence, and if we're going to help the Prayers and Siegrain, it'd be best not to antagonize the Councilors."

"You have to take care of yourself too, Jellal," Mira insisted. "Look at how happy everyone is to have you home."

"'Never consider your own life to be insignificant,'" Erza quoted.

Jellal laughed and held up his free hand in surrender. "Okay, okay, you win," he conceded. "I'm not going anywhere for at least a week anyway, Porlyusica's orders."

Then a mug of ale smacked him in the face. The entire guild froze, Erza gaping at Jellal, the rest of the mages looking at Erza in terror. Nab was tiptoeing away, but with everyone else frozen, it only meant Titania spotted him with ease. "You!" she roared, and before Jellal could move, Nab was face-first on the floor, Erza's boot on his back. She'd already requipped into her Black Wing Armor. Happy was playing Taps on a bugle Jellal hadn't seen before, while Wendy and Lisanna tried to hold Erza back. "How dare you endanger Jellal when he is still recovering from–"

"It's all right, Erza," the Starburst insisted, wiping his face with a towel provided from nowhere by Mira. "I'll just change clothes and be right back." He waved, the party raging around him as he threaded through the rowdy hall. Erza glanced away, then booted Nab across the hall while Ur chuckled and Lucy emerged from hiding, fully dressed once more. He stepped outside–

– and Gajeel was there, body sheathed in iron scales, leaning against a lamp post and smiling at him, eyes glinting as he laughed "Gee hee!" –

– Ultear's reluctantly-generated image of Team Shadow Gear filled his thoughts, Jellal trembling at the sight of his heart-sister battered, marked with Phantom's icon, and pinned to a tree –

– _the Tower guards laughed, Jellal howling as three of them held him down so two more could kick a weeping Millianna –_

 _"METEOR!"_ Jellal screamed. Gajeel's smile vanished, but the Phantom brute had no time for any other reaction before the Starburst slammed into him, fist buried in Black Steel's gut. Jellal ended up pummeling him all the way to the edge of Magnolia. "What are you doing back here, thug?!"

Gajeel groaned, pulled himself out from the ground, pushed aside the tree he'd been knocked under, and stood. His madman's grin returned. "Looking for a good fight. Gee hee!"

Jellal's fist shook, and his aura erupted in a column of raw power. "I've tried to restrain my power," he whispered, distantly wondering if Gajeel could even hear him over the blaze of Meteor's rage. "I've worked so hard for patience and serenity. But you know what? If you want a fight with Fairy Tail so badly, _I'll give you one."_ He held one hand over his chest. _This is for you, Levy._ The Iron Dragon Slayer's smile vanished again at the sight of the five pointed star forming in front of Jellal. A magic seal formed at the lower left point. "Ever read One Piece, Redfox?"

"Never heard of it," he replied.

"Pity. You might have been ready for this if you had." Jellal formed another seal at the center-right point. "Second - _Gear!"_

ANNOTATION: Yes, they have _One Piece_ on Earthland-2. :-)


	65. Vol 14, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Magnolia Outskirts, X784: Gajeel

 _This may not have been my best idea ever,_ Gajeel decided.

Jellal had been too fast to keep track of when he used Meteor to smack him all the way across town. This "Second Gear" spell at least doubled his speed, and Gajeel felt like he was being pounded by a dozen Natsus at once. _This is Gentle Jellal? Natsu actually_ wants _to fight this monster?_ "Iron Dragon Club!" the Dragon Slayer chanted, and he shot out his piledriver strike. Unsurprised that he missed, Gajeel sent out a dozen more columns from his forearm. Jellal ignored him, continuing his relentless super-speed assault. _Crap! He's pounding me flat! No wonder this guy was able to beat Master Jose!_ He curled up, turning all four limbs into clubs. _There. At least I can breathe enough for this._ "Iron Dragon - ROAR!" he cried, and the blast swirled around him.

Jellal had finally come to a halt, standing about three meters in front of Gajeel. _Must've knocked him out of the sky – the GRIM?!_ The Shield of Fiore stood there, glaring with a flat, unimpressed expression, having stopped Gajeel's roar with a single raised palm. "You want to fight me, thug?" Jellal slashed his hand through the air, and the swirling wind and debris halted in an instant. His eyes narrowed. "You won't be ready in a hundred years."

Gajeel's eyes glowed red, and his fear vanished in a wave of outrage. "Don't take me lightly, pretty boy! Iron Dragon Sword!" His arm became the whirling blade that was his deadliest weapon. "You think you can handle this?" He pointed the howling blade at Jellal. _Don't want to hit him with it, though. I want to get one up on Natsu, not hurt the guy who took a hit for my guild._ He blinked. _Huh. "My guild." I really am a Fairy Tail wizard. Looks like you had my number after all, Gramps._

Jellal snorted and gave Gajeel the "bring it" wave. Gajeel blinked. _On the other hand, I'm not gonna disrespect him either._ His grin returned. "You want it? You got it. Gee hee!" He leaped, Dragon Sword screaming through the air. He swung at Jellal's left arm, hoping to end the fight with a single blow.

Jellal _caught_ the blade between his thumb and forefinger, bringing the saw-sword to a halt without so much as budging. Gajeel's eyes bulged. _Zen and all the gods! What is this guy?_ The Starburst's eyes narrowed. "You hurt Levy," he whispered.

 _Uh oh._ Gajeel swallowed. Juvia had narrated Jellal's fight with Porla to the Iron Dragon Slayer, as described to her by an adoring Mirajane. _"You. Hurt. Erza." Immediately followed by cosmic annihilation._ He'd thought the She-Demon had exaggerated Fernandes' might, but now... _This guy's as powerful as that monster Laxus. Maybe I should pack it in._ He sniffed at the air, nostrils flaring at the scent of Jellal's rage. _He's been bottling that up forever._ Gajeel bit back a sigh. _Can't let him see what I'm doing. Ah, Grim, I wanted to fight him_ _anyway, and I've wanted to give something back to Fairy Tail. Blue Guy could use a good throwdown._ "Really? Hadn't heard," Gajeel retorted. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" The blade wasn't nearly what he could make at full strength – it was hardly fifteen feet long – but it was enough to get the attention of even an S-Class wizard. He swung down with all his remaining power.

Jellal caught that strike as well. It took both his hands and sunk his feet into the ground, but the Starburst stopped it. _Crap. This is gonna hurt._ "Impressive," Jellal said, his voice cold and flat, "but this contest is over." He threw the sword aside and brought his hands together, two fingers up and five down. _Yep. Definitely gonna hurt._ "Be judged by the Seven Stars: Grand Chariot!"

Gajeel looked up, and saw the symbol floating in the air. It glowed with a golden fury that brimmed on the edge of release. _He must've drawn that earlier, and was just waiting in case he needed to use it–_

The power slammed Gajeel face-first into the ground, raining punishment on him for several seconds. _Ow._ He tried to stand, but could do little more than twitch. _Like a Zen-damned bug. This is embarrassing._ Jellal grabbed him by the back of his coat and tossed him into the air with casual ease, catching him by the collar's front several feet off the ground. The Starburst's eyes were blazing suns, and his free hand coursed with a star's power. "You. Hurt. Levy."

 _Oh crap!_ "Give," Gajeel croaked. "I give. I yield. No more."

Jellal's eyes narrowed. "Smart." He pulled Gajeel nose-to-nose with him. Gajeel felt his iron scales fade back into the ether. "If you ever hurt one of my friends again, I will make this battle feel like a soft breeze. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," Gajeel breathed. "One question." Jellal raised an eyebrow. "What idiot named you 'Gentle Jellal?'"

Jellal blinked. Then he laughed, floating back to earth. "No idea. Some Sorcerer Weekly hack, probably." He tossed Gajeel aside, and it took everything the Dragon Slayer had to not collapse again. _Left shoulder's on the ground. Great._ He tried to expose his guild mark, but it took all his strength to not chew on dirt. "Leave Magnolia. If you're ever hired for a mission here, make sure I know." He stood between Gajeel and the sun, and all the Iron Slayer could see was a human-shaped void with glowing red discs for eyes. _So that's what that's like,_ he decided. "You don't want me to think you're here for Levy again, do y-"

"Jellal, stop!" Levy cried, running up with Droy. Jet zipped beside Jellal, warily watching the Iron Dragon Slayer. Erza floated behind them, grinning. Natsu ran up behind her. "Gajeel, don't hurt – Zen, what happened?!"

"Your big brother is a monster," Gajeel breathed, "that's what happened."

Levy turned on Jellal, the Starburst's eyes widening at her angry pout. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. Jellal raised his hands and stepped back, looking from bookworm to Dragon Slayer and back..

"Whoa, not his fault," Gajeel explained, wheezing as Droy helped him stand. _Huh. Plant guy's got stones._ "Thanks, Fishtail," he said. Droy scowled. Gajeel grinned at him. "Gee hee. I hid my guild mark under my scales. Picked a fight with him."

"Hid your what?" Jellal demanded. Gajeel pivoted in Droy's grip, finally able to show off his mark. The Starburst facepalmed. "Are you insane? I could have hurt you!"

"Yeah, but now I've got one up on Flame Breath," Gajeel replied, grinning at Salamander. "See? Getting a fight with him wasn't so hard."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Ai-YAH! That's not fair!" he cried, stamping his feet. Gajeel laughed for half a second, before his ribs, abs, arms, and jaw all screamed at him at once. He clenched up, leaning more heavily on Droy than he wanted. _Ow ow ow. And oh yeah, OW. Why the Grim isn't he a Wizard Saint?_

"Gajeel, you idiot!" Levy blurted, glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's smile vanished. "Wasn't Laxus enough? There's a reason Jellal doesn't fight nakama!"

"Tell me about it. He was so fast, even my dragon senses couldn't track him. Then he tanked my most powerful attacks just to prove he _could."_ Erza laughed outright while Jellal sighed and looked away. "Relax, Shorty. I ain't doin' that again for a long time. I didn't believe he could beat Porla if they were both fresh. Now I know better."

"He's our miracle," Erza said, chuckling again. Jellal blushed from scalp to throat. _Heh. He even smells embarrassed,_ Gajeel realized. "I assure you, his victory over Master Jose was very real. As impressive as Lisanna has become, Jellal had fought one of the Seven Kin before facing him. If anyone had the advantage, it was Porla."

Jellal took a breath, but Natsu leaped in before anyone else could react. "Come on, Jellal, now you _gotta_ fight me!"

Gajeel laughed, this time ignoring his body's many complaints. _"So_ worth it."

"He's a Fairy Tail wizard, all right," Jellal muttered, shaking his head. "Come on. Let's go find Wendy while his bruises are fresh."

Gajeel's laughter died instantly. Something conjured a hard lump in his throat. "Fernandes." Jellal turned back to him, one blue eyebrow raised. "You...you consider me a guild mate? 'Nakama?'"

Jellal snorted. "Levy's right. You are an idiot." He waved at the guild mark. "That means family. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I just picked a fight with you," Gajeel noted. "While you're still wrecked."

"It's a day ending in 'Y,' then," Jellal quipped. "Also, you held back until you saw what I could do. I was too angry to see it during the fight, but now – hey, what was that about Laxus?"

"Nothing," Gajeel blurted. Jellal's eyebrow climbed again. _Crap. When did I become so useless at lying?_

"When Laxus came back," Levy explained, "he was angry at Shadow Gear for losing to Gajeel. He fired a blast at me, but Gajeel took the hit. While he was already a mess from Laxus attacking him straight on."

 _Zen damn it, Levy,_ Gajeel thought, sagging against Fishtail. Droy turned a worried look toward him, but all Gajeel could do was shrug. _It's already too late._ The blood had drained from Blue's face, and his eyes were wide with a horror Gajeel had come to know too well. "Laxus attacked you, Levy? _Laxus?"_

Levy finally got it, hands flying to her mouth. "Jellal, that's not – it's okay, it's over," she insisted.

Blue nodded, but he was still pale and shaking. "Let's – let's just go back to the hall," he sighed. Erza was immediately at his side, one arm around his waist. _Zen, he beat the crap out of me that easy when he's this much of a mess? Who is this guy?_ Then Jellal smiled again and glanced at Salamander. "Oh, and Natsu? You're right. I'll fight you once I'm better."

Natsu smiled that infuriating, biology-defying smile of his and punched the air. "Aye SIR!" he cheered. Gajeel sighed again. _Aw crap. I didn't even get that._


	66. Vol 14, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Erza

Erza savored the forkful of strawberry cake Mira had brought her. _Mmm. I needed this._ She glanced at Jellal, who no longer twitched when he moved the wrong muscle. _He's almost back to normal. One more day, I think. Just like Porlyusica said._ She chuckled at sight of Gajeel, dressed as a butler, appearing at Jellal's side with the Starburst's dinner. Half the guild laughed when Jellal gaped, as he had every time the Dragon Slayer had done this for the last week. _Gajeel really is overdoing it._ She glanced at Levy out of the corner of her eye, where the diminutive scholar was hiding a blush behind an enormous tome. _Unless he has another reason, of course._ Jellal nodded in thanks to the Dragon Slayer, who retreated with a "Gee hee" and a bow. _I'm pretty sure Alphonse never laughs like that._

She took the remains of her cake to Jellal's side, where he was once again poring over an old book for research. This time, his chosen subject was _A Brief History of Dragons._ She peered more closely. "Helping our Dragon Slayers this time?" she asked.

"Mm," he nodded, twirling one finger in the air. A piece of red chalk flew overhead and started work on a magic symbol. "Gray's been looking into some rumors about a woman who's seen a dragon. We don't want to get their hopes up." He glanced at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel already knows. He's extremely skeptical, and since I'm under strict instructions to remain at the hall until I've recovered," Jellal continued, smiling at her, "I thought I'd do what I could to discern fact from fiction."

"Found anything yet?" she asked, then resumed her assault on her cake.

Jellal's jaw tightened. "Most of what is recorded about the Dragon King Festival is more legend than history. Indeed, I would say that 'festival' is a mockery of the slaughter that took place." He shook his head. "I can't imagine how Igneel, Grandine, and Metallicana survived. Perhaps someone hid their eggs, allowing them to hatch afterward." Erza slid closer. "All that's certain is that dragons were common until that time, and that most of them died in the war. Only Dragon Slayers have seen them since then. Unless Gray finds this woman, and her story is legitimate, the last dragons vanished on July 7, X777."

Erza frowned. "Even you have found nothing more?"

"Nothing that can be proven," Jellal replied, rubbing his chin. Mirajane came by with drinks for them both. "Thanks, Mira. I have a conjecture, though. We know that Igneel and Grandine cared deeply for Natsu and Wendy."

"You don't 'know' that," Gajeel objected. Erza looked up, to find the Slayer back in his usual outfit, standing over Jellal with his arms crossed. "Just because Natsu and Wendy say so–"

"I know the feelings of others, Gajeel," Jellal retorted, voice mild as he continued to read. "Sometimes I almost feel them myself. Natsu and Wendy loved their dragon parents, and knew the love Igneel and Grandine felt for them in return. It's written in their souls." Gajeel scowled while Jellal tapped the page he was on with one finger. "Dragons bond fiercely with their friends and loved ones. To leave as they did...we don't know what caused the Festival to end, but I strongly suspect that something terrible happened. Humanity survived, but it could be argued that everyone lost that war. Whoever – or whatever – emerged victorious at the Festival simply vanished from history. It's unlikely that they were slain."

"You think that the surviving dragons left to seal them away, or stop them from rising again," Erza realized. Jellal nodded. "That is not promising."

"True enough," Jellal admitted. "It's possible that the remaining dragons succeeded in their efforts, and sent this woman to make contact. However, I'm forced to admit that Gajeel is more likely to be correct, and that this rumor is bait for a trap." Gajeel's scowl faded, but didn't vanish.

"Surely you aren't so pessimistic," Erza objected, delicately cleaning the remains of her cake from her lips with her napkin.

Jellal licked his own lips, then returned his attention to the book. "I'm sorry, Erza, but rationally, it seems far more likely that one of Fairy Tail's many enemies is after our Dragon Slayers. That the dragons would just return now, with no particular impetus, yet remain hidden from their children, is implausible." He paused, looking away with haunted eyes. "A dragon made of stars..." Erza threw an arm around Jellal and held him tight. "I'm fine," he lied. _Badly,_ she thought.

"Daphne?" she asked.

"It could have been," Jellal admitted. "She's not the only one we've seen use demon runes, though. We don't know for certain that she was the one who..." he shuddered and turned away, eyes closed. "...when I...you know."

Erza wrapped her other arm around Jellal, gripping him in a fierce hug. "You're free," she insisted.

"I know," he lied. Erza's jaw clenched.

Gray entered the guild hall, heading for Levy and whispering to her. Juvia and Gajeel immediately turned and watched, Juvia's eyes saucer-wide, Gajeel's narrowed and sharp. They left together, and Juvia let her head drop to the bar top, a stream of tears flowing across the floor. Gajeel snorted and left. "That was...odd," Jellal noted, shrugging.

"I will go after them," Erza said, standing. "Please remain here."

"Remember our agreement," Jellal replied.

Erza nodded. "Mm, mm. Lucy! I request your assistance."

"What? Um, right! Coming!" The Celestial wizard rushed to follow as Erza stormed out the door. She barely caught a glimpse of Gajeel rounding a corner. "What are we doing, anyway?"

"Something is odd about Gray's sudden and quiet recruitment of Levy," Erza said, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Also, when was the last time you saw Natsu or Wendy?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked and looked up, nibbling at her lip. "Um, right before lunch, I think." Erza's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Natsu missed a meal? That is weird." Lucy felt through her keys. "What agreement, Erza?"

"While Jellal is recovering, he doesn't take missions, and I don't take them alone," Erza explained. "Did you see them leave?" Lucy shook her head. "Mm. Summon one of your combat spirits."

"Huh? Why – eek!" Lucy blurted when Erza took to the sky. The sun was just setting, but Titania was confident enough in her observation skills to know that if Gajeel was somewhere in her line of sight, she would have found him. _Nothing._ She circled the city blocks around the guild hall, quickly returning to where Lucy waited below with Virgo. _No sign of Gray or Levy, either._ She frowned.

Loke appeared at Erza's side, grinning. "Hey, Erza. Been a while."

"Loke. We're looking for Gray, Levy, or Gajeel," Erza reported. The Lion Spirit raised an eyebrow. "If we find one, we'll most likely be able to track the others."

Loke's smile vanished, and his ring glowed with the light of Regulus. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. Gray spoke to Levy in private. Gajeel followed them, which is the only part of this I would have expected," Titania explained.

The spirit's grin returned. "Gajeel lllllikes her," Loke trilled.

"Irrelevant, at the moment," Erza insisted. _Unless..._ Worry shot through her with lightning's speed. "Gray is the priority. Natsu and Wendy may be missing. With Levy's sudden departure..."

Leo's entire body glowed. His smile vanished again. "If he really does care about Levy, she'd be the perfect bait for our Iron Dragon Slayer." He regarded Erza with narrowed eyes. "Gray would never do that."

"Not willingly," Erza whispered. Loke's eyes went round and wide. The spirit darted out in a flash, the golden trail of his flight a clear spiral search pattern. Erza flew back down to Lucy, who was still looking at the pattern formed by Leo's magic. "If this does not work, we may have to resort to one of your knowledge spirits."

"Silver keys take less energy to use, you know..." Lucy sighed.

Erza gasped. _Shame on me!_ She bowed to Lucy. "I apologize completely. You may strike me if you wish."

"Th-that's not necessary!" Lucy blurted, waving her arms overhead.

"Oi oi," Gray called from above them, and Erza straightened, "don't you two have other things to worry about?" Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight of Gray's cruel, dagger-sharp smile. Loke was frozen in a block of Devil Slayer ice.

"Close, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy cried. Gray's magic resisted hers, but Lucy's bond to her companion won out, and Leo returned to the Spirit World.

 _Oh no._ Erza glared at the figure above them. _He's fully dressed,_ she realized. "On the off chance that you are Gray, cease this foolishness immediately!" Erza ordered. "If that is Gray's body, but not his mind or heart, then I give you this one chance to relent and beg forgiveness."

"Do you hear that, Gray darling," a familiar voice called, and Daphne strode up behind Gray, draping an arm around his shoulders, "she wants me to beg. That's cute, yes, yes." She was wearing the cowgirl garb she'd favored as a member of the Magic Council. Gray's cruel smile only grew.

 _You,_ Erza fumed. Jellal's brief time as Daphne's puppet pulsed, a raw wound in her heart. "Requip!" Erza switched to her Black Wing Armor, holding its single sword aloft. "If that is your true body, Daphne, say so now, for I have little mercy left to give!"

"Oh, it is, yes, yes," Daphne retorted in a sing-song voice, "but you shouldn't have bothered with mercy in the first place." Her smile matched Gray's. "You know I never do. Now, where's my Jelly baby?"

The world turned red. Erza screamed and charged at Daphne. Gray stepped into her path, forcing her to dart aside before she skewered him. "Ice-Make: Rampart!" Gray chanted, and a massive wall formed between them.

Erza froze at the sound of Gajeel's scream. "Ah, they're playing my song, yes, yes. Time to go!" With a mad laugh, Daphne vanished in a ripple of teleportation magic.

 _"Daphne!"_ Erza howled, and without even intending to, Requipped into her Clear Heart gi. Her Demon Blades quivered in her hands.

"Tch. I am your opponent," Gray announced. "Devil Slayer Secret Art: Ice Devil Zero Flesh!" Pale blue ice covered his entire body, and Erza was struck by the similarity to Mira's magic when claws, horns, and wings of ice grew from his body. _That's new._

Below them, Lucy gasped. _Lucy!_ Erza remembered, desperation warring with shame at forgetting her partner, even for a moment. "Lucy, summon another spirit, one that can protect you!" She forced herself back into her Black Wing Armor.

Gray's laugh was as maniacal as Daphne's. "Nothing can protect that cosplay cheerleader from me, you domineering savage!" Erza shuddered in spite of herself. _That's Daphne, not Gray, Daphne, not Gray,_ she insisted, gritting her teeth. "Then again, don't worry about that. She can play with Master Daphne's Lizard Men, while I show you a Devil Slayer's true power!" Her friend flapped his demon wings and took to the air, then dove at her in a predatory swoop.

The flashbacks to her rivalry with Mira intensified while Erza darted up to stop Gray. "Gray, fight it! It's me, Erza!" she cried. Gray only laughed. _No good. If Jellal couldn't beat it in the Tower...Zen. The solution's right in front of me._ Her sword crashed into Gray's forearm, a notched ridge stopping her blade. _All I have to do is call in Jellal. When he's still weak. Which must be what she wants._

"Ice-Make: Prison!" Gray chanted, and Erza found herself in a dense, frozen cage. Erza swiped at it, twice, three times, but even her Black Wing Sword wasn't strong enough to destroy it outright. With time, she could use it to carve her way out, true. Gray would never give her that time. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Over a dozen spikes shot out at Titania.

"Requip!" Summoning her Purgatory Armor, Erza spun, shattering the cage with Perdition. She then used the massive blade to deflect the lances, but the slower armor allowed Gray to dart behind her and slash. His talons themselves couldn't scratch her armor, but the overwhelming cold bit into her flesh, and ice crept over the suit's joints. _Grim. How's Lucy doing – gods, what now?_

Lucy was fighting two Lizard Men, Virgo at her side, except one of the reptilians wore the same chains Virgo did, and the other wielded a whip identical to Lucy's. "Erza! What do we do?"

Erza grimaced, leaping down to smash the whip-wielding Lizard Man with Perdition. It exploded into leather and crystal, like so many other automata of Daphne's creation. Lucy yelped, but recovered admirably, double-teaming the other synthetic foe with her Celestial Spirit. "Where's Levy?" Erza demanded of Gray, sweeping the flat of Perdition at her friend.

Gray laughed and dodged. _He's fast like this,_ Erza noted. "She's fine," he mocked. "I actually told her the truth – that Natsu and Wendy had gone to a dodgy mansion, and they might be in trouble. Heh." He twisted his foot in the ground, and another wave of frost shot towards Erza. She Requipped into her Ice Empress Armor and stood her ground. "Well, it's _technically_ true – I didn't actually watch Daphne install them in her Dragonoids, but since they were both unconscious when I left..." He snapped. Four more Lizard Men rose from the ground, copying the powers of Leo, Virgo, Gray, and Erza's Black Wing Armor. "Your move, Titania."

 _Grim take me for a weakling,_ Erza cursed herself, placing two fingers to her brow. _Jellal, I need you._ She felt him enter her mind and promptly gave him access to her eyes. _Bring Juvia if you can. Use caution – it is almost certainly a trap._

All of Magnolia shuddered as a bolt of crackling blue light shot toward her. _Blue? What's Jellal doing this time?_ An instant later, her beloved appeared where the Ice Lizard had been. The Lizard Man shattered, its crystal exploding from within. Even Erza gaped when she saw Jellal sheathed in an aura like Meteor's, except it was the same blue he chose for most of his clothing, matching his hair. "What have I missed?" he asked.

"Daphne has taken over Gray's mind. He implied that she captured our Dragon Slayers," Erza reported. The Black Wing Lizard flew at her, and she cleaved it in two. Gray charged at them, but Jellal pushed him back with a ripple of force. "She has also created these Lizard Man mimics, who copy our magic and use it against us." Another Lizard Man appeared, wielding copies of Perdition and her Purgatory Armor. "He said something about 'installing' our friends in something called Dragonoids. Where is Juvia?"

Jellal's smile was cunning. A moment later, it began to rain. "Helping," he explained.

"The rain woman can't save you, Starburst!" Gray roared, flying at Jellal again. This time, a wedge of rippling frost carved through Jellal's telekinesis. "No one can!"

"Gray can," Jellal replied, bracing himself. "Incidentally, you haven't asked why my aura is blue." Gray slammed into him, and for a moment the two grappled. "Second Gear!" Jellal chanted, and his aura redoubled.

Gray screamed, and there was a sound like glass shattering from behind the Devil Slayer. Erza blinked as a column of rain coalesced into Juvia, who caught Gray and held him as he thrashed. "Gray-sama, please be all right!" she begged.

All at once, Gray collapsed into the water mage's arms, covering his face with one hand. "She...I..." He let Juvia help him up, fist clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Devil Slayer Ice darted out from his fist, destroying the remaining Lizard Men. "Where is Daphne?" he demanded.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Jellal said, his Meteor aura shrinking back to his skin. "Gray, what's a Dragonoid?"

"Artificial dragons," the Devil Slayer groaned, holding his head in one hand. "The Lizard Men can get by with lacrima, but for the Dragonoids, Daphne needed the power of Dragon Slayers." Gray coughed, then almost smiled. "I'll bite. Why are you blue?"

"Meteor Wave," Jellal grinned, as did Erza a moment later. _Our miracle,_ she thought. "I worked it out in prison. It's an adaptation of the combination magic I used while freeing Simon back in Akane. Meteor's speed and power with Wave Magic's protection and neutralization. It's quite useful. That's how I destroyed your slave crystal." He turned serious in an eyeblink. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy," Gray sighed, his bat-like wings twitching. "Erza–"

"It was not you," Erza insisted. Gray sighed, then nodded. "Jellal, I am worried about the growing numbers of these artificial Lizard Men."

"The four of you can handle them," Jellal said. "Clear the streets, herd them into the center of town, then combine your water and ice magics to shatter their lacrima hearts. I'll track down the Dragonoids." Erza blinked, then nodded. _He hasn't taken charge in a while._ She permitted herself a tiny smile while Gray turned toward the center of town. _I think I like it._

Erza nodded. "Contact Master Makarov while you search for them," she suggested. Jellal nodded back, then vanished in a burst of Meteor-speed. "Well. Let's find our comrades. We need to know where the Lizard Men are before we can force them where we want."

"J-Juvia has an idea," the water mage stammered, still blushing as she twiddled her fingers. "Perhaps we do not need to herd the Lizard Men if the streets are truly clear? Juvia and Love Rival could flood the streets, then Sir Erza and Gray-sama could freeze them all."

"I'm really not, you know," Lucy sighed.

Erza smiled. "Mm, mm. I will take Lucy and head to the north of town. You and Gray will head to the south. Once Jellal contacts Warren, he can link us with the rest of the guild, and we will put an end to this scheme of Daphne's." Gray sighed, his glare at Titania half-hearted, but he nodded. _Good. Working together, we should be able to deal with these latest monsters of hers._ Her smile faded to nothing. _I hope Jellal can manage as well with the Dragon Slayers..._


	67. Vol 14, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Jellal

The Living Starburst shot across the sky, Magnolia blurring beneath him. Approaching the city from where Gray had sent Natsu and Wendy were three creatures that certainly resembled dragons. All three were a darker gray on top with lighter underbellies. The central one had a red lacrima in its chest and no foreclaws, but was bulky with large wings. The one to its left was more streamlined, though it had clumsy talons on all four legs, and its wings were shorter but made of razor-sharp steel. Its central lacrima was jet black. To its right was a thin and graceful model with wide feathered wings and arms that ended with short-clawed hands. It was the only one with a tail, long and whip-like, and its lacrima was a brilliant blue. All three were marching towards the city.

Jellal blinked. _Why aren't they flying?_ He circled, examining the feathered Dragonoid more closely. _The one holding Wendy should be able to take to the air, at least._ He dipped lower, examining the central bio-mech. Underneath a dome on the back of the central creature was Daphne, playing what looked like a piano at the heart of the control system. The Starburst frowned. _It's a shame she's so evil. What a Fairy Tail wizard she'd make._ He stopped in front of Natsu's Dragonoid, unleashing his full etheric pressure. The familiar column of sapphire light erupted around him. "Is this your endgame, Zalty? Sad toys that are as much dragons as a child's models?"

Daphne laughed. "Speaking of sad, was that your idea of pushing my buttons?" She stretched, cracking the knuckles of her interlaced fingers. "I'll push a few and see how you end up! Yes, yes!" She stabbed at her piano keys, and the Dragonoids all roared.

 _Huh._ Jellal dove at the central monster, smashing into the lacrima. It barely cracked. _Okay. These things are incredibly tough. That's to be expected._ He shot behind them. "Second Gear," he chanted, and the world slowed. With a blink of concentration, the world of ether revealed itself to him. Natsu struggled within the heart of the central monster, small figures of dark and light on his shoulders. Gajeel snarled within the blade creature, his fury contained by Daphne's magic science. Wendy curled on herself inside the feathered beast, desperate to deny it her power. _Where do I go first-?_

"SAVE WENDY!" Natsu and Gajeel roared as one, forcing Jellal to cover his ears. _ow,_ he whimpered, flying back as a furious ringing drowned out all sound. All three Dragonoids froze briefly. When the Starburst was able to hear again, he realized that Daphne's piano-playing control of the beasts had stopped as well. _How did they even – ?_

"Um..." Wendy muttered, her Dragonoid twiddling its fingers.

Jellal smiled. "Okay." Again, he focused. _Faster. I need to be faster. Please work,_ he prayed. "Third - Gear!" he chanted, and this time the world slowed to a crawl. _Thank you, Mavis!_ The monster's jaw was slowly yawning open. _Wendy it is._ He raced into the belly of the beast, where Wendy floated in a strange blue light. It shone from above like the sun through an ocean of ether, a darkness hungering below the child. Jellal's smile vanished as he sensed the healer's power draining away below them.

The Starburst raced to Wendy's side, scooping her up to cradle the Dragon Slayer in one arm, then cast out a field of Wave Magic with the other. The peaceful sea became a churning storm. _Time to go,_ he realized, racing back out of the Dragonoid's mouth. Two seconds later, the thing exploded in his wake. Several gasps echoed below them. "Wendy!" Erza called.

 _Better reassure her,_ Jellal decided, darting to the side of his beloved Titania. "She's fine," Jellal explained, letting Meteor shift down to its usual acceleration. Carla flew to her partner, Happy following to circle above the battle. "The Dragonoids have external shielding, but on the inside, their lacrima have the same vulnerabilities as the Lizard Men."

"Y-you went into it? To save me?" Wendy breathed, and Jellal put her down. The young wizard's legs still wobbled, but she was able to stand.

"Amazing..." Erza whispered, eyes wide. Jellal turned to reply, but even as she spoke, a volley from Heaven's Wheel destroyed an entire squad of Lizard Men.

"That's how I feel, every time I see your magic," Jellal replied, smiling at her. Erza blushed and looked away. "We've found their weaknesses. This battle should be over soon."

"That's what you think, Jelly mold!" Daphne laughed, her two remaining Dragonoids stomping through the outskirts of the city. Another squad of Lizard Men appeared, each manifesting a different suit of Erza's armor. "As for you, Scarlet, I've made careful records of our previous battles and analyzed the data minutely. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Every time you defeat the Lizard Men, I make them stronger – and those are just version 2.5!"

Jellal frowned, then put two fingers to his forehead. _Master, has Fairy Tail cleared the streets?_

 _We're still making sure it's done, my boy,_ Master Makarov replied. _Ultear and Cana will know soon. Can you save Natsu and Gajeel?_

 _I'll do my best, sir._ Jellal raced up, looking over the remaining two Dragonoids. He froze, a single drop of sweat rolling down his cheek, when he saw they were literally butting heads. "Jellal's going to save you next!" Natsu howled.

"No, he's going to save _you_ next!" Gajeel snarled back.

Daphne pounded on her piano keys with discordant fury. "Obey me! Yes! Yes!" she cried.

"Those two," Jellal sighed. Then he dove into the metal Dragonoid. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard Natsu laugh. He _definitely_ heard Gajeel growl in frustration. "Daphne's piloting the one with Natsu in it," Jellal explained as he approached the floating, twitching Dragon Slayer. "That's all." He grabbed Gajeel's hand, then raced out again. It was only a few seconds' work to descend to Erza's side while Gajeel's Dragonoid exploded behind him. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy had amassed an impressive and growing pile of Lizard Men around them. Carla watched from Wendy's shoulders, pointing out where the mimics would appear. Happy soared overhead, keeping an eye out for surprises.

"Man, I need my own cat..." Gajeel muttered.

Jellal's eyes bulged. "All this, and _that's_ what you're thinking about?" he blurted.

"Says the guy who collects chalk," Gajeel retorted.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Jellal demanded. Erza hid a chuckle behind Perdition.

 _Gray! Juvia! The streets are clear!_ Makarov sent. _Now!_

"Unison Raid: _Ice Nebula!"_ Gray and Juvia cried. The town's canals erupted, water washing through the city and freezing the Lizard Men wherever it touched them. Jellal couldn't help but smile. _Nicely done. Even if anyone had been out there, they'd be soaked at worst. They didn't even need Erza or Lucy. Juvia will be over the moon after that._

"It doesn't matter!" Daphne cried, driving the Natsu-beast to rampage. "I have Dragneel! If I can't have a dragon of stars, I'll take a dragon of flame!"

Jellal glared at the remaining Dragonoid, his Meteor aura erupting in a towering blaze around him. Long-building realization struck with thunder's force. All his good humor disintegrated. "You," he snarled. "It _was_ you in the Tower, wasn't it, Daphne? Poisoning me with your demon magic and your talk of star dragons." Jellal floated into the sky, glaring down at the villain's last defense. "Tormenting Fairy Tail with your replicas, seducing my brother to darkness, attacking and enslaving _children,_ leaving blood and sorrow in your wake–!"

"Wait! Truce! _Truce!_ Let's talk about this!" Daphne wailed, playing wildly on her keyboard.

"Erza! Can you free Natsu?" Jellal called out.

There was a moment's pause. "Fairy Tail can!" she called back, holding her blazing sword high.

Jellal nodded. "Thank you." He gathered all the power he'd learned to wield, five different pieces of chalk orbiting as he concentrated. _For eight years, you've haunted me,_ he raged, drawing elemental symbols around him. _Today, it ends!_

With a howl of fury, he charged at Daphne's monstrosity. Shadows filled with runes the color of blood raced back at him, striking at his flesh, his mind, his heart. Wards he'd spent a lifetime preparing shattered them all. Curses meant to enslave his will melted away. Blades of devil-stuff broke against ramparts of earth, streams of water, storms of air, bursts of flame. Ether-stealing spells failed against his Meteor Wave.

Satisfaction filled his bones when he struck at the crystal dome protecting Daphne, her cockpit cracking all along its surface. Two strange stuffed animals attacked him. He destroyed them both in a single use of Starburst. The look of terror on Daphne's face almost made the years she'd stalked him worthwhile. "Where is your Zeref now, coward?" he asked.

Daphne screamed and punched a glass panel. Her fist broke through and slammed into a large red button. For a moment, all he felt in response was a greater awareness of Erza fighting, her fierce passion a light in the darkness. Jellal smiled and raised his fist, one blow away from ending Zalty's mad schemes at last. _You're going to spend the rest of your life in Black Vox, you –_

 _...unworthy..._

Jellal froze, blinking. "What?" he blurted, stumbling back. Grief rippled through him like a wave, a sense of being clumsy and inadequate driving the satisfaction away. It was a leaden weight beneath his skin, crushing passion and will alike.

"Yes!" Daphne gasped. "It worked..." she smiled at him, cold and cruel. _"...empath."_

The sorrows struck him in a torrent: _Igneel, where are you – failed them all, my parents, Master Ur, my sisters, everyone – so weak, always hiding behind my spirits, my_ friends _– still a She-Demon, why can't I stop hurting my family – betrayed them all, failed Laxus, failed Fairy Tail – Shou, I miss you so much, I should never have asked you to hide what we were – that awful metal sun, leering down at me, wanting me to fall to Darkness –_

– _Jellal, my love, why do you keep saving me when all I do is fail you?_

Jellal grabbed head and _screamed._ "STOP! I can't – _it's too much_ – MAKE IT STOP!" He tumbled off the Dragonoid head, flailing through the air, falling. He hit the cobblestones hard enough to leave a crater, only Meteor Wave protecting him from a swift and ugly death. The Cosmic spell vanished after his landing. Jellal curled into a ball, the pain of an entire guild of people whose suffering had brought them together stabbing through his soul. "STOP STOP STOP MAKE IT STOP"

 _I love you._

Jellal's eyes flew wide. Warm, gentle arms held him, and the pain receded. He looked up to find Erza smiling at him. _My miracle,_ he heard in her voice.

What followed was pure emotion – friendship, gratitude, devotion – drowning out all the sorrow. _How? How did they know?_

"None of us felt it as you did, Jellal," Erza explained, "but whatever she did affected us all – and we knew what it did to you." Her smile vanished, and her glare at the Dragonoid was fury incarnate. "We all strive to reach out in Fairy Tail, touch one another's feelings, but for you it is second nature. Daphne used that to _hurt_ you – and that is unforgivable!" His gaze flickered behind Erza, and he could not count the swords gathered at her command. "Natsu! Are you just going to sit there and accept this fate while your friends suffer?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu roared. Erza gently lowered Jellal back to the ground, then flew at the Dragonoid with all her might.

The rest of the battle went by in a blur, Jellal doing his best to block out the storm of alien emotions as the guild finished the battle without him. He was able to pick out a few moments – Erza and Gajeel shattering the crimson lacrima in the beast's chest, the flames shot by half the guild to re-energize Natsu, Daphne's desperate teleportation-escape. _Of course she got away again,_ he sighed. In the end, it was too much, and he passed out, teeth bared. _Next time..._


	68. Vol 14, Ch 6

Earthland-2, East Forest, X784: Natsu

Natsu stared at Jellal, listening to him breathe as he slept in one of Porlyusica's beds. "Does he always sound like that when he sleeps?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded. "Ever since...the Tower," she explained. "Milli thinks he learned to be quiet even in his sleep. Quiet children lasted longer there."

Natsu's teeth bit hard on the nothing he wished was an enemy. _He smells like pain. No one should smell like pain,_ the Dragon Slayer growled. "How did she even do this? All the other crap Daphne threw at him just bounced off like he was a manga hero."

Erza stroked Jellal's hair, her smile happy and sad at the same time. _So weird,_ Natsu decided. "It doesn't take magic to reach out to the feelings of others. Jellal does it like breathing." She shrugged. "I suppose it's no different than something like Take Over Magic. You don't have to be a wizard to have arms or legs, after all, but Lisanna can turn them into wings and fins."

Happy raised one paw. "I think you hurt your brain again, Erza," he replied.

"Huh? That made perfect sense!" Natsu insisted, nodding at Titania. Happy sat in the corner suddenly, facing the walls, head bowed. _Some days, I don't understand Happy,_ the Dragon Slayer sighed.

"No doubt he will develop a ward for this as well," Erza continued, her smile fading. Jellal's only movement remained his soft, shallow breathing. "Still. He is in this hut too often."

"Indeed," Porlyusica drawled, Happy leaping back to Natsu and hugging him for dear life. Natsu clung to his friend in kind, eyes wide at the sight of the broom she held. _How is a woman with no magic so scary with such a weak weapon?!_ he wondered, quivering. "For one so supposedly brilliant, the mighty Shield of Fiore never ceases to find new ways to get his frail human body damaged."

"Not my body," Jellal whispered, and Erza lit up like the Fantasia festival. "Not this time." He winced, and Natsu could make out fists clenching beneath the blankets. Happy leaped down to Natsu's lap. "Grim take that woman. How did she do it?"

"You'll work it out," Erza insisted. "You always do." Natsu looked away. _She doesn't sound convinced. Low-range burr in her throat._ He shook his head. _He will, though. He's Jellal._

"I'm sure you've noticed that your awareness is still amplified," Porlyusica snapped, sounding even more irritable than usual. "Ten days, this time. Scarlet, I don't care if you have to chain him–"

 _"No,"_ Jellal snapped back, sitting up so fast that it even surprised Erza, who stumbled out of her chair. "Never again."

"She didn't mean it like that, Jellal," Erza whispered, and Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when she twiddled her fingers. _Erza_ twiddled her fingers. _What the Grim?_

Porlyusica snorted. "You used to heed my instructions, boy. Lately, you seem incapable of spending a single recovery period staying out of trouble. Ten days, if you don't want some faceless Dark mage shooting you in the back while you're distracted." She threw her broom at a barrel with three others, the clatter sending Happy darting back into Natsu's arms. "It's bad enough that you frail humans keep getting your _bodies_ damaged, but that's not sufficient for you, oh no. The great Living Starburst must ensure his heart is wounded as well!" she snarled.

Jellal stared for several long, quiet moments. Natsu could hear their hearts beating. "You're like me," he whispered, "aren't you, Miss Porlyusica?" The healer's eyes widened for a moment. Then she huffed and looked away. "You don't really hate people. It just hurts too much to be around us. Especially when we're in pain..."

"Don't flatter yourselves," Porlyusica retorted, crossing her arms. _Oh! He's right!_ Natsu realized. "I don't know how you stand them, boy. All that greed, lust, selfishness, cowardice, hatred – humans are a worthless lot."

"They're not _that_ bad," Natsu blurted. Porlyusica and Jellal both turned looks of surprise on him, the healer's eyes wide, Starburst's eyebrow going up. "I don't feel other people's feelings, but I can kinda hear and smell them. Sure, a lot of folks are mixed up, but they're usually pretty nice anyway." He grinned. "I have to blow up a _lot_ of stuff for us to get chased out of town!"

Natsu heard Erza blink. _Uh-oh. What did I say?_ the Dragon Slayer wondered. Fortunately, Jellal smiled and came to his rescue. "Exactly," he agreed. "We're the result of countless millions of years of evolution telling us to be selfish. Up against that are a few thousand years of civilization teaching us to obey the law. Then, there is kindness. Kindness is just something people _do._ Like, for example, a healer who feels the suffering of her patients. When you think about it, isn't it amazing how much good there is in the world?"

Porlyusica locked eyes with Jellal for several seconds. Neither of them said anything. "Ten days, boy. I don't think Scarlet _sitting_ on you will be a trigger, so–" she turned to Erza again, who blushed while Jellal cocked his head in confusion – "do what you must to keep him away from others, girl. He'll manage with the sorrow of one or two companions, if what he survived as a child is any indication. Don't let him go into battle, but other activities are fine. If you copulate, use protection."

Erza and Jellal both turned bright red. "P-Porlyusica!" Erza stammered, while Happy snickered. Jellal swayed, eyes fixed on the floor, a single drop of blood rolling out of his nose. Natsu blinked, sighed, and shook his head. _I don't understand_ any _of them,_ he decided.


	69. Vol 15, Ch 1

**Volume Fifteen: Not All Who Wander**

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Meredy

Meredy glanced from Ultear to Jellal and back. Mom was looking at Jellal with a raised eyebrow, while Jellal rubbed his chin and gazed into Ul's crystal ball. _Can't read him. Might as well just ask,_ Meredy decided. "Are you like your counterpart? Empathic?"

"Probably not to the same degree," Jellal replied. "In the Tower, I suffered when my friends did, but my counterpart seems particularly vulnerable to his gift."

Ultear looked away. "It was inconvenient. I couldn't eliminate it entirely without removing a vital element of his talent for leadership, so I...dampened it."

"There's been no cause to change that," Jellal added, putting a hand on Ultear's shoulder, "and now, we have a good reason to leave me as I am."

"You should learn Wave Magic," Ultear blurted. Jellal blinked in surprise. "I kept that from you, too. I imagine the reason is obvious."

"To keep me from inadvertently disrupting your spell," he said, nodding.

Meredy's eyes widened. "So that's why you use seals and wards to block magic! Ever since Blue-Two started picking up Wave spells way back when, I was wondering."

"Later," Jellal replied. "For now, let us ensure that Erza and my counterpart manage, and keep an eye on Fairy Tail." Meredy's eyes lit up. "We will _not_ observe any intimacy, Meredy."

Ultear laughed as Meredy's face fell. "Aww," she complained. _Spoilsport._

ANNOTATION: Volume title inspired by "Not all who wander are lost," a line describing Strider in "Lord of the Rings."


	70. Vol 15, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fernandes Estate, X784: Erza

 _I don't think I need my armor to fly,_ Erza thought. Jellal's hand in hers, their fingers laced together, they walked toward the manor with smiles that went into their hearts. "I was beginning to believe we could never go on a date without interruption," she said, pulling him closer.

Jellal chuckled. "I'd call that attack by the Urumi mage an interruption," he noted.

Erza blinked. "Rayule? Hardly. He was no more a disruption than a gust of wind."

"If you insist..." Jellal glanced down and away. Erza rested her head against his shoulder, remembering the "fight" against the Eisenwald mage. He'd wrapped his bands around them both, and they had thrown them off and struck him simultaneously. _He won't wake up for hours yet. It was not worth calling a battle._ She looked up at Jellal, and realized he was blushing just enough to notice. _You would take such a thing seriously. I suppose you wouldn't be Jellal otherwise._

"Have you been enjoying our vacation, Jellal?" Erza asked, her smile growing a wicked edge.

Jellal slipped his hand out of hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm almost tempted to thank Daphne. If she hadn't escaped, these would have been the best three days of my life."

"We will bring her to justice," Erza insisted, putting her arm around Jellal in kind. She bit her lip at the feel of his hip on her fingers. _Just a little lower, and..._ She shook her head ferociously. _What am I thinking? Don't be a pervert!_

She looked up again when she realized they'd slowed down. "Erza?" Jellal asked, watching her with a hint of concern.

"I-I'm fine! Just enjoying you here with me," Erza chuckled. _Maybe too much,_ she thought, swallowing. Then she thought about his comment again. _Wait, but it's just us._ She glanced over at him as they reached the manor doors. "Do you miss Fairy Tail?"

"It's only been three days," Jellal noted. "We'll be back before Natsu's noticed we're gone."

"That's cheating. He's Natsu," Erza retorted, letting Jellal go to allow him to open the door. _He's right. We've both gone on longer missions than this._ She followed him into the enormous home, glancing out the window. _I'm being ridiculous._

Alphonse appeared at the top of the steps. "Master Jellal, Miss Erza, welcome back. Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Quite, Alphonse," Jellal called up, smiling again. "It's a little annoying to have to avoid groups of people, but that café you recommended was perfect." He glanced down at Erza, his smile growing, and joy consumed her uncertainty. He chuckled. "There was even a little pre-dinner entertainment."

Erza laughed. "It _was_ amusing, I'll grant you that."

The sharply-dressed butler watched them for a few moments as they headed toward him, then nodded. "Very good, sir, miss. I've taken the liberty of preparing dessert and digestifs. Chocolate-covered strawberry shortcake trifles, Golden Chartreuse for Master Jellal, and strawberry eau de vie for Miss Erza."

Erza's eyes gleamed, and Jellal chuckled. "Perfect, old friend. Simply perfect," Jellal said.

"Pleased to be of service, sir." Alphonse nodded. _That's right, Jellal gets uncomfortable when Alphonse bows too deeply to him,_ Erza remembered. "And if I may say so, it is good to have you back, Master Jellal."

"Thank you, Al," Jellal replied, walking to Erza's chair and pulling it out. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? You've certainly earned it."

Alphonse's responding smile seemed to see right through Erza. _Gods, I never thought Jellal would be so bold!_ Titania thought, eyes widening. "Under other circumstances, I would note that I have found great pleasure in service to the Fernandes Estate. Tonight, however, I believe I will take your advice. Have a wonderful evening, sir, miss." With that, he bowed again and retreated.

Erza rushed to sit, but Jellal was distracted as he gently slid her chair into place. "I wonder what he meant by that," the Starburst muttered. Erza blinked. _What?_ She watched, her own smile fading, as Jellal sat next to her and offered Erza one of the trifles. _Later,_ she decided, accepting the dessert and devouring it.

One demolished set of snacks later, Erza dabbed delicately at her lips. Jellal sipped his drink, looking across the room, smile long gone. "Thinking about Siegrain?" she asked.

"Not tonight. I refuse," he insisted, shaking his head. "You will be the only thought I have."

"S-so." Erza licked her lips. They still tasted of strawberry. She met Jellal's soft gaze. "W-what thought of me did you have in m-mind?"

Jellal stared at her for a few seconds, and her cheeks burned as she looked into his eyes. Then those beautiful eyes went wide, and he gasped, and Erza forced herself not to growl in frustration. "I didn't mean anything like that!" he blurted. _I told him he sets the pace,_ Erza reminded herself, eyes locked onto her empty plate. "Gods, Erza, we've only had one real date, I wouldn't–"

"It's fine," she said too quickly, standing. Jellal leaped to his feet, lips tight. "I-I wouldn't object if we...needed to...take Porlyusica's advice," she stammered, "but this is your choice." She turned around. _Erza Scarlet,_ she admonished herself, _don't you_ dare _blame Jellal for how this evening is ending when you turn into such a wreck–!_

"Erza," Jellal breathed, and she turned to see he'd gone slightly pale, "have I done something wrong?" He reached out to her with a trembling hand.

"No!" She took it and smiled. "No, today's been wonderful. It's just – frustrating, that our first date was interrupted by the Celestial Realm, and then the beginning of our vacation was so, um, interesting."

Jellal sighed and shook his head. "Yes. Interesting." Erza scowled. _Invaded by accountants and managers. How petty._ He shrugged. "Let me see you to your room, at least," he insisted.

"Of course." She let him guide her through the old house. Naturally, she'd memorized the layout on their first day here, in case of an assault. _He's trying to be gallant._ She took a deep breath as they approached the door to her temporary bedroom. _Why am I doing so poorly at this? Pathetic!_

They reached the door, but Jellal hesitated. "Erza? Do – do _you_ miss Fairy Tail?"

"I always miss them when I'm away," she explained, "but we're going home once you're better." Understanding and fear thundered through her as a matched set. "Aren't we?"

"I go where you go," Jellal whispered, tugging her closer by the hand he held. "My heart beats in your chest." That heart pounded like Crash magic. _But...where do you_ want _do be? Was Siegrain right about this, if nothing else? Did Daphne merely intensify a pain already present? Does being in Fairy Tail hurt you?_ She gazed into his eyes and saw love that made her legs quiver. _I want this...I want_ you _...so much..._

Horror brought the pounding of her heart to a stop.

 _Am I the reason he doesn't think he's free?_

She looked away and put her hand against Jellal's chest. He froze. "I love you, Jellal. Good night." Before her courage could fail her further, she retreated into the bedroom and closed the door, leaning on it and crying.

"Oh, _come on!"_ Daughter Voice complained, her voice distant but clear.

"Hush," Ultear-1 admonished.

She waited until she heard Jellal's footsteps fade into the distance. "I have to know he's free," Erza whispered. "I need to know that _Jellal_ knows he's free. I will not be his burden."

The world was quiet for several seconds. Even the crickets seemed to hold their breath. "Erza, honey," Ultear-1 said at last, "you _are_ his freedom."

"Perhaps." Erza sighed. "Thank you for all you have done, Ultear, but this is a battle no one else can fight for me."

"Your future is your own, Erza," Jellal-1 replied, and hunger for her own Starburst rippled through her anew, "but this is not a battle. It is simply a choice."

"I know," she lied. "Good night."


	71. Vol 15, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fernandes Estate, X784: Jellal

Jellal Fernandes, the Living Starburst and Shield of Fiore, picked at his breakfast with all the enthusiasm of choosing what socks to wear. Alphonse sat across from him, methodically working through a bacon omelet and hash browns. The old man raised an eyebrow. "While your malady is not physical, Master Jellal, you really should eat."

"I know, Alphonse," Jellal admitted, fork toying at the edge of his own omelet, "but my appetite seems to have left with Erza."

Alphonse sighed, picked up his plate, and sat next to Jellal. "My boy, I suspect you need to talk to someone. I have some skill at listening."

"I've burdened you with too much already," Jellal replied, shoulders sagging. "You don't need to hear me whine about...things."

A large, gentle hand came to rest on Jellal's shoulder. "Jellal, I've lived a long, full life. I spent years of my youth trapped in a suit of armor that kept me alive. I fought three wars beside my brother, one of the greatest heroes of his age. I was married for sixty years, raised three children, helped raise seven grandchildren. My predecessor hired me, but I came here to find one last challenge. Instead, I found you." Jellal stared at Alphonse, his jaw sagging. "Siegrain's fate saddens me, and I truly hope you can change it, but I remain because in all my years I have never met someone like you. I can run a household and keep pen-pushers in line in my sleep. Talk to me, son."

Jellal let his head drop and his eyes close. "I don't even know where to begin. It's just..." he took a deep breath. Alphonse simply waited. "...everyone looks at me like I'm perfect, but I'm just good at hiding the mess. I honestly don't know how much of a difference I make. I spent over a month as Erza's damsel in distress, and she still treats me like her hero. The last two times I faced Siegrain, he killed Shou, then saved Wendy, Lyon, and Lucy. I let the Rune Knights take me to preserve justice, only to be tortured for my trouble. I was _one blow away_ from catching that monster Daphne, and she slipped through my fingers because I couldn't handle a bunch of feelings!"

He waved around them. "Then this. I thought I knew what was going on with us – me and Erza – but I think I hurt her and I don't know how. I'm a wreck, Alphonse. I don't know front from back right now. I can't even go back to the guild for another four days." Jellal sighed again and rested his chin on his palm. "I know it's probably best that Erza left yesterday, but I already feel empty without her. And Fairy Tail..." he bit his lip. "...does she think I don't belong there?" He looked up at Alphonse, fear crawling up his spine. "Do _you_ think I don't belong there?"

Alphonse stared for a moment. Then the old man laughed. "Did your guild mark end up over your heart by accident, Jellal?" He shook his head. "You really do remind me of a young alchemy mage I knew so long ago. How many times do you have to prove yourself before you can see what everyone else sees in you? How many lives must you save, how many sacrifices do you have to make, before you realize who you are?"

Jellal stared. "Who am I, then?"

"Jellal Fernandes, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail." Alphonse stood and patted Jellal's shoulder. "Also the Living Starburst, Shield of Fiore, Miracle of Magnolia." Jellal gaped. _Another one?!_ he wondered in disbelief. Alphonse chuckled. "You can pin that last one on Erza, after you flattened Porla during the guild war." Slowly, Jellal stood. Then he hugged the old man for all he was worth. "It's okay, son. It's okay."

"Thanks, Alphonse," Jellal whispered.

Alphonse laughed and extricated himself from Jellal's grip. "Any time. Now if you'll excuse me, Master Jellal, I'm going to take this to the kitchen and add a few things." He picked up his plate and wandered off.

Jellal smiled, levitated his own plate, and floated out one of the windows. After finishing his breakfast under his favorite estate tree, the Starburst walked across the field, enjoying the morning without a care. _I'm weird, even for Fairy Tail. I need time to myself, even when I'm not like this. I like to read. But that's what makes Fairy Tail so wonderful. No matter what you are, all you have to do is care, and you're home._

Ozone wafted towards Jellal. He sniffed at the air, following the scent, feeling a little like Natsu. The sight he found at the edge of the estate froze him in place.

Laxus stared back, hands in his pockets, his expression neutral and uncaring. Even with what Daphne had done to Jellal, he couldn't guess what the lightning mage was feeling. "What are you doing here?" Jellal blurted.


	72. Vol 15, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fernandes Estate, X784: Laxus

"Well hello to you too, Blueberry," Laxus retorted. _Even Jellal, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised._ The Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Just passing through. You got a problem with that?"

"Don't," Jellal growled, hands balling into fists. "Don't pretend you're just out for a walk and I'm home 'chilling' or whatever." Laxus huffed and looked away from the fury building behind those hazel eyes. "Why – are – you – here?"

"To talk," Laxus explained. _Well, more than that, but let's start off slow._

Jellal stared, then laughed. "Come back in four days," he replied, then turned.

Laxus blinked. _Huh?_ He walked towards Jellal. "Why?"

"Because Daphne hit me with some weird new magic," Jellal snapped, "and it put me on edge. Porlyusica said ten days, and with Erza gone, I plan on listening to her for once."

Laxus grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast," he insisted.

Jellal spun, fist cocked in the air. "You want to do this, Laxus? Now? With me? _Really?"_

 _Huh. Look who's got his rage on. Looks like I can skip to the main event._ Laxus grinned at him. "Yeah. Really. Winner picks lunch. Loser pays."

"You inane – no. This is a terrible idea." Jellal slapped Laxus' hand away and turned to leave.

Laxus transformed into lightning and zipped in front of Jellal. "I'm not some newbie weakling, Jellal. This has been years coming, and you know it." Jellal snorted and turned to go around him. "Myst put up a hell of a fight, you know. Let's see if you can do any better." His friend stopped cold. "Erza, on the other hand...man, what a disappointment she turned out to –"

He didn't see the kick coming.

The lightning wizard grinned as he went flying. Jellal howled, following with a blue Meteor aura roaring around him. _That's new. This fight may actually be a challenge._ His grin vanished. _No. Gotta take him seriously. I have to win if I want him to believe me._ His ears perked up as Jellal cast another spell. "Second Gear!" _What the Grim is –_

Jellal accelerated, suddenly faster than Laxus' human form. Starburst's blows struck at Laxus' magic as much as they did his body. Laxus smirked. "Not bad, Blue. Try this!" Laxus transformed into lightning and raced around the Starburst, throwing arcs of power at him. A few of them even struck Jellal, but that new Wave effect kept blunting their force.

"Third Gear!" Jellal moved faster still, and while his speed wasn't enough to keep up with Laxus' lightning form, he was closing the gap, able to tag Laxus with his Starburst blasts. _Okay. Let's get real._ Laxus charged at Jellal, and when Blueberry dodged, Laxus changed back into human form and used his momentum to punch him in the gut. Jellal shot into the ground, his Meteor field leaving an impressive crater. _That's more like it. Time to –_

Laxus hovered in place, blinking. Jellal was smiling. _Why is he –_ The lightning mage's train of thought blew up there, as a rain of steel and a column of water slammed at him from above. He managed to pivot as he fell, noting the twin chalk seals drawn overhead. _Crap. He's_ really _taking me seriously. Time to return the favor._ He pivoted again mid-fall and took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon – ROAR!"

Jellal gasped and dodged, Laxus' blast doubling the size of the crater. Starburst shook his leg out as he flew, sparks trailing from it. _I love my magic,_ Laxus grinned, transforming back into lightning.

That's when he was pulled to earth by the puddle and fallen shards of steel. _Zen damn it, Jellal, what are you up to?_ the Dragon Slayer raged. Jellal's smile was fierce and cold as he aimed at Laxus with a familiar targeting gesture. "I'd explain magnetism and polarity to you, but you never liked physics. GRAND CHARIOT!"

The world turned gold, Heaven's fury raining down on him with power even his lightning state couldn't withstand. Laxus went flying, forcibly transformed back into his physical body. A dozen curses snarled through his mind in half as many seconds. _Focus – I gotta focus! Can't let him throw me off, just by fighting the way he always does!_ He kicked at the air itself, electricity gathering beneath his boots, and leaped at Jellal with all his power. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" he roared. Jellal tried to dodge, but Laxus pivoted, and again his fist crashed into his friend's body. Jellal rolled with the punch, allowing himself to tumble backwards from the force. _That's it. Up close and personal, that's how I win this._

That, of course, was when he ran into the Solid Seal. _Crap!_ Laxus slammed his fist into the shield, but it didn't budge. Looking down, he saw five chalk symbols on the ground, forming a star between them. _Earth – Water – Air – Fire – Wave? Magic itself as a fifth element?_ He summoned his power, forming his spear. "Lightning Halberd!" The Seal shuddered where he struck it, at last starting to give. _Gotta hurry – rule one when fighting Jellal,_ never _give him time to think!_ Laxus looked up.

Jellal held his right hand overhead, a pinpoint scarlet light above his palm. _That's – maybe I can surge through it, it's a poor man's Fairy Law, I'm not here as his enemy –_ Laxus wound up for a second strike while the Starburst chanted and the great sapphire star formed above them. "Fixed light of Heaven, guide us to victory! _Polaris!"_

Laxus smashed through the Seal just as Polaris struck. He turned back into lightning – and howled as the spell punished him for his betrayals. Divine judgement burned through the Dragon Slayer, crushing his will as it smashed into his body. _I...lost..._ Polaris dissipated, leaving another crater, and an all-too-human Laxus collapsed into it. _I deserved...to lose..._

Panting, Jellal staggered over, Cosmic Storm brewing in his palm. "Hh...hh...had...enough?" he gulped, glaring down even as he struggled to stay upright. Meteor's aura had vanished.

"Threw everything...into that spell, huh?" Laxus retorted, grinning up at the Starburst. "Gutsy. I'm glad...the guild's in good hands."

"Yeah. Master Makarov's." Jellal glared at him, and Laxus' smile vanished in the heat of the cosmic wizard's fury. "You want...to tell me...what this was about?"

"I had to win," Laxus whispered, blinking back tears. _Not gonna cry. I'm not._ "I had to, so you'd believe me...when I said..." His jaw clenched. "I'm sorry. Damn it. I'm sorry, Jellal. You were an excuse. I know that now."

Jellal straightened and blinked. "I was a what?" he breathed.

Laxus chuckled again. "They didn't tell you. Figures." He covered his face in one hand. "I called them cowards, for leaving you in Black Vox. Told them I'd get you out, when I was Master." He didn't need sight to know that Jellal was shaking. "It wasn't about you. It was... _I_ was... _I'm sorry..."_

There was a hiss of disturbed earth as Jellal half-slid, half-stumbled over to him. Laxus braced for the punch he had coming. "You great, howling idiot," Jellal sighed. There was no punch. Laxus let his palm slide away from his face, only to see Jellal holding a hand out to him. "Did you really think you needed to win a fight for me to believe an apology? From you?"

 _Not crying. I'm. Not._ Laxus's hand trembled as he took Jellal's. His oldest remaining friend tried to help him up, but when Laxus pulled, Jellal slipped in the dirt and fell beside him. "Oof," Blueberry grunted. "Yeah, I probably put more energy into Polaris than I should've. Ow." Laxus chuckled again. "Not to mention how much ethernano Third Gear burns through. You're lucky I can't hit you right now."

"I'm lucky you _won't_ hit me right now," Laxus corrected, smirking and folding his arms. "You're just being lazy."

"Jerk."

"Killjoy."

"Moron."

"Goody-goody."

As one, they looked at each other, paused, and laughed. "Admit it, Blue. You needed that," Laxus insisted.

"At least I know you didn't let me win," Jellal conceded, holding his head. "Ow. You've been working out."

"Dragon Slayer. I don't have to." Laxus grinned at him.

"I hate you," Jellal sighed.

Laxus laughed again. "Like Grim. If you hated me, you could've kicked me in the nuts and thrown me off your turf. Or called the Rune Knights on me."

"Not on anyone who isn't a Dark Mage. I've been inside Black Vox, thank you." Jellal took in a deep, shaky breath. "I had no idea it was that bad. You may have been wrong about a lot of things, but you're right about the Council. They're useless."

The Dragon Slayer grunted. "Can't believe I'm hearing you say that."

"They tortured me." Laxus sat up in a burst of outrage, then immediately regretted it, doubling over from pain and momentum. "Then, when the Oracion Seis went after the whole damn continent, they ran and hid until it was over, threw around threats to keep us in our place, and carted off my brother when he was finally sane again." Laxus managed to turn and look, only to find Jellal crying. "Zeref take them."

"You don't mean that," Laxus whispered. _Please, don't mean that. Let me hate them for you._

There was a long silence, only punctuated by the creaking of the sparse trees and occasional, uncertain bird call. "No. I wish to Grim I did, though." Laxus exhaled. _Whew._ "Levy says there's already been prison reforms, but that doesn't change their cowardice." Jellal sighed and sat up. "Come on. If I know you, you need a drink. Or four."

"Four," Laxus agreed. "Four sounds good."


	73. Vol 15, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Fernandes Estate, X784: Jellal

Jellal watched Laxus reach the horizon, the enormous Dragon Slayer waving without looking as he wandered past the hills and out of sight. _Take care of yourself out there, Laxus._ He turned to go back to the manor, then paused as a flash of light burst in the distance. When he looked, Jellal could see an enormous spiral of clouds in the direction of Magnolia. _Whoa. Now that's a storm. If I can see lightning from here – and it's not Laxus, he went the other way – it must be the wrath of the gods out there._

The Shield of Fiore spent the rest of his day attending to long-neglected Fernandes investments. "How's the Heartfilia bailout working, Alphonse?" Jellal asked as they started on lunch.

The butler shook his head and chuckled. "Finally turning a profit, Master Jellal. Honestly, saving a corporate empire so one of your friends won't feel sad about her former servants losing their jobs?" He sighed and sliced at a piece of salmon. "And you were going on about being a 'real Fairy Tail wizard' this morning. Good grief."

"It's more than just Lucy," Jellal insisted. "If the Heartfilia Concern had collapsed, it would have been bad for Ishgar's economy. We're still recovering from the collapse of Phantom Lord." He grimaced and looked away. "Too many of them just up and vanished. I'd give three teeth to know where Jose Porla is right now..."

After a brief afternoon break calling Siegrain – making sure that he hadn't had a Tower-related relapse, and that the Council wasn't treating him they way they had Jellal himself – the rest of the day went into signing papers and going over contracts.

Alphonse handed Jellal an L-comm. "Here. I know you want to call them. I'll start dinner. Sir." He nodded and went to the kitchen. Jellal sighed, leaned back, relaxed for a moment, and tapped the runes for the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Nothing.

Jellal blinked and typed again. Still nothing. _What the Grim? No interference, no service interruption, it's not blocked – they're just not there._ He frowned. _I suppose Natsu might have destroyed the guild L-comm again...and Mira's backup...and her other hidden backup..._ Worry coiled in his belly, a viper made of fear hissing inside him. _No. Don't panic. There's a logical explanation._ He typed the code for Magnolia City Hall.

Nothing. Again. _Maybe a little panic is in order,_ Jellal worried, trying Mercurius next. "Blossom Knights, Captain Arcadios speaking – Lord Jellal!" The famed knight bowed in the lacrima image. "How may I be of service, Shield of Fiore?"

Jellal's face grew warm. "No need to go on, Captain. I certainly wasn't expecting to speak to someone of your rank or importance." _He'll probably lead the knights one day._ "It's just, I'm having some trouble getting through to Magnolia. Are you aware of any difficulties in communications in the area?"

Arcadios' mouth became a grim line. "We, too, have lost contact with Magnolia District. I've sent a scout to – what?!" He turned away from the L-comm, gaping at someone off-crystal. "What do you mean, Magnolia is _gone?!"_

Jellal's heart stopped. _Gone? That's – that's not possible –_ He felt light-headed as he grabbed the crystal with both hands. "Arcadios. Arcadios! What's going on?"

"Lord Jellal." Again, the knight bowed. "I must ask you to not speak publicly of this. If there's any chance that the report is inaccurate – an illusion, teleportation, anything that can be reversed – we must prevent a panic if possible." Jellal's eyes went wide enough to hurt. "If you were to investigate personally, on the other hand, I am certain the royal family would be grateful."

"I'll be in touch." He deactivated the L-comm, his eyes staring into nothing. _Magnolia...Fairy Tail..._ Erza _...all gone..._ A drop of blood fell from Jellal's hand before he even knew he'd made a fist. _And I just_ sat _here, playing with my toys like a useless fool, because I might get too weepy! Damn it!_ With a gesture, the Starburst summoned his breastplate and cloak. Alphonse gasped. "Sir, where are you going?"

"Magnolia's gone. I'm going to go find it." Jellal strode toward the door, opening it with a gesture. "The gods have mercy on whoever attacked my home, because I won't."

"Be careful, Master Jellal," Alphonse whispered. Jellal turned with a gasp. The old butler smiled. "No, sir, I'm not going to try to stop you. Just remember: you are not permitted to consider your life to be insignificant."

Jellal nodded. "Mm!" he agreed, then strode out the door and shot through the sky.

The trip to Magnolia was exhausting. He had to slow down twice to gulp air and starlight in great mouthfuls to recharge, even in his panic. At last, he approached the swirling clouds, and found...nothing. Where Magnolia stood, only a great field of gray remained, a disc of dull emptiness punctuated by floating bubbles. In desperation, Jellal put two fingers to his head. _Simon, Warren, Meredy, can you hear me?_ None of the telepaths responded. _Erza! It's me!_ Her silence was more terrible than the ruin around him. _Milli, Ultear, Wally, Gray, Myst –_

 _Star?_ His Edolas counterpart reached back to him, shaking and exhausted. _Thank God. Please, I need you – Fairy Tail needs you –_ Without a second thought, Jellal rocketed to his world-brother's side. He'd removed his mask, and Jellal looked at a man with his face for the second time that day. "Ah. Huh." Mystogan leaned on his favorite staff, the one with the metal fin on top, and took a deep breath. "I suppose I should be surprised that you took this long, not that you got here at all."

"Where is Fairy Tail?" Jellal demanded. Mystogan pointed up. For a moment, the Starburst found nothing. _Magic begins as a sense,_ he reminded himself, and reached out with his mystic awareness. He felt for energies of Wave, life, spirit, anything. "Wait...Anima?"

"Too powerful to close," Myst admitted, shaking his head. "I knew Father was desperate, but this – he's ready to kill everyone in Magnolia to steal this world's magic." He squeezed his eyes shut. "We must stop him."

Jellal put a hand on Myst's shoulder. "We will. Tell me what to do."

"He's transformed Magnolia into a giant lacrima," Myst explained, and Jellal's heart froze again. "They're alive, Star. As long as they're in crystal form, they're suspended in magic, as magic. Even breaking the crystal won't kill them, as long as decent-sized chunks remain intact." Jellal breathed and nodded. "Dragon Slayer magic will free them. Your Devil Slayer powers might work as well, but let Gajeel try first. For now, take this." Myst took out a bottle of some kind of medicine and handed Jellal a spherical pill.

Without hesitation, Jellal swallowed the medicine. "What does it do?" he asked.

Myst's smile was less sad than before. "It will allow you to use magic in Edolas. Here, take a few in case you're able to free some of the others." Jellal focused, pulling together enough metal from the earth to create a small vial, and Myst poured several of the pills into it.

"How does it work?" Jellal asked, peering at the tiny spheres.

"It's basically a micro-Anima, connecting you to Earthland," Myst explained. "It only works on Earthland wizards, for reasons I presume are obvious." Jellal nodded. "You'll have help. The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds were protected by their magic, and Horologium rescued Lucy .They needed help getting through the portal, but you should be able to manage on your own. I'll follow as soon as I can. Please hurry."

Again, Jellal nodded. Then he crouched and chanted, "Meteor." Like a rocket, he shot up, flying into the clouds, the disc of light, through a tunnel of shining colors and stars between space –

Jellal emerged into a skyscape of floating islands covered in lacrima, rivers that flowed through the air, birds that were fish and fish that were birds, and a velvet sky that seemed frankly impossible. _Mavis and Chronos. This...this is Edolas?_ He stared, awestruck by the vista before him. _It must have torn Myst in half to leave._

Shaking his head quickly, Jellal focused and concentrated. In an instant, he had both distance and bearing. _It's going to be a bit of a trip,_ he realized. Taking one last, long breath for power, he exploded across the alien sky. _Hang on. I'm coming!_


	74. Vol 15, Ch 6

Edolas-2, Royal City, X784: Jellal

A city as large as Crocus, designed to be one massive, spiral fortress, sprawled below Jellal. Situated around the central tower were a handful of airships, each the size of their largest counterparts in Ishgar. A strange battle was taking place, a group of flying wizards struck by beams of blue power that melded Wave and Transformation Magic. _Hm. Not good._ As he examined what was clearly the capitol, a burst of pain ripped through him, along with a familiar roar of defiance. _Natsu!_ Terror on his behalf followed, terror born from innocence ripped weeping from a child's kind heart – _WENDY –_

Some tiny corner of Jellal's mind noted the sheer folly of smashing his way through several walls, floors, and security systems. The rest of him was howling in unrelenting fury and could not have possibly cared less. The city shuddered when he landed, a pair of absurdly tall doors reduced to shards on either side of him.

An old man shorter than Wendy stood before her, some odd hose in his hand, while the manacled healer trembled. Natsu hung from identical chains, pale and lifeless. The tiny man looked over his shoulder at the Starburst, who resisted the urge to reduce the man to pudding. "Let. Them. Go," Jellal panted, Cosmic Magic roaring around his fists.

"Jellal!" Wendy gasped, her recoiling horror becoming a smile that lit the darkness.

Natsu chuckled. "See, Bite-O?" he coughed. "Told ya they'd come for us."

"It's _Byro!"_ the old man shouted, pumping a fist at the fire mage. _Huh. He's tucking his other hand into his coat,_ Jellal noted. _Usually, the crazy is its own excuse. This one's canny._ Byro spun an instant later, a dark blue fluid darting out from a bottle. "Storm Liquid!" he snarled, and the potion became a triple tornado.

Jellal smiled his fury, then inhaled, swallowing all three cyclones. He wiped his mouth Natsu-style, the Sky Devil Slayer feeling his power return with interest. "'Now that I've eaten, I'm re-energized,'" he quoted, nodding to the rose-haired warrior.

Byro gaped. "Impossible! Lungs can't survive that...I can't analyze it." He snarled and reached into his coat again.

 _I don't have time for this._ Natsu was fighting to stay conscious, and Wendy's joy was drained away by the pain of being suspended from her arms. "You're in my way. Cosmic Fireworks!" The crackling stream of sparks flared around the alchemist, sending him flying to the other side of the room. _Better._ Jellal reached out with both hands, making fists, and shattered all the chains holding the Dragon Slayers in place. He caught them in the same telekinetic force before they could fall, then raced to their side. "Hang on," he breathed, reaching for Myst's medicine.

The floor rumbled around them. _What?_ Jellal wondered, checking the room. His eyes bulged and went round at the sight of a tentacle the size of a small horse erupting from Byro's rapidly-growing frame. More tentacles lashed out, grasping for the Dragon Slayers. "Solid Seal!" Jellal chanted, his barrier shaking under the assault. "Now what?"

Byro cackled, nearing the size of a fully giant Master Makarov. "Octopus Liquid!" he explained, stomping towards the three wizards. "I drank it!"

"Oh, for..." Jellal held his forehead for a moment. _Just a moment._ He looked up, smile returning twice as sharp. "Well, well. An enemy I don't have to hold back against."

"You were _holding back?_ What are you?!" Byro gasped, recoiling in a mass of rising tentacles.

"A Fairy Tail wizard. _Meteor!"_ Jellal pounded the alchemist-turned monster twenty times in a single second, flying back to land between Natsu and Wendy. Byro collapsed into a pile of calamari, tongue lolling out and eyes swirling. _Much better._

The beaten enemy forgotten, he propped up Wendy and Natsu and gave each one of Myst's pills. Then he created a small whirlwind at Wendy's lips, and a torch-sized flame in his palm by Natsu's hand. Wendy coughed, Natsu gasped, and they both ate of their elements. _It's not much, but it should get them back on their feet –_

There was an explosion above them. "JELLAL!" Carla screamed.

Wendy gasped. "Stay here!" Jellal ordered, stretching his Solid Seal to shield them entirely, then raced through the corridors.

"Over here!" Carla shouted, more controlled the second time. She was carrying a goop-bound Lucy while the spirit wizard cradled Happy. Jellal gritted his teeth at the abuse all three had taken, scooping up Lucy in his arms. "We have to go. The Fairy Hunter is after us!"

Jellal blinked. "Fairy Hunter?" he asked, then shook his head. "Later. Follow me." He darted through corridors and wounds in the walls, most of the latter his own creation, and brought the trio to Natsu and Wendy.

The younger Dragon Slayer was sitting up, tears trickling down her face, while Natsu snarled and pressed against the Seal. "What was that supposed to – Happy!" Natsu's anger vanished at the sight of his Exceed partner, and the Solid Seal disappeared along with it.

Happy darted into his lifelong friend's arms. "Natsu!" he cried, and the two hugged one another. Jellal smiled, exhaling in relief as Wendy and Carla had an identical reunion. _Carla's crying even more than Happy,_ Jellal thought, freeing Lucy with a gesture and a ripple of telekinesis.

Lucy shook out her wrists, then smiled at Jellal, tears in her eyes. "Jellal – thank goodness!" she said, shuddering in relief. _Not to mention shaking from her injuries,_ Jellal realized, looking down and quivering from the effort to control his fury. "A-are you all right?"

"Just angry," Jellal admitted. "I should have been there."

"Devil Slayers aren't immune," Natsu pointed out. Jellal's eyes widened, and he turned to face the Dragon Slayer. "They got Gray too. So." He smiled his impossible smile. "Thank you!"

Wendy gasped. "Yes! Thank you very much!" she insisted, bowing several times in rapid succession. Happy and Carla chuckled.

 _Wait, did Carla just laugh?_ Jellal blinked. "You're welcome. How much did I miss?"

"What do you know of Edolas?" Carla asked.

"Myst has filled me in on the basics over the years – how only Exceeds are Casters here, the enchanted devices, the dying ether, his crazy father, Extalia and its Death Magic queen," Jellal explained. "Other than Magnolia being town-napped, though, I'm not up on current events."

Before any of them could answer, the remains of the wall around the doorway exploded. The entire Fairy Tail group shouted and leaped back, Jellal throwing another Solid Seal up to block the debris. "I'm done playing nice!" Jellal snarled, crouching and gathering Cosmic Magic in both hands. His fingers were curled as though he were baring claws.

"I-I've never seen Jellal like this..." Wendy whispered.

"Jellal?" The Starburst froze in disbelief at the voice. It was as familiar as his own heartbeat, but at the same time utterly alien. _It can't be..._ Through the cloud walked a scantily-clad woman with unmistakable hair, but her eyes were cold and merciless. _Erza,_ Jellal realized, _but not Erza._ His righteous fury drained away in spite of the imperious look she turned on them. "So, you finally dared to return. I didn't think you had the courage."

"I'm Jellal Fernandes," he whispered, the spells in his hands changing as he spoke, "his Earthland counterpart."

"Huh?" Natsu blurted. "Edo-Jellal is on Earthland?"

"Mystogan," Jellal explained. They all gaped except Wendy, who nodded after a moment. "It's why we're so close. You're the Erza of this world?"

"Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the Second Magic Regiment, Royal Army of Edolas," she announced, pointing a four-bladed polearm at them. "Given how different our counterparts seem to be, you must be quite brave."

Jellal hissed in barely-contained outrage. "Even an Erza doesn't get to talk about Myst that way. He's braver than I could ever be."

When Knightwalker looked away, doubt crept back into his fury. "If you believe you're telling the truth, you wouldn't be the first warrior he's fooled. He betrayed our homeland."

"If by 'betrayed,' you mean 'stopped Edolas from murdering entire cities,' then I'm fine with that," Jellal retorted, eyes narrowing. "Whatever trouble you're in, give Magnolia back and we can talk. Otherwise..."

Knightwalker braced herself. Jellal flinched, and her smile was cruel and sharp. "Don't make threats you can't deliver on! Ten Commandments, Mel Fo–"

The last remnants of the room's integrity exploded away, and the dust cloud was made thicker by a storm of frost. Jellal used all the Earth Magic at his disposal to keep the roof over their heads, but ice pillars formed to brace it before he had to prop up the entire castle. _Wait, ice?_

All the Fairy Tail wizards' jaws dropped at the sight of Gray standing between the group and the army, while their Erza parried Knightwalker's spear. "Gray! Erza!" Lucy exulted. Happy cheered.

"Do you not recognize an offer of mercy when you hear one?" Scarlet asked, watching her counterpart with a calm gaze. Sword pressed against spear, neither giving a pebble's worth of ground.

"You think your Jellal can save two entire worlds?" Knightwalker snapped, pressing closer to her double.

"He's our miracle," Scarlet replied, grinning. "When he's done rescuing your people, my Jellal will probably overthrow your king _and_ the Exceed queen for an encore!" Jellal's face burned as though Natsu had roared across it.

Knightwalker glanced from Erza to Jellal and back, the tip of her spear lowering for a moment. _Please,_ he begged. "We will save ourselves!" Knightwalker roared, charging at his Erza. _Oh, no._

"AAAAH!" Natsu screamed. "Erza vs. Erza? It's the battle of the unstoppable monsters!"

"Snap out of it, Natsu!" Gray barked. "Ice-Make: Rampart!" The eleven-year-old in Jellal exulted at the sight of the great barrier spell, twin to the one that had walled off his tormentor so many years ago. The rest of him rebelled at the thought of abandoning his beloved to her evil counterpart. "We have to leave this to our Erza."

"It's her battle," Natsu agreed. "Meanwhile, we'll find the king and stop them from using the dragon-cannon-thing to smash the guild into Exceed Land!"

"Extalia," Carla said, arms folded.

"Right!" Gray, Lucy, and Happy said as one.

"Somehow, I don't think they were agreeing with me," Carla sighed, one paw on her forehead.

"Okay!" Wendy interjected. "Meanwhile, Carla and I will go to Extalia."

"Wha–why?" Lucy blurted, eyes wide. "That's too dangerous!"

 _Gray's right. Erza will be fine,_ Jellal decided. "Natsu. Can you manage without me?" he asked.

All the other humans blinked at him. "You're going with Wendy?" Natsu asked, peering at Jellal from several angles at once as he blurred around the star mage. "Don't you want to beat up the king?"

Jellal shook his head. "I'm more concerned about the reception Wendy and Carla will get in the only Edolas kingdom with Caster mages," he explained. _Not to mention I'm the only one here who might survive the queen's Death Magic,_ he thought, _but I'm not telling them that._ "Besides, the guild's up there – we still have to save them. Gray, how did you get free?"

"Gajeel," he explained. "Dragon Slayer magic can undo the crystallization. Apparently, it can do a lot of things here."

"Myst mentioned that part," Jellal muttered. _Mm. Too many pieces moving at once._

Happy nodded. "Got it! I'll take Gajeel to the crystal!" With that, he soared off without hesitation.

Jellal gasped in time with Lucy. "Wait, Happy!" Lucy cried.

Carla watched the blue Exceed vanish with calm resolve, arms folded. "He'll be fine," she insisted. Jellal smiled. _Well. Looks like "Tomcat" might be getting a name upgrade soon._

"All right!" Natsu cheered, fire-covered fist pumping in the air. "No Jellal Meteor-hogging the enemy! I'm all fired up!" With that, the Dragon Slayer ran off, Gray and Lucy quick to follow.

"Now that they're gone," Carla grumped, "why are we going back to Extalia?"

"I know Natsu and the others will stop the cannon," Wendy said, "but what if the army has other weapons? We have to warn them!"

"Besides," Jellal added, "we have a more urgent mission."

Carla turned to look at Jellal, her expression as enigmatic as ever. To Jellal's hyper-sensitive empathy, though, he could feel her grief and turmoil as if it were his own. "Do you really think Extalia deserves our help, Jellal?"

"They're people, Carla," Wendy insisted, her voice and smile gentle. "This is something we can do. Right?"

"We can't leave them to die," Jellal whispered, "but there's another problem. Queen Shagotte is said to have the power to kill anyone in Edolas. We have to neutralize her before she targets our nakama."

Wendy gasped. Carla swallowed and looked up at Jellal, looking less certain than he'd ever seen her. "Can...can you stop her?" the feline asked.

"I think so, but there's only one way to find out," Jellal admitted. "Let's fly." As they did, he reached out to Erza's thoughts. She and Knightwalker were staring each other down, each sporting a few cuts, taking the other's measure. _Erza. Don't die. We have a lot to talk about when we get home._

 _We...what? Oh!_ Joy poured through the bond as she caught his meaning. _Well then. It seems I must overcome myself to be with you again. I suppose that's been true for a long time._

In spite of the situation, Jellal couldn't help but laugh as he, Wendy, and Carla rocketed towards the city in the sky.


	75. Vol 15, Ch 7

Edolas-2, Royal City, X784: Lucy

 _Finally!_ In spite of the desperate chase, for the first time since Mystogan had sent her here, Lucy wasn't scared. _The team's back together, and we have a plan. Well, a goal._ She couldn't help smiling as she stole a glance at the two boys ahead of her. _I know better than to make plans when it's just me, Gray, and Natsu._

Gray opened a door, and –

"WHAAAT?!" they all blurted.

 _There really_ is _an amusement park in here!_

The next thirty minutes were the most bizarre of her life, even after more than three months in Fairy Tail. An attack from a rocking ship, roller coasters that trap their victims in them, Gray _throwing_ her at the roller coaster, their attacker taking a picture of her and Natsu on said coaster, Aquarius being matched by the wand guy's control of water, getting kidnapped by a cosplay casket, chased by a horde of movie monsters while stuck with Natsu's idiotic sexy outfit idea – _Earthland has nothing on Edolas for weird!_ Running into the dog-suit girl with the burned feet would have almost been anti-climactic, if she hadn't been in such obvious pain.

"Co-co." Lucy froze at the woman's sing-song voice. _What? No, it can't be! Please, not again! I can't face another enemy with a sister's face!_ Coco trembled and clutched at the strange rod she held. "Coco! Even you can't run from me. There's no escape, and you know it."

The woman turned the corner, entering their corridor. Lucy stared in horror as Ultear strode toward them in a skirted military uniform with knee-length boots and flat-top shoulder pads, a pouch identical to the one holding Lucy's keys on Ultear's hip. In fact, Edo-Ultear held a gleaming key in one hand, and she waggled it as she stalked toward them. "Princess...Ultear..." Coco gasped, holding the rod tighter. Lucy's jaw dropped. _Princess?!_

Ultear's smile vanished. "The key. Give it to me." She pointed her own key at them, eyes gleaming as they went steel-hard.

Lucy gasped. _My keys? Which one is she after?_ With a snarl of defiance, she reached into her pouch. "You want a key? Try this! Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Her warrior appeared in a blaze of celestial light, his fierce battle cry echoing through the hall. Even Ultear paused at the sight of his appearance.

Which meant, of course, that he had to ruin it immediately by turning a heart-eyes look on her. "That's the best outfit yet, Lady Lucy!" he cheered, a trickle of drool dangling from his lip. Then he whirled around, leering at Edo-Ultear. "Oh, but Miss Ultear looks so good in a uniform!"

"She's not our Ultear, Taurus!" Lucy blurted. "Stop her!"

Taurus gaped at Lucy, then drooped, sighing. Then summoner and spirit alike turned shocked looked on Ultear as she laughed. "Oh, how wonderful." Her smile went thin, sharp, and cruel again. "I like beef." She pulled out a key of her own. "As long as it's well done. SIDRAT Gate: Sea of Flame!" A circular portal opened to the doorbell sound Lucy's keys made, except an octave lower, and a jet of fire lashed out, slamming into Taurus.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried. Her warrior-spirit vanished, unconscious. "What kind of key is that?"

"Watch out! Princess Ultear can open gateways to other places with her keys!" Coco warned.

Ultear smirked and switched out one dark key for another. "My portals are more than a match for whatever Earthland magic you may possess. SIDRAT Gate: Pit of Storms!"

For just a moment, Lucy thought she was beaten as several squalls lashed out at her. _No! Remember your training! Fairy Tail wizards never give up!_ Clenching her teeth, she switched keys of her own. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo hit Edo-Ultear from below with a fantastic uppercut, sending them both flying. "Hnn!" Ultear grunted. "You'll regret this, Earthlander!"

"It is you who will be punished," Virgo retorted, two-handed fist raised and glowing. "Spica Hole!" Ultear yelped and opened another gateway below her, darting through it. Virgo only clipped the Edolas mage as she vanished. Lucy exhaled in relief. _Well, at least that should slow her down._ The Maiden spirit appeared at her side. "Princess, punishment time now?"

"What? Why?!" Lucy blurted.

Another gateway opened above them. Edo-Ultear fell from it, a white-clad Jellal surrounded by a crimson aura following her. "To take me lightly is to dig your own grave, Earthland!" Ultear snarled. "Prince Siegrain!"

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out. _"Siegrain?_ He's a prince here too?!"

"It will be my pleasure, darling," Siegrain grinned. "Red Star!" He held out his palm, and a crimson ball of force lashed out. Lucy screamed, barely dodging even with Virgo's help.

"W-wait! I thought there was only one kingdom left here!" Lucy wailed. Ultear pointed another key at Coco, pinning her in a strange dark space field. "Doesn't that make you brother and sister?"

Virgo scooped Lucy up and carried her away from Siegrain's charge. "Are you sure that is our primary concern now, Princess?" Virgo asked. "Isn't it impossible for humans to wield magic here?"

"Oh, there used to be other nations," Siegrain explained, still firing red orbs of flame, "but Extalia didn't want the trouble of dealing with several monarchs, so Queen Ur Song is our 'guest.' She's safe as long as Ultear works for my father."

Ultear whirled on Edo-Siegrain, eyes wide. "Sieg, what's wrong with you? King Faust said that he'd kill my mother if I told anyone about that!"

Siegrain's smile made Lucy gape in shock. _It's...so gentle..._ "That's why I said it, Ullie. You work so hard to seem mean. I hate it when people believe that. Your heart is kind. My father shouldn't force you to hide that."

"Th-that's nonsense!" Ultear pumped a fist at Lucy. "I invented the Anima spell! I created the Dragon Chain Cannon and the ETD Rays to destroy Extalia! I implanted the lacrima in Siegrain to grant him magic! I'm a wicked mad scientist!"

"Yeah, sorry," Lucy retorted, chuckling, "your boyfriend just ruined your evil rep."

"Also, she implanted the lacrima in me to protect me from the Reaper Queen's Death Magic," Siegrain added, chuckling. Lucy's jaw dropped. _Reaper Queen? Just what kind of magic monster is this Exceed, anyway?_

Ultear growled and pointed a key at Siegrain. "Go fight Earthland Jellal!" she ordered, and Siegrain vanished. She pointed another key at Lucy. "As for you, disappear! SIDRAT Gate: Flying Mountain!" Lucy recoiled in terror. _WHAT?! She's going to summon a mountain?_ When the gate opened, however, raw force poured through it, sending Lucy and Virgo flying. Ultear laughed again. "Some of the islands defy gravity, little girl, but others are propelled by tremendous force. I have all the power of Edolas, literally at my fingertips. I have Coco and the cannon key!" She posed, two more keys held between her fingers like throwing knives. "Oh, and I never liked your counterpart. Beg for mercy, Earthland!"

Lucy smacked into a large red crystal sphere, barely managing to hang on. "I'm not her!" she objected. Then Lucy blinked. "She's not as bad as she pretends to be, though – eek!" The Celestial Mage slipped an inch, and gripped the crystal tighter. _It's a coach on a Ferris wheel –_ Lucy looked down, and could barely make out the floor – _a really_ big _Ferris wheel!_

"Princess, take this!" Virgo cried, throwing a cylinder to Lucy. The spirit's throw embedded the artifact in the crystal, leaving Lucy screaming again. "It is Fleuve d'étoiles, the Eridanus River of Stars – a spirit whip that can extend and retract as you will it.

"I pray for your success. Though I don't think it will help much," Virgo admitted.

"Please don't be so negative!" Lucy replied.

"SIDRAT Gate: Caldera!" Far below, a stream of lava tore away the base of the Ferris wheel, and it began to topple. "You're mine, Earthland!"

With a flick of her wrist and faith in Virgo, Lucy concentrated. A stream of water and starlight shot from the handle, gripping a battlement on the amusement park castle. _It did work! Thank you, Virgo!_ She swung away from Edo-Ultear, landing on a parapet. "Ultear, please! I know you don't want to do this!"

"North...tower," Coco sobbed. "Queen Ur's...chained to the floor. There's a bomb. Her husband and her champions used ice weapons, but...Master Gildarts and Sir Lyon are dead..." Ultear began to cry. "...and Sir Gray is in Fairy Tail."

"You're saying ice could stop the bomb?" Lucy called. Coco nodded. Edo-Ultear stared at Coco in shock. "Thank you, Coco!"

"Why..." Ultear whispered. "...why are you doing this?"

Coco clutched the rod-key tighter. "Lily...the king is going to kill Lily...is this what it's like for you, being afraid for your mother? I'm so sorry, Princess Ultear..."

Ultear gritted her teeth and trembled, "The Reaper Queen killed my father! I'll save Mom after Shagotte's in her grave!"

"And you'll kill my friends to do it?!" Lucy shook, fear giving way to outrage. "Do you think you can look your mother in the eye after that?"

There was the deep-tone doorbell sound again, and Ultear appeared on a nearby tower. "My Anima shouldn't have hurt anyone. Your world has unlimited magic. But Prince Jellal...he wouldn't compromise, wouldn't stop..." She looked down, features hidden by a curtain of hair, fists shaking at her waist. "I didn't want this...I _never_ wanted this..."

"Ultear..." Lucy bit her lip. _We've got to help them!_

The wall beside them exploded, and Natsu burst through, his fist firmly planted in Hughes' cheek. Natsu roared while Hughes twitched. They both landed on a third parapet, the wand-wielding Edolas captain decidedly unconscious. "Natsu!" Lucy cheered.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted, hand shading his eyes as he looked at the two key-wielders. "Is that Ultear?"

"It's Edolas Ultear," Lucy explained. "She's with the army, but only because they have her mom!" The spirit mage clutched Virgo's key and shook her head. "This king – he's awful – we have to stop him, Natsu!"

"Mmmmm," a new man replied, "you can't judge a king the way you do other men." A knight in pink armor strode in, a massive one-handed sword resting on his shoulder. "His Majesty must concern himself with the fate of our whole world. He must be willing to sacrifice one woman, or even a city, if it saves everyone else."

"I didn't tell them, Sugar Boy," Ultear blurted. "It was Siegrain and Coco–!"

Sugar Boy nodded. "Siegrain told me with that wonderful mind magic you gave him, mmmmm. Now, you really need to give up, boy." He pointed his sword at Natsu.

That was when Gray burst in on a motorcycle. "Not so fast, chinny! I'm your opponent!" One glance at the crying Edo-Ultear, though, brought him to a literally screeching halt. "What?"

"Gray! Let Natsu fight Sugar Boy! Please!" Lucy called. "You might be the only one who can save this world's Ur!"

Ultear stared at the Devil Slayer, eyes wide. "Gray...it's not possible..."

Gray looked from Ultear to Natsu and back. "Natsu! You'd better beat that chinny creep good, you hear me?!"

Natsu grinned and nodded. "I'm all fired up!"

"Ultear, please," Lucy begged, "let us help you!"

"Trust them, sister," Lady Voice – Ultear-1 – whispered from beyond. Edo-Ultear stared upward with a gasp. "If you know this world's Gray, you know its Fairy Tail. Have faith in them."

"Lyon..." Ultear looked away, shaking her head. "Knightwalker killed him. And here I am in the same army...I don't have the right–"

"It's not about your right, damn it!" Gray shouted, fist slamming into his guild mark like a salute. "It's about what's right! Now come on – take us to Ur!"

Ultear looked at Sugar Boy and Hughes, then Lucy, and at last settled on Gray. "Don't let her down." She did something with the field that was holding Coco, and it switched from pinning her in a grip of solid nothing to cradling her in a bowl of solid nothing. _Weird._

"Never again. _I promise."_ Gray pounded his palm with his fist, and frost rippled from it. Edo-Ultear sighed and nodded, then led them out. Sugar Boy charged toward them, but Natsu intercepted him with a blast, and their battle faded in the distance as Ultear's keys let Gray tow them along on his borrowed motorcycle. She created openings in walls with a golden key, and they raced north and upward.

"Okay, I've gotta ask," Lucy admitted, "what the heck does 'sigh-drat' mean?"

"S.I.D.R.A.T. – Space and Inter-Dimensional Relative All-purpose Transporter," Ultear explained. "I got the idea from a lacrima show I watched as a little girl. I developed the magic for exploration, when...when there were still legal guilds."

Before Lucy could say anything more, they burst into a room the size of a small building. They were surrounded by exquisite furniture, paintings, and magic devices. A grand piano gleamed in one corner, while a massive lacrima screen covered part of a wall. Sitting on a bed, ignoring all of it – _though I guess that's because she's staring at us,_ Lucy noted – was an Ur dressed in a beautiful pale blue gown. Queen Ur's eyes bulged wide, but Lucy missed the other details when she saw the chain that led from a manacle on one of Ur's ankles to a bolt in the center of the floor. "Ultear?" Ur gasped.

"Mom!" Ultear rushed to the queen's side, then mother and daughter hugged and sobbed.

After a few seconds, Ur looked up, checking the room. "The guards?"

"Heh." Gray pointed in the direction they'd come from. Only ice could be seen in their wake. "I took care of it, Master."

Ur blinked, staring at Gray. "'Master?' And where's your shirt?" Gray yelped and closed his jacket. _I don't think that's going to help..._

"Oh!" Ultear let her mother go, then bowed. "Mother, these are the Gray Surge and Lucy Ashley of Earthland."

"Gray Fullbuster, actually," their Gray corrected. "And she's–" he added, pointing a thumb at Lucy.

"Honored to meet you, Your Majesty!" Lucy interjected, bowing quickly. "Gray's going to freeze the bomb and get you out of here!"

Ur turned back to Ultear. "But how? He's unarmed."

"Lucy, summon Aries and get everyone behind her Wool Magic," Gray ordered, walking to the chain bolt.

"Right! Come on, everyone into the corner!" Lucy, Coco, Ur, and Ultear gathered behind the piano. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

"Sorry!" Aries blurted, conjuring pink wool all around them. _Remember what Karen said – when creating a shield, it's not about how thick the wool is, it's about coverage._ In moments, they were completely surrounded by a curving wall of pink fluff.

"Ice-Make...GLACIER!" Gray roared, and all of Lucy's planning shattered when a burst of magic as powerful as an explosion tore the tower below them apart. Ice sheathed the floor, then replaced it, rippling over and consuming everything in its wake. Ur's chain gave way suddenly, and the former queen fell over.

 _That left a hole –_ Lucy pointed at the small gap in the wool shield. "Aries!"

"Oi oi," Gray called, and his eye filled the opening, "have a little more faith in your team."

With a small pop, the wool barrier vanished. "S-sorry!" Aries stuttered, then vanished as well. Gray stood and grinned. The whole floor had been swallowed up by a massive block of ice.

"Wow..." Coco whispered, pressing her bare feet tentatively against the floor. She relaxed the longer she stood on the ice. _Must be good for the burns?_ Lucy wondered. "So this is Earthland magic."

"There's lots of different kinds," Gray explained. "Ultear? Can you get us back to Natsu?"

"Fireball?" Ultear chuckled. "He's certainly different from our Natsu. I'll find him." She became serious in an eyeblink. "You saved my mother. I'm with you now, to the end." Ur smiled, and Lucy imagined that she could feel the pride glowing from her. _Now, let's go save our guild!_

ANNOTATION: In Classic Doctor Who, a SIDRAT is a cheap-TARDIS knock-off.


	76. Vol 15, Ch 8

Edolas-2, Extalia, X784: Wendy

Wendy reeled from the unexpected blow as the rock bounced off her forehead. "You have no idea how powerful our queen is!" one of the Exceeds laughed.

"We're Exceeds!" another shouted. "We're far beyond you humans!" One of the rocks struck Carla, who staggered. Wendy threw herself over her best friend, shielding the Exceed with her body. The mocking catcalls grew in number and volume. _Maybe...maybe Carla was right..._ Wendy sobbed quietly.

The ground shook, and the rain of stones stopped. Wendy and Carla looked up, joyous smiles spreading across both their faces. Jellal stood there, bathed in sapphire magic, carrying an Edolas warrior in one hand. The Starburst tossed the man to the ground – _wait, is that_ another _Jellal?_ Wendy wondered – and folded his arms. Chalk in every color of the rainbow drew symbols around him as he glared at the Exceed people. "Your army isn't coming back," he said as Wendy stood, "unless _we_ save them. So. Where is your Reaper Queen?"

The Exceeds gasped. "How _dare_ you use that insult here? In sacred Extalia?" Another Exceed threw a rock at Jellal. He glared at it, and the stone halted in mid-air. "Lacrima freak! Lowly human devices can't save you, Prince Siegrain!"

"Dare? That," Jellal said, pointing at the unconscious figure beside him, "is Prince Siegrain of Edolas. I am Jellal Fernandes, born the lowest of the low on my world, but I command the power of the stars themselves." He held his hand high, and seven shining lights circled it. _What happened to him?_ Wendy wondered, staring at her kind big brother as he blazed with fury. "I've defied cowards who kept me a slave for six years, devil worshipers who sought to end the world, wizards with the power to destroy entire cities. There is _nothing_ I will not dare for my guild. So call your queen!" The symbols he'd drawn circled Jellal like worlds around a star. "Tell her that a mere human defies her in her own land! Let's see what your goddess Shagotte dares!"

The Exceeds howled in outrage, and several of them spread their wings and flew above the Starburst. Jellal clenched his fists, and a wave of raw power threw them all back. "Jellal!" Wendy cried. "It's okay, we're fine now." He panted, the way someone would when exhausted, but Wendy could sense the power flowing through him. _He's pouring so much magic through his body,_ she realized. _I hope he's all right..._

"I'm grateful, Wendy," Jellal whispered, "but protecting you and Carla was only the first half of my mission here. Now I must face..." he blinked as a group of Exceeds, four elders and one ageless woman in a massive robe, approached him on foot. The woman looked like an older Carla. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the procession.

The Exceeds cheered. "You wanted to meet the queen, human? Congratulations!" one cried.

"Destroy him with your magic, Your Majesty!" Another encouraged.

Jellal's lips formed a grim, tight line. "Wendy. Carla. Get behind me." With that, he slid into a ready stance, one hand out to parry, the other a fist close to his ribs. "Face me, Reaper Queen."

"Yes. I must," the woman said, stepping out of her robe.

Wendy blinked. _Wait...she's not..._ Queen Shagotte smiled, but her face, her scent, her voice – all were sad and resigned. "Your Majesty?" Wendy asked, taking a step closer.

Queen Shagotte walked to within arm's reach of Jellal, met his gaze, then bowed low, dropping to one knee. "I surrender," she said, most of the pain gone from her voice. "I submit myself to your judgement, star god. Just, please, save my people."

The Exceeds gaped. "WHAAAT?!" they cried as one. Horrified objections rose from the crowd, begging her to use her power and destroy their enemies.

"Everyone, please stand, and stay calm while I explain," Shagotte said. Her voice was soft and gentle. The Exceeds stared. "Our fate was meant to be inescapable, but it has been changed. Voices from afar have brought us a miracle in our last hour, one with the face of the boy we cast out alongside our greatest hero." She spread a lone wing from her back. "I am...a normal Exceed. I am not a queen, let alone a goddess. I can only apologize and submit myself to a richly deserved justice."

Jellal straightened, abandoning his combat stance. "You...you don't have any Death Magic," he whispered, turning from Shagotte to Carla and back. "Of course. Carla inherited her clairvoyance."

"Zen," Carla huffed. "I was bluffing! How difficult is that to understand?"

When Jellal turned, Carla stared at his gentle smile as if it were a demon. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said, running fingers through his untamable hair, "but the queen is your mother, Carla." Jellal faced Shagotte again, while Carla gaped in shock. "You didn't kill anyone, did you? It was just the knowledge of who would die, and when. And King Faust, in his terror, devised a desperate plan to save his people." With a sigh, Jellal placed a palm on his forehead. "Why would you begin this cycle of destruction?"

One of the elder answered. "Most of us are very weak," he explained. "Humans tormented us, hunted us, used us for our magic energy. So we, as the Elders, created the illusion of a god-queen with the power of life and death to protect the Exceeds, restore our confidence, and build a civilization of our own. Shagotte is not to blame. The humans were only meant to fear us enough to stop attacking–"

"You vile old cowards," Jellal spat. "You didn't stop at protecting your people – you set up Exceeds as the divine lords of the world, all while hiding behind the _best_ of you!" The elder Exceeds bowed their heads in admission as nii-san vented his rage. "You've sown the wind, and now that you reap the whirlwind you complain about the _turbulence?"_

"There is no time," Shagotte insisted. "You may have my life if you wish it, Master Jellal, but at this moment you are the only one who can save your home, and my people." She pointed to the east. In the distance, a red-orange light was burning towards them. "Your presence in Extalia was impossible, yet here you stand. I see countless deaths, but you can stop them. Once that is over, I will accept my fate as the villain of this tale."

Jellal walked over, knelt before Shagotte, put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "There are no villains here," he insisted, and the queen's eyes went wide with tears. "Only desperate people who want to protect those they love." Wendy sniffled and wiped her eyes. _Thank you...nii-san..._ Jellal stood and turned to Wendy. "I will stop the crystal, but your mission stands. Now that their secret is revealed, Extalia is vulnerable. Can you evacuate them?"

Wendy took a deep breath and nodded. "Mm! You can count on me, nii-san!" Jellal nodded back, then threw himself at the death of two cities, alone.


	77. Vol 15, Ch 9

Edolas-2, Royal City Airspace, X784: Jellal

 _Uh-oh._

Jellal knew he had power equal to a Wizard Saint. He used to spar with Siegrain regularly. He had defeated the infamous Jose Porla. Yet in the face of the crystal mountain flying at an entire nation, he couldn't help feeling small and vulnerable. _This is bad. I had to go and be all cool – why of course I can stop a magic shooting star the size of a city, just another job from the mission board – and now everyone's counting on me._ He grimaced and pulled his chalk case from its place in his cloak pocket. _I don't dare hold anything back. All or nothing, this time._

With that, he stopped in mid-air, concentrating. Seventy pieces of chalk flew from the case, leaving only two for some even more dire emergency. _This has to be in multiples of five, anyway. Okay, Team Chalk, synch up._ Five sets of five formed up at the points of pentagrams, forming a five-pointed star of stars, nine more sets doing the same in a circle around the inner five. _And...go._ All seventy pieces started drawing the same five symbols, each in the same places on the star points. _Earth. Water. Air. Fire. Ether, or Wave if one prefers._ Jellal permitted himself a faint smile. _I can't believe I'm glad Laxus picked a fight. I just practiced this seal...yesterday? The day before? How long was I flying? On another world, it's hard to say._ The elemental Solid Seal formed, grew, and solidified as he concentrated. _Unbreakable, but flexible. A net of classic elements. All this is pointless if I destroy the crystal myself. The opposite of Abyss Break – a Shield of Sacred Stars._

"Oi, pretty boy! Nice sketch!" Jellal gaped as Gajeel laughed from the edge of the approaching island. The near edge of the island. Where he was bracing himself as if about to kick the Seal. _What is that madman doing?_

"Jellal?" Erza gasped, her team riding some great flying beast as they approached from below. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he called back. Then the island slammed into his Star Shield, and he could hear nothing but the roar of ether. Gritting his teeth, Jellal held back the end of all he loved with a web of chalk dust and determination. Seventy seals bent, twisted, and somehow held. Barely.

Dimly, he was aware of Gajeel bracing himself on one of the stars, pushing the island back. _Wait, how could that help? There's still pressure on the –_ Jellal shuddered as ethernano tore from him, bleeding a river of power, but somehow Gajeel's effort made that tearing more bearable. _Magic. Sometimes, it doesn't care about physics. Especially when Fairy Tail's involved._

Team Erza leaped to join the Dragon Slayer, pushing back with all their might. The flying steed joined in as well, slamming into the rock with a head butt. The strain on his web lessened, becoming manageable. "It's working!" he shouted. "Can anyone get to the Dragon Chain?"

"This is madness!" a huge, black-furred Exceed objected. "You can't stop this! Extalia is doomed! All you will do is die with it!"

"Ain't ya heard?" Gajeel laughed. "We got a miracle on our side, right, Erza? This thing's practically over already!"

"There are no miracles in this world!" the Exceed snarled back, flying at the Starburst. He stopped more than twenty feet away, staring with wide, trembling eyes. "Prince...Jellal..."

"I'm not your prince," Jellal hissed at the flying panther. "I'm his Earthland brother. If you're his enemy, if you're his _guild's_ enemy, then you're mine as well, so face me if you dare!" Only the strain kept him from slapping himself. _Brilliant, Jellal. You can't spare the energy to swat a fly, and you're challenging a giant panther man to battle. When did I turn into Natsu?_

"Keep it up just a little longer!" Ultear called out from beneath the island. _Good work, Gajeel!_ Jellal thought, but then the Devil Slayer looked below in surprise. _Edo-Ultear? Okay then,_ he guessed. "I can dig this thing out with just a few more minutes!" Jellal nodded, then tasted the faint metallic tang of blood on the roof of his mouth. _We may not have...a few minutes..._

Carla flew past, pushing against his Seal with all her might. "I'm not giving up!" she insisted. "Not on Fairy Tail! Not on Extalia! _I will protect them!"_ Happy gaped in amazement. Jellal knew how he felt. _Whoa. What did she have for breakfast?_ Another Exceed joined her, the one with the enormous head who couldn't stop pumping his fist. Then another. Two more. Four more. Ten. Twenty. A hundred.

Jellal stared in awe as the world became a storm of wings. He couldn't make out everything they were saying through the cacophony, but three sentiments were obvious: the Exceeds _were_ going to save their homeland, they were grateful for Fairy Tail's help, and they were deeply sorry for their previous behavior. Streaks of light shot to his Seal from every direction. _It's as though...the stars themselves have come down to save us..._

The one-winged queen faltered, then fell, dropping away. Somehow, Jellal found the strength to reach her with his telekinesis, pulling her to his arm – but that was one spell too many, and he tumbled earthward, and Erza screamed –

"I have you, my prince!" the giant Exceed roared, catching Jellal around the ribs with one arm.

"Pantherlily," Queen Shagotte whispered.

"You're Pantherlily? The Exceed who saved Myst?" Jellal blurted. The Seal began to give way again, and he focused on restoring it. _Of course...he was exiled, and saw Extalia's cruelty for what it was. If only he hadn't traded one desperate monarch for another._ The Starburst shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not your prince, or anyone else's."

"You are a prince of men, no matter your blood, Lord Jellal," Lily replied. Jellal blushed. "Are you tired of the lies, Your Majesty?"

Shagotte nodded. "Lily...I am so sorry..."

"So am I," Lily admitted. _Tired_ and _sorry, I think,_ Jellal realized. "Can you fly, Prince of Men?"

"Yes, but _please_ don't call me that where Earthlanders can hear," Jellal begged, floating at the heart of his Star Shield once more.

"Good." Pantherlily gently plucked Queen Shagotte from Jellal's arms, then shot toward the web of Seals. "Because no matter how much I hate it, Extalia is still my homeland! And if we have been granted hope so undeserved, then I will give my last breath to save it!" With fantastic strength, Lily threw his shoulder into the lacrima island, pushing it back. He seemed to turn the tide single-handedly.

Victory came in a rush. The titanic lacrima came to a halt, Edo-Ultear dug the chain clamp free, and a shining reverse-Anima beam warped the crystallized Magnolia away, in rapid succession. "It – it vanished," Gray gasped.

"They're home," Jellal called out, quickly spotting the figure that had to be above them. "Our backup's arrived."

"Magnolia has returned to Earthland," Mystogan explained, riding the same sort of beast Erza was on. _Legions, they're called Legions,_ he remembered at last. "It took some time to align the Anima field properly. I apologize for my tardiness." He took off his mask at last, revealing his face to all of Edolas. Jellal couldn't help a smile. "Lily. I'm grateful I could finally repay your kindness. Star, I am sorry that it seems I can never repay yours."

"You got Fairy Tail home, Your Highness," Jellal teased. Myst bowed his head a fraction. "I think we can call it even."

"Prince Jellal," Pantherlily breathed, while the Exceeds and Fairy Tail cheered. "Thank–"

A violet beam struck Pantherlily from behind, throwing him aside. From below, Knightwalker ascended on yet another Legion, her regiment at her back. "This isn't over yet, fairies!"

Jellal swept Pantherlily up in his telekinesis. "Knightwalker!" he roared, patience fraying. _She cut her hair. That'll help._ Myst flew past, carrying his Exceed friend away from the assault. "What insanity is this? Magnolia's gone, we saved Extalia, and you must know by now that the 'Reaper Queen' was a bluff. This war is over!"

"Not while we can still save magic for this world!" Knightwalker roared back, still flying at them. "The Exceeds will pay for terrorizing humanity by becoming our _fuel!"_

"For how long?" Jellal shot back, glaring. That slowed the false Erza at last. "I helped Extalia, and I'm willing to help you. I even have the same, simple condition – _stop trying to kill us!"_

 **Music Cue: The Heart to Believe**

Knightwalker stared at him, and for the second time Jellal thought he saw a hint of his Erza in the captain's eyes. "You...would still..."

"Knightwalker!" Faust boomed from below. "Only you remain to put an end to our enemies. No Jellal can be trusted. Do not fail me!"

"Father has gone mad," Myst retorted, tending to Lily's wounds as his Legion circled Royal City airspace. "We have exhausted our magic. Edolas must learn to survive without it."

"What?" the Starburst blurted. "Myst, you have rivers and mountains floating in the sky. Hospitals run on magic, cities rely on it for food shipments." Jellal grimaced. "Millions will die! At least give me a _chance_ to stop this." His Erza gasped, looking at Knightwalker with new sympathy.

"We...I..." Knightwalker looked from Jellal, to distant ruins glowing in the night, then back. "Please! I beg you!" she cried suddenly, dropping to one knee, the desperation in her eyes painfully familiar. _A trembling child, smiling in spite of her terror, Jellal watching helplessly as Tower guards take Erza away to be tortured for daring to dream of freedom..._ Edo-Erza held out her spear as if offering it. "I yield! I will submit however you wish – but please, save Edolas!"

Jellal stared, jaw slack and eyes round. "Why do good people keep surrendering to me today..." he muttered, blinking. _She's Erza after all,_ he realized, _and this time, I'm not a powerless child._ "Okay. Keep your forces from shooting at me, and I'll do the rest."

"All forces! Attack Jellal and Erza, _regardless of origin!"_ the king roared. "Bring me the heads of those who defy your king!"

"Not a chance, you old fart!" Lucy cried from the edge of town, and a great green tree erupted from the earth. _No, that's Edolas Lucy. That means they're this world's Fairy Tail!_ Jellal exulted. _They came!_ Edolas Fairy Tail erupted through the tree's double-doors in a wave, protecting humans and Exceeds alike.

"Well, there's that handled," Jellal grinned. "Does anyone know where the Anima system is?"

"In the deepest chamber below the castle," Ultear explained, "you will find a giant lacrima sphere surrounded by statues, suspended in cables that look like roots. You can control the Anima from there." She looked away. "I don't know how you can restore magic, though..."

"It's like a pump with not enough water," Jellal explained.

"Which is what your Anima would have done to their world, in time," Myst added to Ultear, gaze as cool as his tone. She looked away, eyes squeezing shut.

"We need a flood of ether to 'prime the pump,' as it were, restoring your world's natural flow of energy. I'll use Anima to draw power from Earthland one last time, far away from civilization, where it won't hurt anyone," Jellal explained, then gasped. _Of course!_ The Starburst laughed. "The ruins of the Tower of Heaven! There's still over a billion Edeas of ethernano lying there in broken lacrima! All that suffering will finally have meaning." His Erza sniffed, wiping her original eye.

All five of Myst's staves shot through the air to surround Jellal. "What – Myst! What are you doing?" Jellal pressed at the field the magic devices generated.

"I'm sorry, Star," Myst said, head bowed, "but my father has summoned Droma Anim. I won't allow you to risk your life so recklessly, not when there is no more hope." Pantherlily struggled to his feet, somehow intact after Knightwalker's assault.

"Jellal!" Erza Scarlet cried. "What does he mean about risking your life?"

Jellal sighed. "I'll have to touch the Anima lacrima directly to control it. My body will merge with it at least a bit. It'll probably cost me a finger, maybe a little more," he explained.

"Maybe everything!" Myst flew between Jellal and Knightwalker. "I won't let you do this, Star!"

"Mel Force!" Edo-Erza roared, firing a blast at Myst. Scarlet knocked Myst aside, and the blast shot below Jellal, freeing him from the trap. "Hurry, Star-Jellal!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Jellal cried, then shot towards the castle. Myst snarled something he couldn't make out and gave chase. The two Erzas clashed again, blades of enchanted steel hammering at one another. _Well. This isn't what I expected._

 _Jellal!_ Erza – his Erza – reached out to his mind. _I will hold off my counterpart. Don't lose to Mystogan – and don't you dare die!_

 _Now that, I expected._ Jellal smiled as he flew towards the heart of the Edolas Royal City. _Far be it from me to defy an order from the Fairy Queen._


	78. Vol 15, Ch 10

Edolas-2, Royal City Airspace, X784: Erza Scarlet

Erza blushed as her Starburst raced Mystogan to the great Anima crystal, her counterpart glaring as Scarlet floated in Knightwalker's path. "Mystogan is making a mistake," she admitted, "but he is still a Fairy Tail wizard. I cannot let you kill him."

"He is a traitor to Edolas _and_ your ridiculous guild!" Knightwalker retorted, spear pointed at Titania. "I will not let him stop your Jellal from saving my world, and neither should you!"

"My Jellal will triumph," Erza insisted, "as will I!" She pointed her Black Wing Sword at Knightwalker. "You can still promise not to take Mystogan's life. Let us aid the Starburst together."

"That is not a promise I can make, when the fate of Edolas depends on the man 'Mystogan' would stop," Knightwalker insisted. Scarlet grimaced. _All right, I understand, I am a stubborn person, this lesson is not necessary right now, especially when Jellal needs me!_ While Erza contemplated her nature and the bizarre manifestation of it she faced, Knightwalker roared and charged at her, pointing the four-bladed polearm at her. "Quatro Cannon!" she commanded. Erza braced herself, parrying the violet beam with her Black Wing Sword. _The ethernano comes from her weapon, not her,_ Scarlet noted, eyes locked on her Ten Commandments spear. _That restricts her ability to push her magic beyond its limits, but I must best her while I still have energy._

With a flap of her wings, Erza darted through and past her counterpart. "Moon Flash!" she chanted, and the glowing cross-burst appeared around Knightwalker.

"Gravity Core!" Edo-Erza retorted, a black sphere too much like Altairis devouring Erza's attack. Knightwalker twisted her grip on the shaft, and one spear became two, fire and ice shining from the matched weapons. "Blue Crimson!"

 _This is getting us nowhere._ Erza held her ground again. "Requip," she chanted, and her Adamantine Armor deflected both attacks. She fell back closer to the Jellals, listening for the state of their battle.

"I am sick of fighting my brothers, Myst!" Jellal cried, dropping Cosmic Fireworks behind him as he raced towards the castle. "Let me save your world!" Ice struck at Erza's shield, but she held it off, focusing on her twin nakama.

"This won't save anyone," Mystogan retorted, his voice cold and broken all at once. "Whatever good you do now will be erased when my people go to war again." A beam lashed out from his fin-staff, Starburst just barely dodging. "If the Exceeds remain in Edolas, they will be hunted more viciously than ever. If my people have magic, they'll just kill each other with it. Besides, Father has unleashed Droma Anim. Ultear's Anima would devour you before you could change anything." Erza's heart froze, in contrast to the flames of Blue Crimson roaring around her. "This civilization is dead."

"That's not true!" Jellal shot back, racing at Myst and grappling with him. Mystogan's staves spiraled away, and her Jellal met Myst's eyes with fierce resolve. "We're alive, right now! They're alive now! How can the man who's more my brother than Siegrain ever was look me in the eye and tell me they should die?" Knightwalker switched to Silfarion and darted at her ten times in an eyeblink, but Erza's Adamantine held fast. _If I can just keep her busy a little longer..._

"We don't deserve another chance," Mystogan whispered, and both Erzas gasped, halting in mid-air as he wept. "We've used them up. The Dragon Knight, Ur, Anima, ETD...our sins are too great. I don't have your strength. Let me die with my kingdom, brother of my heart. Go home with your Erza and live the happily-ever-after you deserve." Erza gasped. _Mystogan–!_

Erza had never been more proud of Jellal than when he punched Myst in the face. All five staves pointed at the pair. The Starburst ignored them. "How dare you talk like that with Fairy Tail's mark on your chest! Have you _never_ listened to our Erza? You're alive – that's your strength right there!" Jellal grabbed Mystogan's cloak, his own eyes brimming with tears. "Are you going to betray Pantherlily's faith in you? Coco's? Ours?" Knightwalker's attacks had ceased. She was watching as intently as Titania herself. "If you want this world to be better, then _make_ it better! You're the prince! When the Dragon Slayers beat your dad, you can be king. Your people still believe in you, _Jellal..."_ With that, her Starburst threw his arms around Myst. "...and so do I. You saved my world. Let me save yours. _Please."_

 _Please..._ Erza prayed. Mystogan's staves quivered around the pair. _Jellal's defenseless. One spell, and it's over._ Mystogan raised one hand, the fin-staff that was like his third arm glowing and at the ready. _Believe in him. Believe in us._

The prince's arm dropped. His staff's glow faded away. Myst squeezed his eyes shut, and clutched at Jellal's cloak. "Star...I...thank you... _thank you..."_

Titania wiped a few tears from her own eyes, and turned to Knightwalker – only to find the tears _streaming_ down her cheeks. "Jellal? Have you really...come back to us?" Edo-Erza whispered. "Do you care again?"

"He never stopped," Erza reassured her.

All at once, the spell was broken, and Myst grabbed Jellal's cloak and held him at arm's length. "Remember your own words, Star. Don't you die on us – don't you dare!"

Jellal's smile was hope, as it had been so many times before. "And make Erza angry at me? Are you kidding? Come on!" He flew towards the castle again, Myst following. Erza turned to her counterpart, and she almost felt Knightwalker's heart as her own. As one, they nodded, flanking their princes. Pantherlily and Edo-Ultear quickly joined them, the princess riding a disc of solid space. "Cover me. I'm going to need all my magic to take control of Anima."

"I think I've figured out what you're planning," Ultear called over, as the two Erzas started knocking out guards, "but I still don't understand where the ether will _come_ from, after you've 'primed' the flow."

Jellal blinked at her. Knightwalker sighed and destroyed a cannon aimed at him. He favored her with an apologetic smile, then blew a hole in the street. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, given how your keys work," the Starburst said, darting through tunnels. "Ether is dimensionally transcendent, as limitless as existence itself. The only reason your world lacks energy is because the flow was choked off."

"The weapons of the Dragon Wars," Myst said, nodding. "According to our history books, it was only then that magic began to fade."

Jellal grimaced, slowing to let the Erzas blow through security doors. _That's it, let us handle these. Conserve your power._ He flew onward more cautiously than before. "Droma Anim," Jellal muttered. Then he summoned one of his remaining pieces of chalk – _gods, there's only one left after that,_ Erza realized, catching a glimpse of his case before it closed – and began drawing calculations in the air. They remained beside him as the group raced on. "That's going to be a problem, Myst. As long as it's active, I won't be able to do more than keep the ether flow alive."

"I warned you," Myst retorted.

They reached the Anima chamber at last, a massive shaft with a lacrima sphere the size of a building suspended near the apex. Around them, twisted streams of light leaked away. Below them, Edo-Siegrain shook his head at the newcomers. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by unconscious guards. "Good, someone who knows how to drive this stupid thing."

Myst stared, eyes wide. "Brother..."

He shrugged. "Nope. Just a cheap copy." Siegrain looked away while Jellal approached the Anima crystal. "It turns out Byro built me in a lab. 'We need an heir,' the king told him. 'Make one if you have to.' So he did, with a little help from Ultear's crystal." The replica stood, then floated up towards them. "I'm not even a real person, let alone a real prince."

"D-don't be stupid," Ultear demanded, sniffling. "You're right there in front of us with a beating heart, a tiny brain, and a stupid mouth saying stupid guy stuff." She threw her arms around him. "And you saved my mom. Thank you, you dope." Edo-Siegrain looked up at Myst, mouthing _what do I do?_ Myst chuckled and shrugged. Siegrain settled for hugging her back.

"Scarlet," Knightwalker called, bringing Erza's attention back to the dire situation. "I will guard the door. Remain with your Starburst."

"Mm," Erza agreed with a nod. "Thank you." She watched – herself _(which is never not weird,_ Erza mused) – stand before the entrance and call on the Ten Commandments to become something called Ravelt. A spear formed in Knightwalker's hands. Its power was so immense Erza could sense it even with the world bleeding ether.

With that done, she turned back to Jellal. "Can someone get in touch with the Dragon Slayers?" he asked, voice hushed as he reached out to the great sphere. "It might help if I can coordinate with them."

Mystogan sighed. "Single Magic Circle: Ghost Voice," he chanted, and the staff with the huge-mouth skull lit up with a purple symbol. "Natsu."

"Thanks. Natsu?" Jellal called. "Can you hear me?"

"Ai-YAH!" Natsu wailed through the skull. "A little busy here!" Energy cannons echoed around the Dragon Slayer.

 **Music Cue: New Main Theme, Battle Version**

"Natsu!" Jellal hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't wait any longer. Maybe I can help–!" With that, he pressed the little finger of his left hand to the crystal. _Jellal!_ Erza worried as the sphere pulled his finger halfway in, almost forcing his palm to it. Sweat beaded along Jellal's forehead, and he took in pained breaths as he concentrated.

"Blue?" Gajeel called. "Whatever you're doin', keep doin' it! This thing just slowed down!"

"Get offa me, metalhead!" Natsu complained. Gajeel laughed in his unique way and leaped back into battle.

"Got to...choke it...more, then force it...through, all at...once," Jellal gasped, his body tensing up more with each passing second. Erza's hands clenched and let go, unable to do anything but watch as the love of her life fought the power of an entire world. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy...I could really use your help..."

The roar of flames echoed through the skull's mouth. "Don't tell me we gotta hold back against that monster or something! This fight's tough enough already!" Erza Requipped into her Flight Armor. _If_ Natsu _thinks an enemy's too difficult..._

"Just the opposite," Jellal grunted, and when he twitched, the crystal claimed his ring finger. "Ow. I need you to blow that thing up – as fast as you can – as completely as you can!"

There was a pause. Gajeel cheered in the distance. "Wait, you _want_ us to wreck the place? _Now_ you're talking! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered, and the sounds of battle intensified.

A terrible explosion roared through the communicator. Erza and Mystogan went pale, and Jellal slipped again, his entire hand pulled into the lacrima. Ultear gasped and pressed one of her keys against the crystal, but Anima ate that too, and she nearly lost her fingers. "Natsu!" Erza cried. "NATSU!"

King Faust laughed. "Your friends are out of magic, Erza _Scarlet._ Now they're mine – and soon, you will be as well!"

"What – did – you – say?" Jellal snarled. He pushed his arm _further_ into the crystal, almost halfway to his elbow. Inside the Anima field, he opened fingers in spite of the skin peeling away from them. "I know Fairy Tail would have beaten you anyway, but I've run out of patience. Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy!" His chest glowed blue-white. "Earthland says hello!"

Erza heard flames roar around Natsu. Winds blew in the distance. Chunks of something – _metal, probably,_ she realized – tore themselves from the earth. "No! How can you stop me? I am the king of this world!" Faust cried.

"Not any more, father," Mystogan said, plunging his fin-staff halfway into the lacrima, pressing it against the bottom of Jellal's arm. "Now, Star!"

Jellal made a fist with fingers of bone. The ether itself swirled in obedience, shining all around them.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all roared in response. Together, they turned an impossible plan into an unstoppable assault, with Gajeel pinning the Dragon Knight, then Wendy roaring at Natsu to smash him through the ancient weapon. _He even managed to spare the king,_ Erza thought, a proud smile forming.

Jellal's smile would have matched hers, except it wavered as his body shook. Erza rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him up. Ultear pointed a key at the Starburst, opening a gateway to some font of magical energy, while Siegrain grabbed his free hand, pouring ethernano into him. "I have you, Jellal," she whispered. "Trust me."

"Always." Jellal's hand was nothing but bone at that point, and it took all Erza's strength to hold back tears. Still, the force of his magic moved his fingers, and he grasped Mystogan's staff. Though he continued to shake, Jellal relaxed in her grip, and blue light climbed the dark gold ribbons of ether. Cries of fear echoed in the distance, and Erza felt a pulse of unimaginable power as magic fled Edolas. Then Jellal's grip shifted, holding Myst's staff aloft, his last piece of chalk flashing through the air to draw an ever-growing seal around the Anima crystal. With a final yank, Jellal pulled free –

– and the ether roared to life, surging through them, through the _world,_ and the screams above them became cheers. Jellal collapsed into Erza's arms, three inches of arm replaced by Myst's staff, its fin where his hand had been. He looked down, twitching, and then the fin moved. _Five spines – like fingers?_ Erza wondered. While she stared, Mystogan pulled out a small staff – a rod, really, half-wrapped in his signature bandages and topped with a simple circle – and touched the fin. It twisted, shrank, and molded itself into a hand in truth. It was a clumsy, webbed one of metal, but a hand all the same. As one, Jellal and Erza looked up at Myst. "I may have suspected you'd leave bits of you behind. Porlyusica can finish the job." His grin was small and weak, but steady. "I'm just glad I didn't have to replace a leg. You would have looked stupid with a giant painted eye for a foot."

"You're the miracle of two worlds, now," Erza whispered, enjoying the sight of his blush. "I think you've earned one of your own."


	79. Vol 16, Ch 1

**Volume Sixteen: Partner Ships**

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X790: Ultear

Ultear smirked at her friend. "Tell me again how little difference your freedom makes." Jellal sighed. "I won't bother reminding you how many lives Crime Sorciere has saved. Your counterpart just prevented the collapse of a civilization, and no, you _don't_ get to tell me that they would have survived." She crossed her arms. "The world would have gone on, but a lot of people would have died, both in that moment and the years to come."

"He has grown up to become an extraordinary young man," Jellal conceded.

"And he is what _you_ really are," Ultear insisted, "when you're not busy condemning yourself for my violation of you."

"So this is your endgame?" Jellal chuckled while Meredy held her forehead. _I can practically feel the frustration from her,_ Ultear mused. _I sympathize._ "Give hope to an entire world as therapy for one lost soul?"

 _"You saved me,"_ Ultear insisted, poking Jellal in the chest. "I destroyed your life, enslaved you heart and soul, and you reached into the darkness to pull me out."

"Us!" Meredy interjected.

Ultear nodded fiercely. "Us." Her smirk returned.

"Let's...just keep an eye on the S-Class trials," Jellal said, sighing again. "Many things at Fairy Tail have happened in similar manner to ours, in all defiance of the Butterfly Effect, but if we can save them from Acnologia, everything should change from there."

"He said, not so much missing the point as dodging it," Meredy grumped.

"We'll indulge him for now, sweetie," Ultear replied. "He does have a point, after all."


	80. Vol 16, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Gray

"Very well," Carla sighed, crossing her arms. "I will accept this."

The Exceeds cheered as they soared into the heavens, Extalia floating up behind them. "Damn, Jellal, that was impressive, even for you," Gray chuckled. "And now we've got Extalia. I'm kind of amazed so many of them wanted to come here after Edolas dodged an apocalypse."

"It's a chance for a fresh start," the newly-tiny Pantherlily explained, ignoring the crying Gajeel grinning like a madman as the Dragon Slayer hugged him. _He's turned into almost as much a stalker as Juvia,_ Gray thought, a drop of sweat rolling down one cheek. "Here, they hope to be no more than curious newcomers in a world filled with natural magic."

"I just hope the ones who stayed behind are okay," Lucy said, biting her lip. "They're going to have a rough time, even with Mystogan keeping the peace."

"He's Jellal," Erza gushed, hugging the star mage implacably. _I don't think she's let go of him since he lost his hand,_ Gray thought. "They'll be fine."

"We should get back home," Jellal chuckled, only to gasp when Erza squeezed tighter still. "Urk. I want to make sure everyone's okay..."

Lucy's jaw twitched. "The only one who got hurt was you, Jellal," she pointed out.

"We won't know that until we get back," Jellal insisted, reaching around to rub the back of his neck. He froze when the metal of his fin-hand met his skin. "Mm. Weird."

Erza turned fierce eyes and tightly-pressed lips on the artificial hand. "Perhaps we should go to Porlyusica first," she suggested. "That was Mystogan's suggestion."

"Th-there's no rush, I'm sure," Jellal stammered, his smile weak as he held up his remaining original hand. "We should definitely check on Fairy Tail first."

"Hm..." Erza shrugged and smiled. "Very well."

Natsu and Gray gaped. "EHHHH?!" they blurted as one. _Is – is Erza all right?_

Lucy giggled behind her hand. "Erza's in lllllove," she said.

Happy got down on his paws and knees, head bowed. "She's stealing my mascot appeal..." he whimpered. Everyone laughed except Carla, who just face-pawed.

It didn't take them long to get back to the hall, with judicious use of magic and back alleys. "Oh, welcome back!" Mirajane called, waving as the ragged group burst through the doors. "Rough mission?"

"You could say that," Gray drawled, grabbing the seat next to Cana at the bar. _She's drinking from a mug now. That's good._

The afternoon brawl was subdued. _Probably due to a lack of flame-brain,_ Gray mused. Elfman popped halfway out of the combat cloud, sweeping the new arrivals with a glare. "You shouldn't just disappear like that! It isn't manly!" With that, he dove back into the fray.

"Yeah, and why does Jellal look like he got the worst of–" Ultear began. When she froze, the whole guild followed suit. _Oh, right, he was back at Stately Fernandes Manor,_ Gray remembered.

"JELLAL!" the guild cried as one, everybody trying to hug him at once. Ultear and his old Tower friends reached him first, and Jellal staggered with a squawk. Gray blinked. _Why haven't they reacted to his hand?_ The ice mage noticed that Jellal's left side had been thoroughly shrouded by his cloak. _Tch. That won't work for long –_

"Nii-san?!" Millianna gasped, pulling Jellal's injured arm out of the pile.

Jellal's smile was weak, and a single drop of sweat rolled down his jaw line. "I can explain..." Gray sighed. _I bet you can._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Gray rolled his eyes at the line of heads he, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy made at Porlyusica's door. Ultear and Simon peered through one of the old healer's windows, while Millianna and Wally peeked through the other. Porlyusica had allowed Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily inside, and even the aloof Exceed princess looked concerned.

"Hmph." Porlyusica poured a dark gray potion with a strange mirror-bright silvery aura over Jellal's artificial hand. For several seconds, nothing happened. _After the first potion, the bronze amulet, and that weird coral wand, I don't think anything's going to work,_ Gray thought, a grumpy frown taking shape, but then the fin-webbing between the metal fingers warped and shrank away. The ice mage's frown disappeared. _Not that I'll complain if I'm wrong._ The three Exceeds stood up on the bed, Happy gasping and smiling while the other two nodded. While they watched, the wood of the shaft flowed over the now-thin metal fingers, small symbols forming on the knuckles where they met the rest of the hand. "Is this your idea of following your doctor's orders, boy?"

"Hey," Natsu whispered, "do those marks on his knuckles look like the tops of Mystogan's staff-things?" For some reason, he pointed at Jellal's hand as well. _Huh. Skull, fin, three, eye, and prongs. Flame-brain's right, for once._

"I am sorry, Doctor Porlyusica," Jellal shrugged, "but an entire civilization was at stake, and I had just used much of my energy to protect Magnolia." He flexed his new hand, now appearing to be made of wood. "It was an unfortunate necessity. The side effects are at least partially beneficial, at least. Thank y–"

Porlyusica swung her broom at him. Jellal _caught_ it. The jaws of all watching dropped, except for Carla – who was smiling? _Carla's okay with this? Are we really back in Earthland?_ Gray wondered. Meanwhile, Jellal met Porlyusica's glare with calm, unflinching eyes. "No. Not this time, doctor. Edolas may mean nothing to you, but it was – _is_ – Mystogan's home." Porlyusica snorted and looked away. "He kept insisting that his world would go on without magic, which was technically true, but hanging in the sky were kingdoms and rivers and mountains, they used airships that would have crashed alongside them, ran hospitals that relied on ether – and those were just the immediate threats to human life." When she walked away from Jellal, going to her medicine cabinets, he crossed his arms. "The Exceeds would have been thrown from their world or killed outright. Towns that relied on food shipments would have starved. Relief efforts after a world-spanning war would have been nearly impossible in the critical aftermath period. One hand was a negligible price to pay to avoid all that."

The healer put away the empty bottle and grabbed a roll of tan fabric. She paused for a few seconds, unmoving. "I am from Edolas," she said, and this time _everyone_ else's jaws dropped, Jellal and Carla included. _What – how – I have a million questions for the Master,_ Gray decided. "When I arrived on your world, Edolas' decline had already begun. I would have thought its magic would have died by now." She yanked Jellal's wooden hand in front of her, then began wrapping the tan cloth around it. As she did, it came to resemble his skin almost exactly as it wrapped itself around the wood frame.

"It's ironic. Myst and I spent all those years fighting Anima," Jellal explained, "but in the end everything worked out." He looked out a window, Ultear and Simon ducking further until their eyes were at the sill. "Humanity can survive without magic or technology, but we shouldn't have to. Yes, some people use the greater power to make things worse, but so many more work for better worlds. I have faith in them."

Porlyusica's sigh was heavy and deep. "I am grateful, Fernandes, make no mistake," she admitted. Her eyes narrowed in an instant, her glare sharp and furious. "But you need to stop treating your body as an expendable asset! This time, you've broken something I cannot repair! Useless human..."

Jellal swallowed, but his smile was gentle. "I know. I'm sorry." He tested the new hand, opening and closing it with experimental care. "For all the impressive magic Myst gave me when he sacrificed his main staff, I'm aware that I've lost something precious." He ran artificial fingers along the edge of his cloak, grimacing. _The Grim? What did you do, Jellal?_ Gray wondered.

"I could replace it," the healer admitted, returning to her many wonders. "We would have to remove the existing prosthetic, but that would permit–"

"Thank you, but no." Jellal stood, his hand turning to silvery mist, then solid again. _Whoa. That's going to be a useful trick,_ Gray noted. "Myst's last gift gave me two things, and I count the incredible magic powers the lesser of them."

"What is the other?" Porlyusica demanded, one skeptical eyebrow raised.

Jellal ran the fingers of his right hand along the palm of the left. "Perspective," he said.

"Good." She grabbed another broom. "Then get out! Annoying human!" Jellal yelped and fled, the Exceeds racing after him.

Gray had just enough time for his eyes to go wide, then Jellal ran into Team Erza, all six of them falling over in a heap. _Ow,_ Gray sighed. "And don't think I missed the rest of you, either!" the healer shouted, waving her broom furiously in the air. "Go away!"

With cries of their own, the Fairy Tail wizards fled. After a few seconds, Natsu laughed, and the others couldn't help joining in, even Gray. _Home at last._


	81. Vol 16, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Erza

 _That was quite the party._ Erza chuckled and shook her head, gazing upon a guild hall that had finally calmed down. _Mystogan, wherever you are, I hope you know that we remember you._ Sitting on the roof of Kardia Cathedra, she turned her sight upward, looking upon the stars with a smile. _Even Jellal joined in this time. It was good to see him so carefree._ Her smile faded. _I wish I knew why he is so rarely like that._ It vanished completely. _I am not helping._

 _No!_ She leaped to her feet. _I will not let my fear hold me back a moment longer!_ The image of Jellal being pulled bit-by-bit into the Anima crystal flashed through her memory. _I said that I would tell him if I wished for us to move more quickly, but one simple, tiny misunderstanding and I turn into a fumbling girl who can't speak her heart. With so much at stake, I will not wait one moment longer!_ She glared at the stars as if challenging them, raising a fist in defiance. _Jellal! One way or another, we will settle this once and for –_

"So this is where you've been hiding," Jellal quipped, smiling as he leaned against the bell tower.

"KYA!" Erza leaped back, Requipped into her Clear Heart clothes, and gripped the hilts of her Demon Blades before she realized who'd joined her. The Starburst chuckled. "J-Jellal!" She immediately Requipped back into her civilian clothing and crossed her arms. "A-are you reduced to juvenile pranks, now?" Titania looked away, resisting the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Forgive me, Erza. I was testing my new Mist Body, and when I saw you up here, I decided to surprise you." He shrugged, smile vanishing. "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise. Sorry."

"It's all right, really!" Erza insisted suddenly, waving her hands with alacrity. "It's my fault for letting my guard down." She bowed quickly, multiple times. "Please excuse my behavior!"

That beautiful smile returned. "Oh, Erza," he chuckled. "I don't consider there to be anything to excuse, but if you wish it, then it is forgotten." He glanced down at the city. "I don't suppose you'd mind it if we talked?"

 _Oh! This is perfect!_ Erza strode to his side and smiled back. "Actually, I had intended to seek you out. I wish to talk as well." Jellal swallowed. Erza took his hand, and he froze. "We had a – misunderstanding, back at your family home. After what I told you, when we finally cleared up our previous difficulty, I should have expressed myself better." She looked into his eyes, hazel-gold shining in the moonlight, and steeled herself. "I do wish to, ah, proceed more quickly. I should have told you that at the time." Erza put her other hand on his. "However! I understand that you feel the obligations of a gentleman. Also, I know that the faith of the Old Gods calls you to approach this part of a relationship in certain ways." She cleared her throat. _Did that sound too clinical?_ When she met Jellal's eyes again, he was unreadable, expression nearly blank in its evenness. "So. Er. I was foolish to feel insecure, and I hope we can pick up where we left off."

Jellal looked down at where she held onto him. "I can't feel your hands," he admitted. Erza blinked, then stared in shock. _That's Mystogan's gift,_ she realized. "May I?" He tugged gently at her grip, and she let go. "I can sense pressure, where the artificial skin touches something. I won't break mugs by mistake, or hurt someone with my grip. There's knowledge in my head, like...numbers, or a meter, as automatic as the sense of touch." He reached up, briefly running his fingers through her hair. Erza bit her lip. _So...good..._ "Everything you said about me is true, but it doesn't matter any more. What matters is what I understand now. Mystogan's gift grants me tremendous power. I have all the arts he bore on his back, literally at my fingertips. Yet this hand will never feel the warmth of your skin, or the silk of your hair, ever again."

Erza gasped. "Wait! Porlyusica said she could build you a new hand. Surely you could craft replacements for Mystogan's arsenal–"

"It doesn't matter," Jellal said, smiling again. "No, that's not right...it's more that it's okay. I don't question Porlyusica's skill, but Anima erased more than the substance of my hand." He looked at the limb in question, flexing his fingers as though testing them. "Many of the greatest acts of magic come from sacrifice. I think...the _idea_ of my hand disappeared with its flesh and bone. Besides, even if it didn't, everything about this hand is a gift. Even the price." He met her eyes again, and Erza's heart pounded with the force of her Giant Armor. "I worried so much about going too far, I couldn't see that I wasn't going far enough, that I was squandering time that can never be reclaimed. 'Live your life to the fullest, and never think of yourself as insignificant.' I'm...not very good at that, am I?"

"That's not entirely untrue," Erza admitted, grasping his right hand this time. Strangely, his smile grew. _Time to confront this. To face my fear._ She took in a breath. "Am I the reason you still do not believe yourself free?" Erza asked.

Jellal stared for a long moment, only moving to blink. Then his eyes went round and his jaw dropped, teeth seeming jagged in the darkness. Had she not meant the question so seriously, Erza might have laughed. "That's...I...Mavis, _that_ is what you're afraid of?" he blurted at last, staring with wide eyes. "Erza, I never feel more free than when I'm with you." He looked away, jaw tight. "The flashbacks...Daphne's curse...the only thing I fear when I'm with you is hurting you."

Erza did laugh, then. "That is impossible," she said.

"It is not," Jellal replied, looking up. "It wasn't his fault, but...the other Jellal, the one who saved us...I've had his nightmares alongside my own. He was a victim of Possession Magic for eight years. In that state, he trapped our friends in deceit, tormented your counterpart with cruel manipulation."

"That was not him," Erza insisted, "any more than your body's assault on me when Daphne controlled it was you." Somewhere, Jellal-1 snorted. _Mavis, not him too._

"True. He was _possessed,_ after all." Jellal met her gaze and smiled again, and Giant Armor was replaced by Flight Armor as Erza's heart raced. "I am not. What lies within me is more insidious than that. For all those years, what I feared was the demon curse within me. That in a moment of weakness, I would betray you."

 _"Never,"_ Erza insisted again, patience starting to fray at last. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I have learned." He pulled her close, and somehow Erza's heart pounded more fiercely than ever. "I could not truly fight your _counterpart_ in Edolas, because deep within she was still you. And this." He held up his left hand. "For all our determination and magic, sometimes...no, always, eventually, everything ends, even for Fairy Tail wizards. Everything ends but love." Again, he stroked her hair with artificial fingers. "That's why we must live our lives to the fullest. Because at any moment, the end can come without warning."

 _That's...I don't understand why...Jellal?_ Erza bit her lip again. "What does that mean for you? For us?"

With deliberate care, Jellal swept her hair aside. He pulled her close, and Erza became aware of her beloved on every level – the light in his eyes, the sound of his breath, the scent of his skin, the feel of his heart, the love from his soul. And then he kissed her, and all became light and fire.

"I love you," he said, when their lips parted and he hugged her close. "Erza, your happiness _is_ my freedom. I've let so much get in the way. No more. Tell me what you desire."

 _"You,"_ Erza breathed, half-growling.

"Ah. In that case, we'll talk more...afterward," he whispered, and his power surrounded them both.

"Afterward?" Erza blinked. "After what–"

Jellal scooped her up, Erza squealing in surprise, and they raced to the woods outside the city. There, his chalk tore across the earth, creating seals that summoned a chamber of pure magic, glowing sapphire and scarlet. Five walls like petals peeled open below, to reveal an intimate setting. Erza gasped, looked at the nervous passion in Jellal's eyes, and kissed him back.

They descended, and the petals closed around them. _At last..._ Erza's smile shone like the moon. _This contest is over._


	82. Vol 16, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Outside Magnolia, X791: Jellal

Meredy shot Maguilty Rays into the sky alongside the fireworks above. "Happy New Year!" she cheered. Jellal blushed. "Too bad we can't see into Jellal's little lllove chamber."

"M-Meredy!" Jellal blurted, while both women laughed. "Let them be," he sighed, folding his arms and shaking his head. _What am I going to do with them?_ he wondered.

"He does have a point, Meredy," Ultear agreed, though her smirk when Meredy pouted was not encouraging to the small guild's master. "We're trying to be heroes now. It's not very heroic to go peeping on your grown-up children."

"We didn't raise them," Meredy retorted, pout growing. "It's not like I wanted to do more than peek."

"We can keep an eye out for their safety without looking into the private affairs of Jerza," Ultear added, chuckling. _Jerza?_ Jellal wondered. "Besides, we have two Fairy Tail guilds to watch out for." She glanced down at where the "Reborn Ghoul Spirit" members were sprawled out, defeated and awaiting pickup by the Rune Knights.

"I don't know what else there is to watch out for over there right now," Meredy grumped. "My counterpart hasn't even been that big a deal. Sheesh." She shook her head.

Jellal smiled with careful gentleness. "Well, she's made friends with Juvia, in spite of her adulation for their Ultear. That's a lot of growth all around. They make quite the team, by all appearances." He glanced up to see the local Jet and Droy heading towards the unconscious Dark Guild mages. "Guests. We should go."

"Can we finish watching the fireworks, Jellal? Please?" Meredy pleaded. Jellal sighed, smiled and nodded. The technically-adult wizard cheered, and the star mage led them to higher, more discreet ground. _We'll check back in on Earthland-2 when our own world is secure again._ He shook his head at the remnants of the Dark Guild below them. _That shouldn't take long._


	83. Vol 16, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Mirajane

The legendary She-Demon froze, hand stopping mid-polish. A blushing Erza walked in, her smile long and quivering. She strode to the bar with a spring in her step, dropped into a chair, and pointed her eyes firmly downward. "Three strawberry Veronica pastries, please," she said.

Mira let out a joyous squeal and threw a titanic hug around her favorite knight. "I'm so happy for you!" she cheered. _Yay! Finally!_

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Erza stammered, eyes wide, hands wringing, feet squirming against each other. "I – Jellal and I – we had a fine night – evening! We had a fine evening!"

Mira giggled and let Erza go. "You're not seriously going to pretend Jellal didn't sweep you off your feet last night, are you?"

"N-no, of course not," Erza conceded, eyes still locked onto the bar top. "He was – it was very romantic. He was understanding beyond my right to expect. We talked quite a bit, cleared the air on many things."

Evergreen appeared on Erza's flank. "Talked. Right."

Mira pouted at the fairy mage. "I have no doubt that they _also_ talked, Evergreen," the She-Demon insisted. "It's Jellal and Erza, after all." The devil's light glinted in her eyes as she turned back to grin at Titania. "Is it finally time to break your 'romance manga' out of storage?"

"What? No! Jellal is a straightforward lov–" Erza clamped both hands over her mouth, eyes bulging as her face turned bright red.

"Nyaaan?! You and nii-san?" Millianna blurted, leaping over and taking the seat on Mira's other side. "Finally?" The knight glanced around, wringing her hands again. Milli meowed a laugh. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Erza-nee. I like seeing you full of life. We're happy for you both!"

Cana strode over as well, coming up behind Titania. Erza straightened. _You noticed you're surrounded, huh?_ Mira thought. "It sounds like our favorite fairy knight could use some advice from her Aunt Cana, though," the card mage said, putting an arm around Erza's shoulders. "First of all, don't hold him to an impossible standard for your first time."

"I-it's not like that!" Erza blurted, shivering. "He – he was – it was – _indescribable,"_ she breathed, the red of her cheeks somehow deepening.

"Ooo, that good, huh?" Cana's wicked smile only grew. "Well. Blue's always been one for study, and I've heard some absolutely delicious rumors about the Old Ways." Erza swayed in her chair while Cana leaned in. "And hey, it's for the best that you went vanilla the first time."

"We are not discussing – this!" Erza flailed, arms waving noodle-like in the air.

Mira shrugged. "Okay," she conceded. The She-Demon blinked at the shocked jaw-drops from the other ladies. _Well, if Erza doesn't want to talk about it, she isn't going to._ She resumed wiping down the bar. "What about your talk? It sounds like everything worked out."

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, nodding as she relaxed. "At last, I expressed my feelings without reservation. Edolas allowed Jellal to transcend his fear of the vile thing Daphne did to him in the Tower." Her smile returned, steady and serene. "It appears I owe Knightwalker much. Since he could not do battle with another Erza, one known as the Fairy Hunter, he knows that he would never harm me."

Juvia gasped as she rushed over. Meredy grinned as she followed. "Jellal-dono was afraid he would hurt you? That could not be!" the water mage blurted. Millianna sighed and facepalmed.

"Precisely what he understood," Erza explained. "There was also the matter of his hand. A strange condition, that made him value the precious time we have."

"Time?" Mira gasped, cold terror crushing at her heart. "Is Jellal sick?" Millianna mewed.

"No!" Erza's hand raced out to take Mirajane's. "He is well. It is merely a quirk of Mystogan's gift." Her smile became reassuring. "Even we cannot spend every remaining moment of life together, but we both realize how important it is to treasure what we have."

"Oh, Erza is so lucky," Juvia replied, hands squeezed together at her waist. "If only Gray-sama would look at me the way Jellal-dono does at Sir Erza. Juvin!" Mira giggled. _Poor Juvia. She's probably picturing that happy day at this very moment._

"You've actually got a housebroken man," Evergreen agreed, nodding with approval. "Most of them need a lot of work before they can be considered domesticated. Count yourself fortuna–"

"Ohhh?" Erza was instantly looming over a quivering Evergreen. "Are you implying that Jellal is incapable of standing up for himself, as though he were not truly a man?" Mira sighed. _Erza..._

"Please don't start in about being manly," Evergreen whimpered. Mira couldn't help a chuckle.

That was, of course, the exact moment that Elfman burst in with a kick, Jellal and Gray under one arm, Gajeel and Simon in the other. "It's about time you expressed your feelings properly! Now you're being a real man!"

"You're missing the point," Gray and Simon said as one, shadows looming over them both.

Jellal blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure there was anything proper about it..."

"The whole damn town is talking about how Titania was glowing on her way to the hall," Gajeel noted, his grin almost as wide as Natsu's usual one. "Sounds proper to us. Gee hee!" Mira laughed as Erza started "glowing" from a renewed blush.

"Look, I'm not going to talk about it," Jellal insisted, rolling his eyes. "It was amazing and Erza's happy, and that's all that matters."

"Discretion is manly!" Elfman agreed, releasing his nakama as he punched the air. _At least I think he's agreeing,_ Mira thought, smiling at her brother.

Evergreen darted to Elfman's side, batting at his head with her fan. "Then maybe you shouldn't be shouting about it at the top of your lungs!"

"Ah! Evergreen!" Elfman yelped, retreating before the absurd barrage. The others all laughed, while Mira just sighed and shook her head, glancing over at where Kinana was serving drinks to Macao and Wakaba. _She's fitting in nicely_

"Hey, Simon, where's Ultear?" Jellal asked. Gray started to inch away from Juvia, who was still staring into space. "I'm surprised she isn't at the guild."

"Magic Council hired her," Simon explained. "Some real hush-hush mission, but we need the good will. Gran Doma wants to shut us down."

Jellal's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "I'll bet he does." Erza went to his side, and he relaxed the moment her arm was around his waist. "As long as they don't try to force her into anything untoward."

Arc of Space carved through the world, opening where the Cait Shelter gate used to be. Ultear emerged from it, a Magic Council prison visible behind her just before the portal closed. "Guys!" she gasped, running to the group gathered at the bar. "This is bad!"

"What now?" Gray sighed. "Don't tell me the Magic Council set you up."

Ultear shook her head. "Daphne broke into the new prison, then freed Brain – and Siegrain." Jellal and Erza gasped as one. Mira's hands covered her mouth. _Oh no!_ "The other Prayers tried to call the guards, but, well, it was Daphne. Security couldn't stop her."

"Siegrain's memory..." Jellal squeezed his eyes shut, fists trembling at his sides.

With a sigh, Ultear summoned one of her crystals. "They wouldn't give me access to the cameras, but I was able to pick up a few impressions with my Time magic. Here's what I got."

Three still holographic images appeared, like a short comic strip of sculptures. The first was Daphne disintegrating the bars of a smiling Brain's cell with a bizarre lacrima-weapon that looked like an abstract sculpture. Behind Daphne, Siegrain pounded on the bars of his cell with his bare fist, while Cobra shouted something from the cell beside him. The second was of Daphne pointing a simple wand at Siegrain, who was frozen upright, while Cobra and Hoteye looked on in horror and Brain laughed. The third was of the two escapees following Daphne through a gateway virtually identical to Ultear's; indeed, the Lizard Man with the long violet hair was a clear indication of how they escaped. All five of Brain's former Prayers could be seen in the last image, Hoteye sitting on the floor of his cell, head bowed, while the others raged at Daphne and Brain. Siegrain's posture remained stiff, eyes barely visible beneath long bangs, expression flat and even.

"She's taken control of him," Jellal hissed. "That's it! I'm going after–"

"No!" Mira blurted, only to realize that almost every other guild member present had spoken in time with her. "The Interdiction Treaty, Jellal," the She-Demon reminded him. "If we go after Daphne now, the Magic Council will disband Fairy Tail and arrest as many of us as they can – especially you!"

Erza moved her hand to the Starburst's shoulder. "They'll make the job of retrieving fugitives of their power available to legal guilds." Jellal shuddered, eyes squeezed shut. "We'll save him. Together."

Jellal nodded. "Thank you..."

Ultear cleared her throat, the sour curve of her mouth indicating it hadn't helped. "I hate to bring this up, Blue, but there's another possibility. Daphne might not be exactly, well, controlling him. If she returned his memories with the right twist, he might have gone with her willingly."

"That's still control." Jellal took a deep breath, let it go, and opened his eyes again. "For now, you're all correct. I'm going to check the S-Class job board. Work will help."

"I agree," Erza replied, nodding. "Gray, find Wendy and Carla. We'll go with him while Natsu and Lucy are out." Gray grinned and gave her a thumb's up, heading for the table where Levy was chatting with the young healer. Mira frowned. _Why now? Gods, please, can't you give the two of them so much as a week's peace? Is that too much to ask?_


	84. Vol 16, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Lucy

"Wait! Don't you want help with the next job?" Lucy called, watching Natsu race past from the job board.

"Sorry, Luce! This time of year, we work alone!" Natsu shouted, running toward the door.

Lucy blinked while Mira polished a glass and smiled. "Alone?" the Celestial Mage pouted. "And what does he mean 'we?'" She glanced around, annoyance forgotten. "Where is Happy, anyway?"

Mira pointed out back, still smiling, and Lucy went to the door, only to find Happy, Ultear, Simon, and Meredy running through Jellal's training course like lunatics. "Stronger! Stronger!" Simon roared, smashing through Wave Projections with his Shadow Knuckles. _Yipe! When did Simon turn into a beast?_

"Faster! Faster!" Happy cried, darting around more projections with such speed that he created small whirlwinds in his wake. _EEK! What happened to Happy?!_

As one, Ultear and Meredy pulled back fists. "Hyyyy...AH!" they cried, and a column of Crash magic exploded outward alongside a volley of Psyche Rays. Jellal merely smiled as the two women shattered more than twenty Wave Projections. Lucy carefully closed the door and backed away. _Before_ I _get shattered!_ she quailed, retreating to the relative safety of Mirajane and Kinana.

"Is everything all right, Lucy?" Mira asked, peering at where the blonde had ducked when a horde of job-hungry wizards had stormed the bar.

"I think so," Lucy muttered, "but it's like half the guild's lost its mind. Everyone else is acting all normal, though..." She pouted again at where Wakaba was being perverted, while Macao utterly failed to discourage him. _Honestly, how are they both still married?_

"You'll understand tomorrow," Mira reassured her.

As good at comforting nakama as Mirajane was, Lucy didn't feel reassured. "Honestly. Even Cana's been weird! She tried to get me to drink with her, to celebrate Ultear 'getting serious' or something."

Mira's eyes lit up. "Really! Goodness, this year's going to be quite interesting," she said. Lucy sighed and crossed her arms. _What is?_

-FT- -FT- -FT-

The following morning saw the nearly the entire guild in attendance. Lucy couldn't help being curious, in spite of the overcast weather. _Not to mention, no one's given me any idea of what's going on!_ she grumped.

Everyone there had gathered before the stage, which was shrouded by a green curtain with the guild logo on it. Everywhere she looked, there were wizards fidgeting, twiddling fingers, standing firmly upright as though a better view would raise the curtain more quickly. _They're all members who've been with the guild more than a year,_ Lucy realized. "Finally, the rest of us will know what the big secret is."

"Juvia's heart beats faster..." the water mage said, "– every time I see Gray-sama!" Lucy quickly determined that Juvia was ogling the object of her affections.

"Go home," Lucy sighed.

Just then the curtain rolled up. Master Makarov stood at the front of the stage, flanked by Erza and Jellal to his right, Mira and Ur to his left, and Gildarts looming behind him with trademark grin. The old man cleared his throat. "Fairy Tail! As we have done every year since our founding, I will now announce..." he held up a single scroll. "...the participants in 784's S-Class Mage Qualification Trials!"

Lucy gasped. "I'm all fired up," Natsu said, literally aflame with passion. The others cheered.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenrou Island," Makarov continued, while Lucy whispered questions about the nature of the test, "our guild's sacred ground." She gulped. _Wow. This test must be really intense!_

"There will be ten participants! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Lisanna Strauss! Juvia Lockser! Elfman Strauss! Ultear Milkovich! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden! Simon Mikazuchi! Mest Gryder!" Someone had cheered on everyone who'd been chosen – _though Juvia looks confused, not that I blame her,_ Lucy thought – while Lisanna and Elfman were looking at each other with awkward smiles. _Well, I guess it must be awkward, having a brother and sister competing._ Then she saw Gray and Ultear trade fierce grins. _Or maybe not! What is with this guild?_ Meanwhile, Alzack had all but collapsed, almost colorless from gloom, and Gajeel was failing to pretend he wasn't devastated. _Aww._

Makarov cleared his throat again. "For the third year in a row, only one candidate – at most – will be allowed to pass." There were some chuckles, and Mirajane looked down while Jellal glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. Both mages were blushing. _Well, at least I know that wasn't a weird romance thing, since Erza doesn't look ready to kill Mira._ "The exam will take place a week from today. So choose your partners wisely, and make certain you are prepared!"

"Partners?" Lucy blurted. Max and Warren explained the reasoning, while Erza filled in the limitations: only Fairy Tail wizards who weren't already S-Class. _Wow, Fairy Tail rules that actually make sense,_ Lucy noted. The rest, she learned, the contestants would find out when they reached Tenrou Island.

"Although," the diminutive master continued, a hint of a smile peeking out from his mustache, "I will say that participants will find themselves facing S-Class wizards as part of the test."

The entire guild gasped as one. Mira and Jellal waved in almost bashful manners, while Ur created a massive ice hammer to lean on. Erza simply nodded, while Gildarts' smile grew. _Wait, even Gildarts? No way!_ Lucy gaped at the ginger juggernaut. The entire guild seemed to recoil, except for Natsu _(of course,_ Lucy sighed), who looked as ecstatic as if he'd been granted his S-Class license on the spot.

In short order, most of the first-timers – Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, and Juvia – were gathered at the same table, chatting about their chances with Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. Freed was talking to Bickslow, already partnering up. "So, have you all decided on your partners?" Lucy asked.

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course," Natsu explained.

Millianna leaped to Lisanna's side. "And I'm Lisa-chan's! Nyan!" She turned heart-eyes on Happy. "Do your best, Happy! We have to represent our kitty pride!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, paw up. Carla sighed. _He agrees with her?_ Lucy gaped.

Lisanna giggled while Meredy walked up behind Juvia, leaning on the water mage's chair. "The year Mira-nee and Jellal both made S-Class, I was Mira's partner, and Milli-chan was Jellal's," Lisanna explained. "It was so much fun, we promised each other that if one of us were ever nominated, we'd partner up."

Gray gaped. "I'm pretty sure you and Millianna were the only ones who thought that thing was 'fun,' Lisanna," he said, shivering.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"There was an enormous training platform hovering over Magnolia Bay," Elfman explained, voice shaking and head bowed. Natsu's smile grew to its most titanic proportions.

Lucy blinked. "Where is it now?"

"There _was_ a training platform," Simon clarified as he strolled over to them, Kagura at his side. "The last trial was a maze, but Master Makarov permitted the competitors to fight each other, and Jellal was _just_ ahead of Mira, and..." he shrugged.

Lucy blinked. "And what?" she asked.

Lisanna laughed. Everyone else except Natsu paled slightly. "Mira-nee used to be really competitive," she explained. "She used Soul Extinctor to try and knock Jellal off course, but she hit the main propulsion lacrima instead."

"Which shouldn't have been possible," Simon groaned, facepalming. "The walls were made of Sealing Stone to prevent competitors from blowing through or teleporting around them. Only problem was, the floor was less sturdy. Falling out of the maze meant automatic disqualification."

"The whole thing crashed into the bay right after Jellal and Mirajane's award ceremony!" Natsu laughed, fists pumping in the air. "It was great!"

"Yeah, until the Master got the bill." Gray shook his head. "Mom was worried that he'd have a heart attack, for real."

"But it was so _lively!"_ Millianna insisted. "That trial was the best, and this time we're going back to Tenrou!" She crossed her arms, pouted, and squeezed in next to Lisanna. "I don't know why Master-chan won't let more than one of us reach S-Class any more."

"We kind of just explained it," Simon sighed. Lisanna and Natsu laughed.

"Um...Juvia would like to withdraw from the trials," she muttered, squirming in place and blushing. Lucy grinned. _That's Juvia for you._

Wendy gasped. Gray leaned over, and Juvia's blush deepened. "Oh? What's wrong?" the ice mage asked. _Trying to sound cool, huh?_ Lucy wondered, smile growing. _Maybe Mira's not completely wrong about them._

Juvia's mumbling was so quiet Lucy could only barely make it out, but Simon laughed before she could respond. "Sorry, Juvia, but after Jellal's little stunt, you're out of luck," he explained.

"Jellal?" Lucy blurted. "Again?" Natsu and Gray both chuckled. "What did he do? I can't imagine him ever being underhanded."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what he could do for Erza," Gray said, shaking his head. "The guild master before Makarov put in a rule that any candidate who failed three jobs in a row would be disqualified."

Lucy stared at Gray with wide eyes. "I can't believe Jellal would risk Fairy Tail's reputation like that!" she blurted.

"There are always con men who try to manipulate wizards with fake quests," Lisanna explained. "It actually used to be more common before 780." She chuckled again. "Jellal spent the whole year tracking them down, but he saved the worst three for himself. Then he 'failed' them all in one day, by taking the assignments and exposing the dark mages who'd commissioned them." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Nii-san was amazing!" Milli cheered. Then she giggled. "Master Makarov didn't think so, though. You should've seen his face!" Natsu and Gray laughed again, even fist-bumping. "Er-chan was upset for a few minutes, but she took him as her partner pretty fast. You can imagine what happened after that." Lucy looked up, picturing a triumphant Erza with sword raised and her free arm around a sheepish Jellal, the pair atop a pile of unconscious nakama while a white flag stuck out of Max's bottom.

"Master changed the rule as soon as he sobered up after the New Year's party," Simon filled in.

"Juvia was beaten to the punch," the water mage grumbled, biting her hat. "How am I supposed to be Gray-sama's partner if–" she straightened in her chair, blushing as her eyes bulged in Gray's direction. "G-G-G-Gray-sama..."

"Oi, oi," Gray sighed, "I've already got a partner." Loke walked in just then, Karen Lilica striding beside him with a gentle smile. "Loke and I agreed to this last year."

"Good to see everyone again," Leo said, nodding to the group at the table while Karen waved. Then he leaned over beside Lucy. "Sorry, but I'll be placing a hold on our contract during the trials, Lucy. Don't worry, though. I traveled through the gate using my own magic power, so I won't use yours if you're someone's partner or you take an assignment."

"That's why I'm here," Karen explained, her smile slipping a fraction. "Leo – Loke – has been helping me recover, so I'm going to make sure his gate remains stable."

Meredy glanced at the Blue Pegasus wizard. "Will the Master allow that, Karen-san?" the psychic mage asked, lips pursed to one side. "It's really nice of you, but since only Fairy Tail wizards are allowed, and with the whole 'Jellal rule' thing to keep candidates from ducking out, if he makes one exception to the–"

"Juvia will support Karen-san!" she said, leaping to her feet.

Ur chuckled as she headed over. "Sorry, Juvia, Karen," she said, Juvia's head drooping as the older woman approached, "but the Master's being pretty strict this year." She nodded to Loke. "You don't need to worry, though. Human, spirit, or whatever, you're a Fairy Tail wizard."

"You don't understand," Karen blurted, her hands slapping the table. "Leo's been using his own power to help me heal! It could be dangerous for him!" Ur's smile vanished.

"Every S-Class assignment is dangerous," Loke replied, arms crossed. "Gray was my best friend before Lucy saved me. I'm not abandoning him now. Besides," he added, grinning again, "it'll be good training for when I take the trials."

"Oi, oi," Gray said, standing, eyes narrowing. "Jellal and Lucy put a lot of work into saving your lion hide. I'll find someone else." The ice mage and Lion King turned fierce glares at each other.

Lucy looked from her two friends to a worried Juvia. _Oh, this is going to be such a mess,_ she sighed, then steeled herself, stood up, and pointed at the water mage. "Juvia! Don't freak out," she cried. Juvia blinked. Then she turned toward Gray and swallowed. "Gray! I'll be your partner!"

The whole table froze, everyone staring at Lucy with round eyes and jagged-toothed jaw drops. After a few wordless splutters, Juvia finally managed to take in a breath. "L-l-l – LOVE RIVAAAL!" she wailed, pointing back at Lucy. _Yep. It's a mess,_ Lucy decided.

Meredy put a hand on Juvia's arm. "Calm down, Juvia-chan," the pink-haired girl warned. "We talked about this, remember?"

"But Juvia knew it! Lucy IS after Gray-sama!" Juvia's lip quivered.

"I – AM – NOT!" Lucy roared back. Juvia recoiled, blinking in shock. "First of all, I'm worried about Loke!" Natsu snorted a tiny jet of fire. "And no, that's _not_ my only reason, Natsu, so stick your brimstone in your Salamander!" Natsu gaped, then laughed, nodding in what Lucy hoped was approval. "I didn't think I wanted anything to do with this, but if I'm going to get stronger, I have to push myself, just like Loke said. Most importantly, I'm part of a team, and we're supposed to support each other!"

Lucy waved a hand in Natsu's direction. "Natsu's got Happy, Erza's already S-Class, and Wendy wasn't nominated, so I want to help Gray, _who's like a brother to me._ I'm not going to let you scare me off," she continued, locking eyes with Juvia, "and I'm not going to do this just to fill a slot!" She held up her keychain and turned back to Gray. "I'm a wizard with nine Zodiac Keys – the first in four centuries to have contracts with that many. Loke can keep his promise to you, and you'll have a whole army by your side. I _will_ make you an S-Class wizard, Gray!"

Juvia's hand dropped to her side, and she blinked with a softened expression that surprised Lucy. "Love...Rival..." she whispered. Lucy managed to avoid slapping her forehead, but it took a serious effort. _I'm really not!_

Gray looked from Lucy, to Juvia, and finally to Loke. "You okay with this, Loke?" he asked.

After several seconds, Loke nodded, his smile gentle and completely lacking in perversion, much to Lucy's relief. "Yeah. She's amazing, isn't she?" He scratched his hair. "I'll have to check with Master Makarov on coming through the gate without a summoning, though. He might consider it cheating." Ur nodded.

"Don't sweat it," Gray insisted. "If Lucy's my partner, then I'll rely on her strength." Juvia sank back into her chair, lip still trembling.

Karen exhaled in relief. "Well, I'm glad that's settled," she replied. I'll hang around until you head for Tenrou, if you don't mind, Loke."

At that, Loke's smile did become perverted (at least as far as Lucy was concerned). "Now why would I object to that, Karen?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it. The green-haired summoner chuckled.

"Anyway, there it is," Gray sighed, then looked at Juvia and flashed a challenger's smile. "You'd better hit me with your best shot. We'll have a passionate contest, just like before. I'll look forward to it." Juvia turned a red as bright as Erza's hair, eyes widening to nearly pop out of her head.

"Gray!" Lucy yelped, eyes round and wide. "You can't tell a girl you're not interested and then say stuff like that!" _I can already imagine the fantasy in Juvia's head._

Gray blinked. "Stuff like what?" he asked. Lucy stared. _Oh Zen I think he's serious!_

"He's worse than Er-chan used to be," Milli pouted, while Natsu and Happy raced off to train and everyone else (besides a scowling Gray) laughed.

"So!" Lucy looked around in desperation. _New topic...new topic..._ "Elfman! Do you have a partner yet?"

The huge Take Over mage hung his head, almost pouting. "I never thought Lisanna and I would participate in the same year. Now I'm not sure who I can take..."

Lisanna giggled and pointed at Evergreen. Elfman stared at the Thunder Tribe wizard with bulging eyes, a shiver rippling across his back, while she glared back with a gaze as frosty as Ur's magic. "Looks like someone's not happy that Freed chose Bicks over her," Gray quipped.

"Does it really matter?" Ultear asked as she strode over, Cana grinning at her side. "The Crash Sisters are back, and we're taking the trials seriously this year. The rest of you can stay home if you want."

"Ultear! You're certainly full of life this year!" Milli cheered. Ultear's smile softened as she nodded to the cat-wizard.

"Yeah," Gray shot back, "especially for the first person to fail the trials four times." He smiled back at his sister with dagger-sharp eyes. Lucy gulped.

Ultear smirked at Gray, taking a step closer to him. "I was practically sleepwalking through them, baby brother. This year, I'm all fired up."

"If you're talking like Natsu, you probably left too many brain cells behind to win this year," Gray retorted. He took another step, and adopted brother and sister were face to face. Cana's smile vanished, and she gulped. _Eep._

Ultear laughed. "You're cute, Gray-chan. I beat Lyon with one punch and defeated Zero in his own lair. I have Crash magic and Arc of Space. What are you going to do, strip at me?"

"I'm a Devil Slayer," Gray said, his smile twitching. "Try Crashing through that." Lucy's eyes widened. _EEP!_

Cana grabbed Ultear's shoulder. "Whoa, okay, you two are officially taking this _too_ seriously!"

Lucy grabbed Gray's arm. "Come on, guys, this is getting out of hand!"

Cana and Lucy froze as Ultear and Gray blinked and looked at their partners, heads turning to examine them one after the other. Then brother and sister laughed. Lucy exhaled. "You'd better not go easy on me, Gray. I don't want anyone handing me S-Class," Ultear ordered.

"Same here," Gray replied, nodding with a more relaxed smile. "Hit me with everything you've got...nee-san." They hugged, and Lucy let her forehead rest on one hand. _These people are going to be the death of me..._

The group broke up, and Lucy noted the other teams: as she'd suspected, Kagura was Simon's partner, and Meredy was Juvia's. _It actually looks like Evergreen and Elfman are going to team up. So which Shadow Gear guy is Levy partnering with –_ Lucy gaped at where Gajeel was resting one arm on a pouting Levy's head, while the Shadow Gear boys watched in pale despair, jaws sagging to their chests. _Him? Wow, she really has forgiven Gajeel, huh?_

Lucy smiled, remembering the Iron Dragon Slayer's fierce defense of the guild during Laxus' madness, and his unrelenting drive against the armies of the Oracion Seis. _Good for her. He's earned it. I guess that just leaves Mest. I wonder what kind of partner he'll be looking for._ Lucy rubbed her chin, not noticing Juvia staring at her or Ultear giving her an appraising look. _Say, what kind of magic does Mest have, anyway? I don't remember..._


	85. Vol 16, Ch 7

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X784: Meredy

Meredy pouted, cheeks swelling, as Mest walked Wendy back toward Fairy Hills. "I'm not sure I like that, Juvia-chan," she muttered, hands on her hips. _If he's being creepy with her, I'm going to stick a hundred Psyche Blades in all his tender bits!_

"Jellal-dono vouches for him, Meredy," Juvia pointed out, eyes still firmly fixed on the ground. "Besides, Wendy is nearly as strong as you are. Juvia is sure she will do well."

Meredy snorted. "Wendy helped take down that dragon-mecha-thing on Edolas," she pointed out, remembering Jellal showing them the battle with a projection from his new hand. "She's way stronger than me."

"Meredy!" Juvia pouted right back at the pink-haired wizard, folding her arms. "Juvia will not hear you speak ill of your strength. Meredy is a wonderful Fairy Tail wizard."

"Juvia-chan..." Meredy twiddled her fingers, blushing with pride.

"Well, well." Juvia and Meredy both froze and stood up straight, eyes wide, as Ultear and Cana strode towards them. "It's nice to know that you're good for everyone in Fairy Tail _besides_ Gray."

A tiny drop fell on Meredy's shoulder. The young mage looked from the downcast Juvia, head hung low, to the suddenly-downcast sky, which had begun to drizzle. She grimaced at Ultear. "You may be my hero, Ultear, but you're – you're – you're wrong about Juvia-chan!" Meredy gulped as Ultear's eyes widened and Juvia gasped. The drizzle vanished as though its spigot had been turned off. "Juvia is a great wizard and a loyal member of Fairy Tail, she's been a fantastic mentor, and she really does care about Gray!" Cana chuckled, glancing at the space mage. Ultear's mouth had fallen just slightly open, forming a tiny "o" of shock. "Sure, she's strange – everyone in Fairy Tail is! Even Jellal has that weird chalk thing." Meredy glanced at Juvia. "That is weird, right, sensei?" Juvia nodded, blinking.

For a moment, Meredy thought she heard Ultear chuckle, but then she glared at the sky. _Oh, that must be the other Ultear,_ Meredy realized. Then Ultear turned her gaze back on Juvia, cool and sharp. "I was actually starting to think that you'd reined in your obsession, Lockser," she said. "Sure, you still make heart-eyes at my brother whenever he goes by, but the man does walk around half-naked most of the time." Meredy turned to Juvia, ready to defend her, but sighed at the sight of the aforementioned heart-eyes. _Great, she's having another fantasy attack,_ Meredy realized. "And then you completely lost your mind because Lucy wants to help her friends. Plural!" That snapped Juvia out of her latest vision, and the water mage turned her attention back to the physical world, and Ultear. "Would you care to explain your sudden regression?"

Cana took a breath to talk Ultear down, but then Juvia looked down again and blurted, "I know."

Ultear's head cocked to one side. "You know what?" she asked.

Juvia's hands became trembling fists. "Ju...Ju... _Juvia knows!"_ she cried, meeting Ultear's eyes, tears forming in her own. "Juvia knows that Gray-sama will never...can never..." Meredy stared in shock at her mentor as Juvia shook her head fiercely, a tear darting from her eyes. "It doesn't matter! Gray-sama is wonderful and warm and bright, and he makes the rain go away, but he can't ever see it! So Juvia...Juvia wants Gray-sama to be happy..." She bowed her head again, all three other mages staring at Juvia as she trembled, "...even if it means Love Rival is the one to shine through the ice."

"Wait," Cana gasped, and Meredy looked up to see the card mage shaking, one hand over her mouth. _Is Cana trying to not laugh?_ Meredy wondered. "Are you telling me you're pretending to be an obsessive nut-job to get Gray and Lucy _together?"_ After a brief pause, Juvia nodded, and the light drizzle returned. Seconds later, Cana had fallen over, sitting on the ground laughing. "Mavis! That would be the dumbest idea I'd ever heard if we weren't talking about Gray."

Ultear whirled on her half-sister. "Cana!" she objected, fists on her hips.

"Come on, Ultear, if Gray were any more withdrawn he'd be a Turtle Take-Over," Cana retorted in between chuckles. "It might've even been possible if Gray wasn't the brother Lucy never had."

Juvia looked up again, staring at Cana in shock. "Wh-what?" she gasped, and the drizzle faded away.

"Look, Juvia, you're really sweet – honestly, we're talking Jellal levels of martyrdom here – but Lucy came to Fairy Tail _looking_ for a family," Cana explained. "Only child, mom died when she was young, her father's an S-Class jerk, and almost everyone else she knew were servants? Natsu probably saved her life in Hargeon, and not just from Bora the Ex-Horror. Sure, she didn't grow up with Gray like most of us, but she's as immune to his abs as I am."

"Juvia cannot imagine any woman being immune to Gray-sama's muscles," she replied. There was a brief pause. "Anyone who is attracted to men, Juvia means," she amended.

"He's our brother, Sunshine," Cana said, and Juvia's eyes widened. The water mage almost smiled in spite of the confrontation. _Ooo, I'm stealing that one,_ Meredy decided. "I love Gray, but getting horizontal with him? Sorry, no. Besides, I grew up in a guild with him, Laxus, Jellal, and Loke in it. When it comes to guys, gorgeous isn't a goal, it's the starting line. Trust me, Lucy's the same way." She pulled out one of her cards and started to reach into it.

Ultear plucked the card from Cana's hand, then pulled her sister to her feet. "You've had enough," she insisted, putting the card back into the pouting Cana's deck. "As for you." Juvia stood at attention once Ultear focused on her again, but the space mage just sighed and deflated. "That's actually kind of sweet, but Cana's wrong about one thing – it _is_ stupid, Gray or no Gray. And you're still an obsessive nut-job, no matter how well-meaning you are." Meredy swallowed as Ultear pressed her hand to her forehead, eyes closed. "Mavis and Chronos. You need to get your head on straight, and you need to talk _to_ Gray instead of _at_ him. Preferably in that order, because Cana is right about Gray and Lucy."

Juvia sniffled. "Juvia...just wants Gray-sama to be happy," she whispered.

"Welcome to the club," Ultear groaned. "Take it from his meddling big sister. You can't force someone to be happy, no matter how much you love them." She turned. "Come on, Cana. We need some rest." She laughed. "Natsu might be planning to train for seven days straight, but I intend to pace myself."

"Aye sir!" Cana replied in a passable Happy impression, hand raised with a Fairy Tail salute.

"Wait," Meredy called. The Crash Sisters stopped and looked over their shoulders at the young wizard. "After last year's trial, you asked the Master not to nominate you again. What happened? Are you better now?"

Ultear smiled. "I was afraid of my power," she explained. Juvia and Meredy gasped as one. "I was stolen from my family, imprisoned, tortured – all because of the magic energy inside me. When I beat Zero..." she looked up, her smile growing nearly to Natsu proportions, "...I realized that my magic is mine. It's Fairy Tail's. And I never have to be afraid of my strength again." Juvia sniffled again and nodded, and Ultear took another step. She paused. "He does, though, doesn't he? Not just for you. For all of us."

"Mm!" Juvia agreed, nodding. The Crash Sisters strode off into the night. Meredy blinked. _Oh! "He makes the rain go away" – not past tense, present._ Meredy grabbed Juvia's hand and started towing her, Erza-style. "M-Meredy? Where are we going?"

"My place – Sunshine. You need an ice cream infusion, stat," Meredy said. Juvia hugged her, then followed meekly. _Diagnosis accurate,_ she thought, smiling. _Prescription: chocolate-chocolate chunk, one pint each, to be administered until cheerful._


	86. Vol 17, Ch 1

Quick note: I intended to break up the longer volumes by posting them in two halves, but given how long it's been since Vol. 16 went up, I decided to post the whole thing tonight. Enjoy! :-)

 **Volume Seventeen: Dance With the Devil**

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Jellal

"Get moving!" Makarov ordered. "The trial begins now!" _Chronos, that brings back memories._

"Huh?" Gray blurted, blinking.

There were two sounds like bubble wrap bubbles popping. _Nice. Ultear and Simon stealing a march on everyone else – wait, where's Mest?_ Jellal scanned the ship, but Mest and Wendy had vanished as well. _Impressive. Mest can teleport without making a sound. That's quite an improvement over last year._ He rubbed his forehead. _I think._

Natsu and Happy launched themselves from the deck, but Freed had already warded the deck to block anyone else from heading towards the island. _Dirty pool already, I see,_ the star mage thought, shaking his head. Still, he couldn't help a smile, picturing Mirajane firing blasts at him when he'd been Erza's partner. The smile grew when Levy edited her way through Freed's ward, and he chuckled when Evergreen managed the same. That left Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna waiting for their chance.

While four teams remained trapped on the Fairy Sail, Simon and Mest warped into existence at the array of tunnels awaiting them. The two teleporters looked at each other, backed away, then rushed portals a fair distance from one another. Kagura and Wendy yelped in nearly perfect unison, then rushed to follow. That was when Ultear and Cana appeared out of a field of cards. "Nice trick, Cana," Ultear said, flashing a thumbs-up.

Cana's smile was sad, and pain squeezed Jellal's heart for a moment. "Shou taught me that one," she explained. Ultear gave her a quick hug. "It's okay, sis. Every time I use one of his spells, it's like he's not completely gone, you know?" Jellal sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

Ultear nodded. "Okay. Mest is going down the calm path, and Simon's on one of the team battle paths. We'll take the other one." Portals flickered around the cave openings. _Whoa. Ultear really is taking this seriously._ He checked the tunnels. _Wait a minute. Ultear's report is inaccurate. She wouldn't lie to Cana, would she?_

"So why are we taking one of the battle paths ourselves?" Cana asked, half-pouting at her sister.

A fierce grin met Cana's skepticism. "Freed and Bickslow will reach the tunnels next. No matter which one they choose, my gateways will send them to us. " Ultear's chuckle was deep and satisfied. Cana joined in. "We prepped for them the most out of all our rivals, so they're our best shot as passing the first trial. Besides, it's payback time." Ultear blinked as she reached the door blocking the rest of the path, feeling at her Arc with twitching fingers. "Crap!"

"What? What?!" Cana yelped.

"I got Simon and Mest's portals backwards! I sent my boyfriend down the no-fight zone, and Wendy into a team battle!" Ultear gasped, hands gripping her head. Jellal chuckled. _Oops. Let's check on someone else._

As Ultear planned, Freed reached the island next, and her portals funneled the Thunder Tribe pair to her. Once they were through, all of her Arc magic vanished from the landing point. _From here out, it looks like tunnels go to the swift._ Elfman and Evergreen were next, between her wings and his Beast Soul's swimming. They picked Mira's path. Jellal shook his head. _Sorry, Elfman. Better luck next year._ Levy and Gajeel arrived shortly after them, and went to confront Ur. _Ouch. That's going to be rough, but I think they have an outside chance, if they use my solution to the Gildarts problem._ He pictured Levy trying to drag Gajeel away from a challenging battle. Sweat formed on his cheek. _Or maybe not._

Happy's speed got Natsu to the island just ahead of Lisanna and Milli, but the fire mage chose "E for Erza" – leading him straight to Gildarts. _And that's Natsu for the year._ Jellal watched Lisanna choose the tunnel leading to him, and plucked four pieces of chalk from his case – white and purple for Lisanna, black and orange for Millianna. _I won't go too easy on them, but Lisanna's Heaven Soul might be enough to overcome my challenge._ Juvia and Meredy reached the island almost immediately afterward...and got Erza's actual tunnel. _Oh dear. Well, I suppose Meredy's Psyche Blades might be enough, since Sea Empress won't be able to block them, but, well, Erza._ That left Gray and Lucy in last place, but the only tunnel remaining to them was the one leading to Mest and Wendy. _Mest is no pushover, but that's really the best they could have hoped for as a team, other than the calm path._

Jellal turned his attention to Simon and Kagura, who were staring at the "Rest Area" sign with vastly different expressions. Simon grinned and pumped his fist, while Kagura scowled ever so slightly, thumb rubbing Defender's hilt. "Looks like we hit the jackpot," Simon cheered. Then he looked at Kagura, and his smile vanished. "What's wrong, imoto?"

"There's no challenge in this, nii-san," the sword mage sighed.

"Mavis, Kagura, there's still at least two trials to go," Simon pointed out, waving for her to follow. "I would've preferred a good fight if it were just for fun, but this is for S-Class. A win is a win." The younger Mikazuchi trailed after the older, hand still on her hilt. _Just in case. Not a bad idea._ Jellal's smile twitched, another drop of sweat forming. _Except Master Makarov was serious about the luck thing. Honestly..._

Freed and Bickslow were the next to reach their challenge, but Ultear and Cana were waiting for them. Without the least ceremony, Ultear punched the air the moment the two were visible. "Arc Crash: Neutralization!" she cried. All of Freed's runes shattered, and Bickslow's babies fell from their broken vessels.

"Straight Flash!" Cana chanted, throwing five cards. Bickslow's babies swirled into Cana's traps, where they wailed in helpless frustration.

"That won't be enough to stop me," Bickslow retorted, reaching for his helmet. "Figure Ey-"

His fingers touched the card Cana had slipped onto the helmet, releasing a blinding burst of light. Even through ESP, Jellal felt the urge to look away. Cana laughed. "Ultear saw you coming before you reached Tenrou. This fight is ours!"

Freed struggled to his feet. "Not yet, it isn't. Dark Écriture: Wings!" He took to the air.

Ultear smiled and planted her fist in her palm. "Ice-Make: Dahlia." Freed came to a sudden halt, finding most of his body encased in a blossoming flower. "Crash." The explosion sent Freed and the still-blinded Bickslow flying. Ultear and Cana high-fived each other, while their opponents groaned on the floor. The gate opened. "Better luck next year, boys," she finished, waving as the two ladies headed off.

"So," Bickslow groaned when they were gone, "what was that about throwing the match?"

Freed twitched where he'd landed, but managed a smile all the same. "We never had a chance, did we?" He slumped, looking at the doorway, still smiling. "Ultear. This is...your time."

After a quick check-in with Elfman – _they're still holding up against Mirajane, not bad_ – Jellal looked in on Levy. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel howled, the signature Dragon Slayer spell shattering Ur's Rosenkrone. _They've already been at it for a bit._

"Ice Geyser," Ur retorted, burying Gajeel in a storm of frozen spikes.

"Solid Script: Arid!" Levy chanted, and a fierce wind tore through the battlefield. _That's new,_ Jellal thought, watching Ur's Ice dissipate. _A Solid Script adjective? Levy's truly learned to stretch her magic. Well done!_

Ur turned and smiled at Levy, who wailed and retreated. "You've come far, Levy. I'm proud, but that doesn't mean I'll hold back," the ice master warned. "Ice-Make: Snow Tiger." A massive sabertooth monster charged at the diminutive genius, who stumbled back.

A massive cylinder of iron lashed out, smashing the tiger to pieces. "Hey. Frosty." Gajeel stumbled out of the shards that had been Ice Geyser. His metal scales were cracked and one of his eyes twitched half-shut, but he challenged Ur with a ferocious grin. "You ain't done with me yet. Gee hee!"

Ur turned, fields of white magic rippling around her hands. "Glad to hear it. I'd hate to think Master Makarov had entrusted such an important mission to a weakling. _Ice Bringer!"_ Jellal's eyes widened as Ur charged at Gajeel, carrying twin swords so cold they left frost in their wake even after Levy's drying spell.

"Iron Dragon Swords!" Gajeel chanted back, both arms turning into whirling blades. He leaped at Ur without fear, turning his legs into clubs long enough to drive him at the ice mage.

"Solid Script: Wave!" Levy cried, and Ur's eyes widened. _Mavis! Did Levy just –_ Jellal wondered, but the Letter Mage's spell hit Ur from behind before he could finish his thought, and the anti-magic field disrupted Ice Bringer long enough for Gajeel to send Ur flying.

"Magnificent," Ur breathed, bracing against a cave wall and pushing herself up. "You pass."

Levy and Gajeel gaped, the Dragon Slayer's arms returning to normal. "We did it!" Levy cheered.

Gajeel scooped her up in an enormous hug. "Yeah! Didn't I say you'd make the big time with me?" he cried.

Ur chuckled. Levy and Gajeel blinked, their eyes meeting. Both turned a brilliant, familiar scarlet. Jellal smiled as the two flew apart as if they were aflame. _Which, in a way, they are._ "C-come on, Gajeel! This is only the first trial," Levy pointed out.

"Right," Gajeel agreed, swallowing. "You gonna be okay, Frosty?"

Ur nodded. "I've gotten worse than this breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu," she replied, shooing them off with a one-handed wave. "Get going." The two nodded back and rushed onward, Ur's gaze following them as her smile grew gentle. "My, my. That's going to be interesting."

 _They beat Master Ur?_ Jellal wondered, staring in amazement at the image. _Mother Mavis. They beat Master Ur. We're definitely getting an S-Class wizard this year._ He started to turn his attention to Natsu, but the sound of Millianna's claws on the stone ahead brought the Starburst's focus to his own challenge.

Jellal had seen the two wizards coming, but when they gaped in horror at the challenge they faced, it was clear they hadn't been expecting _him._ Lisanna gulped. "It's...Jellal..."

"We're doomed, nyan," Milli whimpered.

Jellal frowned. "If you're so quick to surrender, perhaps Master Makarov chose unwisely." He chopped at the air, and his four chosen chalk cylinders flew out to point at them. The earth itself shook as Gildarts unleashed his might. Quietly, he sent a fifth piece of chalk to create a Solid Seal behind him. "Natsu faces the Ace of Fairy Tail, yet does not falter. What will you do?"

"I love Natsu, Jellal, but he's been picking fights with Gildarts ever since he joined," Lisanna pointed out. "He doesn't have a chance."

"I got past Gildarts during my S-Class trial," Jellal pointed out. Lisanna's jaw dropped.

Millianna lit up. "Oh, yeah!" She giggled. "We tricked him and ran past." In an eyeblink, Jellal's oldest friend went from laughter to pouting. "There's no way you're not ready for that."

Jellal shrugged. "We're encouraged to not alter the battlefield until your arrival." He smirked. Lisanna stared, blinking, while Milli's pout redoubled. "Of course, since you've been standing there complaining instead of fighting..." he knocked on the Solid Seal his scarlet chalk had created. Both women gaped, eyes bulging. He slid into Meteor Form, the core of his cosmic martial art. "Are you ready to give up? Or are you ready to strive for S-Class?"

"He's right, Milli!" Lisanna cried. "Take Over: Heaven Soul!" A column of divine white light erupted around the young shapeshifter, and she became an angel of might and magic. "You go after that Seal wall. I'll tangle with Jellal!"

Milli blinked, then nodded. "Right! I'm full of life!" With that, the cat wizard sprang at the Seal, her capture tubes lashing out as spinning drills. _That's more like it!_ Jellal exulted, readying himself for Lisanna's charge.

The Strauss sister did not disappoint. "Angel Rush!" she chanted, flying at him with speed equaling Mira's.

Alas for Lisanna, Jellal was faster. "Meteor Wave," he said, grabbing Lisanna's outstretched arm and throwing her into Milli. They both wailed in shock, tumbling across the plane of the Solid Seal. "Stone Lock!" The ground reached up to grab the two. Lisanna reacted with almost instinctive power, white-gold light pulsing from her legs to push the earth away, but Milli found herself encased nearly up to her waist. Fortunately, she was able to use her capture tubes to lash at the impromptu prison and free herself.

The battle went back and forth for a few more minutes. Jellal tried to use his chosen chalk pieces to knock them out with sleep spells, but Lisanna's Light Magic and Milli's claws were enough to counter his efforts. _I think I'm winning,_ Jellal thought, _but they're managing nicely. I'm glad they didn't just give up._

Then Gildarts unleashed his full power. Lisanna and Milli gasped, turning in the guild Ace's direction. "Natsu!" Lisanna gasped.

"Wind Arms!" Jellal chanted, and twin fists of air knocked the pair to the ground. Then he opened both fists, and the resulting hands grabbed them and pinned them against the cavern wall. "You both did well," he explained, Milli's ears wilting, "but S-Class missions are often life-or-death struggles. One distraction can result in the end of your career." Lisanna's head drooped. _Or worse. Glad to see you get it._ Jellal released them both and banished the damaged Solid Seal. "There's a rest area not far from the staging point for the second trial. You can go there, if you like." He released Meteor Wave, took a step, and winced. "That's what I'm going to do. You've been training, Lisanna," he noted, rubbing his ribs. _Oof. She's gotten strong._

"Thanks," Lisanna muttered. "Um, can we check on Natsu? I'm worried about him."

Jellal shrugged and turned his remote viewing into an image spell. Natsu knelt before the terrifying image of Gildarts' silhouette, all that could be seen in the room-sized column of force that surrounded the guild's most powerful mage. Lisanna gasped. Milli leaned in closer, peering at Natsu in confusion. "Is he...afraid?" Millianna asked.

 _Huh._ Jellal watched a bit more closely himself. _I think he is. That's new._ All at once, the column vanished, and Gildarts smiled. "Oh!" Jellal blurted.

"What?" Lisanna turned to him with impressive speed, given their fight.

"Natsu just passed. 'Fear is not evil,'" he quoted, glancing at Milli. His old friend meowed, smiled at him, and licked her knuckles. When they continued on, he let them get a little ways ahead, then concentrated on the remaining battles.

Elfman and Evergreen were grinning and leaning on each other, limping down the path, while Mirajane sat on the ground and chuckled to herself. _They beat Mira? Gods. I'm starting to think Milli might have a point about opening up the S-Class trials. Most of them are going to qualify again next year, no doubt about it._ He let his mind wander at last to Erza, who was grinning and panting as she stared down a wobbly Juvia and a Meredy with a dozen Psyche Blades orbiting her. _Whoa. They're still up against Erza? I'm_ definitely _talking to Master Makarov about 785._ He took a quick peek at Gray and Lucy, to find that Mest was unconscious, and the two were eating fruit at a cowering Wendy. He couldn't help but laugh. _Natsu's weakness is motion sickness, and Wendy has...pickled plums. Okay then._

That left Erza and her challengers. Jellal turned his hearing toward the battle along with second sight. "...done well, Juvia, but this contest is over." Titania was still (or back) in her Sea Empress Armor, leaning on the accompanying sword. _Well. Looks like they've given her a real fight,_ Jellal thought, noting the wear on her body and ethernano.

"Really?" Meredy snapped. "Because I'm pretty sure we're still standing." Jellal blinked. _The Grim? What happened to Merry?_ The mind mage shifted into an aggressive stance, clearly ready to charge. "Come on, Juvia-chan. Let's show this full metal jerk you're ready to be S-Class!" Jellal's eyes narrowed. _Now just a minute!_

Juvia quivered for a moment, then glanced at Meredy and nodded. For a moment, Jellal felt Meredy's telepathy come to life. Erza smiled, and then they charged at her as one. The Psyche Blades flew at Titania one at a time, as Juvia swirled in an ever-growing mass of fluid. "Water...NEBULA!" the water wizard chanted, and the entire cavern swirled with her power. The pair struck at Erza in almost simultaneous blows, Juvia's Nebula trailing the slightest fraction behind Meredy's blades.

Erza's armor flickered with speed beyond even Jellal's ability to track _sans_ Meteor. _Flicker-flash,_ a hint of silver with each Psyche Blade blow, and then back to Sea Empress for Juvia. His beloved Titania did this, without fail, a dozen times. When both challengers reached her with defiant roars, Erza's smile grew a fraction, and then her sword flashed out, knocking them both out of the sky. "My apologies, Meredy," she said, twirling her sword with a flash. _"Now_ this contest is over." With that, she Requipped back into her basic Heart Kreuz.

"Mm, mm," Juvia and Meredy groaned where they landed, nodding in unison.

"So you know, child, I am not offended by your passionate words," Erza added, her back to her still-twitching victims. "You defended your partner and fought with all your might. Such is the way of Fairy Tail!" She pointed skyward.

"However." Erza turned, folding her arms and gazing at the two without pity. "You underestimated the speed of my Requip and strength of my defense. Had your attacks been simultaneous, it is possible you would have emerged triumphant." Jellal couldn't help a smile that echoed hers. _Oh, Erza._ He glanced ahead, sunlight streaming in from the tunnel's end. _It should be interesting to see who overcomes the second trial first._ He rubbed his chin. _Then again, I can assume nothing this year._ He placed two fingers to his forehead. _Master, did you place teleportation wards around the island's center?_

Somewhere ahead, the Master's smile instantly transformed into a dropped jaw. The Starburst chuckled. _Just another year's S-Class trials in Fairy Tail..._

ANNOTATION: This volume's title comes from the Joker's catchphrase, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?", from Batman (1989).


	87. Vol 17, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Ultear

"All right!" Cana cheered, Ultear's portal revealing an elaborate headstone. "That has to be it!" Makarov sat before it, slowly opening his eyes to greet the two wizards.

"I only had to create three portals to get here. Third time's the charm, right, Master?" Ultear strode through, Cana on her heels. With a snap of her fingers, she closed the Arc gate. "What's next?"

"Hm." Master Makarov stood, brushing off his shorts. "Not bad. 'Third time is the charm.' You see, your third trial is right here." He gestured at the memorial. Ultear waited for the rest of the challenge. And waited. And...waited.

Both ladies blinked. Makarov grinned. _"That's it?!"_ they cried as one. Makarov nodded, smile broadening.

Veins throbbed on Ultear's forehead. "Evil grandpa..." she muttered. Makarov's smile vanished, and his head fell to one side, losing color. "Okay." She stepped around the still-frozen Master, peering at the oddly-designed tombstone. _Split in two, with smaller markers on the sides...and a hole in the center? Hm._ On a whim, she stuck her arm through the opening. There was a faint tingle of ether, but nothing else. Ultear pulled out her arm. "Hm. Cana? Spread?"

Behind her, Cana performed one of her three-card readings. "Queen of Wands. The Magician. Ace of Cups." Her sister whistled. "Heady stuff. We're talking primal imagery when it comes to magic, here."

"The beginning," Ultear whispered, and Makarov coughed behind her. "The Master likes to have the final trial come full circle, endings turning into beginnings." She glanced over her shoulder at Cana. "Puzzle, or instinct?"

"Instinct, definitely," Cana replied, summoning her cards to her deck with a gesture. "I think finding the grave site was supposed to be the intellect test." She flashed Makarov a fierce grin. "You know, when funneled through the Master's demented brain." Makarov face-faulted, legs twitching in the air. "This is the art side of magic. Feeling, not calculating."

Ultear nodded. "Love you, Cana." She took a deep breath, let it go. "There's nothing more basic than the first steps. 'Believe in yourself. Believe in magic. Believe in harmony with nature.' It's been a while."

Makarov stood, brushing himself off. "I recall you saying," he replied, "that you were no longer afraid of your power."

Ultear's eyes widened, misting with tears. Makarov's smile returned, gentle and knowing. She threw a hug around the tiny guild master. "I know you're not evil," she blurted, Makarov patting her back. The last pat came perilously close to her waist, though, so she stood up straight and held him by the back of his collar. "Get fresh, though, and I'll tell my mom." Makarov gulped and nodded. Ultear dropped him, turned around again, and gazed into the opening. _Was that a hint of gold? Believe. I have to believe I'm worthy. That it's okay for me to deserve this._ For just an instant, she thought she saw a girl with long golden hair smiling at her, but the impression vanished, and a tiny guild logo appeared in the center of the opening. Her hand trembling, Ultear reached in and grasped it.

Runes formed in the air as the golden light surrounded Ultear: "In this place is sealed the second of the Three Holy Spells of Fairy Tail: Fairy Glitter." The space mage stared at the words. _I don't understand. A spell is the final trial? Why –_ she started to pull her hand out, attempting to draw forth the sacred magic –

 _Fear._ Ultear froze, quivering. _Terror. Power to crack the world, in the hands of a woman who ruined it once before._ She shook her head in fierce denial. _No! That's not me! Even if it ever was, I surpassed this! I beat Zero! Faced my fear! This can't be happening!_ She pulled harder.

Images filled her mind, clearer than any of her nightmares had ever been. Her younger self, studying the darkest magics at the feet of a bearded giant of a wizard. Watching with a cruel smile as she tore Jellal's heart asunder with that same magic. Casually ordering a hundred crystal spheres to murder the dying in a ruined city. Taking an innocent girl and turning her into an emotionless killer. Smiling beneath a mask of a man to twist Lyon into yet another of her monsters. Standing over Juvia with a sword in her hand, ready to cut out her heart _just to hurt Gray._ It took all of Ultear's strength not to collapse. _If I let go, I fail..._ she knew, the realization a shimmering truth obscured by the horrors of another life. "Ultear!" Cana gasped.

 _Fear is not evil._ A memory of her own shoved aside the visions that haunted her: warm, safe, held by her mother, father, sister, brother, all huddled around her after a grand mal night terror left Ultear a thrashing wreck. _It teaches us what our weakness is, so we can become kinder and stronger._ Ultear shook her head, casting aside the tears. Newer memories of her world-sister succeeded the older: Jellal and Meredy forgiving her counterpart's evil, the trio fighting a secret empire that gripped a nation's heart alongside a pirate gang straight out of One Piece, laughing as they watched the fireworks celebrating a new year, comforting the terrified children they'd rescued from a slaver gang, punching a hole through entire universes to save one broken girl. _This is what my savior became, when she started with nothing._ Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cana pushing through enormous magic pressure to reach her.

Ultear smiled. _Of course. The trials never end. Just because we overcome our fear and sorrow today, that doesn't mean they won't be there tomorrow._ The smile broadened, new tears trickling down her cheeks. _That's why our guild really exists. The great battles and cruel enemies are just a side effect, hate and jealousy reacting to what we have even though our hands always reach out to our foes. We're really here to be the strength everyone needs when the pain makes us weak._ She faced the golden light again and stopped pulling. _I love Fairy Tail!_ Instead, she opened her fist, palm coming to rest beneath the cool flame. It sank into her hand, her bones, her heart. Fairy Glitter wrote itself into the guild mark on her back.

Makarov gasped. "Ippon!" he cheered, holding his fan high. "As Third Master of Fairy Tail, I declare the X-784 S-Class Trials complete! Congratulations, S-Class wizard Ultear Milkovich!"

Ultear looked at the glowing mote in the palm of her hand, already fading to nothing. _You understand,_ a gentle feminine voice said, and the daughter of Ur could hear the smile in it. _Go forward, and draw strength from all your trials._ Then Cana threw herself at Ultear, half-crushing her sister in an enormous hug. "You did it!"

Somehow, Ultear turned in Cana's grip to return the embrace. "No. We did it." She smiled at Master Makarov, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white flare tube.

Above them, a red signal flare beat Makarov's golden one to the punch. As one, the Crash Sisters gasped. "Condition Red?" Ultear clenched her fist. "Who would dare?"

"It doesn't matter," Makarov replied, firing his flare all the same. Ultear glanced down at the guild master, one eyebrow quirking up. "The rest of the guild should know that they have another S-Class wizard fighting for them," he explained, grinning. Cana nodded.

"Arc of Space: Communication," Ultear chanted, and tiny portals appeared near the throats and ears of multiple Fairy Tail wizards. "Everyone, check in."

"You're the S-Class wizard, aren't you?" Natsu whimpered. Cana laughed.

"Tch," Gray chided him. "This isn't the time, Flame-Brain. We're under attack!"

Simon cleared his throat. "Guys? This might be more awkward than I would've thought, but we have, erm, reinforcements." Ultear blinked and opened a full portal to Simon and Kagura. _They went to the upper island,_ she realized, clouds drifting by at their eye level. Before the siblings stood three figures in Jellal-blue cloaks. As one, they removed their hoods.

 _Jellal. Me. And...is that grown-up Meredy?_ Jellal-1 nodded to Ultear through the portal. "We have been forced aside by Grimoire Heart too many times, so we came here in advance. We've frozen time in our own world, so our presence here will not endanger anyone there." He bowed more deeply to Master Makarov. "My apologies, Master. I know this is your guild's sacred ground, but given the gravity of the crisis, we thought it best to intervene personally."

Master Makarov's smile bore a striking resemblance to an angry Natsu's. "On the contrary. I welcome any assistance in facing those who would threaten this old man's children." White-gold light burned around the tiny Wizard Saint. "No matter who those enemies might be."

"Master?" Ultear swallowed. "You know they're on our side, right?"

Makarov nodded. "They are members of Fairy Tail in every way that matters, no matter the marks they bear. I refer to...another. Their Jellal left me a note before we set sail. I know who Master Hades truly is." He sighed. "I will face him, alone."

Jellal-1 gasped. "Master-!"

"I know, my boy," Makarov replied, "but I am better prepared, and based on what you've told me, our world's Hades has learned from the defeat of yours. We will need all your power to defend this sacred island." Before Ultear could say anything else, Master Makarov shot towards the coastline, flying with Meteor-like speed.

"World-sister." Ultear-1 watched the Master's light fly towards the enemy, then turned to her counterpart. "Grimoire Heart is an enemy unlike any you have faced before. Until now, your Fairy Tail has only faced skirmishes with them. This is a war, one they believe will bring them ultimate power, and Hades intends to win."

Cana snorted. "Then they should never have come to Fairy Tail's sacred ground. Come on, sisters, let's show these creeps who they picked a fight with!"

"Right!" Ultear nodded, then waved at the portal. "Simon, stay safe. We'll catch up later, Ul-One." She winked, and before their counterparts could reply, the gateway vanished.


	88. Vol 17, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Simon

"God, when did I become such a brat?" Ultear-1 shook her head. "I'd forgotten what a joke Fairy Tail's idea of strategy is." Simon chuckled. _I should really be concentrating on the bad guys, but Jumping Mavis, Ultear's going to age well._

"They did beat us, Mom," Meredy-1 pointed out. Ultear-1 groaned, head hanging with a shadow over it.

"We'll manage, Ultear-san," Simon reassured his beloved's counterpart. The older Ultear sighed, slowly pulling her hood back on. Jellal-1 still hadn't really looked at him. _Did I say something wrong?_ he wondered.

Throwing his cloak aside to drape behind his shoulders, Jellal-1 strode to the edge of the upper island, eyes narrowing at the sight of the Grimoire Heart airship. Simon shivered. _Gods. That thing hasn't gotten any less creepy in eight years._ Kagura looked at the star mage. "Do you have a plan, Jellal-san?"

"Zone defense," Jellal-1 replied, kneeling at the upper island's edge. "Your world's Hades has taken extra precautions, increased the number of his elites, and added to his army. We will counter them, to a degree."

"So why didn't the guild master take more precautions–" Meredy-1 began.

Just then, Makarov grew to titanic proportions, and beams of light sprang up all along the island's shoreline. Simon grinned. "Never sell our master short," he quipped.

Kagura and Ultear-1 groaned. "Let's move," Jellal-1 ordered, and the cloaked trio flew across the sky, orbiting the Tenrou Tree as the Grimoire Heart airship approached.

"That was a terrible pun, nii-san," Kagura sighed. Simon merely broadened his grin. _Is there any other kind?_ His sister gripped Defender's hilt. "We should check in with the examiner's camp. Since Master Makarov is preoccupied, Gildarts or Erza-nee should know what to do next." Simon nodded and reached out to the shadows, enveloping the pair in darkness. The world shifted above them, and when they emerged, they found the cluster of tents where the S-Class members had gathered before the trials. Jellal was in the process of untying his apron, while Mirajane was wolfing down a bowl of stew. Lisanna, Millianna, and Meredy were huddled together in the other corner of the meal tent.

"Ah, Simon, Kagura. Good," Jellal greeted them, pulling off the apron and commanding it to fold itself with a gesture. "Erza and Juvia found Levy and Gajeel. They were attacked by advance forces, but Levy's team defeated them. That just leaves Mest and Wendy unaccounted for."

"Wendy's still out there?" Simon blurted, grimacing. "We need to get them back here! Jellal, did you set up a Solid Seal around the camp?"

The Starburst nodded. "It's set up to let guild members through, but no one else. I've also covered us from above and below, and shielded against teleportation. Obviously, you, Ultear, and Mest can slip in," he explained.

Simon froze mid-nod. "Wait, Mest's magic is teleportation?" he asked, scratching his head. _Oh yeah, that's right. Isn't it?_

"Mm, mm, and telepathy," Jellal explained, "but his mental range is limited. I'll–"

An explosion echoed in the distance. "Mavis!" Millianna blurted, ears twitching. "That was at sea! The Fairy Sail–"

"–is beyond even your hearing by now, Milli," Jellal replied, frowning. "Meredy, you're with me. Everyone else, remain here, in case the camp is attacked. Simon, stay linked with me – rapid extraction protocol." Five pieces of chalk flew out of Starburst's coat pocket to orbit him. Simon gulped and nodded again. _Jellal's in hyper-prep mode. He's worried. That can't be good._ Jellal waved to Meredy, who strode to his side, and the pair shot through the sky with Meteor speed.

Millianna unleashed an epic-level pout. "He took the kid?" she whined. "That doesn't make me feel lively at all."

"She is older than Wendy," Kagura pointed out, "and her unique Psyche Blades have the power to penetrate most defenses, even elemental forms. They will make a formidable pair, while our abilities are suited to search-and-rescue as well as neutralization of wizard attackers." She glanced at Millianna. "If the enemy is using mind control, you and I will be particularly effective in stopping guild members without harming them." She glanced at Mirajane, who had finished her stew. "Also, we have the She-Demon."

Millianna whistled. "You're really good at this, Kagura-san," she gushed, smiling and pressing her hands together.

Kagura looked away, head ducked to hide her expression. "I paid attention when Jellal-nii and Erza-nee held their strategy classes," she explained, but Simon could feel the embarrassed pride glowing from his little sister. _Enough. Focus, focus..._

His mind raced through the island, where a poisoned darkness infected Tenrou's sheltering shadows. _The enemy knows the island? Our island? How?_ Simon pushed through the venom, forcing the void to let him see. _Fairy Tail, I have a Shadow Eye update,_ he sent, projecting his thoughts to everyone not in battle. _We have multiple known foes on the island. Trinity Raven is here, though they've split up, just like in the Tower. Vidaldus and Ikaruga have Lizard Men with them, and Fukuro is teamed up with...a girl?_ Simon double-checked, and there was a raven-haired young lady with her hair bound in twin buns. _Crap. She's being controlled. Zalty crystal in her neck._ Mira gasped, one hand curling into a fist.

 _Do you recognize anyone else?_ Jellal asked. _This is getting dicey. And weird. There's a goat-man with a jet-pack right out of Flash Rogers dropping spheres all over the island. They're carrying Grimoire's foot soldiers and Lizard Men._

 _There's Natsu's old sparring partner Erigor, the crazy fire guy Zancrow, "Mr. Cursey," and...oh, no._ Simon's mind raced, his fingers sliding away from his brow. _How do I tell him? Can I keep him away from them?_ Mira put one hand on his shoulder, the others looking at Simon with concern.

 _Simon? What's wrong? Simon!_ Jellal cried, his flight coming to a sudden halt. _I'm heading back._

 _No. We're fine. It's just...they're here._ Simon took a deep breath and gathered his courage. _Brain. Daphne._ In spite of his best efforts, the Darkness Mage closed his eyes. _Siegrain. There's no crystal in his neck. I'm sorry, Jellal._

 _It's...it's okay,_ Jellal lied. _We'll – MAVIS!_ As one, Jellal and Simon cast their minds to where Master Makarov had been holding off the airship. A blast of demon-shadow threw their mentor through the sky above Tenrou, and Simon quickly lost sight of their shrinking guild master. _I'm going after the Master! You get injured to the camp, keep them safe._

 _Jellal – damn it!_ Simon swore when Jellal's mind vanished from the link. He looked up to find a growing number of goons and Lizard Men surrounding them. "Good. I need to let off some steam. Imoto! Portable Hole!"

"Understood." Kagura held out the still-sheathed Defender. "Gravity Change."

Simon spread out his arms, "Shadow Pit," he chanted. Kagura's magic crushed the entire army to earth, where Simon's Darkness Magic swallowed them up without a fight. Millianna cheered. "That's only the first wave, Milli."

"Mm," Mira nodded. "Everyone, spread out. We have to defend the camp. Simon, begin searching for wounded guild members. Take Kagura, then bring them here the instant you can."

"Understood." Simon glanced at the others. "Don't underestimate those walking suitcases. Remember, Daphne's here, and she learns from every defeat."

"Yeah, but there's a reason Master chose you for the trials, nyan," Milli replied. "We'll just have to learn faster than meat-girl." Simon nodded. _Yeah. It's just easier said than done..._


	89. Vol 17, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Bickslow

 _Dark Mages! Fairy Tail's under attack! It's Grimoire Heart! They have an army! Jellal's evil brother's here!_

Bickslow whistled, and Freed clapped his hands over his ears. _Calm down, babies! Daddy's got it all under control._ He sighed as they echoed his thoughts. "Oh, man. It's been a while since the babies were this freaked out," the soul mage noted.

Freed nodded. "Please maintain control over them. Ur and Gildarts have both returned to the island, which means the situation could not be more serious." He straightened his lapels, which was as unnecessary as ever.

Bickslow laughed, letting his tongue loll out. "You're always serious, Freed. You gotta learn to relax!" The babies called "relax, relax!" after him.

With a familiar long-suffering sigh, Freed pointed at the unconscious goons around them with his sword. "If these villains are any indication, Fairy Tail has never faced an enemy so evil or dangerous. Even you must comprehend the gravity of the situation."

A web shot out from the trees, latched onto Freed's sword, and yanked it out of his hand. Bickslow's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, which made him grateful for his helmet. _That would look so uncool, especially with my Figure Eyes – but who could grab Freed's sword like that? He's a lot stronger th–_

"My, my, said the spider to the fly," a girlish voice called, "you're stronger than you look." A slender figure younger than Kagura descended, upside-down, from a thick branch. She wore a black body stocking with a red web pattern across it, a silver vambrace on each arm. Four spider legs stretched from her back, two holding onto the web that held her aloft. Her hair was an incongruous bright green, done up in thick curls. "A pity for you, no insect is a match for me."

"We're neither insects nor prey, witch!" Freed retorted, already drawing runes with his fingers.

 _He's slower like that, though,_ Bickslow thought, pulling off his helmet. "Go, babies! Line Formation!" They obeyed, firing a blast at the spider woman. She vanished into the trees, still laughing. "Freed, get behind me."

Freed moved to obey, but a spray of webbing latched onto the whole front of his body, covering Freed's eyes and tangling his arms. Bickslow leaped up, grabbing onto a branch and mentally commanding the babies to create a platform, but Freed vanished before the Seith Mage could reach his partner. Again, the Grimoire wizard laughed. "Your island just became my parlor, soul stealer," she called from above.

 _This is bad. Can't let her see it._ Bickslow let his tongue loll out, wagging his guild mark in what he figured was her direction. "You gotta look at me sometime, kid. Or I could just wait until sunset for your daddy to send you to bed. Aren't you–"

The woman slammed into him from behind, her feet cracking his ribs as she crushed Bickslow to the ground. "Take Over: Venom Soul!" she snarled, and the weight atop his back nearly doubled. "Web Wave!" Her webbing held him to the ground, suppressing his ethernano. "I'm putting you down, you arrogant creep!"

"Victory Formation," Bickslow gasped, his ribs complaining at length about every syllable. His babies formed their V, flying at the dark wizard and firing their spread of blasts. She leaped off Bickslow, dodging every blast with agility beyond anything he'd ever seen. "Zen," he breathed. "Are you sure I can't talk you into joining Fairy Tail? Or running away to the circus? I know people." He looked around, but she'd vanished again. Freed descended from the canopy, wrapped from ankles to mouth, making desperate muffled noises through the web gag. "Babies, cut Freed loose. I've got a spider girl to hit with a newspaper."

When she latched onto his back a second time, Bickslow knew he was in trouble. "Blood Thirst," she whispered, and he had just enough time to start panicking before she sank fangs into his neck. The dark wizard drank his magic right along with his blood. Even his babies fell to earth, unmoving, just before Bickslow himself went limp.

The green-haired girl wrapped Bickslow up in her webbing, carried him up the tree as though he weighed no more than one of his dolls, and strung him up right beside Freed. "If one of your friends rescues you, tell them that the girl who pounded you flat is Araña Webb, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. If they don't, well..." she patted him on the cheek and licked her lips. "Your blood is _delicious."_ With that, she vanished into the trees again. _Well. That could have gone better..._


	90. Vol 17, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Ur

 _It's a good thing I came back with Gildarts and the Thunder boys,_ Ur thought, staring down the mind control music that roared before her. "If you can hear me, don't bother," she called. "I have defenses. All you're doing is annoying me."

"My Rock of Succubus didn't work? How–" Vidaldus babbled, playing with frantic abandon on his guitar. Ur sighed and unleashed Rosen Krone on him. The bizarre musician went flying, landing in the pile of robot Lizard Man parts she'd left in her wake. _It can't be that easy. Trinity Raven must be here as hirelings, not genuine threats._ She placed two fingers to her temple. _Simon? Meredy? Jellal? Anyone there?_

 _Simon here, Lady Ur,_ the shadow mage sent. _We've got fights breaking out all over the island. Natsu's fighting Zancrow, Leo's fighting the goat-guy while Ultear and Cana protect Lucy – they think he's Capricorn, apparently, and they're worried that he might be after her._

Ur's eyes widened. _Where's Gray? He wouldn't abandon Lucy – Zen, is he the distraction?_

Simon gulped. _Uh, yes ma'am. He's looking for Erza and Juvia, and he's got an ice copy of Lucy with him. Dynamic Ice Magic._ The shadow mage scanned the battlefield while Ur fumed. _He insists that he's trying to lure goat-guy to Erza, but Ultear thinks he's worried about Juvia._

 _Tell him I said to go back to the examiner's camp,_ she demanded, _then continue updating me._

 _Right. Er – oh Mavis, Freed and Bickslow are down._ An explosion erupted near the center of the island. _Ow...and so is the Master...Jellal's working on two Zaltys, Elfman and Evergreen are fighting a conjurer, and trees are attacking the camp with the foot soldiers and Lizard Men._

Ur took a deep breath. _Master Makarov first. Any sign of his opponent?_

 _Sorry, no,_ Simon replied with a groan. _That guy's magic is why darkness is equated with evil. I can't get close._

 _Understood._ Ur turned in the Master's direction. _I'll find–_

A beam of blue-white light tore through the air, shattering Ur's ice bulwarks and slamming her across the beach. _Master Ur!_ Simon cried.

 _Find the others!_ Ur ordered. _Stay in touch with them, evacuate the wounded! I'll handle this._ With that, she cut Simon off and looked up at her assailant.

Daphne.

The inventor floated above the ice mage, the ether around Daphne swirling into her like a whirlpool. Her smile was manic and sharp, her eyes glinting with madness. Her distinctive glasses were absent, as was her ever-present hat. In their places were dragon wings, a lashing tail, and two blade-like horns curving up and back behind her ears. They were all black with blue markings.

Ur felt chills in spite of her magic and the island's heat. _Gildarts described the monster that beat him as "black and blue death." Could Daphne have – no. Impossible._ The ice mage shook her head, planting fist in palm. _She's a scavenger. A thief. I will freeze her solid._ Ur took a step towards her foe. "Yield," she ordered.

"Mmm...no," Daphne replied, firing slicing beams from both palms. Ur dodged and summoned ramparts. The beams shattered her barriers, but Ur's ice slide carried her out of the attack pattern. "So, you're that cutie Gray's step-mom, huh?" She flew closer to earth, blasting Ur's ice geysers with contemptuous ease. "I hear you've kind of adopted my Jelly baby, too." As she approached the beach, the sand skittered away from her feet. Daphne's smile grew. "Well. I guess you'll have to die."

"Ice Volcano!" Ur chanted, and her most powerful spell erupted beneath the dragon-woman. Daphne screamed and flew into the air, water becoming ice in volumes enough to fill a lake. The resulting spire reached the cliffs above. Ur could just barely make Daphne out near her creation's peak. _Whew._ Ur leaned on her knees, taking deep breaths. _That was –_

The entire miniature mountain shattered, Daphne roared in fury, a thick beam of blue-white rage lashing out across the sky. "You'll pay for that, ice witch! Ether Dragon Claw!" She dove at Ur feet-first, magic light creating talons around her boots.

"Rose Garden!" Ur chanted, and a massive wall of ice shot up to block Daphne's path. The Grimoire mage's attack shattered the entire creation, striking Ur in the gut. The ice mage skipped across the ground, screaming as her body tumbled through the air, across the sand, hitting the ground again and again –


	91. Vol 17, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Ultear

 _Mom?_

Ultear looked around. Fallen Lizard Men were all that remained of their foes. "Cana? Lucy? Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy gasped, panting. Virgo nodded and vanished.

Cana chuckled and made several of her cards float in the air. They all flared with magic light, dumping leather and crystal onto the ground around her. "I paid attention in Blue's classes this week. Looks like an S-Class sister isn't all I got from them." Ultear's smile was born and died in almost the same instant. Cana glanced at her out of the corner of one eye. "Everything all right, 'Tear?"

"Mom cut Simon off. Just a bit ago, I thought I felt..." Ultear grimaced. "It doesn't matter. Let's get Lucy to safety, then go Crash some Kin."

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too!" Lucy objected, pulling out another key. "I'm not just going to run and hide."

Ultear sighed. "I understand how you feel, Lucy – better than you know – but if Loke's right, Caprico's after you." She turned to face the trembling blonde, who clutched her Gemini key and gritted her teeth. "I get it, Lucy, believe me. This hurts, especially after Phantom Lord. You'll get your shot. For now, let us get you away from the creepy stalker goat guy, all right? Please?"

Lucy nodded, still gripping the Gemini key as though she could summon them through pure force. Ultear waved, and her two companions followed. Small fry and Lizard Men impeded them, the artificial dragon-soldiers growing stronger with each battle. _We can't let this continue much longer, or Daphne's monsters will beat us before we can even get to their leaders._ She put her fingers to her forehead. _Jellal? You're the team engineer. Please tell me you've got some way to erase the Lizard Man archive._

 _I'm working on it,_ Jellal admitted, putting his fist through another Zalty. _Daphne's prepped a lot of these higher-end drones to come after me, but that's letting me study them. I think I'm starting to understand how her Archive Link works._

Meredy joined the mental bond. _And you could probably do it faster if you let me handle more of the fighting. Tell him, Ultear-sensei!_

Ultear gritted her teeth, sighing explosively. _I know how you feel, Jellal – yes, she's a kid, but she's not_ just _a kid. She's older than you were when you saved her from Zancrow._ She felt Jellal's frustration even as Meredy rejoiced. _Look, if she gets in trouble, you can jump in. Besides, the island's still protecting us._ Ultear swallowed. _I think...I think that's the only reason Mom's still alive. Just do your brainy thing, okay? We've got lots of "I won't lose" types who run on sheer magic power. Even Levy and Freed don't understand these weird lacrima things. When it comes to the mad science stuff, you're all we've got._

 _...fine._ Jellal frowned. _You stay in one piece too. We've lost contact with too many people as it is – Natsu!_ The star mage froze. _Mavis, now Natsu's down too...I think?_

 _Keep calm,_ Ultear demanded. _We have to win this. Focus on Daphne. I'll see if I can find Wendy, okay?_ Jellal nodded. _Good man. We'll make them sorry they chose Fairy Tail as an enemy._


	92. Vol 17, Ch 7

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Mirajane

"It's still hard for me to use Satan Soul repeatedly," Mira explained. Lisanna bit her lip, shaking. "He hasn't broken through Jellal's Solid Seal yet. We shouldn't risk the camp if we don't have to."

"Oh?" Azuma sighed. "I suppose that makes sense from a strategic standpoint." He punched his hand. "Still, I would truly like to have a serious bout with the She-Demon Mirajane."

"You leave Mira-nee alone! Heaven Soul!" Lisanna threw her hands skyward, and light poured down around her. _Lisanna, wait!_ Mirajane thought, but her sister finished the spell before Mira could say a word. The Angel darted between Azuma and the trembling Mirajane. Unfortunately, Lisanna herself had used Heaven Soul all too recently, and she was faring little better than the Demon.

"Could someone tell me how his attacks are affecting us through the Seal?" Millianna blurted. "Jellal-nii said that shouldn't be possible."

Azuma shrugged. "You still need to breathe. Your brother made your Solid Seal air-permeable. My Bleve is simply powerful enough to send shockwaves through his filter." Mirajane gaped in disbelief at the plant wizard. _"Simply?" That's insane! Who could be that strong?_

A young woman with dark blonde hair, a rose eye patch, and a dress of dark green leaves, emerged from the ground. "Forgive me, Lord Azuma," the newcomer said, "but Starburst's Seal reaches beneath the earth as well as into the sky."

"Of course, Imitatia," Azuma said, shrugging. "We could expect nothing less from the brother of Siegrain." Mira struggled to her feet, baring her teeth at the invaders. "Still, I was hoping for a greater challenge." He pointed his hand at the camp, and vines wrapped around the entire Solid Seal in less than a minute. "Chain Burst."

The explosion rocked the camp, even through the Seal. Nevertheless, when the cloud dissipated, the Seal remained. "Impressive," Azuma nodded, a hint of a smile forming. "A pity Jellal has already been claimed. The only one I would have wished to fight more was their Gildarts. Still, this is not a battle. It is merely a chore. Tower Burst." Flames erupted around the Seal, which shuddered, cracked, and collapsed just as the Tower Burst died away. _Jellal!_ Mirajane sent in desperation. _The Seal is down–!_

"Reverse Kitten Blast!" Mira gasped as Millianna's tubes wrapped her in a cocoon. _What now? Has Daphne taken control of Milli again?_ Instead of the spell suppressing her magic, however, ethernano poured into Mirajane. It was as though she'd gotten a full night's sleep in a few moments. _What? How? Milli did say "reverse" blast..._ The restraints fell away, revealing Millianna collapsed onto the table. "You should be full of life now," Milli mewed, laboring for breath. "Go show him why you don't pick a fight with Fairy Tail."

Hints of tears misted Mirajane's eyes. "Thank you, Milli," she said, then chanted, "Take Over: _Satan Soul!"_

 **Music Cue: Beautiful Demon Mirajane**

Azuma gasped, his smile spreading in sheer joy, as the might of the Demon filled the poster girl of Fairy Tail. "At last! Face me, She-Demon!"

"Lisanna!" Mirajane soared overhead. "Deal with the vine woman. I'll stop this Azuma!" Lisanna nodded and darted at Imitatia, while Mira flew straight at the Grimoire mage, gathering dark power in one hand. "Devil Blast!" she chanted, firing the beam at her foe.

Azuma flew back and into the air, riding the force of the blast. Wisps of smoke trailed from his sleeves. "Wonderful! Bleve!" The pinpoints of light appeared around her, and Mirajane curled up to absorb the explosions, glaring at the cloud that formed around her. With a grunt, she threw the remnants aside by uncurling with deadly force. Azuma awaited her near the tree canopy. "Magnificent. Such power! This is truly...a devil-god!"

"You'll wish that's all you faced when I'm done with you! Darkness Stream!" Mirajane roared, and a dozen shadow blasts shot towards her enemy.

Azuma stood there and let them hit him. _He's counter-attacking, but from where?_ Before she could search for the answer, it bound her from every direction, wrapping around her wrists, ankles, and tail. "Chain Burst!" Azuma snapped his fingers, and explosions rippled up the vines to throw her into the sky. Mira rode the attack as he had with hers, rolling in the air to minimize the damage, then caught herself with her wings and shot back down to throw a punch at his smirk. The Grimoire killer caught her blow, his smirk only growing. "You're strong..." he exulted.

 _No time to play,_ Mirajane thought, flashes of light exploding around Lisanna and Imitatia. "So are you. _Soul Extinctor!"_ Her most powerful spell howled around Azuma, throwing him back into one of the larger trees. _Got you!_

When the spell faded, Azuma was still standing. His legs shook a bit, but a shield of roots collapsed around him having absorbed the worst of the blast. _Zen. He doesn't just draw on plant life, he wields life_ itself _– the power of the world incarnate. This fight's going to be harder than I thought._ He gestured down. "I knew you'd be strong! Burst Claw!" Vines shot up at Mirajane, and it took all her speed to avoid them. Then they turned into whirling blades of green light, following her further into the air.

"Dark Mirror!" the She-Demon chanted, and the blasts turned as she willed, flying back at their master. Azuma laughed as they returned to him, absorbed on impact. She flew straight at him, slashing with both claws. Azuma raised his arms in defense, as she expected. "Evil Spark!" The electricity burst through his body, making him spasm in her grip. "Trees shouldn't fight the lightning!"

"There's no point to easy battles. Tower Burst!" Flames engulfed Mirajane, burning with a heat that rivaled Natsu's most powerful attacks. The Demon within her recoiled at the spiritual might of the fire. _What's happening? How can a Dark Wizard wield such sacred light?_

Mira leaped from the spell, spinning to put out her smouldering wings. "You don't have to be part of a Dark Guild to face wizards who can challenge you," she called, sliding away from him as she landed.

"My very existence is forbidden," Azuma explained, striding towards her through his own flames. Though they did not part for him, the mage was not even singed when he emerged. "In the Grand Magic World, there will be no Council, no restrictions – no more _lies._ Only the truths of power and knowledge will remain, a glorious world where magic is supreme. The world itself will birth challenges at every turn, and she will swallow up all who would despoil her! _Ramus Sica!"_ A storm of spikes tore at Mirajane, and only her demon form kept her alive in the onslaught.

 _How many tricks does this villain have at his fingertips?_ Mirajane wondered. _This battle – it's hard not to enjoy it as much as he does. Have I ever fought an opponent like him?_ She cupped her hands together, pushing aside the memory of the Beast King. "Evil Explosion!"

Again, the branches rose to defend him, but this time, Mirajane's attack smashed through Azuma's defense, pushing him back and leaving him singed. "Glorious! _Glorious!_ Never have I faced an enemy like you!" he laughed. "You honored me with your greatest spells – I owe you the same respect." He pointed his palm at the She-Demon, and a forest's worth of vines erupted to ensnare her. "I call on the invincible power that rests in this sacred land!" He clapped his hands together, and Mira felt the incredible might he spoke of. _Mavis, help me!_ she prayed. "Terra Clamare!"

The explosion flung Mirajane through the air like a rag doll. Lisanna screamed. Tents tore from the earth, Millianna clinging to the ground with her claws. When the She-Demon landed, she was barely able to pull her head up, vision blurred. Azuma's smile had reached Natsu-like proportions, and he panted to catch his breath. _He's...weak, but I'm..._ her eyes fluttered, and nearly closed.

 _NO!_ With a burst of defiant force, Mirajane slammed her wings down, forcing herself to her feet. "I will not be beaten by you, lost one!" Azuma gasped, his mouth falling open, but the smile did not diminish in the least. With all her remaining power, she gathered her mightiest spell one more time, holding her hands one over the other, and gathered the darkness with her love for her family. "Here is the honor you sought! _SOUL EXTINCTOR!"_

"I faced this spell once before–" Azuma began. The rest of his reply was lost in a storm of unrelenting, unstoppable power. Mira tore at his flesh, at his bond to the world, at his very magic. With a cry, he threw up every barrier his spells could summon. Soul Extinctor consumed them all. Tenrou's magic, the guild's magic, filled her spell and drove her power.

"Excellent," he whispered, then slammed into the tangle of thorned branches that was the remains of Imitatia's magic. Lisanna cradled the young woman in her arms, Imitatia's single blue eye staring at the heavens, though she still breathed. "Thank you...for sparing...my student." Azuma slumped to the ground, his flesh slowly turning green.

"No," Lisanna gasped. "Heavenly Mirror!" She reached out to Azuma, golden light radiating from her hand, and the power that sought to claim him for the earth receded.

Azuma blinked, otherwise unmoving. "Why?" he breathed.

Mira flew over to him, released Satan Soul, and smiled at him. "I think there's more than anger to you," she said. "The last time I had a fight like this, it was with someone more lost than you. He's one of Fairy Tail's finest wizards now. Just as he was when I first met him." Mirajane took his hand. "Maybe you've been fighting against things for so long, you've forgotten how to fight for something?"

"Fight...for something..." Azuma whispered. With that, he blacked out.

Millianna staggered over, pouted at the life mage, and wrapped him shoulders to ankles in kitten tubes. "Sure, but better safe than sorry. Nyan!" She stuck her tongue out at Azuma.

Mirajane laughed and hugged Milli. "Thank you," she gushed. "I don't know what I would've done without your help." Milli mewed under her breath, twiddling her fingers, while Lisanna joined in Mira's good humor.


	93. Vol 17, Ch 8

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Kagura

"Okay." Simon labored to breathe. "Wendy healed Natsu per the Master's orders. All the other wounded are at the camp. Jellal rebuilt the Solid Seal. Most of the others are in the middle of their own fights." He scanned the shore line, where their Crime Sorciere reinforcements were fighting off a horde of Lizard Men led by Zalty drones. "Daphne. We need to do something about her," he muttered.

"You are in no condition to engage her, nii-san," Kagura noted, jaw set. "You have already over-exerted yourself transporting injured, all after engaging in the trials." A hungry viper of worry coiled in her belly.

"We're a team, Kagura," Simon replied, favoring her with a faint smile. "Together, we'll overcome anything a Dark Guild can throw at us."

A storm erupted around them. "A bold claim," a cloaked figure drawled, flying up to face them. His face wasn't visible at first, but the enormous scythe resting on the man's shoulders and the vast Wind Magic at his command made his identity obvious. _Erigor,_ Kagura realized, _the former leader of Eisenwald. To Grimoire Heart, however, he must be little more than a foot soldier._ She placed her hand on Defender's hilt, readying her magic.

The first she knew that something was wrong was when Erigor lifted his head just enough to grin at her. "Storm Lightning," he whispered, and a blast from the clouds above came right for her blade. Kagura managed to keep herself from screaming, but the force paralyzed her, tearing to her body's very core. Simon cried out and leaped to her, his shadows carrying them both from the assault. "Do not mistake me for the fool who lost to a brainless boy. I am the storm made flesh, the Grim Reaper of Nature Herself."

Kagura twitched in Simon's grip, Erigor's attack lingering in her body and magic. When they emerged at the base of the great tree, Simon looked in her eyes with as much analysis as concern. "Kagura. Speak to me."

All Kagura could do was grunt with effort. Simon placed his fingers to his temple, and their minds met. _Nii-san, I can't move. His power...it's far beyond what Erza-nee described._

Simon nodded. _If you can move again, let me know, but stay here regardless. I'll lure Erigor to you, and we'll hit him as one._

 _But what if I don't recover soon enough?_ Kagura commanded her body to rise, but it would not obey. _You'll be facing that monster alone!_

Strong arms enveloped the gravity wizard. _Master Makarov didn't let me join the S-Class trials for nothing. Trust me, imoto._ With that, he descended into the shadows again. Kagura felt him fly through them, watching from every patch of darkness.

Erigor didn't make himself difficult to find. He descended in a column of swirling wind, any cover from the cloud wisps around him negated by the small arcs of lightning that crackled from them. "This is pointless, shadow mage," the Reaper insisted, hefting his weapon with both hands. "Your little sister is the real power in your family. Her gravity magic and incredible swordplay are formidable. Alas, her magic relies on a lightning rod, and Master Daphne prepared us for you all." Tornado whips lashed out, forcing aside the underbrush. "You cannot hide from the storm!"

"All storms," Simon replied from the darkness, "leave shadows." Erigor shot lightning at the source of the words, but struck only emptiness. "My sister is a greater wizard than I, it's true." Kagura spasmed. _No, I'm not,_ she complained, but her brother ignored her. "Yet for all your bluster, you have forgotten why power isn't everything. We combine our strengths, cover our weaknesses, and most importantly – we're a team!" Kagura thought she saw herself emerging from a shadow, and Erigor unleashed a whirlwind at the figure. It was merely one of Simon's darkness puppets, though, and her brother emerged from the shadows cast by Erigor's own clouds to punch him in the ribs. The Reaper turned his scythe on Simon, but the Fairy Tail wizard was already gone.

"A clever trick, but your sister is helpless. I will be enough!" Erigor snarled, slashing at the air with his blade. The storm roared out from the Reaper in every direction, crashing across the island. Kagura felt herself pulled into the darkness for a moment, returned to the physical world once the storm abated. "You can't hide from me forever, boy. In Eisenwald, my right hand was a shadow wizard. I know your weakness too." The lightning played with greater violence around the storm mage, arcs crackling around his eyes. "It won't take me long to deprive you of the darkness."

"Knuckle Shadow!" Simon chanted, and more fists than Kagura could track erupted from the shadows flickering on Erigor's robes. "Too long, Grimoire – oh, Mavis," he said with sudden frustration, diving into the dark once more. _Kagura. He's being controlled. How are you?_

Kagura fought her paralysis again, and her fingers twitched on her hilt. _Recovering, but slowly,_ she admitted. _Maybe someone can free me from this?_

 _Soon, I hope,_ Simon replied, eyes fixed on Erigor's cloak. _For now, I don't dare turn my back on this Reaper._ He reached through the darkness and yanked Erigor's hood away. The scythe nearly took off a few fingers, but her brother escaped unscathed. For just an instant, Kagura could see it: a blood-red lacrima glinting on the Reaper's neck where spine met skull. Then Simon's foe spun, and she could see only the fury in his eyes. "Simon! Your magic is appropriate beyond words, always in the shadow of others. You're a poor man's Starburst, leaning on your sister's might, taking second-best when you couldn't have Titania–" Simon's fist lashed out from darkness on the scythe's shaft, punching Erigor in the face. The Reaper laughed. "Ultear should have been ours, weakling. Soon, she _will_ be our–"

Erigor froze, then screamed, thrashing in the air. Simon emerged by Kagura's side, his fingers bleeding from where they held a blood red crystal. "Zen, this thing is sharp," he complained, grinning, while Erigor tumbled to the earth. His scythe landed in the ground beside him point first. Simon dropped it into one of his shadows. "Erigor. Are you free?"

The storm wizard's demeanor was utterly transformed. He pounded the dirt, teeth gritted, eyes brimming with tears, body shaking with unmistakable fury. "They...used me, _betrayed_ me..." he looked up. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I still might," Simon lied, his shadows claiming Erigor's scythe. _Gods, Simon, you're almost as bad at that as Jellal-nii._ For the first time, Kagura was glad she was still paralyzed, as it kept her from slapping her forehead. "Whose side are you on, now?"

Erigor slumped to the ground. "When you took out the lacrima, Daphne stole my ethernano. I can't help you."

Simon walked over and crouched beside the former guild master. "Yes, you can. Free my sister. Tell us why they're here. You don't have to fight to join us. You never did."

The storm mage gaped, meeting Simon's gaze with wide eyes. "You'd...still..." he shook his head with sudden denial. "No. I have no right to call myself a Fairy Tail wizard. I'll help you, though." His smile was twisted and wry. "Even if your threat was as empty as Daphne's promises." Simon deflated while Erigor reached out, fingers grasping at the air. A bolt of lightning shot from Kagura's body, and she leaped to her feet, mobile once more. "Master Hades thinks that the Dark Wizard Zeref is on Tenrou Island."

Kagura gasped, glaring at the wind wizard, while Simon recoiled, the choking noise he made painful to hear. "Impossible," she insisted, hand still on Defender. "Zeref must be centuries dead."

"Hey, I didn't say he _is_ here," Erigor retorted, rising with slow effort, "I just said Hades believes it. Although, Hades is almost two centuries old himself. Age itself wouldn't stop the most powerful dark wizard of all time."

Simon and Kagura looked at each other, then he put his fingers to his brow. _Teams, check in?_

Natsu howled, tossed aside by an attack from Daphne. Lucy froze in mid-report, horrified by the state Natsu was in, but Kagura sensed enough to know that Leo had defeated and rescued the spirit Capricorn from a wizard who'd been controlling him. Erza and Juvia were engaged with the owl-man who'd worked for Siegrain, and a girl Kagura's age – with power to match. Gray was rushing to their side, racing the Make-magic monster who'd rolled over Elfman and Evergreen. _At least Simon was able to teleport them back to the camp,_ Kagura thought, but sensed a ripple in gravity. "Nii-san, the Maker-mage, Rustyrose, he changed direction. He's headed towards us–"

"Sacred Guardian Beast: Belfast the Hurricane!" Rustyrose chanted, laughing. Erigor threw what storm magic he had left at the villain, but a single beat of the Hurricane's wing overwhelmed the last of the former Reaper's power. One second later, Simon and Kagura were fighting for their lives – again.


	94. Vol 17, Ch 9

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Cana

Ultear snarled as her Crash magic destroyed another batch of Lizard Men. Lucy and Cana took out another squad of foot soldier cultists, Cana with a Full House Flash, Lucy summoning Virgo to blast them. All three breathed heavily from the effort. _Thank you, Shou._

"Damn," Ultear cursed, "these small fry are wearing us down. That almost feels like respect for an enemy." Lucy blinked at Ur's daughter, the space mage's snarl leaving the summoner shaking as she stared. Cana sympathized. _What happened to my sister? I've never seen Ultear so angry, not even when we fought the Oracion Seis._

Natsu screamed and landed in a heap between the other three wizards, struggling to rise. "Natsu!" Lucy and Cana cried in one voice. Lucy rushed to Natsu's side, helping him stand. Cana hissed at the approaching Daphne, her dragon-form hardly even singed. "Natsu, come on, get up!" Lucy pleaded. Natsu obliged, but his legs were shaking.

"Strength! Queen of Swords! Knight of Coins! Fierce Shield!" Cana chanted, and her cards swirled to protect them. "You want to take all of us on, you phony dragon? Come and get it."

"I suppose all of you might be too much, yes yes," Daphne admitted. She pulled at the air with two fingers. A whistling sound echoed from the distance, growing closer with air-churning speed.

"OOO-WEY!" Kain Hikaru wailed, landing on his face beside the mad genius. He leaped to his feet with astonishing speed and grace, holding up his hands like some insane mime. "D-did you summon me, Daphne-san?"

"No," Daphne sighed, "you were thrown here by a complete fluke of magic."

The pale giant blinked. "Ooo-wey, how lucky for us then!" Kain cheered, clapping. Everyone else face-faulted except Natsu, who just grinned and punched his palm. _Oh, for..._

"I was being sarcastic, you obese lummox!" Daphne screamed. Kain wept short rivers of tears. "Of course I summoned you. Smash the pink-haired brat and his blonde harem girl." Lucy gaped in horror, eyes round with shock. Natsu blinked. "I'll deal with the Crash Sisters, yes!"

Ultear smiled, cold and sharp. "Sounds good to me. Natsu, Lucy, Happy! Beat that pale monster without fail, you hear me?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu cheered.

"Someone remembered me!" Happy cried, punching the air.

"Wait, shouldn't we fight them together?" Lucy begged, leaping away from Hikaru.

Daphne laughed, spreading her wings with an air-churning flourish. "As if I would make it so easy for you. I've already taken Zeref!" All five Fairy Tail wizards stared in horror. "Catch me if you can, yes, yes!" She flew off in a burst of magical might.

Cana pulled her cards back with a gesture. "Six of Swords! Chariot! Three of Wands!" Her deck flew out, forming a small flying boat. "Fate Rider! All decks on hand!" She leaped on, Ultear following with a groan at the pun, and Cana sent her deck chasing after the madwoman.

"You realize she's leading us into a trap, right?" Ultear noted, Lucy wailing as she disappeared in the distance.

Cana shrugged. "What choice do we have? Simon's update said Natsu lost to her, _after_ she'd already knocked out the guy they think is Zeref." She glared at the cackling wizard, Fate Rider barely keeping up. "Besides, the maybe-Zeref-guy seemed awfully not-evil for the most infamous dark mage ever. I think we have to rescue him."

"Thank you," the same voice from the tombstone whispered. Cana looked around, stunned. _Is that...First Master Mavis?_ she wondered.

Ultear shook her head, smiling. "This guild. Sometimes I wonder how Jellal and I ended up with this bunch of lunatics."

Cana grinned back. "You love us, 'Tear, and you know it."

"...yes. Yes, I do." Ultear held up her fist. "Enough of this chase. It's time for me to try my hand at dragon slaying. Arc Crash–"

"No, no," Daphne mocked, and four Zaltys rushed them from every side, "you're not ready to face me yet." She laughed again, vanishing into the woods, as the high-end drones left them fighting for their lives yet again.


	95. Vol 17, Ch 10

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Erza

Fukuro spat Titania's Blumenblatt back at her, and it took all Erza's power to reclaim control over her blades. "What is this creature?" Erza wondered.

"Juvia is not sure," the water mage replied, "but I am more concerned about the child. Something is wrong with her."

"You will be eliminated," the girl insisted, black spheres once more forming around her hands. "All Fairy Tail wizards are to be erased from this territory. Mission parameters are clear."

"Minerva! Destroy them for great justice!" With that, Fukuro shot at Juvia fists-first, hooting a bizarre battle cry.

"Ice Bringer!" Gray leaped at the owl-man, knocking him out of the air. Fukuro tumbled back, using his jet pack to right himself. "Erza, Juvia, are you all right?"

"We're fine, Gray," Erza replied, glaring at her old friend, "surely there are others who need your help more." Juvia squealed with pure joy at the sight of the ice wizard.

"You don't understand," Gray replied, spiraling walls of ice lashing out to protect them. "They have reinforcements coming too. Some kind of Maker wizard, but his powers don't seem to have limits!"

"No limits?" a newcomer asked, dragging Simon with one hand and Kagura with the other. Gray and Juvia gasped as one, saving Erza from doing the same. "Hardly. Even I am restrained by the thorns that guard the poisoned rose." He adjusted thin sunglasses that glinted in the fading light. "Yet my power is enough that I have never been defeated!" He laughed, tossing aside the beaten wizards. Juvia caught them with the ankle-deep water, carrying them to shelter behind a wide tree. "You now dance with Rustyrose, the wizard of the invincible tower, within which he keeps his shattered heart. Your Beast King and his fairy princess, the lord of shadows and his samurai sister, all have fallen before me. I have yet to even be challenged."

"Then I will challenge you!" Erza roared, pointing her blade at his pompadour, equal in size to Wakaba's. "Come at me, and I will defeat you in the name of Fairy Tail!"

"Erza!" Gray blurted.

"You have greater problems, despoiler of justice," Fukuro retorted, racing for Juvia, "for I am thirsty! Justice Hooo – OOF!" Gray slammed fist to palm, smashing a column of ice into the assassin's gut.

"Oh! Has Gray-sama come to fight for Juvia?!" The water mage clasped her hands, eyes pulsing like twin hearts. Erza couldn't help a smile. _As long as she turns that passion into magic, those two will not lose._

"I-It's not like that!" Gray blurted, then looked away with a snort. "Not...exactly...I just fought that guy in the Tower..." Juvia's heart-eyes doubled in size, pounding more wildly than ever. _As much as I would like to ship them right now, we have more important challenges to face._

"Gray, Juvia, I leave the owl villain and the innocent child to you." Erza flew at the newcomer, Requipping into her Black Wing Armor. "Rustyrose! I am your opponent."

The silver-haired mage laughed. "Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap!" he chanted, and a massive demonic creature appeared between them. _Its thighs are open, however, and that gives me a chance!_ Erza leaped at it, dodging a massive overhand fist, and plunging her sword between the metal beams that connected hip to knee. She spun, twisting the monster around and throwing it to earth. When she flew back, however, the metal was scored only a fraction. _What is this creature?_

"The beauty of the living scythe cannot withstand my devil-thunder. What exquisite sorrow," Rustyrose sighed, fingers resting on his forehead. Then he straightened, looking away. "Azuma? For shame," he admonished, shaking his head. "Alas, it seems I must depart, beautiful queen of the garden. Hurricane, come!" he commanded, and a massive wyvern with a demon's face flew to Rustyrose. The strange wizard leaped onto the creature and pointed toward the center of the island. "Now! Let us now sing the coda of this tragic tale, for the shards of my heart feel nothing in this symphony."

"Halt, madman!" Erza shouted, flying at Rustyrose, but Belcusas leaped to its feet, swinging at her. _Gods. I cannot leave this thing here while Gray and Juvia struggle against their own opponents._ She darted around the monster, each blow leaving a slightly deeper cut than the one before, but even the Black Wing's might could not seriously harm the Thunderclap. "Requip!" Erza called on her Purgatory Armor once more, leaping and smashing into its chest with Perdition.

Belcusas bellowed and staggered back, but remained intact enough to backhand her through several trees. _Unh. Its strength is impressive._ Fortunately, the beast charged at her, ignoring Gray and Juvia in favor of the target it had been assigned. _This must be one of Rustyrose's limits. His dynamic creations lack true intelligence, and can only follow directions._ She Requipped back to her Black Wing Armor, noting the gash in its chest. _Not as deep as I would like, but Perdition broke through its armor._ She raised her sword and flew just out of its range. "Come for me, creature!" she commanded, then flew after Rustyrose at full speed. Her wings and blade left gashes in the trees she passed, leaving a clear trail for even the lummox following her.

Darting up when she reached the outermost roots of the Tenrou Tree, Erza gasped at the sight of Rustyrose summoning great spinning blades to hack at the sacred pillar. _No! I must end my fight with Belcusas immediately._ Diving, she hit her maximum speed just as she leveled off, and her opponent smashed its way into the clearing. That was when she stabbed right at the heart of the monster.

While Belcusas lacked a literal heart, the mass of false muscle and sinew all relied on principles similar to a human body. When Erza burst through its chest, exploding out the other side, Belcusas collapsed, roaring as it exploded around her. _Ow. Ignore it ignore it ignore it._ Her foe backpedaled. "I-Impossible! I imagined Belcusas to be invulnerable!" Rustyrose stammered.

"Then you never imagined Perdition! Requip!" Erza switched to her workhorse Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Blumenblatt!" The storm of blades shot at Rustyrose in a rain of steel.

A shining tower shield appeared on Rustyrose's left arm. "That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that drives back everything," he chanted, eyes widening behind his glasses. "My right arm cuts through all with the edge of darkness – Jet Black Sword!" His arm became a metal claw that shot out at Titania.

"Requip!" Erza swapped to her Giant Armor, catching the claw with her larger gauntlet. She then threw De-Malevo at the Grimoire mage. "Yield, villain!"

"Pegasus Wings!" Rustyrose flew up and out of her lance's path, the explosion from its wrath barely singing his shoes. "You are...truly powerful," he breathed. "If you were to join us, you would be a queen of more than this fairy Eden. The Grand Magic World would surely welcome the divine Titania and her star god lover."

 _Mavis, does_ everyone _know about that?_ Erza wondered, blushing. "Jellal would never betray Fairy Tail like that, and neither would I! Requip!" She swapped in her Morning Star Armor and flew above the strange Maker mage. "Photon Slicer!" Rustyrose spun in the air, deflecting the attack with his shield. The flash of her magic against the reflective surface flared brighter than anything sunglasses could mitigate, while Erza's armor protected her from her own magic.

"Ahh! Grim Constrictor!" As his claw-arm vanished, metal vines covered in fishhook-like thorns lashed out for Titania. Though they were incredibly resilient, thorns tearing at her with her every movement, Erza managed to slice through them by flying down at full speed in a corkscrew spin, filling her twin swords with the light of her armor's magic. When she landed, Erza watched her opponent closely, eyes narrowing. _I am superior in direct combat, but his magic takes only a fraction of his personal reserves. Even Knightwalker's weapons were not like this. Rustyrose seems to command the very ether itself._ She grimaced. _I must end this quickly, before –_

Belfast the Hurricane shot toward Erza, a whirlwind forming in its wake. Titania managed to avoid its howling bite attack, but the windstorm buffeted her through the roots of Tenrou. "Requip!" she commanded, her Adamantine Armor protecting her from its power.

Rustyrose laughed. "Too slow, fairy queen! _Tower of Dingir!"_ A massive column of iron and stone erupted from beneath Erza, capturing her and hammering her into the sky. _Grim!_ Erza struggled, but she was caught almost up to her shoulders. Between the creation's immense strength and her lack of leverage, even Titania could not budge. _Maybe if I Requip into something smaller –_

Dingir began to glow. _– too late! I must have faith in my armor and magic now!_ She concentrated all her power into her Adamantine Barrier. The tower exploded, and Erza screamed as she flew through the sky. Roots tore from the earth, and the Tenrou Tree groaned as it shook. Again, Rustyrose laughed. _I am...really tired...of that sound,_ Erza decided, forcing herself upright. Seeing her stand stopped his laughter, but her foe still smiled. "Amazing. You are truly worthy to be called a queen of the fairies. Alas, the champions of the devil's tome will consume even you." He pointed at the Tenrou Tree. "My Arc of Embodiment can summon anything my heart can imagine. Even your armor is limited. My poetry is not."

"Untrue!" Erza Requipped into her Clear Heart gi, pointing one of her Demon Blades at Rustyrose. "One! You cannot create true life, only mockeries of metal and stone. Two! You cannot create true thought, only automata that you must direct or command. Three! You cannot create without limit, or it would be your armies that storm our island rather than Daphne's." She slid into Cherry Blossom Form, ready to unleash her full might.

Rustyrose bowed. "All correct, dancer of the fairy blades, but I spoke not of my magic, but of my _creativity._ Through imagination, I surpass all limitations. Indeed, those limitations inspire me all the more!" He pressed one hand to his chest. "These fragments reflect and gleam in the desolation of my soul, the price my wizardry demands to grant me such glory."

Erza stared in horror. "You sacrificed your heart for this magic? No power is worth that!"

"Alas, I knew not the price I would pay when I sought this poetry of magic," he explained, shaking his head. "Yet this doom of my light set free my darkness, and now my roses bloom all the more passionately for the terrible thorns that pierce my spirit in payment." Erza shook her head. _How tragic. He would make a good friend to Laki if his heart was true._ Once more, he laughed. "Now that doom comes for you, as your river of light dims in the shadow of my victory. Devil Assassin: Kane the Merciless!"

Erza leaped back, truly worried for the first time in the battle, as the villain of Jellal's beloved Flash Rogers manga sprang to life before her. A sword in one hand, a magic ray pistol in the other, and a jet pack strapped to his back, he grinned at her as though pulled straight out of a drawing (albeit a black-and-white one thanks to the Arc mage's limits). Rustyrose leaped onto Belfast once more, and Kane flew at Erza sword-first.

Erza parried, but the force of Kane's jets knocked her aside, and she was forced into a cartwheel dodge by the flare of his pistol's shock ray. _This is not truly Kane the Merciless,_ Erza reminded herself, sliding into a defensive posture as the replica circled for another attack. _He is not bantering or blustering, and he hasn't made a single lewd comment about a female opponent. Rustyrose is harrying me with this thing._ With a grim glare, Erza watched her foe charging again. This time, "Kane" strafed the ground as he approached, forcing Titania on the defensive. Fortunately, the spiral pivot he used to attack was one she'd seen a dozen times reading the manga over Jellal's shoulder. Though his beam glanced off her ribs, Erza's counterstroke removed his head and sword-arm, and the remains of her assailant exploded against a nearby tree.

Belfast the Hurricane landed on Erza, its talon crushing her to earth and the beat of its wings stealing her breath. Above them, sunset painted the sky the color of her hair. Rustyrose laughed yet _again._ "This is the end, Titania! When you fall, so does your precious Tenrou Tree, and with it, any hope for the guild you protect!"

 _I must...find the strength..._ Erza took a deep breath and dug into every last Edeas of magic she possessed. "REQUIP!"

Scarlet light flared around her. The mere force of her summoning threw master and beast off her body. Lacrima systems replaced her empty reserves, but something else filled her with the power to stand. "Wh-what is this? Has a scarlet rose blossomed in a barren field?"

"You were right about one thing, Rustyrose – this _is_ the end! _Armadura Fairy!"_ Scarlet armor with decorative sapphire wings adorned Erza, shielding her from the Hurricane. Twin blades bearing the power of the stars blazed with their light.

"F-fear only inspires me! Ghosts of Brittia!" A horde of shadow skulls rushed at Titania, swirling to envelop her.

 _"Fairy Burst!"_ A column of starlight and raw force erupted from Erza's swords, shattering the miasma, smashing the pseudo-wyvern to shards, piercing the Golden Shield, and throwing Rustyrose across the sky. He landed at the base of the Tenrou Tree, twitching and gasping. His Ghosts exploded, and Erza's armor flickered and vanished, even its lacrima reserves expended. Titania was left in her in civilian garb, and she fell to one knee, panting. _Well. I must report our design's success to Jellal._

"My fragments..." Rustyrose began to cry, while his sunglasses crumbled to dust. "...I can feel...this love...this family..." He curled up on himself, whimpering.

 _The poor fool. Perhaps Fairy Tail can help him._ Drawing on what strength she had left, Erza forced herself back to her feet, strode to Rustyrose, and offered him her hand. "Feelings are what give us true strength. This fall can be where you rise again."

"No..." Erza gasped as she realized she could see the Tenrou Tree _through_ the Grimoire wizard. "...it's too late. This was my taboo. The Arc of Embodiment's muse is a cruel yandere, who takes the lives of her artists when they feel for any other than she." He smiled as his body flickered like a candle in a storm. "Thank you...for setting me free..."

Then he was gone.

"Rustyrose!" Erza shouted, grasping for him as though she could pull him back from oblivion through sheer strength. Her hand reached only sacred bark. Again, she fell to one knee, letting her forehead rest against the great tree.

"Be judged by the Seven Stars: Grand Chariot!" Golden power crashed down from the heavens. _What? Why would Jellal –_

Too late, Erza recognized the fraction of difference in the voice, the hint of a rumble, the twist to his tone. _Siegrain,_ she realized, and then she was thrown aside, a leaf in the storm. Grand Chariot struck every cut Rustyrose's blades had made, and the Tenrou Tree cracked at its base.

A hand with a titan's strength gripped her throat, and a mockery of the face she loved most leered at her with a hate she'd thought cured. "Hello, Erza," Siegrain whispered, hauling her into the air. She kicked the air in futile desperation, powerless against Meteor with all her magic spent. "It's so good to see you again..."


	96. Vol 17, Ch 11

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Juvia

"Uncategorized target: Juvia Lockser," Minerva reported, sliding through the air, her hands consumed by swirling dark orbs. "Primary neutralization focus: elemental form, water. Territory."

"Water Lock!" Juvia chanted, and for an instant, the fluid sphere took form around the young woman. Then the world went dark, and Juvia was flying through the air, screaming with agony she had never known. When the former Phantom mage hit the shallow pond around them, she was flesh and blood, unable to breathe the water she was face down in. With a desperate splutter, Juvia leaped upright, spitting out the brackish fluid. _What happened? Juvia has been a water woman for as long as she can remember!_

Light returned to the world, the single dark sphere returning to the pair over Minerva's hands. "Neutralization achieved, Lord Fukuro. You may consume her when ready."

"Consume?!" Juvia gaped at the circling owl-man, picturing him carrying her off in his arms – while he was wearing a tuxedo, and of course they were surrounded by pale pink mist as Juvia kicked in delicate distress. Gray-sama charged to her rescue, sheathed in his gleaming Devil Slayer skin. Juvia slapped her cheeks and shook her head. _No. I mustn't picture a rescue, not when Gray-sama needs me!_ She focused, and the water around her obeyed her will. "You cannot have Juvia, mocker of justice! Juvia belongs to Gray-sama!"

Gray sighed, but to Juvia's surprise, Fukuro's reaction was the one with passion, as he turned on her with fierce eyes and a beaky grimace. "How dare you defy the power of my justice!" He reached out with both hands, eyes glowing with pale blue light. Gray's arms suddenly flew out to either side, even his fingers stretched to their limits. "I have not forgotten you-hoo, ice boy. After my defeat, I studied hoo, and I know your weakness – the stance your master taught hoo!"

"The Grim?" Gray hissed, fighting Fukuro's magic. Juvia threw her Water Slicer at the owl mage, but Minerva turned them back towards the swamp around them. "Who did you eat now?"

Fukuro laughed. "Foo-hoo-l! Master Daphne fed me a crystal with some of Lord Siegrain's powers. I simply waited for you to be vulnerable! And now, your power will serve justice!" He pulled Gray toward him, beak distending to an impossible degree. Frost swirled around Gray, but without the ability to move – _even Gray-sama can't escape that assassin!_ Juvia quailed. "Capture Hooooot!"

"No! _Gray-sama!"_ Juvia raced towards the insane mage, water swirling around them all. Minerva cast her sphere around them all again, and Juvia concentrated all the waters in the area around her body. Holding her breath, she flattened herself under the shallow water and turned the entire column of liquid on Fukuro. _Please work,_ she prayed, pouring all her might into the blast.

"Ice Devil Ra– Juvia, what are you doing?!" Gray blurted.

"Ho-ho-hoooo! You have fallen right into my trap! I can see even in this darkness, water girl!" He levitated the still-struggling Gray above him and swallowed the water streaming towards him...except Juvia wasn't in it. _Juvia knows owls can see in the dark,_ she thought, _but Juvia's water distorted her presence!_

Which meant that Fukuro swallowed nothing but a swamp's worth of water.

The darkness vanished. Fukuro wobbled, his belly as distended as that of a woman about to give birth, and he sloshed as he staggered. He lost control of his telekinesis, eyes swirling, and Gray dropped to his feet. "JUVIA!" Gray screamed. "Ice Devil RAGE!" With a roar the equal to anything Natsu had ever unleashed, he struck Fukuro with the power to freeze rivers solid. While Fukuro was still filled with water.

The owl-faced killer whimpered, his round belly transformed into a frosty cube. Fukuro fell over, eyes swirling. Minerva blinked. "Target rank six: Gray Fullbuster, Devil Slayer," she reported.

"Six?!" Juvia blurted, leaping to her feet. "Gray-sama is never less than number one!"

Gray whirled to stare at the water mage. "Juvia?" he gasped. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. "I should've known better than to worry about you."

Juvia's lip trembled, and the pink clouds returned. "Gray-sama..." the forest started to fade away, a ring of flowers surrounding Juvia and her love. "...was worried..." She clasped her hands, imagining Gray-sama rushing to her side – wait, Gray _was_ rushing to her side! "...about Juvia? Juvin!" She held out her arms, heart bursting with overwhelming joy that pulsed right through her smile.

Gray tackled her and bore her back to earth, covering her with his half-naked body. Juvia turned bright red in an instant. "G-Gray-sama!" she breathed, arms flailing around him. "Juvia is overjoyed, but–"

A dark sphere erupted above them, rippling with power that made all Fukuro's might seem like a foot soldier's. Juvia's blush remained, albeit for utterly different reasons. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama..."

"Don't apologize, _fight._ We've got a kid to rescue from that psycho Daphne!" Gray-sama leaped to his feet again, fist slamming onto his palm. "That thing you did to Fukuro was clever, so get smart with Minerva!"

Naturally, Juvia froze. _Oh, no! Juvia can't think of anything now!_ The pink clouds vanished, swallowed up by endless gloom. _"Your mission has failed," Minerva reported, floating away while Juvia reached up from where she kneeled in utter humiliation. Gray glared down at her, hands in his pockets as he turned and walked away. "Abandoning a helpless child. You and I are finished."_

Gray pulled her out of the way of another attack. "Oh, for...Ice-Make: Igloo!" A dome of ice blocks formed around them as another sphere erupted where they'd been standing. "Juvia. Listen," he demanded, and the nightmare vision burst away, replaced by reality. "I don't think she can hear us in here, so I'm taking a chance. Form a thread of water and hit Minvera's control lacrima with it. Daphne puts them right here." He tapped Juvia on the back of her neck, right below the base of her skull. "I'll do the rest. Got it?" Juvia nodded, gulping. Gray nodded back. "Good. Let's move." He chopped at the air, and his igloo vanished. "Ice Devil Zero Flesh!" he chanted, and his body became a shining sculpture of winged perfection. _No, can't stare, Daphne victim to rescue,_ Juvia reminded herself, dashing away from her Gray-sama.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia chanted, the blades of liquid flashing at Minerva. The Territory Mage parried them all with one darkness-shielded fist. _Zen, Minerva is impressive,_ Juvia thought, directing the thread of water as Gray had ordered. _Juvia is glad that Gray-sama has a plan!_

"Zero Touch," Gray chanted, fingers brushing against the remains of the swamp left after Juvia's attacks had fallen back to earth. As one, they all froze – right up the thread Juvia had created. Minerva froze, and another dark sphere formed on the back of her neck. "No you don't, Daphne," Gray snarled, and Juvia shuddered when the whole copse frosted over.

Something denser than ice shattered, and Minerva screamed. Clutching her head, she fell to her knees, eyes wide as she stared at the sky and wept, still screaming. Juvia rushed to the young lady, holding Minerva in her arms. Gray ran to them, but stopped an arm's length away. "It is all right, miss," Juvia reassured her, rocking Minerva the way the nicer orphanage ladies used to do with her. The former Grimoire mage's wail faded into choked weeping. "You are free."

"They...they made me hurt people..." Minerva sobbed, clutching at Juvia's dress. "They made me hurt you...I'm suh–sorry...I'm _so sorry..."_

"It wasn't you," Gray insisted, arms crossed. "Daphne did that to me, too. I know what it's like. That thing was not you." Juvia hid her smile in Minerva's shoulder. _Gray-sama is so warm._

Ultear and Cana appeared from a gate that ripped through the world. "Gray? Gods, what's going on?" Ultear asked, looking around until she found Minerva still in Juvia's arms. Cana grinned as she shivered.

"Another Daphne special," Gray explained, waving at the remains of the blood-red lacrima. "What are you doing here?"

"Daphne got away from us. Then I saw you freeze half a forest." Ultear knelt beside Juvia and the fellow space wizard. "It's okay now, honey. I can take you home–"

"No!" Minerva gasped, clutching Juvia more tightly. "No, _please,_ anything but that–"

"Whoa, whoa, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to," Cana jumped in, glaring at Ultear and gesturing for her to speak up. The effect was tarnished a fraction by her chattering teeth.

"Of course not," Ultear agreed with a nod. "Is there someone at home that we might have to protect you from? We can do that."

Minerva shuddered. "It's okay now, Minerva-san," Juvia encouraged, carefully pulling the slender mage to her feet. "Fairy Tail is a home for people who do not have them."

"O-okay." Minerva nodded. "My father. Jiemma Orlando." She swallowed. "He sent me to the Bureau of Magical Development. Daphne was in charge."

Juvia gasped. Gray and Cana paled, but they had nothing on the death-white Ultear. "what?" Ultear whispered, trembling.

"I wasn't powerful enough," Minerva whispered, burying her face in her hands and sobbing again. "Daphne said she'd make me strong. So he gave me to her."

"What." Ultear's hands became fists, and the land trembled around them. "Your father. _Sold_ you. To Grimoire Heart. Because you weren't _strong_ enough."

Minerva shook her head. "No money. Just power." Juvia's hands flew to her mouth. _Who could...how could...?_ Drizzle fell around them, shrouding the fading twilight. No one complained.

The ground shook as though about to split open. Gray banished his Zero Flesh and put a hand on Ultear's shoulder. "Nee-san. We've got her. It's okay. She's with Fairy Tail now."

"Jiemma." Ultear looked down, her lips parting to bare clenched teeth. "His name's Jiemma. Got it. Gonna have to have a word." Minerva nodded again, and Ultear forced her power to obey. The ground around them shook less.

It didn't stop entirely. The dirt trembled on the rocks, as though a storm walked the earth in the distance. Juvia blinked. "That is not Ultear, is it?"

Minerva looked up, eyes wide again – this time with new horror. "Gods," she breathed. "It's him. You have to run! Run, as far and fast as you can! He's here!"

"We're on an island," Gray noted.

"Your sister makes territory gates!" Minerva cried, grabbing Gray's shoulders. "He is the army-smasher, the guild-slayer! Please, you saved me, I don't want you to die!"

"Tch." Gray crossed his arms. "We're not gonna. We're Fairy Tail. This is our sacred ground, and we'll beat the crap out of anyone who messes with it. On purpose," he added when she looked away.

"You don't understand," Minerva whispered, looking towards the center of the island. "He's more powerful than Daphne and Siegrain combined. _He's Bluenote Stinger."_

Juvia blinked. "Who?"


	97. Vol 18, Ch 1

Volume Eighteen: By the Pale Moonlight

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Jellal & Ultear (Jellal POV starts with a +, Ultear with a ~)

\+ _I am really sick of these drones,_ Jellal grumbled, smashing a three meter tall Zalty into lacrima bits. He whirled around, looking for his next target. The sky was clear of enemies, though the rain didn't abate. He blinked. _Huh._ Checking his crude, chalk-drawn Archive screens, Jellal examined what few of Daphne's systems he could read through her wards. _Mavis and Chronos. I've got to study Archive magic more,_ he grimaced, working through the handful of command protocols that weren't blocked by giant red X-es. _My only real shot is to find wherever the main Archive hub is. Probably Daphne herself._

"Sir!" Meredy called, flying to his side. "It looks like we got them. How's the Archive thing going?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Jellal admitted, waving at the Archive windows to flip between them. "I've only recently begun to study Archive Magic. It appears that Daphne is a master of the art. Fortunately, her arrogance has left a few gaps in what she considers low-priority records." He tapped one image of Natsu's Dragonoid. "It appears that her Lizard Men rely on a central Archive lacrima, one implanted in a person. She mentions it in her notes, but was smart enough not to leave access codes on this level."

"You can find it, though, right?" Meredy blurted, flying closer to him and looking down. Some terrible force rocked Tenrou, pushing trees and boulders aside as it shook the earth and moved toward the island's center. "We're running out of time."

~ Gray, Juvia, and Cana gasped and fell to their knees, shaking and struggling to stop from falling over. "Gray-san, Juvia-san, what's wrong?" Minerva pleaded, rushing to them. Ultear swayed in place, her ethernano trickling away. _Ow? What's..._

A tremendous, heart-wrenching _crack_ echoed from the Tenrou Tree's base. Fairy Tail's sacred heart groaned and leaned away from the Grimoire airship. _Oh, no,_ Ultear gasped, feeling hateful power grasp at her magic. "Minerva? Do you know what's happening?"

"Azuma was supposed to destroy the Tenrou Tree and drain Fairy Tail's magic, but Mirajane Strauss defeated him," Minerva explained. "Some of the others might have been able to damage it, but the only other wizards who could drain your ethernano are Master Hades and – Siegrain," she whispered.

"Oboy," Ultear muttered. "Okay, everybody out of the pool." She grimaced, forcing herself to open a gate to the camp and Mira. The spiraling ripple created by her Arc of Space opened just enough to stick her head through, but at least it gave Ultear a look at the campsite.

No Mirajane. For that matter, the others were scrambling like ants whose hill had been kicked over, searching everywhere around them. "Nee-san!" Lisanna sobbed. "Nii-san! Where are you?"

"Elfman!" Evergreen called, trying to sound angry. _It's obvious she's on the verge of tears – wait, Elf too?_ Ever cupped her hands around her mouth. "If you die, I'll kill you!"

Golden lashes of force wrapped around Gray and Juvia, pulling them into the distance even as they struggled. Ultear gasped. "Go," Cana whispered, but before Ultear could choose a direction, the storm of destruction turned in their direction. _Mavis, now what?_

\+ Jellal raced towards the Tenrou Tree, using all his power to hold it up. Ethernano trickled away as he strained. "Meredy, you still with me?" he grunted.

"Y-yeah," she hissed, "but I don't think – we can hold – the Tree, much–"

With the terrible ripping sound of the world's heart breaking, the Tenrou Tree crashed to earth, ruined. Birds raced through the sky, flying for safer land. Beasts rushed away from the destruction, creatures of every size seeking shelter. "What the Grim just happened?" Jellal blurted, magic senses reaching out. _Something's obscuring me – no, some_ one _– but it's temporary._ He shook his head. _Later. I need to find Wendy. Maybe the two of us together can –_

 _"JELLAL!"_ Erza screamed.

The world vanished in a sea of crimson fury. Jellal didn't cast Fifth Gear – it just _happened,_ without command or effort, even though he'd never even imagined the spell possible. The world came to a halt, leaves trapped in mid-fall, bird wings frozen between beats. No longer hindered by the drain on his magic, the Starburst tracked the sound and shot right towards it.

Crashing through a Solid Seal knocked him out of Fifth Gear, but his Meteor Wave combined with his speed did the job. All the same, Jellal came to a halt several meters away from Erza. _Probably just as well,_ he decided.

Siegrain was there, floating in his way, arms crossed, wearing his white Councilor suit. Black bat-like wings spread from it, and his fingernails had grown into short claws. He smirked, faint trails of magic curving behind him like wisps of smoke. They led to three pairs: Mirajane with Elfman, Gray with Juvia, and Kagura with Simon. Mira was holding Elfman by the neck, Gray had a wicked double-edged saber poised over Juvia's heart, and Kagura held Defender to Simon's throat. Erza was on her knees, head raised, eyes closed. "Jellal, PLEASE–" Titania opened her eyes, gasping with relief.

"So here we are," Siegrain laughed. "This is what you mean to your precious Erza, Jellal. Pitted against the devil-god I've become, left with but a fraction of your magic, she screams for you, knowi–"

Jellal flew, fist smashing right into Sieg's face. _That felt too good,_ he thought, Siegrain flying over where the Tenrou Tree had been.

~ "Fairy Glitter," the white-robed man intoned. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla floated behind him, helpless in his magic grip. Natsu, predictably, looked sick. The drizzle was a storm of white liquid around the newcomer, even the rain shattered into foam in the aura of his magic. "One of you has Fairy Glitter. Brain has sensed it." Ultear stared at the human monster. _I thought I was strong, but this guy – this_ thing _– what is he?_

Minerva shook, crying, but stood by Ultear's side. "Bluenote," she whispered.

Cana drew five cards and held them out. _Cana, what are you doing?_ Ultear wondered. "Don't worry, pony tail," she mocked, smirking at the long green tube snaking from his head, "you'll get a taste of Fairy Tail power soon enough!" _Even if you had any magic left, there's no way you could throw those from that position!_

"Hmph." Bluenote pointed one finger at Cana, and his power slammed her to earth. "You are obviously not the one, trash."

"Don't...talk like that...about my daughter," Gildarts growled, staggering towards Bluenote. The Grimoire ace raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. Ultear gasped in horror as Stinger's magic slammed her father to the ground. A memory from long ago resurfaced, of a god made flesh smashing through a man-made Hell as though it were cardboard to save one broken child. _And even Dad's powerless? Am I all that's left?_ Somehow, the drain on her magic had stopped. "Arc-Comm," she commanded, and mercifully, the shorthand worked. "Check in, is anyone left?"

\+ Erza laughed. "You thought this was a betrayal? Memory has made a fool of you, Siegrain. This contest is over."

Siegrain snarled and rushed at Erza, but Jellal intercepted him, their fists crashing into each other like rival asteroids. "What the Grim is _wrong_ with you?!" Jellal demanded, pressing with all his might against Siegrain's newfound strength. "How could you side with Daphne over us?" Wave magic lashed out, freeing Siegrain's puppets from his control. Mira, Gray, and Kagura all collapsed sideways, the intended victims unharmed.

"I was always a Grimoire Heart wizard, Jellal," Siegrain explained. His right eye rolled over in his head, revealing a foul eye-like rune drawn in a Z shape. "Dark Mass!" Sieg held his free hand behind him, and power oozed out from it as tentacles –

– _made of shadows filled with runes the color of old blood –_

In spite of the lives at stake, Jellal was frozen in place until the demon force smashed into him, throwing the Shield of Fiore aside. He tumbled, hitting the earth several times before coming to a halt. Jellal thought he heard Erza's voice, but couldn't make out the words through the ringing. _Wait, there are no bells on Tenrou. This is bad._ Siegrain floated towards him with casual ease surpassing contempt. "You never did figure out why you don't remember me from before the Tower, did you, Jellal?" Siegrain whispered, making a fist around the dark tentacles. He reached into them, pulling out a bloodstained bag. "Master Hades worships the Dark, brother. It is his religion, and I was born into it."

Jellal froze when the bag landed a foot from his face. _Oh, gods,_ he thought, Siegrain floating in place with his arms crossed. Not wanting to look but unable to turn away, Jellal used his telekinesis to open the sack.

Alphonse's lifeless eyes looked back. "Magic comes from the depths of humanity, brother," Siegrain whispered. Jellal could not scream; the grief stole his breath. "Our oldest selves, when stone and fire ruled the earth. It was an age of blood and darkness – and magic. The One Magic."

Jellal felt his heart shatter. "You want blood and darkness and magic, little brother?" he whispered. "I'll show you what they look like."

"Check in, is anyone left?" Ultear called in his ear.

Snarling, the Starburst stood, the first hints of Altairis gathering at his fingertips. "Not now, Ultear."

"Ultear-sensei?" Meredy blurted. "Is that you?" Siegrain blinked, then laughed with madness given voice. _I said not now,_ Jellal decided, holding his arms up, crossed over his head.

~ "Okay. It's just the three of us," Ultear muttered, taking a step back from Bluenote. "Our world's counterparts to Crime Sorciere. Not coincidence." She swallowed. "I could really use some help here."

"Fighting Siegrain," Jellal growled. "Demon Siegrain." Ultear's eyes widened. _Okay, are we in any way_ not _screwed?_ she wondered.

"I'm busy with a spider-demon-girl," Meredy replied, "but maybe I can – mmph!" The sounds of hand-to-hand combat echoed through Meredy's comm-gate.

"I'm sorry," a different woman's voice whispered through the portal, playful and cruel, "but the wizard you called has been disconnected. Please give up and die again." She laughed, and the gateway snapped shut.

 _Meredy – no, I can't worry about her now,_ Ultear realized. "Jellal, tell me you have a plan for Siegrain," she pleaded. "Arc Crash: Annihilation!" Her most destructive spell roared at Bluenote, slamming harmlessly into a wall of raw might.

"Territory," Minerva chanted. The wall of power wavered. Bluenote grunted, and his invisible magic struck the younger mage, sending her flying.

"Yes," Jellal whispered, his voice flat and cold. "Altair–"

 _"No!"_ Ultear cried. "Mavis, Jellal, he's still your brother!" _Please, Jellal, don't give up – not you!_

Bluenote snorted. "Family means nothing in war. This is why you fairies will lose." He took a step towards Ultear, his toes brushing Cana's cards.

"Full House Flash," Cana grinned. Three of the cards flared with blue light, while the other two blazed white. Bluenote's magic spiraled into them, the second and fourth cards pulling at the Grimoire ace. "Your own magic. Sucker." _Brilliant!_ Ultear exulted.

"Hnn!" Bluenote's magic flared again, sending Cana flying towards Minerva. Her cards remained pinned to the ground. He staggered for a moment, shaking his head.

"Redistribution!" Ultear chanted, switching locations with her father. Gildarts yelped, while Bluenote snorted and glanced away from the violet-haired mage. She leaped at Bluenote, fist surrounded by her Arc Crash.

Bluenote caught her fist, turning and glaring. "Tricks. Pathetic." Ultear had just enough time for her eyes to widen before he sent her crashing into a tree.

\+ Siegrain flew into Jellal with speed beyond Meteor's usual swiftness. Jellal gave up on Altairis, letting the hungry shadows fall apart as they flew back. "Let them go, Jellal. You're destiny is with us!" Sieg cried, Dark Mass reaching for Jellal again.

"Starburst," Jellal chanted, desperate and fierce. The golden blasts countered Siegrain's shadows, burning them away. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," he panted, churning with ragged cadence, a damaged engine refusing to quit.

For a moment, Siegrain looked away. His fists trembled at his sides. _Sieg? Are you back?_ Jellal wondered. "Jellal...I'm not, exactly, your brother."

"Really." The Starburst had thought his heart could not break any further. _I thought wrong._ "What are you, then?"

Taking a long, breath, Siegrain met Jellal's eyes, his own gaze at once both calm and broken. "I'm you." Jellal blinked, then let go a harsh, mirthless laugh. "Do you remember that day in the Tower," Sieg continued, "when Daphne came to you?"

"After torturing me for hours, you mean?" Jellal snarled. "After torturing _Erza_ for hours? No idea what you're talking about. I mean, besides reliving it _once a night."_ His own fists trembled, cosmic might swirling around them. "While we're discussing torture, neat trick with my friends, in a 'pure evil' sort of way."

"She gave you up," Siegrain snarled back. "Your precious Titania. All her talk about the strength to protect her friends, and I got her to scream you into a trap in under a minute."

For the first time since the Tenrou Tree collapsed, power surged into Jellal. In the distance, the columns of light shone bright against the fading sunset. He scarcely noticed through the fury. "Erza trusted me. She knew I'd find a way to protect them. You wouldn't know what trust means, though, would you? Tell me, what did Alphonse say to you when you came to murder him?" At some point, Jellal had started crying again. "Or didn't you have the courage to look him in the eyes before you _ripped his head off!"_

"Daphne tried to use Possession Magic on you," Siegrain replied, his voice flat and empty. "She wasn't quite as good at it as Ultear was in the original universe, though. So when you resisted, when it didn't work, she took the spell back out." He held out his arms. "Did Brain tell you about my body wards? The ones that keep scrying magic from examining beneath my skin?"

Jellal froze. His mouth went dry, the magic slipping from his grasp. "You're the Archive hub," he gasped, stumbling back. Siegrain nodded. "You're a – a copy, a backwards mirror version of me." _My friendship became his enmity, my love turned into his hate, a bizarre nightmare-devil made flesh. Made into Siegrain._

"I'm not backwards," Siegrain insisted. "I'm your true self, your darkness revealed in pain and sorrow." He lowered his arms and spread his wings, twin horns of blood-rune darkness curving from his brow. "You _know_ that they're not worth it. They're not worth your love, your heart, your pain, your grief – not one finger of you." He held out a hand, and the demon shadows gathered over his palm. "I am your shadow, no more, no less. You understand the void, Jellal. Every light from a star shines only because of the endless nothing around it. This is you. The real you. Embrace it."

 _There is no such thing as freedom in this world,_ a voice from beyond the world mocked. _I will make your dream reality._ At the edge of the void, Jellal saw a smile – mad, broken amusement at the joke that was life. _Freedom is within you._ The smile was Siegrain's. The smile was _his._

The last remnants of twilight faded away, leaving only night.

~ _There is no such thing as freedom in this world,_ Ultear heard in a voice almost exactly her own, singing from Grim to doom hope's champion.

The Crash Sister gasped, eyes flying wide, as she came to. _How long was I out?_ Ultear wondered, then exhaled in relief when she saw the leaves still falling from the tree she'd smashed through. She held still, listening, her caution rewarded by the sound of Bluenote's footsteps. "Give it to me," he demanded. "Fairy Glitter! That spell will make me fly!"

 _I will make your dream reality._ Chains of shadow and blood-colored runes obeyed a monster's will, drowning a future of light and love.

"Jellal," she whispered. "Please, help me." She reached for magic, family, hope, but grasped only air and darkness.

 _Freedom is within you._ The voice stabbed at a pure heart, twisting a hero through a mirror darkly, to serve as sleight of hand. She brought slavery and ruin on a whim, out of envy, out of spite, because it amused her. "please. jellal, please. i can't do this alone," Ultear begged, hardly daring to breathe.

 _I..._ Jellal thought, but Ultear heard it as clearly as her own mind. _I am...this is what I am..._

Ultear felt power gather around her arm. _Darkness?_ Terror gripped her heart. _Why?_

Mom smiled at her. _Cold isn't a thing, but rather the absence of heat._ Simon grinned, wrapping curtains of night around them. _So you like my magic, huh?_ Cana laughed, drawing the Death card. _This symbol doesn't mean the end. It means change._

A memory rose from the void. _Jellal looked up from his telescope to see Ultear watching him. "How can you like nighttime so much, Blue?" Ultear complained. "You're not even dating."_

 _Jellal coughed, and Ultear grinned at the sight of his blush. "I like the stars." Ultear raised one eyebrow._ Yeah, because no one's figured that out, _she thought, shaking her head. "You're close to Simon. I thought you'd understand." Ultear blinked, and Jellal smiled. "It's when the night is darkest that the stars shine most bright."_

"Shine," Ultear whispered.

\+ "Shine," Jellal whispered.

Siegrain stared. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not me, Sieg," Jellal said, looking up. "You're right about one thing, though. I know the darkness, the void. I've fought it all my life." He made a fist. "That's why I'm the Starburst."

"Now you're just babbling," Siegrain retorted, sighing. The blood-runes roiled around the copy. "None of that makes sense."

"Only now," Jellal explained, his right arm glowing with a golden light. "Only in the void, in the emptiness, when all other light is lost – _only now do the stars shine most bright!"_

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Theme - Tenrou Island ver.**

~ Ultear stood, the symbol returning to her arm, the magic returning to her soul. "You want Fairy Glitter, foot soldier? Be careful what you wish for! Gather to me!"

Bluenote stared, eyes bulging. "There's no way a girl like you could use it!" he spat. "Fall!"

\+ "O River of Light," Jellal chanted, fist punching at the sky.

"Your spell takes too long, brother," Siegrain snorted. "Let me show you one I learned from _my_ guild. Black Hole!" A sphere that was more than dark, devouring light itself, formed just beyond where the Grimoire mage held out his palms. Siegrain clapped his hands, and the sphere doubled in radius.

~ Bluenote laughed. "This is an infinite gravity well that devours all! Even light itself cannot escape my magic!"

Ultear glared, forcing her Neutralization magic to defend her. _Have to...keep casting!_ She took a breath, and her arm gleamed more brightly. "...guided by the Fairies..." she chanted.

\+ "Fall! _Fall!"_ Siegrain cackled. "I am your fall!"

 _Ignore it. Focus. I was never the monster in the Tower._ Jellal pointed his fist at Siegrain, and a ring of golden light formed around the Grimoire wizard. _He was._ "Shine down!"

~ "Fly! _Fly!"_ Bluenote howled, smiling like an evil Natsu.

 _I am..._ Ultear glared at the villain. "In order to erase..."

\+ Jellal called on the lights of Heaven, and they responded, roaring down in a column of divine fury. "...the fangs of evil!" Siegrain stared up in disbelieving horror. The blood-rune shadows melted in the beam of cosmic might. _...I am..._

~ + _I AM A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!_ Jellal and Ultear thought with the same voice, the same will. They were no longer two separate people. They were one magic, one heart, one spell...

They _were_ Fairy Tail.

"Unison Raid!" they cried. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

Two Black Holes shattered. Two rings of golden light imploded. Two columns of sacred magic erupted in divine wrath. Two enemies of Fairy Tail screamed, one smashed to the earth, one thrown to the heavens. Two guilds stared in awe.

But only one guild rose from the earth, shining in the night.

~ Ultear panted, leaning on her knees. "Cana? Natsu? Happy? Anybody still moving out there?"

"That was amazing!" Natsu cheered, his fist punching the air from where he lay in the mud. "You gotta fight me when we get back!" Happy groaned and facepawed. Lucy just groaned.

Somehow, Ultear laughed. "You're three cans short of a six-pack, Natsu. Don't ever change."

"Um, don't we still have a problem?" Lucy muttered. "The Tenrou Tree...is...getting back up?!"

Ultear turned and gaped, beyond shock. The Tenrou Tree was, in fact, rising from the ground, roots shifting and wood mending as they watched. _Why not? What's one more miracle, today?_

\+ Jellal fell to his knees, his brow covered in beads of sweat, as he used more magic than he thought he had to pull the great tree into place. Erza held onto him, staring, as life returned from the brink of death. "How are you doing this?" she whispered, trembling against him.

He trembled right back, beyond exhaustion. "Telekinesis, healing sky magic, Crime Sorciere's beacons, and the power of a guild that doesn't know how to quit," Jellal explained, arms outstretched and fingers twitching. Something on the upper island shifted, and Jellal almost lost his grip, but with a burst of will, a seal of chalk, and some help from Mystogan's final gift, he managed to force the Tenrou Tree upright and restore the guild's magical energy. "Not sure how the wood's melding so smoothly, though. It's not just me."

"Azuma," Mirajane replied, staggering over. Her smile was pure Mira, kind and gentle. "He's not as bad as he tried to be." Jellal nodded, too weary to say anything more. With the guild's sacred bond restored, he collapsed into Erza's arms. "I'll...check on Elfman." She retreated, leaving the two alone again.

Erza buried her face in his shoulder. "I was worried about you," she admitted.

Jellal glanced over at Siegrain. "Yeah." He chuckled. "I was worried about me too." Erza snorted. "Erza, I was _terrified_ for you. Hearing you scream like that...I couldn't even imagine what could do that to you." His head bowed, almost against his will. "Figures it was Siegrain. Why did I ever think–"

"No," Erza ordered. Jellal wasn't stupid enough to keep talking. "You just carried all of Fairy Tail out of despair. You will not do this to yourself, not now."

"I had some help," Jellal sighed. "Siegrain isn't my fault. I know that. It's just..." his eyes betrayed him, turning to look at his prone brother, and the bloody sack beside Siegrain. "...we're still brothers...aren't we?"

Webbing shot from the treetops, grabbing Jellal and yanking him into the air. The last thing he saw before a strand sealed his eyes shut was Erza reaching out, her face a mask of horror. "JELLAL!" she cried, and then the world was dark.


	98. Vol 18, Ch 2

Volume Eighteen: By the Pale Moonlight

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Meredy

Meredy flexed her lips. They stung from where she'd pulled Araña's webbing off her mouth, but they didn't feel damaged. _No, I'm just hiding from one of Fairy Tail's enemies when the only guild members with any power left are the not-Crime-Sorciere. Which includes me._ She peered through the leaves, looking for the spider-demon, but found only her enormous web suspended in the trees.

Two enormous columns of golden light erupted before her, destroying her shame as they struck down Fairy Tail's enemies. Meredy smiled. _Whoa. Don't mess with Fairy Tail._

When the columns vanished, Meredy heard a chittering hiss, and the psychic mage froze. _Oboy._ She crept to the end of her current branch, to find Araña glaring down at Jellal and Erza from the center of a massive web strung through the trees. Freed, Bickslow, Simon, and Kagura were already cocooned and suspended in it, each only visible from the nose up. Bickslow struggled to breathe, his helmet attached to the webbing. Carefully, when their captor snatched Gray and Juvia up while Jellal was busy saving the Tenrou Tree, Meredy created a tiny Psyche Blade to slice the threads away from that part of Bickslow's helmet. She was soon rewarded with the sound of more regular breathing. And a wink from behind his grill. Meredy rolled her eyes.

Then Araña grabbed Jellal, and Meredy froze while Erza cried out. Somehow, the knight-mage summoned her sword, staggering to her feet. "Face me, coward!" Erza roared.

"Okay," Araña said from behind Titania, Erza spun with incredible speed, but somehow the Grimoire wizard was faster. One of her extra limbs knocked the sword away, two more spun webbing around Erza, and the fourth worked with one arm to carry the redhead into Araña's web. Then she stuck Erza to Jellal, face to face, and the two objected in muffled protest. "That ought to keep you two out of my hair long enough to neutralize the rest of your ridiculous guild. Ultear should be the only real challenge left." Araña scowled. "Well, there's pinkie pie, but she's been hiding from me since she figured out I could take her apart." More muffled protests.

Meredy's jaw tightened. _She's right, though. I've been up here trying to figure out what to do, but I haven't come up with anything._ She thought about Jellal's fight with Siegrain and Ultear's with Bluenote. _No. This situation is as different from them as it can get when a Fairy Tail wizard's fighting a Dark enemy._ Intuition sent Meredy higher into the branches, moving above the Grimoire spider-mage. Using her telekinesis to shake the leaves below her, the psychic called down, "Don't get cocky."

"Web Wave!" Araña chanted, and a storm of magic-stealing threads shot upward. Gravity, and the sound distortion created by shifting the leaves, was on Meredy's side, and she flew between trees, avoiding the trap. "You should've kept running, songbird," Araña mocked.

"What's a kid doing with the worst dark guild in the world?" Meredy asked, still using her magic to hide where she was speaking from.

"I'm older than you are," Araña snarled, leaping through the branches to land on a tree, clinging to it upside-down. _Just like a spider. Uh-oh._ Araña swung by her threads from tree to tree, eyes darting for any sign of Meredy. "You're a cute little pink princess. Must be nice."

"So what are you?" Meredy asked, carefully sinking closer to Araña's altitude.

Landing on one of the branches, the Grimoire mage held out her taloned hands, flared her spider's legs out behind her, and bared her fanged teeth. Eyes with hints of segmentation glittered in the starlight. "I saved my whole town from a spider-demon. By myself. Five years ago. When I was _younger_ than you are now. They took one look at this–" she gestured to herself with one set of fingertips, "–and drove me out. A few of them tried to _kill_ me. Everyone I'd ever known turned on me. Master Hades and Lord Bluenote took me in. Taught me to control my magic, accept my power. Turned me from a weak little thread girl too stupid to stop helping people into a goddess of Lost Magic. If those broken candles are so afraid of my Venom Soul, then the world is better off without them! Venom Rush!"

Meredy yelped in spite of herself when Araña started leaping from tree to tree with incredible speed, becoming a blur. Meredy flew upward, but Araña found her and slammed into the girl, sending them both tumbling into her web. "Psyche Blades!" Meredy wailed, her psychic swords cutting her free before the web could steal her magic. Araña laughed and chased her towards the earth. "Psychosphere!" A shield of mental force formed around her as a bubble, and the two young mages crashed into the ground.

Meredy bounced away while Araña landed in a low crouch, almost pressed against the earth. "You can't escape me, princess!" the Venom Mage snarled, leaping after Meredy.

 _She's right about that much. I can't abandon my friends. I have to turn this fight around somehow,_ Meredy realized. _Please work..._ she prayed, reaching out to Araña. "Psyche Link!" The bubble popped, leaving Meredy sliding in a clumsy landing.

Araña laughed and crashed into the younger mage, two of her spider legs piercing Meredy's sides. Meredy gasped, barely holding herself upright. Araña, however, howled and leaped back, the legs she'd attacked with retracting into her body while she held her sides with both arms. Bruises had formed just below her ribs, the wounds matching Meredy's. "What did you – how did you do that?!" the Grimoire mage gasped, legs wobbling.

"Jellal and Ultear have awful nightmares about what happened to their counterparts," Meredy explained, holding up her right arm. The band of violet energy on her wrist glowed faintly in the night. Araña's eyes widened, and she looked down to find an identical band on her own wrist. "Not me. The other Meredy lost her family in one terrible night, but gained a wonderful mother, and then an amazing father. So many of her memories are happy that old sorrows drown in them. That's where I found this." She focused, and both magic bands glowed more brightly. "Psyche Blade!" Meredy formed a short, thick dagger of mental power – and shoved it into the wound Araña's attack had left behind. The pain drove Meredy to her knees, but Araña screamed and nearly collapsed, propped up on one arm. "You think you're the only one who knows what pain is like? You think your determination to hurt us can match a Fairy Tail wizard's need to protect her family? _My_ family?" A dozen more Psyche Blades formed around Meredy. "Prove it."

Araña looked up, abject fury in her glare. "Grimoire Heart's the only family that never abandoned me! I'll die before I fail them!" With that, she charged at Meredy.

The psychic mage grimaced. _Am I doing this wrong?_ she wondered, releasing the mind swords and throwing Araña back with a wave of force. That knocked the devil-spider back, but the blow left Meredy reeling. All her effort went into staying upright. _I can win, I know I can..._ Mirajane's words about Azuma's help echoed in her memory. _...but maybe Araña doesn't have to lose._ Meredy cast her mind out as Araña rose again, her entire body shaking, for yet another attack. _Is that – yes! Please, help us!_ she called out. "Three Spread Psyche Link!"

Araña skidded to a halt, her eyes dropping to the link band again. "What – this is a trick!"

 _No,_ Erigor thought. _No trick. Just Fairy Tail. They're...not what you think they are. Neither is Grimoire Heart._ With magic and determination, Meredy forced herself to stand, walking towards the spider woman.

"No. No! Master Hades – Lord Bluenote – Lady Daphne – they took me in, accepted me, made me strong!" Araña shook her head violently enough to throw one tear aside. "Grimoire Heart is all I have!"

Meredy reached Araña and put her arms around the Grimoire mage in a gentle hug. _Thank you, Juvia-chan,_ she thought, both versions of the water wizard glowing with warmth in her memory. "It doesn't have to be," Meredy insisted. "You've been trying so hard to be scary, but you don't want to hurt anyone, do you?" Araña shuddered, all four legs springing out to quiver over Meredy's back. "You said you used to save people. You still want to, don't you?"

"I...don't..." Araña began to sob in Meredy's arms. "...they're awful...terrible...all of them...cruel, selfish, cowardly, they don't care..."

"Not everyone," Meredy insisted. "People are people. Some are mean, but there's lots of others who want to reach out when they see someone in pain. Like you."

"I...I just...didn't want to..." Araña wept. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not," Meredy whispered. "Not any more."


	99. Vol 18, Ch 3

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Ultear-1

 _Jellal, Meredy, check in,_ Ultear-1 called.

 _I'm fighting the weird sword lady from the Tower,_ Meredy-1 replied. _She's parrying my Maguilty Sodom, but that works both ways._ Ultear-1 sensed her daughter dart around the wizard duelist. _Now that she's out of lizard copies, I think I've got her._

 _As long as you're careful,_ Jellal-1 cut in. _I'm facing this world's Brain. He claims he has Zero's power and his own intellect. If true, either I've improved more than I thought, or Brain is attempting to lull me into overconfidence._

 _Let me know if either of you needs help,_ Ultear-1 sent. _Master Hades has retreated to the airship, and these small fry are boring. I'll let you know if – wait. Incoming._

"Come along, yes, yes," Daphne laughed, the unconscious Zeref floating behind her on a crystal gurney. The obsessed wizard was looking over her shoulder at the legendary dark mage. "To think, I was worried that Fairy Tail might stop us, but they're too stupid to track someone who isn't directly attacking them."

Ultear cleared her throat. Daphne froze, head whipping around to face the Crime Sorciere wizard. "You were saying?" the time mage asked, smiling and putting a hand on one hip.

Daphne squealed, eyes wide in terror. Ultear smirked. "Ether Dragon Roar!" Daphne cried, firing the blast from her mouth Slayer-style.

Riding her Arc of Time, Ultear dodged the beam with a speed that bent reality. "Flash Forward!" The barrage caught Daphne unaware, pounding her from every direction at once. While Daphne screamed, Ultear strode to Zeref's side. _Now, how do I deal with this? Zeref's more dangerous than all of Grimoire Heart combined, even if he's still kind._ She looked down sadly at the mournful wizard sleeping before her. _Maybe especially if he's kind. Ankhseram is a cruel god._

With a roar, Daphne burst free of the barrage, wings and arms smashing away the Arc orbs. _What?_ Ultear wondered, turning her attention back to the enchantress. "I'm the leader of the Seven Kin in this world, coward! Hidden Cage!"

A seal appeared beneath Ultear, its miasma reaching out to entrap her. "Decay!" she chanted, taking the spell apart before it could consume her. "Grimoire Heart can't give you happiness, Daphne. Luminous Minutes!"

Daphne curled up, absorbing the light-suffused blows from the orbs, then inhaled when the spheres returned to Ultear's wristbands. "Yum," Daphne grinned, patting her stomach. "Your magic is tasty. Ether Dragon Iron Fist!" She flew at Ultear Natsu-style, fist first.

Again, Ultear dodged, though not as easily as she would have liked. _Strong. Fast. Resilient. And she eats magic._ The time mage watched as Daphne circled around for another strike. _Not all magic, though. She could only eat the remnants of ether left behind by Luminous Minutes. She didn't absorb anything but punishment from Flash Forward. Hm._ Concentrating, Ultear put fist to palm. "Ice-Make: Rampart!"

The massive wall appeared directly in front of Daphne, but the artificial Dragon Slayer smashed through it. Ultear used her Arc speed to dodge again. _Not surprising that she broke through, but Daphne wasn't able to eat that. Okay. Ether Dragon Slayer doesn't mean Magic Dragon Slayer. How can I use that?_ While Ultear analyzed, Daphne flew straight overhead. Archive windows formed all around the time wizard. _Uh-oh!_ The inventor laughed. "Ether Archive Blast!"

The Archive screens exploded as one, Ultear thrown into the air just as she started to fly. _Ow._ She curled into her cloak, letting it absorb some of the impact. _I have to think. Fast._ She unfurled in midair, spheres orbiting her again. "Infinite Sphere!" Half her orbs formed a defensive screen, while the rest shot at Daphne.

A Lizard Man with Ultear's hair appeared, countering her spell with a replica of it. Daphne laughed. "I get it. You're that other Ultear. You don't have a lot of tricks, do you?" she laughed. "Me, I can do this all day! Ether Dragon Shining Ray!" Daphne held out her hands, then brought them together, firing a beam of air-erasing force at Ultear.

 _Gods!_ Again, Ultear dodged, but Daphne kept turning the beam towards her, like a sword with no end. _How am I supposed to – oh!_ She spotted one of the ward lights they'd prepared for the island's defense, and dove for it. "No you don't!" Daphne laughed, turning her beam on the light before Ultear could reach it.

Ultear smirked again, dodging, as the light struck back at Daphne, her own power added to its sacred might. "Yes, I do," Ultear chuckled, Daphne tumbling through the air. "Parallel Worlds." The time mage created over a hundred orbs beneath Daphne, allowing the villain's own momentum to throw her through them.

With a scream of pure rage, Daphne punched out again, her wings exploding against the air to bring her to a halt. "You miserable wretch!" she screamed. "I _will_ bring the dragons back, even if their eggs must be bathed in the blood of kingdoms! Secret Art: Ether Demolition Blade!" Ultear prepared to dodge, but the spell just appeared, its city-shattering power slamming her back to earth. For the first time since facing Demon Guard, Ultear screamed in agony. "Zalty Squad! Finish her!"

Five Zaltys, each with the face she'd worn to deceive and manipulate Lyon, threw themselves at her. Their eyes shot beams of deadly heat even as they raced to fly into her themselves. _My sins,_ she thought, exhaling, deflecting the murderous heat rays with her orbs. _That won't be enough to stop them. I wonder if I even should._ Ultear closed her eyes.

 _Live!_ Her Jellal reached out to Ultear's mind, even as he drove back Genesis Zero with his starlight. _Live, and struggle! That is our oath!_ The time mage wavered, hardly wanting to any longer. _Ultear, don't give up. We have promises to keep. We have each other! A guild doesn't have to be Fairy Tail to be family!_

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme**

Ultear's eyes flew open. "Decay!" she commanded. All five Zaltys turned to dust. Daphne gaped in disbelief. "You want to see the tricks I have up my sleeve, amateur?" Ultear mocked. The leader of the Seven Kin recoiled, more of her lethal magic gathering. "Take Over: Time Soul!"

The world ground to a halt. Ultear threw herself at Daphne, pounding on the woman until her fists bled from striking those monstrous scales. "Time Rush!" she chanted, and everything started moving again...except each of her blows was repeated tenfold, all at once.

Daphne wailed and tumbled across the sand. "No! It can't end like this! My dragons – I have to save them!" She pulled at the air, her magic throwing the Ur of this world at Ultear.

Ultear's eyes widened, then narrowed to blade-sharp slits. Summoning her time sword, she rushed at Daphne, slicing away one wing. While the Grimoire wizard screamed and retreated, her tail slapping up to press against the wound, Ultear caught her counterpart's mother in her free arm. "Using Ur was a mistake," she whispered, holding her mother's counterpart close. "Infinite Earth!"

The land itself rose up, hammering Daphne from every direction. Ultear panted from the effort, her ethernano draining to almost nothing. _This had better work,_ she thought, banishing her sword back into the time stream and wrapping her other arm around Ur.

When the spell ended, Daphne teetered in place, eyes unfocused. "Ether...Ether Dragon...Rrr...no, I'm so close...the dragons..." Tears streaming down Daphne's face, she fell, Zeref's sleeping form barely three meters from the airship.

Ultear dropped back to the ground, sitting in the sand in front of the airship and gasping for breath. _I am never doing that again._ She threw her cloak over Daphne and used her telekinesis to wrap up the broken madwoman, binding her wound in the process. _Jellal would be upset if I let her bleed out._ Above them, the storm grew, rain pouring down and lightning cracking the sky. With a brief ritual, Ultear transported her counterpart's mother away from Grimoire Heart.

On cue, Jellal approached on foot, dragging the unconscious Brain behind him, while Meredy flew over, Ikaruga floating helplessly behind her. "Looks like we win," Meredy grinned, tossing the assassin on top of the unconscious Daphne. Her smile vanished as she regarded the airship. "So, um...are we going to fight Hades now? I mean, he made some terrible mistakes, but I kind of remember him not being so bad."

"We may have been good to each other," Ultear whispered, holding one arm with the other, "but Grimoire Heart was cruel." She couldn't help a grin, remembering their world's Fairy Tail confronting their Hades. "As much as I hate to deprive Natsu of a powerful foe, we should finish this." She glanced at Jellal.

Their guild master nodded. "I have no particular attachment to Master Hades, for good or ill. Let me take point. Ultear, you'll harry him with Parallel Worlds, then send your orbs after his Devil's Heart. Meredy, attack with Maguilty Rays until he finds a way to resist. If that happens, link me with him."

"What?" Meredy blurted. "Why?"

"He'll inevitably attack me. That might allow us to circumvent his Devil Heart protection," Jellal explained, folding his arms and gazing up at the main deck.

Hades strode to the railing, gazing down without concern at Crime Sorciere. "How interesting. You do not know who you are," Hades stated, folding his arms.

"I do," Jellal replied, pulling his cloak around him. Only his face could be seen beneath the blue hood. "You are not the Hades of our world. This world's Jellal need not hate you." Ultear looked at Jellal out of the corner of her eye. _Could he...does he know? Would he keep that from me?_

"He is now irrelevant," Hades said, turning halfway back towards the bridge. "As of this moment, so are you." His head whipped around, and Ultear yelped as she stood. Hades had removed his eyepatch. "Bifrost Formula 616: Parallel Wards!"

The gap between dimensions yawned wide around them, and Crime Sorciere fell in, tumbling back towards their homeworld.

ANNOTATION: "616" is the dimensional designation number for the original Marvel Comics universe created in the 60s. I hope I don't have to explain what the Bifrost is. :-)


	100. Vol 18, Ch 4

Volume Eighteen: By the Pale Moonlight

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Jellal

"Runes are set," Freed reported, checking the glowing symbols on the earth.

"Same here," Levy added, nodding to Gildarts. The Crash wizard nodded, stroking Cana's hair. Jellal's Solid Seal returned to life, shielding the camp once more. Everyone was there, safe and stable, except for Erza's team plus Pantherlily. _They're storming the airship, as planned._ Jellal shook his head. _If you can call this a plan._

He exhaled and collapsed onto a cot, spent. _I should be with them,_ Jellal thought, taking in long, deep breaths. The storm helped, swirling the air around them, creating wind he could consume to replenish his magic. _No. Not yet, at least. I'm still a liability. My magic is depleted, and after Siegrain and...Alphonse..._ He looked over at Ur, her breath soft and quiet, and discovered he'd made a fist. _Everyone's healed as much as they need for now. None of this will matter if Hades Jupiters us from orbit._ As he checked the others over, Jellal's eyes stopped at Ultear, who was sitting cross-legged in the center of the camp. Her breathing was deep and even, her fingers in meditative loops in her lap. _Right. Focus. Master Makarov said we're going to need her by morning. I hope those lacrima beams we installed around the island do the trick. It's hard to believe something worse than Grimoire Heart, or even Zeref, might be coming._

Jellal closed his own eyes, picturing the mournful figure in black everyone was apparently after. _Just because the world thinks he's the greatest monster in history doesn't make it true. Stories make liars of us all, if we're foolish enough to treat them as fact._ His body twitched in memory of "The Room," where the cult had tortured him for what felt like forever. _Just because they did that in his name does not mean it was his fault. If Zeref was in seclusion on this island, he probably never knew._

Lightning struck the heart of the camp. Jellal sat up like a bolt himself, while others scrambled back – except, oddly, Freed. _The Grim? That should be impossible! My Solid Seal can withstand ordinary lightning with ease._ He convulsed, teeth clenched. _Did I screw it up?_

A moment later, the lightning faded, to reveal Laxus standing by the medical tent. "Oi oi," he called, "what kind of mess did I walk into?"

"Laxus-sama!" Freed cried, glomping the lightning wizard with a leap that the wounded Letter Mage shouldn't have been capable of. "You've returned!"

Laxus blushed, swallowed, and gently extracted himself from Freed's embrace. "Good to see you too, Freed. You're a mess. Small fry couldn't have done this to Fairy Tail." He looked around. "I'm guessing Daphne didn't just send those stupid lizard drone things."

"Grimoire Heart attacked," Jellal explained, glancing over at Master Makarov. He was still unconscious, his face a mask of sorrow even asleep. "Their Master Hades defeated your grandfather. We managed to beat the rest of their leaders with Crime Sorciere's help, but Hades is still on the airship. Erza's team went after him with Pantherlily, but I'm sure they'd welcome your assistance."

Laxus looked away. "Tch. Gramps is probably gonna be pissed at me anyway." He glanced back at Jellal, holding out a lacrima. The Starburst could sense the cosmic light stored within it. "I could use your help. If you think you're up to it...and you can trust me."

Jellal almost laughed at the desperate, pleading look Freed threw at him. Bickslow and Evergreen managed similar gazes from their cots. He chuckled and took Laxus' hand, the crystal recharging his magic almost completely. "I never stopped trusting you, Laxus." The lightning mage smiled, and his thunderbolt shot them into the sky.

 _It's like Fourth Gear, and he just...does it,_ Jellal thought, looking down from the heavens as Laxus built up the charge for their landing. Though it was all in slow motion far below, the Starburst could tell that Erza's entire team was prone, while Master Hades loomed over them all. "Mavis, what happened down there?" Jellal blurted. _Erza..._

"That's the Second Master," Laxus explained. Jellal gasped. "He probably kicked their butts. Sounds like they were pretty wiped after the day you've all had. Anyone make S-Class?"

"Ultear, finally," Jellal said, raising an eyebrow at his old friend. "Is this really the time?"

Laxus shrugged. "This'll take a second. So Ultear finally got over her fear of power, huh? Glad to hear it." He glared at Hades. "Any idea why a former Fairy Tail guild master is a crazy dark wizard now? You were always the smart one."

Jellal sighed. "Intellect means nothing without information, Laxus," he noted. "Without some idea of what he's been up to for the past forty years, it could be anything from mind control to going power-mad."

"Ah well. I guess it doesn't matter. We've gotta take him down either way." Laxus cracked his neck twice, twisting his head from side to side.

"Let's keep it simple," Jellal suggested. "We blitz him up close at full speed, like that time we sparred with Gildarts together, while the Exceeds go after the Devil's Heart." Both men winced, remembering how fighting Gildarts had ended. "Keep him occupied until he's vulnerable." Laxus nodded. Then he put his hand on Jellal's back, and they crashed to the airship's deck, face to face with Hades.

 _He was about to murder Natsu!_ Jellal realized, the magic pulse from Hades' fingers collapsing as they landed. "Meteor Wave!" he chanted, glaring at the dark wizard.

"This is the guy that hurt Gramps, right, Natsu?" Laxus asked, eyes locked onto their foe.

"Jellal-san!" Wendy cheered. Erza's gasp was wordless. _As eloquent as a speech to me,_ Jellal decided.

"Laxus..." Natsu joined in, smiling, one eye twitching and half-shut. _Gods, he's a mess._

"They came for us," Lucy whispered, wiping a tear aside.

Hades smirked at Jellal, his one eye flickering over the star mage. "I was afraid I would have to drag you here myself, God Slayer," he chuckled. Jellal blinked. _God Slayer? That's a weird mistake to make – if it is a mistake?_ Laxus snarled, recoiling from Hades. The dark guild master turned to face him in surprise. "Boy?" Hades blurted, gaping. Laxus' response was typical – a shocking head butt.

"Stick to the plan," Jelllal reminded him. Laxus nodded, and they both attacked Hades at full speed. Their punches and kicks were in perfect synch, forcing the ancient wizard to stay on the defensive. Still, Hades managed to parry every blow, sliding back even as the two drove at him.

In a fit of irritation, with a burst of tremendous force, Hades leaped to the remains of the upper deck. "You're descended from Makarov, eh, brat?" he asked Laxus, folding his arms.

"Honestly," Laxus sighed. "This fossil wiped the floor with you, didn't he?" Jellal turned a furious glare on the lightning mage.

Natsu just grinned back. "You said it," he admitted.

"Why are you here, Laxus?" Erza asked.

Jellal turned a fraction, not daring to take his eyes off Hades, even for Erza. "Does it matter?" the Starburst asked.

"I came to visit the First Master's grave," Laxus lied, fists at his sides as he glared at Hades. Jellal didn't need to turn to feel Erza's smile. _Honestly, Laxus,_ Jellal thought, grinning a fraction himself. "And look at this – the Second Master showed up too." Laxus' eyes narrowed, his glare crackling with thunder. "I suppose while you're here, I can dig a grave for you, too!"

"Well, well..." Hades leaped back down, arms still crossed, and smiled again. "Who would have thought, after my battle with Makarov, his smug grandson would fight me with my own heir at his side?" A dark aura rippled around the Second Master.

Behind Jellal, Erza pounded the deck with one fist. The Starburst himself bared his teeth at the Grimoire Master, Meteor Wave a blaze of fury around him. "All your schemes were for nothing, Hades. The Tower of Heaven couldn't break me, and Erza rescued me from your mad scientist. Twice." Jellal's feet left the floor, buoyed by his aura. "I'll never surrender to your malice."

"I don't think that's what he means, Blue," Laxus whispered. "Ping-Pong." Jellal nodded.

As one, they erupted from their stances to race around either side of Hades, moving at speeds impossible for normal human eyes to track. Laxus pounded him from the left, knee strike followed by an uppercut. Jellal flew in from the right, sliding into their foe's legs feet-first. _Are we too fast for him this time, or is he so damn invulnerable that he's just taking it to observe us?_ Laxus shot overhead while Jellal darted aside, and the Dragon Slayer smashed Hades' head into the deck, leaving a crater where the guild master's face landed.

Hades floated up, dodging the next blows from both wizards. "Hm. You have acceptable form, brat," he said, watching Laxus as he retreated. "And that magic power – impressive. I hadn't realized the boy had another mage at the level of Gildarts and my son."

Jellal twitched. "Stop it!" he snarled, hunger to plant his fist in Hades' face raging through him. "I don't care how you created Siegrain, my only family is Fairy Tail!" The Starburst raced at Hades with an overhand smash, but one of the monster's chains gripped his wrists and threw him into a bulkhead.

"Jellal!" Erza cried, forcing herself to her feet. _Grim. I can't let him get to me,_ Jellal admonished himself.

"Weren't you telling me to stick to the plan?" Laxus drawled. "As for you, fossil, the old man once told me something about fighting someone stronger than me. 'It's not important how powerful your enemy is. What matters is standing up to him.' Right, Natsu?" He smiled. "I'm still standing, in case that eye isn't working so good."

"Hmph. Foolishness." Hades turned back to gaze on Jellal, who pulled the bulkhead out from the wall around him. The Cosmic Mage commanded the metal and wood to orbit him, and it obeyed without question. "As for you, God Slayer. 'Leo, the Lion. Its Nemean skin cannot be pierced.'" Jellal's feet fell to the deck, his debris weapons following immediately after. Meteor vanished as he went pale. "Ah, you paid attention. You always were a good boy. 'The light of Regulus belongs to the Zodiac King, and so it is known as the King Star.' For all your magic, with Leo's master that girl of glass at your back, you still haven't claimed its light. Have you?"

 _A four-year-old boy sat on the shoulders of the titan that was his father. It seemed that he had all the knowledge of the world at his fingers. "So the lion was bad, father?" Jellal asked, peering at the sky._

 _"Oh, Leo is born of many legends," the great man explained. "Yes, the Encas believed that Heracles defeated the maiden-stealing Nemean, but to the Pergrandians, Leo is the embodiment of kings. For them, Regulus is Qalb al-Asad, the 'Heart of the Lion,' the light of courage itself." Jellal squirmed on his father's shoulders, staring up in awe as he leaned on the top of the man's head. "Heh. Easy, boy. We have all night."_

 _"I love you, father," Jellal whispered, eyes alight with the beauty of the stars._

 _Pippoco bowed his head for a moment, then reached up, plucked his son from his shoulders, and held the tiny child in front of him. "I love you too, Jellal," he whispered back._

"Jellal! Head in the game!" Laxus roared, launching himself at Hades. "Lightning Dragon - ROAR!" The burst of lightning tore across the ship, Hades barely evading. Jellal shook his head to clear it, tears darting from his eyes, and flew in to help, Meteor Wave restored. Hades fired a chain at Laxus, who likewise dodged, while the Starburst fired his namesake spell at the villain. The blasts struck home, but Hades ignored them. Instead, he caught the massive globe at the back of the ship, using it as a wrecking ball to fling at the pair of S-Class wizards. Laxus dodged easily, but Jellal froze when Lucy screamed at the sight of the massive ball hurtling toward her. _Crap!_ Jellal smashed through it, reducing the globe to powder. _Ow. What was that thing made of?_

A burst of force threw both men back, and Hades gestured in a series of expert mudras. Purple circles of magic formed around Laxus, trapping him in a field of dark magic. _That's an Amaterasu formula!_ Jellal realized, casting out what chalk he had left to shield his partner – too late. The explosion rocked the ship, sending everyone but him and Erza flying. "That's the end for you and your 'blitz.' Now, my son – _what?!"_

Laxus erupted from the heart of the explosion, his lightning arcing across the roof to strike Hades from behind. His kick sent the dark guild master sprawling, landing face-first on his own deck. _That's my chance!_ Jellal held out his left palm, and the fingers on that hand vanished. Mystogan's five staves appeared around Hades, magic seals forming above their target one by one. "Five Layer Circle: Sacred Song!" he chanted, and Myst's destructive beam smashed Hades down through enough decks that Jellal lost track of him. Gray cheered, while Erza lowered her head and smiled.

"Amazing..." Lucy whispered. "Is that what S-Class is in Fairy Tail?"

"Did we get 'im?" Laxus asked, his body almost perfectly still where he stood. Jellal recalled his artificial fingers, strode to the hole in the ship, and concentrated. _Where...uh-oh!_ The Starburst flew back as Hades erupted from the opening, untouched save for the loss of his other gauntlet. "Guess not."

"You think?" Jellal grimaced, his last three pieces of chalk orbiting his hand. _Come on, Carla, Happy, Lily, we're counting on you!_

Hades laughed. "You really do remind me of a reckless boy, brat. It is almost enough to make me nostalgic." His dark power formed around his fist. "Almost. I have come too far to let children stand in the way of the Grand Magic World. Disappear!" Blue and gold fists flew at those without light. The explosion of inimical powers rocked the wounded ship once more.

Hades and Jellal slid back. Laxus tumbled away, landing to tremble on one knee. "Damn. Spell hit me...harder than I thought," the lightning mage grunted. Jellal gasped, darting between his friend and the man who _couldn't_ be his father. _Can he?_ Through the pain, Laxus chuckled. "The world sure is huge, for me to find a monster like this in it. I've got a long way to go, don't I, Blue?"

"What the Grim are you talking about, Laxus?!" Natsu howled, flinging himself up to his knees.

"You made a fine partner to my son, 'Laxus,' was it?" Hades sighed. "I suppose they never did use Pippoco, after all. It's just as well." Jellal swallowed, hands ready to draw forth a Solid Seal. "As for you, Jellal, I do not know how you can fight after the magic you've worked this day, but it will not save you." His good eye twitched. "I sacrificed you once. I will do it again. Thirteenth Eclipse!"

The remnants of Daphne's corruption came to life inside Jellal, tearing at him from within. A red haze colored the world even as pain overtook every sensation. Unable even to think, Jellal screamed, Meteor Wave popping like a soap bubble. He fell to the deck, writhing in agony, barely able to see Hades' titanic blast bringing Laxus down. Erza and her team were thrown aside once more, flying across the room like toys struck by an angry child. _No,_ Jellal swore, fighting through the pain. _Lucy. Natsu. Laxus. Wendy. Gray. Erza!_ He clenched his teeth and forced himself to his hands and knees. _I'm all that's left! I can't give in to pain, to malice – I can't let the Tower beat me, not now!_ Somehow, he forced himself to straighten, still on his knees but otherwise upright. "Mist Wave!" Calling on Mystogan's gift and his control over the ether, he transformed into wind, forcing the last of the corruption to remain solid as he vanished.

For an instant, the pain redoubled, but Jellal managed to force himself through it, and at last he was free. _I wish I had the time to appreciate it._ It took all the concentration he could scrape together to become solid again, but again he was up to the challenge.

Once he could focus again, Jellal saw Laxus prone on the deck two levels down, while Natsu rose, crackling with fire _and_ lightning. "That's all my power, Natsu." The Starburst gaped. _Laxus, you lunatic – did you take that blast without any magic left?_

"Why...me?" Natsu whispered. "I'm not as strong as you, Laxus..."

Laxus chuckled. "It's not about strong or weak. Who did this fossil hurt? It's gotta be you guys. It's gotta be wizards with the mark of the guild!" His smile grew. "Jellal, Natsu, all of you...pay him back, a hundred times over."

"A hundred times over...yeah. Got it." Natsu nodded. "Thanks for the meal." He glanced sidelong at Jellal. "Watch my back." Jellal blinked and nodded. _When he's in this...Dragon Force...he beat Siegrain like this. There might not be anything Natsu can't do with that magic._

"I'll place my faith in you, Natsu. Don't give him a second to think," Jellal replied. Natsu grinned. _And maybe that'll give me a chance to contact the Exceeds._ The young Dragon Slayer threw himself at Hades, striking with speed incredible even to Jellal, attack following attack in rapid, inspired succession. _Pantherlily, come in. Status?_

 _Lord Jellal! We're under attack!_ Jellal gasped, eyes flickering briefly to Natsu's assault. _The Devil's Heart – its defenses are too much. We can't reach it, even with the training you've given Happy and Carla. He was ready for us!_

Jellal swallowed. _It's happening again. When we learn about the dark guilds from Crime Sorciere, they learn about us too. Hades was expecting the Exceed attack!_ Natsu broke the chains Hades had bound his hands with, then inhaled to gather all his power. _I don't dare interrupt, but once Natsu goes down, I'll be all that's left – and I can't fight Hades and help the Exceeds at the same time! Just have to hope this knocks him down long enough for us to take out the Devil's Heart..._

"Lightning-Flame..." Natsu swelled up with raw, unfathomable magic power. "...DRAGON ROAR!" Hades disappeared in the wrath of the Dragon Slayer as Natsu blew a hole in the ship. And Tenrou Island. And the ocean. _Mavis have mercy. Natsu...what are you?_

Jellal shook his head. _He bought us time. Got to use it – oh, come on!_ The utterly spent Natsu teetered on the edge of the ruined deck, and the Starburst flew to catch him. "Not so fast, Natsu, galley's the other way." Lucy rushed over to drag him to safety.

"Sorry...I guess I used it all up." He grinned. "We did it, though."

Jellal sat down where Natsu had stood, focusing. _Okay. Time to get over another fear. Thought Projection, Thought Projection,_ he insisted to himself, willing a small version of himself to take form by the Exceeds. For a moment, he caught sight of a massive clockwork wall of gears, belts, pulleys, and springs, with several automata emerging from it. The remains of dozens more were scattered around the three cat-mages, destroyed by Pantherlily's new sword – _where did he get that? –_ and the combined wind magic of Happy and Carla. Meanwhile, human soldiers and Lizard Man drones blocked their escape.

Happy giggled at the sight of his arrival. "Look, it's chibi Jellal! He's so cuuute!" _Oh, great._

"Not now, Happy!" Carla warned, firing a blast of air with her wings. An automaton coming at Happy from behind shattered against the wall.

"Lord Jellal, we need to bypass this security system. Can you disarm it?" Pantherlily asked, scattering entire squads with his swordsmanship.

"I'll try," Jellal demurred, forming projections of his favorite chalk pieces around him. _Okay. This looks like an elaborate door. It appears to serve as its own lock. Clever._

"Such impressive children," Hades intoned. The shock threw Jellal out of his Thought Projection, and he returned to his body with a shudder. _Grim! We're out of time!_ The others gasped. "Makarov, you madman." After a moment to gather his strength, the Second Master rose to contemplate them with imperious calm. "You trained some frightening brats." A flicker of magic restored him utterly, even replacing his cloak.

"No," Wendy whimpered. Jellal couldn't stop trembling himself. _Everything Crime Sorciere's done for us...so many acts of kindness and mercy...are they going to destroy Fairy Tail? Is this the end, because someone wanted to save me from being too weak to save myself?_

"Only Jellal is any challenge now, and I could deal with him at my leisure," Hades continued, "but you fought well, and I will honor that with a death to remember."

 _No._ Jellal focused, shoving aside the fear and guilt. _Fairy Tail needs me. We'll figure something out, but first, we have to survive._ He glared at Hades. "No one's dying today...Father." Erza gasped. For the first time he could remember, Jellal ignored her, sliding into Cosmic Form. Meteor Wave burned like the stars he drew power from. "Not even you."

"Oh?" Hades reached up and removed his eye patch. "Devil's...Eye!" he chanted. The eyelid crept open, shedding a crimson light on the Fairy Tail wizards. "Now, my son, I give you your final lesson in wizardry. The depths of magic!"

Darkness that made Simon's magic seem like light swirled around Hades, the crimson glow of his inhuman eye all the more _wrong_ for how it burned in the void. "This is a realm beyond even your imagination, Fairy Tail."

"Impossible," Gray gasped. Wendy wept, clinging to the ice wizard.

"Jellal...do you recognize...this magic?" Erza whispered. Jellal was about to shake his head – then froze, eyes widening. _Wait, this...this_ does _feel familiar...malice given form and power, every cruel impulse humanity has ever dreamed made manifest._ Jellal swallowed. _Yes, I have felt this. Once before._ A boy bound to a pole looked up at a demon of violation, poised to force itself into him. _Once before..._

"This is the end," Hades pronounced, arms folded again. "The farther you travel along the way of magic, the deeper you fall into the darkness. Do you remember, Jellal, what you find in the farthest reaches of the void? The cosmic might of eternity! The One Magic!" He held up his hand, and power that made Jellal nauseous poured out around it. "We're so close to it. So close...and yet, as they say, so far. For only the Grand Magic World can pry the One Magic from the depths. One must be willing to make any sacrifice..." For just an instant, Hades' expression softened as he looked upon Jellal, his blue light the only shelter from the depths taking form around the dark guild master. "...to awaken Zeref, and the One Magic!"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Jellal whispered. Hades' monstrous spell halted, the void itself recoiling from the Starburst's words. "You sent them. To murder my mother. To drag me into Hell. To chain me in its Grim depths."

"You were its cornerstone," Hades admitted. Erza let out a choked snarl, her whole body trembling as her eyes narrowed in abject fury. "I thought Pippoco Law would be a facade, a simple deceit to seduce a princess of Alvarez. The legacy of the God Slayer kings would grant the Balam Alliance a child that would make a perfect sacrifice. I never thought I would love you."

"LIAR!" Erza screamed, somehow finding the strength to stand. She pointed her blade at Hades. "Do not speak a word like 'love' when you built that horror around your OWN SON!"

"Tearing out my own heart was the final step," Hades explained. "Only then could I begin the final journey into the void. It proved my indomitable conviction – the conviction you lack!" He spread his arms, sweeping them in a twisted circle. "Behold, the depths given form! From the Books of Zeref, Volume Four, Verse 20: Arcane Magic, _Nemesis!"_

Shadows. Shadows filled with runes the color of old blood. They gained substance from the flotsam, the rubble, from the very dust around them. _Nemesis. Divine enemy. Of course that's its name._ They took the form of demons, every one unique, their numbers growing with each passing second. "Ice Devil Zero – hnng," Gray gasped, falling to his knees. "Ice Devil...Ice...dammit..."

"Bah. Your crude Devil Slayer Art is no match for the depths of magic," Hades mocked, one hand pointed skyward, the other toward the earth. "I have become a judge of Heaven, able to make demons obey my every command." Jellal swallowed. _What do I do? I'm out of tricks, even Natsu couldn't punch his way out of this...everything,_ everyone _I love is depending on me, and I don't – I don't know what to do..._

"Natsu," Lucy gasped behind him.

"What? My friends are right here." Jellal turned, staring with wide eyes at a smiling Natsu. "Do you remember, Erza, Jellal? 'Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is.' When you know your weakness..."

Jellal finished it with him. "...you can become stronger, and kinder." He turned back to face his father, and his fear. "Thank you, Natsu." The Devil Slayer took in one last breath, let Meteor Wave go, then exhaled all his power, sending his magic to flow through his friends and his love. _For the reminder, and the trick. I wonder if Zancrow will ever know that he saved Fairy Tail?_

The God Slayer breathed in. _Magic begins as a sense. Sense divine power. A judge of Heaven. Wizards of Earthland. The stars above. My birthright within._ Nemesis swirled and roared. Jellal consumed its power. The demons howled and stamped. He breathed them in as well. The corruption settled back into his bones, an old enemy as familiar as a friend. _If freedom means failing the people I love,_ he decided, _then I don't want it!_ Hades gasped. "Are you mad, Jellal? Or have you realized the truth?" The spell grew around the Second Master, more devils appearing even as Jellal devoured their forms. "You are the void. You are my son, after all."

Power filled the Starburst. It was foul and vile and nauseating, but it was strength when his family needed him most, so Jellal kept devouring it until he felt like could hold no more – then kept going. "Have you forgotten what you taught me, Father?" he whispered. "Only in the void can the stars shine most bright." The overwhelming force sickened him, driving the star mage to his knees. _I can do this. Just a little longer...Mavis, help me –_

"Please!" Lucy cried, pulling out a golden key and holding it high. She stood on shaking legs, her entire body quivering, her magic scraps and remnants, yet Lucy forced her body and spirit to obey through sheer determination. "Open! _Please!_ Gate of the Lion! LEO!"

Loke – no, Leo, in all his cosmic glory – appeared by Jellal's side. "Seireio, Jellal, what did you _do?"_ As Hades gasped, the Zodiac King pressed his hand to Jellal's back. "O Regulus, grant him your strength!" Leo chanted.

Golden light roared through the cosmic wizard. The poison burned away, leaving only raw power. The mark on Jellal's face pulsed with hungry might. _What is this?_ For all the might Jellal had wielded since that awful day in the Tower, this was a glory unlike any he'd ever known. _What am I?_ The world slowed to a halt, and Jellal truly remembered his mother for the first time since the Tower. She was singing about her family, _their_ family, the champions of Heaven, princes of the world, bearing the seeds of the gods within them...

 _"Mommy?" Jellal asked, resting in the lap of a beautiful woman with blue hair and the mark he'd inherited around her eye. They were rocking, watching the clouds go by overhead. "What's a seed of the gods? Are gods plants?"_

 _His mother laughed. "No, sweetie. They planted magic_ like _seeds in us, so we could heal and protect people."_

 _Jellal pouted, thinking about that for a moment. "Why us? Shouldn't everyone be able to protect...um, themselves, I guess?"_

 _Mom stroked his hair. "Not everyone wants to be a wizard, Jellal. Some people like to bake, or build, or make money, or tell stories. We have a gift that lets others live to learn what their gifts are." She hugged him. "You don't have to worry about that yet, though. Not for years and years."_

 _"Mmm." Jellal nodded and held onto Mom's arms as she kept rocking. "I wanna, though. I wanna protect people." He lit up and squirmed to look at Mom, one hand reaching out to touch the tip of her mark. "I'm gonna be the best seed wizard ever!" Mom laughed, and the world was right._

 _"Miz Fernandes?" One of their neighbors jogged over._

 _"Oh, for heaven's sake, call me Vistara," Mom replied._

"Vistara..." Hades froze, staring, as Jellal rose to his feet. "...thank you, Mom." He glared at Fairy Tail's Second Master and Grimoire Heart's First, fear burning away in divine light. "Remember, 'Master Hades,' for the rest of your days, that you were beaten, not by me, but a _girl of glass."_ A new spell – an _ancient_ spell – echoed from both the dawn of civilization and the end of time to the last Fernandes. "Heaven Drive," he whispered.

 **Music Cue: Dragon Force**

 _"Jellal!"_ Natsu howled, throwing his last spark of lightning to the Cosmic Mage. Wendy cast out a whirlwind with both hands. Gray formed Cold Excalibur and Erza tossed him her Crimson Blossom. The Starburst absorbed the spells, caught both swords, and charged at Hades, screaming in fury.

"Bah!" Hades slammed at the air with a palm, and Cold Excalibur shattered. _Predictable,_ Jellal thought, directing the ice shards below decks with a thought, while throwing the frozen hilt in Hades' face. "Some Devil Slayer!" Jellal ignored him and attacked with the Demon Blade.

Though not Erza's equal, Jellal had trained with her far too long to lack skill with a blade, and Heaven's light shone through it. He kicked and slashed with speed reborn from the ashes. Power erupted from his back, and even the master of Grimoire Heart stared at whatever Jellal had become as he tore at Hades' power. _My body...my soul...they're one._ More Nemesis magic roared at him, but Jellal's birthright pulsed with every heartbeat, and Erza's sword sang in his hands. The Demon Blade easily carved through the force that was its archenemy, tearing through each tendril and talon as though they were tissue paper. "For Uncle Rob! Shou! _Alphonse!"_ Jellal cried, blow after blow annihilating the devils before they could even take form.

With a snarl, Hades lunged at Jellal, his palm striking the young wizard's shoulder even as he took the sword through his gut. In spite of everything, Jellal gasped as Erza's blade pierced his father's body. A pulse of dark power forced Jellal back, leaving a bruise even through Heaven Drive. The power behind him spread wide, and between its light and the shadow it cast, Jellal realized they were sapphire wings. _Blue? God Slayer Magic is always black._ He shook his head. _Not the time._ He flew at Hades again, this time using the distraction of Erza's blade to kick Hades' wound. "Meteor Wave!" he roared, the aura exploding to life and imbuing his kick with cosmic power. The Second Master tumbled across the deck, purple energy trailing behind him.

When the Starburst landed, sword in a two-handed ready grip, he grimaced at the sight of Hades rising yet again. His eyes glowed with golden light as a new sight sprang to life. _The Devil's Heart grants him power directly. It travels between space, not across it. No cord to cut._ All at once, he smiled. "I shouldn't be the one to do this, anyway," Jellal decided, stabbing Erza's sword into the deck.

"WHAT?!" Natsu howled.

"This can't be about blood, any more than it can be a man without the mark," Jellal explained, holding his arms high. "This victory has to belong to _our_ family!" Hades' withered hands grasped at the power of the world. Jellal ignored the villain, elemental magic reaching out to do the Starburst's bidding. A massive column of water rose from the ocean, slamming to the deck near Gray and freezing as Jellal tore the heat from it. He directed the heat into the deck, turning the wood around Natsu into an inferno. The disruption of heat and cold created a whirlwind, which Jellal turned toward Wendy. All this happened while Hades blinked in disbelief, his wound still healing.

With that done, he snatched up Erza's sword in one hand, leaping over the arch of ice even as Gray began to devour it. Filling the blade with magic might and all the love he could summon, he gripped the crystal Laxus had given him with his free hand and poured the light of Regulus back into it. Handing each to their rightful owners, Jellal slid back and smiled at Hades. "Science says conservation of energy can't let me grant them more power than I have to give. Magic doesn't care." Hades screamed in fury as Jellal's wings flew from him to swirl around Lucy. "Lucy! One more costume change!"

"Again?" Lucy cried, arms waving in the air even as Natsu pounded his burning fists together.

"Trust me. You'll like this one. Star Dress: Leo Form!" he chanted, silently thanking Loke for the knowledge. Lucy gasped as the light of Regulus surrounded her. When it faded, she was in a low-cut, frilled ball gown, and wearing high heels for some reason. Jellal resisted the urge to facepalm. Barely. _Or maybe not. Zen damn it, Leo._

"Whoa..." Lucy breathed, the golden light glowing around her.

"Requip!" Erza cast out her arms, her magic rippling to summon Armadura Fairy once more. "We have been given another chance! Do not waste it!"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu and Gray shouted as one, performing their roars in perfect unison. Hades was frozen and incinerated at once, again driven to the deck.

Jellal sighed and floated down to Laxus' side, letting himself rest prone on the deck. "This is no time to try and be cool, Jellal," the Lightning Dragon Slayer grumbled.

Laxus' eyes widened at the sight of Jellal's smile. "Trust me," he said, and sent forth his Thought Projection once more. When his senses shifted to below decks, most of the foot soldiers were still digging out from shards of ice and bits of Lizard Man drone. The few remaining warriors were no match for Pantherlily, who smiled and charged at them.

Happy and Carla were at the mechanical gate, each trying to turn one of the gears. "Jellal! Thank goodness!" Carla called, waving to him with one paw. _That was nicer than usual._

"Still cute," Happy snickered.

Jellal wrapped the bases of two ice shards in Lizard Man leather, then floated them over to the pair. "Take these. Once I figure out how to open this–"

"I already did that," Carla huffed. _And she's back to normal. Which is, apparently, brilliant._ Jellal smiled as Carla pointed to seven gears. "Turn those all clockwise!" She grabbed one of the ice blades. "Happy and I will do the rest."

Jellal stared, tears nearly forming again. _That formation...it's...Grand Chariot..._ He shook his head and forced himself to concentrate, turning the gears as Carla directed. The gate opened, allowing the Exceeds to fly in blades-first. Jellal followed, ice shards orbiting his Thought Projection.

Given what Crime Sorciere had prepared them for – _well, those of us who paid attention, anyway_ – it was clear that the Devil's Heart systems had extra protection inside as well. The tubes and heart casing were stronger, given that the Exceeds could not damage them without their improvised weapons, and metal insect-drones flew out to stop them. Between Happy's speed, Carla's ESP, and Jellal's telekinesis, this last line of defense was no match for their ice-blade charge.

The Devil's Heart erupted in a fountain of bilious slime, the two Exceeds barely dodging a shower of the foul stuff. The Grimoire soldiers froze, their shock apparent even through the all-concealing masks. _We did it!_ Pantherlily grinned at the trio over one shoulder, while Happy and Carla high-fived each other. Jellal smiled back at the huge cat-man defending them. "Call me if these goons get too frisky," he said, then released his Thought Projection. _If I know Erza, I want to see the final assault._

His love and her team didn't disappoint. "The devil will never sleep!" Hades roared, throwing Natsu back, but the others were already charging. Even Laxus had gotten back on his feet, throwing the first punch right into Hades' face. Lucy hit the villain with Regulus, and when the light faded, Capricorn had appeared in front of Hades, pounding him with fists and feet. Wendy leaped up behind the dark mage, hammering him into the sky with a Dragon Slayer Wing Slash. Gray followed up with his Zero Destruction Sword, and when that knocked Hades back towards the deck, Erza blasted him mid-fall with a perfectly-aimed Fairy Burst.

Jellal gaped when Hades stood, legs shaking and eyes swollen half-shut, to form a Law spell between his trembling hands. _He wasn't lying about his conviction,_ the Starburst admitted, even as Natsu leaped up to finish the battle with fire and lightning.

The world turned white-gold from the sheer power Natsu unleashed. Even Jellal, whose very magic came from starlight, was blinded for a moment by the spell's glory. When he could see again, Hades had fallen, and the sun was rising. At long last, Grimoire Heart's master had fallen. In spite of all the grief, present and past, Jellal smiled. _Thank you,_ he thought, hoping Crime Sorciere could hear. _Thank you for letting me be a Fairy Tail wizard._


	101. Vol 18, Ch 5

Volume Eighteen: By the Pale Moonlight

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Gray

Gray chuckled as Lucy handed Natsu his scarf back. _You Flame-Brain,_ he thought, smiling, _you'd lose your magic if you could._

"Help!" Happy wailed. "Save me, Natsu!" Gray turned, smile vanishing, to find the Exceeds fleeing towards them, Grimoire's goon squad in hot pursuit.

"It's those guys," Natsu growled, putting his scarf back on. _This is bad,_ Gray thought, looking from Erza, back in her most basic armor, to Wendy, who gulped at the sight of the oncoming horde. _Even after all the help we've gotten, we're really low on magic power. Laxus wasn't kidding, calling Hades a monster._ Checking the pit in the center of the deck, Gray saw Laxus and Jellal leaning on one another, staggering towards the group. _And those two are completely tapped out. Not that it's stopping them from trying to help._ He shook his head and planted fist in palm. Little more than a cool breeze emerged. _I can't believe this. Are we going to beat the most powerful Dark Master in Ishgar, only to go down to a bunch of foot soldiers?_

A tiny foot stamped on the deck behind them. "That's far enough!" Makarov roared, every other member of the guild on the island except Ultear, Meredy, and Juvia beside him. The entire Grimoire force came skidding to a halt.

"Gramps!" Natsu grinned.

"Everyone!" Lucy cheered. Erza smiled, eyes flickering to the great Tenrou Tree. Gray could feel its magic filling them even then. Jellal grinned at the reinforcements, clapping Laxus on the shoulder. _Most of them are in pretty good shape, all things considered,_ Gray realized, turning a smirk on the quivering Grimoire troops. _Those small fry don't stand a chance against any one of them. All at once? As Erza would say, "this contest is over."_

The group of dark soldiers chattered at each other about their dire state of affairs: Makarov was looking them over in disapproval, Hades was down and twitching like a crushed bug, and Fairy Tail's forces were back up, spoiling for payback. "Leave our island this instant!" Makarov ordered. Grimoire's remaining forces were all too happy to obey, fleeing to the depths of the airship as quickly as they could run.

Fairy Tail began to celebrate on the spot, hugging and cheering. Gray even let himself indulge in a fist-bump with Natsu. _Eh. He earned it. Not that I'm telling him that._ Erza snatched Jellal out from under Laxus' arm, literally, and slammed his face against her breastplate in what Gray guessed was meant to be a hug. A large bald lump appeared on Jellal's head, eyes swirling as he dangled on the edge of consciousness. Laxus managed to fall into a sitting position, feet pressed together, instead of landing on his face as mere mortals would have. Even Bickslow and Evergreen had gotten into the spirit, dancing with Natsu in an absurd style that Gray could only define as "Fairy Tail freeform." _Someone's getting blackmail material out of that._

Gray's smile slipped and vanished as their absent teammates came to mind once more. "What's wrong, Gray?" Freed asked, sensible as ever. _He hasn't noticed Laxus yet,_ the ice mage guessed.

"I'm just worried about Ultear and Meredy," Gray explained, glancing out towards the ocean. "...and...maybe, Juvia too..."

"Ultear is meditating, absorbing energy from the wards Crime Sorciere provided," Freed explained, waving at one of the beams reaching into the sky, "in case they were right about that dragon attack. Meredy and Juvia are protecting her."

"Oh. Good." Gray nodded, scanning the area. He spotted Master Makarov berating Laxus after offering backhanded praise, at which point the Thunder Tribe _finally_ noticed their leader's presence and reacted in ways that would make Juvia proud, tears streaming in relief as they glomped him in a joyous rush. _Huh. They knew he was here?_ There was an empty crystal gurney with a few scraps of black fabric dangling from sharp edges. Natsu turned to challenge Ultear for her S-Class rank, only to throw a fit at her absence – then faint like the flame-brain that he was. (Erza and Jellal put their heads together and guessed it had something to do with eating an element other than fire.) Wendy suggested they head back to camp, and everyone agreed. The Thunder Tribe put Laxus' arms over Freed and Bickslow's shoulders, while Lucy and Lisanna did the same with Natsu. Erza picked up a round-eyed Jellal in a bridal carry, her eyes gleaming in triumph. _Not going anywhere near that,_ Gray decided.

"Makarov...Jellal..." Hades groaned. The assembled Fairy Tail wizards stopped cold. "Finish me off. You have no choice."

"You'd be surprised," Jellal whispered, carefully sliding from Erza's arms to stand and glare at the vile fossil. "The Magic Council can have you. Enjoy Black Vox, _father."_

Makarov sighed, weariness echoing from the dawn of time. "What you taught me was beyond price. In gratitude, I will permit you to leave." Jellal tensed, Erza at his side with her basic sword to hand. Gray quietly planted his fist in his palm. "Never come near Fairy Tail or this island again. I will leave no trace of your guild if you do."

"Foolishness," Hades grunted. "If you let me live, next time I will crush your guild and your children."

"You defeated me, true," Makarov admitted, "but my children overcame you and your entire army."

Hades scoffed. "Only Jellal's genius saved you from my Devil's Heart. In that other world, it was pure luck. My only mistakes were challenging you on Tenrou Island, rather than destroying you away from its protection, and trying to win over my son." He shook his head. "Crushing you will be simplicity itself should we face each other again."

"Fairy Tail is more than any one wizard," Jellal retorted, trembling in place. "You mocked Gray's magic as weak, but mere shards of his power were the key to victory." Hades ground his teeth. The Starburst almost smiled. "With or without me, they would have triumphed, thanks to their courage and your arrogance. They did before, in Crime Sorciere's world, and _we_ will again, whenever you come for us."

"I killed her myself, you know," Hades breathed. Jellal's eyes went wide, brimming with tears. "I still remember Vistara's soft gasp when I shot her through the heart." The dark mage gazed into the sky. "My beard was thicker then, once I let go of my Transformation. Perhaps you remember. The stranger with the eye patch, dragging you to the cultists by a magic chain? You fought with such ferocity, I suppressed the ether around you, lest you awaken to magic on the spot." Jellal was shaking so hard, Gray could see him struggle to stay upright, until Erza put her free arm around his waist. "You made a fine cornerstone." Frost covered Gray's fists.

"You want to die so badly? Do it yourself, _coward."_ Jellal turned away, holding onto Erza as though he were drowning. Gray took a step towards Hades, and nearly slipped on the ice he'd inadvertently created.

Makarov bowed his head. "Why did you fall to malice, Master?" he asked.

"I already explained this, boy – the truth of magic _is_ malice." Hades opened his Devil's eye and glared at Makarov. "Miracles are born in the cruel darkness out of hunger and need, and men call them 'magic.' After I retired, I searched far and wide for that truth, and I found it beneath the lie that is our world of daylight wizardry. The mundane fools who pretend not to fear us...those cowards on the Magic Council, calling themselves 'law' and 'justice' and lying with every breath...the weaklings who bestride the backs of the mighty, carried by their power...even most of those you call 'dark' are petty villains, incapable of greatness. Only in the Grand Magic World can we find those true miracles again." He closed his eyes and reached up with one hand, grasping at emptiness. "Zeref...the keys...prodigies of hunger and need and cruelty...I sought them all, _found_ them all...I was so close. So close to the One Magic!"

"It would have changed nothing," Makarov said. Hades' good eye opened wide, staring in shock. "So what if magic came from darkness? Neither would it matter if it was born from light. Magic is _alive."_ Makarov held out his hand, staring at the power glowing gently within. "It changes and grows, becoming whatever arts we need or wish for. Everyone can discover magic through their own imaginations, and create their own versions as they see it for themselves. They can see it as darkness or light..." he smiled at Erza and Jellal. "...or even red or blue. Magic is freedom, and Fairy Tail's life is the life of that freedom!" The tiny master began to walk away. "You taught me all of that. _Master Precht."_ Hades closed his one eye.

Gray's hands twitched, hungering for blades. _One Ice Bringer. That's all it would take. Erza...Jellal...Master Makarov...they would never have to_... He looked over his shoulder. The others were already headed back to camp. "Well, Devil Slayer?" Hades whispered.

"You get to live. For Gramps," Gray snarled. "I don't know if he could really kill you if you came after us again. After what you said, what you've done? To Jellal and our Master?" He glared at the monster in human flesh. "I'm what makes devils sleep forever. Never forget that." The Ice Devil Slayer turned and strode off, glaring at Daphne as she limped towards the airship supported by a rooster-man. _I hope this isn't a mistake._ He blinked as a tiny chick on the rooster's head held up a little "X" sign. _It certainly couldn't get any weirder._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Gray nearly broke a rib laughing at Lisanna's "Twin-tail Natsu," dropping the supplies he'd been gathering as he doubled over. The Exceeds were conferring over breakfast, Gajeel spasming as he tried to approach. The Thunder Tribe gushed over Laxus, to the surprise of precisely no one. Erza, wearing a nurse outfit so appealing that even Gray almost saw her as more than sister for a moment, was wrapping an eternally-patient Jellal in so many bandages that all he needed to look like Mystogan was a tattered black cape. Capricorn was speaking with Lucy and Cana – and if Lucy's sudden horror was any indication, it wasn't a conversation she enjoyed.

Wendy, who seemed to have an endless supply of magic, was healing everyone who came to her. Her smile rivaled the sun's brightness. _She really loves helping,_ Gray mused. _I hope I don't have to face her next year. The Plum Technique feels...underhanded, now._ He glanced at Ultear, who was still sitting in the center of camp, concentrating. _If Wendy's full of energy, what's wrong with nee-san?_ He let his eyes slide toward Juvia, careful not to let on that he was watching. The water mage darted around his adopted sister, eyes shining and alert with every pass. Meredy giggled at the sight of Juvia's absurd, if earnest, vigilance. _If I go over there, though..._

Gildarts mocked Laxus for his expulsion. Laxus snarled back. Ur giggled, and ten years seemed to melt away, the Devil Slayer seeing his mother as he did when they first met. Gray sighed. _You owe me, nee-san._ Sticking his hands in his pockets – pants still on, mercifully – the ice mage strolled over to Ultear's bodyguards as casually as he could. "So. Erm." He cleared his throat. "Is everything okay over here?"

Juvia whirled to stare at him, eyes wide and quivering. Then she shook her head fast enough for water to splash from her hair, smoothed out her dress, and stood up straight. "Yes, Gray-sama. Lady Ultear is attempting to fill herself with magic as completely as Crime Sorciere's gift will allow." Her smile was so normal, it was almost disturbing. _Forget the almost. On Juvia, that_ is _disturbing,_ Gray decided. "Your sister is fine, Gray-sama."

"Yeah," Meredy added, "even if this Acnologia thing shows up, Ultear-sensei will get us out of here before it can say 'oops.' So chill, ice boy." The pink-haired girl winked at him.

"Don't call me that!" Gray barked.

One of Ultear's eyes peeked open a fraction. "sh," she ordered. All three mages clamped their hands over their mouths. _She's fine. Maybe I should be...somewhere else._ He tiptoed away, Juvia resuming her odd, darting patrol around Ultear, while Meredy watched with a smile. Erza strode over to "help" Wendy while Jellal staggered over to Laxus and Gildarts, walking like the mummy he appeared to be.

"Is it just me," Pantherlily asked, "or has the battle with Grimoire Heart already faded into the distance?" Gray couldn't help it. He laughed again.


	102. Vol 18, Ch 6

Volume Eighteen: By the Pale Moonlight

Earthland-2, Tenrou Island, X784: Erza

Erza approached Wendy and Carla while the diminutive healer watched Laxus from behind a tree. Laxus was poking Pantherlily's belly as though he were a stuffed toy. "Weren't you big earlier?" Laxus asked. "Now you look like Happy and Carla."

"I am an Exceed, as they are," Pantherlily explained, his tone as stoic as ever. "Why does this surprise you?"

"They never showed off magic like that," Laxus replied, then grinned and patted Lily on the head. "I guess you're a grown-up Exceed, huh?"

"OI!" Gajeel roared, dashing over to the duo. "Watch it with my cat, Sparky!" Then he spasmed again, barely keeping himself upright. Laxus chuckled. Erza smiled. _It is good to see Fairy Tail back to normal,_ she thought, nodding to herself.

"You are in no condition for this sort of confrontation, Gajeel," Pantherlily noted. "Also, I would have told Laxus if his behavior was objectionable."

"Relax, Rivets," Laxus added, crossing his arms. "I ain't after your partner. Besides, it looks more like you're his human than the other way around." Erza's smile broadened.

"It works both ways, moron!" Gajeel roared. Freed glared daggers at the Iron Dragon Slayer, while the other members of the Thunder Tribe joined in Laxus' laughter.

"Better watch yourself, Gajeel," Evergreen drawled, hiding a smile behind her fan. "Levy might get jealous. That little girl has long claws of her own."

"Pantherlily's my teammate, not – anything else! Besides, Levy's too smart for – for – ow." Gajeel finally teetered over and collapsed. Freed joined in the others' laughter.

"Just go talk to him," Carla said at last, sighing.

"I know, but I'm a bit scared," Wendy admitted. "I haven't spoken to Laxus since I was a little girl." Carla huffed and crossed her arms.

 _Wendy's smiling, so she can't be that afraid,_ Erza decided, walking up. "It will be fine," Erza said, and Wendy looked up, her smile growing. "For the most part, he is once more the kind young man you remember from those days. He's just awkward after the last Festival."

"I missed the bad stuff," Wendy muttered, looking to her toes. "All I remember is healing a lot of _nakama,_ then watching the fireworks with Gajeel afterwards. He's nicer than he lets on."

"Mm, mm," Erza nodded, glancing from one Dragon Slayer to the other. "We all get a little lost sometimes, a matter Gajeel understands better than most. Laxus has a good heart. He came when we needed him most, after all."

"Right! I'm going to go say hi!" Wendy nodded and rushed over, Carla sighing again and following. Erza watched them go, warmth glowing within her. That done, she turned and headed back to the camp. _I should check in on Ultear. We're supposed to have more time, but it would be best not to make assumptions._

The forest was calm once more, but full of life. The creatures on Tenrou had gone back to their scampering and hunting. Erza arrived at camp to find Natsu shaking his fist at a still-meditating Ultear, while Meredy glared and pointed an impressive number of Psyche Blades at the Dragon Slayer. "You're not getting past the Ultear Defense Squad!" the psychic mage barked. Gildarts was chuckling at them, while Cana had spread a circle of cards around her sister. Juvia, having become redundant, was standing behind Meredy, watching Gray while she wrung her hands. Gray, meanwhile, was standing watch over a resting Ur, while Levy repaired the older mage's metal foot. _Levy? Where's Jellal? For that matter, where's the Master? We should all be together._

A short walk answered her question. "Fairy Tail or no Fairy Tail, no one _literally_ beats sense into people," Jellal insisted. _Ah. Laxus,_ Erza realized. "I'm more convinced than ever that his issues were driven at least in part by chemical imbalances caused by his lacrima implant. Please, Master, just look at these Archive screens–"

"After we return," Master Makarov insisted. Erza walked into the clearing, Jellal in his sleeveless blue shirt and a pair of shorts, the guild master back in his tropical print garb. Both still showed more bandage than flesh. "He can come through the gateway, of course, but after that, his status will depend on his behavior in the present."

"Sir, he saved our lives," Jellal pleaded, taking a step towards the Master. Makarov was sitting on a large rock, his back to her Starburst. "I don't know what other behavior you're looking for."

"An apology would be a good place to start." Makarov sighed. "I heard about his battle with Master Precht, and your exceptional teamwork. It was all commendable. He still came to the guild's sacred grounds during his exile. The nerve..."

"I can't imagine where he gets it from, Master," Erza quipped. Makarov yelped and whirled around, eyes goggling at her smile and sass. "With respect, my love, in the short term Master Makarov is correct. We can discuss this back at the guild." Jellal deflated, making a wiping gesture at the air. His Archive screens disappeared as if erased from a chalkboard.

"It's not fair," Jellal whispered. "You forgave the Thunder Tribe."

"They did not instigate those events," Makarov replied.

Jellal's eyes narrowed just a fraction. "So 'just following orders' is an acceptable excuse in Fairy Tail?" Erza gasped. Her beloved's voice remained hushed, but it had sharpened to a sword's edge. "Do we abandon family to solitude now, when 'none can bear it?'" _Jellal! That was cruel!_

Makarov quivered as though struck. "Your suffering in the last day has been monstrous beyond forgiveness, so, I will excuse your insubordination." Jellal, too, winced, closing his eyes and turning away. "We will discuss this _back in Magnolia."_

"Leave the old man be, Jellal," Laxus said. Erza and Jellal turned to find their old friend leaning against a tree, as though completely unconcerned about the discussion. "Letting the Tribe stay in Fairy Tail was as much mercy as he could show." The lightning mage looked away and faked a smile. "Don't worry about me. I was just in the area and stopped by because I felt like it."

"You're so full of it, Laxus," Jellal choked out, trembling. "I don't believe for a moment that you were 'just in the area' during the trials. This is a long trip even for you. And that crystal, filled with energy to restore my ethernano? You knew we were in over our heads and came to fight for the guild. _Your_ guild."

"It's gotta be this way, Blue." Laxus shrugged. "That's how the old man's protected Fairy Tail all these years. Blood can't matter. You tore out your heart, proving that and saving us all."

Jellal flinched. "This isn't about me, damn it..." Erza reached out and took his hand. He held on as though for his life.

"No. It's not." Laxus nodded to Erza. "Take care of them, Titania. Starburst and Gramps are two of a kind. They don't know when to quit, even by this guild's...standards..." He looked up. "Did any of you feel that?"

Jellal's eyes went wide. "Oh, no...it's too soon!" the Starburst gasped. Erza turned to the Master. Makarov stood up, hands becoming fists.

"Too soon for what, Blue?" Laxus grumbled, mirroring his grandfather's stance. "What the Grim _is_ that?"

"Acnologia," Makarov whispered. "Jellal! Erza! Back to camp, now! Get them ready for evacuation immediately!"

"Ultear's not rea– yes sir," Jellal amended, stepping into Meteor Form. "Third Gear!"

"Requip!" Erza donned her Flight Armor, and the pair shot to the camp.

Gildarts was on his feet, eyes wide with fear. Erza froze in mid-air, staring. _Gildarts is afraid? Mavis help us,_ Gildarts _is afraid..._ The others were acting "normal," with Evergreen beating Elfman firmly about his impenetrable skull with her fan, while Mira and Lisanna handed out drinks and Gray recoiled in horror from something a grinning Ur had said.

Then it roared.

It was somehow deep and screeching at once, like the end of days tearing its way through time to hunt. Most of the guild froze. Pantherlily briefly covered his ears and cowered, then looked up. _Oh, he thought it was thunder._ Gildarts leaped to Ultear's side, pulling an unprepared Cana into the shelter of his artificial arm. The guild's ace winced, pressing his good hand onto his shoulder. "It's him," Gildarts snarled. As she and Jellal skidded to a halt, Erza glanced at her Starburst. His own artificial hand showed no signs of pain.

"He's there! In the clouds!" Pantherlily warned. Ultear's eyes snapped open, glowing white, and she leaped to her feet. As one, the wizards looked up. Terror shot through Erza, terror she hadn't known since the Tower of Heaven. _Not even when I learned the Oracion Seis had Jellal..._

First, its claw appeared from the haze, large enough to crush a wagon in one hand. Then its head descended, glaring at the island with a shark's hunger, but with a mouth large enough to swallow several sharks whole. It soared overhead, even a casual glide creating a windstorm around them. "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse...this is Acnologia," Makarov gasped, walking into the clearing, Laxus at his heels.

"RUN!" Ultear ordered, pointing toward the shore. "I need one of Crime Sorciere's lacrima! The closest one's that way!"

"You heard her!" Erza barked, Requipping her basic sword to hand and pointing in the same direction. _Best to keep them focused,_ she decided. "Move!" Most of the guild didn't need to be told twice, following Ultear towards the shore.

"You!" Natsu glared up at the dragon, oblivious to the danger and the retreat. "Do you know Igneel? Or Metallicana, or Grandine?" Where are–" Erza groaned, grabbing Natsu by the back of his vest as she flew rearguard with Jellal. "Oi!"

"This isn't the time, Natsu! Gildarts is afraid of Acnologia," she pointed out. "Gildarts! We have no choice but to flee, as Crime Sorciere warned us!"

"But he might know where the other dragons are!" Natsu howled, fists pumping as she dragged him along.

"Enough, Natsu!" Gildarts shouted back. "Ultear is our only hope for survival now. You must not provoke it! Acnologia is a being that _cannot be fought."_

As if to punctuate Gildarts' statement, the monster landed, and the shockwave knocked over Lucy, Elfman, Levy, Bickslow, Cana, and Gray in mid-retreat. Gajeel and Juvia caught Levy and Gray, Jellal's telekinesis righting the others before anyone else could react.

Acnologia roared again, and this time, the sheer might tore the ground away in a tidal wave of earth. "Solid Seal," Jellal gasped, throwing up one of his force walls. It held – barely, cracks appearing even as the Seal took shape – and they continued their desperate flight.

"It did that with just a roar?" Cana gasped, clutching Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds close on her Fate Rider boat. "What is that thing?" Acnologia paused, floating over the Solid Seal as the dragon cocked its head slightly. With a casual swipe of its wing, Acnologia shattered the Seal.

"I think it's introducing itself," Gildarts speculated, glaring as the group slowed. Ultear had stopped at one of the beams of light, plunging her arms into the energy.

"A cat, playing with mice," Jellal breathed. "Ultear, now would be a good time."

"Arc of Space: Evacuation," Ultear chanted, trembling. The beam shifted, warped, and returned to normal. "No. NO! Arc of Space: Evacuation!" Again, the field of light bent, but snapped back after a few seconds. "That thing's doing something to the raw ether! I need more time!"

Acnologia landed, glaring at the gathered wizards. Erza turned. "Requip!" she chanted, swapping in her Adamantine Armor. "Jellal, help Ultear! I will slow it down."

"I will help her," Ur said, striding to her daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Though I've never mastered her magic, I studied it for years in case she suffered a relapse. Ice-Make: Arc Seal!" An elaborate mandala of frost appeared around the beam. "Jellal, join with Erza. None of you can do this alone."

Jellal nodded, five pieces of chalk swirling around him. "I'm with you, Erza," he breathed, his power flowing around them and into her, hers flowing with his. Behind them, the Master grew, his shadow comforting and cool in the growing heat. "You _can_ do this. I know you can."

In spite of the unstoppable doom approaching them, Erza smiled. "No. I cannot." Jellal gasped. _"We_ can." As though he had been waiting for her command, his magic joined with Erza's completely. She punched out her arms, the halves of her shield spinning on their armatures. Four pieces of Jellal's chalk whirled through the air in time with each those halves, drawing ever-growing circles around them, while the fifth drew the Fairy Tail logo overhead. "You will not pass, whether you are dragon, demon, or the Apocalypse itself!" she roared at the monster.

Together, they chanted a single spell. "Unison Raid: ADAMANTINE SEAL!"

All at once, there was no Erza. Nor was there a Jellal. Two minds became one thought, two souls were one song. Two hearts beat as _one,_ and each knew the depth of their love for the other. All doubt and fear vanished, for at last they understood.

They were Jerza, and they would not move.

"IT'S OPEN!" Ultear screamed. "RUN!"

Acnologia stopped, blinking for the first time at the sight of the silver-blue seal before him, spreading as wide and high as Tenrou itself. The Master braced himself against it, bolstering the shield. The rest of the guild fled through the gateway, Ultear trembling as magic itself shuddered in Acnologia's presence.

The dragon slashed at the Seal with a single claw. It reverberated with the sound of a shield deflecting a sword. Jerza was distantly amazed at the similarity. The Seal was not even scratched. The monster's eyes narrowed, and it swung its tail around with deliberate force. The Seal rung like a cracked bell, shuddering under the assault, but held against Acnologia's might. The monster snarled, took in a quick breath – pure magic swirling into its maw for a moment – and casually spat out a beam of power that made Daphne's devastating Ether Dragon Roar sound like a whisper.

Jerza screamed, their Adamantine Seal bending and cracking. Master Makarov grunted, pressing against it with all his might. Again, the Solid Seal held, the power of the Unison Raid and the magic flowing through Jerza's union repairing most of the damage while Acnologia watched. For a moment, the dragon stared, mouth falling open a fraction.

And then...it chuckled. The chuckle became a laugh. The laugh became a bellowing roar, the forest below lashing in its wake as though struck by a hurricane. "What an age I have awakened to," it said, voice deep enough to rival the fall from the edge of Hell's Pit to the depths of Grim. "I could almost let you live, to become sport." It spread its wings with enough force to shatter the nearby cliff. "But you are between me and my prey." Jerza blinked. _Wait, 'between?' What is it after?_ they wondered.

Then Acnologia began to inhale in earnest. It reared its head back, a swirling vortex of unimaginable might, filling the monster with power beyond anything Jerza had ever believed possible. The Adamantine Seal itself began to fall apart, the magic of their defense falling prey to Acnologia's hunger. _Gods. Even we/I cannot..._

"Everyone's out," Laxus said, grabbing the shoulders of Jerza's male half. "Just you two now." Jerza felt the area around them with their Wave magic. _Master Makarov?_ He no longer braced the Seal, his disappearance lost in the power of the roar.

"Come on," Mirajane added, "it's time to go home." She took Jerza's female shoulders, bracing herself. Two enormous hands wrapped around all four mages, and between Makarov's grip and the power of their friends, Jerza flew back through the gateway, emerging into the guild hall where the portal to Cait Shelter had been.

Ultear clapped her hands, and the gateway swirled shut. Just before the last pinhole of light vanished, a beam thinner than thread burst through, punching a hole in the ceiling. Jerza felt the tiny beam annihilate the air itself as far into the heavens as they could sense.

Then Erza landed on her butt, Jellal fell on top of her, and they were two people again. Erza, having ended up in her armor-less civilian garb, squealed when she realized exactly where Jellal's _face_ had landed, her cheeks ablaze. Jellal leaped back with a yelp, falling flat on his back.

The guild members who hadn't been to Tenrou laughed in a rippling howl of mirth. The flicker of desire Erza had to smash them all into the tables for the insult was overwhelmed by the sheer, immense relief. _We're alive,_ she realized, looking around at their gathered nakama. Every single one of them had come home, whole and safe. "We made it. Grimoire Heart...Zeref...Acnologia..." she pulled Jellal back to her, holding onto him as though he were all that was real. "They tried to destroy us, but we survived it all," she breathed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE DID!" Natsu cheered.

"AYE SIR!" The others all roared in response. That turned into what was, in Erza's experience, the single sloppiest group hug of her life, everyone from Tenrou trying to hold onto everyone else at the same time. They became a clumsy, tumbling mess that sprawled across the guild hall, which only made the others laugh all the more.

After a brief moment of reconsidering the punishment smash, Erza joined in the laughter instead. _We're home. That's all that matters today._


	103. Vol 19, Ch 1

Volume Nineteen: December 17th

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784: Lucy

Makarov glanced at Archive screen after Archive screen, half-scowling and half-pouting at the mix of medical information and layman's summations that went past. A few had a note of agreement from Porlyusica, each with a postscript complaining about annoying humans refusing to leave her to her work. Lucy couldn't help a giggle. Jellal maintained the spell, jaw tight as he struggled to avoid further commentary. Laxus' expression was nearly identical to his grandfather's as he sat cross-legged on the table and waited.

Deciding to leave the trio of godlike wizards to their discussion, Lucy turned her attention to where Gray was eating ice cubes and watching his sister. Ultear was making an elaborate show of looking over the S-Class mission board, Natsu fuming at her as she pointedly ignored his third challenge of the day. Cana chuckled at the sight, while Mira patted Salamander on the head as she wove her way through the crowded hall serving drinks. Lisanna and Kinana were assisting, and to Lucy's admittedly untrained eye they seemed to be doing a fine job of it.

Threading through jubilant guildmates, Lucy soon found Erza talking with Gildarts, the older mage grinning with his artificial arm around Titania's shoulders, presumably doling out advice. Erza's smile was shy, her eyes firmly locked onto the harried Starburst. _Why would Erza need advice about Jellal? He adores her._

Firmly stomping the jealousy viper back to the pit from whence it came, Lucy found the survivors of Cult Buster talking quietly at a corner table, occasionally looking up at Jellal, Erza, or Ultear. Every time he glanced at Ultear, Simon bit his lip. _Huh. Maybe they're getting the band back together? I feel awful about Shou, but it's been months. He'd want them to live on._

"All right! All right!" Makarov yelped, waving his arms in surrender. "You win, Jellal!"

"What in Zen's name was that?" Ur asked, smiling.

Gildarts laughed. "The world's shortest Drunken Giraffe." He dodged a train-sized fist to more laughter from the guild.

Retracting his arm, Master Makarov cleared his throat, stood on the table across from Laxus, and smoothed his jacket. "So. Laxus. Do you wish to rejoin Fairy Tail?"

Laxus huffed and looked away. "Mm." Jellal nudged his shoulder. "Uh, yeah." Jellal facepalmed. Several more wizards laughed, even Erza and Mirajane chuckling at the pouting blond demigod.

"Very well." With a whirling flourish, Makarov pointed a quivering finger at his grandson. "Laxus Dreyar, before you can rejoin this sacred guild that you attacked with your own spells and hands, you must..." the room hushed, every eye turned toward the pair. _Master,_ Lucy thought, but even in her mind she couldn't put together a plea on the lightning wizard's behalf.

Makarov grinned. "...apologize!"

Jaws dropped around the room. Eyes went round and blank. Jet and Droy facefaulted hard enough to crack the wood floor. Natsu and Gray, predictably, laughed. After Lucy recovered, she scowled at the tiny old man. _Oooh. I should have known._

Her fit of pique vanished in the heat of Laxus' glare. "That's it. Say I'm sorry."

"With your pride," Makarov retorted, still grinning as he folded his arms, "that's like asking Erza to give away strawberry cake." Erza gasped, trembling and turning pale. Makarov's smile vanished. "Well, almost." He cleared his throat as Titania's eyes bulged. "Maybe." His smile returned, wider than before. "Oh! And you must touch your head to the floor. Or the tabletop, if you're still sitting here."

"Say I'm sorry," Laxus snapped. Makarov's smile vanished again. "For beating on a guild member who wouldn't fight back. For sucker-blasting Levy, never mind Gajeel tanking it. For taking nearly a dozen of our sisters hostage. For making guild members fight each other to save them. For using Jellal as an excuse. For sending the Thunder Tribe to do the dirty work I was too much of a coward to do. For threatening sixty thousand people – our neighbors – with the Thunder Palace." Makarov held up one hand, then nodded with a solemnity that surprised Lucy. "I betrayed our family, turned the guild's most powerful weapon on our own city, put Ultear through a Bureau flashback, tore out Freed's heart, and I'm just supposed to _apologize?"_

"In a way," Makarov whispered. "You see, this whole matter comes down to one simple question. _Are_ you sorry, Laxus?"

Laxus gaped at his grandfather for a moment. "OF COURSE I'M SORRY!" he roared, tears glistening as he shuddered. "I hurt everyone I love! Well, except Dad, that waste of space probably threw a party when he heard, but everyone else – how is an apology supposed to make _any_ of it right?"

"You'd be surprised," Freed replied, his voice soft and gentle, "how much it means to us."

"We missed you," Mira added with a smile. "Long before you were exiled."

"Fight me, Laxus!" Natsu cheered, fist punching the air. The guild laughed, even Lucy. _I guess that's Natsu for "welcome home,"_ she mused.

Makarov cleared his throat, and the guild hall went silent. He pointed at the tabletop. Laxus swallowed and bent full over, forehead pressed against the wood. Lucy gasped as the Dragon Slayer's tears splashed against it. "I'm sorry, Grandfather," he rasped. "I'm so sorry..." With a long breath that felt to Lucy like he'd been holding for months, Master Makarov walked over and patted Laxus on the back. The guild hall shook with their cheer.

"Ahem," Makarov added, and the hall went silent again. _Huh? What now?_ Lucy wondered, as the guild master's smile returned with a mischievous bent. "That is all _you_ must do, Laxus. Now, however, you must rely on a _nakama_ for your fate." Laxus sat up again, blinking in surprise at the old man. _Yeah, what does that mean?_ Lucy wondered. "Master Bob?"

The Blue Pegasus guild master danced in, literally, blowing a kiss to Freed. The Thunder Tribe mage paled, ducking behind Laxus and quivering. Laxus himself turned a raised eyebrow on the Blue Pegasus master. "Hey, Lipstick." He almost sounded normal again, just a hint of a quaver in the Dragon Slayer's voice. "What've you got to do with the old man's crazy schemes?"

"Well..." Bob smiled, eyes looking toward the heavens. "Mak comes up with the best ideas. He's had so many over the years..." He blinked and returned his attention to the guild hall. "Oh, you mean this time? Not much, actually. I'm just here to maintain a certain balance."

"Balance?" Ultear asked, folding her arms. "What does that mean?"

"Me." Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki strode in, striking one of his typical poses. Erza froze, staring at the diminutive wizard and swallowing. The junior Trimens followed, mirroring Ichiya's pose as usual. "I am here to challenge Jellal, now that he has recovered from his many ordeals. Men." _Oh, for the love of Zen,_ Lucy growled to herself, reaching for Capricorn's key.

She stopped when Mira gently laid a hand on her wrist, and Lucy turned to see the Demon shake her head. "Erza considers it a matter of honor," Mirajane explained. "Please let her handle this."

"Erza doesn't owe that nosy pervert anything!" Lucy blurted, fingers twitching a centimeter away from a Capricorn beat-down. "She – oh!" The summoner glanced around, realizing that everyone was looking at her. Most of Fairy Tail was smiling, but the Trimens boys were staring in shock, and Ichiya had turned gray, mouth frozen open. "Well, you don't," she added to Erza, feeling more like Aries than Capricorn in that moment.

"I am grateful for your concern," Erza replied, bowing with the formality that always left Lucy flustered, "but this duel was my idea." She glanced at Master Makarov. "Except the part about Laxus. Please let them continue."

"If it makes you feel any better," Makarov added, leaping down from the table, "Laxus' fate is rather more at stake than Erza's. Should Ichiya triumph, she will have to endure a date with Blue Pegasus' ace, true."

Ichiya facefaulted harder than Jet and Droy combined. "'Endure'? Meeen..." he whimpered.

"As for Laxus, if you lose, he will not be allowed to return to Fairy Tail for another...erm. I hadn't thought of that." He lit up at the sight of the younger Trimens. "Aha! Three months."

"Crazy old man..." Laxus sighed. "Not that it matters. Come on, Jellal, punt this runt into next week so Gramps'll stop trying to be funny." Master Makarov facefaulted right into the same crater Ichiya had left. Lucy giggled.

"This is absurd," Jellal rumbled. Lucy blinked and gaped at the star mage. _I've seen him mad before,_ she thought, _but those were all dark wizards. Ichya's just a pervert – oh,_ she realized, catching his eyes flicker to Titania for just an instant. "Erza, you're not some prize to be won in a ridiculous fist fight."

Erza swallowed. "I...may have given Ichiya the impression...that I was interested in him. Forcefully." She looked down and twiddled her fingers while the rest of the guild watched in shock. "When I realized you'd asked me out and I didn't...I hadn't...well...I took a solo mission. And went to Blue Pegasus afterward. And. Um. maybehadtoomuchtodrink." Lucy swore she could hear Jellal blink. "I thought he was you!" she blurted. Ichiya looked as though he were about to faint. _Jellal doesn't look a lot better,_ Lucy thought. _How in the name of all the gods did that happen?_

Bob cleared his throat. "To be fair to Miss Scarlet, she ordered a few of our more interesting magic drinks." Erza bowed her head, hiding her expression behind a curtain of hair. "The Scarlet Poppy is especially potent. I did try to warn you, dear." Lucy sighed. _I had to ask._

Mira, somehow at Erza's side, patted the mortified Titania on the back. "Liquid courage?" she asked, her tone gentle. Erza simply nodded, face still hidden by her hair.

Natsu blinked. "I don't get it."

"Thank _every god you worship,"_ Gray moaned, looking seasick.

Ichiya swallowed. "Surely, such passionate kisses could not be the work of mere alcohol," he objected.

"Kisses?" Ultear whimpered. "Plural?" Gray and Wally were both starting to turn green, and Millianna was hiding her head beneath both arms and her tail. "Erza, what did you _do?"_

"Can we just get to the fight now please?" Laxus demanded.

"AYE SIR!" Fairy Tail roared back. The Trimens escorted their dejected leader to the training field behind the guild hall, while Bob chuckled and followed.

Lucy walked up beside the surprisingly-not-surrounded Jellal as Fairy Tail followed the Pegasus contingent. Erza trailed behind, and even with her face still shrouded Lucy could feel the embarrassment radiating from her. "Um, Jellal? Why do you think Master Makarov added Laxus to this?" Lucy asked.

"He wants Laxus to learn a lesson in depending on his _nakama,_ and is probably sure I'll win," Jellal replied, eyes narrow and face stony.

"Oh. That makes sense." Lucy almost missed Jellal's eyebrow twitch. "Don't you agree?"

"I believe I have the advantage," Jellal replied, pulling off his coat with a flicker of telekinesis, "but Kotobuki is more powerful than most give him credit for. He's the Ace of Blue Pegasus." He was quiet for a moment, but his pace never slowed. "Erza tells me you saw what his teammates are capable of when you came to rescue me from the Oracion Seis."

Lucy couldn't help a flush of pride. "Well, sure, but Ichiya spent most of that tied to a stick. He seemed kind of ridiculous, when he wasn't being an S-Class pervert."

Jellal nodded. "He is a pervert. And ridiculous. And, perhaps, the most brilliant alchemist of our age." Lucy stared as his expression somehow hardened. "I will take him seriously, Lucy, because someone must." He rolled a piece of scarlet chalk between his thumb and fingers. "My love and my friend are relying on me. I must truly be a Fairy Tail wizard today."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. The Starburst glanced down at her in surprise. "Don't hurt him _too_ badly, Jellal." She patted him on the shoulder and jogged to catch up with her team. _Master Makarov's right. Ichiya doesn't stand a chance._

ANNOTATION: The "Drunken Giraffe" is also a Doctor Who reference – it's a "dance" that Eleven came up with at Amy's wedding. :-)


	104. Vol 19, Ch 2

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Training Ground, X784: Erza

"Requip."

Everyone gaped as Erza donned a formal black gown and veil, standing at the edge of the dueling circle. It was Fairy Tail's largest, as befit two mages of such power. Ichiya still looked crestfallen. It wasn't quite enough to elicit a smile from Titania. _I can't believe they all heard about my...indiscretion,_ she thought, looking down. The two guild masters were in the center of the circle with Blue Pegasus' Ace.

Jellal strode into the sparring circle, the sapphire wings of Heaven Drive spread behind him. He was dressed in his simple sleeveless shirt, loose pants, and Meteor boots. A single piece of chalk peeked out from one fist. Beneath her veil, Erza's teeth played at her lower lip. _Wow,_ was all she could think. "Ah, Jellal-kun," Ichiya said, perking up at this sight of his opponent. "Are you prepared?"

Jellal's eyes flickered to Erza for a moment. "You can still walk away," he whispered. "Clearly, you did not understand what happened. Now you do."

"Master Makarov asked me to aid him with his grandson's lesson," Ichiya replied. Laxus snorted and looked away. The Thunder Tribe's "Go Jellal" signs managed to evoke that elusive smile to Erza's lips. "As for my honey–"

In a burst of Meteor speed, Jellal was looming over the Parfum Mage. "Erza. Is. Not. Your. Honey. She is not your anything. She is not _yours,_ you deluded degenerate. Erza belongs to _herself._ If you truly do not understand that, then for once, it will be my pleasure to educate you." Erza's heart pounded to shame Laxus' thunder. _I am also yours, Jellal. Always._

Ichiya sighed. "We shall see, brave boy."

"Ready?" Bob called out, one hand held up. Master Makarov did the same. Both duelists nodded.

"Begin!" Makarov barked, both hands chopped down, and the two masters vanished. _Did they teleport,_ Erza wondered, _or did they just not want to be anywhere near this fight?_

"Power Parfum: MAX MEN!" Ichiya's body grew to its tallest, broadest frame, and he shot at Jellal with all his might. Glittering golden cologne rippled around the massive figure.

Except Jellal was already behind Ichiya. "You're taking me seriously. Good," Jellal whispered, golden star-seals erupting around his fists. "I will do you the same honor. Second Gear." With that, the Starburst turned into a blur of golden light, hammering at Ichiya from every direction. Even Erza could not work out most of the blows, but the last two were of such concentrated force that Jellal slowed enough to be seen – a hill-shattering kick to Ichiya's stomach, and a devastating uppercut to the wizard's infamous chin. That final blow sent Kotobuki rocketing straight up.

Jellal darted back, sliding into a defensive crouch. Seven Cosmic Magic seals appeared behind the Starburst, and he released the piece of chalk he'd been holding. It had broken neatly in half during his assault, and Jellal used the pieces to start drawing elaborate mandalas on the ground to either side of him. To Erza's surprise, the Parfum Mage landed on his feet with a shuddering blow. "Try again, Kotobuki."

Ichiya swayed, took one step, and fell flat on his face. "meeennn..."

Erza blinked. It took her a few seconds to realize that nearly everyone else had done the same. Jellal straightened, cosmic spells still ready. Makarov and Bob walked over to Ichiya. Makarov pulled Ichiya's head up by his unruly hair. Ichiya's eyes swirled in helpless defeat. When Fairy Tail's Master let go, the perfume wizard fell back to earth with a meaty smack. Bob held up a hand. "Ippon!" he announced.

The Trimens stared in shock, eyes round and blank in disbelief. Fairy Tail was evenly split between laughter and cheering. Erza chose laughter, Requipped into her usual dress, and promptly tackle-hugged Jellal. She caught the mighty Starburst completely unprepared, and they fell over to more laughing. "You let your guard down. Tsk, tsk," Erza teased.

"I wasn't expecting another duel so soon," Jellal replied with a smile. "Will you show mercy on a defeated foe?"

"After that performance," Erza replied, blushing even while her boldness overcame her embarrassment, "I intend to show you a great deal more than mercy."

"Get a room," Laxus drawled. Erza's eyes widened. _We're literally surrounded by the whole guild!_ she remembered, leaping to her feet as her boldness disintegrated.

"You're welcome," Jellal retorted, smiling. Laxus chuckled and offered the Starburst a hand. Jellal accepted it, Laxus helped him up, and the guild was whole again at last.


	105. Interlude One

**Interlude: The Dark Crystal**

Earthland-2, Grimoire Heart Airship, X784: Siegrain

Grimoire Heart's airship raced away from Tenrou Island, still trailing smoke from the damage Daphne's repair lacrima hadn't yet fixed. Siegrain Fernandes sat on the floor, one fist closed around a white ribbon, remembering.

 _"I'd be honored to help rebuild the House of Fernandes," Alphonse said, the old man's smile shining like the sun. A boy who looked eleven years old, but had only been his own person for nine days, smiled back. Master Hades' plan was proceeding flawlessly. The whole world believed that Siegrain had always been one of them..._

"I can't believe we lost," Zancrow snarled, punching his palm. "Those lousy small fry!"

 _"Why not?" Alphonse encouraged a young man just shy of eighteen. "Wizard Saint is just a title. You're an extraordinary mage, Sieg. If this is what you want, then I have no doubt you can pass any test the Magic Council can devise."_

Siegrain shook his head. "Everything we've done...was it all for nothing?" He glanced at Master Hades, the old man covered in more bandages than that charlatan Mystogan. The only father Sieg had ever known just looked away.

 _Alphonse met Siegrain's gaze with a gentle smile. He ignored Daphne even though her claws drew blood where she gripped his arms. Erigor's scythe was heavier in Sieg's arms than the mountains he had demolished in training. "Hades wants you to believe you've gone too far into the darkness to find your way back." Siegrain lifted the blade overhead. "You're better than that, Sieg. I know you. I_ believe _in you. Even if you do this, never believe there's no way out."_

"Zeref was three meters away from the ship," Zancrow barked. "Three meters! The Grand Magic World was practically ours! Damn Crime Sorciere to Grim anyway!"

Quiet footsteps echoed towards them. Siegrain looked up, blinking. Zancrow leaped to his feet, black flames roaring around his fists. "Who's there?" Sieg called.

"Answer, or I'll burn ya to nothing!" Zancrow challenged, leaning towards the sound. Hades straightened in his seat.

"Villains like you created me." Zeref walked towards them, his face without expression. His eyes were closed. Siegrain stood in a panic. Zancrow recoiled, his flames going out. "Wicked hearts like yours called forth Acnologia. All this has brought about the end of the age." Hades gasped. Siegrain slid into a defensive stance, but his shields trembled along with his body. Zancrow stared, paralyzed. "I have not caused this. I merely serve as the new age's herald, for it can no longer be stopped." Slowly, the legendary Dark Wizard opened glaring crimson eyes, and Siegrain wished for the calm he'd seen. "Instead, I will undo this age, and every other whose sorrow you draw upon, Precht."

"Zeref..." Hades' shock gave way to a broad smile. "You've come? Do I dream, or is this real?" He whirled on Siegrain. "The keys! Have Daphne bring them, now!"

Siegrain tried to move, but his body refused to obey. All he could do was shudder. "Don't bother," Zeref replied, his gaze softening. "I am awake. I hoped that would be obvious." Hades gasped again. "How much suffering have you caused claiming your 'keys,' Precht?" Zeref sighed, looking away. "I shouldn't be one to talk, I suppose. I am disappointed that you believed the fantasies of some old sect, though." Hades' jaw dropped open, eyes wide with disbelief. "'The Keys to Resurrect Zeref.' Deceived by an old story, and your own ambition."

"Was he?" Daphne hissed, staggering in. Twelve of the keys, dark gray with gold trim, flew out to swirl around Lord Zeref. Siegrain could only stare in awe. "The Eclipse Keys were created just for you. Beloved by so many who worship magic, yet so unworthy of their passion, yes, yes."

"Passion?" Zeref whispered. A black storm erupted around the ancient wizard, and Siegrain could feel its power even through his paralysis. "Countless wars...countless deaths...if by 'unworthy' you mean that I learned the value of life, then I embrace your contempt. Alas for you, I have forgotten that value."

"You may not have been asleep, but the keys were still made to free you, Lord Zeref," Daphne retorted, and the keys spun faster around the dark wizard. She pulled the thirteenth key from a pouch. "In your fury and haste, you have forgotten something, yes."

"Acnologia has other prey," Zeref sighed. "You are not yet dragon enough to attract him while there are Dragon Slayers to kill."

Daphne bared her teeth, wings flaring from her back. "Underestimate me like all the others! Yes, yes!" She stabbed the last key out and twisted it in the air. "Fool! _Keys turn both ways."_

The world rang like a perverse bell. Zeref's eyes widened as the twelve keys orbiting him turned in time with the thirteenth. The storm of darkness shrank towards its creator, solidifying around him. "Impossible," he breathed, watching his prison form without a hint of fear. "The Contradictory Curse will not be denied."

"Perhaps not," Hades blurted, standing on shaky legs, "but it can be contained."

Daphne laughed even as the paralysis fled Siegrain's bones. "It was the S-System, not the R-System! 'S' stood for _seal,_ O mighty Zeref."

Arcs of the shadowy power turned into gray lacrima, locking into place around Zeref. "Mavis..." he whispered, and then the dark mage was frozen in place, barely visible through the dark crystal.

For several seconds, they all stared. _He's not going to break out and kill us all,_ Siegrain wondered, _is he?_ Even Hades and Daphne were motionless, watching Zeref through the lacrima. The last key slipped from Daphne's hand, and they all jumped as it clattered on the deck.

Zeref never moved. "We...we won?" Zancrow muttered. Then the God Slayer began to cackle. "We won. WE WON!" The mad fire wizard danced in place. "After all that, we still won!" Daphne fell to her knees and wept, her smile nearly as wide as Salamander's. Siegrain bowed his head, eyes closed. _It was worth it after all. I'll be born in truth, be Jellal's real brother. Those parasites will never have existed. The Grand Magic World will –_

"Enough!" Hades barked. "We have won a victory, but Zeref's arts were supposed to be the path to the One Magic. Daphne's genius saved us, but tapping the power of this lacrima will take great time and tremendous effort." Sieg nodded while their master turned back to his throne, slapping the rune on his armrest. "Phase Two is complete!" The responding cheers echoed through the vast airship. "Begin Phase Three!" Hades' eye narrowed. "Set course for Alvarez."

ANNOTATION: The interlude is named for the classic Henson fantasy film of the same name.

PS: Thanks for all the kind words and support! What Once Went Wrong will go on a brief hiatus while Part Two is edited, but should begin going up soon.


	106. Vol 20, Ch 1

**Part Two: Games and Festivals**

 **Volume Twenty: Let the Games Begin**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X785: Jellal

"The Grand Magic Games?" Laxus asked, looking up from his drink. Jellal froze for a moment before he realized what his friend had said. _Oh, Games, not World._ He put aside the renewed pain of Alphonse's funeral, flashing a smile at Natsu when the Dragon Slayer turned a worried look in his direction. Natsu sniffed the air, shrugged, and turned his attention to recent arrival Romeo. _Huh?_

Romeo nodded. "That's what the announcement says," the boy explained, holding up the poster.

Enno sighed and plucked the sign from Romeo's hand. "You shouldn't be taking things like this off the street, honey."

"But it says it's okay, Mom!" Romeo objected. Enno looked the poster over, Macao striding to her side and reading it with her. "Guilds are supposed to have them so we know how to join! Look, it even has the royal seal!" Several guild members looked up, a few standing to peer at the paper. Minerva, technically a guest as she'd never officially left Sabertooth, watched with interest clear to the Starburst.

Jellal sighed. "Don't we have enough to deal with between taking jobs and hunting Dark Guilds?" He put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Laxus. "Grimoire Heart is still out there with Brain, Daphne, and my brother, and there are reports that Tartaros has crawled out of whatever hole they've been hiding in."

"The winner gets 25 million Jewel?" Macao blurted. Makarov was beside the solid-flame wizard in an instant. "And it looks perfect for us! 'The Games will last five days, each split between sports-like contests of skill and traditional wizard duels.' You get points for winning duels and doing well in the contests, and whoever has the most points on the last day wins."

Erza's eyes gleamed. "Contests of skill, you say?" Jellal chuckled and shrugged. _I guess we're going,_ he decided. _Erza wouldn't turn down a contest for a year of free strawberry cake._

"And we get to fight the strongest wizards in Fiore!" Natsu exulted, flames roaring around one fist. "I'm all fired up! When do we go?"

Enno pouted at Macao and snatched back the poster. "According to this, the first annual Games are set for July."

Natsu's flame went out in an instant. "Wait, that's..." He counted the time out on his fingers. "Six months?!" He fell over, eyes swirling. The rest of the guild laughed.

Lucy shook her head. "Valentine's Day is coming up, and he's worried about a wizard tournament? Figures." The summoner turned a sad glance toward Lisanna, though the younger Strauss sister's smile was merry.

As though summoned herself, Mira appeared at Jellal's side. "So, now that you and Erza are together," the Demon noted, her smile as sweet as it was deadly, "are you ready to help me with some matchmaking?"

Jellal groaned and rubbed his forehead. _What in Mavis' name is she talking about?_ he wondered, though he knew better than to enter a straight argument with Mira. "That depends on who you want to match," he replied.

"Oh, just Laxus and Freed, and Gajeel and Levy. This year," she amended, eyes gleaming almost as brightly as Erza's. Jellal gazed across the room at Mira's intended targets. Freed was, predictably, watching Laxus with eyes so obviously adoring it was a wonder they hadn't turned into Juvia-style hearts. Laxus, meanwhile, was deliberately avoiding Freed's gaze. _Huh. I don't think that's "ignore him and he'll go away."_

Jellal rubbed his chin, then turned his attention to the other pair. Gajeel was playing his guitar, which sounded a fraction less like strangling a chicken than usual, and Levy was watching him in an utterly failed attempt at indifference. Jet and Droy, perfect bellwethers for Levy's mood, had grayed out in despair. _Huh._ He glanced sidelong at Mira. "We're getting the Dragon Slayers past their guilt, right?" Mirajane's smile broadened, the She-Demon nodding enthusiastically. Her eyes looked closed. "I'm going to enlist Erza."

"Oh! Thank you, Jellal!" Mirajane glomped him briefly. "We'll deal with Natsu and Gray next year. They need more ground work," she whispered. Jellal chuckled, extracted himself from Mira's grip, and strode over to Erza.

His beloved Titania didn't notice him approaching, with her eyes still gleaming and her gaze fixed heavenward. Minerva's attention had turned towards Erza as well, but the young mage radiated gratitude, so Jellal didn't let it worry him. "Still dreaming of victory, love?"

Erza fell over, then leaped to her feet so quickly that Jellal almost thought he'd imagined it. "It won't be just a dream, Jellal. We must train with the ferocity of a thousand wyverns!" She made a fist, and it shook at her side as she turned her gaze westward, toward Crocus. "No guild will stand in our way. We shall conquer every contest the capitol can throw at us!"

Jellal couldn't help a smile. _Oh, Erza._ He put his hand on hers. "Well, as Lucy pointed out, Valentine's Day is coming up a bit sooner." The gleam in Erza's eyes vanished, her fist dropping to dangle at her side. "Mira asked me to help her pair Laxus with Freed, and Gajeel with Levy. It occurred to me that she's been pretending not to be lonely herself, so I thought I'd enlist you for help during the day."

"Th-the day?" Erza stammered, still not looking at him.

"Well, sure. I was hoping we could save the night for ourselves." Erza stood frozen beside him, and Jellal rubbed the back of his neck. _Too bold?_

All at once, Erza grabbed his hand and towed him out of the guild hall. The others were so used to it that only a few newer members laughed. "Strawberry cake. _Now."_

"As you wish," Jellal whispered, smiling as they left. _For me, this is living life to the fullest. Thank you for everything, Alphonse. I'll never forget._


	107. Vol 20, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X785: Erza

"So," Jellal sighed, "you've both decided that you're not worthy of the people you love, never mind that they're in love with you." Erza grinned at the suddenly downward-looking Dragon Slayers. "Which means that, in an effort to needlessly punish yourself, you're punishing them as well. Does that about sum up your decisions?" _Thank you, Mira,_ Titania thought, grateful to her friend for giving Jellal something besides grief and betrayal to focus on.

"You don't know that Shorty lo-uh, likes me," Gajeel muttered, fiddling with the tuning keys on his guitar. Jellal didn't dignify his dodge with a retort, simply crossing his arms.

Laxus snorted. "This is pretty ironic, coming from you," he shot back.

"Wrong Jellal," he grinned, holding out a hand towards Erza. She smirked at Laxus, who huffed and looked away. "Gajeel, you can prove me wrong by just talking to Levy. Laxus, you don't even have that excuse. The whole guild's known how much Freed loves you since before he even _liked_ guys. Either let him off the hook or tell him how you feel."

Gajeel sighed and stood. "Fine. Levy's too smart not to have figured it out anyway." He stomped over to Levy, Jet and Droy on their guard almost immediately. Levy shooed them back, then gestured for Gajeel to continue. Erza couldn't quite hear the conversation over the crowd. Still, when Levy leaped up, threw her arms around Gajeel neck, and kissed him until he fell over with swirling eyes, Erza was able to fill in the blanks.

"This contest is over," Erza noted, her smile growing. "Well, Laxus?" Laxus deflated and glanced over at Freed, who nearly fell out of his seat trying to pretend he hadn't been watching. The Lightning Dragon Slayer practically leaped to his feet, stuck his hands in his pockets so hard he nearly tore through them, and strode over to the rune mage. Bickslow and Evergreen watched, each with a hand gripping the other's shoulder, while Laxus spoke to Freed. The resultant kiss was rather more tender than Levy's surprise assault, but the effect was similar. _At least he didn't knock Laxus over,_ Erza thought, laughing.

Mirajane promptly hugged her and Jellal, pulling both guildmates to her side in one-armed grasps. "That was beautiful! We have to do this more often," Mira insisted.

"Do what, Mirajane?" Lucy asked, striding over towards the trio. Erza blinked at the sight of her friend and partner, who was wearing a blue kimono and a strange wrapping around her head. _It cannot seem to decide if it is a bandage or a turban,_ Titania mused.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at their friend. "What did Natsu do this time?" he asked. Erza sighed, head drooping a fraction. _A painfully fair question._

"Wha-oh!" Lucy chuckled and touched the white wrapping. "I needed to make rent after my last job with Natsu, so I ended up taking a job modeling outfits for a shop across town. One of the scarves turned out to be cursed. Gemini was able to free the spirit inside it, but for now they're taking a nap."

Mirajane giggled while Jellal's mouth fell open. "Wait, you mean that's Gemini?" he asked, waving in the direction of the wrapping. _It doesn't look like a proper scarf,_ Erza thought, scowling at the lack of edging or tassels.

Lucy nodded. "They said they were comfortable up there."

"You've really turned into a Fairy Tail wizard," Mira smiled. Lucy laughed. "So, do you have plans for Valentine's Day? Besides dodging Loke, I mean."

Lucy's smile vanished. "Leo's visiting Blue Pegasus again. He's not the problem any more." She glared at her key ring. "Aquarius is really getting pushy about the boyfriend thing. I don't even care about the 'boy' part!" As was quickly becoming her habit, the summoner threw her hands in the air, waving them about. _It's as if all the bones just vanish for a bit, like they're noodles. I wonder if it's some kind of magic?_ Erza guessed. "Sometimes I think Siegrain's going to be the last date I ever–" She turned huge eyes on Jellal and clamped both hands over her mouth. "Oh gods Jellal I'm so sorry I didn't mean to–"

"It's fine," Jellal insisted, one gentle hand resting on her shoulder. "Mavis knows it can't be easy for you, either." Erza nodded. _Alphonse would have wanted you to move on. Siegrain has made his choice. You're Fairy Tail wizards, both of you,_ she thought, eyes flickering from beloved to teammate and back. _Never forget it._

Mirajane's eyes glinted with _that look,_ already back after less than five minutes. "Did you have anyone in particular in mind, Lucy?" she asked, hands clasped in faux-innocence. Erza couldn't help a smile of her own.

"I wish," Lucy grumped, dropping onto the bench. "Pretty much everyone I know is taken, crazy, or both. Even if they weren't my brothers, Natsu will be Lisanna's as soon as he goes through puberty," she sighed, eliciting another giggle from Mira, "and I think Gray actually _likes_ Juvia but can't admit it. Erza might as well be married to Jellal – I mean, look at these two," she continued, pointing at Jellal, and Erza's face nearly burst into flames – _Lucy likes_ me?! _Mavis and Chronos!_ – "and even if Karen weren't in the picture, Loke's way too much. Not to mention immortal." Lucy's jaw set as she scanned the room. "Honestly, look at this room, Mira. You, Lisanna and Jellal are probably the only romantics besides me, and..."

All at once, Lucy's eyes widened. She twiddled her fingers in a very Wendy-like manner. "...w-well, even if you weren't out of the league that's out of _my_ league, there's got to be a line out to Crocus to date Mirajane Strauss." Mira's eyes went wider than Lucy's, but the summoner was off and running again, looking away from the former She-Demon. "Look at them! Max's closest relationship is with his broom. I think Nab's dating the job board." Jellal clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle sputtering laughter. "Most of them would rather wreck the hall than leave it for a date. And looking outside the guild's basically impossible now. Anyone who gets involved with one of us might as well be in Fairy Tail as far as the Magic Council and Dark Guilds are concerned." Lucy turned, her brief embarrassment forgotten, until she caught sight of Mira again.

Erza turned half-away, hiding a grin, while Mira smiled at Lucy, her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sure you'll find someone, Lucy. You're a wonderful Fairy Tail wizard!"

"You know, Mira," Jellal interjected, "Erza and I have plans for the evening. Maybe you could recruit Lucy as your partner in ships for the rest of the day." Erza's grin vanished, and she bit back a groan. _Jellal, maybe you shouldn't try to help this time,_ she thought as loudly as she could.

Lucy pouted. "Come on, Jellal, Mira's got to get ready for her date too," she insisted, then sat up straighter. "Oh! I don't even know who you're going out with for Valentine's Day. Is it a secret admirer or something?" Erza blinked. _Zen. She didn't even notice. Maybe Jellal's blunt trauma approach will actually work._ Jellal huffed, not quite looking back towards her.

"Oh, I don't have any plans for tonight," Mira insisted, smile growing but eyes squeezing more tightly shut. "The guild hall's open late. Some of them are more romantic than you'd think!" Erza cleared her throat and turned a pointed look at her teammate.

"Wait." Lucy stared in obvious disbelief. "You don't have a date? Tonight? _You?"_

 _In for a Jewel,_ Erza decided. "Mira's renown for her charm is a double-edged sword," Titania explained. "Many are attracted to her, true, but some are unworthy of her, and too many others are intimidated by her reputation. Much like yourself, apparently." She crossed her arms and waited.

Lucy turned from Mira to Erza and back. Several seconds passed. _I do believe she's learning to see the loneliness behind Mira's mask of a smile,_ Erza thought. All at once, Lucy leaped to her feet. "Mirajane! W-w-will you...um, I mean, would you like to..." Mira's eyes opened, meeting Lucy's. Both women froze. Jellal cleared his throat. "Gooutwithme!" Lucy blurted, hands flying to her mouth again. Mirajane gasped. "I mean – oh Mavis, that came out terrible – just, you know, if you'd like, I–"

 _"Yes!"_ Mirajane blurted, grabbing Lucy's hand and towing her toward the door. "Lisanna, cover for me?" she called over. Lucy babbled incoherently as she found herself swept up by Hurricane Strauss.

Lisanna nodded, then watched until the two vanished out the door. "WOO-HOO!" the younger Strauss cheered. Erza held up one hand, and Jellal took the cue to high-five her. _This contest is over._


	108. Vol 20, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Crocus, X785: Ultear

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered, still carrying the trophy overhead. "Fairy Tail is number one!"

"And all Ishgar knows it!" Gajeel joined in, iron club punching several feet into the air.

"You'd think they won the King's Cup themselves," Lucy whispered to Erza.

Ultear chuckled. "Oh, let the boys have their fun." She smirked at Gray, who was still marching with his arms crossed. "It's better than sulking because they didn't get to fight."

"Hmph. At least Natsu got to be backup," Gray huffed. Several of the others laughed.

The cheering crowds were long gone, with most of the spectators pub-crawlers who weren't bothered by night having long since fallen. _That's Fairy Tail for you,_ she thought, grinning at her teammates while she hugged Simon closer.

Laxus was actually smiling for once, the Dragon Slayer exuding pleased triumph while the Thunder Tribe marched beside their leader. Mirajane was still laughing and waving, and even with the thinning crowds and Lucy's hand in hers, spectators still cheered her, occasionally crying out declarations of love. Erza was outright smirking, glancing about them in search of another challenger. Jellal merely chuckled and remained by Titania's side, more happy on her behalf than his own. _Five S-Class Fairy Tail wizards teaming up for these games? Even without Dad, this thing wasn't even a contest._

She stumbled to a halt at the guild arguing in front of them, nearly pulling Simon off-balance. "Whoa. Ultear, hon, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sabertooth," Ultear whispered, eyes locked onto Jiemma Orlando. _You._ The enormous wizard was towering over a young man in a fancy red outfit. The smaller wizard was down on one knee, hiding his face behind a fancy wide-brimmed hat as he worked to stand. "Their new guild master, to be specific." She gathered Arc Crash magic around her fists, her fury burning hotter than Natsu's flame. "Would you excuse me for a minute, love? I need to have a few words with Master Orlando." _Also a few explosions._

"Ultear, this is a really bad idea–" Simon began. The entire Fairy Tail procession stopped when Jiemma fired a blast of raw force at the younger wizard, slamming him back to earth. Sidewalks cracked around them for several feet. The crimson-clad Sabertooth mage twitched, gasping for breath. A blond boy no older than Wendy darted between the titanic guild master and his helpless guildmate, arms outstretched. "I'm right behind you," he amended, the shadows gathering around him. Master Makarov was already as tall as his Sabertooth counterpart and still growing.

"Stop!" someone cried from behind Fairy Tail. Ultear turned, her gasp echoed by a dozen others, as Minerva ran to the head of the group. Jiemma looked up, as did several members of his guild. Minerva bowed to Ultear. "Please, Miss Ultear, let me deal with this."

For just an instant, Ultear was a small child again, locked in a room and waiting for the pain to start again. She shook her head clear. "Minerva, I know you've been training, and you're incredibly strong, but–"

"Please. _I have to know."_ Minerva's trembling was so slight, Ultear almost missed it. The girl didn't even look up.

Jellal touched her shoulder, and Ultear nearly snarled at him before she caught herself. "I don't like it any more than you do," he admitted, "but this has to be why she never left Sabertooth."

 _Damn it. This is her fight. I have no right to take it from her._ Ultear's sigh was explosive. "Don't lose, kid," she commanded. Minerva straightened, almost leaping upright, and hugged both Ultear and Jellal. Then she turned, squaring her shoulders, and marched towards her father.

"Minerva?" Jiemma asked, head cocked just a fraction. "Have you finally seen reason, girl?"

Twin spheres of Territory Magic swirled around her fists, mirroring Ultear's combat stance almost exactly. "You could say that, Father. I challenge you for the seat of Sabertooth Master. Touch Rufus again and I will kill you where you stand." This time, the gasps came from all directions, wizards and bystanders alike.

For a handful of seconds, Jiemma stared at his daughter, blinking. Then he smiled, cold and empty. His smile became a chuckle. The chuckle grew into a laugh. His laughter boomed throughout the night. "At last! Perhaps you've grown into a fraction of my strength after all," he said. Then Jiemma slid into a casual ready stance.

"Territory!" Minerva roared, using one hand to swap places with Rufus. She pulled back her other fist, teeth bared in a snarl as she gathered yet more power around it.

Jiemma snorted. "Pathetic." He held out one palm and fired a blast at his daughter.

Minerva smirked back, punching at the blast. Her sphere caught the energy, then returned it combined with her own power in a single blow. Jiemma fell back, his casual contempt shattered. He slid to a halt several feet away, gaping at his daughter. "Indeed that was," Minerva retorted, combining her smaller Territory orbs into one swirling hemisphere.

"Yeah! Go, Minerva!" Ultear cheered. The rest of Fairy Tail joined in a second later. Sabertooth merely gaped, the blond boy and his raven-haired negative image showing hints of smiles at the results.

Jiemma glared and tore off his shirt. "Impressive," he hissed. "If your showing is good enough, I might even ignore this insult and permit you to return." He fired another, more powerful blast. Minerva returned it the same way she had the first, her silent smile more eloquent than words. Sabertooth's Master had been prepared for this, of course, but even he grunted at the effort of deflecting the blow. Twice more he attempted the same trick, and though Minerva's smile faded as her concentration grew, she parried and riposted against each.

"Why is he doing that?" Ultear asked Jellal in a whisper.

"Jiemma's adding Wave Magic of a sort," the Starburst explained, "trying to disrupt Territory through raw etheric power. Minerva's control is too good, though – _look out!"_

Another wave of gasps rippled through Crocus as Jiemma leaped with at his daughter with phenomenal speed, fist raised. Minerva's smile grew wider than before. At the last instant, her magic rippled out, and Jiemma found himself smashing the road with his face, while Minerva appeared overhead, her own fist where his had been. She slammed into him with a kidney punch, darting away as he stood. Jiemma snarled, shaking bits of cobblestone out of his hair. "Most impressive," he growled. "I almost regret that I must make you pay for this defiance." Minerva's only response was to shift into a defensive posture, then wave for him to come at her.

With a burst of power from his legs, Jiemma shot towards Minerva like a Jupiter blast. Purple light and swirling shadows exploded against each other. For an instant, the world went dark. When the raven-haired boy restored the light by _eating_ the darkness – _magic is weird,_ Ultear decided – Jiemma was gone. "Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva chanted.

Jellal looked towards the royal castle, Mercurius, for no reason Ultear could discern. "Did anyone feel that?" he whispered, rubbing his chest with one hand. Erza turned a worried look on her love.

That's when they heard the explosion from above. A whistling sound came next. Jiemma's howl of rage followed. Both were cut off by the sudden crash of a hyper-resilient wizard body through concrete. Far below, Jiemma splashed into the sewer, followed by a few chunks of road. All of Sabertooth's collective jaws dropped as one, except for the frog-like Exceed beside the young Shadow wizard. "Ew," Minerva said, her nose wrinkling. Then she teleported Jiemma back to the surface, using her Territory magic to repair most of the sidewalk as well. The young Sabertooth wizard cleared her throat. "Master Makarov, if you would confirm, please?"

Shrinking back to his original size, Makarov walked over, pulled a handkerchief out of somewhere, and used it to pick up Jiemma's still-dripping arm. When he let go, it fell back down with a meaty smack. Master Makarov raised his arm and cried, "Ippon!" _Woo-HOO!_

Minerva bowed to the diminutive guild master. "Thank you, sir. For everything." She kissed him on top of his head, and Makarov stammered and blushed to more laughter. Then the new Master of Sabertooth turned to her guild. "My father has no doubt told you that power is more important than family. He was a bitter old fool. Family is more important than power for anyone – but for a wizard who hasn't shut away his heart, family _is_ power."

Ultear smiled as Minerva taught her rapt teammates what it meant to be _nakama_ – how a guild could, and should, be a home. "Come on," Laxus called with a wave. "Looks like the kid's got this under control." Ultear nodded, Simon joining her as they headed back for their room. Still, she couldn't help a glance at Jellal, who'd turned his attention back to Mercurius...


	109. Vol 20, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X785: Jellal

 _Let's see. Primary colors, pastels, earth-tones; coarse and fine, mundane and charged. All in proper order._ Jellal looked over his many pieces of chalk with a discerning eye, picking a fine-powder green and rolling it between his fingers. _Good for wind magic and healing._ He slid it into his carrying case, then sent the rest floating to their respective drawers, organized for the year. He then directed his catalog to rest atop the cabinet he reserved for his chalk collection. After a brief wince – the catalog had been a gift from Alphonse – he strode out, double-checked his cottage's stabilization wards, and locked the door. "Meteor," he chanted, racing to the guild hall.

 _What was that energy?_ Jellal wondered as he opened the door. The sounds of guild merriment echoed through the enormous hall, but there was a distinct lack of combat. _Huh. Erza's team, the Thunder Tribe, and Neo Cult Buster are all out. I guess this counts as "quiet" by Fairy Tail standards._ He blinked at the sight of Levy and Meredy at their old reading table. _No Jet or Droy? Odd. They've been taking her relationship with Gajeel well so far – oh._ He watched as Gajeel and Pantherlily returned from the training field, both warriors grinning. _I've been neglecting my own training a little. I still haven't managed Fourth Gear._

The Starburst frowned and headed for the guild library. _A month later, and I still can't place it. What_ was _that energy? It reminded me of the Nemesis spell Daphne used on me in the Tower, but it was also clearly different._ He glanced at the bar, where Lisanna held down the post single-handedly with her sister's classic aplomb. _Huh. Mira and Kinana are both out. Oh, right, it's visiting day – Kina must have gone with Cult Buster to visit the former Prayers._ He thought about his own last visit, friendly but fruitless regarding the strange power he'd felt on the Games' last day. He stopped at the door to the library, rubbing his head. _Mavis. I need to let it go for at least a day._

"We're back!" Mirajane cheered, bursting through the door with a flourish. Juvia followed with a shy smile. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the sight. _Mira and Juvia were on a mission together?_ He glanced over at Meredy, who grinned back at him. _Hm. I think they're up to something._

"Hey, Merry," Gajeel laughed, leaning on the table next to Meredy, "looks like Blue finally noticed."

 _...definitely up to something._ Jellal scowled at the Iron Dragon Slayer and crossed his arms. "And what, precisely, have I noticed?"

"You," Mirajane announced, and Jellal leaped aside when he realized she'd snuck up behind him, "need a team." She smiled with that faux-innocence that fooled everyone who didn't wear the guild mark. "You won't join Team Erza and you won't join Cult Buster, so we've decided to make one for you."

Jellal blinked at the She-Demon. "You put together a team. For me." Mira's smile broadened as she nodded. "And who is this team?"

"Us," Gajeel explained, taking in Mira, Juvia, Meredy, Pantherlily, and himself in a sweeping gesture. "Gee-hee!"

"I may borrow Gajeel and Lily for Shadow Gear missions," Levy added, still reading. Then she popped her head up from the book, eyes wide. "If it's okay, of course!" she blurted.

 _Oh, for..._ "That's something you can take up with Gajeel," Jellal huffed, "because it's not going to be my team." He turned towards the door, only to find Mirajane standing in his path with a wide-eyed smile. "Mira, this is sweet, it really is, but _no."_

"Jellal is investigating mysterious events around the capitol," Juvia pointed out. "Jellal is making a lot of powerful and important people nervous. Juvia is worried about you. Everyone is."

"Fairy Tail has too many enemies already," Mirajane noted, smile vanishing as she clasped her hands, "and you've got more of your own than any of us would like. The Council hates you for being innocent and embarrassing them, and they're afraid of how powerful and brilliant you are."

"Every Dark Guild in Ishgar's scared of you," Gajeel added. "That means they hate your guts. Jerks like that hate bein' scared. Take it from a recovering jerk."

"You've helped guide Gajeel and Juvia into the light, saved Mira's whole family, my home town, and Pantherlily's _entire world,"_ Meredy pointed out, standing. "We all owe you, you need us, and there's no way in Grim we're letting you keep going out there alone."

Images of Grimoire Heart attacking his would-be partners turned into a waking nightmare. "Absolutely not," Jellal insisted. "The gods alone know who's behind this. I need to be discreet, and discretion is not one of Fairy Tail's strong suits."

"We're coming with you," Mirajane replied, hands on her hips. _Uh-oh,_ Jellal groaned. "You can lead us, or we can just play the snoopy kids until we need you to rescue us." Her smile returned, but this time Mira didn't bother hiding its cunning edge. "Who knows what might happen while we're in the clutches of–"

Flashes of his would-be teammates held captive in something like the Tower replaced all thought of Grimoire Heart. "Okay! Okay! You win!" Jellal blurted, arms waving Lucy-style in the air. He turned to glare at Mira's co-conspirators – only to find them staring at the She-Demon with round, blank eyes.

"S-scary..." Meredy stammered.

"Juvia agrees," the water mage whispered.

"That's cold, She-Demon," Gajeel muttered. Pantherlily nodded, arms (forepaws?) dangling limp at his sides.

"Wonderful!" Mira clapped her hands together, her smile friendly and warm once more. "All we need now is a name. I was thinking Team Starburst."

"It's better than Team Jellal," Meredy agreed while Jellal sputtered helplessly, "and there's already a 'Crime Sorciere' in our world."

"Mm, mm," Pantherlily joined in, nodding again. "Araña and Azuma are members, at least."

Gajeel shrugged. "As long as we don't haveta wear badges or anything. I ain't puttin' on some silly manga hero target on my chest."

"So who's leading this team, again?" Jellal sighed, head drooping. The others just laughed.


	110. Vol 20, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Crocus, X786: Lisanna

"I can't believe we lost," Natsu groaned, face pressed against the bar. Happy was sprawled out beside Natsu's head, their expressions identical. Lisanna giggled.

"I can't believe we lost to _Sabertooth,"_ Gray retorted, laying on his back and glaring at the ceiling. "On our hundredth anniversary, no less. They're a bunch of kids, for Zen's sake!" Lucy chuckled, and the Devil Slayer turned his glare on her. Juvia's smile was Natsu-sized. _I have to admire her persistence after all this time,_ Lisanna thought. "It's not funny, Lucy."

"Sure it is," Lucy replied, flopping back to lie down onto the bench. Lisanna shared her smile at the sight of Fairy Tail "celebrating" their loss. Elfman and Simon were having a bizarre weightlifting contest, their respective girlfriends grinning on the planks the boys bench-pressed. (Evergreen couldn't resist the occasional fan-swat to Elfman's head, of course.) Vijeeter and Enno were having their third this-time-for-sure Final Dance Battle of X786. Bickslow, Cana, and Laki drank together, laughing and cheering on the competitors. Erza and Laxus were drinking as well, but they hung their heads, gray shadows seeming to cling to them as they drowned their sorrows. _Goodness, they hate losing,_ Lisanna noted. Master Makarov was already passed out amidst several mugs, and Lisanna draped a small blanket over him as she went past. Reedus, surprising no one, was painting the scene for posterity.

That brought Lisanna's attention to Team Starburst, who were whispering among themselves in a corner. Every once in a while, one of them (usually Meredy) craned their neck to check in on their leader. Jellal was out on the balcony, still staring at Mercurius. _What do you sense out there, nii-san?_ Lisanna wondered, teeth worrying at her lower lip.

The girlfriend-lifting contest apparently at an end, Ultear teleported to her feet and huffed at Gray. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world, frost-butt," she snapped, and Gray fell over, his shirt flying across the room. Juvia quivered. _Honestly, Juvia, you have enough of them,_ Lisanna thought. "You, Natsu, and Gajeel all got to fight. You didn't even lose your duel."

"Yeah, but I came in fourth in that ridiculous race." Gray let his forehead fall to the bartop. "Who rides giant squirrels, anyway?"

"Rufus Lore, apparently," Mira-nee replied with a smile. "I'm more curious about how His Majesty was able to acquire giant squirrels." Lisanna carefully didn't glance at Master Makarov.

Natsu sighed. "Well, if I had to lose, at least it was because of a promise."

"Aye sir," Happy agreed, perking up a little.

Lucy grinned, and Lisanna couldn't help but join in, remembering Sting's Exceed partner bawling when the Light Dragon Slayer declared the victory Lector's. _He's so adorable,_ the angel-wizard mused, walking over to Natsu. "Aw, that's sweet. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you'll win next year." She kissed him on the cheek.

Natsu blinked, then sat bolt upright. Lisanna yelped and jumped back, Lucy sat up, and both women realized that the Salamander's hair was _literally on fire._ "Natsu! Your head!" Lucy cried, pointing at the growing flames.

After one brief look at Lisanna, which left the Heaven Soul wizard gasping, Natsu ran for the balcony. "Natsu!" Lisanna cried, and she, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Mirajane, and Gajeel of all people gave chase. Jellal yelped and darted aside when Natsu leapt onto the balcony railing. The whole crowd chasing him came to a halt when crimson dragon wings tore through his shirt. Salamander leaped into the air, flying across Crocus with the ease of someone who'd been doing it all his life.

For a few seconds, they all stared after the dwindling Natsu, eyes round and jaws dropped. Jellal sighed and held his forehead. "I'll go after him. Meteor." With that, he shot after the transformed Dragon Slayer.

"Not alone, you're not," Lucy promised. "Star Dress: Gemini!" With that, she transformed into the two-toned outfit and chased after the duo through the air. _Wait for me!_ Lisanna worried, transforming into her Heaven Soul and racing to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Me?" Lisanna yelped, wobbling in the air. "I'm just worried about Natsu!" Lucy shrugged and nodded. In moments they found themselves circling over a rocky outcropping well outside the city. Natsu's hair was no longer on fire, but the flames rippled across his arms and new wings. He'd dug his hands into the ground, body shaking just enough to notice.

Jellal was sitting on a rock across from the Dragon Slayer, hands clasped. "It's okay, Natsu. I don't have anyplace else to be right now. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be right here." Lucy grimaced while Lisanna gulped. _Zen, Natsu, what did I do to you?_ She glanced around, wondering where Happy was, only to find him circling in a wider arc, Carla holding his paw in hers.

"It doesn't make any sense," Natsu rasped, flames flickering around his lips. "Lisanna and I have been friends just about forever. We hatched Happy together. Fought Phantom Lord and the Oracion Seis. She's nakama. This doesn't make _sense!"_ His roar sent Lucy and Lisanna spiraling back, a plume of fire soaring into the night sky.

"You want her," Jellal said, voice calm and even. "You want to hold her, kiss her, protect her. Maybe, you even feel like you don't want to ever let go." He chuckled. "You had to hit puberty sooner or later." Jellal straightened at the glare Natsu shot at him. "Sorry. It's more than just desire, isn't it? It's a need, like food, like air." Lisanna felt a little like she was on fire herself. _Gods, Jellal, even Natsu wouldn't just be that much in love with me all at once–_

Natsu's glare vanished, and the Salamander leaped to his feet. "How did you know?" Lisanna nearly fell out of the sky in shock.

"Well, I've been reading a lot about dragon culture, what we know about their life cycle, that sort of thing. Most ancient writers agreed that dragons mate for life. It's something about their magic, the way dragon energy connects them to those they love. More importantly, I've felt something like that need for Erza from the day I met her." Jellal shrugged. "You and Lisanna have been dancing around each other for years. All you needed was a spark."

"But it's like you always say about Erza, she belongs to herself, and I want – I need – no, even _those_ words aren't right! She's mine, I know it like I know my own flame, but she _can't_ be!" Natsu clutched his head in both hands. Lucy and Lisanna gasped in perfect time as they saw trickles of blood from where new claws had scratched him. "I can't hurt her, but it feels like I'm gonna no matter what I do! _It doesn't make sense!"_ Lisanna nearly dove to his side, but some instinct made her hesitate. _Let Jellal finish,_ she told herself.

Jellal sighed and stood. "Love never does," he explained. "Some people say it's like magic, but I think that's backwards. Love came first, and it doesn't care about rules." He walked over, and Natsu's flames parted to allow the Starburst's hand to rest on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "How does your fire burn? What does it burn? Why can it roar through the air with no fuel but your power? Science tells us that fire is a reaction within specific objects due to specific reasons. In magic, fire is a force, an element, and you can scoop it up in your hands and eat it. Why?" Jellal shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea, and I know a lot about magic."

"What does that have to do with...with..." Natsu waved in the direction of the inn.

"I am free," Jellal said. "I belong to Erza. I belong to Fairy Tail." Natsu straightened, eyes brightening. The wings slowly retracted into his back. "You carve your own path more than anyone I've ever known, but you'd be a Fairy Tail wizard if the guild disappeared from the world. You belong to yourself, and your family, and your team. And Lisanna. Magic is made of contradictions and paradoxes and impossibilities. It learned all that from love, I think." Jellal put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "And this is both. I don't think this magic could betray you. If you feel this way, then Lisanna loves you as much as you love her, and she knows she is yours as much as you know you're hers. Trust this, and her."

Natsu's wings had vanished again, his fires extinguished. He rubbed the back of his neck, pouted, and looked away. "I guess...nope, still don't get it." Jellal facefaulted straight into the ground. Lucy and Lisanna giggled, and Natsu looked up and yelped, backpedaling until he tripped over a rock and fell on his back.

Lisanna circled down to land and helped Natsu back up. Lucy soared over to Jellal and gently pulled him aside. "Do you trust me, Natsu?" the Take Over wizard asked.

Natsu blinked. "Of course I do!" he insisted.

With slow, deliberate care, Lisanna put her hands on his cheeks, then kissed Natsu on the lips. For a moment, Natsu seemed frozen, as though paralyzed. _Oh gods, I didn't screw this up, did I?_ Lisanna worried.

Then he threw his arms around her and kissed her back. Lisanna relaxed, holding him and enjoying the moment. When they let go, Natsu looked away, eyes darting in every direction but her. "I, uh, we, wow," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looked up, his wide smile sheepish. "I didn't do too bad, did I?"

"You did fine," Lisanna replied, then paused. _Wait, what would nee-san say?_ Feeling just a touch wicked, she let her smile take on a Mira-esque twist. "I'm sure we'll both get better with practice."

"Aye SIR!" Happy cheered from above. Carla dope-slapped the tomcat, nearly knocking him out of the air. Again, Lisanna couldn't help a giggle. _I don't think I've ever seen Natsu blush before,_ she realized.


	111. Vol 20, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Ultear

"Something's wrong," Jellal grumbled, staring at Ultear's orb so intently the time mage feared he'd shatter it. "The energies surrounding their Grand Magic Games are not quite the same as those in our universe."

Meredy blinked at their guild master. "Really? I don't sense any difference."

"It's subtle, but distinct," Jellal explained. "More importantly, it's new for them. The added presence wasn't there in 785, but intertwined itself with the Zeref magic in 786." He tapped the crystal with one finger. "Team Starburst has already fought most of the same Dark Guilds we tracked down, and this doesn't feel like Death's Head Caucus. I don't like it."

Ultear nodded. _You need more human interaction anyway,_ she thought, but merely said, "They could use our help, and this might aid our own investigation."

For a moment, Ultear was afraid that Jellal would argue. Fortunately, he nodded after only a brief pause. "Agreed. So long as we're back before Fairy Tail's return, this is a win-win situation."

"Road trip!" Meredy cheered. "No having to hide under cloaks all the time _yay!"_

"Well, you don't," Jellal explained. "Ultear and I are virtually identical to our counterparts. She would raise too many questions, and most on their world would likely mistake me for Siegrain."

Ultear couldn't help a chuckle as Meredy pouted. "Don't worry, Meredy. I'm skilled with Transformation Magic, and Jellal...we'll think of something."


	112. Vol 21, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-One: High Stakes**

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Gray

"So we've gotta compete in preliminaries this year?" Gajeel asked, peering at the rules pamplet Erza was poring over. They'd taken over their usual inn, the Honeybone, and filled the bar from wall to wall with excited wizards. Gray smiled at the memory of his reunion with Pause Lightless – all the stranger for the paper wizard not having changed his bizarre name over the years. _He seems really happy in Phoenix Grave. I almost hope we get to fight, weird as that would feel._

"Yes, but each guild is permitted to field two teams in compensation," Erza replied. Master Makarov wilted. Natsu and Lucy stared at him, but Gray only chuckled. _He probably wanted to surprise us with that._ He looked at Jellal, who was chatting with Ultear about something. He looked completely unconcerned with the Games. _That's Jellal for you._

"Looks like were goin' head to head, Salamander," Gajeel quipped, grinning at flame-brain. "You better be ready."

Natsu grinned back. "We're not gonna show you any mercy! I don't hold back in a competition!"

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed with a nod.

"Team Starburst isn't competing," Jellal insisted, and both teams stared at him with round eyes – except for Meredy, whose arm was still in a sling. "We're short a member."

"I-I'm sure Pantherlily can fill in for me," Meredy whispered, eyes fixed on the floor.

Gajeel whirled on their team leader. "Don't talk like that, Blue!" he roared. "We can't let those jerks in Demon Guard keep us down!"

Even Jellal couldn't help a chuckle at that. "The 'Demon Guard jerks' are going to be in Black Vox for a long time. Cult Buster can always compete." He glanced towards Mercurius. "Besides, we have our own concerns here."

"Oh no you don't," Ultear insisted, her teammates nodding in unison. "For your information, we voted unanimously to investigate the situation here so you wouldn't have to. Starburst is competing."

Laxus nodded and walked over. "I wasn't gonna take one of your teammates' places," he added, slinging an arm around a wide-eyed Jellal's shoulders, "but the Thunder Tribe's only got four members, and besides, Bickslow got hit with a flash-bang spell while we were digging out Succubus Eye with Sabertooth. I'll fill in your empty slot."

Gray's jaw dropped, in almost perfect time with Lucy's. Wendy gulped. Erza and Natsu, on the other hand, both smiled. _I don't know which one's crazier!_ Gray thought, looking over the new Team Starburst while flame-brain laughed. _Jellal, Mira, and Laxus on the same team again? Don't either of them remember the first Games?_ Proving he didn't, Natsu pointed right at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Fight me, Laxus!" he demanded. Gray facepalmed.

Laxus' smile at Natsu was friendly. "They're having people vote for match-ups this year. Maybe you could lobby for one."

"All right!" Makarov cried, leaping to his feet. "Let's get out there and claim those 25 mi – I mean, take back the cup, for the pride of Fairy Tail!" The whole guild cheered.

Jellal smirked. _That looks weird on him,_ Gray noted. "Actually, they raised the award to 30 million Jewel, Master," the star mage corrected. Makarov facefaulted into the table he stood on, nearly cracking it in half. Gray couldn't help but laugh at that.

Someone knocked at the bar's front door – _they're certainly not Fairy Tail, then,_ Gray realized – and then Sabertooth's team strode in, along with Minerva, who was once again their guild master. They had a new member, a white-haired girl younger than Wendy. _She looks familiar, somehow,_ Gray thought, then noticed Wally smiling at her. "Greetings, Fairy Tail," Minerva said, bowing. The others waved, except for Rogue, who nodded to Erza and carefully didn't look at Gajeel. Ultear smiled and waved back.

Erza stomped one foot in their direction, summoning a sword and pointing it at Sabertooth. "Orlando! I challenge you to a rematch!" she demanded.

"I am sorry, Lady Erza. Now that I am once again Master of Sabertooth, it would not be proper for me to participate, let alone battle a combatant before the Games," Minerva replied, straightening. Her smile was soft, almost gentle. "If you insist, though, we can duel again afterward."

"I do," Erza retorted, eyes narrowed. "While I am glad that you fought with such passion last year, I must wonder why you were so determined to win." Ultear, strangely, chuckled.

Jellal smiled, and Erza glared at him. _Oh, for – Erza, calm down,_ Gray thought, but wasn't stupid enough to say it aloud. "It is curious. While the Twin Dragons had their own reasons for wanting to defeat Natsu and Gajeel, you seemed to want to win more than anyone who competed last year," the Starburst noted. "Yet I sensed nothing but love and gratitude from you the whole time." That defused Erza's wrath, and she whirled from Jellal back to Minerva, blinking.

Minerva shrugged. "I could not imagine how to thank Fairy Tail for all you'd done, not just for me, but for my guild," she explained. "Even with the destruction that follows some of your wizards, you are the most successful guild in Fiore, maybe all of Ishgar. No mere object would suffice. So I thought to gift you with a goal, instead." Her smile beamed past a single rolling tear. "What could your guild want more than a new challenge to overcome, and a prize to win back?"

Erza's jaw dropped. Then, an instant later, she was hugging Minerva. "That's wonderful!" Titania gushed. Then she leaped back and pointed at Rufus. "Do not underestimate Fairy Tail, Sabertooth. This year, we will triumph!"

"Perhaps," Rufus replied, his eyes flickering from Erza to Jellal and back, "but which Fairy Tail? I have no memory of anything like this." The Devil Slayer groaned as the two teams started bickering, while Erza and Jellal sighed in one voice. _That is a really good question,_ Gray decided.


	113. Vol 21, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Gajeel

"You're sure you'll be all right," the Iron Dragon Slayer said, looking Merry over. _I can still smell that wound,_ he thought with a grimace. _I don't like it._

Meredy, of course, just laughed. "Get moving, Gajeel," she retorted, "or they're going to start the Sky Labyrinth without you."

Gajeel grunted and used Iron Club legs to leap to the Honeybone's shed, where he found the rest of Team Starburst. Jellal was looking over the maze with his usual intensity, while Laxus seemed ready to fall asleep. "Oi, Sparky!" Gajeel barked. "Pay attention!"

"I'm right here, you know," Laxus replied, opening one eye just enough to look at Gajeel. The blond wizard smirked. _Why, you..._ Steel scales covered Gajeel's fist.

"Please, Gajeel," Juvia jumped in, putting her hands on her teammate's arm. "We have to work together." Laxus' smile grew. Gajeel snorted and sighed, unclenching his fist.

Then Jellal glared at Mercurius _again,_ and even Mirajane pouted at him. Gajeel whirled on their leader. "For cryin' out loud, Blue! Cult Buster's on the case, will ya let it go for once?"

"Wendy," Jellal breathed, and all thought of fighting his teammate fled Gajeel's mind. "I'll be right back." He crouched.

"Hey, wait a sec–" Gajeel began, grabbing the back of his blue duster.

"Meteor," Jellal chanted, and the world turned into a blur of indigo as the night sky whirled in the distance. Gajeel screamed and grabbed hold of the duster with both hands. Literally one second later, they landed next to Wendy, who shook where she stood. "Wendy, speak to me."

"Jellal...nii?" Wendy breathed, holding her head. "I feel...weird...Carla?"

Gajeel struggled to his feet, looking around to find Carla rubbing her eyes and blinking. "I'm here, Wendy," the Exceed replied. "You must have scared off that strange creature, Jellal."

"Oi, Princess, I'm standing right here!" Gajeel objected.

Carla grinned up at him and crossed her arms. "You were screaming like Wendy did when she was seven." Jellal clamped his hand over his mouth and shook, turning away. Gajeel felt like he was going to explode from outrage. "Oh, stop being such a boy. We're grateful for your help. Give us a few minutes to recover our magic, and I'll fly Wendy back to the Honeybone."

Gajeel snorted with dragon's fury. "Don't know why you get to wait at the inn while we have to camp out on the storage shed roof," he complained.

Blue shook his head. "Don't worry, you two. I'll carry you back to the Honeybone. Gajeel, grab hold again." Gajeel paled, but obeyed. _Don't wanna look like a cowar–_

"Meteor." Again, they shot through the air, and Gajeel clamped his jaw shut to keep from screaming again. _It's just like Pantherli–_

Jellal landed on the balcony where Erza's team was camped. Gajeel went sprawling across the floor, sliding right at Happy. The Exceed yelped and flew to Salamander's shoulder just as Gajeel skidded to a halt at the Dragon Slayer's feet. Natsu started to lean over, then looked up and stared at Wendy, eyes bulging for a moment before narrowing to furious slits. "Wendy!" He ran over Gajeel – literally, planting one foot on the outraged metal mage's back – and rushed to their little sister's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Jellal-nii," she explained, leaping from Jellal's cradling arms to Lucy's side. "A small monster attacked us."

Carla nodded, and Happy took the moment to dart to her side. "It was draining us of magic. If Jellal had arrived even a second later, we would have been in real danger." Happy's jaw dropped, and he threw his arms around Carla, sniffling. "We're fine, Happy," she insisted, patting his back. Gajeel couldn't hold onto his anger when the Exceed princess smiled.

"I can restore their energy, given a few minutes," Jellal said, "if you–"

Erza grabbed him by that stupid coat and kissed him, hard. _Hope they didn't chip any teeth,_ Gajeel thought, chuckling as he stood. After she let him go, Titania blushed and requipped from her Heart Kreuz pajamas to her basic armor. "You've given enough," she insisted. "I will restore her with my Wind God Armor. Take Gajeel and rejoin your team." Her smile grew an edge sharper than any of her blades. "I won't permit our victory to come at the expense of your kindness, Jellal. Fairy Tail Team A will emerge triumphant in honest battle."

"Good luck with that," Gajeel laughed. "Gee-hee!"

"Watch yourselves," Jellal replied, grimacing as he grabbed Gajeel's own coat. The Dragon Slayer's grin vanished. "Someone isn't feeling as honorable as you. Meteor." _Oh crap–_

Zip! Back to the roof. Laxus and Mira were floating, lightning gathered around Blondie's feet while Mirajane spread her wings, dark energy flowing beneath them. Juvia had turned the lower half of her body into water. Laxus glared at Jellal. "Well? Are Wendy and Carla okay?"

"Mm, mm," Jellal assured them, and all three relaxed. He let go of Gajeel, who dropped to his hands and knees and managed to not kiss the roof in relief. It was a near thing. "I'm glad I drew those alarm seals around the city. A strange creature was draining their magic."

Laxus's glare turned into a snarl, and he glared at the royal palace. "Someone's attacking Fairy Tail? That's something we can't allow to stand."

"I've already alerted the rest of the guild," Jellal replied. "Master Makarov has Cult Buster and the Thunder Tribe on the case." He smiled and shook his head. "Shadow Gear's helping Cult Buster...and Elfman and Lisanna are with the Thunder Tribe." Laxus's jaw dropped. Mira just smiled, while Juvia laughed.

"I'm sure Elfy and Evergreen will focus on the threat," Mirajane insisted. "For now, at least." Gajeel groaned. _Yeah, well, I'm not sure at all._

The clock struck midnight. The shed grew straight up, thrusting them into the air, and a stone staircase formed in front of them. It led to a massive sphere of clockwork paths and staircases, all set around some fantasy land in the center. Jellal waved them onward. "We'll rely on our guild to solve this mystery. For now, the others are counting on us to remind Fiore what we're made of!"

"Aye SIR!" the team cheered. _Yeah, let's do this thing! We're gonna win this for Fairy Tail!_ Gajeel's smile grew. _Sticking it to Salamander and his team is just a bonus. Gee-hee!_


	114. Vol 21, Ch 3

Earthland-2, West Woods, X787: Mirajane

"Thank you for meeting us...Fairy Tail." The four figures, cloaked in forest green, removed their hoods. Mira gasped as she recognized them – Azuma (the one who'd addressed them), Araña, Erigor, and Imitatia. Araña waved to Meredy, who beamed back. Mirajane glanced at Imitatia, who had turned an oddly shy look on Lucy.

The Demon rose within Mira, and she darted to Lucy's side. "She's taken," Mirajane growled.

Imitatia squealed and leaped back. "I-it's not like that, I swear! Lucy's my big sister. Sort of..." Lucy gaped while Azuma chuckled. "Master Azuma and Lord Brain created me from a doll she owned as a girl. Brain had intended to use me in one of his elaborate plots, but when he lost his grip on the Prayers, Hades ordered me converted into a battle construct."

"G-Gonzales?" Lucy gasped. Both women burst into tears and threw themselves into a hug. The Demon receded. _Aw, how adorable._

Azuma chuckled. "Michelle has been looking forward to this for some time." He nodded to Mirajane. "Though we have not achieved the heights of our counterparts in Earthland One, I assure you that Crime Sorciere has been hard at work fighting Dark Guilds, ensuring that other wizards do not fall into the darkness that claimed us."

"That's wonderful," Mira replied, clasping her hands. _I knew they had good hearts._

Gajeel and Natsu narrowed their eyes, sniffing the air. "Yeah, that's great and all," Natsu rumbled, eyeing Erigor warily, "but what are you doing here?"

"The same thing we are," Jellal-1 replied. The gathered Fairy Tail wizards gasped as the more familiar blue cloaks approached, this time bearing the familiar counterparts to Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Their hoods were already down. "We have sensed dark energies around our Grand Magic Games for the last six years."

"Though we have never been able to track down the source of this energy," Ultear-1 continued, "we thought to help you, and our Sorciere cousins, unravel the mystery here. In the process, we may learn the truth behind the threat in our own world."

Jellal-2 frowned. "There may be a problem with that. The energies changed last year. I'm not sure how."

"Necromancy," Erigor explained. Everyone except his teammates turned to him in surprise. "Though I do not use its spells myself, shrouding myself in the mystique of the Reaper made me sensitive to death magic. Someone began using necromancy around Crocus last year. They started again during the elimination round." He shook his head. "The problem is, I'm not picking up the magic itself, just its aftereffects. It's weird."

A chill ran through Mirajane. "But why?" she asked, hands clasped. "What is it about the Grand Magic Games that makes them useful to Dark Wizards?"

"I only have a theory," Azuma replied, "but there are two possibilities we've thought of. One, all the magic expended to run the Games could hide a powerful ritual from those not scarred by Malice."

"That sounds bad," Gajeel whispered.

Azuma nodded. "Alas, the other is worse. Part of the way the royal family fuels the lacrima for the Games is by absorbing the expended energies of the contestants. If someone were to tap into that energy, with most of Ishgar's mightiest wizards competing for wealth and glory..."

"There are security measures," Jellal-2 insisted. "I consulted on them last year. Even Daphne and Brain together would have trouble penetrating those defenses, and Grimoire Heart hasn't come near Ishgar for three years."

"Don't underestimate the power of Malice," Araña insisted with a trembling fist. "It starts as a balm, but it becomes a fury, an obsession..."

"It consumes all you were," Jellal-1 finished, hood sliding over his head of its own accord. Their Erza glanced at him, deflating with a sigh. "Right now, that doesn't matter. Whatever evil is taking place here, we will help you put a stop to it."

"Meredy and I can easily disguise ourselves," Ultear-1 explained, transforming into a willowy brunette, "but you have experience with Jellal's resistance to transformation magic. With ours, it extends to illusions as well, I'm afraid. Make-up works for a short while..."

Ultear-1 trailed off as Laxus smiled. Mirajane raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have something in mind, Laxus?" Mira asked.

"Well," Laxus replied, rubbing his chin, "this isn't the first time Fairy Tail's hidden a member who looks exactly like Jellal, is it?" Mirajane lit up. _Oh! Of course!_


	115. Vol 21, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Laxus

"I'm fighting Jura?" Laxus rumbled. "Damn it, I wanted a shot at Raven Tail!"

"Look at it this way," Mirajane said, turning her sweetest smile at him. "Who else could defeat him?"

"Jellal," Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia said in unison. Jellal's jaw went slack. Mirajane wept short rivers of tears, and the former Phantom Lord mages tried to console her to no avail. Laxus couldn't help a wan smile. _Oh, Mira. Don't ever change._

Outside, the crowd was cheering with wild abandon. In their darkened corridor, it seemed to come from another world. "Those creeps cheated against Gray, Juvia, and Lucy," Laxus rumbled, smile vanishing. "We gotta make them pay."

"Later," Jellal noted. "They shouldn't be able to interfere with your match, at least. Focus on Jura. Fairy Tail needs a win." He glanced up at where the rest of the guild was cheering Laxus on. "Master Makarov seems to want the money more than usual this year. Doma's been laying on the fines pretty thick. Maybe there's something the Master's not telling us."

"Hmph." Laxus shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Jellal. _Blue's too smart for his own good. I gotta tell Gramps he's starting to figure it out,_ the lightning mage thought. "Don't worry. I'll be enough." He strode out to find Jura waiting for him. _If we win this, though, it won't matter. 30 million Jewels will cover our debt with money to spare._ They nodded to one another, then moved into position. Jura prepared himself with Iron Mountain Form, while Laxus kept his own stance loose and flexible.

The gong ran out. Laxus wasted no time, transforming into a thunderbolt and blasting straight at Jura. The Wizard Saint formed a stone wall with amazing speed, forcing Laxus to race around his opponent. Jura directed gauntlets of rock and iron at him, but Laxus was too fast for those. _Can't let him ground me, that's probably his plan._ Giving up on blitzing the Lamia wizard with pure speed, Laxus flew overhead and raised his arms for a double-handed smash. "Lightning Dragon Jaw!"

"Rock Mountain!" Jura chanted. A stone giant formed over Laxus' target, and his attack struck the elemental warrior instead. The figure exploded, throwing both combatants back.

A wave of weakness struck the lightning wizard as he slid to a halt. _What...the..._ He shook it off, forcing himself to focus on his opponent. In the distance, he caught Jellal and Mira race across the coliseum. Jura stepped back, moving into a defensive posture. "Are you all right, Laxus?"

Laxus snarled at the Lamia wizard. "Don't you dare hold back! I am your opponent." With that, he charged at Jura with all his power and skill. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"

Jura parried the blow with a stone-covered palm. "I believe this unwise, but I will not dishonor so brave a challenger. Rumbling Mount Fuji!" The earth trembled beneath Laxus. _What's a Fuji?_

The explosion slammed Laxus into the air with a force he'd only felt surpassed once before – and that was by Acnologia itself. Worse, the feeling of weakness hit him again, this time twice as fierce. As the world spun around him and darkness crept in, he cursed his folly. _Jura tried to warn me. It was probably him..._

 _...Ivan...Father...damn you to Grim..._


	116. Vol 21, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Juvia

"No, Gajeel," Jellal insisted.

"Natsu's competing!" Gajeel roared. Juvia shook her head, though she couldn't help a smile. "I ain't gonna let that pass!"

Jellal sighed. "You've developed the same motion sickness that Natsu and Laxus have." Laxus snorted a few sparks. Pantherlily sighed. "Even Wendy's been showing signs of it as she's matured."

"She's more mature than Gajeel already," Pantherlily cut in, grinning. "Gee hee." Juvia hid her smile behind a politely raised hand. _Say nothing,_ the water mage told herself.

Gajeel rounded on the Exceed. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Gajeel, you are _not_ representing this team in a contest titled 'Chariot,' and that's final." Jellal folded his arms. "Erza's probably saying the same thing to Natsu right now."

"I'll compete," Mirajane added. "Don't worry, Jellal, I'll do my best!" Jellal nodded while Gajeel all but threw himself against the wall, arms folded. Juvia sighed. _Please behave, Gajeel,_ the water mage prayed.

"If you want to help, join the teams on patrol for skulduggery," Jellal suggested, fingertips pressed to his forehead. "Raven Tail's clearly up to something." As one, Gajeel and Jellal looked up at the score board:

Sabertooth 20

Raven Tail 18

Lamia Scale 16

Phoenix Grave 13

Blue Pegasus 4

Quatro Cerberus 2

Fairy Tail B 1

Fairy Tail A 0

"I gotta say, I wouldn't mind fighting that Phoenix lady," Gajeel admitted, remembering the requip mage's victory. "She looks almost as powerful as Erza, and she smoked Ren like a side of beef."

Laxus chuckled, showing his first smile since the previous day's defeat. "That Dyst guy's not satisfied with copying your look and magic, Jellal. He had to find a hot Requip knight, too," the lightning wizard quipped. Jellal's jaw dropped again, his eyes round and blank. "Relax, Blue. We've got Cult Buster, the Thunder Tribe, Shadow Gear, and half the guild's floaters out there looking for Raven droppings. We'll nail my old man this time, don't you worry."

"I dunno," Gajeel rumbled. "Even with everything I've learned about his 'anti-Fairy-Tail' team, they're dangerous. Besides, this Alexei is trouble. He doesn't trust me, which makes sense, but there's more to it than that. I've never seen his real face." He shook his head. "Even I think that's paranoid."

"I'm more concerned about this Black Snake character," Jellal whispered, eyes locked onto the Raven Tail wizard. "I think we've faced him before, but I can't remember when."

"Is Juvia the only one who sees something familiar about Alexei?" Juvia asked, hands on her hips as she glared at Raven Tail. "He is cold and cruel, like rain that does not water the soil."

"Never thought I'd miss you being crazy over Gray, Juvia," Gajeel muttered.

All at once, Juvia felt as though black clouds had formed over her world. _This feeling...it's like the sun going away. Like someone wants to steal it, from all of us._ She shook her head, unable to drive the feeling away completely, but Juvia was able to hold it at bay enough to watch the Chariot competition. Jellal got blank-eyes again when he discovered that Natsu _was_ competing, and doing about as well as expected. _Looks like young Sting has the same problem,_ Juvia realized, smiling at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer scowled and looked away.

Somehow, Bacchus was able to squeak ahead of Mirajane, though the Take Over wizard managed second place with ease. Once the others had finished the race, the score read:

Raven Tail 24

Sabertooth 20

Lamia Scale 19

Phoenix Grave 17

Quatro Cerberus 12

Fairy Tail B 9

Blue Pegasus 6

Fairy Tail A 1

Black Snake immediately had to face Sherry afterward, but his sand magic tore apart her combat dolls, and the other guilds watched in helpless fury as he tossed her around with vicious glee. _He is prolonging the duel on purpose!_ Juvia realized, her outrage forming small tempests around her fists. _The Raven wizard has won, but is enjoying her suffering –_

Lyon darted onto the field, causing Lamia Scale to forfeit. Black Snake hissed at the Ice God Slayer, but Lyon simply planted his fist in his palm. "Try it, snake boy. I'd love to make you a sandwich." Ivan recalled the wizard with a wave, and Raven Tail extended its lead to no one's pleasure but theirs.

"The next match is...Jenny Realight vs. Juvia Lockser!" Juvia gasped. _That's me!_ she realized, racing onto the field. Jenny, on the other hand, walked into the arena as though striding down a model's runway. _Is she that confident?_ Juvia wondered, quickly going over Jellal's files on their potential opponents in her mind. _Machina Soul, combined with high-end armor, weapons, sensors, and vehicle systems. Other parts too, but Juvia shouldn't have to worry about those in a duel. The important part is, she's very good at seeming dim and harmless, when she's not either at all._

Jenny leaned over, striking a pose that had over half the audience gawking. "Say, Juvia, you've got some experience with showing off your beauty, right?" the Pegasus wizard asked. "Maybe we could turn this into a pin-up contest instead of some dirty brawl."

"Juvia is not interested in pandering to such interests," she retorted, transforming her hands into liquid. "If Jenny is afraid of an honest duel, she can surrender now."

The model act vanished in an instant as Jenny straightened, spluttering. "What – _afraid_ – Take Over: Machina Soul!" she chanted, transforming into a beautiful robot-woman clad in red, white, and black. "Let's see if a fairy's wings are any match for the Pegasus!"

The gong rang out. "Water Slicer!" Juvia chanted, her arcs flashing out at Realight.

"Repulsor!" Jenny countered, bursts of force slicing out from her palms. Jenny's magic disrupted Water Slicer, even sending reverberations through Juvia that made her water form dizzy. _She cannot truly harm Juvia,_ the water mage realized, _but Jenny could still win the duel. Juvia must not lose! Team Starlight – and Gray-sama – are counting on me!_

With a surge of speed, Juvia swirled around the Blue Pegasus wizard, becoming a quivering sphere. "Water Lock!"

Jenny chuckled, even underwater. "Do machines need to breathe, Juvia? Smart Burst!" The pouch-like squares on her hips released pulses that caused Water Lock to vibrate in irregular ways, threatening to burst the sphere.

 _Adapt, counter, stay on the offensive,_ she told herself, remembering Laxus' advice. Swirling off the cunning Take Over wizard, Juvia drew on her frustration at Raven Tail's cowardly attacks. "Any machine can be shut down. Sierra!" In a boiling wave, Juvia charged at Jenny, striking her with searing fury.

Jenny yelped and rocketed away, using force vents on her back and boots to retreat. Sierra was enough to keep up, but Realight's mobility made her difficult to hit. _This is acceptable. She's on the defensive. That is where Juvia wants her._ With that, the water wizard slashed out with liquid claws, grazing Jenny enough to throw her off balance.

"Don't underestimate a Blue Pegasus wizard. Unibeam!" Jenny chanted, and a ray of tremendous might erupted from the X across her midriff. The blast knocked Juvia out of the air, and she barely dodged the follow-up strafe by flowing in an irregular stream of flying liquid. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of Jellal's coliseum wards block a magic-draining spell.

 _I must end this quickly!_ Juvia decided, gathering all her magic for one decisive blow. Jenny's strange Unibeam spell swept across the arena, closing in on Juvia. She slid to a halt and threw out her hand. "Water Nebula!" she commanded.

Each combatant was struck by the other's spell at the same time. Unibeam sent Juvia flying across the arena as Water Nebula threw Jenny into the air. It was disorienting, being reduced to thousands of droplets, but it wasn't the first time Juvia had been forced to reform herself from an attack like that. _I never thought I would be glad we fought Homunculus Soul._

With a supreme effort, the water mage took form and stood on quivering legs. Jenny fell to earth, her Take Over vanishing. For a moment, Juvia panted, watching her foe. Then Jenny extended one arm and summoned a small white flag. "You win," she admitted, letting her arm fall back down. Juvia let out a shameless squee, leaping for joy.

Gajeel, ever more considerate than he pretended, had a tall bottle of cold water for Juvia upon her return. She gulped it down with greedy abandon. "That's showin' 'em, Sunshine. Gee hee!" Juvia dimpled at the treasured nickname. "Was she tough?"

"Indeed," Juvia replied, collapsing into a chair Mirajane had somehow conjured. "Juvia would never have suspected that Jenny was so powerful if Jellal-dono hadn't prepared us."

Mirajane nodded. "That was an impressive victory, Juvia. Jenny is a powerful Take Over wizard. Machina Soul is a rare art, and with Hibiki helping her find the best equipment to absorb, she's quickly become one of Ishgar's secret weapons."

"Not so secret, anymore," Laxus pointed out. "Hey, did anyone catch who's fighting next? I think they announced–" Jellal shot past his team, coming to a shuddering halt at the railing. Laxus laughed. "Okay, so, Erza. Who's she fighting?"

"Bacchus," Jellal whispered. Juvia gulped in time with Gajeel, while Mira sweat-dropped. Laxus just laughed. "After Orga fried Warcry, he joined Quatro Cerberus' team."

"We know, Blue," Laxus sighed. "Relax. The Drunk Falcon may be sniffing after Erza, but he doesn't have Ichiya immunity. She'll crush him."

"Of course," Bacchus called out, and Juvia realized they'd missed some banter, "if you don't think you can handle me, I'll let your boyfriend fight for ya. As long as I get the same conditions as Perfume Nose, that is."

Jellal gripped the railing so tightly he shattered it in two places. Erza glared and waited until the gong rang out. "Requip!" she chanted. Bacchus tossed aside an empty bottle – _oh no, he drank the whole thing!_ Juvia realized – and charged at her. Erza merely stood there, wearing...a short blue dress?

Titania shot into the air, flying overhead faster than Juvia could follow. "Is she really..." Jellal muttered, tracing her flight pattern with his gaze. Bacchus leaped at her, palms spinning towards the magic knight. Just as he was about to reach Erza, she darted at him with a fierce, barefoot dive. They tumbled earthward in a tangle of slaps and kicks, landing in the middle of an expanding golden glow. "...Mavis and Chronos, she _is."_

Just as Juvia's curiosity was about to overwhelm her patience, seven Cosmic Magic seals burst to life above them. "Be judged by the Seven Stars," Erza roared, leaping back, " _Grand Chariot!"_ The spell's full, legendary fury descended on the Ace of Quatro Cerberus. For several seconds, the overwhelming light blinded the audience.

At last, the explosive spell faded, and Erza Requipped into her Black Wing Armor, blade at the ready. "The situation with Ichiya was a matter of honor. I fight my own battles, Drunken

Turkey," she quipped.

Bacchus staggered towards her. "Wild," he chuckled, racing at her in a stuttering rush.

Their fight lasted a few more minutes, Erza soaring over the field to take the occasional slash at Bacchus, while he leaped at her to try another palm blast. Then, after Bacchus' latest leap ended with him rolling and propping himself up on one knee, Erza landed behind him, once more in the blue Celestial Armor.

Bacchus struggled to his feet, turned, and gaped at Titania. " Wiiild..." he rasped, taking one step towards her. Then he fell flat on his face. The Drunk Falcon burped, flopped onto his back, and passed out. Erza switched back to her day armor as the audience roared a cheer. She winked at a now-blushing Jellal, then returned to a storm of hugs from her team.

Laxus laughed again. "Grand Chariot nailed him," he explained. "Erza was just waiting for him to drop."

"That was a lot more than waiting," Gajeel muttered, grimacing at the arena.

The last duel was between the youngest member of Sabertooth, Sorano's sister Yukino, and Pause Lightless, the paper wizard of Phoenix Grave. "Go, Yukino!" Lucy shouted, hands cupped around her mouth. "Show him our Celestial pride!" Yukino trembled, then nodded, eyes locked onto her opponent.

Gray scowled at Lucy, then leaned over the railing. "Don't give her an inch, Pause! Let Fiore see what you've got!" Pause grinned and gave Gray a thumbs-up. _That's right, Mr. Pause is Gray-sama's pen-pal,_ Juvia remembered. For the last time that day, the gong rang out.

A ripple of white lashed out at Yukino, but the summoner leaped aside and pulled out a golden key. Juvia gasped while Gajeel and Laxus stared, but Mirajane and Jellal merely smiled. Two giant fish, one white and one black, swam through the air at Pause. One slammed onto the paper trail, while the other tried to slap the Phoenix mage with its tail.

Pause blocked the attack with a wall of pages. Yukino pulled out a second golden key, and everyone gaped as she summoned a _second_ Zodiac spirit, Libra. "That's right, all twelve keys are here. I wonder if that's important," Jellal whispered. Pause, meanwhile, created a giant paper fisherman, complete with net. The crowd roared its approval.

For the next ten minutes, the battle raged. Yukino sent her Zodiac spirits at Pause with the cool command of a chess master, while Pause countered with origami constructs that were never the same twice. "What a battle!" Chapati cried, and Juvia realized with a start she'd been tuning him out until that moment. "These two youngsters may be giving us the most exciting showdown of this year's Games!"

Libra's Gravity Change slammed into a literal freight train of paper, the ensuing eruption throwing both wizards back. Pause gulped in air, recalling the paper to his book. There, it whirled and shifted, scraps swirling around the tome. Yukino wavered, eyes locked onto the Phoenix wizard. "You are truly skilled, Sir Pause," she said, and put the two golden keys away. Libra and Pisces vanished. "I almost regret this. To give any less than my all, however, would dishonor you, Sabertooth, and my sister."

Pause grinned back at her. "Don't you dare hold back, Sabertooth. I sure won't. Legend of Magic Kings!" He held up his grimoire, and from it erupted a dragon of folded paper, wings spreading wide. The massive beast roared at the heavens.

Yukino nodded and pulled out a golden key. Jellal gaped, jaw dropping. "Juvin? Why is she using one of the spirits she just released?" Juvia asked.

"She's not," Jellal whispered. "Mavis and Chronos. She found it...somehow, she really found..."

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer. _Ophiuchus."_ The skies darkened, and both Pause and his origami dragon stared open-mouthed at the titanic half-machine serpent filling the arena. Its coils rippled in curving waves, hinting at its need to compress itself just to fit in the coliseum. "Ragnarok Storm."

Pause pointed up at the gigantic creature, his command lost to the serpent's roar, and his spell-beast flew valiantly at its foe. Ophiuchus bit it in half, then slammed the ground nine times with its coils. The entire coliseum rocked in spite of safeguards equal to those protecting the Magic Council. "In some constructions of the zodiac," Jellal explained in a whisper, still staring with wide eyes, "there is a thirteenth, hidden constellation. Occult. Arcane. The world serpent. Ophiuchus. It's not supposed to be a true sign, but Yukino's holding the proof in her hand."

Darkness consumed the coliseum for a moment, and when it passed, Yukino was standing there next to a statuesque warrior maiden covered in scales and steel. Pause wobbled, dropped his book, and fell. Gajeel chuckled. "I hope Cobra's not watchin'. Kina'll get jealous. Gee hee!"

The crowd went wild. Juvia smiled. _I feel bad for Gray-sama,_ she thought, _but Miss Yukino earned that victory._


	117. Vol 21, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Cana

"Relax, sis. I've got you covered." Cana pulled Ultear-1 closer, her most mischievous grin spread across her face. The guild's patron was tall, thin, and raven-haired, but Cana still felt a sister wrapped in her arm. _I have got to get some drinks into this woman. She is way too uptight._

Ultear-1 sighed. "You do realize I'm not your sister, even considering my counterpart?" she explained. "The Gildarts of my world is not my father."

"Pfft." Cana dismissed the older Ultear's argument with a wave of her hand. "Gray's my brother, so figure that one out."

"The adopted son of the mother of your half-sister by your father," Ultear-1 rattled off without missing a beat. Cana crossed her arms and pouted, but Ul-1 just smiled. "Which, I suppose, proves your point."

 _Huh?_ Cana wondered. _Wait, never mind, I'll take it._ She grinned again. "Exactly. You're a Crash Sister, like it or not. So why are you moping almost as bad as Jellal?"

"I am not moping," Ul-1 insisted. "Admittedly, I'm doing something largely unknown to Fairy Tail, called _thinking,_ regarding the mystery here." She glanced at the guild's Jellal, who'd been pulled away from Mercurius-staring to celebrate the guild's victories alongside the rest of the two teams. "Though I must admit to being curious about our counterparts. I must admit to some surprise that there has been little relationship advancement given the circumstances."

Cana blinked, then laughed. "Hey, Erza, Ultear, Ul-one here hasn't seen your rocks!"

"Please don't cal – did you say rocks?" Ul-1 blurted. _Wow. I guess they really haven't been watching us as much since Tenrou._

Ultear teleported to Cana's side, while Erza beamed a tipsy smile and leaped over, right hand extended. The gleaming miniature triptych of ruby, diamond, and sapphire left Ul-1 with a gasp and a smile. Ultear showed off a similar engagement ring with two diamonds set in a dusky titanium steel band. "How did we miss this?" Ul-1 asked, running one finger along Erza's gemstones.

"You were probably only watching for danger and stuff that might go wrong," Ultear replied, and Ul-1 nodded. "Well, there you go. The boys' proposals went without a hitch, so Erza and I are probably the two happiest ladies in Ishgar."

"Earthland," Erza corrected, her smile fierce even as her eyes glistened.

Cana gripped her forehead. "It's not a contest, Erza." She threw a lopsided grin Ul-1's way. "Blue – our Jellal – did it up right, with a play, a trip to the bakery, a moonlight gondola trip, and a picnic on the tallest hill outside Magnolia. Got down on one knee and everything."

"The whole guild came out to watch, of course," Erza chuckled. "I was afraid Jellal would faint on the spot."

Ultear smirked at her counterpart. "Simon proposed to me under much... _naughtier_ circumstances. That way, we had some privacy." Her smile vanished as Ul-1 hid her expression beneath her hood. "Hey, none of that," Ultear insisted.

"Gray made S-Class in 785, and hasn't let any of us forget it since," Cana jumped in, and her sister flashed her a grateful nod. "Kagura succeeded last year. Natsu was really happy for them, but now he's so serious about making S-Class this year he's actually paying attention in Jellal's classes."

"I'm glad," Ul-1 replied, her face still covered in the shadow of her hood. "You should know that the S-Class contestants from our world's X784 should be emerging from Fairy Sphere soon. This may be the last time we're able to intercede."

"Maybe you could just, I dunno, stick around?" Cana asked. "It doesn't seem like your world appreciates you, and we'd be happy to have you."

Ul-1 chuckled. "That's very kind of you, but I still have people to help, Meredy loves our world, and Jellal – _our_ Jellal – would never leave his Erza behind."

"Does...does she understand?" Erza asked, her own smile vanishing. She fiddled with her engagement ring, slowly turning it on her finger. "What happened with Jellal? And you?"

"No. I only emerged from the darkness on the very day they disappeared," Ul-1 explained. "Gray saved me from all my pain and blindness, and all I could do was watch as Tenrou vanished. It took two months more to plan Jellal's escape." She looked over at 'Mystogan,' who watched Crocus from the balcony. "His light has guided me ever since, even while he condemns himself as beyond redemption. I owe him more than I could possibly repay. I promise you, explaining the truth of 'his' evil will be the first thing I say to Fairy Tail."

"Nope, getting depressing again," Ultear interjected, wrapping arms around her sisters' shoulders. Ul-1 slumped in Cana's implacable hug. Cana just laughed. "Being professional will probably help. What's next?"

Ul-1 sighed. "None of us have been able to trace the death magic. At the moment, there is little more that we can do other than to continue our search pattern." She stood, rubbing her eyes. "It's been hard getting a lock on anything with my wizardry. There's a lot of Time Magic beneath the city."

"What, now?" Lucy asked, bounding over. Mirajane strolled after her, holding two glasses of wine and chuckling.

That elicited another smile from Ul-1. "Define 'now' when it comes to Time. The magical effects are ongoing, whatever they are. The point is, I can't look through the time stream to find the culprit. It's like trying to find a firefly in a fireworks display."

Mirajane laughed and handed Lucy one of the wine glasses. "Then I suppose we'll just have to do our best. Right?"

Before Ul-1 could respond, the rest of the guild cheered. "AYE SIR!" Ul-1 just shook her head. _That's Fairy Tail for you,_ Cana thought with a laugh.


	118. Vol 22, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Two: Low Blows**

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Erza

"Oi, Erza, did anyone on your side know what 'Pandemonium' means?" Laxus asked as the contestants gathered. Jellal's wards glittered around the battlefield for all to see.

"Carla explained it. 'Abode of demons.' It's exciting, wouldn't you agree?" Erza replied, watching the gray towers rise from the arena floor with a gleam in her eyes. The citadel filled nearly the whole stadium, leaving just enough room for the contestants to gather before the entrance.

 _Ultear? Is something wrong?_ Erza blinked. "Jellal?" she whispered, looking over to Team B's gathering point.

 _That's...not right..._ Ultear's thoughts filtered through Jellal's. Erza realized an instant later that both had been the counterparts from Earthland-1. _...Pandemonium was supposed to descend from above, and it's too big,_ Ultear-1 explained.

 _Ultear, we've never seen this game before,_ Jellal-1 replied.

 _You're thought-leaking,_ Erza sent, and both visitors' minds echoed with alarm. _I think I'm the only one who heard you, because I'm an Erza, but you have to be careful._

 _Only three people heard you – Erza, Ultear, and myself –_ Jellal-2 added, _but she's right. If anyone else catches your thoughts, it could become a serious problem. Our Lahar isn't much better than yours._

 _I will not ask how you know that. Focus on the game,_ Ul-1 replied, voice cool with her iron control renewed. _We will watch for interference._

"The rules of this game are simple, kabo," Mato explained, the little mascot doing a pirouette. "You will all enter the dark temple, where our magically-created monsters dwell." Examples appeared on a screen behind him, and even the little ones were metal hounds the size of tigers. Erza smiled again. _This looks like fun!_ While she assessed their opponents, Mato showed them the numbers of each class of "demon" there would be among the thousand filling the haunted temple: 500 D-Class, 300 C-Class, 150 B-Class, 45 A-Class, and 5 S-Class, each exponentially stronger than the last.

Appropriately, they were worth variable numbers of points: one for Ds, five for Cs, ten for Bs, 20 for As, and 100 for the as-yet unseen S-Class monsters. "However! Be aware that even one S-Class monster is intended to be a match for a Wizard Saint!" Jura's expression became serious. _Indeed. It seems as though the winner will be determined to a large degree by which of us can destroy the most S-Class monsters. All the same, we cannot neglect the smaller ones, lest a single point make the difference._

"You will all enter at the same time, kabo," Mato explained. "While you are not allowed to directly attack or restrain one another, you are permitted to use magic in an indirect manner to hinder opponents – distraction, obscuring, that sort of thing." Erza nodded. _That adds a further strategic element while preventing the contest from becoming a simple brawl._ Mato pointed at the temple. "Also, the only thing that matters for scoring is who delivers the final blow. All other damage is meaningless for purposes of the game, kabo."

"So kill-stealing is legal? Hmph," Laxus snorted. Erza chuckled. _That's Laxus for you._

"Entirely, kabo," Mato grinned. "Finally, in the event of a tie, the mage who has defeated the most of the highest-class of monster will rank higher, or if that is the same, to the one who lasted longest."

"What if there is a tie between those who overcome Pandemonium?" Erza asked.

Mato gaped at her, his pumpkin-jaw dropping farther than humanly possible. "'Overcome?' I-it's designed so that all of you together could not defeat the whole temple, kabo!" He cleared his throat while most of the audience gaped. Laxus laughed while Jura smiled. "I suppose we would have to come up with another tie-breaker..." he shook his head, pushing the jaw back into place. "Ready?"

"Requip!" she and Kodi shouted as one. Erza switched to her Flight Armor, while Phoenix Grave's Coordinator swapped to Veronica Bunkworks' Silver Angel Armor. Erza smiled. _Good choice. Force, resilience, mobility. It tells me, however, that you mean to rely on resilience more than speed at the outset._

The gong rang. All eight contestants charged in. Raven Tail's Obra managed to defeat a single D-Class monster before being knocked out by another one. A small teleportation circle extracted him. _A small revenge, but a satisfying one all the same,_ Erza thought, flying into the largest knot of monsters she could find and Requipping into Heaven's Wheel. "Blumenblatt!" she chanted, and her blades flashed out. Laxus and Orga used their lightning speed to claim a few of her targets, but with over 70 D and C kills, she'd taken an early lead. In the distance, the crowd roared. _The points will be useful,_ she noted, watching a damaged B-Class surge towards her, _but the information is what's important. I now have a model for how they scale._ She easily avoided the attack, switching to Black Wing and cutting it in half. In the distance, Cerberus' Nobarly fell to a B-Class monster, vanishing a moment later.

 _C-Class are fire element. B-Class are water element. A-Class are brawlers wielding raw strength._ She Requipped back into Flight Armor, risking Perdition's weight for her weapon. _Laxus can't recharge off of any of them, and the S-Class monsters are still hiding – probably in those ridiculous eye bodies._ She charged into the crowd attacking Jura, using her speed to drive Perdition through several of his foes. _Jura is my true opponent here. I must not allow him to use the temple itself to claim the highest score._

To his credit, Jura laughed. "You honor me, Titania!" he shouted above the din. "Though you should beware of inspiring your guildmate overmuch. I think he's taken your strategy as a challenge!" Erza Requipped into her Fire Empress Armor and darted through a pack of C-Class, then switched to Sea Empress for a trio of B-Class kills, then to Adamantine to tank an A-Class punch and let the creature destroy itself against her. _He's right. Laxus is accelerating._ Hibiki, in spite of all his caution, fell to an A-Class behemoth and disappeared. _Only five of us now. I must draw out an S-Class monster, determine if they wield earth or lightning._

"Requip!" Erza switched to her Crimson Sakura blades, abandoning armor for the moment, and slashed at one of the eyes. It became a titanic horned beast with three eyeslits in its helmet, with the original eye in the torso. _Ah. More than brute force, it wields raw magical power. Still, no Earth Magic, and no Lightning Magic._ She smiled, swapping to Purgatory and Perdition. _This contest is over._

The monstrosity was incredibly strong, but Erza was able to bring it low with three strikes to the central eye. The crowd's cheer was almost deafening, even through the walls and the din. _If I can destroy a second S-Class monster, I will surely emerge victorious._ She Requipped to her Giant Armor, leaping towards another A-Class opponent.

As she reached it, a wave of rippling purple energy surged through Pandemonium. De-Malevo pulsed in her hand, its holy might coming to life. _That's not possible!_ Erza gasped, though she didn't hesitate to through the spear through the monster's chest. It exploded in a surge of the same dark power that had infected the temple. _These monsters weren't truly evil before. They were merely simulacra. What has happened?_

"Alert, all contestants," Kodi reported, a small orb appearing by Erza's helmet. "My Phoenix Reaper Armor has detected genuine demonic energy. Pandemonium has been possessed."

"Do not alert the audience," Jura commanded. "I am contacting the judges and Rune Knights at this very moment."

"Saint Jura, they're trying to get out of the temple," Orga warned.

Laxus laughed, blasting through another several monsters, including the entire remaining pool of D-Class. "Then the game is still on! The stakes are just higher."

Erza could hear Kodi grit her teeth. "This is unwise. Lives are at risk," the Coordinator insisted. Pride welled in Titania's chest. _Such is Jellal's inspiration._

"Our guilds are helping the Rune Knights construct a barrier to protect the innocent," Jura assured her, "with abundant seals created by some of the greatest wizards alive. If the crowd learns the truth now, they could stampede, costing those lives. We will defend them best by continuing the contest."

"Mm, mm," Erza interjected. "Come, sister. Let us show our friends _and_ foes the strength of our hearts!"

Another S-Class monster sprang at her, this one three times stronger than the last. _They get stronger as each previous one is defeated?_ Erza wondered. _No...this is the Malice's doing –_

Runes bled from its mouth. Runes of shadow, _and the color of dried blood._ For just an instant, Erza froze, the memory of Jellal's agony swallowing all. Then Kodi was there, in Magno-Armor clearly inspired by her compatriot Cannon, between Erza and the Nemesis beast. "Tank Pulse!" she ordered, and the arm-length beam gun fired a blast right through the monster's torso-eye. "Head in the game, Titania."

 _This is truly shame!_ Erza scolded herself, holding out her arms. _A rival has come to my rescue. I will not dishonor her effort!_ "Requip!" Titania roared, donning Armadura Fairy. Its twin blades radiated silvery light. She lashed out at it, destroying the arm it used to shield itself.

Behind her, Coordinator screamed. _No!_ Erza whirled around to find the Nemesis runes crushing and strangling the Phoenix Grave wizard. _Kodi made herself vulnerable in my defense – I must protect her!_ "Fairy Pulse!" Titania clapped the swords together, ringing them like bells. Her silver light flashed through the chamber, driving back the demon spell.

Kodi collapsed, magic spent, barely conscious. No magic spirited her away. The S-Class monster roared, then crouched to charge. "No! _Fairy Storm!"_ Erza chanted, flying right at the beast. It charged at her, its lost arm replaced with a lash of dark magic. Somewhere, she felt her Jellal shudder with fury and terror.

She spun her blades in a whirlwind of destructive wrath. The monster screeched and exploded, the spells both artificial and demonic shattering in the face of her fury. A Rune Knight – _Doranbolt,_ Erza recognized – appeared, scooped up Kodi, and vanished, all so quickly Erza nearly missed it. With a smile of relief, she charged through Pandemonium, smashing through walls if it was the quickest way to reach her foes. _Where are the other S-Class monsters?_ Erza wondered, slashing through three As and seven Bs. _If one of them corners any of the others –_

Pandemonium flickered, became translucent, and vanished. Orga was holding up a fist, Laxus stomped to the sound of thunder, and Jura smiled over hands clapped together at his chest. Erza smiled in relief. _I shouldn't have underestimated them. They already defeated the other three._

"Four wizards triumphed over Pandemonium!" Chapati cheered, and the crowd was completely berserk. _"Four!_ And Phoenix Grave's Kodi nearly made it as well!"

"What a generation we're seeing," Yajima added, barely audible over the ongoing roar of the crowd. "Truly, we live in an age of heroes."

"Mm," Lahar demurred. Erza could picture him glaring at the battlefield, glasses glinting.

Mato waddled out, looking dazed. "L-Laxus got one more A-Class enemy than Orga, breaking the tie for third place," he muttered.

Laxus gaped at the pumpkin-man, then at Jura. "Tie? _Third?!"_ he yelped, then at the score.

Jura chuckled. "You needn't worry, Dreyar," the Wizard Saint replied. "A Fairy Tail wizard won this contest, after all." After a moment, Erza realized that one word rose above the rest of the din:

"Titania! _Titania!_ TITANIA!" Erza smiled, Requipped back to her casual armor, and raised a Heart Kreuz sword. The crowd's roar redoubled, but a faint blush grew along the bridge of her nose when she realized she could just make out Jellal's voice, cheering loudest of all.


	119. Vol 22, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Jellal

"Here we are at the final match of the day!" Chapati cheered. Jellal smiled at the scoreboard. _Poor Eve never had a chance against Rufus,_ he thought, smile slipping at the memory evocation of Ichiya in a bubble bath, _Chase handled that Cerberus spinner with ease, and Wendy, well..._

"That kid Sherria was tough," Gajeel smirked, "but she was no match for our Sky Dragon Slayer. Gee hee!" Jellal's smile returned, stronger than before. _You've become a good big brother, Gajeel._

"She seems a bit young for the Grand Magic Games, doesn't she?" Juvia asked, watching as Wendy helped the young Lamia wizard back to her team. Both girls had broad smiles on their faces.

Mirajane patted Juvia on the shoulder. "She's a Devil Slayer, like Jellal...was?" Mira blinked at him. "Was that like the way Natsu was able to use God Slayer magic by eating Zancrow's fire?"

Jellal nodded. "I may not have known what I was, but my mother's heritage let me copy Devil Slayer magic by harmonizing between Gray and Wendy, all those years ago." He smiled. "I'm glad someone has carried on the Sky Devil Slayer legacy, no matter what guild they're in. And even happier that she and Wendy found friends in each other." _Sometimes, it feels like Wendy's growing up_ too _fast._

"On Earthland-1," Mystogan whispered, approaching from behind, "Sherria is a Sky God Slayer." They all turned to look at their disguised protector. Even through the mask, Jellal could see his concern. "Perhaps it is some sort of balance. Either that world's Jellal does not share your legacy, or it remains inaccessible to him. Sherria-One might fill that need." He glared at the arena. "Do not forget what happened during Pandemonium." Jellal nodded, double-checking his wards. _How did they get through those, anyway? No magic should have –_

"From Fairy Tail B Team," Chapati called out, "the Shield of Fiore, Miracle of Magnolia – _Jellal Fernandes!"_ The crowd roared in delight. Jellal blushed. _That settles it. Team Starburst was a terrible idea for a name. At least being called "Starburst" isn't embarrassing!_ He strode out, tossing aside his duster and summoning the Meteor Armor Erza had helped Jellal design. Telekinesis called forth the pieces from his coat, and they flew onto his body in seconds. _One day, I will learn Requip Magic,_ he swore, not for the first time.

"From Raven Tail – the mysterious Alexei!" The wizard knight strode into the arena, cape billowing behind him. _Note to self – wrap that thing around his helmet,_ Jellal thought, glaring. "Lahar, how have the judges determined his eligibility to participate?"

"The Rune Knights are aware of his identity," the captain replied, his voice low and tight, "and while we do not approve, the royal family permitted it to remain a secret. Apparently, he intends to reveal himself to the Shield of Fiore in this very duel."

"Oh! How exciting!" Chapati cheered.

Alexei chuckled. "They have no idea," he said, crossing his arms.

Jellal frowned. _I can't make it out through the distortion, but his voice seems familiar somehow._ The Starburst opened his chalk case and pulled out two pieces, one white and one black. "Then reveal yourself. No cheating will save you this time, Raven Tail."

"Oh, Fernandes," Alexei retorted, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Indeed, I warned Ivan that if he intervened, I would deal with him myself." Jellal stared in surprise. _He warned his guild master? Just who is –_

Alexei removed his helmet. Nearly everyone in the audience gasped, but the most visceral reactions were from Gajeel, Juvia, and the Phoenix Grave substitute, Totomaru. Lyon, Sherry, and Yuka came close, though, the Wave mage actually baring his teeth. _Of course,_ Jellal thought. _They were all in his guild once._ The Starburst forced himself to maintain control, lest he shatter the chalk in his hand.

Jose Porla leered at him with a sadistic grin. "For three years, I have rebuilt my network. Phantom Lord was disbanded, but some of my wizards remained loyal. Even if the Magic Council forbade me from serving as a guild master, I could still join another guild, help it grow." His armor hummed with power Jellal could feel as much as hear. "As for this duel, Raven Tail exists to bring low the fairies. You will fall, 'Shield of Fiore,' and I promise that your precious Titania will be next!" Jellal's eyes widened.

The gong rang out. Jose's helmet snapped back into place, the faceplate becoming clear so Jellal could see Jose's smirk, and both of his gauntlets became fists. "Grim Titan!" he chanted, and his Reaper Shade took form around him. _He's using it like my Meteor – an enhancement, not a summoning._ Jets roared from the villain's boots, and the former Phantom flew at the Starburst.

"Meteor Wave," Jellal chanted, dodging. _I have to take him seriously. If he's been training to fight me for three years –_

A magic seal erupted beneath Jellal, following him on the ground no matter his speed or evasion. "Starfall!" Jose howled. His laughter echoed through the burst of gravity and Darkness Magic that slammed Jellal to earth. "I will crush you, fairy brat!" He leaped at the Starburst, scythe poised overhead.

"W-Wave Seal," Jellal gasped, a wall of anti-magic force blocking both Starfall and the scythe. _He designed that trap specifically to bypass Meteor Wave._ The scythe bit into the Wave Seal, tearing at it. Lacrima inside Porla's armor flared, its might rivaling Armadura Fairy's. _I have to get unconventional. He's going to be ready for all my usual tricks._ Again, Jellal shot into the air, his chalk writing Rune circles behind Porla. His attempt to grab the cape with telekinesis failed against an impenetrable series of wards.

"Phantom Eraser!" Jose laughed. A black rectangle shot from his cape, shattering the two pieces of chalk to dust. "Did you really think I wouldn't prepare for your schoolyard weaponry, brat?"

"Starburst," Jellal replied, opening fire on Porla, but sparing one arc for the eraser. Jose laughed, swatting aside the blasts with a sweep of his palm. However, he appeared to miss the destruction of his eraser. _Or doesn't care._ Jellal began directing the chalk dust with telekinesis, subtly creating a double circle at the arena's edge. "Cosmic Fireworks." Meanwhile, Jellal obscured his aerial pattern with bursts of light, working on drawing Grand Chariot.

As he'd expected, Porla saw right through the effort above him. "A charlatan's gambit!" he laughed, holding out his arms. A Shade Magic seal appeared over his chest, and a massive jet of Starfall magic lanced out, curving up to slash at where Jellal would have had to fly to finish the Chariot spell. It then roared towards him in a literally howling wave, ghostly faces screaming within the dark column of power.

 _I need more time,_ Jellal thought, darting back to the arena. "Censure of Earth!" the Starburst chanted, and the ground opened up beneath Porla. He yelped and activated his boot rockets, but Jellal wasn't done. The maw surged up to swallow the former Phantom, and Porla's Starfall spell collapsed as he darted higher to avoid being captured.

"The high ground is mine, charlatan!" Jose howled. "Grim Hunters!" A barrage of screaming ghostly heads flew down at him, each gaping mouth hungering for ether.

"Cosmic Storm," Jellal shot back, the two spells crashing into each other. _That armor doesn't just protect him and grant him strength – it sustains his magic reserves._ The Starburst was already struggling for breath, his Cosmic Storm barely cancelling Porla's spell. _And I must admit, to his credit, that he has truly gotten stronger._ He grimaced. _Sadly, I think he's also grown more evil. That magic –_

"GRAND OBLIVION!" Porla screamed, a vast emptiness forming over his head. The power was several times that of Grim Oblivion, its foul energy leaving even the audience recoiling in horror.

Jellal's eyes widened. _Uh-oh. Have to risk it._ "Second Gear," he chanted, darting back into the air.

Porla laughed, and small paper men shot from his cape like chaff. _One of Ivan's tricks? Oh – of course. If I fly through those too quickly, I'll slice myself to ribbons. Fourth Gear might be fast enough to dodge them entirely, if I could pull it off..._ he reached for power beyond Third Gear. Nothing. _Yeah, didn't think so. Time to try one of my world-brother's tricks._ Jellal performed an elaborate mudra, teal circles of astrological symbols forming around him. "Hermetic Formula Ten: Reversion!"

Grand Oblivion flew at him, and Jellal raced backwards, casting another Wave Seal for good measure. The cruel spell smashed through the Formula and Wave Seal. It was weakened enough that Meteor Wave blunted much of the blow, but it was still enough to throw Jellal into the coliseum wall. _Ow..._ He pulled himself from the crater, wobbling even in mid-air. Porla laughed. "You see? I am ready for all your tricks. Try Sema on me. Please."

"Formula Eyes," Jellal chanted, runes flowing in an infinity loop before him like a mask. _Gods, he really does have a counter for Sema,_ Jellal realized, picking up the strange gravity lacrima hidden under the cape, along with several more horrors designed just for him. His double-circle was only half-complete. _I have to think of something, fast. Winning won't be enough for him, and there's still the evil that infected Pandemoni–_

"You bore me," Porla sighed, then snarled a smile at him. "Shinigami Scythe!" A second reaper formed in front of the old Phantom, and it raced at Jellal as Jose laughed again.

"Cosmic Wave!" Jellal chanted, desperate enough to try a remix on the fly. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, but the spell damaged the false death god enough for Jellal to sweep past its weapon. He destroyed it with a kick to the chest and a punch through its head, only a bit depleted from the effort. The crowd cheered. "Pleiades!"

The seven stars flew at Porla, who sneered and swept at them with his own scythe. _Your first miscalculation,_ Jellal thought, directing the spell around Jose's defense and battering him from all sides. "This is for Laxus! Lightning Stars!" As Porla tumbled earthward, the nine electric blades hit him in a wave of shocking slashes.

"M-my armor is insulated, fool!" Jose insisted, in spite of his twitching. "Howling Horror!" An eyeless Tower hound took form from the Shade Magic, but this one was the size of an elephant. It bayed in perfect mimicry of his childhood terrors and charged.

Jellal's eyes narrowed as he mastered himself. _I'm not a child any more, Porla!_ Starburst raged. "This is for Juvia! Castigation of Water!" The Starburst gritted his teeth as he pulled fluid from his flesh as well as the air around them, slashing the hound to ribbons with a foaming variation of his teammate's Water Scythe. Porla yelped and dodged, a few of his toys falling out of the cape as Jellal sliced through it. _A dagger? Mavis, a Curse Dagger. Lovely._ It slowed down the chalk circle a bit, but Jellal used his telekinesis to toss the dagger into a trash bin outside the wall.

"Suffer, Starburst!" Jose's confidence was wavering, sweat beading on his brow as he gritted his teeth. "Grim Horseman: War!" A massive figure of a man appeared on a literal night-mare, the horse's eyes glowing deep crimson and fire drooling from its mouth. The warrior's axe likewise burned with a purple flame.

"This is for Gray! Frost Wind!" Jellal held out his hand, and a winter gale blasted the demonic war-ghost. It charged at him, weakening as it rushed through the spell, but Jellal knew immediately that it would reach him. So he flew under the horse, punching through it from below with the hand Mystogan had given him. Beast and rider shattered from the force of his blow.

"No no no – you _will_ fall! FALL, DAMN YOU!" He spun his hands in a wide circle, creating symbols in the wake of his fingers' passing. "REVELATION ZERO!"

Another storm of howling faces surged at him, this set red and angry. _This must be his best,_ Jellal thought. _If I can get through this, I win._ He traced his own circle in the air. "Hexagram Formula 59: Dispersal!" He smiled as the ghosts disintegrated –

– to reveal Erza, her face a mask of horror, flying at him in her Black Wing Armor –

Jellal knew it wasn't her. The real Erza shouted for him to fight, to _win,_ while this false thing shot at him. Even so, he froze for a crucial second. As the sword bit into his Meteor Armor, flinging him into the wall for the second time that battle, the impostor smiled in cruel triumph just before vanishing. _Ow. That was stupidity beyond forgiveness._ He slid to the ground, his twin circle still incomplete, and fell to his knees. It took all he had not to fall over. Porla was laughing again, more Shade Magic gathering around his hands. _No. I won't fall to him, not like this–_

"Jellal!" Erza shouted, and Jellal heard her even above the din. He blinked – she was blurry for a moment – but then the world came into focus. She was pointing at the sky. All of Fairy Tail joined her in their guild's salute. When he rose on shaking legs, turning and gaping in awe, he saw that Phoenix Grave was doing the same. As was Sabertooth. So were Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus. The whole audience followed, in a chaotic, rippling mass.

"Bah!" Porla roared at them all. "This is the end! I will show you the paper tiger your hero really is, and your fantasy will die!"

"It's not fantasy," Jellal snarled back, his magic returning in a surge as though he'd just stepped into the arena. "It's Fairy Tail. This is for Lucy. _Urano Metria!"_

Porla screamed. "Impossible! You don't know that spell – no one could cast it by themselves – IMPOSSIBLE!" he wailed.

In spite of all Porla's denials, the spell took form around Jellal and battered the Raven wizard, hammering him all across the sky, smashing him to earth, and beating him into the ground. "Huh. I didn't even need to get clever," Jellal quipped as he completed his twin circles of chalk.

Porla staggered to his feet, held upright by his armor's power. "Wrong," he gasped. "Die. Grim Nemesis."

Those shadows with blood-colored runes, all too familiar by then, didn't even faze Jellal. "I suppose I was wrong, at that. Judgement of Heaven!" The double-circle came to life around them, and Jose's Shade Magic shattered before the light they cast. Porla wailed in terror, but it was too late. "You wanted a rematch? Be careful what you wish for! Fixed Light of Heaven, guide us to victory! POLARIS!"

Jellal's star, born of a scarlet spark, shone blue and bright over Crocus. Jose could do nothing but scream one last time as Polaris exploded into him, erupting in a column of divine justice. The villain collapsed, eyes blank and mouth hanging open, cape burned to ash and armor groaning in ruin. The victory bell rang out, the roar of the crowd somehow more deafening than ever. He smiled, swayed, and began to fall over.

Erza was there before he was halfway to earth, pulling him to her breast. Her armored breast. With a resounding clang. "You were wonderful, Jellal!" he heard, even through his ringing ears. _Oh, Erza._


	120. Vol 22, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Mercurius, X787: Ultear

"You want us to _stop?"_ Jellal blurted, eyes bulging. Ultear could hear Cult Buster rumbling behind her in a frustrated wave. _An hour ago, he was laughing,_ Ultear thought, teeth bared.

"Please," Princess Hisui replied. The young princess looked as small and frail as she had the day Jellal rescued her from Minister Caine – a sight Ultear hadn't seen in over four years. _She'd grown so confident – what happened?_ Captain Arcadios' hand rested on his sword hilt, though it was not a warning – yet.

Jellal took a long, deep breath, then let it go. "With respect, Your Highness, someone is using Death Magic on a scale we've never seen. Fairy Tail, which has multiple survivors of abuse from Dark Wizards, has no experience with a threat of this magnitude. And you want us to stop _investigating_ it?"

"We have an investigation of our own underway," Arcadios replied, eyes narrowing a fraction. "Your work has been invaluable, but our agents have entered a delicate phase. The Fiore Royal Family thanks you for your efforts. Those efforts will now cease."

"No," Natsu replied, fire flickering around him. Hisui gasped. Arcadios hissed in a breath, taking a step forward. Two dozen guards did the same. Then Natsu yawned and stretched. _Everyone_ gaped, Ultear included, most of them seeming bleached out as well. "I don't care about all this 'evil mastermind' stuff. You want us to stay out of that? Sure, let the Rune Knights embarrass themselves again." Arcadios' men stared with round, blank eyes. "Someone's attacking Fairy Tail. We can't let that pass."

Hisui blinked, then giggled behind one hand. "Your Highness!" Arcadios blurted. "This is no laughing matter."

"I believe we can manage a compromise," Hisui said, placing a small, delicate hand over the knight's. With what appeared to be tremendous effort, Arcadios removed his hand from his sword. "Perform all the security work you wish at the Grand Magic Games. Protect your family. That is as it should be, and we cannot stop Fairy Tail regardless." Her smile vanished as she turned a cool gaze on the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You will do that, and no more."

"Sure thing, Princess!" Natsu agreed, his smile broad as ever. "See, Jellal? That was eas– EEK!" Ultear gaped in disbelief as Jellal turned a glare of Erza-like fury on the hapless Salamander, eyes blazing like twin gold stars. "J-Jellal?"

After a moment of watching Natsu quiver like a mouse between two cats, Jellal turned that roaring wrath on Arcadios. "For now, I will defer to Princess Hisui's judgement. If I find that someone has led her astray, _Captain,_ that traitor will wish the Wolf Knights had torn him asunder."

Arcadios glared back, not showing the least sign of intimidation. "The Wolf Knights are a myth, a ridiculous conspiracy theory invented by Fiore's enemies."

"Of course they are." Jellal swept around, long coat swirling behind him, and strode off as though he were the guild master. Fairy Tail followed him as though they believed it, Ultear included. "We should return to the Honeybone. There is much to discuss."

"Master Makarov should have been here," Erza muttered as they left the palace.

The still-injured Meredy snorted. "Master Makarov is drunk off his – backside, back at the inn."

"Then let's go back too!" Natsu cheered, Jellal's rage already forgotten. "I wanna surf the booze barrels again!"

"You got motion sick after ten seconds!" Gajeel roared.

Jellal whirled on them, a column of sapphire light roaring around him. "Is this a joke to you?" he whispered. Natsu and Gajeel leaped into each other's arms, eyes enormous and misty as they quivered. "Malice incarnate coils beneath the city, one of the guilds in the Games has given itself to evil, and _you–"_

Erza gripped his shoulder, her lips set in a grim line. "Jellal. I know what you are thinking of – _who_ you are thinking of. Have faith in Fairy Tail." Cana looked away. Ultear bit her lip. _Gods. Shou...Alphonse..._ After a moment, the column of magic fury receded, and Jellal looked away.

Bickslow wandered over, looking more serious than Ultear had ever seen him. Even through his helmet, Ultear could tell that he was looking at Cana. She looked up at him and smiled. _Yeah, Jellal's been defused, so we're good for now–_ Ultear gaped as Cana took Bicks' hand. "Cana! Have you been holding out on your big sis?!" Ultear blurted. Cana leaped back, smile wobbling, while Bicks laughed and let his tongue flop out. The guild's laughter returned. "Okay, I'm going to need a full report in the morning."

"Ultear!" Cana grunted, crossing her arms. Then she gasped as Bickslow led her off, taking her hand again. "Bicks, what the Grim?"

"She said in the morning, hot stuff," Bickslow pointed out. "We've still got some night to enjoy." Ultear barely caught him adding, "and some watch-babies to set up." The space mage chuckled and turned to see "Mystogan" conferring with Jellal, the Crime Sorciere guilds of two worlds gathered behind him. _Right. We have allies who aren't in Fairy Tail._

Ultear nodded, laughing outright when she caught Natsu and Gajeel crying tears of relief. She looked towards the coliseum and shook a fist at it. "It doesn't matter if you're Tartaros, Grimoire Heart, or even the Alvarez Empire. It doesn't even matter if you've gotten to the Royal Family, you creeps. We're Fairy Tail. This thing isn't over. Not by a long shot!"

"Mm, mm," Mavis agreed, nodding. Ultear smiled at the blonde girl.

Then she blinked. _Mavis? Mavis Vermillion?_ Ultear waved her hand though the image. "Oh. I'm just hallucinating."

Mavis pouted at Ultear. "You are _not!"_ she insisted, folding her arms.

"First Master?!" Laxus blurted. The whole guild stared for several seconds.

"EHHHH?!" they all gasped.


	121. Vol 22, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Lucy

"Nightmare?" Lucy asked, frowning at the coliseum.

"Mm, mm," First Master Mavis replied, nodding. Lucy stared at her, but the other members of Team Erza just gazed into the arena, as though they'd been chatting with Master Mavis their whole lives. "My calculations indicate that they will use the adaptive lacrima systems to draw forth the greatest fears of the participants." Lucy turned to Master Makarov, who was sitting on the balcony wall looking at the rest of Team A, eyes narrow.

Lucy walked over to Erza, where she, Gray, and Natsu were conferring – by which she meant arguing. "Ai-YAH!" Natsu howled. "I wanna fight!"

"Your nightmare's probably a roller coaster," Gray objected. "Mine'll be Deliora, and I'm a Devil Slayer." Lucy bit her lip, remembering waking up to hear Natsu whimpering Igneel's name in his sleep. _I'm not so sure about that,_ Lucy thought, _for either of you._

"You've both had chances," Erza pointed out. "We will ask Lucy and Wendy first."

Natsu huffed. "You don't wanna do this, do you, Luce?" he asked. "We know you're brave and all, but this is probably gonna be weird."

"Actually, Natsu..." Lucy squeezed her hands together until her knuckles turned white. _Igneel and Phantom Lord. Grandine and Cait Shelter. Gray's village and the "Cold Emperor." The Tower of Heaven and Shou. Sometimes I wonder if they move on too much._ She looked at Erza, jaw quivering. "Let me do this! Let me face Nightmare for Fairy Tail! Please!" She bowed.

Natsu gasped. Gray huffed. "Man...we can't turn her down, look at that," the ice wizard sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Natsu grumbled. "Lucy. Get out there and win, all right?"

Erza chuckled. "Or at least take second place." Lucy shot upright, scowling at Titania. _Gee, thanks for the confidence – WHAT?!_

She turned to the arena to find Jellal – the man who had more nightmares than anyone she knew – striding without hesitation to the center of the arena. Her jaw stopped quivering; to the contrary, it felt set in concrete. "No. I will win. I refuse to let him face any more nightmares than I can help."

Erza gasped. "Oh, Lucy!" she cried. Lucy smiled – then Erza caught the Celestial Spirit mage in her arms and hugged her tight. *CLANG.* _Ow..._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

"Welcome, everyone, to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. Lucy scanned her opponents as the commentators explained the standings and the basics of the upcoming contest, Nightmare. _Jellal. Dyst. Yukino. Rocker. Jenny. Sherry._ Her eyes narrowed at Raven Tail's contestant. _Flare._

The flame-haired wizard flashed her the creepy smile from before. "Blondie," she whispered.

"Touch Asuka again," Lucy whispered back, palming Cancer's key, "and I'll shave you bald, understand?" Strangely, Flare just nodded and walked away, her back to her guild as well as Lucy. Grimacing, the summoner turned to the scoreboard.

Sabertooth 44

Fairy Tail B 35

Raven Tail 34

Fairy Tail A 31

Phoenix Grave 30

Lamia Scale 27

Quatro Cerberus 13

Blue Pegasus 8

 _I've got to score well here,_ she thought, then turned to face the grim-looking Starburst. "Hey, Jellal? Are you all right?"

"Maybe," he replied, and Lucy huffed, looking away herself. "Mato's here."

"Indeed, kabo." The mascot waddled over. "The rules for Nightmare are simple. Like Pandemonium, the goal is to destroy as many monsters and score as many points as possible. There are a few differences, though. One: all monsters are worth a single point each, regardless of type or strength. After all, we'll be drawing them from your dreams, so it would be hard to rank them, kabo."

He cleared his throat while the contestants glanced at the rising battlefield, a tower as tall as Pandemonium's peak taking form on the opposite side of the arena from them. "Two: You are not permitted to use magic to hinder one another, except in the Red Zone at the center of the Coliseum. In there, you can even fight, and defeated wizards are removed from the arena." Mato coughed. "We've double-checked the teleportation lacrima, kabo. There shouldn't be any more 'errors.'" Dyst nodded, looking grim. _That's right, his friend Kodi got left behind when Pandemonium was hit by the demon curse._

"Three: There is a special rule that overrides the point system, kabo." He pointed at the jet-black tower in the distance, a Grim mockery of Mercurius' peak covered in gargoyles and chains. "Nightmare will create a Terror Master in the Dark Tower, which can become the greatest fear of any who confronts it. If a wizard is able to defeat it, they end the game and automatically take first place!" The arena began to glow. "Yipe! We'll tell you about the tiebreaker system if you need it. Kabo!" With that, one of the teleportation spells snatched the little mascot away, and they were faced with a riot of twisted houses, dungeon walls, burned villages, and monstrous howls.

"Brace yourselves," Jellal said, striding to the front of the group. _Oh, no,_ Lucy thought, _there's no way I'm going to let you –_

The entire coliseum flared with a sickly green light. In an instant, it was filled with all sorts of horrors. Giant warriors tromped through a suddenly-massive village, leaving Flare recoiling. Demons from Galuna soared and stomped around a roaring Deliora. Sherry wept, shaking. A cackling anti-Dyst hovered over the Red Zone, his arms literally covered in blood, while the real Dyst paled at the sight, swaying in place. Brain laughed, waving at a half-machine Hibiki to lead the rest of the similarly-converted Blue Pegasus to advance. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," Jenny breathed, fist shaking. Lucy turned to encourage them, only to find a nine-foot-tall version of her father advancing, glaring at her in disapproval, followed by Phantom Lord kidnappers. _It's like Jenny said. Not real._ Still, it was an effort to maintain control.

"Where are they," Jellal muttered, glancing at Yukino. Then the sickly green darkened, and a second wave washed over the battlefield. All the human-like figures, including the giants and demons, were instantly dressed in strange uniforms, joined by hundreds of too-tall soldiers in the same outfits. Their tops were loose maroon jackets almost like short kimonos, while their pants were blue and wide. Underneath it all was a black body stocking that even covered their hair. Most striking, however, were the round white masks with black bat-like symbols on them, covering the top half of their faces. Only Deliora's face was not covered by his mask, which rested over one eye like a patch. A wave of dark clouds rolled overhead, leaving the entire coliseum in shadow. "Oh," Jellal gasped, eyes widening. "Oh, _Grim._ I think I miscalculated."

Next came the giant dogs, without eyes or fur, and hands in place of paws. They swarmed around the converted nightmare-figures, snarling and snapping towards them. Worst of all, though, was the small army of enormous floating corpses, dangling in the air like broken puppets. Shou and Alphonse were among them, the latter's head stitched back onto his body. The zombies wore the same masks as the others, but their mouths were half-rotted, opening impossibly wide, with blood-red magic seals appearing before them. "Open, Gate of the Scales! _Libra!"_ Yukino screamed.

"We have to do this together!" Jellal snapped. "Yukino, you've already summoned Libra, have her create a high-grav suppression zone in front of us." He turned to Flare. "Corona, you and Sherry swing left. Sherry, you're on defense, use your Rock Doll to block. Flare, burn as many of those things out of the sky as you can." He turned to Dyst and Jenny. "You two swing right, same plan as the Raven and Lamia wizards – Dyst blocks, Jenny shoots." He looked at Rocker and Lucy. "Lucy, summon Leo and Virgo. We're going to need them. Rocker, you and Virgo will tunnel underneath and start hitting these horrors from below. Leo and I will go above, rain celestial wrath on them and keep their focus on us. Everyone ready?"

Rocker snorted. "Great plan – except for the part where _you win."_ His whirling magic formed around his legs. Jellal gaped at the Cerberus mage. "It's just a game, Mr. Miracle, and I'm playin' for keeps! WILD!" He shot out, flying into a pack of soldiers, sending a dozen of them flying. For a moment, Lucy thought he might be right. _Tear them apart!_ she raged, the need for points forgotten. Jellal quivered beside her, fists clenched.

Then the floating zombies fired a volley of beams at Rocker from the seals over their mouths, slamming him to earth. Slavering hounds leaped for him, jaws dropping open.

"Meteor!" Jellal snapped, darting to Rocker's side. He destroyed the monster dogs and zombie cannons with an enormous Starburst volley, then pulled Rocker back behind Libra's gravity field. "Solid Seal!" he chanted, creating a wall that deflected the monsters' next attack. "Still think it's just a game, Rocker?" Jellal snapped, glaring at the Cerberus wizard.

"Wild..." Rocker gasped.

Lucy pulled out her Leo and Virgo keys. "Is this like Pandemonium, Jellal?" she asked, trembling as the snarling horde grew among the ruins. "Did Nemesis corrupt the contest?"

"No," Jellal grunted, scowling, "at least, not yet. This is my fault." He glared at the growing apocalypse between them and the Dark Tower. "I didn't want any of my teammates facing their nightmares. They all feel more guilt than they ought, for mistakes long since forgiven. I figured I'd already beaten my fears. I forgot the final lesson of the S-Class trials – the trauma never leaves you, even if you've become strong enough to bear it. That Tower was six years of my life...how could I have been so stupid? So _blind?"_

 _Don't panic,_ Lucy told herself. It was decidedly easier said than done. "You didn't forget anything, Jellal," she insisted. "That's why you're trying to get us to do this together!"

"Right," Dyst said, striding over. His telekinesis had formed a buttress at the edge of Jellal's Solid Seal. "Your nightmare ate all of ours, so you know the enemy best. We'll follow you through it."

"Wait," Sherry gasped, eyes still locked on the uniformed Deliora. "Maybe the Games committee has things under control? Please?"

"No," Jenny said, her body armored in red and silver metal. "Jellal is right. I can feel the machinery of the coliseum straining under the weight of those horrors. The nightmares he's experienced..." She looked at the Shield of Fiore, straightening to attention. "...they've overwhelmed the projector systems. The engineers couldn't imagine anything like it. We have to dismantle this terror, and that means following the Starburst."

"If Blondie's following him," Flare said, "so will I." Lucy blinked. _What the heck?_

Jellal nodded. "Okay. Everyone ready, then?"

"Yeah!" they cheered. With that, they charged. Rocker and Virgo went low, Jellal and Leo went high, and the two flanking teams pressed forward. Though scores continued to climb, no one seemed to notice. Lucy stayed by Yukino, Fleuve in hand. Her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage kept Ophiuchus' key gripped tightly.

Occasionally, one of the huge Tower soldiers would manage to come after a summoner, but a quick lash would deal with the simulated villain. "What is Jellal-dono waiting for," Yukino whispered, sweat beading on her forehead. Lucy blinked. _Good question –_

Deliora roared and stomped towards them. Lucy could almost feel Gray straining to hold himself back. "Now, Yukino!" Jellal called, firing a Starburst at the pseudo-demon for emphasis. "The 13th Sign!"

"Close, Gate of the Scales! Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer – Ophiuchus!" Yukino chanted, and the enormous heaven-serpent coiled around the vicious demon-giant. The titans grappled with such force that they shook the coliseum, smashing lesser nightmares beneath them. Yukino poured all her might into the summoning, and Lucy couldn't help but feel awed by the girl, no taller than Wendy had been when Lucy first met her. _She's bringing so much of Ophiuchus' power into this plane,_ Lucy realized. _Amazing!_

In the end, neither could withstand the other's wrath. Deliora slammed the clockwork serpent's head into the ground, but Ophiuchus had clamped its jaw onto the demon's arm. The very blow that banished the Zodiac Spirit tore Deliora's arm off, causing the construct to fall apart as well. "That's it!" Jellal cried. "Now's our chance! Press for the–"

Yukino sighed and fell. "Jellal!" Lucy cried, catching the young summoner. Jellal raced to their side, unleashing a Cosmic Storm on a flank of flying zombies that got too close. "Why isn't she vanishing? Mato said–"

"No," Yukino breathed, struggling to stand. "I can...still fight..." She drew Pisces' key. "Open, Gate of the...uh." Her eyes rolled back, and the arena's magic transported her back to Sabertooth.

Jellal bowed his head for a moment, exhaling. Then he helped Lucy stand. "She made an opening for us. Let's not waste it!" the Starburst cried. Lucy nodded. "Lucy, swap Virgo for Aries. We're going to make straight for the Dark Tower. She'll help protect our flying wedge."

"That means going through the Red Zone," Lucy pointed out, the united force driving the cultists into the wrecked town center, but she obeyed, tuning out Aries' usual apology.

Jellal nodded. "I'll trust them." He glanced from Flare to Lucy. "I understand if you want me to send you to the right, though."

"No, I'm good," Lucy insisted, whipping a beam zombie out of the sky for emphasis. "Let's beat these things!"

At last, Jellal's dawn-bright smile returned. "Without fail." He turned to face the dwindling enemy force. "Now! Let's show the world that there's no room in it for dark Malice!"

"YEAH!" the world roared back. _That wasn't just us,_ Lucy realized, looking out at the crowd. The whole stadium was on its feet, cheering for them all. _Wow. They don't even care about the competition any more. This is us against evil – and the whole world really is on our side!_ Lucy reached into her pouch. _I can do this. What Yukino did with Ophiuchus was like calling three spirits at once – I won't do any less!_ She pulled Capricorn's key. "Open, Gate of the Goat!"

"At your commaaand, Lucy-sama," the loyal spirit said, taking form.

Lucy glared at the nightmare villains. "Jellal wants us working the center," she explained, "so we're going right up the middle! Ready?"

"Of course." Capricorn nodded, and with the fiercest battle cry she could muster, Lucy led them through the heart of the Red Zone, smashing through the pack of soldiers, guard dogs, and zombies blocking their way.

A column of flame roared behind them, and Lucy leaped aside – only to find Flare's burning braids protecting her flank. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Not for helping me, I hope!" Lucy blurted. Flare smiled again, but this time it seemed less creepy. That almost made the summoner miss a squad of zombies fly in to ambush the Raven wizard. "Flare, behind you!" Lucy flung her whip back to return Flare's favor.

Rocker got there first, tearing through them in a whirling explosion of power. "Drilling Rock, baby!" he cried, charging through. "My soul is always _wild!"_

"What does that even mean?" Lucy gasped, literally lashing out at a quartet of hounds. _Trying not to see any symbolism there,_ she thought, pressing forward in spite of wanting to leap right out of her skin. When she turned back to check on the duo, Rocker had been blocked from going underground again by a knot of soldiers armed with beam staves. He couldn't evade in time, and their magic converged on him in a vicious conflagration.

"Split-Top!" Flare gasped, blowing up half the soldiers with a burning whiplash.

"We're here!" Lucy joined in, catching the rest in Fleuve and tossing them into the sky.

Rocker slammed into the ground, teeth clenched as he twitched. "Damn...guess I wasn't...wild enough." The arena's magic spirited him away, and Lucy bowed her head, exhaling in relief.

She blinked in alarm at the glowing crimson earth. _Red Zone!_ Lucy realized, looking up at Flare. The Phantom wizard – _no, Raven,_ Lucy reminded herself – was standing between Lucy and the soldiers coming at them from the rear. "Sorry...about the girl," Flare explained, glaring at the cultist constructs. "I'll stay here. You help the blue prince. He needs you."

"You're going to fight them alone?" Lucy blurted, looking at the never-ending legion. They were all so _big_ – soldiers, hounds, and zombies alike. Flare didn't even look concerned, let alone afraid.

"No," Sherry jumped in, literally as well as figuratively. She landed at Flare's side, two Rock Dolls flanking the women. "She won't." The Lamia Scale wizard smiled at Lucy. "She's not the only one who needs to prove that her love is stronger than her shame."

Lucy blinked. "That was three years ago!" she pointed out.

"They were eleven years ago for Jellal," Sherry retorted, waving at the Tower villains. "Some things, you never forget. Now go."

"And Blondie," Flare added, "thanks."

Lucy nodded to them, then ran to the Starburst while Flare and Sherry held back an army of towering horrors. "Jellal!" she called. "Why are they all so big?"

"They're the nightmares of a child," he reminded her, casting a blazing explosion that annihilated the last foot soldiers between them and the Tower. "I grew up free, but they're always giants in my dreams. This is why we have to work together. Evacuation won't help a corpse." Lucy gulped while Jellal glared at the gothic double-doors. "Come on."

Nightmare Dyst descended, distinct from the soldiers in his garb. He'd pushed back the mask to wear it like a hat, while his outfit was unique, black with silver trim. "Leaving so soon, Fernandes?" he mocked, hands outstretched. Several tons of rubble swirled into place behind him. "A Phoenix always rises from the ash. You should know that better than most."

The real Dyst plowed into him, his own pile of rubble formed into a phoenix shape as he drove back the copycat. "Go, sir! I'll handle this second-rate knock-off."

"Knock-off? I'm the original, and you know it. Just like your hero back there is just a monster rescued from his own hate," Nightmare Dyst retorted. Hundreds of bricks, beams, nails, and concrete chunks flew at the Fairy Tail pair. Jellal threw up a Solid Seal. Lucy almost threw up, but settled for a scream, diving for cover.

Dyst's phoenix broke apart, blocking every last attack by his doppelganger. "We are not you," Phoenix Grave's ace hissed. "Some of us went astray in other worlds, but that is not who we have _chosen_ to be in this one. You're a coward too afraid of dying to live, and I am a Phoenix Grave wizard!"

Nightmare Dyst snarled and glared. "Then why am I still your nightmare?" he demanded.

"Because I've never been able to confront you before," Dyst smiled. "I know this is awful for you, Master Jellal, but for the rest of us, it's a gift – the chance to face our fears. It's what you do." His smile vanished as hero and horror glared at one another. "The Tower is yours. Finish this. We'll handle the small fry."

"SMALL FRY?" Nightmare Dyst howled, and they threw themselves at each other with all their magic and ferocity.

For a moment, Jellal quivered. _Caught between helping and stopping this, huh?_ Lucy thought. Then he nodded. "Thank you, Dyst. You never owed me anything, but if you feel that you did, then we're even now." He waved to Lucy. "Let's go. This game needs to end."

"Mm, mm," Lucy agreed, and they charged up the spiraling keep. All that stood in their way were, as Dyst had put it, "small fry," and it wasn't long before they were at the top. Lucy rushed in, Jellal a single step behind her.

A man in a brown business suit sat in a throne on the far end of the room, his head hidden by shadow. An oval table covered in rust-stained ritual tools and paperwork sat before him. The rest of the room looked like the Tower of Heaven's creepy, rough-hewn interior. Between the Fairy Tail wizards and this man, however, stood a Nightmare Jellal.

This Jellal was dressed much like the real thing, except his long coat was a hoodie rather than a duster, and it had a yellow wing-shaped symbol on the left side. He smirked at the pair with twisted confidence. _That is_ so _not Jellal,_ Lucy decided, drawing her Aries and Gemini keys. "Ah, Jellal Two. Jellal-too? The Jellal he made because of me," Nightmare Jellal decided, stepping between them and the man in the suit. "It's good to meet you at last."

"Siegrain," Jellal sighed, holding out his right hand. A golden Cosmic Magic seal burst to life beneath his palm. "We've met, I assure you."

Nightmare Jellal wagged one finger "no" at the real thing. "Your brother is the child of Nemesis. I _am_ the Nemesis." Nemesis leered at them, eyes glinting in the eerie light. "The Jellal who made you wanted freedom so badly, but let morality shackle him. I set him free, and how did he repay me? By dragging us both into that accursed lacrima as soon as scales-for-brains knocked me loose a little." He clasped his hands and looked to the ceiling, a mock-guilty frown forming under too-wide eyes. "'Oh, Erza, what have I done, please forgive me, let me save you'–" he glared at the duo, fury incarnate, "–'and _throw away the freedom Nemesis gave me.'_ Pathetic." His right eye rolled back, then returned as the strange "Z" rune she'd heard Erza describe in Siegrain. "So I'm here to give you the chance he threw away." Nightmare Nemesis held out one hand. "True freedom is within you. All you have to do is claim it."

"True Cosmic Magic," Jellal chanted, and Lucy realized that the bright golden seal had hidden a fierce blue fireball, "SUPERNOVA!" Nemesis gasped as a great sapphire sun formed in front of the Starburst.

For a fraction of a second, the world was blue light and roaring flame. _Except for the color, it's like watching Natsu cut loose,_ Lucy thought. Then the explosion faded, and nothing was left of Nemesis, not even scattering motes of ether. "You should have come all the way in, or just stayed out," Jellal said, glaring at the emptiness where Nemesis had been. "Using Supernova to erase this scrap of you was like swatting a gnat with Starburst." He glared at the man in the throne. "You're next. Father."

The man stood and strode into the light. Lucy and Jellal gasped, Lucy recoiling at the sight of Jude Heartfilia, _her_ father, glaring at the Shield of Fiore with a malevolence she'd only seen in Dark Wizards. "Father? Yes. Yours? _Hardly._ She crossed the threshold first. Not everything is about you, arrogant boy." He turned that same glare on Lucy, a storm of Jewel notes swirling behind him. The bills were the sickly green of the summoning light, with howling Shade faces stamped on them in place of King Toma's features. "Now, Lucy. I've been patient with you, waited while you worked this foolishness out of your system. If your uselessness has taught you nothing after all these years, however, I must clearly intervene." Lucy shuddered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Useless? _Lucy?"_ Jellal laughed. "Not that we needed proof in here, but the real Mr. Heartfilia has far too good an intelligence network to believe a slander like that. Lucy?" She looked at him, and his smile slipped. One fist trembled with Natsu-like fury at his side. "Do you need to face him yourself, or can I help?"

"Face _me,_ herself?" Lucy whirled back on the horror as Jose's voice came from her father's lips. The villain's mustache replaced her father's. The Shade faces on the Jewel bills began to moan, coming to twisted, dark life on the paper. "A foot soldier like her won't stand against me for ten seconds."

Lucy swapped Aries for Scorpio in her hand. "Keep talking, you evil lie. You're not my father!"

"True," Ivan's voice replied, "but you haven't had much luck with fathers, have you?" He had her father's mustache again, but Ivan's beard grew from his chin. The Jewel notes tore themselves to become paper dolls, the Shade faces serving as heads. "You know you're no match for us, Lucy-chan. Just hide behind a Shield, like you always do."

Her tears escaped, trickling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Jellal," she whispered. "I do have to face him alone. Watch my back?"

"Always," Jellal rasped, turning toward the door. A zombie floated through. Jellal obliterated it.

"You'll beg him to save you soon enough," Brain said, the beard vanishing but the Body Link lines forming on her father's face. "There is only room for one god in the manor of your birth. _All for the glory of Heartfilia!"_ He laughed in Brain's cruel, awful voice.

Lucy took in a breath, gathered her courage, exhaled. "I'm standing right here," she retorted, "whenever you're ready." Behind her, Jellal destroyed more Tower nightmares.

"Ready?" Hades' voice intoned, and that monster's thin wizard beard rippled from her father's face while the Brain lines vanished. Nemesis runes formed on the paper money dolls. "You won't be ready for me in a hundred years, girl."

Lucy recoiled again, her breath becoming quick and shallow. "Be judged by the Seven Stars," Jellal chanted behind her, "Grand Chariot!" The wrath of heaven rained down on the Tower armies advancing on them. The Starburst didn't move, not even responding to that voice. _He's trusting me...this is his real nightmare, having to stay back and let a sister fight a monster without him..._

She shook her head, then held up both keys. "That was your last mistake, Nightmare. Hades already lost, to a 'girl of glass!' Open, Gates of the Scorpion and Twins!"

"We are!" Scorpio cheered as he appeared. Gemi and Mini danced over his shoulder.

"Gemini! Take my form!" she ordered. "Scorpio, stall for a few seconds."

Gemini transformed into a Lucy while Scorpio darted between the original and Nightmare Jude. "Sand Buster!" he chanted, his desert tornado howling at the mockery.

"Jewel Torrent!" her father's voice commanded, Hades' beard vanishing. The money dolls flew at her, clashing with Sand Buster. "Carve her silly spirit to ribbons – _what?"_

Lucy smirked as Gemini-Lucy donned her Aquarius Star Dress and created a whirlpool around her. "Gemini knows what the person they become is thinking – I don't have to give them orders!" She drew Aquarius' key and plunged it into the vortex. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius!"

Her old friend appeared, only looking somewhat grumpy. "You'd better have a good reason for...Scorpio? Darling, what's going on here?" Aquarius asked, glaring at Nightmare Jude.

"Weird simulation thing, making fear images," Scorpio explained. "Remember Anna's second quest, back during the Festival?"

"Oh." Aquarius' smile made Lucy shudder, even here. "So we don't even have to hold back a _little."_ She pulled back her urn. "You want a Torrent, little man? I'll give you one!" With a crash of waves, Aquarius' magic surged into Scorpio's. The mix of sea and sand tore through the money storm.

"Th-this isn't over!" Nightmare Jude blurted, thrusting out his arms, palms facing them. "Jewel Bomb!" The bills gathered into a sphere, a haunted Shade face forming in the green glow.

"Oh, it's over," Lucy shot back, releasing Gemini. That left her with enough energy for one more spell. "Star Dress: Cancer!" Nightmare Jude screamed as Lucy sliced through his money bomb with her scissor swords, landed on his altar-desk-thing, and pointed both blades at his face. Then she smirked and snipped his mustache off. "You lose. Now turn _off,_ you messed-up machine!"

Nightmare Jude vanished. So did the altar-desk, Aquarius, and Scorpio. Then the walls and ceiling disappeared, leaving them at the top of the tower. Lucy gasped, then leaped with joy. "We did it!" she cheered.

The tower vanished while she was still in mid-jump. "Eh?" Lucy looked down, hanging in the air for just an instant. Then she shrieked and fell –

– for five feet, before Jellal caught her hand. "That's no way to celebrate your victory," he quipped. Lucy blinked – _my victory?_ she wondered – then saw the scoreboard. Ten points for Fairy Tail A. Eight points for Fairy Tail B. The crowd was cheering a name – _mine,_ Lucy realized. Jellal flew her to the arena floor, where her team promptly buried her in a hug, then lifted her onto Natsu's and Gray's shoulders.

"What a performance!" Chapati cried. "Rising from that terrible defeat on her first day, Lucy Heartfilia smashes the Nightmare contest! The crowd has gone completely wild!"

"That's showin' 'em, Luce!" Natsu cheered, punching skyward.

"You were amazing, Miss Lucy!" Wendy agreed, nodding.

"No one messes with our Zodiac Princess!" Gray chimed in. _Zodiac Princess,_ Lucy thought, smiling as they tossed her into the air again. _I think I like that._

Erza smiled and waved the growing crowd aside. "That's enough, boys," she replied. "Put her back down, there's someone who wants to see her." Lucy blinked. _Who?_

As though by magic, the crowd parted, allowing her father to walk up to her. He was wearing a silver-gray suit and had grown a short beard that (mercifully) didn't look anything like the ones Nightmare had put on him, but otherwise, he hadn't changed. _Silly, you just saw him six months ago,_ Lucy thought, but the lump in her throat wouldn't come apart. "Lucy," he whispered. "Am I really your nightmare?"

Lucy blinked. _Huh? Oh!_ She chuckled. "The man who hired Phantom Lord was my nightmare. You haven't been him for a long time, Father." She ran up and hugged him.

Father shuddered, then put his arms around her. "I won't lie to you, Lucy. This isn't the life I wanted for you, fighting dark wizards, always in danger. Layla told me once that you give children roots to grow and wings to fly away, but I..." he sniffed. "Never believe you are useless, Lucy. Live with all your might, and walk with pride down the path you believe in." Lucy couldn't hold the tears in any longer. _Oh...Daddy...!_

"You worthless traitor!" Ivan roared. Lucy gasped and pulled back. Raven Tail's guild master towered over the still-smiling Flare Corona, his fist trembling and sheathed in dark magic. "That Fairy Tail brat was right in front of you – and you _protected_ her! And sixth place? That was the best you could do? How dare you betray your guild!"

"Oh. That," Flare replied, tilting her head the other way. One of her braids swept across her guild mark. It transformed from the Raven Tail symbol to a beautiful sunburst wave. "I quit, Axe Beard." She walked away from Ivan, waving goodbye without a second glance. Ivan snarled something Lucy couldn't make out and held out his hand, where dozens of his paper dolls swirled.

Lucy darted in between the redhead and the Master's son. "Try it," she snapped. "You saw how well paper magic did up there." Both Fairy Tail teams gathered behind her.

"Attack my daughter," Jude added, striding to stand beside her, "and I'll hire every guild in Fiore to bring you to justice – starting with Fairy Tail."

For a moment, Ivan trembled, the rest of his own team gathering behind him. _Would he really?_ Lucy wondered. Then, with a snarl, he swept around and stormed off, cape swirling in his wake.

Flare had stopped and turned, eyes wide as she stared at Lucy. "Blondie..." she whispered.

Lucy grinned at her. "You're not so bad, Flare," she admitted. "Where will you go now?"

Flare's smile vanished. "I...don't know. There's nowhere left..."

"You could always join another guild," Jellal pointed out, turning on the smile that kept five children sane through years of Grim. "Fairy Tail is always looking for talented wizards, for example."

"Blue Prince?" she whispered. Jellal facefaulted hard enough to leave a small crater in the arena. Their nakama laughed. Lucy started to cry again, tears flowing past a smile wide as Natsu's. _This guild...I really was Lucky Lucy, all along!_


	122. Vol 22, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Gajeel

"I better get to fight this time," the Iron Dragon Slayer rumbled. "Dammit, even the Salamander got a turn today!" He whirled on Laxus and grabbed his shoulder. "Did you see that ridiculous performance? He and the Ice Princess couldn't even beat two kids! They're barely Wendy's age!"

"Easy, Rivets," Laxus sighed, waving Freed back. Juvia glared at her fellow Phantom defector. "It was just a tie. Besides, those Sabertooth Dragon Slayers have Fairy Tail hearts."

"Gramps needs us to win this thing!" Gajeel growled. "Besides, this ain't just about winning, it's about our pride. Those two morons could've won if they'd fought Sabertooth more than each other!"

Mirajane giggled, and Gajeel's fury drained away. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" she asked, her smile as implacable as Blue's. "They worked quite well together, for the most part. If they hadn't, Sting and Rogue would have been victorious. That Unison Raid...they are two souls that are also one." She flashed her smile at Lucy, who blushed from Team A's balcony. "Even among those who know the joy of love, it's a rare sort of unity."

"It's amazing that Natsu and Gray could even stand after that," Jellal added, chuckling. "Several of us had to reinforce the stadium to keep it intact. That Flash Fang...at full strength, I truly believe that it could kill a dragon."

"Is no one else going to discuss the other battles?" Juvia asked, the rain woman smiling at the celebrating Phoenix Grave team. "Juvia is so proud of Totomaru-san!"

"Did you know that he was their substitute, Juvia?" Jellal asked.

Juvia nodded, still smiling. "To face the Ice God Slayer and triumph – he joined the right guild after all." Gajeel grinned and shook his head. _They can't all join Fairy Tail, Sunshine._

"I think Dyst had a little to do with the outcome," Jellal chuckled. "I know Yuka's rarely challenged by guild missions, but he really has to learn that Wave isn't instant victory magic."

"Shoutin' 'for Kodi' just before kickin' their butts had ta earn him some points with the girlfriend, too," Gajeel noted, flashing his sharpest grin. "Gee hee!"

"How about Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus?" Mirajane asked, smile growing. "Does anyone want to talk about their battle?"

"No," the other four B-team wizards said as one. _Mavis, She-Demon, I'm still tryin' to pretend I didn't see any of it!_ Gajeel shuddered, remembering Ichiya's victory in spite of his best efforts.

"This is it – the final duel of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati cried, to a wave of roars from the crowd.

"It might be the ultimate grudge match of the Games as well," Yajima added. Gajeel perked up. _We're fightin' Raven Tail again! Pick me pick me pick–_

"Representing Fairy Tail B Team, Gajeel and Juvia!" Chapati announced.

Gajeel jumped into the air, fist pumped high. "YEAH! Let's tear those Raven punks up, Sunshine!" Juvia smiled so wide she dimpled. They strode out onto the arena to cheers Gajeel never imagined. _Dunno if I deserve them yet,_ he thought, _but this is a chance to work on that._

"And representing Raven Tail, Alexei – I mean, Jose Porla–" Chapati continued, and Gajeel froze, "and who? Um...ah! Sky King Aria!" Juvia gasped as Master Jose, still in recently-repaired golden armor, strutted onto the battlefield, followed by their old teammate. "It seems that Aria is Raven Tail's substitute team member." Aria was still wearing his blindfold. He had changed his look in one way, though – his hat and coat were now Raven Tail purple, and his stole was the hunter green of his old outfit. That aside, he seemed very much the same.

 _Right down to the damn crying,_ Gajeel sighed, as Aria burst into tears. "Former comrades must now do battle," he wept. "It's sad!"

"Quit yer bawlin', Aria," Gajeel growled. "No one thinks you mean it."

Juvia turned her fiercest pout on the Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel! You know that Aria really is sensitive deep down!" she insisted.

"I agree with Gajeel," Jose sighed. "It's maddening, Aria." He smirked at the two former Phantom Lord wizards. "No one should be sad at the downfall of these traitorous weaklings." Gajeel snarled, but he couldn't hide the way his guts twisted inside – not from himself. _Shadow Gear – Levy – I ain't ever gonna make up for–_

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. Gajeel looked up, eyes wide, to find Shorty flashing him the Fairy Tail salute. Jet and Fishtail were right behind her doing the same thing. Gajeel didn't even have to check to know the rest of them had their arms in the air. _Like a buncha geeks,_ he thought, ignoring the lump in his throat.

"Juvia!" Gray cried, and Juvia got heart-eyes at the sight of him saluting them. Still wrapped in bandages after his fight with the Twin Dragons, he locked eyes with her. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, got it?"

Juvia floated an inch in the air. Gajeel sighed. _She's literally floating,_ he grumbled, hearing the bubbles rippling through her liquid body. "Yes, Gray-sama!" she cheered.

The mallet guy rang the gong. "Let's go, Sunshine! You can flirt with Ice Boy later. Gee hee!" Gajeel rushed Jose. _Can't let that creep near her,_ he thought, sticking out his arm. "Steel Dragon Sword!" he roared, his screaming chainsaw blade coming to life. His metal scales came to life and rippled across his body.

"I-it's not like that!" Gray blurted. Natsu laughed.

"Steel? That was always just a nickname, whelp," Jose mocked, his own arm held out to the side. _Wrong, Jose. Solid Script: Carbon makes Gajeel a steely boy. Gee hee!_ Shade magic gathered in Porla's palm. _Aw crap, here it comes._ Gajeel braced himself, then leaped, using his Dragon Club leg-spring trick to race at his old boss. "Dead Wave!"

Gajeel tanked it, the phantom magic tearing through him as though his scales weren't there. He ignored the pain, the fear, and most of the guilt, concentrating on slicing Porla into Phantom Ham. Jose laughed and used his new boot-things to fly out of the way. "Too slow, Redfox," he mocked.

Juvia screamed, splattering across the arena. Aria was widening an Airspace that swirled and howled like Midnight's Spiral Pain. "Even water cannot escape the wind," Aria wept. "It's sad."

"Juvia is not beaten yet!" she gasped, forcing herself to reform back to back with her partner. "Gajeel, we cannot use our old tactics, and Aria will hear anything we discuss now," she pointed out. "I suggest our most recent battle with the Death's Head Caucus."

"Huh?" Gajeel blinked. _I rushed the sword witch, while Juvia went after owl boy – then we swapped at the last second. Then Juvia used Water Lock on Icky while I ate the rocket pack. Delicious, but how does that..._ He sniffed, taking in the scent of Jose's new armor. _Titanium, iron, aluminum – and is that a dash of vanadium? Yum!_ He nodded. "Got it. Gee hee!" He leaped at Aria, while Juvia snaked across the arena floor at Jose.

"Foolish girl, now you're mine!" Jose laughed. "Grim Chains!" Ghostly shackles lashed out at her.

Aria shook his head, the tears streaming from his blindfold in ever-greater torrents. "Even an Iron Dragon must breathe. It's sad! Metsu!" His magic-draining power lashed out for Gajeel.

"Now!" the Fairy Tail wizards shouted as one. Juvia exploded skyward while Gajeel plunged back to earth. Aria's Metsu sliced under the water woman, while Gajeel ate the Grim Chains. _Blue was right. Cross-training with Sabertooth was a great idea._

"You ate Shade Magic?!" Jose yelped, backpedaling. "Are you a monster?"

"You should know. Gee hee!" Juvia surrounded Aria, becoming her own Water Lock. Airspace pounded her from within, making the sphere bulge erratically. _She's having a tough time, but I gotta trust her._ Gajeel rushed Jose again, his sword switching back to his clawed hand. "Iron Shadow Dragon ROAR!"

"Phantom Lock!" Jose chanted. _Huh? Great, new spell,_ Gajeel snarled, leaping at the ex-Master all the same. A hemisphere of Shade Magic appeared around them. "Now, boy, you will _suffer!"_

Gajeel landed on Jose, claws tearing into his armor. _It's not much more than a scratch,_ he realized. _Gotta hang on!_ "Can't be worse than listening to you monologue." He tried to pull himself into wrestling range, but the Phantom Lock was tearing at him, pulling him upward. _Oh. Trap. Great._ He lengthened his claws and dug in, slamming leg Clubs into the ground. "You ain't gettin' rid of me that easy!"

Jose smiled. "Grim Scythe." The Phantom weapon took form in Porla's hands, and he slashed at Gajeel. _If I let go now, it's over,_ the Dragon Slayer realized, and held on. The blade passed right through his scales. Gajeel howled in agony, his body exploding with pain, his soul screaming in guilt and sorrow. "Beg, Black Steel," Jose mocked, raising the weapon high. "Surrender and beg for mercy, and maybe you won't 'accidentally' die in battle!"

"I hate ta say it, but Natsu's got more natural talent than me," Gajeel admitted. _I wanted to save this for a Dark Wizard,_ the Dragon Slayer thought, _but I think Porla qualifies._ Jose looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Here's the thing. I'm smarter than he is, and I've been on a team with Brother Blue for two years now. Karma Demon: Meteor Iron!"

An aura of midnight blue roared to life around Gajeel. Shadow gave way to cosmic might, the Dragon Slayer's body surging with a glory he'd never imagined. _Whoa. This is amazing._ Jose yelped, slashing at Gajeel again. The Grim Scythe shattered against the Team Starburst spell. "What – how – impossible! _Impossible!"_

"What's that line from Blue's princess book? Oh, yeah. 'You keep usin' that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.' Hold still, creep!" Gajeel snarled. With the raging power at his command, the Dragon Slayer tore free of Phantom Lock's grip and bit deep into Jose's armor. Porla screamed and fired blast after blast of Shade Magic into Gajeel, but he was able to withstand it. _Oh, man, this is good stuff,_ he thought, tearing with growing hunger into the armor plating. _None of that crystal crap, either – not enough time to replace it, I guess._

Jose screamed. "Grim Titan!" Porla wailed. The Phantom aura enveloped Gajeel's opponent. _Not gonna try three elements at once,_ he decided, grabbing as much of the remaining armor as he could and leaping away.

Phantom Lock crashed into him, but between Meteor Iron and his latest meal, Gajeel smashed through it. _That was almost easy. Gee hee!_ He devoured the remaining metal in his hands with messy gusto as the sunlight returned. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized," Gajeel grinned.

"DON'T COPY ME!" Natsu cried from above.

Jose's eyes bulged to ridiculous proportions as he stumbled back, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed to retreat. "H-Howling Horror!" he chanted, and one of those creepy Tower of Heaven hounds charged at Gajeel.

"Heaven Steel Dragon Roar!" Gajeel bellowed, destroying the monster and smashing Jose across the arena. Given the moment to breathe, he checked on his partner's fight. Aria was already down, still crying even helpless on his back, but Juvia was on her hands and knees, panting, and bruised across half her body.

"She'll never see the sun again!" Jose howled, motes of phantom force gathering around his hands. "Blind Reaper!" The motes became tiny darts, flying at the water woman.

"NO!" Gray screamed, and Team A's whole balcony froze solid.

 _I hear ya,_ Gajeel thought, leaping between Jose and Juvia. It was Levy's turn to scream, and that twisted Gajeel's insides worse than ever. "That was a mistake, old man. Karma Demon: Starmetal Spiral!" He smashed through Porla's needle blast – _stealing that Nullpudding freak's style? Weak, Jose,_ he thought – and into Porla himself. Gajeel stopped his drilling before he could rip the creep in half, but the blow threw Jose into the wall again. This time, he went down, and aside from the occasional twitch, stayed there.

The Games people rang their bell. "What a finish!" Chapati cheered. "They might be Fairy Tail's B Team, but today they proved they're second to none! Fairy Tail is tied with Sabertooth for the lead!" The scoreboard flashed above them:

Fairy Tail B 53

Sabertooth 53

Phoenix Grave 46

Fairy Tail A 46

Raven Tail 36

Lamia Scale 28

Blue Pegasus 21

Quatro Cerberus 13

Gajeel walked over to Juvia, unable to keep from crying just a little as the cheering echoed higher than ever. He held out his hand, she took it, and he helped her up. She didn't let go, though, pulling his arm up with hers to hold them high in victory. _I like bein' one of the good guys,_ Gajeel decided, frozen in place even as Mirajane threw herself into hugging them both. Jellal and Laxus were right behind her, and Fairy Tail poured out afterward, practically claiming the arena. Somehow, Levy managed to slip through the crowd, throw her arms around Gajeel's neck, and kiss him to within an inch of his life. _I really,_ really _like bein' one of the good guys._


	123. Vol 22, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Laxus

"What'd you say, Gajeel?!" Natsu roared. Lisanna pulled at his arm, to no avail.

Gajeel loomed over Natsu and smirked. "I said we're the 'A Team' now, Third Place Salamander. Gee hee!" Levy tugged on the back of Gajeel's shirt. _I'm not even sure he feels it,_ Laxus mused, chuckling.

"I'll show you who's third place, metal head!" Natsu wailed.

"Like you can count, flame brain," Gajeel laughed. Gray sighed and facepalmed. _Good luck with 'em, Fullbuster._

Erza darted over, grabbing both guys by the scruff of the neck and hauling them into the air. "That is quite enough," Titania ordered, glaring at both shuddering Dragon Slayers. "The last day of the Grand Magic Games is always a final free-for-all. Nothing is certain. Save it for our rivals."

"Aye sir," they both replied, subdued. Fairy Tail laughed.

"Eh, let 'em be, Erza," Laxus said, smiling. _They've earned it._ He didn't flinch at Titania's stern glare. "We've got a day off tomorrow. Sure, you're gonna drag Jellal off," he grinned, watching the mighty Erza Scarlet turn into a blushing mess, "but Natsu and Gajeel think with their knuckles. Let the kids play." _Now, what they'll be playing once Levy and Lisanna get through with 'em..._

"Is that right, Gajeel?" Levy demanded, stepping in front of Gajeel with a pout and hands on her hips. The mighty Steel Dragon Slayer gulped. _Rivets'd probably rather be facing Titania,_ Laxus chuckled.

"Natsu," Lisanna whispered, putting a single delicate hand on his chest. Natsu turned, mouth half-open to respond. He froze like that, going red from the neck up like a thermometer.

Before Laxus knew it, Erza was in front of him, bowing. "Magnificent strategy, Laxus. This contest is over." The lightning wizard grinned as the younger Slayers' ladies lured them away.

"Of course!" a tipsy Freed joined in, sword raised in salute. "Laxus' cunning is unparalleled!"

"Oi, oi," Laxus objected, eyes darting at the dancing First Master, "Mavis is right there." _If she starts crying again, Gramps is gonna lose his mind._

When Erza turned toward Laxus with a razor-slash grin and a gleam in her eyes, Laxus felt a grave chill. "Maybe it's your turn to keep your own master occupied, Freed."

"With pleasure, Titania," Freed replied, sliding up to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus swallowed. _Oh, Mavis, even like this he's gorgeous._ "So, Laxus, sir. Do I need...to keep you...out of...trouble..." Freed trailed off, his eyes rolling back.

"Uh, Freed?" Laxus' eyes widened as Freed rested his head on Laxus' chest. "Freed this really isn't the place or time–" Freed's snore was gentle, almost delicate. "Oh, come on," Laxus sighed.

Erza pouted. "I am truly sorry, Laxus," she replied. "I didn't realize he had indulged so much."

With care and precision, Laxus draped Freed onto one of the Honeybone's couches. "It's fine, Red. The Thunder Tribe had a long day. Go kidnap Jellal. I'm gonna grab some fresh air." Erza blinked, then her razor smile returned, and she went blueberry hunting.

Laxus strode out of the inn and wandered aimlessly through the streets of Crocus. _Man, this is humiliating. Everyone's giving it their all, and what am I doin'? Losing a fight I should've won because I was too proud to admit I got stabbed in the back, then coming in third – and even that was only thanks to a tiebreaker – in a contest that had my magic written all over it._ He scowled at the coliseum towering in the distance. _I gotta get it together. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!_ He slammed his foot into a bench and shook his fist at the arena. "You hear me, punks? I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! In two days, you're all gonna know what that means!"

"Tsk, tsk," Ivan chuckled. Laxus whirled around to find his old man striding towards him. Ivan's creepy team was right behind him – Nullpudding, Obra, Black Snake, a heavily bandaged Jose Porla, and Aria all strode with him. Another mage, a weirdo with a monocle who was bent sideways like his whole body was Flare Corona's neck, trailed behind. "Shouting at the wind? You're too young to be as senile as that dry fossil, Laxus my boy."

Laxus snorted. "That's some big talk, Fifth Place Raven," he retorted, folding his arms. Ivan's smirk vanished. "You can't even keep one girl from walkin' out on you."

The smirk returned. "Oh, can't I?" Ivan hissed, snapping his fingers. "Sol, educate my son, would you?" Laxus straightened, eyes widening. _Sol, the earth wizard? No. Even Ivan wouldn't–_

"Oui," Sol replied, gesturing upward with two fingers. The cobblestones formed a column beside the Raven mage. The front of the column opened to reveal Flare's face, her eyes shaking and her jaw quivering. _Zen help me. I guess he would. Damn it, geezer..._

"Male...Blondie..." she whispered. Laxus paled. _That's what she thinks I am?_ "I still...want to join...Fairy Tail..."

"Non, non, non," Sol sneered. "With these three 'nons,' I–" Laxus clenched his fist, and lightning crashed beside the creep. He squealed, hugging the Flare column as he shook. "Non!" Sol wailed.

"I'm gonna make this real simple for you idiots," Laxus snarled. "You're gonna let Corona there go, then drop out of the Games and leave Crocus. Or, I can fry every last one of you sadistic wastes of skin, and turn what's left over to the Rune Knights." He tossed his coat aside. "Any questions?"

"Just one, my boy," Ivan replied, his leering grin spreading. "Do you think I'm a complete fool? No one can see us. Your blue-haired freak of a friend might have warded away my illusions in the arena, but out here, no one has the slightest idea that Raven Tail is taking on the town." He pointed at an image of Laxus, still stomping his foot on the bench. While the real Laxus watched, the illusion of him turned into lightning and shot out toward the coliseum. "You see? Now, let's have a nice, polite conversation, shall we?"

Laxus snorted. "You are a complete fool, but you have a hostage, so I'll let you mouth off for now," he conceded, eyes crackling with his power. _Until I can get someone else in, or the redhead out._

"Such a good boy," Ivan mocked. His smirk vanished, replaced by a fierce line of lips pressed together, and dagger-narrow eyes. "Lumen Histoire."

 _Uh..._ Laxus blinked. "What?"

"Come now, my boy, there's no need to play dumb," Ivan said, the rest of his guild moving in a step. "Lumen Histoire. You must know where it is."

"I don't even know _what_ it is," Laxus explained with a shrug. "It doesn't really matter. I wouldn't tell you even if I did know something." He raised an eyebrow at his father, who ground his teeth. "Why do you care so much, anyway? Was this thing worth being thrown out of Fairy Tail? Grim, I was as stupid as you once, and nothing could be worth that."

"No. You must know," Ivan replied, fists trembling. "That pathetic geezer wouldn't have hidden his precious secret from you, not when he could use it to justify kicking me out."

"He's telling the truth," Jose drawled, standing beside Ivan, Shade Magic gathering around one hand. "That empty head of his is filled with nothing but confusion and contempt. The phantoms can feel it."

Ivan whirled on the former Phantom Master, mouth falling open. "That can't be! It's what all this has been for! Lumen Histoire – it is unlimited magic, unlimited _darkness!_ With it, I can prove what Fairy Tail really is, and become the supreme wizard of Earthland!" The old man missed the sideways glare Jose turned on him, but Laxus didn't. "I'll finally show that lying geezer what I'm capable of!"

With a sigh, Laxus concentrated on the tiny core of magic within him. _You're gonna make me do it, aren't you, old man?_ he thought. "Dragon Force," Laxus chanted. His chest swelled, muscles bulging, scales covering his skin. "Mom's death wasn't anyone's fault," he continued, cracking his neck as the small fry stared in awe. _That's it, look at me, not your hostage,_ he thought. "Gramps wasn't the one who talked Yomiko into breaking through Time. Our sins are our own, old man." He stepped into an attack stance, fists out and ready to strike. "I doubt you're interested, but Fairy Tail would still let you back in if you asked to be forgiven."

Ivan ground his teeth so hard, one of them cracked, a flake of enamel shooting through the air. "That fossil would forgive me? _Me?_ Mata was the only woman – the only _person_ – who ever saw Ivan instead of a Dreyar, and Makarov let her die before risking Fairy Tail's secret to save her." He trembled, the dark power in his shikigami rippling with his fury. "I'm going to destroy his whole guild! I'll give Heartfilia and Titania to Porla while the last Fernandes dies screaming. Tear the magic from Salamander and the She-Demon to leave them helpless weaklings. Shatter the wills of Redfox and Lockser until they're Element Four again. I'll _slaughter_ Ur in front of her daughter and son, then force them to fight to the death!" Spittle sprayed from Ivan's lips, and the old madman shook like a tree in a hurricane. Porla started to laugh, his previous anger forgotten. "He'll watch it all with his eyelids in his lap after I cut them off with my shikigami! So if you don't know, I'll rip out that lacrima in you and use it to kill Fairy Tail wizards until _he_ tells me!"

In an instant, Ivan regained control, smoothing out his clothes and brushing back his hair with one hand. Porla and Black Snake were grinning with a sick glee to mirror his father's. Obra stood there, expression unchanged. Laxus' heart broke, for his father, and for himself. _Gods forgive me. Dad really is broken. And me...I was almost that crazy._ The Dragon Slayer's eyes flickered to Nullpudding, Aria, and Sol. None of them were smiling, looking at the others with growing uncertainty. Flare struggled in her stone prison. "Or...you could cooperate. If you don't know, find out. You've spent the last two and a half years getting back into the old man's good graces, haven't you? Help your dear father out, my boy."

 _I will not cry. I will not show this wreck of a man weakness._ Laxus called on the lightning, and it surged around him in a furious wreath. "Gramps is right. You really are out of your mind." His father summoned his stupid paper dolls. Porla pulled in his ghost-heads. Black Snake did his weird copied-sand-thing. When Laxus turned into lightning, they all froze. _Jellal would probably complain,_ he thought, blasting through Porla first, _that they're still moving and I'm just fast. Screw it, don't care._ He came around for Black Snake.

He bounced off something and flipped back to human form out of reflex. The Snake smirked at him, surrounded in a familiar blue aura. "Meteor Wave," he explained, laughing as he charged at Laxus.

In spite of all the threats his old man had spit out of the hate that replaced his heart, it was seeing that foul copycat using a power sacred to Fairy Tail that left Laxus seeing red. "You're no Starburst. Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He slammed his knuckles into the slippery creep's jaw in spite of Meteor's speed, and Black Snake went flying.

Sol gasped and pointed up. Flare's prison shot to the top of the Honeybone. "Non non _non!_ Roche Concerto!" he cried, firing a barrage of stones at Laxus. _Seriously?_ the Dragon Slayer wondered, rushing through the attack with only a few bruises.

 _Still, you got Flare off the field, so I'll go easy on you._ Laxus opened his hand. "This is for Mira and Elfman," he replied, firing a simple thunderbolt into the earth wizard. The blast slammed Sol into a nearby building, where he collapsed in a heap of twitching lumps. _Ew. Oops. He's more of a wimp than I thought._

"Zero!" Aria chanted, not wasting time on threats or panic. He'd even taken his blindfold off, revealing eyes with X pupils.

 _Huh. Weird._ Laxus held up his hands. "This is for Gramps. Lightning Halberd!" he chanted, forming the spear and throwing it through the gathering Air Magic. The halberd shattered the spell and sent Aria flying, though the air wizard was strong enough to make Laxus work for it.

"Obra! Take his magic!" Ivan ordered, pointing at Laxus. The shikigami dolls flew at Laxus, but other than the need to shield his eyes, they were easy to ignore in Dragon Force. Obra flew at him, body limp as his magic flared within.

Laxus smirked. "Ah. The little guy's the real wizard. This is for Lucy. Raging Bolt!" Lightning shot down on the puppet from a clear sky, shattering it and sending the strange little spud inside flying. "Oh, and for me."

"N-Nullpudding, what are you waiting for? Attack!" Ivan wailed, trying to form a shikigami bomb. The spiky guy hesitated, then leaped at Laxus, needles growing along his arms.

"This is for Gray and Juvia. Lightning Shatter-Fist!" He punched the air, and an electric fist three times the size of the original slammed into Spiky. Nullpudding flew right into Sol, who yelped again before passing out a second time.

"You shouldn't underestimate a Wizard Saint," Porla snarled. "Dead Blades!"

Even Laxus couldn't tank the twin swords that had knocked Blue out of the sky without knowing he'd been hit. All the same, the only thing the youngest Dreyar really felt was rage. "This is for Erza and Jellal and – screw it, this is for _Fairy Tail._ ROARING THUNDER!"

For an instant, Porla vanished in an explosion of golden lightning. Laxus snarled a grin when the glow faded and the jerk was on his back, out cold. "M-my elite squad! My Wizard Saint!" Ivan babbled. _Pretty sure even I couldn't have taken Porla in two shots if he hadn't fought Jellal_ and _Gajeel, one day after the other,_ Laxus thought, turning to face Ivan, _but I don't have to tell the old man that._ Ivan's paper men had nearly completed the doll bomb, but eyes wide with terror told the Fairy Tail wizard that they both knew he wouldn't make it. "Wait! Wait!" Ivan begged. "I wouldn't have really done all that, I was just trying to scare you into cooperating! You don't really want to hit me, do you? I'm your father! You can't attack me, we're family!"

"Fairy Tail is my family," Laxus rumbled, striding towards his father with only one thought. _You're gonna pay._ The lightning built around him with a power even he'd rarely felt. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" He obliterated the doll bomb with ease, driving his father back with the same blow. _Oh, no. You don't get off easy, old man._

"Ungrateful wretch! You'd be nothing without me!" Ivan lashed out with the last of his paper dolls, still enough to form a storm of bladed whips. "Begone!"

"You begone!" Laxus rushed through the storm, fists poised overhead. "I destroy my family's enemies! _Lightning Dragon Jaw!"_ The blow slammed Ivan into the ground, forming a massive crater and shattering the illusion around them.

"There!" Ultear called. In an instant, Cult Buster and both Crime Sorciere teams were on top of Raven Tail, vines and webs wrapping them up. It was almost unnecessary.

"You!" Araña gasped, gripping Black Snake's collar. "What are you doing with Raven Tail?"

The weirdo glared at the spider wizard. "Simple. I'm not a traitor. Obra!" Snakey shouted. Araña's web vanished, and Black Snake followed a moment later. _Nuts. Mini-Obra must've bailed while I was frying the rest of 'em._

Azuma grunted. "Daphne's top agent. He handles lesser guilds for her."

"Who are you calling lesser," Ivan groaned, twitching in his crater.

Erigor floated over the old man. "You, you idiot," the Wind Reaper snarled. The rest of Fairy Tail was rushing out, gaping at the mess Laxus had made of the rival guild.

"W-we were working for a Dark Guild?" Aria gasped, struggling to his feet. "No...that's too sad. That's too sad!" he cried, falling to his knees and weeping fountains of tears. _Oh, for..._

Simon gasped, looking at Ultear with wide eyes. "The scorpion guy. Just before we fought Phantom Lord back in '84, remember? He was a mimic – copied our magic and everything!"

Ultear's gasp echoed Simon's. "He had the same build, the same black jumpsuit – Mavis, he just swapped the mask for those derpy shorts." Laxus blinked while she facepalmed. _Derpy?_ he wondered. "How could we have missed it?"

All four native Crime Sorciere mages looked up at the sound of metal boots on the march. "The city guard," Azuma replied. "We should vanish."

"Take care, nee-san," Imitatia added to Lucy, giving her a quick hug. Then Ul-1 did a thing, and all seven independent mages disappeared.

"Did you take out all of them by yourself, Laxus-chan?" Millianna asked, poking at the whimpering Porla. She wrapped him in her cat-tube and tore away the vines.

"Mm, mm," Flare said, nodding. Then she used her hair to lower herself to street level. "Male Blondie was alone, and he beat them all. Monocle had my hair in rock scrunchies, but I could still see it."

Wally tipped his hat to the lightning mage. "Now that's dandy."

"That's our Laxus!" Bicks and Ever cheered. Bicks had even brought out Freed on his babies, in spite of Freed still being asleep. Laxus couldn't help a smile at the sight. Watching the rest of Raven Tail being manacled didn't hurt.

Aria and Sol looked away, frowning and meekly holding out their wrists as the Rune Knights arrested them. _That...that could have been me. That could have been my Thunder Tribe!_ He glared at Ivan. _Never again. I swear it, Gramps–_ His eyes went round at the sight of his grandfather exhorting further details from Flare. "Oi, leave the skinny hair girl alone, geezer," Laxus called. "She's too young for you."

"Laxus." Ivan turned a wobbling gaze on his son. Laxus shot back with a cool gaze. "One day, you will learn the truth. I don't know everything about Lumen Histoire, but I know this much – it is Fairy Tail's darkness. One day, you will see them for what they really are."

"Yeah, well, all you're gonna see for a while is the inside of a cell. Gee hee!" Gajeel smirked at Ivan. When the mad guild master leaped for Gajeel, only to be yanked back by the guards, even Laxus couldn't help a laugh. _I see Fairy Tail for what it is, Father. Home._


	124. Vol 22, Ch 7

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Natsu

"Whaaa?!" Natsu howled.

"At the suggestion of the Magic Games committee," Mato explained, "we're requesting that Fairy Tail combine its teams into a single group for the final day."

"That's a load of crap!" Natsu roared. Mato yelped and leaped back. A dozen guards stepped between the little mascot and the Dragon Slayer. "We fought hard for our spot in the Games!"

"With the a-arrest of Raven Tail," Mato stammered, "there are an uneven number of participating teams, kabo." He gathered his wits and smoothed out his costume. Natsu growled – until Erza grabbed his collar from behind. _Eep!_ Natsu quailed, backing off. "The committee thought it best to balance out the teams under the circumstances."

"I don't understand," Lucy replied, smelling of sour frustration and worry. "I thought the last day was one big free-for-all. If we still had single duels ahead, I'd understand, but this – it's not fair!"

Erza sighed, letting Natsu go. _Whew,_ Salamander thought. "Not you too, Lucy. This request must come from the royal family itself," Erza explained.

"So what?" Gray cut in, arms crossed and shirt missing. Natsu snickered, but Ice Princess ignored him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but flame-brain's right. This stinks of a fix."

"I disagree," Jellal said, and Natsu snorted twin jets of smoke. _Jellal's on Erza's side. Who'd believe it?_ Natsu grumped, pouting. "Frankly, I'm appalled that the Games haven't been called on account of evil, but apparently the show must go on." He tugged at his collar. "If the committee is asking us to do this, and not forcing it on us, I imagine that there will be some mitigating factors."

Mato wiped his pumpkin forehead. _How does a mask sweat?!_ Natsu wondered. "Correct, kabo. At first, the referees thought your team should receive the lower of the two point totals." Even Erza grumbled at that. "However! We consulted with all five remaining teams, and they agreed that it would be unfair, kabo. So you'll receive half of your combined total, rounded up."

Natsu blinked. _How many is..._ he wondered, starting to count on his fingers. "Fifty, Salamander," Gajeel rumbled. Mato snapped his fingers, revealing the final day four count:

Sabertooth 53

Fairy Tail 50

Phoenix Grave 46

Lamia Scale 28

Blue Pegasus 21

Quatro Cerberus 13

"Also," Mato continued before Natsu could get in metal-head's face, "you can choose any five guild members for your team, except for Master Makarov, kabo." Natsu sighed. _I guess that's fair. He couldn't play before, he can't play now._ Mato pointed at the sky. _Why's he doing the Fairy Tail salute – wait, his thumb's not out,_ Natsu realized. "The Royal Family has one more request in that regard, kabo. Princess Hisui in particular would like to see the Shield of Fiore participate in the final round!"

"Agreed!" Erza blurted. Jellal's eyes went round and blank, and the whole rest of the guild laughed except for Mirajane and Lucy. _Even Wendy's giggling a little,_ Natsu realized between laughs, while Mira patted Jellal's back in sympathy. "This contest is over."

"Not even a little!" Jellal objected.

Makarov whirled around and pointed at the Starburst. "Jellal! You're fighting, and that's that!" Jellal bowed his head in defeat, to more laughter.

"Mercurius, and all of us in the Grand Magic Games, thank you for your support, kabo." Mato bowed to them. "Enjoy the rest of your day off, kabo. I have it on good authority that King Toma himself is rooting for you!" He left with a wave and another "kabo," leaving Fairy Tail looking at the clock, every last one of them with a sweat drop in place.

"It's already ten at night," Lisanna pointed out.

Erza leaped on to the table in the center of the room, summoning a sword and pointing it high. "Then we have to choose our team immediately!" she demanded.

"If there are no objections, I have some input on the matter," Azuma said, forming halfway out of the wooden floor. Erza yelped and leaped back, right into Jellal's arms. Natsu snickered. _Oh, yeah, she was so scared,_ the Dragon Slayer thought, as the mighty Titania and Starburst blushed at each other. "My apologies, but I have a report."

"Mm, mm," Erza replied. When Jellal moved to put her down, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. Natsu took a quick sniff in their direction. _He can breathe,_ the Salamander decided.

Azuma completed his arrival in the common room and cleared his throat. "In the last year, Dark Guilds subordinate to Tartaros began disappearing. While we have dealt with some, and Legal Guilds with others, there are several that are simply unaccounted for. Worse, some of the wizards captured disappeared from custody." What merriment remained faded away as Fairy Tail gave Azuma the attention he'd earned. "All those who vanished showed signs of mutation before their escape...or kidnapping."

"I take it you've found some connection to events here?" Ultear asked, the rest of Cult Buster nodding in unison. Azuma paused, then reached into his cloak and pulled out the torn remains of a shirt. "Succubus Eye?" she asked, eyes locked onto the symbol.

Azuma nodded. "We found it yesterday while investigating the infection of Pandemonium. It could be a coincidence. Succubus Eye has a grudge against both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. According to our intelligence, they've targeted Master Minerva, the Twin Dragons, and your Thunder Tribe for conversion."

Half the guild gasped. Natsu snarled, hungering to beat the snot out of someone. Lisanna put a torch in his hand, which he devoured in seconds. "Fanks, Rizanna," he muttered between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lisanna chuckled, "and you're welcome."

"Define 'conversion,' please," Jellal whispered. _That's his "quiet fury" mode,_ Natsu recognized. _Jellal only does that when he's_ really _pissed._ Erza slipped from Starburst's arms to stand beside him, holding his hand.

"Etherious mutation and brainwashing," Azuma explained. Jellal's eyes burned with sun-flame. In spite of the grave situation, Natsu's mouth watered. "They seek revenge, and mages of such power would make terrible weapons."

Laxus snorted. "Succubus Eye had exactly one mage who could give us trouble," he replied, "and we thrashed him." For some reason, Bickslow and Evergreen flinched, Bicks' fingers running along the grill of his helmet, while Ever wrapped her arms around her chest. Cana and Elfman stepped closer to them. "I'm not worried about those small fry."

"Tartaros," Azuma reminded him. "The Oracion Seis have redeemed themselves, and Grimoire Heart fled from Ishgar itself. When Team Starburst defeated Demon Guard, the only rival Tartaros had for control of the continent's Dark Guilds fell." He looked towards the palace. "Still, Ultear the First senses inexplicable Time Magic in the city, and Tartaros' guilds have never shown an interest in that before. Time manipulation was always Grimoire's purview. The return of the dragons, and the Darkness."

"'Return of the dragons?'" Natsu asked. "That was Daphne's whole thing, right?" Jellal shivered, and Erza put an arm around him.

"Yes," Azuma agreed. "She never showed an interest in time travel herself, however. She wanted to prove their presence in the modern day, then aid their return to glory. Master Hades believed that she wouldn't care about specifics, once everyone who mocked her was in a dragon's belly."

"Black Snake," Jellal whispered. "He was Black Scorpion of Blue Skull, wasn't he?"

Azuma nodded, turning a grim look out the window. "This could be their plan as easily as Tartaros'. All he would have to do is get close enough to Miss Ultear to copy her magic, and he could bring Grimoire Heart into Mercurius itself."

"So," Gray sighed, "the short version is, we need Devil Slayers _and_ Dragon Slayers, just in case." Azuma nodded. Gray glared at the ceiling. "Ai-yah. We've got four Dragon Slayers, but only one of me. I'll stay behind."

"Me too," Mirajane added with a fierce nod. "I can handle demons."

Juvia looked glum, her scents spiking too erratically for Natsu to follow. "J-Juvia wants to support Gray-sama," she said.

"Hey, we can't all drop out," Lucy interjected. "We're going to need powerful wizards to win this thing."

Erza nodded. "So far, we have Jellal, Lucy, and myself," she said, and Lucy gasped, jumping back. "We require two more."

"Me?" Lucy blurted. "I'm not in the top five – I'm not even in the top ten. I'm just part of Team Erza." Natsu fought off a facepalm. _Oh, for – way to Jellal it, Luce._

Jellal laughed. "Says the woman who tore down Nightmare."

"Jellal is right," Master Mavis said, floating through the bar to smile at Natsu's partner. "Juvia will be strongest at Gray's side, and you command more sacred power than anyone I've ever known." Lucy gulped.

"Well, if Luce is in, then I'm in!" Natsu announced, striding up and dropping an arm over her shoulders. "And if dragons show up, I'll fight them too. I'm all fired up!"

Laxus smiled. "There's a challenge I can't turn down. I'll make five."

"What?" Gajeel demanded. "You guys can't just decide that!"

"You should back up Shadow Gear," Mavis said, and Natsu laughed when Gajeel's mouth clanked shut. "Wendy, you and Carla stay with the Thunder Tribe until Laxus is done. Is everyone ready?"

"AYE SIR!"

-FT- -FT- -FT-

"He's down!" Chapati screamed, shaking Yajima by his shirt. "Jura is down! Laxus defeats Jura! Five points for Fairy Tail, and they retake the lead!"

Natsu grinned at his opponent. Sting grinned back, the Light Drive scales shining across his skin. "Looks like we're in first again, Sting." The kid's light shone even more brightly with the arrival of nightfall.

"Not for long," Sting replied. "White Dragon Claw!" The blast ripped through the wall beside Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer dodging by less than an inch.

"Sorry, Sting. I ain't losin' to you again." He grinned at the fire Sting had lit. Natsu scooped it up with one hand and devoured it. Sting's eyes went round and blank. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized."

"Say it, say it, please say it," Sting blurted, suddenly looking very much like the child he was.

 _Oh, now I gotta,_ Natsu thought, his smile growing. He pounded his fists together. "I'm all fired up!" Sting squeed. "Blazing Iron Fist!"

Sting darted out of the way, but Natsu was fast enough to singe the Sabertooth mage's shirt. "That was awesome! Holy Ray!" The enormous beam hammered at Natsu, who was only able to dodge part of it. He smashed into someone's attic, then chuckled. _That kid's something._ Sting leaped overhead, power shining around him. "Come on, you gotta go into Lightning-Flame form – you know you can't win without it!"

 _Even if I could, I have to honor Sting's spirit._ Natsu pounded the floor. "Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" he chanted, Laxus' gift surging through him. He shot at Sting, and even in mid-air, both Dragon Slayers became a blur of fists, neither giving an inch. "I gotta tell you, though, you made a mistake."

"What's that?" Sting asked, firing a Light Dragon Roar at Natsu.

The Salamander blocked it with a lightning-flame fist. "I'm worth one point, you're five, and I'm not going to lose to you twice."

Sting's eyes widened. "Wh-what makes you think I'm the captain?"

Natsu laughed. "Besides duh, of course you are? You just told me. Well, your scent did." Natsu tapped his nose. Sting growled and raced at the Salamander, fist shining silver-white. With a kick to the air, Natsu roared back at him. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"Holy Nova!" Sting cried.

The two spells crashed into each other, obliterating the city block below. Natsu felt Sting's Light Magic pound every scale on his body. After ten seconds of this, they both landed, legs shaking. _Sting's so much fun to fight!_ Natsu exulted, letting the lightning go. "Cuh...come on," he breathed, panting. "I'm all fired up."

Sting's smile was thin and gentle. "Sorry, Natsu. Maybe...next year." He fell back, smiling at the stars. "Zen, Master Makarov must really need that money."

"Hey, Master Minerva wanted to give us a challenge." Natsu wobbled over and offered the young Dragon Slayer a hand. "Let's fight again next year, okay?"

"Definitely," Sting promised, hand quivering as he grasped Natsu's. Helping the kid up proved harder than Natsu thought, and they ended up having to lean on each other. Chapati gushed again in the distance. "Wait, is the game over?" Sting looked with bleary eyes at the nearest screen. "Rufus, Orga, and Dyst are still on the field. Neither Lucy nor Laxus was your captain, so we could still win. Shouldn't you be fighting someone else?"

 _Nope. We have a Fairy Tactician,_ Natsu thought, but instead of saying that, he pointed up. Sting gasped as he saw an enormous Grand Chariot light the darkness, raining cosmic might down on a few dozen buildings. When it faded, Jellal shone in the sky, looking like a star himself. The victory bell rang in the distance. "What an amazing finish!" Chapati cheered, all of Crocus joining in. "It was back and forth through the entire day, but they've retaken their crown as the Fiore's number one guild! _Fairy Tail!"_ Natsu cheered as well, then helped Sting towards the healing tent.

The cheers stopped like a doused candle. A smell like grave soil filled the air, wafting – from above? Both smiles vanished as a rippling darkness blocked out the stars. With a second to adjust, Natsu could make out a coastline above them. It was as though someone had taken a globe the size of the city and crushed it into a cube. Then a new, massive screen appeared, displaying a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail. He wore a fancy black suit with white accents, held a book like it was his own kid, and sat in a creepy throne decorated with freaky faces. The new guy laid the book to one side, then applauded. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" he exclaimed.

Then three creatures slammed into Jellal from the flying cube. "Natsu, what–?" Sting gasped.

"The game's over," Natsu replied, snarling as one of Ultear's gateways opened up in front of them. "The war's begun."


	125. Vol 23, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Three: Wrath of the Fairy Queen**

Earthland-2, Cube, X787: Jellal

 _what..._ Jellal groaned. He tried to move, tried to focus. Neither worked. Everything hurt. _where..._

"Ah, you've come back to us." The voice was a woman's, unfamiliar, husky. _Sadistic. Ow. I didn't think everything could literally hurt, and I've been tortured by professionals._ His eyelids felt made of lead, but somehow he found the strength to open them.

A horned woman who put Jellal in mind of Mirajane's evil twin smiled at him in an all too familiar way. _The Tower torturers. Zalty. Brain. Porla._ He twitched, and even that sent new shocks of agony through him. _Siegrain. This isn't just sadism. She lives on suffering the way we live on air._ She grabbed his jaw, and every place her ridged claws dug into his flesh felt like a tooth exploding. "Welcome to Tartaros. By the by, those chains seal your magic. All of your parlor tricks are as bound as your arms and legs. Do I have your attention, handsome?" she asked.

Jellal managed to turn his attention to his predicament. His wrists were manacled above his head, ankles to the ground, and he was dressed solely in his boxers. Several tentacles wrapped around his arms and ribs, draining his strength alongside his ethernano. His feet scraped against a rough stone floor, and even that hurt. "Fuh – for all the good it will do you," he rasped. _At least my throat doesn't feel the way it did in the Room._ He managed to meet her eyes, gleaming above that smile of cruelty. "I am a Fairy Tail wizard. Pain will get you nothing from me."

The woman laughed. "You beautiful, deluded thing. I am Kyouka, leader of the Nine Demon Gates and Goddess of the Slave Planet."

That last title was enough for Jellal to find the strength to glare. _"Charmed,"_ he snarled. Kyouka smirked and drew one claw across his abdomen. The cut was shallow, but felt like being gutted alive. _Don't scream,_ he ordered himself, jaw trembling as he fought the agony. "I've been...tortured before," he hissed. "Not...creative."

"Foolish boy. My Enhancement Curse has increased your sensitivity a hundredfold." Kyouka leaned over and blew on his neck. The pain in his chest vanished, replaced by ecstasy almost as unbearable. His wounds only made it worse. "You were very naughty to Torafuzar and Ezel, but I can make the suffering end." Her smile widened into a crescent slash, and she punched Jellal in the cut she'd opened.

Though he gasped from the torment, the Starburst still didn't scream. His entire body went limp, powerless in the grip of the chains and Kyouka's monster pet. Jellal couldn't even shake his head in refusal. _Burning, aching, throbbing, choking...it's every form of suffering all at once._ He tried to catalogue the different forms of pain as a distraction. "You can use...Curse Magic?" he asked.

Kyouka laughed again. "Brainless whelp. We use curses the way you pathetic humans use magic. The difference is, our curses draw power solely from negative emotions. Greed, envy, hatred, wrath, they all make us stronger than any of your disgusting mortal kind."

Even blinking hurt, but it was weak enough pain that he could ignore it in the storm of anguish tearing at him. _Can – can I get her to give_ me _information?_ Jellal wondered. "The One Magic," he gasped, managing to shudder. "Hades wants–"

Her slap felt like it broke his jaw, though she hadn't left more than a bruise. "We are the malice _beneath_ the depths of your magic, boy," the self-styled Goddess replied, grabbing his hair. When she pulled him up to face her, it was like his scalp being torn away, but it wouldn't stop. "Our curses are as far beyond magic as a diamond is beyond coal."

"Diamonds begin life as coal," Jellal noted, immediately regretting it when she slashed his chest. _Don't scream don't scream don't scream!_ She laughed – _again_ – while he panted out his agony. "You were created by Zeref, weren't you? A human mage."

"Lord Zeref became immortal, transcending humanity to become a demon-god." Kyouka replied, releasing Jellal's hair. The moment's relief made the rest of the pain bearable for an instant. "All Etherious have but one purpose – to rejoin Him. To do that, we need something from you."

Jellal tried to laugh, but all that came out was a choked whimper. "No."

Kyouka snarled, then plunged her claws into the cut she'd already made. Jellal screamed, all resistance forgotten. "Siegrain," she said, removing her talons from his body and pressing her hand on the wound. It sealed. "I Enhanced your healing. Even death is no escape from Cube." Jellal licked his lips and tried to speak, but only a sob came out. "Tell me where your brother is, and the pain will end."

 _Wait, what?_ Even unrelenting misery couldn't stanch Jellal's grief or curiosity. "Siegrain? Why?"

"Face," she whispered. Jellal's eyes widened. "Ah, you know what it is."

"Your curses move through ether at lower frequencies than the darkest human magic," the Starburst gasped. "That's why my Wave Magic didn't work on you. Face will break Ishgar's wizards, and then you – _never."_ Even Kyouka's torture receded at the thought of the horror Tartaros would unleash. "I'd endure this forever before I betray humanity."

"Hm? Oh, that," Kyouka retorted, activating a lacrima screen with a dismissive wave.

The Shield of Fiore thought he could not imagine more pain, until he saw the earth around Mercurius torn apart by giant skeletons that ravaged everything in their path. The horror of it grew tenfold when the "camera" pulled back to show several of the skeletons flying on bony wings that shouldn't have been able to lift a mouse. "Did you know that a dragon graveyard – perhaps _the_ dragon graveyard – lies beneath Crocus? Daphne did. Power to ravage the world right in front of her, and all she did with it was take samples. His Majesty had more imagination." She grabbed his face, and his cheeks burned as though slashed open. "Mankind is beaten. This is your last day. We need Face for something else."

Jellal gathered his tattered courage. "No."

"Insolent mortal!" Kyouka turned one claw into a whip, then slashed at him again and again. Jellal's screams tore from his throat, the star mage powerless to stop them. "You will be the last of your kind, suffering for all eternity! Your brother is the final seal on Face!" She snapped, and a second screen came to life, displaying the smoking ruins of the Council building. Jellal gaped and wept. "Where is Siegrain? Tell me!"

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," the Starburst grunted. "You'll find 'eternity' shorter than you imagined when my guild comes for me."

Kyouka whipped him in the chest, setting his wounds aflame with agony. Then she stepped back, looking him over with a mechanic's eye. "Hm. Yes. A Fairy Tail wizard." She touched the screen displaying Era's ruins, and the image flickered to show another demon-woman. "Seilah!"

"Yes, my Goddess," the younger woman replied, placing her hand over her heart and dropping to one knee. _If that's where a demon's heart is. If a demon even has a heart._

"Bring me a Fairy Tail wizard. I don't care which." That drove Jellal to leap at Kyouka, pain forgotten for an instant. The chains and tentacles were less forgiving, and the demon's monster slammed Jellal back into the wall. Yet again, Kyouka laughed. _What have I done?_


	126. Vol 23, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Erza

"Perdition Claw: Abbadon!" Titania chanted, slamming her blade into the corpse's titanic jaw. The skeletal beast flew back, flipping over in the air before righting itself. _I've damaged it, but much of its dragon's might remains,_ she analyzed. "Purgatory Wrath!" She leaped at the monster, Perdition raised high.

The giant skeleton swung its tail around, and Erza had to pivot to parry. Fortunately, Purgatory Wrath worked just as well on a tail as any other body part, and she shattered the whip of bone. It stared at the broken remnant of its tail, eye holes going wide. _How does a skull sweat drop?_ Erza wondered, swapping Purgatory for Giant as she landed on a lacrima-vision shop. _I must ask Mira later. Jellal would overthink it._

"Sky Dragon – Roar!" Wendy chanted, her howling storm throwing the dragon-corpse to earth. Carla flew Erza's teammate to her side. "Erza, are you all right?"

 _No,_ Erza screamed in her mind, Jellal's pain howling in her thoughts. "I will manage. Is Dragon Slayer magic effective against these undead things?"

"Yes," Carla replied. "The difference isn't as great as I would have expected, but Wendy's magic is as effective as your weaponry with less power." Titania nodded. _It is fortunate that Carla has been refining her magic. Without Jellal..._

"Erza, you're crying!" Wendy gasped. The Knight wiped a disobedient tear from her cheek. "What's happened?"

"We'll take care of these things," Carla added, looking up at the giant cube. "Go save him."

It felt like tearing out her own heart, but Erza shook her head. "Not yet. There are thousands of innocents in danger. Jellal would never forgive himself if they were harmed because we put him before them." She raised De-Malevo high. "Together! Power to Repel Evil!" Erza chanted, throwing the sacred lance. Its jets roared to life, flying straight for the creature's spine.

"Ile Arms! Ile Vernier!" Wendy sang out. De-Malevo glowed pale green with her Enchantment Magic. "Sky Dragon Wind Wave!" A whirlwind taller than any of the nearby buildings followed the lance, and both attacks struck the dragon as one.

The whole monster shattered like glass. For a moment, Erza thought she heard a whisper of thanks, but there were too many shouts in the battle's din to truly tell. "That's one." In spite of her self, the Fairy Queen grimaced. "With too many more yet to slay. What magic is this?"

"Not magic," the gentle voice of a young woman replied, "but the Curse of Necromancy." Erza turned to find a purple-haired lady approaching them, an open book cradled lovingly in hand. _Were it not for her horns,_ she thought, _I could mistake her for a friend of Levy's._ The demon closed her book, then locked eyes with Erza in a cool gaze. "Erza Scarlet. You are his favorite."

Rage burned away all other thought. Without incantation or consideration, Erza Requipped into Armadura Fairy. "Jellal! Where is he?"

"You will see him soon. Macro." A force gripped Erza from within, sapping the strength from her arms and commanding her legs to follow the demon woman. Even clad in Armadura Fairy, with Jellal's wards inscribed within, it took all Titania's willpower to hold herself still. _Trying to attack is too risky,_ Erza thought, shaking. _She could turn me on my nakama. Gods, help me!_

"Erza!" Wendy gasped. "Sky Dragon Wing Strike!" Storms sprang to life around the Dragon Slayer's arms, and she slammed them into the demon.

"Begone." Seilah held out her hand, and dozens of books shot through Wendy's magic to batter the Dragon Slayer. Wendy flew back, Carla racing to catch her. "You." She glared at Erza. "Obey. Kyouka will be angry." Erza trembled, knowing the name through her Starburst the moment she heard it. _She's the one who's torturing Jellal!_ Erza took a step forward, raising her swords. "No. Put those away."

Lisanna appeared from above, her Heaven Soul shining like a sun in the night. "Get away from her!" she cried. "Angel Explosion!" Sacred light erupted around the demon, and Erza was free.

"Fairy Burst!" Titania chanted, and the two spells sent the demon flying.

A male demon landed beside the woman, a leonine beast-man carried by a whirlwind. "Seilah. This is no time for games."

"No!" Elfman charged into them both in full Beast Mode. He sent them sprawling. "It's time for a man!"

"Tempester, capture the knight," Seilah replied, eyes narrowing at the sight of Elfman. "This one looks useful. Macro." Her Curse pulsed out again, and Erza could feel it even through Lisanna's cleansing light. Elfman snarled and twitched.

Then he roared at the sky, and Lisanna flinched. _Oh, no,_ Erza worried, leaping beside the youngest Strauss. _Has she taken control of Elfman, in spite of all Jellal's precautions?_ Elfman leaped into the air, and Seilah smiled...

...until she realized Elfman was coming down towards _her._ The demon's eyes widened. "Obey!" she demanded, flinging dozens of books at the Beast. Elfman didn't even slow down, crashing into Seilah and throwing her down the street.

"A man will not surrender control twice," Elfman replied, stomping the earth. The road cracked beneath his talons. "Not when a Fairy Tail wizard has spent five years writing freedom into that man's spirit!" Erza smiled – _Jellal is protecting us all even now_ – and turned on Tempester.

"Boom," the demon chanted, and an explosion drove them all back. Wendy and Carla nearly went flying, but Erza Requipped to Adamantine and caught Wendy's hand, while Wendy pulled Carla into a one-armed hug. _This fight will be a formidable one–_

Ice flashed across the battlefield, and both demons froze solid. "Wendy! Erza!" Gray, wrapped in his Zero Flesh, flew to their side. "Is everyone all right?"

Without the distraction of battle, the thought of Jellal's captivity returned. "We are unharmed," Erza reported, eyes tight with grief, "but Jellal remains a prisoner of Tartaros. We must clear the civilians from the city, then rescue him."

"But–" Wendy blurted.

"Erza's right, damn it," Gray snarled. "As long as that thing's just floating there looking stupid, we've got to focus on the folks who can't fight. It's what he would want."

In cruel answer to Erza's prayers, a beam of indigo force lanced out from the cube, smashing into the grounds outside the gates of Mercurius. The others all gasped. "Eclipse!" Lisanna blurted.

"What?" Erza asked.

Lisanna pressed her hand against her forehead, eyes squeezed shut. "It's what the Grand Magic Games were for. It was some kind of anti-Zeref weapon, but they needed Lucy and Yukino to get it working, and now–"

"Let me guess," Gray spat. "It was out by the palace." Lisanna nodded.

"That's not manly!" Elfman objected.

"Wait. Where are Lucy and Yukino?" Erza asked.

Lisanna looked away from the palace. "Arcadios picked them up as soon as the attack started. They were still recovering from their double knockout."

"I bet they were," Gray snarled, turning his attention to the frozen demons. "Ice Devil RAGE!" he roared, shattering them both. "We've got to hurry. That death freak is raising dragon bodies faster than we can put them down."

"Then we must move," Erza ordered, leading them forward. They found a knot of dragon-man skeletons, and Titania unleashed Heaven's Wheel on them. "Keep fighting until we find the monster behind this."

Lisanna looked around them, grimacing at the sight of half-collapsed shops and burning homes. "Do you know which demon is doing this?" she asked.

Gray pointed skyward, at the largest of the dragon corpses. This one had bony scales that made it seem almost whole. As they watched, all horrified except for the Devil Slayer, bone hatchlings fell from holes in its armor. "Her name was Motherglare," Gray explained, glaring at the pair. "The necromancer is called Keyes. Most of his power goes into making these." He froze a squad of the skeletal hatchlings before they could approach. "I almost had him, but then the demon with the four arms attacked me."

Erza gasped. "Ezel? But Jellal already destroyed him!"

"They weren't kidding about being immortal," Gray complained, shaking his head. "I think I can finish them off with the right Devil Slayer magic – that's what it's _for_ – but until one of us figures out the trick, we're in a bad spot." He glared up at Cube. "That's probably why they wanted Jellal. Not sure why he's still alive, though."

"They're questioning him," Erza explained, and they all looked at her with sympathetic horror even as they ran. "I know, Mavis help me, but we have to contain this, even with that demon cannon above us. Keep fighting." She turned to face another dragon corpse flying at them, this one bulky and broad with a massive jaw.

"Mmm, you women look tasty," it said, stroking the air beneath its chin as though it had a beard. "And a popsicle on the side! I never thought a male would look appetizing." It snorted at the sight of Elfman, though, disgust clear even with empty eye sockets. "You, on the other hand, stink of sweat and leather."

"That's manly sweat!" Elfman roared, leaping up and hammering at its skull with a clasped-hand overhead smash. The dragon laughed.

"Gravity Change!" Its laughter turned into a yelp as Kagura drove Defender through its skull, splitting the entire body in half right down the spine. The monster crashed to earth, Elfman driven through its forehead by his increased weight. "Now!"

Erza's heart welled with pride as Millianna's tubes pinned its legs and wings to the ground, Simon's shadows devoured it from below, and Wally's 64 Frames attack shattered the beast from within. "Ten of Coins! King of Cups! The World! Enhancement!" Cana chanted. "Now, Ultear!"

"Arc Crash: Annihilation!" Ultear appeared from a Space Arc gate above the dragon, her magic smashing the skeleton into Simon's devouring shadows. Kagura flew up beside her and stabbed down, gravity increasing in the beast's center to drag the broken pieces further in. Wally teleported to Elfman's side and pulled him out of the way.

Just like that, it was over, and the monster was gone. Cult Buster's mages released their spells as one, Cana and Millianna high-fiving each other. Simon leaned on his knees, panting. Ultear teleported to his side and kissed his cheek. "Ha! Who needs Dragon Slayers?" she cheered.

Lightning split the sky, and powder drifted down towards them. Laxus briefly coalesced into human form, nodded at the gathered wizards, and exploded through the heavens once more to shatter another dragon corpse. The Thunder Tribe followed him, holding off demon soldiers that tried to attack the S-Class wizard from behind. "We do," Cana and Elfman said as one, smiling as they watched Bickslow and Evergreen plow through small fry.

"This is dandy and all," Wally cut in, eyes hidden by his hat, "but we still have to rescue nii-san."

"Civilians first," Erza insisted again, slapping an errant tear on her cheek.

Ultear sobered on the spot. "Don't worry, Erza, this isn't just personal. Cana and Simon used their Shadow Card ritual to figure out the demons' immortality."

Gray stared, jaw going slack. "How?"

"We thought it would just point us in the right direction," Simon explained.

Cana's grin was as cold and sharp as Gray's claws. "Except they use a machine in the heart of that giant cube to rebuild themselves. The 'Grim Core.' It's all done with mirrors."

"Requip!" Erza switched back to Armadura Fairy. "Then we must destroy Tartaros' headquarters immediately, to extinguish their power and rescue our family!"

"AYE SIR!" the two teams roared in reply, and flew towards Hell to save a wizard of Heaven.


	127. Vol 23, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Mercurius, X787: Juvia

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia chanted, tossing aside demon soldiers and bone hatchlings. Their commander, a strange dragon corpse whose wings were also its arms, dug into the ground, fighting her spell.

"Gee hee." Gajeel crouched, bracing himself by turning his arms and legs into spikes and shooting them into the earth. "Karma Demon: Starmetal Dragon Spiral Roar!" An eruption like an exploding meteor ripped through the bat-like dragon, tearing it to scraps. "And stay down, ya walkin' leftover!"

"Psyche Blades!" Meredy tossed out a literal handful of swords at their foes, her magic devastating their ranks even one-handed. "Mavis, I hate this! My arm should be better by now."

"Easy, Merry," Gajeel replied, leaping over and watching her back with a volley of kunai. "The broom witch says it'll heal, Wendy just can't do it because stupid Demon Guard." Juvia nodded, then glanced at where Mirajane stood over Lucy and Yukino. Her eyes burned with fire to shame the depths of Grim. _Juvia understands now why Mira-san is so feared,_ she thought, watching her wait for another horde to rush her. They were led by one of the smaller dragon corpses, though it still dwarfed the hatchlings.

"Soul Extinctor: _Inferno!"_ Mira howled, fists punching out from her sides. The entire horde burned to ash, dragon and all. The instant they were gone, the fire around Mira's eyes banked, and she dropped to her knees, stroking Lucy's cheek. "Please...Lucy, _please..."_ Juvia swallowed. _Ex-Love-Rival has been unconscious since we found her._ She glanced at the royal family and their captain of the guard. They were still conferring with Neo-Mystogan. _If Lucy does not wake up soon, there may be no consoling Mirajane, or stopping her._

At last, Lucy groaned and stirred. Mirajane's smile lit the night. "Ow," Ex-Love-Rival complained, holding her head. "Did we win?"

Mirajane threw her arms around the spirit mage, pulling her to sit upright with a hug. "Yes, love. Yes we did."

"Oh. Good." Lucy twitched, then let Mira help her stand. Her eyes went saucer-wide. "Mirajane? Why is everything on fire?"

"Not everything," Mira replied, pointing at the upper towers of the palace. A single drop of sweat rolled down Lucy's cheek. "We are in a bad spot, though. Tartaros is attacking, and one of them is animating dragon bodies from a massive graveyard beneath the city."

"Z-zombie dragons?" Lucy stammered, swallowing. Then she looked around, blinking. "Wait, why am I at the palace?" She gaped at Yukino, still unconscious on the ground. "Wait, why is _Yukino_ at the palace?!"

"Eclipse," Hisui explained, striding toward them.

Arcadios ran toward her. "Your Highness!" He stopped at a single raised hand from her. "Your Highness, I implore you–"

"I will not allow you to accept the blame for my foolishness a moment longer," Hisui insisted. "Originally, it was a plan to kill Zeref. We needed the twelve original Zodiac Keys, and the wizards to turn them. You and Miss Yukino were perfect, Lady Heartfilia," the princess continued while Lucy blushed, "so when Tartaros appeared, we were going to use the Gate to destroy Cube instead. We were too late." Hisui turned a mournful look on a massive pile of metal shards. _Poor Hisui-hime,_ Juvia mourned. _So much work, destroyed in an instant._

"Pure Maginium," Arcadios said, picking up one of the smaller pieces. "Shattered by Tartaros."

Gajeel raced to Arcadios' side, stopping with enough suddenness to wobble like a pole in a storm. "Mavis, that smells delicious," he breathed. "Since it's already broken and all, do ya mind if I, y'know, have a bite?" Arcadios whirled and glared at the Dragon Slayer, who just grinned back. "Gee hee!"

"Sir Arcadios," Hisui whispered. "We can no longer use it. If it will help a Fairy Tail wizard protect Fiore, then let him have it."

Arcadios sighed and handed Gajeel the shard. He bit into the metal with zeal – only for his teeth to bounce off with a resounding clang. "Mavis on a stick!" he blurted. "This stuff's insane!" He managed to gnaw off a mostly-broken flake and swallow it. The Iron Dragon Slayer gasped, his whole body erupting with indigo power. "Gods." He reeled, nearly falling over before regaining his footing. "This metal is amazing. It makes platinum taste like dirt." He stared at the ruins of the Eclipse Gate. "Tartaros was able to one-shot that thing?"

King Toma walked over, nodding with solemn resolve. "Lord Mystogan. I grant you a conditional pardon for the Oracion Seis, excepting Brain." He looked up at the circling monstrosity, still raining down hatchling soldiers. "If they acquit themselves as you claim, their pardon will be complete."

"I will accept full responsibility for their actions," 'Mystogan' replied, turning to the rest of Team Starburst. "Can you manage here in my absence?"

Mirajane nodded, still holding Lucy in one arm. "Go. We need every wizard willing to face these monsters." Mystogan nodded back, then vanished in a flash of Meteor. Juvia forced herself not to cheer. _At last! Wally will reunite with his brother – Yukino with her sister – Kinana and Cobra can finally – Juvin!_ Mira turned to the rest of Team Starburst and took in a breath.

The massive lizard-shark who'd attacked Jellal dropped in the middle of them. "You have made your last mistake," it said, body swelling. "Tenchi Kaimei!" A massive wave of brackish, toxic water erupted from it in all directions.

Juvia rushed into it without hesitation. _The others – they'll all drown!_ she worried, plunging into the poisonous curse. "Water Jigsaw!" she chanted, containing both the curse and the demon in her whirling body.

To Juvia's surprise, Torafuzar merely swam through the whirling maelstrom she'd become. "You are one of his nakama. You'll do. Drink the Seas!" Holes opened in his body, pulling in his curse – and Juvia!

She couldn't make out the cries of horror from her teammates amid the roar of waves, but their tone was enough. Then she was trapped in the monster, and everything was dark and wet and cold. Juvia couldn't even move. When the demon tried its curse again, however, there was something Juvia could do. _Water Lock!_ she commanded, and all the vile fluid was as trapped within the villain as she was.

For a few minutes, all was chaos in spite of her helpless blindness. She could tell there was more shouting, and made out the demon's name – Torafuzar – as he (apparently) raced to return to the cube. Which was named Cube. _Were Juvia not so worried, it might be amusing._

Eventually, the leaping, running, and spellcasting subsided. Torafuzar stomped along, even his footsteps sounding unhappy. There was more talking, and Juvia felt sure that the raised voices meant an argument. A vicious snapping sound ended the debate, and they were moving again. After another minute of this, the demon stopped again and tapped on his metal chest. "Come out, or we will start removing your commander's limbs," he ordered. Torafuzar's Water Curse relented enough to permit Juvia to peer out of one opening.

She immediately wished she hadn't. Jellal was chained to a wall, a tentacled monster out of a horror manga shocking him. His chest was nearly as thorough a mass of slashes as his back, and his right eye was swollen mostly shut. Another demon laughed, this one clearly feminine. Juvia immediately obeyed Torafuzar, dropping to her feet next to her captor. The monster's electric assault stopped the moment she took form.

The demon woman slapped manacles over Juvia's wrists as soon as they had solidified. _Magic-sealing cuffs!_ Juvia realized, pulling at them in momentary terror. "Excellent work, Torafuzar. I knew I could count on you."

"Jackal and Ezel died again," Torafuzar reported. Out of the corner of one eye, Juvia could tell he was dragging something behind him, like a large sack. "That fire wizard is a menace."

"Natsu," Jellal chuckled, then spasmed again even without further torture. "Menace is his middle name." He took in a shuddering breath. "Hee. Natsu Menace Dragneel. Sounds right."

"He is delirious, Lady Kyouka," Torafuzar rumbled.

Kyouka grabbed Juvia's hair and dragged her over to the Starburst. Juvia nearly missed his gasp of horror through her own. "This will get his attention. Consider what you have suffered, delicious one." She licked her lips. Jellal's good eye bulged wide, both irises shrinking nearly to nothing, as he turned to face Juvia. "Your water woman, now...she looks downright tender. I wonder how much experience she has with pain."

"I'll tell you!" Jellal cried, crashing against his chains. "Gods, please, I'll tell you where he is, you win!" he begged.

"Jellal-dono, don't," Juvia said, but from the wild look in his eyes, she couldn't even be sure he'd heard her. "Do not give them anyth–" the water mage froze when Kyouka sliced the clothes away from her left thigh.

"I'll start with her guild mark, I think," the torturer drawled, smirking. "Thighs can be so sensitive. Perhaps I'll only increase that sensitivity tenfold." Kyouka's hand glowed, and suddenly every sensation Juvia felt was magnified. The light burned her eyes. She could hear Jellal's heart pound. The scent of salt and blood filled the air. "I am going to ask you again, and if you do not answer me as accurately as possible, I will slice the rain woman's leg apart by layers while you watch. We will repeat this process until you cooperate. Do you understand?" Jellal nodded desperately. "Good. _Where – is – Siegrain?"_

"Vistarion," Jellal gasped. "He's in Vistarion. Sieg still lives in the Grimoire Heart airship. It docks on the edge of the city at a tower reserved for Hades and his guild."

"What?" Kyouka whispered. _I – I think she's going to torture me anyway,_ Juvia feared, trembling in the demon's grip. "You mean to tell me you endured all that suffering to protect a man who's on the other side of the _world!"_

"I was stalling for time," Jellal whispered. "You couldn't kill me while I still had information. If you were torturing me, you weren't torturing anyone else." He collapsed, held up only by the chains on his wrists. "Please. Do what you want with me. I told you what you want to know. Spare Juvia, I beg you."

Kyouka glared at the broken Starburst. Juvia wept, pointlessly fighting her chains. "Seam?" the demon asked.

Torafuzar threw the sack into the room – only it was the former Council chairman, Crawford Seam. His head was facing backwards, eyes frozen open. "He was uncooperative, my lady."

"I don't believe this," Kyouka snarled. "Take this bloated garbage to Franmalth, see if he can extract the soul. If that doesn't work, try Keyes. I know he's busy, but we need this weak fool's Super Archive." Torafuzar sighed, nodded, and threw the ex-chairman's body over one shoulder. "Oh, and take the girl to a cell. If this pretty boy is telling the truth, we can't dispose of her yet." Torafuzar nodded again, this time with conviction.

"No. Jellal-dono," Juvia sobbed, fighting Kyouka's grip.

Torafuzar grunted. "Your sacrifice protected your teammates, if only during my escape," he said, wrapping one massive hand around her waist. _Did he get larger?_ Juvia wondered. _Mavis, I think he did._ He was stooped over to fit in the hallway outside Jellal's cell. "You will be imprisoned with honor. You could even join us, if you are willing to be transformed."

"Never," Juvia snarled, thrashing.

Jellal smiled, and somehow it was a brief ray of sunlight in the deepest Hell. "It's going to be all right, Juvia."

Kyouka laughed, one of her claws growing into a whip. "Oh, my beautiful toy, I assure you it isn't." She cracked the whip, and Jellal convulsed even though it didn't touch him. "Your friend won't suffer, but I'm afraid I'll get bored waiting for confirmation on your brother. I have to occupy myself with something!"

Her laughter was almost as cruel as her talons. Juvia struggled all the harder, but trapped in their chains, she wasn't a water woman – just a desperate one. "Monster! Leave him alone! _Jellal!"_

Tearing sounds echoed from below them. Kyouka gasped, looked down, then glared at Torafuzar. "Go. Take them and find Franmalth! Only Face matters!"

"Yes, my lady!" Torafuzar bounded away, moving with astonishing speed for a creature his size. For an instant, Juvia felt the rainstorm of old pouring in to drown her –

– then, just before she lost sight of Jellal's cell, Erza erupted from the floor. Right behind her were Wendy, Carla, and –

 _Gray-sama!_

The rain went away.


	128. Vol 23, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Cube, X787: Gray

Gray froze. Even in the horrifying circumstances, the irony didn't escape him.

A demon woman was between Erza and Jellal, a whip dangling from her index finger. Jellal was a mass of slashes, bruises, and agony. _He looks...ruined._ For just an instant, he was a child again, staring in awe at a girl and boy who'd survived Grim itself.

Erza screamed. She raised her Fairy Wing swords, then slashed through the demon so quickly Gray could only tell it happened because the woman came apart in three pieces. The tentacle monster croaked and reached for her, only to be sliced into chunks in the blink of an eye. Jellal's chains were next, shattering before either demon had finished falling to the floor.

Before Jellal could drop three inches, Erza Requipped into her nurse outfit and caught him. "Jellal! Oh, Mavis, I should have – _Jellal!"_ she cried.

"e...erza?" Jellal breathed. Somehow, the Starburst chuckled. "at least the hallucinations have improved."

"No," she insisted, taking his natural hand and guiding it to her hair. The moment his fingers reached her locks, the focus returned to his gaze. "I am here, my love."

"oh thank mavis," he sobbed, eyes closing. "i couldn't take much more." His good eye opened again. "juvia," he whispered, and Gray's insides seized up. "they took juvia to find someone named franmalth–"

Gray didn't hear anything else Jellal said, because he was screaming and tearing through Cube and everything in his path froze and shattered. _No! NO! She was supposed to be safe, damn it! That was the whole point!_ Some of the foot soldiers were joined by a squadron of winged hunters and a quintet of giant robot things. Gray demolished them all without slowing. "Juvia," he breathed, panting, as he skidded to a halt in a large chamber with an Archive console. Several screens flickered with data; none of them had any information about Juvia, so they were useless.

"So," Torafuzar said, leaping at Gray, "you're the Devil Slayer." His fin-like arm blade lashed out at the wizard. Gray parried it was an ice shield, but the demon was able to crack it even through his Slayer magic. "Impressive, but insufficient."

"Where's Juvia?" Gray howled, slashing back with his Zero Claws. Torafuzar grunted and slid back, the attack carving grooves in his armor. _My claws didn't penetrate it, though–_

"Don't worry about Juvia, Gray-sama," the water mage shouted, "focus on your enemy!" In spite of her words, Gray's eyes flickered to the sound of her voice. Juvia had been hung by her ankles over the pit behind the lacrima screens, far enough up that he hadn't noticed her at first. _Magic-sealing cuffs,_ Gray realized, heart pounding. _If she falls, her water magic won't save her!_

"You should listen to your _woman!"_ Torafuzar snarled, hurling a titanic fist at Gray.

"Zero Palm," Gray chanted, stopping Torafuzar's attack with a palm block so cold it could shatter steel. Even then, the blow pushed Gray back several inches, and Torafuzar's only injuries were a handful of cracks along his knuckles. The demon still looked at the damage with a gasp. "She's..." Gray breathed, but the reflexive denial wouldn't form. _I have to save her,_ he snarled at himself, _and even Natsu isn't stupid enough to not see this. I won't be able to hide it any more._

Torafuzar looked from Gray to Juvia and back. "Ah." The demon nodded. "You meant to protect those you love with distance. It will not work against Tartaros. Though we do not have the feelings of mortals, the Grim King knows of them. If this woman is meaningful to you, then the others will use her as a shield or a weapon." Juvia gasped.

Gray blinked. "Not you?" he asked.

"It would be undignified. Even against a Devil Slayer, I will fight with a demon's strength! Black Wave!" The demon held out his arms, and water that looked and smelled of the foulest poisons rushed towards him.

"Ice Geyser!" Gray's counterattack froze the entire wave and struck at Torafuzar, forcing him back. "A demon using water against an Ice Devil Slayer? Walk away while you can. You have honor – I would let you leave."

The wall of ice shattered, and Torafuzar burst at him with speed his bulk should have limited. He was covered in even greater armor than before, seeming made of adamantine. "Die," the demon snapped, spinning himself like Gajeel's chain-sword.

"Ice Devil Rage!" Gray roared, freezing the monster in mid-whirl. He paused a moment to ensure the demon wasn't moving, then spread his wings and shot up towards Juvia. Gray gasped as she realized that something – or someone – was pulling her up. "Dammit, Juvia, why didn't you say something!"

"Juvia was worried about – eek!" She vanished over the edge of a hole in Cube, the night sky clear above them. Gray flew up after her, to stare at an impossible sight.

Silver Fullbuster, his father, was holding onto Juvia by her waist. He was clad in fur-lined armor, with the inscription "Absolute Zerø" over his chest. "Look at this," he drawled, smirking as his eyes flickered up and down the water mage. Juvia shivered. "You've got good taste in women, boy. This one smells like she'd do anything for–"

"Cold Excalibur!" Gray howled, the sword forming in his hand as he leaped at the fake. He darted aside, snarling through clenched teeth, when "Silver" held Juvia up between them. _Torafuzar warned me,_ Gray realized. "Fight me, coward!" He clapped fist to palm, a dozen Ice-Make spells at the ready.

"In a moment," the corpse said, growing talons of ice and pointing them at Juvia's throat. Gray held very, very still. "Juvia Lockser. Water Magic prodigy. Orphan. Wanderer. Phantom Lord elite. Fairy Tail wizard. It feels right, fighting by the side of a Fernandes, doesn't it?"

Juvia stared at the false Silver with a gasp. "Do – do you know something about Juvia?"

"The Locksers were a branch of Alvarez nobility," the thing with his father's face explained. "They had a saying on the continent: 'blue hair, blue blood.' Before Jellal's grandfather was overthrown, your family was the right hand of theirs. The ability to go anywhere, capture anyone, survive nearly anything, it was perfect. In a desert empire especially, where water is life, the power to make rain and become fluid nears that of a god." He pulled her face close to his, smile growing as it sharpened. "It was a pleasure helping the Balam Alliance overthrow them, all those years ago. And now here you are, in love with this brat." Juvia trembled, glaring at 'Silver' with fury rivaling Gray's.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded, frost rippling from his fists. "You sure as Grim aren't my father. Talk!"

"Much better to show you. Walk up to me, and look in my eyes. Then we'll finish our little feud." The demon's smile vanished. "Try anything, and I'll slice your pretty stalker's throat." That made Juvia flinch and look away. _I don't have a choice,_ Gray decided, obeying with a cautious gait. _That doesn't mean I have to be stupid about it._ Devil Slayer magic gathered around his claws, just in case. Then he got close enough to see what the demon meant, and froze.

Silver's real face – his living face – screamed from inside one eye, fists pounding on it from the inside as though it were a window. Mika, his mother, did the same in the other. Gray stumbled back, shaking like a leaf. "That's – how – what did you _do?"_

With a laugh, the demon tossed Juvia aside. Gray banished his Zero Flesh and caught her, immediately freezing and shattering her manacles. "That look! Oh, man, I've wanted to see that look on your face for six years now." As one, Gray and Juvia gaped. _No. No, it can't be,_ Gray thought, knowing that it damn well could. "Keyes is a necromancer, remember? That's how we're winning this war." He waved at the heavens, still lousy with dragon corpses flying around them. Atop the largest, fire magic clashed with a darkness they could make out even against the night sky. _Natsu. Figures,_ Gray realized. "We've gathered thousands of corpses over the years, experimenting on them for all sorts of reasons. After we found out about you, though, Devil Slayer..." Deliora spread his stolen arms and laughed. "...we had to create a weapon against you, and one demon knew you best! No Crash man to save you now, boy!"

"Zero Destruction Bow!" Gray screamed, summoning the weapon and firing in the same moment. Deliora laughed and pulled the arrow out of his body – then ate it, just as Gray would have. "Demons have human magic now?"

"Your father," Deliora smirked, tapping the words on his armor. "We tricked him into thinking he could destroy us. Master Mard Geer helped him learn Ice Devil Slayer magic. Once that was done, well, there was only one candidate to Take Over his undead body." Gray snarled again, reclaiming his Zero Flesh. "Oi oi, don't get righteous with me. Your Mirajane does the same thing to us."

 _Wait. He said Take Over. That means he has its weaknesses with its strengths._ Gray planted his fist in his palm. "You think you've already won, don't you, Deliora?" the Devil Slayer asked. Juvia had already turned into a stream, rippling behind the demon. "Just because you're an Ice Slayer, I can't hurt you. How confident are you of that?" Before he could answer, Gray leapt at him. "Ice Devil Claw!"

"Ice Devil Claw!" Deliora chanted back, parrying Gray's magic with his own. Silver's face gaped in disbelief as Gray smiled his fury. "Don't get cocky, boy. My power matches yours!"

"Yeah," Gray retorted, smile growing. "There's just one problem."

Juvia took form behind the demon and held out one hand. "Water Lock!" she chanted, surrounding Deliora's head.

"I'm not alone." Gray kept his focus on neutralizing Deliora's Ice Magic. The demon tried to respond, but only choked garbles echoed out. "What's that? You're a corpse, so you don't need to breathe? Yeah, we thought of that too. Now, Juvia!"

"Water Slicer!" With expert aim, Juvia's slashes tore at the corpse's limbs, never threatening to scratch her nakama. "You will never hurt Gray-sama again!"

"Take Over Magic is powerful, but it has one drawback," Gray explained, smile sharpening. "You don't just get your victim's strengths, but also his weaknesses! And right now, as strong as my father was, you don't have the body of Deliora – you're a human being, and can be killed like one!"

Deliora erupted from Silver's body, and even with all his Devil Slayer might, Gray found himself scrambling to avoid being literally crushed underfoot. "Fool boy! I can simply abandon that form if it suits me. Now die!"

"Did I say one drawback?" Gray snarled, slamming fist to palm. "Sorry, I lied. Zero Excalibur!" His Zero Flesh returned, ice wings erupting from his back and throwing Gray at his personal nightmare. The Devil Slayer slashed Deliora from gut to skull with the Devil Slayer sword, its frigid magic slicing past the monster's back. _Without my father's body, you have no defense against my Ice Magic!_

Deliora had just enough time to scream before falling to either side of the Devil Slayer. Gray landed by Juvia's side as the demon exploded into a black cloud of death. _Nice try, Deliora,_ Gray thought, banishing Zero Excalibur and holding out one palm behind him, _but I know this trick too._ He froze the entire cloud of anti-magic particles, which fell like a snowfall of stars. He stood, made sure the demon was gone, then gathered his courage and turned to face the water mage.

Her eyes were enormous pulsing hearts. _Oh Mavis. I'd rather fight Deliora again._ He spared a glance for where Deliora had been. _Which I'll probably do soon anyway, with the Grim Core still active._ "Juvia, I..."

"Juvia understands," she said, holding his hand. In an instant, she controlled herself. "This is not the time to discuss our feelings. Fairy Tail needs us." Gray nodded, taking a moment to breathe. _Yeah. We're gonna have to talk later, but for now–_

The familiar howl of a flame-brained idiot fell towards them. Gray sighed and looked up. Natsu was screaming and pounding on Motherglare's corpse, while the necromancer guy fell beside them. The part that caught Gray off-guard, though, was the ex-Raven lady with the fire hair riding behind Natsu – and she had a flaming dragon skull between her braids! "Go back to Grim! _Motherglare!"_ Natsu shouted, his fires devouring the enormous dragon's bone scales.

They crashed into Cube, Motherglare breaking into over a dozen pieces as she landed. The dark power faded from her eye sockets, and Natsu roared at the sky. Flare smiled at him, hands twisting at her waist. "Thank you...Cherry Blossom cousin..."

"You miserable boy," Keyes said, his robes inhabited by a twisting black fog. A skeletal hand trembled as it gestured at the broken dragon body. "Motherglare was my masterpiece. Look what you've done to her."

"That's why living dragon friends are better than dead dragon puppets!" Natsu replied, face split by one of his huge smiles. "You lose."

"Fool," Keyes replied. "There are thousands of corpses in Cube, and your Dragon Slayer magic isn't suited to killing a demon."

Gray cleared his throat. Keyes yelped and whirled on the Devil Slayer, some horrid Curse no doubt at the ready. "Freeze," Gray chanted, and Keyes became an icy statue of himself on the spot. Juvia lashed out and shattered the necromancer. "Oi, Natsu, what's with the flaming skull and this 'Cherry Blossom cousin' thing?"

Natsu blinked, then laughed. "Oh, that! Turns out that Flare learned her magic from my uncle here!" He pointed a thumb at the blazing dragon face. It spread, turning into a small dragon made almost entirely of flame. Gray gaped in spite of himself.

"Atlas Flame is the guardian of my village," Flare explained, still contorting herself in her odd manner. _I guess that wasn't a Raven thing,_ Gray decided. "Cherry Blossom was able to find parts of him in the dragon graveyard. Grape Gate, Mystogan, and the jet-haired willow were able to restore him."

Gray blinked. "Grape Gate is our Ultear, and 'Jet Willow' is the other Ultear, right?" he asked.

"Yep!" Natsu laughed. "They did a lot of smart magic stuff, and Atlas is better now! Cool, huh?"

"Juvia is sure that 'cool' is not the right word, Natsu," Juvia replied, looking up at the fire dragon. Atlas was devouring every flicker of flame in sight, which Natsu and Flare were providing in as much volume as they could manage.

"I was on the verge of death ever since the Dragon King Festival," Atlas Flame explained, "saved only by King Igneel's power. Even then, I was only able to burn as an eternal flame, fed by a village of giants. With the power of your allies combined, I am now restored, and can do battle against my violated brothers and sisters." His neck curved to regard the broken Motherglare, bowing his head a fraction. "Though I am myself wield only a remnant of my former might."

"We'll take all the help we can get," Gray replied. "For now, our priority is the Grim Core."

"The what?" Natsu asked, blinking in his vacuous manner.

"It's how they keep coming back, even after we blow them up," Gray explained. "Once we take it out, they're as mortal as the rest of us." He looked down at the artificial Hell beneath them. _And I lose Mom and Dad again._ He scowled. _Tch. They're prisoners of a literal demon necromancer. This is just setting them free._

Juvia took his hand in hers. _That wasn't as bad as I expected._ Flare nodded. Atlas clawed and stomped Cube's earth. Natsu punched his palm with a burning fist. "Now we're talking. I'm all fired up!" Gray shook his head as he created a slide back down to the control room. _Of course you are._


	129. Vol 23, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Cube, X787: Ultear

"Nii...san..." Millianna wept, hands clasped over her mouth. _I can't blame her,_ Ultear thought, trembling with fury at the sight of Jellal's countless indignities. _When I find the demon who did this to him, I'm going to Disassemble her one millimeter at a time!_

All manner of demon soldiers and war machines were prone or shattered around them. The roof was torn away, exposing the battle in the sky and the stars above them. Every once in a while, Jellal breathed in the starlight. Erza, Cana, and Simon used their magic to swirl wind around him whenever he had the strength to feed on it. In spite of everything, Jellal worked through the Grim Archive, trying to work out the map and the Cube's systems. "I'll be fine, Milli," he insisted, shudders of pain belying his confidence. Above, eruptions of ice and fire assured Ultear that backup had arrived. _Gray. Natsu. I should have known you two would be wreaking havoc._

A spiraling ice slide descended from above. Gray, Juvia, Flare, and Natsu came sliding down this construction, a comparatively small dragon following. It was covered in flames, and kept a discreet distance from the slide. Gray and Juvia landed more or less on their feet, rushing to Erza and Jellal. Flare stumbled, joining Wally to watch one of the corridor entrances. Natsu landed on his stomach, cheeks swelled and eyes swirling. "It isn't a vehicle, Natsu!" Gray complained. Natsu just grunted and struggled to his feet.

"Is that a... _living_ dragon?" Cana breathed. _Someone had to ask._ Natsu nodded, recovering from his brief motion sickness spell. "He's on our side, right?"

"Igneel is my friend and king," the dragon explained. "I will fight alongside his son." Natsu, predictably, grinned. Then he blinked, sniffing the air. Natsu turned toward Jellal and froze.

"We know, Natsu," Ultear snapped, immediately regretting her tone, "but there's no time. As soon as Jellal gets through their Archive defenses, I'm sending him to Porlyusica."

"I can still fight," Jellal whispered, eyes narrowing. His hands were a blur, sheathed in miniature Meteor fields.

"Jellal, please," Erza begged. The Starburst clenched his teeth and kept working.

"Looking for the Grim Core?" Gray asked, striding over. Juvia joined him, holding his hand. _Wait, he's not pulling away._ Ultear glanced from Juvia, who was still blushing even though her smile had vanished at the sight of Jellal, to Gray. Her brother had one icy wing curled around her back, shielding her. He caught Ultear staring, and looked away. "Tch."

"I get it, Gray, later," Ultear conceded. "I'm using my magic to look for it too. This place is a mess of twisted ethernano and Curse defenses."

"They're wards," Jellal added, glaring at some particularly recalcitrant Archive defense. "Tartaros may call them something else in their arrogance, but they're wards." His good eye widened. "Got it. Here, three floors directly above Cube's exact center." With a few more taps on the screens, Jellal was able to display a path from the control room to the Grim Core. "It has considerable defenses. Some are automatic. Others are controlled by the Core technician. She has few combat abilities of her own, but is extremely intelligent. Assume she'll protect the Core with great skill."

"We'll be careful," Ultear promised, opening a gateway to the tent where the healers had gathered. Sherria was there with the forest witch, protected by Lamia Scale's Games team and a small Fairy Tail force led by Master Makarov himself. "Time for you to rest."

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard," Jellal hissed, buckling in mid-turn. Erza caught him before he could fall. "Gods...I will not be weak now. I refuse."

"Pretending never to be weak is not strength, my love," Erza whispered. "You taught me that." Jellal squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to stand for a moment more. Finally, he collapsed, admitting defeat with a fierce nod. Simon used his shadows to carry Jellal through the gate, where the assembled wizards stared in horror before rushing him to a cot.

After a moment's hesitation, Ultear let the gateway snap shut. _That was harder than I would have liked, but we have work to – someone's coming,_ she realized, echoes of a conversation approaching. "Keyes' control is broken! How much will that cost us? How much? How much?" a high-pitched voice whined.

"Calm yourself, Franmalth," a woman's deep voice replied. Erza stiffened, Requipping from her Wind God Armor to Purgatory without a word. "Lamy is restoring him even now, this time with a proper Etherious form. Soon, the wizards will be dead, and this world will belong to Zeref."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Kyouka." Ultear clamped her jaw shut to avoid gasping. _Siegrain? With her?_ She wasn't alone; Gray and Natsu had both clenched up, shuddering, and Erza trembled, Perdition quivering in her hand with palpable fury. "Even if you knew where Zeref is, in the unlikely event I agree to help you, Face will block his power as completely as any other's." Erza stopped shaking, and she shared a wide-eyed stare with Ultear. _What the Grim? Did they trick Siegrain into coming, or does he know what they're doing here?_

"Weak," Jiemma snarled. Crash magic snarled around Ultear's fists before she could stop herself. _This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_ The former Sabertooth Master snorted. "All of this, weakness. You can rebuild yourselves at the cost of a few moments' pain. Make your bodies strong, and annihilate your enemies with raw power."

"It's just the four of 'em," Natsu whispered, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. "Well, and some of those foot soldier things, but who cares?"

"Gray, you lead with Zero Touch," Erza ordered. "Simon, follow up with Dark Moment. Then we hit them. Ultear, you take Jiemma. Natsu, Siegrain. Gray, Franmalth. The rest of you, deal with the soldiers." She glared and raised Perdition. "Kyouka is _mine."_ They all nodded.

The four emerged from the corridor, gaping as they spotted the Fairy Tail wizards. "You!" Siegrain gaped.

"Zero Touch!" Gray chanted, fingers brushing the floor. The sheen of ice covered them all.

"Dark Moment!" Simon added, swallowing them in darkness his telepathy let the Fairy Tail wizards see through.

With a roar, Siegrain shattered the ice, dispelled the darkness, and slammed into Titania. "Erza!" Ultear gasped, several other cries in time with hers.

"Stick to the plan!" she ordered. "Natsu, destroy Kyouka! Now _move!"_

They moved.

Franmalth sneered at the onrushing group until he realized the _Devil Slayer_ was attacking him, at which pointed he screamed and fled. _Inability to absorb Gray's magic confirmed,_ Ultear noted, howling as she shot at Jiemma. Kyouka slashed at Natsu, who surrounded himself in flame and barreled fist-first into the sadist. The others flowed past – quite literally in the case of Juvia and Simon – tearing through the small army behind the Tartaros aces. Ultear's fist slammed into Jiemma's suddenly-outstretched palm, his speed matching hers. "Alone at last," Ultear hissed, her vast power roaring into his.

Jiemma parried that vast power with little more than a glare. His arms were made of dark bands of demon metal, while a black sunburst circle surro0unded the place where his heart had been. The long, pointed ears seemed almost an afterthought. "So you have found strength," he said, unmoved even as the combination of Crash and Arc of Space cracked the universe around them. "Good. At least this will be interesting." He pushed out at her fist.

The explosion threw her back into the far wall, where Ultear smashed into the devil stone. _Ow._ She pulled herself out, only to find Jiemma charging at her. "Redistribution!" she chanted, only to feel his Curse resist her Arc of Space. _Oh crap!_ In desperation, she teleported out of the way of his onrushing fist.

The entire wall exploded behind where she'd been as Ultear appeared by the Tartaros Archive screens. Jiemma thrust himself back through the air, landing in front of the corridor where the rest of the battle raged. "Weakness!" he snarled, glaring at her. "Your cowardly magic is weak, and I have overcome it!"

Ultear cut down her brief panic, letting her outrage return to take its place. "I'm a coward? You're the one who sold his soul! Ice Crash: Empyrean Rose!" Her parents' magic united once more, lashing out to shatter her opponent.

Jiemma set himself in a low, braced stance, then punched the oncoming spell with all his might. Though even he found his arm covered in frost, the demon metal cracked, Empyrean Rose shattered against the force of his counter-stroke. _Uh-oh._ Ultear scowled and slid back. "Weak! _Weak!_ I have no need for guilds, students, allies – I need none of it!" He fired another blast of raw, overwhelming power, and it took all Ultear's power and skill to warp it around her. More walls shattered around them. "Distractions, all of them! They hold strength back with their whining demands. _WEAK!"_ He unleashed an explosion in all directions around them, and the entire room disintegrated.

Ultear dodged with a teleport, then formed an Arc Shield to deflect the wave of destruction. _Mavis, how powerful has he gotten?_ She didn't even risk returning at first, peering at him through a scrying disc. Jiemma floated in the opening he'd formed, nothing around him but a stone shaft running nearly the length of Cube. For an instant, the flashback to her captivity almost overwhelmed her.

An idea took the place of the trauma, and Ultear smiled. She put her fingers to her temple. _Oi, Simon, are you and Kagura smashing goons into your Dark Space?_

She could feel Simon blink at her. _Um, yeah, why?_

 _When I give you the signal, dump them all out over me._ Before he could panic at the request, she teleported again, appearing above Jiemma in the enormous opening. "Hey, Jimmy, up here!" she called, and the demon convert looked up, gaping in shocked fury. "All that power's useless when your skull's as empty as your heart!" She winked at him. Jiemma howled. Jets of magic power roared from his feet, and he shot at her like one of those rocket things from the Flash Rogers manga. "Arc Crash: Demolition!" _Now, Simon!_

In spite of his fear for her, Simon obeyed, an opening into darkness dumping hundreds of goons into the shaft overhead. At the same time, her demolition spell shattered the walls above them, while her Arc pulled in the tons of rubble Jiemma had already created. "What?!" Jiemma yelped, cutting off his propulsion spell – but not his momentum.

Ultear teleported above the entire mass, fist raised. "All-Crush," she chanted, suffusing the descending column of demon stuff with her might as she punched at it.

The last thing Ultear heard before it all exploded in the depths of Grim was Jiemma's scream of fury. Her grin was sharp and cold. _In the end, the only thing that was weak was_ you. _Goodbye, Jiemma. You won't be missed._

Strange tendrils the color of raw meat lashed out at her. At first, she teleported out of the way, but more of the stuff surged from cracks between the stones. One caught her foot, and Ultear's Arc of Space refused to detach her from it, and it surged across her body –


	130. Vol 23, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Cube, X787: Erza

"Dark Mass!" Siegrain snarled, and the all-too-familiar runed shadows lashed out at Erza.

Fury consumed Titania. Perdition lashed out, the blade's might burning the foul magic to nothing. That done, Erza spun the sword in her hands to reverse her grip. Siegrain glared at her, then rushed at her with Meteor. "Perdition Roar: ARMAGEDDON!" Erza cried, slashing up at him just as he came into range. The blow sent Siegrain whirling into the roof, which he crashed through without slowing. "Requip!" Summoning Armadura Fairy, Erza leaped to fly after him.

"Be judged by the Seven Stars – _Grand Chariot!"_ Siegrain pointed at her with the familiar gesture, the cosmic force gathering above them.

Erza smiled. "Requip!" she chanted. A wispy blue robe with gold trim replaced the might of Armadura Fairy. Siegrain laughed as the Seven Star Sword descended on her, its might crashing into her now-exposed body. Instead of hammering her back into Cube, however, the magic surged into her Celestial Armor's golden accessories. _Thank you, my love,_ she thought, smile growing as Siegrain's laughter vanished. He stared, jaw dropping, as Erza glowed with astral might. "Meteor!"

Siegrain darted away while Erza gave chase, Meteor's might equaling Heart Kreuz's greatest creations. _This duel has been too long in coming, Siegrain,_ she thought, burning to repay the living mockery of her beloved. "You steal even Jellal's magic now, Scarlet?" Siegrain snapped, firing a Starburst volley at her.

Though he'd done something to prevent Erza from absorbing the spell, she pushed through the attack, summoning her basic Heart Kreuz swords and slashing at him with them. "You never have been able to distinguish what is stolen from what is given, Siegrain!" she retorted, throwing herself at him with abandon.

Siegrain's own Meteor spell protected him from her swords' cutting edges, but the force of her blows drove him back. "You're still a fraud, Titania!" he cried, arms crossed over his head. "You're nothing without him! _Altairis!"_ He threw the spell that had killed Shou at her, the air itself dying in its wake.

"Requip!" Erza switched to the Morning Star Armor, pouring her magic into its light and crossing the Photon Slicer swords before her. The murder-spell broke against her radiance, though even Erza's power could only blunt its ferocity. _Gods. No wonder Shou couldn't withstand that,_ she thought, gritting her teeth as the terrible emptiness tore at her. "Jellal saved me, in every way one person can another," she replied, slashing through the sorcerous darkness and demolishing it. "Yet if I were nothing without him today, I could not be a Fairy Tail wizard! Photon Slicer!"

Curving arcs of light blasted into Siegrain. He grunted and darted back. Together, they emerged from Cube, the night sky marred by slowly falling dragon skeletons. "In moments, you'll be nothing at all. _Black Hole!"_ He summoned the all-consuming sphere, sliding back to keep it between them.

"Requip," Erza chanted, switching to her Black Wing Armor. The strength of its wings was just enough to keep the spell from consuming her. _Gods, this...power..._ Titania could only circle the dead star while Siegrain laughed. _I could Requip back to my Celestial Armor, but if I can't use it to absorb this Black Hole, that will be my last mistake. Perdition is not fast enough, Wind God is not powerful enough – only one option now._ She began to circle the Black Hole with ever-greater speed, using its pull to slingshot herself around it faster and faster.

"That will not save you, Scarlet. At last, you are _mine!_ True Heavenly Body Magic: _Sema!"_ Siegrain chanted, swinging his arms around for the beckoning ritual. The skies rumbled above them, even the sluggish dragon-corpses soaring to avoid the oncoming doom. _This will require perfect timing,_ Erza decided, analysis racing through her mind as she circled the Black Hole.

"Requip!"she chanted, switching back to Armadura Fairy and pivoting towards the void spell. It pulled her in, the momentum she'd built up causing her to spiral towards the Black Hole with incredible force. "Fairy Storm!" She slashed through the deadly spell, shattering it and flying straight at Siegrain.

The younger Fernandes yelped, but didn't have the time to begin a spell before Erza slammed into him, sending them both sprawling. When they skidded to a halt, Titania leaped over her barely-upright foe and kicked him towards Sema. They were at the edge of the blast radius, but even that was enough to toss them both back, Cube itself rocking from the blow. "You...I hate you. _So much."_ Siegrain fell to one knee, reeling from the blows he'd taken.

"I do not hate you, Siegrain," Erza replied, Requipping to her basic armor, "but I cannot permit any enemy of Fairy Tail to threaten our guild. Yield."

She blinked as Siegrain began to laugh again. He stood, legs quivering and one eye twitching. "You miserable parasite. Did you think I was idle, while Jellal forged you into a passable weapon? _Etherious!"_ He held his arms high, and Erza gasped as Jellal's brother transformed into something more – and less – than human. Wings like those of Mira's original Satan Soul erupted from Siegrain's back. Small razor-sharp claws grew from his fingers. Twin horns sprouted from his brow, blue and curving like a ram's. His entire body radiated an aura of the same dark magic that Erza had first seen trying to consume Jellal back in the Tower. Though his wounds remained, his shaking stopped, and his movement displayed no sign of pain or weakness. "What you saw on Tenrou was mere prologue to what I have become. Behold, the might of Nemesis! I am power itself!"

She flew at Siegrain, knocking him back with a simple punch. He gaped at Erza while she regarded him with cool resolve, gauntlet still held before her. "My fist is crying, Siegrain," she sighed. "This fight is meaningless. I cannot condone your participation in Grimoire Heart's crimes, but at least I can understand it – devotion to your guild, the ambition to understand and master the oldest magics, these are things I can comprehend." Erza shook her head as Siegrain continued to stare, unmoving. "Whatever malice you have embraced, you would not ally with Tartaros if you knew what they had done to Jellal. That, at least, is no inversion of him. Cease this foolishness."

"...you're insane," Siegrain whispered, blinking as he rubbed his jaw. "Utterly, completely, stark raving." He shook his head. "I'm done with your delusions. You have no idea how Jellal hated himself while the Cult tortured him in _your place,_ parasite!" Erza gasped, eyes painfully wide, while Siegrain drew an inverted star before him with a series of gold-bright slashes in the air. _Jellal...Siegrain...oh, gods, forgive me..._ An enormous rust-colored magic seal appeared before him. "Just die. _Abyss Break!"_

Reality itself cracked around them. Erza's calm did much the same. _He casts this forbidden spell, yet calls me mad?_ Titania wondered, stepping back as even Cube shuddered beneath the ruinous might of the element-destroyer. The land beneath them ground to powder and fell up, one minuscule layer at a time. Water rippled and evaporated. Air hissed and boiled. Fires burned in the nothing left in the spell's wake, dying even as they were born. Siegrain didn't laugh again, but his eyes shone with a madman's joy.

 _No. I cannot fall to this. I refuse!_ Erza gathered every scrap of magic she had, drawing on the very last motes of ethernano within her. "Requip!" she commanded, and her magic obeyed. Her Nakagami Armor took form around her, its magic-twisting halberd shielding her from Abyss Break's assault on existence. "This is the end, Siegrain."

"Indeed!" Siegrain widened his stance, pressing at reality all the more fiercely with the monstrous spell. "Show me, Titania. Show me the Fairy Tail wizard you claim to be!"

 _"Nakagami Starlight!"_ Erza slashed at Abyss Break, aiming her magic at the heart of the spell. Even with the power of the deadliest armor ever forged by man, the infamous sorcery resisted. The enchantment that could cut through anything clashed with the curse that could destroy anything. Titania gritted her teeth and poured all her will, her devotion, her faith in family, everything went into this one last stroke. She felt Siegrain do the same, the storm of destruction annihilating everything between them.

At last, both spells collapsed, and what remained of Nakagami Starlight lashed out at the demon that had been Jellal's brother. Siegrain screamed and flew back, skidding to a halt at Cube's edge. _Thank Mavis._ Before she could collapse, Erza Requipped back to her basic armor again. She strode towards the prone Siegrain, who quivered and curled up, gasping for breath. "This contest is over," she insisted, barely hiding how much effort went into staying upright. "Yet even now, my fist is crying." The Grimoire wizard twitched and coiled himself more tightly. "See for yourself, if you will not listen to me. You have Archive magic. Do you not dare use it?"

"They would never," Siegrain gasped, shaking his head. "They wouldn't dare..." Erza placed a hand on her sword hilt. _Is he really going to force this to end in blood?_ she wondered. Then, at last, he summoned an Archive screen. Even after all that had happened, Erza felt ill at the sight of Jellal screaming in agony, knees threatening to buckle beneath her. _I should never had hesitated,_ she thought, in spite of how many lives that hesitation had saved. Meanwhile, Siegrain's eyes widened, his fingers brushing the screen in broken disbelief. "Jellal..."

Somewhere, somehow, he found the strength to sit up. Siegrain threw his head back and screamed at the heavens. They didn't answer. "I know," Erza whispered. "We must stop them."

At last, his howl faded to nothing. "Congratulations, Scarlet," he said at last, voice hoarse and ragged. "There is finally one I hate more than you."

"If you feel anger, draw on it," Erza replied, "but hate has always been your weakness. Do not give into it now." She held out her hand. For a moment, he stared at Erza's offered help as though it were the deadliest viper. Then, with a shrug, Siegrain took it, and she helped him to stand. "Come. We must find a way to stop Face."

Siegrain glared at the demon realm beneath them. "Their main Archive hub is gone," he said, "but they'll have a backup. Let's – Zen!"

A substance like meat brought back to life lashed at them both, binding their legs, crawling up their bodies, wrapping around their heads –


	131. Vol 24, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Four: War is Grim**

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Jellal

"Mister Jellal? Jellal, please wake up," Sherria whispered.

The Starburst opened his eyes. His body ached with distant memory of pain. Dragon corpses rose back to the skies with sluggish determination. Exhausted wizards struggled to stop them, spells wavering in the air. The world felt strangely, blessedly numb, as though Jellal was swaddled in cotton. Midnight – Beth – stood over him, one hand held out at an uncertain angle as she warped wind and starlight to Jellal's lips. Hunger roared through him, and for a handful of seconds he ate with the ravenous need of a starving man. "Easy," Beth encouraged. "Easy. We're not going to run out of stars." There was a roar behind her, and Midnight half-turned. She grimaced and made a fist with her free hand, and bones smashed into one another. "Undead. I can affect undead."

"What?" Jellal breathed, sitting up. He kept eating in between breaths. "No. Keyes was down."

"He got back up," Cobra drawled, bracing himself. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Sorcerous acid stained dragon bones purple, and some bubbled away to nothing as Jellal watched.

Angel flew over and nodded. "Tartaros has recovered, at least in part. Look up," she clarified. "Shamsiel!" The massive cherub filled the nearby block with light, shattering Cobra's targets and cracking others.

Standing on shaking legs, Jellal obeyed, and immediately wished he hadn't. Cube had become a monster nearly the size of Crocus itself. Its mouth could swallow Mercurius. Its legs dwarfed the largest dragon-corpses. It had twin land masses in place of eyes. _Grim,_ Jellal thought, taking in a shuddering, disbelieving breath. _It truly is...Plutogrim. The Living Hell._

With a sound-cracking snap, Racer appeared below Angel, glaring up at Plutogrim. "Never thought _I_ would say this, but Fairy Tail might have gone there too fast. According to Hoteye – Richard – the whole inside is filled with demon goop. Trapped them in stasis."

"No," Jellal gasped. With a burst of will, he forced his mind to dart out, seeking his friends, his _family._ He relaxed a fraction when he realized they were all alive, but they'd all just – stopped, frozen as completely as any of Gray's targets. _Wait, that's it! Gray! Gray, come in!_

 _Jellal? Zen, am I glad to hear you,_ Gray replied, and even through the psychic bond Jellal could feel the cold radiating from the Devil Slayer. _Yeah, my magic protected me, but I'm damn near buried down here. Also, I'm in the middle of a bunch of nakama. I've gotta go slow, or I could shatter someone._

 _Grim–_ Jellal began, then shuddered.

 _I know,_ Gray agreed. _I don't think I'm the only one free, though. I hear fighting above me._

 _Thanks. I'll check,_ Jellal replied. _Good luck._ His mind cast out and up, probing, searching –

"I have to do this myself!" Lucy cried, her whip lashing out at Jackal's explosive skin.

"Lucy!" Jellal cried. _"Meteor!"_ He shot into the air, ignoring the cries of alarm he left behind. He flew above Grim until he could sense the Celestial magic within the city-demon. _There!_ He darted in through Grim's mouth, smashing through wizard-free corridors of pulsing muscle. At last, he found a river of bile, where Leo and Virgo fought Torafuzar and a bunny-eared demon in a lab coat.

An explosion of fire and water was fading as he arrived, Jackal slamming into a wall while Lucy bounced off the river in a sphere of water. _Ah. Star Dress: Aquarius,_ Jellal realized. Lucy righted herself on a wooden plank she used to surf the river of slime. "Where are my friends?" she demanded.

"They're all right," Jellal insisted, firing a Starburst volley at Jackal. That drove the wounded demon through the wall, where he fell away and beyond sight. "Captured by that muscle-slime, but in stasis and unharmed."

"Jellal!" Lucy leaned on her knees, somehow managing to surf with that posture as she smiled. "Thank goodness!"

"They won't be unharmed for long, hottie," Bunny-ears replied, chuckling at him in a truly disturbing manner. "Alegria will suck the life out of them one inch at a time. By morning, there won't be anything left of them but demon husks!"

Jella'ls eyes widened. "Cosmic Storm!" he roared, smashing the lab bunny into another wall. The current carried them away from her an instant later.

Torafuzar snarled and leaped at Jellal. "No matter your strength or courage, Kyouka's magic has left its mark. Fall, boy!"

"Regulus Impact!" Leo chanted, knocking the shark-demon back into the river. Jellal flew to Lucy's side and nodded to his old friend. "Protect Lucy!" the Zodiac King demanded.

"What?!" Lucy cried, miniature tsunamis whirling around her fists. "Loke, they _tortured_ Jellal! I'm the one who should protect him!"

"Midnight and Sherria fed me cosmic energy," Jellal insisted, holding up one hand and gathering a tiny scarlet star. "I'll be enough. Our family needs us. We'll do this together." _I'm sorry, Erza, but Lucy and I are all that's left. We_ have _to fight!_

"Jellal..." Lucy glanced at him, looked away for a moment, then nodded. "Mm. Let's show Tartaros what it means to hurt Fairy Tail!" Jellal smiled. _We can handle Torafuzar. The real question is, how do we deal with this Alegria? I've never seen a spell so vast or powerful, except..._ his mind flickered to Tenrou Island, and Acnologia. _This time, we can't even run._

"My, my." Jellal's eyes bulged at the sound of that voice, trembling as he turned. Kyouka flew towards them, closing with each passing second. Jackal laughed as he rode a raft of books behind her. "You are a naughty boy, Jellal." The demon queen's body had changed, with her mask having become a horned helmet of some sort, her claws doubled in length, and though she wore less, her body was covered in dragon-hard scales that glowed a venomous green. "I'm going to _enjoy_ punishing you." A memory of agony shuddered through Jellal, and it took all his willpower not to fly as far and fast as he could, away from that monster.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" Lucy chanted. "Aquarius!" The Celestial Spirit appeared by Lucy's side, seeming to glare at everything.

"Lucy! You've got to switch out of your Star Dress, or send one of us back!" Leo insisted. "It's too much, even for you!"

"Listen to him, you foolish girl," Aquarius grumped, tidal waves crashing in her jar. "If you don't stop–" _She'll die,_ Jellal realized. _Lucy will fight until there's nothing left. She is truly sister to Erza, as made of courage as Titania. My fear...means nothing, against that. I must set it aside, deal with it later._

"Send Virgo." Jellal ordered, slowing his retreat. Kyouka approached all the faster, her mad smile glinting in the cavern's eerie light. "Fight Jackal with Aquarius and Torafuzar with Leo. I'll handle Kyouka."

"Jellal!" Lucy objected.

"As I said, I'll be enough." With that, he flew at Kyouka, Polaris at the ready.

Kyouka laughed, and his vision blurred. _What?_ He darted around the demon, beginning the process of forming the five Seals around her. _I haven't had to do this to target Polaris since the Beast King,_ he thought, _but this is no time for pride._ He focused, but the blur of the world darkened around him. "Just as I can enhance your pathetic senses, boy, I can take them away." Jellal's eyes widened again, but it did him no good – endless darkness swallowed the world. His precious scarlet star vanished with it. "Soon, all you will have left is pain!" His blood was like ice beneath his skin as a hurricane of terror churned his innards.

 _Magic!_ Jellal thought, casting Wave out in desperation, pouring what it found into his eyes. The demons were holes in the spell, easy to detect, while Lucy and her spirits were bright stars in the darkness. _In the void, they shine._ His hearing dimmed next, the last sound he heard Kyouka's sadistic laughter. He wove the Wave magic into his ears then, maintaining his equilibrium. The magic was a grid of sapphire light in the dark, a song of hope against the silence. It radiated what he needed to see, reverberated with what he needed to hear. _I can do this. I can still win._ He trembled all the same while Kyouka circled him, the demon more a shark than her comrade. _Rob. Shou. Alphonse. Please, give me strength._

"No! _Jellal!_ Star Dress: TAURUS!" Torafuzar and Leo slammed into the wall beside Lucy in their struggle, and she whirled on them in divine fury. "Earth Wave!" She slammed her whip into the wall, and it exploded, sending the shark-man flying again. Leo gaped as the nigh-invulnerable demon crashed into the ceiling, falling with swirling eyes.

"You're too late, pathetic girl," Kyouka sneered, raising one claw. "You will watch, your strength fading by inches, as I butcher your hope before you!" She swung her talons at Jellal.

"Seal," Jellal replied, parrying the blow with a shielded palm. All the combatants paused and gaped. "I owe you an apology, Kyouka. You were right. Demons _aren't_ mages. If you were, you would know why this contest is over."

"Impossible! DIE!" Kyouka swung again and again, slashing at his seal. Each blow was stronger than the last, but Jellal's seal held. "Your senses are gone! No one can speak or even stand like this, let alone fight!"

"It's a sense," Jellal explained, smile growing. "Magic _begins_ as a sense. Your Curses are just tools, aren't they? You absorb hate and cruelty and despair, then turn them into power, but you don't _feel_ them. You don't let them in." The scarlet star came back to life in his hand. "That much cruelty would probably destroy even a demon, if you did." The Wave grid shrank, and he lost track of the others, but Kyouka was as clear in the sapphire field as if it were noon on a Magnolia street.

"Miserable human!" Kyouka howled, her assault redoubling. "My power grows by the second! You will fall, magic trick or no!"

"This is not a trick," Jellal replied, then grimaced. _Oh. You poor, sad thing._ He shook his head. "That's all you are, really. You're just an ethernano machine, powered by the foulest energies, following your instructions to the end." His sorrow vanished in the memory of all his _nakama_ had suffered at Kyouka's hands. "But you hurt Fairy Tail, and that is unforgivable!"

"Your forgiveness is nothing!" Kyouka screamed. _"You_ are nothing!"

"I – AM – MAGIC!" Jellal roared back. "Fixed light of Heaven, guide us to victory! _Polaris!"_

The scarlet star gave life to a sapphire storm, Cosmic might rivaling Sema itself. Jellal threw it at the demon, consuming her in divine star-fire. Kyouka screamed once more, then vanished. Jellal's senses returned. _Whew. That took a lot of energy, but I should have enough left to–_

"Destroy my key." Jellal and Lucy both gaped at Aquarius' words as she drove back the advancing Jackal. "I don't know if our bond is strong enough, but we've been together a long time, so it should pass muster."

"Pass muster for what?" Jellal cried, blasting Jackal again and flying to Lucy's side.

"Th-the Celestial Spirit King," Lucy stammered. "Aquarius says I can summon him – if I sacrifice a golden key. If I sacrifice..." she closed her eyes and shuddered. "...one of my friends..."

"I won't die," Aquarius explained, gritting her teeth against Jackal's assault. More books flew at them, and Jellal held them off – barely. A scream of abject fury followed the explosion. _Seilah,_ he realized. "We just won't be able to see each other again."

"I couldn't bear that..." Lucy sobbed.

"It would be a relief for me," Aquarius retorted, trembling around a smile as she fought by Jellal's side. The demons pushed through their defense. "Maybe you've gotten stronger, but I hated being pawned off to a crybaby like some hand-me-down."

"Aquarius," Jellal whispered. Both women turned to look at him, mouths falling open a fraction. "Is this really what you want? Destroying your key...for you, would it be sacrifice, or freedom?"

Aquarius glared at him, vein throbbing on her forehead. "I-it doesn't matter! There's no other way!"

"There's one," Jellal replied, "but my heart must be clear. I won't abide a slave's chains, not on anyone, not ever. Not if Heaven itself would fall without them."

"Do you think this child could hold _me_ prisoner?!" Aquarius demanded, then blinked. "Stop this, boy! We're out of time!"

"Please, Aquarius! If there's another way – _please!"_ Lucy cried.

"Tell me. Now. What is Lucy to you? Owner, or friend?" Jellal whispered.

"Neither!" Aquarius blurted, shaking her head. "Stupid, binary humans, always seeing switches in an infinite sea of life! Lucy is an obligation, but one I endured!"

Jellal gasped. _Oh._ He sighed, and managed a smile. "My mother died in front of me when I was five," he replied, and the other two froze in place. "The last thing she said to me was, 'smile.' Can you imagine? Dying, watching monsters enslave her only child, she kept fighting for my happiness, even with her last breath. But when the light vanished from her eyes, I felt nothing, until I met Millianna. Will you do that to Lucy?"

"DAMN YOU!" Aquarius sobbed, and her waves became an crashing ocean. Jackal spluttered, barely withstanding them. "I was never supposed to be a mother! How dare you endanger Lucy like this?!"

"A-Aquarius..." Lucy gasped, staring at the spirit with saucer-wide eyes.

Jellal nodded. _There. Only one thing left._ He held out his left hand to Lucy and made his smile real. "One question, just one more. Lucy, do you trust me?"

Her own smile made his look like a candle before a star. "Of course I do! You're a Fairy Tail wizard!" She took his hand, and Heaven glowed where they touched. The demons charged, thinking they'd won.

They were wrong.

"Heaven Drive," Jellal chanted. The wings returned to him, and he was free.


	132. Vol 24, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Cube, X787: Lucy

 _Mavis!_ Lucy gasped, watching Cube blur around them as a Meteor field the size of a wagon smashed them free of Plutogrim. She could feel where their _nakama_ were, like a golden drawing of an infinitely-complex constellation that was nonetheless simplicity itself to fly through.

Most of all, though, she could feel Jellal, shining like a living star, given to Earthland by Heaven itself. Scars ran through him, from innumerable cuts across his flesh that he counted meaningless to deep gashes in his soul where agony and captivity had carved through his joy and passion. Instead of crippling them, though, his scars made his love shine all the brighter. _Smile,_ she realized. _Smile in the face of evil, in the face of despair. Smile, and you create hope. Smile for those trapped by evil and despair, and you_ become _hope._ Kyouka had nearly broken him again, but the moment Jellal had found the strength to smile, he'd won.

And all that strength and hope poured into Lucy, freely, without fear or reservation. He offered it all, to a colleague, a friend, a woman who'd become Erza's sister...but most of all, to a Fairy Tail wizard. _Well. There's only one thing to do, now._

She opened herself to Jellal then, and saw herself through his eyes. Lucy shone like a goddess in that sight, the Zodiac Princess adored by the spirits of the stars. She watched herself blossom from an uncertain, desperate girl into a champion of Heaven and Earthland. She saw herself train for her first S-Class trial, adventure with him when their two teams united, gain the strength to summon a Star Dress for every key she owned. _You will surpass me,_ she felt him think again and again, glowing with joy and pride every time.

 _I don't want to,_ she realized, _because if I did, that means I'm not giving anything back._

Their bond rippled for a moment, that tiny dissonance reverberating in the Celestial power uniting them. Then it passed. _It doesn't matter. We are one right now, and Fairy Tail wizards should always surpass themselves._

In an instant, the plan was there, and the plan was theirs, and they didn't so much start casting the spell as let it come to life through them. _So that's why he needed his right arm free..._

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..." Lucy whispered.

Though each wizard spoke with their own voice, their magics and spells were one. Jellal chanted, "Gather to me..."

"...all the stars, far and wide..." Lucy continued. Curses crashed into the sapphire aura around them, and burned to nothing in the sacred light.

Jellal closed his eyes and opened himself to Heaven. "...O River of Light..."

"...show me thy appearance..." Lucy said.

Jellal chanted, "...guided by the Fairies..."

"...shining bright." Lucy noted the demonic screams around them. _They can't touch Heaven._

Jellal's right arm glowed with the power they summoned. "Sunlight!"

"Oh Tetrabiblos," Lucy chanted, while Leo and Aquarius tore through their assailants.

Jellal trembled as the spell took form. "Moonlight!"

"I am the ruler of the stars." Lucy shuddered as Heaven poured into them.

Jellal cried, "Starlight!"

"Aspect become complete..." Lucy breathed.

Jellal's eyes opened again, shining with golden light. "...shine down..."

"...open thy terrible gate..." Lucy chanted, her very words driving the demons back.

Jellal glared at Plutogrim. "...in order to erase..."

"...oh 88 Stars of Heaven..." Lucy commanded, and the stars circled to obey.

Jellal's arm cast out a fairy ring to encircle Hell itself. "...the fangs of evil!"

At last, their voices became one, echoing with the roar of Heaven's fury: "UNISON RAID! SHINE! URANO METRIA FAIRY GLITTER!"

Fairy Glitter erupted from above, crashing through Cube's Grim Core, while Urano Metria smashed into Plutogrim from every side. The 88 stars burned through the Living Hell with Heaven's fury, and the holes they left burst to life with Fairy Glitter's light. Each spell suffused the other, strengthening it, guiding it, pouring down on the Demon Guild with divine judgement the Nine Gates thought would never find them.

Alegria withered and died. The fairy light liberated and restored their family. Golden fury shattered the Grim Core. The stars hammered Plutogrim's broken remains, forcing it down over the bare mountain peaks outside Crocus.

 _Trust me, he says,_ Lucy thought, and she couldn't help but smile. They floated back down to the ruin that had literally been Grim incarnate, Leo and Aquarius flying alongside them. "Do you think Tartaros will get the hint?" she asked, looking at Jellal.

He shook his head. "They're obsessed." Jellal smiled back. "It's probably just as well. Can you imagine robbing that many _nakama_ of fights they were looking forward to? I'd be more afraid of Natsu than Kyouka." Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"You...miserable...small fry," Jackal wheezed, stumbling towards her. Seilah staggered after him, eyes wide and pupils shrunken as she glared at Jellal. "Don't think this will save you. There's no way you hit the Grim Core!"

Lucy turned her smile on the sadistic demon, her eyes glinting with the gathered starlight. "Unless Jellal used Fairy Glitter to aim _right at it!"_ Jackal stopped, jaw trembling. "What's the matter, coward? Can't fight when _your_ life is on the line?" Lucy swapped the Taurus Dress for Virgo's. "Welcome to mortality!"

"You..." Seilah whispered, tears trickling down a blank, frozen face. "...you killed Kyouka..." She moved like a puppet with not enough strings, every step jerky and half-limp.

Tempester landed beside them in a whirling windstorm. Torafuzar leaped through the air to land by their side. Lucy's smile vanished. "Be wary," the fish-demon ordered. "Until Master Mard can rebuild Grim's Core, we are vulnerable."

"Yep!" Lucy agreed, pressing one foot against the ground. It trembled at her touch and magic, despite how little energy she had left. "So who wants to die first?" Leo landed beside her, while Aquarius' waves crashed above them. _Don't see me bluffing don't see me bluffing don't see me –_

Jellal trembled as he forced himself into a ready stance. "Lucy. We need to fall back. The guild is free. We're outnumbered–"

"You have no idea." Silver strode towards them, his smile thin and sharp. Keyes floated behind the walking corpse, his body transformed as the others had been. His checkerboard mantle had been replaced by one of dark metal scales, his helmet's crest had been replaced with bone-white bull's horns, and his staff had been replaced by a spear with a sharp, gleaming black stone for a tip. _Some kind of volcanic rock, I think,_ Lucy guessed, taking a reluctant step back. _It's not going to matter unless we live through this. Guys, now would be a_ really _good time to –_

An inferno erupted through the ground between wizards and demons. Natsu leaped up through it to land in front of Lucy, fist punching his palm. Gajeel sprang through after him, his legs transforming from iron pillars back to normal (aside from the glittering star-metal scales). Gray and Juvia rose up on a pillar of pale blue ice, her water and his frost swirling around them both. An Armadura-clad Erza exploded from the hole, landing in front of Jellal. "Woo-hoo!" Lucy cheered.

"You are beaten," Erza hissed, glowing with a ferocity to rival the white-hot flames surrounding Lucy's favorite Dragon Slayer. "Siegrain commanded the Face projectors to self-destruct. Your plan has failed." Jellal let out a shuddering gasp. _I know how he feels._ _Who can tell what side he's on today?_ Lucy wondered, while Erza continued. "Your flying Hell has fallen, most of your comrades are beaten, and your resurrection machine is so much glass and steel."

"Surprisingly delicious steel," Gajeel amended, smiling and licking his lips. "Gee hee!"

Erza pointed one of her swords at the demons. "Yet we will spare you, "she whispered, "if you yield. Now."

"Foolish fairies." Mard Geer strode toward them, still cradling the Book of END as though it were a beloved infant. His smile seemed undiminished by Fairy Tail's victories. "There will be no mercy. No barter. No quarter. You will fall, and either be reborn as demons yourselves, or die."

"Zero Excalibur!" Gray roared, leaping at the demon guild master. Both sides threw themselves at each other, all pretense of negotiation abandoned.

"Star Dress: Aquarius!" Lucy chanted. _Jellal's right. We need to stay back. If this thing's getting ugly, though, I'm going to be ready!_


	133. Vol 24, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Cube Ruins, X787: Natsu

"Boom," Tempester chanted. The explosion threw Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia back. Gray and Erza pushed forward, Devil Slayer magic and Titania's pure strength getting them through. _Ai-yah,_ Natsu grumbled, glaring at the ice princess. _This is embarrassing._

Jackal leaped over the stunned trio of Fairy Tail wizards, laughing as he fell toward Lucy and Jellal. "Die, human!" the demon laughed. Fire trailed behind him, so Natsu did the obvious thing, inhaling it.

"You first," Lucy whispered, thrusting forward both her hands. "Torrent!" The blast of water slammed Jackal through the air, and he screamed, bits of him disintegrating into ether as he flew over the whole of Plutogrim. Lucy looked away. "Maybe...I wasn't bluffing, after all."

Natsu grinned. "You really need to stop messing with our Zodiac Princess. Gee hee!"

"DON'T COPY ME!" Gajeel roared.

"You did it first," Natsu laughed back. "Fight me, Tempester! I'm all fired up!" He pretended to ignore the exhausted Lucy dropping to her knees behind him, Jellal stumbling to her side. _This is definitely "important enough" to go monster for,_ he decided, chanting, "Take Over: Dragon Soul!" Red scales rippled across his skin, claws grew from his fingers and toes, and wings burst from his back. Natsu was grateful for all of the training Mirajane and Lisanna had helped him with, as he kept the dragon-rage in check.

"Keyes is the priority!" Erza ordered. "All other foes are secondary. Fairy Star!" She slashed an X in the air, which flew at the necromancer.

Mard Geer's vines raced out to block it, exploding where Erza's attack had struck them. "Did you think it would be so simple?"

"Actually," Gray hissed, "it will be. Zero Wave!" He punched out with both palms, one above the other, to freeze them all. _Hey, don't hog the whole fight!_ Natsu grumped.

Silver leaped in the way, deflecting Gray's ice with his own. "Oi oi," he sneered. "I am your opponent."

"Rumble," Tempester chanted, calling a cyclone down on Natsu.

"Flame Elbow," Natsu retorted, incinerating the storm with a single blow. Tempester blinked at him, circling warily. Natsu grinned at him. "My fire can burn anything!"

"Move." Boulders levitated around them, raining down on the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu laughed. "Fire Dragon Claw!" he cried, leaping and kicking through the rocks to plant his foot in Tempester's face. "You don't listen too well, do ya?"

"Boom." The explosion threw Natsu back toward the ground – but away from Keyes.

 _Nuts. He's too smart for that. Oh well, this is – what's it called? – a target-rich environment._ Natsu grinned and flew at Silver. "Sword Horn!" he chanted, slamming into the walking dead guy head-first. They burst into flames, Silver howling while Natsu laughed again.

"Fight your own battles! Freeze," Silver ordered, and a coat of ice swallowed Natsu whole. _Oh no you don't,_ the Dragon Slayer thought, more grateful than ever for all his fights with Gray. _Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!_ Natsu's entire body burst into flames, melting his prison. He leaped into the air, rocketing towards Keyes.

"Bolt," Tempester said, lightning raining down on Natsu. It was an effort – the electricity tasted greasy and stale – but the Dragon Slayer was able to inhale it, even as the blast forced him back towards Tempester. "What? That's not your element."

"It is now," Natsu retorted, grinning again. "Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode!" Demon and Dragon Slayer slammed into each other, falling to Cube's remains. The thin gap between Natsu's scales glowed Laxus-yellow.

"Sink," Tempester snarled, and the ground turned to liquid beneath them.

"Yipe! Dragon Jump!" Natsu cried, blasting free of the trap.

Tempester followed him, taking a swing with his whirlwind-covered fist. "That's not a real spell," he complained, racing after the Dragon Slayer. Together, they ducked past a battle of swords and books flying at each other, flew around the clash of ice waves, fought through shadow-clad skeletons struggling against a human sea, and dodged a starmetal roar crashing into black waves of death. All the while, Mard Geer watched and laughed, occasionally helping his guild with slashing thorns or tangle vines.

"Silver is the second priority," Erza ordered, driving through the hardcover barrage towards a weeping Seilah. "Defeat him, and the others are no match for Devil Slayers!"

"He's Deliora, not Silver," Gray snapped, forcing his way towards his father's body. Natsu's grin vanished. _I can smell his tears,_ Salamander realized. "Without that stolen body, he's defenseless against me."

"Ha!" Silver barked, while Natsu and Tempester traded a flurry of super-fast blows. "This form has been upgraded since your water woman damaged it. Like Siegrain and Jiemma, it has been converted – and my Devil Slayer magic still protects it!"

"Not _your_ magic, thief!" Gray howled, charging at Deliora. Twin ice greatswords clashed.

Juvia surged through the battle, racing at Keyes. "No matter what the cost," she gasped, clouds forming overhead, "Juvia will... _Juvia will protect Fairy Tail!"_ Keyes merely laughed, evading her and sending skeletal servants at the nearly-spent Lucy and Jellal. Lucy barely held them off. Jellal was in even worse shape, only able to fight a single skeleton at a time.

Then the four-armed Ezel fell towards them, flying straight at the heart of the battle. _Great,_ Natsu scowled, barely evading a combined attack by Tempester and Mard Geer's vines. _I like a good fight as much as the next Fairy Tail wizard, but this is..._ he paused, sniffing the air. That slowed Salamander long enough to get him punched by Tempester, but he was able to roll with it. "You guys are in trouble now!" Natsu cheered.

"He's lost his mind," Torafuzar commented, parrying Gajeel's arm blade with his own. He summoned his black wave, but Juvia absorbed it.

Deliora-Silver snorted. "You imply he had one to begin with – _what?!"_

At the last second, a gust of wind pivoted Ezel into Mard Geer, sending the demon guild master sprawling. Natsu had just enough time to realize that Ezel's eyes were blank and sightless before Wendy leaped overhead, swallowing Tempester's whirlwinds and shattering the skeletons threatening Lucy and Jellal. "Now, Natsu-san!"

Tempester had just enough time to gape while Natsu inhaled and dropped below his target. "Lightning-Flame – DRAGON ROAR!" The blast took the top off one of the nearby mountains, and when the light faded, Tempester was gone.

Wendy slid back to Jellal and Lucy, healing magic washing over them both. "We will protect Jellal and Lucy," she said, storms swirling around her arms. _"We?" Oh!_ Carla darted to her side, growing into a cat-woman about Lucy's height. Happy, who'd used the same Exceed magic to reach Romeo's height, joined Natsu. The two old friends grinned at each other. "Stop Tartaros!"

"You cannot," Keyes mocked. "My legions will cut down your friends. No matter what Siegrain does, once he is dead, I can still activate Face. Humanity's fate is to be bone for my Curse!" He pointed at the exhausted celestial wizards, and a host of corpses marched on them. Natsu snarled and breathed in, only to find that his Lightning-Flame Roar had left him nearly spent himself.

Keyes' laughter, however, was cut off by the first drops of rain. "Drip, drip," the storm whispered. "Juvia is a water woman."

"What are you doing?" Keyes howled, thrashing in the air. The drizzle turned into a downpour within moments, but the rain vanished from everyone it touched, not even leaving puddles on the ground. Instead, it streamed towards the necromancer from every direction, soaking past his defenses, into every part of the demon-ghost. _"What are you doing?!"_

"Protecting Fairy Tail!" Juvia cried, her water form swirling around the ashen demon. "WATER CYCLONE!"

The eruption of power, combined with Torafuzar's fluid Curse and Keyes' shadowy smoke-body, made it seem as though the darkness itself had become a living storm. Mard Geer snarled and shot his vines at Juvia in a wave, but even battling Silver, Gray was able to freeze about half of them.

Another slash of darkness cut through the air, slicing the other half of the Underworld King's attack into salad, and Sitri-form Mirajane landed beside Wendy. "You hurt Jellal," she whispered. _"You hurt my Lucy!"_ she howled, her Evil Spark roaring around her.

Juvia fell, her magic spent. Somehow, Jellal had enough power left to catch her with telekinesis, carrying her to their side. Keyes' helmet and spear clattered to the ground, the rest of him gone without a trace. Cheers from Crocus nearly drowned out Juvia's broken sobs. Natsu snarled at Mard Geer, but was too spent to do much else. Happy protected him, his claws large enough to slash through the foot soldiers. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too!" his best friend declared. "Aera Spiral!" A miniature whirlwind formed around them, protecting the duo and feeding Wendy. _You show 'em, Happy!_ Natsu cheered, overjoyed to see his partner's years of training pay off.

"No," the demon king whispered, eyes wide. "This cannot be. I have waited four hundred years to awaken END, to fulfill Zeref's dream. It will not end like this!" he roared.

"Yes it will!" Mirajane howled, flying at Seilah. "Erza, I have the book demon!"

"Requip!" Erza swapped to her Purgatory Armor, flying at Silver. The stolen body was already fading away in wisps, Deliora beginning to emerge from the corpse. "Gray!"

As Deliora parried Perdition with an ice-covered claw, Gray turned on Mard Geer. "All this for your Zen-damned book? Ice-Make: Lance!" The flurry of frozen spears lashed out at the demon king, who recoiled from the blows. One lance shot at the book, but the villain managed to cover it with his arm, only allowing one corner to be sliced by the magic.

Natsu gasped, clutching his left shoulder. He stared at the wound, seeming to have come from nowhere. _It's like I was stabbed..._ he blinked at the sight and smell of frozen blood. His entire left arm became human again. _...it's...cold..._

The entire battle came to a halt. Everyone – human, Exceed, and demon – stared at Natsu. "Oh. Oh, _gods,"_ Jellal blurted. "Of course. Not 'end.' E.N.D." The Starburst looked down. "They're not classical demons. They're constructs _based_ on demons, made of etheric energy."

"What's that got to do with Natsu?" Lucy cried.

"Etherious...Natsu...Dragneel..." Jellal whispered.


	134. Vol 24, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Cube Ruins, X787: Gray

"Oh crap!" Gray blurted. "Natsu, are you all right?"

Natsu clutched at his wound and stumbled back, snarling as he retreated towards Mira and Wendy. "Yeah. I'll be okay." He stared at the book. "But – this means I'm–"

"Still a flame-brained idiot!" Gray snarled, freezing another wave of demon vines. "Get it together, Natsu! You're a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"No," Mard whispered. "NO!" he howled, arm tightening around his book.

Natsu blinked, then smiled that stupid, moon-sized smile of his. "Yep! Oi, Gajeel, stop playing with that Torafuzar guy already!"

"I hate it when he's right," Gajeel snarled. "Karma Demon: Starmetal Spiral!" The Dragon Slayer transformed into his Starmetal form even as he flew at Torafuzar, spinning himself into a living sword-drill. Torafuzar snarled and held out his arms, the black waters rising around him again, but Gajeel tore through poison wave and diamond etherious alike. Torafuzar fell back, then down.

"DEMON EYES!" Seilah screamed. Pale blue light formed around her arms and wings, and eyes opened in the palms of her hands. The eyes glared at Jellal and Lucy, twin magic circles flowing around Seilah's fingers. She fired a beam of force at them – one so overwhelming, even Gray's magic couldn't freeze it. _Crap!_

Mirajane darted into the beam's path. "Sitri Spark," Mira hissed back. A roaring jet of fire and lightning slammed into the Demon Eyes beam. Neither spell was entirely stopped by the other, and both demon-touched women flew back. Natsu swallowed the remnants of Sitri Spark and used the gathered power to burn Seilah's demon books to ash, but Mira wasn't done. "Take Over: Etherious Soul!" she howled, and Seilah's body warped and flowed toward the She-Demon.

"No! I will avenge–" Seilah gasped, then froze. For an instant, Mirajane's magic seemed to have no power over the etherious demon, as Seilah floated there staring at the She-Demon. Then the creature relaxed, closed her eyes, and swirled into Mira. "Mistress Kyouka," she breathed, and was gone.

"Don't touch my Lucy," Mirajane said, smirking at Mard Geer.

"Etherious," the Demon King snarled, armor swirling around his slender frame. Wings sprouted from his back, one curving around his body to protect the Book of E.N.D. "Die. Grim Wall!" A maze of thorned vines tougher than steel tore through the ruins of Plutogrim, cutting Gray off from the others. He heard yelps and gasps as the others fought to defend themselves.

"Ice Devil Rage!" Gray roared, striking back at the murderous spell. _I don't dare attack Geer as long as he has that damned book,_ he thought with a grimace, _but I can still protect my friends!_ He slammed his fist into his palm. "Ice-Make: Rampart!" The familiar wall erupted behind him, cutting the rest of the battle off from the twin duos of Gray and Erza against Deliora and Mard Geer. "Erza, as long as he's holding that book, Natsu's in danger."

Titania turned a fierce glare on the Underworld King even as she parried one of Deliora's massive claws. "Wait!" Mard Geer blurted, and Gray stopped halfway between spells. "None of us want to harm the Book of END. Let me place it upon my throne, and we will finish this battle without endangering it. Agreed?"

Gray scowled, but turned to Erza, one eyebrow raised. Deliora pulled back his free hand for another claw swipe, but stopped at a glare from Tartaros' master. Erza looked from Mard Geer to Gray, then back. "Agreed. Move the book to safety, and we will finish this contest as befits warriors." _"Contest?" For the love of Mavis, Erza._

Still, Mard Geer nodded in response to her offer, one vine snatching the large tome and pulling it to safety nearly a hundred feet away. "Thank you, Titania. For that, I shall grant you both a swift death." He raised one hand, and the vines swirled around him like a storm.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing," Gray snarled. "Freeze." Frost rimed Erza's blades as the cold shattered the vines around him.

Mard Geer laughed. "Prison Flower!" His spell flew at Gray, a massive purple bulb surrounded by more thorned vines. Gray froze and shattered the vines; when Franmalth erupted from the flower and leaped at Erza, he did the same to the gelatinous demon. _Hmph. Underestimating me cost you_ everything, _you smug little jerk._ The ice wizard spared a glance for Erza. She darted around Deliora, slashing the huge demon's arms and chest with her Crimson Blossoms. The Underworld King's laughter stopped in a heartbeat, eyes bulging, and he shot into the sky.

"Zero Destruction Bow," Gray chanted, summoning the weapon and firing his arrow in one smooth motion. Mard Geer tried to dodge, but Gray anticipated his evasion by the twitch of his wings. The arrow drove the demon back, but still he flew.

"No mortal can overcome the Absolute Demon, not even a Devil Slayer! Dea Yggdrasil!" Cupping his hands together, the demon summoned a swirling vortex of blinding light. The vortex sprouted a massive, whirling column of vines, the whole mass howling towards Gray.

"Zen, you're pissing me off," Gray grumbled. "Zero Excalibur." The deadly blade formed in his hands, and he slashed at the attack, reducing it to frozen powder. He then threw the sword at Mard Geer, but the "absolute demon" punched the weapon, shattering it. _Great. I guess he didn't get to be king of the demons because of his big throne. How am I going to stop this guy?_

"Die," the demon king hissed. "Die!" He punched out a palm, and wailing darkness that looked identical to Jose Porla's Shades flew around Gray in all directions. _It's much more powerful than Jose's, though – like comparing Natsu's fire to Macao's._ The Devil Slayer braced himself, the cold swirling around him like a storm. "MEMENTO MORI!"

 _Oh crap!_ The spell roared around Gray, paralyzing him, devouring him, _erasing_ him. _Wait – it's demon power. Maybe – even though it's not ice – I can eat this stuff, like Natsu and Gajeel can._ With nothing left to lose, he closed his eyes, bit at the darkness and consumed it.

For the first time in twelve years, Gray felt cold. His very bones went numb. Yet the power howled through him, even as the Devil Slayer felt like he would shatter from it. _Become the power. Be one with it. I'm afraid of turning into the enemy...but that's okay. Fear is not evil._ Gray hammered the darkness with a frozen uppercut. "Zero Flesh!" he chanted, and Memento Mori shattered. As the ice became one with his skin, Gray opened his eyes again. Mard Geer was still standing there, metal jaw dropping at the sight of him. _Concentrate all that power, everything I've fought to become. Not the bow. Not the sword._ Me. _That's how I win._ Gray flew at the Underworld King. "Zero Destruction _Fist!"_

"You cannot possibly–" Mard Geer began, his own fist punching back at Gray's. The Devil Slayer never learned what it was he couldn't possibly do, because his fist shattered the demon's. The cold raced up the guild master's arm, across his chest, through his body. All that remained was a statue of ice, gaping in disbelief at him.

"Hmph." Gray punched the demon with his other fist, and the monster shattered into shards of ice.

For a moment, all that remained was the head of the Underworld King. "The Book of END," he gasped. "Protect it."

Gray clapped fist to palm, and a hand of ice brought the book to him. "I will." For a moment, Mard Geer smiled. Then he vanished completely.

Deliora's head fell beside Gray. The face of his nightmares stared in terror at the sky while the rest of his body disintegrated. Titania landed by Gray's side, nodding to the Devil Slayer. "Thanks, Erza," he said, nodding back.

"You did not want to finish him yourself?" she asked, sheathing her swords and requipping into her day armor.

Gray turned to watch Deliora's head turn to mist. He froze the dust, just to be safe. "Yeah, but..." He blinked at the emptiness where his personal demon had been, and permitted himself a tiny smile. "It didn't matter. I outgrew him. This was they day I trained for my whole life, and I won. I even survived." He shrugged and turned toward Crocus, smile growing at the sounds of cheering rising from the city. "I'm not sure what I'll do now. I'm not even sure it matters. Maybe...being a Fairy Tail wizard will finally be enough."

Erza smiled back at him. "I'm sure Juvia will be happy to help."

With a gasp, Gray turned to where Mard Geer's wall of thorns had been. Mirajane was hugging Lucy with fierce abandon, Natsu and Gajeel were sitting on the ground and grinning at each other, Jellal was lying on his back while Wendy and the Exceeds tended to him, and Juvia...was nowhere to be seen. _Well. This is going to be fun._ He scowled. "Go check on Blue. Your Blue. I'll find Juvia." Erza nodded and strode over to the Starburst, while Gray tracked Juvia by scent. _That's grief. Did she lose someone?_

After about a minute, Gray found Juvia sitting on a broken column, hugging her legs to her chest. She sniffled, then looked up and around when one of Gray's boots crunched some rubble. Her eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears. "Gray-sama..." she whispered.

"Oi, oi, what happened to you?" Gray asked. "We just won. Didn't you want to have this talk?"

Juvia looked away, eyes fixed on the Grim ruin below them. "Juvia betrayed Gray-sama." Gray blinked. _Huh?_ She let out a choked sob. "It was the only way to save Fairy Tail, but...Gray saw it. Juvia destroyed the necromancer."

 _Huh?_ Gray shook his head, walked around Juvia to face her, and crossed his arms. "Even for you, Juvia, that doesn't make any sense. Even I was having trouble taking down that monster." He shuddered. _Mom...Dad..._ Realization struck with the force of Alegria. _Oh!_ He crouched down to face her. "Juvia, you did what I couldn't."

 _"Juvia killed Gray-sama's parents!"_ she wailed. "Juvia...Juvia doesn't deserve Gray-sama's love."

 _You've been hanging around Jellal too long,_ Gray sighed. With all the patience he could muster, he guided Juvia into a more natural sitting position, then locked eyes with her. She trembled. "Juvia, my parents died thirteen years ago. You didn't hurt them. You set them free." He held her hands in his. "You saved them." Juvia gasped. "You saved them when I couldn't. _Thank you."_

"Oh...Gray-sama..." She threw her arms around him and sobbed. _Yeah. I think...we can just do this for a minute..._ he let her cry, maybe shedding a few tears himself. _Mom...Dad..._

His own tears stopped before hers. Gray blinked. _She...she made the rain go away._

 _Oh._


	135. Vol 24, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Cube Ruins, X787: Erza

"This was certainly a tournament for the record books," Jellal quipped, smiling.

For the first time, seeing that sun-bright smile brought Erza no comfort. "Jellal Fernandes," she half-growled, shaking even as she planted her fists on her hips, "don't you _dare."_

"Don't what, mock the devil?" he chuckled. "That's pretty much all I can dare at the moment, and I intend to. I'd dance on their grave if I could." Jellal patted the bit of floor he was resting on as Wendy tended to his injuries. "This is taking a while. Then again, I don't think I've ever pushed myself this hard, and I saved a whole universe once."

Erza dropped to her knees, grasping the air above his chest. _His clothes, torn away. His body ravaged and tormented. His mind violated. Yet somehow he saved us all, again. And he treats it like nothing!_ She shuddered. "Don't you dare take this lightly! They took you, chained you, _tortured_ you – do you have _any_ idea how scared I was for you?"

Jellal's smile vanished. Even through Wendy's ministrations, he convulsed in pain – or, perhaps, the memory of it. "I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to worry you."

"That is not the point!" Erza howled, shaking her arms above them. "I thought you had stopped treating your life as insignificant! How can you–"

"I _have,_ Erza. I promise," Jellal blurted, reaching for her hand, barely able to move his.

Somehow, Erza glared and quivered at the same time, eyes burning even while her lips trembled. "Then why are you acting like this was nothing?" she demanded.

"That's not it. I didn't break," Jellal replied.

Erza stopped, both glare and quiver vanishing. _What?_ She blinked. "Of course you didn't," she replied, leaning closer. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was Hell. I was a prisoner in the cruelest Grim depths. I never gave in. At least not to the pain or fear." He let his attention flicker to the stars above, shining in the night sky. "I couldn't let them do that to Juvia, but...Erza, have you ever felt what life is like for our counterparts?"

"Is this about Earthland-One?" Erza asked, holding her forehead in one hand. "Gods, Jellal, what is enough for you to realize you are strong enough?"

 _"This_ was. If Kyouka and all her agony couldn't destroy my spirit, nothing can. I can finally accept my will." At last, his fingers brushed hers. "Can you, at last, accept your worth?"

"Wh-what?" Erza stammered, eyes wide. _Is he trying to comfort me? Even now? Oh, Jellal..._

"To reiterate: I was helpless, in the Grim depths of Hell, _literally._ You found me. _Saved_ me. Carried me out. Is that enough?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

Shame tore through her. "But – but I waited. We fought Tartaros in the streets of Crocus when we should have–" Erza objected.

"You were doing exactly what you should have done," Jellal retorted, "exactly what I would have asked had I known what was at stake. How many lives did your 'waiting' save, Erza?"

"Thousands," Carla replied, then cleared her throat. "There are others who need Wendy's help. If you would excuse us. Wendy, Happy, let's go." Wendy nodded.

Happy grinned. "Aye!" he agreed, following the others.

Jellal smiled. "I'm free, thanks to you. My hero."

Unable to help herself a moment longer, Erza kissed him. _And you are mine,_ she thought, _now and forever._


	136. Vol 24, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Crocus, X787: Jellal

"You're _what?"_ Jellal winced as half the guild erupted, staring in shock at Master Makarov.

Makarov turned half-away from the guild members. _Former guild members?_ Jellal wondered, as the old master sighed. "You heard me, brats. I'm disbanding Fairy Tail."

Jellal glanced around, his only emotion utter disbelief at the devastation writ across the postures and expressions of his _nakama_ – eyes downward, heads lowered, shoulders slumped. Only Natsu and Ur stood out – Natsu glared at the diminutive master, while Ur watched the rest of the guild with a curiosity that seemed detached. _I don't believe this._ The Starburst wove through his guild mates, stood in front of Master Makarov, and crossed his arms. "No," he said.

"This isn't a joke, boy," Makarov retorted, eyes narrowing a fraction. Jellal took a quick look around; even out here on the city's edge, the few locals had the good sense to clear the streets.

"Good. I'm not laughing." Jellal tried to guess the master's purpose, to no avail. _He has to be trying to protect us, but this makes no sense._ He took in a breath, let it go. "If you don't want to be guild master, fine. Someone else can take the job. Fairy Tail's not going anywhere."

"What Tartaros has done – it's the end of an era." Makarov looked away. "You must find your own paths now."

"Don't lecture _me_ on what Tartaros did!" Jellal snarled, arms unfolding as he clenched his fists. "I still have the scars. I'm not giving up on Fairy Tail. Why are you?"

Makarov's eyes widened, and he turned on Jellal with a ferocity even the Starburst had rarely seen. "You know nothing, boy," he whispered.

"If I don't, then it's only because you don't have the courage to _tell_ us," Jellal snapped.

Erza gasped. "Jellal..."

"No, Erza. Not even for you." Jellal took in a long breath, devouring the light of the stars. "Fine. You've disbanded Fairy Tail. I'm re-banding it." Laxus chuckled. "That means you're not the guild master now. We're not your responsibility."

"And who will take my place?" Makarov demanded, eyes glittering with golden fury. "You?"

"If necessary," Jellal said, letting a flicker of Meteor fill him. _All I can manage right now, but no need to advertise it._ He didn't budge. Natsu strode to his side, arms crossed. "There will always be the lost, the forgotten, the ones the world casts out. As long as I draw breath, Fairy Tail will be their home, their family. You taught me that. _Master Makarov."_

Gray walked to Jellal's side opposite Natsu, nodding. Lucy joined Natsu a moment later. Gajeel and Juvia were a second behind. Simon, Ultear, and Macao were the last ones he could make out before the guild was too solid a mass behind him to make out one person from another. Laxus shook his head. "Come on, Gramps. You knew better than this," he said. Erza worked her way to Jellal, slipped her hand in his. Jellal turned to smile at her – only to freeze at the tears trickling from her natural eye. _What?_

"Looks like you're Fourth Master now, Jellal," Natsu grinned. Jellal bit back a groan.

"Not necessarily," Ur said, walking over between Jellal and Makarov. "You're worried about the kids. I don't blame you. Well, I'm no little girl. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Makarov's fury vanished in an eyeblink. He sighed, deflated an inch, and turned his back to the others. "The guild's spirit will tell the Fourth Master all they need to know. I have things to do." He strode back towards Crocus.

Erza let Jellal's hand go and took a step towards the old man, but Natsu of all people stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Whatever it is, he's gotta do it himself."

"He doesn't have to leave the guild," Erza whispered.

"He already has," Ur sighed.

Ultear swallowed. "Mom..."

Ur smiled at her daughter. "It's all right, Ultear. We'll bring him home when he's ready." She turned her attention to the gathered guild. "And Fairy Tail will be fine. I've been dealing with half the Council's nonsense already anyway." She chuckled at Jellal. "For a second there, though, I really thought you kids would let his ridiculous idea pass. I have to be honest, Jellal, after everything you've been through, I didn't think even the Shield of Fiore was up to that."

 _Me either,_ Jellal thought, but immediately knew better. "It's because of what Tartaros did to me that I was able to...do that," he admitted. He chuckled, barely keeping it from becoming a sob. "He's not the first former Fairy Tail Master I've stood up to."

"Oi oi," Laxus interjected, "Gramps was wrong, but he's not Master Hades."

"I know," Jellal agreed, the strength in his voice fading. "He was more my father than Hades could ever be. I just...I had to do it. The world needs Fairy Tail." He looked back over at Ur, head cocked a fraction to one side. "What was that about the Council? Are you offering to help me?"

Ur sighed, holding her forehead in the fingertips of one hand. "Jellal, you're in no condition to take on guild master duties. Even before what happened today, you were preparing for a wedding, taking charge of guild security, and working on our anti-Daphne lacrima projects. I'll be Fourth."

Jellal took a breath to defend his fitness, processed Ur's words, and stopped. _She didn't want this any more than I did,_ he thought, but simply responded with, "Are you sure?"

"Jellal, sweetie, I've been bracing myself for the day Mak didn't wake up for over ten years." She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Besides, if there's one thing I have in common with that dirty old man, it's discovering I have a whole guild's worth of children. I blame Gildarts." Ultear and Cana both chuckled. Even Gray smiled.

"Well then. Congratulations, and condolences, Fourth Master," Jellal agreed.

"AYE SIR!" the guild roared, pointing toward the sky. Jellal didn't join them, letting the others stream towards Master Ur with offers of help. The spirit of the First Master joined them, but even that couldn't pull Jellal's attention away from the more immediate problem. _That still doesn't explain what happened to Master Makarov. What in the name of the gods could have convinced him that disbanding the guild wasn't madness?_ He turned back towards the cart that held their luggage, only for his weakness to stab at him and leave him stumbling.

Once more, it was Erza to the rescue, catching him before he even lost his footing. "Jellal, be careful," she whispered.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling like a fool. _Wait, what happened to Erza's voice?_ He turned to thank her, only to find Erza looking away. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, taking her hand.

She still didn't look at him. "I should have been the first to stand by you," Erza breathed, shuddering. "After all you've done, everything we've been through together – Mavis, just _today–_ "

"Stop," Jellal demanded, and Erza turned to face him at last, eyes wide. "Master Makarov was as much your father as mine. Mavis and Chronos, you're probably his favorite daughter, and he's always struggled not to play favorites."

"But that doesn't excuse–" Erza began again.

"Yes, it does," Jellal insisted. "I forced everyone in the guild to make an impossible choice. I don't think there's a single member who remembers when he wasn't the guild master." He sighed. "I just hope we made the _right_ choice."

"Of course we did," Erza insisted, smiling at last. "Fairy Tail is our family. And as wonderful a guild master as you would be," she continued, making Jellal gulp, "Master Ur's right. You're going to be busy the next several months...if you'll still have me."

"'If?' Do I look brain-dead to you?" Jellal quipped, smile growing. "To have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish –" he kissed her on the cheek – "and death can go hang, because I want to do all that in this world and the next."

Erza's lower lip quivered for a moment. "Oh, _Jellal!"_ She half-tackled him into the cart, kissing Jellal to within an inch of his life. Again. _Oh, Erza. Well, I knew the job was dangerous when I took it._


	137. Vol 25, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Five: Shields Will Shatter**

Earthland-1, Worth Woodsea, X791: Jellal

"Where is he going?" Meredy asked, pouting at the crystal ball.

Ultear rubbed her chin, watching Master Makarov vanish into the crowds of Crocus. "I...have no idea," she admitted.

"Zeref," Jellal replied, desperate to stamp down the fear rippling through him. "He's gone to look for Zeref. Given what we've learned about the Dark Wizard's – condition – it makes a certain amount of sense. I would guess that Master Makarov was attempting to separate Fairy Tail to make it harder to target them all at once."

Meredy huffed and glared at the small guild's master. "Figures you'd think of something like that. You'd better not do that to us."

 _We'd get picked off one by one,_ Jellal thought, but merely smiled at Meredy. "Of course not. We're all any of us have."

"Good," Meredy retorted, returning her attention to the sphere. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait," Jellal sighed. "It's not an ideal plan, but until we learn more, there is little we can do to help. Our world still needs us."

"We can't wait too long, though," Ultear pointed out, the crystal changing scenes to the ocean of Earthland-1. "The island will return in less than a month. We have to decide whether to intervene in 787, or move things forward to the endgame."

 _I don't like either option,_ Jellal thought, grimacing. "Move ahead," he decided. "We will remain out of their lives while they are happy. Only when we can determine what enemy they face can we intervene properly."

Ultear and Meredy looked at each other. Meredy shrugged. "As you say," Ultear whispered, then waved her hand over the sphere.


	138. Vol 25, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X788: Meredy

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu roared, kicking the doors open as he carried a wooden chest as big as he was overhead.

"Aye SIR!" Happy cheered beside him.

"A little louder, kid," Laxus drawled. "I don't think they heard you in Bellum." The hall erupted in laughter. Juvia hid her amusement behind both hands. Meredy permitted herself a giggle. _Three...two...one..._

"Laxus? FIGHT ME!" Natsu leaped at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, tossing the chest behind him. Erza caught it one-handed and sighed. Laxus chuckled and drove Natsu into the floor with an overhand chop. The ensuing laughter halted instantly when Natsu leaped to his feet. "Ha! I've gotten stronger!" With that, he threw a blazing punch at Laxus.

Laxus stopped it with a single palm. "Way to go, Natsu," he replied, smiling back. "So have I." With that, he punched Natsu right back out of the hall, Gray dropping to the ground to avoid joining his teammate in the street. Happy yelped and flew after the fire wizard.

"You shouldn't fight Male Blondie, Cherry Blossom," Flare shouted, to more laughter.

"Don't just sit there, go get him," Meredy urged Juvia, while the water mage stared at the suddenly-shirtless Gray. "He'll be glad to see you."

"Juvia knows," her best friend replied, "but Juvia still goes too far sometimes. Gray-sama worries about Juvia's self-esteem." Meredy smiled. Then she groaned as Juvia looked skyward, heart-eyes pulsing. "Gray-sama is so wonderful – _Juvin!"_

"Oi oi," Gray said, strolling over with his shirt slung over one shoulder, "everything all right over here?" He glanced at Erza, who delivered the chest to Master Ur. Fourth Master nodded, then stared wide-eyed at whatever lay inside it once Erza kicked the chest open.

"Yes, Gray-s-san," Juvia replied, neck twitching, then nodded. "Juvia and Meredy were just discussing the guild's intelligence efforts."

Gray snorted. "Fairy Tail intelligence. A year ago, I would've called that an oxymoron."

 _I'm not asking,_ Meredy decided. _I'll just hit the library later._ She raised an eyebrow at the Devil Slayer. "Actually, we've put our efforts on hold. Cana and Ultear both had visions. 'Help is coming, soon.' We've been focusing on helping Jellal and Levy with their gear and enchantments." She grinned at him. "And enchanted gear, because Jellal and Levy. Poor Erza and Gajeel. They've kind of become 'genius-lover' buddies, comforting each other when Team Blue gets too big-brain, y'know?"

"I hadn't noticed," Gray retorted, one eyebrow arched, then pulled his shirt back on. _Sarcasm. Yay._ He turned to look at his mother and the chest she was sorting through. "We brought back some lacrima for them. High quality stuff, too."

Juvia's heart-eyes faded. "Was it that Gapri person? Juvia remembers he escaped with some crystals when we brought Minister Caine to justice."

Gray blinked, smiled, and nodded. "Yep. He'd done something with all the Stellanium, but the lacrima was still intact. He also stopped fighting when he found out Caine betrayed Stella." He looked around, stopping at the sight of Beth with the Buchanan brothers. "Where's Cobra? He's probably gonna want to know we caught the guy."

"Erik is on a date," Juvia explained.

Gray chuckled and shook his head. "About time. I know what it's like to be afraid of what's inside you, but now that we know there are dragons in all the old-school Dragon Slayers, it's not like that Animus guy's going to be a big deal."

"I'm as big a shipper as anyone in Fairy Tail," Meredy replied, grimacing, "but 'a dragon inside you' is _anybody's_ idea of a big deal!" Juvia giggled. Gray sighed.

The doors slammed open. Meredy turned, expecting Natsu to come back in. What she hadn't expected was that he'd be propping up a redhead who looked like Erza's long lost sister. One of her arms was around his shoulders, while the other held a staff with something akin to spotted antlers atop it. "Get Wendy!" Natsu roared.

Meredy leaped to her feet, but Ultear and Simon had already vanished with twin pops. They reappeared at Natsu's side with the Sky Dragon Slayer, both mages levitating the woman over to one of the tables. Simon created a blanket of shadow, Ultear formed a bubble of space to hold the antler-staff, and Wendy followed them with calm resolve, her hands glowing teal the moment the newcomer was still. _Gods, she's grown in the last year,_ Meredy thought, noting that the healer was taller than Natsu. Meredy was oblivious to her own recent growth spurt while she scanned the woman with her Psyche Sight.

What she saw left her stumbling back, hands flying to her mouth. Wounds that burned in the ether, across her astral body, biting into her very spirit, all raged in Meredy's magic vision. _Mavis, who did this to her? How could anyone even survive it?_

"Guild – master," the woman demanded, gripping Wendy's arm. "Bring me... your guild master."

"I'm here," Ur replied, grabbing the woman's arm. "Let Wendy go. Now." The redhead obeyed, collapsing against Simon's shadow-blanket, as Wendy redoubled her efforts. "Thank you. Why are you here?"

"Hades." The entire guild went silent. "Usurped Alvarez. Uses the magic and face of our emperor. Commands power beyond your imagining. Must stop him."

"Of course," Erza replied, already beside Meredy. "For now, you must rest."

The woman's eyes widened. "Er...za?"

"Fernandes," she replied, holding up her left hand to show off her star-gold wedding ring.

"Someone get Jellal," Wendy grunted, her hands glowing more brightly as sweat beaded along her forehead. "She's not stabilizing."

"On it," Ultear replied, vanishing.

Meredy bit her lip. "M-maybe I can help." She concentrated, forming the Psyche Link band around her wrist.

"No," Ur ordered, and Meredy was so surprised, her spell collapsed. "It's too dangerous. Let Jellal try first." Erza swallowed, making fists of both gauntlets.

Ultear appeared with the Starburst a moment later. "Mavis," Jellal breathed, and immediately began drawing runes in the air with his green and red chalk. "Wendy?"

"Ether burn," she replied, shuddering. "Shadow flame. Never seen anything like it."

"I have," Jellal whispered, and both pieces of chalk doubled in speed. "Pull back from fighting it, just keep her stable for now. I have an idea."

"Jellal, I _am_ just keeping her stable," Wendy groaned.

Jellal paled. "Oh." The chalk pieces redoubled in speed yet again, runes forming faster than Meredy could make them out. The Starburst directed them with one hand, his other joining Wendy's efforts as it glowed pale blue. _Whoa, wait a minute boss–_

All at once, every rune over the stranger rolled itself impossibly thin, the micro-needles joining together to make larger ones, then they all plunged into the woman. "Jellal!" Meredy blurted.

"Calm, girl," the newcomer replied, and Meredy felt foolish in an instant. "Etheric acupuncture. And astral acupuncture. Combined...with rune work? I thought Ishgar too backwards for such complex spellcraft." Wendy seemed to relax, though her hands were still glowing. Meredy scowled an instant after Ur did. _Gee, thanks, lady._

"I've been studying Alvarish techniques," Jellal explained, running his hand over the needles. Meredy joined in, calling on her Psyche Sight again. _Amazing. The needles are pulling the toxic flames out of her system and realigning her ethernano. Mavis, I think she's going to be all right!_ She looked up to find both healers beginning to relax. "Also, a few dark wizards from Ishgar developed similar processes, though with rather different intent." He leaned closer. "Formula Eyes," he chanted, the runes swirling above his nose. Jellal gasped. "Wendy, do you see this?"

"A Dragon Seed," Wendy replied, "just like Animus said, except this one's...sprouted."

'But she's human," Erza objected.

"I look like the woman I was," the woman said. "Zeref was able to restore my human appearance." A few wizards behind them gasped. "Inside, however, I am not remotely human. I eat magic; nothing else has any taste. I have neither the need of, nor capacity for, sleep. My sense of touch is nearly non-existent – the last thing I felt was an erupting volcano, and that was as a warm shower. My sense of smell is more acute than any human's sight, but nothing smells 'good' or 'bad,' any more than shades of gray have scents."

"We'll see about that," the Starburst muttered. Then he smiled, and in a stronger voice, he continued, "My name's Jellal. What's yours?"

"Irene," she said, her smile twisted and humorless. "I thank you for your efforts, boy, but Zeref himself could not help me."

"I have my doubts what efforts 'Zeref himself' could attempt, given the strange doom he's under," Jellal retorted, "but all I can offer is my best."

"He never gives anything less," Erza added, practically glowing as she smiled.

Irene snorted. "Yet you do not even know of Ankhseram's Contradictory Curse," she sneered.

Meredy blinked. Like half the guild, she only had one word to say to that: "What?"


	139. Vol 25, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X788: Ultear

"I don't trust her," Ultear insisted, crossing her arms. "Where did she come from? How does she know Erza? Why is someone indebted to Zeref acting like an ally? We have too many questions, and not nearly enough answers."

"Irene explained the Contradictory Curse," Jellal replied. He was sitting in one corner of his lab rubbing his forehead. "She told us about the Empire's impending attack. She found Master Makarov and Ombre Histoire. She even gave us intelligence on this 'Spriggan 12,' her own comrades. What more do you want?"

"To believe her," Ultear shot back, looking away from her friend. _At least he keeps this place clean,_ Ultear noted, glancing around the room. It was three work benches and lacrima screens, one on each wall aside from the entry, with a circle in the middle of the room for construction. All three benches were covered in lacrima, pieces of armor, staff parts, magic firearms, and Archive projectors. A few bits of chalk were scattered among the chunks of gear.

"She's telling the truth," Erza said. The other S-Class wizards looked at her in surprise. "I don't know how I know. I just...do."

"That's good enough for me," Jellal agreed. Kagura nodded as well.

"Of course it is," Ultear drawled. _Chances he'll consider the possibility she's wrong: minus ten thousand._

"Oi, oi," Laxus said, bouncing upright from the table he'd been leaning against, "it's not like we've got defectors lining up to help, here. She says she knows where Gramps is, so we send a team to rescue him – and a second team to watch their backs, just in case."

"We should prepare to send further reinforcements as well," Kagura added, thumb running along Defender's hilt. "This is an empire so dreaded, Ishgar built Etherion and Face to stop it. We must be ready for anything."

Jellal nodded. "Agreed. Once we're on our way, we tell the Magic Council what's going on, so Ishgar's ready. As long as they have Master Makarov, though, this is Fairy Tail business."

"You are _such_ a Fairy Tail wizard," Ultear's voice echoed above them, chuckling.

"Nee-san?" Ultear called, looking around.

"We apologize both for the intrusion and our long absence," Jellal-1 replied, "but there was little we could do until we knew more."

"You could have come to my wedding," Erza grumped, folding her arms and looking away.

Ultear-1 sniffed. "Do you _want_ to torture him?" she snapped. Erza gasped and turned her attention upward again, eyes wide, but nee-san wasn't done. "We will come through to help when the time comes. No one is bothering to ward us out any longer. However, this will be the last time we can intervene. Our Fairy Tail is about to return from their time shield, and we must be there to watch over them."

"That's okay, sweetie," Ur said, smiling. "We're pretty sure this is where we confront all the demons of our pasts. The ones we still have, anyway."

"We're also pretty sure we got most of the actual demons," Gray added, "but we wouldn't mind help with the rest."

"Our greatest concern is Acnologia," Jellal-1 continued. "With Zeref encased in Ombre Histoire – I hesitate to say 'imprisoned' when he seems content to have his curse sealed away – you appear to have options in combating the Alvarez Empire. The Apocalypse Dragon is another matter."

"Yeah," Meredy-1 joined in, "have any of you come up with an idea for dealing with him?"

"I've been working on a Take Over," Mirajane suggested, "but with that monster's power, it's a long shot at best."

"Porlyusica gave Wendy a spell for calling on dragon spirits," their Jellal added. "If Irene's information is correct, then the majority of Acnologia's power comes from the dragons he's consumed. If we can adapt the spell with Dragon Cry, then free those souls, Fairy Tail can defeat him."

"Starburst did the math," Laxus added, spreading a pale blush across Jellal's cheeks. "You've got one, you should know how that works."

"We'll work with that, then," Ultear-1 agreed. "Make whatever preparations you must, then take this when you go." A crystal ball descended from the ceiling. "As long as that is with you, so are we. Good luck, Fairy Tail."

"Aye sir!" they replied. Ultear grinned. _We're going to stomp these Alvarez jerks!_


	140. Vol 25, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X788: Wendy

"Her ethernano should be properly aligned," Jellal grumbled, fingers racing across an Archive screen he'd summoned over their patient. "It doesn't make sense. Wendy?"

"It's Enchantment beyond your understanding," Irene explained, closing her eyes. "I...appreciate your kindness, but it is not enough."

"Enchantment..." Wendy looked over her Archive screen. "It's an anomaly."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jellal asked.

"The Dragon Seed. It's an anomaly. It's become part of her, but look." She tapped a few readings on the screen, and Jellal's lit up to match her notations. "The human is still there. It's just dormant, as though it's become the seed, replaced by the Dragon Slayer Enchantment. If I can increase my Anomaly Resistance spell to an Ile-Raise, and you can maintain her magic alignment, we should be able to restore her human nature." Irene gasped.

"Of course," Jellal replied, fingers flying across his Archive screen. "That would revert the Dragon Seed to it's original state! Even better, since Irene is an Enchantress herself, she could switch forms any time she wants. Brilliant, Wendy!"

"Brace yourself, Miss Irene," Wendy warned, then concentrated. "Jellal." The Starburst nodded, pouring all his power and craft into maintaining the etheric pattern they'd aligned within the Dragon Slayer. _I have to be strong._ Wendy shook her head. _No. I_ am _strong! I am the daughter of Grandine. I am the Sky Dragon Slayer. I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and Miss Irene is our friend!_ She commanded the magic to come forth, took a long, deep gulp of air, and chanted, "Anomaly Resistance Enchantment: Ile-Raise!"

The needles quivered, their Archive screens wavering. "Nngh...don't you dare," Jellal hissed, holding the magic steady. Wendy gritted her teeth and focused. The active Dragon Seed – _dragon blossom?_ she wondered – dug in, and it truly was like pulling up stubborn roots. Except the roots were the base of a tree the size of Tenrou, and they fought with a dragon's tenacity. _So do I,_ Wendy thought, her mind snarling at the anomaly. _Let her go!_

All at once, the Dragon Seed relented, going dormant in an eyeblink. Irene gasped like a drowning woman breaching the ocean's surface. Jellal's acupuncture needles shattered, and she arched on the table, one arm reaching up and grasping at the air. "The...grain of the wood...the scent of chalk..." Her hand went to her face, tracing the line of a single tear. "I can feel it...I can feel it _all_...oh, gods..." More tears joined the first. "Thank you..."

"Of course," Wendy nodded. "We're happy to help."

Jellal smiled, chuckling. "You must be hungry, Lady Irene. Would you like something to eat?"

"Strawberries," Irene breathed. Jellal's smile vanished. "I want strawberries."

-FT- -FT- -FT-

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Wendy asked, watching their guest inhale her third strawberry cake. "She's so happy."

"Mm," Jellal didn't answer, glancing out the door. They were in the guild hall's back room, but the door was open and Fairy Tail was being...Fairy Tail.

Erza chuckled at his side. "She has good taste. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he replied. Carla huffed and crossed her arms. Wendy half-frowned. _Nii-san, be honest with us._ Jellal sighed and looked away, as though he had heard her. "She recognized Erza. Her hair is the same shade of scarlet. The first thing she wanted was strawberries. What isn't she telling us?"

"You think we're related?" Erza asked. Jellal nodded, bowing his head until his hair shrouded his eyes. Erza smiled. "Me too."

The Starburst looked up at her, eyes widening. "That doesn't bother you?"

"She's not an enemy," Erza explained. "We all have things we don't want to talk about. What matters is that she's here, now, willing to help." Her smile broadened, and she took Jellal's hand. "I will always appreciate your desire to protect me, but I know you don't have to protect me from her."

"That's right," Wendy agreed, nodding as well. "She's a friend."

"You assume so much," Irene sighed, dabbing her lips with a napkin. _Jellal's right about that part, though – she is a lot like Erza,_ Wendy thought. "There was a time when I thought to steal a descendant's life to end my torment." Jellal shivered, five pieces of chalk flying to his hand. "That is no longer necessary, but do not think you know me. I have lived four centuries, seen war and death, watched empires rise and civilizations fall. You are like snowflakes to me, melting to nothing as your lives drift past in moments." The Starburst let out a faint, hissing growl.

"Then why are you here?" Erza asked, her voice as gentle as her smile. Irene's eyes flew wide as she turned to stare at her fellow redhead. "You came to help us when we needed it most."

"I came here out of loyalty to Emperor Spriggan – the man you call Zeref." Wendy gasped. _What? Him?_ Neither Erza nor Jellal looked surprised, though. "As for you, Titania, to me you are merely a descendant found by happenstance. I am here to deny Hades the Fairy Heart. You are a capable warrior for my cause, nothing more."

 _"You're welcome,"_ Jellal snarled, eyes blazing with starlight.

Irene flinched and looked away. "My apologies," she muttered. "I implied a lack of gratitude. Nothing could be further from the truth. I am aware that Erza is precious to you. Rest assured I will not forget that."

"Hrm." Jellal turned. "Wendy, please let me know if you need more help from me. Until then, I'll be working on our solution to the Neo Devil Heart." He strode back towards his workshop, light still trailing from his eyes.

"You are very fortunate," Irene whispered. _She didn't mean me,_ Wendy realized.

Erza's smile grew. "I'm quite aware." She waved at the empty plate. "Would you like another?"

"No, thank you," Irene replied, standing. "As long as it has been since I had that divine fruit on my tongue, I have not tasted anything in centuries. We have mere days before Alvarez throws its legions at Ishgar. I crave variety, and even my stomach has a bottom."

Wendy tilted her head to one side, watching Irene examine the guild. _I wonder what she thinks of us,_ the healer wondered, but didn't mention it. Instead, she asked, "Jellal's concerns don't bother you?"

"On the contrary. I am relieved to find a Fairy Tail wizard taking this seriously." She strode to the doorway, grimacing at the chaos throughout the hall. "I appreciate the need to enjoy oneself, but few of them understand the war that is coming."

"It may seem that way," Erza reassured her, "but rest assured that they will take your comrades seriously." Her smile faded. "And we will do everything in our power to spare them."

Irene shook her head. "That, I never doubted. Come. Fairy Tail might be ready, but Ishgar will be no match for the Empire without Etherion or Face. You can only save it by saving Alvarez." Erza's smile vanished entirely. _Is something wrong, Erza?_ Wendy wondered as they returned to the main hall. _What could these Alvarez people really do to a whole continent?_


	141. Vol 25, Ch 5

Earthland-2, Era, X788: Lucy

"Five hundred airships?" Chairman Hyberion stared at Irene in what Lucy thought was disbelief. _I know I'm having trouble believing it,_ the summoner thought. The rest of the new Council seemed even less certain than he, except for the plant-guy, Warrod. He was actually grinning.

"It is unlikely that Lord Invel would permit the sky force to deploy more than three hundred," Irene explained, "but yes, that is the extent of Alvarez's sky fleet. I should warn you that this number does not count personal sky sails, jet packs, or wizards with flight spells."

Hyberion turned to Master Ur. "You are certain that your contingency plan is ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Chairman," Ur replied, smiling. "Our friends won't let us down, not when we need them most. They'll be here."

"Very well," Hyberion sighed. "Though the armies of Ishgar will remain on high alert, we will place our faith in your insights, for now." He glanced at Lucy, Laxus, and Shadow Gear, Gajeel standing behind Levy with his arms crossed. "Then only one order of business remains. Master Milkovich, it is my unpleasant duty to ask you not to send anyone to rescue Master Dreyar."

Ur's smile grew. "I'm afraid we're already in Alvarez," she explained, serene as a Buddha.

This time, Warrod wasn't alone in remaining calm; Jura chuckled at the gathered wizards. The other members of the Council spluttered and gaped. "But – but all three of your most powerful teams have members here!" Hyberion objected.

"Actually, I've joined Shadow Gear full-time," Gajeel said, Pantherlily appearing from behind Levy. "Same with Lily here. Gee-hee!"

"Erik and Kinana have taken our places in Team Starburst," Pantherlily continued, sitting on Levy's shoulder. "Ultear's presence with them is temporary."

"Don't worry, old man," Laxus added, crossing his arms. "The Thunder Tribe's staying put. From what Blueberry said, you're gonna need us."

"And what about Lady Heartfilia?" Hyberion demanded, pointing his hand at her. "Surely, Titania's team wouldn't..." he trailed off, hand slowly covering his face. "Ultear. You said Ultear."

"Sorry, sir," Lucy admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "but I think that's my cue. Bye!" She waved as Ultear's gateway appeared beneath her, and she swapped the Era Council chamber for a lacrima-powered sand skimmer. Mirajane wrapped her in an all-consuming hug.

Jellal rubbed his forehead as she arrived in Alvarez. "I was hoping they'd take longer to catch on," he admitted.

"Come on, boss," Cobra said, grinning as he leaned against the sand-boat's railing, "this new bunch is actually smart. That's been a good thing, most of the time."

"Hey Lucy, look!" Natsu ran up and down the boat, then grinned at her. "Levy and Jellal added one of those motion sickness crystals! I love boat travel!"

"That's nice, Natsu," Lucy mumbled, looking around them while Mira let her go. The desert was dotted with fascinating plants from flowering cacti to strange mini-trees with thin leaves at the end of thick, short branches.

Then they raced over a dune, and a city unlike any Lucy had ever seen sprawled before them. It dwarfed even Crocus or the Edolas Royal City. Homes and businesses were spread out over an area equal to a small nation, surrounding a mountain-sized palace that could have fit Magnolia within its walls. "So this...is Vistarion," Jellal breathed. "Mom. I made it." Lucy blinked as Mira put a hand on his shoulder. _Right, his mother was named after this place._

"Jellal. Remember, you're backup," Erza insisted, looking a touch pale. Her eyes were locked onto the titanic castle, and she was already in her Armadura Fairy armor. "If the civilians see the mark on your face, they could panic, or even riot." He nodded, frowning.

"Oi oi, don't think like that," Erik added, shaking his head at the Starburst. "If anyone's going to be able to find the old man, it's you."

"So do we have a plan, kina?" Kinana asked, Exceed-like wings spreading from her back. "First thing is to find the Third Master, right?"

Jellal nodded. "Lucy. This one's yours. It's the other reason I wanted you safe in Ishgar until now. Which spirit do you think is best for this, Crux or Pyxis?"

Lucy drew Pyxis' key. "Crux's expertise is in Celestial Spirits. Open, Gate of the Compass!" Pyxis appeared, and with an enthusiastic squawk, pointed toward the enormous castle. His head-compass spun until it, too, pointed in the castle's direction. Then the bird pointed down, below even the city's base, pinfeather turning as they began to circle the city.

"Is that enough?" Gray asked, looking from compass-duck to castle and back. Juvia struggled not to make heart-eyes at him, even then. "We know the direction, but not where along the line he's on."

"I know the layout," Jellal replied, an glowing blue map of a large series of rooms forming over his hand. Along that line, there's only one place the Master's likely to be." A scarlet dot blinked in one room near the center of the map.

"That's my cue!" Ultear cheered, leaping to her feet. "Gray, Erza, Wendy, you're with me."

"Right!" Wendy agreed, standing.

"Hey!" Natsu howled, rushing over to the Space Mage. "I wanna fight!"

"We're going in, grabbing Master Makarov, and getting out," Ultear retorted, glaring back at him. "The idea is to _not_ fight them in there."

Jellal put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, the moment Master Makarov disappears, this place will act like an ant hill we kicked over. If you want a fight, you're better off out here." Lucy gulped. _I'm not sure that's the best incentive, Jellal..._

Natsu sat on the deck with a pouty frown, arms crossed and feet pressed together. Ultear nodded as her chosen team gathered around her. "Arc of Space: Liberation!" They vanished.

Lucy tensed, glancing around, as did Jellal and Meredy. Juvia glared at the castle, fists turning into water. "Are you going to be all right in the desert, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Juvia nodded. Mira tapped the deck with her foot. "There's twenty gallons of fresh water under there," Mira explained. "We can even survive the desert a while if something goes wrong–"

Ultear's gate opened again, and her team returned with a weary, slumped Master Makarov. "Master!" they said as one, and the only reason they weren't all hugging him at once was he was too small for them to all get their arms around him simultaneously.

"You brats," Makarov sniffed. "You really can't be beat for recklessness." He sat on the deck, head bowed, but couldn't help a smile. "I'm glad you're safe."

"They're not!" A manic laugh echoed around them, coming from the ground in every direction. Jellal leaped to the controls, whirling the skimmer around in a hairpin turn. Both teams ended up grabbing whatever was nearest – except Juvia, who turned to water and soaked through the boards of the deck – and hanging on. "You may have snuck into Alvarez," the desert itself continued, forming a three-eyed monstrosity from the sand around them, "but you'll never escape my sweet sand magic!"

"That's more like it!" Natsu roared, leaping to his feet. "Fire Dragon – ROAR!" A great gout of flame shot from him, turning one of the several sand tornados following the giant into glass. _Zen, Natsu! Are you trying to fight the whole desert?_

"Ultear, now would be a good time!" Jellal cried, Meteor bursting to life around him. "Everyone, hang on!"

"What do you _think_ we're doing?!" Lucy wailed, then shrieked when Jellal channeled his Meteor into the sand boat. They took off like a rocket across the desert, and even the sand magic could barely keep up.

"I'm going to bring us through in the sky," Ultear shouted back. "Otherwise, at this speed, we'd probably plow into something!" Jellal nodded, Meteor growing until it was too bright to see him through it. The sand skimmer launched into the air, rising several feet off the sand.

Ultear's gate flickered open in front of them, and in an instant, they were high over Magnolia. She closed the gate, only a bit of the desert coming through behind them.

"Whew!" Mira sat up from where she'd been holding onto a seat, and Lucy's leg. _Always looking out for me,_ Lucy mused, smiling at her girlfriend. "That was exciting! So, who's up for a little celebration when we get back?"

"YEAH!" the others cheered, except Makarov and Lucy herself. Makarov couldn't help a broad grin, though, and even Lucy smiled for a moment. _That's my Mira,_ she thought, her smile already fading. _It's going to be an awfully short celebration, though._ She stood and turned to look west, as Jellal brought them towards Magnolia Bay in a long, gentle spiral. _Ever adventure we've ever had, all the friends we made and enemies we've faced...it's all been leading to Alvarez, Zeref, and Acnologia._ She found Mira's hand and held on as though the world itself might pull them apart. _This is it, isn't it?_


	142. Vol 25, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X788: Laxus

"Hades' plan is to make a lightning attack on Fiore from the north," Makarov explained, tracing a line on the map over the ocean. "He was also considering an attack by land through Bosco, but that depended on surprise, so he's abandoned it."

"What's he after, Gramps?" Laxus asked, striving to appear calm. From the way Freed gripped his hand, it wasn't working.

"Lumen Histoire," Makarov replied, eyes downcast. "The secret of Master Mavis."

Gray frowned. "She isn't really a ghost," the ice wizard said, "is she, master?"

"There is a crystal beneath the guild," Ur continued. Gramps looked up in surprise. "Master Mavis' body is inside it. Like poor Miss Lilica was, she's neither wholly alive nor entirely dead. She's suspended between them, able to appear before guild members, but the First Master can't work magic herself. She can influence Fairy Tail magic, strengthening or redirecting it, but she can't cast spells on her own."

"That's what Hades is after?" Natsu snarled, punching his palm with a burning fist. "His own teacher?"

"Lumen Histoire has another name," Gramps explained, turning his attention back to the world map. "Fairy Heart. Ivan wasn't completely wrong – it is a source of unlimited magic power – but it is also incredibly dangerous. The curse that plagues the First Master is still inside it with her. Even discounting that, such power will draw all manner of evil to seek it. You saw what King Faust was willing to do to claim it, and that was just to restore his world."

"If Hades already has Zeref, what does he need the First Master for?" Jellal asked, staring at the map himself. "His dark crystal should be just as powerful as Mavis', and Lumen Histoire couldn't possibly help him create his Grand Magic World."

Ur looked at Makarov, who nodded. "Master Mavis and Zeref share a connection," Ur explained. The whole guild looked at her, eyes wide, jaws slack. Even Laxus found himself staring in shock. _Zen. That can't be good._ Master Ur held up a hand. "It probably isn't what any of you think. She's helping Zeref deny Hades the power of Ombre Histoire. That's why she's not here, explaining this herself." Laxus snorted to avoid chuckling. _That's what I get for making assumptions. I guess it_ is _good, after all._ Ur glanced at him, then continued. "Even with their combined resistance, Grimoire Heart has tapped enough of its power to rule Alvarez and usurp control of its elite wizards."

"The Spriggan 12," Irene interjected. "The weakest of them can rival your greatest Wizard Saints. August and I are well beyond any wizard of Ishgar. Even your so-called 'God Serena' only found himself in our middle ranks upon his defection."

"Can you tell us why he defected?" Erza asked.

Irene's laugh was cold and humorless. "Greed. Hades offered him nearly anything he desired. The pathetic creature had no greater wish than wealth or power." Her mirth vanished, replaced by a deadly glare. "The 'companionship' he sought was easy enough to acquire with the other two. Though he's also stupid enough to want to face Acnologia in battle."

"So he's a jerk. Figures," Laxus rumbled, thunder echoing deep in his chest. "Oi, Jellal, you think he's got the same problem I had, with the lacrima messing with his head?"

Blue summoned one of his Archive screens. "It's possible," he admitted, "but part of your problem was going through puberty while a magic crystal transformed your body. Serena was implanted as an adult." He scowled at the readout. "On the other hand, he has eight of them."

"Mine didn't bother me," Cobra noted. Most of the guild stared at him. Laxus couldn't help a bit of a smirk. "What? I was naturally evil."

"No you weren't," Kinana objected, hugging him. Erik blushed.

Ur clapped her hands once. Frost wafted from her fingertips. The commentary stopped. "Jellal, is my transformation complete?" she asked. _Zen, I hope that was a good idea,_ Laxus thought, while the Starburst nodded. "Good. I'll handle Brain this time. Ultear, Simon, Beth, you will all remain in reserve until the initial invasion is repelled. Once we've driven them back, the three of you will transport the Fairy Wing to Vistarion. We'll confront Hades and his victims there."

"Aye SIR!"


	143. Vol 25, Ch 7

Earthland-2, Saori Town, X788: Wally

"This brings back memories." Simon noted, looking around with a dandy grin. "Hard to believe it's been twelve years."

Ultear chuckled. "I can believe it. You were a lot younger back then."

"It's so beautiful, this love! Yes," Richard offered. Wally couldn't help a chuckle of his own.

"We can take care of ourselves, you know," Beth insisted, looking from Kagura, to Millianna, then Richard, and finally Wally himself.

Wally's own smile vanished. "You are expected to carry the entire guild into battle. Leaving you undefended wouldn't be dandy." He met her gaze with a professional's calm and sunglasses that were one with his face. Beth blushed and looked away with a darting glance. _It's one thing to have pride as a Fairy Tail wizard, but honestly. No one expects you to do this without backup._

"I'm still surprised that the two of you aren't married, yes," Richard continued, leaning against the storage shed. The docks were quiet enough to hear ghosts – even the seagulls were gone.

Ultear's smile softened as she looked at Simon. "I got cold feet for a while – and yes, I'm aware of the irony. I wasn't sure I wanted a big ceremony and a piece of paper just to say what we already knew. After watching Jellal and Erza's wedding in Kardia, though..."

"Well, I never doubted it," Simon insisted, taking her hand. "I can barely wait."

Kagura glanced out at the sea. "We must make it home first, nii-san. The way Master Makarov talks about these Alvarez wizards, the unimaginable power Lady Irene wields – this will be unlike anything we have faced."

"Way to bring us down, Kagura-chan," Millianna pouted, crossing her arms. "I was almost feeling lively, too." Kagura bit her lip and looked away. Millianna sighed, relenting with a hand on Kagura's arm. The sword mage brightened.

A red light appeared on Wally's HUD. "Incoming," he reported, touching two fingers to his forehead. "Jellal-nii, it's them."

 _Defend Team Gateway,_ Jellal-nii responded, his mind echoing with starlight and spellcraft. _We're ready to give them a proper Fairy Tail greeting._ Wally nodded, forming his Polygon Cannon and loading a Prerendered Rapid Volley protocol onto it.

The vanguard came into view over the horizon, so many dots in the sky they nearly formed a line. "That's...a lot of airships," Simon whispered.

"We will protect you, nii-san," Kagura insisted, unsheathing Defender. "You know what to do." While Simon nodded, Wally ran through analysis spells. _A dandy problem calls for a dandy solution,_ he thought, HUD coming to life on his sunglasses. Even from the horizon, the incoming ships' Edeas output was enough for him to detect.

What he wasn't picking up was any sort of vanguard. His sensors didn't find scouts, incoming fire, not even a single wizard ahead of the massive fleet. "Something's not right," Wally reported with a scowl. "Check for stealth."

Kagura nodded and shifted Defender a few degrees. The slightest pulse of force rippled from it. For a moment, Wally felt a few pounds lighter. "It's just them, Wally-kun – no wait," she amended, shifting her stance lower. "I'm sensing a ripple ahead of the main line – gods! Master Ur, there's an entire flotilla of cloaked ships ahead of the visible fleet!"

"Bring them in," Ur ordered. "Now."

Ultear, Simon, and Beth all reached up, their twisting, warping magics joining to become a single, titanic ripple in the universe. A shadow-veiled gateway opened above them, and the Edolas sky fleet roared through, accompanied by the Extalia Imperial Guard. King Jellal stood at the prow of the flagship, Knightwalker by his side and his elite at his back. Behind them were the members of Earthland-1's Crime Sorciere, their Jellal garbed in the old Mystogan outfit, complete with replicas of the king's staff-arsenal. Wally couldn't help a grin. _Three Jellals on our side? Can't get much dandier than that._

 _If Kagura could find them, maybe I can see them._ Wally put two fingers to his sunglasses. "Polygon Augmented Reality Protocol," he chanted, sweeping the area around them. He froze.

A bald man in a suit was walking toward them, pistol in hand. _The stealth master – Lessio!_ Wally realized, Irene's briefing proving dandy. "Prerendered Rapid Volley!" he chanted, unloading on the Spriggan.

Lessio fired back, summoning a second gun. He nearly managed to counter Wally's entire Volley, but the bursts of light disrupted his invisibility. "Transport," he grunted, holding out one hand. A sphere formed above it, growing out towards them.

Kagura slashed it with Defender, popping it like a soap bubble. Millianna leaped overhead, firing a blast tube from one palm and a capture tube with another. The Spriggan tanked the blast with a grunt, cutting the capture tube to ribbon with a summoned knife. "You are no match for our love, yes!" Richard insisted, putting two fingers below his eyes. "Liquid ground!" The earth swallowed their foe's legs.

"Polygon Rush," Wally chanted, becoming a storm of solid, cubical light and pounding Lessio from every direction. Again, Millianna struck with her twin attack, this time binding the Spriggan even while her blast rocked him in place.

"Off!" Lessio snarled. He thrashed, tearing off Millianna's capture tube, knocking Wally back, and breaking free of Richard's Earth Magic. _Gods! How powerful is this monster?_

Kagura flashed past the Spriggan, sheathing her blade as she landed. Lessio gasped, then clutched his stomach and fell to one knee. "Be glad I used the flat of my blade, assassin. Gravity Change." The spell slammed Lessio to the ground. Again, Millianna and Richard pinned him in place, encasing the villain up to his neck.

This time, his struggles were in vain. "Defeated by foot soldiers...I am unworthy to be called Spriggan," Lessio growled.

"That was some dandy work, Kagura-san," Wally said, tipping his hat to the young prodigy. She nodded back. "As for you, Spriggan, don't mistake us for small fry. No Dark Wizard may sleep peacefully so long as Cult Buster walks the earth."

"Be glad Irene asked us to show mercy, nyan," Millianna interjected, sticking out her tongue at him. Kagura chuckled.

"Foolish fairies. My way would have been merciful," Lessio retorted, still struggling. "Our fleet will crush your primitive continent. I was the only hope for your outworld friends. Now, they will be slaughtered."

The familiar great dipper seals formed in the distance. "Be judged by the Seven Stars–" Jellal chanted.

"Parallel Worlds!" Ultear joined in. _Wait, that's Jellal-1 and Ultear-1, from Crime Sorciere–_ Wally thought. Then his jaw dropped as the Cosmic Magic symbol appeared a hundred times over in the sky.

 _"–Grand Chariot!"_ Jellal-1 cried. Seven hundred beams of heavenly wrath descended on the Alvarez stealth fleet. Their cloaks shattered, their shields collapsed, and their hulls crumpled under the assault. Only Jellal-nii's precision spared the sky sailors, the Seven Star Swords piercing engines rather than crews. Jacob Lessio stared with the others, his disbelief surpassing theirs.

"I think...I think Earthland-1 is very fortunate that those two walk in the light," Kagura whispered. Wally could only nod in agreement. The Edolas fleet surged forward, past the falling vanguard, to drive into the unprepared main fleet. _I think, Kagura, that they have surpassed dandy itself._

 _Though if Lady Irene is correct, this is only the beginning. What do we do now?_


	144. Vol 25, Ch 8

Earthland-2, Fairy Wing, X788: Natsu

Natsu leaned on the railing of the airship, watching Alvarez grow closer at a speed that would impress a dragon. His hand went to his chest, as though he could feel the dragon seed within. _Igneel...was Shou right? Are you in there, somewhere?_ He frowned at the gathering ships to the north, some in the air, some on the shore. _Until Acnologia shows up, it doesn't matter. Master Ur says we've got to kick Spriggan butt to protect Fiore, so that's what we're gonna do._

A hand dropped onto his shoulder. Natsu yelped and spun around. Lisanna jumped back, then giggled. "I haven't surprised you like that since we were kids," she grinned. "Were you _thinking?"_ Natsu snorted and looked away. She giggled again. "Don't worry. I won't tell Gray. Or Jellal."

"Thanks," Natsu muttered. "I'm not worried about these Spriggan jerks. Master Mavis has that whole thing wrapped up. The only real trick will be rescuing Zeref." His hand clutched the rail, twisting it beneath his fingers. "It's Acnologia I'm...afraid of. Our whole guild, all our friendship and devotion, was nothing against him. Lisanna, I think he killed the dragons."

Lisanna gasped. "All of them?"

"No. Igneel's still alive, I _know_ it. Grandine has to be, or Wendy could tell. Animus and Atlas Flame survived too, so maybe Metallicana is out there. Most of 'em, though, yeah." Lisanna put her hand on his. "Ultear, Jellal, Levy, Mystogan, Wendy, Lucy, _all_ our Guild Masters – we've got a bunch of really smart _nakama_ figuring out how to stop him." He held up his free hand and made a fist. It burst into flames without Natsu even trying. "All I know how to do is fight. What good is that against a monster no one can beat?"

"You're not sick, right?" Lisanna asked, patting his hand.

Natsu turned to face her. His heart lightened the moment he saw her smile. "Mm!" he agreed.

"That's because we've got a lacrima on the ship that protects you from your weakness," she pointed out. "Natsu, all those really smart people are figuring out a way to make Acnologia less powerful, so you and the other Dragon Slayers can beat him."

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, walking toward them. "Acnologia is a horror no single wizard, or even a single guild, can face alone." She looked toward the Christina, flying off the Fairy Star's left wing, then the Nyctimene, Sabertooth's owl-shaped airship, soaring to their right. "Fairy Tail may be the guild most devoted to bonds, but we have friends beyond even our unbreakable family. Together, we will triumph." She smiled. "I promise you, Natsu, you will have a part to play in that victory."

Natsu grinned. "That's more like it! Now I'm all fired up!"

"Good." Her smile vanished. "You should both prepare. We are over Alvarez now. The enemy will no doubt attack soon."

Natsu's smile followed Erza's. "Huh? We're waiting for them to attack us?" he blurted.

"After Cult Buster caught their stealth master and the Edolas fleet defeated theirs, they've gone to ground," Erza explained. Natsu growled. _Cowards,_ he fumed. "Unless we find the hole in which they wait, we must draw them out."

"How?" Lisanna asked, the light of Mikardia flickering around her.

Erza snorted. "Our mere presence should be sufficient. Whatever their other sins, the wizards of Grimoire Heart are not stupid. If they will not emerge to face us, we rescue Zeref." Erza smiled again, shaking her head for a moment. "Hades – Precht – cannot create his Grand Magic World without him. If that does not convince him to face us...I cannot imagine that. Whatever he has become, Master Hades was once a Fairy Tail wizard. Surely he could not be such a coward that he would not fight for what he believes in."

"He's coward enough to hide," Natsu snorted. _And horrible enough to build your nightmare around Jellal. Man, I wanna beat him up again._

Lisanna shook her head. "Conviction," she whispered. "It's all he believes in now. He'll fight."

"Good," Natsu rumbled, pounding his fists together. "I didn't pound him enough the first time."

In the distance, the sand swirled around some big town or other. Armies marched out from the cloud's edge, while ships rose from it. "I'm glad to hear it," Erza replied. "When this is over, even we will likely have had our fill of battle."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "I can't wait!" Lisanna and Erza both chuckled.


	145. Vol 25, Ch 9

Earthland-2, Fairy Wing, X788: Simon

"Where are they?" Ultear grumbled, pouting. She glared at the approaching Vistarion, arms crossed. "These are the strongest wizards in the world? Hiding under a cloud of sand. Honestly."

Simon glanced at Cana, but the younger Crash sister was flipping through her cards. "Don't worry, 'Tear. They'll face us soon enough," Cana said. _I don't think I'd call that reassurance,_ Simon decided. She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of Cult Buster. Wally prepped his Polygon Rifle in silence. Millianna and Kagura spoke to each other in a shadowed corner, holding hands. Simon couldn't help a smile. _Well. It's about time._

A blast rocked the Fairy Star. "Crap!" Ultear blurted. "Where'd that come from?" She rushed to the railing, only to find the Grimoire Heart airship exploding from the cloud at them. Dozens of Alvarez ships followed, racing towards their flotilla. Ultear's eyes glowed teal. "Cute, but I found you. Thanks, First Master. Let's go get those creeps!" She opened a gateway to the main deck of the Grimoire ship.

"Ultear, wait!" Cana blurted, beating Simon by a second. They both sighed as the Arc wizard dashed through, followed by Millianna and Wally. Kagura gritted her teeth and leaped through a moment later. Cana and Simon sighed, looked at each other, and rushed after them. _I can always pull everyone out if things look bad–_

The world flickered. Everything around them froze. "What the Grim?" Cana swore. "Is this Time Magic, nee-san?"

Ultear nodded. "You think I just teleported us off the Fairy Star on a whim?" she noted.

Simon's stomach churned. "Then how the Grim are we still moving in this?" he asked.

"My counterpart and I worked up some protection against this," Ultear explained. "It's called Age Seal. Irene says its practitioner is Dimaria the Valkyrie."

"The traitor is quite correct," Dimaria replied, floating onto the deck. _She looks more dressed for the beach than a war,_ Simon thought, noting the jacket tied around her waist. Beside her were Neinhart, the blond summoner in his rose-adorned armor, and Wahl Ito, the onion-headed machine man. _Wait, that would be one of his puppets,_ Simon realized. Behind them were a number of knights, most of them mass-produced types, though the four with Neinhart were more unique. "How dare you defy me in this world? My world?" Dimaria demanded, almost sounding bored.

Ultear dropped into a boxer's stance, glaring at the time mage. "Why don't you fight me, and find out?" she replied, her Arc magic flowing around her fists.

"Careful, Ultear," Simon warned, circling Neinhart. "All three of them are supposed to be as powerful as God Serena himself."

 _"So am I,"_ Ultear snarled, reality pulsing around her like waves lapping at shore.

"Remember what First Master said," Cana added, cards flowing in circles around her. "We're a Fairy Tail wizard short here."

The Wahl puppet laughed. "Just one?" he mocked. "Your weaknesses are so obvious. We shall claim your Fairy Heart, and make our emperor's dreams come true."

"I've got it under control, Cana," Ultear insisted. "You, Wally, and Millianna deal with the small fry. We'll handle these three."

"I don't think so," Dimaria chuckled. "Age Scratch!" Ultear gasped and stumbled back, some cruel magic playing across her body. Wally, Millianna, and Cana all leaped at the Spriggan, but all three support teams charged to intercept them.

"Ultear!" Simon gasped. "Shadow Knuckle!" A hundred fists lashed out at Dimaria. The Wahl puppet charged him, but ran straight into Kagura and Defender.

Uncle Rob appeared, burning his shadows to ash with flame from his palms. "Oi oi," Neinhart smirked as Simon recoiled. "I am your opponent. Or rather, I should say they are." Shou swirled to false life beside Uncle Rob, his own cards swirling around him. Cana's gasp mirrored his own.

"I can handle her, Simon!" Ultear cried, throwing all her might at Dimaria. The Spriggan responded in kind with beams that tore reality in their wake. "I have wards against her Time magic! You've got to focus!"

Simon nodded. _Master Mavis told me to face this guy,_ he thought, glaring at the carefree villain. _That means I can defeat him._ He gathered the darkness around his hands. "You were right the first time, monster," Simon growled, while Ultear unleashed Empyrean Rose on Dimaria. "I am your opponent."

Kagura deflected the puppet's weapons with Defender and her gravity magic, while Cana, Wally, and Millianna pushed through their support troops. Neinhart didn't even move, watching from the ship's railing with his legs crossed while Shou moved to interpose himself between the Spriggan and Simon. "Only for a few moments, muscle man," the smirking wizard retorted. "The idea that you could challenge me is quite ridiculous."

Simon's response was to call on a hundred shadow weapons in mimicry of Erza's Circle Sword. Shou and Uncle Rob countered them all with warp cards and jets of flame. Neinhart laughed. "You should give up, nii-san," Shou said. Rob took a step forward, the flames growing around him.

"You were a Fairy Tail wizard, ototo," Simon shot back, more darkness pooling around him. "The real Shou would remember that 'surrender' isn't in the guild vocabulary."

"It was supposed to be you," Shou hissed, smirking. Simon froze. _No!_ he railed, but the shadow wizard could see himself falling, echoes of time telling a different tale from beyond. "For all the effort those would-be saviors have put into changing our fates, all they did was trade your life for mine. You stole my future, Simon-nii."

Simon's head dropped, and for an instant he nearly made a lie of his defiance. _No. I am a Fairy Tail wizard. Thank you, Master Mavis. This is why you sent me against him, isn't it?_ He looked back up, Rob's flames nearly an inferno around the older man. Neinhart giggled. "If I could have saved you, Shou, I would have. You saved me instead. If I lost now, if I gave up with my friends and my love beside me, I would be unworthy of your sacrifice! True Shadow Magic: World of Darkness!" he chanted.

His power erupted from him, years of training and dedication granting him the power to swallow his enemies in the void. Shou's cards and Rob's flame vanished. Neinhart's smirk went with them. "What magic is this?" the Spriggan cried, firing a blast through the darkness. _That could have vaporized a small town,_ Simon realized. "Release me!"

"No," Simon whispered, and his shadows echoed his statement. Neinhart fired two more blasts through the emptiness. "You threaten our First Master? Betray the emperor you claim to serve?"

"How dare you!" Neinhart cried, firing wild bursts of power and wind through the void. _He's...strong..._ Simon admitted, turning all his willpower to maintaining his World of Darkness. "It is in our emperor's name that we fight!"

"Then you're a fool," Simon retorted, and the shadow echoed him more fiercely. "You're being used, Neinhart, and the worst thing is, you don't care." Neinhart's attacks flailed in every direction, Shou and Rob joining him. _That's it, use up your power._ Simon flowed through the darkness, at one with it yet nowhere at all. "You just wanted to show off your magic. Be careful what you wish for."

"You cannot do this! I am Neinhart! I have overcome death itself! Historia Legion!" he wailed, and an entire army of Tower Cultists appeared in the emptiness. Soldiers jeered, hounds howled, and the overseers called on their cruel magic

"Have it your way. _Singularity!"_ Simon formed two massive hands from shadow, then clapped with force like thunder. World of Darkness collapsed into a single point. Simon reappeared on the Grimoire ship deck. Neinhart dropped to the deck with a wet smack. Shou and Uncle Rob became wraith-like and translucent. The army vanished entirely. "Like you said. Only a few moments."

"Simon. I am so proud of you," Rob whispered, smiling. Then he vanished. Simon struggled not to break down in tears. _Uncle...Rob..._

Shou, too, smiled, but at last it was his little brother, kind and carefree. "Remember, nii-san, you must never consider your own life to be insignificant." He disappeared as well.

"And never forget your friends, who love you." Simon fell to his knees, magic power spent.

Kagura was standing between the halves of the Machias duplicate, watching the real thing approach with a focus that Simon thought could carve Wahl in half. Ultear still struggled against her Spriggan foe, time doing battle with space before him. Both wizards were battered. Simon could sense the vast reserves of energy they'd both spent. "Neinhart," Dimaria breathed. "Very well. It appears you are marginally worthy foes, after all. Take Over: God Soul – Chronos!"

A burst of force left Dimaria floating in the air, lines of near-blinding power rippling across her body. From the neck down, the rest of her was sheathed in a darkness that equaled Simon's own. "Arc Crash – Annihilation!" Ultear roared, the spell smashing into the god-mage. Dimaria chuckled. Kagura fell back from Wahl Ito's onslaught, just managing to deflect it all. "Okay, time for some backup. Erza, Levy, I'm sorry."

Twin gates opened. Jellal and Gajeel appeared beside Simon, Ultear using the remnants of shadow to call them to his side. _Wow...Ultear, you could do that even through a time lock?_ Simon wondered. "Eh? What's going on?" Gajeel asked, looking around them.

"God Soul and Machias," Ultear explained, her portal shields wavering under an onslaught of beams from Dimaria's fingers.. "Jump in any time, boys." Jellal inhaled, wind and light swirling into his mouth.

"Not gonna happen," Wahl laughed, summoning a massive beam rifle to hand. "Say goodbye to the sword girl, space witch!" _NO!_ Simon railed, forcing himself to his feet.

"Karma Demon: Meteor Iron!" Gajeel chanted. Before even Simon could react, the Dragon Slayer was in front of Wahl, chain-sword slicing through the gun's barrel. The Dragon Slayer caught the severed barrel in his teeth and ate it, his speed rivaling Jellal's Meteor. "Meh, tasted better." His eyes gleamed red as he regarded the Machias. "Wait, is your whole body made of metal?" Gajeel licked his lips with a steel-scale tongue. Wahl's eyes went wide, and he screamed.

"You will not live to enjoy your first bite, bestial one," Dimaria intoned, turning her beams on the Dragon Slayer. Kagura leaped in front of him, deflecting the blasts with Defender, but she shuddered under the assault. "You dare challenge a god?"

"Star God's Fury!" Jellal chanted, blasting the Take Over wizard with a roar to do Natsu proud. _I don't think I've ever seen him do that before,_ Simon realized, pushing himself to his feet. He used his remaining shadows to swallow a few small fry who attacked him.

"Arc Crash: Neutralization!" Ultear joined in, her power carving between wizard and spirit even as Jellal's God Slayer magic hammered the divinity itself.

Dimaria screamed and fell back to the deck, shuddering, her spell broken. "Forgive me, Lord Chronos, but to protect our family, Fairy Tail wizards dare anything," Jellal said, his nod like a bow as he watched the god flow away.

Kagura, seeing the opening, leaped to aid Cana, Wally, and Millianna. The remaining foot soldiers fell to a single use of Gravity Change. Wahl took one look at the state of his allies and shot away, a jet pack growing out of his back and carrying him from the battle. "Wahl! Don't leave us!" Dimaria cried.

"He's already gone," Ultear noted, clutching to her last scraps of ethernano. Dimaria tried to gather the remains of her magic, but Jellal swept them away with a Wave.

Age Seal shattered. Red lights came to life all across the deck. "The Neo Devil Heart," Dimaria breathed. "Help!"

"That's what it's – not the time," Jellal muttered. "Ultear, Simon, we need to go."

Simon stumbled to Ultear, taking her hand. Millianna wrapped Dimaria and Neinhart in her capture tubes, leaving the time wizard writhing and sobbing. Neinhart could only twitch. The others gathered around Simon and Ultear as the bridge doors opened, revealing the too-familiar Grimoire army. "We'll play with you another time, Grimoire," Ultear quipped, and they vanished.

Together, they brought the group to the Fairy Star bridge. Jellal rushed back to the controls and a surprised Mirajane, while Cult Buster collapsed where they landed. Gajeel shook his head while Ultear grinned. "Okay, that was a little more Fairy Tail than I normally go, but it worked, right?" she asked.

After a moment considering scolding Ultear, Simon settled on kissing her. "Don't ever do that again," he said anyway. Ultear laughed. _Gods. I hope Master Mavis knows what she's doing._


	146. Vol 25, Ch 10

Earthland-2, Fairy Wing, X788: Mavis

 _Phase one, complete,_ Mavis decided. _Stealth, Age Seal, and Historia are all neutralized. With Miss Irene prepared to face her comrade August, that makes the greatest threats Brandish and Larcade for their unusual magics, and Invel for his intelligence. The others possess great power and versatility, but have otherwise-traditional elemental magic._ She watched, unable to contain her pride, as Ur, Jellal, and Mirajane brought the Fairy Star down through the growing sandstorm. _I'm amazed Parallel Chariot worked a second time. We must end this here, today. Precht will not permit that combo a third success._

 _Be careful, Mavis,_ Zeref warned, and somehow the First Master's ghost heart beat faster at the concern in his psychic voice. _Hades wasn't even concerned about the fleet. He believes you brought too few wizards to confront my Shields._ She felt guilt and shame coil through him, mirror images of each other in his soul. _Even your champions from his Tower of Heaven struggle against a handful of my stolen guardians._

Mavis send her beloved a smile through their bond. _They were formidable, in spite of their reactions to defeat. Poor Dimaria. I have Jellal reassuring her she won't be harmed. The dear seems to believe terrible things about Ishgarans._

Zeref's chuckle was low, with little mirth. _You wouldn't think so kindly of her had she won. Dimaria has little mercy. Though more than Neinhart or Wahl._ His image became dark and translucent, head bowed. _I was...not the best role model, perhaps, while suffering from Contradiction._

 _That Curse is monstrous,_ Mavis insisted. _You did your best under horrible circumstances. One way or another, we will suffer it no more._

 _Agreed. Better this, than all that...death._ Even frozen in his dark crystal, Zeref's shudder was palpable. _Your wizards know not to free me, correct?_

 _Only if we're freed together, of both crystals and curses._ Mavis floated to Mirajane's side, watching the screen for the moment the sandstorm dissipated. With the literal sound of a finger snap, the storm vanished.

Below them were more soldiers than Mavis could count. Far more of the ships were intact than it first appeared. Brandish Mu had grown taller than Vistarion Palace. Ajeel was beside her, nearly as tall, a human tornado of animate sand. Dea Yggdrasil quivered behind them, while eight dragon heads writhed in front of them. Another artificial dragon flew above them, this one larger than Motherglare. The Neo Devil Heart had transformed, as they'd been warned, into the Devil Robo – a titanic automaton in Hades' image. It even had a metal beard, zig-zagging like a gray lightning bolt from the robot's Maginium chin. "Gods..." Jellal breathed.

 _Oh dear. Brave face: activate,_ Mavis thought, floating above the controls and smiling at her guild mates. "My, my. Precht always was one for spectacle, wasn't he? It's okay to be afraid, but we can't let our fear stop us."

The trio nodded. "Fear is not evil," Jellal agreed.

"Right. Fairy Tail, deploy!" Ur commanded. "Allied forces, encircle and run interference. We're going to tackle the Spriggan Shields head on!"

"AYE SIR!" the allies roared back, the speakers shuddering from the response.

Ur threw off her jacket. "Jellal, you have the conn. Mirajane, is Team Dawn ready?"

"Mm, mm," Mira nodded. Mavis glowed, literally, her pride in her family impossible to contain. "Ultear won't be happy you left her behind."

"That Dimaria woman is extraordinary. Even my Ultear will need to recover after a fight like that," Ur insisted. At the door, she turned and smiled at the She-Demon. "Besides, all my teammates are Fairy Tail wizards. We'll win." Mirajane smiled and nodded again. "Jellal."

"Master?"

Ur's smile made even Mavis shudder, the Ice Wizard's lips sharper than a reaper's scythe. "Kick. His. Ass. That's an order."

Jellal smiled and gave her a Fairy Tail salute. "Aye sir!" He turned to Mirajane just before Ur raced from the bridge. "Mira, give the order. All anti-Spriggan forces, disembark immediately. Everyone else, prepare for transformation."

"Aye!" Mira cheered, turning to her console as Jellal input the instructions on his. "Team Alvarez, engage. Team Fairy Robo, battle stations. Team Dawn, gather to deploy. Repeat," she continued. _They're doing fine,_ Mavis decided, letting her mind flicker out.

Her ghostly form appeared at Natsu's side, flying beside him as he raced towards the Winter General, Invel. The man was well to the south of his comrades, speaking into a lacrima and pointing directions to the enormous number of foot soldiers. Invel had just enough time to look up in surprise before Natsu's blazing fist slammed through a wall of snow, sending the man flying. "Hi!" Natsu cheered, skidding to a landing in front of the Spriggan.

Invel stood and brushed himself off, glaring at the Dragon Slayer over thin glasses. "Master Ur sent you to face me? How disappointing. I would have thought she held me in higher esteem. Ice Slave." A flicker of pale blue frost rippled towards Natsu.

Roaring golden flames reduced the spell to vapor before it could touch Natsu. The young man's smile vanished, while Invel's eyes widened. "Oi oi," he growled, "you'd better take me seriously, ice soldier. I learned to burn down enemy spells years ago."

"Smarter than you look," Invel realized, sliding into a defensive stance. "True Ice Holy Armor!" A large, impressive battle suit formed around the wizard. Natsu's grin returned as he charged, Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade forming around him even without an incantation.

 _Good,_ Mavis thought, flickering to the next battle. Wahl screamed and fled from a flying Gajeel, tongue flapping at the corner of Gajeel's mouth like a ravenous wolf. Meteor Iron raced jet pack, the Steel Dragon Slayer gaining on his target inches at a time. Mavis giggled and shifted again, to find Gray doing battle with the demonic Grim Reaper, Bloodman. The Etherious monster had become a living cloak of Magic Barrier Particles, with animate skulls swirling at his feet. "Foolish human!" Bloodman laughed. "Even a Devil Slayer is no match for my Third Seal form!" _Oh, no,_ Mavis wondered, _did I miscalculate?_

Gray snorted. "Zero Destruction Fist," he chanted, plunging his ice-covered arm into the murderous cloak. The deadly particles froze and shattered, leaving the demon reeling and backpedaling. "Say that again, demon." _No, I didn't,_ Mavis realized, relieved, and shifted again.

God Serena laughed, fists on his hips, as Laxus' lightning struck him to no effect. "So you're the feared Laxus Dreyar? Smashing entire guilds and Wizard Saints, shattering zombie dragons to powder with ease?" He shook his head, holding his arms out to put himself on display. "To the mighty God Serena, you're a mere foot soldier. Go on, attack me again."

Laxus snarled. "Lightning Halberd!" he chanted, the blast smashing into God Serena. Mavis swallowed an astral nothing at the sight – Serena hadn't been pushed back two inches. _Right. This time, I'm not leaving this be._ She reached out for one of the minds that had changed their fates. _Jellal One! I need Lightning Stars in battle sector four!_

Even as "Mystogan" raced towards them, God Serena stared at the minuscule grooves in the earth, smile vanishing as he stared and gaped. "You moved me? Impossible. That's...I will not accept it! Cavern Dragon Earthquake!" The ground erupted under Laxus, flinging him into the air, but the young Dreyar transformed into lightning and shot straight into the former Wizard Saint. "Enough! Sea King Deluge!" Serena howled, and a tidal wave erupted beneath Laxus, slamming into him and forcing him back into his human form.

Then the wave lifted into the air and flew towards Juvia, joining with her as she battled Ajeel. Mavis gasped and looked up, to find Jellal-1 redirecting the attack from behind Mystogan's mask. "God Serena," he noted, sounding no more concerned about the strongest God of Ishgar than he would a missing button. "I see. Lightning Stars!" He threw the spell, not at Serena, but at Laxus.

For all his treachery and foibles, Serena was no fool, and raced to intercept the spell. _I don't think so,_ Mavis thought, creating an illusion that left the eightfold Dragon Slayer aiming ten degrees off of Laxus' true location. Mavis dropped the illusion the moment he was at Laxus' side. "Oi oi," the young lightning wizard sighed, "I wasn't doing that badly."

"Master Mavis asked me to deliver a meal to you," Mystogan replied. "I'm sure you can manage from here."

"Be sure he can't!" Serena howled. "Gale Dragon Wind Song!" The air churned so horribly that Mavis felt the wind tearing itself apart.

"Heh. And Jellal said I never studied physics." Laxus transformed back into lightning, flowing through the storm, drawing strength from it. "Arcane Art: Sacred Crimson Bolt!" For an instant, Mavis was transported back a century, and it looked as though Yuri flew through the air, casting mountain-shattering thunderbolts on a whim. _Even his smile..._

The bolt struck God Serena, and this time the blast threw the traitor back a lot more than two inches. He clutched the burned bruise on his chest, trembling. "Worthless prototype! How dare a clay model challenge a divine sculpture?!"

"We're men, you pompous jerk," Laxus snapped. Then his grin broadened. "At least, I am. Arcane Art: Roaring Thunder!"

"Purgatory Dragon Hellfire!" Serena roared, and the two spells smashed into each other, throwing both mages back. _Keep going, Mystogan!_ Mavis sent. _I will help Laxus from here._

 _I am not worthy of that name,_ Jellal-1 replied, causing Mavis to pout, _but I understand, and obey._

Laxus gritted his teeth. "Man, needing this much help in a fight is embarrassing. What've you got in mind, First Master?"

Mavis was confident that her smile would have given even God Serena a chill, if he'd seen it. _Count to three,_ she quipped.

"Huh? Oh!" Laxus held one hand over the other. "By Fairy Tail tradition, I will give you to the count of three to surrender." God Serena gaped, then laughed, a mocking, cackling sound that seemed to wrack his whole body. "One." The divine golden light formed between young Laxus' hands. "Two."

"You demand my surrender? _ME?_ I am God Serena, you lightning lapdog! I will crush you with a hundred arts at once!" the traitor roared.

"Three!" Laxus clapped his hands together. "Fairy...LAW!" The golden light flared out, cutting off Serena's laughter as though breaking a lacrima-comm. Mavis lent him what strength she could, so the Dragon Slayer would not be wholly spent using the sacred spell.

When the light faded, Laxus was gasping for breath, even after the strength Jellal-1 and Mavis had provided. Serena twitched, hair bleached white and eyes blank. There was a tiny shattering sound, like a shard of glass breaking. Then a second. A third. Four, five, six, seven, eight – then, at last, the strongest God of Ishgar fell over, landing face-first in the desert sand. "A hundred, huh? You should've picked one that'd work," Laxus said, leaning on his knees and grinning at the unconscious Spriggan. Mavis performed a quick scan. _The lacrima aren't broken, just inactive. Like Serena._

 _Fairy Tail is the best!_ Mavis exulted with a grin, darting to the next battle. Gildarts was twitching on the ground at Larcade's feet. Even without a body, Mavis could feel the drop of sweat rolling down her cheek. _Maybe this one wasn't my best idea._ Then Larcade leaned over the prone Fairy Tail ace, smirking down at his target. "You have been a naughty boy, haven't you?" he asked.

Gildarts' fist shot into Larcade's jaw. "Empyrean," Gildarts whimpered, but that was enough to send Larcade flying into the heavens. _It did work!_ Mavis cheered. Flicker.

The power surging around August and Irene was so overwhelming, Mavis couldn't get close even in her spirit form. August's magic let him match Irene's unfathomable Enchantment, and the identical clashing styles pushed the ether itself away.

That left the battles of the more literal titans. Brandish literally had Lucy in the palm of her hand – though, Mavis noted with a scowl, the summoner's battered, shaking form hinted at an earlier fist. She closed in all the same, and stopped in surprise when she saw Aquarius floating there by Lucy's side. "Zoldeo," Brandish whispered, though at her size it was like the rumble of thunder. "You mean to tell me that some man I've never heard of killed my mother." Mavis gasped, hands covering her mouth. _Oh, no!_

"It's the truth," Aquarius replied, arms folded. "I certainly wouldn't lie to protect _her."_

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Lucy interjected, a weak smile hovering over twiddling fingers. She shook her head quickly, then faced Brandish again. "But there's no way my mother would have ever killed anyone!"

 _This is the one,_ Zeref insisted. _Let me help._

Mavis gulped, looking back at where the giant robots struggled, hands pressing against one another in a contest of mechanical strength. _It will weaken the Fairy Star,_ Mavis pointed out.

 _Trust me._ Mavis nodded, then flew to Lucy's side and concentrated. "E-Emperor Spriggan?" Brandish blurted. "This is a trick, it must be!"

"You like plush toys and animals with soft fur," Zeref said, leaving the giant mage gaping at him. "Though you remain calm in extreme circumstances, you have little patience for petty slights. In spite of your quest for revenge, you've never relished the thought of it." He paused, letting his hand drop through Brandish's little finger. "And you have remained devoted to me through all your years of service, though I have never been worthy of it."

"Your...Majesty..." Brandish breathed, trembling. Lucy rocked in her palm.

"It is the truth, Brandish," Zeref explained. "Lucy's mother died bringing the Dragon Slayers to our time–"

"Wait, what?" Lucy blurted, Mavis thinking much the same thing.

"– and Zoldeo murdered your mother in revenge, blaming Grammi for events beyond her control. Capricorn can tell you the rest of the tale of Zoldeo's downfall, if you wish." Mavis was proud of Zeref's calm, even while she worked not to burst into tears. _How awful,_ she mourned. "Or, you could ask their ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. She began the ritual in my age, four centuries ago. She came with the Dragon Slayers, but has been Hades' prisoner for years now."

"Wait, _what?"_ Lucy gasped. "We've got to save her!" Mavis' fury erased her sorrow. _And we will, Zodiac Princess,_ she swore.

"Your Majesty, what must I do?" Brandish asked.

"I will not ask you to battle your fellow Shields. Hades is another matter. Mavis wants him alive, so I would prefer you not use lethal force, but kindly extract Lady Heartfilia from the Zalta Anim." Zeref pointed at where the Twin Sabertooth Dragons fought Daphne's masterpiece, then sighed while Lucy gaped. "I must go, before the drain on the Fairy Star endangers its pilots." Mavis released his image, and Zeref faded to where only she could see him. Brandish shrank, disappearing from view. _Of the Spriggans, that leaves the most obvious battle._ Mavis turned to fly into the duel of the cyclones. _Zeref, please let me know if Lucy and Brandish need my help._ He nodded, and she moved.

Serena's wave had allowed Juvia to grow nearly the size of Ajeel's whirlwind form, her living Water Cyclone dampening his Sand Magic even as he evaporated her added mass. _Juvia is more skilled, but Ajeel is stronger – and he definitely has the home field advantage._ All at once, Mavis grinned again. She darted over to Natsu, who was still battling Invel. The Dragon Slayer was pressing the ice wizard, but their duel continued. _Natsu, blast some ice in Gray's direction,_ she instructed him. "Gee hee!" Natsu laughed, smashing a massive column formed earlier in their duel – towards Invel? _He knows what he's doing,_ Mavis decided. Invel slammed the column aside with a swing of his gauntlet, which sent the ice flying towards Gray and Bloodman. _Impressive. He worked out the relative angles in an instant._

Gray was sitting on the ground, gasping for air, while his foe was trapped in a block of ice. "Man, I'd settle for the shavings from one of Cana's slushies right now," the Devil Slayer muttered. The miniature glacier landed beside him a moment later, leaving Gray sprawling for cover. Mavis couldn't help a giggle. "First Master," Gray whined, then stared at the enormous meal before him. He clamped his teeth on the block, inhaling it in a single bite. "Okay, who needs – _Juvia!"_ Mavis nodded, though she wasn't sure Gray had so much as glimpsed her before leaping toward her. "Ice Geyser!" he roared, forming the swirl of frozen shards right into Ajeel.

"Ice shavings? Against my living Sands of Death? You're even less sweet than you look, aren't you?" the Desert King laughed.

"Gray-sama has already beaten you, villain!" Juvia cried, slashing into the Spirggan with her own Water Cyclone form. "Water-Make: _Tsunami!"_

Ajeel thrashed around her, attacking Juvia from all directions. "Gah! Stop that! You can't survive my – can't – die, damn you!" With a final scream, he threw himself at the water woman.

Gray flew straight into Ajeel's sand-formed face ."Ice Devil RAGE!" he roared, blasting the Spriggan point-blank. At the same time, Juvia's Tsunami reached its climax, exploding from within Ajeel. The sand wizard screamed again, then collapsed, his human form landing with a meaty splash in the pond left by Juvia's efforts. Juvia formed beside him, dragging the Shield to land before collapsing beside him. "Juvia!" Gray cried.

"Juvia...is well, Gray...san," she replied, smiling at the sky. "Just tired."

Gray snorted and shook his head. "Good. Now let's be clear: _you_ beat the sand guy." Juvia's smile was Natsu-wide.

"Who are you people," Ajeel rasped, prone and twitching beside Juvia.

Gray crossed his arms and glared down at the overthrown Desert King. "The last guild you ever want to anger, creep. _We're Fairy Tail."_

The mocking laughter that responded left Mavis' blood cold, even in the desert. _To think, Precht gave me sensations out of kindness, all those years ago,_ she reflected, turning towards the voice. Brain strode towards them, a strange slot-machine robot beside him. Obra, Black Snake, Ikaruga, and Doriate followed them. "Your guild barely even walks in the light, ice devil," Brain sneered, dark magic swirling around his fingers. "Yet you continue to stand in the way of the dark's champions. This time, you will pay dearly." Gray took a step back towards Juvia, fist in palm.

Master Ur appeared in a swirling explosion that erupted in front of the six Balam mages. The rest of the original Oracion Seis followed her out of it, glaring at their new counterparts. "Get away from my son, monster," she whispered, fists shaking at her sides. Again, Mavis doubted her own calculations. _We must win every battle, but all Precht needs is one..._


	147. Vol 26, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Six: Apocalypse Now**

Earthland-2, Vistarion Outskirts, X788: Ur

Brain laughed at the sight of Fairy Tail's Fourth Master. In spite of the circumstances, Ur had never been more glad that she'd taken the job. "Throwing old models against the new? Foolish, ice fairy." Ur bared her teeth at him. _You. At last._

"Your new Prayers are a bunch of leftovers, La Pointy," Erik retorted, "and you know it. I can hear you." He snarled. "Zen knows I wish I didn't."

Brain closed his eyes. Erik gasped and stumbled back, Beth leaping between them to shield the team with Reflector. When Brain opened his eyes, they were _red._ "Do you hear this, you useless, artificial wizard?" he sneered, Darkness Magic roiling around him with ever-greater fury. Ur strode out of her pants, one pace closer to the villain.

"Cobra? What has he done now?" Beth asked, eyes flickering between her erstwhile "father" and her best friend.

Erik shook his head, trying to clear it, then glared at Brain. "He fixed his Zero problem. All the power of crazy pants, all the control of the S-Class creep. Brain's going to tear the world down, then rebuild it in evil's image. Sorry, the 'dark image of Ankhseram.' I can't hear anything else from him. How the Grim are you doing that, old man?"

"It doesn't matter," Ur insisted, planting her fist in her palm. Cold that drove back the desert heat wafted from where they met. "The only glory for him will be back in prison." Sorano and Sawyer darted to her left, her wings and his speed both sheathed in Meteor's light. Richard and Erik shifted to her right on a disc of earth carried by liquid sand. Beth flew above her, Reflector mixed with Darkness Magic that matched Simon's rather than her father's. "Gray, take Juvia and go." Gray gritted his teeth – _I sympathize, honey, but you're running for two,_ Ur thought – then slung Juvia's arm over his shoulder and helped her retreat. The Fourth Master managed not to sigh at Juvia's heart eyes, but it was close. Then Ultear-1 appeared from a blur in the world, put her hands on their shoulders, and made all three of them vanish. _That's my girl._

Brain laughed, then touched his face. Lines like his old Body Link Magic appeared along it. "Poor, bereft children. You may yet repent and beg forgiveness."

Ur choked on his words, spluttering while she sought her own. "Repent? REPENT! You despicable horror! I wouldn't insult a demon by comparing you to one! After Nirvana – the Tower – _my Ultear_ – what kind of god demands the agony and slavery of _children?"_ Her tears froze as they fell. When she realized her team was shivering, Ur reined in her magic, concentrating it in her fist. Her eyes narrowed almost closed. "You weep and beg to be forgiven. Or, at long last, I will repay you for your 'kindness' towards my family."

The Balam master lowered his head, still smiling. "One final lesson it is, then." With that, he looked up, arms outstretched. "Take Over: God Soul! ANKHSERAM!"

 _Ankhseram!_ Ur thought, eyes wide. _Irene warned us that he'd learned God Soul, but she never said –_ Fourth Master's thought froze there, when Brain's skin burned with an overwhelming white light, except for the lines, which were so dark they were as openings to the void itself.

 **Music Cue: Summoning the Celestial Spirit King**

Brain floated in the air, plants sprouting in the desert sand at his feet, an insect falling dead from air around his shoulders. The image of a blazing white caduceus formed on his left shoulder, while a black reaper's scythe tattoo carved itself into his right one. In spite of that, the Darkness Magic swirled around his left hand, and the Light Magic gathered in the opposite palm. "Humans," the hybrid being intoned, his voice ringing the air like a bell. "You think death is evil. That it is a curse. So many times have I tried to teach you: the true curse is to be banished from death. Zeref was not enough. Mavis was not enough. Even Acnologia, who was not of my making, is not enough. You refuse to learn."

"Liar," Ur hissed, calling on the magics Levy and Jellal had forged from the study and sacrifice of her student-sons. "This isn't about death. It's about life! You have twisted too many in your 'lessons,' with your monstrous Contradictions and your torment of helpless children." Like her foe, Ur gathered different powers in her hands – lavender ice in her left hand, and black ice in her right. Brain-Ankhseram blinked, while his minions murmured and moved back a step. "If you're so enamored of death, little god, perhaps you'd like to make the trip yourself!"

"'Little?'" Brain's voice emerged from the echo, his feet returning to earth with a gentle thump. "I see your trick. Like Cobra and Laxus, you have claimed magic by lacrima. Devil Slayer from the obsessed hunter, and God Slayer from the power-seeker." His smile returned. "The Devil Slayer will avail you not, pretty one, and the God Slayer lacks the strength to face me." An eruption of power threw all other eleven mages back, his foes and allies alike. "I am no mere functionary, mortal! Ankhseram Is!" He intoned, the god's voice taking precedence again. Once more, he floated into the air, one angel's wing and one devil's sprouting from his back. "I am Living and Dying. There are no Gods above me in this world. My Power is beyond all mortal comprehension."

"Ice God FURY!" she roared in response, smashing him through his new Prayers. "Formation Two. Remember the plan."

"Right!" Team Dawn cheered, charging at their replacements.

"Jackpot," Brain ordered.

The slot machine guy – _his name's Jackpot? Really?_ Ur wondered – laughed, shot into the air with a Fukuro-like rocket pack, and pushed his own lever. Coins shot out from his dispenser, transforming into shadowy warriors as they fell. "Angel Messengers!" Sorano chanted, her legion of hungry maws charging into Jackpot's moneyed legion. She flew into the air to face the bizarre magic device. "Your coins are cheap imitations, automaton."

"You're about to become Yukino's little sister!" Doriate mocked, but before he could do anything else, Sawyer wrapped him from head to toe in duct tape. He thrashed, muffled howls bottled in his throat.

"Now he's what I call slow," Sawyer quipped, churning his arms to create whirlwinds that kept Doriate's guild at bay. "Angel. Don't die," he added, grinning up at the summoner.

"Hmph." Sorano focused more avidly on her foe, her Messengers equaling the coin soldiers in power and number. "Take your own advice, Racer." Sawyer's grin broadened, and he raced off with the demon.

Ur strode through the rest of the battle, casting out walls and hammers of ice where they would help. Ikaruga smashed through Ice Mjolnir, but that provided cover for Beth as Team Dawn's XO created lenses that magnified her teammates' magic. The Messengers tripled in number, Liquid Ground surrounded Black Snake before he counter it with Ajeel's sand magic, Erik's "knockout breath" (anesthetic with "a dash of neurotoxin for flavor," according to the Dragon Slayer) left Obra reeling, and Beth warped Ikaruga's sword around her to bind the shocked blade master in place. Ur froze Obra in lavender ice. "Sawyer, east," she ordered, Beth transmitting her command. Sawyer dragged the still-struggling Doriate into her Ice Devil Geyser, trapping him as well.

Brain's counterstroke scattered both teams, the blast of light and shadow rivaling the Twin Dragons' Unison Raid. "Ice-Make: Devil God Shield!" Ur chanted, her clamshell barrier holding just long enough to keep her in the fight before it shattered. She glared at the chuckling sadist, making an X in front of her with her forearms. "Ice Drive," Ur chanted.

The two Slayer styles wove a lattice of silk-like armor across her skin, turning her into a violet devil-goddess of frozen wrath. Wings like Sorano's erupted from her back, while spiked studs encrusted her knuckles. The very sand froze and cracked beneath her feet. Air churned around her in a miniature storm, the overwhelming cold of her body tearing at the fierce desert heat. She panted with the effort of restraining the rage within her, boiling over in defiance of all her magic. "Impressive," Brain noted, still smirking. "Harvest!" he chanted.

Flails of light sprang from his skin, spinning in mockery of threshing. Scythes of darkness emerged from the lines of shadow, quivering in place around him. Then they all flew at Ur. "Ice Quake!" she chanted, and the ground between them turned into an exploding glacier. Every last weapon flying at her froze and shattered. Brain's smirk vanished. "This is your last chance, LaPointe," she whispered, every cell in her body screaming to avenge her children in this world, and the one where she failed them. "I have no mercy left to give you."

"I had none to begin with," Brain replied. One eye glowed with a painful white light more fierce than the sun, while the other devoured all light near it, an emptiness beyond darkness. "Paradox!"

Magic itself erupted around her, offering overwhelming and limitless power one instant, denying her all hope the next. _The power to heal, to create, to remake – turning love into reality. The power to curse, to destroy, to pervert – making hate a cruel truth._ A force more subtle than ether yet undeniable as sunlight pulled at her from everywhere, inside and out.

"Magic has already gone too far, devil mother," Brain lectured, striding towards the paralyzed guild master. "Through it, free will itself can be stolen from even the strongest heart, turning Heaven's champion into a villain to terrify Grim." A brief image of Mystogan flickered above him. "It can give one man the power of genocide." A picture of Acnologia roared behind Brain. "It can even give man life beyond his time." Hades snarled a smile at the controls of the Devil Robo in front of the Prayers' Master. "I can prevent none of these things. What I can do is preserve the justice of Heaven. This I will do, even if I must turn your fleeting lives into Hell on Earthland – and the magic of your weakest child will not avail you!" Ur's twin lacrima quivered under the assault, trembling before the might of Ankhseram.

Ur herself refused to do the same. _He's pouring all his might into this spell,_ the Fourth Master realized. _If I can throw him off for just an instant, I'll have an opening. I can end this!_ She concentrated, forcing her hands together through a pressure that pulled existence itself apart. "Ice God Make: Gungnir!" she cried, clapping and calling on her own divine wrath.

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme, 2016**

The black spear caught Brain from below, tearing through the desert to pierce and capture him in one stroke. LaPointe gasped when the weapon struck, then screamed as it crushed him skyward. "I have no weak children, monster! Ice-Make: Zero Dragon!" An enormous version of Lyon's Snow Dragon roared through the air, enduring the beams slashing from Brain's eyes to chomp him from Gungnir's tip and smash him back to earth. "Every one of them has surpassed you. Your cruelty could not break them, your magic could not corrupt them, and your power will not harm them, ever again! Devil God Swan Wings!" Purple blade-wings slashed at Brain the moment he shattered Zero Dragon. "This is why Slayers exist. I defy your judgement! Humans will decide what arts and devices we will use. We make our future, not dragons, demons, or evil gods!"

"Enough!" he roared, punching out with both fists and smashing through all of Ur's creations. _That's it, creep, monologue and hold still,_ she thought, crouching and spreading her wings. "I bear the might and will of the true god of this world, ice witch. No last-minute lacrima will save you from–"

She erupted at him with power and speed beyond even Ice Volcano. "Devil God Zero Fist!" Ur chanted, slamming her gauntlet into his face. That hammered him back to earth, eye-magic broken as his red Zero features returned. "Ice Motor!" she continued, Sawyer's magic filling her as gauntlet-engines took form around her arms. With speed rivaling Fairy Tail's fastest, she pounded Brain from belt to scalp. "Sawyer! Sorano! Beth! Erik! Kinana! Richard! Wally! Millianna! Jellal! Erza! Simon! _Alphonse! Shou!"_ He managed to impose one palm between her fist and his face, fear infecting his expression at last.

She kicked him in the ribs hard enough to fling him overhead, allowing her to crouch for one final blow. "Ice God Ymir Wrath!" she chanted, a massive purple fist of ice forming around her own. _"ULTEAR!"_ The force of her uppercut shattered her entire Drive spell, reducing Ymir's Fist to powder. God Soul shattered with them, Brain flying into the heavens bereft of his magic, his team, and his consciousness. Ur's breath churned, fierce and heavy, while she watched their lifelong tormentor vanish into the sky. "Never touch my children again," she whispered, fist still trembling. Her magic reserves were barely touched. "I will destroy you all and leave no trace." She heard Mavis and Makarov cheer in her mind and heart.

That gave her a moment to check on the state of the battle. Massive columns of rock and vine kept divisions at bay, while beasts of dark ice and webs that bound magic drove them back, revealing Lamia Scale and Crime Sorciere to the west. To the east, locations flickered and transposed themselves to appear beneath black lightning and infinite Molding Magic, proving Sabertooth could do battle even with its Twin Dragons occupied. Vistarion shimmered in the north, its forces bottled up by fires of Phoenix Grave and the might of Earthland-1's Crime Sorciere, while south of the battle, Power Parfum and Drunk Falcon Style joined forces to keep legions at bay on the ground and in the air. _Such courage,_ Ur thought with a smile. _Truly, Fairy Tail has friends beyond measure. Now, we must win the day before arsenals and numbers can overcome might and devotion._ A quick look at Team Dawn showed their triumph over the Neo-Prayers, Sorano in particular turning a very Ultear-like smile on the trembling Klodoa. _Oh, he must have been Jackpot._

"You're not a dragon either," Daphne's voice mocked, her substitute creation flying towards the guild master, "but you'll do for now, yes, yes! Behold, Super Artificial Dragon Zalta Anim!"

Ur glared. "Begone, Super Artificial Dragon Zalta Anim. Ice–"

 _Don't! Lucy and Brandish are in there,_ Mavis warned, _rescuing a hostage!_

"Oh for Zen's sake. Ice-Make: Zero Titan Form!" she chanted, forming a body of ice around her to equal Makarov's Giant Magic.

Makarov grew beside her, and the two caught Zalta Anim before it could wreak any further havoc. "You've surpassed me, Fourth Master," the old man cheered, his smile the size of the moon.

"Only because I stand on the shoulders of giants," she quipped. Makarov laughed. "Now let's end this."

A wave of dark power tore from the Devil Robo. The fallen Spriggan Shields quivered. "None of you will stand before me," Hades announced, and his titanic counterpart formed a smile of steel and death. "Did you truly believe I would risk all in battle against the Fairy Tactician without a contingency plan?" Ur snarled and grappled with the Zalta Anim. _You have got to be –_

Fairy Robo smashed that smile with a fist larger than either of theirs. "You must defeat us first, Father," Jellal retorted, an enormous De-Malevo Lance appearing in that fist. Ur's smile returned. _This contest is over._


	148. Vol 26, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Vistarion Outskirts, X788: Jellal

 _I have to admit, whatever I think of her morals, Daphne is a genius with few equals,_ Jellal thought, gasping for breath. _She's outdone herself this time._

The Devil Robo stood before them, arms crossed, watching them with a posture that was unmistakable for anyone other than Master Hades. _The helm is different,_ Jellal noted, _with wings of dark metal and bronze horns, but the rest is a giant automaton of his guild master garb. Jagged pauldrons over a chain mail cloak, all of black Maginium. A blood-red chest plate with naked steel forearms. Light bronze legs above crimson boots with a flame motif at the tops._ He spun De-Malevo in his hands, leaning on Erza's skill through the mind-lacrima bond, and readied himself for their foe's next assault. "I see you ego has not improved," he drawled.

"Pah. You have written your infatuation with the red-haired foot soldier upon earth and sky," Hades retorted, smirk returning. "Adamantine torso. Armadura legs. Purgatory arms. Nakagami's crest over a long scarlet helm. Do not lecture me on appearances, brat."

"You dare!" Erza's will roared through the bond as well as the speaker system, shifting De-Malevo to an attack stance. "A man who sells his son to Grim has no right to pronounce judgement! Power to Repel Evil!" She threw the lance, which rocketed through the air like the original. Hades caught it before the tip could pierce his chest plate. _That wasn't the point,_ Jellal noted, grinning at the groans in response to his pun. De-Malevo's cleansing power disrupted Hades' spell, and the beaten Spriggans fell still again. _He can revive them? Mavis, Chro–_ The epithet died on his lips. _Ombre Histoire. Limitless power, if given proper direction._

 _No. That's wrong._ Jellal called on the bond, and his teammates returned control to him. "Starburst!" he chanted, Fairy Robo's free hand firing a blinding blast in Hades' face. The Grimoire Master countered with a disc of darkness. "Why haven't you created your Grand Magic World, Hades? I thought that was your entire purpose in 'awakening' Zeref."

"Without his cooperation," Hades admitted, "another source is necessary." The metallic smile grew. "So kind of you to bring her to me." Jellal gasped, turned control over to Erza, and checked the wards around Fairy Heart. She parried Hades' next spell while Jellal's mind examined the bright crystal. _She's still secure. He must have deduced her from the power flowing through the Fairy Robo._ He summoned his enchanted chalk, writing equations in the air with a light pen's ease. _I'm so glad Beth thought of this. Wearing out chalk seems wasteful, in retrospect._

"Jellal, are you seeing this?" Levy asked, her own equations joining his. _Oh, no..._ the Starburst thought, their conclusions predicting the magic emanating from the Devil Robo with an accuracy that felt impossible. "He's recreated the Eclipse gate with the Neo Devil Heart. Instead of the heavens, though, he plans to use the Histoire crystals!"

"Moving time, not forward or backward, but sideways." Jellal shuddered, the terror of the implications stealing warmth from the world. "That's how he was able to ward Crime Sorciere from our world so often. He figured out how parallel realities work. If he can merge the realms of darkness – no, not darkness. _Emptiness._ He plans to erode the strength of our reality by weaving the realm of the void into it. Once he does that, Hades can use the combined Fairy and Devil Hearts to rewrite the world – the stars – sweet Mavis, he's going to poison the whole universe!"

"No one could run those kind of calculations!" Levy objected, script forming around him as she worked. "It would take every mathematician in the world thousands of years just to work out the merger with our own world. One misplaced decimal point could shatter all of Earthland!"

"Archive." Jellal frowned. Levy gasped. "That's why Daphne's so important, what he recruited Brain for. Ultear-1 probably managed something similar in her universe before returning to the path of honor." He ate the light radiating from the Fairy Heart, braced himself. "Levy, contact Hibiki. He's probably coordinating for our allies, so he shouldn't be in combat. If he is, convince him to pull back."

"Mm, mm," Levy agreed, "but what about you?"

"I don't know yet," Jellal admitted. "I want to go take down Daphne, but that smacks of revenge. I can't let my personal bias–"

 _No,_ Mavis replied, taking form and smiling at him. _You don't want revenge. You want justice. This is smart_ and _right. The power of feelings, united with the insight of wisdom. Deny Hades his genius, and Erza will triumph over him._

Terror threatened to drown him, the memory of Erza's entire team battered by Hades consuming all other vision. He shook his head clear. _No Devil King can defeat the Fairy Queen, not any more._ He nodded. "Erza, you have the conn. I'm going after Daphne."

A fear identical to Jellal's roared through Erza before she crushed it under heel. "Remember your orders," she insisted, shifting her stance. She and Mira let their minds flow together, aligned so completely it could be mistaken for a Unison Raid. _I don't know why Master Mavis wants us to avoid a true Raid for now,_ Jellal thought, _but I will place my faith in her._ He floated towards the Fairy Robo's head. "Formula Eyes," he chanted, enhanced vision piercing the veils of the world.

 _Huh. She's in the right shoulder, same place Mira is in ours._ Jellal braced himself. "Blink. Meteor Wave." Fairy Robo's right eye opened, only Meteor's speed allowing him to race through it before it closed again. He pierced the Devil Heart's ward shields, crashed through the opening where the shoulder joint met the main body, grabbed Daphne by the collar, and pulled her through the back of the Devil Robo.

"Ether Dragon Claw!" Daphne cried, throwing Jellal off and taking flight with her small dragon wings. "What's this? Is my Jelly baby trying to be clever? Yes, yes, you are, aren't you?"

"Requip!" Erza chanted, and a building-sized Perdition filled the Fairy Robo's hands. "This is the end, Master Precht. Yield before this goes any further!"

Jellal grinned at his opponent. "Who needs to be clever? Erza can deal with the fossil." His smile vanished, and his fist blazed with cosmic power. "You, though...four years ago, you invited me to a dance, then ran out before the final set." He pounded his fist into his palm, and the shockwave pushed Daphne back. "So. Where were we?"

"Heavenly Body Fireworks!" Siegrain chanted, and the Devil Robo fired blasts at super-Titania. Erza deflected them with Perdition, but that pushed the Fairy Robo back. Old agonies tore to the surface, and he saw Shou's ruined body falling, Alphonse's lifeless eyes staring at the sky. _Erza!_

"Ether Dragon Roar!" Daphne chanted, and Jellal blocked the blast with a solid seal just before it crashed into his face. "You shouldn't take your eyes off an opponent, Fernandes!"

"Dark Écriture: Reflect!" Freed chanted, a Rune Magic shield forming at super-Titania's side.

Jellal smiled again. "True enough, Daphne. Cosmic Wave!" The spell, long since perfected after his first effort at the Grand Magic Games, crashed into Daphne. She tried to consume the magic, but Jellal's Wave thwarted her efforts, and she growled at him beneath glowing eyes. "Yield, and I will show mercy."

Daphne snorted. "You'll show mercy if you win anyway, yes yes." She cupped both hands together, where blue magic gathered in a crackling ball of power. "But you won't win! No! Ether Dragon Shining Fang!" The blast tore through the air with power to tear through Meteor Wave. Jellal dodged, firing more blasts at her. She returned fire, their skills too evenly matched for either to truly harm the other in an aerial duel. _Second Gear?_ he wondered, but Formula Eyes revealed otherwise-invisible chaff, like Jose's razor paper. _Made of ether. Wonderful._ He circled the dark wizard, trying to adapt his counter for Jose's defense to Daphne's. _Or, am I going about this the wrong way? Luffy doesn't just increase his speed, he uses One Piece's magic – Haki – to become stronger and tougher as well. Meteor already does that for me. Maybe that's why I haven't been able to consciously go past Third Gear? Am I afraid of that much power?_

He concentrated, drawing in more ethernano. _Have to watch my reserves._ The sun was out, depriving him of starlight. _Mavis, I'm an idiot,_ he realized. _The sun_ is _a star!_ He created a shield out of cosmic force, then bit at the sunbeams around him. It wasn't at all as filling as traditional starlight, but it was enough. "Treat me like a small fry, Jelly bear, and you're the one who'll get burned!" Daphne retorted. "Ether Archive Barrage!" Some three dozen Archive windows appeared around her, glowing with magic fury.

 _Now's my chance,_ Jellal decided. "Fourth Gear!" The world didn't slow down more than it did in Second Gear, but his entire body shuddered with might beyond anything even he had known. _Gods. What am I?_ He raced around the Archive windows, tanked the ether blades, and tackled Daphne. She put up no more resistance than one of Asuka's dolls, and he bore her to earth, planting her in the sand with a one-armed shove. Her Archive Magic shattered like paper-thin glass.

Not wanting to burn through any more ethernano than necessary, he let Fourth Gear go. When Daphne shuddered and coughed, he planted his foot on her stomach and pointed one palm at her. A sapphire blue Cosmic Magic seal burst to life around his hand. "You might want to surrender now."

"Yes," Daphne agreed with a gulp. "Yes." Jellal's arm quivered for a moment regardless. _I want to...I want..._ Jellal blinked. _Grim. I don't want to hurt her. Not really._

Shadows and flame roared around the Devil Robo's right arm, and Hades pounded the Fairy Robo with power that tore the air itself. _Those aren't ordinary magics! That's Zancrow's fire, but that darkness – it's Shadow Dragon Slayer magic! How?_ He felt Daphne shift beneath him, and he whirled to find her reaching for an Archive window. She released the magic and favored him with a quivering smile. "Star Cage," he chanted, expression flat, and bands of force tangled her up inside a spherical prison like a bird cage. "Behave, Daphne."

"Jellal," Hades rumbled, and Jellal looked up to find the Devil Robo glaring down at him. "Disappear. Poison Devil Twin Fangs!" The automaton opened its mouth, and a dark purple version of Cobra's spell lashed out at him as a pair of writhing serpents. Meteor Wave let him dodge, less than two centimeters between him and the murderous venom. He held Daphne behind him, keeping her out of the line of fire. Erza howled in fury and swung Perdition at the Devil Robo. Hades parried with his chains.

"How is he doing this?" the Starburst demanded, glaring at his prisoner.

Daphne laughed. "You implanted two Slayer crystals in your guild master. Amateur. Master Hades has three! Zancrow's Fire God, a mix of Cobra and Sherria for the Poison Devil, and my masterpiece – a copy of Rogue's lacrima, for Shadow Dragon Slayer magic! You can never defeat him now!" Jellal circled the monstrosity, and Erza used the distraction to slam Perdition into the shoulder Daphne had been in.

"Foolish child. Have you forgotten, Titania, that I dance with magic?" Hades shrugged, and force mightier than Gildarts' pushed Perdition out of his war machine. "Living Poison Shadow Art: Grim Nemesis!" Jellal froze. The pulsing, living shadows came to life again, but the runes were no longer the color of dried blood, but of venomous bruises, which seemed to murder the wind itself. "If you will not yield, my son...then you will die."

"Jellal!" Erza cried. "No more, Hades. You will never harm him again!" She swapped Perdition for her golden halberd. "This is the end! _Nakagami Starlight!"_ Titania drove the polearm at the Devil Robo, who parried with a magic chain. The tip still pierced the automaton's chest plate, but only by a few inches.

 _That might be enough, though,_ Jellal theorized, racing back to Fairy Heart. "No funny stuff, Daphne, or I'll turn you over to Cana." Daphne gulped and held still. He summoned Archive screens, following Nakagami Starlight's magic to Ombre Histoire. _Amazing! She was able to cut a rift, not just in Grimoire's wards, but the Contradictory Curse itself!_ His fingers turned into a blur, instructing Archive to test his hypothesis. "Levy, Freed, we have an opening. Make the connection, but remember–"

"No contact with the curse," Freed assured him. "We will be careful, Lord Jellal." Jellal blinked _Lord? Mavis, was this Laxus' idea? Though I suppose it's better than prince..._ Jutsu Shiki wheeled through Fairy Robo. "Area command: dual neutralization!" The twin Curses intertwined, Freed's spell commanding them to attack each other.

"Solid Script: Enchantment!" Levy chanted, and Freed's spell strengthened tenfold.

 _My turn._ He turned all his magic and knowledge on the unholy Curses, pulling them towards each other and away from the two wizards. Hermetic formulas, Archive commands, and God Slayer magic all struck at the ancient spells, pulling them up at their etheric roots.

It wasn't enough. The Curses nearly destroyed each other; the combined Fairy Tail spells were almost sufficient; Nakagami Starlight's power came close to bridging the gap. Yet the closer they came, the stronger the Curses' resistance grew. Jellal redoubled his speed and determination. _It's a defense mechanism in the Curses,_ he realized. _They retreat into themselves, drawing power from the way they enchant their victims. A Curse strengthened by an evil blessing, drawing power from their immortality!_ His human fingertips bled, and his wooden ones smouldered, from the friction of his struggle to compensate. "It's not working," Jellal breathed, his entire body a blur as he fought the doom of Ankhseram. "Damn it. All we need is one push!" Jellal's magic senses screamed a warning – Hades was chuckling and gathering his strength. _Oh, gods. He was waiting for this. If our spell fails, he can use the backlash to revive the Spriggan Shields. We can't fight them a second time, even Fairy Tail would be crushed!_

"My beautiful children." Makarov's voice echoed across Vistarion. "I am so proud of you. Do not consider this your failure, but only my final lesson to you." Jellal gasped. _Why is he saying that? It sounds like...goodbye..._

"NO!" Jellal cried, somehow moving faster still. "You are not permitted to treat your life as insignificant! _Master!"_ A hundred cries of refusal mingled with his.

"There are times, brats, when doing the right thing means breaking all the rules!" Makarov roared. _You know that better than anyone, Jellal,_ the Third Master sent. "Go forth down the path you believe in! That's what it means to be in Fairy Tail!"

"FATHER!" Jellal screamed.

Hades turned his attention on Fairy Robo. "You beg for me now, boy?"

"I wasn't talking to you, monster!" Jellal plunged his arms into the Archive screens, merging with their magic. The power of the computation wizardry threatened to overload his nervous system. Jellal didn't care.

It didn't matter. It was too late. Just as Brandish destroyed Zalta Anim from within, a Heartfilia in each fist, Makarov clapped his hands. "FAIRY LAW!"

All became golden light.


	149. Vol 26, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Vistarion Outskirts, X788: Erza

 **Music Cue: Sad Fight**

"No!" Hades snarled. "Grimoire–"

The world turned red. Erza's swords flashed out, carving the Devil Robo's arms to shards. The one in her hand pierced the old Devil's Heart, leaving the Second Master mortal for a second time. Jellal's spell got far more than the push he'd asked for. Both Lumen Histoire and Ombre Histoire shattered. Mavis and Zeref floated from the respective battle machines, free of both crystals and curses at long last. All the armies of Alvarez had fallen prone, stunned but unharmed. It was, without question, the most extraordinary victory in the history of warfare.

It was dust and ash. Erza shot out of the Fairy Star, racing to where the Third and Fourth Masters had been fighting Zalta Anim. The artificial dragon was nothing but scrap and powder. Ur's titan of ice had likewise been reduced to water soaking the desert sands.

Makarov was a dark gray statue, once more his normal size. His hands were still clasped together, the look of determination on his face unrelenting even in death. Mavis stood in front of him, trembling. "Makarov...why?" she wept, then threw her arms around the old master, sobbing.

 _To save us all,_ Erza thought, tears streaming from both eyes. _I guess...I haven't wept half my tears yet, after all._

"No. It won't end like this! Amaterasu Formu–" Hades began again.

Zeref whirled on the sound, eyes blazing with crimson fury. "Boom," he chanted. The explosion annihilated the Devil Robo, sending the Kin of Purgatory on board flying. With a gesture, he yanked Hades through the air and pinned him to the ground. "You should know, every one of Tartaros' Curses is based on a spell I researched." He looked away. "Though Kyouka's pain curse was the reverse of its original anesthetic purpose."

"It doesn't matter," Jellal replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, Zeref. The guild only exists because of you, and you wish to do good in this world." He strode to tower over the Second Master, Daphne struggling in her Star Cage. "But. _You._ Is it finally enough, you vile old man?" Erza trembled in place. _Jellal...please, don't give in to grief, not now._ She said nothing, though. _If I stop him, he'll always wonder..._

"It was the only way," Hades insisted. "To end human suffering means a humanity that has the power to prevent it. No amount of temporary grief could be allowed to stand in the way of Heaven."

"Precht," Mavis whispered, still crying.

"Nirvana," Jellal sighed. Hades snorted. "You scoff, but your efforts were far more terrible than the Nirvits, and the results were no better in the end. First Master, I imagine you want me to spare this villain?" Hades chuckled. Zeref glared at him. _Jellal, please, stop,_ Erza thought. _This is not you._

"Don't – please – if you have that much hate, kill me instead!" Daphne begged. Jellal froze and turned, eyes wide. "I'm the one who hurt you, and he...he gave me the dragons."

A roar, all too familiar by then, shattered the sky and shook the earth. "It's him," Levy whispered. Gajeel was by her side, seeming to appear from nowhere to join her.

"Your Majesty." Brandish grew from the sand to join them, nodding to Zeref. Lucy and a woman who looked almost identical to her appeared beside the Spriggan. _That must be her ancestor, Anna,_ Erza realized. "He's coming, and none of our contingencies are in place."

"A moment," Zeref said, holding up a hand, then looking at the grieving First Master.

"He was trying to save me from the Curse," Mavis whispered, still hugging Makarov's body. "Precht was trying to cure me. I'm sure your mother was a wonderful woman, Jellal, but your sympathy – that insatiable need to help others, protect them, heal them – you got that from your father. Yuri and Warrod were both good people, but Precht was always trying to make the world better, from our first adventure together. I don't know how he fell into it, but, please...he was looking in the void of the Curse for a way to carry me out."

Jellal frowned, but he sighed, shoulders slumped, and looked away. In spite of the grief, Erza couldn't help a wan smile. "And what did you find there, old man?" he asked.

"Nothing," Precht said, Jellal looked over his shoulder. "When I sought the truth of magic, the first thing I looked for was the Light. It doesn't exist. There's nothing out there but an endless void. The Light is a lie, Jellal. It's a handful of tiny sparks in an ocean of emptiness."

"You left Fairy Tail," Jellal retorted, eyes narrowing. "The moment you did that, you chose to look in the wrong place." Precht's one good eye widened again, then closed, tears trickling from it. "Goodbye, old man. I'd try to save even you – to honor Master Mavis' love, and Master Makarov's sacrifice – but Acnologia is coming, and we're out of time."

"Then kill me," Precht whispered, and Jellal froze. "Kill me, and claim my power. You will need it against the Apocalypse Dragon." Jellal faced him, eyes wide.

 _No. Jellal would never do that, but the Second Master might do it to himself. We lost one Master today – we will not lose another, not to despair._ Erza held aloft a sword. "Master Precht! There are three rules for those who leave Fairy Tail. One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two! You must never use contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. What is the third rule, Second Master!"

"Three," Precht breathed, tears streaming from both eyes. "Though our paths may diverge, you must continue to live your life to the fullest, never consider your own life to be insignificant...and you must never forget your friends, who love you. Makarov – Warrod – _Mavis_...what have I done?"

Mavis let go of Makarov, strode to Erza's side, and smiled at the Second Master past trickling tears. "Precht. You're asking the wrong question."

"Then what is the right one?" Precht asked.

Mavis' smile grew, and she looked at Jellal. His artificial hand twitched. "The question, old man, is what are you going to do now?" After a moment, Jellal leaned over and offered his real one to Precht.

"Even after all the sins I've committed?" Precht whispered. Jellal's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Precht reached up and took Jellal's hand, and the Starburst helped him up. Seconds passed as they stared at each other. "Acnologia is coming," Precht said at last, looking eastward. "Daphne used her findings in Crocus to create dozens of dragon eggs. They hatched at the beginning of the year. Then, there are the Dragon Slayers."

"With Caine's artificial soldiers gone," Jellal replied, "every known Dragon Slayer in the world is here, outside Vistarion." He released Daphne, who landed on her feet with a gentle thump.

Precht nodded. "Our best hopes were Irene and August, and they expended much of their power against each other."

"Fear not, Second Master," Erza replied, smiling. "We have a plan, an army, and a miracle." Jellal glanced at Makarov, and Erza's smile vanished. "Jellal, don't. He made his choice, and we need you now."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll grieve later. Right now, we need to lure Acnologia somewhere away from civilians, and we're a kilometer outside the largest city on Earthland."

"The Space Between Time," Anna said. The assembled wizards turned to her. "My original plan was to trap Acnologia in a place beyond the universe and a moment beyond eternity, but Hades – Precht – foresaw that it wouldn't work."

"Acnologia is the Magic Dragon Slayer," Zeref explained. "He would just eat the spell and return more powerful than ever." Erza blinked. _Oh dear._

Hades stroked his beard. "As a battleground to face him on, however, the plan has merit. Acnologia is unlikely to care about the arena, so long as he has Dragon Slayers to fight."

"He will want to kill the baby dragons eventually," Zeref warned them. Erza gasped while Daphne shuddered. "Acnologia hates dragons. He doesn't hate humans, he merely holds us in contempt. He will not rest until there is no remnant of the dragon race except himself."

"So be it!" Erza declared, Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel and pointing a sword eastward. "Let Operation Milky Way begin!" _We will win, I swear it...for you, Master Makarov._


	150. Vol 26, Ch 4

Earthland-2, Vistarion Outskirts, X788: Lucy

"We need more coverage to the east!" Lucy called, Gale-Force Reading Glasses allowing her to speed through Hibiki's Archive screens. "Please, anyone with Letter Magic, we don't have enough runes in Sabertooth's sector!" Anna took a breath to respond.

"On it," Zeref reported before she could, vanishing in a sphere of darkness. Lucy's eyes bulged. _I...I just gave an order to the Dark Wizard Zeref,_ she realized. She slapped her cheeks and shook her head clear. _It's that kind of day. Get it together, Lucy Heartfilia. We've beaten every other enemy that's tried to destroy Fairy Tail. No matter how powerful it is, Acnologia is alone._

A quick scan of Archive revealed their next priority. "Guys, Vistarion's still vulnerable. We need more shields around it, or–" Lucy froze as the desert between them and Vistarion grew, and the city raced toward the horizon. "Eek! What was that?"

Brandish appeared from the sand beside her, and Lucy squealed again. "The Emperor's wards prevent me from shrinking Vistarion itself. So I just made the land grow between us and the city limits." Her grin was downright mischievous. "Pretty clever, huh?" Anna giggled.

Lucy smiled. "Mm!" she agreed, then turned back to the Archive. Reports sped past, Lucy hardly able to believe the magic their new alliance gathered. Spriggan Shields and their support wizards invoked power that rivaled entire Ishgar nations. Guilds of legendary mages summoned spells and forces that surpassed anything the Grand Magic Games had ever seen. Airships from two worlds circled the growing battle zone. Wards grew, made of energy and ether, space and time. _Surely, even Acnologia would have trouble with this, right?_ Lucy hoped.

"My, my." A tall, well-muscled man strode into the center of the zone. _Where did he come from?_ He had hair almost the exact color of Jellal's, cascading down to his waist. Markings of the same shade of blue ran along the outline of his face and curved down his arms. From the waist up, he only wore a black cape with a high collar; below his white belt were black pants with the same blue markings as his arms, torn away just above the ankles. The sheer magic strength emanating from him made Lucy shiver. Based on what the summoner saw around her, she wasn't the only one. "This is one hell of an invitation you laid out for me."

Anna narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Can you get a better look at that man, my dear? He seems familiar somehow."

"Eh?" God Serena asked before Lucy could reply. He raised an eyebrow, then leaped to face the newcomer. "What are you doing here, barbarian? This is a field for Dragon Slayers." The blue-haired wizard chuckled. Serena scowled, eyes narrowing. "Can't you hear me, small fry? I'm the most powerful Dragon Slayer in the world! I just told you to move!"

"The most powerful Dragon Slayer," the blue wizard retorted. "You." His chuckles grew into laughter, which turned into booming hilarity. All the while, God Serena glared, fists shaking with growing magic. All at once, a column of blue-white light erupted from the Spriggan, and he howled in outrage. "Oh, no!" the stranger laughed, one hand clapping his forehead. "Look at all that strength!"

"Serena, get out of there!" Zeref cried.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MOCK GOD SERENA!" he roared, the column tearing apart to become the form of eight dragons writhing toward the heavens. With a murderous howl, Serena charged at the strange mage, one fist surrounded by a volcanic inferno, the other by a screaming storm. The blue-maned newcomer didn't move, and the force of the twin blows created a shockwave that pushed nearly everyone on the perimeter back. Entire battalions were knocked over, airships wheeled through the sky, the desert sands themselves were smashed into craters and reservoirs and fields of jagged glass.

When the blast faded, the stranger was still there, completely unharmed. Even his hair was unruffled, his cloak not so much as singed. Serena gaped. "That's Acnologia, you fool!" Irene shouted. "Run!" Lucy and Anna gasped in time. _Oh, no! It's too soon!_

Acnologia brushed sand off his shoulder. Serena still stared, jaw slack. "What was it you called me, boy? Small fry?" When Lucy reached for her keys, Anna tackled her and covered Lucy with her body. _No!_ Lucy railed, but the power that rose from the battlefield stole her breath. "Let's test that." He poked the former God of Ishgar with one finger.

Serena just...exploded, reduced to nothing but ash and lacrima shards. "Huh. Small. Fried. What d'ya know." Again, Acnologia laughed.

Irene appeared at Lucy's side. Beyond surprise or terror by then, she could only blink at the Scarlet Despair. "How long do we need?" the Spriggan demanded.

"Um..." Lucy got back up, her fingers racing through the Archive. "Three minutes. Four would be better."

"Understood." Irene looked over her shoulder. "August! It's time!"

Zeref appeared the moment the Spriggan archmage arrived. "August," he breathed.

August smiled at the infamous wizard. "It's fine, Your Majesty. Even if I survive this battle, I don't have much longer. I have lived a long, full life. I am just happy to know...that the Emperor's son was loved." He turned, and with a flickering blur, appeared on the wounded battlefield. Zeref looked away, and the sorrow on his face almost made Lucy weep.

Irene chuckled. "He always was one for drama. I'll do my best to keep him alive, Your Majesty." She, too, appeared before Acnologia in a blur. "Enchantment!" she cried, and the three circles forming on the battlefield glowed twice as bright. Zeref disappeared again, and the script writing redoubled.

Acnologia gasped. _"You,"_ he snarled. The two Spriggans slid into mirror-image battle stances. He screamed, and his Apocalypse Dragon form boiled out from his human one. "Irene Belserion. I've waited to kill you for 400 years."

"Keep waiting," Irene smirked, transforming into a white dragon with a long red mane. She was nearly the size of Acnologia himself. The two dragons roared, then slammed into one another, clawing and biting with warriors' skill and ferocity. August appeared above the pair, breathing a beam of light identical to Acnologia's into the Dragon Slayer's back. The explosion that followed swallowed the entire battlefield in sand.

"Lady Anna!" Lucy gasped. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Anna frowned and shook her head. "No more than we're already doing," she replied, watching the circles grow. The dust from Jellal's chalk alone created a small cloud along the entire perimeter. Freed's Jutsu Shiki glowed purple through an entire circle. "Countless wizards are doing their part. You'll have your chance soon, dear. For now, we have to keep the Letter Magic in order."

Lucy nodded.. "Right!" she agreed, returning her attention to the Archive screen. _We can't let any of the spells clash with each other. We could lose our only chance!_

"Can you manage it yourself, Anna?" Zeref asked, leaning in between the Heartfilias to peer at the Archive screen.

Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Zeref. It's too much data, from people I don't know well."

"It's okay," Jellal replied, appearing at Lucy's side. Once more, his smile was hope, shining bright as the sun. "I'll be enough." He thrust his hand into the Archive, runes flickering past on his eyes.

"But Jellal, we need you on–" Lucy began, then saw Jellal's form flicker, and realized she could see through him. "Thought Projection?"

"Mm," Jellal agreed. "Mystogan is helping me. I'm in the Fairy Robo again, with Erza. I'll be fine. Zeref has the Book of E.N.D."

Lucy turned to face the Dark Wizard, who held up the book at the heart of so much Fairy Tail history. "I need to make this right, but I don't have much time. The Book carries part of Natsu's soul." Everyone flinched as another explosion filled the entire war zone. Countless barriers and spells warped, flickering, before snapping back into place."I need a wizard who is also a writer, that knows Natsu well. You and Happy are his best friends, and the Exceed...let's just say he has other talents." He held it out to Lucy. "He trusts you. So do I."

For one priceless moment, Lucy stared at the Book. Then she glanced toward the battle, but the world-shaking magic around it hid the conflict itself from view. Lucy faced Zeref once more. "No," she replied, arms crossed. "Where's Natsu? Natsu!"

Zeref gasped and held out a hand, mouth falling open, but Natsu landed beside them before the Dark Wizard could speak, Happy leaping from back to shoulder on the Dragon Slayer. "What d'you need, Luce?" he asked.

"For him to tell us what the Book of E.N.D. really is," Lucy demanded, pointing at Zeref, "and what it has to do with you in the first place!"

Natsu scratched his head. "He made me, right? So what?"

"Lady Anna told me that you came here from four hundred years ago, with Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue," Lucy explained. Happy gasped and Zeref looked down again, but Natsu just blinked. "Natsu, Igneel didn't disappear – you did!" _That_ got the Salamander's attention, Natsu's eyes widening. "Zeref started all this four hundred years ago too, and now he wants me to help him rewrite _you._ I'm not letting anyone change one word until–"

"He's my little brother," Zeref whispered. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all gaped, jaws dropping, eyes going blank-white and round. "My full name is Zeref Dragneel. The last thing I said to my parents before leaving for Mildian was to promise to look after Natsu if anything happened to them. He was...hurt, in a dragon attack, during the Festival."

Natsu frowned. "I died, didn't I?" This time, they all gaped at Natsu. "That's how the First Master got cursed. Saving Master Makarov's dad with special magic. So you brought me back, and Ankhseram was a jerk about it." He waved at the Book. "You needed the Etherious stuff to do it, right?"

"Natsu," Happy whimpered. _Yeah, that's about all I've got too, Happy,_ Lucy admitted to herself.

Zeref, on the other hand, smiled. "You've never been as simple as you pretend. There were a lot of other factors – Eclipse, Tartaros, R-System – but you covered the important parts. After I left you with Igneel, I spent a long time lost and alone. It was a world without hope. Then I met Mavis." He looked to where she was directing the efforts to secure the Zone beyond Time, his smile growing. _I didn't really see it until now,_ Lucy thought. _Brotherhood. It's in their smile._ "I gained the world, then thought I lost it – when Daphne encased me, I was ready to wage war on humanity. Natsu, I restored you to life so you could kill me."

Happy gulped, though Lucy couldn't guess whether it was Zeref saying that with a smile or the sudden infernos roaring in Natsu's eyes. "I don't believe it!" Lucy insisted. "You went through all that to save your brother. There's no way that all you wanted was to die!"

Natsu's rebuttal was more to the point – a fist in Zeref's face. The older Dragneel didn't even flinch, not looking remotely surprised. That stopped Natsu in his tracks, and he sniffed the air next. "I don't think you're gonna be that stupid again, but I'm not taking any chances. OI! MIRA! I NEED THE GUILD MARK STAMP!" he roared.

 _Huh?_ Lucy wondered, but her love didn't hesitate, the Fairy Robo throwing the stamp from a quarter-kilometer away in a wobbling arc above the battle. Natsu caught it one-handed, pulled Zeref's robe aside, and stamped a golden guild mark over his heart. "There!" Natsu laughed. "Now you're a Fairy Tail wizard." His smile vanished in an eye blink. "Never treat your life as insignificant again." He threw the stamp back towards the giant suit of armor, then grinned at Lucy. "Okay, Luce, you and nii-san should get started on your book thing now." He strode towards the Zone barrier, cracking his knuckles.

"What?" Lucy blurted. "Wait, what should we write?" _He really doesn't care?!_

"Whatever you can that'll let me protect the guild," Natsu replied, looking over his shoulder and grinning again. "The Book of E.N.D. is about me, right? Then that's what it should say!"

Zeref's fingers brushed his new mark, the legendary wizard staring in disbelief. _Oh. We're both Fairy Tail wizards now. He trusts us._ Lucy smiled back. "Mm!" She dragged Zeref down to where they could both crouch over the book, pulled out her pen, and started reading. "We've got a lot of work to do. So. What are the best and worst things about being Etherious?"

"Oh. Well. The best thing is probably the physical part," Zeref began. Lucy nodded and made notes in the margins. _Natsu. It's going to be all right,_ she promised.


	151. Vol 26, Ch 5

Earthland-2, The Battle Zone, X788: Natsu

 _Sixty seconds._ Natsu stood between the first and second layers of the Zone's shields, flexing his legs and watching Acnologia fight. _He's strong, and he knows it._ The Salamander frowned when the Apocalypse Dragon raked Irene's chest with one claw, the white dragon recoiling. Blue energy like Wave Magic flowed from the wound. The blood stain was incidental. _How did Dad put it? Magic is in every part of a dragon. Bone, blood, breath, muscle, and heart. Yeah, that's it. Problem is, that's him too._ August struck Acnologia in the wing joint with a Dragon Iron Fist of the crazy Slayer's own element, whatever it was. Acnologia tensed that part of his body just when the blow landed, the rest of him flowing with the impact. _Wow. He's good. Not just strong. His whole style is about using his power, even when he's fighting powerful enemies._

Acnologia shifted twelve degrees, then beat his wing into August, sending the old human flying towards Lamia Scale. A black ice ape appeared and caught the Spriggan, and August used that to throw himself back at their enemy. _It's more than his own power. He knows how to turn his enemies' strength against them._ Irene darted to the side of Acnologia opposite August, preparing to catch the monster between them. Acnologia braced himself, then deflected August's attack into the air while slashing his tail at Irene's neck when she charged. The Spriggan Shield dodged by inches, lashing out to bite the base of Acnologia's throat. He discouraged her with a head butt that slammed her snout to the sand. _Good with precision, too. August and Irene have mastered at least three fighting styles each, and he's beating them both. What a fight. If only it wasn't life or death._

 _Thirty seconds._ Acnologia breathed a gout of murderous white magic at August, who managed to evade at the cost of his staff. _Gotta remember Jellal's lesson about blocking enemy magic. Burn it down, tear it apart. Speed won't be enough by itself, gotta hit and move, aim for the joints. Looks like he can miss stuff under his belly._ While Irene fired a Dragon Roar blast to their enemy's face, August slipped underneath and kicked him from below. Acnologia didn't seem to notice. Natsu snorted. _Thickest armor's down there, he doesn't mind missing that stuff._ Natsu grunted and cracked his neck. _My best bet's to go for the joints straight on, then bounce off and light him up. Flame his eyes, nose, ears if I can find 'em._ He looked across the battlefield. _Laxus'll probably blitz him, hard and fast in lightning form. Sting and Rogue need to Flash Fang him first thing. Gajeel is probably our best defense guy. If Lucy's plan works, Wendy can go in and keep him from breathing, maybe stop him from sniffing us out. Cobra's the wild card – we won't know how effective poison'll be until we try._

 _Ten seconds._ "Take Over: Dragon Soul!" Natsu chanted. His scales, claws, and wings rippled to life across his skin. He braced himself while August grew larger than Master Makarov (and Natsu clamped down on the sudden pain in his heart, _hard)_ and hit Acnologia with a double-handed hammer blow. For a moment, Natsu lost track of the fight while something inside him intertwined with Dragon Soul. It was, at once, both limitless power and a weight bearing down inside him, until it finished becoming part of his dragon-self. _That must be the Etherious thing. Lucy and nii-san are really good, huh?_

"Open, Gate of the Twins! _Gemini!"_ Lucy chanted. _Time to move._ Natsu crouched while Wendy and Gemini appeared in front of him, Gemini already in Wendy's form. Gemini-Wendy had a slightly different scent to her/them, something Natsu couldn't place until he saw the purple lights on the spirit's wrists – not that he needed his nose to tell them apart, with Gemini holding the Dragon Cry. _Sensory Link and Psyche Link? Our Meredy and the older one? Why?_

"Milky Way!" Gemini chanted.

"Deus Magia!" Wendy joined in, casting the spell on her copy.

Even while Natsu flew into the war zone, flying over the pair, he saw the lights glowing on the wrists of all the mages present, except for the Dragon Slayers, Daphne, and August. Power flowed into Gemini and Lucy, and the magic of all the wizards on both sides poured through the Milky Way spell to crash into Acnologia. The Apocalypse Dragon roared, and Natsu felt as much as saw the dragon spirits pouring from his body. Acnologia looked down at his fore claws, blinking. "All of you?" the monster asked. Then Natsu hit his jaw with an Iron Fist, Laxus blitzed him as Natsu expected, Gajeel sliced at a wing with Steel God Sword, Wendy kicked at Acnologia's rear legs with Sky Dragon Claw, and Cobra breathed a Poison Dragon Roar straight into their foe's nostrils.

Daphne appeared with Sting and Rogue. The Light Dragon Slayer went high, firing a blinding blast in Acnologia's eyes, while Rogue went low, using Shadow Pit to pull the monster down. "Oi, Daphne! About time you showed up!" Natsu called, grinning.

Daphne glared at him. "Master Hades is working with you, so I'm helping too. Just remember – I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the _dragons."_ She made Archive screens around her, all of which created magic whirls that pulled ether away from Acnologia.

"Fine by me! Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu chanted, erupting in thunder and fire.

Acnologia laughed. "At last. At last! A real fight!" He spread his wings with such force that he threw all his foes into the Zone walls except August and Irene. "I can finally get serious." Then, with a speed rivaling Jellal's, he grabbed August and squeezed. The old man crackled like popcorn on a grill.

"I'm sorry, Father. Ars Magia!" August chanted. White light surrounded the archmage and the Dragon of Magic. Acnologia wailed, and even through the light Natsu could see their enemy thrash. Then the spell vanished. Acnologia collapsed, more dragon spirits flowing from his body than ever. Natsu caught sight of Uncle Atlas' face darting past, and he followed it to where it landed outside the Zone. There, it merged with his body, where he'd landed with Flare Corona. In seconds, the dragon grew back to full size. Natsu couldn't smell any hint of August. Zeref screamed, and several Spriggans sobbed violently enough for the Salamander to hear them.

 _Damn it. No time,_ Natsu decided, charging at Acnologia again. Fortunately, Irene did the same, and they hit him as one. Irene bit down on their enemy's neck while Natsu struck him square in the nose. "Did we get him?" Daphne asked, flying over to the Salamander. _Not a chance–_

Acnologia spun in place, throwing Irene off, slamming Gajeel into the sand, and slashing Cobra with his tail. All three went flying. "You," Acnologia rumbled, glaring at Daphne. "I felt your loneliness and permitted you to see me, and this is your repayment? You side with the dragons?" Laxus rushed in to hit him again, but Acnologia batted him away with a single claw swipe.

Daphne gasped, staring in awe. Then she shook her head and glared. "You are a dragon," she snarled back. Acnologia's eyes went wide. "If–"

Before Natsu could move, the monster had bitten Daphne in half at the waist. He spat her out, not bothering to look where she landed, then turned to face Irene again. This time, Hades and Siegrain cried out, both flying into the war zone. "Shadow-Fire Roar!" Hades boomed. Natsu joined in with a blast of his own.

Siegrain slid to Daphne's side, but she was looking outside the Zone, at where Atlas Flame was watching the battle rage. "Daphne," Siegrain gasped. "Daph, look at me! You've got to hang on!"

"A...dragon," she breathed, her smile shining as tears rolled past. "Look, Sieg...finally...a real..." She stopped breathing, eyes frozen staring at Uncle Atlas.

Again, the Dragon Slayers flew at Acnologia, but this time, he just ignored them. _Oh, come on!_ Natsu raged. The false Dragon King focused on Irene, his roar a beam of murderous light as wide as the Tenrou Tree. Miss Belserion dodged, but lost a wing in the process. She shrank back to human form, gulping in deep breaths. With a chuckle, Acnologia strode towards her. "I won't have to wait much longer, dragon-lover."

"Solid Seal," Siegrain growled, and a wall of force that stretched across the entire Zone separated Acnologia from Irene. "I am your opponent. Be judged by the Seven Stars: Grand Chariot!"

Power to annihilate cities rained down on the Apocalypse Dragon. _He's gotten stronger since last time we fought, but..._ The unharmed Acnologia turned to glance at Siegrain, head cocked like a curious dog. "Are you...no," he sighed, still ignoring the Dragon Slayers. The longer this went on, the hotter the flames of fury raged in Natsu's heart. "You're just some copy. Pity." He swung his tail at the Grimoire wizard.

"Grim Drive!" Siegrain chanted, and a Shade-purple copy of Heaven Drive erupted around him. He dodged the tail and flew into Acnologia's chin with a double-fisted punch.

"Siegrain, let us help!" Wendy pleaded, her magic strengthening the other Slayers at the same time she tore the air from Acnologia's mouth. The monster was ignoring her efforts.

"Stay back, Wendy – I'm going to kill this thing!" Siegrain roared. "Star God Black Hole!" He threw the all-consuming sphere at the murderous dragon.

Acnologia winced when it landed. "Heh. You're still a Fernandes. Magic Dragon Death Fang!" His claw slashed out. Siegrain dodged back, but Acnologia's power tore apart everything – air, space, even light. When the slashes reached Jellal's brother, they carved him into four pieces. Jellal screamed, the Fairy Robo taking a step into the Zone before stopping. Acnologia turned his attention to eating the Solid Seal.

"Jellal?" What was left of Siegrain's head and chest looked toward the Fairy Star. "We're...still brothers...aren't we?"

"Always!" Jellal cried. Siegrain closed his eyes.

 _Damn it!_ Natsu burst into flame, melting the sand below him, but still Acnologia ignored him to concentrate on Irene. The dragon souls were pouring out of him in a thick mass by then, indistinguishable from one another except for the one that flew into Cobra. Irene howled and charged into the Dragon King, and the eruption of magic made it impossible to see or even smell them. _At least he's weakening. Milky Way – it's working!_

Animus appeared above Cobra, flying over the battle and circling the column of wizard light. It finally faded, and this time Irene was shuddering on the ground, blood staining her robes. Two fingers on Acnologia's left hand were broken, and gashes ran along his left side, torn across his arm, leg, and wing. Animus chose that moment to charge, blasting the insane Dragon Slayer. "Apocalypse Dragon Mode," Acnologia chanted, and his body glowed with the blue aura of magic control wizardry. The monster turned and inhaled, devouring Animus' next attack, then roared a burst of power that tore a hole through Animus' chest. The dragon fell dead between Cobra and their foe.

"Son of Igneel!" Atlas roared. "Use my power!" He breathed a roar of flame that became an inferno around Natsu. Salamander started eating before Uncle Atlas was done, and he felt his power grow more than ever.

Acnologia turned to face Natsu, and chuckled. "What's this? Are you starting to learn what real strength is, boy?" He glared at the prone, wounded Irene. "I'll face you soon. First, it's time to settle a very old account." He leaped on the prone Dragon Slayer, maw chomping to tear her apart.

"Enchantment: Universe Zero," she chanted, smiling. Acnologia twisted and warped in a way a lot like the air did around Natsu's incredible heat, except it wasn't an illusion – his body was really doing that. He roared and smashed a fist into what was left of Irene Belserion, leaving a scarlet dot in the sand.

Erza cried out. There was a sound like metal getting punched. "Unison Raid: Adamantine Seal!" she and Jellal chanted, and all the Zone's runes glowed with a silvery sheen. The dome of magic around the Zone took on a mirrored edge, humming with new strength. _So that's what Mavis was saving their Unison Raid for._

"Natsu!" Macao shouted, throwing his purple flame in. It didn't add much in terms of power, but made his fire more solid. Totomaru added a green flame, which filled Natsu with a wellspring of physical energy, like his body couldn't be stopped. Jellal cast his blue Supernova at Natsu, and the exploding star soaked into him with world-searing might. Even Zancrow pitched in with his black God Slayer flames; the Grimoire nut case had done something to his fire to make it edible.

Natsu wasn't the only beneficiary from this storm of help. Orga, Wahl, and Mystogan shot lightning at Laxus. Sherria and Dyst churned up wind for Wendy, while Max and Ajeel used their sand powers to create a tornado that fed her just as well. Levy tossed Gajeel Solid Script: Steel, and Brandish grew it to the size of a small building. Leo, Wally, Lisanna, and Larcade threw light at Sting while Simon, Mirajane, and Freed fed Rogue shadows. Ichiya, Kinana, and Bacchus formed a stream of liquid for Cobra. _Don't want to know what they came up with,_ Natsu decided. Vijeeter and Enno were doing dances that had something to do with time. _Time? Why the Grim–_

"Parallel Worlds!" Ultear-1 and Dimaria both chanted, and Natsu finally found himself with more flame than he could eat, all their meals multiplied a hundredfold. His body shuddered with power he'd never imagined. _Oh._

Acnologia shook like a wet dog, and his dragon body went back to its normal shape. "You wizards. You're really afraid of me, aren't you?" He shrunk further down, returning to his human form. He flexed the fingers of his right hand to make a fist a few times. "Let's have some fun before the end. Apocalypse Dragon Crashing Hammer." He punched at Laxus, throwing the Lightning Dragon Slayer into the Zone wall.

Natsu flew at the Acnologia, spinning with lightning in one hand and fire in the other. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" he chanted, spiraling straight into their enemy. At last, Natsu was able to hurt the murderer, sending him flying, burning, and convulsing all at once.

Acnologia spun in the air, shaking off the blow, the fire, and the lightning, all at once. He landed on his feet, sliding back half a meter before batting aside Rogue and Gajeel with Iron Fists. He stood and smirked again. "Zeref's brother. Igneel's son. You finally ready to give me a real fight, Salamander?"

 _How can someone who fights this well be this stupid?_ Natsu wondered. "Nii-san? Tou-san?" he asked, snarling. "I owe them a lot. Iron Fist!" He swung at Acnologia. Sting and Laxus came at the monster from different angles as well, but Acnologia blocked them all. Sting and Laxus went flying, but Natsu used his wings to keep their enemy from throwing him aside. "They were only the beginning. Erza taught me to be strong. Crushing Fang!" They traded slashes, both coming away with shallow cuts on their ribs. "Jellal taught me to be smart. Gray taught me to be brave. Sword Horn!" The racing head butt actually hit, and Acnologia's return kick only knocked the wind out of him. He ate the flames still roaring to him while Precht and Rogue swallowed Acnologia in shadow.

The Apocalypse Dragon blew away the shadows. Natsu couldn't see the two Shadow Dragon Slayers, but he could still smell them. _They're okay. Ish._ "Brilliant Flame! Lucy taught me to be kind. Happy...take a guess," he grinned. "Flame Elbow! Wendy taught me to be gentle. Gildarts taught me to be afraid."

"Afraid? Hah!" Acnologia laughed. "Grip Strike!" The monster grabbed Natsu, and magic power beyond anything he'd ever known hammered him through all the power Natsu had been given. "Fear is for the weak." Acnologia let go, and Natsu dropped to one knee. "Even without the dragon souls, I am the most powerful being in the world. All I lack is challenge." His grin was Natsu's in a funhouse mirror, twisted joy seeking deadly release. "Fight me!"

"Natsu!" Laxus cried. "Everybody, roar!" They all obeyed, hitting Acnologia at once. The monster laughed and hit back with a spell like Exploding Flame Blade, spinning and blasting them all at once.

"Crimson Lotus Fist!" Natsu chanted, throwing twenty punches in a second. The blows struck the Exploding Magic Blade, and while it wasn't enough to punch through, Salamander was able to stop the spell. "Fear is not evil," Natsu continued, glaring at Acnologia. The two circled one another, each of them shifting form in response to the other's. "It tells you what your weakness is. You don't think you have any weaknesses, do you?"

Acnologia's smirk grew. "I purged myself of all weakness long ago."

"Wood-Make: Voyage of Impassible Hope!" Laki chanted, and a large boat appeared under Acnologia. The Dragon Slayer looked down at it, eyebrow raised – and then he went round-eyed, jaw dropping.

"Water-Make: Tidal Rush!" Juvia chanted. A wave flowed under the boat, and Acnologia fell in as it carried him towards the center of the Zone. The dreaded Apocalypse Dragon got the bloated cheeks of motion sickness and leaned over the side, eyes swirling.

"Did you mean 'impossible' hope, Laki?" Gray asked.

Laki whirled on the Ice Devil Slayer, and Gray recoiled. "I know what I said!" she insisted, pouting with her hands on her hips.

Acnologia transformed back into a dragon, smashing the boat and the tide. "If some small fry is going to attack me from out there," he rumbled, glaring at the Wood-Make wizard, "then I'm not going to play with you. Apocalypse Dragon Roar!" Gray leaped in front of a paralyzed Laki, and Juvia screamed.

Natsu darted in the path of the beam, just managing to beat Laxus to it. He punched the roar, stopping it cold. Again, Acnologia laughed and changed back into a human. "That wasn't an attack. She was making a point. There's one more Fairy Tail wizard I need to tell you about: Lisanna taught me to love. Lightning-Flame Exploding Hammer!" He surrounded his arm with power and punched Acnologia, the explosion pushing the monster back.

"Ah, love," Acnologia drawled. "I suppose this is the part where you tell me that you have people to protect. So did I, once. The dragons killed them all. Now, I kill all dragons! APOCALYPSE DRAGON DEATH BLOSSOM!" He lashed out in all directions, fists and feet throwing bolts of annihilation at them all. Somehow, Wendy dodged every attack save one, but the rest of them were battered across the Zone. Adamantine Seal and the three layers of Letter Magic kept the spell from going any farther, though the dome cracked and warped under the assault. "You can't win, son of Igneel. In this ridiculous Zone of yours, magic is everywhere. All I need do to feed is inhale! Family is not enough. Death will always be stronger!"

 **Music Cue: Dragon Force**

"You don't get it," Natsu growled, forcing himself to stand. "I'm sorry that your friends died, but you're hurting people who didn't hurt them. And my friends – I've always been the one they protected." Fires every color of the rainbow swirled around him. The green flame patched his injuries. Blue fire strengthened him. Purple flame shielded him. Black fire sharpened his Slayer magic. Golden flame fueled him. "Fairy Tail...all our friends...even people who fought us, hurt us – we all want to live together, fight together, laugh together, have fun together. So I'm not gonna let you kill one more person! You want a good fight? So do I, but as long as you want to make my friends cry, that's not all I'm going to do here! I'm going to burn you down, no matter how strong you are, because _they_ are what give me the strength to fight! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME TOGETHER!" The column of fire and lightning roared towards the heavens.

"Igneel can't save you _now,_ you little–" Acnologia began.

Five more souls erupted from his body, flying through the children of four hundred years. Just beyond the Adamantine Seal, they took form once more: Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Metallicana, Grandine – and Igneel! "Natsu!" Igneel roared. "This is your true strength! Not rage! Not muscle! _Family!_ Today you overcome all hatred, for I, Igneel, am with you!"

Their parents didn't roar. They didn't _have_ to. All five dragons glowed – white, purple, gray, blue, and red – and the might of the true Dragon Kings surged through their children. "Fire Dragon King Mode," Natsu whispered. The flames roaring around Natsu became stronger than the Dragon Slayer had ever imagine possible. Tears of joy sizzled and boiled away in his father's flame. _Dad! DAD! You came back!_ The Salamander made fists like suns. _I won't let this creep tear us apart again!_ He launched himself at the would-be Dragon King. All four of his fellow time travelers did the same.

"So," Acnologia snarled, glaring at Igneel. He leaped into the air, tossing them all aside again with an explosive spin. "You bet everything on your children, now. Them, and that slip of a Heartfilia." Natsu landed, then froze and gaped at Lucy. She had fallen to one knee, holding up the arm with Gemini's key using her other arm. Sweat ran down her cheeks; even with mages from all over the world _and_ beyond pouring strength into her, Lucy trembled. Her ancestor Anna held onto her, a hug holding her up. _Milky Way,_ Natsu realized. _Gemini can only be as strong as Lucy. She's saving all the dragons' spirits. Luce...you're amazing._

In spite of Acnologia's human appearance, his roar was more terrible than any dragon's. "When they die, you die – forever, this time! _Apocalypse Dragon Exploding Death Scythe!"_ He smashed all the other Slayers away except Wendy, who carried them to safety on wings of wind.

"Fire Dragon King – DEMOLITION FIST!" Natsu roared, leaping above Acnologia and slamming a punch down on their enemy. That finally drew blood, a trickle dripping from the corner of the monster's mouth as Natsu smashed him into the earth.

"Sky Dragon Queen – _Hurricane Drill!"_ Her kick crushed him through the ground, leaving a valley in the bedrock beneath the sands. "I'll never let you touch Grandine!"

Acnologia stood and wiped his mouth, brushing away sand and blood. "You're the one," he chuckled. "You made all this possible, you and the last Fernandes. Not a little girl any more, I see. What's your name, sky sorceress?"

"I am Wendy Marvell," she announced, and Acnologia froze, "and I won't let you hurt anyone else! Natsu! Ile Arms! Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! _End this!"_ Natsu thought he'd known what power was before, but the howling might that surged through him left the Fire Dragon Slayer trembling.

"Mar...vell..." Acnologia whispered, staring at her with wide eyes.

"OI!" Natsu roared. "Fight me!" That got Acnologia's attention, and both Dragon Slayers turned to face each other. "Fire Dragon King Crown!" Natsu howled, and a circle of flame roared to life around his head.

"Apocalypse Dragon King Sword," Acnologia retorted, his arms shimmering with blades of light. "That's right, 'E.N.D.,' end this Festival – claim the crown of Dragon King – if you can!" He flew at Natsu, teeth bared. "Arcane Art: Armageddon Omega Fang!"

"Arcane Art: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" Natsu roared back, and they flashed past each other, Natsu's head crashing into Acnologia's chest as Acnologia's arms slammed down onto the Salamander's back.

Natsu screamed as both his wings collapsed, Omega Fang shattering their bones and shredding their flesh. He tumbled to a landing, barely able to get up on one knee. His other leg was broken, and it took all his willpower not to fall over. Natsu turned and glared at Acnologia.

The Apocalypse Dragon landed on his feet. His cloak rippled in the circling winds. "Four hundred years. It took long enough. Still, I got one last good fight." He turned, and Wendy gasped. There was a hole burned right through his chest. Cracks spread through his body from the hole, and he came apart like ash. "If your words had meaning, protect this family with all your might. You are worthy... to be the Dragon King."

When he was gone, Natsu grinned. "Nope! Just the prince." Igneel laughed. The Zone beyond Time collapsed, and the greatest mages in the world rushed in to pile on the Dragon Slayers with countless hugs. _Dad. We're going home. Together._ His grin spread. _Then I'm gonna bust you in the jaw, and you're gonna tell me where you were!_


	152. Vol 26, Ch 6

Earthland-2, Vistarion, X788: Jellal

"You really _were_ inside me the whole time?!" Natsu blurted, shaking a fist at his chuckling father. Jellal couldn't help a smile at the sight of Salamander, virtually wrapped in bandages and wearing two casts (one around his chest and one on his leg), shaking a fist at the titanic Fire Dragon King. "Fight me, Dad!" His floating transport chair bobbed in time with Natsu's tantrum.

"Not until you've healed," Igneel barked, one eye squinting down at Natsu even as the dragon grinned. "Grandine will never let me hear the end of it otherwise." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "Besides, it was the only way either of us could survive. Mind you, I was certain that I would not last long outside you. This guild you've found is amazing, Natsu."

Erza nearly tackled him with her hug. "We were blessed with a miracle," she announced.

"Erza!" Jellal blurted, sure his face was the color of her hair. "This victory belongs to all of us. Wendy and Lucy cast Milky Way. Natsu was the one who defeated Acnologia!"

A Happy-sized Pantherlily chuckled and landed on his shoulder. "True, but you worked out the path to saving the dragons and casting down the human apocalypse...Prince of Men. Gee hee!" Jellal felt his face burn hotter than the desert as Erza's eyes lit up with stars of mischief. _I'll get you for that, Lily!_

In spite of the rush of victory and the familiar teasing, Jellal's heart collapsed in moments. His eyes slid to the still-upright body of the Third Master. _Makarov...Siegrain...Irene..._ He sniffed, head bowed. _I'm sorry, Erza. It looks like I wasn't much of a miracle, in the end._

"No." Erza was still holding him, her face buried in his shoulder. "We will mourn them when we return home. Right now, please, just be glad for who is alive." Jellal shuddered, then nodded.

A man cleared his throat behind him. Erza stiffened and let Jellal go, allowing him to turn. Standing there were the surviving Spriggan Shields, led by Winter General Invel. "Jellal Fernandes. Are you familiar with your family's Alvarez history?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand why that matters now," Jellal said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't you have your emperor back?" He glanced around, looking for Zeref and Mavis.

They were approaching even as he sought them out. "I already abdicated," Zeref explained, Mavis holding his hand with a familiar, implacable grip. Jellal almost smiled again. "I overthrew your great-grandfather when he was young. The throne is rightfully yours." Erza inched closer, and the dark wizard chuckled. "I imagine you won't be any more interested than I was, though I'm afraid I'm still trying to set my mind in order. Four centuries of the Contradictory Curse twisting the paths of my thoughts – it's not something to be taken lightly. Perhaps you have a solution?"

Jellal turned his attention from Zeref to the Shields. _They look to Invel,_ he realized, _with August and Irene gone._ He looked over his shoulder, unable to stop another faint smile at Natsu still arguing with mighty Igneel. The great dragon's laughter boomed overhead. "Oi, Natsu!" Jellal called.

Natsu spun around, losing control of his hover-chair for a few seconds before halting and facing the Starburst. "Eh? What is it, Jellal?"

"Your fight with Invel." The Shield leader's eyes widened, but his colleagues all smiled. "How did that feel? What was it like?"

Natsu pouted. "He was holding back. I could tell. He knew we were gonna be working together, so he made sure we both had a lot of energy left." He pointed at Invel. "When I heal, you'd better fight me, Invel!" Gray and Mirajane both laughed. Jellal turned his attention back to the general.

"Hades – Precht – was not subtle with his manipulations," Invel explained. "I surmised your purposes, and fought Natsu only to the level necessary to keep him occupied and 'fired up' until Acnologia arrived." He shrugged when Natsu glared. "That level was considerable, if it matters."

"Can I directly transfer my authority to someone?" Jellal asked.

Invel blinked and adjusted his glasses. "The truth of your heritage is already spreading like a flame of hope across Alvarez," he explained. "Emperor Spriggan – Zeref – was popular thanks to his well-reasoned policies, but even before Hades, there was a resistance that chafed against his absolute rule. In the last three years, under the relentless shadow of Grimoire Heart, that resistance that blossomed into full rebellion." Invel's shame was writ across his face as he looked away. "When the people learn of the wonders you've managed, they will clamor for your leadership. Your Majesty."

Jellal gulped. _"Your Maje–" oh. Okay then. Think fast, Starburst._ He searched his memory for some example – anything – that might guide him. "I take it that the people have no representatives?" he asked, stalling as much as anything else.

"I considered it a potential distraction," Zeref explained. Mavis sighed.

Jellal's attention turned to the First Master. _Her favorite book,_ he remembered. "Rondor," he whispered.

Mavis gasped, then smiled like a sunrise. "The great kingdom from Lord of the Fairy?"

"Exactly. When the king claimed the Phantom Flame, he left a regent in his place, and they ruled and protected Rondor for centuries after the king's fall." Jellal's smile returned. _Master Makarov. Please, help me find my own path without abandoning others on theirs._ He bowed to Invel. "Winter General. I decree the creation of a Parliament of the people, which you will create to ensure a fair voice for them in the new government. I further invest you as my regent, to rule in the stead of the Fernandes family while I go into exile."

The Starburst looked at Erza, his fear and uncertainty vanishing in the light of her relief. Invel's jaw hung completely open, though Brandish and Larcade high-fived one another behind him. "It would be unseemly for a mercenary guild wizard to reign over the mighty Alvarez Empire, after all. If you should need us, I think your regency will find Fairy Tail's rates quite reasonable."

"And perhaps, one day," Mavis finished, "a child of Fernandes or Dragneel will return to be king, once more." She nodded to the Spriggans, smile growing. "Until then, protect what you love with all your might."

"And," Grandine added, smiling down at them with Wendy atop her head, "know that the gratitude of the dragons will always be with you."

Zeref, of all people, laughed. "I would be careful saying things like that. They have over eighty dragon eggs ready to hatch. In a few years, you may want to stay on the other side of the world from that." In spite of all they'd lost, Fairy Tail joined in the laughter, glad to be alive. _Thank you, nii-san,_ Jellal thought, holding Erza and watching Mystogan help the city clean up. _Crime Sorciere was our real miracle, all along._


	153. Vol 26, Ch 7

**Interlude: Happily Ever After (it just means time)**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X788: Jellal-1

Even after watching Fairy Tail victory parties in the past, Jellal was amazed.

Somehow, the Guild Hall was playing host to all the guilds who had fought alongside them during the war, and the Spriggan Shields, _and_ the six surviving dragons. _At least in the dragons' case, they had some help,_ Jellal realized, Formula Eyes making note of Brandish's magic reducing them to about the size of large horses. Everyone was either drinking, fighting, dancing, playing, or laughing, most wizards doing more than one.

Yuka and Dyst were arm-wrestling with arms made of Wave magic. Bacchus and Gildarts were engaged in what Cana called an "extreme drinking contest," which Bickslow had clarified meant a drinking contest between Bacchus and Gildarts. (Cana then borrowed Evergreen's fan, which convinced Bickslow to find a different part of the celebration to enjoy.) Jura and Laki made sculptures of stone and wood, with the "score" apparently being based on the volume of the responses' sound. _That explains Laki's squid monster,_ he thought with a grin. Jellal couldn't quite work out what Ren and Kagura were doing, but Millianna was convinced that they were trying to out-ignore each other.

Araña held up a newspaper with the headline "Crime Sorciere Pardoned" for all to see, getting cheers and grins wherever she went. Azuma sat in a corner, much as Jellal himself would have done, tears trickling past a quivering smile. Michelle was taking to Lucy and Mirajane with great animation, vine-sculptures acting out one of their adventures fighting Dark Guilds. _Huh. Looks like some mist wizard named Caesar threatened Pergrande in this universe, rather than Mr. Hook._ Then Araña reached Erigor, their eyes met, she cast the newspaper aside, and the two saint-class wizards threw their arms around each other and kissed as though their lives depended on it. Nearly the entire guild hall cheered.

All seven Dragon Slayers were still wrapped in more bandages than Jellal himself, Mystogan disguise or no. Gajeel and Erik were grinning and comparing injuries; neither Levy nor Kinana looked amused. Laxus was scowl-pouting while Freed tended to his wounds. Sting and Rogue were tucked into another corner, arms around each other, while Minerva clucked over them, a frazzled mother just this side of lecturing the boys. Natsu...

 _Where is Natsu, anyway?_ Jellal wondered. Then a burst of flame erupted a few feet away from him, and Natsu leaped into the air, fist glowing with embers. "Fight me, Mystogan!" he cheered, his grin as wide and absurd as ever. _...I don't dare go too easy on him. Neither Erza nor Natsu himself would ever forgive me._

"Mystogan" therefore sidestepped, chopping Natsu on the back of the neck and driving the Fire Dragon Slayer into the wooden floor. Laughter surrounded them. "You haven't recovered, Natsu," Jellal pointed out, helping Natsu stand. Happy sighed and facepawed, Carla chuckling next to him. "Perhaps another time."

The native Jellal sighed, gripped Natsu's shoulders, and steered him towards Lisanna. "You defeated the Apocalypse Dragon," he noted, "but you're no match for our nii-san."

"I c'n take 'im," Natsu groaned, but let Jellal-2 guide him into the seat beside Lisanna.

 _Wait,_ Jellal-1 wondered, _where's Wendy?_ He scanned the room, picking up a few more new details – Richard was extolling the virtue of love again, hugging the blushing Beth and Wally into each other, while Angel and Racer tiptoed away from the enormous ex-Prayer. _Two more couples we missed. Well, I'll have to let Meredy know for her 'scorecard,' if she hasn't tallied them already._ That's when he spotted Wendy sitting alone on the second floor, looking down into the crowd without a smile. _Hm._ He worked his way up to her, ducking hugs from Elfman and Meredy-2. Wendy noticed him before he reached her, but he hadn't meant to surprise her anyway. "Wendy? May I?" he gestured to the chair beside her.

"You already know why I'm up here," Wendy sighed, "don't you?"

"Acnologia reacted to your name," Jellal said, and she nodded. "He had blue hair, and you're both from four hundred years ago. You're wondering if he hadn't lost everyone after all."

"The last thing he said was for Natsu to protect us. Maybe there was still good in him. Maybe...maybe he didn't have to die," Wendy whispered.

Jellal shrugged and put an arm around the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulders. "Maybe," he admitted, "but he didn't leave Natsu much choice. Besides, I think he wanted to be stopped. A normal lifetime can leave a person with unbearable pain. What can four centuries do?"

Wendy looked up at him with a frown, then pointed at Zeref. He was still canoodling with Mavis in a corner, the two of them looking at each other with heart-eyes to do Juvia proud. "Should Zeref die?" she demanded.

"Of course not," Jellal admitted. "That's not the point. He's gone, Wendy. All you can do now is be a Fairy Tail wizard, and live your life to the fullest. If there was good in him, and it had something to do with the Marvell family, then make sure that good lives on in you."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks, Jellal." Then she punched him in the arm. _She's growing up so fast,_ he thought, unable to stop the smile from forming, grateful to Mystogan's mask for hiding it. "You'd better take your own advice."

 _I'm not a Fairy Tail wizard,_ Jellal thought, choosing a non-committal shrug instead. She huffed in a very Carla-like manner as he headed back downstairs, removing Mystogan's disguise and levitating it to the bar top.

His Ultear and Meredy were already waiting for him at the back door. "I'm surprised you lasted this long," Ultear quipped.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was as all right as they could be." He glanced at Master Precht, who was drinking something Jellal couldn't place. His eyes were fixed on that drink most of the time, but occasionally flickered to Jellal-2 and Erza, who were walking a circuit through the guild. _Checking on everyone,_ Jellal-1 decided, having done the same by then. _They'll confront their own grief later._ He blinked, eyes returning to Precht. "The Rune Knights are letting him stay here?"

"He's going to turn himself in when cleanup's done," Meredy whispered. "Zeref offered to make him an ambassador, for the diplomatic immunity, but Precht refused. In exchange, the Council won't execute him." She looked away. "Our Master Hades was always nice to me..."

"It's what he wants," Jellal assured her, resting a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

Ultear snorted. "So long as you don't get any ideas, Jellal," she insisted. Without another sound, they went out the door into the field his counterpart had turned into the guild's training field. _This place is where they really won the war,_ Jellal mused, stamping down pride unearned. _Now, they can enjoy the peace to follow._ The trio stopped at the edge of the lacrima circle and began their dimension-spanning ritual.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Simon called. Jellal froze.

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version)**

The members of Crime Sorciere turned to find that the _entire guild_ had mustered on the field behind them. _How could they move so quietly?_ he wondered, then caught the satisfied twist to the smiles on Simon and Ultear-2. _Oh._ Jellal sighed. "We have to go," he explained. "Our Fairy Tail is returning."

"We have friends to watch over," Ultear explained, "and promises to keep."

Erza-2 nodded. "We would expect nothing less. However, since the three of you seem to need the reminder more than any others we know..." She Requipped to her Farewell armor. "Let the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony begin!"

"Yeah!" the guild cheered. Natsu and Lisanna grinned at each other and shot bursts of magic into the air, fireworks blazing in the sky despite the glow of evening. Gray and Juvia joined in, followed by Lucy and Mirajane. Though he couldn't remember why, the sight of the fireworks crushed Jellal's heart, tears streaming down his face as the rest of the guild joined in.

"There are three rules that wizards who leave Fairy Tail must abide by!" Ur called out, striding to the front of the group.

Meredy sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Is there any point in telling them we were never guild members?" she asked. Ultear merely chuckled and shook her head.

"One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two! You must never use contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain," Ur said.

"Three!" Every member of Fairy Tail joined in, pointing skyward with the guild salute. "Though our paths may diverge, you must continue to live your life to the fullest, never consider your own life to be insignificant...and you must never forget your friends, who love you!" They were all crying.

"As long as we remember this day," Jellal-2 whispered, while the others sobbed and waved, "I know we'll meet again."

Ultear completed the spell through her own tears, the gateway taking form. Meredy waved and backpedaled through. Ultear nodded and turned, joining her daughter. Jellal paused. "We will. It's a promise." He shook off the overpowering sense of _déjà vu_ and strode through the gateway.

Jellal heard one last thing from his counterpart. "They were right. Hope _is_ blue." Then Earthland-2 was gone.

Jellal froze again as they emerged over the ocean of Earthland-1. "The – the Tenrou Tree," he whispered. "It's there."

Ultear nodded and pointed at the incoming Christina. The members of Crime Sorciere were floating on a clear platform of magic force. "I've veiled us with our magic. I know that the theme of our guild is punishment, but I think, this once, we've earned a moment of light."

They watched, silent and invisible, as the Christina bore Fairy Tail wizards to their sacred island. At first, the guild's haven seemed abandoned, inhabited only by animals and memories. They rushed across the island all the same, and their fastest – Jet – reached a disturbance in the soil and skidded to a halt.

 _Natsu. Happy. Wendy. Lucy. Carla. Gray. Juvia. Erza!_ Jellal watched as the Fairy Tail wizards awakened one friend after another, weeping in joy with each one they found. _They're really alive._ Jellal wiped away a tear of his own. _Yes. Just this once...I will permit myself happiness._


	154. Vol 27, Ch 1

**Part Three: Debts**

 **Volume Twenty-Seven: Countdown**

Earthland-1, Mt. Hakobe, X791: Meredy

"We surrender," the pile of defeated Vulcans begged, the smallest of them waving a tiny white flag from the bottom of the mound.

Meredy snorted. "Good choice. Perverts." _Seriously, what is it with Vulcan males?_

The skinny wizard glared at Jellal, shaking his fist at their guild master. "You have made an enemy that you could not afford to, outlaw. All the creatures of this icy world are mine to command!" Jellal ignored the white-robed sorcerer, instead examining the Vulcans and snow octopi. "I am the Hakobologist, you fool, and when next we meet–"

Mom shut him up with a swift chop to the back of the neck. He collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. "Please tell me we didn't sound like that," Ultear sighed.

Jellal chuckled. "Don't worry, Ultear. You had far more style than him."

A vein twitched on Ultear's forehead. "Somehow, that doesn't comfort me."

"Hello?" Meredy heard her own voice echo around them. "Is this thing on?" She giggled at the memory of her own words coming back at her. _For them, it must have been forever ago._

"Meredy, enough," Ultear-2 sighed. "Nee-san? Are you there?"

Ultear-1 smiled and looked towards Hakobe's peak. "Yes, world-sister. Is everything all right on your end? If you're able to contact us, you must have caught up."

"Things are dandy here," Wally explained, causing Meredy to giggle again. "Natsu hasn't burned down anything expensive in almost a year." _Wow. That's progress._

"We're calling on your behalf," Beth interjected, "not ours. The Oracion Seis of your world has escaped in secret, and is manipulating Fairy Tail and the Zentopia church to steal something called the Infinity Clock." Mom gasped. "You know what it is?"

"It's a temporal super-weapon," Ultear whispered. "I considered using it myself, but it proved too powerful and inflexible." Jellal glanced at her, eyebrow raised. Mom grimaced and looked away. "According to all my research, the Infinity Clock cannot be used to travel through time on anything resembling a human scale. It is intended to reset time entirely."

Jellal's eyes widened, as did Meredy's. _That sounds bad,_ she thought. "In other words, it would destroy the world," Jellal summed up, confirming Meredy's fears. Ultear nodded.

"They're in a Zentopia crypt on the northern end of the Waas Mountains," Erik explained. "You can't miss 'em. They're replaced Brain and Hoteye with Erigor and a weird machine."

Jellal nodded. "We'll drop off the Hakobologist and head right there."

Meredy could hear their Earthland-2 counterparts blinking. "The what?" Ultear-2 whispered.

"Welcome to our world," Ultear drawled. Meredy laughed.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

"It's a clever plan," Ultear said, hand on her chin, as she looked over the Zentopia crypt. "Insane and suicidal, of course, but I can't help admiring the execution."

Meredy and Jellal looked at each other, but said nothing. Her big brother shrugged, and she returned her attention to the running battle Natsu's small team was having with the Zentopians. Meanwhile, Jellal focused on the likewise-concealed Oracion Seis, the dark wizards (and slot-machine teddy bear) apparently enjoying the spectacle of Fairy Tail battling Legion Corps.

Crouched on a rocky perch shrouded in shadow and Crime Sorciere magic, the three wizards prepared their intervention. Jellal was setting up a chain of spells that would protect the two rival forces while disabling the Prayers. Mom prepared crystal orbs that would erase their control of the Clock and divide it between other teams. Meredy forged the bonds necessary to activate links between teammates, Maguilty Rays gathering in one hand. _I hope we know what we're doing,_ she thought, frowning at the smirk on Midnight's face. _They're still bad guys in this universe. If Jellal's wrong about them, this is going to be seriously not fun._

"So if I beat _him,_ it's like beating Gildarts, right?" Natsu grinned.

From atop a giant land-octopus with a huge snout, Duke Byro glared down at Salamander, Romeo, and Happy. "I will eliminate you all," he said, with the calm of a man ordering lunch. Meredy gulped. _Jellal?_ she sent. _Shouldn't we do something?_

 _There are candles all around them,_ Jellal pointed out. _Natsu will be fine for now. We'll intervene if any of them end up in real danger._ He summoned Formula Eyes, concealing the light from them under his hood.

 _For now, though,_ Ultear added, _it's important to maintain the element of surprise. For all his bluster, Duke Byro doesn't want to harm anyone. The Oracion Seis are without question the greater threat._

Meredy nodded, forcing her nerves (and lunch) to stay where they belonged. Every minute the octopus-thing spent batting Natsu around made it harder. While Salamander argued with the Legion commander, runes began to glow on the clock. _Ultear?_ Jellal asked, eyes narrowing.

 _It's the Oracion Rebuild,_ Ultear replied, looking into her main orb. _They're preparing to make their move. Ah – the battle for the final clock part is taking place right now. Fairy Tail has already claimed most of the others._ She peered more deeply into her crystal. _Cracy has the last two here, but the Rebuild has inscribed the large one with the kanji of their name._

 _Rebuild?_ Meredy shook her head. _Never mind. Why would they do that?_

 _It's a ritual of ownership,_ Jellal explained, Formula Eyes scrolling faster. _It gives them mystical and technical control over the Clock piece. Ultear, can you erase it with your Arc of Time?_

Ultear snorted and grinned. _Please. I could've done that when I was twelve._ Her smile vanished as the octopus, apparently named Kanaloa, thwarted a Natsu-Romeo combination attack without Cracy's help, and the Legion commander explained the threat of the Infinity Clock.

...which got them throwing accusations at each other again. _Oh, this is bad,_ Meredy realized. _I really need to thank Fairy Two._ Ultear chuckled, and Meredy winced as she realized she'd let her thoughts go through their Sensory Link. _Sorry, Mom._

 _It's fine,_ Ultear replied, watching as Natsu's team turned the tide against the octorok. _We're all happy that we can help Fairy Tail._

Jellal frowned. _Duke Byro is truly overconfident,_ he noted, watching Kanaloa fall. _He could have intervened with ease. Are the Prayers interfering? I don't sense any mental magic._

 _Almost pure manipulation,_ Ultear explained. _I'm picking up some residual suggestion on Lucy, but the rest – they didn't need magic. That's why I kept you away from the world, Jellal – someone might have spotted Nemesis. This is just preying on fear. It's what the old me would have done._ She crouched lower. _Be ready. Fairy Tail now has all the parts aside from the two they're fighting over down here._ They winced as Byro utterly dominated the Fairy Tail wizards, nullifying every spell they tried. _Jellal? Can your Meteor Wave handle that zealot's magic?_

 _I believe so – it should nullify his nullification – but I'm not eager to find out. Until we can outmaneuver the Oracion Seis, our only priorities are the Clock and protecting lives,_ Jellal insisted. Meredy couldn't help but smile. Jellal responded with a wry grin. _Besides, I wouldn't dare interfere with one of Natsu's fights. He'd be furious._

Even Ultear couldn't help a smile of her own when Natsu's words echoed Jellal's. _My, my. He truly is a stubborn one, isn't he? I never truly had the pleasure myself. After experiencing his fist on Galuna and watching him defeat Siegrain – Nemesis – I had no intention of engaging Dragneel pointlessly. Instead, I fought Gray. You know how that ended._

"Divine Arrow!" Byro chanted, snarling. That stopped their conversation cold. Jellal prepared a Solid Seal, but Ultear grabbed his wrist. _What–_ Meredy wondered, but when the light faded, the arrow missed – the speedster girl Coco had diverted his attack. _Zen God, he's going to kill her!_

 _It's all right,_ Jellal replied. Even after six years of adventure and family, Meredy had only seen him smile like this once before – when Tenrou returned. _I know this magic._ They watched as Erza interposed her Adamantine Shield between Coco and the attack.

 _I'm happy too,_ Ultear added, her eyes flickering towards Gray, _but we have a problem. Fairy Tail just made a tremendous mistake._

 _Yeah,_ Meredy jumped in, her smile growing at the sight of Juvia, _but we're here, so it's going to be okay, right?_

 _Of course, Meredy._ Jellal agreed. All the same, he watched with a gaze that could have carved through magic. Then, somehow, Byro managed to wear on Jellal's infinite patience. _He only now mentions that the Clock was theirs? Just how deep does this manipulation run?_ Watching the man neutralize an entire Fairy Tail barrage didn't help, causing their guild master's eye to twitch. _It can't be much longer now. They don't dare risk one of the pieces being damaged or taken away._

 _There!_ Ultear warned. _Time – the Clock is already warping Time itself!_ The pieces of the Clock glowed a blinding golden, then flew above them all in the far end of the room. Its gong rang out, loud enough to make any of them wince, but Mom hugged herself and gritted her teeth. _Time...is ringing..._

At last, the Oracion Rebuild strode out of the shadows. _Great, now Mom's got me doing it,_ Meredy realized. _Jellal-nii?_

 _Don't do that,_ Jellal grumped, his smile vanishing when she used Fairy Two's slang, _and it should just be a few minutes more._

Meredy pouted at the thought of more waiting, but she obeyed anyway. None of them were surprised by their elaborate, melodramatic reintroduction as the "reborn Oracion Seis," and Erigor's presence wasn't too strange, but Midnight as "Brain II" was a bit of a shock to Meredy. _He's nothing compared to the giant teddy bear slot machine,_ Meredy decided. _That's just disturbing. Wait, he's kind of like a primitive Jackpot._

 _There. The kanji on the Clock,_ Jellal noted. _Ultear._

 _A moment,_ Ultear sent, while both Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps attacked. Midnight, or Brain the Second or whatever, warped both the stalker-knight's mirror shield and Byro's nullification spell. Alone, he sent the attack force flying.

 _Ultear, now would be a good time,_ Jellal urged, while the Oracion Seis monologued and gloated. _That blonde with Miss Lucy – is that Imitatia?_ Ultear only nodded, her eyes focused on the Clock. _Okay. That complicates things a bit. I need to solidify her reality. Meredy, I'm going to need you to create Maguilty Rays between the teams. Watch out for Midnight's Reflector Magic._

Meredy's pout redoubled. _I know, Jellal, I'm not a child any more!_ His gentle smile didn't help. _Just say when._

Racer charged at Fairy Tail, his speed as genuine and powerful as his Earthland-2 counterpart's. Cobra used an unfamiliar sound magic to drive Natsu back with his own scream, scattering the entire assembled force. _Ultear,_ Jellal repeated, his mental voice strained. "I can hear your despair," Cobra announced. _Ultear–_

 _Now!_ Ultear cried, one orb lancing out at the Clock. "Arc of Time: Restore!" she chanted.

The Infinity Clock shuddered once, clicked five times, then flew apart, Mom's magic erasing the Oracion Seis' marks. Jellal's telekinesis sent the face and circles to Duke Byro and Coco, the hand and bell to Lucy and Gray, and the engine and legs to their perch, landing behind them. "Be judged by the Seven Stars–" Jellal chanted. Midnight and Erza both gasped, though the sounds were night and day to Meredy.

"Maguilty Rays!" Meredy joined in.

 _"–Grand Chariot!"_ The shining combo threw back all six Prayers. Even Racer found he had nowhere to run in the all-encompassing radiance, and was forced to retreat to his comrades. While they were blinded, Jellal wrote new marks on the Clock parts, matching the groups he'd flown them to. _Yeah!_ Meredy cheered.

"Ultear?" Gray whispered, his eyes wide and trembling. His shirt, miraculously on until that moment, dropped behind him. Meredy grinned and waved to his team. Lyon stared, as frozen as any of his creations.

Juvia gasped. "Meredy? Is that you?" Meredy gave her a thumbs-up.

"Jellal," Erza breathed, tears trickling from one eye past a trembling smile. "You've come to help us?"

"Fairy Tail," Jellal replied, still smiling as he looked halfway over his shoulder. "Please don't be offended, but we wish to offer our aid."

"Crime Sorciere," Cobra gasped. "I can hear them. Brain, we need to go!"

"Crime Sorciere?" Jet and the fat plant guy – _Oh yeah, that's Droy-1,_ Meredy remembered, _he overeats in our world_ – asked as one. Then they hugged each other and cheered. "We're saved!"

Natsu blinked. "Cream Source Ears? Did they turn into cats or something?"

"Definitely not," Happy sighed. _I missed you guys!_ Meredy thought, fighting back tears of joy.

"We're not leaving without the Clock!" Midnight howled. "Racer, attack!" He held out his hand, Reflector and Darkness Magic combining for another assault. Jellal intercepted Racer while the speedster was halfway to Ultear. Racer gaped at the palm blocking his fist just long enough for Meredy to see it, then Jellal threw him into Teddy-pot. Mom time-reversed Midnight's spell away.

"Maguilty Shell!" Meredy chanted, filling herself with the violet light of her magic. Small blades formed on her knuckles, elbows, shoulders, and feet. Then she concentrated, using telekinesis to yank the coins away from Angel's hand as they formed, then threw Erigor into Racer and Jackpot while the latter two tried to stand. "You're lucky Master Jellal is so nice, or you'd be leaving here on stretchers for the Rune Knights!"

"Everyone, attack at once!" Midnight ordered. "We can still–"

"Blitz Ball!" Jellal ordered. "Pleiades!"

"Maguilty Eyes!" Meredy chanted, her ten spheres joining Jellal's seven stars.

"Flash Forward!" Ultear joined in. Their seventeen seeker spells became 170 inescapable arcs of super-fast magical force. They pierced Reflector, hunted down Racer, and tracked Cobra no matter how well he could hear them. Mom smirked. "In case you were wondering, that is what actual teamwork looks like."

"Oracion Seis," Jellal added, floating overhead, sheathed in Meteor Wave. "I wish to help you, but while I draw breath, you will not hear despair from anyone!"

"Brain!" Cobra cried. "I can hear them. He's _letting me hear them!_ If we're gonna have any chance at this, we've gotta escape! Now!"

Midnight snarled, teeth bared and clenched. "You'll pay for this, Jellal!" With that, he surrounded his team with a mix of Reflector and Darkness, and they vanished.

"Oh, for..." Meredy strode over to Jellal. "'You'll pay for this' is the best he can do? That was almost as bad as you trying to be cool."

Jellal jumped back, staring at her. "What?"

"Admit it," Ultear added, striding over with a grin, "you were showing off, just a little." Meredy giggled while Jellal babbled something about mercy and efficiency. _I love helping our friends in Earthland-2,_ she thought, _but it's good to be home._


	155. Vol 27, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Zentopia Crypt, X791: Lucy

"You've heard of Cream Source Ears?" Natsu asked Droy, scratching his head. Lucy smiled. _Oh, Natsu._

Levy pouted at him. "Crime – Sor – ci – ere," she enunciated.

Droy nodded. "Everyone's heard of them. The Magic Council doesn't want to admit it, but they saved Fiore from a mind-controlling traitor named Caine!"

"They freed Pergrande from Baroque Crocodile, and their guild master could turn into a sandstorm!" Jet gushed. Meredy's blush grew as her Maguilty Shell faded.

"They stopped Ghost Scythe from killing everyone in Joya," Droy continued, eyes gleaming.

"We even heard they stopped Demon King Uta from stealing a sword called Decalogue and creating Grim on Earthland," Jet blurted, head whipping from one guild member to the next. "Is that true?"

"Not quite," Ultear grumbled, closing her eyes as a vein throbbed on her forehead. Jellal chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uta managed to steal Decalogue _before_ Jellal stopped him. Sweetie, remind me to tell Erza about that later." Lucy gaped. Erza's smile vanished.

Meredy laughed. "Mm, mm," she agreed. _Wow!_ Lucy thought, jaw dropping a fraction. _They've really changed, haven't they?_

"Foolishness!" Byro snapped, glaring at the trio. "They are wanted criminals, more evil than the Six Generals!" He pointed his staff at Jellal. Erza Requipped into her Black Wing Armor. _Not again,_ Lucy worried, swallowing. "You will surrender and return the Clock parts you stole, or face the wrath of Legion!"

The air roared, and Jellal appeared in front of the Legion commander. He'd grabbed Byro's staff, yet that blue Meteor aura still rippled around him. "We can discuss that after the Prayers have been dealt with," Jellal replied. "We have seen exactly how important it is to keep the parts of the Infinity Clock separate. For now, dividing them between our three forces is the wisest course of action."

"I guess that makes sense," Natsu admitted, crossing his arms, "but those parts belong to Lucy."

 _Are you kidding me?_ Lucy boggled, eyes bulging. "They can hold on to them, Natsu! Isn't it obvious that the Oracion Seis tricked us?" Jellal started turning towards her.

"That is irrelevant! Divine Arrow!" Byro cried, his spell taking form above him.

Jellal tightened his grip, the sapphire aura flaring upward. Byro's spell shattered, and the blue-haired prodigy returned his attention to the Legionnaire. "'Acknowledge your sins; don't hide from them,'" he said, and Cracy's eyes widened. "'Atone by dedicating yourself to the good of others.' I may be of the Old Ways, but those guiding Zentopian principles lie at the heart of Crime Sorciere. Why won't you acknowledge yours, Duke Byro?" The Legion commander stared at Jellal, his unbending glare shaken at last. _Is this the same man who made Erza cry? He can't be!_

"Master Byro," Sir Dan said, striding up to his commander, "with respect, sir, I think we need to acknowledge when we're outmatched." He dashed to a shocked Meredy, his heart-eyes rivaling Juvia's. "Besides, I think I've finally found 'her!'"

Jellal and Ultear both punched Dan on top of his head, leaving another crater in the ground. "Stay away from Meredy," they said as one, their eyes swallowed in shadow and their voices sending chills up Lucy's spine. _Overprotective parents!_

"I'm going to be a spinster," Meredy sighed. "Though it'd still be better than him," she added, looking down at the swirly-eyed Dan Straight.

"Mm, mm," Lucy agreed. She, Meredy, and Juvia laughed together.

"You criminal scum–" Byro choked out, shaking as he glared at Jellal.

Ultear appeared behind him and knocked him out with a single orb to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Jellal, but he wasn't going to be reasonable," she explained. Coco darted to her commander's side, holding onto him and looking up at Ultear with watery eyes.

"It's all right, Ultear," Jellal replied, "you didn't harm him." He turned to Fairy Tail again with a haunted smile. _Why do I feel this way? Like I know everything's going to be all right, but I want to cry anyway,_ Lucy wondered. "I apologize for this interruption, but we have little time before the reborn Oracion Seis make their next move."

"I liked Oracion Rebuild," Ultear muttered. Gray chuckled. Lyon looked from Gray to Ultear and back. Ultear took one look at the Lamia wizard and bowed her head, expression hidden by a curtain of purple.

"Take us with you!" Natsu demanded, breathing a jet of flame to the vaulting crypt ceiling. "I wanna fight that Midnight Brain jerk again!"

"I'm sure you would find a way to triumph, Natsu," Jellal said, smile growing, "but I want to do more than defeat the Six Prayers. The things they really want – speed, wings, sleep, a lost friend – those are not evil. I believe I can reach them, and I have a duty to try."

"I have that duty, Jellal," Ultear insisted, throwing a weary glare at her guild master. _What's that about?_ Lucy wondered.

"Explanations must wait. There is one more thing we can do to aid you, and after that we must leave," Jellal insisted. Erza sighed, then froze – alongside Lucy – when the star wizard turned to look at Michelle.

Lucy did the same, and Michelle met her eyes with a sad gaze. "What's wrong, Michelle?"

"Lucy..." Michelle looked away, then back at her with a determined gaze. Her right eye glowed with a pink light, the brief flicker becoming an aura to rival Meteor's. When the spell faded, the Fairy Tail and Legion mages gaped at a woman dressed in leaves and vines, with green gloves and boots. A rose patch covered her right eye. Vines shot from her hands, reaching for Lucy! "...is mine! No one is going to take my sister from–"

Sapphire blue Letter Magic burst to life around Michelle, stopping her vines before they could reach halfway to Lucy. _Eep!_ She leaped back, Cancer's key in her hand. "Hello, Imitatia," Jellal said, not looking at all surprised. "Hermetic Formula Nine: Culmination."

"Luminous Minutes," Ultear added, the runes whirling around Michelle – _Imitatia?_ – Lucy wondered – in an unreadable blur.

All at once, the spell ended, and the woman Lucy had befriended fell to her knees. "Michelle!" Lucy gasped, rushing over to her. Gray stared, then snarled and planted his fist in his palm. Erza quivered, looking from Jellal to the transformed woman and back. Natsu sniffed the air, then scratched his head. "Michelle, are you all right?"

"Guys, calm down!" Levy yelped, literally jumping between Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail. "Culmination is a curative spell, used when a curse or disease made someone less than whole."

"I..." Michelle touched her chest with the tips of one hand's fingers. "I'm real." She looked up at Jellal, whose smile had grown. "Why did you do that?"

"I will not abide chains on anyone," Jellal explained, "not if Heaven itself would fall without them." Erza stopped trembling as her smile returned. "I don't know what the Prayers told you, but you don't need to take Lucy anywhere to be with her. Lucy, do you remember having a doll you named Gonzales?"

Lucy's jaw dropped. "How – how did you – well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" _Gonzales?_

Michelle grabbed Lucy's shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks – even from the rose. "Why? Why did you leave me behind? I was all alone! _Why did you leave me?"_

"But...but you were a doll..." Lucy realized she was crying too. "...just a doll..." _Oh, no..._

"EHHH?!" her guild mates blurted, all at once.

"Michelle – Imitatia – Gonzales – how many names does she _have,_ anyway?" Natsu wailed.

"This is Midnight's doing," Jellal explained. "He awoke the spirit within Gonzales, filled her with longing based on her years in storage, formed from the grief and loneliness in his own heart. I've...seen this before." He glanced at the ceiling for a moment. "The Oracion Seis used her to infiltrate and manipulate you, but there is love at the heart of her." He turned to Titania. "Erza. Do you believe Lucy will be safe with her friend?"

Erza looked from Jellal, to Lucy and Gonzales, then back. "Mm, mm." She strode over to Lucy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll take care of this. Lucy, will you accept Jellal's guild facing the Oracion Seis on our behalf?"

For a moment, Lucy couldn't believe what was happening, even after almost a year as a Fairy Tail wizard. She closed her eyes. _My father sent us after this freaky clock. We had to fight the biggest religion in Ishgar. The whole thing turned out to be an Oracion Seis plot. We were just rescued by three of our most powerful enemies. Now Gonzales is alive?_ She held her head. "This is too much..."

"You called me your little sister," Gonzales sobbed. Lucy's eyes flew open again. _The rose, over her eye. I remember..._ The former doll held Lucy's hand in hers. "I just want my sister back..."

Lucy threw her arms around Gonzales. "Mm!" she agreed. "It's all right, Erza," she whispered, not daring to let go. "They can...I'm grateful." _I'm so sorry, but I'm going to make this right!_ She heard Crime Sorciere disappear with a gentle pop. _I'm not going to leave you behind ever again!_


	156. Vol 27, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Nirvana, X791: Jellal

 _It is, without question, an impressive fortress,_ Jellal decided. The ruins of Nirvana sprawled across Worth Woodsea, the legs long since cleared away, but the central tower remained upright and intact. Rune Knights were still dragging unconscious colleagues to safety, while someone – _Midnight, most likely,_ Jellal thought – had taken their staves and used them to create a warding circle around the tower. The Rune Knight weapons generated a constant shield, glowing with their signature purple symbols. "So they had a fallback point," Ultear observed, smirking. "That shows foresight. Not that it will stop us."

"I find the state of the Rune Knights more interesting," Jellal replied, scanning the defeated Council force. "The Prayers didn't take a single life. A curious ambivalence for a Dark Guild determined to end the world, isn't it?" He permitted himself a wan smile. _Even the Knights noticed,_ he thought, noting their confused glares towards Nirvana.

"Okay. Sure," Meredy said, though the flat line her lips made clashed with her words. "The problem is, let's say they decide to try and atone. What do they do, form Crime Sorciere Two? Or is that Three?" she wondered, looking up. The chuckles from beyond were a welcome echo. "God, that's creepy. I wish I'd known that when it was us."

"It's comforting," Jellal countered, "knowing that friends are watching over us. Let's go. Meteor Wave." The new spell, comforting in its sapphire blue embrace, blazed to life around him. _Ultear. Thank you._ He floated a few centimeters up, watching the rune barricade. "Meredy?"

"Maguilty Shell," she chanted, her own protective aura forming around her. Together, they crouched, bracing to charge. "I'm all fired up!" Jellal's smile grew.

Ultear lashed out with one hand. "Arc of Time: Revert!" she chanted. The half of the circle of rune staves in front of them collapsed into wood, crystal, and bronze. "Go!" As a single force, they raced over the tower and onto the command platform at its peak. _The King's Summit,_ Jellal remembered.

It was empty. "Aw," Meredy pouted, looking around. "They're already gone."

"Don't be so sure," Jellal cautioned, pointing to his unmarked eye.

Meredy rubbed the back of her neck with a tiny grin. "Oops. Maguilty Eyes." Her probes slid into the throne room below, peering down into the enormous marble-white chamber. Ragged remnants of Nirvit banners dangled from golden hooks in the walls. Networked through Sensory Link, they could all watch through Meredy's creations.

 _They...they haven't noticed us,_ Jellal realized, a sweat drop forming on his cheek. The Oracion Seis were glaring at each other over a six-sided table. "Circle Ears," he whispered, the rings of symbols inscribing themselves over the sides of his head.

"–should have known," Erik growled, pounding the table hard enough to crack it. "This is exactly the sort of crap Crime Sorciere is famous for. They barge in during a Dark Guild's third act and screw everything up!" Midnight slumped in his seat, holding his head in his hands while resting his elbows on the table.

"They were on the opposite side of the Waas Mountains," Sorano objected, her voice even. She brushed aside loose strands of hair. "It shouldn't have been possible for them to find out about us, especially with that idiot we set up to keep them busy." Jellal's smile vanished.

"But we didn't know who they really are!" Jackpot wailed, holding his giant teddy bear head in his hands, mouth hanging open. "It's Jellal, and Ultear, and even Ultear's brat! This isn't hot at all!" Meredy glared down at them.

"Too slow," Sawyer hissed, trembling in place fast enough to wear grooves in the brick. "We're too slow. We were supposed to have the Clock by now."

Erigor bobbed in place, eyes glazed over. "The wind...their wind blows from beyond the world," he mumbled. "It whispers to them, revealing us from a distant storm."

Macbeth straightened, looking at Erigor. "Beyond the world..." He held up a hand, Reflector whirling around it. _Be ready,_ Jellal warned. "Someone was watching us," he said. "No...watching Fairy Tail. Different versions of them, from another place, another time. Easy enough to block, now that I know of them." _Silent Seal,_ Jellal chanted quietly, creating a force wall around the arch farthest from the ruined throne.

"Who cares!" Erik demanded, slamming his fist into the table again and glaring at their new guild master. "Those jerks have the Clock! Unless you've got another plan to erase time, we're screwed!"

Macbeth glared back at Erik. "Calm. Down." Cobra straightened, eyes wide. "Crime Sorciere is not invincible. Both Ghost Scythe and Demon Guard nearly destroyed them. Now that we know who they are, we can model their behavior – and weaknesses. Meredy needs to prove herself, making her aggressive and reckless." Jellal's smile returned. _Thank you, Macbeth,_ he thought, while Meredy made a fist. "Ultear is overconfident, relying on her power and skill at manipulation. Rattle her for even a moment, and we can overcome her." The guild master's eyes narrowed. "Jellal is overprotective – attack his comrades, and he will do anything to protect them. Cobra, you said he let you hear him. What did you learn?"

Erik shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you. It was an attack on our conviction, our purpose."

"Was he able to lie to you, Cobra?" Sorano asked, a hint of surprise bringing light to her shadowed eyes.

"No. That's the trap," Erik insisted. "It's how he turned Imitatia! He's _sincere."_

 _Now,_ Ultear sent. Jellal nodded, and the three flew in through the archway, landing on the edge of the meeting hall opposite the throne. "It's not a trap, Erik," Jellal insisted. All six of them leaped to their feet and whirled on Crime Sorciere. "It's hope."

"Hope _is_ a trap!" Erik raged, tears flying from his eyes. "Poison Dragon ROAR!" The blast struck the Silent Seal, swirling for a moment before dissipating. He stared, jaw dropping a fraction.

Macbeth made a fist, gritting his teeth. "Reflector!" he chanted, crushing the Seal into a marble-sized sphere. "It seems I misjudged you, Jellal. You are the overconfident one."

"Perhaps," Jellal replied, lowering his left arm and commanding Hermetic Formula Six to form around it. "I prefer to think others have underestimated you." Sorano and Sawyer looked at each other in surprise, eyes widening.

"What are you talking about–" Macbeth began.

Erik rushed them. "Don't listen to him!" he cried. "Poison Dragon–"

With a burst of Meteor speed, Jellal dashed in and chopped Erik on the back of the neck. "You can hear me, Erik," he said, careful not to do real harm as he left the Poison Dragon Slayer paralyzed on the floor. "She's out there, waiting for you." He turned to the others, one by one. "I will definitely answer...your prayers."

Sorano reached up and summoned a horde of gnashing, feather-covered maws. Sawyer blurred in place, the hum of his speed unraveling the chair beside him. Erigor floated above them, scythe held high as he created a miniature storm over the weapon. Jackpot gulped and put its hand on its lever. Macbeth snorted. "Our prayers?" he demanded. You?"

"I – we," he amended, feeling Ultear bristle, "owe you a debt. We cannot give you the time you have lost. Not even the Infinity Clock can undo what was done to you. What I can give you, is a future. Purpose. Happiness. Freedom."

"What, by surrendering to the Rune Knights?" Sorano mocked, making a fist with her raised hand. The swirling maws flowed into each other, becoming a winged knight with an feather-formed sword. "How did that go for you, 'Master' Jellal?"

"Your sister hasn't forgotten you, Sorano," Jellal replied. Sorano froze, staring, and her angel-knight fell apart. "Have you forgotten your prayer? Even Sawyer runs now, but where are your wings? Can you fly to her without them?" Feathers floated down around her.

"Angel asks a fair question," Macbeth said, a Dark Spiral forming around one hand. Erik threw off his paralysis, forcing himself to one knee. "False hope is worse than despair. We learned this from Nirvana." He smirked. "What would you have us do, 'Master' Jellal? Where on Earthland is there a place for us?"

"I would have you live and struggle, Macbeth," Jellal insisted, holding out his right hand. "Asking you to surrender while we evade the Rune Knights would be the height of hypocrisy. I want you share our path." His smile returned. "Never forget your crimes, but use the memory of them to atone by helping others. Never let your past overwhelm you, and believe in a day when you'll be forgiven. Join Crime Sorciere."

They all stared – his teammates and rivals alike. "EHHH?!" everyone gasped in time.

"So this was your plan," Ultear sighed, pressing her hand against her forehead. "I should have known. You really are relentless, Jellal."

"You won't make us your pawns so easily!" Jackpot announced, pushing its lever. Three smiling suns with fierce eyes appeared. "Demon Flash!"

Jellal's smile grew as he reached out, taking control of the light as it gathered to erupt. "There's a flaw in your magic, Jackpot," he explained, firing the blast at the mechanism. Jackpot only had time to gasp before Jellal turned the eruption on its creator, destroying the absurd shell to reveal Klodoa. "You reveal your spell with the symbols on your slots. That is, of course, aside from the disadvantage of not controlling your own spells. An exploding star against a Heavenly Body Mage? Unfortunate." He turned back to Macbeth while the animate staff crawled out of the wreckage of its armor. "He claims I would make you pawns while using you as his." Erik gasped, standing in an instant.

"It is my loyal servant," Macbeth retorted, then looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow. "Cobra?"

"No way...I can hear..." Erik turned on the quivering staff, clawed hands trembling as he glared. "You! What are you up to, Klodoa?"

"It's just obeying its master," Jellal explained. "Ultear-2, since you're listening, would you mind opening portals to Cardinal Lapointe at the Grand Temple, and Brain's cell in Black Vox? Large enough to see through, but not large enough to use for travel."

"Me? Um, okay," she replied. The Oracion Seis looked up in surprise as the Earthland-2 mage did as Jellal asked, creating the portals across Fiore-1.

Cardinal Lapointe and Brain both smirked at them. "Well, well," Lapointe mocked. "You finally worked out who's been watching from the side and enjoying your hobby, Jellal." Macbeth stared, eyes wide, legs quivering. "And you. After taking my name and looking good with it, this is where you end up?" Lapointe shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Midnight."

"But...but...you're my puppet..." Macbeth whirled to stare at the imprisoned Brain. The Black Vox prisoner waved, smirk growing, then shrank into a tuft of hair. _So I guessed correctly. Was that always his plan, or is this another effect of our Earthland-2 intervention?_ Jellal wondered, while Macbeth turned back to face Lapointe. "I don't understand. I was never going to see you again..."

"You sacrificed the sight of your father," Lapointe – the true Brain – sighed. "I killed him twenty years ago. Come, Klodoa." He held out his hand, and the staff vanished, reappearing in the grip of the 'Cardinal.' Brain laughed, Macbeth's calm collapsing as he shook and wept. "Honestly, you still thought you were my son? I'm ashamed of my skill as a teacher." He turned to face Jellal, dark magic swirling around him. "You can keep them, my lost disciple. Thanks to Earthland-2, I've found being Cardinal Lapointe far more useful than leading the Six Prayers by the nose. To have the Archbishop dancing in my hand – an entire army of zealots at my fingertips – a Dark Wizard couldn't ask for more!" Again, he laughed.

Jellal glared. "Ultear, would you please send one of your orbs to Duke Byro with a recording of this conversation?" Brain's laughter died in his throat with a choked rattle.

Ultear smirked back at him. "I'd love to." Her glare made Jellal recoil, even knowing it was for Brain. "You think I've forgotten your hospitality, monster? One day, I will thank you for the kindness you've shown us all!" Brain gasped and slashed at Ultear-2's portal, causing both to collapse.

"Midnight," Erik whispered. "Brain was using us. Again. Klodoa, the Clock, it was all for him. The bastard never wanted our prayers answered. Not even this one." He looked at Jellal's hand, still outstretched, then to Macbeth. "Even though I can hear him...even though he let me hear _her,_ at last...I'm afraid, Midnight."

Macbeth closed his eyes. "So am I." He opened them again, looking at his comrades. "You all placed your faith in me. I chose this path because I thought there was nowhere in the world for us." He swallowed, then straightened and looked at Jellal's hand. "Hope. I don't remember it."

"It's blue," Meredy giggled. Jellal carefully didn't sigh. "We'll help you find it."

The pause went on long enough to make Jellal sweat. _Macbeth. Please. Let me help you._ Just when he'd truly begun to worry, Macbeth reached out and took his hand. "Midnight. Call me Midnight...and I will follow you." Jellal shook the offered hand, smile returning in relief. "The names we chose are for our freedom. We will try to walk in your light, your 'hope,' but we won't give up our rebirth." The others nodded...except for the "Grim Reaper."

Erigor shook his head. "I'm not coming." The other Prayers turned to look at him, clearly surprised. "I gave up my memory for this power. Now I don't know why I wanted it in the first place. If you've abandoned the path you gave to me, I want to find my own before I go down someone else's."

"That's fair," Jellal admitted. "If you hurt others, though, I will have to find you."

"Yeah." Erigor floated higher. "I might want to fight that fire guy, but he looked like he'd enjoy it. Anyone else – I guess I tried to hurt people before, huh?" He shrugged. "There doesn't seem any point to it now. I just need to know...myself. And call me Erigor. I'm no Grim Reaper." With that, he flew off. _I can sympathize,_ Jellal decided. _Good luck, Erigor._

"Is that gonna be okay, Jellal?" Meredy asked.

Midnight nodded. "He'll be fine. Maybe he'll rejoin us one day. For now, he can choose his own path." The former guild master looked at Jellal. "You allowed it. I won't forget that."

"Then we should leave, before the Rune Knights muster a larger force," Jellal suggested, glancing outside. "I have a promise to keep to Fairy Tail. Then, we will decide together where to go next." He frowned and looked east. "Bosco's human trafficking remains a problem. So long as their slave traders have work, so do we."

"That sounds like fighting the tide," Angel complained.

 _Ah, this one,_ Jellal thought, smile returning. Cobra groaned. "Once upon a time, an old man came across a girl on a beach. She was throwing starfish into the ocean."

Ultear chuckled. "More mouths to feed," she sighed. _It's better this way, Ultear,_ Jellal thought, continuing his story. _We will answer each other's prayers. Together._

(((ANNOTATION: "Good morning!" the old man asked. "May I ask what it is that you are doing?"

The girl looked up and replied, "Throwing starfish into the ocean. The tide has washed them up onto the beach and they can't return to the sea by themselves. When the sun gets high, they will die, unless I throw them back into the water."

The old man replied, "But there must be tens of thousands of starfish on this beach. I'm afraid you won't really be able to make much of a difference."

The girl bent down, picked up yet another starfish and threw it as far as she could into the ocean. Then she turned, smiled and said, "It made a difference to that one!")))


	157. Vol 27, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Kardia Cathedral, X791: Erza

 _Erza Scarlet. Titania. S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail._ Erza crushed a metal cup in her hands, unable to stop her stomach from tying itself in knots. _It's all a bad joke._ She hardly noticed Natsu and Gray backpedal from her outburst, though she did see Mira stop them before they tripped over one of the pews. _Jellal. Is it really you? Has a miracle brought you back to me, or am I being more a fool than ever?_

She raced in front of Jet and Droy again. They squeaked, the world's largest mice trembling before an armored cat. "Tell me again. The short version, this time."

"It's the fourth–" Droy began.

Jete proved wiser, clamping his hand over Droy's mouth. "We heard our first rumors of Crime Sorciere about six months after you disappeared. Have you heard of Vash Sevarem, the Trigun Wizard?" Erza nodded. Bisca sighed, smiling, while Alzack turned white and gaped at his wife. "The official word from Queen Strife's court is that he defeated the Gung-Ho Knives single-handed, but our first stories of three heroes in blue cloaks come from there. Also, Vash – the Prince-consort, now – keeps slipping up and mentioning them."

"The one confirmed sighting was back in X786, in Joya," Droy continued, brightening as he pulled Jet's hand down, "fighting Ghost Scythe in the town of Karakura. The stories agree they picked up a fourth member there. Their elite necromancers, the Espada Diez, were trying to kill everyone in the country with some ritual. Crime Sorciere and Zanpakuto – Karakura's magic guild – teamed up and stopped them." Erza noticed a scribbling sound, and looked to her right to find Levy taking notes at incredible speed. Lucy couldn't manage the same pace, but kept her own record all the same. "Levy, you're amazing!" Droy gushed.

"Keep going," Levy insisted, saving Erza the trouble.

Jet sighed. "The year after that, they came back to Fiore, where they stopped a coup by the Secretary of State, Zash Caine. He used mind control to enslave the royal family, and hired the whole Death's Head Caucus to kill anyone who resisted."

"We took a mission to help protect Princess Hisui," Bisca added, pointing to Alzack and herself, "but our memories cut out right after our arrival. We came to our senses standing outside the gate, two days later. All three members of Trinity Raven were tied up at our feet, with a note to be more careful about working for politicians in the future."

Jet grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops. Forgot that part," he admitted. "Anyway, they went all the way to Pergrande in X788, where they joined a crew of sand pirates to free the whole kingdom from Baroque Crocodile!"

"They're not sand pirates," Droy objected for the fourth time, "they're sea pirates!"

Erza clapped her hands once. Both men quivered and stopped. "You sound quite sure of Pergrande," she pointed out. "Why is that?"

"The Merry Sun," Droy explained. "That's the name of the pirate ship. They bragged about their wizard friends in a bunch of ports. Uh, except Captain Monki kept complaining that they wouldn't join her crew." The plant mage looked up, eyes glinting. "Oh, that's also when the fourth guy left. He probably went back to Karakura."

"You heard Miss Ultear mention Demon Guard," Jet interjected. Erza nodded. "That was about a year and a half ago, in Bellum. No one was sure it was them before, but there's a huge crater where the Tower of Din was, and the Rune Knights still have the whole place cordoned off." The speed wizard rubbed his chin. "Story is, the tower got turned into a portal to the Demon Realm. Then legendary heroes called Rave Warriors closed it, with the help of three wizards in blue cloaks."

"Until I faced Master Jellal myself," Duke Byro said, walking over to them, "I would never have believed such a tale. He is...extraordinary." The tiny Archbishop followed, smiling up at them.

"Man...I wanna fight him," Natsu complained, dropping onto one of the pews and crossing his arms. "He's gotten strong."

"Natsu, all of us together couldn't win against Duke Byro," Happy pointed out, shaking his head, "and Jellal stopped him after beating up the Oracion Seis."

Natsu whirled on Happy with one of his ear-to-ear smiles. "Exactly! Beating Jellal would mean I could beat Byro too!" Happy face-pawed. Erza couldn't help a chuckle. _You never give up, Natsu._

Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Carla all looked at Natsu. "Not a chance," they agreed in one voice. Natsu wailed and breathed a jet of flame at the ceiling.

Proving that he'd mastered his wisdom, Cracy ignored Natsu and turned his attention back to Erza and Lucy. "Fairy Tail. I must apologize to you," he said with a bow. "We allowed ourselves to be deceived into working for dark ends. Please excuse us, and allow us to make amends."

"It's all right, honest," Lucy insisted, holding up her hands. "I'm really grateful you're not pressing charges against Michelle. Let's just make sure we split up the Clock and keep it safe, okay?"

"That's a spicy plan," Sugarboy agreed. "We will definitely work together to make the future sweet." Lucy's smile wavered, and she rubbed the back of her neck and stepped behind Erza.

Mary's head was bowed, eyes closed. "We were used," she whispered, clutching her hand-shaped wand to her chest.

"Maybe more than one guild should help with the Clock," Lyon said, walking over to them. "Lamia Scale has Saint Jura. We can keep one of the pieces safe. I'm sure of it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Lucy added, shaking her head, "but Blue Pegasus helped out too. Maybe they could fly one somewhere secret with Christina." Master Makarov grinned.

"We will trust Fairy Tail with the hand given you by Jude Heartfilia," the Archbishop said, looking at the pile of Clock parts piled in front of the altar. "If Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus agree to share this burden, we will give each of them one of the pieces taken by Crime Sorciere. Zentopia will take responsibility for the other three."

"Their new hiding places," Duke Byro swore, "will absolutely surpass the old. The Legion Corps will carry this burden to the end of our days."

Samuel, their Exceed strategist, adjusted his glasses. "We will dedicate ourselves to the world's safety, and live up to the church's principles. This time, I will calculate all possible variables."

"Just remember, Sammy," Pantherlily said, flying over to perch on Gajeel's shoulder, "people cannot be calculated like rocks or trees. They can always be unpredictable."

"That sounds like our cue!" Meredy cheered, a whirling portal opening beside the main doors. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy walked through – followed by Midnight, Cobra, Angel, and Racer. All seven were wearing the guild's trademark blue cloaks. "Our recruitment drive was a success!"

"Is she always like this?" Angel sighed. Cobra nodded, rubbing his forehead. The Legion Corps glared at the former Oracion Seis members. The four new Sorciere wizards responded by dropping into defensive stances.

"Everyone, please, calm down," Jellal cut in, stepping between the Zentopian forces and his guild. "We have the last two pieces of the Clock, as promised." He gestured, and they flew to the pile, Crime Sorciere's guild mark vanishing from them. "Please excuse their behavior, and permit me to take responsibility for my guild mates."

 _"Nakama!"_ Meredy cheered, one fist punching toward the sky. Jellal quietly facepalmed. Erza let out a tiny gasp, remembering Millianna practicing the word with Simon and Shou. _Nakama. Comrades. A family of bonds._

"Why was this a good idea, again?" Racer grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Ultear asked him. Racer huffed and looked away.

"Jellal Fernandes," Byro intoned. Everyone froze, Erza included. _If this goes bad, my only real chance is Armadura Fairy. I hope my repairs to it can withstand Byro. Or Jellal..._ The Zentopian duke strode towards the young guild master. Master Makarov walked to Erza's side, scratching his head. "I am inclined to give you this chance. However, I understand you promised Fairy Tail an explanation. Zentopia would hear it as well."

Jellal and Ultear shared a look, their movements so like Erza and Gray working together it made Titania's heart ache. "Of course," Jellal agreed. "Shall we sit down? Even the short version will take some time." A mix of shrugs and nods resulted in several pews being moved to create a circle, and everyone sat facing each other. Natsu munched on a torch. _I'm not asking him where he got that,_ Erza resolved.

"About five and a half years ago, I was a prisoner in Black Vox–" Jellal began.

Ultear glared at him, that vein on her forehead throbbing again. "No," she demanded. "We're starting with the Tower of Heaven. You can insist on your guilt after I tell my version of events." Jellal sighed and nodded. Erza blinked when Ultear's ferocity vanished, the time mage's eyes dancing away from Titania. "Fifteen years ago, one of the vilest crimes against humanity ever conceived squatted in the Great Ishgar Sea. Though I bear much of the responsibility for this horror, it was Brain who devised its name. 'Tower of Heaven.' Jellal, caught rescuing Erza from the tower's torture chamber, was punished in her place." Erza hugged herself, failing to hold back even the fragments of memory she had of Jellal's rescue.

Ultear paused. "Zen God, Erza, I'm sorry," she said, their eyes meeting at last. Though the Sorciere wizard's expression was almost neutral, Erza could see the ocean of guilt behind her gaze. "I can skip the details if you want–"

"No," Erza insisted, one hand moving towards her artificial eye before she could stop herself. "I don't remember much. I'd like to know. Please."

Ultear's head dropped, hands pressing against one another. "You saw it when you fought Master Hades. Nemesis." Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy all gasped. Erza managed not to, but she couldn't help but wonder if shock stole her voice. _That monstrous dark mass oozing from Jellal! Oh, gods..._ she thought. Ultear let Erza gather her wits, then continued. "Once you had been – prepared – I cast the spell on you. For some reason, I didn't sense your tremendous magic potential. Once you were completely engulfed in Nemesis, I thought you were useless, so I...released the spell. You remember the Zeref symbol in Jellal's eye?" In spite of herself, Erza shuddered again. "Since I saw no purpose in keeping you, the magic, well, left your body." Jellal made fists, but looked away, saying nothing. "Jellal insists that you were too strong for me to turn. He doesn't think I'm lying, mind you, merely that I justified releasing you to myself."

Erza shook her head. "I had no strength left. Then Jellal..."

"Losing hope isn't the same as giving in to hate, Erza," Jellal insisted, fists clenching.

"Nemesis can possess anything, from pebbles to giants," Ultear continued. Watching her ignore Jellal's frustrated glare almost made Erza smile again. _Nakama. Definitely,_ she decided. "Once the overseers had broken Jellal down to the point I felt confident, I sent Nemesis and used Mind Control Magic at the same time, all fueled by the Devil's Heart. The ultimate toxic cocktail of possession. The Fernandes line has always wielded incredible heavenly magic, and..." this time, she glanced at Jellal, who nodded. "...his father was Master Hades." Erza gasped, staring with most of the others. "We knew he'd be the perfect subject from the beginning."

Makarov trembled, growing twenty centimeters before controlling himself. "Master Precht. Did he do this?" He looked from Ultear to Jellal and back, jaw shaking. "All of it? To his own _son?"_

"Oh, yeah," Natsu replied, looking up and scratching his cheek with one finger. "That Faust guy looked a lot like Master Hades, didn't he?"

"That's right!" Wendy agreed, turning to her fellow Dragon Slayer. "Now that you mention it, didn't they smell kind of similar, too?"

"Right!" Natsu yelped, nodding. "That explains a lot!"

Pantherlily looked at Jellal, one paw on his chin. "Except King Faust didn't have Possession Magic at his disposal. In retrospect, that was most fortunate for Edolas."

"I'm sorry, Master Makarov," Ultear continued, sighing, "but while you've worked out Jellal's past, Master Hades isn't a concern any longer. He angered Zeref. We don't know what happened to the others, but we traced Zeref's Death Magic along our airship's retreat path. He's dead."

Master Makarov bowed his head. "Master..." he whispered. Erza longed to reach out to him, in spite of all the pain the Second Master had caused. Mercifully, Mirajane was there for the rest of them, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Ultear wilted, and Erza looked around to find Byro glaring at her. "You mean to tell me your guild master forgave you this?" he demanded, pointing his staff at her. "Titania joined Fairy Tail in X776, and Jellal was arrested in X784, which means you bound him in this evil sorcery – more vile and unforgivable than any other magic known–"

"For eight years," Jellal replied, bracing himself to stand, "and yes, Duke Byro, I _have_ forgiven her."

Ultear huffed, half-glaring at him again. "When you admit that nothing human could have resisted Nemesis in your state, I might feel forgiven. How many times have we gone over this, Jellal?" she demanded, hands on her thighs.

"Too many," Jellal retorted. "I remember all my monstrous sins, every obscene joy I took from them." Erza clutched her skirt to avoid reaching out to him. _Oh, Jellal..._ she thought, but her voice failed her. "I murdered my best friend while trying to..." his eyes skipped over Erza and Natsu. "That's not possession. I was _weak."_

"Please," Meredy breathed, "not again." She looked at Cobra, who shrugged. At some point, Kinana had worked her way to Erik's side, and she stroked his back with one hand.

Byro looked between Jellal and Ultear, then lowered his staff. "If I remember my demon hunting studies correctly," the duke interjected, still glaring at the time wizard, "Nemesis is unique in its functionality. It merges with its victim, creating a twisted and monstrous version of its host. Inanimate objects become mindless soldiers with resilience and speed based on the substance. Living beings are transformed into the cruelest potential version of themselves. The demon force does not merely join flesh, but thought, emotion, and even spirit. Once a dark wizard forces Nemesis into a human being, that person is imprisoned in a never-ending nightmare, forced to betray all they love while a tiny spark of their true self can do nothing but watch." Ultear looked down, fingers gripping at her leggings. "How can you even call yourself human–" he began, starting to raise his staff again.

Jellal called on Meteor's speed, on his feet and between the two in an instant. Gray was on his feet a second later, fist in palm. "You haven't heard the rest of the story," Jellal said, his eyes meeting Byro. "It's my turn now. Two years before any of this, when I had already been a prisoner in the Tower for almost half my life, Ur Milkovich went to the Bureau of Magical Development, desperate to save the life of her only daughter."

"What?" Lyon blurted. "That's impossible! Master Ur's daughter..." he stared at Ultear, going pale. "...died..."

"That's what they told her," Jellal explained, his tone gentle. Then, for the next few minutes, he told them all the story of how Ultear had been imprisoned, experimented on, and tortured. Jellal's explanation of her escape was brief, but when Gray and Lyon turned nearly dead-white, Erza knew they'd filled in the gaps just as she had. "Brain only influenced her mind in that one moment, but had she spoken that one word – one word to change the world – everything would have been different. Instead, he silenced her, and Ultear returned to the Bureau, convinced by his dark magic that she had nowhere else to go."

The rest went by quickly – her second escape, joining Grimoire Heart, and her plan to reverse time, which gave her license to do anything required to succeed. "The more sins I committed," Ultear interrupted him, "the more willing I became to commit more and worse ones. I was desperate to undo what I'd done, to hurt my mother, to _save_ my mother." She shook her head. "None of that excuses how far I went into the darkness. I enjoyed the power, making the mighty dance as I played, fooling would-be masterminds and dragging them down with me." She looked at Lyon again with a ghost of a smile, then turned into Zalty.

"Aah!" Lyon jumped back. "Th-that was you?"

Natsu sighed. "Oh, right, you couldn't smell him."

"Her," Erza said, with Gray, Lucy, Jellal, and Meredy echoing her in perfect unison.

Natsu blinked and looked at Ultear. "Are you sure? He fought like a guy wearing perfume."

"I'm a woman." Ultear sighed, turning back toward Vastia with lowered eyes. "Lyon, I know I took three years of your life–"

"I was in Crocus when Secretary Caine made his move," Lyon replied. Ultear stopped, her expression neutral in an instant. "Funny story – I got cornered by that sword wizard, but she collapsed just before she could cut me in half."

"Oh, that was me," Meredy interjected, waving. "Happy to help." Lyon raised an eyebrow, and Meredy's smile broadened. "Caine got you. Mom unwound his spell." Ultear's eyes widened. "Didn't you wake up on a balcony–"

 _"Meredy,"_ Ultear growled.

Meredy shrugged. "They're a teeny bit overprotective. You might've noticed."

"That reminds me, what about her–" Hughes began, pointing at Meredy with her wand.

Jellal and Ultear leaped between Meredy and the Legion wizard. "She was underage," they both said, eyes flashing with magic to shake Fiore. Mary lowered her wand, gulping.

"See?" Meredy added.

Lyon chuckled. "This once, Gray, I'll admit you got one up on me." He pointed at the now-shirtless Gray with a thumb. "This guy snapped you out of it, didn't he?"

"Our mother's light lives on in him," Ultear said. Gray huffed and looked away. Erza smiled again at last. "Though I owe as much to Meredy and Jellal as I do to Gray. All the pain I caused them, and they gave me every chance to atone."

"Which you have done," Jellal replied. "In case any of you have not guessed, I regained most of my memories, then Ultear broke me out of Black Vox–"

"In spite of your best efforts," Ultear quipped with a faint smile.

"–and since there was a chance that a Councilor wanted to have me killed, I remained a fugitive with them to repay my debt." He smiled at his two original guild mates. "Over the years, we've become a true family – nothing to compare to Fairy Tail, of course, but we've made Crime Sorciere a name we can be proud of."

Natsu sniffed at them, a dragon's growl rumbling in his throat. _I understand, Natsu,_ Erza thought, her eyes drawn to Jellal even as she wanted to back away. _I want to believe, so badly, but they've deceived us before._ The Dragon Slayer stood and pointed at Jellal. "Join Fairy Tail!" he demanded. Erza blinked. Happy facefaulted, while Gray settled for the less troublesome facepalm. Master Makarov's jaw dropped. Titania chuckled. _I should have known._

"I'm afraid that's impossible right now," Jellal explained, smiling at the fuming Salamander. "We are the most wanted criminals in Ishgar. Our only rivals in this matter are Tartaros, and no one knows their identities or numbers."

Cobra cleared his throat. "We know a few things about them," he muttered.

Jellal looked at him. "Mm. That will definitely help." He looked back towards Natsu. "The only reason we can meet without endangering Fairy Tail is Zentopia's hospitality. So long as we're in Kardia Cathedral, we have sanctuary. If we associate anywhere else, the Magic Council could charge you for that."

"Rest assured, they've gone back to looking for any excuse to bring Fairy Tail down," Ultear added, standing. "If you have any other questions, this is the time. Javert – I'm sorry, Lahar–" she continued, her smile making it clear she wasn't at all sorry in this instance – "must be on his way. Honestly, any sane man would have given up by now."

"The spell," Master Makarov said. Jellal and Ultear both froze. "Nemesis. Can you show it to me?" he asked the time wizard.

"How would that help?" Jellal interjected, taking a step towards Ultear.

Makarov clasped his hands behind his back. "I don't question your forgiveness, Jellal. Regardless of the spell's strength, you recognize that it affected you. All the same, I'd like to judge its effects for myself. I feel that someone must remain impartial here."

 _"Impartial?"_ a woman's voice blurted from above. Gray and Lyon shot upright, staring above with lantern-wide eyes. "Those three children are Fairy Tail wizards in every way that matters, and you're talking nonsense about impartiality. Why the First Master hasn't slapped you yet, I can't imagine."

Master Makarov cleared his throat. "And you are?"

"The Fourth Master of Earthland-2's Fairy Tail," she replied, "Ur Milkovich." Erza stared upward, looking for the source of the sound. Ultear quietly held her forehead in her hand. "Never mind all the good they've done in your world. They've been our friends in countless battles, and that should be enough for a Fairy Tail wizard in any world!"

"Aye _sir!"_ a chorus of voices echoed behind Master Ur. _Fairy Tail,_ Erza realized.

"Master?" Gray whispered, trembling. "You're...a Fairy Tail wizard?" He turned to Ultear. "Our Ur. Is she–"

"Gone," Ultear sighed. "I'm sorry. We went back to Galuna, but her soul has gone wherever souls go. The ocean only had a last – essence, of her, I suppose." Lyon closed his eyes and looked away. "That is not your fault, Lyon Vastia," she snapped, folding her arms. "I'm already dealing with Jellal's idiocy, so kindly don't add to it." Jellal turned to face Ultear again.

Makarov cleared his throat again, more loudly this time. Ultear summoned one of her time orbs. "Do not touch the crystal," she warned. "Nemesis shouldn't be able to reach through it, but it is unlike any other power I've ever encountered, and we fought the Demon King. Arc of Time: Rewind!"

They watched the ritual play out from both ends. Young Ultear summoned Nemesis from the Devil's Heart chamber in her old guild's airship, wielding the Book of Zeref in one hand and her orb in the other. Young Jellal stared, bound to the lightning rod in the Tower torture chamber, paralyzed by its mere arrival. Erza nearly convulsed as she watched the horror force its way into Jellal's eye, her fearless protector's mouth locked open in a silent scream. None of the other wizards moved, as frozen staring at the orb as the past Jellal. The young Ultear spoke to him through Grimoire Heart's magic, one spell dominating his mind even as the other poisoned it. _Oh, gods...oh gods, that was me, and then – Jellal –_

"Enough!" Makarov barked, and the scene vanished. He looked away. "I've seen enough." The tiny guild master bowed his head, eyes closed. "Precht. What possible reason could you have had for this?" Ultear opened her mouth, closed it, then banished the orb. "I'm satisfied. Master Jellal, you vouch for the members of your guild?"

"I do," Jellal assured him.

Makarov nodded. "Then everyone, make your peace while you can. We cannot know when this opportunity will arise again." Erza swallowed. _He didn't say,_ she thought. _What did the Third Master see?  
_

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Annotations:

1) The various alternate versions of characters from other anime and manga - Trigun, Bleach, One Piece, and Rave Master - are not interdimensional adventures, but reflections of those people on Earthland-1, just as Mystogan is the Jellal of Edolas.

2) "One word to change the world" is a direct homage to the Fairy Tail AU series of the same name. It hasn't been updated in a while, but it's awesome; check it out.


	158. Vol 27, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Kardia Cathedral, X791: Gray

"You didn't turn me into the Cold Emperor, you know," Lyon insisted. Ultear shook her head. Gray couldn't help a rare smile. _Lyon. You've come so far. I have so many regrets in my life, but I think the seven years we lost have finally surpassed my sorrow at what my stupidity did to Master Ur. We missed so much. The people who love us grieved so much._ His fellow student sighed a grunt. "Yes, I was easy to manipulate. Yes, Zalty enabled my folly. I chose that mask long before we met."

"Honestly," Ultear sighed back. "My life is a theater of the absurd." She turned a half-hearted glare on Lyon. Gray felt a hand grip his heart. _So much like Ur, getting weary with us,_ he thought. Even the way they sat facing one another reminded him of Ur's lectures. "Just tell me you're not punishing yourself without need," she demanded. "I'm at my wit's end when it comes to that."

Lyon chuckled. "You needn't worry about that, Master Ultear," he said. Ultear's jaw dropped, the color fading around her. "Lamia Scale...it's a fine guild. I found everything I was looking for there, except love." He turned to Juvia, making heart-eyes at her. "And now I've found that too!"

Ultear slapped him on the back of the head. "Behave," she commanded. "Stalking doesn't suit you." Lyon pouted and rubbed where the blow landed while Gray laughed. Ultear looked around the church. "Come to think of it, where is the rest of Lamia Scale?"

"He came here to show me up," Gray explained. Lyon fumed to the point where Gray could imagine the smoke rising from his hair, so he pretended to ignore his rival. "I don't even mind, now. I'm glad you two met." Lyon stopped fuming, and he smiled at their sister. "Tell me about your guild, Ultear. I heard about some of your adventures from Jet and Droy, but what about the rest of the time?" Lyon nodded.

"Meredy is my pride and joy," Ultear said, turning to where Meredy was talking to a large group of his guild mates. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Happy, Coco, and Dan were all sitting in a semi-circle around the pink-haired wizard as she told a story. Meredy's gestures were wild and sweeping as she described some hectic battle. "She's grown into a wonderful woman, an amazing wizard, and a true hero."

Ultear's smile grew as she watched Meredy's storytelling grow more bombastic. Natsu's mouth fell into an "O" of amazement. Lucy gasped. Coco winced and covered her eyes, then peeked through her fingers. "She's brilliant, strong, and caring. My only complaint is that she still feels a need to prove herself. Meredy's always comparing herself to us, even though she's so much younger, and feels like we're too protective."

"You've been a fine mother to her," Gray said, his own smile spreading. Lyon nodded again, his smile matching Gray's. _Master Ur is smiling with us, wherever she is. Our Master Ur, at least._

However, Ultear shook her head. "No. I've done a passable job, but I owe – we both owe – so much to Jellal." She turned her attention to the blue-haired wizard. Fernandes was talking with Master Makarov, Duke Byro, the Archbishop, Midnight, and Mirajane in a corner. "Miss Mirajane?" Ultear asked, head titling sideways a fraction.

"Mira runs the guild almost as much as Master Makarov," Gray explained. "I don't know how Macao managed without her."

"Not well, I'm afraid. Fairy Tail's fallen on hard times," Lyon said, grimacing and looking down again. "We offered to pay some of their debts, but they wouldn't have it. You were talking about Master Jellal?"

Ultear watched the group of team leaders for a few seconds, then nodded. "He's always been there for us, not just in battle. When we're alone in woods or deserts, hunted by the whole world, Jellal keeps us going. He ran training sessions to improve our teamwork, developed classes to fill gaps in our education, found ways for us to hide and relax – he was even a therapist of sorts when the guilt threatened to swallow us whole."

Her smile, which had been fading as she spoke about Erza's old friend, vanished. "It's the greatest frustration in my life now. For all my sins," she breathed, looking at her trembling hands, "all the blood I've shed, all the souls I've torn, there are none I've hurt more deeply than Jellal. He's been a beacon of hope for us, but I haven't been able to do the same for him. He loved those children in the Tower. He still loves them, and he won't forgive himself for what I did to them through him."

"Tch," Gray snorted. "He sounds as stubborn as Natsu." His eyes flickered to Erza before he could stop himself. Erza was standing beneath a stained glass window depicting Mikardia, the angel knight holding her sword aloft. Titania just watched Jellal talk with his group, eyes narrowed, lips pressed together in a narrow line. She wasn't even wearing her armor, just her blouse and skirt. "Is this about that Simon guy? Or Erza?"

"'That Simon guy?'" a Fairy Two wizard said, his voice deep even whining. Gray looked up.

"You were never in Fairy Tail over there, honey," Ultear's voice replied from above. Their Ultear winced and looked down. _Wait, was that Simon?_

"You left the mic on, children," Ultear said. Both Fairy Two wizards gulped, then went silent. "It's about both of them, Gray. He still insists that he killed Simon. He loves Erza with all his heart, but he's convinced that he's condemned by the darkness I cursed him with. He cares about Fairy Tail as much as I do, but believes he would stain you – Fairy Tail, his old family, the friends we've made in our adventures, Erza above all else – with that darkness, so he wraps himself in his guilt. He only accepts those of us who took malice into our hearts and were cast out by the world." She chuckled. "The archer fooled him, but that was years ago now."

"The archer?" Lyon asked, blinking. "Wait, wasn't there a Quincy mage in Karakura?"

"We can't speak directly of those not hunted by the Magic Council. Associating with us is a grave crime all by itself," she explained. Lyon grimaced and slapped his forehead. _You always were thick when it came to this kind of stuff, Lyon,_ Gray sighed. "In spite of it all, Jellal's led us to great victories. We've freed entire kingdoms from dark wizards. He may be Ishgar's greatest hero." Ultear sighed. "He should have always been the Shield of Fiore." Gray blinked. _The what now?_ "In worlds where I didn't violate him, Jellal _is_ Ishgar's greatest hero. I could endure it if he wasn't so..." she chuckled again and looked up, turning a half-smile towards Gray. "Actually, he reminds me a lot more of you than Salamander."

Gray gaped. _EH?!_ he thought, but his mouth just made little twitches, no sound coming out. Lyon laughed. "She's got you there, Gray. Juvia can do much better than a boorish stripper like you, but I have to admit, you're the one Master Ur would be proud of. You never give up...on any of us."

 _What is he talking about – wait a minute!_ Gray thought, not quite catching the parts Lyon admitted. "You're a stripper too!" he objected.

"You're missing the point," Lyon drawled. _What point?_ Gray raged, fists forming.

Ultear chuckled again. "Boys," she said, and they both stopped. Images of Erza pounding him and Natsu into the floor convinced Gray to let it go. "Gray. You blame yourself for the choices of others, carrying the burden of a lost loved one. You push away all but a few, and cherish those few above all things. You go to any length to save a lost soul before you, no matter how cruel or cold-hearted your enemy. And you give light to all around you, keeping none for yourself." He yelped, recoiling again. _Is that what she thinks?_ Gray wondered. "You and Jellal really are a lot alike."

Gray recovered in an instant. _Hm._ He looked at the small knot of leaders. "Is that so?" He stood, the others doing the same. "I'm gonna go talk to him. You two should keep catching up."

"Be nice, Gray," Ultear warned. "Jellal might rival a God of Ishgar in battle, but he's fragile when it comes to his past." Gray nodded and walked over, looking over his shoulder once to be sure Ultear and Lyon were talking again. Satisfied when he saw them sit down, he approached Mirajane and the Third Master.

"...my greatest concern is Zash Caine," Jellal said. Byro and Midnight both nodded. "He's currently the Minister of State in Stella. How he tricked King Animus into trusting him is beyond me, but Caine is not to be underestimated merely because Ultear could handle him."

"Her power is overwhelming," Midnight added. "I couldn't do more than bend it a few degrees, while she snuffed out my Reflector with ease. Judging him by his loss to Ultear is pointless."

"Well, you did say Brain sent her to Grimoire Heart because he thought she was too strong to control," Mirajane agreed. "Don't worry, we'll take Caine seriously."

"It is more complicated than that," the Archbishop warned, shaking his head. "Relations between Fiore and Stella are tense at the moment. Since Caine joined their government, they've been more tolerant of Bosco's...more unusual forms of trade."

"No way..." Mirajane gasped, hands covering her mouth. "That's horrible!"

"From what Jet and Droy said," Gray interjected, the six others looking at him, "this Caine jerk brainwashed everyone in Mercurius, including Alzack, Bisca, and Lyon. Treating humans like property obviously isn't a problem for him. He's not someone we can treat lightly, either in power or cruelty."

Jellal's nod was slow. "He was going to force Princess Hisui to marry him. Even Captain Arcadios could do nothing but stand there and watch." The star wizard made a single, trembling fist. "Caine is almost as vile as I was."

"Master Jellal!" Byro objected. "We all saw that spell in Ultear's crystal." The two glared at each other again. "It is noble of you to forgive her, but–!"

"Now, now," Makarov said, waving them both down. "That's all in the past. Let's worry about the future. Jellal, Midnight, I believe we can trust the Stella situation to you for now."

Midnight lowered his head, looking away. "Even after everything we've done?" he whispered, fists clenched at his sides. "We tricked you...used you...if Crime Sorciere hadn't arrived when they did, we would have destroyed the world."

Master Makarov shook his head with a wide grin. "For someone who can bend the world how you wish, you're not so good at hearing, are you? Didn't I say that's all in the past?" Midnight's head whipped back up, and he stared at the Third Master.

"Exactly," Gray agreed. "Erza told us about what you went through as children. If you've changed the path you're on, then let's move forward together."

Mirajane nodded. "Mm, mm. It's true that what you did was wrong, but you were trying to help your friends, right? You wanted to end their pain." Midnight nodded. "I know what it's like, to want to run away from the grief, to want to fly, or sleep and forget, or listen for a voice you think you'll never hear again." She turned towards where Cobra and Kinana were talking. Kinana threw her arms around the Poison Dragon Slayer, and he blushed, hugging her back in a tentative embrace. "Sometimes, we're given miracles we don't feel like we deserve."

Gray knew where Mira's eyes would go next, and he watched her turn to smile at Lisanna, who cheered while Meredy used her magic to create a miniature fight between Ultear and a muscular, cigar-smoking villain. "The rest of the time, we have to rely on our friends to help us move forward." Her smile outshone the sun. "Right?"

Midnight blushed and looked away. "Er. Right. I...thank you." Gray's smile returned. _Mira just got another fan._ The Reflector Mage turned to Jellal. "We shouldn't stay much longer. If the Rune Knights work out a way to block our Hyperspace spell, we'll be in trouble."

"Agreed." Jellal's eyes flickered toward the doors. "I need to finish making arrangements with Master Makarov and the Archbishop. Then we'll go."

Gray's smile vanished. "Oi, oi, you still haven't talked to Erza."

Jellal flinched and looked away. "This isn't a good time. Crime Sorciere just doubled in size. The Magic Council is going to be in an uproar over this. Lahar must be on his way with an army. He always is." He shook his head. "I won't cause Fairy Tail more pain than I already have."

For an instant, Gray wanted to punch the man in the face. _That's not gonna work,_ he realized. _Ultear's right – he's not like Natsu._ Instead, he snorted. "Ultear talks about you like you're the most wonderful person in her world." Jellal looked up in surprise, so much like the way Midnight had, Gray felt deja vu. "She says you saved her, day after day, when the pain threatened to destroy her and Meredy. That's the way Erza described what you were like in the Tower as kids."

"That's...they're both very kind," Jellal whispered.

"Listen," Gray demanded. "Erza and Ultear are as dear to me as anyone in the world. You're that dear to them." Jellal's eyes widened. "I get that you want to bring light to people lost in the dark. Just...save some light for yourself, okay? You're not doing them any favors by torturing yourself." He looked down at his hand, watching frost drift along his palm. _Is she right about me? Damn it._ He made a fist. "I don't know enough about mind magic and demonic curses to tell you how to feel about what happened. Just, let them care about you, okay?" He met Jellal's eyes again. "They're not going to stop, no matter what you do."

Jellal looked down. Then, to Gray's surprise, he smiled. "Neither of them ever gives up. It's something they have in common. Sometimes, though, you have to change course."

"Tch," Gray complained. "Did you even hear me?"

Jellal nodded. "I'm sorry, Gray. I didn't mean to dismiss your feelings. I will remember your words." He turned to the Archbishop. "Your Holiness, I regret asking you for a favor, let alone one of this magnitude, but I would be grateful if we could use Kardia Cathedral to meet with wizards who walk in the light. That way, we could share intelligence on dark guilds with those who need it."

 _Remembering them isn't the same as listening to them,_ Gray grumbled while Byro jumped in. "That is an excellent suggestion, Your Holiness. I ask that the Legion be given this assignment once the Clock pieces are secure."

Gray headed towards Erza while the others worked out the details. _Maybe I should try this from the other end,_ he thought. Erza was so focused on Jellal, eyes locked onto him, that she didn't even notice Gray approach. Once he was at her side, Gray cleared his throat. "Kya!" Erza cried, leaping into the air. She hung there for about a second before dropping back to the ground. "G-Gray! For shame, sneaking up on a teammate like that!" He couldn't help a chuckle while Erza composed herself. "Did you have a question?"

"Yeah." Gray crossed his arms. "You gonna talk to him or not? He doesn't have the guts, so it's up to you." Erza sighed and bowed her head. _A lot of that going around,_ Gray observed, frowning. "Ultear says he still cares about you. What about you, Erza?"

Her smile was a frail thing. _Erza shouldn't look like that,_ Gray thought, frustrated. "Are you really the one to ask me this?" she asked. "You still can't properly express yourself around Juvia."

"Wha–?" Gray blurted. "Are you kidding? How many different ways do I have to come up with to say 'no' to be clearer?" He blinked. _Grim. She got me,_ he realized, shaking his head. "You're changing the subject. I'm not telling you how to feel, but I don't think you should let Jellal go without at least settling things with him."

"Settle? No." Before he could react, Gray found himself in a thorough Erza hug. _What the–_ he wondered. "I am truly blessed, to have friends like you," Erza continued, and Gray gasped when he felt her trembling, "but I can't settle anything with Jellal, surrounded by people, when he is in this state. Still, I'm grateful to you." She let him go, looking more uncertain than Gray had seen since Nirvana. _When they took Jellal away,_ he realized. "Jellal is free and doing good, with a warm guild that loves him. He is a friend to Fairy Tail, who came in our time of need. As things are, I can't ask for more."

"Hm," Master Makarov said, walking over with Mirajane. "Well, I hope this will help all the same. Based on what I saw in Miss Ultear's orb, Jellal is innocent." Erza gasped. Gray's eyes flickered away from the Master. _That's good, I guess...but what does that mean for Ultear?_ he wondered. "Nemesis locked away the person he'd been, replacing it with a Grim mockery. It would be no different if Jellal had been imprisoned, an impostor taking his place. In a very real way, that is exactly what happened."

"Then why? Why does he still insist on his guilt?" Erza half-demanded, half-pleaded. "Good or evil, Jellal has always been brilliant. Surely he would know what Ultear's spells can do."

Makarov's sigh was ancient and heavy. "I'm sorry, Erza. A father should have answers when his children ask questions like that, but there is much in this world that I don't understand." He shrugged. "All I can suggest is that it is easier, somehow, to believe that he is guilty. No matter how painful that guilt is, maybe accepting his innocence would be worse. That's why I didn't confront him with it. Until he is ready to face that terrible day, forcing the issue could make matters worse."

Erza hugged herself, looking over to where Crime Sorciere had gathered. "D-does he care that deeply for Ultear?" she asked, biting her lip.

 _Don't laugh,_ Gray ordered himself, coughing to cover the impulse. _She'll kill me._ He shrugged. "I think he loves Ultear as much as Lyon and I do," he said, watching Erza relax a fraction, "but if Jellal was trying to protect her, he'd just accept her explanation. Ultear hates watching him punish himself. I don't know what it is, either, but it's not for Ultear's sake."

"Th-thank you, Gray," she whispered, bowing. Then she straightened, blinking. "And I apologize for my behavior! It was shameless of me to bring Juvia into the discussion. You may punish me as you see fit."

"Please don't turn into Virgo," Gray moaned. Makarov and Mirajane both laughed.

 **Music Cue: Aftermath (Atarashii Yuujou)**

"Fairy Tail," Jellal said at last, the seven members of his guild standing at the church doors. "Legion Corps. I am glad that we can all part as friends. However, Rune Knights have arrived in Magnolia, so we must leave before they force a confrontation."

Samuel flew to the forefront of the Legion team. "Your strategy came from peerless calculation, Master Jellal. All participants emerged victorious, even the Oracion Seis."

"Oh, I'm sure Brain isn't feeling too victorious right now," Erza added, her smile one of proper Titania ferocity. Most of the others laughed, Gray included.

"We have jerks to track down, but you'll hear from us again one day," Cobra promised, not quite looking at Kinana.

"You'd better!" Natsu roared back, a flame-brain to the end. "I wanna fight you again! You too, Jellal!" Then he paused, eyes darting around. "Or was that even you I fought? Ai-yah! Now I wanna fight you even more!"

"I'm sure we can manage something," Jellal replied, smiling. "Until then, Fairy Tail." Ultear and Midnight opened the swirling gate, and the seven of them vanished through it.

They all looked at the empty space. Gray felt a little empty himself. _Tch. I know life's not fair, but this bites on a whole other level._ Makarov took in a long breath, let it go. "Well–" he began.

Lahar burst in through the doors, a horde of Rune Knights behind him. "Halt!" he demanded, then looked around, grinding his teeth as his glasses glinted in the light. "Grim. They escaped again..."

"You dare?" Byro rumbled, holding up his staff. The Legion Corps rushed to his side. "This is the cathedral sacred to the angel-saint Mikardia, who brought light to earth from the stars. You dare defy the blessed sanctuary of this place?"

Captain Lahar adjusted his glasses. "Surely you were not protecting that vile traitor Jellal, or his wicked accomplices." Gray glared at the Rune Knight, fist in his palm before he realized it. _If they weren't with the Council..._

"Jellal Fernandes is neither vile nor a traitor," Duke Byro retorted. "He and his 'wicked accomplices' saved the world by claiming the Infinity Clock from the Oracion Seis and returning it to our holy auspices. We did give him sanctuary, as a result." With each sentence, Lahar reddened and trembled, looking like a thermometer about to explode. "Crime Sorciere has left, but that does not excuse your trespass!"

"Trespass–" Lahar choked, glaring. "Zentopia and Fairy Tail are already responsible for this conflagration. Your Cardinal Lapointe is a known accomplice of the Oracion Seis!"

"Oi, oi," Laxus said, striding up to join the Legion Corps. The Thunder Tribe was right beside him. "I'm no expert on Council law, but I know 'sanctuary' means 'take a hike.' Don't you have to back off now?"

"Hey!" Natsu cried, dashing to the front of the group. "Does that mean we can beat them up without getting arrested?" He punched his palm, and all the Rune Knights except the captain recoiled.

 _Damn it, flame-brain –_ Gray froze. "Wait. Duke Byro, is Natsu right for once?" Byro nodded, still glaring at Lahar. "Is that so. What did you call Ultear, Rune Knight? 'Wicked accomplice?'" He strode next to Natsu, frost streaming from his hands.

"And what was Jellal?" Erza asked, joining them. She Requipped into her Purgatory Armor, eyes glowing a furious crimson. "A 'vile traitor,' you say?"

Lahar shuddered, his eyes hidden by the light blazing from his glasses. "Though I would welcome the chance to teach Fairy Tail a lesson, unfortunately, your thunder wizard and Duke Byro are correct. If Zentopia has indeed granted those vigilantes asylum, then we must–" he turned to go, then stared, jaw dropping. His Rune Knights had all fled a block away from Kardia, a few dozen staves dropped in the street in their wake. Natsu laughed with Gray. _Losers. They can't stand a fair fight!_

Only Doranbolt was there, dressed in civilian clothes. "Forget it, Lahar," he said. "They slipped away again. At least we rescued all those Celestial Spirit mages. Come on." He smiled. "Let's go back to Era. You can buy lunch, and I can get my uniform back." Lahar sighed and nodded. Doranbolt put a hand on his shoulder, and they both vanished with a 'pop.'

 _Yeah,_ Gray thought, smiling with Erza, looking out the doors while Natsu and Lucy high-fived each other. _Ultear. We'll see each other again, without a doubt._


	159. Vol 28, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Eight: Training For Tomorrow**

Earthland-1, Bosco, X791: Midnight

"We can't run!" one of the small fry howled, pointing his staff at Midnight. "It's Crime Sorciere – they'll hunt us to the ends of the earth! If we use all our magic together, though, we can still win!" The Reflector Mage sighed, holding his forehead. _Who do they think I am?_

"You heard the boss!" another cried, and they all joined up in a wall of staff and gun magic, aiming at Midnight. The warehouse gave them enough room to line up in passable numbers. Water-stained wood creaked as battles raged in different parts of the building. "Together! FIRE!" The volley of lethal force lanced out at him.

Midnight held out his hand and wove all the beams into a single ball of seething magic power. They gaped, weapons shaking as they faced him. "You should give up. I didn't get enough sleep last night, and Master Jellal won't be happy if I take it out on you too harshly." He reached out with his magic, searching until he found the teammate he sought. "Cobra? You said they had more than foot soldiers."

"F-foot soldiers?" one of the slavers whimpered.

"The boss says we gotta wait," Cobra replied, using his Sound Magic to respond. "There's still 'merchandise' in the lower floors. We can't smash through them until all their victims are safe." Midnight's jaw tightened.

"What's this?" Bora the Prominence, dressed in his usual finery, strode up. He had bandages on his nose and right arm. "Is the great Midnight slumming down here with mere working stiffs like us?" He leered at the former Prayer. "You know, Crime Sorciere is attacking at this very moment." The other wizards, sweat drops rolling down their cheeks, retreated – right into Meredy, who hit them with an ring of Maguilty Blades. "You help us out with them, and we'll give you the best of our latest catch. I've even got friends in the Magic Council. They convinced the Rune Knights that I was just an 'overly enthusiastic glamour model recruiter,' can you believe it?" He created an arrow with his fire magic, pointing at the ceiling. "From what I hear, your guild always thinks big. We've got to have something in stock you can use, right?"

Midnight blinked at him, then reached for his cloak. It wasn't there. _Right, I lost it fighting that rock wizard._ He crooked his finger, and the blue cloak flew back to him. Bora's smirk gave way to gaping horror, his eye twitching as he took a step back. "You're right about one thing, Prominence. Crime Sorciere always thinks big. You should give up now."

"Master Hamudo!" Bora wailed, turning to flee. "We need the dragonoids!" He saw Meredy before she could Maguilty him into unconsciousness. Bora screamed and fled down another corridor.

"Wait, did he say dragonoids?" Meredy blurted, putting two fingers to her temple. _I missed something,_ Midnight decided. "Jellal! They might have dragonoids!"

 _What?_ Jellal sent. _Never mind. We'll deal with that after the prisoners are free. Midnight, traps are disabled. Peel the Grape._

Midnight smirked and reached up. He soaked his Reflector magic into every slat of wood, every nail, every speck of tar and every roof shingle; they all bowed before the will of his wizardry. Midnight made a fist, and the entire building curled out onto itself, recoiling down to the foundation. Only a handful of paths remained where Crime Sorciere wizards stood. Someone caught the slavers in mid-fall with telekinesis.

Midnight's smirk vanished when he looked down. Dozens of shivering, wide-eyed people, most of them young women, were chained to concrete walls in what had been the basement. "Zen God," he whispered, reaching down to crush the chains with his power.

Racer was faster. There was a blur of red and black, and all the captives were free. "Sue!" One of the few men cried, this one tan and bald. He ran to a green-haired woman.

"Boze," she replied, and they hugged. Racer appeared at Midnight's side, looking down without expression. "Let's get those bastards." The bald man nodded. Meanwhile, Jellal flew to Meredy, and they nodded to each other. _Status,_ their guild master sent.

"Place is secure, boss," Cobra reported, flying over with the wing-harness Angel had created for him. _Or did she summon it? I can't keep track any more,_ Midnight sighed. "Captives are free, slavers are running."

"That's what you think!" With earth-shaking, metallic crashes, three mechanical dragons landed, one red, one white, and one black. "You face the death dragons of Master Hamudo!" His laughter brought back memories of Midnight doing much the same. His fingers twitched. _Master Jellal was right. This is the path we sought all along,_ he decided.

"Jellal! Those look like Dorma Anim!" Meredy cried. "Not as big, but they're the same shape–"

"Not as powerful, either," Jellal noted, "but dangerous enough. That is an odd design for Earthland. Formula Eyes." Magic script swirled like an infinity symbol over Jellal's face. "Daphne? That explains it, but how did they kidnap her from Black Vox?" _Kidnap?_ Midnight wondered.

 _Does it matter?_ Ultear asked. _My only concern is that she's not a willing accomplice._

 _She's a prisoner, bound in some magic harness,_ Jellal reported, _and clearly unlike her Earthland-2 counterpart. It seems obvious that we dismantle her creations, rescue her, and leave this band of villains to the Rune Knights._ Their guild master crouched, Meteor Wave roaring around him. "This is your one chance, Hamudo! Yield, or fall!" he ordered.

"Open fire!" Hamudo replied, all three dragons' maws opening. Red light burned in all three throats, their paint jobs irrelevant to their power.

Midnight reached out, but anti-magic shielding prevented him from ending the battle with a gesture. _Master, I can only neutralize one of them,_ he warned.

"Good!" Cobra snarled, flying to join Angel above the battle. "I can hear them, and _gods_ I want to shut their brains up!"

"Midnight, Racer, Meredy – white dragon, Road Spike. Ultear, Cobra, Angel, black dragon, Wing Rush." Jellal floated backwards. "I'm going to recruit two of the captives to deal with the red one."

Midnight nodded and reshaped the road to form a curving path around the white dragonoid. Racer ran up and down the path, pounding on the weapon, and Meredy shoved Maguilty Blades wherever Racer left cracks. When the power in the dragon's mouth gathered to fire, Midnight turned his attention to blocking it. That stopped it cold, just before Meredy's magic shattered the machine. He didn't catch what Cobra's team did, but the black dragonoid rocked and stumbled, falling sideways.

The red dragon tried to fire, but a mirror spell much like Midnight's magic sent the blast back through its mouth, blowing its own skull off. A howling scream left the central dragon shuddering, then Jellal flew in through the opening left by the loss of its head, emerging with a cable-bound woman under one arm. She also wore a headband encrusted with crimson lacrima. Jellal landed next to Midnight, unraveling the cables, snapping the headband, and floating a pair of round glasses over to her. "Daphne, I believe?" he asked, helping her to her feet and smiling.

"Y-yes," Daphne stammered, standing on wobbling legs. Boze and Sue ran over, dragging a bound Bora behind them. "Thank you – Jellal, right? We were neighbors for a while." She recoiled as a green-suited man with a bowl haircut pried his way out of the red dragonoid wreckage. "Hamudo..."

"You miserable brats!" The middle-aged slaver held up both hands, a tiny sphere of water forming between them. "I will drown you one by one with my magi–"

There was a blur, and Racer snapped to Midnight's side. Hamudo flew into the air, then crashed to the road, unconscious. "He was taking too long," Racer said, shrugging. Midnight surprised himself when he smiled. _I...I think I like this._


	160. Vol 28, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Bosco, X791: Ultear

"We'll get them to Fiore," Sue promised, nodding. The train of former slaves handed out clothes and packs with food as they prepared for the trek to the border. The road ahead stretched over hills into the distance, nothing but rolling grasslands to either side. "What about that treacherous scum Bora? Leaving him in Bosco is way too merciful. He'll probably bribe his way out of trouble again. You know what this country's like."

 _All too well,_ Ultear mused. "Then he'll lead us to more trafficking bases," she assured the former Phantom, holding out her hand and summoning an orb. Boze whistled when Bora appeared in the crystal, frowning as he struggled, bound back-to-back with Hamudo. "We have a tracking spell on him. Bora's been quite useful."

"We can't travel openly with you," Jellal added, "but rest assured we'll watch over you until you reach Fiore. King Toma is a generous monarch. He'll get refugees home, and find places for those with nowhere to go."

"We'll join Fairy Tail, if they'll have us," Boze added, gesturing to his partner with one hand. "She wanted to before we ran into Bora. We didn't travel with him often, but we thought he was a friend, and–" the bald wizard grabbed Jellal's hand and shook it hard enough to leave Jellal shaking. "I can't even imagine a way to thank you enough."

"You just did," Meredy insisted, smiling in a way that reminded Ultear of Fairy Tail. _One day, she will be free to join them,_ Ultear swore. "Get going. We've got your backs."

"Um..." Daphne looked at Jellal over the tops of her glasses, head lowered a fraction. "I'd like to go with you guys, if it's all right. The Magic Council denied my parole every time, yes. I got along with all of you, didn't I?" She wilted when Meredy whirled to peer at her, Sensory Link glowing around the pink-haired psychic. "Please? Being Hamudo's human Archive, all of you fighting to stop them – I learned my lesson, yes, yes."

Cobra chuckled. "Relax, cowgirl. I can hear you. She ain't the one from that other world, Meredy." Ultear watched Meredy with discreet concern. _Careful, baby. We have no right to seek revenge._

Meredy sighed and looked at Jellal. Their guild master smiled and offered his hand to Daphne. "Never forget your crimes, but use the memory of them to atone by helping others. Never let your past overwhelm you, and believe in a day when you'll be forgiven. If you can live by that code, welcome to Crime Sorciere." Daphne shook his hand, her smile Natsu-wide.

"Six years with only one new guy," Meredy chuckled, "and in less than a month, we start turning into Fairy Tail. Tenrou landed on our lives like Sema, huh?" Ultear smiled at her daughter. _That's my girl._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1: Akane Beach

Crime Sorciere watched from a nearby cliff while Mirajane summoned the guild stamp. "So, where do you want your guild marks?" she asked, smiling at Boze and Sue, while Gajeel hugged each of them in one arm. The Iron Dragon Slayer had an enormous, goofy grin. The bunch of them were at a camper's hut with Mira's siblings, card wizard Cana, and Gajeel's eternal companion Pantherlily. Night covered Akane, the only light around them from stars and magic.

"J-just like that?" Boze asked.

"Don't be stupid," Gajeel retorted. "They let me in, right? So you two are a cinch!" He let them go to permit Mira to stamp them. "That reminds me. Weren't you traveling with some model agent? Bolo the Cromulent?"

"Bora the Prominence," all three Strausses replied. _Oh, here we go,_ Ultear thought.

Sue shuddered. "We only traveled with him once in a while. It turns out he was in the slave trade, after all," she explained. Boze shook his head. "We caught him at it a week ago, so he decided to trade us, too." Gajeel snarled. "If it hadn't been for Crime Sorciere..."

Gajeel snorted. "Been hearing that name a lot since the Clock thing," he noted.

Pantherlily nodded. "They have been a scourge driving away all evil," he said. "I would expect no less from Earthland's Prince Jellal." Ultear grinned at Jellal, who hid his face in the shadow of his hood. The Exceed looked up at the stars. "This is so familiar, like a recurring dream. Prince Jellal, fleeing unjust enforcers, leaping between two worlds to save them both." He turned to face his partner. "I want to help him, Gajeel." Ultear's smile grew. _You have many friends, Jellal._

Gajeel looked at Boze and Sue. "Yeah. Me too." He grimaced and looked at the stars. "They were right, though. Not much we can do when just saying 'hi' will turn Fairy Tail into a dark guild. Damn Magic Council." Jellal turned to meet Ultear's eyes. _Friends of other Jellals. Gajeel's right, Ultear,_ he sent.

The time mage sighed, looking down one last time. _For now,_ she said, while Boze and Sue high-fived each other. _One day. Believe in a day we'll be forgiven._ She turned towards Crocus. _At the moment, we have a greater problem. Eclipse._


	161. Vol 28, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Ultear-2

Ultear Mikazuchi munched popcorn from a bucket while she watched Fairy Tail One train for the Grand Magic Games. "The down side of synching our timeline to theirs," she explained, Kagura at her side, "is that we're going to be competing at the same time. At least Mom's okay with splitting up the guild this year so we can keep an eye on things over there." Kagura nodded.

Simon walked over, little Shou squirming in his arms. "It must have been weird for their Jellal-nii to do this with us. It feels a little like peeping."

"I'm going to ignore you not mentioning my world-sister," Ultear shot back, eyebrow twitching. Her husband grinned. "Anyway, this is doing for them what they did for us. I know things got really different here, but we can still help." She watched Natsu-1 run with concrete wheels tied to his waist, then turned her attention to where the rest of Team Erza had gathered.

Virgo-1 emerged from the sand, right under Lucy's butt. "Princess. Emergency," she reported. _Huh?_ Ultear wondered, using her Arc windows to look for trouble. After some chatter, Virgo explained with uncharacteristic brevity: "The Celestial Spirit World is in danger of being destroyed. Everyone...please help us."

Ultear leaped to her feet, popcorn flying in all directions. "Guys! We've got a problem!" she shouted. The afternoon brawls came to a screeching halt. "Virgo just asked Fairy Tail One to help save the Celestia–" Virgo erupted in a vast shaft of golden light. "Crap! Gotta move!" She leaped through the portal.

"Ul!" Simon gasped, then Ultear was on Earthland-1. _No time!_ she decided, casting out her Dimension Arc to follow Virgo's beam and link the two worlds. _Have to...synch up space and time, or we could lose them for weeks,_ she thought. _Let's not do that again._ She ignored Jet and fat!Droy staring at her, and concentrated.

Her portal opened to a platform where the golden beam shined down. They were already dressed in Celestial outfits. Once Ultear's Arc was complete, Team Erza (and guests) floated down and landed. "Too close," Ultear breathed, gritting her teeth. "Guys, are you all right?"

"Ultear!" Lucy gasped. Gray's eyes widened. "Is it okay for you to be there?"

"Relax, Lucy," she replied, winking, "I'm Ultear-2. You heard me a couple of times through my Dimension Arc. We've been watching out for you."

"Thank you, Ultear-sama," Virgo replied. _"Sama?"_ Ultear wondered. "However, your assistance should not be necessary."

"Necessary? If they're in the Spirit World for more than a day, they'll miss the Grand Magic Games!" Ultear pointed out. Virgo's expression went blank. "One day in your world is three months in ours – er, theirs – remember?"

"EHHH?!" Erza's group yelped.

Ultear grinned at them. "Don't...worry," she insisted, straining to hold the portal. "As long as I hold this gate open, you're on 'one day equals one day' time."

Simon appeared from her shadow, his magic supporting hers. "I'll help. You guys go save Heaven. We've got your back."

"Simon," Erza breathed, trembling. Natsu stared, paralyzed.

"Er." Virgo turned, and Lucy's entire group of contracted spirits appeared behind the maiden, Seireio joining above them all. "Oh dear."

"Oops," the other spirits all said, in a single chorus.

Ultear's smile vanished. "Define 'oops.'"

Mighty Seireio, King of Heaven, rubbed the back of his neck, his smile more sheepish than Aries' whole body. "It was meant to be a party." His eyes lit up, while the Fairy Tail One wizards stared at him, bodies bleached out. "Smile!" he announced, as he...well, smiled. "However! Thanks to your otherworldly friend, we can all visit you."

"Wait!" Lucy blurted. "Isn't it dangerous for you to come to our world?"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Leo replied, walking up to her with a kind smile. "As long as we're not forbidden to return, coming back is as simple as falling into bed."

"Yeah!" they all cheered, wizard and spirit alike, and charged through the portal. A small army of Plues carried an enormous table covered in food. Seireio shrunk down to about four meters tall to allow himself passage into Earthland-1.

Ultear and Simon let the portal collapse, leaning on one another and grinning. "Let's not do that again," Simon chuckled. "Don't worry, I left Shou with our Mira and Lucy. We should be back before they can spoil him _too_ rotten."

Virgo dropped to her knees before Lucy, then bowed until her head and arms were on the sand. "T-true punishment time, Princess? I beg your forgiveness..." Ultear glared at the spirit. _Oooh. So tempted._

Lucy gaped, then waved her arms in the air, fluid as cooked noodles. _Zen, that's been a while,_ Ultear thought. "It's okay, really!" she insisted. "It turned out all right, after all!"

The party quickly sprawled across the beach, vacationers staring at the wizards and spirits as they celebrated. Ultear-2 shook her head as they ate (except Natsu, for some weird reason), danced, and otherwise did what Fairy Tail does. As the party went on, more Fairy Tail One wizards streamed towards the raucous celebration. Ultear stiffened for an instant when Master Makarov dashed in, leaping onto the table and holding up a mug like a trophy.

As evening approached, Natsu walked over to Simon and stared at him for several seconds. Then he poked Simon in the chest, repeatedly. "I'm real, Natsu," Simon sighed.

"Ai-yah!" Natsu cried, leaping back. "So, you're not a ghost from the Spirit World or anything?"

"We're both from a different Earthland," Ultear explained. "You went to Edolas once, right?" Natsu nodded. "Well, it's a bit like that. Our world used to be a lot closer to yours, but we're still different versions of the people you know." She grinned again, pointing at the white guild mark on her right shoulder. "Except we're Fairy Tail wizards, and always have been!"

"Well, almost," Simon added. "Our Erza and I were still prisoners of the Tower of Heaven. Ultear was captured by the Bureau. In our world, Fairy Tail rescued us all, and we've been members ever since."

"So," Erza said, Ultear and Simon both leaping back, "your Jellal was never..."

"Mavis, Erza, don't _do_ that," Simon breathed, holding his chest while Ultear laughed. "Some things don't change on any world. Like a shinobi, I swear..."

Ultear shook her head. "Nope! Jellal's the pride and joy of Fiore, an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail, and..." she paused. _Maybe I shouldn't mention their family,_ Ultear decided. "...well, the rest can wait for another time."

"You're alive," Erza breathed, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she stared at Simon.

Simon chuckled. "Last time I checked." The brief laugh died, and he looked out into the ocean. "Though there are times...I'm married to Ultear," he explained, holding up his left hand. His wedding band gleamed in the light of the sunset. "We have a son. We named him Shou."

Erza blinked. "Congratulations," she replied. "Why is that..."

"I understand," Simon replied slowly, "that your Shou is traveling the world with Wally." Her husband glanced back at the party, as boisterous as when it started. "I'm not familiar with everything that went wrong with your Jellal and Tower, but I know he blames himself for my death here." He turned back towards the ocean. "Grimoire Heart made a copy of our Jellal. Siegrain." Natsu and Erza both gasped, the Dragon Slayer letting out a hiss. "Yeah. It was a mess. He hid a different project as a clean-up site over the old Tower ruins. I almost did die, at the end. Shou was there, though. He got in front of me, tried to block Altairis with his cards. It was enough to save me. It was even...almost enough to save him."

"Oh, Simon," Erza whispered. "I'm sorry."

"That was years ago for us, now," Ultear explained, forcing a smile. "We mourned Shou, terribly. We held a wake, too – threw a party to shame Seireio himself." She nodded towards Lucy's Celestial celebration. "Then we kept moving forward, because that's what Fairy Tail wizards do."

 _"Both_ Jellals blamed themselves, because Jellal," Simon sighed. "Ours got better. I don't know about yours. Your Crime Sorciere saved us from more than I can even explain, but they weren't able to save everyone, and, well." He shrugged, and Ultear hugged him. "You know how Jellal-nii is."

"Jellal's a knee?" Natsu asked, blinking. Ultear couldn't help a laugh when Simon facepalmed.

"It's a term from Simon's native language," Erza explained. "Nihonese became one of our few hobbies in the Tower. I hadn't thought about it in years, until Meredy said 'nakama' in Kardia Cathedral. 'Jellal-nii' means 'big brother Jellal.'" Natsu thought for a moment, then nodded. Erza brightened, her brave face so familiar to Ultear it ached. "So!" she blurted, smiling. "You two are married? How did that happen?"

"Ultear likes muscular guys," Simon chuckled, "and has the patience of ten saints."

Ultear shook her head. "It's a bit more complicated than that," she said, "and Simon's about nine of those saints. I'm a handful."

Simon waggled his eyebrows. "I like your handful." Erza's eyes went round, her jaw sagging. Natsu laughed. _Gods, he's such a boy._

Ultear-2 blinked. _Mavis. He_ is _a boy. I keep forgetting, they lost seven years. They're all so young..._ She didn't mention any of that. "Ignore him," she replied instead. "Simon is just naughty enough to not be boring. Besides, we're not going to turn into pumpkins in the morning. We can talk then. Have fun with Lucy's heavenly bodies."

"You did not just make that joke," Simon objected.

Erza looked between them. "You'll be here tomorrow," she said. It wasn't quite a question.

"Unless Kane the Merciless attacks our Fiore, I promise, Erza," Ultear swore. Natsu cheered and rushed toward the party, throwing an arm around Gray and pointing at the duo. Gray spat out a mouthful and stared. _Oh, my. Tomorrow's going to be interesting._

That was when Master Makarov waddled over to them, a mug in one hand and a roll of beef-on-the-bone in the other. "Hi there!"

"Third Master," Ultear whispered. "I-it's good to see you." Simon nodded, but when his mouth moved, no words came out.

"Are you sure you're Fairy Tail wizards?" Makarov chuckled, pointing at the feast with his meat. "A party like that, and you're standing over here watching it."

Simon frowned. "It's complicated, Master. Did one of the others tell you where we're from?" Makarov grinned and nodded. "My counterpart's dead here. That still causes your Erza grief." He grinned back. "Besides, if we joined in, how long do you think it would take the rest of our Fairy Tail to show up?" Makarov yelped, taking a step back. Ultear laughed with her husband. "Exactly! I don't know if _any_ world could survive two Fairy Tails throwing a party together."

"Y-yeah..." Makarov agreed, shivering. Then he shook his head clear, his smile vanishing when he looked up at them. "Ultear. Simon. I need to talk to you about how events played out in your world." Ultear gulped. _I'd almost forgotten what Third Master could be like,_ she thought. "The Jellal of this world had little time to speak of it. From what I have learned, I'm not sure my children should hear everything yet. Tell me first."

"Yes, Third Master," Ultear demurred. "My story begins in X774, and that's where our worlds began to change..."

-FT- -FT- -FT-

"...with the phoenix and Eclair gone, Dyst became their new guild master," Ultear explained. "A bunch of us wanted them to join Fairy Tail, but..." she shrugged. "Mom was philosophical about it. 'It's not about being in our guild, it's about being _a_ guild,' you know?" Wendy-2 nodded.

Beth chuckled. "That was the last big situation we found ourselves in, and it wasn't even ours. We were guest stars in a Phoenix Grave adventure." The former Prayer shrugged. "Ever since Acnologia, things have been a lot calmer. Not boring, thank Zen, but we haven't had to save the world since then."

Most of Fairy Tail One was gathered around them in a semi-circle, sitting and staring. Their last magic images faded back into the ether. It was afternoon, yet the only time anyone had interrupted was when Droy-1 had insisted on lunch. Both Mirajanes were prepared, and the leftovers from the Celestial Spirit party had been enough for everyone. Ultear-2 giggled. _Watching a Natsu turn down food was weird._ They'd built him a campfire instead, and Mira-2 had returned to their world with toddler Shou still squirming in her arms.

"So!" Ultear clapped her hands. "I hope everyone remembers Master Makarov's ban on spoilers," she said, gesturing to where he sat to the side of the mismatched groups, "but that aside, are there any questions?"

Cana-1 punched the air, a mug in her hand. "Crash Sisters!" she smirked. "I love that. You've already told our Ultear she's family, even though Gildarts isn't her father, right?" Ultear-2 nodded. "Good. I don't wanna have to deal with her being ridiculous." _Thanks, imoto,_ Ultear thought.

Gray raised his hand. "Devil Slayer magic," he said. Ultear facepalmed. "It's not like that, Ultear. Deliora's already...gone, in our world." Ultear lowered her hand, stomach churning. _Try not to be a jerk, Ultear,_ she admonished herself, while Gray-1 continued. "The way you described that other Gray, he cut through Tartaros like Erza through cake. I'm not the only one, either. Lyon's a God Slayer."

"Jellal too, right?" Wendy-1 asked. Wendy-2 nodded, smiling.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The wizards of Crime Sorciere are fugitives–" he turned on Gray, "–and Lamia Scale is the competition! What are you thinking?" Ultear hid a smile under her hand, while several others laughed. _I miss Makarov priorities._

"With respect, Master," Gray replied, grimacing, "I think we could end up fighting a whole graveyard's worth of undead dragons." Makarov huffed and looked away, arms crossed. "I want us to be ready. All of us."

Natsu snorted. "We're doin' this wrong," he said, looking away and pouting.

"Ah, Natsu logic," Simon chuckled. "What are we doing wrong–"

Natsu leaped to his feet and pointed at Simon. "Not you guys!" he cried. Simon's eyes widened. "Look at them!" He turned to his Fairy Tail, pointing in a wave between the four Fairy Two wizards. "Can't you guys see it?" The other Fairy Tail One wizards looked at each other.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped. _Ah, the Natsu-to-Ishgaran translator,_ Ultear mused. "All of the Crime Sorciere wizards are in Fairy Tail on Earthland-2. That's what you mean, right, Natsu?"

"Yeah! To Grim with that fugitive stuff – they belong in Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared, fist punching at the sky.

Makarov sighed and stood, brushing the sand off his legs. "And how do you propose to deal with that 'fugitive stuff,' Natsu?" he asked. Ultear was careful to hide her glance towards Erza. Titania was looking down, fists on her legs, still sitting while others were moving to stand. "Let's say we can prove Jellal's innocence. Meredy was still a child as a Grimoire Heart wizard. The others committed the crimes they are wanted for. What are we supposed to do about that?"

Natsu rubbed his chin and looked into the distance for a few seconds. Then he brightened, smiling with an 'aha!' look that Ultear swore came with a musical sting. "We beat up the Magic Council!" he declared. Somehow, he missed most of his _nakama_ staring at him, pale and sweat-dropping. "Let's fight them! Then we'll be the Council! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Only Mira was smiling, and even she looked embarrassed.

"That's not how it works," a chorus of voices replied. Natsu's look of triumph vanished.

Makarov glared at the Salamander. "Natsu!" he barked, and the Dragon Slayer leaped back, staring at the guild master. "This is a complicated and delicate situation. It would be difficult even if Jellal and Ultear hadn't been on the previous Council. They embarrassed the administration in Era. Gran Doma wants to make an example of them."

"I guess I can understand that," Natsu pouted, scratching his cheek with one finger. "If it was Fairy Tail, I'd be angry too." Again, the look of triumph returned. "So you're sayin' we've gotta be smart about it, right?" Makarov blinked and nodded. Natsu whirled around, and pointed at...

...Levy. The little genius blinked. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. If anything, the stares he got were more incredulous. _Probably because it's a great idea!_ Ultear decided. _Way to go, Natsu!_ The Dragon Slayer's smile grew. "You're the smartest wizard in Fairy Tail. You can think of something, right?"

Levy gulped. "Um..." She closed her eyes, jaw tight, one fist clenched. Then she turned on Ultear. "Your Jellal and Levy are friends, aren't they?" she asked.

It was so sudden Ultear was caught flat-footed. _Huh?_ she wondered. "Uh, yeah," she agreed. "Yeah, they've been friends just about forever. Sorcerer Weekly called them our 'blue brain trust' after the War," she explained.

"Mystogan was my friend," Levy said. The surprise at that was muted, but it was obvious from the looks she got that few of her _nakama_ had known. "He stayed on the second floor, but he'd use a staff to talk to me about magic theory, science, politics, stuff that most of you aren't interested in. Introverts unite, you know?" She sighed, while Lucy walked over and put an arm around her. "It made me feel special. Even then, Mystogan didn't let me see who he was, but I could tell how much he cared about others."

Ultear nodded. "Hope is blue," she quoted. Most of Fairy Tail One stared at her. _What has Myst got to do with it?_ she wondered.

"There's no shame in having any skill," Levy-1 continued, and Ultear felt like the bookworm's eyes pierced her soul, "as long as you don't use it to hurt people. This world's Ultear is a brilliant mastermind, capable of manipulating certified geniuses. Do you have any of that talent?"

 _Oh!_ Ultear smiled, fingers steepled. "Oh, yes," she assured Levy. "The Magic Council used to come after our Fairy Tail, too. They don't do that any more."

Beth shivered. "Scary," she gulped. Several Fairy Tail One wizards nodded.

"Okay. We'll have to disguise you, so our Rune Knights don't arrest you by mistake. Mira, I'm going to need your help too," Levy announced. The She-Demon's smile mirrored Ultear's. For some reason, her _nakama_ started backing away, even Elfman and Lisanna. _Oh, for goodness sake. We're not that scary._ Levy nodded. "Natsu, you're going to have to be patient. We'll need at least a few weeks."

"Okay!" Natsu cheered, one of the few not terrified by the trio of schemers. "Everyone, let's train hard! It's time for Fairy Tail to be the number one guild in Fiore again!"

"And we'll help!" Simon added, fist in the air. "Crime Sorciere might have to wait, but we're not going to stand on the sidelines if Fairy Tail wizards need us, right?"

"AYE SIR!" Both guilds cheered. Ultear smiled. _That's my guild._


	162. Vol 28, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Akane Beach, X791: Lucy

Lucy watched, shaking her head with a smile, as Natsu stacked his enormous cement wheels. "You know that's some crazy training, right, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu grinned at her. "Yep!" He shrugged. "Ul-Two says the other Natsu's on a mission, so I'm just gonna have to work as hard as I can until he's back. Right, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, one paw in the air. Lucy couldn't help a giggle. "We're gonna win!"

"Mm!" Lucy nodded. "I can't wait to meet that other Lucy, too. They've had some amazing adventures, huh?" She looked at her guild mark. "Seven years..."

Natsu snorted. "Don't worry about it, Luce. We'll catch up." He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sure," Lucy agreed. "Ultear had to give us the summary, so I'm looking forward to hearing more, but – aren't you even a little curious about what Natsu-2 is like after seven years?"

"I already know," Natsu grinned. "He beat up Acnologia and found Dad!" Then he pouted. "Except Gramps called how he did it a 'spoiler.' Ai-yah!" he wailed, fire popping from his mouth while he stamped his feet. "I wanna know where Igneel is!"

"You'll find him," Lucy insisted. "I'm sure of it. Even after my father was gone, he sent Gonzales to me. It's like...I still have a part of them, now. Mom and Dad." Natsu's tantrum died away, and he and Happy turned their attention to Lucy. "She's been helping me train. My little sister. I always dreamed–"

 _"Hello, Imitatia," Jellal said, not looking at all surprised. "Hermetic Formula Nine: Culmination,"_ Lucy remembered. "Say, Natsu, what made you decide that helping Crime Sorciere was so important, right now?" Natsu looked down, and Happy blinked, head titling sideways. "I mean, I want to help them too, but shouldn't we concentrate on the Games?"

"They're family. Ultear is Gray's sister, and Meredy's her kid. And...'Jellal-nii.' That's what they call him," Natsu whispered. _It's always weird when he gets like this,_ Lucy thought. "I want him to help us train, but...it's more than that. I owe him."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "For Michelle?" Natsu shrugged. "Stopping the Oracion–"

"No way!" Natsu howled, fists pumping in the air, and Lucy recognized him again. Happy snickered behind his forepaws. "I wanna fight Cobra again! And Erigor! And Midnight! He owes _me_ for that!" Again, the tantrum vanished as quickly as it came. "Nirvana," he said.

"Oh!" Lucy nodded. "Because he helped you with Zero, right?"

Natsu shook his head. "That'd be enough, but..." he swallowed and looked away. "When Jellal showed up, he was just there to bring me fire – and Dragon Force. He didn't ask me to forgive him. He didn't ask for a chance to fight. All he wanted was to help _me_ win." He took a deep breath, swallowed, let it go. "I didn't listen. All I cared about was Erza's tears."

"Natsu," Happy whispered. _Oh, Natsu,_ Lucy agreed.

"I should've _known,"_ Natsu snarled. "Lots of things about the way people fight are important, but you can tell if someone's bad pretty fast from one part. Bad guys wanna _hurt_ you when they fight. That guy in the Tower, he was all about hurting you. Jellal – he took a blast for me. _Exactly_ like Simon did for Erza. The bad guy in the Tower wasn't him, Lucy."

Lucy gasped. "Natsu, even the Master isn't sure–" she began.

"He is," Natsu replied. _He is?_ Lucy wondered, and her mind wouldn't wrap around the thought. "I figured it out, and Gramps is smarter than I am about this stuff." He shook his head again. "It's not just Nirvana. In the Tower, he tried to cast Abyss Break, then stopped in the middle when one of Erza's cuts flared up. I didn't knock him out with my last attack. Someone used magic to send us back to Akane."

Natsu straightened, looking up again. "'For a Fairy Tail wizard, the true sin is averting your eyes, and not being able to believe in people.' In Nirvana, all I wanted to do was beat him up. Jellal had to take that shot for me because I was too busy hating him while he put all his power into believing in me. When everyone needed me to be a real Fairy Tail wizard...for a minute, I wasn't. The whole guild's alive because right then, _he was."_ He held up a fist. _Natsu...every time I think I know you, you show me something more,_ Lucy thought. "So I'm gonna save his guild. I'm gonna believe in them, no matter what, because guild marks or no guild marks, they're Fairy Tail wizards."

"You mean Levy's gonna save them," Happy said, grinning.

Natsu, to Lucy's surprise, smiled again. "Yeah! I'll beat up the Magic Council if we have to, but that'd be a problem, right?" Lucy felt a drop of sweat roll down her cheek. _You could say that,_ she thought. "So it's like when we first met." Lucy blinked. _Huh?_ she wondered. "I came to save you, but I needed you to save me. I couldn't do anything on that ship, so you had to get it to shore!"

"Oh, right!" Lucy remembered. "I get it now. We use our strength to help where our guild mates – _nakama_ – are weak!" She smiled, bowing her head. "It can be really hard, asking for help sometimes, but that's why it's important to be there when they need us." Natsu nodded. She threw her arms around him, smiling when he gulped. _And to let them be there...for us._ She remembered her father, and Natsu at her side every moment while she faced her grief. _Thank you, Natsu._


	163. Vol 29, Ch 1

**Volume Twenty-Nine: Gaming the System**

Earthland-1, Akane Fields, X791: Levy

"Solid Script: Fate!" Levy chanted. The word formed from micro-cables and spider webs, threads pulsing around the letters' edges. A cool breeze blew through the sparse woodlands, easing Levy's nerves. Her ritual book glowed with silvery light in front of her lap, the grass warm beneath her. "Freed?"

"Jutsu Shiki: Resolution Field," Freed chanted, his runes forming around her word. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. "I feel the need to remind you that magic of this sort cannot be controlled with absolute precision," he explained, wiping his forehead with a kerchief. "Also, while not illegal, the Magic Council will likely frown on this ritual if they find out."

"Hmph," Levy grumbled. "We can't risk even the slightest legal misstep, but the Council can frown until the Apocalypse for all I care. This is to set things right. We've been over this, Freed." Pantherlily nodded from his perch on Gajeel's shoulder. _Probability Magic. It's a risk, but I can't think of anything more reliable for this._

"We know there will be consequences," Mirajane admitted, smiling, "but to save members of our family, we can accept them, right?" She clasped her hands, and Freed bowed his head.

"Mavis, Freed," Ultear-2 huffed, wearing the form of a tall, thin woman with jet-black hair, "it's been seven years, you're not still on about–" Her eyes widened, and she threw her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. "I forgot..."

"Oi, oi," Laxus cut in, "it's fine. This is all weird, but Mystogan and I talked about this other world stuff years ago. It's not my first Jellal with a messed-up life."

Evergreen flew to hover over Elfman's shoulder, her smile more gentle than Levy had expected. "Besides, we know how fickle their 'justice' really is," she said, descending until she could lean on Elfman's shoulder. "So, what do we do next?"

"I'd like to find Crime Sorciere," Mirajane said, her smile growing. The others stared, sweat-dropping. "We've worked on the Council end as much as we can, I think."

"Uh, wouldn't that be one of those legal misstep things, nee-san?" Elfman asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd rather be manly about it like Natsu, but we've gotta be careful with this, right?" Evergreen looked at him in surprise, but at their respective angles, Elfman didn't notice. _If this keeps up, I may join Team Elfever._

"I'll go," Ultear-2 said with a nod. "Your Crime Sorciere hasn't committed any crimes in my world – just the opposite. We owe them everything. It's a cheat, but it's technically legal."

Levy grabbed her book on legal esoterica and her Gale Force Glasses. A quick run-through proved Ul-2 right, if only just. "Okay, just be careful," Levy insisted. "The Council could try to arrest you anyway, and then we're looking at a two-world mess."

"Relax, Levy-chan," Ul-2 replied, winking, and vanished.

Levy groaned and let herself fall backwards into the grass. "It's been a month of this," she sighed, "and I don't feel any closer to an answer. We can argue extenuating circumstances until we're blue in the face, but the Magic Council is judge and jury. A serial killer without magic gets a fairer trial than a wizard who messes up an enchantment."

Mira sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Gajeel gulped for some reason. "Don't worry, Levy," she soothed, stroking her shoulder. "We'll think of something."

"I think so, but – look at the Infinity Clock mess," Levy reminded them. "The Legion Corps attacked us out of the blue, the Oracion Seis ran circles around the Council to manipulate everyone, Crime Sorciere saved the day, and they made the whole thing sound like it was about Fairy Tail." She held her forehead. "It's all politics. I can't magic or logic my way through that."

Mirajane looked towards Crocus, barely visible in the distance. "Then let's use it." Levy sat up in surprise. "Politics isn't evil," she continued, smiling at Levy, "it's just another skill."

"We're gonna out-politics the Council?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. "I don't know. That's asking a lot, even for Fairy Tail."

"We don't have to beat them," Mira explained. The wheels in Levy's mind were already spinning. "Politics is an art of compromise, give and take. It's not that different from the mission system, except instead of money, people trade laws, favors, ideas."

"If the Council can get a victory out of it," Laxus agreed, "then they can let Crime Sorciere off the hook." He held his chin. "We're gonna need a carrot _and_ a stick, Mira."

"The carrot's not hard," Levy said. "My counterpart and Jellal-2 built an airship that turned into a giant robot. We can probably fix Etherion together." The others gaped at her. Levy noticed just enough to shrug. "It's just numbers and resources. We can manage. I'm more worried about the stick. Where are we going to get leverage against the Magic Council?"


	164. Vol 29, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Akane Fields, X791: Jellal

Jellal couldn't help but smile at the training exercises shared by the Fairy Tails of two worlds. The twin Natsus did battle with such delighted ferocity that their blows drove them into the air, as though flying. In contrast, the Lucys spent most of their time either talking or meditating, peppered with summoning practice. The Grays spent their comparatively rare time together helping Gray-1 claim Devil Slayer magic. Wendy-2, meanwhile, seemed to have adopted her young counterpart as a little sister, and the two trained constantly.

The Gajeels got along well enough to surprise the Heavenly Body mage, grinning and laughing amid the sounds of clashing steel. By contrast, the Thunder Tribes seemed to butt heads regularly, their training devolving into brawls on more than one occasion. _I wouldn't have thought it of either Freed,_ Jellal mused, _but they seem to be the worst of the lot._

He stepped closer to the cliff's edge. Neither Erza was anywhere to be found. His heart pounded. _Is something wrong?_ Jellal worried. "Formula Eyes." The magic brought the world of ether to life, colors sharpening, distances shortening at will. _Nothing. Where–_

"Jellal?" Erza called. The mighty leader of Crime Sorciere leaped and whirled in place, having to work not to stumble over the cliff. "Be careful, Jellal!" Erza cried, rushing halfway to him before he caught himself. "Are you–"

"I'm all right, Erza," he reassured her. One look had told him that this was the Erza of Earthland-1. (Not "his" Erza. _Never_ his Erza.) She was in a simple sundress, not even wearing her usual breastplate. "You shouldn't be here. The Rune Knights–"

"To _Grim_ with the Rune Knights," Erza snarled. Jellal recoiled, eyes widening. "We need to talk, and Kardia is no place to have a private conversation." She made a fist. "Besides, Lahar stalks the cathedral like a jackal. He cares little for Zentopia's sanctuary."

"The situation with Cardinal Lapointe gave him reason," Jellal noted. "Erza–"

To the end of his days, Jellal could never work out what happened next. One moment, Erza was five paces away; the next, she was before him, holding his hand. He stared at her grip, paralyzed by her touch. "You said that most of your memories have returned. Does that include Simon?"

"Yeah," Jellal admitted. He tugged at his hand, but Erza wouldn't let go. "The only part I don't remember is the time between Natsu defeating me and waking up as Brain's prisoner. The rest...Erza. I don't know what to say." He looked down at their grasp, avoiding her eyes. _"There is nothing as dreary as merely existing, day after day." You were my favorite toy. I drank in the desperate fury writ across your face and body like the finest wine. I reveled in your struggles, your despair._ In an instant, the salvation he'd spent years striving for felt as unreachable as the most distant star.

"Nirvana, then?" Erza asked.

Jellal nodded. "It's strange, remembering that I had amnesia. Like seeing a hole even after it's been filled."

"Can I think of you as the old Jellal, then," she asked, her grip tightening the slightest fraction, "and talk to you in that way?"

"I wish that were possible," he breathed, crushing the yearning that howled in his soul, "but I have done things that can never be undone. I tormented you for eight years. Deceived our family and put them in shackles as binding as the Cult's. I murdered Simon." _"You were still crawling around here, you little pest?" Gazing down on Simon's broken body, unable to muster the contempt to even be angry. It was annoyance, delay, inconvenience._ He looked towards the sunset, away from Erza. "Even if there were no Rune Knights, I would think you should keep your distance. If it were not for promises I have made to my guild," he continued, "I would let you take my life, if you wanted it." _Ultear. Midnight. You are both too clever._

Erza let him go, then stood beside him to watch the sunset. "Do you think that's what Simon would want?" she asked, turning to face him again. "You formed a guild to protect the innocent and rescue the lost from darkness. You've liberated entire kingdoms from evil, even saved the world." She made a fist, took a step closer. _No. Erza, please, stay away. I will poison you with my shadow,_ he prayed. "That's how you're making up for your sins. That's how far you're prepared to go!"

 _I thought so once, too,_ Jellal thought. With Erza there, her kind words reaching out to him, the perverse logic of guilt only made him more certain of his self-condemnation. _She said_ my _sins. She knows it wasn't Ultear. That it was me._ It was a twisted relief to hear. "I don't know," he admitted, even knowing it would only inflame her further. _Better that than outright denial._

"What?" Erza blurted, whirling on him.

"Don't worry," he replied, that perverse impulse making him smile without mirth. "I know I am not allowed to die. I don't have the right."

The moment Erza began to tremble, Jellal knew he'd made a mistake. "'Allowed'...'the _right'_...what the Grim are you talking about?!" Erza demanded.

"When we first created Crime Sorciere, we wanted to make amends for our sins, certainly," Jellal explained. "Now, though...'redemption'...it's impossible for me. I can never make up for my actions in the Tower of Heaven. Yet I am banished from death." _"Only I can hear Zeref! I am his chosen one!" Nothing would stand in his way. No one_ could _stand in his way. He would create a world of freedom, even if that meant drowning it in blood first._ Jellal shook his head. "That would betray my guild, and your demand. 'Live, and struggle.' I haven't forgotten," he reassured her. "All I can do is spend my life atoning for betrayals that can never be forgiven, being punished in this life and the next–"

She slapped him. It was hardly a surprise. "How can you be such a coward?" Erza demanded, her voice shaking. "Remember my words, you say? How dare you!" She stood in his path, fists half-raised. "You speak of a life without joy, without hope! That is not living! That is not struggling! Don't you dare stand before me and claim that was my wish!"

"I cannot die," Jellal whispered, looking away, "but I have no right to a life, either."

Erza grabbed his cloak, shaking him. "You're _not_ the old Jellal," she accused, glaring at him. "You're not the Jellal who never surrendered, who gave us all hope in a living nightmare!"

Jellal slumped. "You're right," he confessed. Pieces of his soul stitched together over years of strife came apart in despair.

"You–" Erza shook him harder, her sandal slipped on the wet grass, and she fell on top of him. They slid down the gentle slope of the hill, coming to a halt with Erza still lying on his chest. Scarlet hair cascaded around him, her eyes wide, locked onto his.

The void of despair that grasped at him was overwhelmed and banished by the light that shone from her. "You're always right," he whispered, all his willpower turned to fighting the desire to reach up and caress her cheek.

"That's not true," she said, her fury from a moment ago lost to the void she'd banished. "I just live my life to the fullest, even when I'm unsure of myself. That's all." She smelled of strawberries and sea salt. He could feel her heart beat through his breastplate. The light of sunset trickled through her hair, tinting the world that sacred color.

"Erza," he breathed, still paralyzed while she covered her eyes with one hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, then reached down and cupped his face in her hands. "Jellal." Erza spoke his name like a prayer, a plea to defy everything between them. _The world. Fate. Sins beyond redemption. How can I overcome all that?_ Jellal wondered, only for his thoughts to freeze when a stream of tears trickled from her natural eye.

It was the matching tears from her other eye that wore away his resistance. His hand reached up, and before he knew what had happened, Jellal had wiped the tears away. Her lips parted just a fraction, and she guided him up (didn't she always?), drawing him to her. Erza was divine. She was irresistible. She was light and joy and salvation, the very breath of her mingling with his–

 _"If there is one who can be called evil in this world, then it must be Jellal."_

He pushed Erza away before his weakness could betray her again. _What was I thinking? How could I? Is there anyone in this world more contemptible than me?_ Though he looked away, there was no escaping the confusion on her face, the longing and sorrow he'd caused her. Again. _Say something. An excuse, a reason, something,_ anything _that won't be another obstacle for her to defeat. Maybe, if there was someone else – a girlfriend's too casual, I don't have the wedding band for a wife – yes, a fian–_

 _DON'T YOU DARE!_ Ultear-2 howled in his mind. Jellal winced at the eruption in his thoughts, clutching his head. "Jellal! Are you all right?" Erza grabbed his hand again, and her tears returned. "I'm sorry! I went too far–"

"No," Jellal insisted. "That was just telepathy. Loud telepathy." This time, he was able to extract his hand. He summoned her sandals with telekinesis and handed them to her. "I'm going to see what that was about. Please excuse me." _Oh, don't you dare use me as an –_ Ultear-2 raged in his mind.

Meteor Wave brought her to her hiding place at the edge of the woods. Ultear-2 yelped and leaped back. Then she glared at him. "Seriously, Jellal? Are you brain-dead, or just blind? And a fiancée? All the reasons you already have for keeping your distance–"

"Yes, it was stupid, I'm aware," Jellal retorted, "but I was being rushed. I'd thank you for the interruption, were it not for your purpose."

"I'm trying to help you, you great howling martyr!" Ultear-2 snarled, crossing her arms. "How long are you going to keep hating yourself for things you didn't even do?"

"'That's how you're making up for your sins.' Mine, not your world-sister's, not Brain's, not Hades'. Leave this be, Ultear." He stared back with as much calm as she could muster.

"Ai-YAH!" Ultear-2 wailed, pulling at her hair and stamping her feet. _An impressive Natsu impersonation,_ Jellal noted. "Oh, for – I love Erza, Jellal-nii, but even she's not perfect! Are you really going to march to the headsman over one slip of the tongue?"

"No," he whispered. "I am banished from death." He turned and walked towards the Crime Sorciere camp, hidden in one of the area's many caves.

So when the pop of Ultear-2 teleporting away was accompanied by its echo near their base, Jellal flew over. He perched in a nearby tree as two Ultears looked each other over. "Based on that expression," Ultear-1 noted with a smile, "you've been beating your head against the edifice of guilt known as Mount Jellal." Jellal's eyes narrowed.

"How do you deal with it?" Ultear-2 asked with a deep sigh. "I'm ready to scream until my throat gives out, and that was after five minutes of him."

"You didn't destroy him," Ultear-1 pointed out. Jellal swallowed a sigh. _It might not have happened without you, Ultear,_ he thought, _but I should never have been weak enough to give in._ Ul-2 huffed and glared, but Ultear-1's smile only grew. "I will endure for as long as it takes to free him from this false guilt."

"That'd be great, if I didn't see you starting in on yourself," Ul-2 retorted. "Have you thought that maybe you can't deal with his guilt by making it a contest?"

"I was planning to rely on facts," Ultear-1 replied, shrugging. "On every other topic, it's quite effective with him." She looked away from her counterpart. "It doesn't help that we're still on the run. If I thought it would work, I might even try surrendering myself again." Jellal clamped his hand over his mouth before a gasp gave him away. _Ultear, don't you dare!_ he pleaded.

"You see? This," Ul-2 growled, teeth bared. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Even if it worked, and you managed to free the entire guild, do you think turning yourself in would solve anything? They'd just come after you!"

"Not any more. The former Prayers are big on freedom of choice," Ultear-1 explained, her smile returning with a smug edge. Jellal made a fist with enough force to hurt a bit. "I think they could get the others to accept it." She waved Ul-2 down. "Relax, world-sister. Chairman Doma's an idiot. Three times, I tried to get him to believe the truth. He shot me down every time."

Ul-2 glared at her native counterpart for a moment. Something in the ether stirred. Then she swiped an orb, leaving Ultear-1 staring in shock, and tapped in the code for Era. "Chairman's office, how may I direct – Zen God," the secretary whispered. "J-just one moment. please don't kill me," he begged.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not a monster," Ul-2 sighed. Ultear-1 watched with a raised eyebrow. _What are you doing?_ Jellal wondered. "I can wait." Hold music played from the crystal. "Ugh. I'd forgotten how much changed when Hyberion became Chairman."

Gran Doma appeared in the crystal. "Ultear Milkovich. I wasn't expecting you to call again."

"Hope springs eternal," Ul-2 said, her smile cool and sharp, her tone dropping a fraction to match Ultear-1's. "I don't suppose you've seen Lahar's reports on the Zentopia incident."

Doma's eyes narrowed. "I fail to see the relevance."

"I showed the magic I used to possess Jellal to Duke Byro," Ul-2 continued, raising an eyebrow. _They've become mirror images,_ Jellal observed. "Are you capable of caring about the truth?"

"You despicable traitor!" Doma raged, shaking as he glared. "How dare you mock anyone on the subject of truth after burying the old Council in a mountain of lies!"

"He said, refusing to face the subject," Ul-2 shot back. Doma quivered, then took a breath and mastered himself. The ether shifted, and Ul-2 blinked. "Let's forgo the debate for the moment. If you accepted my surrender, how would that work?"

"Things haven't changed that much since your time as a Councilor," Doma replied, eyes locked onto Ul-2. "Turning yourself in would result in some small leniency." His eyes glowed for a moment, and Jellal felt magic wash over him. _What is he doing?_ Jellal wondered. _That wasn't a location spell. He can't find us with whatever he just did – oh. Analysis. Curious._ Meanwhile, Doma looked at Ul-2 more closely. "Hm. I suppose...you deserve the truth, if nothing else." Ul-2 blinked, her facade dropping for a second. "Even if what you've told me in the past is true – which, to be clear, I do not remotely believe – your surrender would not be enough for the Council to justify letting the rest of your guild go free."

"Why not?" Ul-2 demanded. "Are you saying that justice doesn't matter because I'm a small fry?" Jellal and Ultear-1 grimaced in time with each other. _Ul-Two, what are you doing?_ He felt the ether hum. _Wait. Something's happening._ Jellal let sensory formulas flow between his fingers. _Fate Magic? Strings of probability, playing havoc with perception, intermingled with Rune Magic. What is going on?_

"Siegrain was a prodigy unheard of when he joined the Council," Doma pointed out. "He was the future of magic. When he was exposed as Jellal, his infamy equaled his fame. Whatever schemes you may have concocted, Ultear, you are remembered only as his accomplice, his tool."

Sweat beaded on Ul-2 forehead. "Please," she snapped. "You're beyond trusting. What shocks me is that you want Jellal back that desperately. You're not getting him."

Doma smiled. Jellal shuddered. _It's as cold and terrible as any villain's,_ he thought. "And I would say that you have proved your sycophantic devotion to your guild master...if you were Ultear." Ul-2 gasped. "I am the Chairman of the Magic Council. Did you think you could fool me with Transformation Magic?"

"Actually," Ultear-1 replied, grabbing the orb, "that's her original appearance. She's my counterpart from another world, like Mystogan for Jellal."

Doma gaped. "Two of you?" he blurted.

Ultear-1 shrugged. "At least I know you're not worth talking to, now. You just admitted that politics are more important to you than justice." She reached out to cut the connection while Doma fumed, then paused and smirked. "I wonder if Sorcerer Weekly would be interested in hearing–"

"Wait!" Doma blurted. Ultear stopped. "Wait. Understand, Milkovich, that I have no use for you, but I want you to see that I loathe such political necessities." He looked from one Ultear to the other. "Let us pretend that the Cracy Report is not another of your fabrications. It would still be a hard sell of the highest order. How do you take Jellal's place as the villain of the modern age?" Ice to surpass Gray's froze Jellal's heart. _Ultear, no! You promised us!_

Ul-2's head whipped from her world-sister to the orb and back. Ultear-1 ignored her. "I put on a show at the trial. We don't mention that I turned myself in. I play the unrepentant monster. It'll have to be quick, to keep Jellal from doing anything stupid."

"I don't believe this," Ul-2 blurted. "You know, let's forget the whole 'breaking your word' thing for a minute, do you really believe this creep can be trusted to release Meredy, let alone any of the others? I didn't do this just to enable _your_ martyr complex!"

"You did it to convince me it was pointless," Ultear-1 replied, smiling. She closed her eyes. "That I had no choice but to 'live and struggle.' Daughters and brothers. When I think about it, there was always someone there for me. It was more happiness than I deserved." Her eyes snapped open, meeting Doma's with irresistible force. "It will also take an ironclad legal document that states the innocence of Jellal and Meredy, and provides pardons to Daphne and the Oracion Seis, Brain excepted. Do that, and I will purge the Council's sordid past by claiming it all for myself." Jellal braced himself, ready to race in. Ul-2 gathered her Arc of Space, glaring at the Earthland-1 Chairman.

"Hm." Doma stroked his beard. "I believe something like that could be arranged. I will, of course, make a single amendment. A pardon for Ultear..." he looked into the trees, very near where Jellal was. "...for the surrender of the worst traitor in the history of the Magic Council."

Ultear-1 looked up, her fierce resolve giving way to horror. "...no..." she breathed.

Jellal darted to earth, landing by the orb. "Look me in the eye, Chairman. Make me believe you would do that." Ultear-2 tried to warp him away with Arc of Space. Jellal parried with Wave.

"Of course I would," Doma huffed, straightening in his chair. "Your 'Crime Sorciere' has too many friends for me not to – but now, they will know the truth." His smile returned, a fraction less awful than before. "You could free them by surrendering yourself, but you won't, will you? You can't. Perhaps they will see what you really are, now."

"Jellal, I beg you–" Ultear-1 choked, dropping to her knees.

"You promised me, Ultear. The only promise I ever asked of you." Jellal met Doma's gaze without flinching. "When. Where."

Doma blinked. "Crocus. Tomorrow, 10 AM, at the east gate. The paperwork will be ready."

"Full exoneration for Meredy. Full pardons for the others, Richard included. No loopholes, no tricks. Don't play with me, Gran Doma. My patience is not as endless as some might think," Jellal warned, the fire of rage he'd kept stamped down for so long threatening to burn again.

"Done," Doma replied. The orb went dark and fell to the ground. Before either Ultear could stop him, Jellal called on Meteor and vanished into the night.


	165. Vol 29, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Akane Fields, X791: Makarov

"He _what?"_ Natsu raged. Levy put a hand over her mouth and shook like a leaf in a storm. Erza stood frozen, in absolute contrast to their resident genius. Master Makarov sighed, downing a mug of ale and shaking his head. _These children. Honestly._

"I messed up," Ultear-2 sobbed. "I just wanted to get them to stop trying to sacrifice themselves, but it all went wrong – it just spun out of control, and – oh, Zen, what are we going to do?"

"What have I done?" Levy whimpered. Freed took a step toward her, arm outstretched.

Makarov clapped his hands before they could spiral further into premature grief. "Levy," Makarov said, and she looked at him. "Do not assume this was failure. It may yet be possible to convince the Council of Master Jellal's innocence. You have spent much of the last month directing possibility to a just end. This is likely a part of that process." Levy swallowed and nodded.

Gray snarled and shook his head. "The Magic Council wouldn't know justice if Natsu hit 'em in the face with it. We've gotta find Jellal and snap him out of this." Natsu punched his palm and nodded.

"No," Makarov ordered. Several of his children stared at him, mouths hanging open. "He has made a choice to protect his guild, one I cannot disrespect by sabotaging it. There is still a significant chance that we will be able to prove the truth. If that fails, we have other options. Executing a man who surrendered of his own accord would be poor form, and too much of this is already about appearances." The tension flowed out of his children, leaving them concerned but not in despair.

 _Better,_ Makarov relaxed. "Now. Levy, Lucy, Freed, you will study the relevant law as quickly as possible for the boy's hearing. Ul-Two. Contact your counterpart and her guild, tell her to call in every relevant favor they have for the trial, then meet us in Kardia Cathedral at 9 AM. Cana, I want you to perform the most thorough divination reading you know, try to determine what effects the Fate rituals have had, if any." He looked away. "If anyone can think of another way to help tomorrow, speak to Mirajane on the matter. I will have her gather suggestions. Otherwise, rest. Tomorrow could be a troublesome day."

"Master," Erza whispered, "what if they _do_ sentence him to death?"

 _Zen God,_ Makarov sighed. _That was sooner than I would have liked._ He patted Erza's hand. "That is what I am going to work on. Ultear, before you go, kindly transport me to 8-Island. When you've completed your assignment, please return there."

"Yes, Master," Ultear-2 obeyed, opening a gateway to the Hargeon restaurant.

"All right! The Master's got a plan, so let's get ready!" Natsu cheered, as the disguised Ultear led him through the portal.

"Aye sir!" his children replied, and the gate closed.

Ultear-2 smiled at the sight of 8-Island. "I took a mission to waitress in my world's 8-Island once. Is this Yajima-sama's place in your world, too?"

Makarov nodded. "I need his advice. Today more than ever."

"You'll save him, Master," Ultear-2 replied, her smile gleaming like a silver moon. "I'm sure of it." With that, she vanished again. Makarov slumped. _I hope so, child._ He strode into the restaurant to find himself in luck – the place was empty, in between the lunch and dinner rushes. Delivery mages were bringing food out, but no one was inside except staff.

Yajima curled out from the kitchen, using his flattening magic to ride the heat to Makarov. "Macky?" For a moment, his old friend's smile outshone young Ultear's. One look at the guild master's face banished Yajima's smile. "What's wrong?"

"I need your advice, Yaji," Makarov muttered. "I don't want you getting involved directly, but–"

"What?" Yajima gaped at him. "How bad is this?"

Makarov told him.

It took several minutes, the conversation retreating further into the kitchen as it got increasingly sensitive, and Yajima's look of disbelief grew by the second. At last, Makarov reached the current state of affairs. "I can't drag you into this, Yaji, not after everything you've already done for us. I know your history with those two is difficult. With your experience, though...it's all brambles in the dark for me. I hoped you could shed some light."

Yajima's chuckle managed to surprise Makarov, even after all those years. "Brambles? That brings back memories. Remember your pretty swamp witch? Oh, Porlyusica was furious at how she turned your head." Makarov stammered and blushed, trying to resurrect long-buried excuses, but they were lost to decades past. "I'll do anything I can, Macky," Yaji continued, his mirth vanishing, "but I'm afraid it's not much." He shook his head, old weight pressing on his shoulders. "It was difficult enough to judge Siegrain – Jellal – and Ultear fairly. I won't deny that part of me still holds a grudge, even if their plot freed me to follow my dream. Now, though...knowing Jellal was dear to Rob, that he's Master Precht's son...are you certain about this spell?"

"Yes," Makarov said. "It shames me to have even the slightest uncertainty in his resistance. I can still hear that brave, helpless child screaming in his mind, raging against the horror forcing itself into him, fighting, begging..." he shook his head. "The smallest part of me can't help but wonder if he could have struggled harder. The rest is sickened by the thought. Crime Sorciere saved Fairy Tail, Yaji, and most of the terrible things done to them were born from Precht's fall. Possibly all, depending on where Brain comes from. I have a responsibility to do everything I can to set this right. At the same time, if this trial goes badly, my children may go to any length to save the boy – and destroy Fairy Tail in the process. I can't let that happen either."

"It's a mess, without a doubt," Yaji admitted. He waved to the kitchen, and his staff sent two bowls of ramen (each with exactly 12 strips of barbequed pork) floating over to them. Makarov, never one to turn down a free meal, dug in without hesitation. "If Fernandes hadn't already offered himself, I would have suggested trying to convince the Council to accept Ultear's offer. Our Ultear. Gods." He sighed and swirled ramen around a pork strip, vacuuming it in with practiced ease. "I take it letting the Council have the boy isn't an option."

"I am ashamed to say that I considered it for an instant," Makarov admitted, his stomach churning in spite of Yaji's magnificent ramen. "It would betray everything Fairy Tail is. Even if I could let myself sin that deeply, there are already too many members who care for him. It would be unforgivable _and_ impractical. Every member of Erza's team is fond enough of him to go to war even without the bond those two share."

Makarov closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it go, looked at his old friend again. "Erza herself loves him, with all her heart." Yaji coughed, nearly spit-taking a pork strip across the room. "When he had amnesia, and there was still a risk that he would remember himself back into evil, the others fought to free him. It crushed Erza to stop them. Now, when he may be the greatest hero of his generation? She will either lead them against half of Ishgar, or abandon him again. One would tear down all order, and the other would tear out her heart once and for all."

Yaji gulped down his ramen before he lost it. "Titania is extraordinary," he agreed with a nod. "What about Ultear? If what you say is true, she bears the most responsibility for what happened. Her time-travel rationalization does not excuse her, to my mind."

"Though her mind was altered for only a single moment, I would say Precht and this 'Brain' bear the brunt of the guilt," Makarov argued. "Regardless, she has truly changed, and Doma is being an idiot about her anyway. While she has made fewer friends among the children, Gray alone would be enough to make giving her up impossible, even if I were willing to consider it."

Yaji snorted. "You considered Jellal but not Ultear?" Makarov gaped, eyes round, then blushed. "I see your weakness for a pretty face hasn't gotten better over the years." The Sixth Master chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. _Critical hit,_ he admitted. "At least I can help you there. The Bureau of Magical Development was a branch of the Magic Council." Makarov gaped again, but this time, the red building across his face was no blush. "It would be most embarrassing for the Council, even with its current membership, if that information were revealed. They won't want to try Ultear, that much is certain."

"They were in league with Brain?" Makarov hissed, trembling from the effort to control himself. _And they dare pass judgement on my children! I_ should _crush them flat, raze Era to the ground!_ He saw Yaji swallow and go wide-eyed, then composed himself. "Ahem. That will be useful. Thank you, Yaji."

Yajima shook his head. "I don't know if I deserve thanks. I'm not aware of the Council creating anything so vile as that during my tenure, but we did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I always voted against such measures, but I watched the Council's closet fill with skeletons and said nothing." He turned a wry smile on Makarov. "How do you think I was able to protect Fairy Tail for all those years?"

"I'm more grateful than I can say, Yaji." Makarov finished off his ramen, brushed his pants clean with his fingers, then leaped to his feet. "If you have nothing else, then, I should be ready for my next stop. Let me know if I can ever return the favor." His chuckle felt dry and empty. "I already owe you more of them than either of us could count."

Yaji's chuckle was heartier by far. "Don't underestimate me, Macky." He blinked, then put his ramen aside and stood. "'Underestimate'...Doma's staff." He turned to Makarov. "If you are certain Jellal is innocent, convince the boy to permit Doma to examine him with his Staff of Revelation. It's the Chairman's last resort, but if a defendant requests it, not even the Council can refuse. If you're right, the truth will be inescapable, even to that pack of unbending fools, and mind control is a valid defense."

Makarov laughed and hugged his old friend, patting him on the back. "Yaji, you sly noodle! I knew I could count on you!"

"Don't be too confident," Yaji warned as they parted. "If there really is a sliver of doubt, someone on the Council will try to use it. Be ready."

Ultear-2 appeared while Makarov nodded. "I won't forget this, Yaji," he promised, then turned to Ul-2. "Now, my dear." He grinned at her. "I want to visit Earthland-2!"

Ultear stared at him for a moment. "Um, okay." She created a gateway to his office in the Fairy Tail guild hall – the proper one, in Magnolia. _Well, there's a welcome sight for old eyes,_ he thought, following her toward the portal.

"Macky," Yaji called. Makarov turned. The old cook held out his hand. "That'll be 250 Jewel for the ramen." He grinned.

"WHAAAT?!"

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-2: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Can't believe he pulled a stunt like that," Makarov grumbled, looking around his old office, "pretending to charge me for..." He trailed off, looking around the cleaned-out yet dust-filled room. "Oh, that's right, the other me died."

Ultear-2 swallowed and rubbed her eyes. "Y-yeah." She cleared her throat. "Master, I know you're not him, but – I'm still glad to..." Mak suddenly found himself being hugged. _She's a daughter she's a daughter she's a daughter,_ he told himself, gulping. "I'm glad you're here." She let him go with a sniffle and stood. "So. If we're going to go into the hall, I should prepare them."

"That may not be necessary," Makarov replied. "I would like to meet your Jellal."

Ultear stared at him for a moment. "Sure. Okay," she agreed, then opened a portal to a beautiful two-story house with blue walls and a red roof. It had a short round tower on one corner with a conical top, and an arsenal where another family might have a garage. "Let me prepare him, all right? You...our Master Makarov was the man he thought of as his father." Makarov nodded as they went through the gate, which swirled away behind them. _I should prepare myself as well. The Jellal of our world is little more than a stranger to me._ Ultear went to the door and knocked, while Makarov waited up the path to the house.

When Jellal-2 answered, Makarov was stunned to see him with two children. A scarlet-haired boy was running around his legs, while he held a blue-haired girl who looked like a tiny Wendy. _Twins,_ he realized. Jellal smiled like a living sun. _The smile that kept Erza alive in Grim?_ Makarov wondered, eyes wandering to the sidewalk leading to the house. It was adorned with a prodigious amount of chalk art, with an equal mix of child's boundless creativity and master's intricate ward glyphs. _Chalk,_ Makarov mused, smiling.

The two talked for about a minute, Jellal's smile fading as he went a touch pale. He shooed the children inside, and Ultear waved for Makarov to approach. _Okay. Do this right, Mak._ He grinned as he walked up the stairs. "Jellal Fernandes, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail, eh? Pleased to meet you!"

"Third Master..." Jellal swallowed and wiped his eyes. "Of course. The honor's mine. Please, come in."

"Thanks," Makarov agreed, entering the house. The love shone through in every corner, from the portrait of the joyous parents with their newborns, to the children's books on a well-worn couch, to the smell of bread wafting from the kitchen. _Glad I already ate at Yaji's,_ he mused. "You don't have to hide the children, you know. I'm not that kind of giant! Ha ha!" Makarov noticed a picture of Jellal being invested as a Wizard Saint, barely visible on an end table behind another portrait of their family. Another picture had the young man standing beside a tall, thin fellow about Makarov's age. _I wonder who that is?_

"I know, Master," Jellal replied, voice choked. Ultear looked from her friend to the old man, and waved for Makarov to...do something, he imagined. "So! Would you like some lunch? I was just making Hodras stew and cardamom bread." His smile grew stronger again. "Erza should be back soon, if that Vulcan controller didn't give her too much trouble, but I always make extra in case of guests."

"Leftovers!" the girl cheered. "Leftovers!" The boy raced in, running up to the oven and peering through the glass. He licked his lips while his sister giggled.

"I don't think so, Anna," Jellal said, picking her up to more giggles and placing her in a toddler's chair. "Not this time."

"Auntear!" the boy cheered. "Wanna pop, Auntear!" Ultear grinned and looked at Jellal, who nodded. She teleported the redhead into his chair. Both children squealed with laughter, kicking and cheering.

"Behave for your father, Robby," Ultear added, mussing the boy's hair. It was Makarov's turn to feel choked up. _Rob..._

"Father?" Jellal chuckled. "And here I thought I made Erza a good wife."

Ultear's grin vanished, her eyes darting from the pot to the cook. "That's Laxus' fault! I joked about it once. _Once!_ I was drunk!" she objected.

"You can have some stew, Ultear," Jellal reassured her. She exhaled with dramatic force. "Gajeel called Freed Laxus's wife at their wedding," he explained, and Makarov blinked, "and Laxus has been needling the rest of us about it ever since."

"Laxus and Freed?" Makarov asked. Jellal nodded. "Mm. Well, after meeting Miss Beth, I shouldn't be surprised that there are other differences besides the ones our world created." Jellal looked over the Master's head at Ultear.

"Laxus-1 is straight," Ultear explained.

Jellal's head tilted to one side, then he shrugged. "Weird, but, okay." He turned off the stove and oven, levitated the bread to a rack, and started pouring the stew into bowls with more telekinesis. Makarov was about to object to serving food that hot to anyone, let alone toddlers, but the star wizard was cooling the food with his magic as he moved it.

Makarov stared when Jellal started slicing the bread with his telekinesis on top of everything else. "Would you like some butter, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can get it, thank you," Makarov insisted.

Ultear raised an eyebrow him, then chuckled. "Right, Earthland-1. Master, Jellal isn't even pushing himself."

"Victory is ours!" Natsu cheered from outside.

"And that means stew is ours!" Gray joined in.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Boys," Lucy and Erza said in unison. _I can hear their smiles._

Ultear looked from the door to the Master. "I'll intercept them," she said, vanishing before anyone could reply.

Anna looked from Makarov to her father. "Daddy? Is stuff okay?"

Jellal brought both children plates, each with one large slice of bread and a bowl of stew. "Stuff's fine, Annaberry," he said, rubbing the back of her head. "Eat up." Both children tucked in, only a bit messy each. _No surprise the redhead messier,_ Makarov thought. "Come on, Third. They'll be okay for a few minutes."

They entered the living room just as the door opened. Team Erza stared at him, eyes comically wide. Happy was Lucy's height, but the others all looked identical to his children, except Gray didn't have the X-shaped scar on his torso. "MASTER!" they cried as one, all leaping to hug him at once. He grew to about seven feet tall, just enough for them all to gain purchase. _You brats,_ Makarov thought, fighting back a sniffle of his own.

As suddenly as the hug began, it ended, all four humans staring at him with blazing eyes. "Don't you dare consider your life to be insignificant," Erza ordered. Then she walked up to Jellal, kissed him, and went into the kitchen to toddlers' cheers. The other three relaxed as well. (Happy was already at the table, helping himself to stew and bread.)

"So, is this about your Earthland, Master?" Lucy asked, fingers brushing her key pouch. "Training's going well, last I checked. Your Lucy can't pull off a Star Dress yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"I can't believe I was so annoying," Natsu sighed, deflating.

Gray chuckled. "I can." Natsu glared at him. "After stew, flame-brain. I ain't missing–" he stopped when Natsu vanished in a tiny whirlwind, reappearing in the kitchen. Gray yelped and rushed after him.

Lucy chuckled. "They've actually mellowed a lot since they got married," she explained. Makarov blinked. "Oh, not to each other. Though you should read some of the fan fiction! If they weren't so in love with Lisanna and Juvia, I'd be tempted to pair them up myself!" Her grin sent chills up Makarov's spine. _Just like the She-Demon,_ he realized. Jellal ignored the diabolic expression and levitated a plate to her.

"What about Wendy and Carla?" Makarov asked. "Aren't they–" he stopped when Happy froze. The Exceed pushed his meal aside, then let his cheek drop to the table and wept short rivers of tears.

"Oh cut it out, Happy," Gray grumbled. "Carla's crazy about you." He turned to Makarov. "Wendy felt like we were being overprotective, so she and Meredy joined Shadow Gear. Carla actually tried to talk her out of it." Makarov took a quick look around the room. _It's all so...normal,_ he thought. _As though this world is the right one, and ours the Earthland thrown off its axis._

"I've taken her place," Jellal added, "though with the nursery so full, I spend a lot of time here making sure Rob and Anna have a proper home."

"Oi!" Natsu objected, licking his lips clean of stew gravy. "Dad's home is proper!"

"Yeah, for dragons," Gray sighed. Makarov stared, eyes wide. _What?_

"Unca Igneel! Unca Igneel!" Rob cheered. Anna kicked and giggled. Erza sighed, though she smiled as she collected their plates. _Clean plates, messy children. That brings back memories, too._ He saw Ivan at their age, a proud smile on the boy's face as he held up an empty cereal bowl and ignored the milk mustache shimmering above his lip. "Visit Unca Igneel!"

"Auntie Grandine!" Anna joined in. "Mama, daddy, can we go visit?"

Makarov pushed away the grief that followed any memory of Ivan. "Uncle Igneel, eh? I trust he has human help running his Fairy Day Care?"

"Dunno why anyone thinks Dad needs it," Natsu pouted, crossing his arms. Rob laughed and mirrored the Dragon Slayer's pose.

Jellal chuckled and held his forehead. "Natsu, he thinks headbutts are an essential part of a child's education," he pointed out. Makarov couldn't help laughing.

"Who says they're not?" Natsu objected.

"Master Mavis," the adults all replied.

Makarov blinked. "Did you say Mavis?"

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-2: Fairy Dragon Nest

 _Eighty-nine years, and I'm still seeing things that remind me how big the world is. Worlds?_ Makarov rubbed his eyes and stared more intently. _Zen God._

Igneel, Natsu's titanic father, was laughing and playing with a blur of young dragons the size of ponies, their number fluctuating between four and seven as various things caught their attention. One, a teal dragon-girl with feather down on her horns as well as her wings, flew up to Makarov and sniffed at him. "Unca Natsu, this one smells weird. Right, but weird."

"How many times I gotta tell you, Chayara," Natsu said, picking up the hatchling and hoisting her overhead, "Weird doesn't matter, only 'right' does." He carried the giggling dragon off, pausing only when she burped a small wind storm.

"So," Mavis said, leaning over with a wide smile, "what do you think of our Fairy Dragon Nest?"

Makarov looked around. A clearly pregnant Lisanna was talking to Grandine while the older dragon pinned a hatchling by its tail. A woman who looked like an older Lucy was scrubbing a mix of tar and brambles off another hatchling with scales the color of Natsu's hair. Freed was atop one of the far hills, Jutsu Shiki shining around him. The whole thing was situated in a bright green glade between three hills, a river snaking past at the glade's edge. "I have never seen anything like it," Makarov breathed. "It's amazing."

"Then you should live," Mavis whispered, "to see more such amazing things"

Makarov sighed and sat down. "First Master, I am sorry that my counterpart caused you grief. Nevertheless, I am certain that he would be glad to know his sacrifice helped create a world like this for his children." He met Mavis' enormous, quivering eyes. "I promise you, I will take the feelings of my children – _nakama_ \- into account." He looked at where Team Erza was watching Natsu wrangle dragon toddlers, Jellal and Ultear alongside them. Ultear and Gray were standing together, laughing as Natsu chased a pale blue dragon that used speed magic, while Erza and Jellal sat with their children on a picnic blanket. Jellal pointed different hatchlings out to the children while Erza smiled and polished Armadura's breastplate. "Tell me about Jellal and Ultear."

"Our Jellal and Ultear are Fairy Tail wizards," Mavis replied, clasping her hands. _She's taking my measure,_ Makarov realized, _working out how much like my counterpart I am._ She glanced at the Fernandes family. "You shouldn't need more. Though...well, a guild master works to avoid having favorites. Even so, Jellal's plan saved Zeref. It took all of Fairy Tail, and more, to make it succeed, but still." Her smile surprised Makarov at how tiny it was. Zeref walked up from behind her, and they sat down together, holding hands. Makarov couldn't help staring. "If anyone had a right to resent him, it would be Jellal. Tower of Heaven. Cult of Zeref. Tartaros. Yet he delved into his father's notes and emerged unstained, using love to succeed when Precht's despair failed. Now, after a hundred years, I am whole, and can finally, truly live. He even spared Precht, and helped save him."

"Your pleading could move a stone's heart," Zeref replied, smiling at her. Mavis' smile grew

"What of their counterparts from our world?" Makarov asked while Zeref took Mavis' hand. She did not appear surprised. "I suspect you know them better than I do."

"They may not bear the marks," Mavis sighed, turning back to face him, "but they, and Meredy, are Fairy Tail wizards in every way that matters. Many wrongs of our world were set right because they came to help us." She shook her head, smile gone again. "Why are you asking these things? You want to help him. I know you, Makarov. You are the son of my heart, even though I have no right to say so."

"You have every right, Master Mavis," Makarov replied, looking down. "I hardly know the boy. Until this past month, all I truly knew of him was from Erza's tears. Though I have my worries, by all rights I should be more concerned that he will cause her heartache again, not less." He couldn't help looking at Earthland-2's Erza and Jellal. They were laughing while their twins stomped around the blanket, the children pretending to be giants striding through a village. "I will always love Yuri, but Master Precht was my father in every way that matters. To know that he made his son into the – how did they put it – cornerstone, of such an abomination? His mother murdered in front of him. Six years a slave in body. Eight more, a slave in mind and spirit. A year tortured by the Magic Council. Six more running from the whole world – and that gives him the freedom he'd never known. What does he do with it?" Makarov made two tiny fists, careful not to increase his size. "Our world lives because of him. _Fairy Tail_ lives, because of him. It isn't a lack of desire to help him, First Master. That isn't the problem at all."

"Oh!" Zeref blurted. Then he smiled. Makarov was reminded of Natsu, somehow. "You're afraid of how much you want to help him." Makarov nodded. Mavis stared, amazed. "That is wise. I broke the world to save Natsu." He smiled at his little brother, the Fire Dragon Slayer rubbing a rust-colored dragon's belly and laughing. "I suppose it's fair that he welded it back together, but a little caution wouldn't hurt."

All at once, Mavis' smile burst out, a sun burning away all clouds. "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

Makarov chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, er, didn't exactly realize it myself until now." He punched his palm twice. "It's taking far more effort than I would like to resist Natsu's 'smash the Council' plan. That would turn the magic world upside down, and if your world is any indication, our Ishgar still has at least three great dangers to face." He looked at Mavis, seeking hope. "Can you help me, First Master?"

Stars of mischief came to life in Mavis' eyes. _That,_ Makarov realized, his own smile returning, _is a yes._


	166. Vol 29, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Magic Council – Fiore Branch, X791: Jellal

Lahar and Doranbolt led Jellal to the Council chamber, the rectangular handcuffs familiar by then. One last time, he went over the writ of pardon in his mind. _No loopholes. No tricks. As promised._ He glanced at Captain Lahar. The man who'd hunted him for six years looked less satisfied than Jellal imagined he'd be. _Lahar even let me examine the documents with Formula Eyes, to ensure no invisible markings for unpleasant surprises._ He cleared his throat. Lahar turned a glare on him as cold as Ice Slayer magic. "You do not seem as pleased as I would have thought, Captain," he admitted.

"I do not question the Council's decisions, Fernandes," Lahar replied, straightening his glasses with two fingers. "It is not as though the pardons exonerate your...guild. We can, and will, monitor them. We can, and will, bury them in Era's prison forever if they step one foot out of line." Jellal nodded, shoulders relaxing. _No more Black Vox. Gods be thanked,_ he prayed. "I will admit, however, that I am concerned about what harm they could cause before we catch them."

"I assure you, Captain, that they all wish to atone," Jellal promised. Lahar's eyes narrowed. Doranbolt chuckled. Though light streamed through the corridor windows, the world was leaden shadow to Jellal, all weight and darkness.

"He's not convinced," Doranbolt said. _I would never have guessed,_ Jellal sighed, but said nothing. _There isn't really anything I can do, is there? Lahar is not the type to let anything go._ He almost smiled. _In another life, we could have been friends._ He thought of Jellal-2, and the other Lahar's sudden, tragic end at Tartaros' hands. _Or perhaps not. It hardly matters now._

The doors swung open. Jellal blinked in surprise. Chairman Doma and Councilors Org and Otto were physically present. The others, as was tradition, attended by Thought Projection. _Three of them, here personally? What possible reason could they have?_

"You," Kagura whispered, and Jellal froze. He turned, eyes wide, to find the Kagura and Millianna of Earthland-1 watching him, with Araña and two mages from Earthland-2's Phoenix Grave behind them. Millianna glared at him, hissing, while Kagura's gaze was one of cool resolve. Her hand rested on – no, not Defender, but a weapon of similar might – and her fingers twitched. _Mermaid Heel,_ he remembered. _In our world, they're Mermaid Heel wizards._

On a bench next to them sat Shou and Wally. Like Millianna, Wally glared, though his fury was either muted, or hidden behind his sunglasses. Shou's eyes shifted from the Mermaid Heel team to Jellal, and the star mage couldn't guess what he was thinking. _Less consumed by hate, I hope. Please, all of you, be free of me._

Somehow, the presence of Bosco's King Bradley depressed Jellal even more. The tyrant smiled at him, his one good eye narrowing when Lahar helped Jellal to the dock. In spite of his guilt and powerlessness, he couldn't help glaring back at the slave trader. _What is that monster doing here? At least I have my answer regarding the Chairman's physical presence. He's here to keep order._

"Jellal Fernandes," Gran Doma intoned, the rest of the Council arrayed on either side of him. All of them were either glaring or smiling, save Org, whose eyes were fixed on the rail before him. Mermaid Heel watched him with predators' focus. Bradley's smile grew to a wide smirk. Jellal tore his eyes away from the villain to face the Chairman as he deserved. "Have you any final statement before we pronounce judgement?"

Jellal blinked. "I was not aware that there was any judgement to pronounce. Was my sentence not already determined?"

"Deliberations were still proceeding before your, ah, removal from Black Vox," Org explained. "Your amnesia–"

"Alleged amnesia," Councilor Johann interjected with a sneer.

"–made a final verdict difficult," the elder councilor finished, glaring at his colleague.

 _Erza. Ultear. Meredy. I'm sorry._ He straightened, mouth set in a grim line. "I remember it all now. I infiltrated the Council with the purpose of resurrecting Zeref. That he lives is irrelevant. I betrayed Erza, tricked my friends into remaining at the Tower, stole eight years of life from everyone who'd trusted me. I murdered Simon Mikazuchi." Kagura flinched. Millianna hissed again, claws flaring out. Somehow, there was enough left of Jellal's heart for it to break again. _Oh, Millianna, forgive me._ Jellal bowed his head. _No. I do not deserve it, but at least live on, free of me._ He took in a long breath. "There is no excuse for my cruelty. The woman who once trusted me most in the world described me thus: 'If there is one who is evil in this world, it must be Jellal.' I am ready to pay for my crimes." Gran Doma glared at him. In spite of the grim moment, Jellal couldn't help his curiosity at the older man's fury. _Is this not what you wanted, Chairman?_

"You do not claim magic coercion?" Org asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

Jellal shrugged. "It is irrelevant. I was weak." Millianna's eyes narrowed, her claws sliding back into her fingers. She turned to Kagura, whispering something to the duelist. Simon's sister flinched away, still glaring at Jellal.

"Hmph!" Doma stood, pointing his serpent-crook staff at the former Wizard Saint. "Manipulative to the very end. Well, it will not avail you this time, Fernandes." Purple energy swirled around the staff. "You claim you wish to be judged? I call your bluff without hesitation!" It was an effort for Jellal not to sigh again. _His skepticism doesn't matter. At last, this is over._

Portals tore past the Magic Council's wards like daggers through gauze. _Oh, for love of the gods,_ Jellal grumbled. Then he looked up and froze.

Two – no, _three_ entire guilds' worth of Fairy Tail wizards emerged, from both Earthlands and Edolas-2. Earthland 1's Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, Earthland-2's Phoenix Grave and Sabertooth, the Edolas-2 royal family and guard, and both Extalias' leaders were there as well. In addition, King Toma, Queen Meryl, Princess Vivi, Mayor Kanonji, and Sir Haru had arrived from their respective lands, along with their friends and retinues. Within seconds, the room was packed from wall to wall and floor to top balcony with wizards, royalty, and other heroes. The titanic eyes of six furious dragons blazed in the shadows behind Fairy Two's gateway. _Uryu's already summoned his bow,_ Jellal realized, lips tightening. _Not good._ Bradley gaped at them all.

"Wally!" Richard cheered, tears streaming down his face. Younger brother stared at older, blocky jaw dropping. "At last!" Wally pixel-rushed to his brother's side, and the two hugged each other, bawling without shame. Jellal couldn't help a smile, even amid the chaos. _One final, undeserved joy,_ he exulted. _At least that was one wrong thing I could make right at the end._

Ultear-1 strode to the front of the group, glaring at Gran Doma with her arms crossed. "No advocate. No press. No witnesses, except for those who want him dead." She sniffed. "No surprise, really. You were never any better than Seam, Chairman Doma."

"ORDER!" Doma roared, banging his gavel hard enough to snap it below the head. "Your lack of gratitude defies belief, Milkovich!" Kagura turned her attention to Ultear. Wally let go of Richard, head whipping around to look from Kagura to Jellal and back. _He looks...lost,_ Jellal thought.

"Lack of – why in the name of all gods do you think I'm here, Doma?" she retorted, her lips curled into a snarl. "This isn't a trial. It's a gallows!"

"Fernandes has already confessed–" Doma began.

"–because of his trauma!" Ultear roared back. "Jellal is _innocent,_ you towering hypocrite!"

Ultear's accusation left Doma so paralyzed in twitching fury that Master Makarov had time to stride to the front of the assembly. "Chairman Doma, if I may," he said, clearing his throat. Doma turned one final glower on Ultear, then nodded to the Sixth Master. "I have my own sympathies for the young man, yet I also have concerns about the situation. Might I suggest that the Staff of Revelation could resolve this dilemma?" Jellal gasped. _Oh, no. That would expose everyone who associated with Crime Sorciere!_

Doma snorted, his beard quivering. "The accused seems less than pleased by the notion."

"Crime Sorciere saved my kingdom," Queen Meryl announced, her Prince Consort flashing his goofy smile and nodding. Jellal broke into a sweat. "They overthrew the vicious Gung-Ho Knives. I worked with them, as did Prince Vash." Most of the Councilors stared in shock. Org grinned. Johann rubbed his chin, his enormous column of white hair wobbling.

"Hi, Jellal!" Vash called down, waving to him. "Long time, no see! You should really come visit before summer. The heat gets terrible by then." Jellal buried his face in his hands. _Great Zera,_ he groaned.

"I joined–" Uryu began, his Quincy Bow glowing more brightly..

"Enough!" Jellal barked, then sighed and bowed his head. "Enough. You have all made your point." He looked back up. "I submit to the Staff of Revelation."

"Submit?" Doma asked, leaning forward. "You should remember Council trial procedure."

Jellal pivoted to watch Team Rukia. Uryu gestured for Jellal to continue. Orihime's shy wave to him was a bittersweet reminder of better times. He turned his attention to Master Makarov, whose grin would have had to work at it to be more self-satisfied. "This was your idea, I take it, Master?" Jellal asked.

"Actually," he explained, pointing at the second balcony, "it was First Master Mavis'." Jellal looked up to where the ancient heroine with the teen's body waved. _At least she's fully grown now,_ he thought, a trickle of relief flowing through him.

"Everyone helped," Mavis-2 insisted, her smile so pure and bright it scattered the pieces of Jellal's shattered heart. "Everyone is here because you were there for us when we needed you most. Now we have all come for you. That is what family means." _No. Not when you_ all _needed me most,_ he thought, unable to look at Erza, or the others from the Tower.

"Even you can't carry others all the time, nii-san," Jellal-2 added, and the Councilors gaped at him. "Let us be there for you, this once."

"Please, Jellal." It was Erza. It was a whisper.

It was impossible to deny her. _At least this will end it,_ Jellal decided. With one last deep breath, he took the plunge. "Chairman Doma, as the accused, I formally request that I be examined using the Staff of Revelation. Per Council trial regulations, I waive my right to privacy of thought for the purpose of this examination, and submit to absolute depth of mental access to ensure that justice is served."

Doma stared at him for painful, silent seconds. Levy cleared her throat. "Councilors, as assistant to acting advocate Dreyar, I would like to remind you that if you find Jellal not guilty, that exonerates those whose only crime would be association, per Section–"

"Do not quote law to me, child," Doma rumbled. This time, his staff glowed blue. "I grant your request, Fernandes. Though the law obliges me to do so, rest assured that in this case, I am more than willing. Prepare yourself."

The entire chamber glowed the same blue as Doma's staff. Script so ancient Jellal only knew it from untranslated text glowed on the walls, in the air, above and below. Power to rival a dragon's hummed in the heavens and earth alike. The force of the magic pulled Jellal into the air, and he let himself relax, surrendering to truth and justice. Memories flowed from the deepest corners of his mind, even long-forgotten ones rising to the surface, going by in flashes...

-FT- -FT- -FT-

 _"I wanna, though. I wanna protect people," Jellal insisted, smiling at the face of the goddess he called mother._

 _"Smile," Vistara pleaded, Jellal screaming as she fell._

 _"I'm sorry," Millianna sobbed, shivering under Jellal as he stood over her. The whip came down again and again, tearing gashes in his back, but he would not move. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?" he asked._ She deserves a proper name, _he thought._ It's one of the few things they can't take from us. _Erza looked up, and he smiled for her. "It's the color of your hair; that way, I won't forget it!"_

 _"There is no such thing as freedom in this world." The horror forced its way into him, mocking him, singing to him, a reverse vomit through the eye marked with his birthright as it stole magic rightfully his. Barbed chains made of shadow and runes the color of blood pulled away the spark of his identity. An ocean of the monstrous stuff infected his life, his dreams, his hope. He fought. He screamed. He begged._

 _He fell. For eight years. An ultramarine spark, all but powerless, could only banish Erza before the horror could kill her. That amused someone, and she lived. It bound his family in lies, and all he could do was make their chains less terrible, convincing the thing – the Nemesis – that it was more efficient that way. "Jellal" became nightmare venom, a liquid alloy made from Nemesis shadows poured over the tortured spark._

 _Brain taught alloy-Jellal power, cruelty, deception. He learned spells of supreme self-mastery and utter annihilation. He learned to balance hope and terror. He learned to be in two places at once, and alloy-Jellal had a name: Siegrain. The spark could do nothing but learn alongside Nemesis and wait._

 _"I am pleased to be of service to you, Master Siegrain," Ultear smirked, dropping to one knee and bowing to him. The spark of him howled in agony, knowing her for what she was, but Nemesis saw only another tool. He should have looked in the mirror for that. The demon alloy that called itself Jellal thought it found a partner._

 _"I have no control over my body. The ghost of Zeref possessed it." The truth, to serve a lie. The spark meant it for a warning. Siegrain lured Erza to her death. Time was their enemy._ Kill me and live, while you still can, _the spark begged. Nemesis knew she never could._

 _"Free yourself! JELLAL!" The blow burned through all his magic, through Nemesis, through–_

BROKEN LIGHT BROKEN DARKNESS BROKEN

 _Erza. It was the only truth, until another word intruded. Nirvana. Light into darkness. An abomination that must not exist._

 _"I believe in the man Erza believes in," he told Natsu. Hope was fire and light and fury; Jellal kept none for himself._

 _"It was the color of your hair." He surrendered to a Grim end to save the hope that was Fairy Tail. He was content._

 _The guard thought to torture him. Jellal had suffered far worse as a child, but his body lacked the strength or space to resist. It didn't matter. Scarlet pain existed somewhere else, and it consumed him. "Don't lose...Erza...!" She didn't. He smiled._

 _"We can never rejoin society," Jellal said, shrugging. "Even had we not committed our many crimes, we were all taken from civilization very young and raised to be the barbarians they fear." For the first time since his rescue, he had a reason to live. "I propose we use that to our advantage."_

 _"You're wrong, Legato!" Jellal roared, magic blazing around him. Meteor pushed the dark wizard's knives out of his flesh. "It's monsters like you who turn people into slaves – and I will not allow it! Pleiades!"_

 _Orihime looked Plateado in the eyes, jaw quivering, arms outstretched, refusing to budge. The guild master's sword flew at her throat._ Like Grim! _Jellal swore, racing in to catch it with Meteor, less than two centimeters from her neck. He ignored the tear of flesh, the hollow threatening to dig into his spirit. "Hello, Arturo," he whispered._

 _With a twist of his arm, Jellal threw Kama to the floor, sending his blades flying with a glance. "You'll thank me later," he insisted, pressing his hand against the Garou Knight's forehead. He passed out. Jellal exhaled and stood. The other four knights were still unconscious, Caine's foul magic fading from them. "I hope." Ignoring the gashes, broken rib, and bruised lip, he raced into Mercurius._ Ultear. I'm coming. Hang on.

 _Jellal held out his hand to Robin and smiled. "I've been trapped in the darkness too. I think you'll find that it's only a trap when you're alone. Please, let me help you."_

 _"Why?" Jellal held onto Decalogue, forcing himself to ignore the Demon King's claws in his gut. "Because I have sins to atone for. There are people I must protect. I have seen evil, King Uta –_ been _evil – and I will never yield to it again! Castigation of Water!"_

 _"Fairy Tail," Jellal replied, smiling at Erza. "Please don't be offended, but we wish to offer our aid."_

-FT- -FT- -FT-

 **Music Cue: Power of Justice**

"Enough!" Doma blurted, and Jellal's feet returned to the floor. "Gods, enough." He shook his head. "How...that is..." The Chairman stared, leaving the sentence unfinished. Most of the other Councilors were reacting in similar manners: gaping, weeping, burying face in hands. Kagura had taken her hand from her sword hilt, and looked him over anew. Shou was standing, and for some reason he was _smiling._ Wally just looked confused, turning from Richard to Kagura and back.

Only Otto, with his curly mane of black hair and round glasses, and Johann, the skull-faced man with the huge nose and tower of white hair, looked worried. "Ah, Chairman," Otto began, "please tell me that you are not seriously considering a verdict of 'not guilty,'" he mumbled. "I am aware that the psychological aspects of this case–"

"Shut up, you self-absorbed coward," Org snarled, looking up to stare daggers at him. "Could his innocence be in any way more self-evident?" Jellal gaped. _What?_ Makarov hushed a few pre-emptive cheers.

"Org's right," the Councilor with the fangs conceded. "That was...who could imagine...Nemesis. It's real. I cannot believe I am saying this, but politics be damned."

"I can't believe it either, Victor," Otto interrupted. "Do you have any idea how it will look–" Six dragons and a dozen dragon slayers growled. Otto stopped talking.

A powerfully-built man with gray hair and a spiked shoulder guard glared at Otto. "If we convict him after _that,_ no one will believe we stand for justice." He crossed his arms. "And that is because we won't!" _Wait, WHAT?!_

"Indeed," the older woman in the lavender dress agreed. "It is troublesome, but how can we rule otherwise and claim authority over the magic world?"

"Emil, Raven, please," Doma sighed. "Master Fernandes. You still consider yourself guilty?"

Jellal stared, unable to believe what he heard. "I...how could I not? You saw what I did."

(((ANNOTATION: I gave all the Councilors without canon identities the names of Marvel villains: Otto Octavius, Johann Schmidt, Victor Creed, Emil Blonsky, Raven Darkholme.)))

"Zera, Chronos, and Ankhseram, Jellal, none of it was you!" Racer blurted. "I went without a soul for a year, and even I wanted to cry after that!"

"Then, what, the devil made me do it?" Jellal snapped, pounding the desk. "That's an excuse for madmen and cowards!"

"We live in a world of magic," Ultear pointed out. "There is a reason that mind control is on the books as an extenuating circumstance. If I had kidnapped you and replaced you with a double – like Earthland-2 Siegrain – would you think it was your fault then?"

"No..." Jellal mumbled. _That's still...not quite right..._

Ultear looked to the ceiling in supplication. If she noticed Otto's furious glare at her, she didn't let on. "Oh, for God's sake! Even the Council can see it! Why can't you?"

"Is it truly easier for you to believe you were a monster than to accept that you were still a slave?" Erza whispered.

Jellal's hands slammed onto the desk again. _"YES!"_ he cried.

They stared at each other in disbelief, Erza's mouth an "O" of shock, Jellal's eyes painfully wide. _That – that came out wrong,_ the star mage thought, looking away. "Erza, I'm not worthy of redemption. I don't deserve hope."

Ultear strode to his side and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. "Damn it, Jellal, we just proved this – you don't need redemption, and no one deserves hope _more."_

Doma cleared his throat. "Order in the court." He looked away. "'Even the Council'? Zera have mercy," he whispered, though enough wizards heard him that a few chuckles rippled through the court room. "Ahem. Before we reach a verdict, there is one outstanding issue. One memory was buried deeply enough that the Staff of Revelation could not pry it free in a general reading."

 _Gods, why not?_ Jellal decided. "Its absence has troubled me," he admitted. "I would welcome its restoration, if that's possible."

"Then brace yourself," Doma warned. "This may prove difficult for you."

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1: Tower of Heaven, X784

 _Where am I?_ An ultramarine spark stirred, testing freedom it hadn't dreamed of for as long as it could remember. The body that was its prison rose, its captor-bonds pulling the Jellal-flesh up by its right side. _It was her. Erza. There was a boy, fierce and bright as the sun. And–_ Horror flickered through the spark. _Oh, gods...Simon!_ The Tower shuddered and cracked, eight years of lacrima fusion falling apart around them.

"Where is he?" Nemesis gurgled, pulling the Jellal-flesh towards the Tower's control lacrima. Erza was inside it, falling, surrendering, sacrificing herself. _No..._ The sun-bright boy forced his hand into it, diving after her. _He'll never make it,_ the spark thought, but Nemesis laughed. "You beautiful, vicious little bundle of rage. You've turned yourself into a bullseye. Perfect."

The spark brightened. _Nemesis?_ it whispered. _Siegrain?_ Nothing. _Its thought aren't my thoughts. That's never happened before. Is Siegrain gone? Dead? Was there ever really a Siegrain at all?_ Watching, the spark twitched the left corner of the Jellal-flesh's lips while the mass of runed shadows dragged them forward by the right side. "Eight years, and this little snot's never stopped resisting." Terror dimmed the spark. Bound in the dark forever, watching from a cocoon of chains and cables while Nemesis used the Jellal-flesh to hurt everyone the spark loved. _No. NO! I won't go back!_ Nemesis shadows slithered towards Sun-Bright while the boy burrowed further into the crystal after Erza. "You, though...oh, Dragneel, with you I will become the god of this world." _What do I do? The Jellal-flesh never does what I want–_

 _"There's no turning back now. We have to fight."_

The spark blazed. Scarlet light and golden flame gave it strength and purpose. _That's right. Back then, I didn't have magic, and when they came, there was nothing I could do. Now–_ Nemesis had almost reached Sun-Bright. Only Dragneel's foot remained outside the crystal. If the rune-shadows grabbed him then, the boy wouldn't stand a chance. _–now, I can finally–_

"meteor!" the spark forced the incantation to whisper through the left side of his mouth. _My mouth? Yes! That's right! Nemesis – he's not Jellal–_

The aura exploded to life, pushing Nemesis out of everything except his right arm. "I am!" Jellal declared. The spark was alive, roaring with light and power. At long last, after eight years bound in the dark, he was free – he was _Jellal!_

"No!" Nemesis wailed. "Dragneel – I can still–" Tentacles of the dark mass reached for Sun-Bright Natsu.

 _"Starburst!"_ Jellal howled, golden explosions from his left hand driving the tentacles back. "Get away from him!"

"Fine! I'll take you again!" The mass splashed against Meteor, threatening to douse it. Jellal's body convulsed, the beating Natsu had given it threatening to drive him to his knees. _No. I won't yield. I refuse!_ Using Meteor and willpower to force himself upright, he pushed Nemesis back, driving it into the lacrima around them. _Burn. BURN, you monster!_ The demon ghost thrashed and panicked, lashing out in all directions. "You can't save yourself, Jellal. You betrayed them all – tortured your love – murdered your best friend!"

Step by step, Jellal forced his way to the control crystal. The Tower's quaking was growing worse, even with Meteor's speed slowing the world around him. Nemesis kept fighting, tearing at his flesh, his mind, his heart. Jellal forced his way through the pain and the memory. Each step forced more of Nemesis into the Tower lacrima. _Eight years. I couldn't do anything for eight years! Now, I can – and no matter what happens to me, I will finally save my friends! They'll all live free of this place, together!_

"Forget it, brat!" Nemesis snarled, Siegrain's form appearing a dozen times over in the crystal around them. _Almost there,_ Jellal thought, ignoring it. "Simon's deader than plaid. You can't fix that!" The Siegrains all looked up when another tremor struck, fear replacing the anger. "We can escape, though. Together! I'll – I'll even let you go, find some other sucker to ride." Jellal reached the crystal just as Natsu's foot flowed into it. _As though I'd let that happen,_ he raged, glaring at his reflection. "Animal! I'll find an animal or something! Don't do it, Jellal!"

"The R-System," Jellal whispered. Siegrain-Nemesis recoiled a dozen times over around him. He gripped the last remnant of the rune-shadows in his right hand while tapping commands into the crystal with his left. "It's damaged, so its effectiveness is limited. I'd need to want to resurrect someone who had only died recently, whose body was intact and already in the Tower!" He slapped the crystal, giving it his second to last order. Erza and Natsu vanished, to reappear on Akane Beach. _I love you, Erza. Thank you, Natsu. Goodbye._ He looked up and stabbed a fierce smile at Nemesis. "Now all we need is a Wizard Saint." The demon ghost screamed just before Jellal dove into the control crystal.

For the first time in fourteen years, Jellal was at peace. Blue light enveloped him, and he floated in a cool, gentle embrace. _If only..._ the wizard shook his head. There were a million "if only"s in his life. He reached out, giving the Tower one last command with a gesture and a choice. _Simon._

The blue light swirled, taking the form of steel and robes and flesh. Jellal removed the eyepatch with a thought, directing the systems to repair the damage. Simon opened both eyes, staring at the former master of the Tower. "You!" he barked. "Is nothing sacred to you? Not even death?"

Jellal's happiness died. "Simon," he whispered.

"No. I won't let you use me against Erza. Where is she?" Simon demanded, raising his fists. He looked around, fists unclenching, one hand going to his newly-repaired eye.

"Free," Jellal explained, reaching for Simon. "You can join her. Just take my hand."

"This is...it's a trick," the Darkness Mage said, looking around. "I was in a golden field. There was a city, in the distance. My parents..." he gasped and looked at his hands. "...died, when the cult attacked Rosemary..."

"It's the R-System," Jellal explained. "I killed you, but I can make it right." He reached farther, fingers outstretched. "Please, Simon. You and Erza belong together. All of you belong together, free of this place, and me."

"Never," Nemesis hissed, a tendril of blood-cursed shadow coiling into the blue light. "You died, Simon. There are rules. You have been to Heaven. You must know them."

Simon looked at the tendril, then at Jellal. His eyes widened, and he backpedaled through the azure light. "You...oh, gods. You were possessed." He pulled away.

"No!" Jellal cried, forcing himself towards Simon. The more he tried, though, the farther Simon receded. "Simon, _please,_ I was weak, but I can make it right!"

"You?" Simon squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. _"You_ were weak? Were any of us possessed? Did even one of us believe in you when you needed us most? Years of kindness, courage, devotion – and my jealousy–" He shook his head and floated up. _Gods, are you blaming yourself, Simon? Have you lost your mind?_

Terror roared through Jellal. The tendril reached for him, but the star mage didn't need an incantation to burn it away. "This isn't your fault, Simon. It's mine. You deserve to live!"

Simon nodded. "I do. I died, and it wasn't fair. I'll never get the chance to tell her...never get to reconcile with Shou, Millianna, Wally...I wanted to see Kagura again, just one more time." He locked eyes with Jellal. "Here's the thing. You deserve life too, Jellal. I died. You didn't. It _wasn't_ your fault, and sometimes, that's how the world works." He glared at the Nemesis tendril. "That thing. It did this."

"I – it was me, Simon – I was it, Siegrain, Nemesis..." Jellal shook his head. Something felt wrong with that. A blue spark insisted that he was wrong. _Doesn't matter. I have to save him._ One last time, he reached out. "Please, Simon. I can't live with this. Please."

"You have to. Jellal, this is a rule even you can't break," Simon warned, the golden glow around him growing brighter by the second. "This is a power than can wreck the world. It already did once. I can feel Heaven warning me. You have to let me go." When the golden light became too bright for Jellal to see Simon any more, he knew his friend was right. Jellal let his arm drop. Somehow, a smile shone through the light. "It was always you, Jellal. I wished it was me, but – things really do work out, in the end. Golden light from a swift sunrise, silver glass atop an eternal green country, and love that never dies. Just...would you look out for Kagura for me, please? She's going to need a brother, more than she'll ever admit."

Jellal nodded. "I promise," he whispered.

"No," the tendril snarled. "I won't let you!" It stabbed Jellal in the back of the neck, at the base of the skull. It felt like the whole universe exploded.


	167. Vol 29, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Magic Council – Fiore Branch, X791: Ultear

Jellal collapsed against the desk. Erza dashed over before Ultear could finish catching him. Together, they helped him upright. "Urh..." He swallowed twice, leaning on them both. "ow."

Ultear scanned the room. She earned a few hateful stares – _earned is right_ – but not a single member of the Council could look Jellal in the eyes. Makarov cleared his throat again.

Doma's staff shone with silver light. _Telepathic conference? Why would they need to do that?_ Otto made a brief choked noise and Johann scowled. The others nodded. _Okay, that ought to be a good sign, but would even that stone-cold jerk Doma go private if he thought they were going to find him innocent?_

"The Magic Council," Doma began, and the whole room stood at attention. He paused, taking a long breath. Jellal closed his eyes and held his head high. "Due to overwhelming and incontrovertible evidence, the Magic Council finds the defendant not guilty on all charges–" Jellal's eyes flew wide open, even as tears blurred Ultear's sight – "on account of mind control, and extenuating circumstances deriving therefrom."

The cheer deafened Ultear for a moment. She caught Cobra wince in the back, then she couldn't see anything except Fairy Tail wizards rushing to hug Jellal – and, for some reason, her – in an unstoppable wave. Erza, having gotten there before the rush, settled for wrapping herself around him like a second skin.

Richard picked up Ultear, Meredy, Gray, and Wally in his massive embrace. "A miracle!" he sobbed, smile beaming as he hoisted them all up in a super-hug. "A miracle of the light!" Ultear let them hold her, let the tears flow free. _Yes. A miracle of the light. Thank you, Mom._

"Order," Doma tried, banging the bottom of his staff against the floor. "Order!" He gave up, shrugging and leaning back. King Bradley snarled, leaped to his feet, and stalked out, his entourage following with timid obedience. Org's smile felt like salvation. "Oh, what the Grim," Doma sighed. "It's not like they're going anywhere just yet." _Ah. That's why he used Mind Magic. He needed to bring the dissenting Councilors in line, and didn't want it to become a spectacle._

There was an awkward moment when Richard dropped them, and Wally glared past Gray and Meredy at Ultear, but then he rushed to where Shou and Erza had piled on Jellal and joined that hug instead. Ultear took a step away from the mound of human joy and looked at their allies cheering above.

King Jellal d'Edolas and Erza Knightwalker – _Queen_ Erza, if her crown was any indication – watched the eruption with gentle smiles and arms around each others' waists. _Gods, maybe they belong together in any world._ Ichigo and Chad each had an arm around Uryu, the taller men grinning, while their more serious-minded archer friend was stoic as he endured it. Captain Arcadios peered down, hand on his sword hilt, imperious...then flashed her a thumbs-up. Ultear swore she saw sparkles around him as he did so, even though he didn't smile. _That is just weird._ Haru and Elie cheered, dancing in place. Vivi sobbed, hands over her mouth – while a third hand stretched out from behind her with another thumbs up. Ultear was careful not to boggle. _Monki D. Lucy, don't you dare tell me you came–!_

"We did it, nee-san!" Ultear-2 cheered, tackling her with a teleport-hug. Jellal-2 and Erza-2 piled on as well, her Meredy laughing and dancing around the group. Ultear's smile returned. _Yes, we did. I hope you can see this, Mom. I know it's selfish, but please be proud of me, just this once._

After several minutes, when the cheering, sobbing, and general carrying on died down, Doma tapped his staff on the ground once more. "Order." This time, the mass of extended family obeyed. "We will remove your restraints momentarily, Master Fernandes. First, a minor order of business. While you are to be commended for your courage and restraint while exiled from society, there is no legal precedent for an 'independent guild.' Crime Sorciere will therefore either register as a legal guild, or disband, its members joining other guilds to find employment." He cleared his throat. "As neither you nor your young associate Meredy Goto has a criminal record, I will add that you are both eligible to apply to the Council for positions in service."

"Of course. Thank you, Chairman," Jellal mumbled, still sounding dazed. He took in another breath, and Ultear thought he might continue, but her friend just let it go unspoken. Millianna glared, taking a step towards him, but Kagura put a hand on the cat-girl's shoulder and shook her head. _Good. One of them knows what's going on, at least._

"There is one final, far more grave matter to address." Doma turned to face Ultear, eyes shining with limitless wrath. _"Ultear Milkovich!"_

"I tried to tell you," she said, shrugging. Meredy gasped, followed by most of the crowd.

Chairman Doma growled, staring at her for a moment. Then he relented, deflating. "You are correct. I misjudged your sincerity and acceptance of your crimes. However." He banged his staff against the floor. Both Grays were at her side, frost emanating from their twin Ice-Make stances. Meredy joined them, Maguilty Blades orbiting her fists. _You need to let me go,_ Ultear thought, but said nothing, lest she inflame them further. "To speak of lenience would value too highly the importance of your confession, and understate the immense gravity of your crimes." Jellal looked from Ultear to Chairman Doma. She could almost hear his confusion. "I presume that you will not resist?" She gazed back with as much calm as she could muster and shook her head.

"What? No," Jellal said, taking a step towards Ultear. Erza released him, then moved to stand by his side. "You pardoned her."

"On condition of your guilt," Doma explained. The other Councilors looked at each other in surprise. Org's smile grew. "Now–"

Jellal snarled and turned his wrists. Wave Magic flared and threw the manacles off. Lahar yelped, he and half his squad turning their staves on him. Jellal ignored them. "No! The pardon was _not_ conditional. I checked it five times." Ultear gasped, turning to look at Jellal, then back to the Council. _Could they have really given Jellal that much –_ her thoughts stumbled to a halt when Otto's eyes bulged enough to be seen past his glasses. He began working his way past the Thought Projections of his colleagues. Org's smile grew further. "I would never have submitted to this if you'd left such a trap in our agreement!"

"I have a copy of the entire document right here, Your Honor," Levy added, holding up the writ. "None of the pardons have any such conditions, Ultear's included."

"Otto," Doma grumbled, then turned to find the other Councilor halfway down the stairs. The younger man froze. "The writ, Otto." Doma held out his hand.

Otto chuckled, face beading with sweat. "Ah, Chairman, perhaps we should discuss this in a private, sealed meeting of the–"

Doma gripped his staff. The serpent top flared red this time, and Otto's copy flew to Doma's free hand. The Chairman read it, paused, put on a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses, and read it ten more times. There was a second pause. "Master Fernandes' conditions were most specific," Otto whined. "You were quite certain of the situation yourself, Mr. Chairman. Sir."

A speed-streaked shadow formed around Gran Doma, his eyes going round and blank, mouth wide and teeth jagged. Even Ultear couldn't help a chuckle, while most of the others laughed. Then hope – undreamt of, forbidden hope – rekindled in her heart. _That means — but, could they really, could_ I _really – if I'm honest with myself, I'd be forced to admit I don't have Jellal's death wish. I want to live,_ she realized, _please, I really do...want to live!_

King Toma cleared his throat. "I suppose I could pardon her, if it would help, Chairman." Ultear turned and stared up at Fiore's king. His daughter smiled and nodded from his side. _Did they see me, when I freed them from Caine? That shouldn't have been possible!_

The papers fell from Doma's hand, spilling out to the floor in slow, lazy arcs. The Chairman of the Ishgar Magic Council blinked, swallowing twice. He wiped his brow. "You...are free...to go, Miss Milkovich," he conceded, every word dragged across sandpaper.

 **Music Cue: Eternal Magic (Eien no Mahou)**

The cheer roared up again, and a second round of hugs ensued. "Remember!" Doma warned, Ultear wondering if she and Jellal were the only ones paying attention. "Accepting a pardon is an admission of guilt. One misstep, one toe across the line of the law, and all your crimes will return to haunt you!"

This time, for some reason, Ultear-2, Levy, Freed, and Mirajane formed the central knot of the second largest hug. Ultear herself was surrounded by her guild and her Gray. Meredy and Jellal lifted her on their shoulders, and she found herself atop a circle of Sorciere wizards. _Live...I can live._ She wiped her eyes, letting tears long unshed free at last. _I will! I'll live my life to the fullest. I don't know if such forgiveness awaits me in the next world, but in this one – Mom, I'm going to accept the joy you wanted for me. At last._


	168. Vol 29, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Fiore Branch Magic Council Exterior, X791: Erza

Erza couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. There wasn't a single moment in her life she could even compare.

Jellal in one arm. Shou in the other. Richard and Wally, together behind them. Natsu and Gray, laughing and cheering, with Gray's beloved sister Ultear at his side. Meredy, Juvia, and Mirajane forming a knot of gentle mischief behind them. Lucy and her sort-of-sister Michelle comparing notes with Michelle's creator, Midnight. Erza's whole guild was with her, their counterparts from Earthland-2 beside and behind. Makarov and King Toma, laughing arm in arm, while Princess Hisui and Captain Arcadios followed them with quiet smiles. Jura's team from the Nirvana incident remained as well, Lyon near Ultear at all times. Most of the others had gone home. A few stragglers remained – Queen Meryl Strife and her husband Vash were the most notable, though Sir Haru and Lady Elie felt like long-lost cousins. _This. This is how it always should have been._

She glanced at the monarchs following them, then chuckled. _Well, some elements may be excessive. I will chalk it up to making up for lost time._ Wendy ran in front of them, giggling and waving to them, then darted away around the other side. Wendy-2, a full-grown woman nearly identical to her Edolas counterpart, chuckled and followed, one Carla over each shoulder. "Mavis, was I really such a child?" the older Wendy asked.

"Yes," Mavis-2 replied, her cloak-concealed friend firmly in tow. "You were." Erza-2 and her team laughed while Wendy-2 pouted at them. Then she stuck out her tongue at them, and grinned when they laughed even louder.

"So!" Erza turned to Jellal and Shou, one after the other. "Now that you are both here, what are your plans? Shou, you were traveling the world, were you not?"

Shou nodded. "We've seen amazing things, nee-san. Wally and I had some unbelievable adventures!" He grinned. "Then we heard about Jellal-nii's trial, and Wally called in a favor with a transportation mage from Skara Brae." Erza blinked. "That's the capitol of Minstrel," he added, smile growing. "When Millianna was still with us, we saved the city from the evil wizard Mangar!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Wally and Milli did, mostly. I spent half the time trying not to get turned into an icicle."

"Don't listen to him," Wally called over, still arm-in-arm with Richard. "Shou's become an extraordinary wizard. He's the one who defeated Mangar!" The brothers both smiled to match Shou. "Mangar was a summoner. Shou just kept swallowing up the monsters with his cards."

"I heard about that," Jellal added, his voice soft. "From the tales the bards told, it was quite the quest. The stories say they won't take your money there, almost six years later." (((ANNOTATION: Bard's Tale I reference)))

Shou nodded back. Erza rejoiced at the slow grin that spread across his face. "You know, Jellal-nii, we went there looking for you, back when we thought you were a villain. None of us ever saw you, but a golden light stopped Mangar's Endless Winter spell when it was about to wipe us out." He leaned around Erza, one eyebrow going up. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, nii-san?" Titania's smile grew to match Shou's when Jellal blushed and stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking skyward. _Still a terrible liar, I see,_ she realized. Somehow, the thought warmed a heart already overflowing.

"Our wandering was dandy, but now it comes to an end!" Wally cheered, pumping a fist that turned into his rifle. "If your Master will have us, we are here to become Fairy Tail wizards!" Shou nodded, eyes gleaming in the midday light.

"You're – you're here to–" Erza stammered, her natural eye filling with tears. _Is there such a thing as too much joy?_ she wondered, then released Jellal to sweep the two of them up in a whirling, laughing, crying hug. "You're home! You're home," she gasped, hanging on as though they would disappear if she let go.

Meredy cleared her throat. The three turned. "While you were busy blue-napping the boss," she added, her own smile beaming, "the rest of us talked it over. Since Crime Sorciere can't be an independent guild anyway, we'd like to join Fairy Tail too." She looked at their Earthland-2 counterparts and giggled. "I mean, Fairy Tail as well. This one. Here." The former Oracion Seis laughed. Ultear chuckled behind one hand. Daphne leaped over to Meredy and put a Metamo stick in her hand. Erza twitched, wondering if an excess of happiness could make her explode.

"Hold on, just like that?" Jellal blurted, turning. Erza's joy quivered on the edge of a cliff. "Crime Sorciere doesn't have to disappear. We could work as a legal guild quite well." With a reluctance torn from the earth itself, Erza was forced to nod. _He...he has every right to have pride in his guild, its accomplishments._

"Don't be absurd," Midnight replied, shrugging. His eyes were closed, but Erza could feel the intensity around him as a dark, flowing aura. "Large guilds have smaller groups in them, like Shadow Gear, the Thunder Tribe, and Titania's team." Without looking, he pointed to Cobra, Richard, and Ultear. "You can't expect them to leave their loved ones behind, can you?"

"You're not thinking of Sorano – Angel," Jellal rumbled. That forced Midnight's eyes opened. "It's not as simple as that." _Oh. Oh!_ Erza realized, her heart growing lighter.

"It's all right," Angel replied. She looked out over the horizon, towards Crocus. "I don't trust Sabertooth. The only one who treats her with respect is that shadow mage, Rogue. You already know about their guild master."

Ultear-2 exuded an aura that made Midnight's feel like Wendy's Cure Magic. "Jiemma..." she snarled, Crash Magic making the air crackle around her. Cana-2 rubbed her back. Several of her _nakama_ backed away.

"Exactly," Angel continued, shrugging. "If I need to get Yukino out, with Crime Sorciere gone, there's only one guild I trust to help me protect her."

"Accept it, Jellal," Ultear-1 added, glancing at Erza for a moment before smiling at Jellal. "This contest is over." Jellal bowed his head, and both Fairy Tails cheered again. Her joy stepped back from the cliff, exalted in blue light.

"Then it is time," Kagura announced, "for another contest to begin." Both guilds turned to face her. Simon's sister was staring at Jellal, eyes narrow, her hand on her sword hilt. Millianna was by her side, hunched down, claws out. Their three friends were lined up behind her. The vegetable wizard looking unsure, but the other two were fixed in place by determination. _She has their loyalty and devotion,_ Erza realized, readying an Adamantine Requip. _This could become ugly._ Kagura moved into an iaijutsu stance, ready to draw in an instant. "Jellal Fernandes." He stepped forward, and Erza braced herself to dash in between them.

"Step aside," Kagura demanded. Jellal gasped, but it was quiet enough that Erza could hear Ultear exhale in relief. "I accept your innocence, but not your protection of the guilty!"

"What?" Millianna blurted, retracting her claws to put both hands on Kagura's arm. "No! You can't trust him, Kagura-chan. That's what Jellal does! He makes you think he's the most wonderful person in the world, then plunges you into darkness!" Kagura sighed, but Millianna shook her head. "He's too clever – you saw how easily he broke free of those Council handcuffs. He must've fooled the Council's magic, he _must_ have!" Jellal bowed his head. Erza swore she could feel the fragile beginnings of his ability to forgive himself shatter. He shuddered with every word, each one a dagger in his heart.

"Archenemy would have known." Kagura patted the hilt of her katana. "I monitored the entire interrogation. That was Jellal. That...was Simon..." A single tear trembled in one eye before she wiped it away. "Simon was precious to him. He...was precious, to Simon."

"Please, Kagura-chan, don't listen to him!" Millianna begged.

Jellal sighed. "I killed Simon," he said. Ultear slapped her forehead. _I'm beginning to worry she's going to hurt herself, doing that,_ Erza mused. Then Titania turned her attention to poor Millianna, who looked confused and heartbroken for an instant, before dashing into a tree and hiding amid the leaves, only her eyes visible. _That must have been difficult, for all of them._

"I did not say your protection is unforgiven," Kagura replied, "merely unacceptable. You are traumatized by your possession. I have seen this before." Araña flinched. Erza blinked, while Millianna looked from her teammate to Jellal and back. _We clearly missed many adventures in our absence,_ she noted. "However, the woman who murdered Simon is behind you, and you remain standing in the path of my blade." Several Fairy Tail wizards, including all of Crime Sorciere, formed ranks around Ultear. It was no surprise to find Gray at the front of them, shirt gone and frost swirling around him. Lyon was only a moment behind him.

"It was not Ultear," Jellal said, magic seals swirling to life beneath his palms, "but if it was, I would still stand between you. I have forgiven her," he continued, stepping more fully between Kagura and Ultear, "but even had I not, I would still stand between you. She has become my sister over the past six years, but even if I had never met her, I would still stand between you."

"Why?" Kagura trembled, the power from Archenemy making the world shudder as the blade threatened to awaken. "Why would you protect that woman?"

"I trust Ultear, and have every reason to protect her," Jellal replied, "but even if I had none, even if she deserved the death you would deal so readily, I would stand between you. Ultear was pardoned, Kagura." The other Mermaid Heel wizards gasped. Archenemy dipped towards the earth. "If you strike her down, if you even harm her, the Council will come for you. If you run, Lahar will hunt you to the ends of the earth. If you yield, they will seal you away for all your days. I will not allow that." Jellal's calm slipped, and he, too, trembled. "I remember now. I made a promise. My last promise, to Simon." Kagura flinched and looked away, Archenemy's tip dropping nearly to the ground. Jellal made a trembling fist. "I will protect you, Kagura. Even from the darkness I poisoned you with. I will not fail in this. I refuse. _I made a promise."_

Kagura whipped Archenemy back up with speed that surprised even Jellal. "Gravity–" she chanted. Erza Requipped into her Adamantine Armor and darted in front of him.

Kagura-2 leaped in front of Erza, Defender raised. "–Change!" they both finished, the spells cracking the earth between them as they cancelled each other out.

"No!" Simon blurted, appearing out of a tree's shadow to stand beside the clash. His magic flew up from the rip in the ground, the darkness within rising to form a wall between the counterparts. "You're better than this. I know you are. Your Simon wouldn't want this!"

Kagura-1 stared at her brother's counterpart. "Simon..." she breathed. All at once, her spell vanished, Kagura-2's version rippling away as well. Kagura-1 straightened, sheathed her sword with polished expertise, turned on her heel, and walked back down the path. Her three _nakama_ on the ground looked at each other, then turned and followed. Millianna's eyes glowed golden in the tree tops, then vanished when she followed her guild.

"Well." Kagura-2 sheathed Defender and shook her head. "It appears that, deep down, there is an S-Class jerk buried inside me."

"Your counterpart is grief-stricken. She has reason to be," Ultear-2 whispered. Simon flowed to her side, taking her hand. Ultear-1 flinched and ducked under her cloak.

Shou gulped, then sighed. "I'll try talking to her later," he said, smiling at Erza again. It was weaker this time, but still brave and bright. "We can't betray Simon's feelings either, right, Wally?" Wally looked at Shou with his head tilted sideways. The blond's smile faded. "We weren't possessed. We let Nemesis lure us into darkness, didn't believe in Erza-nee, didn't believe in who nii-san was. If he forgives Ultear-san, who are we to question it?"

Wally gasped. "'Did even one of us believe in you when you needed us most?'" he quoted.

Shou nodded. "Mm, mm. So I'm going to believe in them now." His smile returned, wide and bright as any Natsu ever flashed. "That's what Fairy Tail wizards do, right, Erza-nee?"

"Aye SIR!" the guild cheered. For a few seconds, Erza's heart soared again, and she set aside her fears for another day.

 _Wait._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1: Akane Beach

Erza hugged herself and watched the sunset from the cliff where she and Jellal had nearly kissed. She suspected it was a spectacular sight, reds and oranges and purples splashed across the sky on arcs of cloud. The sun was just starting to reach the horizon, the ocean rippling with golden light. All Erza could focus on was trying not to cry. It wasn't going as well as she wished. _"Did even one of us believe in you when you needed us most?"_

 _Did even one of us believe in you–_

 _Did even_ one _of us–_

Erza smashed her fist into the ground, reducing a rock to powder. _I was so happy. So relieved. So_ proud, _that I helped Jellal with encouragement and forgiveness._ She buried her face in her hands. _He blames_ himself _for being weak? I abandoned him – abandoned them all – and was too afraid to ask for help. Eight years in Fairy Tail, and I couldn't..._

Another thought pushed her down the spiral of despair. _He saved me. Again. Nemesis was going to kill me, and Jellal..._ Tears dripped through her fingers. _He needed me! Eight years, helpless and alone in the dark, while I felt sorry for myself! If Natsu, Gray, and Lucy hadn't come for me...if Shou, Wally, and Millianna hadn't believed in me..._

"I thought we'd find you here," Ultear sighed.

Erza gasped and leaped to her feet, wiping her eyes. Ultear and Gray were at the base of the cliff, looking up at her. "I'm fine," she lied, taking a step down.

"Like Grim!" Gray roared, a pace away from Erza before she knew it. A fist trembled at his side, though Erza knew that was mere frustration. "You gonna talk to us, or what?"

"I...there's nothing to talk about," Erza insisted, taking a step around Gray.

"You're blaming yourself for Jellal's captivity, aren't you?" Ultear asked, holding up one hand. Her orb floated over it. Erza grimaced. "I know you've done this to yourself before. You and Jellal really are two of a kind."

"I should have known," Erza insisted, making a fist and looking away. "In the darkest pit, Jellal was our light. Then, all at once, he becomes a monster? On the day he most needed me to believe in him, when there was no one else to be _his_ light, what did I do? I cowered, sobbed, begged – I _fled,_ and left him trapped in that evil nightmare! _I should have known!"_

"Ice-Make: Dunce Cap," Gray chanted, and indeed, Erza felt a cold ring settle on her head. "No one would have had their head on straight in a place like that. You were a kid. He threatened your whole family, what were you supposed to do?"

"I didn't control your mind, Erza," Ultear added, the image of the worst day in Erza's life playing out in her orb, "but I was reading it, and I fed that information to Nemesis. It had access to all of Jellal's memories, and all of his experience in giving hope." She wiped at the air with her hand, and the crystal vanished. "Just as Crime Sorciere used our dark knowledge to help others, Nemesis turned Jellal's gift for salvation against you. You could not see because we blinded you." Erza pulled the ice cap off her head and stared at it. _I don't know...I..._

"You gonna give your brothers and sister this much grief too?" Gray demanded before Erza could say anything. She blinked at him. _But...that's different..._ He huffed and glared back at her. "You think you can snap Jellal out his stupidity when you're like this?"

"Do you forgive me?" Ultear asked. Erza spun to face her, eyes wide. Ultear's expression was so flat and empty, it wrenched Erza's heart. "For six years, I've had to manage with half of true forgiveness from Jellal. Sometimes, I think he does it partly to protect me. It doesn't help. Yes, Brain and Hades twisted me. Yes, Nemesis was an entity unto itself, cruel and vicious. _I did this."_

Gray gasped and took a step towards his sister, but Ultear held up a hand, and he stopped. The ice cone fell from Erza's hands. "Not in some metaphorical way," she continued. "Not by being 'weak' in a place where any form of strength was a miracle. I bound Jellal for eight years, I deceived and banished you, I lured your friends into malice. I did it out of spite and jealousy and pain." Ultear shivered once, then mastered herself, watching Erza with eyes on the edge of death. "Do. You. Forgive. Me?"

"Yes!" Erza cried, grabbing them both and pulling them into a hug. A corner of her mind was glad that she had forgone the breastplate for once. _Plunging herself into the grief and guilt of her sins to pull me out of despair...our brother reaching out, as he always does...what am I doing?_ She held them, letting her tears flow. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not daring to open her eyes. "It's just, it's been hard, and when my family was finally, _finally_ reunited...I was so happy, and then..."

"All the drama in the world comes down on you," Gray agreed. "That's why we're here, remember?" Erza nodded.

"You...really..." Ultear breathed, then hugged Erza back with a ferocity she hadn't expected. Erza felt tears not her own on her shoulder. "...thank you..."

Erza sniffled and let them go. Then she sniffled a little more. Ultear's eyes had begun to clear. Gray had tossed his shirt aside, and the dunce cap melted beneath it. "Of course," Erza said, managing a genuine smile. "We're Fairy Tail wizards."

Ultear's hand went to her shoulder. _Her guild mark,_ Erza realized. "Erza. Now I understand. Why it's you," she whispered. For a moment, Titania didn't understand. _Jealousy,_ she remembered, and in a flash, understanding came to her. _I hope I'm not blushing too badly,_ she thought.

"That's more like it," Gray added, grinning. He pointed with his thumb at the Fairy Tail encampment. "Now all we have to do is knock some sense into the blue guy."

"Oh, is that all?" Ultear asked, chuckling. "I've been working on him for six years, Gray. Meredy's been helping me for five. He's as stubborn as Erza."

"Oi, oi, don't underestimate Titania," Gray objected. He crossed his arms and walked right up to Ultear. "No one can stand against her in willpower!" Erza couldn't help a smile. _Your faith means so much to me, Gray, but we all have our weaknesses._

"'Stubborn' isn't always a good thing, Gray," Ultear replied, stopping him cold. "Look how quickly Erza came to her senses. In her words, 'this contest is over.'" Erza laughed outright at the array of expressions that crossed Gray's face. After several seconds, he settled on a scowl, a huff, and a half-turn away. "Jellal's determination is amazing. It saved the world from the Demon Realm once. The problem is, it comes with a fault. Whenever Jellal believes he's failed, he refuses to let it go."

"Strength and weakness, you say," Erza muttered, inspiration rising from the ashes of her despair. _It isn't that the guilt or sorrow is gone, but if I can make use of it..._ She put the knuckle of one finger on her chin. "Ultear, do you think you could find a world where I believed in him?" Gray and Ultear turned to look at her, blinking in unison. "On that day."

Gray's jaw dropped, his teeth jagged. "You're doing this again?!" he wailed.

"Not at all." Erza smiled again. "You both helped me face my feelings. That doesn't mean they've disappeared, but maybe I can use them to help Jellal." Gray calmed down while Ultear brightened "If we can show him that all he needs is someone to reach out to him, perhaps it will help guide him from the maze of grief he's still in."

"I'll try anything sane, at this point," Ultear agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"To use my weakness as a strength," Erza said, then began to explain. _There's no magic cure, even in our world. Not for this. But maybe...just maybe...we can be blessed with one more miracle._


	169. Vol 30, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty: What a Guild Is For**

Earthland-1, Akane Beach, X791: Natsu

"Again," Jellal ordered.

"Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu chanted. His body erupted in thunder and fire. Lucy, Happy, Michelle, and Daphne watched, the last two chowing down on Daphne's Metamo sausages. _Man, those are makin' me hungry,_ Natsu thought, mouth watering even through the flame. _I'm glad she's a good guy now. I gotta grab some later._

Jellal hit Natsu with a palm strike that sent him into the makeshift wall of their training field. "Look out, Natsu!" Happy wailed. _Gee, thanks, Happy,_ Natsu grumbled, pulling himself out of the wall and getting back on his feet.

"You're not paying attention," Jellal noted, moving into a more fluid stance. _Ready to attack or defend,_ Natsu realized. _Dang, he's gotten good in the last seven years._ Meteor Wave expanded around the star wizard, blazing more intensely. "Dragon fire can burn through anything. Even magic that blocks magic, that smothers it or drives it back, is not immune to the flames of Igneel. That's how you overcame Genesis Zero."

"I know already!" Natsu wailed, leaping at Jellal again. "Dragon Iron Fi–"

Jellal caught Natsu's blow before he could finish the incantation. "You can't rely on raw force all the time, Natsu. Focus." Jellal opened his hand, and his palm flared with star magic. The blast flung Salamander away, almost throwing him into the wall again. "You won't always have a source of fuel like Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke. Don't just burn hotter, Natsu. Read your enemy, sense his magic." Jellal's eyes glowed golden, and the Meteor Wave aura doubled in size. "Ignite the ether itself. I know you can. Every form of magic has its own...song, its own scent. Match your fire to that, and you can burn down Acnologia himself. Again."

"I can't believe his trial was just this morning," Lucy said, while Natsu threw himself at Meteor Wave for a fourth time. Jellal straightened a fraction into a defensive posture, pouring magic into his palm block. "This is so...natural. So normal."

"Aye!" Happy and Michelle cheered as one. Daphne made an agreeable sound around a mouthful of sausage. Natsu roared and threw punches at Jellal's shield, rapid-fire style. _He's not even moving!_ Salamander raged, increasing the speed and ferocity of his volley.

Nothing. Jellal stood there, watching, like he was waiting for something. After a solid minute of punching the damn Meteor Wave, Natsu doing as much good as he would against Laxus (as in, none), he let his arms drop and panted. "Man...S-Class trials are gonna suck this year," Natsu whined. Happy laughed, the little traitor.

Jellal cocked his head like a confused dog. "Why?" he asked. Natsu sweat-dropped. _You've gotta be kidding me._

"He thinks you're going to win," Lucy explained with that smile that made Natsu feel warm inside. Warmer. Whatever. "Easily."

Jellal scratched his head. "Master Makarov did say something about wanting to talk about that, when Erza and I were done working things out."

"Working what out?" Natsu asked. Lucy face-palmed. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, right? That's all you need to know." Daphne snickered. _Oh, for–_

"It's not quite that simple, Natsu," Erza said, walking up. Natsu turned, sniffed the air, and stopped before saying anything else. _She smells like tears and happiness and sweat and worry,_ he noted. _Wasn't this a good day?_ He swallowed. _Erza doesn't still think it was him, does she?_ He shook his head while she walked up to Jellal, Ultear and Gray behind her. _Nah. Erza's too smart for that, and her confusion doesn't smell like she's afraid of him._ The knight held up one of Ultear's orbs. "Jellal and I just have some old...issues to get past."

"Erza?" Jellal asked, leaning over to look into the orb. Lucy and the others jogged over to watch, Happy landing on Natsu's shoulder to get a better view.

"Please brace yourself, Jellal. I promise, this isn't meant to hurt," Erza explained. Then they appeared in the orb as children, in that torture chamber where Nemesis had taken over Jellal. The star mage recoiled, eyes locked onto the crystal.

 _"I understand now. Temporary freedom is not enough. True freedom...comes from Zeref's world." Little Jellal's smile was way too creepy for a little kid. Little Erza gasped, staring with one eye and backing away._ Then the scene changed from history, _with the creepy black and red Nemesis stuff poured out of Jellal's mouth. He choked, grabbing his throat, gagging and shaking._

 _"Jellal!" Little Erza rushed over to him, shaking him by the shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened to you?" Little Jellal couldn't say anything. Instead, the Nemesis stuff formed tentacles, grabbing the two nasty overseeers and smashing them to bits. "Oh, no! They did something to you, didn't they?" She summoned a sword and slashed at the tentacles, but they just splashed away and repaired themselves, snaking back into the boy. "Fight it, Jellal!"_

 _"F...fight...this?" Little Jellal asked, chuckling._ Nemesis Jellal, now, _Natsu realized, blood-colored mist rising from his body. 'Why would I...do that..." He spasmed, then fell to his knees, left eye wide and staring, right eye narrow. "Erza...run..." Then he fell to the floor, thrashing._

 _"No! I won't leave you!" Little Erza ran over and hugged him. The tentacles poured from his right palm and lashed at Erza, but each blow only made her hold on tighter. "Everyone's waiting for us, Jellal – we can't lose you now. I won't!"_

"You _won't?" Nemesis snarled, dragging Jellal's body upright and throwing Erza back. All pretense of merger vanished, and the liquid demon formed above the boy, tendrils holding him like puppet strings. "You little brat. You weren't even worth taking! I was going to spare you for a while to keep the chosen one from resisting, but if you're going to stand in my way, then you can die right now!" Jellal's head lolled back, eyes rolling upward. Atop the mass of tendrils was the swirling, stylized "Z" that had once formed in Adult Jellal's eye. The monster pulled Jellal's hands forwards, a deep purple magic seal forming in front of them._

 _Little Erza stared, trembling, then looked at her sword. She let it go, and the blade disappeared. With a calm that impressed even Natsu, she walked up, removing the breastplate, and hugged Jellal again. "I believe in you, Jellal," she whispered. "I won't let them take you away again, ever. No matter what."_

 _A tentacle reached down and snaked around her throat. "Then die right now. Die, still believing in him!" Nemesis howled. Erza didn't let go._

 _Little Jellal screamed. A massive golden magic seal burst to life at his feet, freeing them both. He fell to his knees while Nemesis literally splashed against the wall, sliding to the ground. Little Erza yelped and jumped in between them. Jellal held out one hand, careful to aim around Erza. "S-starburst," he choked out, and the familiar volley of golden streaks smashed into the demon. "Hello, Zeref." Erza gasped and looked from Jellal to "Zeref" and back. "It's his ghost. He wanted my body to be his vessel, to be reborn. If you hadn't saved me, it would have worked."_

 _The impostor-ghost dissipated, wailing as it turned to mist. "Miserable god-born. You will never escape your doom..." It disappeared, and Erza clung to the shuddering boy, her tears now in relief._

Jellal shook his head as the scene shifted to little Ultear in the Grimoire Heart airship, the girl glaring in fury. "I don't understand. Why show me this?" he asked.

"It's from yet another world," Ultear explained. "One where Erza was given the chance to see what I'd done to you." She drew the crystal's sight away from her younger counterpart, to show her glaring at Kain Hikaru writhing on the deck, knees squeezed together. "That version of me was interrupted. Hikaru was looking for the bathroom, the moron." Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"I wanted to show you that you weren't weak," Erza explained, her eyes locked onto his. "That all you needed was someone to believe in you. Even you couldn't escape that nightmare on your own – but whether it was eight minutes or eight years, one hand reaching out to help was enough."

"Or one fist, in Natsu's case," Gray quipped.

Happy snickered. "Aye!"

"That was all you needed to break free, against all the power of Nemesis and the Devil's Heart." Erza smiled again, but... _It's weird,_ Natsu thought, _like she's happy and sad at the same time. More happy than sad, I guess. Still..._ "Believe in yourself, Jellal," Erza insisted. "Believe that you are a true Fairy Tail wizard. Have faith that no matter what happens next, we will all remain beside you. We will always come for you, with the power to believe in you as friends. As family."

"Friends..." Jellal looked down, then back at Erza, and he smiled. It was the exact same smile she had. _Ai-yah! What are they sad about when they're tryin' to be happy?_ Natsu wondered. "I'd like that, Erza."

"It's a start," Ultear muttered. Natsu sighed. _I don't get any of this._


	170. Vol 30, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Akane Beach, X791: Lucy

 _You don't get any of this, do you, Natsu?_ Lucy wondered, then bit back a sigh at Erza and totally-not-the-love-of-her-life. _I guess "friends" is as good a place as any to start over, though._

"Hey, are you guys done with the drama for now, yeah?" Daphne asked, raising her hand. _We're not in school, Daphne,_ Lucy sighed. "I just remembered, Master Jellal wanted me to tell you something, Titania."

"Oh, right," Jellal grumbled. "It's important, Erza." Erza nodded.

"So Brain's the one who kidnapped me out of Black Vox, when he escaped, yeah?" she explained. _Oh, no!_ Lucy thought, her throat seizing up for a moment. "He wasn't able to make me do too much stuff for him. That's why he sold me, yeah?" The summoner quashed a sudden desire to beat up Brain with his own staff. "Problem is, he was able to force me to build one new design for him. He wanted a member of his 'Oracion Seis 3.0' to be able to take you on, since you beat Midnight. So he forced me to build a you, yeah." _Ehhh?!_ Lucy gaped.

Erza merely blinked. "A 'me,' you say?" she asked.

"Yeah. He combined the magic Midnight used to make Imitatia with my Copy Magic lizard-man design. He calls her 'Knightwalker.' She can do the sword thing, but she doesn't swap out her armor, yeah." Daphne explained. Lucy paled. _The Fairy Hunter,_ she remembered, while Daphne continued, sounding like she didn't have a care in the world. "Instead, she can change which enchantments her armor uses. That way, she's always got the basic strength and protection, but can add magic arts from your other suits. Knightwalker's got your limitation, otherwise – only one suit's magic at a time."

"No offense, Daphne, but there's no way a crystal copy's gonna beat Erza," Gray retorted, grinning. "Sure, she's powerful, but it's not power that makes her Titania."

"Brain made a Nemesis-style imprint of her mind," Daphne continued. The others stared, eyes wide. Lucy felt light-headed. _Are you kidding me?_ she quailed. "Reversed her personality, kept all the drive and skill, like the Earthland-2 Siegrain. Apparently, he used that guy as a prototype." The inventor's casual demeanor faded, her eyes hardening. "That other Daphne made him. She was a real mess. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, so I'm not going to let Brain hurt you guys with her, yeah?"

Lucy took a step back and watched while the others all thanked Daphne, reassuring her that she was, in fact, a Fairy Tail wizard. _I almost thought her old mistakes didn't bother her,_ Lucy thought, _but she cares too. Maybe knowing how far the other her fell helped._ Daphne chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm not gonna Blue it up, yeah? I don't need to punish myself." Jellal sighed while the others laughed. Lucy didn't feel like laughing. Her eyes flickered to Michelle Gonzales, the little sister she never dreamed she'd really have. _It's not fair,_ she grieved. "That reminds me of the other thing. Master Three-Six had me make something for you. Come on, yeah?" Daphne headed towards the main camp, waving for the others to follow.

"Three-Six?" Natsu asked, trailing after the cowgirl.

Jellal's smile returned just before Daphne vanished over a hill. "Master Makarov's the Third and Sixth Master, so Daphne calls him Three-Six. It's not the weirdest thing I've seen in Fairy Tail. The other me collects chalk."

"Ah! You're back, excellent," Makarov said when they reached the top of the hill. Gray whistled. Ultear smiled to match her teammate. Lucy stared, wide-eyed. "Good timing."

A labyrinth filled the field at the edge of the camp houses. Made from translucent crimson energy projected by hemispheres of lacrima, seals glowed and turned in several places where the maze paths crossed. At the center of the labyrinth were Mirajane and First Master Mavis. Both ladies waved as they grew closer, Mira with a gentle smile and one hand, Mavis leaping in place and using both arms. Most of the guild was around the maze, but near the entrance were Cana, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, and Freed. Lucy blinked. _The S-Class trials competitors?_ She glanced at Natsu and Gray, who continued towards them without reaction. _That's right, they were interrupted. Wait, Cana!_ With Gajeel, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Bickslow already just behind the group, Lucy rushed to her S-Class partner. "Cana, is this what I think it is?"

Cana shrugged and took a swig from her bottle. "It makes sense," she replied, swaying just a bit. "Oi! Natsu! Gray! Get down here – and bring your clothes, ice boy!" Gray yelped and turned to look for his shirt, only for Ultear to hand it to him. Natsu laughed.

Makarov cleared his throat when their group arrived. "Ahem. Shortly after the conclusion of today's trial, the First Master reminded me about an obscure guild rule that has only become important today." He held out his hand, and the Fairy Tail rule book appeared over it. _It's too thick for Master Mavis or Master Makarov to have written most of it,_ Lucy mused, then glanced at Jellal. He was eyeing the book in a way that reminded Lucy of looking for traps. _Master Precht,_ she realized. "It is a common guild rule that a Wizard Saint who joins a guild automatically becomes an S-Class wizard." Team Sorciere grinned, as did Wally from Richard's side, and Shou, who waved to Jellal's small group.

Jellal's eyes widened. "Sir, I–"

"Ahem!" Makarov interrupted, and Jellal fell silent. "I am pleased that you realize Nemesis, or Siegrain if you prefer, was not you. However!" Makarov pointed skyward, though not in a Fairy Tail salute. Jellal opened his mouth to speak again, but Ultear dope-slapped him, and he stopped as a few mages laughed. "The rule specifically says 'one who has officially been given a Wizard Saint seal by the Magic Council,' with no particular regard to circumstances. You were given the seal, and due to the phrasing, your name, state at the time, and revocation of title are irrelevant." Levy pursed her lips for a moment, then nodded. "This is meant to entice Wizard Saints, current and former, to join guilds." He waved at the rule book, which vanished. "I presume you wish to object at this time?"

"Entirely aside from the circumstances of my ascension to the Wizard Saints, it hardly seems fair to bypass..." Jellal trailed off, looking at the X784 contestants, then the maze. "...oh."

Makarov nodded, grinning. "In consultation with First Master Mavis, we have therefore prepared this substitute for the trials interrupted by Grimoire Heart and the Rune Knights. Miss Daphne was generous enough to donate this trap-filled labyrinth." He indicated the maze behind him.

"What?" Lucy blurted, turning to Daphne. "You just had a lacrima maze trap laying around?"

Daphne chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, eyes closed. "A-heh...I may have designed this as a 'plan B' for kidnapping Dragon Slayers back when I was a bad guy. I figured I'd fill the center with a bonfire or high-grade steel or something." Her eyes flew open, and she waved her hands at the others. "It's not dangerous any more, yeah! I turned all the traps down to 'capture.'"

"Like that woulda worked on me!" Gajeel objected, stamping his foot. Pantherlily chuckled, and Gajeel turned to glare at him. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

 _"Ahem!"_ Makarov cut in. Gajeel stopped there. "This competition is similar to the one on Tenrou. You must navigate the maze, defeat the S-Class wizard in the center, and claim the prize from First Master Mavis. Two rules changes are in place. One, contestants may drop out if they wish." Mirajane smiled and waved to Elfman, who shuddered and gulped.

"Why would we do that, First Master?" Levy asked, biting her lip and gazing at Mirajane.

"The second rule change: no partners!" Makarov's grin turned diabolic, shadows seeming to loom over him. "You must face Daphne's labyrinth and the She-Demon herself, alone! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Lightning crashed behind the Sixth Master. Pantherlily covered his ears, eyes swirling. _Are you kidding me?!_ Lucy thought, jaw dropping.

Freed retreated so quickly, Lucy didn't see his legs move; he seemed to fly back to the Thunder Tribe, propelled by sheer terror. Bickslow laughed at him, tongue lolling out, but Freed didn't appear to notice. Laxus formed out of the lightning, darted to the trio, and patted Freed's shoulder. "Maybe next time, Freed," Laxus offered. Freed nodded, still staring at Mira.

Juvia gulped, then joined Meredy and Lisanna. "J-Juvia will also wait until December."

"Same here," Levy agreed, and Lucy turned to find her best friend already standing next to Gajeel. "I'm not crazy enough to fight Mirajane by myself."

Elfman looked at the maze for a few seconds after that, then turned and walked away, head hung low. "Even I'm not enough of a man to face those odds," he admitted, joining the others.

Evergreen nodded, patting his arm. Elfman looked down in amazement. "There's such a thing as acknowledging your limitations, Elfman," she said, offering him a thin smile. _Aw,_ Lucy thought. _You know, Mirajane's right. When they're not at each others' throats, they are a cute couple._

Elfman gave Mirajane one last look, then nodded back at Evergreen. "You're right." He looked at the heavens. "She's too manly for me!"

"And you ruined it!" Evergreen screeched, batting at Elfman's head with her fan. The 'retreat' group laughed. Lucy sweat-dropped. _Speaking of ruining it..._

"Well, _I'll_ face those odds," Natsu said with a grin, pounding his palm with a blazing fist. "I'm all fired up!"

"If Natsu's going in, so am I," Gray agreed, crossing his arms. He'd lost his shirt again. Ultear sent her orb out to pull it into the crystal somehow. "No way I'm going to lose to flame-brain."

Cana hiccuped. "Eh, why not?" She tossed her bottle aside and pulled out her deck of cards. "It wouldn't hurt to show off for the cute blond." _Wait, who does she mean?_ Lucy wondered, looking around. Then Cana winked at Shou, who blushed a brilliant crimson.

Though most of the others laughed, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy all sprouted hard, determined expressions. Ultear and Meredy looked at each other and nodded. _I missed something else, didn't I?_ Lucy decided. Then she turned her attention back to Jellal, who tore his focus from his old friend to face the Sixth Master. "I take it you wish me to face this challenge, Master?" he asked. Makarov nodded. Jellal rubbed his chin – then leaped back when Erza darted in front of him. "E-Erza?"

Erza stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes and a tight jaw. "P-please do your best!" she stammered, bowing to him. Jellal gulped and joined the others.

Makarov strode to stand beside the maze entrance. "Do not activate any of your magic until the contest begins!" he announced, holding up his hand. "Three!" he counted, and all four contestants braced themselves. "Two! One! Begin!" Makarov commanded, hand chopping down.

Natsu roared and charged in, fire burning from his feet to propel him. "Ice-Make: Slide!" Gray chanted, following on his creation.

"Six of Swords! Chariot! Three of Wands! Fate Rider!" Cana chanted, her deck forming a boat beneath her. She raced ahead of both boys, only halted by the first trap. A seal unleashed a mass of tendrils, all reaching out to grab her, then Natsu and Gray when they caught up.

"Formula Eyes," Jellal chanted, still at the entrance. Several of the others were staring at him, and Lucy guessed they were just as confused as she was. Erza, Shou, Meredy, and Ultear were all smiling, though, while Wally nodded. "Hermetic Formula One: Astrology." A blue seal burst to rotating life over his head. Makarov gaped at the star wizard. "Meteor Wave." With that, he charged into the maze, rocketing past the other three.

Lucy, finding that she only had Happy for company, went down to where Michelle and Ultear had joined Meredy, Juvia, and Lisanna. "Meredy? What's Hermetic Formula One?" Lucy asked, watching as Jellal destroyed every trap in his path.

"Astrology, the view of the stars that watch from on high," Meredy explained. _Jellal's big on teaching, huh? I can almost hear his voice in hers,_ Lucy mused while Meredy continued. "Jellal draws all kinds of crazy power from Heavenly Body – Cosmic Magic, but the first use of astrology is insight."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, right! My mom used to say the same thing." When she turned back to watch the challenge, Jellal had already reached the center of the labyrinth. Natsu was howling in frustration; while Lucy couldn't make out the words, she was sure he was challenging Jellal to fight again. _Natsu!_ She thought in frustration.

"Lady Mirajane." Jellal bowed, then slid into some martial arts stance Lucy didn't recognize. "I am ready to begin when you are."

"Lord Jellal," Mirajane replied, bowing back while Jellal gulped. "Take Over: Satan Soul – Sitri!" Elfman and Lisanna gasped as Mirajane grew a few inches, packing on muscle. Golden horns spiraled out from the sides of her head, while a uniform of blue and white swirled around her. Metal gauntlets ending in claws formed on her lower arms. Her hair flowed out in a wild, thick mane. Her smile changed, becoming a thin, sharp-edged challenge to Erza's beloved. "Show me your might, Shield of Ishgar!" _Huh? Shield of Ishgar?_ From the way Jellal stared for a second, he was surprised, too.

Elfman and Lisanna gasped as one. "She didn't," Lisanna whispered.

"Poor Jellal," Elfman agreed, gulping. "How could she be so merciless?"

"Hey!" Meredy objected, whirling on the siblings. "Don't you underestimate Jellal. He's beaten all kinds of powerful enemies!" Mirajane fired a blast of black lightning at Jellal, and he deflected it by holding up a palm. "See?"

Indeed, Elfman stared in shock at the display. "No way..." he breathed.

"That was Evil Spark!" Lisanna added, mouth falling open.

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, appearing as if by teleportation. "Don't worry, either of you. Jellal won't harm Mira." They both turned to gape at her, disbelief growing. "This should be interesting."

 **Music Cue: Fierce Magic Battle**

Lucy stared as the two flew higher, spells clashing in great bursts of sky-shaking might. Evil Explosion clashed with Starburst. Darkness Stream collapsed against Cosmic Storm, but Mirajane parried with Sitri Flame. She counterattacked with a demon blast that Jellal dodged. He threw lightning swords, which Mira held off with Dark Deflector. When Mirajane spoke again, they were too high up to hear, but the Soul Extinctor she unleashed made her intent clear enough. Jellal dropped back, firing off seven beams of light that circled out from his fingertips. Then Mirajane's spell swallowed him. Lucy gulped. "Jellal's attacks didn't even come close. Can he handle Soul Extinctor?" she asked.

"No," Freed whimpered. Shou frowned.

Meredy snorted. "It won't even slow him down, rune boy. That spell he cast was Pleiades. Just watch."

Again, Meredy's confidence proved accurate, for the most part. Soul Extinctor had penetrated Meteor Wave to some extent, if the black wisps trailing from Jellal were any indication. When Mirajane smirked and dove to follow up with claw strikes, though, the seven beams of light all curved around to fly at her from behind. She froze, then turned, but by that point the flying stars were too close, and all she could do was cover her body and face with her arms.

Pleiades hammered Mirajane into the ground, dazing her. _Doesn't look too bad, though – wait, what are those seals in the air?_ Lucy wondered. The smiles of those who cheered Jellal on grew as lines formed between each seal. _Oh, the Big Dipper...but it's also known as–_

"Be judged by the Seven Stars! Grand Chariot!" Jellal chanted, aiming with a cool overhand / underhand evocation. Beams of starlight crashed down on Mirajane before she'd finished standing. That knocked her out of Satan Soul, leaving her lying in the grass again. _Wow..._

"Using Pleiades to draw Grand Chariot? You really want to show off, don't you?" Ultear chuckled.

"I yield," Mirajane said, smiling. "That was wonderful, Jellal." He ducked his head for a moment, then offered her a hand up. She accepted, standing on wobbly legs. Jellal nodded to her and strode to the image of Master Mavis.

"Maze battle, _halt!"_ Makarov ordered. Cana, Gray, and Natsu all stopped, looking through the walls to stare at the end of the battle. Cana and Gray gaped, jaws dropping, while Natsu snorted and sat down on the grass, arms folded.

Mavis held out her hands, a golden light glowing above them. Erza and Ultear stopped smiling, looking at each other. The First Master said something to Jellal, but again, they couldn't hear it. Several seconds passed. At last, Jellal nodded and reached for the light.

It took a few seconds more for Jellal to raise his hand enough to grasp whatever it was Mavis held out. An eruption of light and darkness consumed all sight of him, roaring through the center of the maze. "Jellal!" Erza cried, taking a step towards them before stopping herself.

Everyone watched. No one moved. The howling column of clashing magic whirled and crackled, shrouding Master Mavis and Jellal. Seconds passed, Lucy's teeth clenching. Over a minute went by, the air whirling around them as the shaft of power turned faster. "Come on," Meredy demanded, fists pumping once. "Come _on,"_ she pleaded, biting her lip. "You can do it, Jellal!"

There was a strange crack, like backwards thunder. The column of magic force imploded and vanished. The maze collapsed after it. Jellal fell to one knee, holding up his right arm with his left. There was a tattoo glowing with golden light on his arm. It looked like a stretched Fairy Tail logo inside an arch with three lines protruding from the ends. Lucy couldn't help but think of wings as the light faded to leave the symbol there inscribed in scarlet. _That's – Fairy Glitter!_ Lucy realized, recognizing it at last. Mavis clapped her hands. "Pass!" she declared, raising one arm before vanishing.

Makarov laughed and mimicked her pose. "Ippon! Congratulations, S-Class Fairy Tail wizard Jellal Fernandes!" he cheered.

"AYE SIR!" the guild joined in, all of them throwing out the Fairy Tail salute. Jellal's friends all rushed out to him, forming a circle around the star mage.

Meredy leaped in to hug the stunned Jellal, who was still staring at the mark on his arm. "That's showing them, boss!" she exulted.

"That was a dandy result, without a doubt," Wally agreed, tipping his hat to his old friend.

"You should be proud," Erza joined in, her smile a relief to Lucy. _The sadness is...okay, it's not completely gone, but she's better now,_ the Celestial Spirit Mage decided.

Jellal ran his fingers along the Fairy Glitter mark. "This morning, I was on my way to spending the rest of my life in a cell under Era. Now...I'm free. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," he muttered. "An S-Class Fairy Tail wizard. What happened?"

"Your nightmare is over," Erza gushed, tears shining in one eye. "Now your life can start over, as it was meant to be." Lucy nodded, wiping a few of her own tears aside. _Yeah._


	171. Vol 30, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Lucy's Journal, X791: Lucy

June 22, X791

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry that I haven't written since the trial, but we've been really busy. The training's been crazy, but really worth it. There's so much to tell you, I'm not sure where to start!

Normally, I'd begin with my progress, but I guess I should tell you about Second Origin first. It turns out that Ultear has this amazing magic that can double a wizard's ability to store ethernano. It took twenty-seven days of intense training on a strict regimen, but I almost can't believe the results. We've all gotten so much stronger, I'm actually looking forward to the Games now!

(Okay, you can also do it in one night of sheer agony. Natsu insisted on it, which meant Gray did too. They screamed _all night._ I won't lie, Mom, I had nightmares.)

Anyway, I can summon two spirits at once now. At last! Being able to double-team dark wizards opens up so many new possibilities. Plus, I can send one spirit after an enemy while another one protects my friends. Aquarius is less grumpy now that I can summon Scorpio with her. And that's not even the best part. You know how the Lucy from Earthland-2 has those Star Dresses? Now I can do one too! Sure, it's "just" one, but that's the Aquarius dress! I can fight for myself, with my own magic, now. There were times I was afraid I was going to hold the team back, but I finally feel like I've earned my place on Team Erza.

Erza. I've told you guys a lot about her, right? Levy's my best friend and Gonzales has become my little sister for real, but Erza's my big sister – "nee-san." And she's been really, really weird lately.

I don't think she's ever been so happy. We're still Team Erza, but she spends a lot of her free time with Shou and Wally. Sometimes Richard tags along. Every once in a while, they even get Jellal to go with them. I've never seen her so carefree. When she's with her friends from that place, they enjoy every moment. Like the whole world's a miracle, and they're going to embrace it. I love seeing "Erza-nee" like that.

Shou and Wally are a lot of fun, too. It's clear that they're happy to be in Fairy Tail, but their friendship is as strong as any I've ever seen. They're always training together, fooling around together, getting into trouble together. Like if Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, almost. It's been kinda cute, watching Wally and Mira play matchmaker for our card wizards. Cana's been flirting with Shou – seriously, she doesn't have a milligram of shame – and he just turns into a stammering wreck, the poor guy. He actually hid behind Ultear once! Crazy, right?

Crime Sorciere – Team Sorciere, now – they've really jumped into the Fairy Tail life. They split off into smaller teams for jobs sometimes, while the rest of us are training full-time, but they're obviously still a family inside our family. They always hang out together, like Team Erza or the Thunder Tribe. It's not a problem, though – they're all working hard to help the guild when we need it. Which, I have to admit, we kind of do.

Midnight and Angel are this weird, aloof duo. They act like they're above it all and only care about the job rewards, but they're inseparable, and they're always looking for missions to rescue people from slavery. Angel's still worried about her sister Yukino, but she's one of Sabertooth's aces, and she has the other two golden keys! Midnight's got the opposite situation – his only "family" was that world-class monster Brain, and it was a lie, so all he had was the Oracion Seis. He was their big brother, and Jellal aside, he still kind of is. I think Midnight really loves Fairy Tail now, and just has trouble admitting it. In a way, they remind me a little of Erza and Gray.

Richard and Racer are definitely the odd couple – and they might actually be a couple, it's hard to tell when Racer's so standoffish – but they make a devastating team, with Richard creating paths for Racer, and Racer pulling enemies into Richard's traps. I can't really get a read on Racer. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone most of the time, but then he'll do something really sweet like running across half of Fiore for Asuka's medicine. And Richard is just this enormous, blocky teddy bear. You know, who can fight a Wizard Saint as an equal.

Meredy and Daphne are the odd mages out. Meredy is everyone's kid sister, and she's obviously conflicted about it. On the one hand, she's the most well adjusted of all of them, and loves the whole team. On the other hand, Jellal and Ultear were super-protective of her, and it kind of spread to the rest of them. She'll always be family, but Meredy might end up teaming with Juvia if things go on like this. Daphne's kind of on the other end – they adopted her pretty fast, but she's the new gal, and she's compensating by building anything for anyone if they need it. Or maybe don't, but she thought they'd like. She's still dragon-crazy, but "normal for Fairy Tail" crazy instead of "mad scientist kidnapping people for her experiments" crazy. So that's good.

Cobra and Ultear get along great, which freaks me out a little considering that he was the one screaming that they had to get away during the whole Infinity Clock thing. Then again, he's crazy in love with Kinana, and Ultear has definitely become Mirajane's partner in crime when it comes to shipping. At least he's not being stupid about it. Ultear...I'm still figuring her out. She caused so much of their pain, but now she's...well, she's a hero. It's been a weird kind of fun watching her and Mira become friends, with Ultear being scary with a sweet streak to mirror everyone's favorite She-Demon. I think the hardest thing for her is not being as overprotective with Gray as she's been with Meredy. Of course, Gray's almost as bad with her. I can't say they're inseparable, exactly – they're on different teams – but they spend a lot of time catching up together.

I can't avoid him forever. Jellal. He's this...big, blue elephant in the room. I know why they – _we_ – all love him. He's become everyone's nii-san, just like Meredy said would happen. He ran the Second Origin clinic and helped me earn my Star Dress. He's been there for so many of us, too. Droy was having a lot of trouble staying on the Second Origin regimen, until Jellal had a talk with him. Gajeel's finally starting to accept Levy's friendship with his help. Maybe something more, too, but I'm not rushing _that,_ Fairy Tail wizard or not. Wendy knows he's not Edolas Jellal, but she loves him without reservation, and he's done wonders for her self-confidence. Natsu challenges him to fights all the time, but that's just Natsu for "welcome to Fairy Tail" when you're a magic monster like Erza or Laxus. And he gave Michelle true life!

Gray's the one that who freaks me out the most, though. I knew he cared about Ultear, but I had no idea how much. Now that he's settled the past with Jellal, it's like Gray thinks he can do no wrong. I mean, Gray doesn't act like that around Master Makarov! He's still Gray, of course. He doesn't say it out loud; he's still the quiet guy when Natsu isn't in his face about something. Whenever someone comes sniffing around with a grudge about Siegrain or the Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart, though, he's right there with an ice wall and a stare that sends them running.

But Erza. Oh, Mom, I see her when she's looking at Jellal and he doesn't know, and there's this...longing, just hopeless, endless yearning for something she thinks she'll never have. Someone. It tears her apart that he won't let them be together. God, it tears _me_ apart. I'm mostly glad that Mirajane and Ultear are working on them, I really am, but if he's going to be like this, maybe Erza should let him go?

Who am I kidding? This is _Erza_ we're talking about. She'll fight the whole guild to defend a slice of strawberry cake, and win! There's no way she's giving up on the person she loves. I'm really glad she realized that starting over as friends was a good idea, and she's being patient, but she can't leave it there. Not Erza. Except, no matter how much he does for everyone, Jellal just hates himself so much. It's such a mess. If this were a romance novel, they'd be the main characters.

It might not be so bad if it weren't for Mermaid Heel. Their ace, Kagura, is Simon's sister. She accepted the verdict at the trial, but Jellal and Ultear really are inseparable, and I guess Ultear's the one who killed Simon when you get down to it. Dad, I think Kagura really wants to kill her. Gray's beside himself worrying about his nee-san, and Erza – Simon's sister wants to kill Gray's sister, and Jellal's caught in the middle. Erza's going crazy worrying about all of them. Then there's Millianna. I like her, a lot, but she can't accept what happened with Jellal. She thinks it's all a brilliant, evil trick. I know she's wrong. She has to be, right? But...what's she going to do, when even her beloved Kagura thinks Jellal's innocent?

Knows. _Knows_ Jellal is innocent.

Okay, enough of that! I've managed to avoid Mira-nee's efforts to drag me into "Team Jerza," and I'm pretty sure nobody's going to be killing anyone in an arena, so let's talk Grand Magic Games! Natsu hasn't developed any new "super-moves" or anything, but he's become more powerful than ever. It's crazy how strong he's gotten. Wendy may not have caught up with him, but considering where she was when training started, she's probably developed the most out of all of us. Our Sky Sorceress has become the sweetest force of nature who will ever kick your butt. Well, my butt. Yours is in Heaven, so it's un-kick-able, right?

Gray's improvements haven't been as obvious, but his ice magic is colder and tougher, and he can make enormous waves of it. He's frustrated, though, because he hasn't been able to become an Ice Devil Slayer, even with Gray-2's help. Something about "becoming one with the demon energies" that he's reluctant to do. I'm not going to blame him for that – we're not fighting any demons in Crocus, right?

Even Happy and Carla have joined in. They can both grow to human size now, just like Pantherlily! Well, they're not as big, but Lily says that's because they're still young. Carla developed some Air Magic, which is perfect for helping Wendy, and Happy's actually gotten strong! He can do these claw attacks that cut through the air at enemies, and he's learned to fight up close with incredible strength. As for Erza, well, Master Makarov says she's gotten more powerful too. It's hard for me to tell, because she always seems so invincible, but if anyone would know, it's the Master.

It's not just us, though. Everyone's been working and training hard so we can climb back to the top! It's hard to pick anyone out – Alzack and Bisca, Shadow Gear, the Thunder Tribe, the Take Over Family, "Team Sorciere" (I'm going to be honest, I think it's a cute name, even if Natsu hates it), everyone's been getting stronger – but if I had to choose someone, it'd be Gajeel. He's been pushing himself to the limit every day, demanding Jellal push him harder and faster at every session. He's been relentless. It's kind of hard to watch him training to get tougher, so he can protect his _nakama._ I can't even see the Phantom Lord wizard from last year. Seven years ago. You know what I mean.

 _"Nakama."_ Levy and I talked to Shou about this word a few weeks ago. It sounds like Nihonese is a complicated language. It means "comrades" in casual use, kind of like "comrades in arms." But to our world-sisters and brothers on Earthland-2, it means guild. It means family. I know Master Makarov needs the money from this tournament for something serious, but I can't help but feel like that's what we're really fighting for. These Sabertooth wizards, they don't live up to that – not in our world. We can't let them be the face of magic in Fiore, not if they're going to be bullies. That's why we have to win. So Ishgar knows what a guild really is.

Love you,

Lucy

OXOXO


	172. Vol 30, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Makeshift Guild Hall, X791: Laxus

"Oi, oi, this ain't right," Laxus insisted, careful to keep his watch on Lahar casual. "Your own Council said he was innocent."

"It's just a request. It's okay, Laxus," Jellal muttered, looking down.

"Like Grim it is," Gray retorted. Laxus nodded. Erza, as was increasingly typical (not to mention maddening) with all things Jellal, looked away. The woman was twiddling her fingers. Freaking _Erza_ was twiddling her fingers, like Wendy or something.

Gramps cleared his throat. "Now, now, let's hear the man out, shall we?" The old man put on his best "I'm a harmless old man" smile for the Rune Knight. _We're gonna talk about this later, geezer,_ Laxus thought, but let it go for the moment.

"As Mr. Fernandes noted, this is no more than a request," Lahar explained, looking only a little nervous. _If he didn't look at least a little worried,_ Laxus mused, noting that most of the guild had surrounded him with glares and crossed arms, _I'd think he was nuts._ "The Magic Council would not attempt to force a wizard in good legal standing to conceal his identity. Nevertheless, the media have been debating his situation since the trial. It would make our lives easier if Jellal were to keep a low profile for a time. Your blue Sorciere cloaks will no longer suffice, either. To your devotees and detractors alike, they've become your signature."

Jellal stared at the captain. "'Devotees?'" he whispered.

"Whatever my personal opinions on your vigilante methods," Lahar said, adjusting his glasses before Laxus could punch them into his face, "the fact remains that you protected more than a third of Ishgar's nations from threats they could not overcome themselves. Even that calculation does not account for the potential global threat represented by the Decalogue incident." He shrugged. "Team Sorciere is popular across Ishgar. At the same time, those who dislike you tend to hate you. King Bradley wants you all destroyed. We would appreciate it if you minimize the chances of antagonizing such agitators during the Grand Magic Games."

Gramps frowned. "I would like to have Jellal in Crocus with the rest of the guild, Captain Lahar."

"Even without the God Slayer magic that was my birthright, I remain unable to use the most basic Transformation Magic," Jellal sighed.

Laxus stared at the tattoo on Jellal's face. _"This face will cause problems no matter which brother I am mistaken for," Mystogan said, the two of them looking over the S-Class mission board together. "Better that no one see it at all."_ He scratched his chin. "Mystogan," he muttered.

Jellal's eyes widened, then he facepalmed. "I'm an idiot," he sighed.

"We knew that," Ultear quipped. Meredy giggled. Laxus glanced at the older woman. _Damn, she looks good for older, though,_ he noticed. "While we were on Earthland-2, Jellal used the Mystogan disguise as well." The time mage smiled at him.

Laxus let himself smile back a little. "That's a relief. It means I don't have to teach him everything." He put an arm around Jellal, who stiffened, and steered him towards the back door. "Oi, Mira, could you bring Myst's stuff? I dunno where they put it, and you knew him best after me."

"Be right there!" Mirajane cheered, vanishing into a store room.

"Do not forget the energies we've sensed around the Grand Magic Games, Captain," Jellal called over his shoulder. Laxus guided Jellal outside while Gramps pointed Lahar at Erza. Titania started to read the Rune Knight a polite riot act just before Laxus pushed Jellal out the door.

It was a sunny day, and the fields around them were nice even if their makeshift guild hall was kinda lame. Laxus let the blue guy go and walked around to face him. "Let's start with the obvious one. Do you know how to use Mystogan's magic?"

"I never became an expert in it," Jellal explained, "but I learned to wield each staff, and the collection as a whole, with passable skill."

"Okay." Laxus nodded. "You don't have to act like him exactly, because screw the Council, but you should be more confident and aloof." He looked Jellal up and down. "We've only got a few days to get you trained up, so we're going to focus on Myst's signature moves: Mist Life, Mirror Water, and Sacred Song." The Lightning Dragon Slayer smiled with mischief. "Myst liked Erza too. I figured he had one of his own back home. So you don't have to be any more stupid than you already are." Jellal sighed. "Less would be better."

"There isn't going to be anything between Erza and myself," Jellal insisted. Mirajane had just emerged with Mystogan's clothes and staves, the She-Demon pouting at his response. "I'm grateful beyond words that she thinks me worthy to be her friend. I will not risk her by considering more."

Mira threw Myst's outfit at the back of Jellal's head. _Hard not to get a guy's attention with that,_ Laxus thought, smile growing with Mira's pout. "Erza – loves – you," she accused, pointing at him and jabbing towards him with each word. Then she put her hands on her hips, and Laxus' smile vanished. _Uh-oh. She's more ticked than I thought,_ Laxus realized. "If you didn't love her, you'd just say so. You _do_ love her, which means you're being an idiot."

"I am aware that our – childhood infatuation – remains, in spite of the years and pain. Perhaps because of the years and pain," Jellal picked up Mystogan's clothes, unwinding the bandages with telekinesis. "If no one objects, I'm going to reduce the width of these pant legs. Zera, how did he move in this?"

"Erza's the only one who cares about your damn pants," Laxus snarked. Jellal blushed, eyes wide. "It ain't no infatuation, Jellal. Titania can't do anything halfway. You must've noticed."

Jellal glared at him. "I – if the Council is wrong, I abused her for eight years." Mirajane threw Mystogan's fan staff at him. Jellal winced when it collided with his head. "Fine, let's allow for the other possibility. If the Council is right, she hasn't seen me since I was eleven. Either way, to bear such feelings for so long in the face of all that evil is irrational."

"Love isn't supposed to be rational," Mirajane argued, holding up Myst's eye staff like a club. "Don't you think Erza deserves to be happy?"

Jellal turned to face her, and Mirajane flinched at whatever she saw. "There is nothing in any world I want more," he insisted. _I believe him,_ Laxus decided. "I have caused her – I _will_ cause her – nothing but pain."

"Except for Nirvana, and the Infinity Clock, and the last few months of training, and saving Fairy Tail from that creep Caine, and whatever the Grim you did for two years that made her fall for you in the first place," Laxus pointed out. Jellal took a breath to argue again, so Laxus held up a hand. "Let me finish, okay? I'll give you a shot after that." The blue guy sighed and nodded. _Man, that was a lot like Myst,_ Laxus thought. "Look, I know love can be messed up. Freed still loves me, which is freakin' crazy, 'cause I'm straight and I still managed to screw him over. Levy's thing for Gajeel is just plain weird. Doesn't have to be romantic, either. I still love that jerk Ivan, even though I hate his guts, too. Gramps knows everything he's done, but he'd probably welcome the creep home with open arms if he just said he's sorry." He looked at Mira for a second. _She's smiling. That's a good sign, right?_ Laxus wondered. "Erza's crazy about you. I don't get it either, but you ought to know her well enough by now to know she doesn't give up, ever."

"I gave up, once," Jellal whispered. _"Never again."_ Laxus stared for a second. _Oh, crap._

Mirajane snorted at the last bit and threw the eye staff at Mystogan. He caught it, but the She-Demon didn't seem to notice. "Jellal, even when she thought those people had broken you, Erza knew that it wasn't who you really were," she insisted. "I didn't make up that 'Shield of Ishgar' thing, you know. That's what people have been calling Crime Sorciere's leader for the last year."

"The Starburst," Jellal muttered. _Huh?_ Laxus wondered.

"When awful things happen to people, sometimes their minds don't work right for a while," Mira continued as though Jellal hadn't said anything. "It happened to me when I thought Lisanna died. It would be bad enough if you were punishing yourself for breaking under torture after six years in that – that _place,"_ she continued, tears starting to shine in her eyes, "but it wasn't you! I know demons and Take Overs when I see them, and Nemesis took you over."

"You say that," Jellal replied, "like it helps." He shook his head. "If I had really loved Erza, I would–" he stopped, teeth clenched, eyes closed. "This conversation is over." Laxus' eyes widened. Mira's hands went to her mouth. _That – that's it. Whatever he was about to say, that's what's killing him inside._

Mira took a breath to lay into him again. "Let it go, Mira," Laxus jumped in. "We've helped as much as we can. More's just going to make it worse."

"Thank you, Laxus," Jellal said, grabbing the staves with his telekinesis. "I'll be right back." He darted behind some trees, making a curtain by holding up his cloak and surcoat with more TK.

The look Mirajane threw Laxus was serious enough to surprise the lightning mage; neither pouting nor furious, it made Laxus feel like he was being judged. "Every moment is precious, Laxus," she argued.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should forget patience," Laxus explained. "He's a mess, Mira. He was kidnapped when he was five, and stayed some kind of captive for fifteen years. He almost told us what's really eating him up, did you notice?" Mira nodded. "Whatever it is, he can't say it. Not yet. So we've gotta take our time, help him deal with it when he's ready. We push too hard, we'll break something."

After a few seconds, Mirajane nodded. "I'm sorry, Laxus. Erza's just so miserable over this, and Jellal – it's awful, seeing a Fairy Tail wizard with such a good heart torturing himself." She bowed her head. "Everything I've been through, and I can't even imagine what this is like for them." She looked back up again, lips tight. "Do...do you ever feel like we don't deserve everything life's given us? We're S-Class Fairy Tail wizards. Our magic came from outside. Being blessed with a family like Fairy Tail...getting Lisanna back..."

"Don't overthink it," Laxus shrugged. "Life's a crap shoot. Some people roll sevens, others get snake eyes. That's why Gramps doesn't put just any job up on the board. Fairy Tail isn't just about us." An old memory of a reporter he dated once sparked in his mind. "'Comfort the afflicted and afflict the comfortable.' That's us too. I know you want to give back, especially to Erza, but there's plenty we can do, even while Blue's being stubborn."

Laxus stumbled at the shining smile Mirajane flashed at him. "Laxus Dreyar, is that you?" she joked. "You're a man I haven't seen in years!" He gaped at her. _She got me!_ Laxus realized, then gave in and laughed. Mira joined in.

"Mystogan" emerged from his makeshift changing room. He'd taken in the thighs to the point where they were a bit like armor, just a thick layer over his legs, but in every other way it was perfect. "So. How do I look?"

"Like a fashion victim," Laxus quipped, "but that ain't your fault." Jellal blinked while Mira giggled. "His Highness got his ideas about Earthland clothing from hero manga."

"The sandals feel a little loose," Jellal admitted, "compared to the rest of the garb. Did he use magic to keep them on?"

Mirajane's giggles turned into gentle laughter. "Just wrap a bandage under them," she explained. "Myst did that sometimes when he was worried about loose ground." _Huh. I didn't know that._

Gramps cleared his throat and walked into the clearing. "Children." He looked Jellal up and down, then grinned. "Now that brings back memories. And with the magic of that arsenal combined with your Heavenly – er, Cosmic Magic – Fairy Tail has a new secret weapon!"

"I will do everything in my power to protect the guild, Master," Jellal said, bowing.

Laxus and Mira sighed in perfect time. "He's Mystogan, all right," they said as one.

Gramps chucked, ignoring Jellal's sweat drop. "I had no doubt of that, my boy, but I came here with something else in mind."

All three of them stared at Gramps and his growing, diabolic smile. "I thought you were gonna send Team Erza to compete," Laxus noted.

"It turns out that this year, guilds are allowed to send two teams each," Gramps explained. _Grim, now that sounds like fun,_ Laxus thought, he and Mira growing smiles to match Makarov's. "The three of you are obvious choices. We just need to pick two other members who can be powerful and discreet."

Myst held his chin. "Gajeel and Juvia have seen some of the most progress in the last three months," Jellal said, "and they are quite reliable in matters of discretion. Wouldn't you agree, Sixth Master?"

Laxus kept his expression neutral. _Does he know about Gajeel's assignment?_ the Dragon Slayer wondered. Gramps' poker face was perfect, no surprise there. "Mmm. So." The old man's grin returned. "Let the games begin!"


	173. Vol 30, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Mirajane

Mira bounced on the bed, laughing. "Comfy!" she cheered, eliciting chuckles from Juvia, Cana, and even Laxus. Gajeel snorted, but grinned.

Mystogan was on the balcony, staring at Mercurius, "This feels familiar," he muttered, eyes flickering to the nearby Honeybone for an instant before looking into the sky. "Why do I think I should recognize this?"

"Will you relax?" Mira pleaded, falling back into the bed. "We're all here, and there's plenty of time before midnight." She sighed, dreaming of deep red eyes and black lipstick.

Cana laughed, swaying where she sat on the foot of her bed. "We all know how much you like getting to Midnight, Mira," she laughed, only for Gajeel and Juvia to gape at the She-Demon, and Myst to stare. Cana blinked a few times. "Or maybe it's just me and Laxus. Come on. Mystogan's boring – it's his job. Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, and Mystie's gotta be a killjoy." She shook her head and took another swig. "What does Erza even see in you?" The She-Demon rose in Mirajane before she could stamp her down. _Why you–_

"I have no idea," Mystogan replied, facing Mercurius again.

Juvia rounded on Cana, glaring at the card wizard enough that she fell back onto the bed. "Jellal-dono is like Gray-sama," she insisted. "He makes the rain go away." Mira clapped, relieved. "He even went a little overboard with Lyon." Myst sweat-dropped.

"What's that about Lyon?" Mirajane asked, worried for Juvia and happy for a chance to tease Mystogan. "Did he do something?"

"He tried to force Gray and Juvia into a wager, where Juvia would be forced to join Lamia Scale if they won," Mystogan said. "I pointed out to Lyon that he was treating his supposed love like a thing instead of a person." He cleared his throat. "There...may have been threats involved." Juvia chuckled. Mira joined in.

"Ehh?" Cana asked, sitting back up and blinking. She peered at Myst, then back at Juvia. "Oh, yeah, I see it now. That whole 'I'm too cool' thing until a sob story drags his heart out of the deck." Juvia nodded. "I just figured Erza would want someone a little spicier, you know? Not like the Vanilla Knight over there."

"Spicier?" That got Mystogan's attention again, and he looked over his shoulder at them.

Cana laughed, holding up her bottle and letting her arm sway back and forth with it. "Oi, Mirajane, have you told the blue virgin about Erza's ero–" Mirajane leaped over and pinned Cana to the wall, one hand over the woman's mouth, the other hand on her bottle so the spirits wouldn't spill all over the room. Cana's eyes went wide. "mmph!"

"finish that sentence," Mirajane whispered, the She-Demon alight in her eyes, "and i will tell erza you're getting between her and her man." Cana whimpered in desperate submission and nodded as much as Mira's grip allowed. "do _not_ screw this up, cana." She let her old friend go, then smiled at the others. All four wizards were staring at her with wide, round, blank eyes, even Jellal. "It's nothing!" she insisted. Cana gulped, stoppered her bottle, and put it away.

"Scary," Gajeel and Juvia both whispered.

"She-Demon," Laxus explained.

"I'm not a virgin," Myst said, looking away again.

They all stared at him. Cana's jaw dropped. "So...many...questions..." she breathed. Still, she glanced at Mira and closed her mouth. _Not that I blame her for–_

Mystogan's eyes went wide. "Wendy? No – _Meteor!"_ He was gone in a flash.

"Iron Dragon Scales!" Gajeel chanted, his armor forming over his skin. He growled, teeth bared. "If someone hurt Wendy, I'm gonna smash them to paste!" Mirajane paled. _Wendy? Who would target that wonderful child?_

Cana pulled out her cards and started laying out a reading. "Edge of darkness," she mumbled, frowning. "Greed, jealousy, hatred. Huh. Team Sorciere said there was something nasty here."

With a snap, Mystogan reappeared in the room. "Wendy and Carla were attacked by a small, magic draining monster," he explained, eyes tight and narrow. "They'll be fine tomorrow – I interrupted their assailant – but I wasn't able to get there before they lost most of their magic."

"So she can't compete," Laxus rumbled. Sparks crackled around his body. "Convenient."

"I ran into your siblings on the way back," Myst continued, looking at Mirajane. "Elfman's going to take her place on Erza's team. Lisanna went to stand guard over Wendy with Cobra and Richard. No one's getting to her a second time." They all relaxed. Then Myst turned to Laxus. "Laxus, have you heard anything about Raven Tail being declared a legal guild?"

For a moment, the wide-eyed pain in Laxus' eyes broke Mirajane's heart. His expression became stony and flat an instant later. "First I've heard of it. Why?"

"They're allowing two teams...there are a number of different circumstances, but on Earthland-2, in X787, a member of Raven Tail named Obra attacked Wendy and Carla before the elimination round. Their Jellal had set up wards around the city, so he was able to reach them in time, but the effect was similar. Possibly identical." Laxus sparked more furiously while Jellal continued. "I didn't recognize the energies for several seconds, hence the difference." Mira forced herself not to snap at him. _Jellal Fernandes, don't you dare blame yourself for this!_

"It's not like Ivan talks to me much any more," Gajeel added, "but I haven't heard anything about them joining the Grand Magic Games."

Myst's nod was slow. "Porla's still in prison, so he won't have 'Alexei' as a secret–" Gajeel stared at Myst, eyes bulging. Juvia gasped as well, but their reactions were different enough for Mira to tell that Gajeel had more context. "Gajeel?" the masked wizard asked.

"Alexei's the guild ace," Gajeel explained. Mystogan's eyes widened, and he called up an Archive screen. "Wears a full suit of armor. Even I don't know who he is."

"According to the Council, Porla's still in his cell," Mystogan muttered, mug shots of the former Phantom Lord master appearing on his Archive. "Then again, we've seen that before, with Brain."

"Master Jose," Juvia whispered, eyes locked onto the magic screen until it vanished.

Gajeel patted her on the shoulder. "You know he didn't care about any of us, Juvia."

"Juvia knows...but, as awful as Phantom Lord was sometimes, it was the first place that gave Juvia a home. He was the first person to welcome Juvia." She looked out at the stars. "Gray-sama made the rain go away, he made it possible for Juvia to know happiness, but Master Jose–"

The clock rang midnight. "Okay, everybody up," Laxus ordered. "Now we find out – whoa!" The inn shook, then rose into the air, towering above Crocus with dozens of others. "What the Grim?"

The pumpkin-faced mascot of the Games appeared as a giant image over the city, explaining the elimination round and why they were implementing it. Mystogan tossed Gajeel a chunk of iron. The Dragon Slayer ate it up. "Karma Demon: Meteor Iron," he chanted, and his body glowed a dark blue.

"Take Over: Satan Soul – Halphas!" Mira chanted. _I'm sure Master Makarov would want me to use my fastest form,_ she justified to herself.

"Juvia may be the slowest member of the team now," Juvia said, biting her lip.

"We'll be fine," Laxus insisted. "It's a maze. Fast isn't enough. Mystogan, star-eye mode."

"Hermetic Formula One: Astrology," Myst chanted. The blue seal formed over his head.

"Sky Labyrinth...begin!" the mascot cried.

Together, they raced up the path to the spherical maze. It was easy to bypass most of the competition, the few foolish enough to attack falling to Evil Spark, Starburst, or a Dragon Roar. Juvia pouted as they advanced, the others' long-range attacks literally beating her to the punch. Mystogan called up another Archive screen, automatically mapping the paths as they went through. "We're doing well so far," Laxus said, "but I taste electricity in the air. Be ready for–"

The whole thing shook and turned, nearly throwing Gajeel and Juvia off the path. Mystogan caught Juvia, and Mirajane caught Gajeel, before they could drop too far. "–anything," Laxus drawled.

Mystogan peered over the side. "At least that 'lives lost' business was a bluff," he observed. "They used magic to catch the teams that fell off."

"We've gotta worry about our own situation," Laxus insisted. "Forward!"

"Aye!" they all cheered (except Mystogan, who nodded), and they surged ahead. In under a minute, they'd reached a fairy tale landscape, with castles and rivers and a painted sky. In the distance, just visible, was...

"Sabertooth!" Laxus roared. "Let's beat 'em to first place!" He transformed into lightning and rushed ahead.

"Juvia is finally in her element!" the water wizard cheered, merging with the river and darting to keep up with Laxus. "Fairy Tail will emerge victo–"

"Needle Blast!" "Crimson Hair!" "Sand Rebellion!" an enemy guild chanted, all three spells lashing out at once.

Mirajane gasped. "Dark Deflector!" she chanted, her barrier straining against the triple attack.

"Three Layer Circle: Mirror Water," Mystogan joined in. Together, their shields threw all three spells back at their attackers. "Raven Tail," Myst added, eyes narrowing.

"Fairy Tail," Alexei intoned, glaring down at them from one of the higher paths. The rest of his guild was gathered behind him. "You will not claim victory. You will not even claim opportunity. For you, this tournament is over." Mirajane snarled, Evil Explosion gathering in her hands. Gajeel crouched, claws growing. Mystogan pointed his fin staff at Alexei.

"OI!" Laxus shouted. "We can play with them later! Win this thing first!"

Mystogan sweat-dropped again. "Solid Seal," he chanted, an enormous barrier forming between the two guilds.

"What's this?" Alexei complained, firing a beam of dark power at the wall. It didn't budge.

 _How embarrassing,_ Mirajane thought, the three wizards flying to catch up. _I should've known better than to let those jerks distract me._ Mira looked at Gajeel and grinned. "You can fly, huh?"

"I forgot," he mumbled, blushing even through his iron scales.

It took them less than a minute to reach the goal. "Congratulations, kabo!" the pumpkin-man cheered. "You have passed, and taken second place!" He bowed. "I, your host Mato, am honored to welcome you to the Grand Magic Games, kabo."

Mira giggled and bowed back. "The honor is ours. Mr. Mato." The mascot straightened, blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How the Grim does a pumpkin blush?!" Gajeel demanded.

"What's this?" Rufus Lore turned and stared at the Fairy Tail wizards. "You were that close behind us? I don't remember anyone chasing our team this well."

Sting turned, a huge grin on his face. It vanished the moment he took them in. "Oh. Natsu's not with you. Oh well." He turned and walked away.

"Oi!" Gajeel shook his fist. "Don't you tun your backs on us, you–"

"Don't worry," Rogue said, meeting Gajeel's glare with a cool gaze. "I will face you. And I will defeat you."

"Ignore them," Laxus said, nudging Gajeel just as he started to grin. "This is just the starting line." He strode off. "What matters is who reaches the finish first." Mystogan and Juvia nodded. Mirajane smiled while Gajeel continued to shout at Sabertooth, Laxus towing him away, and Raven Tail came through the goal gate behind them. _Laxus. I'm so happy the real you is back._


	174. Vol 31, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-One: Playing To Win**

Earthland-1, Domus Flau, X791: Gray

Gray leaned against the column, dreaming of Iced Shell. _Master Ur. Is this what I've made of your teachings? I couldn't protect Wendy...I couldn't get Fairy Tail a single point...Juvia...Lucy..._ He didn't even have the energy to hit something. He watched as "Mystogan" strode out to face Jura. _Jellal. Can even you beat the fifth Wizard Saint?_

"What's that look?" Ultear asked, walking up to him.

For once, he didn't want to see his sister's face. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Stop it, Gray," Ultear sighed. "You and Jellal really are two of a kind. He's beating himself up because he should have remembered this." She shook her head. "I really don't know how. It was X787 on Earthland-2. Things shouldn't be so similar." Gray turned and looked at her. "We're pretty sure Ivan used his illusions to trick you and Juvia in Hidden. We know Raven Tail cheated against Lucy."

"What?" Gray leaped to his feet. "Why aren't we beating the crap out of them?!"

"Because we can't prove it," Ultear explained, folding her arms and leaning on the column across from him. "Jellal's taken some extra precautions against Obra. We shouldn't have any more problems with him." Gray made a fist. "I know. It's driving me crazy, too. On Earthland-2, we could investigate freely, but here, I don't dare step 'one toe out of line.' Fortunately, Meredy's on the case with Lisanna and the Thunder Tribe."

The gong rang out, and humiliation or no, Gray wasn't going to sulk while a Fairy Tail wizard was fighting for the guild. He stood and focused on the battle, Ultear by his side. _What's wrong with me? This, Ultear being a Fairy Tail wizard by my side, this is more than I had the right to ask for. We've got four more days to–_

Jura knocked Jellal into the air with his magic, but none of his columns could touch Jellal as the S-Class wizard dodged. Mystogan sent the staves out to surround Jura, hitting him with Sacred Song. "Zen God," Gray whispered. "He's not even using his magic yet."

"You'd better not be showing off for Erza, Jellal," Ultear worried, jaw clenched.

Gray's amazement grew when Jura shook off Sacred Song to counterattack with a rock fist. Mirror Water deflected it, but Jura just turned his attack around again, and Jellal went flying. "What are you doing? Get serious, J–'Mystogan!'" Gray shouted.

He got serious.

Activating Meteor Wave, he raced around Jura, pummeling him and avoiding all the Lamia Scale wizard's attacks. He shot into the air to avoid a volley of bricks, but one attack knocked him out of the sky. Jellal had already drawn Grand Chariot, though, unleashing it as he landed. Jura defended with a giant rock statue, which managed to survive the fantastic assault while the entire stadium shook. They stared each other down, Jura watching Mystogan with a thin smile. Seconds passed.

All at once, Jellal dropped into a magic gesture Gray had never seen before. The raw power emanating from the star mage rippled through the coliseum. Mystogan's staves lanced out to the edge of the arena, reinforcing the walls. _What the Grim? What kind of crazy magic is Jellal–_ "True Cosmic Magic: SEMA!"

"Jellal, you didn't!" Ultear blurted. She leaned over the side and looked up. The rest of the audience followed suit, Gray included. The sky went dark. A massive seal turned over the stadium, surrounded by clouds. A light burned through the darkness, growing by the second. "Zen God. He did." Ultear grabbed Gray's arm, Honeybone appearing in her crystal orb.

"Ultear! What is he–" Gray froze, eyes bulging in disbelief, as he saw what had panicked Ultear. A meteor was descending on the arena. An actual, full-size, city-killing meteor. With Crocus less than half a kilometer away from the stadium.

The meteor burned with a red-gold light, the massive sphere shrinking as it descended. _Wait...it should be getting larger, not smaller,_ Gray realized. Jura's Rock Mountain reappeared, glowing with a white light. "Rumbling Mount Fuji!" he chanted, and his beam of power lanced up at the descending meteor.

"It's Jellal. He compressed the asteroid," Ultear whispered, staring as the still-house-sized meteor smashed through both of Jura's spells and struck the center of the arena. Gray couldn't make anything out but gasps and screams amidst the explosion.

When the light faded, there was a hemisphere of red-hot stone and metal in the center of the stadium. Mystogan floated above the fallen asteroid, staves returning to his back. Jura was on his back, eyes white and blank. Myst held out a hand, and a chunk of the iron tore from the star stone to float over his hand.

"J-Jura's down! Jura – is – down! What an upset! What a comeback!" Chapati cheered. "Ten points for Fairy Tail _B Team!"_

Mystogan flew down, levitated Jura to float beside him, returned the Wizard Saint to his team, then flew to the tunnel where the rest of his team was cheering. He tossed Gajeel the meteoric iron. _Probably more than a snack,_ Gray guessed. The rest of Fairy Tail was cheering as well, the whole guild going nuts from their balcony. Lucy had rejoined them, Michelle fussing over her, and from the look of things, it wasn't just B Team who'd gotten a boost from the victory. "Ah, Jellal," Ultear chuckled. "You really can't do things halfway, can you? Come on, Gray. Something tells me your guild's going to want to go crazy after that."

Gray looked out at the audience. In spite of the incredible spectacle, they were staring in shock. A few people applauded, but just as many booed. Most of them were just quiet. "Yeah," he said, tearing his attention away from the complete lack of respect. "Yeah, the Master's gonna want to throw some party for that win."


	175. Vol 31, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Honeybone, X791: Erza

Erza could see Jellal's blush right through Mystogan's mask. Master Makarov had planted him in the middle of the room, the whole guild celebrating his stunning victory. Meredy took particular joy in poking his cheek, giggling at his shrouded embarrassment. _Knowing you, this will only be a single step toward showing you that you belong here,_ Erza thought, smiling, _but I will take every step I am given._

"Now now, let's not gush over Mystogan too much," Makarov said, waving Meredy down. Ultear snatched a mug from the Maguilty Mage's hand as she walked past. "After all, he ruined a perfectly good losing streak. It's not going to be nearly as exciting climbing back to the top now!" He laughed, and another thing Erza could see through the mask was Jellal's sweat drop.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Lucy replied, rubbing the back of her neck. Michelle was still planted by Lucy's side, two vines rippling around the former doll's waist."A Team's still at zero points..."

"True enough! Let's hear it for climbing from the rungs we're on!" Makarov cheered.

"AYE!" the guild cheered back.

Cana fell over, eyes swirling. _Eh?_ Erza wondered, turning, to find Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus fighting Macao and Wakaba. Cana's top fluttered to the ground as they all fell. Jellal darted through the falling men to retrieve the top and throw a cloak around the plastered card wizard, then glared at Bacchus in a fury. Shou appeared at Jellal's side, his own deck to hand. "Bacchus?" Erza called.

The Drunk Falcon leaped to his feet. "Yo! If it ain't Erza. *hic* You're a fine babe as always."

Jellal shot to Bacchus' side, Meteor Wave roaring around him. "You have overstayed your welcome, I believe."

Bacchus giggled, eyes rolling. "Ha! I knew cape boy had a thing for you," he smirked. "You wanna have a go too, Mystie?" Jellal didn't react, looking to Erza instead.

"You reek, Bacchus," Erza sighed. "It's been a while."

Lucy walked over, Michelle glaring at the Falcon as she followed. "You know him?" she asked. Erza nodded.

"Gone for seven years, huh? That's a drag," Bacchus hiccuped. Shou remained at Cana's side, both decks swirling around them, while he glared at the Drunk Falcon. For a moment, he glanced at Ultear, but then returned his attention to Cerberus' S-Class wizard. _Hm._

"True enough. It seems you're not representing Quatro Cerberus in the Grand Magic Games," she probed. _Which is odd. He's their ace._

He laughed. "Well, I thought I'd leave it to the kids this year, but after War Cry got fried, my manly soul couldn't be silenced." He leaned in, voice dropping, breath stinking. "So, yeah, I'm on the team." He hiccuped again.

"Congratulations," Jellal snapped. "If you need help finding the door, I would be happy to assist you." Ultear, Laxus, and Mirajane all chuckled. Cobra and Laxus even fist-bumped.

"Get 'im, nii-san!" Meredy encouraged him, staggering from her own celebrating.

"Oh?" Bacchus turned, grinning at Jellal. "Mystie thinks he can take me, when he's just...on staff?" He laughed at his own joke, then turned and leered at Meredy. "Mmm, and your fangirl's a cute one. If you think you can take me, how about you put something precious on the li–"

Before Erza could react, Jellal slammed an uppercut into Bacchus' jaw. _He – he got him!_ Erza realized, eyes wide, as the Cerberus ace went flying through the wall and over several blocks. Several jaws dropped, Lucy's and Meredy's included. Natsu and Gajeel laughed. Jellal's eyes glowed for a few seconds. "I kept him from landing anywhere unfortunate, Ultear," he explained. "Would you please..."

"Arc of Time: Restore," Ultear chanted, repairing the Honeybone in an instant. "You saved me the trouble, Jellal."

Jellal looked away. "Erza. I hope you did not take this as impugning your skill in any way."

"You were defending Meredy," Erza assured him, grinning, "after she cheered you on. Since you brought it up, Bacchus and I clashed on several missions, neither of us ever getting the upper hand. To defeat him in one blow? Well. One should expect nothing less from the man who defeated Saint Jura." He slunk back to his seat to more laughter.

Erza turned to cheer him up, but saw Gray glaring from the far corner of the room. She walked over to the ice mage and leaned on the wall beside him. "This isn't like you," she admonished.

"It ain't about me," Gray rumbled. "Jellal's match was one of the most amazing fights I've ever seen. Did you see how the audience reacted to him?"

 _Oh._ Erza smiled. "I appreciate your concern, Gray. Jellal's innocence is something people are still grappling with. Give them time."

Gray snorted. "The Magic Council's stupid plan is working, Erza. They don't know it's Jellal. All they know is that 'Mystogan' beat one of their favorites. How are we supposed to become the number one guild again when that's how Fiore treats us?"

 _That...is not a bad question,_ Erza was forced to admit. "We'll find a way," she insisted.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1, Domus Flau

"Th-they really should have listened to us," Meredy stammered.

Erza glared at the scores for the Chariot competition. _I cannot deny that Bacchus' victory was impressive after Jellal made such an impression on him,_ she thought, _but Raven Tail is another matter. And Gajeel...Team Sorciere was right about him, too. All Dragon Slayers, eh?_ She glanced up at Laxus. _That explains a few things about the Thunder Tribe's travels._

"Well, at least things are different now," Meredy exhaled. "The sand-mimic-guy fought Sherry in Earthland-2."

"Wow," Simon laughed. Erza froze. "That brings back memories."

Meredy turned, grinned, and waved. "Simon! Shouldn't you be at your Games?"

"Eh, Gildarts decided to compete this year," Simon-2 explained. Meredy's jaw dropped. "Yeah, it's kind of amazing that any of the other guilds are still in the running." He walked up to the wall, where Gray, Lucy, and Elfman smiled at him as well. "He did it so we could support you this year." His own cheer faded as he watched. "Besides, if we're right, the parallels between the time our Games went wrong, and this year in your world, could be trouble. Jellal-nii told you about the weird Zeref magic, right?"

"Y-yeah," Erza admitted, while Kurohebi overwhelmed poor Toby. "We still haven't found any trace of them, yet. The only hint so far has been Sherria, and she's an innocent." Then Kurohebi destroyed Toby's sock, and the world tinted red. Gray and Simon managed to hold her back before she could slice the creep into snake-kabobs.

Then it was Bacchus against Elfman. Simon chuckled. "Poor sod," he sighed, shaking his head. "Still, this is for Fairy Tail. Don't hold back, okay, Elfman?"

"R-right." Elfman swallowed, nodded, and marched toward his battle. _Their lives are so different in that–_ Erza was unable to stop herself from flinching. _Oh, Simon._

Simon looked at Erza, eyebrow raised. Then his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap. Erza, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting–"

Erza hugged him. "Having any Simon in my life is a blessing," she insisted, then let him go. "I don't know how powerful your Elfman is, but in our world, he's going to struggle against Bacchus. That man is dangerous."

"Jellal beat him with one punch, after fighting Saint Jura," Lucy jumped in. "Bacchus can't be that powerful, can he?"

Simon shook his head. "You can't judge any opponent because they lost to Jellal-nii," he insisted. "Ours is the number one God of Ishgar, and yours is probably at the same level." Lucy stared, mouth falling open. "We'll just have to cheer Elfman on." _Right!_


	176. Vol 31, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Domus Flau Infirmary, X791: Natsu

The sounds of fists on steel woke Natsu, and he sat up. Cobra was holding Wendy, Angel covered Carla with a wing, and Racer was standing over four battered guys in red suits and weird masks. "If you idiots were any slower," Racer snapped at the mask-guys, "you'd be going backwards."

"What's going on?" Natsu blurted. "Who are those guys?"

"Mercenaries," Cobra explained, trying to put Wendy back in bed. She clung to him, and he sighed. "Their skulls are so empty, I can hear the echo. They think Raven Tail hired them." He shook his head. "Thing is, they screwed up. They were hired to grab the girl who _was_ in the infirmary."

Natsu gasped. "Lucy."

Cobra nodded. "Lucy."

 _Why? Why Lucy?_ Natsu growled, running his mind over the question until they brought Elfman in, every part of him but the left half of his face covered in bandages. "Elfman?!"

"He was amazing!" Lisanna cheered, while Erza and Simon-2 hauled him onto the bed. Natsu half-listened while the others praised Elfman's victory against Bacchus. _Man, something about the attack doesn't make sense._ He let the others steer him out while the Thunder Tribe offered to stand watch.

"Huh?" Racer scratched his head. "We're doing fine, in case – hey!" Natsu snickered when Cobra and Angel each grabbed an arm and started hauling him with them. "What're you doing?"

Cobra snorted. "Gettin' a chance to watch the Games, motor-brain."

"Learn to read a room, Racer," Angel piled on, looking at Evergreen. Then she used one of her flying mouth-things to close the door behind them. Everyone headed back for the arena, still complaining about Raven Tail.

"I still have my doubts about what happened," Carla said. "One of their members has the power to drain an opponent's magic. They've got a wizard whose magic is perfect for kidnapping another mage, so why wasn't he part of the operation?"

"The rules state that all the participants have to remain in the arena, so they're ready if they're called to a battle," Gray pointed out.

Wendy smiled. "You're over-thinking it, Carla," she assured her partner. Lucy nodded.

"Oi, oi," Cobra cut in, "is this that famous Fairy Tail support you all talk about?" The others all looked at him in surprise. _Yeah, he's got a point,_ Natsu realized, while his fellow Dragon Slayer kept going. "Even Natsu isn't as stupid as he looks," he grinned, and Natsu glared at him, "but how many teammates have you got that are full-on smart? Before Team Sorciere joined, Carla there was probably the biggest brain in your guild. On top of that, she's got that super-rare clairvoyance magic." Carla looked up at him, eyes widening. "Maybe you shouldn't just blow her off. Just a thought."

"I'm sorry, Carla!" Wendy blurted. "I just–"

"–didn't want me to worry, I know," Carla finished. She smiled. "I'm fine, Wendy."

"That still doesn' t make it right," Gray sighed. "Ah man, we just got lectured on being Fairy Tail wizards by the Poison Dragon Slayer. Not living that one down any time soon."

"There's still that mysterious energy Crime Sorciere sensed," Erza pointed out. "It could be Raven Tail, but there is every possibility that we are facing a larger and more dangerous foe. We mustn't let our guards down, and we should travel in groups whenever possible."

Cobra was looking at Carla again, while Erza handed out instructions. The cat's smile was gone. The others headed into the arena. "Oi," Natsu said once the others were around the bend, then the two of them looked at him, "you two gonna tell me the part you're keeping to yourselves?"

"I don't go blabbing everything I hear in people's heads, torch-head," Cobra snapped. Carla gasped, paws going over her mouth. "I didn't do that when I was a bad guy."

Natsu crouched. "You saw something, didn't you?" he asked.

"It's probably not a vision," Carla insisted, but she smelled too worried for that to be the whole story. "Just a dream." Natsu squatted there and waited. "It was Mercurius, crumbling, and Lucy, either singing, or...screaming." She shook her head. "But it wasn't like a normal vision. It's blurry and hazy. I don't always see much, but they've always been clear before."

Natsu nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna say maybe you should talk to Ultear about it, but that's it." He grinned. "It's like Cobra said, we've got to trust each other, right?"

Carla looked away, then back at him with a fierce nod. "Right." Natsu's smile spread across his face. _That's better!_


	177. Vol 31, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Domus Flau, X791: Angel

"What is she doing?" Angel gasped, staring at her little sister. She'd just wagered her life against the Mermaid Heel ace's. "Yukino! Take this seriously!" she shouted. Yukino's eyes flickered towards her for a moment, then snapped back to the Mermaid Heel wizard.

"You're the one who told her she couldn't have a murderer for a sister," Cobra pointed out. "Tch." Angel – Sorano – trembled. _Don't act so reckless over me!_ Cobra snorted again. "It ain't you. It's that whole Sabertooth thing. If she loses, she figures she might as well be dead anyway."

"WHAT?!" Natsu howled. "What kind of messed-up guild are they?"

Simon-2 grimaced. "Your Kagura's issues aren't the only reason my Ultear's watching from our reality. She took down Jiemma years ago, and she still hates his guts." Angel's stomach became a maelstrom as the shadow wizard made a fist surrounded by darkness. "He's a monster. I don't have the heart to tell you what he did to his own daughter." Angel turned to ask, but stopped when Kagura accepted the wager, and the duel began.

At first, Yukino was doing well. Kagura did nothing but evade Pisces, so Libra put an end to that. Then Kagura got serious. Her counter drove back Pisces, then crushed Libra's gravity magic with her own. _Yukino..._ Sorano held one hand below the wall. _I know I'm not supposed to use the coins any more, but if it's the only way to protect her–!_

The angelic portal vanished even as Sorano reached for it. "You're going to make me open the 13th Gate, aren't you?" Yukino asked. _How...that's...you found it?_ Pride and terror warred in Sorano's heart. _You're amazing, imoto, but why didn't Brain go after you? Did he care? Or did he have something even worse than usual in mind?_ She relaxed, watching the titanic avatar of the world-serpent fill the arena. _At least I don't have to worry about this match, now. I've never felt power like this from a Celestial Spirit. Surely, only the Spirit King himself could–_

It was over in a flash. Without even unsheathing her monstrous blade, Kagura sliced Ophiuchus _length-wise,_ then knocked Yukino to the ground with a simple pommel blow. Sorano couldn't move. Something crushed the breath out of her. "Your life...your life belongs to me," the Mermaid announced.

"Then come and get it, _bitch!"_ Sorano screamed, landing on the field between her sister and the bloodthirsty mermaid. The crowd cheered for some reason as Messengers filled the arena. Barakiel, Shamsiel, and even Raguel took form above her, unbidden. Kagura turned halfway around, and the flat, empty look she turned on Sorano made her blood boil. "You even point that sword at Yukino again, mermaid, and you'll know the power of a fallen angel!" Barakiel floated down and offered Yukino its hand. She didn't move. _Maybe Shamsiel should do that,_ Sorano thought, noting Barakiel's long, taloned fingers.

Jellal appeared between them, but Sorano couldn't hear him over the roar of the crowd and the pounding in her ears. Kagura turned the rest of the way around to face her. The Mermaid ace tightened her grip on the hilt, and a wave of gravity pushed Master Jellal aside a few centimeters. That left the way between them clear. _Whenever you're ready,_ Sorano growled. "This girl is precious to you? Foolish. She is your enemy," Kagura said, straightening. "Blood means nothing in this arena. You are a Fairy Tail wizard. She is Sabertooth."

"I know that," Sorano snarled, holding back tears that wanted to flood the world. "I pushed her away. I gave up what I love most!" Yukino gasped. "Precious to me, Mermaid? You know nothing. I went to Grim for her, and even after everything that happened, I'd do it again!" She held out her hand, and a silver-white sword came to it. "But there's blood on my hands, and I can't face her like that. Is that what you want to show your beloved Simon when you see him again? A Grim-stained reaper as lost as any demon? That's the path you're on!" Kagura's calm slipped, and her eyes narrowed, lips parting enough to show a thin white line. "This is a warning from someone on the other end of that road. There's nothing here but death. You will gain nothing, and lose _everything!"_

"So says greed, to justice," Kagura hissed back. "You sister spent her life cheaply, so cheap will I value it. Keep her for now. If you stand between me and my true prey, 'Angel,' you will find that you can fall farther still." With that, she turned on her heel and strode away.

Sorano exhaled, then turned to find Yukino standing there, watching her with a trembling lip. Every angel vanished, but Team Sorciere was around them, watching her back. "Sora...no..." Yukino breathed, then shook her head and composed herself. "If I have a sister, I would be happy to speak to her later. Right now, I must answer to my guild master." She walked away.

"Yukino–" Sorano pleaded, reaching out.

Cobra put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "After. Trust me," he said. "Her head's a mess right now. I can't make out one thought from another."

Angel took a breath, let it go, then nodded. "Very well." She turned and bowed to Jellal. "I apologize, Ma – Mystogan," she said, then rose to stiff attention. "It will not happen again."

"I hope not," Jellal replied, watching the top of the circular wall. "That got the Rune Knights' attention." Angel looked up, and saw that several Knights had taken position above them, each with a glowing staff at the ready. "If you need someone to help your sister, remember that we all joined Fairy Tail for a reason." She nodded, and Team Sorciere rejoined the rest of the guild. She was surprised to find most of them grinning at her. _I think I'm the only one who's surprised, though._

A pang rippled through Angel, so unfamiliar that it took the entire trip back, and a little longer besides, to recognize it. _Guilt. Jellal was afraid to be in Fairy Tail, to be with Titania again, but he agreed because the only one who might want to join another guild...didn't._ She looked at her teammates, to find Ultear of all people watching Sabertooth like the team's own sentinel. Angel couldn't help but follow suit. _Yukino. What are they going to do to her?_

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Angel leaned on the balcony railing, dreaming of falling upward. _No bars, no cuffs, no hounds – but are we really free?_ she wondered, rubbing a wrist. Her mind went in circles, returning to her prone, beaten sister again and again.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to her teammates. Midnight was fast asleep, to no one's surprise, though Racer snoring in the next bed over was. Richard was reading a book on paying off loans, for once not on the l-comm to his brother. _That's right, we owe that Ogre guild a lot of money._ Daphne was tinkering, her latest project unrecognizable to Angel. Ultear was going through images in her orb and frowning. _That strange Zeref magic,_ Angel realized. _Still no sign of it._ Cobra leaned back in a chair, smiling even as he murmured. _Ah, talking to the ex-snake,_ she thought, permitting herself a grin.

Cobra opened his artificial eye. The scar over his face made the sight striking. "I can hear you," he grumbled.

"Play a new song," Angel retorted, "that one's getting old." She turned back around, gazing at the moon. "Guys...I know we've been given a lot this last year."

"Surely, your sister will feel the strength of your love! Yes?" Richard said, putting down his book. "If you believe Sabertooth will harm her, we stand ready, yes." Angel almost smiled.

Ultear shook her head. "That's not their M.O. for members who fail," she replied. "Humiliation and excommunication, yes, but they only use violence against traitors." More images flickered through her crystal: the twelve spirits, living dragons, skeletal dragons, Mercurius falling, Lucy screaming. This time, Angel recognized the pang. _Lucy. She's been...so nice to me..._

Cobra stood. He turned to face the Honeybone, then waved for Angel to follow. "Your sister. She's with the cheerleader." Sorano didn't hesitate, trailing after him in an instant. "She went to offer her the other two gold keys." Sorano tensed. "Relax, Lucy turned her down."

"Do you want backup? Yeah?" Daphne asked, holding up her contraption. "I've got a few eyes in the air, if you want 'em."

"We must all be careful," Ultear reminded them. "One toe, remember? I'll contact Meredy and Gray. They'll – oh, Zen God," she sighed. "I am going to pound Lyon flat."

Cobra chuckled. "Relax. Like the boss would say, we'll be enough." They left the room, threading their way through the capitol. A majority of the night life watched them with eyes and jaws quivering, but no one gave them any trouble.

By the time they reached the Honeybone, Yukino was already down the street, rolling a single piece of luggage behind her. They almost collided into Natsu and Happy – or rather, from Angel's perspective, the other way around. "Oi!" Natsu yelped at Cobra. "Watch where you're going!"

"Yeah!" Happy added, paws pumping in the air.

"Hello to you too, Salamander," Cobra drawled.

"Natsu-sama, Hap – Sorano?" Yukino gasped, staring. "I – I don't understand."

"Well, I don't know what these two are doing here, but I came out to apologize," Natsu explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his attention back to Yukino. "Sorry about before. You're not a bad person after all!"

Fury poured through Sorano. "What – did – you – say?" she snapped. Natsu leaped back, trembling. Cobra laughed.

"Ah! It's not as bad as it sounds, Angel!" Happy pleaded, waving his paws in denial. "Natsu just thought she was a bad guy because she's in Sabertooth!"

"And that's why I'm here apologizin'!" Natsu complained to Happy, his fear of Angel forgotten. He smiled at Yukino. "My bad!"

"That was pathetic!" Happy objected at his partner.

Cobra shook his head. "How do you fit that much noise in a space that small?" he chuckled.

"I know," Happy sighed, shrugging. "For Natsu, this is actually pretty mature."

Natsu whirled on them both. "What the Grim does that mean?" he objected.

"I meant you too, furball," Cobra added. Happy bleached out, head bowed.

Throughout the whole exchange, Yukino just watched the three boys, motionless. Then her head dropped a fraction. "You came to find me, just for that?"

"Well, not Angel. Or Sorano, when it's you," Cobra explained. Sorano swallowed, but said nothing. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

"Yeah, well, I thought I might have gotten you down..." Natsu stammered, beads of sweat forming on his face.

"It wasn't you," Yukino whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, whoa, you're not supposed to apologize to me," Natsu objected.

"No kidding," Sorano rumbled. Then Yukino began to cry, and Sorano froze. _Oh, no, what did I do?_ She tried to reach out to her sister, but her arms felt soaked in lead. "Yukino, what happened? Was it Sabertooth?"

"I can't hold it in any more..." Yukino sobbed, falling to her knees. Sorano discovered she still had a heart to break. "...no one's cared about me like this since...since my sister..." They all stared at the summoner. Cobra's growl was soft enough that Sorano almost missed it. "I always wanted to join Sabertooth, and I finally earned my place last year...but now, I can't go back..."

"They excommunicated you," Sorano hissed, Ultear's words lashing through her.

Yukino nodded. "I lost once...and they kicked me out..." Cobra put his hand on Sorano's shoulder. "...they made me strip...and use my own magic to erase my guild mark...it was awful, and humiliating...Master Jiemma crushed my dreams and self-respect...and now, I don't have anywhere to go..." Yukino shook her head, lost in tears and grief. Sorano realized why Cobra had his hand on her shoulder. _So I don't turn their guild into an ABATTOIR!_

Instead, Sorano dropped to her knees and gripped Yukino's shoulders. "What do you _mean,_ no place to go? You can join Fairy Tail!"

Yukino gasped and looked up, still wiping away tears with one arm. Natsu made a weird choking sound. "I...I can?" she asked, eyes wide as they went from Sorano to Natsu to Cobra and back.

"Of course you can!" Sorano insisted, giving Yukino a gentle shake. "You're a brave, wonderful woman, with an incredible gift and a sharp mind. They took _me,_ after everything I've done – I can't imagine them turning you away."

"I'm an idiot!" Natsu wailed at the sky. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You put the answer before the question," Cobra sighed, pinching his nose between thumb and forefinger. "Gray's too nice when he calls you a flame-brain." Natsu whirled on Cobra. Sorano concentrated for a moment, and a school of Messengers circled them from overhead. They both stopped talking.

Yukino stared at her mini-angels for a moment. "I could...if..." she looked at Sorano, and the pleading in her sister's eyes stitched her heart back together. "...if I have a sister."

"Yes!" Sorano cried, and the two sisters hugged each other, sobbing. _One more miracle!_ Sorano exulted, the thought her prayer of thanks to the true heaven.

"You two get her to the Honeybone," Natsu said, pounding his fist. "Mira can give her a guild mark. There's something I've gotta go do." Sorano nodded, unable to form anything coherent.

"Don't be an idio – tch, never mind," Cobra grumbled. "Angel, can you get your sister to Fairy Tail? I'm going to stay with the Salamander so he doesn't get us kicked out of the city." He looked up at Lucy's apartment, mouth moving. Lucy, Michelle, Wendy, and Carla rushed down the stairs towards them, Meredy close behind. The boys headed off, probably to do something amazingly stupid. _I don't care,_ Sorano thought, hugging Yukino closer. _We're home._


	178. Vol 31, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Meredy

"You want us to investigate the kidnapping attempt, First Master?" Meredy asked, looking at Jellal (still disguised as Mystogan) and Shadow Gear. _I'm glad to be able to finally do something here, but..._ she glanced at Jellal, whose eyes were downcast.

Master Mavis nodded, smiling. "I've asked Cana to fill in for 'Mystogan' while he's working on this special project for me," she explained. "Don't worry, I've also asked Ultear to record the day's events, so you won't miss any of the action."

"That shouldn't be a concern, Master Mavis," Jellal shrugged.

Mavis's eyes did that starlight thing that always made her look adorable to Meredy. "My calculations suggest that Erza Scarlet will compete in the first challenge," she replied. Jellal reached up and checked his mask. _Blush Magic, confirmed,_ Meredy grinned.

Levy looked up at Mercurius, then back to the massive green doors. "Given Carla's suspicions, it's wise to look into the matter. There are two things that bother me, though. One, why swap Mystogan for Cana, and two, why are we here?"

"Mystogan and Meredy understand the threat in the caverns below, and are skilled investigators. No one in Fairy Tail is better with a mystery than you, Levy McGarden. Shadow Gear has proven discreet before." Her smile broadened. "Also, I want to boost Cana's confidence. Mystogan performing the feat ahead would be impressive. For Cana, it will be a reminder that she is worthy to be S-Class." The smile faded away, Mavis joining it. "Mystogan will explain what lies below the castle once you are beyond these doors, and they have closed behind you." She vanished.

Meredy half-pouted at the massive doors. _Right. So how are we–_ She gaped when Jellal pointed the fin-staff at the doors, and they creaked open. _Oh yeah, Jellal._ Levy stared, mouth opening a fraction, while her boys' jaws dropped, eyes bulging like cartoon characters. "We should hurry," 'Mystogan' said, the fin atop his staff glowing pale gold as he entered the darkness.

"I thought I was used to him," Levy said, staring after him for a moment. Then she followed, muttering under her breath about parallels or something. _I wonder if she means Edolas-1 Jellal?_ Meredy thought. _It's a shame we can't meet him, but I guess we have enough alternate worlds to worry about._ She jogged to catch up, Jet darting to Levy's side and Droy gasping to keep up.

"Jellal? What are we looking for?" Meredy asked, scanning the area. "Maguilty Eyes." Her roving constructs floated out, searching the area.

"Yeah," Droy chimed in, patting a dragon rib, "There's nothing down here except these old ruins. It's creepy, how much these columns look like bones."

"They are bones," Jellal replied, removing his mask. Jet and Droy screamed, leaping away. "This is a dragon graveyard. Perhaps _the_ dragon graveyard. Formula Eyes." Levy stared around them, awestruck, while Jet and Droy hugged each other and trembled. "We're looking for signs of necromancy. It could be human magic, or a demon's curse. Be on your guard."

"I see," Levy said, her attention settling back on Jellal as he took off his cap. "Earthland-2. This is one of Master Makarov's spoilers, isn't it?" Jellal nodded. "You're worried that this is one of the differences, and he doesn't want us thinking we know what will happen next."

"Correct. Master Mavis trusted you with this secret," Jellal said, "so I will explain." As they worked their way through the labyrinth of caverns and fossils, he told them the short version of Tartaros' "Grim Invasion" of Crocus on Earthland-2. _Ick. Bringing back memories isn't always a good thing,_ Meredy thought.

Her Maguilty Eyes swirled around one part of the graveyard. "Jellal, I've found a spirit, but it's under the castle, so we'd be trespassing," Meredy reported.

Jellal stopped and turned to face her. "Only one?" he asked. She nodded. "Hm. That's–" he stopped, turning towards a movement in the shadows just as another of her Eyes caught it. A figure in a black cloak very much like their old Crime Sorciere ones darted away. "Wait! Meteor!" he chanted, rushing to catch up. Meredy ran to follow. Jet vanished, almost exactly like Racer would.

There was a sound like a waterfall crashing against steel, and Jellal flew back towards them, reeling. _What the Grim? Who could stop Jellal like that?_ Jet returned in the same instant, recoiling from whatever he'd seen.

Erza walked out of the darkness, striding towards them in a suit of armor Meredy had never seen her wear before. It was more ordinary than any of her Heart Kreuz suits, no more than a series of metal sheets held on with straps. It was any soldier's mixed-plate battle gear. For all that, her Maguilty Eyes registered power from the armor rivaling Armadura Fairy's. "Jellal Fernandes," she sneered, "I didn't think I'd get to meet you so soon." Several silhouettes appeared in the darkness behind her.

"Knightwalker," Meredy realized. "Maguilty Sodom!" Her eyes vanished, replaced by her most powerful weapons. "Maguilty Shell!" Her psychic armor formed on her skin.

"Knightwalker?" Levy blurted. "That's not the queen of Edolas – is she Brain's evil Erza?"

Jellal righted himself, landing to face Erza's artificial doppelganger. "So it would seem," he said, floating an inch off the ground. He hadn't upgraded to Meteor Wave. "What are you doing here, impostor?"

"Well, I was doing something that's none of your business," Knightwalker smirked, "but there you are, Jellal, standing right in front of me. Requip!" Twin katanas formed in her hands. "Not that I'd kill you right away, oh, no. I'll cut down the rest of your pathetic guild without hesitation, but you, 'hero' – your death, I intend to savor!" She charged at Jellal with a mad smile. Behind the knave, her forces charged out. _Naked Mummy,_ Meredy recognized.

"Starburst!" Jellal chanted, firing a volley of golden blasts. "Shadow Gear, take down Naked Mummy with Knock-Out Blow." Knightwalker parried them all, then slashed. Jellal flew out of the way, and Meredy took the opportunity to attack the construct with her entire volley of Maguilty Blades.

Four figures appeared around Knightwalker, absorbing the Sodom Blades without flinching. _What?_ Meredy wondered, leaping back and summoning more Blades. _Impossible! How–_ Meredy stopped, eyes widening, as four Imitatia replicas moved towards her. "Jellal!" she shouted. "What's going on?" She leaped back while all four attacked. Meredy evaded their thorned vines, barely.

Jet, meanwhile, raced around the Naked Mummy wizards, while Droy cast out Knuckle Plants once they were trapped in the ensuing whirlwind. "Solid Script: Sleep!" Levy chanted, tossing a sleep gas "word" into the maelstrom. "You extras should have stayed home!"

"Those are my extras you're talking about, half-pint! Moon Flash!" Knightwalker flew at Levy, swords raised, but Jellal blocked her with a Solid Seal he used as a shield. The Seal cracked where the swords struck it. _She damaged a Solid Seal? Zen God, what is she?_

"Droy, help Meredy. Meredy, finish off Naked Mummy," Jellal ordered, glaring at the mockery of his beloved.

"Me?!" Droy blurted. "But – but I'm too weak..." Meredy ignored his self-deprecation, leaping over the Imitatias and dodging their vines. She rained Maguilty wrath on Naked Mummy. _Maguilty Shell will protect me from the plant-girls,_ she decided. _Hand to hand it is._

Knightwalker laughed. "All of Fairy Tail is pathetic, but placing your faith in that barren seed? Even if you took fifty pounds off him in your stupid training clinic, he's still fifty pounds too far beyond a warrior!" Meredy turned to repay the woman's cruelty, but the vine women attacked again, and all she could do was retreat.

"Droy, remember what you decided," Jellal reminded him, grunting as the cracks in his shield spread. "You chose a body-positive wizardry, surpassed every limitation that held back your Plant Magic. Meredy's magic isn't working on the Imitatias. That means they don't have minds or nervous systems," he hissed, Knightwalker's blades carving towards him, "so they must be animate plants! Show this impostor that you're a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Droy gulped, then made fists and planted his feet. "R-right! Second Origin: Secret Spring!" he chanted. Tendrils grew from his feet and shot into the ground. _I really hope you know what you're doing, nii-san,_ Meredy thought, the tangle of vines closing in. Levy and Jet were still finishing off their Naked Mummy foes, the two largest ones fighting off Levy's sleep spell.

The Imitatia quartet stopped, staring glass-eyed at Meredy. Then they turned and attacked Knightwalker, forcing the monster to retreat. "The fat one?" she growled, slicing the drones into salad in a matter of seconds. "The _fat one?"_ She glared at Jellal.

Droy crossed his arms and nodded at her. "Mm! The fat one! Thanks to that 'stupid clinic,' I am one with nature now! Mother Earth's not a twig, you know!" Meredy smiled. _Yep. Knew what he was doing. I should've known he would._

Jellal dropped the wounded shield, creating a new one out of Wave Magic and a rotating circle of runes. "You don't have to serve Brain, Knightwalker. We were able to free Michelle–" He froze in mid-step, looking towards Domus Flau. "Wendy?" he whispered.

"I am a Demon General!" she barked, then grew a sly grin. "Oh, that's right. Sherria. Brain tricked you into giving away your birthright. Requip!" She switched out the twin katanas for a single, wide broadsword. It looked like a swirling black cloud that had been hammered into a razor-thin blade. "There was a bit left over, though. Sky God Sword Art: Gathering Clouds of Heaven!" She raised the sword overhead, divine power mixing with demonic malevolence. Dark wind swirled around the tip of the blade, becoming a storm of raven-like feathers. The spell tore the world with a power that drove everyone else away from the duel. Jellal stared, then straightened, golden energy roaring around him. _What are you doing, Jellal?_

"You tried to taint Sherria with the resonance of Zeref. You succeeded in tainting yourself with Etherious malice," Jellal explained. "The first was a failure. The second was a mistake."

Knightwalker laughed again. "It's all thanks to _you,_ Jellal. Earthland-2 was the gateway to Brain's ascension! You gave him access to a whole world of knowledge – and now, I have the magic of Erza Scarlet combined with the sheer power of a demon from the Books of Zeref!" She swung her sword at Jellal, and the vortex of wrath howled at him. Then light erupted from Jellal, so much and so bright it filled the world. _No! DAD!_

Mom and Midnight tore a hole in the world, appearing by Meredy's side. Shadow Gear finished off Naked Mummy, then braced themselves to charge in.

 **Music Cue: Fierce Battle of Magic**

When the light faded, Mystogan's cloak was gone, replaced by ultramarine blue wings folded on his back. They were feathered, angelic save for the thumb-sized talons at the apex of the joints. His Meteor aura had become the same color, once more bolstered by Wave Magic – and something more. He finished breathing in Knightwalker's spell, Jellal's birthmark glowing scarlet with a blue outline. "The path to the heavens runs through the sky," he said, unfurling the wings with a snap of force that drove Knightwalker back.

"You..." Knightwalker snarled, tears of fury burning in her eyes. _"You..."_

"Did you think your foul master the only one who could learn from Earthland-2? In that world, after its Jellal claimed his true birthright, the Devil Slayer magic he'd copied for three years went to that world's Sherria." He flapped his wings once, soaring to float above the false Erza. "Let that kind, innocent girl claim the noble path of God Slayer. I choose a baser one." He stared down at the construct, and she recoiled, summoning her Adamantine Shield to hide from his light. "I claim the power to protect our world from the horrors of our own making. It's thanks to you, Knightwalker. I wield my birthright after all – and make it my own, as the Cosmic Devil Slayer!" Meredy could only watch in awe as he gathered power for another spell.

A scarlet magic seal burst to life over Knightwalker's chest, and the Sky God Sword vanished, replaced by Heaven's Wheel swords – two in her hands, and two dozen overhead. "A pretty speech. Thank the gods it's your last! Blumenblatt!" Knightwalker chanted.

"Cosmic Storm," Jellal retorted. The two spells clashed, the shining whirl of explosions throwing aside the impostor's swords and roaring to envelop her.

A portal opened behind Knightwalker, and she vanished. "Hmph," Jellal descended, staring at the space where the Oracion creation had been. "Opposite in quite a few ways, it would seem. We've learned all we can for now – Ultear?" he blurted, staring at where Mom had teleported in.

"You scared Meredy," Ultear snapped.

"I'm _fine,_ Mom!" Meredy objected. "I was just worried about Jellal." She chuckled. "Guess I shouldn't have been. How did you do that?"

Levy was still staring at Jellal, gaping. "He emptied himself of all magic," Levy explained, her voice soft, "and used the void he created to absorb the spell."

"Only in the void, can the stars shine bright," Jellal said, as though it explained everything.

Meredy blinked. "Changed my mind. Slap him, Mom."

"Wha–" Jellal blurted, just before Mom smacked him on the back of the head. He sighed. "Not the time. Ultear, there was a person in a black cloak down here. I need you to look into the past where that person was." Ultear nodded and summoned an orb.

"Okay, but why?" Meredy asked. "Whoever it was didn't even have the guts of a Naked Mummy initiate." She nudged one of the unconscious gun wizards with a toe.

Jellal turned to watch Ultear work. "I think that person is the source of the Zeref magic," he explained.

"Oh." Meredy blinked, then leaped back. "WHAAAT?!"


	179. Vol 31, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Honeybone, X791: Juvia

Sitting at the bar together, Juvia gave Meredy a one-armed hug while her pink-haired friend pouted. "You know, forget about Cosmic Devil Slayer for a minute. Droy was awesome. Droy! I couldn't do anything but jump around dodging a bunch of walking salads." Meredy emptied her mug fast enough to have Ultear turning to watch her. Jellal even looked up from his replay of Erza's solo conquest of Pandemonium.

"And defeat a quarter of Naked Mummy single-handedly," Juvia pointed out. "Meredy should feel honored that the new Oracion Seis felt a need to devise a weapon against you." Meredy sighed and held out her mug. Mirajane grabbed a pitcher from the bartender and filled it with fruit punch. _Juvia...is not going to mention this to Meredy,_ she decided, noticing Ultear flash the She-Demon a grateful smile while Meredy bowed her head. Natsu raced past, surfing Cana's barrels on a menu sign. Juvia took another drink from her glass.

Droy grinned at her and flashed a thumbs-up. "Yeah! That's how Fairy Tail is, right? We all support each other." An enormous rose sprouted behind him. "Besides, I owe it all to your team."

Meredy snorted. "You mean Jellal, don't you?"

Juvia lost track of the next exchange, too busy watching Gray-sama outdo Natsu surfing the barrels. No matter how exquisite Gray-sama's body was, though, she'd seen him strip countless times before, even if tossing clothes aside mid-crash was new. Her attention wandered halfway back to Droy. "...didn't tell me I had to be thin again, he just said I had to make a choice. 'It doesn't matter if you unite fitness with magic, or focus on your spells. All you have to do is decide what you want.' No one's spoken to me like that in years. It's exactly what I needed!"

The water wizard pondered this while Erza surfed past, the embodiment of childlike mischief. Jellal, dressed as Mystogan again, looked up from his recording orb. With his scarf down, Juvia could see him watching Titania with a smile so sad it almost brought the rain back. Erza, gods be thanked, didn't notice, too busy wiping out. Juvia could hardly blame her, given the slight rocking of the Honeybone. Jellal's eyes bulged, and he blushed as he turned back to his recording.

The rest of the guild laughed at the rare sight of the Fairy Queen dethroned. Erza, (almost) always a good sport, joined in. Asuka ran over to gush over Erza's surfing, and the redhead scooped her up. Fairy Tail celebrated their triumphs, all well-earned. Raven Tail's departure was appreciated most of all, their underhanded cruelty a thing of the past. _To think, Alexei was Master Ivan the whole time. Juvia is glad it turned out to not be Master Jose._ Even Wendy left behind her draw with Sherria, cheering with the others. Juvia took another drink. _Is the air becoming a bit difficult to see through, or is it just Juvia?_

Meredy gave up her sulking and joined in, throwing her arms around Richard and Angel. Jellal watched, the beaten sorrow fading from his smile, as he watched the three of them laugh. Though his eyes kept scanning past Erza, Jellal's gaze swept the room, following Team Sorciere as they joined in the merriment. In his orb, Erza raised her sword in triumph, the last of Pandemonium's monsters exploding behind her.

 _Juvia wil risk it._ Her decision made, Juvia strode over to the star mage, her legs only wobbling a little, and sat down next to him a touch harder than she'd intended. Jellal blinked at her. "Ah, Juvia? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Juvia agreed, nodding for emphasis. She held still to let the Honeybone's swaying stop. "Juvia has noticed that many in the guild benefit from your advice. Team Sorciere turns to you on all manner of *hic* issues. Please excuse Juvia." She covered her mouth with her fingertips for a moment, then turned the most serious look she could manage on her fellow blue-haired mage. "What is Juvia doing wrong, Jellal-dono?" Jellal blinked. _Oh. More specific,_ she realized. "With Gray-sama, Juvia means."

"Oh. Ah." Jellal rubbed his forehead, mouth getting squiggly for a moment. "Juvia, you've been... interested in Gray for a long time, right?" Juvia nodded. She forced herself to stop after a few seconds. "What sort of person is he, aside from being wonderful and making the rain go away? Personality type, interests, that sort of thing."

Juvia was nearly overwhelmed by relief that _someone_ finally understood how amazing Gray-sama is, besides her and Lady Ultear. She set it aside to focus on her response. "Well, Gray-sama is Blood Type O, but aside from being a good leader, it doesn't really suit him. Gray-sama is intense and precise, which could be part of Master Ur's training." She hunched over and stroked her chin. "He is certainly devoted and loyal, but he's not an optimist. Gray-sama works hard to make the world better, but Juvia thinks that is in part because he believes it won't get better by itself." She ran a finger around the rim of her empty glass. "He is also good at making many things, not merely ice. Gray-sama can fix his own clothing, so well that the stitching is invisible from the outside. He is skilled in carpentry and construction as well. He was valuable to the rebuilding of the guild hall. He's a talented cook. Gray-sama values skilled craftsmanship in everything he does."

Juvia sighed and glanced out the window, the night sky reminding her that the sun was only there half the time. "Gray-sama is also a private person. 'Introverted,' Juvia thinks is the word. Yes, he can be passionate with his guild and his friends. Gray-sama is always ready to fight with Natsu." That made her giggle. "Against him or alongside him. He would follow Sir Erza anywhere. He is one of Wendy's many big brothers, and enjoys the company of Happy and Carla. Love Riva – Miss Lucy..."

Juvia looked down. "I...know that she insists that she is not my love rival, but Gray cares deeply for her." She bit her lip. "Juvia knows he has other friends. Loke the Lion. Miss Cana. Lady Mirajane. Even with them, though, Gray is...withdrawn. He is alone, often." She almost looked at Love Rival again. "Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama. It is my fondest dream."

"But the thing you want most, from the depths of your heart, is for Gray to be _happy,"_ Juvia looked up at Jellal with a gasp. His smile was like the sun. "He made the rain go away for you, and you want to do the same for him. Even if another shines through the ice."

"Yes!" Juvia cried, grabbing his cloak. Jellal sighed. _He understands!_ she exulted. "How did Lord Jellal know?"

"I, ah, cheated," he said, tugging gently at the cloak. Juvia let go. "You had this talk on Earthland-2, though it was with someone less sympathetic to your plight."

"Namely, my counterpart," Ultear said, towering over them. Juvia gulped and stared up. Cana was chuckling, one arm slung over Ultear's shoulders, a mug in her free hand. "After what I did to you on Tenrou, I've felt an obligation to be patient, but I am _not_ pleased with the way you behave around my little brother, water woman."

 _eek!_ Juvia thought, unable to move with the time mage's eyes locked onto hers. "J-Juvia loves Gray-sama," she explained, hands clasped in her lap. "Juvia knows she doesn't always express it as well as she wished, but–"

"You were stalking him," Ultear interrupted, one fist on her hip.

Cana laughed. "To stalking!" she cheered, raising her mug, then draining it.

"It's not something to celebrate!" Ultear shot back, rounding on the card wizard with shrinking pupils and jagged teeth. Cana laughed again, then hiccuped.

"S-stalking?" Juvia whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face. "Juvia? No..." She lowered her head, fear and shame calling to the rain.

"It could be argued that you _used_ to stalk him," Jellal replied, waving at something Juvia couldn't make out. "I don't consider what you're doing now to be so...problematic. I'm just glad I don't have to explain introversion to you." Juvia looked back up. "You're a very intense person, Juvia. In some ways, you even remind me of Erza." Juvia gasped again, hardly able to believe her ears. _To Lord Jellal, there could not be a higher compliment,_ she realized. "The thing is, you said it yourself. Gray's a private person. He values his space, and you get in it regularly." She swallowed. "He has trouble connecting with people, and you're in such a rush to spend the rest of your lives together that you haven't let him get to know you the way you know him. Does Gray know your blood type? Your favorite hobbies, your favorite food? Could he tell you what book you read a hundred times as a girl? Does he know what the worst day of your life was?"

"We all know what the best day was," Meredy laughed, and Juvia almost stood in surprise when she saw the Maguilty Mage sitting just past Jellal, waving at her.

"You need to rein yourself in, Juvia," Jellal explained. "What has it been like having Lyon chasing you like a fox hunting a rabbit?" Juvia swallowed, remembering the snow-haired wizard putting his arm around her shoulders and steering her away from Gray-sama. "Has it endeared you to him? Does it make you want to be with Lyon, or is your first instinct to run the other way?"

Juvia twiddled her fingers, the blood returning to her face in a warm rush. "I-it is flattering, Juvia supposes," she admitted, "but Jellal-dono has a point."

"Then try being Gray's friend first," Jellal advised. "Get to know the person, not just the facts of him. Let him realize that you are a friend worth having. You have to be patient, especially if your dream comes true and the two of you end up together. Every relationship involves some give and take, and a relationship with Gray won't last if you can't give him the Dimension Arcs – space and time." He chuckled. "Great Zera, that was weak. You know what I mean, though, don't you? You can't force him to be happy. You can only give him a path to happiness. Gray has to decide whether or not to take it."

 _Lord Jellal is right,_ Juvia realized, shoulders slumping. _Juvia hates that she can't make Gray's rain go away...but Juvia must wait for him to let it go._ She nodded, fiercely. _Gray-sama is worth it._ She took a breath, then smiled at the star mage. "Thank you, Jellal-dono. No matter what happens next, Juvia is grateful."

Juvia straightened, gathering her courage. "Now Juvia is going to return the favor." Jellal sighed and held his forehead again. "Juvia is not going to tell Jellal-dono what to do. You are like Gray-sama, making the rain go away for others, but never letting yourself see the sun." Jellal sat up, hand falling away as he stared at Juvia. "Juvia is not certain that Gray-sama loves her, but Juvia will wait forever if she must. Juvia has a strong heart. Sir Erza's heart is sun-fire and adamant. If Juvia thought Gray-sama was running from her because he felt unworthy to be loved, Juvia would suffer through deserts and infernos for him. Erza _knows_ you are in love with her," she insisted, and Jellal went pale, "and can endure far more than even a water woman."

"Gray won't betray you," Jellal retorted with a steel-hard glare. "Gray is not your ruin."

 _He still does not see his innocence?_ Juvia wondered, then sighed. "Lord Jellal is not ready to accept that he is good," she said, deflating. "Very well. Juvia only meant to tell you one thing." Her eyes snapped back up, locking onto his. "Sir Erza does not give up. Juvia is not sure she knows how. You said earlier that Erza only needed 51 monsters to ensure a 10-point victory for Fairy Tail." Jellal huffed and scratched his head. "She could not challenge less than 100, and that was just a game. Lord Jellal, Erza is also in love with you."

"That makes no sense at all," he insisted, his hands balling into fists.

"Do you think that matters to Erza?" Juvia insisted. "She will never surrender you. There is nothing you can say or do to change her mind." She stood, Jellal leaping to his feet a moment later. "That is all Juvia needed to say. I will leave Jellal-dono alone now. You need space and time as well." She strode away, staggering with every third step, desperate to ignore the pounding in her chest. _Please, God of the Zen Heaven, let Juvia not have made things worse. Sir Erza and Lord Jellal are dear to me._

Meredy jogged over to her side. "You were amazing, Sunshine!" she cheered, throwing an arm over her shoulders. _S-Sunshine?!_ Juvia gasped, the nickname as bright as its namesake inside her. "Just please, for my sake, will you pick 'Jellal-dono' or 'Lord Jellal'? That was driving me nuts."

The warmth worked its way back up to her cheeks. "J-Juvia slipped," she mumbled, twiddling her fingers again. Yet when Meredy laughed, it felt less a tease and more a balm. _Fairy Tail. It is a guild that makes the rain go away._


	180. Vol 31, Ch 7

Earthland-1, Domus Flau, X791: Mirajane

"Go, Juvia!" Mirajane cheered, leaping and pumping a fist in the air. "You see? Her Wings of Love attack is unbeatable!"

"Except Lucy and Minerva are still in there," Mystogan pointed out, leaning forward. Juvia turned to smile at Gray, only to stare at the sight of him bleached colorless. "Juvia! Pay attention!" he cried. Mira hid a smile. _Well. Look who's embracing his inner Fairy Tail wiz–_

Juvia appeared outside the water bubble. "Huh?" she blurted, then fell flat on her face.

"That idiot," Gajeel grumbled.

"No," Mystogan rumbled. "It's Minerva's magic. She only had to be distracted for an instant.. Lucy! Star Dress!" he shouted.

"Right! Star Dress: Aquarius!" she chanted, and the crowd cheered again. _She looks good in that too, but it covers more,_ Mirajane noted. _I suppose the people of Fiore have good taste. I love this kingdom._

Minerva blasted Lucy with heat, and Lucy responded with Torrent. Their summoner reached for her keys, but the Sabertooth mage already had them in her hand! _Lucy!_ Mira worried. "Use your Spirit Magic, Lucy – it can keep her from pushing you out, like resisting a forced gate closure!" Mystogan warned. "Whatever you do, don't stop moving!"

Either Lucy heard him or figured it out for herself, because she wrapped her legs in a whirlpool and raced around Minerva. They exchanged blasts, Minerva aiming explosions through Lucy's keys, while Lucy returned fire with Water Slicer. This went on for several minutes – more than enough for the five minute counter to run down. _Amazing!_ Mirajane thought, watching as the Sabertooth wizard struck with every-growing fury, while their Celestial Spirit Mage turned all her cunning to outmaneuvering a more powerful foe. "You can do it, Lucy!" Mira encouraged, Fairy Tail's cheers joining hers.

In the end, though, it wasn't enough. As powerful and clever as Lucy was, the Sabertooth wizard was just too strong. Minerva started battering Lucy, and Mira's stomach roiled at the sight of the sadist tormenting their helpless friend. "You dare, you miserable nobody?" Minerva snarled, fists and feet lashing out. "You dare to challenge the ace of Sabertooth? I will teach your entire guild to bow before us! I will paint that message on the sad canvas of your flesh!"

The bell rang, and Mato raised a hand, ending the match. Mirajane took a step to rush to Lucy's side, while all of Team A leaped from their balcony, but Mystogan – Jellal – was already there. He splashed through the Naval Battle arena, landing beside Sherria with Lucy in his arms and her belt in his fingers. Azure light glowed from his hands, and while his healing magic couldn't approach Wendy's or Sherria's, it served well enough as emergency first aid.

Fairy Tail A was there seconds later, Wendy casting her healing spell as soon as she could reach Lucy. Sherria reached her a moment later. The royal family's captain of the guard shouted something about getting her to the infirmary. Mira hesitated, as did Laxus and Gajeel. _No. Mystogan and Juvia are out there. If this turns ugly, it's not about teams – it's about guilds!_ Mirajane leaped out. "Take Over: Satan Soul!" she chanted, flying to Juvia's side.

Laxus and Gajeel let out wordless yelps, then followed her. "Oi, She-Demon," Laxus complained, "if you don't keep a cool head, who will?" Mirajane couldn't bring herself to answer at first, her attention drawn to Lucy's abused body. "It'll be okay, Mira. The spirit girl's tough."

Wendy looked up and nodded. "It looks worse than it is. Her Star Dress protected her, and Mystogan's quick healing helped." The young Dragon Slayer smiled at Mystogan, then returned her attention to Lucy. Mira glanced at Mystogan, worried he'd do something rash. Instead...

 _What is that look?_ Mirajane wondered, watching him stare at Minerva. _It's like he doesn't believe what he's seen. It doesn't make sense. Sabertooth's been like this the whole tournament. True, Minerva's worse than the others, but..._ her thoughts trailed off as Mystogan took a hesitant step towards the Sabertooth ace. "Minerva," he whispered.

"Expecting mercy, masked man?" Minerva smirked. Natsu and Gray took a step closer. So did Sting. Rufus and Orga were there as well, ready to defend their team leader. Erza glared at the woman, Jellal forgotten for once. "The tiger's fangs know none."

"Your father's daughter, are you?" Mystogan asked. Mirajane could barely hear him over the shouting, the audience encouraging them to fight. "Is that what you really want to be, knowing what he is?"

"Hmph. I was expecting more backbone and cunning from the man who defeated Jura Neekis." Minerva tossed her hair back. "Crawl back to your knight, hollow man."

Natsu snarled and took another step forward. Erza held up her hand, stopping him. "I don't care who you people think you are," she warned, "but I will give you this one warning. You have made an enemy of the one guild you should never anger." Mira nodded. _Mm!_

-FT- -FT- -FT-

It was taking more effort than Mirajane liked to hold back Satan Soul. _Even after everything we've been through...everything that's happened...I haven't felt like this since the Fighting Festival. I want to rip, to burn, to tear Sabertooth apart!_ Mira raged inside. Somehow, she kept the She-Demon in check, though she couldn't smile for Lucy while her team praised her incredible courage and tenacity.

"My keys..." Lucy breathed.

Mystogan floated the keys over to Happy. "Jellal took them right after he got you," Happy said as he handed them to Lucy. Myst tried to glare at the Exceed, but through his mask, it just looked like he was squinting to most of the others.

Lucy hugged her keys the moment they were in her hands, a weak smile spreading across her face. "Thank goodness! Thank you..." Her head fell against the pillow, and her eyes closed.

"Looks like she fell asleep," Mirajane observed. Porlyusica and Mystogan both nodded. Mira felt the leaden fear lift from her shoulders. She watched over the kind summoner while the others grumbled about Sabertooth. _Not that I blame them._

The Master walked in then, looking grim. It didn't take long for him to explain the dire situation. _We have to combine teams, and they're giving us the lower score? So many of our efforts, lost..._ Mira got a hold of herself. _No. We can still win this!_ Master Makarov cleared his throat. "At First Master's suggestion, I was able to win us a single concession. We will be permitted two substitute members instead of one. I'm not sure why Master Mavis wanted this, but I'm sure she had her reasons."

"That means you will certainly need all seven members before the end. So you should choose wisely, Makarov," Porlyusica warned. _Deep down, she's as much a Fairy Tail wizard as any of us,_ Mira thought, almost smiling again.

"I'm gonna get payback for Lucy!" Natsu declared. "I ain't gonna let them get away with doing this to one of our _nakama!"_

Makarov tapped her wrist and called her aside while the others debated who should be on the team. "Mirajane. I had intended for you to be on the team, but Master Mavis asked me to keep you in reserve."

"I don't mind, but why?" Mira asked. Her eyes flickered to Carla. _Cobra didn't want to talk about it, but she's got him jumpy about something._ She pursed her lips and returned her attention to Master Makarov. "Does she think there's something to this 'mysterious energy' business?"

Makarov nodded. "Your power, intelligence, and Transformation Magic might be needed more outside the arena than in." He looked at Mystogan. "I also believe she wants to reassure Mystogan of his place in the guild, especially after yesterday. That, and knowing which two wizards the sponsors want for today's team battle, are why we asked for the second substitute."

Mirajane nodded. "You can count on me, Master!"


	181. Vol 31, Ch 8

Earthland-1, Honeybone, X791: Jellal

"Master. Please, we have to tell them," Jellal insisted. The cheering below only made him tense up all the more. Images raced through the star wizard's mind: Natsu overwhelming the Twin Dragons, Gajeel flying out of the pit Sting had thrown him into, the two of them knocking down their rivals, the former Phantom devouring Rogue's last Shadow Dragon Roar like a light snack. "Gajeel's already seen the dragon graveyard. Captain Arcadios tried to recruit Yukino. The new Oracion Seis are in the city. _A Lucy from the future says we're all going to die."_ Master Makarov made a rumbling noise deep in his throat, but said nothing. "Tartaros may not be here – at this point, it doesn't look like they know about the graveyard – but something else is about to go terribly wrong."

"If Arcadios tries to use Eclipse for its original purpose," Ultear warned, "we won't have a future. Great Chronos, with a four hundred year change, we might end up not having a past." She made a fist, her orb trembling in the air beside her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No one knows this better than I do, Master: time travel is a siren song that can devour everything."

"We're Fairy Tail wizards, right?" Meredy insisted, turning to where Mavis swung her feet, the spirit sitting on the desk. "Tell him, First Master. We've gotta trust our guild!"

That, not surprising Jellal at all, was what got the Sixth Master's attention in the end. He looked at the black-cloaked Lucy. She flinched. "Master...it's all true. By the time I came through Eclipse, most of you...I watched you all..." Ultear glanced at Future Lucy, but the former summoner could only sob under her hood.

"What about Lucy, here?" Makarov asked. "Isn't her presence dangerous?"

"In theory, yes," Ultear agreed, and Future Lucy gasped, "but she's already here. More to the point, she doesn't remember deciding to go through the portal." She held out her hand, and the orb flew over her palm, rock steady once more. "I suspect that her presence is not so much interference as an attempt to undo interference. Ten thousand dragons? Where did they come from?" She glared into the floating crystal. "Or perhaps the better question is, when?"

Meredy gasped. "You think they're from the future?" she asked.

"Or the past," Ultear explained, "or another alternate world. There are other possibilities, of course, but with Eclipse in play, I suspect that the dragons will come through it from beyond." She glared at her orb. "Whoever the other cloaked figure was, they veiled themselves from my Arc of Time. The most probable scenario I can imagine is a single dragon survivor, like Animus, restoring his people to the world."

Jellal shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Acnologia would slaughter them all. Again."

"I – I didn't see Acnologia," Future Lucy whispered. "At least, not that I remember. Some parts are still a jumble..."

Jellal put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, then locked up for a moment. _Her right arm's gone,_ he realized, then forced a smile. "Don't worry. It's going to be all right." He pulled back, looking out the window and giving Future Lucy some space. "We might have some trouble getting you back, if you want to return."

Future Lucy bit back another sob, then nodded. "I do. There were still a few survivors. You, Levy..." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. In your world, we can still stop this." Jellal fought the sensation of his heart stopping. _So many she didn't mention. Meredy. Ultear. Natsu. Shou. Wally._ His jaw twitched. _Erza._

Jellal shook his head. "Master, forget Earthland-2 for now. _This,_ a Fairy Tail wizard here warning us of danger, is what we should tell the others about," he insisted.

"Mmm," Makarov hummed. "We'll restrict this to the other S-Class wizards for now, plus Cana," he compromised. "This information is incredibly dangerous, and we should keep it among those who can be discreet."

"I love my adopted sister," Ultear said, and Jellal's heart lightened, "but would you really call her 'discreet,' Master?"

Makarov grinned. "No amount of drink can pry Fairy Tail's secrets out of her, I assure you," he replied. The grin faded. "Also, we may need her divination magic." Jellal nodded while Makarov put two fingers to his temple.

In less than a minute, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Cana filed in. The card wizard was grinning, the glow of drink still on her cheeks. The others were more grave. "Gramps," Laxus said, glancing at Jellal, then Ultear, stopping at Future Lucy. "Mystogan up to more world-hopping stuff?" Jellal looked down. _Oh, right, I'm still wearing my Mystogan disguise._ He'd taken off the skullcap and scarf, but was otherwise still dressed as his counterpart.

"It wasn't him this time," Future Lucy sniffled, then told her story again.

All of them had gone pale by the end, even the unshakeable Titania. "Lucy," Erza breathed, her gauntlet clanking when she made a fist. "We won't let this happen."

"It's not inevitable," Ultear reassured them. "The flow of Time can be redirected, from now until some point on the 8th. Once we set things right, they'll stay fixed." She flashed a wry grin. "Until the next crisis that threatens the world, of course," she quipped.

"Then we'll face that one, too," Laxus insisted. "You Sorciere types don't have to bandage Earthland by yourselves any more." He scratched his chin. "I'm not sure what we do next, though. Mystogan was always the smart one, whatever version we've got. Since we haven't heard your plan yet, I guess you don't have one." Jellal shook his head.

Mirajane brightened, smiling at Mavis. "Oh! Is this why you wanted me to stay behind, First Master?"

"Mm, mm," Mavis agreed. "I didn't calculate this exact turn of events, but I expected – hee – shenanigans." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back at Mira.

Jellal glanced at Cana. "That reminds me. Before we begin our divination efforts, shouldn't we bring in Carla?" he asked. Mira's smile weakened, her eyes closing as they did when she was embarrassed on Fairy Tail's behalf. Laxus sighed. Erza facepalmed. "Zera and Chronos," Jellal sighed. "Where did he drag Wendy to this time?"

"It was Gajeel, actually," Mira explained, Erza shrinking as she winced. "He wanted to show the other Slayers the dragon graveyard. Gray and Lucy decided to tag along."

Ultear, of all people, chuckled. "They can't help themselves, can they? At least you get a day off to rest and prepare."

No one else was laughing. Cana had sobered on the spot, while Meredy rubbed the back of her neck with a timid smile. "I know, it's Natsu, but how much trouble can they get into a quarter kilometer underground?" she asked.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1, The Grand Magic Game

 _I'm not sure what's surprised me more,_ Jellal wondered, _that Gajeel's already mastered Iron Shadow form, or that I'm part of Fairy Tail's final team._ He stood between Laxus and Gray, Erza's exhortation to save Lucy driving his heart along with his magic. _My victory against Jura may have been negated, but – even if it's selfish – I'm happy that I can be of use to Fairy Tail again._ He glanced at the men to either side of him. _I just hope that Mavis hasn't burdened either of them overmuch. Rufus...Jura...they're foes of incredible power._ "We've got another reason to win this thing," Gray pointed out, pulling "Mystogan" out of his reverie.

Laxus smiled. "We've gotta do it for the guys in the guild who went without us for seven years." He looked at Jellal. "We're gonna turn all their suffering...into joy." Jellal met his gaze, eyes widening. _Laxus...you can't mean me too, can you?_

"Mm!" Erza agreed with a fierce nod. _Well, Erza certainly thinks so,_ Jellal realized, grateful for the scarf to hide his expression. _I'm starting to like being Mystogan. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if I did this full-time._

"Who will reach the pinnacle of magical glory?" Chapati cried. "Let the Grand Magic Game – begin!"

"Formula Eyes! Circle Ears!" Jellal chanted. Then he waited, like the others, though he let his mind cast out, looking for Team Mirajane. In the distance, he felt the shock of the audience and their rivals when they realized Team Fairy Tail wasn't moving. At the castle, Mira was using the classic guard disguise to bring her "prisoners" Natsu and Wendy in, Gajeel hiding in her shadow.

That was when the magic call rang out. "Begin Operation: Fairy Star!" Mavis commanded.

"Roger!" they all cried, racing into battle. Jellal couldn't help a smile, dreaming of another Fairy Star as he called on Meteor Wave to rocket into the Game. _Part of me feels as though I should be with the infiltration team,_ he mused, _but with my inability to use Transformation Magic, I can probably help the most in this match._ As predicted, Rufus cast Night of Falling Stars. While Erza, Gray, and Juvia dodged, Jellal followed Laxus' example and inhaled, grateful that Mystogan had enchanted his scarf to allow him to eat through it. _Wow! This taste...it's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It's amazing, like hot chocolate with cinnamon, but with the satisfaction of a full meal._ His Meteor Wave erupted in a blaze of magical might. _And this power – is this what it feels like for Wendy and Natsu?_

The crowd cheered, and Rufus recoiled. Erza brought down Jenny Realight with a single blow. Jellal did the same with Eve Tearm. _I'm sorry – you're a fine wizard, Eve – but Fairy Tail needs us to win!_ He turned to face the other Trimens. Ren ordered Hibiki back. _You mean to face me alone? Gods, now I feel like a bully._ The wind mage's eyes narrowed. "I'll stop him!" Ren boasted.

"No," Jellal replied, blasting him with Starburst. With Rufus' lightning star attack empowering Jellal, the Trimen wizard fell in an instant. Hibiki fled – straight into Gray. Three points for Fairy Tail, in a matter of seconds. While Jellal darted to the next combat point, though, Jura defeated Ichiya. _I wanted to bring him down,_ he sighed, forcing himself not to pout.

Circle Ears catching the sounds of true battle brought him to a halt. _Team Sorciere, come in!_ Jellal sent. _Status!_

 _Relax, boss, we're fine,_ Cobra chuckled. _Some idiots came after Yukino. Racer and I were able to take down a few before Angel wiped them out, but only because of his speed and my ears. They're alive, so we shouldn't have any trouble with the Rune Blights._

Jellal exhaled, nodding. _Be nice,_ he replied, _and be careful. It's no coincidence that they came for Yukino after arresting Lucy. Now that we know they need Celestial Spirit Magic to–_

 _Yeah, yeah, we heard the story from Gajeel,_ Cobra pointed out. _No one's taking Angel's little sister anywhere. Get out there and win already._

Jellal's smile returned. _Yes sir, Cobra, sir,_ he grinned, then flew across the battlefield. _Just make sure you watch out for Future Lucy, too._ His smiled vanished. _She's missing her keys, but her magic will be just as strong as the current Lucy's._

 _I told you, boss, relax – CRAP!_ Cobra blurted.

Jellal frowned. _You lost her, didn't you?_ Cobra didn't reply, but Jellal could hear his frustration and concern. _Look, just let Master Makarov know. I'm tracking down Minerva–_

"Shadow Dragon ROAR!" A swirling darkness knocked Jellal out of the sky. Experienced at landing after a blow struck in mid flight – _too much experience at it, really,_ he thought – he landed to face Rogue near a pathway curving up the outside of a tower. "Forgive me, Shield of Ishgar, but I cannot let you pass."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Rogue. Starburst." Rogue tried to dodge the volley, but it tracked him – not as well as Pleiades, but enough to throw him across the street. "So you know who I am. If I may, I still haven't learned how I earned that epithet. Solid Shield." A disc of Cosmic Wave energy formed in front of his left hand.

"It was after your victory over Demon King Uta, though it only became popular in the past year." Rogue explained. _Oh. Huh. I wonder, is that more Earthland-2 influence?_ Jellal braced himself. "Shadow Fang!" The Dragon Slayer leaped, spear of darkness striking Jellal's shield of light. "Even if I cannot overcome you or your 'power of emotion,' I will at least help Sting!"

Jellal twitched, amazed at the strength of Rogue's blow. He smiled. "Rogue, what you wield now is the power of emotion. You feel it, don't you? With Yukino a Fairy Tail wizard, there is no one in Sabertooth with a warmer heart than yours." Rogue backpedaled, more shadows gathering around his hands. "You worry for your friends. Sting. Frosch." He blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Where's Lector?"

"Waxwing Flash!" Rogue chanted, transforming into darkness and swirling around Jellal. The Dragon Slayer struck at him from all directions, a living storm of shadow. _A poor match for Meteor Wave,_ he observed.

"Lightning Stars," Jellal chanted. With Rufus' magic empowering his, the spell crashed into Rogue and brought him to his knees. "What happened to your friend? Let me help."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Rogue struggled to his feet. _This boy...he doesn't have a chance, yet he still..._ Jellal sighed. _I'll figure it out later._ The Shadow Dragon Slayer pulled back a fist. "Shadow Drive!" he chanted, pouring all his magic into one final blow.

The spell stopped in mid-evocation. Rogue clutched his head and screamed. "Cheney!" Jellal cried, focusing on Formula Eyes. Through Rogue's Shadow Magic, a malevolent darkness with a hateful spark of light slithered into the wizard. _Possession Magic!_ Jellal realized, every fiber of his being turning against the spell in a fury. "Hermetic Formula Eight: Abjuration!" Circles of magic circled his arm, formed out of all twelve signs of the zodiac, the symbols for the seven planets aligned with the alchemical metals, and those of the five elements. A beam of swirling blue and golden light enveloped the Sabertooth wizard.

The malevolence screamed. "Fernandes!" it howled. "You are false hope at the end of all things! I will make you suffer before the end!" The light-branded shadow fled.

With that, Rogue collapsed, and Frosch rushed to stand between the two Slayers. "Stop! Please don't hurt Rogue any more!"

"He'll be fine, Frosch," Jellal reassured the Exceed, smiling and patting his head. "My last spell didn't harm him."

Rogue stirred. "Frosch?" he gasped. Frosch ran up to hug Rogue's forehead, crying in relief. "I lost, didn't I? There was something wrong...with..."

"Rest," Jellal said, summoning Mystogan's fin-staff, then placing Rogue and Frosch into a gentle sleep. After adding a few wards to ensure the boy wasn't attacked again, he shot into the air, looking for his prey. Flying over the battlefield, he saw Erza, Kagura, and Minerva caught up in a three-way duel. _First Master? I don't want to distract Erza. Advice?_

 _I'm not crying._ Jellal's eyes went round and blank at Master Mavis' response. _I'm not crying at all!_

 _...on my own, then._ Jellal descended while the battle paused, Minerva removing her stole and summoning her Territory Magic. "I'm going to change the state of the battle," she announced, and her sphere grew, revealing – _MILLIANNA!_ Jellal realized, horror and rage roaring through him.

For the slightest fraction of a second, he floated there. Millianna's twitching, agonized helplessness branded itself into his mind. Then Jellal screamed, smashing through Territory and obliterating the spell that bound his oldest friend, then carried her out of the melee. "Hang on, Millianna!" he cried, lowering her as gently as he dared with Minerva behind him. His hands lit up with his meager healing magic, and again he was paralyzed.

Whip marks. Deep, bleeding slashes across her back. Minerva, that noble child who'd redeemed Sabertooth after behind sold by her father...she had...

 _...the Tower guards laughed, Jellal howling as three of them held him down so two more could kick a weeping Millianna..._

"Ih Ragdo!" Minerva chanted, trying to surround Erza and Kagura in prison spheres.

"Meteor Iron Fist!" Jellal retorted, shattering the spell before it could form. "Millianna, say something!" he begged, tears he couldn't be shedding blurring the world. "Tell me how much you hate me, that it's all my fault, I don't care, just say something, anything, _please!"_

"Jellal...nii...?" Millianna mewed, her fingers tugging at his cloak. _Too weak to even clutch it–!_ he realized, old, awful Tower memories tearing through his heart. "...it hurts..."

 _FIX HER!_ Jellal howled in his mind, demanding that his magic obey. He erupted in a column of sapphire light, the scraps of healing magic he'd learned pushed beyond every limit of his Devil Slayer Magic. The wounds sealed and the bleeding stopped, though she'd have scars for at least a few weeks. _Minerva...she whipped my sister...my little phoenix neko, she_ whipped _her..._ He shook off the building rage. "Are you all right, imoto?" he pleaded, brushing her hair out of her face. In the distance, he heard Erza and Kagura duel. Even the clash of their blades sounded half-hearted.

"The pain..." Millianna's eyes were impossibly wide, staring into his. "...it's...gone..." Jellal slumped at her side, redoubling his Meteor Wave aura around them. "You made the pain go away." She reached up, fingertips brushing his cheek. "How?"

"It doesn't matter," Jellal sighed, sliding back. "You're going to be fine." He chuckled. "Master Makarov is going to scold me. Here I am, helping a rival. Sorry, imoto, but I'm going to bring down Orlando before you."

"You...you..." Millianna stammered. _It's all right, little sister. I'll accept all your fury, as long as you're–_ She grabbed his cloak, pulled herself up, threw her arms around him, and sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Jellal-nii!" she wailed, tears soaking his shoulder. "I wanted to believe, so much, but you were my whole family, my whole _life,_ and then – then – it wasn't you! It wasn't! I'm _sorry,_ nii-san!" Her claws clutched his cloak with her implacable hug.

The blur of tears blinded him. "No, Millianna," he breathed, the side of his head against hers. "It was – you don't have to – I don't deserve–"

 _"It wasn't you!"_ Millianna insisted, shaking her head. "I was afraid, that's all, _please_...Kagura, she tried to tell me," Milli gulped. "You were the only thing in the world I could believe in, and then that Zeref-thing took you, and...oh, _Jellal-nii!"_ Her sobbing returned in full force. Jellal could hardly breathe. _A miracle,_ he decided, rocking Millianna in his arms. _A miracle of the light._

"Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva emerged from between-space to strike at them with her most powerful spell. Jellal threw himself over Millianna, Meteor Wave absorbing most of the blow. Even then, in spite of his healing magic, Millianna collapsed in his arms. _She's breathing. She's not even unconscious. She's just out of the match._ Sabertooth's score ticked up a point. Somewhere on the edge of the universe, he heard Minerva pant out growls. "Wretch!" she snarled. "You're supposed to be fighting Jura. Wait your turn, witch boy. I'll destroy you soon enough!"

With as much care as he could muster while his body trembled, he lowered Millianna to the ground. "Rest, imoto. It's going to be all right." Then he stepped between his sister and the thing with Minerva's face. "This is my fault," he rumbled, arcs of golden light flying around his Meteor Wave in tight orbits. Formula Eyes revealed a small figure hidden in the space beyond space where her Territory reigned. _Lector. You took him, you vile sadist._

"WHAT?" Erza and Kagura blurted. He dared a quick glance at them. Erza's eyes were narrow, while Kagura's flew wide as she took a step back.

"Again and again, I warned everyone," Jellal explained, walking towards Minerva. He deflected Territory explosions with waves of his hand. "'Parallel hearts can differ between worlds.' A person's fate can change their nature. But _you._ I couldn't see it, even after what you did to Lucy." Minerva backpedaled, eyes wide and lips trembling, as she threw spell after spell at Jellal. He tore them all apart, strengthening the protective circle around Milli with each step. "All I could see was the beaten and betrayed girl who saved her guild from her father. The brave, generous woman who turned Sabertooth into a beacon of kindness for all Ishgar to see. I couldn't imagine that you would turn into Jiemma."

Minerva's eyes widened further, her pupils shrinking to dots. "You – fall, damn you! Niel Terse: Umegos!" Another sphere roiled towards him, consuming everything in its path. It reminded Jellal of something–

 _Altairis._

"Cosmic Drive!" Jellal howled, the spell coming unbidden to mind. Sapphire wings like his world-brother's exploded from his back, tearing away Mystogan's cape. He punched the Umegos sphere, shattering it like the others. "You...hurt _Millianna..."_ For all that he was surrounded by a blue aura, a skin-tight field that supplanted Meteor Wave, the only thing Jellal saw was red. He spread his wings wide, then flew at Minerva, talons of blue starlight flashing out from his fingertips.

It was a flicker so fast he almost missed it, but Jellal realized it was Erza in front of him just in time to angle skyward. He crashed through some stonework, then returned to earth. _I'm glad they have the magic to fix all this,_ he noted, then retreated to Erza's side while Kagura slashed at Sabertooth's ace. "I apologize. My anger got the better of me," he said.

"That, you may apologize for," Erza retorted, Requipping to her Purgatory Armor. "If you claim guilt for Minerva's cruelty again, I will knock you out myself." Jellal swallowed, a single drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. _I wonder if we'd get a point for that._ Erza glanced sidelong at him, then smiled. "In spite of the circumstances, I am overjoyed that Millianna sees the truth."

"'That's how you're making up for your sins,'" Jellal quoted her. Erza whimpered out a gasp, her smile dying. Jellal froze. _I think I just...made a terrible mistake..._ He turned to strategize with her, to focus her attention on the tournament –

– and it was Kagura facing him, sheathed blade already in full swing.

Archenemy slammed into his chest, throwing him through half a dozen pillars. Cosmic Drive protected him from those with ease, but Kagura's sword – even sheathed – hammered right through his magic, tearing at the bond of mind and soul. _Zera. What was that?_ Jellal forced himself to stand, wings beating to help him to his feet. Kagura took a quick glance at Erza and Minerva, Jellal following her eyes. Minerva's magic threw Titania aside like a rag doll, cracking her Black Wing Armor with a single eruption. "Erza!" he cried, crouching to race to her.

"I am your opponent!" Kagura howled. "Archenemy: Strong Form!" She darted into him, equaling his speed even in Cosmic Drive, and slammed the end of her sheath into his chest. The blow threw him across the ruins around them, but Jellal was able to angle towards Erza by tilting his wings. He tossed Cosmic Fireworks at Minerva, not hoping to do more than blind her, while he landed by Titania's side. _Ow. That rivaled Uta. With Decalogue. For the love of Zera,_ ow. _How did she do that?_ A quick glance down with Formula Eyes told him that Kagura had broken two of his ribs.

"I'm not always right," Erza said, pressing her back against his. Somehow, his barbed wings didn't bother her in the least. "Jellal, we can't do this right now. Fairy Tail needs us."

"Agreed. Should we try to decide on our opponents?" Jellal asked, setting aside the storm of emotions within him. "I'm not sure I can prevent Minerva from shifting you through space."

"Then face Kagura," Erza replied, somehow finding the strength to smile. "You healed Millianna's heart. Perhaps you can manage one more miracle today."

"I'll try, but Fairy Tail must come first," Jellal pointed out. He, too, managed a smile. "Don't lose."

"Heed your own words." Erza's smile widened. Then they both nodded, smiles vanishing, and threw themselves at their foes.

Kagura had braced herself, waiting for him in a field of enhanced gravity. _Altered space. That should make it harder for Minerva to warp her location, and it protects her from close quarters combat._ He permitted himself a thin smile beneath the scarf. _Range is another matter._ Jellal pointed toward the sky. "Pleiades!" he chanted, throwing the seven beams at the Mermaid ace.

"Flying Form!" Kagura released the gravity field, leaping into the air and parrying all seven sister-stars. _Don't stare,_ Jellal commanded himself, pushing aside his awe and rushing in as she retreated. He came at her with an uppercut even as she swung down with a kick. Blocking all seven Pleiades stars threw her off just enough, though, to let him manage a solid blow to her abdomen. Her kick glanced off his shoulder, and Kagura crashed into another pillar.

"Cosmic Storm!" Jellal circled the Mermaid wizard, pounding at the crater she'd left with the golden fury of the heavens. Kagura spun, driving back most of his assault with raw force. _She's extraordinary. I have not faced many foes like her,_ Jellal realized, watching her tank the remaining blasts, then fly at him again. _No choice._ He held out his palm. "Lightning Stars!" The thunder-swords shot at Kagura, attracted to her blade.

"Slashing Form!" Kagura chanted. Their blows struck at the same time. Kagura's spell tore through Cosmic Drive, leaving a long gash across his abdomen. His attack hammered her, the Lightning Stars throwing Kagura back to earth.

 _No question who got the worst of that exchange, though,_ Jellal realized, using his healing magic to patch the wound. It did no more, though, Archenemy's power refusing to yield to his magic. _How can she do that? Kagura's strong, but even that blade shouldn't be able to ignore my defenses as long as it's sheathed._ He looked at Archenemy with Formula Eyes, then down at his wound. _Oh. Oh, gods. Slayer Magic. It's intended as the ultimate wizardry of destruction. Archenemy...is Jellal Slayer Magic._ He stumbled backwards, working to regain his bearings. _I think I'm in trouble._ He shook his head clear. "Star Cage," he chanted.

Kagura smashed the rising coils with a casual swipe of Archenemy. "Your concern for Millianna was touching," she mocked, glaring. "How dare you..." she snarled as she darted at him, the sheathed blade lashing out, "...pretend you're her family!" This time, he was able to dodge, but only by pouring all his effort into evasion. "How dare you protect that woman!"

"This isn't you, Kagura," Jellal pleaded, flashing away from Archenemy by millimeters. "I was wrong about Minerva, but you – I know you care, about Millianna, about Shou and Wally, about Mermaid Heel." The swordswoman's eyes widened, and she overextended half a centimeter on her lunge. He leaped over her, summoning Mystogan's staves and surrounding Kagura with them while in mid-air. "Five Layer Circle: Sacred Song!" The column of magic might appeared, crashing down on the Mermaid ace.

She parried the entire beam, crouching and holding Archenemy overhead. "I will avenge Simon! Do not overestimate my forgiveness, _Jellal!"_ Kagura's head whipped back up while the staves returned to Jellal's back. Her eyes burned with growing hatred, and her neck pulsed as though she were near to vomiting. _Oh, Kagura._

"It was astonishing to watch," Jellal whispered, forming a Solid Shield in both hands. "You accepted the Council's verdict without sign of a second thought." He braced himself. _No more dodging. No more running. I made a promise._ He met her loathing with calm resolve. "Years of hating and hunting, your very magic dedicated to my death, and you transfer those emotions to Ultear in minutes. You said Archenemy knew the truth. Who is it meant to defeat?"

"Silence!" Kagura howled, one hand switching to grab the sheath. She could unleash Archenemy with a simple tug. "After finding Araña, I thought I understood Possession Magic, but you make no sense. That woman turned you into a weapon of cruelty and death! How could you forgive her? How – unless it's true," she choked out, her tears trembling. "Unless you could fool us all...consort with that woman...murder Simon...!"

"I already told you," Jellal sighed. "I killed Simon."

Kagura howled in wordless agony. Mermaid Heel screamed for her not to do it. Kagura tore Archenemy free of its sheath and slashed at him with all her might.

 **Music Cue: Challenging Fairy Tail**

The blow felt like the end of the world. Jellal's Solid Shield warped and buckled, the cut tearing through his arm. Behind him, a dozen city blocks exploded. "I wish I could let you kill me," he admitted, head dropping from pain and exhaustion. "I wish my death would set you free. It won't. We both know that. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring back Simon." He gritted his teeth and pushed, forcing magic to course his body, to obey his will. "You still have a family, one you must return to. I have to live...to keep my promises." He found the strength to look back up, to stand upright. _A gift I must pass on. From Ur, to Gray, to Ultear, to me. Now, Kagura, to you._ He recreated his Solid Shield, held his right arm with his left. "I will seal away...your darkness."

Again, Kagura screamed. Again, Archenemy lashed out. Again, Solid Shield collapsed. This time, she sliced every single bone in his right arm length-wise, the slash's power howling beneath his skin. Echoes of the attack cut down hundreds of buildings behind him. _ow. Again. What am I doing wrong?_ Jellal trembled, forcing his bones to stay together with a desperate invocation of telekinesis. His eyes twitched and his legs wavered, threatening to buckle.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard Fairy Tail cheering him on – not shouting Mystogan's name, but _his._ Jellal looked down to find Mystogan's scarf and hood in tatters on the ground. Indeed, most of Mystogan's outfit had been sliced apart, leaving him in pants and a handful of bandages. _The guild. My guild._ He summoned magic beyond his own, forming three magic circles around his failing right arm. Blue light surrounded the spell he called on, disguising it and bolstering his magic with Fairy Tail's. _It doesn't matter how undeserved my place here is, not today. It doesn't matter whether or not I should die. I'm alive, right here, right now. I have debts to pay. I have promises to keep. No matter how it happened...Uncle Rob, I joined your guild. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!_

"Archenemy!" Kagura cried. "Unsealed Truth: Reaper Form!" She held the sword upright. Mermaid Heel gasped as one, Millianna screaming something Jellal couldn't make out. Kagura slashed at him.

"Three Layer Circle: Mirror Water!" Jellal chanted, but this time, he didn't let the spell form on its own. He let himself become one with Mystogan's magic, pouring the full might of his Cosmic Drive and Solid Seal into the spell. The magic of Fairy Tail joined it all. Kagura's sword struck Jellal's shield. He howled in agony undreamt of since the Tower. Cosmic Drive collapsed.

Archenemy shattered.

Pieces of the blade rang as they struck the cobblestones. Kagura fell to her knees, staring at the bereft hilt, her magic spent. Jellal labored for breath, air granting him meager scraps of strength. "Archenemy...failed? How?"

"You poured all your love for Simon, and all your hate for me, into that blade," Jellal panted, forcing himself to stay upright. "It was an incredible feat, worthy of the ancient masters. There was just one problem: love and hate cannot endure each other forever. You made the right choice." He smiled. "I had faith that you would."

"Kagura-chan," Millianna mewed, struggling to her _nakama's_ side. "It's okay. I was wrong."

"I...couldn't..." Kagura dropped the hilt and covered her face with both hands, crying. "I knew I would die when I killed you," she whispered, and Millianna fell back with a gasp. "I wanted to. When the cultists came, my parents died covering our escape...Simon got caught saving me from the flames...another girl hid me, and they captured her while I..."

Jellal nodded. "Erza. I know." Kagura looked up, jaw twitching as it dropped, eyes wide and tear-streaked. "Oh. You didn't. I'm sorry." He got down on one knee, careful to pin his ruined arm to his waist with telekinesis. "Kagura. I understand the grief, the guilt, the dream of ending the pain in a single stroke – I've lived with it all for seven years. No matter how much it feels like living is a punishment, though, it's not. We have people to live for. Friends – family – who love us." He held out his good hand. "Let's go forward. Together."

"You...this is the Jellal Erza spoke of." Kagura's eyes flickered to Millianna, who smiled and nodded, then back to him. "You weren't wrong. Even with Archenemy gone, even knowing...a tale like yours, I still harbor a remnant of my hate for you. I haven't forgiven Ultear." Jellal's smile grew. _I heard the "yet" in there,_ he thought, permitting himself a small joy at that. "My heart is still at odds with itself. For now, though...this match is–"

Perdition whistled overhead, missing his skull by three centimeters. Erza gasped, looking down at him in horror. Jellal leaped to his feet, ignoring the shock of pain that surged through his arm. He was ten meters away from where he'd been. "Kagura," they both whispered, rushing to the weaponless Mermaid captain.

A shaking Minerva stood over Kagura's battered body, Millianna protecting Simon's sister with her already-ravaged back. Sabertooth had stolen five more points. The Sabertooth ace turned her glare from Kagura to the wizards bearing down on her, teeth bared. "You...miserable fairies...I won't lose!" She held her hands out and to either side, a Territory sphere growing between them. "Your Wizard Saint can't protect you _now,_ Scarlet. Kagura clipped his wings, and now that I've dined on her, I'll devour you both!"

"We'll see who can't protect anyone," Jellal snarled. _"Cosmic Drive!"_ Minerva gasped as his Devil Slayer form came to life once more. _"I made a promise!"_

Then Erza held up a hand to stop him. His memory of their confrontation with Midnight threatened to overwhelm him. "Does she have any other hostages?" Erza asked.

Jellal couldn't help a smile. "One. Can you defeat her?"

"I will," Erza promised. "Can you manage another rescue?"

"I'll be enough," he reassured her.

Minerva took another quivering step back. "No. No! You won't defeat me. You can't!"

"Requip!" Erza chanted. Golden armor, adorned in blue and white cloth, formed around her, a massive polearm appearing in her hand. "I will. You hurt those I love too much," she said, pronouncing sentence. While she held Minerva's attention, Jellal moved, racing behind Minerva. Territory surrounded her fists, a small portal to reach through. He had enough experience with space-warping magic to manage, wrapping the brown-furred Exceed in his good arm and skidding to a halt between Minerva and the Mermaid wizards.

 _"Nakagami Starlight!"_ Erza slashed, and the stars shone around her. A blow that tore through the ether itself smashed Minerva through the air. The Sabertooth captain landed in a skidding, beaten heap, twitching and weeping face-down in the rubble. Erza glared down at her, judgement passed. In the distance, the announcers and audience cheered Titania's overwhelming victory.

She Requipped into a nurse's outfit – or, perhaps, just half of one – and whirled on Jellal's shattered arm. "Jellal! What happened?"

"Kagura is an extraordinary wizard, and Archenemy was forged specifically to defeat me," he explained. She summoned bandages and something like plaster, forming an enchanted cast around his arm that held his bones together. Jellal smiled for her. "Ohhh. Thank you. I could only endure it by being a Fairy Tail wizard." Erza smiled back, shining like the setting sun.

"Come," Erza said, waving. "There is one rival left." She smiled at a wide-eyed Lector. "Somehow, I don't think that is going to be a problem."


	182. Vol 32, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Two: Grim Festival**

Earthland-1, Mercurius, X791: Gajeel

"You... _Lucy Heartfilia!"_ Future Rios – Rogue – howled. He threw a shadow blade spell at Lucy. Even Natsu was caught flat-footed, leaping toward the spell too late, and Gajeel was too shocked to swallow it in time.

Future Lucy was closer. She leaped in front of their Lucy – _but they're both ours, and_ – Gajeel smelled blood and pain. _She's going into shock,_ he thought, not yet realizing he was halfway there himself. One Lucy cradled the other, while Rogue gaped at them both. "Two Lucys?" he blurted, hand still outstretched. Natsu shook, staring, paralyzed.

Gajeel jumped between the murderer – _can't be Rios, he's soft-hearted, he'd never –_ and the Lucys. "Wendy! What the Grim are you waitin' for?"

"With a wound that deep, nothing can..." Wendy sobbed.

"It's okay, everyone...I never thought I'd see any of you again," Future Lucy breathed, shaking. _Wendy's right. Her body's already giving out. She's already way past her limit._ Gajeel shook tears from his eyes. "That's enough...for me to be happy..."

"Rogue," Gajeel growled. The old Gajeel, the Black Steel monster of Phantom Lord, slithered to the surface. His skin became iron and shadow. His eyes were death. Future Rogue wasn't even looking at him, still watching the Lucys while the future one asked to see her guild mark. _One last time._ None of the others had worked out why Future Lucy was lighter, until that moment.

"I wanted...to have more...adventu..." Future Lucy exhaled. She didn't breathe in.

"She didn't know that she closed the portal," Rogue muttered.

"You're full of it," Gajeel snarled. "You smell like pain and hate and lies." He glanced at Natsu. The kid was about to lose it. _Good._

"I'm not gonna close the damn portal!" Lucy cried. "You're not making sense! What do you want?"

Rogue's snarl looked so much like one of Gajeel's that it almost made the Iron Dragon Slayer lose his scale armor. "The future's already written. It's destiny. As long as you're alive..."

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel howled, swinging at the murderer.

"Blazing Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed, joining him. Their blows struck as one, tearing and burning at Future Rogue's shadows, driving him back. "I'll burn your destiny to ash!"

"Run, you geeks!" Gajeel shouted, bracing himself. _We both hit him full force, and all we did was push him away a little. He got strong in the future._

"Let's leave this to Natsu and Gajeel," Leo agreed, and they pulled Lucy out of the fight. _Damn it, why is everyone always after her? Even I was..._ Old memories of torturing her threatened to resurface. He smashed them down. _This time, I'm gonna protect her!_ The scent of Future Lucy's body behind him drove him all the harder.

"You're not getting away!" Rogue howled, charging at them. _That's our line, Rios!_ Gajeel snarled. Again, he and Natsu hit him in perfect synch. _I think he might've felt that one. A little. Maybe._ Rogue turned into shadow and shot along the wall. Gajeel transformed as well and went after him, but the gap between the current Rogue and Future Rogue was beyond what he'd reached. A Shadow Dragon Fang knocked him back into flesh and steel.

"Were you always like this?" Natsu growled, trying to track Rogue.

"Time changes us all," Rogue sneered, leaping from the wall and blasting them both. "You're both going to die, Natsu, Gajeel!"

Natsu tanked it right alongside him, arms shielding his face. "You took something precious to me, right before my eyes," Natsu said. _His voice...steady, quiet, almost calm..._ Gajeel's eyes went to Future Lucy again, and his guts seized up. _This is an angry he's never been before._ He pictured Lucy and Levy, laughing over their books for the hundredth time. _Yeah. I know why._ Natsu lowered his arms. "I don't trust you. We're gonna protect the future ourselves!"

"And you?" Gajeel whispered, glaring at Future Rogue. "You're gonna die today." Natsu didn't argue. He didn't even flinch. _Wish I knew if that was good or bad._

Rogue smirked at them. Without a word, he turned back into shadow, blasting them from all over the place. They blocked some of the attacks and dodged others, but none of their counterattacks could hurt the creep. Rios didn't even bother dodging most of them, just blocking with more damn shadows. "You're not here to save the future, are you?" Natsu asked. That made Rogue stop. "You smell...evil." Rogue smiled again.

"Yeah, you definitely need to die now," Gajeel snarled. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" His arm tore through two stories above them, then crashed down at Rogue.

That, the little snot dodged, so fast he came up behind Gajeel and kicked him in the small of the back before his spell finished. Unable to go flying because of Iron God Sword's weight, his whole torso twisted, scales and ribs alike cracking. "After you, Redfox," Rogue grinned.

Something rumbled in the distance. "What's that sound?" Natsu asked.

Rogue's smirk grew. "Eclipse is opening. In spite of Lucy, no less." He leaped at them, Shadow Magic swirling around his hand. "But she'll still try to close it!"

"Lucy wouldn't do that!" Natsu barked, bursting into flames.

 _Of course not! Unless – crap!_ Gajeel whirled on Natsu. "What if we're not _supposed_ to open Eclipse?" he asked. "This Rogue's a jerk! Maybe he's lying about the whole damn thing!" Natsu gasped. "And now she thinks she's not supposed to!"

"Huh." Rogue chuckled. "That explains it. I wish I could say that was me being clever. I guess luck was on my side for once." He held out his hand, and an explosion of shadow threw them both up and back. "Now be good boys and die. Don't worry, though. Soon, you'll have two Lucys for company."

They both ended up on the ceiling, bracing themselves to counterattack. "You're not goin' anywhere!" Natsu roared. "Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!" Gajeel chanted, flying to stick by Natsu's side. _Rios' potential, gone bad – if we don't kill him soon, it might_ be _the end of the world. We gotta hit him with everything at once._ They did. Thunder, fire, steel, and darkness all slammed into Rogue.

It tore Rogue's sleeve as he raised his arm to block them both. _Oh, crap._ He wasn't so much as bruised. "So. This is the power you wouldn't unleash in the Games." Rogue's eye lit up, blinding them both. Natsu fell back, shielding his eyes. Gajeel... _burned._ The light – no, _Light_ – ripped up his insides and threw him aside like scrap metal. "White Shadow Dragon Mode," he chanted, surrounded by Light and Darkness alike. "I've dreamed of that my whole life, Black Steel." He blasted Natsu with a laser or something, almost ripping a hole in Salamander's side. It took everything Gajeel had just to stand back up. "As for you, Dragneel. Behold the power of light and darkness combined! White Shadow Dragon Silk Edge!" The beams were everywhere, tearing both of them apart.

Gajeel screamed. He was pretty sure Natsu did, too. They both collapsed. "White...Shadow?" Natsu gasped, twitching on the floor. Gajeel couldn't even do that.

Rogue laughed. "Sting's generous donation. Posthumous, I'm afraid." Gajeel swallowed. _I don't believe it. Sting can be a jerk, but he's your best friend, after the frog!_ Rogue shrugged. "Sorry. That's a spoiler. It's still a year or two away."

Natsu managed to get his head off the floor. "So you never cared...about anyone's life?"

Rogue's smile vanished for a moment, then returned, wider than ever. "No. That's why you'll die here too." Natsu struggled to his feet. Gajeel got up on one knee. _He's lying again...but, I got... nothin' left..._ he looked at the Salamander, but the only thing keeping him on his feet was outrage. "White Shadow Dra–"

"Flash Forward!" Ultear chanted. About a million of her orbs smashed down at Rogue. The punk turned into shadow and bailed. Ultear, Meredy, Midnight, and Daphne appeared from the smoke. _Man...am I glad, to see...you guys..._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

The first thing Gajeel saw when he woke up was a sausage with tiny legs. _Either I'm in the Grim pit, or the dragonoid girl just rescued me. ...not sure which one's worse._ Daphne waved the sausage over his face. "Come on, Gaj, you need to wake up, yeah?" she called. "I brought breakfast and everything."

"It isn't funny, Daphne," Midnight said, looking away from them. Gajeel groaned and sat up. His iron scales were gone. "We missed...important things." Gajeel managed to push the meat stick out of the way, sit up, and look where Midnight was looking. Natsu was sobbing over Future Lucy.

"Is he an enemy?" Meredy gasped.

"He killed Lucy," Natsu choked out. "So, yeah."

Gajeel struggled to stand. Daphne helped him up. "Thanks." He looked at Meredy, trying not to shake. "He took us both apart like it was nothin'. Sure, we fought those Garou guys today, but still..." he leaned harder on the cowgirl than he meant to. "He's insane."

"It's possible," Ultear replied, "but if he's from the future, then he has a weakness." Her eyes narrowed and hardened. "His existence relies on the current Rogue's. If we kill him, then the future Rogue can never exist."

"Isn't that a time paradox?" Meredy asked. "Since Future Rogue already exists, it's impossible to kill the current Rogue, right?"

"I'll prove it's not," Gajeel growled, forcing his iron claws to reappear.

"That's not a problem," Ultear explained. "We're at a temporal crossroads, with multiple time travelers – two from different points in the future, and seven from the past." _Huh? What'd we miss?_ "In this one instance, we can change our fate." She turned her attention to Future Lucy, gaze softening. "That's probably why this Lucy was able to change our relative future in the first place."

"Then we can save the future Lucy, and stop all of this from happening?" Meredy asked, brightening.

Gajeel shrugged. "Only one way to find out." _Rogue. I'm coming for–_

"No." Natsu was still looking at the dead Lucy. "I'm gonna stop the future Rogue."

"You can't give in to hatred," Ultear argued. _Like Grim we can't,_ Gajeel thought.

 _"I'm not,"_ Natsu snapped. Thar brought Gajeel up short. "In the future, Rogue lost his way. That ain't our Rogue." Natsu looked at them, and Gajeel's guts turned to ice. "The Rogue from now hasn't done anything wrong," Salamander insisted. _Zen God...Rios...what was I thinking?_ Gajeel realized, shuddering. Natsu looked down. "Now you're talking about killing him." He looked back up, and Gajeel had a short, pointed flashback to when Natsu destroyed him during the guild war. "Do you want us to lose our way, too?"

"What would Jellal say, if he heard us now?" Midnight whispered. Meredy shuddered as though he'd punched her in the gut.

"They're right," Gajeel admitted, shaking off most of the beating Rogue had given him. "We're Fairy Tail wizards now, Ultear. We can't do things the way we used to."

Ultear closed her eyes, then smiled. "Don't worry. I won't hurt the current Rogue. I promise."

Gajeel nodded. "Don't worry, time girl. Future Rogue's fair game. We're gonna make him wish he'd stayed in whatever nightmare he came from." _I'll deal with what I was gonna do later._


	183. Vol 32, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Ultear

Ultear held out her hand, watching the current Rogue from the tower. _One thought. That's all it will take, and I can end this._ Current Rogue clutched his head and fell to his knees, trembling. The sky itself was glowing. "It's a lie! You're lying!" he cried, not daring to look at the dragon charged with keeping him safe. _No matter how innocent he is now...all this pain, all this death and destruction, I can stop it like snuffing out a candle. This situation is hopeless. All I need to do...is kill him._

 _"Atonement isn't meant to be easy."_ Jellal's voice echoed in her mind. _"Take our sins and our magic, and use them to combat the evil we once were."_

 _"I will seal away...your darkness,"_ Gray promised, long ago.

 _"I felt light shining in my heart, and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her."_ How many times had Ultear revisited that moment with her Arc?

Motherglare's dragon-spawn advanced on every front. The most powerful wizards in Ishgar fell back at every turn, exhausted and overwhelmed. _I'm sorry! It's the only way!_ She summoned her orb, calculating angles that could snap his neck. Quick. Clean. Flash Forward, and everyone could wake up from this nightmare.

 _"I trust Ultear, and have every reason to protect her."_ Jellal's faith in her shone in the darkness.

 _"She thinks they're unforgivable, but I don't."_ Meredy's love and forgiveness were an embrace in the void.

 _"You've been a fine mother to her."_ Gray, her savior, so proud of the woman she'd become...

Screams intermingled with explosions around them. Rogue fought the darkness trying to overwhelm him. Lances of murderous light lit the city streets. Above, beacons shone, raining down power Ultear didn't recognize. _They're dying...I have to...Gray, Jellal, Meredy, forgive me, I_ have _to!_

 _Never forget your crimes, but use the memory of them to atone by helping others. Never let your past overwhelm you, and believe in a day when you'll be forgiven._

Ultear's eyes went wide. Her orb vanished. _What am I doing?_ One look in her orb, and she could see them in moments past – desperate, outmatched, some frightened – but all fighting without hesitation to protect Fiore and the world. Jellal, protecting the evacuation literally single-handed, wincing with every movement. Team Sorciere rescuing Blue Pegasus from a rock dragon. Laxus, Wendy, Angel, and Mirajane protecting Lucy and Yukino from a smirking green pervert. Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, fierce rivals mere hours before, joining forces to stop Motherglare's horde.

None of them were even considering what she'd been one gesture away from doing. _I was one spell away from becoming a murderer, again,_ Ultear despaired, descending through the ruins. _This is who I am. All the forgiveness and hope I've been given...what did it mean, in the end?_

The sky was glowing more brightly by the second, even while the night deepened. Ultear stumbled away from the battle, away from everyone who might see what she really was. _I can't do it...but I was going to. I was about to murder an innocent man. A hero, fighting for everyone, and I..._ Ultear saw Jellal, bound to the pole in the Tower, his mouth frozen open in a silent scream as she violated his soul and tore down a future of light and love. Meredy, her sweet Meredy, a tiny, broken child that threw herself into Ultear's arms, to be lured into Grimoire Heart for her trust. _I haven't changed. "Believe in a day when I'll be forgiven"...pathetic! I'll never be able to atone for my sins!_ She fell to her knees, head bowed. _Even if I want to, I don't deserve...to live..._

 _Last Ages._ The spell rose from the depths of memory, a power she'd feared since Master Hades had explained its price. _I thought for so long that Hades would force me to use that spell to create his Grand Magic World, but now – I want this!_ She gathered the Time Magic in her body, pulling it through her veins and bones, running it through her heart and soul. _Please! Just a week, a day...at least before they opened Eclipse...my time, my life, take it all, as long as the people I love–_

"Stop!" Ultear froze, Last Ages collapsing before it could unravel her life. Ur threw her arms around Ultear, trembling as she hugged the echo of her daughter. "Don't do it, Ultear!"

"Mom?" Ultear gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut. "You're not...I'm not your daughter, Master Ur. I can't – I was going to – I have to save them!"

"You already have, baby," Ur replied, and Ultear could hear the smile in her voice. "Look up."

Ultear forced herself to obey. Her eyes flew wide. The glow in the sky – the beacons –

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014**

Portals. Dozens, _dozens_ of portals across space and time, raining down their friends from Joya, Pergrande, Bellum, Earthland-2, Edolas. Both of her counterparts using Arc of Space and SIDRAT Gates, Simon-2, Beth, other portals she didn't even recognize, all of them brought salvation to the place – the _time_ – most in need of hope.

That hope arrived to shine on Rogue, just a block away from the Milkoviches. "Come on, Mo-Master," Ultear said, already running. "They'll need our help."

Ur laughed and chased after her. "Aye sir!" she agreed, rushing to keep up.

"Seven Star Circle: Chariot Song!" As alternate mother and daughter reached the Twin Dragons, Jellal-2 combined his Grand Chariot with the Sacred Song of his artificial hand to hammer Levia into the ground. "Rogue, get back! Simon, Kagura, Portable Hole!"

About fifteen of the portals winked out. _Simon's portals were as bright as the others,_ Ultear realized. _Joined with my world-sister, even his shadow shines in this darkness._ "Gravity Change!" Kagura-2 chanted.

Simon spread out his arms, "Shadow Pit!" he joined in. Levia howled and thrashed.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue howled, blasting Levia and strengthening Shadow Pit in a single blow. "I won't run anymore. I'm going to face my darkness!"

Levia beat his wings, halting his descent. "Simon, let go," Jellal-2 ordered. Simon did – and Levia screamed again when his legs and the ground refused to share the same space at once. "Richard!"

"Liquid Ground!" A Richard – Ultear didn't even know which, at that point – turned the earth under Levia into a whirlpool of fluid stone. "We shall triumph by combining the power of our love! Yes!"

"Parallel Worlds!" Ultear smashed countless orbs down on Levias. Jellal-2 threw Starburst into the spell, and together they pushed Levia into the earth. The dragon resisted with power beyond all their combined magic, roaring and thrashing, but with a mix of leverage and tactical physics, they managed to bury the monster. Ultear leaned on her knees, letting her orb return to its singular state. "That won't...hold him...for long," she panted, vision blurred by exhaustion and tears.

"We don't need to," Jellal-2 pointed out. "If we can destroy Eclipse, all this will be undone."

Ultear whipped her head back up to stare at the Starburst in disbelief. "Zen God, Jellal, I know that Plutogrim destroyed it in your world, but that doesn't make it possible for humans! It's solid Maginium that absorbs all magic in its vicinity. Even Natsu was powerless against it."

"Wait." Rogue's voice was a whisper. "Are you saying that, if we destroy something now, that makes this possible in the future," he worked out, forming a dagger of shadow in his hand, "then we can stop this from ever–"

Ultear flashed to face Rogue, grabbing his wrist. "Revert," she chanted, reducing the shadow dagger to ether. "Rogue, no. You have people who need you. With Yukino gone, you are the heart of Sabertooth." He shook his head. "I said no! I don't care if you're not a Fairy Tail wizard, 'don't consider your life to be insignificant' is for all of us!"

"My life isn't worth all this!" he insisted, waving at the chaos around them. "I won't let people die for me!"

"You think they want you to die for _them?"_ Ultear shot back. Rogue's jaw dropped.

Ur smiled. "My Ultear," she whispered.

The words were knives in Ultear's heart. _Later,_ she ordered herself. "If you have time to feel sorry for yourself, you have time to figure out how to fight these things."

Rogue paused. The ground rumbled beneath them as Levia fought his way toward the surface. "Dragon Supremacy Magic," he whispered. "Ultear, you said nothing _human_ could destroy Eclipse. What about a dragon? If we could find a way for me to learn my evil future's magic – maybe with one of your time spells?"

Jellal-2 flashed them the smile that drove away all despair. "We don't need magic like that. All we need is Natsu. You see," he continued before Ultear could ask him when his brain had vanished, "one of the dragons from the past is Atlas Flame. 'Uncle' Atlas Flame."

Ultear gasped. "That's...yes! He could do it!" She put two fingers to her forehead. _Calling Fairy Tail. If Natsu-1 hasn't engaged Atlas Flame yet, make it happen. The son of Igneel can free him from Future Rogue, I'm certain of it, and a dragon should have the power to destroy Eclipse!_

There was a pause in the psychic bond. _Could...could they sense...that I..._ Ultear worried.

 _AYE SIR!_ Fairy Tail cheered back.

 _She's right!_ Lucy added. _I've got my future self's notebook, and she says destroying Eclipse would stop this before it starts!_ Ultear felt Lucy rub the back of her neck. _Nothing about using a dragon to destroy it, though..._

 _You're the best, Ultear!_ Natsu added, and she could _feel_ his smile through the bond. _See? You made sure we found our way!_

Ultear clapped both hands over her mouth, unable to stop the tears a second time. _But...I..._

Sting came running towards them. "Rogue! You found reinforcements! Good!" he laughed.

They all turned to stare at the Light Dragon Slayer. "Reinforcements?" Rogue wondered, asking the question for them all. Scissor Runner smashed through the building behind Sting, answering their question for him. Rogue sighed at the dragon coming to murder them all. "Sting. Why am I not surprised?" Ultear's eye twitched. _Maybe you should be!_

Sting-2 and Rogue-2 landed between the oncoming dragon and the gathered wizards, already holding hands. "Heard you guys could use some help," Sting-2 grinned. Scissor Runner screeched to a halt, leaving gouges in the street where he used his claws as brakes.

"Of course they could," Rogue-2 retorted, his smile mirroring his partner's. "There's two of you. That's as big a mess as we could have."

Sting-2 pouted. "There's three of you," he objected, light and shadow swirling around their clasped hands. "Honestly, _another_ evil you? I wish that wasn't sexy." Rogue-2's grin spread. Ultear blinked. _I don't want to know,_ she decided.

"For the love of Mavis!" Ur interrupted. "Rescue now, flirt later!"

Sting-1 and Rogue-1 blinked. "'Flirt?'" they asked as one.

Scissor Runner looked from the Twin Dragons of Earthland-1 to their counterparts. "The gap in power," he breathed. "It's unfathomable..."

Ultear's smile was a scythe on her face. "Boys. Let's introduce ourselves," she said, preparing an Arc spell for the building Flash Fang. _Flash Forward Fang. Sounds good._

The Earthland-2 Twin Dragons held up their clasped hands, smiles widening. Frosch-2 and Lector-2 flew down to join them. "We think so too!" the Exceeds cheered.


	184. Vol 32, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Gray

Gray stared at the unmoving beams of light, flash-frozen centimeters from his body. _That's...I would have..._ He looked up at Gray-2, his Devil Slayer Magic spiraling out to consume dragon-spawn, with an awe he couldn't hide. _I was afraid,_ he realized, watching his counterpart shatter the monsters with a simple Freeze Lancer. _Afraid of being tainted by demon magic. What the Grim was I thinking?_ He touched the pale blue cylinder of ice. _Still can't absorb it, though. I'm still missing something._ Gray-2 shook his head. "Tch. Later, kid," the other Gray said to him.

"I'm the same guy as you!" Gray raged, shaking his fist at his obnoxious doppelganger.

Gray-2 snorted. "Minus six years," he retorted. "Juvia. Clean up here, will ya? Someone needs to check on Red and Blue." Meredy rained Maguilty Rays down behind them, watching their backs.

"Of course, Gray-sama!" Juvia-2 cheered, floating down and sweeping away the remaining dragon-spawn, frozen and otherwise. Lyon stared, mouth open, but unable to speak.

"Juvia...is with... _Gray-sama?"_ their Juvia gasped, all but glowing from her blush. Meredy smiled. Then Juvia stared at the frozen beams, still trapped in mid-air by the Devil Slayer's magic. "But...Gray-sama almost died, saving Juvia..." Gray slapped his forehead. _Oh, for–_

"She's right." Lyon glared at him. Gray glared back. "You're too damn reckless for a fairy."

"Then you'd better surpass him for once." They looked up to find Lyon-2 hovering over them, standing atop the head of a jet-black Snow Dragon. Lyon-1's jaw dropped. "I will teach you God Slayer Magic once this is over, assuming you can keep your head out of the Cold Emperor's helmet. Among other places." More of the mini-dragons skittered over the shards of their siblings. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Dozens of black raptors shot from his hand to destroy the second wave of dragon-spawn.

"I've been a Lamia Scale wizard for seven years," Lyon-1 retorted. Lyon-2 looked at his counterpart for a second, then nodded. Lyon-1 then rounded on Gray, scowling. "You were holding out on me?"

Gray chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Master Makarov kind of insisted," he explained. "Juvia. Crush or angst, pick an emotion, then get your head in the fight," he continued, turning to look for others in trouble, "or you're going to lose it!"

"Juvia is a Fairy Tail wizard, Gray-sama," Juvia-1 said, standing and gathering Water Magic around her fists. "Juvia chooses 'protecting her friends!'" Gray couldn't help a smile. _That's my – er, that's better, Juvia._ He looked up at Gray-2 and Juvia-2 for a moment, watching them obliterate mini-dragons with such perfect coordination it made him wonder if Juvia-1 was right.

 _...nah, he would've told me._ Gray shook his head. "Okay, let's go see who else needs help."

"Roger!" the others agreed. Meredy summoned more magic swords to circle them, then they rushed forward to protect their guilds, all riding one of their Lyon's Snow Dragons.

Mystogan and Knightwalker were helping Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo stand up. If the devastation around them were any indication, the Edolas-2 monarchs had cleared out all the mini-dragons by themselves. Next, they came across Midnight, Racer, and Angel protecting Quatro Puppy. _Which ones are they – wait, that's girl Midnight,_ Gray realized. He buried a bunch of mini-dragons with Ice Bringer, Meredy stabbed several more, and they flew on. Warren, Max, and Vijeeter had Gildarts-2 and Cana-2 protecting them. Gildarts was grinning, fist in palm. _Grim, even Gildarts thinks these things are a challenge. I don't feel so bad now._ Laxus-2 and Wendy-2 were backing up their counterparts, driving back Zirconis; Freed's Dark Wings strengthened Laxus-2 even as they let him fly without using up lightning. _They're...they're actually beating a dragon!_ Gray realized. "Don't kill him!" Meredy warned. "If they die now, it might change the past!"

"I wish that was something we had to worry about!" Laxus-2 shouted. "Raging Bolt!" they both chanted. Two spells lashed out as one, making Zirconis backpedal.

"We can handle this pervert!" Wendy-2 chimed in, blasting the Jade Dragon with wind slashes enhanced by her younger counterpart. "Keep moving!"

"Right!" their team agreed, flying on. Cobra-2 and Meredy-2 were helping Team Sorciere with the rock dragon, the combined Poison Dragon attacks penetrating the monster's stone scales by centimeters. Meredy-1 hit him with another volley of Maguilty Rays – _pretty sure ice won't slow that guy down,_ Gray grumbled – and they kept moving.

Lucy was back to back with – yet another Lucy, Lucy-2 from the looks of her – and Natsu-2. Flame Brain the Second shot tendrils of blue-edged golden flame from his fingers, obliterating most of the mini-dragons the second they appeared. Lucy-2 got the rest with Star Dress: Sagittarius. Happy-2, almost the size of battle mode Pantherlily, stood back to back with Lucy-1, claws out and grinning. "Oi!" Meredy called down, waving. "Need a lift?"

"It's okay!" Lucy-1 assured them. "Thanks to Ultear, I'm in touch with Warren, so I can get Future Lucy's information to the palace!"

"What about our Natsu?" Gray added. "Shouldn't you be helping him, flame-brain?"

Natsu-2 grinned up at him. "I ain't getting in his way!" he said. Gray sweat-dropped. _That's not a bad point,_ he admitted.

Juvia waved down as well. "Okay, but it's dangerous down there, so be careful, Love Rival!"

"Thank – I'M REALLY NOT!" Lucy-1 wailed. Earthland-2's Team Natsu laughed.

"Keep flying, Lyon," Gray warned. Lyon turned, probably to argue, but took one look at Gray's expression and kept them moving. In moments, they were over a real fight, two Jets and Droys fighting a horde of dragon-spawn.

"Man," Jet-2 sighed, plowing through the monsters, "where's Sawyer when I need him?"

"With his girlfriend," the slender Droy-2 grumbled back, massive thorned vines sprouting to crush mini-dragons wherever he aimed his palm. "Quit complaining when we need to find Levy!"

"You lost your Levy?" Jet-1 and Droy-1 objected, aiding their counterparts to the best of their ability.

"Oi, pay attention!" Gray warned, leaping down at them. "Cold Excalibur!" He slashed through a bunch of the monsters rushing to overwhelm them.

"Look who's talking," Lyon and Meredy complained as one, descending with Juvia to help the Shadow Gears. In less than a minute, the area was clear.

"Okay, the Jets need to run in a search pattern," Gray said, looking around. "Both Levys are probably looking for their Gajeels," he continued, Shadow Gear-1 suffering from color failure, "so chances are they're close to a dragon. I'd guess the Gajeels have teamed up, if Edolas is any indication, so start from there." All four Shadow Gear wizards stared at him like he'd grown a third arm or something. "What? Anyone got a better plan?" Juvia giggled while the two High Speed wizards raced out.

It took them two seconds to return. "We found them!" the Jets said in synch, pointing.

"Okay, let's go!" Gray said, waving for the others to follow. In moments, they were facing a massive dark dragon, its wings attached to its arms. It was fighting one Gajeel, both Levys behind him. The monster swung at him, forcing the Iron Dragon Slayer back. "Gajeel!" Gray and Juvia cried.

"Stay out of the way!" Gajeel snarled. "Iron Shadow Dragon – ROAR!"

The maelstrom tore at the beast for several seconds. Once Gajeel was done, the dark dragon blew away the remnants with a casual beat of its wing. "A roar, whelp? More a breeze!" It laughed.

"Where's the other you, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked. Gray blinked. _"Kun?"_ he wondered.

"This idiot told him to help someone else," Levy-2 snapped, glaring at Gajeel. Sweat broke out on the Dragon Slayer's forehead. If the fight weren't so terrible, Gray might have laughed. "Second Origin, Solid Script: Magnum Opus!" she chanted. The words swirled around her, then wrapped around Levy-2's body. Her skin soaked the words in, sheathing her in shining gold.

The dark dragon blinked, a clicking sound accompanying the movement. "Hm? The insect wishes to face me?"

"OI!" Gajeel barked. "Don't you call Shrimp an insect!"

"I don't think you're helping," Meredy sighed. Gray, Juvia, and Lyon nodded.

Levy-2, ignoring them all, leaped up high enough to punch the dragon between the eyes. The blow threw the dragon's head back, its neck swinging around from the blow. All of them except Shadow Gear-2 stared, jaws dropping and eyes going round. Jet-2 and Droy-2 fist-bumped. "Can I learn to do that?" Levy-1 whispered.

"I'll teach you after!" Levy-2 reassured her, bouncing back towards them in a skidding landing. "Archive!" She summoned one of the magic data windows, then stuck her arm into it. "Solid Script: Archenemy of Dark Dragon!" While the dragon shook its head, regaining its bearings, Levy pulled out a miniature Perdition from the Archive window. "Gajeel! If you won't take my husband's help, then you'd damn well better accept mine! Eat this!" She threw the wide short sword to him.

"'Husband?'" Jet-1 and Droy-1 echoed, the color bleaching from them again. Juvia giggled.

Gajeel snatched the sword from the air, looked at Levy-2 in amazement, then ate the blade. He gasped, choking for a moment. Then his scales turned midnight blue, distant stars gleaming from within. He looked at their Levy. "Huh." Then he turned his attention to the dark dragon, which was glaring at Levy-2. "You ain't hurtin' any Levy, beast. Karma Demon: Meteor Iron God Sword!" A giant blade took form over all their heads, even the dragon's.

"Lyon, eyes," Gray said, nudging his fellow student in the shoulder and pointing. Lyon nodded. "Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!" they chanted as one, yanking the dragon's eyelids down.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia joined in, her spell freezing when it struck the icy hooks. The monster roared, rearing back as it fought off the attacks.

That exposed its neck. The whirling teeth of his normal Dragon Sword appeared on this titanic version, and he swung down, smashing the monster to earth. He didn't kill the beast, but he did leave a long, shallow gash that ran from halfway down its neck to the base of its tail. "God," Gajeel whispered, watching the thing scream and retreat. "Levy. You're a powerhouse." Both Levys smiled. "Is Jellal okay?" Both Levys' smiles vanished.

 _That's your next thought?_ Gray wondered. Then his heart missed a beat. _Archenemy._


	185. Vol 32, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Crocus, X791: Erza

"Blumenblatt!" Erza chanted, her swords lashing out and destroying dragon-spawn by platoons. She and her world-sister flew a patrol over the city, while Jellal-2 hovered over another part of the battlefield, battling a dragon alongside Sabertooth, their Ultear, and Master Ur. "The battle appears to be under control. Does that worry you as much as it does me?"

Erza-2 nodded. "Only Atlas Flame has been neutralized, and that because he fights for Natsu." She looked up at the dragon battle raging overhead. Even then, Erza's nee-san rained a storm of blades down on the foul beasts. "Natsu. He's impressive in any world."

"I take it you never met his Edolas counterpart," Erza noted. The sweat drop on her world-sister's cheek hinted that, in fact, she had. "Dragons appear to have limitless stamina. We must defeat them before we exhaust ourselves."

Erza-2 nodded. "You don't seem tired, world-sister," she noted. Erza nodded back, casting more Heaven's Wheel swords down on the dragon beasts. "Did you not compete in the Grand Magic Games?" she asked.

"I did," Erza admitted, "but while the tactic was a success in my true intent, sending Jellal against Kagura had unintended consequences. Dealing with Minerva was simple by comparison, if not easy." Erza-2 raised an eyebrow at that. "Our Minerva is...less noble than yours. As for Kagura, Jellal explains Archenemy as Slayer Magic intended for him." Erza-2 gasped. "He was able to overcome it, but his wounds are terrible. It is...difficult, not worrying about him." She shook her head. "Jellal is doing what he does best – protecting the innocent. He'll be fine."

"I will have our Meredy check on him all the same," Erza-2 said, while Erza looked for more trouble. _The heroes of Bellum – 'Rave Warriors,' Meredy called them – are having little trouble with the smaller beasts. Most of the others appear to have things well in hand. Only their pirate friends are having trouble._ She slowed, staring. _Is that Brain?_ Erza pointed towards the Merry Sun Pirates with a sword. "Sister? Do you know them?"

Erza-2 followed her blade to the ocean warriors...and gaped, eyes going round and jaw dropping to reveal jagged teeth. "One Piece is _real here?"_ she blurted, staring. In an instant, Erza-2 recovered, slapping her face with both hands. "Not important. Is that Grimoire Heart they're fighting?"

Erza flew closer. "Some of its members are there...Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Yowazu, and Kawazu. Brain and Klodoa are there as well, however." The new Jackpot looked more combat ready than the old, spitting out coin soldiers fast enough to keep the junior pirates knocking them down along with the dragon beasts. There were also remnants of the Prayer's Dark Guild armies, trying to bury the wizard pirates with sheer numbers. "They are more likely a new Oracion Seis. Brain is the only leader in their number." Her world-sister nodded. "Perhaps we should help."

"Black Mamba!" Captain Monki chanted, her arms covered in jet black armor as her fists lashed out faster than Erza could with a hundred blades. Brain went flying, smashing through several empty buildings. The others drove the whole of Oracion Seis back, fighting with might and determination that rivaled the combined Fairy Tails of three worlds.

Erza-2 chuckled. "Perhaps not. If they are who I believe, Captain Monki is as passionate about battle as Natsu. I think we should not interfere." Then her world-sister stiffened. "Mystogan!" she gasped. "Come!" She darted towards the line of refugees, Kinana leading the handful of wizards directing them to safety. Erza followed without hesitation. _Mystogan? He did not seem to be–_ Erza's heart stopped. _She means Jellal. My Jellal. Gods, I beg you, help me!_

When they found him, Jellal was firing left-handed Starbursts at dragon beasts while fleeing Jose Porla. The villain was garbed in a black version of his old uniform, trimmed in white rather than gold. The red Oracion Seis kanji adorned his shoulder capelet. Jose laughed, chasing Jellal by riding a platform of moaning Shade faces. "Your compassion is your undoing, Sin-Witch!" he laughed. Jellal shuddered, using his telekinesis to pin his right arm more tightly to his waist. "Dead Wave!" Erza dove to intercept, as did her world-sister.

The artificial Knightwalker flew up into Erza-2, both of her counterparts tumbling into the air. _No time for both,_ Erza decided, Requipping into her Morning Star armor and landing between Jellal and the Dead Wave. "Photon Slicer!" she chanted, parrying Dead Wave with the beam of thunder-backed light. "What villainy is this, Jose?" Erza demanded, pointing one sword at the former Phantom while keeping the other between Porla and Jellal.

"Titania," Jose breathed, a monstrous smile spreading across his face. "Your courage is truly impressive. A pity your intellect can't keep up." Another terrible Shade spell gathered in the dark wizard's hand. "Have you forgotten how our last battle ended?"

"I have grown since then!" Erza announced, holding her ground while she glanced over her shoulder. "Jellal?"

He grunted, wincing as he conjured Starbursts and Solid Seals to herd the monster soldiers away from the fleeing civilians. "In my current state, I cannot win against Porla and Motherglare's spawn at once. I apologize for this shameful display."

"Never admitting weakness is not strength," Erza insisted, forcing herself not to snap at Jellal for yet another foolish apology. "Protect the innocent. Against Porla..." she smiled. "I'll be enough."

Jellal smiled back. "Don't lose."

"Heed your own words." Erza held her ground, waiting for Porla to come at her.

The madman laughed. "It's funny, Titania. I hate Makarov, and loathe your insipid guild as an idea, but the rest of you, it's not personal. You would have been a magnificent Phantom Lord wizard." Erza narrowed her eyes. _Never, Porla!_ she raged. "Now, alas, I cannot bring myself to spare you." His smile vanished, eyes burning with Shade fire. _"That_ man loves you." Erza gritted her teeth against the way those words clawed at her heart. "He crushed my new Phantom Lord before it could even be born! Defeated me, humiliated me, _pitied_ me!" Spittle flew from his lips. "Your death will shatter his soul, Titania! Dead Blades!" Phantom swords slashed at her. Erza parried them, then rushed to beat Porla senseless. "Grim Titan!" he chanted, and a mockery of Meteor surrounded the villain.

 **Music Cue: Scarlet Warrioress**

"Requip!" Erza chanted, switching to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She attacked with Pentagram Sword, throwing Porla back. He snarled at her, and the duel began in earnest, neither wizard holding back a single Edeas against the other. He threw a Shinigami Scythe reaper at her, which she cut down with Black Wing. Grim Hunters followed, and she tore through them with Flight Armor. He struck her with a Dark Pulse, which she countered with her Adamantine Shield. Going on the offensive, she attacked with Flame Empress, which he parried by smothering the fire with a horde of Shade ghosts. Swapping to Lightning Empress let her shatter the Shades, and Porla blocked the ensuing thunderbolt by concentrating Grim Titan into a shield.

"Die, Titania. Grim Oblivion!" A dark force that rivaled Laxus' deadliest spells swirled in Porla's hands. She Requipped into her Giant Armor and braced herself, De-Malevo at the ready. She waited until Jose threw his spell, then attacked with the sacred lance. Its power to repel evil shattered his cruel sorcery, in spite of all his strength, and threw Porla back. He screamed as he bounced along the ground five times before skidding to a halt. Erza struggled for breath. _I'm nearing my limit. If he still has strength –_ Porla stood, his mouth a rictus of fury. "I said die! REVELATION ZERO!" he screamed, a storm of howling red faces flying at her.

"Requip!" she chanted, summoning Armadura Fairy. "Fairy Burst!" Her attack tore down the spell, to reveal the evil Jellal at its core. He laughed as he flew at her, the Zeref rune rolling out in his eye. The true Jellal gasped behind her. Bracing herself, she charged at the impostor, cutting him into thirds. The false Jellal exploded around Erza. She shook off the blow, her armor protecting her. "Is this all you wish to be, Jose Porla?" she asked, saddened by the sight of the once-respected guild master lowering himself to serve as a Demon General. "Brain's tool?"

"When we devour the world of Light, Ishgar will be _mine,"_ Porla snarled, holding up one hand. Liquid darkness flowed around it. "I will drown every last one of your insipid fairies in despair, Knightwalker at my side. A shame you won't live to see it. Grim Nemesis!" The very magic that had once stolen Jellal's freedom roiled from Porla's hand, and Erza's calm weakened at last. The tendrils shot at her, promising grief and pain to all she loved.

"REQUIP!" she roared, summoning her Purgatory Armor. "Purgatory Wrath!" She leaped at Porla, crashing Perdition through the foul shadows, then slamming the evil Prayer across the city and away from Jellal. "You should have sought hope, Porla. Despair will only drown you, in the end." She switched back to her Heart Kreuz armor, rushing to Jellal's side and summoning a score of blades to throw at the dragon beasts. She couldn't help smiling at Jellal when she found she'd cleared the field for him. "Please don't be offended, but I wish to offer my aid."

Jellal chuckled. "Touché." He looked over the array of Solid Seals protecting the last few stragglers fleeing Crocus. "The people of Crocus are safe for now, as am I. Thank you, Erza."

Erza-2 flew down, her Wally and Millianna chasing dragon beasts across the rooftops in the distance. "I see you are victorious," she noted, smiling. "Was Porla much trouble?"

"He is formidable," Erza admitted, "but I was able to overcome him. Thank you for your aid." Her eyes darted to Jellal for an instant. "I...do not know what we would have done without you."

"Earthland-2 is safe for now," her world-sister replied, her smile lopsided. "Our worst problem at this year's Games was Gildarts' inexperience with Domus Flau." Erza gulped. _Oh dear,_ she thought, imagining Gildarts overdoing it in a contest. Erza-2 laughed and nodded. "I will convince my Jellal to compete once more next year."

"You don't mind your world being called Earthland-2?" Erza asked, the notion occurring to her in a rush. "I would have thought it might seem insulting."

Erza-2 grinned back, eyes gleaming. "On the contrary. We're the upgrade." Erza stared at her world-sister. "Earthland, version 2. This contest is over."

"Th-that's not how it works!" Erza blurted, mouth agape. Jellal laughed, the traitor.

A titanic explosion from above interrupted them, and sent Atlas Flame and Motherglare crashing into the palace grounds. The eruption of fire and might became a column reaching to the clouds. In spite of all that had happened, Erza couldn't help a smile. _Natsu._


	186. Vol 32, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Mercurius Ballroom, X791: Erza

Millianna pouted. "I can't believe all those wizards just left as soon as the dragons were gone. I liked Millianna-2! She was lively!" Erza's heart was light again, the joy from Jellal's acquittal returning in full force.

Wally chuckled, Richard walking beside him. "Careful, Milli. People might start thinking you're like him." Wally pointed a thumb at Ichiya, his Exceed counterpart at his side. Erza clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing.

"You're mean. Erza-nee, Wally's mean! Tell him!" Milli turned a pleading look on Erza, tail bristling as she pointed at Wally.

"I was just joking, Millianna," Wally insisted, hands raised. "You put on a dandy show out there, fighting those dragon-spawn." Richard nodded, smiling as he tried an hors d'oeuvre.

"Holding open so many gates was a terrible strain, Millianna. They had to return home the moment we triumphed." She hugged the cat mage, tears threatening to trickle free again. "Don't worry. We'll see them again one day." Millianna nodded as best she could with her cheek on Erza's chest.

Erza let Milli go, then sought Kagura. The Mermaid ace was navigating the buffet, careful with every step, yet still managed to step on the hem of her skirt. Jellal darted toward her, then away, fast enough that both swordswomen almost missed it. Kagura huffed, then looked down at her dress. "I know I'm faced with a challenge, walking in these, but I won't break if I fall," she sighed.

"Jellal has always been a protector," Erza explained with a smile, finding she was confident enough to approach. "Are you well?"

"As well as you," Kagura retorted. "I'm not so weak that a schemer like Orlando could keep me down." Erza decided not to mention her fight with Jellal. "C-congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you." She placed her hands on her hips. "I know we've had our differences, but I hope we can call each other friends."

"No," Kagura replied, and Erza's smile vanished. Millianna gulped, biting her lip, until she saw Kagura blush and look away. "I...think of you more as an older sister." Erza's smile returned, and she pulled Kagura into a hug. "I was joking, you madwoman!" The other Mermaid Heel wizards laughed. The two women straightened, and Kagura's eyes flickered to Ultear. The time wizard was standing in a far corner of the room with her arms wrapped around herself. "Erza-nee. I won't pretend I've forgiven her," she admitted with a sigh, "but Jellal is right. I have to move forward. There are people who love me. I can't abandon them for hatred and vengeance."

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, letting the relief flow through her. Then her smile became as cat-like as Milli's. _Just a joke with "Erza-nee," was it?_ she thought, while Millianna hugged the stoic Kagura. That was when she noticed Happy looking at the fish on a nearby table. "Happy, do you know where Natsu is?" The Exceed shook his head, having already taken a bite. "Missing a celebration isn't like him."

"We could ask Cobra," Wally noted, looking around. "With his hearing, he–" the Polygon mage sweat-dropped, and Erza looked where Wally's scan had stopped. Cobra shuffled away from them, Kinana following with an indulgent smile.

"Perhaps we don't want to know, yes," Richard suggested. "Even when we were the Six Prayers, he didn't like talking about others' thoughts outside of battle."

Yukino came in, Angel and Lucy on either side of her. They were all smiling, until the young summoner froze at the sight of Sting and Rogue. She turned to leave. "Wait!" Sting pleaded, and Yukino stopped again. "I'm sorry. I didn't...the Master and Lady Minerva are gone," he explained. "We're going to start over. I swear to you, Sabertooth isn't going to be the way it was." Yukino turned and gasped. "We were...cruel, to you. But I want to create a guild where that is unthinkable. Where we're family."

"I don't understand," Yukino whispered. "Why tell me this?"

"I know it's asking a lot," he continued, "but I was hoping that...you might come back." Angel snorted, but Yukino just looked away.

"'A lot?' You're asking for the impossible!" Kagura snapped, staggering towards Sting. _When did she have time to get so drunk?_ Erza wondered, while the sword master frowned at Sabertooth. "Yukino's life is mine. She's joining Mermaid Heel, and that's the end of it!" The Sabertooth wizards yelped, leaping into the air in a mass. Yukino stared for a moment, then gasped, mouth falling open and her eyes going wide. _That's right, the bet,_ Erza remembered.

Sting strode towards Kagura, but Angel summoned her wings, and both wizards froze. "Aren't you two adorable?" Angel said, turning a sharp smile on them. Sting gulped and took a step back, but Kagura just glared. "Yukino is a Fairy Tail wizard now. Do you really want to try taking her from her overprotective big sister?" Jellal darted into the middle of the group, hands raised.

"Indeed!" Erza barked, crossing her arms. _So they wish to challenge Fairy Tail again? Very well!_ she decided. "You can't expect us to remain silent when you speak of our guild mate so casually." Jellal's head turned from one guild to the next, gulping as his eyes widened.

"That's right!" Lucy jumped in, fists raised (albeit poorly). "Where else should Yukino have gone, besides Fairy Tail?" The others quickly backed them up, even if Juvia and Lisanna had their own odd concerns.

Then Blue Pegasus jumped in, and Lamia Scale, even the all-male Quatro Puppy calling for her to join their guilds. _If she didn't already bear our mark, it would be heartwarming,_ Erza thought, bracing herself for battle. For some reason, Yukino was trying to get them all to stop, Jellal making a poor attempt to aid her. Then the guild masters joined the contest, and the battle was on. _This is my chance to win my duel with Kagura!_ Simon's sister appeared to think the same thing, and the two wizards leaped at each other, determined to finish what they'd started. Neither of them wanted to cause serious damage to the palace, though, limiting their options.

"That's enough!" Captain Arcadios brought the entire melee to a halt with a single, echoing clang of his sword on the balcony. They all looked up, duels unfinished, while the Blossom Knight instructed them to behave while His Majesty thanked them for their valor.

Which was when they found out where Natsu had been the whole time. "My people! Make yourselves at home!" he "commanded," dressed in something like royal robes. The actual king, having returned to his mascot outfit, pleaded for the return of his crown. Erza facepalmed.

"Erza, would you like me to...?" Jellal asked.

"If you can find some way," Erza groaned.

Jellal used Meteor to rocket to the balcony. "Okay, Natsu, you've had your fun, give His Majesty his crown back," he said. _That man's patience is amazing,_ Erza thought, resisting the urge to pound Natsu flat.

"Aw, come on, Jellal, we won, right? Let me be king!" Natsu laughed. Oddly.

Jellal sighed and folded his arms. "Natsu, do Fairy Tail wizards take things that don't belong to us?"

Natsu's eyes went wide, then he looked away, pouting. "No..."

"That's right," Jellal agreed, his smile gentle. "Now please, give the nice king his crown back, all right?" His pout redoubling, Natsu took off the crown and held it behind him, where King Toma swapped his pumpkin head for it.

"Didn't I tell you?" Meredy laughed, walking up beside Erza. _"Such_ a mom." The Fairy Tail wizards couldn't help but laugh with her.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Erza smiled at the princess, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in their pumpkin heads. _Still wearing them,_ she realized, as Natsu and Happy tucked in to eat, while Lucy chatted with Princess Hisui. A second round of dances had begun, though several wallflowers hadn't joined in. Jellal was talking with Shou, both men smiling, and Erza's heart lightened. She couldn't help a chuckle at Cana pouting at Jellal. _You'll get your chance, Cana,_ she thought, then saw Ultear in the corner again.

 _She looks haunted._ Erza took a breath, then walked over to Gray's sister. The time wizard looked up, shuddered at the sight of her, and turned away, eyes fixed on the floor. "Ultear, what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me 'nothing,'" Erza warned.

"You have little room to object on that front," Ultear observed with a ghost of a smile.

Erza scowled and crossed her arms. "If you refer to my own foolish behavior, I will tolerate yours to the extent you did mine." The ghost-smile vanished. "What happened?"

"I...am going to leave Fairy Tail, after we return to Magnolia," Ultear whispered. Erza stared; each of Ultear's words could be understood separately, but Titania couldn't accept them as a whole. "In spite of seven years with Crime Sorciere, I learned that redemption is...beyond me."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Erza demanded, hands on her hips.

"I was going to – kill Rogue," Ultear admitted, choking on the words.

Erza's eyes narrowed. Ultear flinched. _God, please let this be foolishness, and not..._ Erza forced herself to remain stern and unmoved. "So. Did you cast the spell, and someone leaped in your path? Who seized your arm and spoiled your aim?" Ultear looked up, eyes wide. _Ah. Foolishness. Thank goodness._ Erza slapped her, gently, on the back of the head. "I thought as much."

"Is everything all right over here?" Rogue asked, walking over with a glass in hand. Frosch waddled beside him with his usual smile. "Miss Ultear? Sir Erza, did something happen?"

"No," Erza snapped. "It was just the thought of something happening." Rogue looked from one Fairy Tail wizard to the other, confused.

"Did Natsu tell you about Future Lucy?" Ultear asked. Rogue shuddered and looked away. Erza grimaced and nodded. "I proposed killing the current Rogue as a solution." Frosch whimpered, forepaws going to his mouth. Rogue's jaw and throat tightened. "Natsu was less than eager, so I promised him I wouldn't harm Rogue."

"Oi, oi," Natsu called, and Ultear flinched again, "what's going on over here? Ultear, is Sabertooth giving you any trouble?" He strode over, watching Rogue as he approached.

"No." Ultear shook her head. "I was telling them about our...disagreement, on how to handle Future Rogue. What I proposed, and your response. I should have known you would never consider such a thing." Erza was caught between sympathy and frustration.

Natsu looked at Erza, somehow serious even in a pumpkin head. "Is she being stupid, Erza?" he asked. Erza nodded. Ultear grimaced. To their collective surprise, Natsu sighed, shoulders slumped. "Ultear...I did think about it." Ultear and Erza gasped as once. _Natsu?_ Erza wondered, staring. For some reason Erza couldn't comprehend, Rogue nodded. "Lucy..." Hints of tears glittered in his eyes, just before he closed them. "...she was dead. Right in front of me. I couldn't save her. I kept seeing Lisanna's grave, thinking, 'he's going after our Lucy next.' I was scared." _Oh. Oh, Natsu,_ Erza thought. Natsu shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been that scared. Not even with Acnologia." Natsu's head snapped back up, and he glared at Ultear.

"I lied to you," Ultear said, and Natsu blinked. Her voice sounded dead, empty. "I promised I wouldn't kill Rogue. Then, once the rest of you were gone, I found a good sniper's perch and prepared Flash Forward to snap Rogue's neck. I was one gesture away from murder."

"So." Gajeel walked over, staring at Ultear and crossing his arms. "When're we leaving?" Ultear blinked at him, head tilting the slightest fraction. "I was gonna do it too. Grim, I _wanted_ to do it. So if you can't be in Fairy Tail, I guess I can't, either." He looked over his shoulder. "Better decide fast. Gray and Jellal are gonna notice any minute now. Meredy's busy consoling Juvia, but she'll be on their heels as soon as one of 'em starts moving." Ultear swallowed. _Please, don't do this,_ Erza thought, too worried about saying the wrong thing again to join in. _"Atoning for your sins" – gods, Jellal, does one slip of the tongue cut so deeply?_

"You saved me," Rogue insisted. That got Ultear's attention, and her head snapped up to stare at him. "I don't know what you were thinking before you found me. What I do know is, I was ready to kill myself. You _stopped_ me, when it would have been the easiest thing to let me do it. I'm not the first person to ask, but that sounds like a Fairy Tail wizard to me."

"Rogue..." Ultear whispered. Erza smiled. _That's why Fairy Tail exists. Thank you, Rogue._

"He ain't dead, right?" Natsu asked, pointing a thumb at Rogue. "So you kept your promise!" He grinned for a moment. Then the smile vanished, and Natsu glared at her. "So I don't wanna hear you talking about leaving Fairy Tail, just because you _thought_ about it." Ultear sniffed, put her hands over her mouth, and started to cry. Gajeel and Rogue nodded. _Thank God._ Erza relaxed.

Natsu's smile vanished. "Uh, he's not dead, is he?" the Salamander asked, his voice trembling as he looked from the crying Ultear to Rogue. Erza blinked. Natsu appeared at Rogue's side, poking him in the arm. "I don't think you're a ghost," Natsu observed, getting in Rogue's face. "You're not a zombie, are you?"

Rogue stared back at Natsu for a moment. Then he yanked the pumpkin head off Natsu, got on his tip-toes, opened his mouth wide, and placed his teeth on the top of Natsu's head.

They all stood there for a moment, staring with round eyes. Then Natsu screamed, running away with his arms in the air. "AAAH! Rogue's a zombie! Run for your lives!" Natsu cried. Erza and Gajeel laughed. Ultear did too, if the sounds escaping from between her fingers were any hint.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch wailed, waddling away.

"I'm not a zombie," Rogue chuckled, scooping the Exceed up in his arms. "It was just a joke." He smiled at the still-fleeing Natsu. "I'll always be here for you, Frosch."

"Rogue!" Frosch cried, hugging the Dragon Slayer as much as his tiny arms allowed.

"I do..." Ultear sobbed, and Erza turned her attention back to her friend, "...I deserve...to live...!" Erza hugged her, letting Gray's sister cry on her shoulder. _Yes. Yes, you do._


	187. Vol 32, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Mercurius, X791: Laxus

Laxus grinned at the sight of Freed sitting at a table with Max, the two smiling at each other as they talked. _Well. It's about damn time,_ he thought, then checked on the others. Ultear had dried her eyes and was chatting up Sting and Rufus. Daphne was berating that idiot Ichiya for something. _I'm not going anywhere near that,_ Laxus decided, turning to find most of the Tower kids, Erza's old buddies and ex-Prayers alike, laughing at a table piled high with food. Jellal was the only absentee, doing his "totally-not-trying-to-look-cool" thing of standing on the balcony and staring out into Crocus. Elfman and Evergreen were dancing again, pretending not to look at each other. _Who are they trying to kid?_ Laxus wondered, grinning. Meredy was chatting with Bickslow; Bicks was pointing at his eyes while Merry was holding up a glowing wrist, both smiling as they talked.

Laxus' smile grew as he turned, only to vanish when he saw Cana sitting at a table, alone, sulking and staring at the Tower guys table. "Oi, Cana," Laxus said, dropping into the chair next to her, "you turning into Juvia, or what?"

"I will hit you with this," Cana grumbled, waving an empty wine bottle at him. "For your information, we're just buds. I know that the other Cana dated him. That's the Grim problem."

"I'm gonna need that in Ishgaran," Laxus quipped.

"He likes Ultear," Cana snapped back. Laxus's jaw dropped. _Zen God, what a mess,_ he realized. Cana nodded. "Good, you get it," she added, calming down somewhat. "The really weird thing is, Shou's not too screwed up about her being behind Jellal's brainwashing. He gets that she's been making up for what happened all this time. He just doesn't know how to talk to her."

Laxus snorted. "So, every guy ever," he retorted.

"Don't be stupid, Laxus," Cana sighed, leaning forward and peering at the Tower group. "Ultear's way better at hiding how screwed up she is than Blue, but she's still an S-Class mess." She shook her head. "She ships him with me big time, because they feel like they let that other Shou die and want to get it right in our world." She shook her head. "Why am I smarter drunk than most people are sober?"

"When are you sober?" Laxus sighed, grabbing an unopened bottle before Cana could. "Look, just tell Ultear that you're not into him. You adopted her, right? She'll listen to you."

After a few seconds, Cana sighed and nodded. "I hate it when you're right." She made a half-hearted effort to grab the bottle Laxus held, then stood and headed for Ultear. As casually as he could, Laxus went after her. _Huh. Maybe I can fix my own biggest mistake while I'm here._

They found Ultear and Sting talking by themselves, Rufus having joined Jellal of all people. "Yes. I think he's going to be all right," Ultear said, looking into her drink. "A sense of humor is always a good sign." She looked up and smiled at the new Sabertooth guild master. "Rogue will need friends more than anything else. Maybe even something more."

Sting blushed. _Oh, God, Mira and Cana have backup._ Laxus paled. _And Ultear played the Magic Council and three different masterminds, all at once. I'd better warn the guys._ While Laxus worried, Sting looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I screwed that up months ago," he admitted, shaking his head. "Rogue tried to tell me how messed up Sabertooth was. I blew him off. We stayed friends, but..." he shrugged. "Anyway, I think he liked Lady Minerva. She wasn't always...the woman you saw in the Games."

"Ah. That explains a few things." Ultear rubbed her chin. "Do you think she is fond of him?" _And she adapts fast._ Laxus considered that while Cana smirked. _That'll help Cana, I think._

"I'm not really good at any of this stuff." Sting smiled, hand still on the back of his neck. "You may have noticed."

"Thank you for helping Master Sting, even if he seems hopeless," Lector added, nodding.

Sting stared at his partner, eyes bulging. "Lector!" he blurted. Ultear chuckled.

"Oi, you two," Cana said, striding over and putting her arm around Ultear. "Need help with your guild, blondie?"

Sting looked over at where Rogue and Frosch were talking to Angel. Sabertooth's new master smiled. "No, I think I'm good. Thanks." He nodded to Ultear. "I'm going to check on them. You two stay out of trouble, all right?" He walked away, waving, Lector running to keep up.

Ultear shook her head. "My, my. So many of these children to look out for. I don't know how Jellal does it."

"Blue can manage without you for a while," Cana insisted. "We need to talk." Ultear straightened, going a touch pale. "You're sweet, nee-san, but Shou and I aren't like that." Laxus was amazed at how quickly Ultear relaxed, the color returning to her face. "Don't get me wrong. I like him. He's my bro." She gave Ultear a gentle shake. "That's all he is, okay?"

"I wish I were more surprised," Ultear admitted with a sigh. "The way he leaped to your defense when Bacchus – well. I suppose it's as appropriate for a brother as it was for a boyfriend." Cana chuckled. "Still, he has a crush on someone. It's quite obvious." _Really?_ Laxus wondered.

Cana laughed outright at that. "Oi! Shou!" she called. Shou grinned at his old friends and headed over, Erza's smile growing. _Man, I hope Titania knows the score,_ Laxus worried, while Shou reached them. "Will you tell my nee-san here that we're just buds?"

"Oh, _that's_ what's been going on," Shou replied, still smiling as he shook his head. "I wondered why you, Jellal-nii, and Meredy were being weird about us." Ultear shrugged. "It's okay. We're really good friends now, but that's all."

"Right, that's settled," Cana said, then shoved a wide-eyed Ultear right up to him, then let go. "Ask her to dance."

Ultear turned a wide-eyed stare at her adopted sister that Laxus could only call terror. Shou's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?" he stammered, turning bright red. _Heh. At least Cana had his number,_ he realized, while card boy's mouth worked as he tried to find words. "CANA!"

"She had a rough day, and I know you want to," Cana continued, while Laxus groaned and held his head. _What did Erza call this? The "blunt trauma" approach?_ he remembered. Still, Ultear's terror melted away, and she looked from one to the other, confused. "You don't have to find words. Dancing is its own language."

"I, uh," Shou swallowed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. So. Ultear. Would you like to – I mean, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

For a moment, Laxus thought Ultear was going to faint. _Well whaddaya know. I think it's going to work._ Looking away just a fraction, she took Shou's hand. "I – I'd be honored," she replied, and Laxus walked up to Cana when the two walked towards the dance floor.

To his surprise, Shou was a pretty good dancer. Laxus almost didn't believe it when he realized Ultear was letting the guy lead. "You're pretty good at this," Shou noted, his whole face bright red.

"I learned to excel in all hobbies of the wealthy and influential, but," Ultear swallowed, "I never engaged in any of them to enjoy myself." She leaned into him, and Shou looked like _he_ might faint as she rested her cheek on his chest. "This...is nice."

Cana whirled on Laxus, grabbing his shoulder with her smile beaming. "Not bad, lightning boy," she quipped. "What do you do for an encore, get through Blue's thick skull?"

"Nah," Laxus said, smiling at her. "Forgive me if I'm a little rusty at this, but..." he held out a hand and bowed a fraction, leaving Cana blinking at him with wide eyes. "Cana Alberona, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

It was an effort not to laugh when she stammered for a few seconds, failing to get a single coherent word out, but putting her hand in his was answer enough. He guided her out to the dance floor, and led her through the steps. "You're better at this drunk than most people are sober," Laxus noted.

"Shut up," Cana blurted, looking away. "I thought...after your dad, Mirajane, the Fighting Festival, Tenrou...I didn't think you'd ever..."

"Get my head out of my ass?" Laxus chuckled. Cana pouted, then followed Ultear's lead and rested her head on his chest. A sudden suspicion jolted through him like lightning. "Wait. Did you have a crush on me, Cana?"

"I told you to shut up," she muttered, holding him closer in spite of her retort. "Right now, just dance, okay?"

"Okay," He agreed, slowing their pace. If he were honest with himself, Laxus like the feel of Cana close to him. _I could get used to this,_ he realized.


	188. Vol 33, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Three: What Passes For Normal**

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Meredy

"Wow!" Meredy cheered, looking around the new hall, then grinned at Mirajane. "The people of Magnolia are amazing!"

"Mm, mm," Mira agreed, already cooking up the first set of meals with Kinana and Richard. "They've always been generous, in spite of the trouble the guild causes them on occasion."

"'On occasion?'" half the guild replied, bleaching out. Meredy laughed. _I love Fairy Tail._ The entire hall was bustling with people helping set up tables, stock supplies, arrange the library (to Levy's exacting specifications), and prep defenses for the inevitable next attack.

Meredy frowned at Jellal, who was sitting at one of the tables by himself. He stared at the wood, back rippling, but otherwise unmoving. "Ooo. Jellal, if you are over there beating yourself up for something stupid...!" She stalked towards her fathe– big brother, glaring.

"It's not what it looks like," Wally said, appearing in front of her from a stream of flying cubes.

Meredy blinked. "Huh? Then what's wrong with him?"

"Porlyusica gave Jellal-nii a potion just before we entered Magnolia," Wally explained, lowering his hat to hide his sunglasses. _It's not like you can see his eyes anyway,_ she grumbled. "It's to make sure his arm heals properly, and it does something dandy with Mystogan's magic staff arsenal. There's just one problem. Oi, Mirajane!" he called. Meredy turned.

Mirajane headed towards Jellal with a tray that looked like it was for all of Team Erza. Meredy whistled. "Wow. Where's the party?"

"In Jellal's stomach," Mira said, smile broadening.

Meredy's eyes bulged. She rushed over to her nii-san, getting her first good look at his face since they settled into the hall. He'd gone back to his Crime Sorciere armor, albeit without the cloth that had their logo on it, and his pants were the blue of their cloaks.. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and his jaw quivered. "Fine..." he whispered. "...I'm fine..." Meredy gulped. _What did that forest witch do to him?_

Mirajane placed the whole tray in front of Jellal, including half a roast chicken, a huge baked potato, a large bowl of Fairy Ramen, a rice medley, and a full salad. Mira was still setting down a glass of fruit punch when Jellal wrenched the drumstick off and tore into it. "Congratulations, Jellal – that's the very first meal served in our new hall," Mira said. Jellal nodded.

Meredy stared for the handful of seconds it took for her beloved mentor and role model to strip the drumstick to the bone. Jellal looked up at her and blinked. "Side effect," he said to Meredy. "Thank you, Mira," he added, then attacked the Fairy Ramen as if it were an invasion force.

Meredy backed away, eyes round and blank. "O-okay," she stammered. Jellal didn't seem to notice, already halfway through his ramen when Gray moved aside so Meredy wouldn't back into him. "Gray! I'm sorry, I just – Jellal's – that's freaking me out."

"Porlyusica?" Gray asked, so calm he didn't even tug at his shirt. Meredy nodded, returning her attention to the stranger tearing through Jellal's meal. "I figured. She gets more pissed than usual when someone messes up internal stuff. I'm pretty sure she does this on purpose."

"Gray," Meredy whispered, "one time, I got sick while Lahar was chasing us through some canyons. Jellal went three days without food to make sure I didn't have to go without. After we got clear, he put us back on our normal regimen like nothing happened. It was like he wasn't even hungry." Jellal turned on his salad like a human vacuum.

"That sounds like Jellal," Erza said, and Meredy only managed to not jump from long experience of Mom appearing out of nowhere like that. "Rations were meager in the Tower. Jellal insisted on sharing his when one of us was hurt or unwell." Titania smiled as she watched him eat. "Porlyusica is not to be underestimated." Not knowing what to say to that, Meredy nodded. "If he asks about us once he's finished, please let him know that Gray, Wendy, and Carla are coming with me to deal with a group of bandits plaguing a small town. It should be a simple mission, and I expect us to return soon."

Meredy nodded. "Thanks, Erza. Good luck." She left Erza's team to their preparations and Jellal to his meal, heading to the still-sparse job board. Nab was already there, looking over flyers. _This feels so weird,_ she thought. _After spending my whole life on the run, just looking for a normal job to take is what's strange._

"Anything catch your eye?" Ultear asked, striding up with Cobra beside her.

Meredy grinned at her mother, but it faded in short order. "They're all kind of easy," she explained, waving at the board. "I'd look at the S-Class board, but Jellal's still eating."

"You can't take an S-Class mission without an S-Class wizard," Cobra said, taking a bubbling purple drink that Kinana handed to him as she went past, "but you're allowed to look at 'em."

Meredy squeed and ran upstairs, smiling at Mom's indulgent sigh. She scanned the flyers, amazed at the number and variety. _There's almost as many up here as downstairs,_ she mused. _I guess these just don't get done as often._ One with the silhouette of a classic horned demon caught her eye. _Musutafu? Oh, it's in Seven._ Meredy scowled. _Right on the Bosco border._ She grabbed the flyer and jogged downstairs. "Oi, Cobra, where's the rest of the team?"

"Eh, we're a pretty big bunch now," Cobra explained. "Midnight took the rest of my old crew, plus Yukino, on a monster hunt." He grinned when she pouted. "I can hear you, kid. Erza took half her team on another job, too. Just because we're not gonna hang out all the time anymore doesn't mean we're not family. Anyway, Gajeel and Pantherlily want to team up with us." Meredy brightened.

"Well, some of can't hear you think, Meredy," Ultear added. _Thank goodness,_ Meredy thought. Cobra's grin grew. "What do you have there?"

"A request from a Count Shoto Todoroki to help defeat, and I quote, 'the Demon King of Evil.' I didn't know Uta had competition," Meredy said, half-smiling at her teammates. "Where's Daphne?"

"In her workshop," Cobra sighed. "If you hear an explosion and it isn't Natsu, that's her." Meredy gulped. "Yeah, she's probably not coming on this one either. Man, I hope the boss gets to those headphone filters soon." They all looked at Jellal, who'd devoured his entire meal, except for one chicken wing and a third of his rice. They sweat-dropped as one when he tore into the wing with his bare hands.

"I never, ever want Porlyusica mad at me," Meredy whimpered. Ultear and Cobra nodded.

Gajeel chuckled as he joined them, Pantherlily calm at his ankles alongside. "You catch on fast, Merry. Gee hee!" Meredy twiddled her fingers, smiling in spite of herself. _"Merry?" Turnabout's fair, I guess._ Ultear smiled as well, eyes flickering to the ceiling for a second.

"So!" Mirajane called over, handing an empty tray to Lisanna without missing a step. "Does Team Jellal have room for one more?"

"Who've ya got in mind, She-Demon?" Gajeel asked. Cobra sighed while Mirajane raised an eyebrow, still smiling. The Iron Dragon Slayer swallowed. "Zera and Chronos, Mirajane, it's just one mission."

"It's an S-Class mission," Mira pointed out, "and I have ulterior motives." Ultear groaned. Mira sweat-dropped while Meredy giggled. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Are we supposed to be happy that you admit you're scheming?" Gajeel said with a gulp. _Yeah, actually, you are,_ Meredy grinned.

Cobra shrugged. "Relax, metal-head. They're just plotting to get the boss together with his redhead." He finished off his bubbling, hissing drink. "This won't finish the job, but if they pull it off, it ought to move those two dorks in the right direction." He turned his attention to the mission flyer. "What the Grim's a 'Nomu,' anyway?"

"It's a type of Etherious," Jellal explained as he walked towards them. Meredy stared at him. He'd changed into Mystogan's disguise from the waist-up, but still wore a Jellal-blue version of his Crime Sorciere slacks and his usual boots. He ate an apple, straight through the scarf. "They're one of the most powerful mass-production A-Class varieties. Why is that relevant?"

"S-Class mission," Meredy said, handing him the flyer. "I was hoping you'd take it, and we could go back to hero-ing. Why are you wearing half a Mystogan suit?"

Jellal looked over the flyer, eyes flickering through the single paragraph several times. "I'm more comfortable representing Fairy Tail as Mystogan, but nothing could make those pants less ridiculous. The top's what matters anyway."

Meredy was about to object further when Ultear put a hand on her shoulder and made psychic contact. _Meredy, he's doing something for his own comfort._ The Maguilty Mage almost gasped, swallowing it just in time. _Exactly. Let's not discourage him from acknowledging his own feelings, okay?_

 _Fine,_ Meredy conceded. _I'm definitely going to work on this when we get back, though. I'm tired of Ishgar's greatest hero being ashamed of himself._

Ultear smiled. _Agreed._


	189. Vol 33, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Musutafu, X791: Pantherlily

(((ANNOTATION: My Hero Academia characters, fantasy AU versions, native to Earthland-1)))

"Stargate!" Mystogan chanted. The turning runes formed a circular opening, waves of etheric mist within parting to reveal an advanced city. Gleaming towers of blue glass stood alongside more traditional ones of brick and mortar. Magic signs hovered above the streets and glowed from the sides of buildings, advertising every imaginable form of wares. _Impressive,_ Pantherlily mused.

"So you can just...do that, now," Mirajane whispered.

Meredy laughed. "He's been working on transportation magic for years. Ultear and Midnight's Hyperspace combo-spell just nudged him over the finish line."

Lily nodded. "Prince Jellal learned transportation magic long ago. It stands to reason that his Earthland counterpart would work out similar wizardry."

"He's talkin' fancy again," Gajeel quipped, grinning at Pantherlily. "What, did you get too good for us all of a sudden, Lily?" The Exceed folded his arms. _Honestly, Gajeel._

"You clearly have enough energy to banter and walk at the same time. Let's go," Mystogan ordered, striding through the Stargate. Gajeel snorted, Lily grinned at him, and the rest of the Sorciere-plus team followed their leader to the kingdom of Seven.

Watching Musutafu through the gateway had been a sight. Entering the city was a revelation. It reminded Pantherlily of Edolas Royal City, with magic-powered signs, lights, and floating trains all around them. Stores sold all manner of magic goods alongside mundane ones, from inexpensive l-comm crystals to advanced Archive projectors the size of dinner tables. Meredy whistled. "I think I know where I want to retire," she quipped.

A boy in a green vest that matched his hair and eyes, a knight with some form of speed magic, and an adorable witch girl riding a staff instead of a broom came charging towards them. "Stop him!" the green boy cried.

"Stop who?" Meredy asked, looking around them.

The knight directed Meredy's attention above them, repeatedly, with chopping hand motions that looked to Pantherlily like an airship landing instructor having spasms. "Up there! With the raincoat! And the top hat! Also a cane!" he explained, more gestures accompanying each sentence-chunk.

"He captured two of our friends!" the witch explained, taking a moment to cover her mouth as she flew higher. "Urp – it's Compression Magic, they're kind of in marbles!"

Pantherlily shot into the air, Mystogan following a moment later with Meteor Wave. They found the man described by the youngsters, wearing a black and white mask that covered his entire face. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, moving with weightless grace that Pantherlily couldn't help but respect. _If he has captured children, I cannot take him lightly,_ the Exceed decided, growing both himself and his sword to full size. "Halt, villain!" Lily commanded, pointing his sword at the strange wizard.

"I think not," their prey replied, crouching to leap away all the faster. Mystogan darted in front of their target before he could escape. The masked wizard screamed, two marble-like spheres falling from his hand. "M-Mystogan? But that means – Fairy Tail!"

"Yes," Mystogan replied, snatching the mask from his opponent's face. _We're losing the children, Your Highness,_ Pantherlily thought, diving for the orbs. "Your misdirection was clever, but useless against basic sensory magic." Mystogan reached into the inside of the mask, pulling out two more spheres just as Lily caught his. _Oh,_ Pantherlily realized, looking at the empty glass marbles in his hand.

The instant Meteor Wave made contact, two figures appeared in front of Jellal, both on their hands and knees. One was a teen in blue nobleman's garb, his hair half-white and half-red, a burn mark surrounding his left eye. The other was a woman with green hair like the short boy's, wearing what looked like a barmaid's dress adorned with floral trim and a green apron. Her thin tongue dangled out far enough that it could amaze Bickslow. "What – you!" the nobleman cried, pointing his right hand at his former captor. A wave of ice that would have impressed Gray lashed out.

"My performance is ruined!" the villain wailed. "Kurogiri!" A portal made of black mist formed behind the man, and he vanished into it.

Pantherlily and Mystogan snorted in perfect time. Then Myst turned to the young wizards. "Are you two all right? " he asked. Pantherlily chuckled and shrank back to standard Exceed size. Ultear and Mirajane landed behind him, the witch girl and Cobra close behind.

"Yes, thank you, kero," the green-haired girl replied, standing up (more or less).

The nobleman in blue got to his feet as well, then bowed. "You have our gratitude, sir," he added.

"It is what we were hired for," Myst explained, summoning the mission paper to hand. "The dark portal matched the energy signature on the flyer. Are you Count Shoto Todoroki?"

"I am," Count Shoto said. "This is Miss Asui Tsuyu – I mean, Tsuyu Asui. She's a friend, and a capable Take Over wizard."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Fernandes, kero," Tsuyu said to Mystogan, nodding.

"Likewise," Mystogan whispered, rubbing his chin. "You're Nihonese. I see." _That's the heritage of his friend Shou,_ Lily remembered.

"We're of Nihonese descent," Shoto amended, while the witch girl levitated Gajeel, Meredy, and her two young friends to the roof. "Our families have lived in Seven and Bosco for several generations now." He sighed. "It's true that we kept much of our culture. Some of that was good. Other parts...were not."

"Like what?" the green-haired boy asked. Shoto's fingers went to his scar. "That doesn't have anything to do with the old country, Shoto. Every nation has fa–er, people like that!"

"Midoriya-kun," Shoto whispered.

The witch girl cleared her throat. "Er, sorry. We should do the rest of the introductions, huh? I'm Ochako Uraraka, and these are my friends Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida." She indicated the boy in green and the knight, respectively.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Tenya declared, bowing deeply enough that his chest was parallel to the ground.

Izuku's bow was not quite so emphatic, but he rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. "Er...what he said. Thank you for rescuing our friends."

Meredy chuckled and walked over. "Relax, kids. All part of the service." She pouted for a moment. "Though I swear, I'm going to learn a flight spell first thing when we get back."

"You're not that much older than us," Shoto complained, though his voice was calm. _Hm. His voice is always calm. That reminds me of the prince, in ways I wish it didn't,_ Lily thought, remembering how lost and alone his Jellal had been in those early days.

"Heh...sorry about that," Meredy apologized, rubbing the back of her neck much the way Izuku had. "I get treated like a kid way too much myself."

Mirajane patted Meredy on the shoulder. "Maybe you could add wings to Maguilty Shell," she said, and Meredy's eyes lit up. The She-Demon strode to stand beside Mystogan. "We're all fellow wizards here," she reassured the children. Pantherlily nodded. _She should have the matter under control in short order,_ Lily thought. "Was that masked man working for this Demon King?" she asked, pointing at the flyer.

"We believe so," Tenya said, trading the emphatic gestures for adjusting his glasses. "Mr. Compress works for a dark wizard who calls himself Tomura Shigaraki, but that's almost certainly not his real name."

"'Funereal Death Grip?' Probably not, no," Mystogan agreed, tugging his mask up. _He speaks Nihonese?_ Lily wondered. He wasn't the only curious one, based on the looks the youngsters gave him.

"I agree," Izuku said, mirroring Mystogan's chin-holding pose. "Shigaraki appears to lead Apocalypse Vanguard, but he reports to one he calls 'Sensei,' so it's clear he answers to someone. We think that someone is All For One, but at the moment it's just conjecture based on..." the boy continued muttering at high speed. Lily couldn't keep up.

Mystogan held up a hand, and the green-haired wizard stumbled to a mumbling halt. "That portal mist is our primary lead, correct?" he asked. Izuku nodded. "Good. I'll – yes, Ultear?"

Pantherlily looked from their leader to the time wizard. Ultear's smile was downright disturbing. "Well, since our friend Compress was so eager to show off his sleight of hand, I thought I'd see if mine compares." She held out her hand, and one of her orbs floated over it. An image of a small bar appeared within the sphere, where several men, one woman, and one Lily couldn't work out were looking at the compression wizard. The other mages turned appreciative looks toward Ultear, then focused on the image.

The dark wizards were, even in Lily's long experience, a weird bunch. Their leader wore a black body stocking covered in hands, including one over the man's face. The bartender was a serene cloud of darkness in a suit, his/its only discernable facial features two large golden eye fields. Next to the hand-covered leader was a man in a long coat; most of his visible skin was burn-scarred. Beside him was a blonde girl in an outfit much like Erza's unarmored dress, with a half-mask dangling around her chin, a weapon-pack on her back, and several green pouches that looked like they held weapons. Opposite them were a man wearing black and silver armor that covered every centimeter, and a lizard-man with about ten swords strapped to a single hilt. The indeterminate-gender person was well-muscled, with hints of curves, thick lips, sunglasses, and a massive staff suggesting tremendous strength.

"They look formidable," Mystogan noted.

Ultear nodded. "Every one of them would be one of Fairy Tail's stronger wizards if they joined," she explained. "Shigaraki is accepting the compress guy's apology. The others are surprised. The creature tending the bar is praising his maturity."

"This is bad," Izuku muttered. "If Shigaraki is getting smarter, we might never find the rest of our friends." His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

Mystogan's head whipped around to look at Izuku. "The rest? More of your guild mates have been captured?"

"Five," Shoto said, grimacing.

"Oi, time girl, can the rest of us hear the bad guy bar?" Gajeel asked. Lily sighed.

"Not unless you want them to know I'm eavesdropping," Ultear mumbled, eyes half-closed.

"They captured Lady Yaoyorozu and her bodyguard Kyoka by attacking the shopping district they were in and threatening civilians," Izuku explained. "They got Kacchan – um, Katsuki and Eijiro by challenging Kacchan to a fight. Master Yagi..." He swallowed and looked away. "We don't know what happened, but I know they have him."

"Your magic?" Mystogan asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Izuku nodded. "We'll find them," he reassured the lad. "That's why we're here." After a moment, Myst pulled down his mask and smiled at Izuku. The boy lit up like a Fantasia Festival. "Ultear?"

"They've decided to use the boys as hostages," Ultear explained, eyes still unfocused. "Katsuki and Eijiro, from the sound of it. They want the green-haired boy and his 'Hero Soul.' I take it that's his magic?"

"Yes. It's a Take Over variant," Izuku explained. "Master Yagi passed it down to me. It was a secret until he disappeared, but now..." he closed his eyes. "I wasn't even done training with it when..."

"Don't worry," Mirajane insisted, and Izuku looked up at her. She, too, smiled at him. "I'll help you until we find your mentor. Okay?"

Izuku nodded. "Mm!" _He's so much like my Jellal was as a child,_ Pantherlily thought. _I must – I_ will _– help him save his friends!_


	190. Vol 33, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Musutafu, X791: Mirajane

"That's all?" Gajeel rumbled, punching his palm. "It ain't much of a hideout."

Mystogan straightened, covering his face again. Mira was one of the few accustomed enough to him to see the frown through his mask. _It really is like having the old Mystogan back,_ she mused. "Do not underestimate them," he warned, eyes narrowing. "They lack resources, but make up for it with magic, cunning, and resolve."

"Then let's not waste time," Cobra suggested. "They don't know we're here, but they're nervous. Hand-guy knows who you are." He snorted, almost smiling. Mira smiled for him. "He's a lot like I was just before you got us out of, you know, where we were."

"Can we turn them?" Mira asked, looking from Myst to little Izuku, then back to Cobra. "Maybe they're not all bad."

"Maybe," Cobra admitted, scowling. "The world's screwed some of them over in spectacular fashion. "Hands' parents were murdered right in front of him when he was about five, and the only person who stopped to help was the All For One guy." The kids gasped, except for Shoto, who merely frowned. "He's their ace, and a Crash wizard, like Gildarts – not as powerful, but who is? Anyway, the burn victim – Zera child of Zen, his _father_ did that to him." This time all five gasped, and Shoto turned pale. Cobra whirled on the split-haired boy. "Sorry, kid, but you're right." Then he turned his scowl on Izuku. "Don't ask. He'll tell you if he wants to."

"It's all right," Shoto whispered, not sounding anywhere on the same continent as all right. "If we're going to face them, they need to know. He's my nii-san Toya." Most of them gaped, Mira included. "My father's an important duke in Bosco. He answers to King Bradley himself. Growing up with him was...difficult." Mirajane held most of the She-Demon back, but claws rippled from her fingertips. "I thought Toya was dead."

Mystogan and Cobra shared a look. "We'll help your family once we deal with this Vanguard," Myst promised. "Cobra?"

"The nutcase in the silver helmet copies himself, but he got messed up duplicating. Now he's out of his mind, even by our standards. The lady with the staff was assigned male at birth, and her magic turns people into magnets based on their gender – which pissed some people off, because it works on identity, not the bio-bits." He shrugged while Mira snarled. _Sometimes, I really understand why wizards go Dark,_ she thought.

"The other four are mostly just jerks. Blondie's a shape-changing psycho slasher who's stalking the green hero back there," Cobra continued, pointing at Izuku with a thumb while the boy's eyes widened. "The lizard guy's able to turn his sword-thing into a drill, and has a murderous chip on his shoulder about Seven's wizard culture. Marble-guy's a jerk who likes to show off. The mist wizard's the real piece of work, though. At least the others care about their _nakama."_ Cobra gasped. "Holy crap. He's running the hands guy for that All For One character. Shigaraki's real name is Shimura. They killed his parents specifically so they could recruit him, because his grandma gave Midoriya's teacher Hero Soul." Mirajane froze, fists clenched as she shuddered.

"No way..." Ochako whimpered. Izuku was crying, unable even to respond.

"They're still the enemy, kero," Tsuyu reminded them.

Mystogan's eyes narrowed again. "We'll see about that. I think I want a word with this All For One."

"Save a piece for me," Mira joined in, teeth clenched. "We should hit them soon, take down the three we can't reason with, try to talk to the other four."

"So what're we waiting for?" Gajeel demanded. "Let's go pound 'em!"

"Cobra, Ochako, you double-team the Crash mage. Gajeel, Shoto, neutralize the fire wizard. Meredy, Tenya, handle the replicator. Lily, Tsuyu, you're on the person-magnetizer. I'll help Izuku with the transformation wizard. Ultear, you should be able to handle the sword mage. Mirajane." Mystogan's smile was thin and wan behind his mask. "I'm not going to try to stop you from fighting the darkness wizard. Don't kill him if you can help it, all right?" Mirajane grinned and nodded, Satan Soul causing the youngsters by gasp as she called on its power. "I'm about to open my gate. Mirajane goes in first, then everyone else in the order I gave. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Stargate!"

Mirajane dashed in. "Evil Spark!" she chanted, and her spell slammed the dark mist figure into the wall. She turned to bore into the others with She-Demon eyes. The witch girl was already levitating their leader while Cobra breathed sleep gas on him, catching a few of the others on the edges of it. "You should surrender."

"Like Grim," the scarred fire wizard – Toya – snarled, blue flame spiraling around his arm. Then Shoto covered it in ice while Gajeel pinned him in a Meteor Iron bear hug. Toya's eyes widened, which was painful just to watch with the staples under the man's eyes. "Sho...to..."

"It's going to be all right, Toya," Shoto whispered. The older brother's shock disappeared into a snarl, but that vanished a moment later. The rest of the team was through, and Apocalypse Vanguard was neutralized. Mystogan's sleep magic took care of most of them. The blonde girl looked cute in a strange way, her smile wide even as she snored. Only Toya was still awake, Gajeel watching him with one hand turned into a sword.

Myst turned his attention to the hand-covered leader, pointing his fin-staff at the man. A circle of golden light pinned the dark wizard's arms to his sides. Tomura stirred and stood, glaring at Mystogan through the fingers of the hand on his face. "You," he whispered, cracked lips spreading in a scowl. "What are you doing here, you damn bonus boss? Aren't you in that legal guild now?"

"Yes," Shoto retorted, his gaze cool and unrelenting. "I hired them."

Mystogan removed his mask again, walking over to the young guild master. "I would like your permission to make telepathic contact. There's something I want to show you." His jaw tightened. "I swear to you, I will not try to alter your thoughts with mind control. I only intend to show you facts."

A wide, mad grin spread across Shigaraki's face. "Oh, a game. I've heard you're good at games, Jellal Fernandes." Jellal flinched. Mirajane twitched, keeping a tight grip on Satan Soul. "Don't worry. I like games too. Let's play."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jellal muttered, then held up his hand, a gentle blue glow shining in his palm. A flicker of that radiance went to the foreheads of Jellal, Tomura, and Kurogiri. Mira dipped her finger in the light on Kurogiri's forehead. The two conscious men stiffened, and the golden light that pinned Tomura vanished.

Mirajane felt their memories pass between each other. Tomura – Tenko – saw though Jellal's eyes as his father murdered his mother, he was chained in the Tower of Heaven, then bound by Nemesis. Jellal watched in horror as Tenko's parents were slaughtered before him at the same age Jellal lost his mother, only to watch everyone pass by the pleading boy. Only "Sensei" stopped to help, teaching Tenko hatred, cruelty, and terrible magic skill. _So much...like me..._ they thought as one.

Each felt the difference. In the Tower of Heaven, Jellal found comrades: Millianna, Shou, Wally, Rob, Simon, and most of all, Erza. All For One – long ago, Wan LaPointe – chose all of Tenko's companions. Some were mentors, like Kurogiri. Others were servants, like the duplicator Jin. None were truly friends. What Wan ensured Tenko never had, Nemesis had taken from Jellal and Brain – _another LaPointe,_ they realized as one – kept him that way. One imprisoned in the dark. The other, taught never to even imagine the value of light.

Both men screamed and staggered. Mira gasped in time with several of the others, but Meredy moved first. "Jellal!" she cried, casting Sensory Link to bond with him. "Follow my voice, you're not there any more, please come back!"

All at once, both men snapped out of it, screams stopping as they regained their footing. "Th...thanks, Meredy," Jellal breathed, pulling his mask back on. "Tenko Shimura. Do you still think this is a game?"

Tenko shuddered, then reached for the hand on his face. It took him several seconds to remove it, cradling the bizarre mask in his hands. "In a way, it is. Sensei Wan turned us all into pawns for his game with the keepers of the Hero Soul. Kurogiri was a rook." He grimaced, glaring at the warp-gate wizard. "I was the king, but only in terms of chess – the piece he wanted standing at the end. I never imagined Kurogiri held me in such contempt..." _I know he's done terrible things,_ Mira thought, _but I can't help feeling sorry for Tenko. I wonder if this is what would have happened to Laxus if Ivan had taken him._

"What about the rest of us?" Toya demanded. He burned Shota's ice away, but didn't fight back otherwise. "That bastard promised us revenge."

"Oh, we were going to give it to you, Dabi," Tenko sighed, looking at his glove-mask. _Dabi?_ Mira wondered. "We were going to kill your father once you gave the word. Sensei thought it would be perfect to kill him at home, forcing him to use his own flames to destroy his tower." Toya's eyes widened again, and this time the seam between the staples bled a few drops. They trickled down his face like tears. "Yes. That would have killed your mother, sister, and remaining brother." Shoto snarled and took a step towards Tenko, but Izuku put a hand on the dual-style wizard and shook his head. "I trust that rescuing them instead will demonstrate my sincerity?"

"This is a sudden change of heart," Toya growled, watching Tenko through narrowed eyes.

"My entire life is a lie," Tenko whispered, hugging the hand mask. "I thought Sensei cared about me. He was brighter than the sun, pouring life into my emptiness. He murdered my mother and father, so he could turn me into...this. All just to hurt the Hero of Might." He shook his head. "There were hints. Clues. I think he wanted me to wonder, when I was alone in the dark." His jaw tightened. "I'll make him regret that."

Izuku looked down. "When this is over...you know we have to turn you in, right?" Tenko nodded.

"That may..." Myst began, then stopped. Again, Mirajane recognized the scowl beneath the mask.

"Sorry, boss," Cobra shrugged, "but I think you've reached your limit, when it comes to saving people from the Council."

"We'll see." Myst looked at Kurogiri, and Mirajane hauled the mist wizard up by the collar. That woke him up, and the dark wizard yelped. "For now, we must rescue the remaining captives. Hello, Kurogiri. We need to talk."

Kurogiri snorted – an impressive feat with no visible nose. "You're too kind-hearted, Fernandes. All of Ishgar knows how merciful you are."

Mirajane pulled him around so they faced one another, mere centimeters away. Kurogiri screeched, eyes flaring wide. "Oh? It's true that Jellal is gentle, no matter how he denies it," she agreed. Kurogiri trembled. "Do you know who I am, villain?" The dark wizard nodded at the She-Demon. "Good. Where are Count Shoto's friends?" Evil Spark crackled around Mirajane's fingers.

Kurogiri told her.


	191. Vol 33, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Seven-Bosco Border, X791: Cobra

Erik the Cobra had heard a lot of suffering, cruelty, and general malice in his life. To his eternal shame, he'd committed more than a little of it. Standing in front of Todoroki Tower, listening to it from the Seven side of the border, was enough to make him sick with fury. _What kind of monster treats his own wife like that...his sons...his daughter! Even_ Brain _didn't pull crap like that!_

Toya and Shoto looked at each other. There were always bits of thought lost in translation. The older brother didn't realize how little interest the younger had in revenge, and the half-and-half kid didn't get how badly the burn victim wanted it. Still, they came closer than most when they nodded – they both wanted to save the rest of their family, and live free of their old man's shadow. _That part, I get,_ Cobra decided, remembering how Brain had mocked them at the end of the Infinity Clock caper. _Not that it was our proudest moment,_ he admitted to himself.

The boss looked to him. "They're all in the top room of the tower, like Cremation Man said," Cobra explained. "It's visiting time."

"Then it is also liberation time. Stargate!" Mystogan chanted, the portal opening to a magnificent Nihon-style bedroom. Rei, Fuyumi, and Natsuo Todoroki all turned to stare; unlike the brothers with Cobra, they all had white hair, except for red spikes in Fuyumi's. Rei's eyes went to her sons for a moment, then locked onto Ultear in shock. _Nee-san?_ she wondered, and Cobra's jaw almost fell off his face. Myst and Ultear gasped as well.

"Count Shoto, do you know your mother's maiden name?" Mystogan breathed.

"Milkovich," Ultear gasped. Shoto nodded. "She's my aunt. Oh, Zen."

"There's no time for this now," Toya insisted. "Mystogan, mom's chained to the wall by her ankle–" the boss' eyes burned golden, and every link in the chain shattered. The manacle tore from her leg an instant later, with Jellal not leaving so much as a bruise. "Come on!" both free brothers cried, holding out their hands.

Their brother and sister threw their mother's arms around their shoulders and ran through the portal. Jellal closed it with a clap of his hands. The Todorokis collapsed into a mass, mutual hug. Toya apologized as though trying to catch up to the boss in one sitting. Rei's mind was a fountain of joy to rival Scarlet's at the boss' acquittal. Cobra couldn't help a smile. _Every once in a while, my magic doesn't suck._

There was an eruption on the horizon like a volcano erupting, a streak of crimson and orange flew at them. The three ex-captives stumbled back, eyes wide, while Toya, Shoto, and Ultear strode between them and the oncoming explosion. It landed in the form of a massive red-haired man in a blue officer's uniform topped with a nobleman's cape. Fire surrounded his eyes, and his beard was styled in the form of a flame. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Return to the tower, immediately!"

"You must be Duke Enji Todoroki," Mystogan said, striding towards the fire mage. "Greetings. I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail." Cobra could hear the man clamping down on his desire to pummel the abusive piece of trash. Though it frustrated him to no end, Cobra did the same.

"You're _talking_ to him?" Toya snarled, blue fires as fierce as Salamander's roaring around his hands. "I get that you don't want to kill him, but I thought we were going to pound this monster!"

"I'm not the murderer, boy," Duke Todoroki retorted, flickers of flame playing between his fingers.

"You've got five times my kill count working for that slave trader Bradley," Toya snapped, his flames burning hotter. "Wrap your murdering in legal niceties all you want, but you make me look like a damn Light wizard!"

"Enough," Tenko sighed, holding out a hand to bar Toya's path. "Duke Todoroki. They're free, and we're in Seven, beyond your king's authority. I suggest you leave."

"Don't lecture me, Death Grip," Todoroki rumbled, eye-flames growing. "I know they're weaklings, so I put them in that tower to protect them from the likes of you." His eyes flickered to Shoto for a moment. "Being this close to Seven was a mistake."

"Oh, shut up," Ultear snapped. They all stopped and stared at her, everyone's eyes but Duke Enji's bulging. "I was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. I committed sins most of you can't imagine, turned an innocent child into a living weapon, enslaved the soul of a hero and imprisoned him in the life of a demon." She glared at the duke. Cobra couldn't help a grin. "You tortured your oldest and youngest sons to turn them into living weapons, and beat your wife into madness when she dared stand in your way. Do you have the slightest idea what it takes to sicken _me,_ you living obscenity?"

 _Huh._ Cobra watched in surprise when the duke flinched, looking away. "I've...made mistakes," he admitted. "When the Hero of Might vanished, I became the champion of the Twin Kingdoms. I worked to surpass him my whole life, only to find a hollow shell of ambition where my dream had been. I am...trying to do better." _Yeah,_ Cobra thought, _but you still don't get it._ He looked at Jellal, making a "so-so" gesture with one hand.

Jellal glared at Todoroki. "I believe in redemption, Your Grace. I also believe in restraining orders. Unless you do something foolish here, we won't fight you. However, I am taking these three to – what's the name of your guild, Count Shoto?"

"Ultra Alliance," Shoto explained. Izuku grinned in spite of it all. _Gods, he's got some kind of Cute Take Over to go with Hero Soul,_ Cobra groaned.

Mystogan nodded. "It is my understanding that they are a guild with many powerful wizards, and as close a family as Fairy Tail's. They will be safe there, and free of you." He held up his right arm, and the five staves of Mystogan appeared around it. _So that's what took so much work with Porlyusica,_ Cobra realized, the memory of it returning to Jellal's thoughts. _He had her make them part of fixing his arm, like a Requip bound to him with Body Link Magic._ The boss made a fist. "They will decide if and when they want to see you again. Until then, I suggest you prove your efforts to atone through your deeds."

"Or," Ultear whispered, "we can turn you into a smear on the ground. I'd enjoy that." Cobra's grin spread. _You and me both, sister._

"Mom!" Meredy gasped, looking from the time witch to the fire creep and back.

Then Ultear glanced at Cobra. He sighed. _Yeah, this time's legit,_ he decided. "He's not doing half as well as he thinks," Cobra said, "but the burning turd blossom is making a genuine effort. Bad, but genuine." The Dragon Slayer turned a cool glare on the older nobleman, who grimaced back. "I can hear you. You know you hurt them, but you still won't admit how badly, and you burned half your oldest son's _skin_ off."

"He did that to himself," Todoroki objected in a whisper.

Toya snarled and stepped right into Tenko's outstretched hand. A tiny spark of Crash pushed the cremation wizard back a centimeter. "Only because it was less painful than you literally stomping on me. I figured if I could prove myself, you'd stop beating Mom. Of course I was wrong." Mirajane's eyes bulged again, she flipped right into Sitri Form, and it took Jellal and Meredy together to stop her from tearing the duke's lungs out.

Duke Todoroki flinched again, turning away. "Very well. I will go." He glared at the boss. "If any harm comes to them, I will find them. Then, Wizard Saint, I will find _you."_ With that, he leaped away in a fiery explosion.

"That could have gone better, kero," the frog-girl said.

Cobra shrugged. "Probably not, to be honest," he disagreed. "That guy's had his head up his ego for so long, it'll take him a few years to pry it all the way out. Where to next, boss?"

"The Ultra Alliance guild hall," Jellal said. "We'll decide our next move once Count Shoto's family is safe."

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland-1: Ultra Alliance Guild Campus

"We'll take care of your family, Todoroki," their S-Class wizard Aizawa said. Cobra kept expecting him to yawn – he did it about twice a minute in his head – but in between, the guy's brain was as sharp as the boss'. "I still don't like this, Midoriya. Hiring wizards to engage in an S-Class mission so you can go on one is a loophole I intend to see closed when this is over." The setting sun lit the glass of the main building, tinting it a red-gold.

"It's not about that, sir," Izuku insisted, fists on either side of his rib cage. "Our friends are in trouble. Master Yagi's in trouble! We've got to save them!"

"And the bad guy's got your older wizards running ragged chasing those mass-production demon things," Gajeel pointed out, Pantherlily nodding. "You need our help."

"You Fairy Tail people aren't my concern. I'm not responsible for you," Aizawa replied, eyes half-closed. "I am responsible for these children."

"I know you feel that way, sir, but we're guild wizards, same as everyone else," the cute witch replied, knuckles white as she gripped her staff. "Master Wan has our friends! And Bakugo!"

"Ochako!" Izuku objected, mouth slightly agape. Cobra sighed. _He wasn't as abusive as that trash Enji, but kid, the jerk was your personal bully, not your friend,_ he thought. Still, Erik didn't say anything. _Not really my place. It's not a bullying relationship any longer._

"Mm. I'll keep an eye from here, if it's all the same to you," Aizawa insisted.

Ultear held out an orb. "If you're willing to trust me, this should help," she explained, and an image of the group from overhead appeared in the crystal. "Put your palm on the ball and think my name if you want me to teleport you in. I'll hear you."

"I thought that was Pointy-Ears' job," Aizara said, pointing at Cobra.

"I can hear you," Cobra snarled. "You don't want to test my patience."

Aizawa stared at Cobra. Even knowing it was coming, it was weird to suddenly not hear him, or anyone else, except with normal sound. "I am the sorrow of every arrogant wizard," the eye-guy said. Cobra curled his hands into claws. _Talons are still there, at least._

"Enough," the boss snapped. _Whoa. His patience is wearing thin._ Aizawa turned his stare on Mystogan, then blinked. Cobra's grin returned. _The boss is good at dealing with anti-magic, eye-guy._ "I would like your advice on which group to rescue first. Have you any suggestions?"

Aizawa sighed. "Bakugo. He's more likely to anger his captors and get himself killed." Izuku gulped.

"Thank you. Let's go." Mystogan did that cool thing where he turned with the little twist that made his cloak flap dramatically behind him. _He doesn't even realize he wants to show off for Titania._ Cobra made a mental note to rat out Blue Boss to Ultear.


	192. Vol 33, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Earth Beast Forest, X791: Gajeel

"Just so we're clear, I didn't need anyone to rescue me! Got it?" Katsuki roared. His red-headed friend waved at him in what Gajeel guessed was a calming gesture. _Hard to believe Red was a dragon a few minutes ago._

They were in a clearing that had, moments before, been dense forest. Three dark wizards were unconscious around them, and about a dozen ether burns dotted the ground where the Nomus they'd taken down had self-destructed. "I gotta tell you, Lily, right now I am really glad the big guy's a Devil Slayer."

"Mm, mm," Lily nodded, while the others argued with the human temper tantrum. "Even then, they were dangerous creatures. The enemy is not to be underestimated, even with most of his elite in custody and the remaining two assisting us." Lily looked at the argument. When Gajeel did the same, he realized that Tomura – Tenko – had walked away, the green-haired boy and his witch girlfriend (who definitely wasn't a girlfriend, unless you had a Dragon Slayer's nose) going over to talk to him. "I see that Prince Jellal's gift for winning over allies is another trait they have in common."

"Yep. I'm kinda glad I decided to take this gig," Gajeel said, turning his attention back to the explody-kid. He was screaming right in Mystogan's face. _You gotta be kidding me._

Pantherlily, meanwhile, snorted and grew back to full combat size. "Don't be ridiculous, Gajeel," Lily huffed, arms crossed. "You took this job for me." Gajeel whirled and gaped at the Exceed. _How – how did he –_ the Iron Dragon Slayer wondered. "You knew that I have become fond of this world's Jellal." Lily smirked. "Gee hee!" Gajeel scowled at his partner. _Busted. Nuts._

"That's enough from you. Sleep," Mystogan chanted, the fin-staff appearing in his hand. Explody-kid reared back a fist – then fell back, snoring as he hit the grass. Green boy gaped while his other friends laughed. "Stargate." The indestructible redhead babbled apologies while Aizawa's magic strip-scarf yanked explody through the portal back to the U.A. guild hall. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa." Redhead rushed through the gateway after his buddy.

"I apologize for Bakugo-kun. He is extremely talented, but has little discipline," Aizawa replied.

"Hmph." Ultear put her hands on her hips. "He makes Natsu look like Mirajane. Take it from a living example of what not to do – talent is no indicator of decency."

"We will do our best to make him an exemplary wizard," Aizawa insisted.

"We'll settle for a decent one," Meredy blurted, literally cutting them off by slicing a Maguilty Blade through the portal. "Don't we have smarter wizards to rescue now?"

Myst nodded. "If the knockout gas wizard was right, they should be north of us in this same forest. Let's go." They headed off, multiple sensory magics flaring to life. Lily shrank back down.

Gajeel couldn't help a grin. "Wait, are you telling me _no one's_ going to mention that a teenage boy made Jellal Fernandes run out of patience?" he quipped. Jellal held his forehead in one hand.

"Meredy's right," Ochako said, tapping her fingers together. "We should focus on finding Yao-momo and Kyoka." Cobra twitched for some reason.

"Indeed," Ultear agreed. She smiled at the She-Demon in a very She-Demon way. Mira smiled back. "We'll tease him about that after we get back, of course."

"We'll find them," Jellal insisted. "I'm more concerned about how Eijiro was able to turn into a dragon. We may have to face less friendly wizards with that ability."

"He's a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, like me," Cobra explained, rubbing his chest. "He got implanted about five years ago." The kids gasped again. "At a guess, someone got samples of Salamander's blood out of Nirvana's ruins, and I know Brain took about a million notes on how he turned me into this." Gajeel grimaced. _Well. Crap._

"LaPointe," Ultear whispered. Meredy hugged her.

Jellal nodded. "We'll worry about the details later. For now, we must be prepared for others with Eijiro's magic."

Izuku nodded. "Maybe that's how they're making Nomus. Second Generation Etherious? Maybe they're reverse-engineered Devil Slayers." And the kid was off and muttering again, talking about a hundred words a minute about the possibilities of Nomu development.

"Izuku, you are disconcerting your fellow wizards," the speed-knight Tenya announced, though he only did one air-chop this time. Izuku mumbled to a halt, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning like a nice version of Natsu. They moved ahead in a weaving pattern to make sure everyone was watching each others' backs.

"Stop her!" a booming voice roared through the forest. The earth shook as a massive figure dominated the twilight sky, head swiveling like a lighthouse beacon. Polished steel stilts shot from a shadow in the air beside the giant, slashing at the ground.

One of the blade-stilts flickered out, coming back with a red tint. A woman's voice cried out for a half-second, and the shadow atop the stilts giggled. "Flesh...so pretty...yes, just like that! Come apart! _Come apart!"_ Gajeel blinked. _Holy crap, those are teeth? That is some freaky magic._

The split-top guy – almost calm even facing his abusive trash father – suddenly burst into flames on his left side, and covered his right side in ice. He drew his sword with his left hand, and his fire wrapped around it. "Yaoyorozu," he whispered, then exploded into the air, riding a glacier he made at his feet. "YAOYOROZU!" he screamed, smashing through the stilt-guy like he was made of glass. Gajeel's jaw dropped. _What happened to him?_

"Shoto!" Izuku cried. "What's gotten into him?"

"So he is in love with her," Tsuyu said, nodding to herself. "I thought so, kero." Toya stared for a moment, then smiled. The other three kids all gaped, jaws dropping.

 _Oh,_ Gajeel grinned. "Oi, Lily, give the kid a hand, will ya?" he asked. Lily sighed, then flew off in small-mode to find the panicked nobleman.

"I'm glad I didn't know that when I was a dark wizard," Tenko said, scratching his neck. "That's Gigantomachia and Moonfish. That means Giran's in charge." He grimaced. "Sensei – Master Wan – gave Giran a basic, but powerful, form of muscle-enhancing magic that he took from a loose cannon."

"He can do that?" Meredy blurted.

Tenko nodded. "It's what makes All For One so powerful. He doesn't just copy magic, he can keep what he copies. Worse, Sensei can steal Caster Magic from one wizard and give it to another. That doesn't transfer skill or training, though." His frown deepened when the giant smashed through the glacier. "We should help the two-style wizard. Even he may be overwhelmed by the three of them and their Nomu forces."

"Right! Let's go!" Izuku cried, and they surged forward.

"Stay in groups," Myst ordered, flying front and center. "Find your friend and stick with him. If the dark wizards' target is an escaped captive, we'll retreat with her, then rescue the other once we're clear."

"Roger!" the kids cheered, then charged ahead.

"Gajeel, Meredy, go with the children," Myst continued. "Cobra, Ultear, you're with me. We're giant hunting." Gajeel grumbled, but didn't argue as he pivoted to go with Meredy after the kind-hearted punks.

"Oi, Merry, I can block for them, but how are you going to help?" Gajeel asked, using Iron Club legs to catch up with springing leaps.

Meredy used her Maguilty Shell to grow a pair of wings, identical to Jellal's except for his barb-like claw at the main joint. _Huh,_ Gajeel wondered. _That was fast._ "Maguilty Eyes and Sensory Link, mostly," she explained, the spell-mark flaring to life on her wrist, "to watch out for them. If any of them get in real trouble, I'll use Maguilty Sodom." Gajeel nodded. _That spell can ruin almost anyone's day._

They came to a halt above a circular rampart of ice. Count Pretty-Boy was panting and holding a raven-haired woman in "armor" even Erza would have considered daring. "Are – are you all right, Yaoyorozu?" he asked, pink spots growing on his cheeks kinda like the witch-girl's. Lily landed beside Gajeel, tiny arms crossed.

"Y-yes," she stammered, gauntlets clanking together as she clasped her hands tight. "I should scold you, for being so reckless..." Raven-hair got the same pink blush-spots, her eyes dropping to her hands. "...b-but I was happy to see you, then." Pretty-boy still hadn't let her go.

Gajeel grinned and took in a breath to get them moving, but Meredy slapped her hand over his mouth hard enough for him to feel it even through iron scales. He looked up to see her shooting a death glare at him, finger to her lips. Then she pointed out Maguilty Eyes forming a dome over the kids. "give them a minute," she whispered, letting him go. Gajeel's smile grew, and Meredy looked away. _Heh. Once we get Blue and Red together and Ultear retires from matchmaking, Mira's gonna need a sidekick._

"I apologize, all the same," Shoto muttered, pulling Yaoyorozu closer to his chest. "My actions were driven by emotion, not reason. I should have worked with the others, and placed more trust in your own abilities." Gajeel bit down to fight off laughter. _Yeah, because hugging your half-naked girl in the middle of a brawl screams 'reason,' right? Gee hee!_

"It's all right!" Yaoyorozu blurted, waving her hands at him. "We all have those kinds of moments, after all." They both looked up as a green blur smashed the dark giant in the chin, throwing it back. A Starburst struck it in the face, blinding the giant and sending it stumbling further back. "Um," she continued, twiddling her fingers exactly the way Erza would, "maybe we should rejoin the battle? I still have some ethernano left."

Pretty boy yelped and put her back on her feet fast enough to impress Jet. "R-right! Do you have the energy to create a ranged weapon?" She nodded, then put her hand on her abdomen and formed a beam-staff a lot like a Rune Knight's, except without the ankh. _Huh. She actually has a reason to have skimpy armor. Still, kid oughta have some protection,_ Gajeel thought. "Good. Let's find Izuku. He'll have a plan by now."

Meredy nodded to him, and the Fairy Tail wizards leaped down. Both U.A. kids yelped and jumped back, spells and weapons ready. Shoto relaxed when he recognized them, and Yaoyorozu lowered her staff a second later. "We already have a plan," Meredy explained. "Do you know where their boss is? Tenko – er, Tomura and Dabi are working with us," she continued, and Raven-hair's eyes widened when Shoto nodded, "and they said a strength-wizard named Giran was in charge."

"Oh! Yes, though he's more fearsome for his cunning. The power is just to allow him to defend himself," Yaoyorozu explained. "He'll know where my friend is, too. Shoto, bring us northwest, please?" Pretty boy nodded, creating an ice-bridge for the two kids to ride on while Meredy flew alongside and Lily carried Gajeel. "Giran intended to use Kyoka as bait, and held me hostage to ensure her cooperation."

"That seems backwards," Shoto noted. All four wizards rained sorcerous fury on the Nomus below them.

"Kyoka's Sound Magic can mimic any of our voices," Yaoyorozu explained, firing a blast at Killer Teeth just as Meredy threw a volley of Maguilty Rays at him. The attacks knocked Teeth back, and he vanished into the forest shadows. "They planned to use that to draw you in, but my escape should foil their scheme." Gajeel snorted. _"Foil their scheme?" Who are these kids?_

"Then we must find Kyoka, quickly," Shoto said, freezing another bunch of Nomus that Gajeel shattered with an Iron Dragon Roar. "Do you know her state, Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu pulled a large red sphere out of her ribs. "They bound her in her own ear fibers," she frowned, "stretching them as far as they would go, then knotting them beyond her ability to untangle. I'm worried that they don't care about freeing her." Pretty boy's scowl matched hers.

"You got anything with her scent?" Gajeel asked, earning surprised looks from both of them. "Come on, you both know a Dragon Slayer, right? The red guy. I'll sniff her out."

"We should finish this battle first," Shoto insisted, pointing to a guy wearing glasses and suit pants, with everything from his waist to his wrists and neck covered in outside-muscles. "There, it's Giran."

"Get me close," Yaoyorozu called, and Shoto wheeled their ice bridge around without hesitation. Giran looked up at them, then whistled. A bunch of the flying Nomus shot at them, but between Gajeel and Meredy, they were able to blast them back. Then Giran jumped at the kids.

 _Crap,_ Gajeel thought, pointing the guy out for Lily, but as they dove, the conjurer threw her red ball at the muscle-guy. It shattered on impact, covering him in a cloud of red dust. The guy gasped and coughed, tumbling through the air. His outside-muscles turned into a bunch of weird limp ribbons, like meat hair. "Grim, kid," Gajeel blurted, "what did you do to him?"

"Muscle relaxant," Yaoyorozu explained, her smile triumphant. Even Shoto laughed at that.


	193. Vol 33, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Earth Beast Forest, X791: Ultear

Ultear watched Shoto and Toya – _my cousins,_ she realized – as they, with Tenko, Jellal, Mirajane, and the former captive with the long name ( _Yao-yo-ro-zu? Yes, that's it,_ she remembered), interrogated the Wave-neutralized Giran. The bespectacled prisoner rushed to tell them everything he knew. Ultear couldn't help a smile. _Between Tenko and Mirajane, there wasn't much chance he'd resist,_ she mused.

"You okay, Mom?" Ultear turned to see Meredy eating one of the sandwiches Mira had packed. _Better that than more of Daphne's sausage-sticks,_ Ultear decided. "It's gotta be weird, coming across family after all this time. I'd be freaking out."

The pain in Ultear's heart was less a pang and more a serrated stab. _Because we murdered them all,_ she thought, then shoved the guilt aside. "It's a mixed blessing," Ultear admitted, sighing at the smirking Toya. "It makes me wonder if my family is cursed." She shook her head. "I still don't know who my father is. Maybe Mom left him because he was like their father, but she wasn't afraid to leave him. Maybe he just walked out on us. Maybe he was a good man, and just died one day. I'll probably never know." She shook her head. "It's still better than what they've been through."

Meredy huffed and glared at her. "Trade stories with one of them. _Either_ of them. See what they think."

Jellal left Giran's interrogation to the She-Demon, walking over to them. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Mom's not doing your usual angst over her cousins, but it's still depressing." Meredy groaned, shaking her head. "You talk to her, nii-san. I'm gonna check on Team Green." She walked over to Izuku, who was muttering to himself again while Tenya and Ochako grinned.

Ultear sighed at Jellal's raised eyebrow. "Meredy asked me if coming across family after so long was strange. She didn't like the way I said yes."

"We'll do what we can for them," Jellal promised. "If it helps, the only one likely to need us is Toya. According to Tenya and Ochako, Shoto has come as far as one might expect for a teen in his position, thanks to Izuku and Yaoyorozu." He shook his head. "That name is a mouthful. I can see why her friends call her Yao-momo."

After staring for a moment, Ultear chuckled. "How shockingly normal of you, Jellal," she teased. "I'll want to visit the others at their odd guild – not that we can talk – but it doesn't matter right now. Do we know where the last hostages are?" Jellal's almost-smile vanished, and he looked away. "That bad?"

"We shouldn't have much trouble rescuing Kyoka," Jellal explained, shaking his head, "but Master Yagi...might already be dead." Ultear nodded, glancing at the still-muttering Izuku. _Poor boy. That guy sounds more like a father than a teacher, to him._ Mystogan looked at the boy as well. "Giran spoke of an enormous sword with a small, desiccated body wrapped in bandage and dangling from the hilt. Izuku recognized the blade as Yagi's."

"It's as you said. We'll do what we can," Ultear agreed. "Let's rescue the one we know is alive first. Where is she?"

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Tenko chuckled. "For the past day, I've been trying to put my 'game play' attitude behind me, and here we are, facing a final boss arena." Ultear was forced to agree. From the cliff at the forest's edge, they could see a massive rocky crater ahead. Arcs of stone jutted from the crater's lip to hang over the barren zone. Nomus with horns and wings hovered over the battlefield, while bald, one-eyed bruisers lined the ring, accompanied by horse-sized lizards. In the distance, they could discern the outline of a titanic demon lord, also winged and horned, with great spikes protruding from its waist and thighs.

"Prioritize the rescue," Jellal ordered. He'd pulled Mystogan's mask back up, Formula Eyes spinning in front of his face. "Cobra?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded. "I can hear her. She's on the left flank. The two of us can save her, easy. Oi, Deku kid, flank right. Your teacher's sword is over there." Izuku yelped, stood at attention, and nodded. _Deku? That's an unfortunate nickname,_ Ultear mused.

"Everyone else, engage up the middle, but take it slow," Jellal advised, Meteor Wave coming to life around him. "We'll meet up in the center, where Master Wan clearly plans to spring his trap. Don't advance that far until we're all together again."

"Roger!" the kids all announced, Mirajane joining them. Together, they leaped to charge at the demon horde. Jellal and Cobra flew left, while Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako raced to the right.

"Mira, open with something big," Ultear called, pulling her orb back. Meredy cheered.

Flying overhead, Mirajane smirked at the charging army. "I'd love to. Evil Explosion!"

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy joined in. A volley of blades joined the column of destructive shadow.

"Flash Forward!" Ultear chanted, casting her orb out to catch both spells in hers. The ensuing multiplication of attacks obliterated the first two waves of attackers. Except for the grinning Meredy, the other mages slowed to a halt, gaping at the devastation before them. Even the mindless Nomus in the third wave stopped advancing, jaws slack.

"Zen God," Mirajane breathed, another ball of dark magic forming in her palm. "No wonder you were able to do so much with just the three of you."

"You went easy on us," Tenko mumbled, "didn't you?"

"Yep. Gee hee!" Gajeel laughed. "Oi, time girl, why don't you do that with all of us? Does it use too much magic?"

"Correct," Ultear explained. "With the demon of All For One still before us, I don't want to use up that much magic until we're ready to undo him ourselves."

"Ultear Milkovich," Master Wan intoned, striding towards them. "Yours is a good art. After all you've endured, you might even be happier without it." He stretched his hand out towards her. Every mage there leaped between them.

Tenko rushed in front of them all. "Crash Grip!" he chanted, and a fist-shaped explosion slammed into the master of All For One. "You stole my _life,_ 'Sensei.' I'm here to return the favor!"

"Shock Inversion," Master Wan laughed, shrinking as he strode towards the boy, "don't you remember?" Ultear teleported to Tenko's side to the sound of multiple gasps as Wan approached. Even as a human, he was still big, taller than Duke Enji and nearly as wide. He wore a black nobleman's uniform very like the duke's, but with a black mask that covered his entire face and neck. The wings still stretched from his back, the horns protruding from his skull. "I considered giving you a chance to return to my side. I did foster that unfortunate trait of your family's, though, didn't I? Your grandmother, your father, now you...all so stubborn. Perhaps I'll take your magic as well. You won't die yet, though. I think _he_ has to see you reaching towards your own light, before I snuff it out."

"Soul _Extinctor!"_ Mirajane roared, the spell lancing out too quickly for Ultear to multiply it. Even then, it pushed the monster back. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards, demon!"

"Oh?" Wan laughed. "I am as much a demon as you, Mirajane Strauss." His laughter died in the fury of her glare. "You see it, don't you? The true power of Take Over magic. Absolute dominion over others. The might of Devil Soul – the real face of wizardry. Must you defy me, as well? Yours is a majesty I've never known, not in two centuries of life."

"I liked you better when you were a demon, LaPointe. Evil Spark!" This time, Ultear was ready, and two dozen thunderbolts smashed into Master Wan. He deflected them all with an unfamiliar magic, though it bore a distant resemblance to her world sister's Arc Crash: Neutralization.

 _Shock Inversion,_ she realized. "We have to coordinate!" Ultear cried, focusing her magic on her crystal ball. "Meredy, link us up!"

"Do you really think I would allow you something so obvious? Attack!" The next two waves of demons rushed at them, strange liquid portals opening behind the horde. The portals spat out several of the dark wizards they'd captured, even some that they'd left with U.A. "My nephew found you uncontrollable, Ultear, but I assure you, I do not fear your magic."

"Then I'll teach you to!" Ultear snarled. "Arc of Time: Decay!" She targeted the dark wizard's mask, unraveling the top before he countered it with another of his many magic arts.

"Crash!" Tenko screamed, obliterating the Nomus who rushed in between the boy and his former master. "Come and get me, _'Sensei!'_ I'll turn all your dreams to dust!"

"Ultear," Lily called, flying to her side at full size. "I don't think there was any special magic trick or trap in the heart of this ruined place. I believe – it was just him," the Exceed breathed, pointing his massive sword at All For One.

Sensory Link came to life on their wrists. Ultear smiled. _Good work, baby,_ she thought, sending her mind through the bond. _Okay, people,_ she sent, _we're stalling for time. Keep him busy until Jellal and Cobra show up. If Team Izuku's able to rescue his mentor, so much the better, but for now, we keep Wan distracted._ She thrust out her hand. "Luminous Minutes!" The blur of light and sound forced the Take Over villain to recoil, Shock Inversion or no.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" Gajeel roared, shifting light to darkness. Wan deflected the force, but not the shadows.

"Division Storm!" Shoto chanted, unleashing a jet of fire from his sword and a beam of ice from his free hand. The two forces were so close, they created an explosion of wind between them. Tsuyu threw a Nomu into the blast's path with her tongue. The ensuing blast left Wan reeling.

Yaoyorozu didn't say anything as she ran past the monster, leaving in her wake – matryoshka dolls? Shoto ended his spell the moment the girl approached, of course, leaving Wan a chance to recover. "What hope do you children think–" he began. Then the dolls fell open, revealing a flare lacrima in each. They all went off simultaneously. "–aaARRH!" Ultear grinned. _Nicely done!_

"Enough!" All For One punched out with both hands, sending everyone and everything flying. The allied wizards, his approaching subordinates, even the Nomus – the raw power threw them all aside, sliding to the lip of the crater. _Zen God...such power..._ Ultear shook her vision clear. Only Master Wan and Mirajane were still in the air, and the She-Demon was reeling. "You will all belong to me, one way or another." Glowing crimson ribbons lashed out from his fingers, piercing Mira and paralyzing her in mid-air. "I am Master Wan LaPointe, wielder of the ultimate Take Over: All For One, and you will learn your place!"

"Be judged by the Seven Stars: Grand Chariot!" The kids cheered as the spell's wrath crashed down on the master villain. Ultear nearly joined them. "I've talked to Tenko about you, Master Wan," Jellal said, floating down. Cobra dropped to earth beside Shoto and Yaoyorozu, a lightly-armored woman in purple in his arms. The two women hugged, the conjurer crying, while Shoto smiled and created an ice wall to protect them. "You prefer to fight among civilians, hiding behind the innocent while you torment your foes. So why are you here?" he asked. Ultear blinked. _That's a very good question,_ she realized.

"Jellal Fernandes," All For One grumbled. "You ridiculous creature of melodrama. You're almost as unsightly as Yagi."

Mystogan's glare was cold and harsh. "Your last battle with the Hero of Might trapped you here, didn't it?" Even through the mask, Ultear could sense Wan glaring at Jellal. "That's why you've been after these children. Master Yagi bound you here with the last of his magic. You're looking for a vessel, or a key, that will let you leave this crater."

"You are a clever one," Wan admitted, "but the price Yagi paid was to be imprisoned here with me. Even now, he withers, while my power is eternal." He pointed his hand at Jellal, red and black lightning crackling around his arm. "As for the key...you brought the boy with you." Jellal's eyes widened, visible even behind Mystogan's mask. "Izuku Midoriya is a weak and foolish child. He will be the instrument of my ascension!"

"Is that so?" a booming voice roared, and a streak of blue shot across the sky from their right. A massive blond man in a great cloak like Crime Sorciere's, with matching pants and a bright red tunic, landed between them and Wan. He smiled like an adult Natsu, hefting a sword bigger than most of them and resting it on one shoulder. "You should know better by now, All For One. Everything is all right now – because _I am here!"_ The Nomus and dark wizards, only then starting to rally, recoiled.

"That's him!" Izuku cheered, dashing to their side. "That's Master Toshinori Yagi, the Hero of Might, and Number One Ace of the Ultra Alliance!" Tenya and Ochako rejoined them, smiles shining beneath tears of joy. Ultear stared at the Thought Projection of Jellal flying behind them, the image vanishing once the others had rejoined the team.

"You rescued him?" Kyoka asked, stroking a stretched, reddened ear tendril.

"With Master Jellal's help," Ochako explained. "We created a bond between Master Yagi and Hero Soul with his healing magic. That got him back on his feet."

"Oh?" Master Wan laughed. "So pleased with yourself, Hero of Might. I wonder, how many of your failures are here helping you?" Fierce light glinted in the tremendous hero's eyes. "The green bearer of Hero Soul, with all the strength of a fumbling child? Your beloved teacher's grandson, freed from his worship of me to spend the rest of his life drowning in guilt?" Wan gestured at Tenko, and Yagi's smile melted into a snarl of fury. "Perhaps we could discuss the Todorokis, victims of your 'friend' Enji's vicious abuse? Even I am astonished by such cruelty."

"Don't listen to him," Jellal insisted, but Yagi held up a hand, and he stopped. _Ultear, get ready to bolster Master Yagi with your Arc of Time. His magic strength is fading, but between your Rewind and my healing, we should be able to restore him,_ Jellal sent. Ultear nodded.

"You're right, All For One." Yagi spun his blade, then stabbed it into the earth. "There are so many that I should have reached, but couldn't. What matters is, I will save them now! Young Midoriya! Raise your sword, and call on what you have earned!"

Izuku swallowed and obeyed. "Take Over: Hero Soul!" he chanted. Green lightning coursed around his body, the boy growing four centimeters taller and two wider. Strength pulsed around him like a heartbeat.

"You're going to throw this boy at me? _Me,_ you empty shell of Hero Soul?" Wan demanded, the power building around him. "Fool!" Spell after spell suffused the villain. His arms bulged. Wind howled around him. Spikes erupted from his skin. He returned to his giant Demon Soul form, towering over the assembled heroes. "I was there when the first guilds formed. I watched the broken candles who cannot touch magic scream for the blood of those who shine. When I mastered Take Over magic, I swore I would never live in such a world again. Ishgar will progress as I will it, and no matter how many short-sighted fools you pass Hero Soul to, my vision will not be denied! Air Cannon!" He fired a blast at teacher and student, its power rivaling Soul Extinctor.

The two sword-wielding heroes deflected it. "Young Fernandes. Can you hold off the demons and dark wizards?" Yagi asked. Jellal nodded. "Thank you." He held up his massive sword. "Come, Ultra Alliance! Go Beyond! Might Soul: _Ultra Smash!"_ he chanted, leaping into the sky.

"Musutafu Smash!" Izuku joined in. _Here goes,_ Ultear prayed, pouring all her strength into restoring the magic flame within the boy's enormous mentor. All eight U.A. wizards leaped at the titanic demon wizard. Their Fairy Tail allies rushed the demon horde. Pouring all her strength into the Hero of Might, Ultear could do nothing but watch.

She didn't need to do anything else. The seven children hit Master Wan in perfect time. Shoto and Yaoyorozu caught his legs in ice and cables. Kyoka and Tsuyu swung up to stab and kick his wings. Tenya and Ochako raced and flew up to hammer at his arms. Izuku stabbed at Wan's massive chest, a beam of golden light striking through the villain. All that disrupted the villain's many arts, allowing the Hero of Might to smash his sword into All For One's demonic skull.

It wasn't enough to split the monster's head open, but it was enough to fell the beast, his form shrinking back to that of the man. He fell over, unconscious, mask shattered to dust. Ultear couldn't help but stare; everything from the man's nose up was scar tissue.

A familiar laugh froze Ultear's blood. "What have we here?" Uta asked, rising from the smoke around Master Wan's fallen form. "The Hero of Might and the Shield of Ishgar, right before my eyes. Wan, old friend, you do not disappoint." He took on his human form, reaching up to summon the titanic Ethernal Blade. The weapon towered several stories above them before Uta rested it on his shoulder. The Demon King grinned. _That was his Take Over?!_

The Hero of Might laughed. "I see! Yours is larger, right?" He pointed his sword at the demon. "Here is your chance to prove how much that matters!"

Uta shrugged. "Ethernal is no more than a manifestation of my love of battle. A pity we could not meet when you were in your prime, Hero of Might. You cannot overcome me, spent as you are, and it would dishonor my friend to spare you, even if you would flee." He pointed at Izuku for a moment. "Send the boy away, at least. I would see him grow to challenge me one day." _At least his sense of honor remains,_ Ultear decided, allowing herself a sliver of relief.

"You heard him, young Midoriya," Yagi agreed, bracing himself for the demon's attack. "Go, all of you. I will fight alongside Fairy Tail!"

"But–" Izuku began, but Jellal cut him off by grabbing all seven of the young U.A. wizards with his telekinesis and moving them outside the crater. "Master Yagi!" Uta laughed and spun his blade, the impossible speed all too familiar even as the miniature hurricane threw everyone who remained to the edge of the crater, except for Mirajane and Jellal. Even they struggled to hold their own, both wizards sliding back a few meters.

"Stay back!" Jellal cried, flying down between the might wizard and the Demon King. "Hello, Uta." To Ultear's amazement, he glared. "Spurning me for a swordsman? I'm hurt."

Uta chuckled. "Shield of Ishgar. When you defeated me, I knew ultimate frustration – and ultimate joy." He spasmed and grew into his demon form, horns sprouting from his brow, teeth and ears sharpening, claws emerging from his fingers. "A foe with the strength and skill to challenge me – it's the only thing I've wanted, for all the ages of humankind!" His smile grew. "I do not even begrudge you the trickery in your victory. Cunning is as sharp a warrior's weapon as any blade. This time, however, you must overcome me head-on!"

"You have forgotten, demon – Jellal is not alone!" Mirajane cried. "Soul Extinctor!"

"Caelum Smash!" Yagi joined in, leaping back into the fray. When Mira's Extinctor beam faded, he spun like a top to slash at Uta countless times. Alas, Uta parried the blows with Ethernal, showing no sign of effort.

"Come back in your next life...Hero of Might!" Uta countered with a swing that slammed Yagi into one of the crater's overhanging arcs. It collapsed on top of him. Mirajane gasped. "As for you, magnificent one," he added, smiling at her, "I regret to say that demonic power cannot harm me. My dominion extends over all such energies. A pity. What a glorious foe you would make." Before she could reply, he swung Ethernal at her.

Jellal, to Ultear's frustration and everyone else's surprise, darted into the blade's path. "Solid–" he began, but the blade crashed into them both before he could conjure the Seal. The blow slammed Jellal to the ground and threw Mira back outside the crater. The wind blast knocked the rest of them over again. Uta laughed. "I am...your opponent..." Jellal insisted. _I have to gather my strength,_ Ultear thought, forcing herself to stand. _Jellal has a plan. He has to._

"This performance is weak, Fernandes. If only you could wield Polaris," Uta mocked. Jellal froze. "If you claimed that spell, you might triumph, star wizard. A pity you lack the strength to purify your heart. Alas, you cannot use Abyss Break in this world, and you are not enough the Devil Slayer to overcome me."

"You're right," Jellal admitted, forcing himself to stand on shaking legs. "I'm _not_ pure of heart. I never can be." Uta laughed and fired a beam of dark force from his palm. Meteor got Jellal out of the way with a centimeter to spare. "Your mistake was believing that mattered." Uta's smile vanished. Jellal held out his right arm, summoning the images of the five staff projections around it – which hid another spell beneath them. Ultear prepared to back him up. _Even I can't tell what magic he's invoking,_ she realized. "I don't have to be pure, thanks to what I've become!"

Uta cupped both hands in front of him. A sphere of abysmal violet force formed between them. "And what exactly have you become, last Fernandes?"

Jellal punched at Uta. A golden ring appeared around the monster. "I am a Fairy Tail wizard! Gather to me, oh river of light!" Uta screamed, lashing out with all his power. _Oh! Brilliant!_ The sacred magic burned the Curse away. The spell's symbol blazed past the illusions that had concealed it. A column of supreme golden magic crashed down onto the Demon King. "Sunlight – moonlight – starlight – guided by the Fairies, in order to erase the fangs of evil! _FAIRY GLITTER!"_

"Luminous Minutes!" Ultear joined in, her Arc calling down the sacred spell a dozen times over.

Every last mote of ethernano Jellal and Ultear had left roared forth. The air erupted and the earth shattered in the wake of such raw might. Nothing human could see in the absolute radiance of the explosion. "Amazing," Izuku breathed.

When the light faded enough to see again, the only thing left of Uta was one horn, sticking in the earth by its point. "One day, Fernandes, this duel will end differently," the Demon King's voice echoed from the hollow opening. "One day..." The horn crumbled to dust.

Meredy managed to get back on her feet, though exhaustion forced her to lean on her knees. "We...we did it," she breathed, eyes fixed on the dark blot where Uta had been. "Note to self: wait a while before my next S-Class mission."

Gajeel laughed, because of course he did.


	194. Vol 33, Ch 7

Earthland-1, Ultra Alliance Guild Campus, X791: Jellal

"It took a great deal of negotiation," Aizawa explained, his voice still mimicking boredom, "but we were able to convince King Sekijiro and the Magic Council to let us take custody of Tenko and Toya."

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa," Ultear replied, bowing. Tenko, Toya, and Shoto followed suit, the other kids smiling at the sight. Jellal was relieved to have Mystogan's mask to hide his own smile behind.

"Hmph. Don't think it's going to be easy here." Aizawa crossed his arms. "You'll both have to work hard. Legally speaking, you're convicts who confessed, and are being given the opportunity to work off your sentences by protecting Seven." He shrugged. "Since Ultra Alliance contracts with the government for defense and rescue operations, we were permitted to take responsibility for you." His bloodshot eyes narrowed. "Rest assured, we take that responsibility seriously."

"What about our comrades?" Tenko sighed, scratching his neck. "I know most of them were...not entirely stable, but I don't believe they're beyond hope."

A small rodent-person with white fur strode out from behind the Wave wizard. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice gentle, "but 'unstable' is too generous a description for most of them. However, since they were determined to be mentally ill, they've been sent to Seven's therapy guild. We hope that they can be cured of their conditions one day."

"Thank you, Master Nezu," Yagi said, bowing to the little wizard. "Perhaps one day, your compassion may bear fruit."

"Until then," Shoto replied, "you have our gratitude, Fairy Tail." He held out a suitcase. Jellal took and opened it, staring wide-eyed at the money within. "Ten million Jewel, as promised." The other young wizards' jaws dropped, except for Yaoyorozu, who nodded.

"I thought it was five–" Jellal began.

"Five million for rescuing our friends, with a five million Jewel bonus for helping us defeat Master Wan," Shoto explained, his demeanor as unflappable as ever. "If it helps, the funds for the bonus will come out of the bounty we receive for bringing him in."

Meredy scanned the flyer. "Oh yeah, there it is," she muttered, squinting at the fine print below the reward. "That's pretty cool." Jellal sighed. _I wonder if we could turn down the bonus,_ he thought, but Cobra frowned at him. _They're going to be okay, correct?_ Cobra nodded.

"This is more than a business transaction," Shoto insisted, looking at Ultear with just a hint of his jaw quivering. Yaoyorozu held his hand. "We are family now. None of us will forget that."

"Nor will we," Ultear agreed, favoring them with one of her rare pain-free smiles. "We'll see each other again."

"Indeed!" Yagi posed in full Might mode, arms up to make his muscles bulge. "This unity will last as long as the flame of magic and friendship burns!" Jellal blinked. _He's like if Ichiya were as awesome as he thinks he is. And not a pervert,_ he mused. Cobra chuckled.

"Take care!" Izuku cheered, the Alliance wizards waving as Jellal conjured a Stargate back to the guild hall. The Fairy Tail team waved back, returning home.

Jellal went through last, only to find the hall nearly empty. Only Master Makarov, Warren, and Kinana were there. Warren's eyes were closed, his teeth gritted, and forehead beading with sweat. "Zera," Jellal gasped, reaching out with his own mind. _Something has gone wrong in our absence._

"Mystogan," Makarov said, "your team appears to be near its limit."

"We'll be enough," he insisted – then froze, mind reeling as he sensed a desperate Erza in a battle among small planets and shining constellations. "Gods, what's happening?" Somehow, Warren was able to download the situation into Jellal's mind, with the Zodiac Spirits brainwashed into destroying themselves for an illusion of freedom. Fairy Tail, with the help of the Agria sisters and Princess Hisui, had defeated them. Now, they fought Ophiuchus herself, the great serpent circling – and forming – the world of Astral Spirytus. _Still, the entire realm embodies the magic power of the stars and heavens. If I can recover my strength anywhere..._

"Let the boss go," Cobra urged Master Makarov. "We'll catch up if things get ugly." Ultear whirled on Cobra, glaring. "He should charge back up right away in there."

Ultear grimaced, then sighed and nodded. "Watch yourself, Jellal. Uta pushed us all hard."

Makarov gasped, but Jellal nodded, then raced off with Meteor Wave before the old master could object. _Mountains...mist...there!_ In under a minute, he reached the silvery curtain where magic bridged the gap between dimensions. He dove through, only to emerge as the realm collapsed around him. Crimson light, burning everywhere when he emerged, vanished to reveal a strange night sky – and Fairy Tail wizards all around him on a floating island. Above them, constellations vanished, and the island came apart around them. "Jellal?" Erza gasped.

"I just arrived," Jellal explained. "I was under the impression that–" He was interrupted by a teal light bursting from cracks in the island, and a sound like Acnologia roaring. The howl struck into Jellal's soul, tearing at him even as it filled him to overflowing with astral power. Horologium appeared with Celestial Spirit garb, and Jellal pulled a blue cape over Mystogan's just before they fell into the Celestial Spirit World.

The team crashed into a planetoid surrounded by howling wind. A monster made of stars and hunger stood on the planetoid before them, glowing with vast cosmic might. _So...much...power..._ Jellal twitched, desperate to contain the endless magic raging through him. "Stay down," Gray ordered, and Jellal had little choice but to obey while the others attacked the Celestial Beast. _I can't...control...no!_ The Celestial Beast shone a red light on Juvia, turning her into a constellation. Jellal pounded the small world he was on, cracking it in half. _I can. I will! No matter what I've been through, the others have fought battles just as fierce!_

"Cosmic Drive!" Jellal shot into the sky, sapphire wings bursting from his back. _I'm dizzy – confused – but that thing is attacking Fairy Tail, and I've never been more powerful!_ He spread his wings wide, brushing half a dozen worlds with them. "Get back!" The Beast turned its light on Jellal. "Cosmic Wave!" he chanted, driving it back with a storm of whirling blue stars. "Warren's briefing didn't cover this! Does anyone know what we need to do?"

"The Eclipse Gate has corrupted the Celestial Spirit King," Hisui cried, hands cupped around her mouth. "We have to cleanse him of its magic!" Sorano, Elfman, and Cana all charged the monster, only to be turned into constellations as well. More power coursed through the star mage.

"Curse breaking," Jellal replied with a nod, forming a gigantic Thought Projection of Meteor Wave magic around him. _It'll let me fight that monster on a level playing field, and give me someplace to put all this power, at the same time._ He pounded his fist Natsu-style, and his titanic angel-form did the same. "Got it. Should I fight, or go in?"

"I'll find Mustache Man!" Natsu shouted, throwing another small world at the Beast. It shattered the planetoid with a kick. "You stop that thing!"

"Fight beside us, Jellal!" Erza joined in, sword raised. In spite of his strange mix of exhaustion and overload, Jellal smiled. _As you wish._ He threw himself at the Spirit Beast, matching it blow for blow. The creature fired dark green blasts of force in all directions; Jellal blocked them with his wings. It created swirling vortices on its body to devour the others; he sealed the openings with Heavenly force. It screamed a roar that drove the others back; Jellal countered with a Starburst that could have filled Earthland's night sky.

While Jellal kept the monster occupied, Natsu and Happy used one of the planets to slingshot themselves at incredible speed into one of the green beams, flying right down the Beast's throat. _What in Zera's name are they doing?_ Jellal wondered. He thought he heard the others talking about attacking the Beast from within, but then it transformed, growing spikes and tentacles, and he was too busy fighting for his life to worry. _I need to think of something,_ Jellal growled, glaring at the Spirit Beast. _How? How do I counter a monster made of stars? I can't fly to draw Grand Chariot without exposing the others to attack, I've used up Fairy Glitter for now, gods alone know what Supernova will do in here – of course! The corruption – that' s my target!_

Jellal darted back as the others flew onto the monster's back, attacking its spines. "Over here, you rabid dog. Hermetic Formula Eight: Abjuration!" The symbols spiraled around his Projection's enormous arm, creating a beam of golden light that bathed the entire Beast. It wailed and shuddered, firing a blast of light in all directions. The others weren't harmed by it, finishing off the spike-stalks and falling back. The Beast thrashed and twitched, then erupted in jets of dire purple flame. _That purple...that green, from before...they remind me of Brain's magic..._

Then the whole Celestial Spirit World exploded, and Jellal found himself back in the guild hall, the spirit cape left behind. His team from the Seven mission gathered around him, along with Kinana and Master Makarov. "Oi!" Cobra demanded. "What happened? Where's the Salamander?"

Jellal shook his head clear, and Cobra relaxed. "It's okay. They did it. And Natsu's fine." He grinned at the Poison Dragon Slayer, who sighed and groaned, even after Kinana handed him a nightshade chaser. "I could hear him."

"Oh, you're funny," Cobra shot back, while Jellal held his head and fought off a headache. "Hey, Midnight, the boss thinks he's funny."

Ultear, for some reason, chuckled. "At least he's trying to make a joke. It's an improvement." Knowing better than to wade into that conversation, Jellal focused on putting the blur spinning around him back in his skull.

Jellal was still holding his head when the others returned. He picked up something about not losing time due to the weird Eclipse situation, but he couldn't quite work it all out. _I'll ask later. Right now, they're all unharmed. That's what matters._ He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the hall from spinning. _It was like being caught in a whirlwind. Gods, I'm still not sure how I was ejected from the Spirit World. I would have thought my guilt could be responsible, but the pressure that ejected me didn't interact with any corruption or emotional state within me._ He groaned, attempts at calculation failing against the aches and exhaustion. _Later,_ he decided, letting his cheek rest on the table. Mystogan's mask made an effective cushion. _I can eat through it,_ he noted. _Comfort was clearly intended in the design._

"Zen God, Jellal," Ultear grumbled, "what are you blaming yourself for this time?"

It was an effort to blink, let alone pull his head up enough to look at his teammate. As was typical when Ultear was combining frustration and worry over him, her hands were on her hips and her mouth was a flat line, while her eyes wobbled just enough to notice. "Ah...wha?" he mumbled.

Ultear's glare sharpened. "Why was your head on the table?"

"...I'm tired?" he asked, letting his cheek fall back to the surface. "Three enormous battles. In a row. Okay?"

The time mage's glare vanished, and she leaned in close, looking into his eyes. "...okay. You should go to bed, but there's no chance I'm moving you when Erza's close enough to stick swords in me." _Huh?_ Jellal wondered, not even bothering to blink this time.

"I'll get him," Midnight offered, warping the bench Jellal was on into a crude scoop and pouring him onto one of the cots in the bar's corner. "Sleep it off, 'Mystogan.' You've earned it." _Zera, I'm not feeling..._ Jellal yawned. _...that bad..._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

When Jellal came to, Erza was sitting in front of him, finishing off an unusually slender piece of strawberry cake. She was in an unfamiliar blue dress. _Untroubled smile...relaxed posture...that's Erza-2,_ he realized. Erza-1 would have had a larger cake, her back would have been more stiff, and if she'd been smiling at him, it would have been uncertain. "Er, hello?" he mumbled, taking a few seconds to sit up. He looked behind Erza-2 to examine the guild hall. Kinana and Shadow Gear were laughing at the sight of Asuka riding Natsu like a horse. "How long was I out?"

"About a day," Erza-2 explained. "They wanted to move you, but wards sprang up around you every time someone tried, and Ultear said you were as comfortable as she'd ever seen you." She grimaced. "Mind you, Cobra had to leave when your first nightmare hit."

Jellal blinked. "I...don't remember any nightmares." _That's odd._

Erza-2 snorted, finished off her cake, and set the dish aside. "Half of what made it so terrible was knowing that what he heard was a mild nightmare, by your standards. Warren tried to go in and help, and fainted the instant your minds made contact." Jellal straightened in alarm. "Don't worry, he's fine. Warren's tougher than he looks."

"I know." Jellal rubbed his head again, taking off Mystogan's hood and mask, and looked around. Lucy had just arrived, the others telling her about Natsu's babysitting job. "I'm always happy to see a friend, but I must admit to wondering why you're here."

Erza-2 crossed her arms and glared. "Why do you think?" she huffed. _Oh,_ Jellal sighed. "You're free. The Grand Magic Games are over. You just defeated three S-Class foes in a row, saved two kingdoms and inspired an entire generation of young wizards. When are you going to get over yourself?"

"When I haven't killed Simon," Jellal sighed, leaning over and holding his forehead in both hands.

Erza-2 grabbed his shoulders and shoved him upright. _"You never did,"_ she snarled. Jellal grimaced. "Fairy Tail knows it wasn't you. Your Tower family knows it wasn't you. Great Mavis, your idiot _Magic Council_ figured out it wasn't you!"

"I don't understand why the Council would believe that," Jellal admitted with a shrug, "but the others want to believe. For your world-sister's sake, if nothing else." Erza-2 let him go and crossed her arms again. "I remember what I did."

"We all saw what really happened at the trial, Jellal!" she insisted. "We live in a world of magic. Threats like possession and mind control are part of our lives. If you don't want to blame Ultear, at least accept that Nemesis controlled you."

Pain and fury coiled through Jellal, venomous monsters he crushed under an iron heel of will. He stood, and Erza-2 stumbled to her feet, stepping back. "I should never have allowed it," Jellal growled, pulling Mystogan's hood and mask back on. "Everyone I cared for was depending on me, and I failed them. For eight years. I tormented Erza. I betrayed Shou, Wally, and Millianna."

"Even if it had been anyone's idea of weakness, after everything you went through you would _deserve_ forgiveness," Erza-2 continued, fists on her hips. _For the love of the gods,_ Jellal thought. "But it wasn't you. Your Erza–"

"Not 'my' Erza. _Never_ my Erza," Jellal shot back.

"She has a different opinion on the matter," Erza-2 pointed out. "Jellal, she loves you. She will never stop loving you."

"She moved on once before. She will again. This world's Erza doesn't need me," Jellal replied, taking a step around her.

Erza-2 sidestepped in his way. "If you had really died – never mind what our world's fate would have been – _your_ Erza would have never loved another, even if Ishgar had survived Nirvana without you. Or seven years without those lost to Grimoire Heart's attack. Or the Infinity Clock." Jellal bit back a growl. "She loves you, and _you love her._ Stop punishing yourself. Stop punishing _her!"_

Those last words stabbed Jellal through the heart. _I deserve that too,_ he decided. "There is no path I can take that will not cause Erza pain. My death would hurt her and countless others," he continued, and Erza-2 shuddered. "To...go down the path you suggest would make her more vulnerable to me. If I left Fairy Tail, she would worry about me for the rest of her days. This is the least harm I can do her, and everyone else that matters to me."

"'More vulnerable,' you say? Nemesis is not within you. Countless wards protect you from such evil. If you are so concerned for _your_ Erza's well-being, staying by her side is a far better way than this foolish distance!" Erza-2 demanded.

"This world's Erza trusts me," Jellal replied, sighing again. "That is the only thing on Earthland she needs protection from. Meteor." While Erza-2 gaped, he raced to the S-Class mission board, looking for the least-complicated job he could find. _This...she...I need time._ He groaned and held his head again. _I can't let my weakness hurt her again. I won't!_


	195. Vol 33, Ch 8

Earthland-1, Magnolia, X791: Erza

"Have you told him?" Jellal-2 asked. Erza swallowed. "I know you've expressed yourself in a variety of ways, but...have you just sat your Jellal down and told him straight-out how you feel?"

Erza looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. She sat on the low wall beside the canal, a Jellal so very like her own sitting beside her. It was easier than she imagined to ignore the curious stares of the passersby. "I'm afraid," she admitted. Jellal-2 tilted his head a fraction leftward. "I've already hurt him with clumsy words and desperate pleas, more than once. Our Jellal has become an extraordinary hero during my absence, but he's so – so _fragile,_ with me. I'm terrified, Jellal." He stared, mouth falling open. "Terrified that I will say the wrong words or reach out the wrong way, and he will shatter."

"Believe in him." Erza looked up in surprise to find her world-sister walking towards them. Jellal-2 stood, his smile so familiar, it made her heart ache like the Reaper's scythe rested on it. "I know you were a child when you first lost him. He already blames himself enough for two. Don't join him." Erza-2 walked up and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Swap with me? I've gotten as far as I'm likely to. Mavis, you're stubborn."

Jellal-2 chuckled. "True enough." He looked at Erza-1, smile fading. "Will you–"

"I've endured this long," Erza pointed out. "Go. If you can help him...please." Jellal-2 nodded and flew off, Meteor Wave carrying him away with speed to rival teleportation. "World-sister?"

Erza-2 sat beside her. "When my Jellal and I faced Nirvana, Beth – Midnight, back then – focused all its foul magic on him. He'd been falsely accused, arrested, tortured by that foul guard Nadal. After so much suffering, with that monstrous power twisting his soul, all it did was stoke the fires of his outrage. On that day, I realized something I swore to tell you one day."

"What?" Erza asked.

"You're not to blame – you were a child, enslaved for years, with all Ultear's genius turned to tearing the two of you apart – but if you had been able to reach out to him, it would have been enough." Erza wiped away a tear and nodded. _I saw this myself,_ she thought, remembering the world she'd found with Ultear's help. "So that's what you need to do. Believe that he's strong enough. He's crippled by his pain, but if you can get through to him once, you can save him from it. Trust him, Erza."

 _He's not the one I don't trust,_ Erza thought. Then she slapped her cheeks. _No. My world-sister's right. I have to try._ She looked back at the guild hall, and her heart quailed. _Soon,_ Erza decided. "I need to gather my strength," she admitted, "but I will overcome this. Somehow."

"Here." Erza-2 Requipped a plate to her hand. On it was a large, fresh slice of strawberry cake. "This should help."

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, diving in. 'Mystogan' flew off while she ate, Team Sorciere behind him. _That garb. It's become his armor,_ she realized. _He feels sheltered by it, as I once...soon. I must be strong._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Two weeks later.

"What the Grim did we miss?" Ultear asked, rewinding the damage Carbuncle had done to the guild hall. Meredy and Midnight looked at their nakama, their concern clear in their eyes.

"Thank you, Ultear," Erza scowled. "We took in a lost priestess, who asked us for help to dispel a cursed stone amulet. Where's Jellal?"

"Even the boss can't be everywhere at once," Cobra sighed, carrying a blushing Kinana out of some rubble. "He's still cleaning up after that wyvern tower thing." Erza raised an eyebrow. "The mission was to deal with a weird stone spire. It had a bunch of holes in it that whistled, and the whistling attracted wyverns. The more that showed up, the more they made the wind blow when they flew around it, the louder it got."

"That sounds bad," Gray sighed, shaking dust off his arms. "Was it deliberate?"

"I'm sure of it," Midnight said, forming a sphere of Darkness Magic in his palm. "It wasn't Brain, but it still felt familiar, somehow. Mystogan remained behind to ensure the surviving wyverns returned to their habitats. Richard stayed behind to watch out for him. They were too dangerous for the rest of us." He looked at the still-wrecked guild hall. "Who did this?"

"Carbuncle," Lucy sobbed, hands clutched into trembling fists. "They called themselves Carbuncle. They took her...Eclair..." Ultear and Meredy gasped.

"You know her?" Erza asked, glancing at Cobra. He shrugged and put Kinana back down.

Ultear shook her head. "We knew her Earthland-2 counterpart. She was the guild master of Phoenix Grave, one of Fairy Tail Two's strongest allies. The guild includes some of their closest friends – Dyst, Kodi, Cannon, Chase, Pause, Totomaru." She grimaced. "You may remember our counterparts telling the story of Eclair's–"

Lucy gasped. "Oh, no! Their prince of Veronica – he killed her!" Erza's eyes widened. "And in our world, four of those wizards are Carbuncle! They did all this by themselves!" She waved at the still-damaged hall.

"The damn wyverns can wait," Ultear snapped, summoning one of her orbs. "I'm calling Jellal."

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," Master Makarov said, Gajeel and Pantherlily beside him. "Looks like you lost quite a battle." Erza felt better immediately, in spite of her shame at being unable to defend their friend. _It's going to be all right now,_ she decided.


	196. Vol 33, Ch 9

Earthland-1, Veronica, X791: Jellal

"Zera, Chronos, and Ankhseram," Jellal gasped, "what happened?" He watched as Erza stared at the guild master and Jet on the rooftop they shared. Master Makarov was holding a long box adorned with the Rune Knight Ankh. In the distance, the Royal Palace collapsed around a column of smoke. From the cloud and the ruins rose a monster that bore no resemblance to the magnificent creature of legend. "The Phoenix. It's been corrupted in this reality, too," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jellal. It was always corrupt," Makarov replied.

Jellal shook his head. "Four hundred years isn't forever, master." He watched in horror as the monster swept its wings out, destroying the remains of the palace walls. Then it summoned a massive ball of flame, and blew a hole in the mountain ridge separating Veronica and Fiore. "Tell me you found something. This nightmare is beyond me."

"The Sacred Cleansing Arrow," the master explained, opening the case. Within was a single, magnificent broadhead arrow, its tip glowing a brilliant sky blue. _It's Super Wave Magic!_ Jellal realized, staring at the masterpiece. _Attuned specifically for the Phoenix. It's amazing._ He took the arrow and held it out. "Erza. Take this and find the best vantage you can. When I give the signal, strike the topmost eye with all your might." Jellal looked from the master to his beloved, eyes wide. _What?_ Erza nodded and reached for the arrow.

Jellal scowled and snatched the weapon from the case. "I'll be enough," he insisted, glaring at Master Makarov. _You were going to tell her, weren't you?_ he demanded, reaching out with his mind. Makarov met his gaze, not permitting the mental contact, but he set the case aside and folded his arms. _You knew,_ the star wizard raged, eyes narrowing to slits. _You knew, and you didn't say anything._

"Jellal, give me the arrow," Erza whispered, holding out a hand.

"I fought alongside a Quincy wizard for two years," he pointed out, taking the arrow and floating overhead. "I'm a better magic archer than you." The sight of Erza's eyes going round and blank, jaw dropping open, almost made him laugh. The gravity of their situation restored his focus. _Eclair. I have to find Eclair._ He darted through the sky, looking for the Phoenix Priestess.

"So this is happiness," Eclair whispered, smiling as Lucy held her. Jellal slowed, relieved to see them on a lonely road well behind the battle with the Dark Phoenix. "It's been so long, I'd forgotten it."

Jellal shot to the ground beside them. "Then let that give you strength," he said, forcing a smile. "I have a weapon that can destroy the Dark Phoenix." He held up the arrow, and Eclair's smile widened even as her legs quivered. "However, if I use it now, your life will end with the corrupted beast." Lucy gasped.

"It's all right," Eclair insisted. Jellal's smile vanished. "Four hundred years is too long. Eternal life...no magic could cause more sorrow."

"Jellal, you can't," Lucy begged.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a solution," he pointed out, wincing as another explosion echoed behind him. "Hermetic Formula Nine: Culmination." He formed a sapphire blue circle of magic around his right hand. "Take this spell, Master Eclair." She raised an eyebrow at the title, bur reached out to him. He placed the spell around her hand. "Hold onto it." She made a fist, and Lucy clasped the woman's hand in both of hers. "There. If this works, when the Dark Phoenix is cleansed, you will be free and alive, but able to walk a mortal path of your own."

"What will this cost you, last son of the star god?" Eclair whispered. Lucy gasped.

Jellal managed to smile again. "Nothing I can't pay." Lucy scowled at him. "It'll weaken my magic for a time. Might sting a little. A friend of Lucy's is more than worth it." He forced the smile not to move. _Also, I murder a beautiful, innocent, unique creature as painlessly as I can, but you don't need to know that._ Eclair nodded. "Hold on tight, Lucy. That spell is hope, not certainty. Your magic and friendship might make the difference." (((ANNOTATION: ANOTHER DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE)))

"Mm!" Lucy nodded. Jellal nodded back, then flew to find a solid perch. _What did she mean, 'son of the star god'?_ He shook his head as the Dark Phoenix formed a massive ball of flame over the entire principality, draining magic from all around it. _No time. All of Fairy Tail is counting on me. Time to prove I wasn't boasting to Erza and Master Makarov._ He landed on a high, sharp-peaked roof, forming a bow out of Quincy magic. _It's been a while._ Attuning to bow, arrow, and target, Jellal took careful aim, all his concentration on the single false eye atop the unfortunate Phoenix's deformed head. "Heilig Pfeil, Arcane Art: Eins Licht!" He surrounded the arrow in the divine Wave Magic of the Quincy line, then loosed.

The arrow flew with perfect precision, striking the Dark Phoenix dead center in the uppermost eye. It wailed and recoiled, all its flames turning in on itself, destroying entire city blocks as it thrashed. The horrific gunmetal shell that trapped the creature within melted, then boiled away. A column of golden light erupted from the bulbous mass.

The true Phoenix arose from its shell of captivity, its golden form spreading great, swan-like wings as it pulled free. Three shining tail feathers like a peacock's, blue arcs above red, trailed behind it, as did two orange feathers of a more regular sort. Atop a long, graceful neck sprouted a red crest on a black cap, beautiful feminine eyes regarding Natsu, then Jellal himself. _Please forgive me,_ she sent, grief at her maddened rampage intermingled with the joy of freedom. _Thank you, for setting me free. May the light of eternal hope always guide your paths._ She flew up into the stars. The Phoenix flared bright, her golden light becoming the sky itself. She created a Fairy Tail symbol out of golden fire, and then she was gone. (((ANNOTATION: appearance based on Osamu Tezuka's Phoenix)))

For a moment, Jellal smiled at the sky. For once, the smile was real. _It was an honor, noble spirit,_ he thought, casting out his mind to search for Erza, then Lucy and Eclair. His heart nearly stopped at the emptiness he found beside the kind-hearted summoner.

Racing back to earth, he shot along the streets, only to find Lucy on her knees, eyes overflowing with tears, an empty green cloak beside her. Master Makarov was several feet before them, head bowed. "She let go," Lucy sobbed through choked gasps. Jellal walked over to her. "Why did she let go? Why?"

"Lucy–" Jellal began.

"Why didn't you cast the spell on her?" Lucy demanded, leaping to her feet and grabbing Jellal's collar. _"Why?"_

"I'm sorry. Culmination doesn't work that way," Jellal explained. "Even if it did, it had to be her choice. I had no right to–"

Lucy slapped him. Jellal shuddered, his stomach churning with grief, his heart a charred ruin of guilt. Lucy gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth. "Jellal...I didn't mean...I'm sorry–" Her legs buckled, and she started to fall. Jellal reached out to catch her–

– but Natsu was there first, holding onto the summoner, arms around her as she wept. "Natsu?" she sobbed. "Is magic good, or evil?" She shook her head, holding onto the Dragon Slayer. "All I want...is magic to stop this pain..." _I'm sorry, Lucy. There's no such magic in this world. That's why Fairy Tail is...what it is._

"Eclair smiled, in the end," Natsu said, and held her up enough for them to look each other in the eyes. He smiled for her. "You're going to be okay. We're here for you." He hugged her close again, letting Lucy sob on his shoulder.

Jellal stepped back, giving the others space as they strode forward to comfort her. Only Master Makarov stayed back, watching from the ruins of a shattered wall. "If it weren't for Erza and Team Sorciere," he whispered to the old man, "I would quit Fairy Tail."

"You gave Eclair a chance I didn't imagine possible," Makarov whispered back. "Are you so determined to hate yourself that–"

"Not because of me, old man," Jellal growled. "Because of _you."_ Makarov gasped, turning a wide-eyed stare on him. "I understand why you were going to do it. I even understand how few options you had. _You betrayed Erza's trust._ I would have thought my example would be enough for the whole world to recoil from that."

"She didn't need to know," Makarov insisted, "about Eclair or the Phoenix. Either she would have refused, or the guilt would have joined her many other wounds. I would not permit that."

Jellal snorted. "I thought you knew her. Erza would have felt guilt either way, and she would have trusted you to do what is right." He turned to walk away, then paused. "Don't let this push you apart. Erza's been through enough."

"I would accept your rebuke regarding Eclair," Makarov admitted, eyes narrowing, "but you are in no position to lecture anyone on pushing Erza away."

Jellal shook his head as the sun rose and Fairy Tail gathered to leave. He used his own telekinesis, and a few castings of Hermetic Formula Two: Alchemy, to help Veronica rebuild as he searched. At last, he found Carbuncle's aces sitting in the ruins, grimacing as their guild mates gathered behind them. "So that's it? You made one mistake, lost one fight, and now you're just going to sulk?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I know you can be better than this. All of you."

Dyst glared at him. "What do you want, Shield of Ishgar?"

"I just came to deliver a message, from the best version of you. 'Don't be so afraid of dying that you forget to live.'" The entire guild stared at him, gaping. "I've seen a world where you are some of Ishgar's greatest heroes. Take it from me. It beats being the villain, beyond measure." He walked away, smiling when he realized they could do nothing but stare as he left. _Well. At least something went right today._

He froze when he found Erza standing before him, Requipped into an archer's outfit. Her bow was a magnificent golden arc with a winged style. "Makarov told me what you did." Jellal blinked. _He what?_ "I appreciate your efforts to protect both Eclair and myself. However!" She pointed at him. "While I am glad that you gave Master Makarov a chance to be honest with me, I demand an apology for your other deception!"

"Ah...of course, as soon as I know which deception you mean," Jellal blurted. _There are so many to choose from._

"You claimed that you are a better archer than I am!" Erza pointed out, scowling at him.

"Magic archer," Jellal clarified, "and I assure you that I was being honest. It would have been much simpler to try to save Eclair myself while you wielded the arrow." He shook his head while Erza's mouth fell open by a fraction. "With Ultear's help, I watched your duel with Eclipse Sagittarius. Denied magic, I am no match for you, but with Quincy Arts, I can surpass what I saw in your Astral Spirytus contest."

"Then prove it!" Erza demanded, pointing at him. "I challenge you to a contest of magic archery! We will begin tomorrow morning, once repairs to the guild hall are complete!"

Jellal blinked. "We will?" he asked. Erza's nod was fierce, her eyes glinting. He forced back a smile. _Oh, Erza._


	197. Vol 34, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Four: Echoes of Childhood**

Earthland-1, Sun Village, X791: Lucy

"Are you really going to wear that maid uniform for the whole mission?" Lucy asked, shaking her head as they worked their way across the lavender ice.

"I will Requip into appropriate armor should we come across foes worth making an effort against," Erza said, smoothing out her skirt. Gray let his fingers brush along the side of a frozen boulder, while Wendy patted Natsu's back. The older Dragon Slayer was still recovering from a bit of motion sickness. "Otherwise, yes. A wager is a wager." She pouted. "And Jellal won an honest duel," she muttered.

"That was Ultear's idea," Carla huffed. "Your wager with Jellal involved those cards Cana made, wasn't it?"

"I also made a bet with Ultear," Erza pointed out. "My term of service may be on hold for this mission, but I intend to honor Jellal's..." she sighed. "...victory."

"Is it so hard to admit?" Carla asked, shaking her head. "You've gone on about his magical prowess more times than I can remember." Erza gulped, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

Happy snickered, paws over his mouth. "I'll bet she's thinking of other kinds of 'prowess.' Hee–" Erza punched the Exceed into the frozen ground, one vein twitching on her forehead.

"Happy!" Natsu yelped, scooping up his partner. "Are you crazy? Say something!"

"Look...at all the fish..." Happy reeled, eyes swirling.

"Well, I'm happy that Erza and Jellal exchanged emergency help cards," Lucy pointed out. "If Cana hadn't come to our rescue on Tenrou Island, who knows what might have happened?"

Then they reached the village – if you could call a group of buildings the size of a hill a "village" – and all talk of wagers and innuendo vanished. "They're – they're–" Lucy stammered.

"Gigantic!" Natsu yelled, whirling around and declaring (almost) everything around them to be "gigantic." For once, Natsu was absolutely right – although the evidence was obvious around them.

They all stared, but while most of the team gaped, Gray looked up with narrow eyes and a flat, thin line of a mouth. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Gray lied, looking away. "It's just...those giants, frozen in ice...I can't help thinking about..."

"Deliora," Lucy whispered. _Poor Gray._

The team looked around, examining the victims, discussing the issue. Then Natsu tried to melt the ice, and they discovered that the situation was more complicated than they imagined. _No way...even Natsu can't melt this ice?_

"If it were simple, a God of Ishgar wouldn't have needed to hire us," Gray pointed out, pressing his hand on a frozen giant's sandal. "What is this? I can feel something familiar about this ice." He gasped, eyes widening. "Devil Slayer Magic?" he blurted, yanking his hand away.

"EH?" Lucy cried. "Why would Gray-2 do something like this?"

Gray shook his head. "It wasn't him. This ice comes from our world. Besides, it's lavender, not blue-white."

"You can't melt it either?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure," Gray muttered. "Deliora's dead in our world. Ultear and the other Gray checked. Even so, it feels like I should know who did this."

Which, of course, was when the treasure hunters showed up, and everything went sideways.


	198. Vol 34, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Sun Village, X791: Erza

"I'm a child!" Erza blurted, staring at her reflection in the ice with quivering eyes. She examined herself thoroughly, refusing to freak out (well, except for one brief moment after said examination, trying to figure out what happened to her), then removing the few now-oversized pieces of armor that hadn't already fallen off. _Clumsy armor three sizes too large will be worse than useless,_ Erza observed. She probed her Requip space, looking for anything that might help. The only object that seemed useful was the distress card Jellal had won in their duel.

In spite of everything, Erza couldn't help a brief smile. _He really didn't want me to have anything at stake except my pride,_ she thought, a brief warmth glowing in her heart despite the frozen surroundings. Her smile vanished. _If the others are in danger, I cannot let that pride get in my way, but to need such a thing so soon after its creation – no. I will have to do my best alone, for now._ Alas, that quick examination also proved that she had been a bit too thorough in cleaning out old suits of armor. She took one step.

Erza's foot slipped. Her boot flew off her leg. She tumbled down the frozen mountain she'd climbed, wailing until she crashed to a halt against one of the giant's boots. After another moment panicking about how the others would react to her current state, she gathered her wits. "I must return to normal, no matter what!" She charged back towards the village in the hope of finding the source of her transformation.

Experimenting during her investigation proved to Erza that she could Requip a single sword, though even that took several seconds, considerable effort, and more ethernano than she could afford. _My magic has regressed along with my physical strength and coordination,_ she realized. _Worse, I'm actually weaker than I was when I first developed wizardry. I must reverse this, soon._

"I see there's _little_ left of Titania," Minerva mocked from behind. Erza gasped again, turning to face the Sabertooth wizard. She wore new garb, dressed in a furred brown long coat, but the arrogant smirk hadn't changed. "Long time, no see."

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" Erza blurted, moving into a defensive stance – sword ready to parry, but not threatening a woman she hoped wasn't a foe. "You disappeared after the Grand Magic Games. I was worried about you." Minerva snorted. "Sabertooth as well. They dug through Crocus for days after everyone else left, afraid that you'd fallen victim to one of the dragons. Yukino tells me that Rogue hasn't slept well since your disappearance."

"Rogue?" She chuckled. "That's so sweet. I'll have to inform him I've changed guilds. Once I've dealt with you, of course." Minerva shook her head. "To think I'd come across Titania herself on my first assignment...the gods smile on me."

"You changed guilds?" Erza gasped at the sight of the emblem on her abdomen. "That mark...Succubus Eye! You joined a dark guild?"

"Why not? I will reign over a powerful guild. Why couldn't it be dark?" Her smile grew as Territory magic glowed around her hands. "It's a pity your precious Jellal isn't here. I thought I wanted to avenge myself against him more than anyone," Minerva continued, and Erza's heart went as cold as the ice around them, "but looking at you now, I remember that you were the one who cast me down. I will repay you for that many times over, Erza Scarlet."

"Sabertooth will take you back in," Erza insisted, remembering the look in Minerva's eyes from Lyon, Ultear, Laxus, her Edolas counterpart...mocking confidence to hide soul-wrenching desperation. "You can still escape this dark path, Minerva. It's not too late!"

Minerva laughed. "Territory!" she chanted, and the too-familiar explosions erupted around Erza. They battered her with power she couldn't resist, not in her current state. Erza tried to charge her foe, but she'd only taken a single step when another explosion stopped her in her tracks. "Is that all you can do? Don't fall yet, Titania. We're just getting started!" She laughed again as another volley of explosions threw Erza back, sending her flying. "You really are nothing but a child now, aren't you? Magnificent!"

 _I'm no match for her like this,_ Erza realized, barely able to stand, her sword useless in her hands. _If I can't get back to normal soon – there's nowhere to run, not with Minerva's Territory Magic to pull me back._ Erza tried to charge again, but another explosion tossed her aside, sending her sword flying. _Oh, no!_ Minerva picked it up, admiring the blade. "I wanted to enjoy this much longer," Minerva admitted, "but I have a mission to complete. This is the end, Titania." Desperate, Erza reached into her Requip space, looking for something, anything that could help her.

There was only one. The card Cana had created for her, to call Jellal when all seemed lost. _I promised, but – whatever turned me into a child could leave Jellal as helpless as I am,_ Erza worried. Then Minerva pointed Erza's own sword at her. _Grim. I promised._ She summoned the card and activated it with a single twitch of her fingers. "What's this, Titania? Card tricks?"

A gateway opened beside them, and 'Mystogan' flew through it, driving Minerva back with a single punch. "Erza, are you all–" Jellal began, creating a ward with one hand before turning to face her. His jaw dropped. "E-Erza? What happened?"

"I don't know," Erza admitted, curling up in embarrassment. "You must raise all your defenses, before – Jellal!" As she watched, her beloved shrank down to the same size she was trapped at.

Minerva had finally managed to halt her sliding, unwilling retreat. "You," she snarled, using Territory to return to her spot in front of them. "I was hoping we would – he got you too!" Their enemy laughed while Jellal stared at his hands, Mystogan's cloak and bandages dangling around him. "Oh, this is too perfect!" She teleported the sword to her hand. "I think I'll kill you first." Erza froze, shaking and staring in horror as Minerva pointed _her_ sword at Jellal's boyhood body. "Dying on Erza's blade...ironic, given how long you've wanted that."

Then both women gaped when Jellal smiled back at Minerva. "Not today, loser. Meteor!"

Everything happened at once. Mystogan's bandages coiled around Erza, pulling her to Jellal. One of Jellal's Cosmic spells blasted Minerva, and while Jellal's magic had weakened enough that it didn't harm her, the bursts of light blinded the former Sabertooth mage and sent her sliding on the ice again. Jellal became a blur, taking Erza in his arms, and before Erza could do more than blink, they were in a giant's home, on a second story that towered over the frozen land around them. "Jellal?" Erza gasped. Somehow, he'd wrapped the bandages around his arms and legs again, and turned Mystogan's shirt into a crude tunic that stopped just short of Jellal's knees.

He shushed her with a finger to his lips, then floated them to the windowsill, itself a few meters overhead. Erza stared at the second Jellal, identical to the one beside her, as he grinned at Minerva. "You've underestimated us, Orlando," he said, folding his arms, "but I'm willing to show you mercy if you yield."

"'Mercy'? 'Yield'? _Me?"_ Minerva snarled, magic howling around her hands again. "You little brat! I'll swat you like the buzzing fly you are! Yagdo Rigora!" Erza gasped again, gripping Jellal's hand. His smile–

A warmth Erza hadn't known for years filled her anew. It was Jellal's smile. _That_ smile. The smile that had kept them all alive in the Tower for years on end. She lost track of the fight below, lost in a smile that reached eyes she never wanted to stop looking into.

Jellal cradled Erza in force magic, then held up his free arm. Erza's sword flew into his hand. "I believe this is yours," he said, offering it to her.

Erza bit her lip. "I – I might as well not be a wizard, now," she admitted, her joy smothered by a sense of uselessness. Darker feelings rose from that blanket of sorrow. _The – the last time Jellal had to protect me when I was helpless, Nemesis – he –_

With a chuckle, Jellal wove a spell around her sword. "There. It's not Meteor, but it will let you use some of the strength you're used to." Erza gripped her sword in both hands, feeling the magic grant her power when he let go. _Wow._ "I'll keep Minerva busy with my Thought Projection while we find the rest of your team."

"Don't you think we can beat her?" Erza asked, looking outside. Minerva's screams of fury were lost to the explosions, while Jellal's projection darted around her with a confident grin.

"I can't," Jellal admitted. "I'm fast enough to keep her busy, but whatever dark spell did this to us left me too weak to get through her Territory Magic. What about you?" He wrapped a few bandages around Erza's feet and legs, loose enough to avoid hurting her when she grew back up, then put her down. Erza took a few tentative swings with her newly-enchanted sword. _I can fight,_ she realized, _but against Minerva's power, it's not enough._ She shook her head. "You're here to save this village, right? That's what we should do." His smile vanished as he looked over one of the giants. "It's familiar, somehow. I can't remember why."

Erza's smile was shy. "You will. You're like the old Jellal now, aren't you?" She twisted one toe on the floor.

Jellal blinked, then grinned again. "Nah. I get stupid when I'm old. I'm young Jellal!" Erza couldn't help a giggle. "I know what you mean, though. That's all stuff in the past and worrying about the future. I deal with what's in front of me, now. Just like you!" His smile grew yet again, and the warm feeling inside Erza turned into a burst of prickly needles. He headed for the stairs, and she followed, the both of them flying a few inches off the ground. _Good thing, too. Those stairs are not for normal humans._ Jellal chuckled. "Even now, though, I just noticed something. Isn't it weird that until today, the happiest time in my life was when I was in the Tower?"

That crushed Erza's heart for a moment. _It – you weren't happy in Fairy Tail?_ Then everything became right in an instant. _Until today!_ She beamed. "Of course it's weird. _You're_ weird, Jellal."

Jellal laughed and nodded. "Mm! Now, let's go save this village!" Erza flew and laughed beside him, the chains of their past forgotten.


	199. Vol 34, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Sun Village, X791: Gray

"Ice-Make: Shaved Ice!" Gray chanted. His hammer turned into a blob of frozen shards, dropping onto Doriate's head. As he'd expected, the demon shivered, yelping. "I thought so. Any Ice Wizard worth the name wouldn't shiver from a little cold snap like that. You don't have him." Relief surged through Gray in a rush. _Dad. I'll find you,_ he swore. "You're not the one who froze this village. You're too weak!" His smile grew. "In fact, you're so afraid to fight a grown-up, you turn all your opponents into children. Punk."

Doriate's face turned red. His shaved ice melted as the demon shook and snarled, jagged teeth clenched. Gray's body sprang back up to its full height. _I'm back?_ he wondered, staring at his hands while the demon panted. A trickle of drool escaped the monster's lips. Then his eyes glowed red, and he charged, swiping at Gray with his hands as though he had claws. His howls grew with each blow that missed. _Did he lose control of his spell when he lost control of himself?_ Then one punch struck home, slamming Gray to the ground, and he knew right away something was wrong. _I'm still an adult, but Doriate looks just as much larger than me as when he shrunk me. Looks like he traded weakening an enemy for making himself stronger._

The new spell didn't stop there. Doriate kept getting larger, fangs and claws growing while his skin turned purple. _No...I can feel..._ In spite of his determination not to let his flashbacks get the better of him, Gray's fear of Deliora howled through his mind and heart. _He's not just a demon. He's from the Books of Zeref..._ The monster became a deformed, disproportionate beast, his chest the size of his entire lower body. He rested on his knuckles like some devil-ape, glaring at Gray with a mix of rage and contempt. It punched Gray again, but with a strength and speed that its last blow feel like a snowball. _Crap. I have to stop him, fast – what?_

Doriate screamed. No, it was a howl, deep and echoing, an evil light rippling along with the sound. Again, Gray's body shrank down to that of a child. _Not again,_ he snarled, _and this time, he's way more powerful!_ Before he could formulate a plan, though, twin screams distracted both Gray and Doriate. Happy and Carla – not the oldest members of Fairy Tail even before the Retrogression spell – crash-landed at Gray's feet. "Happy? Carla?" he asked.

"My wings stopped working right," Happy whimpered.

Carla gasped and leaped to her feet. "We shrunk?" She turned to Gray, eyes wide. "Gray, you too? What's going on?"

"That monster's magic hit the whole village?" Gray realized, facing his enemy once more. Happy and Carla followed his eyes – then screamed at the swollen demon-beast before them. "I have to stop it! Gray-Two! I need Devil Slayer magic, now!"

"Tch – it's all around you, dummy," his counterpart snapped from above. "Either become the magic, or call me in!" Gray scowled. _Damn it. He's right. I have to –_

Doriate kicked him, and the blow threw Gray several meters back. He slid along the ice, shuddering from the blow. _My whole chest feels like it was caved in,_ Gray thought, checking his ribs with one hand just to be sure it wasn't. _In this body, I don't think I can survive another blow like that._ He pressed his hand against the lavender ice around him. _Fear is not evil, but you have to be afraid of the right thing. Mirajane's magic protects the guild. Even Jellal, drowning in guilt and self-loathing, was able to do this. To protect my friends – my family – Fairy Tail – I have to. I can. I will!_

 **Music Cue: Devil Slayer**

Gray pressed both hands against the ice while Deliora leaped at him, fist raised to finish him with a single blow. _This is what I'm supposed to be. It's what I'm meant to be!_ Gray concentrated, becoming one with the ice, channeling its power through him. _I was afraid – of the memories, of the grief, of becoming the enemy – but not any more!_ Deliora's fist cast a shadow over Gray, the blow a moment away from crushing him.

A moment was all Gray needed. "Ice Devil Zero Flesh!" he chanted, and the magic flowed into him. Gray and the magic became one, and a sheath of pale blue ice became one with his skin. Doriate's punch rattled him, but the demon howled and recoiled, clutching his fist in his hand. The magic shielded Gray, the Devil Slayer spell's protection restoring him to adulthood. Doriate stared at Gray with huge, round eyes, stumbling back. "Too late to run, monster. You hurt Fairy Tail! Ice Devil RAGE!" A storm of frozen wrath erupted from Gray's mouth, blasting Doriate overhead. When he landed, the demon shrank back to his smaller form, barely conscious. While Happy and Carla cheered, growing back to their full heights with the monster's defeat, Gray watched a symbol take form on his arm.

"Don't treat it lightly," Gray-2 warned from above, "but that magic is _yours,_ now. Never let anyone or anything tell you different."

Gray nodded. "Thanks, nii-san. Come on, Happy, Carla. We still have a village to save."

"Right!" they agreed, heading back to the village. As they did, though, Doriate chuckled at them before they went past. The two Exceeds moved closer to Gray, even with him still covered in ice.

"You opened them, fools," Doriate smirked. "The Grim Gates...you can't turn back now–"

A giant winged monster with one eye landed atop Doriate and _ate_ him. "It's here!" Happy and Carla screamed. _Here we go again!_


	200. Vol 34, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Sun Village, X791: Jellal

 _Put it aside. Deal with it later. Erza's team needs you. An entire village of innocent people needs you. Don't – don't think about it._ He glared at the former Sabertooth ace, Mystogan's mask dangling around his neck. "Minerva. I'm going to give you once chance. Surrender." Meteor Wave roared around him, and something inside screamed for release. His body – adult once more – trembled in spite of his will.

Minerva snarled at them. "I can't defeat you both together, even with the power I've claimed. We'll meet again, Jellal, _Erza!"_ She summoned her Territory Magic, surrounded herself with it, and vanished.

Erza nodded, banishing her sword, and Requipped from Heaven's Wheel to her workaday Heart Kreuz armor. "Thank you, Jellal. We have much to talk about later, but for now, Sun Village still needs our–" A rumbling of the earth cut her off, and a massive column of steam and light erupted from the edge of the village. "The mountain?" she asked.

At last, his memories of Earthland-2 returned. "That's not a mountain – it's the Eternal Flame! _Atlas_ Flame!" Erza gaped. "Erza, Requip into your Flame Empress armor. It's going to take all of our combined magic to save him."

"Right!" Erza agreed, swapping armor. "Now what?"

"Join Natsu. Make sure he doesn't use too much of his magic. And no matter what happens, don't let Atlas Flame give up. I'll be right back! Stargate!" He opened a portal to the dragon graveyard under Crocus. _Now that I have our Atlas Flare's magic signature, I should be able to find the rest of his remains._

"Jellal? What are you doing?" Erza looked through the gateway to the ruins beyond.

Concentrating, Jellal reached out with his telekinesis. "I don't know all the details, but when Acnologia struck down Atlas Flame, a spark of him remained. Part of him is here. The rest was torn away, buried with his kin. Found them!" he realized, grabbing the massive bones and pulling them through the Stargate one by one. "We're going to rekindle Atlas Flame with his own body."

"Will that work?" Erza gasped, staring at the pile of remains.

Jellal smiled. For some reason, Erza winced. "It did on Earthland-2. Come on!" He raced to where the steam was dissipating, finding only the least flicker of flame in a great altar. Most of the others were gathered before the altar, while Natsu fought a bizarre winged demon. "Star Devil Rage!" he chanted, blasting the demon away. "Natsu! Erza! Flare! Together!" he cried, gathering his might to cast his ultimate spell of flame. With a gesture, he piled Atlas' remains in the center of the altar. "Wendy, prepare Milky Way, and all the healing magic you can!" The young wizard nodded.

"Flare?" Erza asked, looking down at the former Raven wizard.

 _Right, she was an enemy the last time Erza saw her,_ Jellal realized. "She's from this village," he explained. "Her fires come from Atlas'. She'll help." Erza nodded. "Now!" He held his arms overhead, gathering the cosmic fire.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu chanted, blasting the kindling gathered in the altar.

"Hair Shower: Firefly Flame!" Flare joined in. Erza howled a defiant cry and slashed into the conflagration with her Flame Sword.

"True Cosmic Magic: Supernova!" Jellal unleashed the Sema-level eruption on the altar, consuming it in blue fire. The others on the ground cried out, and Gray created an Ice Rampart between them and the combined explosion. _Oops._

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu howled, causing the column of flame to rise into the heavens themselves. Then he laughed. "You're really turning into a Fairy Tail wizard, Jellal!" With a shudder, Jellal pulled Mystogan's mask over his face. _No. I'm not._

Before Jellal's despair could rise any further, Atlas Flame's skull-like face appeared in the mountain-sized bonfire. "Milky Way Cure," Wendy chanted.

"Star Heal," Jellal joined in, floating to earth.

He could barely make out Atlas' words through the roar of magic surging through him. After being pulled across the ages in both directions, casting Supernova, and now pouring all his meager restorative magic into Atlas Flame, it was all Jellal could do to stay upright. He could make out the old dragon's explanation of being near death – so close, he'd thought he was his own ghost. As they worked, the Eternal Flame took a shape closer to the dragon's. "That man...just one man...turned our whole world into ice. He thought I was a demon," Atlas explained. "He froze the entire village to snuff me out." Jellal blinked. _That's new. It's not Deliora using Silver, that much is certain._

The others spoke to Atlas, drawing him out of his confusion and injury. "That's right. I am the Fire Dragon, Atlas Flame, and this is my home!" he roared, the fires spreading from his mighty dragon form. "I will remain in this Eternal Flame, to sleep for now," he continued, while Sun Village thawed around them, "but know this, son of Igneel. When the time comes, call on me. Zeref...Acnologia...I remember. The Festival of the Dragon King...I sense that it is coming once more. Call on me! I will fight again!"

"Lord Atlas," Jellal called, "won't Acnologia come for you, now that you are restored?"

Atlas Flame shook his massive head. "No. I live, but it will take time for me to truly heal. I will return to the flame. Acnologia has not troubled me across four centuries. He will not come now, just because of bones and humans." His long neck bent low, allowing Atlas to peer at Jellal close up. "Supernova. Of course. You are of that line. You worry too much, son of the star god." Lucy gasped while Jellal blinked.

"I wouldn't cheat my uncle of a good fight!" Natsu insisted, and Atlas turned his attention back to the Dragon Slayer. "Don't worry. When we find Acnologia, I'll make sure you get a shot at him." He punched his palm. "Just remember, I want to take him on too!"

Atlas blinked, an odd sight from a burning dragon skull. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed. Then he roared, and vanished with a burst of light into the flame of the altar. When the spots had faded from Jellal's eyes, the ice was gone, and the village restored.

"Atlas Flame is in a deep sleep," Wendy explained. "He's going to need time to recover."

The others cheered. "Thank you...Blue Prince...Cherry Blossom..." Flare whispered.

Jellal hid behind Mystogan's mask, ignoring Erza's piercing gaze. _No. I deserve no thanks._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

 _It was good, to hear the others laugh last night,_ Jellal thought, opening the gateway to a pout from Erza and tremendous relief from the rest of her team. They stepped through to Saint Warrod's land, his small home just ahead. "What a relief," Lucy exhaled. "I thought we were going to have to walk the whole way back. Who knows how long that would have taken?"

"You should consider it training, Lucy," Erza insisted, arms crossed.

"We can work out back in Magnolia!" Natsu cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Faster than a train or a ship, no motion sickness – you're awesome, Mystogan! I mean Jellal!"

"Awesome!" Happy echoed, leaping into the air as he mimicked Natsu's pose.

Jellal turned away, towards the west and the first signs of afternoon. "That's not necessary. You should go in and receive your reward. I'll wait out here."

Erza's gasp sounded surprised. "Jellal?" she whispered.

"Don't be stupid," Gray insisted, folding his arms. "You saved Atlas Flame. That makes you part of the mission, and part of the team."

"You forget, I was a Wizard Saint," Jellal explained, sitting lotus-style at the edge of the hillside. "Saint Warrod will not be happy to see me."

"Hmph." Natsu shook his head. "We'll deal with him later. For now, let's get our reward!"

"Aye sir!" Lucy and Happy cheered as one, and the others went inside. At last, Jellal was alone with his pain. Mystogan's mask wouldn't hide his tears or his sorrow. _Pathetic. To think that something as simple as a physical transformation could make me forget my sins...my guilt..._ Jellal shook his head. _It's pathetic. I'm pathetic! "Believe in a day when you'll be forgiven." It's a good thing the others are in Fairy Tail, because Crime Sorciere's ethos was a joke._

He glared at his shoulder, where his Fairy Tail guild mark lied to the world. _I'm sorry, Uncle Rob. I was wrong. I'm no Fairy Tail wizard. I'm ashamed that I let myself believe I could be one._

The empty void of despair yawned open to swallow him, bringing his self-recrimination to a halt. _No. Stop. I am banished from death. This will do no good. I must take control of my emotions._ Jellal concentrated, then meditated, cleansing his mind as he had so often on the road with Ultear, Meredy, and Uryu.

"Oho!" Warrod laughed, and Jellal opened his eyes in alarm. He'd been meditating for so long, he'd missed sunset. "It's good to meet you at last, Jellal."

"Saint Warrod?" Jellal blurted. "We met on several occasions, when I was a Wizard Saint myself."

"Ah, but that was Siegrain," Warrod pointed out, sitting beside him. "Would it surprise you to learn that I liked him most of the time?" Jellal stared, eyes wide with disbelief. "He remembered something that most wizards forget. 'Believe in living in harmony with nature.' Every wizard has that moment during Enlightenment, but most get caught up in their lives and themselves." The God of Ishgar grinned at him. "It looks like that part came from you, my boy."

Jellal sighed and turned his attention to the horizon. "Everyone keeps telling me that I'm not the person who did those things, but I remember." He shook his head. "I was turned into a child, twice, while I was in Sun Village. When that happened, I ignored all my sins, pretended that I could be the carefree boy I once was." Jellal gripped his pants in both fists. "Both times I was restored to adulthood, all the years between came back in full force. I remembered doing all those terrible things – banishing Erza, tricking my closest friends, trapping all the victims of the Tower in corruption and evil. I remember deciding it all, _feeling_ it all. I was furious with Erza, amused by the gullibility of my Tower army, I enjoyed watching Simon try to outwit me." He closed his eyes again. "One blue spark means nothing compared to that."

"My boy, even if all that suffering and pain had broken your mind, I believe you would deserve forgiveness." Jellal bit back a growl. _This again?_ he wondered. "I laughed at the Magic Council when they railed at your 'vigilante' guild while directing Rune Knights to other situations." Jellal stared at Warrod again while the old man laughed. "Why risk their own people when you were happy to put your life on the line in their stead? Wherever Precht is, I imagine his soul is lighter for knowing the good you've done."

"That doesn't change the pain I caused," Jellal huffed.

"Nothing can undo what's happened," Warrod retorted, his smile vanishing. "However, I also know that none of this is your fault. In the battle my team fought to save Magnolia, the very one that led to Fairy Tail's founding, Yuri was possessed by evil magic." Jellal's jaw dropped. "Precht and I watched, helpless, while Mavis gave all she had to save him from that horror. If Magnolia had seen a man and not an undead dragon, who knows what they might have done?" He put a hand on Jellal's shoulder. "I know what the magic that stole your life is like, all too well. That spark you dismiss was the seat of your free will, your power to choose. It makes all the difference there is – enough for the Magic Council itself to recognize your innocence. You're a Fairy Tail wizard now, my boy. Go forward, and live your life to the utmost."

"A Fairy Tail wizard." Jellal glared at his shoulder. "It's absurd. I have no right to call myself one."

Warrod smirked and pushed his sleeve back, revealing the green guild mark on his arm. "I am something of an authority on the matter, Jellal," he pointed out. "Yours is a Fairy Tail heart."

"No." Jellal stood, and Warrod followed suit in alarm. "For a few moments, I behaved what everyone in the guild thinks I should be like now. I was untroubled, free, _happy._ Now, I see that I can never be like that, _should_ never be like that." Jellal stared at his right hand, the one that channeled Mystogan's gifts, and watched it shake. "I'm a liar, a traitor, a sadist, a murderer. The only reason I should be in Fairy Tail–" He sighed. "When I lived in the foothills in western Fiore with my mother – Mom worshiped the old gods. Our Zentopian neighbors gossiped about us. They said that if you lead an evil life, you go to Hell...but if you've been truly wicked, God shows you Heaven first."

Warrod scowled at Jellal as he continued. "That's what Fairy Tail is to me. In a perverse way, it's comforting – even liberating – to know that I am damned, that I will suffer in Grim depths when I die. Until then, I can watch the people I care about live free and happy, but I will always know that there's no real place there for me."

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy demanded. Jellal whirled to find Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and Erza staring at him. _Oh no._ The other three ladies stared in horror, but Lucy was _furious,_ teeth bared and fists shaking at her hips. "If God Himself told you that you were innocent, would you believe it?"

"I don't think I'm going to need to worry about that," Jellal replied with a sigh. _She can do this after Eclair? You found good friends, Erza._

"Oh, for – you just _proved_ that you deserve forgiveness, Jellal! You think you're going to Grim, but all you do is protect and save people! Your whole life is helping others!"

Jellal rubbed his eyes. _I didn't realize how tired I am._ He took in a breath. "Lucy–" he tried.

"You were eleven years old," Lucy whispered, fists shaking as she looked at the floor. "The Cult of Zeref kidnapped you when you were five. They enslaved and hurt you for six years. You kept everyone you loved alive and sane by getting hurt for _them,_ every chance you could! They tortured Erza. They tortured you! Then, after all of that, Grimoire Heart used possession, mind control, and a Jupiter Cannon of corruption from the Devil's Heart on you! The Devil's Heart could put Hades back together after _Natsu_ burned him away! _You were eleven years old!"_

Lucy stepped up to Jellal, glaring right into his eyes, fists still shaking. "I'm sorry, Jellal, I don't know why it's easier for you to believe you did all those things, but you didn't. All you could do was watch." She put her fists on her hips, and Jellal knew he was in real trouble. "And everything you do when you're free proves who you really are!"

(((ANNOTATION: After Batgirl 2000, as found on TV Tropes)))

Something snapped in Jellal. "Free? I don't even know what that means. I don't think I ever did!" He gripped his forehead hard enough for it to hurt. "It doesn't matter. Even if my guilt comes from inaction–"

"Like Grim!" Lucy snapped back. "You were tied up in your own mind, and you still protected them, even though that should have been impossible! Simon made his choice – _twice_ – and everyone else you love is alive–"

 _"Love?"_ Jellal roared. "If I'd _really_ loved them, I would have been strong enough to save them!" Lucy's fury vanished, and she stumbled back, hands clamped over her mouth. Erza was crying. Because of him. _Again._ He shook his head. "Bodies break. Minds fall apart. I failed my family with my _heart,_ Lucy. I have no right to believe in love. None at all." His courage collapsed when Erza buried her face in her hands, sobbing beyond control. "S-Stargate," he stammered, and fled back to Magnolia.

Jellal emerged on the edge of the woods outside the city. There, he permitted himself one release, screaming at the sky until his voice, and heart, had nothing left.


	201. Vol 35, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Five: Cubed**

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Ultear

"I know it sounds bad, Erza," Ultear said, stamping down the terror in her heart, "but something good came out of Lucy's confrontation with him. Now we know why he can't forgive himself."

"He doesn't think his love is strong enough," Erza whispered, "he doesn't even think it's _love,_ and that's a good thing?"

"Of course not," Ultear sighed, guiding Erza to a barstool. Mirajane, God bless her, was already there with a slice of strawberry cake. "What's good is, now we know. Freedom, and love. After Jellal had already been a slave for six years, he can't stand the thought he was one for eight more when all of you needed him. It drives him mad that he couldn't break free of what I did to him, because it infected his spirit as well as his body and mind. Now, maybe, we can finally save him."

Erza pushed away the plate of cake. Ultear and Mirajane looked at Titania, then each other, Ultear's alarm mirrored in Mira's expression. "He won't let us, Ultear. He's – he's even turned being a Fairy Tail wizard into a punishment." She clasped her hands in her lap, tears brimming in her eyes again. "From everything you and Meredy have told me about your years together, being a hunted fugitive hurt less than being here." She bit her lip, choked back a sob. "Maybe – maybe the best thing we can do for Jellal is let him go."

 _Don't panic don't panic don't panic,_ Ultear ordered herself, her stomach a storm of butterflies and terror. "I know better than most how unbending Jellal is, Erza," she said, resting a tentative arm around Titania's shoulders. "He's become a master of self-recrimination. To save him, we need people who care, all stubborn enough to match him. What other guild could do that, besides Fairy Tail?" She looked up, picturing her mother as the Fourth Master. "We're not perfect. No one is. Yet Fairy Tail is better at saving the lost than any other guild in the world." Ultear hugged Erza a bit closer, and Erza put an arm around her in turn. "Who wants to help the lost more than Jellal?"

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, nodding. She pulled the slice of cake back to her.

Mira smiled in relief. "You could always try pleading with him," she suggested. Ultear stared at her while Erza focused her gaze on her cake. "I don't think he could deny you anything, if you begged him for it."

"Perhaps," Erza muttered, "but it wouldn't matter, if he wore a smile like armor to hide his broken heart." An old dagger twisted in Ultear's chest, remembering all she'd done to the friend beside her. "I might be able to make him hide his pain, but if my – friendship can't save him from his guilt, no amount of groveling will heal his soul."

Mirajane sighed and nodded. "Where is Jellal, anyway?" she asked, looking around. "Most of Team Sorciere is gone, too, even Wally and Yukino."

"He took them to Era," Ultear explained, glancing over at Meredy, then Cobra. Meredy was whispering with Shou, both of them grinning at Cana, then Ultear herself. When they realized she was watching them, they yelped, then turned their attention to a tarot spread Shou had laid out. _Well, that seems to have ended well, at least,_ Ultear thought, remembering Cana dancing with Laxus at the palace.

Cobra was, to no one's surprise, speaking with Kinana in the corner. Ultear was surprised to find them talking intently, almost arguing. _I don't think I've ever seen that before,_ she realized. "Talk of Tartaros has Jellal worried about the Council," Ultear explained. "On Earthland-2, they began their war on humanity by destroying Era completely. They were trying to unleash a Council weapon, one Master Makarov included in his 'spoiler' ban."

"I see," Erza replied, glancing at Master Makarov. For a few minutes, she enjoyed her cake while the guild went about its business. Ultear summoned one of her orbs and sought Team Sorciere in it, finding Jellal floating over one of the obelisks surrounding the great mesa that held the Council's citadel. Other team members watched from similar perches; Midnight floated over one, Daphne hovered over another with a miniature version of Fukuro's flight pack, and Sorano circled a third, the occasional feather trailing from her wings.

As one, they looked up. Jellal was the first to fly to Era Manor, Racer but a fraction of a second behind even on foot. Midnight reached out, and Ultear saw his hand fill most of her orb. "Meredy! Cobra! We're on!" Shou gasped as Ultear placed her hand on the orb, their Hyperspace gate forming between them. One end opened beside her, and the time wizard flew through to Midnight's side. Her two teammates yelped, sprouted wings, and followed, Mirajane right behind them before the gate closed. "What–"

An explosion obscured the entire top of the mesa. The blast sent a wave of wind rippling over the city, blowing around papers and knocking a few people over. When the cloud dissipated, even Ultear could only stare at the great Solid Seal, shining blue in the morning light as it sheltered the Council headquarters.

Ultear grimaced and teleported to Jellal's side. He floated just outside the Seal, his left hand still outstretched behind him. The magic circle above his fingers still turned, clear indication of how the spell had formed. Below them was Jackal, the vicious bomb demon glaring at them. "Jellal Fernandes, right?" he sneered, glaring over a toothy smirk. "Still playing 'Mystogan,' the hero? Why are you defending this pack of cowards?" He flared out his hands, claws gleaming in the light of the sun and the Seal. "Or do you figure we'd want to pick off small fry before taking you on?"

"So you are after Face," Jellal muttered, causing Jackal to gape, eyes wide and mouth falling open. "Tartaros. Zeref does not want your devotion. He certainly does not want you slaughtering in his name. Yield, and perhaps we can help you."

"You know nothing of Lord Zeref!" Jackal snarled. "Exploding Spiral!" He spun his arms, the blast smashing into the Seal and howling up towards Jellal.

"Three Layer Circle: Mirror Water," Jellal chanted. Mystogan's staves appeared around him, turning the blast back on Jackal. The force pushed the demon back, but did little harm.

A scream from inside the manor got their attention. "Ultear–" he began.

"On it," she agreed, teleporting inside. Ultear froze, staring in disbelief.

Councilor Johann had his hands through the chests of two of his fellow Councilors, the bespectacled Otto and the animalistic Victor. Both men's torsos disintegrated, turning to white dust. Lahar burst in through the double doors, while Midnight and Doranbolt appeared to either side of Ultear herself. "Zen...God..." Ultear whispered. A single glance was enough to tell her that Johann had used Death Magic of some kind, his dark wizardry draining the life from the flesh he touched.

"Jackal!" Johann shouted, pulling off his large nose and tossing aside his tall column of white hair. His mustache fell away with his nose, revealing a skull-like face, pale as death. "We're done here!"

"You're under _arrest,_ you–" Lahar snarled. Johann laughed and flew at the Rune Knight, turning into a living cloud of white ash as he did.

"Reflector!" Midnight chanted, creating a warping field around the enforcer. That saved Lahar's life, Johann's deadly ash form twisting around the captain before flying out the door.

Doranbolt teleported to Lahar, then brought both of them to Ultear's side.. "Lahar! Are you all right?" he gasped, examining his commander with a few probing fingers and a quick scan.

Lahar chuckled and brushed Doranbolt's hands aside. "I'm fine, old friend," he insisted, turning a newly-weighing glance towards the two Fairy Tail wizards. "That was well done."

"Not well enough," Ultear grimaced, looking at the corpses. "We were too late. They were the ones with the Body Links to Face, weren't they?"

Gran Doma nodded. "In addition, Etherion has not yet been repaired."

"Which it would have been by now," Org pointed out, "if we had accepted Miss McGarden's offer. There is nothing Jellal could learn about the weapon that he doesn't already know."

"It's too late for that now," Doranbolt insisted, turning to the window. Golden blasts dueled outside, interspersed with streaks of blue light. "We're going to need them to fight Tartaros. The only Devil Slayers in Ishgar are Fairy Tail wizards."

Racer darted in, Sorano and Mirajane a few seconds behind him. "Good," Ultear said, relieved. "The four of you, stay here. Protect the Council! No one else dies on our watch, not today!" She vanished, ignoring the shocked stares of the Councilors and Rune Knights.

Jackal and Johann were fighting the rest of Team Sorciere, the former Councilor summoning shambling undead as fast as her teammates could knock them down. "Jackal! We can't do this for much longer!" Johann insisted, backpedaling as the team advanced. "Against a Fernandes, we have to control the battlefield, or we'll lose!" Ultear's eyes narrowed. _"A Fernandes?" What is Jellal to you, traitor?_

"Fine," Jackal snarled. "Plutogrim! Extraction!" A sphere of multicolored energy surrounded the pair, and then they were gone.

Jellal gasped. "Minerva? No...she can't have..."

Ultear grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Jellal, but we don't have time for this. We have to secure Era, then get you to safety. Johann sounds like he has a grudge, and this is Tartaros! If they're trying to unseal Face, _you're a target."_

"I'm also a Devil Slayer," Jellal retorted, meeting her glare with his own. "I won't stand by while those demons wreak havoc on Fiore."

"I'm not asking you to," Ultear conceded, letting him go, "but this is no time to consider your life to be insignificant."

Mirajane flew to their side, nodding. "We have to get back to Fairy Tail," she insisted to Jellal. "I convinced Chairman Doma to contact Lamia Scale. Saint Jura and his team can secure things here. They called two of the Gods of Ishgar as well – Hyberion and Wolfheim are on their way." She turned to Ultear. "Wally and Richard took my place in the Council chamber. The building's secure."

"Good," Ultear said, nodding, then turned back to their leader. "We're at your disposal until reinforcements arrive."

"Oh, am I in charge again?" Jellal asked, his one raised eyebrow visible even through Mystogan's garb. Ultear blushed and looked away. "It's okay, Ultear. You're right anyway. Once the situation here is stable, we need to return to Fairy Tail and determine our next move together." Ultear nodded. _We've already changed our fate,_ she thought, _but for the better, or for worse?_


	202. Vol 35, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Cana

Cana stared as Porlyusica and Jellal worked on Laxus, inserting and removing acupuncture needles at a pace that terrified her. The needles that went in were barely wider than hairs and gleamed like silver. They came out twice as thick and deep purple. Porlyusica handled them with gloves; Jellal's hands were covered in the blue aura of Cosmic Drive. Meredy was at the blue-haired wizard's side, her body glowing with the power of Maguilty Shell. Her eyes flickered to Bickslow, the mark on his face an unusual sight for those who didn't know him.

"The others?" Max whispered, staring at Freed with wide eyes. Elfman trembled hard enough to make the floor quiver, teeth bared and fist shaking. He was failing, badly, to pretend not to look at the shivering Evergreen.

"It will take some time," Porlyusica explained, "but they will recover. However, there could be permanent damage."

Master Makarov looked from Laxus to Yajima and back. "Laxus...is still in danger, isn't he?" he whispered. _Please,_ Cana prayed. _Please._

Porlyusica nodded. "Jellal's strange Alvarez technique has improved his odds, but it's a miracle that Freed got him back here alive."

"The particle concentration in his body was enough to kill everyone in that town," Jellal explained, his rate of needle replacement slowing at last. "I'm amazed he survived long enough to collapse." The star wizard permitted himself a wan smile. "Even for a Fairy Tail wizard, Laxus is stubborn beyond belief. He has a real chance of survival."

"Just...a chance?" Mira gasped, she and Lisanna hugging each other. Cana's voice felt stolen.

"If we could get a sample from that demon Tempester, then I should be able to create an antidote," Porlyusica explained, watching as Jellal removed the last several swollen needles, replacing them with fresh ones. They were no longer filling up fast enough to watch.

"The...town?" Freed gasped.

Max rushed over. "Freed! You shouldn't be awake!"

"Laxus...saved them..." Freed wheezed, his whole body shuddering and tense. "...he...inhaled the..." Cana winced as Freed seized up for a moment. "Are they..."

"Our friends from Earthland-2 finished the job Laxus started," Jellal replied, picking up the bucket of tainted needles and standing. "There were a few casualties, but that town is alive because of him, and you. Rest now." He reached out with his free hand, but Porlyusica put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Cana bit back a gasp. _Even Sleep Magic is too dangerous?_

"Thank goodness," Freed whispered, then passed out again. Max wiped his eyes and stood.

"Gramps," Natsu snarled. "This is war!" Cana glanced at Shou, who nodded back. In unison, they each drew three cards from their decks. _You said it, Natsu!_

Unfortunately, when they got back downstairs, it took half a dozen Fairy Tail wizards to keep Natsu from leaving to fight an enemy they couldn't find. "Natsu," Lucy pointed out, "they're going after Council members. With Jellal here, they'll come to us." Meredy tensed, still at her big brother's side. Michelle stayed by Lucy, vine tips coiling around her wrist.

"Don't try anything stupid, Jellal," Gray snapped, glaring at him. "You're not gonna help anyone disappearing on your own."

Jellal shook his head while he washed his hands. "You don't need to worry about that. It might be wiser to hide me somewhere else, but Porlyusica wants my help with the Thunder Tribe."

"We should move you with the wounded, then," Makarov agreed. "Porlyusica and I know a few secret places from when we were the young punks in the guild."

"When _you_ were a punk, you mean," Porlyusica sniffed, glaring at the old man. "We will have to use one of Team Sorciere's gateways. Moving patients any significant distance right now would endanger them further." Cana's jaw hurt from clenching.

Jellal rubbed his forehead. "I have an idea that should help on both accounts, Master. Besides, if I let Tartaros kill me, that could unseal Face. All of Ishgar would be defenseless against the Books of Zeref if that happens."

Erza paled a bit. "So you're...one of the seals?"

Jellal nodded. "Ultear and I arranged it, to improve our control over the weapon. She's not one, but the other ex-Councilors are in danger." He looked at his still-dripping hands and frowned. "Yajima isn't one either – I checked while I was treating him – but I don't know which other two former members bear the Body Links."

"Crawford Seam, the former Chairman, should," Ultear pointed out. "On Earthland-2, they captured and murdered him. We believe they did this while trying to force him to talk." Her half-smile was humorless. "He was more corrupt than _me,_ but Seam is human too. Face will ruin him just like the rest of us." She sighed. "Unfortunately, Belno is the only former Councilor I was able to keep track of."

"I'll go get her," Gajeel insisted. Cana turned a curious look at the Iron Dragon Slayer. _Huh._

Ultear sent her orb floating near Midnight. "Slow down, Gajeel," she said, almost smiling. "Hyperspace," she and Macbeth chanted, opening a gateway to the mind wizard's doorstep. "Belno, if you're there, we believe you're in grave danger."

(((ANNOTATION: I made Belno a mind mage based on bellagill92's "The Sound of Shattering.")))

The former Councilor opened her door, staring at the portal with wide, blinking eyes. "Fairy Tail? Ultear! What the Grim do you think you're doing?"

"Paying an old debt," Gajeel replied, stepping between the two ex-Councilors. Belno gave him a faint smile, surprising Cana even more. "If you don't want to come here, I'll go to you, but Tartaros is killing Council members, so it's gotta be one or the other."

Belno sighed and walked through the magic gate. Midnight let it go, exhaling. For a moment, Cana thought she saw a skull-like face through one of Belno's windows, but the portal vanished before she could get a good look. "I've never been so glad I live alone. I trust Jellal is here as well?" the ex-Councilor asked. Blue stepped into her line of sight and offered her a slight bow. "Hm. Good. I knew where a few of my other colleagues are, but that won't be enough for point-to-point gateways."

Loke appeared beside Lucy. "I know where a few of them are as well." His smile broadened when he met Belno's eyes. "It's been a while, Belle." The older woman gasped, blushing a touch. Cana chuckled while Lucy facepalmed. _Loke, you lech,_ Cana thought fondly.

"Remember," Jellal warned them, turning to address the guild, "the demons of Tartaros have powerful Curses that work in the depths beyond what we call magic. One can control minds. Another can destroy senses. A third can steal magic spirits, even those of spells. Be on your utmost guard."

While the others planned, Cana slipped away. Max was right behind her, as was Meredy, to her surprise – and Elfman, the big softie, was already heading back up the stairs. _Laxus. You'd better not die on me now, after everything we've been through._ She made a fist, wishing for the first time she'd kept the comm card her father had given her. _Please._


	203. Vol 35, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Shou

"Sage Leiji," Shou whispered. Wally had taken off his hat and put it over his heart.

The former Councilor had been torn apart. Literally. His arms and legs had been tossed aside at random, and the man's head had been ripped off and placed on his chest. His mouth still hung open, caught in mid-surprise. Someone had placed his round sunglasses back on his face, though both lenses were cracked. "Whoever did this has a sick sense of humor," Wally snarled, arm transforming into his rifle.

Shou nodded. "We'd better contact the guild," he said, pulling out the card that held their l-comm inside. Before he could reach in, though, a flash of blue light sliced through the man's house, sending both wizards flying. _Wh-what?_ Shou wondered.

A massive demon with teal skin and four arms from the waist up, floating on seven tentacles from the waist down, grinned at them. "Is it okay to cut loose on weaklings like you?" it laughed, crossing all four arms in front of it.

"128 Frames Per Second Attack!" Wally chanted, slamming into Ezel faster than Shou could track.

"Card Dimension!" Shou joined in, pulling Ezel towards one of his trap cards.

"Oni Circle!" the demon howled. Four slashes flew at them, scattering Wally's attack and tearing Shou's card aside. _Even though I strengthened them to hold up against Ikaruga?_ Shou gasped, tossing aside the card's ragged remains. "Pitiful humans! Give me a good fight!"

Shou growled. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, demon! Blackjack Barrage!" He unleashed his most powerful blast, a dozen cards multiplying to become over a hundred. They all exploded around the demon, surrounding him with smoke.

"Prerendered Polygon Sniper Shot!" Wally chanted, firing the piercing blast into the cloud. _Did we get him?_ Shou wondered.

Tentacles lashed out, one catching Shou in the gut. The blow slammed him into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. Two more hammered Wally from both sides, leaving even the Polygon Mage dazed. _No...I can't...let him..._ Shou concentrated, forming walls of cards around himself and Wally. "Dimension Shield," he rasped.

"Rosary Circle!" the demon roared. The slashes threw the cards aside like leaves in a whirlwind. Shou's ward shattered in their wake. _What is this monster?_ The horror laughed yet again. "Your magic's not bad," he admitted, all four of his arms turning into swords, "but you hardened it against the power of other humans. I am a demon of the Books of Zeref, and my Curse can carve through your whole mortal world!"

"Ezel, stop." Shou locked up, eyes going wide. Wally groaned and raised his head, then froze. Ezel scowled at the approaching figure, his swords becoming arms again. "Those two...belong to me."

Siegrain strode towards them, wearing the white suit Jellal had always projected himself with, a smirk on his face and the symbol of Nemesis in his right eye. _It...can't be..._ Shou thought, paralyzed by denial. "Shou. Wally. Even though you've been naughty, it's good to see you again. Now. Where is my Erza?"


	204. Vol 35, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Meredy

Meredy had never been so happy to see a member of the Magic Council, even as worry for the Thunder Tribe ate at her from inside. Belno sat across from Jellal, her hands glowing lavender, while Ultear and Cobra watched from one side. Jellal was almost relaxed, his eyes closed. Gajeel stood behind the mentalist, looking ready to cut anyone who touched the older woman in half. "Zen God," Belno whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen a mess like this."

"Can you help him?" Ultear whispered.

Belno snorted. "All the dark magic proper has been purged from his ethereal aura. There are no spells to heal a broken heart." Ultear flinched. "If nothing else, I can confirm that he's all but immune to any sort of supernatural dominion. Fernandes' mind appears unassailable. I've never encountered such an elegant weaving of spells to prevent the loss of will or wizardry." She chuckled. "I heard how easily he threw aside his manacles at the trial. I wondered how you did that, Fernandes."

"As Crime Sorciere, we faced many enemies who could kill a normal human with a single blow," Jellal explained, eyes still closed. "When I discovered the similarities between the principles of mental and etheric defense, I made a habit of entwining them."

Meredy nodded. "I've picked up a lot of that myself," she added, holding up one wrist. The glowing heart-in-chain appeared on it. "It's really tricky at first, but once you get used to it, you can get the weave to stay up in your sleep. Good thing, too."

"Please don't spread that knowledge too widely," Belno requested, the glow around her hands intensifying. _She's not using Suggestion Magic,_ Meredy saw, relaxing. "I know you have reason to fear the Rune Knights, but their job is difficult enough as it is." Jellal-nii nodded. Belno glanced at the communication lacrima, frowning. _The only one we've saved so far, besides her, is Michello,_ Meredy realized. _Erza, Mirajane, please be careful._

"We need to move you soon, my boy," Makarov insisted, looking at Porlyusica. She nodded. "Yaji and the Thunder Tribe are stable, and Laxus is...doing as well as can be expected."

"As soon as the wards on the guild hall are complete," Jellal said, glancing at the doorway. "Without Freed, Levy, Midnight, and I have to make do with our less formidable Letter Magic."

"Jellal!" Meredy blurted, pouting at him. "Don't you dare! I know you're worried, but we can't risk you going out there until we can find Tartaros!"

"I was just examining the wards," Jellal muttered. "We should bring Chairman Seam here, as soon as Erza and Mira can secure him." He tensed for a moment. _Huh. Someone's mind is all over the place._ Belno winced as well, shaking out one of her hands. "We can keep him safer here, and his Super Archive would be an invaluable tool."

To Meredy's surprise, Jellal-nii and Belno smiled in unison. "What did I miss?" Meredy asked.

Belno released her magic, and Jellal straightened. "We both pictured Crawford making 'air quotes' around the words Super Archive," Belno explained, performing the gesture along with her own words. "For all his complaints about the quirks of powerful wizards, Seam was quite the character himself."

Ultear frowned. "I still feel like I'm missing something," she mumbled, turning her attention to the piles of books and notes scattered throughout the hall. "The whole assault, all this death, it doesn't make sense. Why destroy Era if they had a mole on the Council? How do they know where the former Councilors are when all we have to go on are scraps and hints?"

"They're trying to terrorize us, right?" Meredy asked, steeling herself. _I know this is going to hurt,_ she realized, _but Fairy Tail needs us._ She took her mother's hand. "Every guild in the Balam Alliance was angry at the legal magic world. It's all we had in common." Belno looked at them in surprise. "Isn't that what Tartaros is after? Fear?"

Ultear shook her head. "If they were humans, that would make sense. They might have a few human converts, but Tartaros is a guild of demons." She turned a sad gaze on the comm crystal. "They don't hate us, or fear us. We're a nuisance, like termites infesting a house. Insects can hurt you if they make your roof collapse, but most people don't hate them. They just fumigate their houses, grateful they caught the bugs in time. At most, the Etherious hold us in contempt."

Jellal leaped to his feet. "Oh, gods... " he whispered. "Ultear, that first part, say it again?"

"Which part?" Ultear asked, holding up her orb. "The part about if they were humans?"

"After that," Jellal ordered, literally jumping to Ultear's side. They looked into the crystal ball, and the color drained from his face. "Human...converts...Juvia-2 never heard what happened between the Seam and Torafuzar on their world, never saw how they ended up together. What if he wasn't a prisoner?"

Levy clapped her hands over her mouth. "Super Archive," she whispered. "Even if the new Council made changes, or the old Councilors moved, he could find them anywhere!"

Before anyone – even Jet or Racer – could move, Jellal was in front of the comm lacrima. "Erza, Mira, come in," he pleaded. Nothing. "Erza!" Jellal grabbed the sphere, his hand glowing blue. Still nothing. "Gone," he whispered. "No..."

"Contact the other teams!" Makarov ordered. "At once!" Michelle and Yukino gasped as one.

Jellal tried Shou and Wally. Still nothing. Natsu and Lucy – nothing. Elfman and Lisanna – nothing. Gray and Juvia.

"Jellal-dono?" Juvia asked, looking into the lacrima while she and Gray rode. "Is something wrong?"

"We've lost contact with all the other teams," Jellal explained. "Erza, Shou, Lisanna, Natsu – you're all that's left."

"We're on our way," Gray called from over his shoulder. "Unless it's for Erza, stay put."

"Or Shou and Wally," Jellal said. He and Juvia nodded to each other, then the connection faded out. Meredy took a breath to object, but couldn't find the words. _We can't ask him not to help them, can we?_ she realized. Ultear looked away with a grimace.

"If you have to do something stupid, boss," Cobra grumbled, glaring at their team leader, "you'd better make sure you leave us a way to follow you." Jellal glared back, and Cobra went pale, stumbling back a step. Sorano and Yukino looked from Dragon Slayer to Devil Slayer, then at each other. "Zen God, Jellal..."

"I will not let Tartaros hurt them. _No matter what it takes."_ Jellal pulled his hand away from the crystal and made a fist. Golden light burned around it. "I will leave a trail, but if they so much as scratch one of them, I will burn down Plutogrim, by myself if I have to."

Meredy swallowed and turned to Master Makarov, worried he was going to yell at Jellal-nii, only to find that the tiny old man was grinning. "Master!" Meredy blurted.

"He sounds like a Fairy Tail wizard," Makarov noted, smile growing. "It's about time."


	205. Vol 35, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Erza

 _I...have to..._ Erza tugged at her chains, praying that the guild had moved Jellal before her capture. She pulled at the wall, feeling the bricks loosen by the slightest fraction. _My convulsions...I might be able to...bring down the wall,_ she thought, flinching away from the toad-demon's tentacles, _if I can last...long enough._

"I don't need your help," Kyouka snarled. Erza froze. Two sets of footsteps approached from the hall. "Tell Master Mard Geer–"

"Tell him yourself." Erza's eyes bulged wide at that voice, and she bit back a whimper. _No...Jellal...that sounds like..._ Memories tore through her, more painful than all of Kyouka's torment. Bound and helpless in the Tower, tortured and broken, only for Jellal to rescue her – and be doomed in her place. _No...please, no!_ The evil Jellal chuckled. "You're absorbed in playing with her. We need results. Our Master needs results. Or don't you care about E.N.D.?"

"Of course I care," Kyouka whined. Erza could almost see her pout.

Then Kyouka opened the door to her cell, and it got worse. Behind her was Siegrain, dressed for the Magic Council, the foul Zeref-Nemesis rune once more in the eye surrounded by the sacred birth mark of his family. Erza tried to back away, but could only press herself against the wall. _It's not damaged nearly enough,_ she realized, trembling. Siegrain smiled, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. Erza gasped. _Kyouka's Curse...it enhances everything,_ she realized, his simple touch bordering on ecstasy. "My Erza. I missed you so much."

"Fight it, Jellal," Erza begged, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I'm with you. I know who you truly are. Please..."

Siegrain chuckled. "Come now, Erza. How stupid do you think I am?" He held out his hand towards the wall. Shadows filled with runes the color of blood redoubled the horror of her flashbacks as the evil darkness soaked into the wall behind her, restoring its integrity. Titania collapsed, dangling from her chains. _Oh, no,_ she quailed. "This is but a simulacra, like the many Brain used on Earthland-2 and your counterpart Knightwalker." Erza's head whipped back up, her butchered hope rising from its ashes. _It's not – he's not Jellal!_ Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the villain. _He's just a lie, hiding in a machine._ The Nemesis shadows oozed back into Siegrain's hand, vanishing beneath his skin. "Now. This talk is long overdue."

"We have nothing to say to each other, monster," Erza snarled, her fury burning away her fear. "You enslaved Jellal for eight years, deceived me into thinking he'd fallen into evil, tormented him with the corruption of our family. Weep and beg forgiveness, or I will strike you down."

Siegrain blinked at her, then laughed. "You really are amazing, Erza. Chained to an unbreakable wall, magic sealed away, surrounded by demons of torment and slavery, and still you have the temerity to threaten us. I find it endearing, to be honest."

"Nemesis!" Kyouka snapped.

"Siegrain," Erza spat. "His name is Siegrain."

The demon construct shook his head. "I went by that name once," he admitted, "but Siegrain's time has passed, don't you think? I am Nemesis," he continued, leaning in until Erza could feel his breath, "but to be honest, I prefer the name...Jellal." Those words stole the breath from Erza's chest, the warmth from her blood. "I didn't want to kill you, Erza. That was Ultear's doing." His smile vanished. "She will pay for that, I promise you." Then he leaned over until his mouth was right next to her ear. "You were supposed to be mine," he breathed, and again, it was not pain that made Erza shudder. _No, stop it, I won't let this happen,_ she insisted, flinching away from him. "We both know how this ends."

"Yes," Erza shot back, though her voice was no more than a hoarse rasp. "With my sword through what serves for your heart."

"I'm the one you love," Nemsis retorted, stepping back and smirking at her with Jellal's face. Erza stared, eyes wide, mouth dropping open. "Jellal was a boy when you lost him. I'm the one you danced with for eight years. I was your obsession. I was the one you couldn't resist. Not him." His smirk melted into a genuine smile that almost made Erza feel sorry for him. "Tell me where he is, and I will become one with him again. Then, I can make you a queen of this world. My queen."

It was a relief to laugh in the demon's face. Nemesis' smile vanished, and he glared. Even Kyouka smirked at him. "You sad, lost, pathetic creature," Erza chuckled, her smile growing with his snarl. "I blame myself for letting you deceive me, but you truly thought I'd forgotten the greatest heart I've ever known?" She shook her head, feeling genuine pity for the empty-hearted monster before her. "I loved him in spite of all your lies and cruelty, Nemesis. Now that I know he protected me from you, every day of my life? Suffered inside you so I could be a Fairy Tail wizard? I _will_ save Jellal from your torment, demon, if it takes the rest of my life to do so."

Kyouka laughed outright. "So much for your master plan, mastermind," she mocked.

"Have a care, Kyouka," Nemesis snapped. "You would make a fine vessel." Kyouka's smile vanished, and she bared her claws. "As for you, Erza, I see that I must educate you further. Plan B it is." He held up a hand, and three Archive screens came to life around Erza. Her smile vanished with her confidence.

One screen showed Natsu and Lisanna, bound and caged somewhere in the depths of Plutogrim. A second displayed Shou chained spreadeagle against a wall, Wally frozen in a chair in front of him. A third showed Mirajane, trapped in a cylinder with tendrils all over her body, Minerva glaring at her with claws at the ready. "Tartaros is a guild of demons. Fairy Tail is a guild of monsters. Be honest with yourself – you belong with us. We shall cast down the world's order, and replace it with our supreme chaos. If you refuse..." Nemesis shadows surged into Natsu, Wally, and Minerva. "...I will remind you what you really are."

"No..." Erza whimpered, "not them, please..." She pulled at her chains again. They might as well have been Adamantine.

The monster's smirk returned, a foul perversion of Jellal's gift of hope. "Let's check in on them, shall we? How about that walking fist, Natsu?" He held out his hand, and again the tendrils of scarred darkness flowed out, soaking into the floor. They appeared in the Archive screen with Natsu and Lisanna, and the Dragon Slayer barely had time to yelp before they shot into him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna gasped. "Are you all right?" She watched Natsu's handcuffs fall off his wrists. "What's going on?"

"Heh..." Nemesis-Natsu looked at his hands, his smirk as twisted at the one on his Siegrain body. "I knew this would be a powerful union, but I never imagined...I could consume Heaven with this vessel. I'm gonna burn it _all_ down!" He sweat-dropped. "Of course, there's going to be a problem with self-control..."

Nemesis-Natsu sneered at Lisanna, who backed away, eyes wide. "Oh, right. You. It's funny. I was so happy you came back, but ever since then, you and Lucy have turned me inside out." He grabbed her leg, and Lisanna screamed when he pulled her off the ground with one hand, grabbing her pinkie toe with the other. "It's time I return the favor." The fingers he used to hold her toe began to glow. Erza thrashed in her chains, even though every bruise felt like a bone breaking.

Lisanna winced, a thin wisp of smoke rising from her toe. "Natsu, I know you can hear me. Whatever happens, it's not your fault. That evil rune-thing is in your eye. _It's not you._ You've got to believe that." Then she blinked when Natsu froze, eyes blank as he stared at the wall. His fingers stopped glowing, no longer burning her. "Natsu?"

Nemesis chuckled at Erza. "Let's try door number two, shall we?" More tendrils soaked into Wally, who stood and aimed his Polygon Rifle just to the right of Shou's head. "I trapped Blocky with a Bind Snake. Good spell, that one, remember?" Erza snarled again.

"Wally." Shou took in a breath, then smiled very much like Jellal. "It's going to be okay. No matter what happens next, you're a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Sh–shut up," Nemesis-Wally stammered, twitching. "This is all your fault." Shou's smile died. "You and your stupid p-plan. Then you were too much of a coward to admit to it! Jellal-nii tried to take the blame...then they took Erza-nee instead...and you l-loved being a dark wizard, didn't you?" He gritted his teeth, shuddering. "You thought you were so dandy."

"Yes. I did," Shou admitted. "I became everything you say I was. The thing that tricked us into that is in you now, Wally. Don't let–"

Erza screamed when Wally fired, but all he did was graze Shou's ear. "Stop _talking,"_ Nemesis-Wally ordered. Shou's jaw trembled.

"Last but not least, the Grim Core," Nemesis announced, turning his attention to Minerva.

His symbol appeared on her eye patch shape. Nemesis-Minerva looked at her claws, smiling. "Now, this is new," she said, looking from one hand to the other. Lamy stared, rubbing the back of her head. "She's surrendered to me completely. I've never had a vessel become so absolutely supine." She placed one claw on Mirajane's cylinder, the liquid around her swirling. "Oh, you wonderful, naughty thing. You were absorbing the demonic energy to restore yourself." Erza gasped. _Oh, no...that was Mira's only chance to escape!_

"What? I failed you, Nemesis-chan!" Lamy blurted. Then she punched her own face, and it became serious for an instant. "I must try again!"

"Leave it to me, Lamy," Nemesis-Minerva said, the tendrils flowing up the cylinder from her claws. "Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss. What vessels they will make..."

"Stop, please," Erza begged, thrashing again, "you've made your point, I yield! _Please!"_

Nemesis turned from the Archive screens, all three of his puppets frozen with horrified expressions while their victims watched in helpless suspense. Even Minerva looked like she was screaming, though no sound escaped her lips. "Good. Where. Is. _Jellal?"_

"When I left, he was at the guild hall," Erza admitted, collapsing in her chains. _Forgive me,_ she prayed. "They were already planning on moving him. For his safety, none of the rest of us were privy as to where."

Kyouka smiled. "If he's in your headquarters, then he's dead," she mocked, running one claw down Erza's ribs. Titania screamed, the gash like being gutted. "You see Lisanna, but where's her brother? On his way there, as it happens – with Seilah's Concentrated Ether Sphere. When it explodes, there won't be anything left of your pitiful guild but splinters!" Erza struggled while Kyouka laughed, Titania fighting in vain. _No!_

"Now Kyouka, let's not be hasty," Nemesis warned. "If Jellal's in the guild hall, after his experiences in that other world, he may recognize Macro. Worse, if he's not there, we're about to kill everyone who knows where he is." He glanced sideways at Erza, then turned to the now-frowning Kyouka. "We could lure him anywhere we desire with Erza. Should we prepare an ambush somewhere remote? Or can Plutogrim kill Jellal?"

Kyouka leaned towards her fellow demon. "Is that a serious question?" she asked. Nemesis nodded. "I don't care how powerful he is, one human is no match for the Grim Underworld created by Zeref Himself!" she snapped, glaring at Siegrain. "No trap we could prepare would equal the combined might of Tartaros. Bring Jellal here. He'll be dead in minutes." She placed two fingers to her forehead.

 _No. No. No._ Terror Erza had never imagined stole her strength. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. Nemesis turned back to her, cupping her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He looked into her eyes. "Call to him," he whispered.

Erza froze. "What?" she breathed.

"No warnings. No tricks. Just call to Jellal. Beg him to save you. Even if he's in that other universe, he'll hear you. And then..." Nemesis smiled. It was so much like Jellal's, the perverse twist at the corner of his mouth stood out like a brand. "...we'll all be together again. Forever, this time." He let her go.

Erza let her head drop, hair cascading down to hide her face. _Don't think, don't give him a hint, don't let him see,_ she thought, equal parts command and prayer. Just as the two demons took in breaths to speak, she threw her head back again. "JELLAL!" she screamed. "PLEASE! HELP US!" A memory of her world-sister doing the same struck her, but it felt more like a healer's balm than an enemy's blade. Again, she let her head drop, hiding behind a curtain of scarlet. All she could see through it were Siegrain's shirt and the three Archive screens.

Kyouka smirked. Then she let out a chuckle. Then she laughed, throwing her arms out and head back to cheer her triumph at the heavens. "Glorious! Nemesis, I take back my every objection. This was a masterpiece! I shall commend you to Mard Geer himself."

"Well, I did, heh, stack the deck rather thoroughly." He caressed the screen with Shou on it, then turned his attention to the others. "Her teammate. Her best friend. The girl they both love most. Her two brothers from the Tower. Not even Jellal stood a chance against–"

Plutogrim rocked, an explosion echoing through the halls. Both demons whirled around, the toad-monster above recoiling. "Sooner than I expected," Nemesis admitted, calling up a fourth Archive screen. "He's already in the lower depths, tearing through Omega and Psi levels."

Kyouka's eyes glowed green. "Impossible! Jellal has been spotted on Tau – no!" The screen with Shou and Wally vanished. Erza let herself smile.

"You said Plutogrim could stop him," Nemesis sighed, grabbing Erza's throat, but not exerting real pressure. "Tell me Tartaros is on alert."

"Of course it is!" Kyouka snarled, eyes glowing more brightly. "I warned our forces the moment you suggested luring him here. Seilah, I need you, now!" She gasped when the screen displaying Mirajane shattered. "How is he doing that?"

"He's a Devil Slayer," Nemesis pointed out, glaring at the demon commander.

"He's _Jellal,_ you fools," Erza laughed, tossing her hair aside to glare at them. Nemesis let her go, recoiling with wide, shaking eyes. "I thought I was going to doom him. Then you gave me the only chance I needed."

Nemesis whirled to gape at the third Archive screen's collapse, then back to Erza. "That's madness! What chance?"

"The chance to trust him, with all my heart." Her smile became a scythe, knowing Jellal would reap them for her. _"This contest is over."_


	206. Vol 36, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Six: Fury of the Star God**

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Jellal-1

Two minutes ago.

Two Porlyusicas looked at each other, then at the unconscious Thunder Tribe and Yajima of Earthland-1. "Grandine herself could only stabilize them," Porlyusica-2 reported, leaning over to examine Laxus. "Even now, your Laxus is not out of danger." Meredy wiped Yajima's brow with a towel, then went to Bickslow.

"We're grateful for what you've done, all the same," Jellal said, tugging Mystogan's mask to keep it raised, then passing his hand over the Lightning Dragon Slayer's chest. _His lungs are still fighting the anti-magic particles,_ he sensed, frowning. _For all Laxus' power, everything I know about biology says he should be dead._ Laxus' ragged, determined breath drove the frown away. _I suppose that is why we still call it magic. No matter how far science comes in understanding ethernano and Edeas generation, some things wizards do still defy explanation._

"I wish we could do more to help, Myst," Jellal-2 added, "but with our Brain's new Oracion Seis running amok, most of the guild is out dealing with him." He shook his head while Meredy snarled. "The villain even managed to corrupt a few of the young dragons."

"Our Ivan is working with him," Erza-2 added, scowling at the door, "and has decided that with his father gone, the only revenge he can have is to murder 'his favorite.' Which, for some reason, the madman has decided was me." She was in her day armor, but wore a sword on a belt, which Jellal-1 found unusual. She rubbed her thumb along the hilt. _It doesn't take a genius to guess what she's imagining. Wait, their children–_

"Anna and Rob are in the basement," Jellal-2 explained, his smile gentle. _He saw that right through the mask,_ Jellal-1 realized. "Kinana is looking out for them while we're up here."

Erza-2 looked at him with an expression that might well have said _"You idiot...oh, Jellal,"_ out loud. "We're also worried about you," she admitted. "At least a few of our Brain's allies from your world are here as well, so we checked in on your world. It looks as though you've had some trouble."

"How does your Brain have allies on Earthland-1?" Jellal asked, glad for the mask when he grimaced.

"Much as we have, he's become a friend to his counterpart there," Jellal-2 explained. "At the very least, both versions of Jose Porla are here. I suspect your Ivan is here as well." He grimaced right back. "You're changing the subject, Myst. Talk to us." The Porlyusicas looked at each other, sniffed in unison, and turned their collective attention to their patients.

"This isn't the time," Jellal insisted, shaking his head. "Tartaros is attacking. Is Gildarts here? I would ask him to bear the Body Link while I return. We've taken precautions to protect him." He scowled when Erza shook her head. "I will stay here for as long as I must, and not an instant longer." He made a fist. "I won't deny that old wounds have reopened, but I cannot let that stop me. I _won't."_

Jellal-2 grinned. "Give me the Link," he suggested. Meredy gasped. "Even if Tartaros knows I have it, they'll never reach us here." Jellal looked at Erza-2, causing his world-brother to frown, but she nodded, and Jellal took his counterpart's hands. Even he was amazed at how easily the spell flowed between them. "I've been researching the resonance between world counterparts, mostly for magical teaching purposes. That seven year gap's tricky."

"I see," Jellal-1 said–

 _JELLAL! PLEASE! HELP US!_

Jellal activated Meteor Wave, tore a hole between worlds, and erupted through two guild halls to explode across the sky. Below him, he saw an exhausted Happy tumbling in through a window and a staggering Elfman struggle toward the hall, psychically marking both for Ultear to examine. He willed Formula Eyes and Hermetic Formula One to spring to life. Using Meteor to light a path for the others, he followed Erza's desperate mental cry.

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Theme - Tenrou Island ver.**

Cube was heading towards Fairy Tail. _No,_ Jellal swore, finding Shou and Wally in a chamber among the lower levels. He flew in below them, shattering demon soldiers wherever he found them. A half-second later, he reached his old friends. _Nemesis,_ he recognized, cast Abjuration to free Wally, tore Shou's bonds away, picked them both up in his telekinesis, and flew on.

Next his spells led him to Mirajane and Minerva. Pleiades smashed through the Grim Core's defenses and threw Lamy into the shadows. Jellal freed Minerva and Mirajane with another Abjuration, shattered the glass cylinder holding Mira, scooped them up with Shou and Wally, and flew on.

Astrology then brought Jellal to Natsu and Lisanna. It took a single thought to tear the bars aside, a second to free Natsu, and a third to shatter their chains. He carried them away along with the others and flew on.

The defenses grew thicker as he approached Erza's cell, but it didn't matter. Nemesis and Kyouka were torturing her. His eyes flared blue, and their traps exploded before he reached them. His fists erupted in golden force, disintegrating enemies with Starburst. His legs roared with invisible might, driving him through Plutogrim with speed to leave all others standing still.

Jellal found the cell door and smashed into it with a fist, slamming its remains into the tentacled demon above Erza. Nemesis was fast enough to start turning, but not fast enough to avoid being pummeled by a hundred blows before he'd finished. That left Kyouka. He smashed her through the floor with an axe kick that could have obliterated a mountain top.

When he turned to look at Erza, even his terror and guilt withered away in the light of her impossible smile. _How – doesn't matter. I must save her. I WILL SAVE HER!_ He crushed the chains binding Erza with his bare hands, cradled her in his arms, then flew straight up, crashing through every ceiling between them and freedom with a burst of irresistible Meteor force.

The surface of Cube was shockingly normal. Battling in its shadow on Earthland-2 and watching dragon skeletons circle the flying horror had given it an eerie hue, even before its transformation. Here in the daylight, with nothing but friends and Minerva-1 around him, the island they'd emerged from looked like any other rocky shore. He slowed to a speed resembling something human, lowered those in his telekinesis to the ground, then carefully set Erza on her feet, dispelling Kyouka's horrific Curse. "Are – is everyone all right?" he asked, watching for Minerva's treachery a valid excuse to avert his eyes from the tormented love of his life.

"Nii-san," Shou breathed, a smile like the dawn breaking across his face. Wally hid his expression in the shadow of his hat. "I think so, yes. Wally?"

"That was..." Wally breathed. "That's what he did to you, for _eight years?"_

 _Oh, no._ Jellal paled. "Wally–" he began.

"Shut up," Natsu snarled, glaring at Jellal with trembling fists. "No one wants to hear you tell us how _different_ it was for you."

"None of you killed anyone–" Jellal tried again.

 _"He made me torture Lisanna,"_ Natsu choked out, tears shining in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. Horror and fury warred within the star wizard when Lisanna gasped. _Nemesis. This time, we end it,_ he swore. "Don't even try." Mirajane nodded.

"This isn't the time," Jellal said, forcing a calm he didn't feel. "Tartaros is below us, and it's heading straight for Fairy Tail." They all gasped that time, except for Minerva. "Are you able to fight?" Natsu pounded his palm with a burning fist. Shou summoned his cards to hand. Wally formed his Polygon Rifle. Erza Requipped into her Clear Heart sarashi and hakama, the Crimson Sakura forming in her hand.

"Territory," Minerva blurted. Before Jellal could stop her, she vanished. _Okay. She just fled. We can deal with that later._

"Take Over: Halphas," Mirajane chanted, transforming into the inverted-wing devil. She smiled at Jellal. "You're right, Mystogan. When this is over, though, I think we need to have a long talk."

"Take Over: Mikardia!" Lisanna joined in, claiming her angelic might. "What about Elf-nii-chan? Didn't you see him?"

Jellal frowned. "He was headed back to the guild," he explained, "though he looked overwhelmed. Ultear and Cobra know he's coming." Lisanna nodded. "Okay. We've got Nemesis-me and Kyouka incoming, minimum. I'll deal with Nemesis–"

"Wait," Erza whispered, placing her free hand on Jellal's shoulder. When their eyes met, he was overwhelmed by the mix of love and fear he saw there. _I can feel her gratitude, flowing over the agony,_ he realized, _over the worry for our safety,_ my _safety._ Jellal froze. "Can you handle Kyouka? I...I'm sorry, I can't..."

For an instant, Jellal's mind went blank. He heard his world-brother's screams in his memory. Erza's agony echoed from her scarred spirit. _KYOUKA!_ he raged, clamping down on the inferno screaming within him. He turned it into literal fire, conjuring a column of roaring flame for the Dragon Slayer. "Lead the others. I'll deal with her." Erza nodded, and he dove through the hole he'd torn through Plutogrim. Jellal had just enough time to notice Natsu glare at _Erza_ for some reason.

He found Kyouka still carving through the ruins he'd buried her in, leaping from one level to the next. With a howl of fury he couldn't contain, Jellal crashed into her feet-first, slamming her back into Cube's depths. Kyouka winced, holding her abdomen as she slid back. "You seem troubled, accursed one," she mocked.

"Your scheme is undone, Kyouka," Jellal snapped. "Face is sealed. It's going to stay that way."

"Hah!" The demon leaped and slashed at him with dagger-long talons. "You're right here before me. Devil Slayer magic is not what you were meant for."

Jellal dodged backwards, using Meteor to stay out of reach. "My God Slayer legacy," Jellal warned, circling his foe, "grants me an innate understanding of its Devil Slayer equivalents."

"It matters not," Kyouka spat. "All Tartaros stands against you, human. Even if you learn wisdom and flee, Seam's Super-Archive can track you anywhere!"

"I've already transferred my Body Link to someone else," Jellal explained.

"So what?" Kyouka lunged at him again. "We'll just find the mortal you've condemned."

"Don't bother. I'll tell you." Kyouka skidded to a halt, watching the star mage through narrowed eyes. "It's Jellal." Kyouka recoiled a fraction, one eye wider than the other, clearing thinking him mad. Jellal permitted himself a smirk. "Of Earthland Two." He could hear Erza's comment in his imagination: _This contest is over._

For several seconds, wizard and demon locked eyes, Jellal preparing a spell as he waited for her to catch up. "NOOO!" Kyouka screamed, flying at him in howling fury.

"Be judged by the Seven Stars – Grand Chariot!" Sacred light smashed Kyouka through Plutogrim, the symbol he'd drawn while she was paralyzed with shock raining down cosmic wrath. _Ultear was right. Using what we learned as villains is not itself evil, so long as we use such cunning to noble ends._ He looked through the hole his spell had torn to find Kyouka a floor below, twitching like a crushed bug. _Now. To ensure that Erza is triumphant, then to put an end to this nightmare._

"Macro," Seilah chanted. For an instant, Jellal's defenses pulsed, his power struggling against the demon's mind control Curse. Devil Slayer magic and wards woven across years held her off. "What? How?"

"Cosmic Storm," Jellal chanted, blasting the demon through another wall.

"Seilah!" Kyouka screamed. "Etherious!" Jellal turned, gathering Devil Slayer magic while Kyouka's body flowed and grew. She transformed into a glowing, scale-armored reaper, her claws the length of short swords, and leaped back up to face him. "For that, your death will be agony!"

"If harm to one you love makes you suffer," Jellal pointed out, "perhaps you should rethink your own actions." He slid into a defensive stance, gathering his power.

"Pah! Your pathetic mortal emotions are as fleeting and meaningless as snowflakes!" Kyouka snarled, flying at him like a living spear. Behind him, Seilah ripped her way towards him, her own Etherious form active. "Die, human!"

"Enough snowflakes," Jellal replied, bracing himself, "become an avalanche! Seven Star Circle: Chariot Song!" He shot upward as the two demons reached him. They were too fast and agile for Jellal to get them to crash into one another, but that hadn't been the point. They were close enough for him to drop the five staves around them, and his might combined with Mystogan's crashed down on them. "Star Devil Jaw!" he chanted, using what Laxus had taught him to come down on the fallen demons and slam them through Cube. When the explosion faded, the hole reached to the lowest depths of Plutogrim, and the two demons were gone. _Either they're being restored in the Grim Core, or they'll feel that for a while,_ he decided. _I'd better check on Erza. And the others._

Racer appeared at his side. The speed wizard chuckled. "Heh. And Ultear was all worried about you," he noted. "What's next?"

"Let's find out." Jellal waved for Racer to follow, and the two flashed through Plutogrim like living scythes. _We must stop them, here and now, or all Ishgar will pay the price._


	207. Vol 36, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Gray

"Ultear? What's wrong?" Gray strode outside, Cana a step behind him, while Ultear and Cobra walked towards the approaching Elfman. "Oi, where's Lisanna?" Juvia hurried behind Gray, Racer flashing through the door before it closed.

She held up a hand, and Gray stopped. "That remains to be seen. Cobra?"

"It's okay," Cobra said, but shook his head. "After what Elfman's been through, his thoughts are just a bit _backwards."_ Gray blinked at them when Ultear nodded. _What the Gri – what are they talking about?_ he wondered.

Then Ultear held out her hand at Elfman. "Arc of Time: Restore!" The Take Over wizard clutched his head and screamed. Cobra leaped to grab Elf's arm, then Juvia gasped when the big guy went Beast King and threw Cobra over the roof. Racer ran up and caught him. "God, he's resisting!"

"What?" Gray blurted, rushing towards Ultear as Beast King Elfman stomped towards her. "How? Why?"

"No idea," Ultear admitted, taking a step back. "It's that Curse, Macro, but – a little help?"

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray chanted, rushing in between his sister and his friend. "Come on, Elfman, snap out of it!" he urged. Elfman responded by hammering Gray's shield with a log-sized fist. Gray's entire body shuddered from the impact, while purple mist rose from Elfman's knuckles. "Yeah, it's a Curse," Gray agreed, forming ice almost as quickly as Elfman tore through it. "You've got your help, Ultear, I'd really appreciate it if you returned the–"

Juvia shot a wide jet of cold water at his shield, bolstering his defense as her water froze on impact. "Juvia does not know why you are doing this, Elfman-san, but please, Fairy Tail only wants to help you!"

"Must destroy...Fairy Tail!" Elfman roared, tears brimming in his eyes as his blows shot out faster, and Gray went as pale as his ice. "Die, Fairy Tail!" Even with Juvia's help and bolstered by his Devil Slayer Magic, Elfman was pushing Gray back, cracking his shield and driving them towards the guild. Cana threw the doors open behind them, and Gray heard her groan. From the sound of them, the rest of Team Sorciere was just behind her.

Cobra soared overhead, carried by a Kinana flying with purple dragon wings. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Cobra chanted, and a blast of swirling indigo mist made Elfman stagger. "Man, it's rough bein' a good guy," he grumbled.

"Perks are worth it," Ultear argued, making a fist. Another Elfman appeared in front of her. "Our Seilah's controlling your counterpart. Lend a claw?"

Elfman-2 snarled at their version. "That's not manly!" he roared, throwing a Beast Arm punch at Elfman-1. Elf-1 caught it, snarling at their backup. "What's wrong with him? Why didn't Jellal – oh." Ultear frowned, then summoned her orb. It flashed with white light.

Beast Elfman's eyes flashed the same way, then he grabbed his head and screamed. "There we go, big guy, no more Macro," Ultear soothed. While Elfman fell to his knees, still holding his head as he looked down, Ultear opened her hand again. A glowing violet lacrima sphere darted to her palm. "Well, well, what have we here? Looks like something to ruin a guild hall's day." Her smile made Gray shudder, even after she'd saved Elfman. _I'm not sure I want to know._

Elfman-1 gasped, transformed back to human, and looked at his hands. "I-I'm free," he whispered. "How?"

Ultear called her orb back to her bracer. "Wizardry or Curse, every spell has a beginning. I simply rewound this blunt 'Macro' to before it existed." Ultear was the picture of calm resolve, scanning the Elfmans (Elfmen?) with a watchful eye. In spite of the awful situation, Gray grinned. _Good to see Ultear doing better,_ he thought. "I sense no trace of it. Cobra?"

"I can't hear it," the Dragon Slayer reported. He smirked. "That means it's gone."

"That magic is manly!" Elfman-2 declared, beastly fist pumping the air. Team Sorciere sweat-dropped as one.

"You'll get used to him," Gray said, striding up to them. "Where's Jellal? Does he know where Erza is?"

Ultear twitched, glaring above them as a vein throbbed on her forehead. Gray followed her eyes, finding the shining blue trail leading to the approaching Cube. "Why else do you think he's showing off, fighting an entire demon guild by himself?" The other Team Sorciere wizards backed away from the fuming time mage. Elfman-2 gulped and disappeared back to his universe. "He couldn't wait ten seconds?"

"To be fair, Lady Ultear," Racer replied, "no one's faster than the boss." He looked up. "I'm going after him. Catch up as quick as you can." He blurred and vanished. _I sure don't mind having that guy on our side,_ Gray thought, remembering their battles. Cobra smiled. Gray was surprised to find it genuine. The ice wizard smiled back. _It's easy to forget they were a match for three guilds and Wendy._

"We're about to remind everybody," Cobra replied. Gray yelped and recoiled, only to chuckle when Kinana slapped the Dragon Slayer on the shoulder. "They're out, Ultear. Do it."

Ultear's smirk grew, and the glowing lacrima vanished from her hand. A moment later, Cube rocked above them, a column of violet force tearing through each side of the eldritch headquarters. "Goodbye, Grim Core," she said, turning narrowed eyes at their foe. "Midnight. Shall we introduce ourselves?" The trembling Reflector Mage nodded, one fist shaking at his side. _Mira,_ Gray realized, turning a quick glance towards Elfman. The Strauss brother stood, shaking with wavering eyes, but to the Ice Devil Slayer, the fist he made looked like a determined one. "Hyperspace!"

The largest magic portal Gray had ever seen formed in front of them. "Good!" Makarov said, Fairy Tail pouring out behind their guild master. "Fairy Tail, move out!"

"Right!" Gray cried, joined by half the guild, and led the charge through the gate. "Ice Devil Zero Flesh!" He roared to match Natsu as he raced towards the creepy palace in the distance. The black-armored legion charging back at them was a welcome sight. _Tartaros! You'll pay!_


	208. Vol 36, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Erza

"Erza!" Natsu howled once Jellal was gone. "That's his fight! You can't take Nemesis from–"

"It's not that simple, Natsu," Shou insisted, holding up his hands. "We all owe that monster." Erza winced and looked away. _No. Natsu's right. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't – I can't –_

"Monster?" Nemesis-Siegrain floated up through the hole Jellal had created. "Is that any way to speak of your master, Shou?"

Shou's eyes widened to fill half his face, pupils shrinking to points. "Royal Flash!" he screamed, throwing five cards at Nemesis. The demon hybrid held up a glowing hand, but the explosion threw him back, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards recoiling and wind-blown. _You've grown strong, Shou,_ Erza thought, permitting herself a moment of pride. "We' re not your puppets any more, Siegrain!" Wally snarled. He formed a variant of his Polygon Rifle much like Bisca's submachine gun, a thick disc attached under the barrel.

Nemesis glared, his true self pouring from his puppet's fingertips. "I am Nemesis, Shou – but soon, you will again call me Jellal!"

"Requip!" Erza roared, summoning Heaven's Wheel. "Go! I will stop Nemesis!"

Natsu growled again, but Lisanna grabbed his hand. "She's right, Natsu. Jellal's already gone, and we've got to stop Tartaros. Fairy Tail has to be on its way!"

"Fine," Natsu grumbled. "Don't lose!" Erza nodded, and the others raced towards the fortress at the heart of Cube's largest island.

Nemesis sighed. "Stop me? Erza, you're meant to be one with me. Ultear can't keep us apart any longer. Dark Grasp!" He reached out, and the tendrils shot towards her.

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" Erza retorted, her blades slashing through the impostor's spell-self. She Requipped into her Black Wing Armor and slashed at Nemesis, but a dark variant of Meteor erupted around him, deflecting most of her blow. "Ultear summoned you, villain, but your cruelty is your own!"

Nemesis glanced down at the shallow cut, which sparked rather than bled, then scowled at Erza. "That was before Jellal. You can both be together in me. Ghost Fireworks!" A mass of screaming Shades flew at Erza. She cut down most of them, though a few managed to strike her armor. "You won't have to be afraid of Kyouka again, Erza. I know you feel weakness around Jellal, but I can make you each other's strength again."

"That's not it, Nemesis," Erza admitted, Requipping into her Morning Star Armor. "Yes, I was afraid of Kyouka. I wanted to face her for that very reason." Nemesis stared a moment, then nodded. _The slightest bit of Jellal's nature adhered to you, didn't it?_ Erza realized. "That wasn't my weakness. I should have...I couldn't..." she trembled, Photon Slicer blades trembling. "I can't let you hurt him again. I'm not strong enough. I WON'T LET YOU!" Nemesis recoiled, the false Jellal's mouth dropping open in terror. "PHOTON SLICER!" She slammed the blades together, and a beam of unrelenting light burned the shadows of Nemesis away.

Alas, too many of them were sheltered in the drone-body he inhabited. "Ghost Bands!" Nemesis chanted, and the mass of him swelled from one hand to lash out for her. Erza sliced away most of them, but Kyouka's torture had left more of a mark than she'd wanted to admit. The foul demon-stuff pinned her arms to her sides, crushing her from every direction. Morning Star's radiance barely held it at bay. "Please, Erza. I don't want to hurt you. You'll be happy. Jellal will be happy. You'll see."

"LIAR!" Erza screamed. "REQUIP!" Celestial Armor summoned Meteor around her, burning away the grip of Nemesis. He yelped, pulling his hand back as though he himself had been burned. _Which you were, weren't you?_ Erza realized, flying above him. "Be judged by the Seven Stars: GRAND CHARIOT!" The Seven Star Sword crashed down into Nemesis, shattering its stolen body into scraps and shards. Of the demon's vile, hateful substance, there was no sign. _Forgive me, Jellal. I couldn't let that thing hurt you again. I could not._ She straightened, took a breath, let it go. _He saved us all from that horror._ Again. _It will be enough. It must._

Joy took form ahead in the form of a magic gateway. Fairy Tail poured through, led by Gray and Master Makarov, charging in to protect their family. _Tartaros! Your time is at an end!_ Seeing Tartaros' foot soldiers rushing out to meet them, Erza Requipped back to her Heaven's Wheel armor and flew to rejoin her guild. She didn't notice that a single strand of her scarlet hair was stained with shadow, and runes the color of dried blood...


	209. Vol 36, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Lucy

"Your wizardry can't compete with our Curse power," Hades-Franmalth mocked, his misshapen body wreathed in flames and lightning stolen from Natsu. _I'm really tired of these things stealing Fairy Tail lives and Fairy Tail magic,_ Lucy thought, hand on her whip. Happy had grown to nearly Lucy's size, his claws just long enough to cut through Etherious armor. "Even if it could, we still have Nemesis and Crawford Seam. No matter what scheme your precious Fernandes has come up with, they will activate Face, and extinguish all mortal magic! That victory, it's worth – how much? How much?" _Wendy, Carla, you've got to destroy Face,_ Lucy thought, trying to work out a way to rescue Taurus and Aries. _As long as it exists, these demons won't stop!_

"That's what you think!" Natsu roared, taking another swing at Franmalth. The demon dodged and stretched his arm again, trying to make his creepy "connection," but Natsu evaded him as well. "I'm gonna keep hitting you until you can't absorb anything but hurt!"

"Foolish human!" Franmalth laughed, making Hades' long beard quiver. "I could devour your entire guild, then go back for seconds on all your Rune Knights!" He spun his fluid arms in the air, weaving runes around them. "I told you, I have all of Hades' power! Amaterasu Formula 28!" The explosion sent them all flying. "Hades danced with magic, and that means I can too! Until Face goes off, no human might can match mine!" Again, his arms lashed out for Natsu. Lucy could barely move.

There was an ultramarine blur. "Star Devil Iron Fist!" Jellal chanted, parrying Franmalth's grasp with his blow. The greed demon yelped and yanked back his hand, wincing and shaking out his fingers. "No human might, you say?" the Devil Slayer asked. At some point, he'd lost Mystogan's mask and hood. Happy cheered. "You hurt my friends. That's my father's face you wear." Lucy gasped. _That's right! I'd forgotten!_ Jellal held one hand over Natsu, a trickle of healing magic enough to get the Dragon Slayer back on his feet. "Natsu. I don't care about Franmalth, but Hades...that's something I'd like to deal with."

"Yeah. I get that." Natsu pounded his fists together, the fires lighting around them again. "You get your dad's soul. Protect Lucy and Happy. I'll burn this guy down." Jellal nodded.

Franmalth's jaw dropped. "You have a human whose magic I can't absorb, and you still want to fight me? That amount of stupidity is...how much? How much?" The demon laughed while Natsu cracked his knuckles.

As she and Happy worked their way towards the Devil Slayer, Lucy looked around. "Where's Racer?" she asked. "He went after you, didn't he?"

"I asked him to check on Wendy and Carla," Jellal explained. "I didn't want them out there without backup." Lucy nodded.

"Thank you, Jellal," Happy said, wringing his hands. Jellal smiled at him, then turned his attention to the odd duel. Natsu punched and dodged while Franmalth lashed out with Hades' chains and his own extendable limbs, neither of them seeming to strike with any real force. Lucy clenched her fists. _Please, Natsu. Taurus...Aries..._

"Abjuration? No, what Franmalth does is the opposite of possession. Culmination? Maybe, but I might end up healing the demon instead. Reversion? It could..." Jellal glared at Franmalth as the stalemate continued. Then he grimaced. "Faith. I have to have faith. Hermetic Formula Three: Theurgy!" He held up both hands, golden magic flowing him around him like rays of sunlight through a forest canopy. Franmalth froze, sweat-dropping.

 _Theurgy? The magic of divine will! That's it!_ Lucy pointed Taurus' key at the demon. "Taurus! Forced Gate Closure!"

Golden light erupted from Franmath. "Wh-what's this? My body!" He screeched. "What's happening to me? You can't do this! Nooo!"

Lucy stared. "Are we sending him to the Celestial Spirit World?" she asked.

"Only if he won't let go," Jellal replied, the golden magic seal still rotating above his hands.

"Taurus – expulsion!" Franmalth cried. Taurus appeared floating in front of the Etherious, then disappeared with a soft, questioning moo.

A ghostly Hades, meanwhile, appeared beside the Devil Slayer. "Jellal," he whispered.

"Don't waste any time," Lucy warned them. "Aries! Forced Gate Closure!" Franmalth released Aries as well, the sheepish spirit apologizing just before she vanished. _Of course she did,_ Lucy sighed. "Natsu–"

"WAIT!" Natsu roared, racing around Franmalth like a pinball before kicking him in the back. _Wait? For what?_ Lucy looked for some other trouble – then saw Jellal staring at Hades, jaw quivering. _Natsu? Are you stalling to give them time?_

"You too, Father?" Jellal sighed.

Hades bowed his head. "I wanted this," he explained, eye dancing away from his son. "Since you would not break under torment, I hoped that despair would suffice. It's why I gave Ultear that spell, why I never recruited you for Grimoire Heart. No matter what Nemesis did, you never gave in. I knew you would save her and Meredy if I did not stop you." He looked back up. "Now, I am grateful that you did. She was more my daughter than you were my son, but that is my burden, not yours." _Oh..._

Jellal shook his head, a single tear shining above his birthmark. "There's no time. I forgive you, Father. You must go." Lucy gasped. _Is there nothing he can't forgive?_

"Forgiveness is not enough. You were joy and light and hope, and I drowned you in all the evil I could muster." Hades – Precht – held out his hand. "My counterpart offered yours his magic with his life. I am already dead. Please. Let what remains of me do good through you...my son."

Trembling, Jellal took it. "I – I thought Gray was being irrational," he admitted, "the one in that other world. You're not even a ghost. You're the spirit Franmalth stole, on its way to..." a second tear joined the first. "...but, in spite of everything...I don't – I don't want you to go."

White light flowed around them, and Precht hugged his son for the last time. "I know. Thank you, Jellal. In the end, you saved even me." The old man became a mote of blue-white light. "Children. Tartaros is merely using Face for its true ends." Franmalth screamed in terror. "Tell Makarov, it is time to release the light." His light floated towards the heavens. Lucy realized she was crying, too.

"It's not going to matter! None of you can defeat me!" Franmath raged, both arms lashing out for Natsu as his Hades form melted into Zancrow's. "I'll devour your soul, Dragon Slayer!"

"Natsu! Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy cried. Jellal turned to stare at her, mouth falling open. Franmalth recoiled, allowing Natsu to rush in and punch the Etherious in the face. The demon went flying, sliding to a landing several meters away.

"You tricked me!" Franmalth objected, then grinned beneath Zancrow's mad, swirling eyes. "Still, it won't help. Magic can't – WHAT?!" For once, Lucy agreed with the demon, as Natsu hefted a massive column over his head and brought it down on their foe. _How strong is Natsu, anyway?_ she wondered, as Franmalth absorbed nothing but punishment from the blow. "You wouldn't," Franmalth whimpered when Natsu grabbed another column.

Natsu did. Again, and again, and again.

The Dragon Slayer panted, leaning on his knees with a faint smile, while Franmalth twitched in a crater the shape of his body, its tongue lolling out and eye blank. "Natsu." Jellal smiled, head bowed and eyes closed. "How long ago did you figure that out?"

"Eh. Kinda obvious, wasn't it?" Natsu chuckled. "I just needed a distraction, so I'd have enough time to pound that one-eyed creep." They all froze when the demon glowed blue-white, but then more motes – hundreds, maybe thousands – ascended from Franmalth's beaten form. "The souls he absorbed," Natsu breathed. "They can move on now."

"Aye," Happy agreed, then looked up at the star wizard. "Jellal, is there anything we can do to help Wendy and Carla?"

Jellal looked out the ruined wall, into the distance. "It'll take me a moment to reach them." Then they all gasped as a column of white light erupted in the distance, piercing the sky. "Face?" He nodded. "They accomplished their mission and destroyed the monolith they found."

"The monolith they – there are others?" Lucy asked. Jellal nodded. _Oh, no!_

"I'll give the master Hades – Precht's message," Happy said, shrinking back to his normal size. "Be careful!"

"You too!" Lucy shouted before Happy disappeared. Jellal grimaced at Franmalth. "What's wrong, Jellal?"

Jellal walked over to Franmalth, summoned Mystogan's fin staff, and poked the demon with it. Franmalth's yelp was weak. "The Grim Core is gone," he pointed out. "You should surrender."

Franmalth gaped. "What? That failure...it will cost us...how much?" His torso bent inward for an instant, then with a sound like a flushing toilet, the demon whirled into the crater he'd made. "How muuuuch?" he wailed, then was gone. The three wizards stared, eyes round.

Then Jellal dropped to one knee, scowled, and fired a single Starburst bolt from his fingertips. _Just like Hades,_ Lucy realized. Then a shadowy tendril with dark red marks flailed, recoiled, and vanished. "Nemesis," Jellal snarled. Natsu pounded his palm again. "Let's move." _Right!_


	210. Vol 36, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Cowbane Valley, X791: Racer

Racer wiped his brow, looking over the fallen Tartaros soldiers around him. _Man, nothing but lightweights. When do I get to fight one of the heavy hitters?_ He looked around, then ran to the edge of the crevasse and looked within.

Sawyer had lived a long and eventful life. Son of a magic cycle inventor, he'd learned more about magic vehicles as a child than most adults ever imagined. Kidnapped by the Cult of Zeref, he'd made more escape attempts – and survived more punishments – than any other captive. Recruited by Jellal, then Brain, he'd risen to become one of the Six Demon Generals through wit, strength, and determination. Imprisoned for years, he'd worked out the systems with Midnight and helped engineer a breakout from the "inescapable" Black Vox. To ensure they were never imprisoned again, Sawyer had joined the ritual to gain the Lost Magic they'd truly sought, and found his soul separated from his body and mind. Recruited by Crime Sorciere, he'd regained his soul – and his heart with it, for the first time finding a purpose that didn't bear running from.

For all that, he could only gape as Wendy – a child not much older than he'd been during the slave revolt – gathered cyclones to her hand. Entire _hurricanes_ crushed the sword-demon, burying him faster than he could cut through them. _Ezel, his name is Ezel,_ Racer remembered, the report on the monster's overwhelming power and menace darting through the speed wizard's mind. The great column of white marble with the creepy face – _Face,_ Racer realized – was an afterthought.

Then, all at once, the demon broke free and slashed at the kid! _NO!_ Racer quailed, rushing to pull her out of danger. Wendy's magic stopped Ezel _and_ Racer, doing no harm to her fellow Fairy Tail wizard even as her might disintegrated the demon's sword. Her blast threw Ezel through the Face monolith, shattering it.

Racer had just enough time to realize Wendy's hair had turned lavender before it changed back, her newfound wings vanishing as her schoolgirl outfit returned. "I did it," she breathed.

"No kidding," Racer agreed, looking at the ruined super-weapon. "Gods. And Jellal was worried about you." For some reason, a Crime Sorciere memory bubbled to the surface...

 _"Running away from something doesn't have to be a bad thing," Jellal said, sitting beside the speedster, "but it's not enough to answer your prayer. Do you still want to be the fastest?" Racer nodded. "Then you need something to run_ towards. _Until then," he continued, and Racer stared at their guild master as though he'd grown a second head, "there will always be others faster than you."_

"We still have to destroy it," Carla said, snapping Racer back to the present, "before Tartaros finds a way to activate it. Don't they have the former Chairman?"

Racer nodded. "Brain bribed him a few times, but we didn't know he was a full member of another Dark Guild," he admitted, grimacing at the magic circles around the ragged base of the weapon. "Super-weapons are a little above my pay grade, but shouldn't those be gone?" Wendy took a few steps toward it, then fell forward. Racer caught her before she could hit the ground. "Zera, kid, you just beat one of the Demon Gates! Take a load off, already!"

"Okay...but...how do we stop it?" she asked. Racer shrugged.

Carla staggered towards the circle. "I found a way," the Exceed explained. "With Clairvoyance. Face has a built-in Self-Destruction Circle. Searching for a future where it didn't go off, I found the code." Racer chuckled. _Even the kids in this guild are unstoppable. I get it, Richard – what you see in them._ He picked Wendy up and carried her as he strode to Carla's side. She reached the Archive-like controls, then punched in several commands. It beeped, then reconfigured into an X-shaped chain with the Rune Knight symbol where they crossed. Carla took a deep breath, then let it go. "It's ready."

"Then we can destroy it," Wendy whispered, smiling.

"It stops there," Carla said, and Racer's heart skipped a beat. "The future. After I press this," she explained, pointing at the ankh in the circle, "it's blank. There's nothing." Wendy gasped.

Racer trembled. "Wait. Are you saying..." he whispered. Wendy stared at her friend in horror.

"We stop Face. That much, I'm sure of," Carla interjected. "When I touch this, though, I go up with it." She looked up at the speedster. "I can't foresee or calculate the blast radius. Please take Wendy as far away as you can." With a gulp, Racer nodded.

"No!" Wendy begged, grabbing Racer's arms. "I won't leave you! Please, it hasn't been activated yet, there has to be another way!"

 _Something...to run toward..._ Racer looked down at the tiny cat, barely able to fight off a Tartaros extra, then at the girl in his arms, trembling and exhausted after fighting a monster ten times her size. Slowly, he put Wendy down. Carla gaped at him, eyes wide. _What am I?_ He balled his fists, shaking fast enough to leave grooves in the earth beneath his feet. _What kind of coward AM I? I'm in a guild full of people who don't know what fear is, and I'm about to abandon a child!_

Something inside him snapped. _LIKE GRIM I AM!_ he decided, scooping up Wendy and Carla and carrying them out until they were two kilometers away. Carla's eyes flared green for an instant. He crouched down to look them in the eyes. "I've just got to press the button, right? Idiot-proof." Racer grinned. "Natsu-proof, even."

"You can't!" Carla gasped. "I don't see – if you do this, I can't see you! At all!" Racer nodded. "It's not a trick!" she blurted, gripping his boot in her tiny claws. "This isn't to make you fast enough! Even you can't outrun magic, Racer, and you'd have to run straight up the cliff before the explosion reaches you!"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna try anyway. You two have your whole lives ahead of you. Even for a Demon General, I've been a piece of crap." Wendy gasped and forced herself to stand, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Not today. If I let one of you kids do this, I might as well be dead anyway." He concentrated, and his bodysuit glowed.

In an instant, Racer was in his old outfit again, except this time his jacket was the new one, his blue-and white biker leathers with the Fairy Tail mark on the left side. This had the convenient side effect of freeing him from Carla's grip. "I'm gonna be faster than magic. Faster than Fate, from the sound of it. If I make it, my prayer...will finally be answered." He flashed the two kids a cocky grin. "If I don't, tell Team Sorciere I regret nothing." He turned to face the valley. "And...thanks. For everything." He shot back towards the crevasse, and the nightmare the Magic Council had made in its infinite wisdom.

"No!" Wendy screamed, and then Racer was in front of Face again, staring at the button. _Okay. If I come around and tap it running in an arc past the circle, that'll give me some momentum, so I won't get caught at the starting line._ He looked around to examine the cavern. _Carla's right about one thing. Going up the wall's my best chance. Too many switchbacks and dead ends in the caverns. One mistake and I'm gone._

He walked twenty paces back from Face, then braced himself for a sprinter's launch. _Come at it from the side. Hit the button as I run past. Don't hesitate. Don't slow down. Don't look back._ Sawyer tensed. _You were right, Richard. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard after all. I love you._

The world came to a halt around Racer. He flew at Face's command circle, rushing around it. With as extended a brush of his fingers as he could manage, Racer tapped the ankh, then pivoted away from the column faster than he'd ever run before. The wave of destruction was slower than he'd expected, but it pushed _in_ at first, nearly killing him when the suction threatened to pull him off the cliff side. Then the blast rolled outward, reaching the edge of the crevasse just as he did.

Racer felt the all-consuming wave at his heels as he ran. For an instant, the light blinded him, and he thought he'd been too slow. Then he reached Wendy and Carla, turning to watch the beam of white light piece the sky with ether's wrath. _Fairy Tail. You were right, boss. I've got something to run to, now._ Carla's jaw dropped, and Wendy broke into a smile to put Jellal's to shame. Racer grinned back. "I outran magic. I outran Fate itself." He laughed, feeling truly free for the first time since he was ten. "I am the _fastest man alive!"_ he declared, punching the sky with both fists. His smile grew. _Beat that, Jet!_

Doranbolt appeared beside them, dressed in something cool for once – instead of those stupid Rune Knight robes, he wore a black long coat with gray trim and a high collar. "Huh. Looks like you didn't need me after all." He glanced at Racer, one eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

"This kid beat the sword demon," Racer explained, waving towards a relieved Wendy while Carla punched the speedster's boot. "Cat-girl here set the self-destruct on Council idiocy number two." He shrugged. "Me, I realized I'm not such a coward that I can leave a child to blow herself up when I've got a chance to survive the blast."

"Moron!" Carla objected, punching his boot several more times. "You shouldn't have had any chance at all!"

Racer snorted. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, cat-girl," he replied, crossing his arms. "You saw Wendy obliterate that sword-demon, right? Impossible is our thing." He frowned at the human girl. "Can I talk you into sitting this out for a while? That monster hit you pretty hard."

Doranbolt nodded. "You should rest. This isn't over."

Wendy shook her head. "Everyone's fighting. Besides, being that close to Face, the ethernanos it concentrated in the air – I'm doing better than I look." She took in a breath, consumed its strength, exhaled. "We might have stopped Face, but Tartaros won't give up, so neither can we. I'll fight!"

The Rune Knight shook his head. "I'm sorry, Wendy, especially after all your heroics, but, Face is still out there." The three Fairy Tail wizards stared at Doranbolt in horror. "According to Chairman Doma, there are nearly three thousand of them spread across the continent."

 _Damn it!_ Racer raged. "Carla, give me the self-destruct code. Maybe I can blow them all up before Seam and Nemesis–"

"Are you crazy?" Carla blurted. "You were lucky to escape one! If you stumble even once, you'll – you'll – you can't!"

"Besides, every Face column has a different code," Doranbolt sighed. "I'm sure a Fairy Tail wizard who used to be a Demon General thinks blowing things up is the best solution, but–"

Racer snarled at him. "Don't you get high and mighty with me, Rune Knight," he growled, darting in front of the creep. "I've heard about your 'interest' in Wendy," he continued, and Doranbolt stumbled back, eyes wide, "and if you so much as touch her again–"

"It's not like that!" Wendy insisted. "He's nicer than he seems, like you!" Racer snorted.

"It was just an undercover operation, for God's sake," Doranbolt objected. "I feel responsible for her now, that's all."

Carla chuckled. "It's okay, Racer. He has a boyfriend."

Racer blinked, then snickered. "The glasses guy, right? Man, I can't decide which of you has worse taste." Doranbolt gasped, then got in Racer's face.

"Stop it," Wendy said. Both of them froze, then turned. She stared at them with cool, implacable eyes. "We don't have time for this. Everyone is fighting to protect the world. Tartaros wants to hurt us, then kill us all. I'm not going to cry and beg any more." Wind swirled around the girl's hand, and with a swipe, she cut her long hair away, what remained not even reaching her shoulders. "We have to work together. We must find a way to stop this. We will!"

 _Yeah,_ Racer agreed. "The boss," he said, and the other three turned to face him. "Jellal. He's the smartest guy we've got, he knows Face and Archive, and he fought Tartaros in that other world." He chuckled and shook his head. "Only he's got the survival instincts of a lemming. Someone's got to watch his back. We've got a mind-reading teleporter, a flying cat who can see the future, the fastest man alive, and a Sky Dragon Slayer. We can keep him alive." They all nodded. "If three of us weigh too much, I can get there fast enough that it won't matter."

Doranbolt grinned. "Shut up and hold on." Racer scowled while the two girls laughed. The Rune Knight put his hand on Racer's shoulders, each of the kids took one of their hands, and they vanished.


	211. Vol 36, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Mirajane

"You're a demon, even if Zeref created you," Mira smirked, demons' fury raging through her. _You hurt Elfman and Lisanna,_ she thought, her pride a glow within as Lisanna drove off an entire army of lab bunny girls with Heaven Soul. The crater where Grim Core had been showed little sign of having been an advanced magic facility, shards of glass and scraps of tentacle all that remained of the medical bay. "I figured I could absorb you, and that would make dealing with the rest of your guild simple."

Seilah glared back, her demon books scattered around her. Both warriors took in deep breaths, the battle having taken its toll on both of them. "You're a human, even if you've absorbed the power of lesser demons," she retorted. "I believed I could turn you against your guild with Macro, as I did your brother. I will simply have to destroy you."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing. Sitri!" Mirajane took on into her strongest form, fires burning around her feet. "Close quarters combat. How feminine."

"That's the strongest demon there is!" Lisanna laughed, the Sword of Mikardia driving back half a dozen Lamys. "You just lost, Tartaros."

"'Strongest?'" the main Lamy asked, glaring over a perverse smile. "You still don't understand what you're up against, do you? Lullaby and Deliora were nothing compared to the Nine Demon Gates." Lisanna gasped, the horde of twisted scientists redoubling their assault. "We could have restored them, easy. They weren't worth the trouble!" She laughed.

"Self-order: limiter, release!" Seilah chanted. She, too, transformed, her skin taking on the color of earth while sprouting magic lines. Wings grew from her thighs, and cloth streamed from her arms like a second pair. Her feet had disappaered, her shins replaced by metal rods of some kind. _She ordered herself? It looks like the reverse of Take Over, unleashing her full strength instead of channeling it through different–_

Seilah hit Mira so fast, the S-Class wizard didn't know it had happened until they were flying back with the demon's claws in her belly. A second blow sent Mira flying again, and a pale blue field like a Magic Seal formed around Seilah's hand. _Gods! I have to stay focused!_ Mira held out her own hand. "Soul Seal!" she chanted, more grateful than ever for her cross-training with Jellal. An eye opened in Seilah's palm, and the blast shattered Soul Seal. _If I hadn't cast that spell, though, she would have thrown me right out of Satan Soul. What do I do now?_ Seilah slid back as well, shaking out her hand. The eye and glow were both gone. "I won't let you hurt Fairy Tail!"

"Self-order: slaughter the enemy before me!" Seilah chanted. Her claws became a blur of slashes, Mirajane barely able to block them. The demon ace screamed, attacking with ever greater ferocity the longer Mira held out.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried. "Hang on, I'll–" she turned halfway around, but the Lamy army took that chance to bury her in a pile of bodies. Eruptions of pale blue light threw them off in clusters, but with Lisanna at a disadvantage, they leaped onto her relentlessly.

"No! Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane chanted, using the blast to throw Seilah back. As she hoped, the explosion also gave Lisanna a chance to free herself, standing with a swing of her sword and a beat of her wings. _How can I defeat – oh!_ Mira smiled again. "You're unbalanced," she declared, watching Seilah pant and snarl as the demon glared at her. "You either have no passion, approaching everything with twisted logic, or no reason, lashing out with raw fury. That's why you'll lose, Seilah."

"Hypocrite," Seilah snarled. "Creature of Darkness in service of Light! What do you know of balance?" She held out both hands, eyes opening on them as the blue Curse Seals reappeared.

Mirajane's smile grew as she cupped her hands in front of her. Golden light, purple shadow, and red fire all flowed around the She-Demon. "Light and Darkness, become one," she chanted, the gold, violet, and crimson flames swirling to unite, "to devour all who rise against our family! Demon Star: _Algol!"_ Seilah's eyes went wide, and she screamed again as she charged. Mirajane threw the blast, and the explosion left the demon twitching on the ground, eyes wide and blank.

Elfman roared and bowled through the Lamy army from the side opposite Lisanna. The original lab demon bounced between them, pummeled by the Beast King into the Shield of Mikardia, then fell to one side, unconscious. "It's still not enough!" Elfman roared at the ceiling. "Is that all you've got? All of you are still not enough for a man to redeem himself!"

Mirajane and Lisanna both hugged him. "It's all right, Elfman," Mira insisted, and Elfy shrank back to his human self. "We're together now."

He shook his head. "But...I surrendered to..."

"She already had control of us," Lisanna insisted. "Even if you hadn't agreed, Seilah could have made you do whatever you did anyway."

"I betrayed Fairy Tail," Elfman whispered, his voice the embodiment of misery.

Mirajane chuckled. "Like Jellal betrayed his family?" Elfman gasped and stared down at her. "Let's go help Fairy Tail. Okay?" Elfy nodded, making fists again. _Better. Now, let's end this._ They moved to rejoin their guild mates. _Tartaros. You've gone too far this time._


	212. Vol 36, Ch 7

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Lucy

Lucy flailed in the foul waters that washed her through Cube. "It appears that three humans have escaped Alegria's grasp," a calm male voice announced, while Lucy struggled to stay afloat. "The first two soldiers who kill them shall fill the vacant positions in the Nine Demon Gates. If an existing Gate kills one, or for any who kills the third, Mard Geer will reward them with the full might of the Underworld King. That is all." Lucy shuddered, hanging onto a chunk of flotsam. _They're still alive,_ she told herself. _That's what Team Sorciere said about this spell, right? They have to be alive!_

"Found one!" Several Tartaros soldiers surfed towards Lucy on wooden planks. "She's definitely a human. Let's take her out!"

"Not happening!" Lucy announced, driving the soldiers off with her whip, then following their surfing example on her own plank. More gave chase, and Lucy dodged – barely – a volley of blasts from the ends of axe-tipped polearms. She swung around to attack them as well, then summoned Sagittarius. Lamy spiraled towards her, somehow protected from Sagittarius' arrows, and Lucy swapped him out for Virgo. Then another demon attacked, this one an armored shark-man. Lucy summoned Loke, who blocked the bladed monster's attack and bled Regulus light. "Loke, are you all right?"

"It's fine," he insisted, shaking out his arm.

That's when Yukino joined them, riding on a floating platform held aloft by Libra's magic. "Lucy-sama?" she called down, causing Lucy to blush in spite of the dire circumstances. _Isn't "sama" a big deal?_ she wondered while Yukino evaded Nemesis tendrils. "You too?"

Jellal soared in, burning away the Nemesis tendrils with Starburst. "Yukino too, this time," he muttered. "That can't be a coincidence. Lucy, I caught our falling guild mates, but everyone else is trapped in Alegria. I only know of one way to free them, but I need you to trust–"

Another Nemesis-Siegrain crashed into Jellal, laughing. "The only way for Fairy Tail to survive is through me! _In_ me! I am your destiny, Jel–" Jellal interrupted him with a crackling sapphire fist, and they fell behind.

Then Jackal and Franmalth appeared, and it got worse. "Yukino, look out!" Lucy warned. "Jackal can blow things up with a touch, and Franmalth can absorb souls – ours, our spirits', and even our spells!"

"Too true!" Franmalth, covered in Nemesis goop and looking rather smaller than he'd been after Natsu's victory, leaped at Yukino. "Your serpent spirit's might! It's worth, how much, how much?" They, too, disappeared behind the demons chasing Lucy.

The battle only grew more desperate. In spite of Lucy's determination, she was no match for Jackal in direct combat, which left her no choice – she summoned Aquarius, who blasted Jackal and Lamy away with ease. Then Torafuzar swam up Aquarius' Torrent, in spite of its power. With a single blow, he knocked Aquarius back, slicing open her shoulder and leaving her prone. Then Jackal leaped back into battle, disrupting Loke and Virgo with twin explosions. The mere shockwave from the blast threw Lucy onto a stony floor. _No...I can't...fail them, not now..._ She collapsed, struggling to rise, to summon another spirit, to do _anything._ Jackal and Lamy laughed, mocking Lucy, but she couldn't move.

 **Music Cue: Indomitable Fairy Tail**

The wall exploded inward. All three demons turned to stare, jaws dropping, at the sight of Yukino standing atop the massive head of Ophiuchus. _Yukino! Thank goodness!_ Lucy thought, hope reborn at the edge of death. "Get away from Lucy-sama," Yukino whispered. _"Now."_

Torafuzar snarled and braced himself, but the other two demons laughed again. "Or what? Your giant snake'll hiss at us?" Jackal mocked. "Even if it could get in here, some human girl cut her in half once. You're no match for the three of us."

There was a flash of violet light, and Yukino was standing in the opening, a tall woman like a purple-haired Erza beside her. She was clad in black scale armor, with a serpent-head helmet, a thin sword the length of Erza's standard blade, and a round shield adorned with an image of the Ouroboros biting its tail. "Wow," Lucy breathed.

"However misguided she was, Lady Kagura is a righteous woman who seeks justice," Ophiuchus announced, pointing her sword at Jackal. "I bear the dragon of night, and guard the world in shadow. I protect the just and the innocent when all light is gone. Franmalth only survived my wrath by fleeing with the tiny portion of his existence that remained to him. Your Curses cannot withstand the might that shields the earth! Yield, or perish!" With that, she leaped at them.

Lucy gaped as she slashed at Jackal with incredible speed, the demon darting back with a cut along his ribs. When Torafuzar leaped and struck at her with his arm-fins, she parried with her shield, the slammed into him with it and threw the Etherious back. Lamy laughed and spun towards Ophiuchus, but the serpent knight drove her back with a simple kick. "That was your only warning. My lady, I ask that you unseal my wrath."

"Ha! You can't go all out!" Jackal mocked. "You shouldn't have told us that!" He leaped at Yukino, who gasped and rolled to dodge, but Ophiuchus was between the two before Jackal could reach the white-haired summoner. She slashed at him again, and this time her sword bit deep into his arm. _A little farther, and she might have cut it off – but Jackal's Curse – oh, no!_ Lucy realized. Ophiuchus' sword glowed, and Jackal laughed again. "Someone really should have warned you about me," he sneered, holding his arm.

Ophiuchus placed her sword in front of her shield, which turned the explosion back on Jackal. The demon screamed as he flew into the far wall. "Someone did, fool." Lamy leaped at Yukino as well, and the knight of the 13th Sign cut her in half. Lucy gaped while Lamy fell to either side of the warrior, who calmly watched Torafuzar while Yukino stared, shaking. "I cannot end life without my lady's permission, unless it is in defense of hers. My lady, I suggest that you join Lady Lucy, that I may protect you both as one." _She's – she's amazing!_ Lucy thought, staring. _Ophiuchus was the most terrible of the Eclipsed Spirits. Does that mean she's normally the most heroic of them?_

"Yes!" Yukino agreed, and before anyone else could move, Ophiuchus put her shield arm around Yukino, there was a blur, and the two were in front of Lucy. "Lucy-sama!" Yukino blurted, whirling and dropping to her knees to examine the spent wizard. "What should I do?"

"Die," Torafuzar snarled, leaping again. Ophiuchus threw him aside with another blow of her shield. Another explosion heralded the return of Jackal, who glared at the humans with pure hatred as he staggered towards them again.

"I'm sorry, Yukino," Lucy whispered, tears dropping to the demon guild's floor. "You – you have to let her fight!" Aquarius stared at Lucy, blinking. Yukino shook. "The whole guild's counting on us. Jellal's out there fighting the monster that enslaved his heart for eight years, and everyone else – your sister, my team, everyone we love – they're all helpless inside this giant monster. We have to fight with all our strength!"

Yukino shuddered, exhaled, and nodded. "Ophiuchus. As holder of the 13th Contract, I unseal your wrath. Strike down what is wrong, to save what is right!" Ophiuchus nodded and braced herself, eyes darting from one demon to the other. Torafuzar frowned while Jackal snarled, howling as he unleashed his Etherious form. His arm and chest healed as he transformed.

Then Siegrain appeared in front of Ophiuchus in a blur, his toxic shadows lashing out and attaching to Ophiuchus' armor. The spirit knight screamed. "I know your weakness, old foe. Hades set me free, and now you are helpless in my grasp!" _Oh, no!_

"Shadows – that's her – Ophiuchus, Forced Gate Closure!" Yukino cried. The spirit knight vanished, bits of Nemesis falling to the floor in great, gooey drops. Yukino took a desperate defensive stance, fists balled in the face of Nemesis-Siegrain, Jackal, and Torafuzar. _Weak against Darkness Magic? We're in trouble,_ Lucy thought, barely able to force her body off the ground. Aquarius watched, clutching her wound with one hand and her urn with the other.

"Yukino...run..." Lucy begged, struggling to rise.

Yukino shook her head, one hand dropping to her keys. "Never. You wouldn't abandon me!"

"Such devotion," Nemesis said, his smile's similarity to Jellal's making Lucy's stomach churn. "You will both be happier when you are one with me." Again, he raised his hand.

"Oi, oi," Jackal objected. "I'm gonna kill that blonde–"

A golden blur threw Nemesis into the water. Jellal stood before them, surrounded by Meteor. He blasted Jackal back after Nemesis, then threw Torafuzar into the ceiling with telekinesis. "Yukino, do you have any magic that can buy us time?"

"I do!" Aquarius announced, driving Jackal and Nemesis back with a spiral Torrent. "Lucy, I can only slow them down. It's the same for the rest of us except Ophiuchus, and she can't withstand Nemesis in the human world." Lucy nodded. "There is a chance, though."

"I'll hold off Torafuzar," Yukino said, pulling out two silver keys. "Deneb! Polaris!" Jellal winced, but his moment's sorrow passed when the winged man and mechanical bear appeared. Deneb flew at Torafuzar, while Polaris braced himself before the Celestial Spirit Mages.

"Unison Raid," Jellal said, flying up and back to hover beside them. "The other Jellal and Lucy faced this threat. They combined Urano Metria and Fairy Glitter, and saved Fairy Tail."

"The other way is possible for a Celestial Spirit wizard who can summon three of us at once," Aquarius explained, gritting her teeth as she pushed back the two Etherious. Jellal's Starburst flowed into her Torrent, holding off the demons. "Summon the Celestial Spirit King! His power surpasses all of ours combined. He can strike down Plutogrim with a single blow."

"But I don't have his key," Lucy pointed out, looking down. _Seireio...who could..._

"You have to destroy a golden key," Jellal warned, more Cosmic Magic flaring out to hold off Jackal and Nemesis, "one you have a strong bond with." Half of the Siegrain drone body was damaged, exposing gears and lacrima. Both devils snarled as they worked their way forward. "Aquarius means for you to destroy hers, but it's not necessary. Please, Lucy, take my hand, and trust me. I know it's not easy, not after all my sins, but I'm...I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I don't want you to have to go through this. Please!" He held out his hand to Lucy, and she could feel him offering all his power, baring his very soul to her.

 _Please..._ Lucy reached out, pushing aside all the lies and grief Nemesis had built up. _Unison Raid...I can do this. We can do it!_ She took his hand, and Celestial might unlike anything she'd ever known flowed through her. "Aquarius! We're all going home together!"

"Eclair!" Nemesis snarled.

 _The innocent Phoenix Priestess smiling, dying in her arms – Jellal's spell cast aside, broken – why? WHY!_

Unison Raid shattered. Rejection took physical form, throwing Jellal into Torafuzar. Hero and demon vanished into Plutogrim. "No...I failed...Aquarius..." Lucy sobbed.

"You haven't failed. I won't die. We just won't see each other again." Lucy shook her head. _No. I can't! Jellal – Unison Raid – I'll try again!_ She looked up to find that Nemesis had joined Torafuzar, and Jellal was struggling against them both. One of Yukino's arms had gone limp, Deneb's key fallen to the floor. "We're out of time! Do it to save your friends! You're Layla's daughter, so I know you have the strength! LUCY!"

Blinded by tears, Lucy drew Aquarius' key. "I...I'm sorry..."


	213. Vol 37, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Seven: From the Ashes**

Earthland-1, Plutogrim, X791: Jellal

"I love you, Aquarius! OPEN, GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING! SEIREIO!"

Somehow, it didn't surprise Jellal that the sound of the golden key shattering was identical to how he imagined a heart breaking.

The water vanished. Jackal fell to earth. The sky roared, and Nemesis fled into the stone of Plutogrim. Torafuzar attacked again, but the blunt Etherious was no match for Devil Slayer magic by himself – a single punch drove the demon through countless layers of Cube. Jellal darted back to the summoners' side, Yukino gripping Deneb's key while Lucy wept. The silver spirits were both gone.

A great golden light shined through the demon realm. A dozen more joined it, tearing the nightmare apart from within as well as beyond. Mighty Plutogrim fell earthward, and none them could do anything but ride it out. "What did you do, human?" Jackal wailed, while Lucy sobbed, broken and lost. _How many times? How many more people that I love, must I fail?_ Jellal braced himself for another demonic assault, but the only thing that came down around them was the ceiling. Jellal threw up a Seal to protect the two summoners, but none of the debris so much as threatened them. _Is that the might of Seireio?_ Healthy sky shone above them, the sun on the verge of setting to the west.

Standing in the air was the great Celestial Spirit King, a titan even to one who had fought dragons. He loomed over them, eyes fixed on some part of the ruins nearby. Jellal dropped to one knee, bowing his head, leaving his eyes just high enough to watch for stupidity from Jackal. _Seireio,_ he thought, the divine glory above him blinding all other thought. Childhood worship rushed back to the surface along with his shame. Another memory followed, that of the Celestial Spirit Beast. _How could anything at all like corruption touch a being like Him?_

"Underworld King," Seireio intoned, and Jellal's head whipped up to follow the great god's eyes. He could just make out Mard Geer holding the Book of END. Meanwhile, whatever sacred power had protected them cared nothing for Jackal; the rubble beneath the demon collapsed, dumping him far below and beyond their sight. Jellal lowered his gaze again, shuddering while Lucy sobbed.

"Mard Geer," the celestial god continued. Jellal was sure Mard Geer responded, but he was too far away to hear. "I see you still cradle that book like a child. It truly has been ages." There was another pause. "What evil are you scheming, King of the Underworld?" Another pause. "You haven't changed. You're still as twisted as ever."

Then Mard Geer said something else, and Seireio at last turned his attention to them. "Old friend? My _son?"_ Jellal gasped. _Son...of the star god..._ he remembered, staring up. "For the sake of your cruel ambition, you hurt them? Is that why they are crying?" Jellal's hand went to his cheek. _I am,_ he realized. The kings' debate went on while the star mage forced himself to stand and go to the summoners. Lucy had collapsed, still holding the remains of Aquarius' key while she sobbed. She didn't notice Yukino's hand on her shoulder, the younger spirit mage watching with sad sympathy. "YOU WILL PAY!" Seireio roared, and the aura of his magic alone recharged Jellal in an instant.

A battle unlike any Jellal had seen in all his travels erupted above him. Shining stars bathed in countless colors trailed behind Seireio, while flowing wrath of gray and black lashed out from the mote Jellal guessed was Mard Geer. The sky's light faded to hues of orange as the sun touched the horizon. "Is this your true power, Lucy, Yukino?" he breathed. "Ophiuchus...Seireio...what am I, to this?"

"He called you his son," Yukino whispered, and Jellal twitched, guilt roaring through him anew. _The Fernandes legacy,_ he realized. _This is what I betrayed – Heaven itself._ The younger spirit mage stood. "Ophiuchus was brave and strong and skilled. She failed. The Celestial Spirit King himself can only equal their guild master. You saved my sister. You reunited us." He turned to stare at Yukino, who stood and gazed back with unshakeable resolve. "You are the Devil Slayer of Heaven. I believe in you."

Another explosion of celestial wrath filled Jellal to overflowing. Thorned vines of monstrous power lashed out in response, piercing Seireio in half a dozen places, forming a prison around him. "Seireio! No!" Jellal gasped, bracing himself to fly to the god's aid. "Cosmic Drive!"

"It is true that we started down the wrong – what?!" Seireio gasped, both kings staring while Jellal raced through Mard Geer's Thorns, shattering them. "You see, Underworld King? Human hearts, human hope. They are indomitable. That is why Celestial Spirits exist, and why we will always defend them! Meteor Blade!" Another explosion flowed out from the Spirit King's sword, leaving a rift in the earth itself. Power howled out of Jellal, his body unable to contain the infinite might trying to pour through him.

Mard Geer simply dodged. "Pathetic. Your 'old friend' is broken. Your last descendant is lost to sin and grief." Jellal froze, feeling impaled more utterly by the demon's words than his Thorn Curse could. "As for you, Seireio, your might is indeed impressive, but you have one fatal flaw. As a Celestial Spirit, you cannot escape it, and that will always deny you victory."

"Seireio! I pray to you!" Yukino cried. "Lucy – Jellal – they're lost in guilt and sorrow! If there's anything you can do, please, help them!"

"Of course," Seireio replied. "Smile!" he declared, smiling. "Old friend, Aquarius' magic is still with you." Lucy glowed, and Jellal sensed her Star Dress forming around her. "Rise, old friend. Rise, and triumph! May the stars guide you!"

"I will!" Lucy cried. "Thank you!"

"And you. Fernandes." Mard Geer snarled and lashed out at Jellal with his Thorns, but another wave of celestial light burned them away. "I understand now why we were not allowed to meet when you came to save my kingdom." He held his titanic sword overhead, and it gleamed with the light of galaxies. "Though you are burdened with sins not your own, all you do is good. In spite of the endless injustices done you, all you seek is justice. For all the freedom taken from you, all you fight for is the liberation of others. SEE NOW!" he roared, and Jellal was paralyzed by the light around them

Far below, Lucy unleashed Urano Metria. Even though a Fairy Tail wizard fought, Jellal still couldn't move. _What does he mean?_ The star mage held his head. _No. It can't be._

"Once, long ago, I came to this world through the sacrifice of an old friend." The kings of Heaven and Hell resumed their battle, but this time, the light didn't just fill Jellal. It was doing something inside him, calling to him. "From that union, the Alvarez Kings were born, the first God Slayers – the first _Slayers,_ protecting humankind from all the heads of the Hydra. They shone in the darkness when all other light was lost. Now, it is your turn," Seireio insisted. "You are the light that will show them the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for love, I created your line...I sent them you. My only son." _I...I don't understand..._ (((ANNOTATION: Superman 1979. Jor-El. Do I even have to explain this one?)))

"What's wrong, Seireio?" Mard Geer mocked. "You've grown sluggish. Have you remembered your weakness?" He fired a volley of gray and black blasts that Seireio parried.

"Yes, but I will crush you first," Seireio swore, holding his sword aloft again. "88 Stars of the Heavens, shine on. Dream of Starlight: GALAXIA BLADE!" A final beam of shining, star-filled ether roared into the sky, parting the clouds to reveal a night sky that sunset should have obscured. The world turned a blinding gold, Jellal forced to the ground by the overwhelming magical pressure.

When Jellal's sight returned, he was standing beside Lucy and Yukino, and Alegria was gone. He reached out with his magical senses, and felt Fairy Tail rejoin the battle. _They're free!_ Jellal realized, his smile shining with joy. He turned to check on Lucy–

–and saw an exact copy of Seireio's sword, sized for a human, embedded point-first in the ground before him. _What is this?_ He looked up, to find the Celestial Spirit King grinning down at a far-off ledge. He was glowing with golden light, fading away, and his blade was gone. Jellal rushed to take the sword, planning to return it to its master. The instant his hands reached the hilt, divine judgement rang out. It found him worthy of the Meteor Sword, a weapon only for a human pure of heart. _It's...not his..._ Jellal realized, when the blade became one with him. "What you called our weakness is a thing you will never understand," Seireio told Mard Geer. "My bond with my friends means my might is theirs, no matter where I am. That's no weakness. It's our greatest strength."

Jellal hefted the sword while the Celestial Spirit King said his farewells to his demonic counterpart. _It's perfectly weighted for one hand or two,_ he realized, testing it with a few shifts of his wrist and arm. _The magic Seireio used to call to me from within. This is its expression._ He looked down at Lucy, then to Yukino. The younger summoner smiled and nodded. Realization thundered through Jellal. _"If God Himself told you that you were innocent, would you believe it?" Gods, Lucy, did you do this on purpose?_

Nemesis charged at them, wearing yet another cheap Siegrain drone. Jellal deflected the demon with a Solid Seal. Demons and wizards arrived, one after the other: Torafuzar, Gajeel, Keyes, Juvia, "Silver," Gray, Tempester, Natsu. _Wait, Tempester! He's the one we need!_ Jellal realized. "If I destroy that Nemesis drone," Jellal asked, "can you five handle the rest?"

"Believe it," Natsu grinned. "I'm fired up!"

"Have you grown so arrogant that–" Nemesis began. Jellal punctuated the monster's sentence by carving him into a hundred pieces with the Meteor Sword, then flashed past Tempester, slicing his back just enough to draw blood. He gathered it into Mystogan's mask with telekinesis, then stepped across worlds to Earthland-2.

In the distance. Fairy Two did battle with an entirely different host of foes, though Jellal recognized Brain's Darkness Magic and Porla's Shades. _Of course it's not that simple,_ he sighed, and rushed to save the Thunder Tribe. _I have to hurry back. That won't stop Nemesis for long._


	214. Vol 37, Ch 2

Earthland-2, Magnolia, X791: Ultear-2

"Man, they're everywhere!" Simon complained, swallowing Shades with his Darkness Magic. "Is anyone else having flashbacks to the guild war?"

Ultear snorted and shattered a thousand paper dolls with a punch. "Kind of," she admitted, "but this time, I didn't wear myself out against Zalty and Cold Headache." She looked around, nodding to herself once she was sure the streets were clear of civilians. "What is Brain up to? He is definitely not living up to his name today."

"Don't be too sure," Kagura objected, slashing through drone soldiers with Defender. "Earthland-1's Brain is here as well. This battle is keeping us occupied while our counterparts battle Tartaros. Who knows what one Brain promised the other in exchange for his help?"

Millianna blew up a pack of shades, kissed Kagura on the cheek, then leaped up and slashed through another cluster of them. "It won't be enough, nyan," the cat woman insisted, grinning at Kagura's blush. "Let's make him sorry he picked a fight with Fairy Tail!" Wally flew past in a Polygon Rush, slamming more drones aside.

Ivan landed in front of Wally wearing Porla's "Alexei" armor, knocking their friend aside with a darkness-infused paper shield. "You're an interesting bunch," he sneered. "I'm looking for your Jellal. I don't suppose you can tell me where he is?" His sneer grew. "I'm hoping he can give me... _a hand."_

"Kitten Blast!" Millianna replied, firing her signature attack at the armored wizard. He slashed her tubes away with more paper, then lashed out to pin her in his constructs. Kagura carved them apart before he could catch the cat wizard. "You're getting stupid in your old age, Ivan," Milli snapped. "Taking on Cult Buster by yourself?"

Ivan smirked as a pack of lizard man drones rushed Cult Buster. "Who said I'm alone? Besides, you have the wrong Ivan. Yours is off to humiliate your world's Erza. Something about the only proper revenge he can manage."

Ultear froze, gaping. _Wait, is he Ivan-1?_ she wondered. "What are you doing, idiot?" she demanded, Empyrean forming around one fist. "Your son is dying in our guild hall, and you're here keeping us from helping?"

Ivan-1 gaped at her. "What? I don't believe you!" He formed a circle with his dolls, and an image of their infirmary appeared within it. "No," he gasped. "That's my Laxus?"

Erza crashed to earth in the middle of them, their Ivan rushing to attack followed by Porla and Ikaruga. "Die," Ivan-2 laughed, eyes alight with mad glee. "Die, Titania!" Ikaruga leaped to impale the wizard knight.

"No," Jellal snapped, appearing as if by teleportation. He created a Solid Seal between Erza and their foes. "He's gone, Ivan. Your revenge would be meaningless, even if it were possible."

"You said you wanted to humiliate her!' Ivan-1 snarled, fists balled and at his sides. "You _also_ failed to mention that my son is dying of demon poison in their guild hall!"

"Well, you're a moron," Ivan-2 shrugged. "I can't believe a version of me is so pathetic."

"Requip!" Erza chanted, and Ikaruga fell to a hyper-speed Flight Armor punch to the back of her head. "If their Ivan cares for his son, then he is not the pathetic one, traitor!"

"Titania," Porla breathed, smile growing. "This time, there is no–" Wally's 128 Frames Per Second Attack interrupted his rant, and Millianna's binding tubes left him screaming in rage, but it was Simon and Kagura swallowing him with Portable Hole that shut him up.

"No!" Ivan-2 snarled, his Paper Magic forming a sheath around him. "I won't let it end like this!"

Jellal hit him with a Fourth Gear Meteor punch. Ivan-2 fell, eyes blank. "Go to Grim, Ivan," he snapped. "No one cares what you wouldn't allow." _You tell him, Blue!_ Ultear cheered.

"So hard to find good help," Brain sighed, his Darkness Magic gathering up his allies as he arrived. He smirked, summoning a scythe with power to rival the Devil Heart. The entire team recoiled. "I told you he didn't abandon me completely. Behold, the Scythe of Ankhseram!"

Mystogan landed between them and Brain, glaring at the villain. _He's not wearing his mask,_ Ultear realized. _What's going on?_ Myst held out his right hand. "Meteor Sword," he chanted, and the blade of the Celestial Spirit King appeared in it. Brain gasped, taking a stumbling step back. The rest of them stared as well, Ultear included. _What – how –_ Mavis, _nii-san, what are you?_ "I'm out of patience, Brain. My world's version of you isn't your friend. He's using you, just as he uses everyone. Get out of my way."

Brain's response was to scream and slash at Mystogan. Their savior parried with the Meteor Sword. The eruption of power pushed almost everyone away, Ultear's Arc of Space letting her stay close. Brain leaped back, then twisted the weapon's handle. It vanished. "You. It's always you, isn't it, 'Mystogan?' Always interfering in matters that don't concern you. Well, not this time." He swirled his Darkness Magic around his body – then flew at Ultear! "Dark Hammer!" he chanted, blunt force surrounding his fist.

"Crash!" Ultear riposted, her blast blocking his. She smiled, fierce joy alight within as old outrage burned through her anew. "For me, Brain Drain? You shouldn't have!"

"Ultear!" Simon and Myst cried, the others moving towards her.

"Just keep the small fry off me!" Ultear cried, trading blows with her personal monster. "Where's the scythe, Brainless? Mystogan too much for you?"

Brain sneered at her. "I lent it to my counterpart," he retorted, magic welling around him in a wave that impressed even Ultear. "Mystogan doesn't dare use that sword to help you now, and _gods,_ how I have longed to face you again."

"Feeling's mutual, Zero Brain," Ultear shot back. "Oi! Mystie! You here for a reason, or just sightseeing?"

"I have the Tempester sample," he explained, and Ivan-1 gasped, "but–"

"But nothing!" Ultear insisted, dodging a blast from Brain just as he did the same with one of hers. "Go, before two Porlyusicas beat us all up!" She smiled at him. "Jellal. You and my world-sister gave me everything. Fairy Tail, my team, my mom, Simon–" she explained, "–and at long, _long_ last, I can return the favor. Now go! Save your guild. Save your world, the way you did ours, and find your heart again. _Empyrean!"_ she chanted, the legendary spell forming around her fist as she swung at Brain.

"REVELATION ZERO!" Brain howled, his all-consuming spell appearing around his palm as he held it out to block Ultear. The two ultimate magics collided, the eruption of untrammeled power throwing Jellal-1 all the way back to the guild's door. Ivan-1 looked from Mystogan to his unconscious counterpart and back, then headed for the hall. _That's it, Brain. Just you and me, now. I didn't beat enough crap out of you the first time!_


	215. Vol 37, Ch 3

Earthland-2, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X791: Meredy-1

"Jellal!" Meredy gasped. "Thank goodness. Did you get it?" He held up Mystogan's mask. One of the Porlyusicas snatched it from his hand and immediately brought it to a table covered in flasks and bowls. "How's the battle back home going?"

"It's back and forth. Some of our guild mates have been...hurt," Jellal admitted, "but we were able to prevent Face's activation."

Meredy nodded, then gathered her courage. "Erza?"

Jellal chuckled. "She's fine. Even Kyouka couldn't truly wound her heart." He looked around. "Things look stable here. I'm impressed that you remained with a battle raging outside."

Meredy grinned and held up her glowing wrist. "I'm linked with my counterpart. It's a little weird, another me dating Wendy," she continued, chuckling when Jellal blinked, "but as long as the patients are safe, I can lend her my strength."

"Wendy has a pretty specific type, huh?" Jellal mumbled, glancing out the window for a moment. _Huh?_ Meredy wondered, just before she pictured Sherria in her mind. _Oh!_ Her surrogate father shook his head. "Not the time. The battle outside is under control. I have to head back to our Earthland and make sure Geer doesn't activate Face."

"Right, let's go," Meredy agreed. Jellal turned and gave her that _look,_ the "dad" one that made her furious and chagrined at the same time. "Look, the Thunder Tribe's going to be fine, right? Tartaros is an 'all hands on deck' situation."

"She's right," Ivan-1 said, striding in. _You!_ Meredy snarled, summoning five Maguilty Blades overhead. Jellal looked between them, then lowered a hand, calling a Magic Seal that was way smaller than Meredy thought was appropriate. Both Porlyusicas glared, but Meredy was able to tell them apart the moment Porlyusica-2 scowled with a piercing glare, while Porlyusica-1 turned a sad look on him. They'd already started the antidote bubbling. "I understand your suspicion. I can assure you, I have not developed a sudden desire to rejoin my father's absurd guild." He looked away. "I wanted to humiliate him. I wanted to show Fairy Tail his hypocrisy. I swear, I didn't want to kill anyone. Not that. _Never_ that." Jellal's Magic Seal vanished.

"Convince me," Porlyusica-1 whispered. Her native counterpart nodded.

Ivan looked at Laxus, than back at Porlyusica-1. "I will protect Councilor Yajima, my son, and his team, until they can move. I swear it on Mata's memory, my love for her, and my debt to you."

Porlyusica-1 sighed and returned her attention to the brewing antidote. "You can trust him," she admitted, fussing over something Meredy couldn't work out. "In this, at least."

"Thank you, Ivan. Let's go, Meredy." Jellal concentrated, the vibration separating worlds humming at his fingertips.

Meredy nodded, turning to look at Ivan. "I appreciate this," she said, banishing her Blades, "but if it's a trick, I promise, you'll regret it." Ivan shrugged and nodded. She turned to take Jellal's hand. _I hope you're right about –_

The vibration disappeared from Jellal's fingers. He bit back a sound, and Meredy was sure it would have been a scream the moment he fell to his knees. "Face," he whispered. "Gods, no."

"Nii-san!" Meredy gasped, rushing to his side. Porlyusica-2 rushed over to them while theirs kept working on the antidote. "What's wrong?"

"I told them," Jellal hissed, his tone bitter enough to make Meredy clench up. "I _told_ them how I did it. Hermetic Formula One: Astrology." The blue seal formed over his head. "With both me and my counterpart here, Seam and Nemesis were able to trick Face into believing I died. They broke the Body Link. Countdown's started." He made a fist, teeth bared. "Ultear warned me about showing off, so many times–"

"Stop it," Meredy snapped, dropping to face Jellal and grabbing his shoulders. "It was part of the plan, remember? Get Tartaros to focus on Earthland-2, where we have a hundred Devil Slayer traps waiting for them. Nemesis copied your intellect, stuff like this was bound to happen." She gave him as gentle a shake as she could manage with the frustration roaring through her. "You were a Councilor, you can stop it!"

"I was locked out years ago," Jellal objected, but something glittered in his eyes, and the guilt receded. "No. You're right. There's no time for this." He stood again. Meredy joined him, permitting herself a moment's relief. "We're needed. Guilt can never come before duty."

"There's my Jellal," Meredy sighed, smiling. "Come on. Let's get back there and kick some demons in the teeth." Jellal nodded, they held hands, and the worlds blurred around them.


	216. Vol 37, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Meredy

"Maguilty Sodom!"

"Cosmic Fireworks!"

Meredy and Jellal rained down magical wrath on the remaining Tartaros forces – including, for some reason, a horde of Lamy clones – forcing them back. The ragged Fairy Tail defenders cheered. Team Sorciere, less Ultear and Racer, smiled up at them. "You're a sight for sore eyes," Angel shouted, hands cupped around her mouth. "Where's Yukino?"

"With Lucy, helping in another battle," Meredy explained, floating down to her friend and indulging in a quick hug. "Where's Mom?"

Cobra frowned and pointed at the fortress, somehow partly intact in spite of the ruins around them. "She took Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna, and went in there," he grumbled, glaring at the broken gates. "I heard her think something about finding Seam, and taking people she could protect from Nemesis. Ultear didn't want us anywhere near that thing." He sighed. "I guess I can't blame her for that, but I'm still pissed that she went in without us."

"Hmph. You're upset?" Meredy joined Cobra's glare at the damaged citadel. Most of her teammates backed away. "I'm going to have a few words with Mom myself. Where's Racer?"

On cue, the speedster appeared in their midst, carrying Carla. An instant later, Doranbolt teleported in with Wendy. Racer punched Jellal in the shoulder. "Are you a Fairy Tail wizard or not, boss?" he demanded, eyes narrow behind his sunglasses. _You tell him!_ Meredy agreed.

"This. Is. Not. The. Time." Jellal turned his "I'm in charge, remember?" gaze on them all, and even Meredy couldn't light into him again. "Racer, Doranbolt, you're on Wendy duty. Hades and Seireio didn't help my healing magic much, so get her to the wounded and watch her back." The two men blinked, staring, then nodded. "Meredy, Angel, you're with me, we're going to make sure Lucy and Yukino are safe." Meredy and Angel looked at each other and fist-bumped.

"I'm coming, too," Michelle insisted, her Imitatia battle-form glowing green around her.

Jellal nodded. "Midnight, Cobra, Richard, Daphne, stay here, protect the guild, find Ultear's team if you can."

Midnight waved for his team to move forward. Mirajane joined them, a spark of Algol hovering below her palm. "We will," Midnight promised.

"Let them know that the Thunder Tribe will be okay, when you reach them," Jellal continued. There was a pause, then Fairy Tail's cheer forced a smiling Jellal to wait a moment before continuing. _Are you finally starting to see?_ Meredy wondered. "Have I missed anything?"

"Lahar's on his way with half the Rune Knights," Doranbolt said, looking around, "though I don't know if they'll make it in time."

"Make sure they don't engage the Nine Demon Gates," Jellal warned. "They'll do fine against Tartaros' infantry, but after Era, I'm afraid they're no match for a Book of Zeref."

"You think that's all you have to fear?" Fairy Tail turned to face the Tartaros legion, to find Johann walking towards them with a smirk on his skull-like face. Behind him was a horde of well-preserved walking corpses, shambling towards them with outstretched hands coated in white dust. "The Rune Knights can't save you, Fairy Tail!"

"Pfft," Daphne chuckled, whipping out a magic rifle with weird coils around the barrel . "Who needs them, yeah? Repulsor!" A beam like Jenny Realight's lanced out, shooting through Johann. The former Councilor looked down at his undamaged chest, frowning.

"Thought Projection," Jellal explained. "You have to learn it when you become a Councilor. Everyone, move out!"

"Roger!" Meredy cheered, along with most of the guild. _That's it, Dad, show them who you are!_ Her smile grew. _That'll make it easier for us to show you, later._


	217. Vol 37, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Yukino

"Hang in there, Pisces!" Yukino prayed, the twin warriors barely holding their own against the Nemesis drone with Jellal's face. _I've pushed all my spirits as far as they can go. Libra, Polaris, Deneb, even Ophiuchus, they've all been forced back to the Spirit World._ She poured all her remaining magic into her friends, but perverted Heavenly Body Magic was too much for Pisces to overcome.

The rest of the battle wasn't going much better. Tempester and Torafuzar drove back Natsu and Gajeel at every turn, while Keyes battered poor Juvia with his cruel Death Magic. Lucy kept struggling to stand, but after fighting a host of Demon Gates, summoning Seireio, and using Urano Metria, it amazed Yukino that she was even conscious.

Yukino turned her attention to the foul puppet before her. _Lucy-sama gave her all, breaking her own heart to save us,_ she thought, gripping Pisces' key and tearing through every reserve she had. Nemesis yelped when the two spirits redoubled their assault. _I will not do less!_

"I must confess, you're more formidable than I expected," Nemesis said, flying backwards and shrugging. Then he smiled. "Wonderful. You will become a glorious member of my union." Yukino took in a ragged breath to defy him, but another Siegrain drone flew up beside him. _Oh, no! Pisces and I could only hold back one of him. How are we going to fight two? Does he have more of them? How many can he control at once?_ She stepped back, moving closer to Lucy, ready to shield her fellow summoner with herself if need be.

"I pray to thee, you who blow the horns of judgement!" Yukino's heart soared the moment she heard that voice. "Please accept my invocation! Raguel!" Sorano landed between Yukino and the Nemesis drones, while the mightiest of her sister's angels appeared beside Pisces. Sorano smiled at her. "Master Jellal was right. This is much better than the coins."

"Sorano! You came!" Yukino rejoiced, while Michelle tumbled to Lucy's side. The plant wizard hovered over Lucy-sama with her shield at the ready. _Our sisters!_

"Yep!" Meredy joined in, landing beside Juvia. "And she didn't show up alone." She grinned at her blue-haired friend. Keyes moaned and recoiled. "The boys get all possessive about their fights, but you don't mind if I help, right, Juvia?"

Juvia shook her head, but she looked uncertain. "No, but...Gray-sama's father..."

"On top of already being dead, he's being controlled," Meredy sighed, but paused when Juvia shook her head. "What's wrong?"

Keyes chuckled in his morbid way. "There is no demon within Silver, save the one he made of himself," he mocked, his dark form spreading out around them. Meredy gasped. _This is awful,_ Yukino thought, sharing Meredy's sentiment. "Your expectations from another world blind you in spite of your precautions. This tale is truly an amusing one."

Jellal flew past one of the Nemesis drones, slicing it in half with the Meteor Sword. When the shadow tendrils of Nemesis' true form tried to pull it back together, Raguel finished the drone off with a blast of her five horns. "You won't be laughing long, Keyes. Release Silver, then yield, or you will join the dead you always toyed with!"

"Oh?" Keyes raised his staff, and his cloud filled dozens of skeletons, then hundreds. They rose, lashing out to grab Lucy and Michelle, slashing at Meredy and Yukino with bony fingers, flying up to bury Jellal and Meredy in murderous wraiths. "Mortals are but tools with which I write my tale. You should not make boasts you cannot fulfill, human!"

Jellal's eyes burned with fury. "You already taught me that, Tartaros!" Before Yukino and Lucy could even struggle with their foes, the cosmic wizard turned into a blur around them, Meteor Sword cutting down the undead faster than Keyes could summon them. Only Michelle was fast enough to help, vines piercing out to crush the skeletons closest to Lucy. "Meredy! I'm the distraction!"

"What?" Keyes blurted.

Meredy's smile was as fierce as Jellal's glare as she remembered Baroque Crocodile. "Maguilty Judgement!" Double-bladed axes of Maguilty force appeared all around Keyes, encircling him. "Juvia. Let me bear this burden for you. And Keyes? We decide how our tales are written. That's what _makes_ us human!" Keyes spun within his trap, whirling as he sought escape.

"Yes," Juvia whispered, then transformed and flowed into Meredy's weapons. "It is. Together, Meredy! _Water Jigsaw!"_ With Juvia's might infusing her weapons, Meredy struck with a fierce cry. Keyes exploded into mist, his skull-like face shattering and melting away as it struck the floor. Juvia reclaimed her human form beside Meredy, face buried in her hands. "Silver...sama..." she sobbed, Meredy hugging the water mage.

"It's all right," a warm voice insisted around them. "This is what I wanted. I can finally be with Mika again, and Gray...I can pass my power on to him. Please, take care of him for me." Juvia nodded. "You've become a fine man, Gray. I leave the rest to you." _Wow..._

"Useless," Nemesis snarled, absorbing the remains of Keyes' necromancy through his surviving drone. "All you have done is make Keyes' army mine. Keep granting me strength, Jellal! When I'm done, even the Sword of the Spirit King will not save you!" The drone flew away, leaving the undead soldiers to threaten them. Pisces returned to Yukino's side, standing between her and the skeletons in spite of their wounds. _Thank you._

"Meredy. I have to go after him," Jellal said. There was a long pause, then Meredy nodded. "Yukino. Lucy. I failed you–"

"No!" Lucy insisted, and Yukino nodded. "You gave everything – I was the one who failed!" Michelle gasped while Yukino sighed. _Merciful Seireio. What am I going to do with them?_

Jellal grimaced. "Later. For now, what matters is that I have too much ethernano, and you two don't have enough." He dismissed the sword and held out both hands. They glowed teal, and Yukino was refreshed in moments. Lucy gasped, straightening. "How are you?"

While Lucy ran her fingers along the symbol of Aquarius on her collarbone, Yukino flexed her fingers. "It's as though I just arrived," Yukino whispered. "Amazing..."

"Star Dress: Leo!" Lucy chanted, a black and gold ball gown swirling to life around her. "Go," she insisted, heavenly light glowing around her. "I have my sister. We'll be fine." Michelle's smile shone like the sun.

A tiny smile lit Jellal's face as well. "Light of the King Star," he whispered. Then he nodded, and was gone.

Lucy, Michelle, Angel, and Meredy joined Yukino to form a circle around the paralyzed, sobbing Juvia. Anti-magic particles trickled around her, and Meredy gasped. Michelle created a column of vines for Juvia to lean on, cupping her almost like a chair. "Juvia's drained," the plant wizard explained, "but she'll recover."

The snarling skeletons and wraiths circled them, twitching in what Yukino imagined was rage. "So. Ladies." Angel summoned her sword, her smile growing. "Let's show these creeps how we do things in Magnolia."

"Aye!" The other four agreed. The skeletons charged. The wizards' combined magic obliterated them. _I've bet my life again,_ Yukino realized, _but this time, I won't lose!_


	218. Vol 37, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Gray

Gray strode towards the heart of Plutogrim – or its remains, at any rate – frost trailing in his wake. Each footstep left ice where his boot had been. Every once in a while, a small pack of foot soldiers, Lamy clones, or undead monsters charged at him. Gray froze them and kept moving.

He looked at where the mark on his arm had grown as he worked his way inward. _On another day, I'd be disappointed in facing such weak foes after getting a power-up like this._ Frozen tears clung to his chin. _Today, all I want is to put an end to this place. Tartaros, Mard Geer, END himself – I'll take you all on!_

One of the flying soldiers swooped down towards Gray. He turned to shatter it, but Jellal darted in first, knocking it out of the sky with Mystogan's fin staff. He was still dressed in Myst's top, but he'd taken off the mask and hood. "Gray," Jellal whispered. "That power?"

"My dad's. Yeah," Gray admitted. "We've got to find END. We're the Devil Slayers." He grimaced. "How are the others?"

"Juvia took a hit when she and Meredy brought down Keyes," Jellal explained, "but other than that, they're doing as well as we could hope. We haven't lost anyone yet." Gray nodded. "Right now, the priority is Face."

"My dad mentioned that," Gray sighed. "It sounds like the sort of thing we need you to deal with. Should we split up?"

Jellal's smile looked weird to Gray. _Not sure how or why, though,_ he mused. "No. I trust Erza to handle that. As the Devil Slayers, we're invincible together. We'll cut right through this demon guild." He reached out to put a hand on Gray's shoulder.

That's when a second Jellal charged at the first, identical except his weapon. The first Jellal parried the second with his staff, while the new Jellal attacked with a sword like the Spirit King's! "Back off, Nemesis!" Jellal snarled, the blow throwing the first Jellal back. Gray leaped away from them both, looking from one to the other. _What the Grim?_ He frowned, looking at the ruins of the literal Grim around them.

"Ah, Jellal," Nemesis smirked back. _Crap, that guy almost tricked me!_ Gray realized, glaring. _And I would've bet on him being the real one, with that sword...holy...it really is a sword of Heaven._ The Siegrain drone waved a finger "no" at them. "You should know by now it won't be that simple."

"It's simple enough," Jellal retorted. "You won't take Gray, monster."

 _Crap!_ Gray recoiled. "Ice Devil Zero Flesh!" he chanted, the protective sheath forming around him. "Thanks, Jellal!" The real one nodded, sword still held out at his side. "What are you playing at, Nemesis?"

"You should be at one," Nemesis said, holding up his palm. The creepy shadow tentacles writhed out of it. "All of you can be united, through me. Fairy Tail's unity? It's nothing compared to what it could be. Let me make Fairy Tail as one!"

"Star Devil–" Jellal chanted.

"Ice Devil–" Gray joined in.

"–RAGE!" they roared as one. When their blasts faded, Nemesis was gone. "Did we blow that one up, or did he run?" Gray asked.

Jellal shrugged. "I'm not sure it matters. He has a lot of those drones. Did Silver tell you where the Chairman is?" Gray shook his head. The star mage deflated. "Okay. I'll find him. Where are you headed?"

"To destroy Mard Geer and END," Gray explained, making a fist that destroyed the warmth around it.

Jellal gasped. "You can't," he said, reaching out for Gray.

 _Wait, this just happened!_ Gray jumped back, fist in palm, Ice-Make magic at the ready. "I've seen this trick before. One copy defeats another to earn trust. Nice try, Nemesis!"

"No – I'm real, please," Jellal begged, holding up Seireio's sword. Divine light emanated from it, and Gray was unable to doubt. "I know how this sounds, but Zera, I need you to trust me, Gray."

"That works both ways," Gray said, releasing his Ice Magic. "Why can't I destroy Mard Geer and END? My father entrusted me with his mission. END is a Fire Demon. That's why Dad was an Ice Devil Slayer. And Mard Geer – look around you, Jellal."

"Mard Geer's our enemy. He's not the problem. Silver didn't know. He couldn't have," Jellal replied, grimacing. "Master Makarov swore me to secrecy, but I'm going to trust you, Gray. You can't tell any of the others, not yet – especially Natsu." He looked down, frowning at the sudden rush of water echoing below them. "END wasn't too powerful for Igneel to kill. The Fire Dragon King was too kind to cut down a defenseless child."

"Huh?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"He adopted the boy he found instead," Jellal explained. "E.N.D.: Etherious, Natsu, Dragneel." Gray's eyes went wide, his mouth falling open. Appropriately enough, he froze. "Mard Geer _must not_ find out about this, but if you destroy that book, you'll kill Natsu. Until we can fix all this, we must protect the Book of END at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Not even a little," Gray breathed, staring, "except for the 'kill Natsu' part. I won't let that happen." He nodded, then continued towards his battle with the Underworld King. "Help Erza. Nemesis is still out there. She needs you."

Jellal nodded back, then flew off. _Damn it. This just keeps getting more and more complicated._


	219. Vol 37, Ch 7

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Erza

 _There must be something we can do,_ Erza worried, helping Minerva with one arm while gripping the tiny Franmalth in her free hand. _This demon is trying to mislead us, our strength is limited, and even if we find the former Chairman, can we defeat him?_ She glanced down at the Exceeds, the four of them confident that the two human wizards could triumph. _We spent so much energy against one another. Minerva is still recovering from the same sorrow that poisons Jellal's heart. I can fight, but...Kyouka...Nemesis...no._ She stopped and straightened, fixing her determination in her heart. _I will not give up. We will find a way. We must!_

"Erza?" Minerva asked, concern shining in her human eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Erza glared at the trembling mushroom demon. "Can you use Territory on this useless thing? Perhaps we can turn his Revolution against him, and claim his knowledge for our own." Franmalth let out a tiny scream, trembling in Erza's grip.

Minerva shook her head. "I'm sorry, Erza. If I had the strength, I might be able to use Territory to transport us there, but Franmalth isn't a key I can turn." The little mushroom man chuckled. "Could your Jellal help?" Erza's eyes widened. _M-my Jellal?_ She blushed. "He has been everywhere since he arrived, performing one miracle after another. He even fought alongside the Celestial Spirit King. It was a sight I will never forget. Perhaps he could find Crawford Seam."

"H-he could be engaged in battle," Erza stammered, face glowing with heat. "I don't want to distract him."

Minerva's smile was gentle enough to warm Erza's shaken heart. "You don't have to cry out in distress," she pointed out. "If you wish, I could make the effort instead." That helped calm Erza's uncertain spirit, and she looked down at Franmalth. The little demon was covered in sweat, a truly disturbing look for a mushroom. "Surely, I am less likely to distract him than you are."

"Please," Erza asked, bowing her head. _How embarrassing._

Minerva held out her free hand, Territory forming in it. She closed her good eye. As though summoned by the Sabertooth ace's magic, Jellal sped to a halt right in front of them. Erza couldn't help but stare, in spite of everything. He looked _magnificent,_ Mystogan's disguise torn away enough to reveal his beauty, hints of sweat making his skin shine within Cosmic Drive, the Sword of the Spirit King Himself in his hand. "Minerva? Erza? I missed something."

"Our Lady has returned to us!" Lector cheered. "She's thrown off Tartaros' trickery, and is fighting alongside us again."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed. Even Jellal smiled at the sight of the adorable green Exceed.

"Fighting? I fear not," Minerva sighed. "For now, at least, I am spent."

"It doesn't matter," Jellal insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even when our own strength runs out, what matters is that our bonds give strength to each other. Seireio Himself said as much."

Erza smiled at him. "Oh? Is that where you got the sword?" she asked.

Jellal blushed and held it behind his back, more as though to hide it than to sheath it. "Ah. Yes. The Celestial Spirit King was, er, kind." He looked around. "What is your mission? Are you seeking Chairman Seam?"

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed, "but we have proven unable to find him, and Franmalth has been unhelpful." She held up the mushroom demon, who gulped and shrank from Jellal's cold gaze.

"Pantherlily, can we entrust the prisoner to you?" Jellal asked. Franmalth whimpered as Lily nodded, and Erza dropped the demon at the Exceeds' feet. Jellal released Minerva, gestured with his empty hand, and concentrated. "Hermetic Formula One: Astrology." He closed his eyes, the Magic Seal forming over his head. _Like a halo,_ Erza thought, the wings of Cosmic Drive making him look more the angel than ever. _I think I need to help Mira matchmake for Sorano._ He looked up, pointing his sword at a pile of nearby rubble. "That way. Censure of Earth!" The rubble parted for them, as did several walls, three fallen columns, and chunk of mountainside that jutted into the ruins. It all became a path for them, revealing a half-wrecked circular chamber.

At the path's end, Councillor Johann, Chairman Seam, and a Nemesis drone in light armor stared back. Seam's hand hovered over a Super Archive screen. They all gaped at the group of humans and Exceeds. "You said they wouldn't find us!" Seam babbled, taking a step back from his Archive window.

Nemesis pushed him back towards it with one hand. The other held Keyes' staff. "Keep working. I'll be enough," he declared, standing between the two former humans and the allied wizards.

"That's my line," Jellal snarled back, flying at his archenemy. Meteor Sword crashed into demon staff, the two trading blows.

"White Death!" Johann chanted, thrusting out a pale hand. White ash spiraled towards Jellal, but Erza's love parried with a wedge of force. "This is the end, last Fernandes!"

"Archive Redaction!" Seam chanted, summoning another magic window. It unleashed a stream of Letter Magic that circled the Shield of Ishgar. "I always hated you, pretty boy!"

"We have to help him," Erza breathed, watching in horror as Jellal struggled to hold off the three demon-tainted wizards. "Minerva–"

"I'll be fine," Minerva insisted, pulling herself from Erza's grasp and managing to stand. "Go." Erza rushed forward, only to be brought to a halt when her legs refused to move.

Against her will, Erza's hands reached up and started choking her. _No! Jellal – Seam – the fate of the entire world is twenty paces away, and I can't...stop myself..._ Struggling with all her might, Erza could do nothing but slow her own iron grip as her vision began to blur. "That is my Curse," Seilah explained, stepping between Erza and the battle from behind one of the columns Jellal had propped up.

"Don't kill that one yet," Kyouka added, smirking at Erza as the demon joined her partner. "She's mine." Kyouka didn't bother moving. She stood between Titania and the three-on-one duel for the fate of the world. "I'm a little frustrated, to be honest. To think that something as banal as being unable to help that boy would cause you more pain than my Curse." Her eyes widened beneath her growing smile. "Once he's dead, I'll just have to try harder!"

"Hermetic Formula Eight: Abjuration!" Jellal chanted, pointing his left arm at them. Erza wished she could scream when he did, Seam's cruel Archive spell crashing into him, but his magic symbols appeared around the six of them, and they were free. Seilah gasped, stumbling in place.

"Kill the boy," Kyouka ordered, and Erza didn't need hands around her throat for those words to steal her breath. _Four of them!_ Titania quailed, rushing at Kyouka while the demon grew her claws and charged at Erza herself. "Scarlet is mine!" Their blades clashed, neither able to gain advantage against the other. _Even Jellal can't fight all four of them, while he's protecting us and trying to stop Face – I have to save him!_

A blur rushed past Erza, and Seilah turned just in time to see Mirajane's fist smash into her face. Both women went sprawling, Mira collapsing and losing Satan Soul while Seilah flew past Jellal's battle and crashed into the far wall. "Mira! Are you all right?" Erza cried, grunting as Kyouka pushed her back.

"Mm," Mira nodded, smiling from where she'd collapsed. "I'm out of magic, but I think I stopped Seilah's Curse." Kyouka growled.

"Thank you, Mira," Erza gushed. The words didn't feel like nearly enough. _They'll have to do for now._ She parried Kyouka's counterattack, glancing past her to check on Jellal.

"The She-Demon Mirajane," Johann replied, sneering a grin and looking Mira over while Jellal struggled with Nemesis and Seam. "Kyouka may have claimed your beloved, Fernandes, but this one is a dear friend, is she not?" Jellal snarled and threw both his foes back, firing a Starburst at the skull-faced villain. "Cosmic Cube!" Johann chanted, summoning a blue-white cube that absorbed Jellal's spell, leaving them all to gape. "When you die, I will make sure she spends the rest of her life as our slave!"

Jellal screamed, Cosmic Storm exploding around him without word or gesture. "You won't take her – I won't let you touch any of them!" Johann laughed, blocking the attack with his device. "Why do you hate me? What am I to you?"

Johann laughed. "Seireio told you that he created your line," he spat, "but he didn't tell you why, did he?" He pointed the cube at Jellal again. "Tesseract!" A beam of force so terrible Erza could feel it down the corridor lanced out at Jellal, and he cried out in pain in spite of Meteor Wave's protection. "History did not begin with Zeref. More than a thousand years before the Dragon King Festival, the Dark Guild Hydra Heart nearly claimed the world with the power of the gods. Then the Spirit King created your clan."

He glared, waiting for Nemesis to batter Jellal and Seam's magic to conjure another attack circle, then fired his beam again. "The Strucker family would have ruled the world. We _should_ have ruled the world! All that stood in our way was one miserable band of dirty vagabonds, but when they drove us underground, those backwards Alvarez pagans put your ancestors on the throne that should have been ours!" He cackled as Nemesis slammed Jellal into a wall. Erza cried out again, but still Kyouka stood in her way. "Now, thanks to Zeref and Hades, you're all that's left, a ruined orphan lost to slavery and malice."

"Don't listen to him!" Erza pleaded, Requipping to her Armadura Fairy and throwing herself at Kyouka with every mote of strength left to her. "You have saved this world! You are the Shield of Ishgar and chosen of the Spirit King! You are a Fairy Tail wizard, and we never surrender!"

"Oh?" Johann laughed again. "Like your Second Master, Titania? Like your Third Master's son and grandson?" Erza snarled while Kyouka laughed with the Council traitor. "Jellal is a fine addition to your pathetic guild." He turned his attention back to Jellal. "Everyone you love will belong to Tartaros, and you will know you failed them with your final breath. Die in despair, 'Shield of Ishgar!'" (((ANNOTATION: Red Skull, Hydra, Cosmic Cube. None of this is particularly subtle. *g* )))

"Shield..." Jellal whispered. Johann's smile vanished, and with a scream, he fired a beam far larger than the last from his weapon. "Galaxia Shield!" he chanted, and a circular shield emblazoned with a spiral galaxy appeared on his left arm. The beam glanced away, leaving the shield untouched. "I am glad of the sword," Jellal admitted, "but all I have ever wanted is to give shelter to others. Yield or fall, Johann." The skull-faced Councilor choked, trembling with fury.

Erza smiled. _My world-sister was right. He is our miracle._ Her smile vanished when she glared at her suddenly-wary foe. "Heed his words, Kyouka. We can still show you and your partner mercy."

"We will be one with Zeref!" Kyouka howled, slashing at Erza. Titania parried, concentrating her magic in her blade. "Seilah would never give in, and neither will I. Admit it, Erza. You're like me. We are relentless in our convictions!"

 **Music Cue: Erza Advent**

"True," Erza admitted, "but you've miscalculated. Your demonic convictions are nothing to those of human hearts!" She slashed at Kyouka. "Fairy Burst!"

Kyouka screamed and fell back. _At last! Now, I can help Jellal!_ She flew at Nemesis. "Requip!" she chanted, switching to her Purgatory Armor and swinging at Chairman Seam. "Perdition Claw: Abbadon!" As she hoped, Nemesis darted in her path, blocking with his staff. Though Perdition didn't shatter his weapon, its might pushed through his defense, tearing through his shoulder and crushing his torso. "Jellal! You must take control of Face!"

"There's still too many of them," Jellal pointed out, holding back the Cosmic Cube with his shield, "and Nemesis must have more drones." He parried more of Seam's Archive blasts with the Meteor Sword, the effort forcing them back to back.

"You can stop them with Archive," she insisted. "I believe in you, Jellal." The glow of his Cosmic Drive shone more brightly around them. "Please, believe in me."

Jellal took a deep breath. "Always," he replied, and Erza felt like she could defeat all of Tartaros herself. Kyouka was already up and charging at her, so Erza threw Perdition at her and leaped at Johann.

The pale traitor screamed and pointed his cube-weapon at her. Kyouka wasn't forced to dodge far, circling around Perdition to come at Erza with both sets of claws. _I will not fail him again!_ Erza swore. "Requip!" She switched to her Nakagami Armor, drawing gasps from Minerva and Mirajane. "Nakagami Starlight!" she chanted, slashing at Johann's weapon.

Though she hadn't fully expected his evil device to wield magic akin to her Nakagami Halberd, Erza was braced for it. When her weapon shattered with the traitor's, she channeled the power through her armor to strike Kyouka with the combined force of the explosion. All three combatants went flying, slamming into the remaining chamber walls. With more effort than she liked, Erza pushed the rubble off her and looked up.

Jellal was already tapping at the Super Archive screens with a speed that turned his arms into a blur. He had one foot on Seam's head, the former Chairman literally whimpering at Jellal's feet. Pantherlily had grown to full height and was guarding Jellal's back. The other three Exceeds cheered. "You did it, Erza," Jellal said, and she nearly wept with joy at the smile she saw reflected in the main screen.

"No. We did it," she insisted, forcing herself to stand. Johann stared at the heavens with swirling eyes, unconscious. Kyouka trembled on her belly, snarling and crying as she clawed at the ground. "Kyouka. My fist is crying."

Minerva chuckled. "You should listen to her, Demon Gate. Her fist never hurts more than when it's crying." Erza couldn't help a chuckle of her own.

"This isn't over, humans! _Etherious!"_ Kyouka howled, and Erza stumbled back. _Etherious? Zen God, had she not yet used her full might?_ Titania wondered, Requipping back to Armadura Fairy and charging at her. Kyouka struck towards Erza as well, their blades slashing at each other as one. Kyouka winced, pivoting around to recover from the blow, but pain wracked Erza, and her armor and sword all cracked. _This is like Ikaruga again,_ Erza thought, Armadura shattering, _but with Kyouka's torture on top of it._

"Erza!" Jellal cried, turning from the screen.

"Believe in me!" Erza pleaded, Requipping to her Black Wing. _If our positions were reversed – God, this pain is nothing compared to being helpless while Jellal suffers – but only he can stop Face, and so long as he fights to control the Council's Archive, only I can stop Kyouka._ She flew at the demon again. "Don't lose!"

To her amazement, Jellal let out a soft chuckle as he went back to work. "Heed your own words," he replied, and her heart soared in spite of all Kyouka's torments. Erza sliced at Kyouka again, and again, the demon left cracks all through her armor. Titania swapped into Heaven's Wheel, and Kyouka lashed out with agonizing green lightning that left everyone except Jellal and herself paralyzed. Jellal's Cosmic Drive protected him. _I – will – not – yield!_ Erza swore, but the pain overwhelmed her.

She was able to stop herself from screaming, but she couldn't move, and Kyouka slammed her into the ground, tearing the armor from her body. "Does this bring back memories, Erza?" Kyouka asked, smiling as Erza convulsed from the agony. _If I fail...I mustn't...give in..._ she swore, fighting not to cry out as the demon tortured her again. "Armor doesn't suit you! You have such beautiful skin." The sadist's smile grew. "If you had surrendered and become a demon, it could have been stronger than any metal." Kyouka cocked her head to one side. "I think I'll take your sight now. I was going to take sound away next, but I want you to hear your precious Jellal _scream."_

Light vanished. All other sensations fled with it, except the sound of Kyouka's cruel laughter. "I'm not going to kill you after all," Kyouka mocked, and Erza trembled. "I'm going to give you to the Underworld King. We'll take you apart one piece at a time, body and soul, then recreate you as one of us!"

 _Magic. The Etherious don't have magic._ Erza felt around her with a sense beyond sight. Mirajane, light and darkness intertwined around passion and kindness, a devil's might with an angel's heart. Minerva, with the strength rise above her childhood agony and yesterday's mistakes, reaching for the power to move the world. Lector and Frosch, with no might to speak of, but a power to stand by those they love without reservation or hesitation. Pantherlily, who was somehow _still upright,_ Erza sensed as living resolve, an embodiment of protection he would never compromise. Happy, whose simple heart belied a depth of faith and devotion that brought his namesake to all he loved.

Jellal. Courage that conquered all grief. Love stronger than damnation. Hope beyond despair.

 _He...loves me..._ Erza felt it as the heat she might know if she floated before the sun itself. _Jellal hates himself so much...it's not an excuse to keep me away...but he loves me that much more..._

There was a void shaped something like a human, standing over her, _on_ her. It was utterly without substance, but the void was so well defined she could count the ridges on its legs and the feathers around its head. _Kyouka,_ she realized. "I can see you," Erza whispered. Kyouka stopped laughing. "No matter what...you steal from me..." she said, pushing against the talons on her head.

"No more hearing!" Kyouka cried, taking away sound. Balance threatened to flee with it, but the light of magic and love guided Erza to her feet. Kyouka stepped back.

"...no one can take...the light...and love...that guide me forward!" She Requipped into her Clear Heart clothing, but her sword didn't appear with it. So Erza did the only thing that made sense to her. She threw an uppercut into the unmoving Kyouka's jaw, slamming her back.

Kyouka's Curse drove suffering through Erza's fist, but it didn't matter. "You call this pain?" Erza cried. "It is nothing! I can endure it forever, if it means I don't suffer the pain of losing those I love!" The demon stood, and though Erza couldn't make out eyes or lips, the villain's entire stance spoke of fear and uncertainty. _Well. Since she's made herself such a convenient target._ Erza kicked Kyouka in the gut with all her might, pushing away the agony. _Everyone is counting on me! Minerva and Mirajane are struggling to help me with all their magic gone. Jellal endures my suffering while he fights a battle he alone can win. The others still face the Books of Zeref. This pain means nothing! I will not let it touch me!_

Kyouka stared, unmoving. _Disbelief, or the effort of sealing my senses? It doesn't matter. I have to win!_ She lashed out with a left cross, knocking the demon down again. _I will not fail!_ In spite of all Erza's determination, though, Kyouka got to her knees, then her feet, and lunged with a slash that forced a scream from Titania at last. More lashes sent agony beyond her ability to resist through her. Erza countered with another kick and punch, driving Kyouka back.

 _It's not enough. I need my blades. I must find the strength! I WILL!_ She reached into her Requip space one more time. At last, her swords came to hand, and Erza counterattacked with twin blows that knocked Kyouka down again. This time, the demon stayed there. _Thank...goodness..._ Erza fell, swords falling from her grasp.

There was a strange sensation, like moving, but Erza neither felt herself rise nor made the effort. A moment later, her senses returned to life, the agony receding. Blessed light returned, and Erza gasped to see Minerva kneeling over Kyouka, having driven one of the katanas through the demon's chest. "You see?" Erza whispered. "If you had died, where would we be now?" Jellal and Minerva both turned to look at her, eyes wide, and Erza almost laughed.

Then Titania looked up, and her laughter died before it was born. _Face. It's still counting down!_ There were forty minutes left, but Jellal's arms were a blur, and he didn't have the posture of a man who thought he was making progress. Erza looked at Jellal, unable to make the words form, pleading for hope. Jellal turned to another Archive screen, where she could see Gran Doma's face. "Chairman Doma, if you're going to give me clearance, now's the time," Jellal said, and Erza snarled. _Now? You give in to petty cowardice now?_

Doma bowed his head. "Saint Jellal," he breathed, and Erza's fury vanished while Jellal gaped in amazement. _Saint? That isn't pettiness or mistrust! What happened?_ Fear returned in a rush. "I'm sorry. I am forced to admit, Chairman Seam has locked us all out." They all gasped as one. Seam smirked beneath Jellal's heel. "All our experts have failed to find the slightest gap in the system's defenses. I fear...that you are our only hope." The screen disappeared.

For a moment, Jellal bowed his head, and Erza's heart froze. On half a dozen other screens, she saw other battles rage: a golden Levy and a steel-forged Gajeel kissing, then fighting underwater together against Torafuzar; Gray freezing Tempester to protect Natsu; Ultear, Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna struggling against several Nemesis drones; the bulk of Fairy Tail fighting an army outside the Tartaros main guild hall; a handful of their members in Magnolia protecting civilians from demonic stragglers; the Thunder Tribe – and Ivan?! – pushing a horde of undead back from their guild hall.

Jellal stood up straight, then planted the Meteor Sword in the ground beside him. "Then today, I will ensure that my friends in that other world are not liars. Today, _hope is blue."_

Every Archive screen changed color with his words, as did the countdown numbers above. Happy cheered. Pantherlily grinned. Mirajane and Minerva smiled at each other. Erza stood and staggered to him, her tears of joy shining in a trail behind her...like stars.


	220. Vol 37, Ch 8

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Jellal

 _Focus, Jellal,_ he ordered himself. _This isn't the first time Ishgar's fate has been in your hands._ It didn't help. Jellal wasn't surprised, if he were honest with himself. He typed in commands with ever-increasing speed. He looked for back doors long-since planted for Siegrain's use. He tried to undo knots of security he'd worked out years ago. Nothing worked.

Seam laughed beneath his foot, no longer bothering to resist Jellal's access to his magic. "When you lose your wizardry, boy," he spat, "I think I'll make a footstool of you. I'll make sure you have a front row seat for whatever creative torment Lady Kyouka comes up for Titani–AAH!"

Jellal ground his heel into the man's skull. "Shut up," he demanded. "I still have forty minutes. This is nothing. I'll be enough." Every new strategy made a liar of him. _This is impossible!_ he raged, struggling against security systems he'd helped design. _I've never seen a lockout like this. It's like a safe inside a vault within a tank. Why did they develop all these redundancies?_

All at once, he paused, shuddering. _Oh, gods. They did this out of fear of_ me. _When I escaped, the Council did this because of me._ Shaking his head, he attacked the lockout anew. _I won't give in to despair, not now! If this is my fault, then I have to make it right!_ His skin began to burn, through Cosmic Drive and Meteor Wave alike, from the sheer speed of his efforts. _There has to be a way to stop Face! There must!_

Erza embraced him from behind. The feel of her against his back distracted him for a moment, but her warmth and faith gave him a strength that Seireio Himself couldn't. "You can do it, Jellal. I believe in you." Jellal nodded and went back to work. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm locked out," he explained. "The Council added over a dozen new layers of defense against my interference, and Seam spoofed them to add the current Council members to my exclusion."

"Can you use Seam's access?" Erza asked.

Jellal shook his head. "The moment he started the countdown, Seam locked himself out of the abort function as well." He gave up on brute force and retreated to raw Archive code, working on breaking down the defenses on a fundamental level. _I probably don't have enough time for that,_ he realized, _but it's all I've got for now._

"Okay," Erza yielded, holding him closer. "Think. What other ways can you stop Face? How does it work?"

"It gathers all the ethernano out of the air," Jellal explained, "then expels it into the sky. The magical energy eventually settles back to earth, but in the meantime, all wizards are powerless." He glanced at the screens monitoring the battles, a smile forming for a moment. Gajeel and Levy had defeated Torafuzar. Gray marched on towards Mard Geer, Tempester nowhere to be found. Their forces in Magnolia had triumphed, with Ivan and Laxus pointedly looking away from each other. His smile vanished when he realized the other two screens were gone. _Not now. Concentrate,_ he ordered himself. "Face isn't meant to destroy civilization."

"Good," Erza replied. "Is there any other–"

A howl like the end of the world echoed from the horizon. It shot towards them with the speed and might of a thousand thunderbolts. Erza froze with a terror Kyouka hadn't been able to draw forth with all her torments. The roar that followed shattered the sky. Wings of darkness carved through the heavens, and the force of wind that followed left explosions in its wake.

Acnologia.

It soared overhead, firing a beam from its mouth that leveled mountains. The monster danced overhead, strangely graceful as it obliterated everything around it. _It hasn't reached Plutogrim yet, but we don't have much time._

Jellal gasped. "That's it," he breathed.

"What?" Erza gasped. "Acnologia?"

"Yes. Face is a weapon – and now we have a target! I'm going to hit that monster with the power to drain the magic from an entire continent–" Jellal began, already adjusting the controls. Seam whimpered and writhed beneath him. Jellal ignored it.

Then a red-gold flame erupted in the sky, and things got more complicated again. A dragon as magnificent as Acnologia was terrible appeared from the fires. _Igneel!_ Jellal realized, recognizing the dragon from his Earthland-2 counterpart. Igneel hovered over Plutogrim for a few moments, then crashed into Acnologia, doing battle with him in the sky. "I know I don't deserve it myself, gods, but do you think you can give Fairy Tail one break?"

Erza's tightening hug was as much rebuke as embrace. "You can find a way. What do we do now?"

Jellal took in another breath, then let it go. "Okay. There's no point in hiding this any longer. The First Generation Dragon Slayers? The dragons are inside them, protecting them from a side effect of traditional Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel must have emerged to protect Natsu and his guild. Us." Erza gasped. Jellal resumed his analysis, adjusting his commands anew. "I'm not sure what to do with this development. Magic...dragons...there has to be a way." Igneel continued to do battle with Acnologia while Jellal worked. "How is Igneel doing this? Most of his soul should be in Acnologia."

"What?" Erza blurted. "Then how are they able to, to exist?"

"Remaining inside their students protected the dragons as much as it did the Slayers," Jellal explained. "It kept them alive in spite of Acnologia's magic. On Earthland-2, we saved them by combining the unified might of all our wizards with – Milky Way!" He pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Doranbolt! Racer! I need Wendy, here, now!"

Both men appeared with Wendy and Carla simultaneously. "Tell me this means you've got a plan, Fernandes," Doranbolt said, scowling.

"Wendy, we can save your mother, and maybe Igneel and the others," Jellal said. Wendy's eyes widened, and she straightened. "I need you to cast Milky Way into the Super Archive. There's a risk that someone could access it later, but I don't see any other way to redirect Face and save the dragons at the same time."

"They're worth it," Wendy said, beginning the spell. They stopped for a moment when Natsu literally rocketed to Igneel, but shook it off and kept working. "Please, Jellal, can you save them?"

"We'll find out," Jellal whispered, turning his efforts back to taking control of Face's aiming mechanisms. "This is going to take absolute precision." Igneel threw Natsu back at Plutogrim – something that didn't seem to bother the Dragon Slayer – and the battle above resumed. "The magic has to restore their souls and heal the rift torn between spirit and body, but it can't expel the ethernano beyond Ishgar. Everything has to remain in balance."

"You can do it," Erza whispered, her hands moving up his chest so that her right came to rest over his heart. "This is why you're here. It's why you want to be here. You're going to save us all, Jellal."

Seconds ticked by. Minutes. Wendy prayed and cast forth her spell, Milky Way becoming one with Jellal's Archive Magic. Overhead, Igneel and Acnologia fought more fiercely than ever. A column of gray and black power erupted from where Natsu had landed, the battle against Mard Geer raging to rival the dragons' duel. Jellal began to sweat as he raced against the clock. _Wait – there! The priming protocols. They're tied to the aiming system! A back door they didn't find!_ His smile broke free as he started tying the systems together. With a glance, he saw that there were nearly twenty minutes left. _Heh. Time to spare._

Then the former Chairman began to scream beneath Jellal's boot. He thrashed and wept, flailing on the ground. "What?" Jellal gasped. He looked up again, and the countdown accelerated.

Kyouka chuckled. Seilah joined her. _Thank the gods, it's all they can do,_ Jellal realized. "You underestimated our master. He's forced Seam's demonic essence to merge with our lacrima systems and his Super Archive. Your efforts are in vain, humans!"

"Silence!" Minerva howled, punching Kyouka in the face. "Jellal! Hurry!"

Jellal's arms became a painful blur, smoke rising from the friction of his efforts. _I can still do it. Seam's resisting._ He glanced at a readout, going pale. _Mard Geer's stratagem. It's going to kill Crawford._ Jellal shook his head, taking his foot off Seam's head. _I have to hope that taking control of the systems will save him. Ishgar and the dragons come first._ He rushed to complete the protocol spell in time. _It's not enough. I can't do it like this!_

His eyes narrowed. _Only one chance._ Jellal braced himself. "Erza, get back." She obeyed with a gasp, and Jellal didn't dare look at her as he plunged his fist into the central Archive screen. His abused nervous system howled in protest as he forced his mind and the Archive system to become one. _World-brother. Thank you,_ he thought, remembering his counterpart doing the same thing. Lightning shook his body, threatening to overwhelm his thoughts. _No. Erza's right. This is why I am here! I'm so close!_

The countdown hit zero. Magic shuddered. Jellal's power wavered. _Now or never!_ He threw back his head and screamed. "Star Devil Slayer Arcane Art! MILKY WAY CULMINATION!"

 **Music Cue: Titania Dances**

Four columns of magic erupted across Plutogrim. The Face columns shone with light. Six targets lit up on the archive screens. Magic roared into five, and out of the sixth. Grandine appeared in the sky, and Wendy cheered through her tears. Metallicana erupted from another corner of Plutogrim. From a swirl of light and darkness, Weisslogia and Skiadrum took form. The souls of the dragons reunited with their bodies, Milky Way powered by the continent's magic freeing them from Acnologia, and Culmination making them whole. They flew off in different directions, and the lights of Face began to go out all over the virtual board above them.

 _Wait, but that will deprive them of–_ Jellal worried, calling up new analysis screens. "They're absorbing the system's magic as they destroy the Face monoliths," he realized. "That will stop Face from stealing ours." Tears streamed down his face as all Ishgar rejoiced. _We did it. It was enough. In spite of everything, in the face of all our sacrifices, we really...did it!_

"You saved us," Erza breathed.

"Gods, Erza, you just fought through pain incarnate," Jellal retorted, smiling as he turned, "give yourself a little credit."

She smiled back, eyes shining with tears. "It was my joy to help, but Fairy Tail, Ishgar, even the race of dragons...it was you, Jellal. You saved us all–"

Erza threw her head back and screamed.

"You poor fool," Nemesis chuckled, all the others except Racer clutching their heads and screaming along with Erza. The Etherious vanished beneath a wave of shadows and runes the color of blood. "Did you think I entrusted my existence to some lacrima toy?" The stone, tentacles, and Alegria flesh swirled up from below to form a Siegrain body out of Plutogrim's broken remains. "I can possess anything, even ruined flesh, scraps of inert conjuration, the rubble itself."

"Time to go, boss," Racer muttered. Before Jellal could react, he was in the middle of Team Sorciere, Meredy, Angel, and Yukino had rejoined them at some point, but there was no sign of Lucy or Michelle.

Then there was, and Jellal wished there wasn't.

Half of Fairy Tail staggered towards them, bodies moving like zombies, at first. With each step, they grew steadier, twisted smiles spreading across their faces. Overhead, Igneel and Acnologia threw themselves at each other one last time, Igneel ripping away one of Acnologia's arms – and Acnologia tearing through Igneel's chest. Somewhere, Natsu screamed.

"You should be at one," Cana laughed, striding past the ruined gates of Tartaros. The spires melted and twisted, turning into Nemesis-Siegrain as the control room had. "Nemesis is the way and the hope. Release the fear Jellal has enchanted into you. Become one with us, and you will know true freedom."

"Cana," Shou breathed. Jellal turned, to find Shou and Wally working their way towards Team Sorciere. "Damn it, I thought I protected her."

"Jellal?" Midnight asked, shuddering as Mirajane laughed and floated down beside Cana. Elfman and Lisanna tromped out of Tartaros behind them. "What's going on?"

"Nemesis," Jellal whispered. "He's taken them. Somehow, he's taken them all."

"The spells you wrote into us!" Daphne blurted, tinkering with her repulsor weapon. "To protect us from stuff like this. That's why we're not Nemesis zombies, yeah?"

"Then why am I–" Wally began, then looked at Shou. The blond shrugged and smiled. "I guess that was dandy. I'm not going to complain now."

"Truly?" Jellal's blood turned to ice. Erza soared above them in her Celestial Armor, then floated down to hover at the heart of the Fairy Nemesis army. "Wally. Shou. You were right. I should have stayed with you. We would have been at one, instead of suffering for all those years."

Gray joined Erza, flying on devil-wings of ice to land at her right, while Happy carried Natsu, and they landed on Erza's left. Wendy and Carla dropped in beside Natsu, while Lucy rode Aquarius' waters to stand behind them, a golden key in each hand. Laxus came down like thunder to appear at the head of the small army, the Thunder Tribe taking form behind him. In the rear, Ultear staggered out, still zombie-like, a look of horror fixed on her face. Meredy gasped, hands going over her mouth. _He was waiting,_ Jellal realized, terror and fury roaring within him in equal measure. _He was waiting for us to be vulnerable, for the battle with Tartaros to leave us exhausted and heartbroken._

Nemesis spread titanic arms behind him, laughing as Igneel's last fires went out. "Tell them again, boy," the demon laughed with Jellal's voice. "Tell them how weak you were. Lecture them on your worthlessness." The color drained from the star mage's face, and his eyes flickered up to Erza. Her right eye rolled back, then reappeared with the Rune of Zeref in it. "We've made them all ours, thanks to you. There is no hope against me. _None at all."_

He paused, leaning forward to peer at Jellal. The star mage shuddered, unable to contain his fury. "I owe you a great debt, Jellal. Rejoin me, and you will have everything you desire and more. You and Erza will be together. Ultear will bow before you. Fairy Tail will bestride the world as a supreme pantheon of gods. All you have to do..." Nemesis and Erza reached out their right hands as one. "...is be one with me."

The handful of free Fairy Tail wizards looked at Jellal. For a moment, he bowed his head. _No. I cannot despair. Not now. I must not fail. I will not! Not now, when Fairy Tail – when_ Erza _– needs me most!_ He looked back up, glaring at Nemesis. The stone giant with his face recoiled. "I don't care what you think you are, Nemesis, but there's one thing you should know," he said. "You have made an enemy of the one guild you should _never anger."_


	221. Vol 37, Ch 9

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Nemesis-Erza

Erza gazed down with imperious frustration at the one man she didn't want to fight. _What is that fool doing?_ she wondered, ignoring the horror of a tiny scarlet spark. "Oh?" she asked, summoning a single blade. "You say that as though you are a Fairy Tail wizard, when you forever deny your place among us. _We_ are Fairy Tail, Jellal, and you lead the renegades and outcasts we were kind enough to shelter." She concentrated, casting out her will to the guild. They spread out, Gray moving right with determined, intellectual warriors, Natsu sweeping left with their chaotic lovers of battle. Laxus stood at the center, a nigh-invincible point of the spear. "I will endure your diffidence no longer. You will join us, or fall."

Jellal erupted in sapphire light, reclaiming Cosmic Drive. Erza smirked. _Even with Seireio's help, you are all but spent,_ she thought, watching her force surround his. _You are clever, but I am a strategist, and you are a schemer. There's no contest to end. There was never one in the first place._ She stabbed out with her sword, and Laxus shot towards Jellal. Gray's force swung around to flank, while Natsu's wizards howled and charged.

Except Jellal was already gone. Laxus landed on stone, which Richard swallowed him up in with Liquid Ground. Meredy stabbed through the sphere of rock with Maguilty Rays that burned through the entire central force. Racer darted above her forces on ribbons of fluid stone, pounding them from above with kicks that drove Richard's magic into them. Midnight thwarted Natsu's entire force by warping the earth beneath them, turning it into a labyrinth within a pit. Angel summoned a horde of messengers over Gray's team, bolstered by flying drones of Daphne's creation, while Yukino slowed their advance with Libra's Gravity Magic. Wally appeared in the middle of the central force, bouncing between guild mates with his whatever-Frames-Per-Second attack, while Shou defended the summoners by pulling spells into his cards.

 _How? How are they coordinating with such precision – wait. Where's Cobra?_ She scanned the battlefield, but there was no sign of the Poison Dragon Slayer. "Find Cobra! Take him, and we win!" she ordered, and her forces spread out further. The scarlet spark struggled, consumed with agonized rage. That made thinking a bit harder, but it didn't matter. _We're Fairy Tail, and they're a pack of villains we spared. They don't have a chance._

Jellal darted back behind his team, Mirajane in one arm while Abjuration faded from the other. Mira screamed, tears streaming down her face, while Jellal shook off Evil Spark. "Requip," Erza ordered, her Wind God Armor took form, and she used its magic to listen to them.

"I know, Mira. Gods, I know, but if we're going to save them I need your help," Jellal pleaded, firing Starbursts from his hand like he was Bisca's submachine gun. "I freed you first for a reason. Can you Take Over pieces of Nemesis?"

Mira gathered her wits, shaking her head clear. "Mm," she nodded. "Thanks to you. I can free them, but only one at a time."

"Good. I'm going after Lisanna. You free Laxus." Mirajane blinked for a moment, staring at him. "They'll expect you to go after Lisanna. They might not think you can take Laxus. Trust me, Mira." She nodded. Erza smirked. _Cobra's not the only one who can hear you, Jellal. I have you now._ She sent Laxus after him again. _This time – WHAT?_

Jellal charged straight at Laxus, Abjuration shining around his arm. When Erza sent Juvia after them, Jellal blocked her with Mirror Water, then aimed for the Lightning Dragon Slayer. _Laxus, back!_ she ordered through Nemesis, and her teammate darted out of the way. That cost them Lisanna, as Mirajane swept around and tore Nemesis from her, but Jellal didn't–

Erza nearly screamed in frustration when Jellal appeared behind his lines with Freed, Abjuration fading from the weeping Letter Wizard. The scarlet spark rejoiced, until it saw Jellal had been struck again, this time by Dark Ecriture. "Natsu! Rematch! Defeat Jellal!"

Natsu howled with glee, leaping towards her beloved. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!" he roared, exploding towards Jellal. Cobra appeared in a blur of Racer speed, blocking Natsu to the Fire Dragon Slayer's howls of fury. "Outta the way, snake lips!"

"Full barrage!" she ordered aloud, her smirk returning when Richard predictably created a rampart to defend his team from Fairy Nemesis' countless blasts. _There. Jet. Gajeel._ Their speedster pulled the Iron Dragon Slayer straight into the former Hoteye, the two pummeling him in an instant. Racer screamed and counterattacked, which put him in one place long enough for Erza to target them both. She crushed them with Wind Magic, ordering Wendy overhead to join their magics.

Jellal darted out and pulled them back, but Racer and Richard were both on the edge of consciousness. Her love touched Racer's head with two fingertips, and the speedster vanished. _Warren, tap their telepathic link,_ she ordered.

 _My magic doesn't work that way,_ he objected. Erza frowned. Nemesis sent one of Ultear's orbs to Warren's temple, and the telepath screamed. _I-it should just take a minute,_ he whimpered.

 _Better._ Erza indulged in a retreat, letting Nemesis send demons of stone after the rebels, who fell back. She looked over the sobbing Ultear, encased in a column of Nemesis shadow, only her eyes and nose showing. Four of her crystal spheres orbited her, each showing the Rune of Zeref within. "How we've longed to repay you for your good deeds, time witch," Erza mocked, wincing as the scarlet spark howled and wept. "Still, you gave us Jellal, so we will spare you. One day, you will be at one with us." Her crescent-blade smile grew. "Eventually."

Ultear whimpered through the shadow bands silencing her, but Nemesis understood. _Please,_ she begged. _I will give myself to you, completely, absolutely. Let them go, I beg you..._

Nemesis and Erza laughed as one. "You? You're nothing, time girl, and we will never forgive you for crippling us. Jellal is the only one we will–"

Something disrupted the entire Nemesis oneness. Erza twitched, then turned to find Mirajane and Lisanna behind Team Sorciere, Gray purged between them. _Juvia._ She smiled as the water woman howled towards them, liquid Nemesis inside her, as she refused to allow anyone to separate her from her Gray-sama. Then Racer returned, collapsing beside Gray and the Strauss sisters. _So what was he after – Juvia! Fall back!_

The order passed through Juvia as if it had never happened, and she lunged for her darling Gray. Master Makarov put a glowing fist through her, purging her of the oneness. Juvia screamed. _Clever, Jellal,_ Erza raged, _but it will not be enough! Cana! Trump card!_ Cana laughed and raised her card high, one of Ultear's orbs spinning above it. A sleeping Gildarts appeared in the air, and Nemesis tendrils poured into him as he fell. _I hadn't wanted to do this yet. I hoped we wouldn't have to destroy Magnolia, but if Jellal summoned Makarov, there's no other choice._ As expected, Gildarts became at one with them in an instant, striding towards Makarov with a grin. "Oi, Mak! You've denied me that rematch for too long!"

Again, Erza listened. Jellal reappeared at Makarov's side with a quivering, heart-sick Elfman and a horrified Gajeel. Her love was shaking, battered, and still twitching from Evil Spark and Dark Ecriture. Levy and Evergreen both glared, their fury howling through the oneness. Jellal panted, leaning on Mystogan's fin staff while he held up Galaxia Shield to defend himself. "Master, do you have a plan?" Jellal asked.

Makarov stared in horror at the oneness. _Why, Master?_ Erza wondered, though the scarlet spark thought she knew. "No," he admitted, jaw quivering. "No, I do not."

"It's okay. I do." Jellal straightened, eyes locked onto Erza. Every single part of her wanted him. _He's beautiful,_ she exulted, taking in his magnificent body, the undaunted gleam in his eyes, the exquisite glow of magic revealing his genius. "Can you keep the central force occupied?" Jellal asked. "Make a mess. Be a Fairy Tail wizard." Erza blinked. _Oh. I may have underestimated him as a strategist._

Makarov laughed. "My boy, do you have any idea who you're talking to? Hah!" The Sixth Master leaped to the front lines, growing until his head approached Nemesis' height. "By Fairy Tail tribunal – ow!" Laxus shocked the geezer's hand, leaving Makarov shaking it out. "That's rude!"

"Yeah, well, I do owe you one apology, old man," Laxus admitted, smirking. "Instead of that stupid fighting festival, I should've just challenged you head-on. Roaring Thunder!"

With Makarov contained, Erza scanned the battlefield, looking for Jellal's plan. _Clever. You're too clever, even when we're not at one._ Erza concentrated, sending suits of her armor to serve Master Nemesis' backup plan. _For all your tricks, I have the numbers and the tactical advantage._ Richard fell to a flurry of blows from Bickslow's babies. Alzack and Bisca brought down Angel with a Mud Shot-Stinger Shot combo. Even when her people were knocked unconscious, Nemesis could send them back into battle as long as their magic functioned. _They're not as effective without the original intellect, but we still have numbers, and–_

"Star Devil–"

"–Ice Devil–"

"RAGE!" Erza stared as Jellal and Gray combined their Devil Slayer Magic from a column of stone. _What? We defeated Richard – damn you, Midnight!_ Nemesis-Erza snarled, grimacing as Nemesis' core self fell back into Tartaros' fortress, completing its collapse. For once, though, she had to agree with the scarlet spark that it had been impressive.

Jellal inhaled starlight from the night sky above. Gray took aim at Natsu with his ice bow. _I don't think so,_ Erza decided, Requipping into her Flight Armor and slamming straight into him. Gray yelped and fell, spreading his icy wings. Erza shattered them, lashing out with Dark Grasp, but Mirajane pulled him away from the embrace of Nemesis at the last instant. Inspiration returning the smirk to her face, she used Dark Grasp on Racer instead. The resistance stared in horror as the speedster got up again. _There. One moment, and it will all be over._

That wasn't quite true. Jellal, who'd apparently had the same idea, turned into a blur across the battlefield, having bound Abjuration to his arm with some combination of Midnight's magic and Mystogan's staves. He freed half her forces in an instant, including the entire Thunder Tribe, Shadow Gear, and the Connells.

Erza growled and retreated. _It doesn't matter. I have my team, except for you stealing Gray,_ she decided. _Master Nemesis, we should use your backup plan._ Master Nemesis refused, to her frustration, but a lifetime of respect for a guild master kept her from arguing. _No matter. They're all but spent. This...is where it ends._ She held up a sword. "Lucy! Zodiac Revolution!"

"Aye sir!" Lucy cheered with a fierce grin. With the might of Nemesis, all nine of her Zodiac Spirits appeared; with the oneness of Nemesis, they all belonged to Erza. The scarlet spark wept in grief and despair. _He cannot save you, remnant of weakness,_ Erza thought. _He can only surrender weakness, and join_ us.


	222. Vol 37, Ch 10

Earthland-1, Plutogrim Ruins, X791: Jellal

 _I thought I had seen nightmares,_ Jellal thought, staring as the nine zodiac spirits screamed while Nemesis poured into them, _but this...gods, help us._ Jellal looked to his left. Laxus panted, grimacing. "This looks bad, huh, Myst?" he asked, fists shaking as he fought to keep them raised. Somehow, the lightning wizard grinned.

"We'll find a way," Mirajane insisted from his right. Algol flickered in her palm, the triple spark fighting to stay alight. "We defeated all the Books of Zeref, saved the dragons, and stopped the end of the world. There's no way we can't handle a sadistic oil slick."

"Ultear," Jellal whispered, forcing himself to stay upright. "Erza. They're the ones he's obsessed with, besides me. We free them, he won't be able to hold the rest." The Star Devil Slayer forced himself upright, refusing to lean on Mystogan's staff. He tore away the last remnants of his shirt, letting the bandages fall away around him.

"Oi, oi, that's my thing," Gray objected with a grin, barely holding back waves of Natsu's flame.

"We've thinned the ranks enough that I can free them," Jellal continued, ignoring Gray's jab, "except they have Gildarts. Even with Master Makarov on our side, I don't know what to do about him."

"We'll handle him," Laxus said, looking past Jellal to Mirajane. After a moment, the She-Demon nodded back. "I don't think we can take him, but we can buy you enough time for whatever plan you've got up your sleeve."

"Elfman! Block for us, please!" Mirajane called. With a roar, Beast King Elfman charged Natsu's forces, plowing through everyone except the Fire Dragon Slayer himself. Then Mira grabbed Jellal's arm. "You were right before, Jellal, but now _is_ the time to discuss it."

"What?" Jellal blurted, turning to watch Nemesis recreate his body from the rubble of Tartaros' citadel. "Now?"

"Yes." Mirajane grabbed his shoulders, and Laxus formed a dome of lightning around them. "You have to believe it wasn't you." Jellal's heart recoiled from her demand. _But...Simon..._ he grieved. "It's not fair, I know. This is supposed to take time, patience, and understanding. We're out of time, and Nemesis is the opposite of understanding." She pulled them almost nose to nose. "Is that Erza?" Jellal gasped. _Of course not!_ Everything within him recoiled from the concept. Mirajane nodded as though she'd heard him. "Exactly. If it's not Erza, or Natsu, or Lucy, or Wendy – if it wasn't me, or Laxus, or Gray, or Juvia – then it couldn't have been you, either."

Jellal winced. "But–"

"No!" Mirajane cried, tears shining in her eyes. "There is no 'but' here! Nemesis got us all after one bad day! The Cult of Zeref had you for six years, used your friends and your love to tear you down – we're not going to win if the man who's guiding us out of that darkness thinks there's no escape from it!" She shuddered at whatever she saw in his eyes. "Do you know what the three rules about leaving Fairy Tail really mean?" He shook his head. "You may not get jobs at the board after that, but no matter where you go or what you become, you're _still a Fairy Tail wizard._ Please, Jellal. Believe you're a Fairy Tail wizard."

Fairy Glitter shone like a star on his arm. His guild mark turned warm. _"Live, and grasp the future before you."_ Jellal made a fist. "Laxus. Lower the dome."

Mirajane let go, swallowing. Laxus nodded and turned his lightning on Gildarts. The Crash Wizard laughed and rushed at them. Jellal summoned the Meteor Sword and became a blur again, calling on Seireio's sacred might. _If God Himself told you that you were innocent..._ Jellal rushed through the enemy ranks again, thumping Fairy Tail wizards in the gut with the sword's hilt. It wasn't the full might of Abjuration, but it gave them a chance to fight back. Nemesis-Erza's force collapsed into disarray in moments, thrown into more chaos than when he'd simply set them free.

 _If God Himself told you..._

 _If God Himself..._

Natsu's blazing fist shot towards Jellal's face. Jellal blocked with a Seal-protected palm and aimed the hilt at the Dragon Slayer's ribs. Natsu dodged back. "Fire Dragon – ROAR!" he chanted, blasting Jellal with flame.

 _I can repay you, at last. Even if I was innocent –_ Jellal darted back for an instant, eyes flickering up to Nemesis-Erza. She raged, raining storms of swords down on her guild mates. Then he leaped through the flames, Star Devil Iron Fist forming around his arm alongside Abjuration. "You know how this ends!" he cried, pounding Natsu in the jaw. "FREE YOURSELF, NATSU!"

Natsu went flying, tumbling through a long, bouncing landing. Jellal closed his eyes, turning Meteor Wave into a bonfire around him. _He's free,_ Jellal realized, permitting himself a moment's relief. _"Jellal!"_ Natsu roared. "Believe in the man Erza believes in!" Jellal's eyes flew open. _That's – but – why does she believe in me? Why?_

"Flash Forward!" Erza chanted, channeling Ultear's magic and throwing a dozen swords at him. They became a hundred, and Jellal was hard pressed to dodge even with all his speed. _Ultear first,_ he decided, racing to her.

It stabbed him through the heart to see her weeping in that column of Nemesis shadow, eyes held open by demon runes. With a cry of absolute fury, Jellal plunged his hands into the foul mass, driving it back with Meteor Wave. "Ultear," he said, Cosmic might pushing the demon force away. "I was innocent," he admitted at last.

Despite the years of guilt and grief, the confession still felt like tearing something precious from his soul. "It wasn't me. I was helpless in my own spirit, a prisoner-slave while you and Nemesis turned my body and mind against everything I love." Only a few threads of Nemesis still held Ultear, but she could do no more than shiver.

"You were right. Lucy and the other Erza were right. We live in a world of magic," he reminded her, "and sometimes, that magic makes horrors. I couldn't accept that friendship and love weren't enough. It was easier to believe that I was a monster all those years, than to admit I was still a powerless slave." Jellal threw his arms around Ultear, embracing her and driving the last demon threads away. _"Now_ do you believe I forgive you?"

Ultear froze. Then she threw her arms around Jellal in turn, sobbing, as Nemesis wailed and fled from them. "I – I – I'm sorry, Jellal! I'm so sorry! I wanted to – I _meant_ to – it was never supposed to have happened! _Jellal!"_

He flew them back behind the battle lines in an instant. "I know, Ultear. I know. You've apologized a dozen times before. It's all right now." Sniffling, they let each other go. He smiled for her, pulling himself together. "Any ideas? Erza's the lynchpin here, but she's going to be tough to reach."

Ultear wiped her eyes and laughed. "You're never going to believe me," she insisted.

"I will," Jellal promised.

"Tell her you love her," Ultear said. In spite of his admission, the thought still felt like a thousand daggers. Ultear smirked, because of course she did. "Well, you could show her, but that's probably too much for you. I think the universe will let you start slow."

"No. You're right." Jellal turned, just slow enough that he caught Ultear's shocked, wide eyes. "I don't know why she still loves me. After everything we've been through, it makes no sense at all. At least now, I understand. It's staying away that hurt her, not being close." Ultear nodded. He floated up, arcs of Starburst driving away a new wave of undead puppets. "It's time I made this right." He reached out with his mind, searching for Erza.

What he found was a mess. Nemesis brewed a toxic soup of longing, resentment, and competitive fury around Erza's true self, a scarlet spark bound and alone in the dark. _Please,_ the spark begged. _Please, Jellal..._ With a nod, Jellal flew at the possessed Erza, gathering all his might. _Please...please..._

 _Erza. I'm coming._ Nemesis-Erza moved in slow motion, the look of shocked disbelief only then just starting to spread across her face. _I won't fail you again._

 _Jellal...please...please let me save you..._

The shock shot through Jellal with such irresistible force that he tumbled through the air, his entire plan falling apart with his composure. Nemesis-Erza laughed and Requipped into Purgatory, slamming him back to earth with Perdition. Most of the free Fairy Tail wizards cried out when he made a crater in Plutogrim's remains. It almost didn't even hurt. Jellal was too busy realizing what a spectacular, S-Class _idiot_ he had been for so long. "The mighty Jellal Fernandes, Shield of Ishgar," Erza laughed. "Pathetic." He was forced to agree, covering his face in his hand. _Erza. I'm sorry. This time, I will definitely...let you save me._

Again, he stood. Again, he rose. Spreading his wings and scraping his magic together, he flew at Erza with all his might. This time, she Requipped into her Celestial Armor, matching Meteor for Meteor. They grappled, literally hand to hand, facing each other as they wrestled in the sky. "I'm going to make this right, Erza. I promise," Jellal swore. Nemesis-Erza laughed again, but before she could respond, Jellal concentrated and pushed Nemesis back. It only freed her from the neck up, but that was enough for her expression to melt from mocking aggression to helpless terror. "I love you."

Erza gasped. Nemesis became a storm around the pair, surrounding them in countless bands of its fury. Darkness stole the world, the only light they had coming from each other. "I love you, too," Erza whispered, her grief driven away by a smile that shone brighter than all their magic.

Jellal kissed her.

Erza embraced him, and Jellal held her, without any particular thought or effort from either of them. The feel of Erza's lips, her arms, her body against his – twenty-one years of captivity and torment and exile and conflict just _vanished._ Nemesis burned, crashing to earth, and freedom was in Jellal's arms as he finally remembered what it was in his heart. _To love. To be loved. To find the path you believe in._ At last, in defiance of the end of days itself, Jellal was home. He was a Fairy Tail wizard, in Erza's arms, his family all around. They were finally, truly, free.

Nemesis howled, rising from the mass of Plutogrim to take a larger form than ever. As one, Jellal and Erza turned to look at him with contempt beyond anger. "Learn to read a room, demon," Jellal quipped, and Erza almost laughed.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Nemesis howled at the sky. All the Curses of the Demon Gates boiled up within it. With a single wave of his titanic arm, Seilah's books rained down on Fairy Tail, Jackal's explosive Curse making them erupt on impact. Franmalth's soul-theft lashed out through Keyes' ghost-body tendrils, leaving wraiths to rise and attack in their wake. Torafuzar's waters lashed out, forming Ezel's swords at the edge of the waves. Keyes' Necromancy lashed out, animating corpses charged with Tempester's restoration Curse. "You are nothing without me, Jellal! I made you! Your friends will never know the oneness without me! You – and – Erza – are – MINE!"

"Revert!" Ultear cried, holding up an arm with a dozen Sensory Link bands on it. All of Tartaros' Curses vanished, undone by Arc of Time and the united strength of Fairy Tail. "You were saying, _demon?"_

 **Music Cue: Dragon Force**

"You were nothing before _him,_ weren't you?" Erza asked, glaring up at the stone replica of Jellal. They let go, then held hands. "All your cunning, all your imagination, all your passion – they're just sad, twisted replicas grown from the eleven year old boy Jellal used to be. He was amazing even then, but he grew, while you never became more than the inversion of that child!"

"Shut up!" Nemesis cried. "You need me! Dark Grasp!"

"Fixed Light of Heaven," Jellal chanted, permitting himself the spell at last, "guide us to victory! _Polaris!"_

Erza laughed. "Pleaides!" she joined in more simply, calling on the flying sister stars.

The two spells burned away the evil Curse and crashed into Nemesis, driving it back and leaving it stumbling through the ruins of Tartaros. "No! I am Zeref's chosen one! You'll never be free without me! _Altairis!"_ The spell that killed Simon appeared over the monster's head, a murderous orb the size of the guild hall.

Jellal felt the fury that burned through him raging in Erza as well. Light erupted from where their hands met. "That was your last mistake, Nemesis," he said, and they raised those hands as one. "You don't know what the island's name means, do you?"

Nemesis stared, Altairis hovering before it. "Brightest Star of Heaven, shine down in the darkest night!" the two chanted as one. "UNISON RAID: TENROU HEART!" Nemesis screamed and threw Altairis flew at Fairy Tail. Tenrou Heart shot out to stop it. The light crashed through the darkness, burning away the spell, the foul body, and Nemesis itself. Cosmic light and fire roared through all the ruins of Plutogrim, burning away every last tendril and drop of the cruel demon-spell. Nemesis wailed, collapsed, and vanished forever.

A ragged cheer went up from their _nakama._ Jellal turned a shy smile toward Erza, realizing they were still holding hands. Erza looked back at him, eyes and lips quivering. Then she kissed him again, and in spite of a beautiful golden sunrise and a rainbow of Fairy Tail wizards below them, there was nothing but Scarlet in Jellal's whole universe. It was where he belonged, at last.

 _It was the color of your hair._


	223. Vol 37, Ch 11

Earthland-1, Magnolia, X791: Erza

"'Brightest star of heaven?'" Lucy asked. Erza could tell her smile was forced. _I won't complain. After that long, awful nightmare...not everyone got the happily-ever-after I did._

"Tenrou. It's another name for Sirius," Erza explained. Lucy's eyes widened, then she nodded, her smile becoming more genuine. Lucy picked at scrambled eggs and hash browns, while Erza savored a strawberry turnover. "How do you feel?"

"Me?" Lucy blurted. "I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?"

Erza chuckled. "Honestly, I'm grateful. It's selfish, I know, but everything I endured brought Jellal back to me, at last," she explained, looking towards the guild hall. "Seam's treachery let Jellal save me from Tartaros. Our battle in the control room proved his virtues for all Ishgar to see. I genuinely struggled against Nemesis with all my might..." she shuddered, her smile fading for a moment. It returned stronger than before. "He set me free with a kiss. He let me set _him_ free, with that kiss. Fairy tales are going to tell stories about us."

Lucy shook her head. "Don't ever change, Erza," she said, her own smile growing stronger. "You were amazing, you know that? I don't think it's selfish at all." Lucy paused. "I'm going to miss Aquarius, but as long as she's okay, I'll be fine. Once I know her key's in good hands..." her fingers strayed to her pouch. "Well, I need to reunite her with Scorpio, at least." Her smile vanished. "I'm more worried about Natsu and Gray. They both lost their fathers, for the second time."

"I know. It's terrible. That's why I feel that it's selfish," Erza admitted. "I know that neither of them would want me to deny this joy when there's nothing we can do except be there for them." She shook her head. "It doesn't help that Zeref appeared out of nowhere and stole the Book of END. It was the last request of both fathers, was it not?" Lucy nodded. Erza reached for her turnover, then twitched as a memory of pain shot up her arm. "Jellal and I both need time to recover, but once we have regained our strength, I have faith that we can find it."

With a deep breath, Lucy stood. "Well! I guess the first thing to do is head back to the hall, right? It took a beating, but Ultear and Cobra really saved the day, huh?" She forced another smile.

"Of course," Erza agreed anyway. "I'll go find Jellal, then join you, okay?" Lucy nodded with a hum and walked towards the hall. Erza finished her turnover, Requipped into her Flight Armor, and soared over to Jellal's newly-chosen perch atop Magnolia Station. She smiled to find him sitting atop a water tower, watching the trains come and go with a curious intensity.

Jellal had returned to something akin to his Crime Sorciere garb. He no longer wore the coat, instead opting for a long-sleeved blue shirt under a lighter breastplate than he'd used before. The rest remained the same, his cloak in particular as distinctive as ever. "Dare I ask," Erza joked, earning just a tilt of his head, "the source of your sudden interest in Magnolia Station?"

"I understand that trains are a common hobby among Fiore civilians," he explained. "While I have some interest in anti-motion-sickness lacrima crystals, I've determined that observing the movement of trains would not result in a significant contribution to my research. Also, my transportation-related interests lean far more towards airships." Erza chuckled and waved for him to explain. Her smile faded when he lowered his head. "I have...also discovered that I have no experience at all in leading a 'normal' life." Jellal sighed, deflating. "I am searching for enjoyable, casual pursuits. Hobbies. 'Fun.' It's...harder than I expected."

Erza chuckled, grabbed his hand, and towed him towards the guild hall. _Oh, Jellal._ He floated behind her, following without objection even in the air. "Magic is your passion," she insisted. "Follow it. If nothing else, Levy and Lucy can recommend any number of books. Come. If you're looking for a way to have fun, the guild hall...is..." she blinked at Master Makarov and Ivan taking in front of the hall, while Lucy stared at the doors with wide, quivering eyes. "What is going on here?" She demanded, earning a smirk from Ivan, a sigh from the Sixth Master, and a pleading look from Lucy that pierced Erza's heart.

"I've disbanded the guild," Makarov said, as though it were some sort of explanation. Lucy let out a single, quiet sob. "Tartaros. Zeref. Acnologia. This is the end of an era."

"My apologies, Master," Erza replied, striding up to him with eyes like jagged diamonds, "I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you said that you'd gone senile and forgotten your family."

Ivan's smirk vanished. "It's not what you think, girl." He shrugged while Makarov looked away. "Frankly, most of me still wishes it was. I have no doubt that this is temporary."

Before Erza could light into the two Dreyars, Jellal put a gentle hand on her arm. "Erza. I've seen this before," he said, eyes flickering skyward for a moment. "I don't want it to end the same way." He turned back toward Makarov. "Master, is this about the people who have been Fairy Tail wizards remaining together, or it is about the mark and magic of the guild?"

"It is about Fairy Tail's history," Makarov explained. "I suspect that many of you need to find your own paths, but those of you who need one another should remain together." Ivan chuckled. It sounded less mocking than Erza had expected.

Jellal looked from Makarov, to Lucy, to Erza, then up at the hall tower. "In that case, Master, I would like to use Fairy Tail's old guild hall to host a new one," the star mage said. The four of them all looked at Jellal with wide eyes, Ivan included. "The lost still need a place to find themselves. This seems as good a place as any."

"Being a guild master is neither simple nor easy," Makarov warned.

Jellal chuckled. "With respect, Sixth Master, I ran a guild that fled the Magic Council and made an enemy of every Dark Guild in Ishgar, successfully, for six years. Even if it was Siegrain, I recall being a member of the Council myself." He paused. "Also, the first thing I intend to do as guild master is recruit Mirajane." Erza stamped down a moment's jealousy, before the memory of their kiss drove away the very idea of it.

Makarov laughed in spite of himself. "Very well. Do not call on Fairy Tail's magic or travel to Tenrou Island, use your own guild mark and bylaws, and do not break the seal in the basement. Promise me this, and I will allow it."

For a moment, Jellal looked at the ground in front of the hall. "I would like an exception to the last condition, allowing for permission from the First Master." Makarov stared for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you. I suppose I should get started."

Erza grabbed his hand. "Not yet," she insisted. _You are going to take some time to recover from Tartaros._ We _are going to take some time._ Jellal sighed, but smiled.

To Erza's surprise, Ivan snorted. "My counterpart was out of his mind." Makarov and Jellal both looked at him, Makarov with one raised eyebrow, Jellal with his head tilted a fraction to one side. "When...his father died, he devoted his life to taking revenge through the death of Scarlet's counterpart." Ivan looked away. "I've hated Fairy Tail for a long time. It was always more important to this old man than I was."

"Ivan–" Makarov began.

"It doesn't matter," Ivan cut in. "I was headed down that road. That other Ivan...I don't know if he even remembers Mata any more. She wouldn't want that. I know she wouldn't want me to _become_ that." He smirked at Jellal. "You want all of Fairy Tail's baggage and none of its magic, Fernandes? Your woman's told you how insane that is, yes?"

Jellal's eyes burned gold. "She's not–" he began.

Erza gripped his hand tighter. "I am," she insisted, smiling at the shocked look Jellal gave her. "Every Master creates a different guild, Ivan. I think even you would be welcome in his."

Ivan chuckled and turned away. "That's nice. It really is. But I'm done here. Secrets, blood, family, craziness – it's all yours now. No more revenge schemes. I'm going to find my own path. That's what you wanted anyway, isn't it, old man?" Makarov sniffled and nodded. "Boy. The redhead. Cherish her every day, every moment." Jellal nodded as well, and Ivan walked away, waving so much like Laxus it made Erza's heart ache.

"Ivan," Makarov whispered, crying. "That's all I ever wanted for you." He left as well, gray tarpaulins rolling down over the Fairy Tail symbols above.

Lucy walked up to them. A moment's guilt shot through Erza when she realized she'd forgotten her friend was there. "I'm going to head to my apartment for a bit," she whispered, wringing her hands. "I'll come back with Natsu, okay?" She forced another smile. Erza and Jellal nodded as one, and Lucy, too, headed down the road.

"What became of the surviving dragons?" Erza asked Jellal, watching Lucy fade into the milling crowds rebuilding the city. _Again,_ she thought, almost sighing.

Jellal smiled. "Earthland-2. There's no Acnologia there, so they'll be safe until the time comes. Wendy, Sting, and Rogue were overjoyed to be reunited with their parents." He chuckled. "Gajeel was more, ah, ambivalent, but I think he was happy too. The other three have lacrima they can use to stay in touch." His smile faded. "Do you know where Natsu and Gray went?"

"Gray is making a pilgrimage to his parents' grave," Erza explained, her own smile vanishing with Jellal's. "He needs closure. Juvia went after him, but she didn't have her usual enthusiasm." She refused to frown or cry, not yet. _I can let myself be weak later._

"I'll talk to Juvia when she gets back," Jellal promised, and Erza looked back at him in surprise. "We struck up a friendship during the Games. Even Mirajane has declared it 'odd.'" Erza chuckled. "Natsu?"

"I...don't know," she admitted. "Igneel's death hit him hard. The last thing he told me was that the grief was how Nemesis was able to possess him the second time, and that the dragon's spirit remained long enough to remind him to move forward." Erza let him go and made a fist. "Watching them do battle, helpless to affect it in the least, that was...difficult."

"I remember," Jellal agreed. "With Face, I thought, maybe I could give Igneel enough of an advantage to survive, at least." He shook his head. "It aches, knowing how completely Natsu saved me, but when he needed me most–"

Erza punched him in the shoulder before she could stop herself, pulling back on her force at the last moment. "Do not dare claim guilt for his death," she warned. "I cannot bear that. Not now."

"It's all right, Erza," he insisted, and relief thundered through her when she sensed his sincerity. "It is grief, some shame that I was not strong or clever enough when I was the only one who might have – but I know it was Acnologia," Jellal assured her. "It took uniting half the world's wizards, including Alvarez Wizard Saints who equal dragons' might, to overcome him on Earthland-2. I only hope we can replicate that miracle when our own time comes."

 **Music Cue: Kizuna**

Erza nodded. "We all thought that monster was the worst nightmare imaginable, but Nemesis hurt us the most." A moment's amusement elicited another chuckle from Erza. "It's ironic. You insisted on your weakness for so long, but Fairy Tail saw only your strength, kindness, and nobility. Overcoming your sorrow in the heart of all that pain...it's helped us all to move forward as well." She pivoted to face him, her smile returning at his blush. "My counterpart was right. Hope _is_ blue."

"Their Simon is right as well," he said, running his fingers through her hair, his smile joining hers. "Courage is red." Erza fought the urge to bite her lip. _That feels...even better than I remember,_ she realized. "I won't say I'm glad it happened, that Grimoire Heart took all those years of my life. Now, though, I find comfort in the strength I've gained from it."

"That is good, but...what about happiness?" Erza asked. "Can you permit yourself that, at last?"

Jellal glanced away. "I won't punish myself any longer," he promised, "but happiness...I lost my understanding of it. I enjoy helping others, protecting them, but joy of my own?" He hunched his shoulders. "I don't know how."

After a few seconds, Erza laughed. Jellal stared at her, lips parting. "Oh, Jellal," she replied, holding her head even as she shook it. "Whatever name we go by, if there is anything Fairy Tail wizards are good at, it's fun. We'll teach it to you."

"It's not your burden," he said, not quite flinching.

Anger welled up in Erza for a moment. _No. That won't work with him._ A memory of Mira's suggestion rose in it's place, and Erza smirked. It was worth dropping to her knees to watch Jellal leap back with a yelp. He stared at her in utter disbelief, eyes saucer-wide. "Mirajane once told me that I could probably convince you to do anything, if I were willing to beg you for it."

"E-Erza!" Jellal blurted, his face the color of her hair as he waved his arms in denial.

"'All I need is the strength to protect my friends. So long as I can do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world.' It's not as contradictory as I thought." Erza smiled up at him. "I won't beg you to be with me. I won't even beg you to be happy. You would try to force yourself into it, and that might only cause you more misery if you failed." She reached out, took his hand, and pulled him back over to her. "All I beg of you is that you grant yourself _permission_ to be happy and free. Let me help you. Let us be there for you, as you were for us. Please."

For a few seconds, Jellal trembled, staring at her. Then, with gentle strength she'd always known was there, he guided her back to her feet. His hand on Erza's cheek paralyzed her. He stepped forward, putting his arm around her waist. Erza's heart thundered. He leaned in, and she felt his breath mingle with hers. _Is this – am I your –_

Their lips touched, and it was rapture like lightning playing across them. Somehow, Erza didn't crush Jellal into her, letting the kiss grow with her joy. She never knew how long they stood there, arms around each other, a lifetime of longing fulfilled at last.

When they parted, Jellal smiled. "I...I can do that," he said, and Erza's heart soared. "I love you, Erza. When I knew nothing else, I knew that. When there was no place left in the world, there was you. In that demon's darkness, there was one light. It was scarlet."

 _"Jellal!"_ she cried, leaping onto him and kissing him back. They stumbled into the wall, Erza all but pinning Jellal to it as she threw herself into him. She ignored the cheers around them. _I'll be embarrassed later. We've thrown off our final chains at last! For the rest of our days, we will be free, together!_


	224. Vol 38, Ch 1

**Volume Thirty-Eight: Loose Ends of the World**

Earthland-1, Shooting Starlight Guild Hall, X791: Ultear

Ultear and Mirajane high-fived one another while Jellal sweat-dropped at the sight of the new guild symbol – three golden shooting stars, flying up and rightward on a blue field. "Look at it this way, Jellal," Ultear said, smirking. "I wanted to use your birthmark."

"That wouldn't have fit the guild's name, though," Mirajane pointed out.

"Well, that's why we went with Reedus' design," Ultear agreed. Jellal took in a breath to respond, but Erza tightened her death grip hug, and his only response became a squeak. Ultear and Mira laughed as one. _Good going, Erza,_ she thought, then looked at her shining smile and squeezed-shut eyes. _Wait, that wasn't on purpose? Zen God. This guild._

"Job board's just about set up!" Nab cheered. He and Jet had nearly finished putting it together, a hammer in Jet's hand and a wrench in Nab's. Droy nodded as he finished off another roll of beef.

"I still think we should have gone with Crime Sorciere or Phoenix Grave," Jellal muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

Mirajane huffed and crossed her arms. "Until Master Makarov comes back, we're Shooting Starlight," she insisted. "You were outvoted." Erza hummed to a pair of nods.

"Don't worry," Lisanna added with a smile. "Now that you're the guild master, we'll listen to you." She glanced at her older sister. "Well, most of us, I'm sure." Her eyes flickered to Midnight, asleep on a new flying carpet. "Most of the time..."

"Star Magic is manly!" Elfman declared, carrying what looked like half a dozen tree trunks on one shoulder as he headed upstairs. _Some of Nemesis' damage resisted my Arc of Time,_ she remembered, half-frowning at the lumber held in one Beast Arm. _I need to figure out why._

Jellal sighed. "Nemesis was made of the corruption that makes a demon what it is," he said, and even though Ultear _knew_ he hadn't read her mind, it still made her quiver. "That energy perverts reality itself, but it was the only such raw example of it in this world. You're worrying too much."

"I learned from the master," Ultear shot back, but couldn't help but relent when his smile had less pain than she'd ever seen in it. "Sorry. Master," she added, unable to stop herself from teasing him. "You're right. We'll manage."

"I'm glad to hear it," Rei said, entering with Shoto and Yaoyorozu behind her.

Joy she'd rarely known rushed through the time wizard. "Aunt Rei!" Ultear gushed, literally teleporting over and hugging both aunt and cousin. Yao-momo smiled. "Shoto! What are you doing here?"

"We heard about what happened," Shoto replied, "and came to check on you and your friends." When Ultear let them go, the three of them entered, and the dual-element wizard looked around. Izuku and Ochako were behind him, waving. "The rest of our family is back at the guild hall. Touya's road is a difficult one."

"I'm familiar with it," Ultear agreed. "Please, call on me if he needs someone to talk to." She waved for the green-haired Hero Soul Wizard and his witch friend to come in. "Jellal! Guests!"

Erza lit up even before Jellal did. "Ultear's family is ours," she insisted, elicing a smile from Rei and nods from Shoto and Yao-momo, "and you must be Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Master Jellal spoke highly of your dedication, intelligence, and courage."

"M-me?" Izuku blurted. "Anyone with eyes can tell Ochako's amazing," he continued, causing the young sorceress to glow with her blush, "but I can barely control Hero Soul."

"Tell All For One that," Jellal insisted, his smile growing and sorrow vanishing. "I imagine Ochako would have said what you just did, with your roles reversed, had you not beaten her to it." When Ochako nodded, Ultear looked at Mirajane. It was no surprise at all when the grinning She-Demon made psychic contact. _Matchmaking time?_ Mira asked.

 _Matchmaking time,_ Ultear agreed. It was an effort not to laugh again when she realized Jellal's eyes were glinting while he watched them. _Even Jellal ships it._

Mira clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from giving them away. Fortunately, the Connells walked in just then, Asuka's adorable cheer a perfect distraction.

It was less fortunate that Ultear missed Meredy for an instant, like a hole in her chest. _No. She's traveling with the Thunder Tribe. Laxus promised he'd look out for her. It's like Ur-2 told me. "Roots to grow, and wings to fly." She's an adult, a hero, a Fairy Tail wizard in her own right. I have to let her go._ She shook the emptiness off. _Cobra and Mira are right. If there's one thing I am permitted to be proud of in this world, it's how Jellal and I raised her. Meredy's amazing._

"Oi oi," Gray called, coming through the still open door, "what did I miss?" He pushed the door further open to reveal Juvia at his side. She was looking down, but her smile rivaled Natsu's widest.

"Gray! Juvia!" Erza reached him first, but Ultear was right behind, and in less than a second everyone in the guild was hugging the two new arrivals. Even Rei and Shoto had walked over, not joining the mass embrace, but each only a step away. After several seconds, her little brother cleared his throat, and the others backed off enough for the pair to enter. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," Gray promised. "I mourned my dad a long time ago. We didn't kill him. We set him free." He took a long breath, turned a quick glance toward Jellal, nodded, then granted Rei and Shoto one of his rare smiles. "You're our Aunt Rei and her son, right? It's an honor to meet you."

"It is our pleasure," Rei replied, and Shoto added a shallow bow. Gray's smile faded away. _You see it too, don't you? I'll have to make sure he knows Shoto has a guild of his own,_ Ultear noted to herself.

Then Gray looked around and frowned. "There's a lot of _nakama_ missing. They still making their way back?" The hard glint in his eyes belied his gentle tone.

"Natsu and Happy went off on a training quest before they heard about the guild disbanding," Erza began.

Gray choked on his next words. Juvia gasped. "Disbanding?" he demanded. "Is that why that weird symbol's over our guild mark up there? What is Gramps thinking?"

"It's related to Zeref," Jellal jumped in, holding up his hands and calling on his calmest voice. "He did it for our safety. We are, apparently, Shooting Starlight for the time being." He raised an eyebrow at Mirajane, whose smug grin returned. "Until he returns, I am the guild master. I think."

With a resounding _crack,_ Erza stuck Perdition in the floor, leaving most of the other mages recoiling – even Mirajane, this time. "You have been granted that title, Master Jellal," she insisted, taking in the main hall with a sweeping gaze, "and it will be my honor and pleasure to ensure any recalcitrant guild members recognize that."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Jellal insisted, while Gray and Juvia sweat-dropped.

Cobra snorted. "Relax, boss. They're just not gonna put up with you dumping on yourself." He downed the swirling purple substance he'd been nursing. "Not that it's much of a problem any more, thank the gods."

"Not 'much,' Jellal?" Erza asked, banishing the sword in the floor and turning a worried look toward him. Gray and Juvia joined her. Ultear sighed. _Here we go._

"I regret my failures during our battle with Tartaros, that's all," Jellal admitted.

Gray gaped at him, jaw slack. "What _failures?"_ he demanded. "You saved the whole guild - the whole damned _world_ – at least twice!"

"I wasn't going to speak of it," Jellal began, but Erza took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He sighed. "We lost two Councilors, three former Councilors – four, if you include Seam – and fourteen Era guards," Jellal counted off. "Three teams were captured, as was Natsu, and they suffered for it. Nemesis took nearly the entire guild, an agony I know too well. We lost Igneel, Aquarius..."

"And you're counting Silver in your head too, aren't you?" Gray sighed. "Erza, will slapping him work?"

To Ultear's amazement – and from the wild takes everyone but their guests did, the rest of the guild's as well – Erza smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Fortunately, I have another solution." She kissed Jellal on the cheek, and he turned red so quickly Ultear half-expected steam to erupt from his ears. "You were not responsible for the deaths in Era, or our captures or suffering. You did everything in your power to save the living, and the dead are meant to move on."

Erza pulled him close, letting his hand go to put an arm around his waist. "You _are_ responsible for saving all of Era, freeing the captives of Tartaros' ambushes, and rescuing me from agony incarnate. We lost Igneel, but you saved the other four dragons from a death foreordained by Acnologia itself. You stopped the doom of Face and the nightmare of Nemesis. You let me save you, and saved us all in doing so." She rested her head on Jellal's shoulder. "As your counterpart once asked of mine: I know the strength of my will, do you know the truth of your worth?"

"That's right!" Izuku cheered from the far end of the room, punching skyward. Ochako raised her staff at his side. "Let's hear it for Jellal Fernandes, the Number One Hero of Fiore!"

"Aye SIR!" the guild agreed as one. _You tell him!_ Ultear's heart cheered.

Jellal let a smile shine past his tears. "Thank you," he replied. "It doesn't change that half our family is scattered, but that just means it's up to us to keep the light shining for them until they can come home."

"Juvia doesn't understand. Where are the others?" the water mage asked.

"Natsu's departure broke Lucy's heart," Lisanna said, her own eyes shining with unshed tears. _And yours with it,_ Ultear thought. "She's gone to Sorcerer Weekly looking for work."

"Wendy joined Lamia Scale to be with Sherria, and Carla followed her," Shou explained, walking up to stand beside Ultear. It took the time mage an effort not to squirm as conflicting emotions roared through her. "Funny story – so did Racer, Richard, and Wally. Racer will insist up, down, and sideways that Richard wanted to join Jura's guild, and it's got nothing to do with protecting a certain Sky Dragon Slayer."

"To be fair, Richard _was_ happy to reconnect with Jura," Midnight piped up, one eye cracking open a fraction. "Wally, of course, went to be with his brother."

"Yukino rejoined Sabertooth, and Angel and Daphne went with her," Lisanna continued, brightening a fraction. "Let's see...Bob invited the Thunder Tribe to join Blue Pegasus, and Meredy stayed with them. Meaning Bickslow." She and Juvia smiled as one.

"A few of us warned them not to get out of hand with Evergreen or Meredy," Ultear added, resisting the urge to make a fist. Her fingers twitched in spite of that resistance.

"Ultear and I went there to be manly," Elfman joined in, coming back down the stairs.

"I'm a woman," Ultear sighed.

Gray, curse the man, laughed. "I get the point," he said. "They're following the paths they believe in, but Laxus in Blue Pegasus? Really?" He chuckled. "Who's next, Gajeel?"

Levy perked up. "Gajeel won't be long," she explained. "He went to Earthland-2 for some closure with our Metallicana. Apparently, they had a rocky relationship." She pouted. "Then he's going to take the Rune Knight examination, because Doranbolt said he'd never pass."

Juvia huffed and put her fists on her hips. "I am happy for Gajeel, but Juvia _still_ doesn't understand. Does a guild name mean so much?"

"Not everyone was as blessed as we were, Juvia," Erza sighed, "our despair transformed into joy. Some of them lost enough to need to find themselves again. They will come home when the time is right. Until then, as Jellal said, we will ensure there is a home for them to return to."

Juvia nodded, then joined Gray as he went over to talk to Mom's sister, her son, and his girlfriend. Ultear started to head over with them, but Shou reached out, and she froze. "Jellal-nii and Erza-nee are finally together," he whispered. "What about you, Ultear? Can you let yourself be happy now?"

Ultear looked away. "To a point," she replied, her own voice hushed. "This is – my counterpart is married to their world's Simon. I think, your attraction to me, it's probably resonance. Magical similarities and sympathies, drawing you to me."

"So what?" Shou asked, and Ultear turned to stare at him in disbelief. He was _smiling,_ the madman. "Did you know that their Simon's become my friend?" Ultear shook her head. _When? How – the Grand Magic Games,_ she realized. "It's helped, more than I can describe. We have a lot in common, now. For example, I understood your explanation."

She blinked. "You study magical theory?"

"It's one of my few fond memories from my time in Siegrain's cabal," he explained, "and the true Jellal has been happy to further my education. I enjoy talking to you, Ultear, I enjoy being with you. Is that so bad?"

"No, but...I was a monster, Shou," she confessed.

"So was I," Shou pointed out. Ultear whipped around to meet his eyes again, her jaw dropping. _But – but that was my fault,_ she thought, though the words wouldn't form. "You've given life back to everyone you hurt, when you could still help. To honor those you can't bring back, you've saved entire kingdoms from conquest and death. I'm not suggesting we dive right into...whatever Erza and Jellal are doing." He chuckled. "I love them, but I really don't want to know the details."

"What are you suggesting?" Ultear breathed.

Shou held out his hand. "We take a first step together, and learn how many more we want to take after it." Ultear swallowed, ashamed that it was fear rather than guilt that made her hesitate. _I never imagined that my own heart was fragile._ Shock rippled through her. _God, I never imagined I still had a heart to risk. And if I'm honest, I like him. He's smart, kind, fun...easy on the eyes..._ Those eyes flickered to Erza and Jellal, laughing over slices of strawberry and chocolate cake. _Do I honestly believe it? That I deserve to live?_ She turned back to face Shou. He was still smiling, his hand still outstretched.

Ultear took it. _Yes. I believe in a day...my sins can be forgiven._


	225. Vol 38, Ch 2

Earthland-1, Shooting Starlight Guild Hall, X791: Lucy

 _It's hard, seeing the guild hall like this,_ Lucy thought. She pulled her coat around her, gripping her white scarf for a moment.

A recent dusting of snow had left a faint white outline on the edges of the roofs. That aside, Lucy couldn't deny that the building itself was in perfect shape. Someone had polished the bell to a gleaming shine. _Erza, probably,_ she guessed. Not a single tile was out of place. There wasn't a hint of recently repainted walls or replaced windows from a wizard being punched through them.

That, of course, was the whole problem. Sure, they'd taken the Fairy Tail banners down and replaced them with Shooting Starlight ones, but all the permanent guild symbol fixtures were merely covered by cloth logos. Even the guild's name was still there, covered by an obviously temporary paper sign. That sign was still pristine. It was all pristine. To a stranger, the difference would seem negligible, maybe even positive. It twisted in Lucy's gut more than anything.

Almost anything.

The still-in-training cub reporter for Sorcerer Weekly (she still did the photo shoots, but Lucy was sure Jason would publish one of her articles soon) took a deep breath and walked past the outer gate. _They're still Fairy Tail wizards,_ she insisted to herself. _Sure, some of the ones who aren't here are being stupid, but this family is my home, even if the building isn't._ Lucy still stopped and swallowed before taking a breath and flinging the door open.

It wasn't as full of people as Lucy would have liked, and there was all of one fistfight going on (Gajeel and Elfman, for some reason), but the feeling that the hall wasn't really home any more melted away. Gajeel and Elfman's brawl froze mid-punch. "LUCY!" they all roared, cheering as she walked in. Most of them jumped from their seats in the process, but only Erza actually tackled her in a fierce, joyous hug. _Wow, she even Requipped out of her armor before she reached me!_ Lucy realized, hugging Erza back.

"Welcome home! I'm so glad you're doing better. Where have you been?" Erza asked, steering Lucy to the bar. _I think she's gotten even stronger!_ Lucy realized, spotting Lisanna bartending while Kinana served drinks. Some kind of garlic-and-herb fowl sizzled in the kitchen. Lucy's mouth watered. "Cana and Elfman tell me you've become Sorcerer Weekly's new pinup girl. Is everything all right?"

Lucy blushed. "Yes! I'm fine. I'm working my way up to writing articles. Jason-senpai has been mentoring me. He says I'm a year away from getting published!"

Erza's smile slipped, and it broke Lucy's heart to see her look away. "Do you mean to be away so long, Lucy?" she asked.

 _Oh!_ Lucy chuckled, and Erza looked back at her in amazement. "A month ago, Jason said I wouldn't get published in a hundred years. Consider I've made up 99 years in a month, I'm sure my next article will do the trick!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "That's...why I'm here, to be honest. It won't be a puff piece, but I'd like to interview Jellal."

Erza blinked at her, so Lucy rushed on. "Now that he's the fourth-ranked Wizard Saint with God Serena gone, plus being the guild master here, a lot of people have some weird ideas about him." Lucy glared at the door. "There are people who think he's some kind of prophesied savior. Others are afraid he's going to take over Ishgar. There's even a few who believe he's really been evil the whole time." She took Erza's hand, flashing as reassuring a smile as she could manage. "I figured I could set the record straight."

"Oh, Lucy!" Erza gushed, enveloping Lucy in another hug. It was wonderful, until the blonde started having trouble breathing. "I am happy that you are following a path you believe in."

"air," Lucy whimpered, and Erza let her go with a yelp. "God, Erza, you got strong, even for you!"

Erza chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. _Erza?!_ Lucy wondered. "Jellal and I have been helping each other learn social norms," she explained. "We've also been training together. Mira, Ultear, Elfman, Cana – all of us are working together to make one another stronger. We've taken Jellal's training clinic from the Games and made it ongoing. Our friends on the other Earthland help as well."

"Aye SIR!" Fairy Two roared from above. Shooting Starlight laughed and pointed skyward in the Fairy Tail salute. Lucy giggled. _I was wrong. This was a good idea, after all!_

"She's not the only one who's happy to see you, Lucy," Lisanna added, placing a glass of Lucy's favorite fruit punch in front of her while leaving Erza a strawberry milkshake. "How have you been?"

"It was rough at first. I missed everyone. I...think I would have come back if Natsu and Wendy had stayed," Lucy admitted. Erza's eyes went wide, but Lisanna nodded. "Still! No point in moping, right? I had to move forward. Where's Gray?"

"He and Juvia went on a mission together," Erza explained. Lucy sweat-dropped. _I hope Juvia's calmed down since back then,_ she thought, but Erza smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It's an actual mission," Titania assured her, "an important one. They're investigating a new Dark Guild for the Magic Council." She paused. "Please do not report their assignment at this time."

"Of course I won't!" Lucy objected. _I can't believe she thinks I'd even consider it!_ An instant later, worry crushed outrage, and she bit her lip. "Are they all right?"

The door swung open. "Oi oi," Gray said, smirking while Juvia took off her hat, "is that the faith you have in a teammate?"

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy lit up at the sight of them. "It's so good to see you!"

"Juvia feels the same," she said, smiling – then loomed over Lucy with glowing red eyes. "LOVE RIVAL."

Lucy let out a squeak she imagined as the last sound a mouse made before a cat swallowed her. "I'm really not!" she pleaded, swallowing.

Then Juvia dropped back to normal, half-spraying a snicker behind one hand. Gray sighed. "Please excuse her. Juvia's working on her sense of humor."

"Juvia apologizes," Juvia added between chuckles. "The look on your face was priceless, ex-Love Rival." Lucy sighed. _Better than the alternative, I guess._ Juvia looked at Erza, who didn't quite hide that she shook her head when Lucy turned around. _I wonder what that was about._ Lucy's curiosity redoubled when they both looked at Lisanna with the same mask-like non-expressions.

"So!" Lucy forced her smile to stay up. "Erza tells me you're on some hush-hush mission, so I won't ask. I'm just curious about what you've heard about the Council. Is Lahar really the reformer we've heard? Are Belno's mind wards working? Did they really hold out on bringing in Saint Draculos because they wanted Jellal on the Council?"

"Zera, slow down," Gray laughed. "If that iron rod up Lahar's backside was any straighter, he couldn't sit down. You can ask Jellal and Erza about Belno – this mind therapy thing of hers is a miracle for a lot of people in pain out there. And..." his smile grew. "...yeah. Yeah, they did."

"Though part of that is how intimidating God Hyberion can be until you get to know him," Juvia added, her own smile as relaxed as Lucy had ever seen it. "He can inspire terror sitting with his eyes closed drinking tea. Then he smiles and confides in you, and, well, he reminds me of Gray."

Gray yelped and leaped back. "He's the top God of Ishgar!" the ice mage objected. Juvia's smile grew while she nodded. _Ah. Juvia hasn't so much become different as gotten better at being herself,_ Lucy realized. _Erza approves._

Another hand landed on her shoulder, and Lucy turned to find Lisanna beside her, a tray with two garlic chicken lunches on it. "Do you mind if we talk while Erza debriefs Gruvia? I'm buying lunch, if it helps."

"Uh, sure," Lucy blurted, grabbing her drink and following Lisanna to an empty table. Erza led Gray and Juvia to where Gajeel was sitting, then Lucy turned her full attention to her white-haired friend. "Who made this? It smells delicious," she said, slicing off a piece and taking a bite. "Mm!"

"Midnight's taken up chef duties. He likes to cook while Mira-nee and Ultear help Jellal with guild paperwork and stuff," she explained. Lucy's eyes widened. _Something tells me that Mirajane is one happy woman._ Lisanna giggled. "He and Jellal swap recipes sometimes."

"How domestic," Lucy quipped. That stole her cheer an instant later. "Lisanna...have you heard anything from Natsu?"

Lisanna's smile vanished as well. "Everything I know, I've heard from you," she admitted. "I hoped that staying here and leaving a light on – not just for Natsu, but everyone – would be enough." She looked away. "It hasn't gotten any easier since..."

"What? Oh," Lucy breathed. _Edolas,_ she realized. "Lisanna, they're not gone. We'll get everyone back, you'll see."

"That's what I keep telling myself," she replied. Lucy had faked enough smiles of her own to recognize Lisanna's. "Nothing's going to tear me away from my family again. That's a lot more important than thinking about a boy, even if it's Natsu." Lucy flinched. _This is it. We had to talk about it, sooner or later,_ she realized. "Lucy? Have you thought...since that weird wedding thing at the Grand Magic Games...about you, me, and Natsu?"

Lucy tried to fake another smile, but Lisanna stared into her eyes. _I can't do it,_ she realized. _Lisanna deserves an honest answer._ "Yeah," Lucy admitted. "Not much – I've tried not to – but, well, I've read enough stories like ours to see where this is going. Hometown hero, the girl next door, and some new lady walks in? The only reason I'm not upset about my life having a cliché like that in it is because I like you so much."

Lisanna smiled again, wide and joyful. _That one's not forced?_ Lucy wondered. "I care for you too," she said, holding Lucy's hand. "A lot." The Strauss sister leaned in closer. "I've...been talking to a few of the others for advice, especially Mira-nee, Cana, and Master Jellal." She swallowed. "I got a lot of different advice, but they all agreed that I can't let it come between us."

"Of course not!" Lucy agreed, putting her other hand on Lisanna's. The Take Over wizard swallowed again. "Even if we end up rivals, I won't let us stop being friends either! No matter what!"

"I know," Lisanna whispered, "but...what if we didn't have to be rivals, Lucy?" Lucy blinked. _Huh?_ she wondered. "It wasn't common even for the Old Ways, but Jellal told me that sometimes, with his mom's people, um, romance didn't – have to just be two people," she blurted.

 _Huh?_ Lucy thought again, more confused than ever. Then she realized just how she and Lisanna were holding hands. How close Lisanna was. How _beautiful_ Lisanna was. Lucy's heart thundered inside her. "A-are you saying," she breathed, "what I think you're saying?"

Lisanna nodded, and Lucy could feel the slightest tremble in her hand. "Natsu's a handful," she joked. "I don't know how my world-sister deals with him by herself. Besides...it's not just about him. Like I said, I care for you. A lot." Lucy froze. The whole last year of her life leading up to this one moment locked her up from the inside. She wasn't even sure she was breathing. Lisanna's smile vanished again, and her eyes glittered like gemstones. "I'm sorry," she blurted, her hand starting to slide out of Lucy's. "This is weird – I'm being weird – I shouldn't have done this."

 _Tears. Those are tears in her eyes,_ Lucy realized. _I think I can feel Lisanna's heart breaking._ She grabbed Lisanna's hand before it could leave hers. Then she kissed her.

Lisanna gasped, then kissed her back. Even with relief and confusion and joy spinning inside Lucy like a cyclone, she could tell it was a clumsy, awkward kiss for both of them. She didn't care. When their lips parted, there was a smattering of cheers from around them. Lucy felt like she was on fire from the rush of embarrassment. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Erza and Gray fist-bump. "So. I guess we're a thing now?" Lucy stammered. "Oh God I said that all wrong I didn't mean–"

Lisanna laughed and put two fingers on Lucy's lips. She stopped. "We have a lot to talk about," she said, "and our food's getting cold." Lucy yelped and tucked in, eliciting another laugh. From her girlfriend. _I think I like this,_ she decided. As they ate, chatting about their magical progress, the latest news, and the upcoming holidays, a wound in Lucy's heart finally started to close. _And when Natsu bothers to show up again, we can have that talk with him together._ She permitted herself a sly smile. _The mighty Salamander will never know what hit him._


	226. Vol 38, Ch 3

Earthland-1, Magnolia, X792: Jellal

"Happy Valentine's Day," Erza and Jellal said to each other, both holding out heart-shaped boxes.

Jellal blinked, then devoted all his willpower to not panicking when Erza...panicked. "Jellal?" she gasped, nearly dropping her box when she tried to wave her arms around yet protect it at the same time. "Y-you made chocolates? For me?"

"I, uh, bought them," Jellal replied, giving up on his effort to mask his confusion. "Have I done something wrong? In most of my travels, I've seen that it's traditional for a boyfriend to buy a girlfriend chocolates and flowers on Valentine's Day." Erza's free arm stopped flailing. The star mage was acutely aware that most of the street vendors were watching them. _They just look curious,_ he insisted. "Same-sex couples don't seem to have a particular pattern, but – do Magnolians go the other way?"

"Most of Fiore does," Erza insisted, relaxing a fraction. Jellal thought about what he'd seen during Crime Sorciere's travels. _Crocus may be different. We traveled all over Ishgar, and she lived here for eight years,_ he reminded himself. She paused, took a long breath, and relaxed. "I see. Well, this was very considerate of you, then. Here," she blurted, thrusting the box out to him. "I made these...although I confess to accepting some help from Midnight and Mirajane," she whispered.

"You made them?" Jellal cast a quick spell to leave his gift to Erza floating beside them, then took hers and moved to open it. _Wait, should I?_ he wondered, looking up. Erza watched with clasped hands and wide eyes. _Ah. She's waiting for me to do just that._ He opened up the box, then whistled. Each of the seven large chocolates was shaped like one of the comets in the new guild logo. Flecks of ganache hinted at a filling. "Zera and Chronos. This must have taken you at least a day to make."

"Just a few hours, thanks to Mira and her boyfriend," Erza assured him.

"Does this come from the Nihonese tradition?" She nodded, smile practically glowing. He turned a quick, guilty look at his box of store-bought sweets. _I could have dipped strawberries in chocolate myself,_ he thought. _It wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes._

"I-it's not like that!" Erza insisted, waving her arms again. "You can show your appreciation on White Day – if you really like them, that is. Try one?" She encouraged. Jellal nodded, removing one of the comets and biting into the tail. He broke into a smile in that instant. _That's really good._ Erza let out a delighted squeal he had never imagined her making. "You like them!"

"They're delicious," he reassured her. "Thank you." He finished the comet he'd started on (discovering that the starburst "front" did indeed have soft, delicious filling), then closed the box, placed it over hers, and held her hand. Erza wasted no time leading him back to the guild, where she found them a table. Jellal separated their boxes and opened his again. _Just one more,_ he decided.

Once again, alarm banished Erza's smile. "I completely dismissed your gift!" she realized, going a touch pale. "Please excuse my behavior!" She bowed so low Jellal was afraid for a moment that she'd hit the table.

"It's all right!" Jellal blurted, waving his arms with as much desperation as Erza had, before he caught himself. "I should have researched local Valentine's Day customs with more care. I meant only to show my love and appreciation."

"Of course," Erza replied, sitting up straight and accepting his gift. "This is considerate of you, and I'd forgotten that other nations–" She froze when she opened the box, licking her lips. "Thank you!" she interrupted herself, popping one of the strawberries into her mouth. _I'm glad I got the kind with the stems removed._ Jellal waited with happy patience while Erza savored a portion of her gift. Once she'd finished it, she cleared her throat. "Ahem. I feared you'd thought to take the 'woman's' role in our relationship. I weary of insults to your manhood."

Jellal snorted a chuckle, permitting himself the vulgar outburst this once. "I have seen too many brutish men, including some counted as heroes, try to use such roles to shackle women's hearts into servitude. The only opinion that matters to me on this topic is yours," he explained. "I know that your femininity is important to you. You're also my knight in shining armor. You're _Fairy –_ I mean, Shooting Starlight's knight."

"You've been my knight as well," she replied, smiling again as she plucked another chocolate-drenched strawberry from the box. "A sword and shield granted by the Celestial Spirit King Himself – I have nothing to equal them."

Jellal laughed outright at that. "You have yourself," he argued, and Erza blushed while she ate. "That makes any weapon you wield rival the mightiest artifacts. Besides, I wouldn't bother with armor beyond my breastplate. It doesn't suit Meteor."

It shouldn't have surprised him when Erza turned a piercing gaze on him. "You will require lighter armor to match the speed and fluidity Meteor grants you, true," she retorted, moving the box aside a few centimeters, "but I know of several designs that are ideal for your fighting style. I hadn't made it a priority, as we haven't faced a serious challenge since Tartaros, but now it seems I should."

"Tomorrow, perhaps," Jellal said, waving her down, and Erza blushed again. "I can't deny that would please me." He rubbed his chin. "Perhaps that's what Izuku needs. I suggested something like that to him, but all he would say is that 'Mighty Toshinori doesn't wear armor.' Gods, that boy."

"Izuku? Shoto's green-haired friend?" Erza asked. "That is not a bad idea, but what made you think of him?"

 _Heh._ Jellal rubbed the back of his neck. "I admit, I'm hoping that he can confess his feelings to his friend Ochako. They put me in mind of what we might have been, if...things had gone differently, in the Tower."

Erza blinked. "They would make a cute pair," she agreed, "but I do not see much resemblance. Ochako's strength hides behind a cheerful, kind demeanor. I am...forceful, and awkward." Jellal took a breath to object, but she held up a hand and he stopped. "Izuku has much of your heart, but before Nemesis, you were fearless and confident, while he is unsure and diffident."

"Izuku will surpass me," Jellal insisted. "I'm more concerned about his self-sacrificing nature." At that, Erza's eyes lit up, and she nodded in agreement. "It is why I want to find him good armor. As for Ochako..." he couldn't stop a trickle of sadness flowing into his smile. "I know you think I gave and you took, back then, but 'cheerful and kind' is exactly what I remember."

 **Music Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 (Piano Version)**

Jellal reached out and took her hand. "I can still see your smile, leaping onto a broomstick and promising Uncle Rob you'd fly on one someday. When Ochako floats in the air on her staff, I almost see you instead." His eyes danced away. "The occasional relapse aside, I know it wasn't me, but...I still wish those years hadn't stolen that dream from you."

For several seconds, they sat in silence, Erza's eyes flickering away at times. Then, with gentle care, she withdrew her hand from his, carefully closed and re-tied the box with her chocolate strawberries, and stood. "Requip," she said, the box vanishing into her magic space while the familiar glow left Erza a figure of shimmering light.

When the glow faded, Jellal's jaw dropped nearly to his chest. Erza was in a short, tight purple dress with gold trim, with a matching pair of little boots and small witch's hat. An ornately-carved broom handle appeared in her hand, and Jellal could sense propulsion magic in the bristles. Her smile was both enticing and shy, its tremble so slight he almost missed it. "I bought this two years – I mean, shortly after the holidays in 782. I never stopped dreaming of you." With a mischievous little kick, she mounted the broomstick side-saddle and circled him in a lazy arc. "Catch me if you can," she whispered. Then Erza darted into the city, leaving a trail of scarlet motes in her wake.

Jellal's mouth had gone dry. _It's not that her dress doesn't leave anything to the imagination,_ he realized. _It leaves just_ enough _to imagine._ He spread his wings and gave chase.

And a chase it was. Erza giggled – she _giggled!_ – and darted between buildings, forcing Jellal to work at keeping up. Just when he thought he was closing with her, Titania angled up, shooting towards the heavens. She laughed and kicked her heels again. "What's wrong, Master Jellal? Can't catch one wicked witch?"

 _There's nothing wicked about you,_ he thought. Then their eyes met again. Her eyes matched that smile, luring him in even as her audacity made her blush grow. Before Jellal realized what was happening, his wings doubled in size, having a similar effect on his speed. He _had_ to scoop Erza up in his arms just to avoid crashing into her. She let out a little yelp of surprise, then bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, no," she breathed, leaning in close. "I've been captured by the mighty Wizard Saint. Have mercy on a cute little witch, won't you?"

 _Okay. Maybe a little wicked._ He carried her towards the clouds in a burst of speed that elicited a much more emphatic gasp. "That depends," he rumbled, "on what sort of mercy you want."

Erza pulled herself closer, pressing herself against his chest. "I think we can come to an understanding, Master," she said. Then she kissed him. The clouds were their shelter as they took another step forward.

 _Not sure "step" is the right word, though,_ Jellal thought later, cradling Erza while they rested in a hemisphere of conjured force. _I think I know what to get her for White Day. Though I should make sure there's no taboo about engagement rings._

There wasn't.


	227. Vol 38, Ch 4

Earthland-1, Crocus, X792: Natsu

Still following Lucy and Michelle, Natsu couldn't help the odd vibe he was getting from them. Lucy, especially, was acting weird. Even Happy noticed, if the way the Exceed kept prodding him was any indication. They walked towards one of the big lacrima Crocus was famous for, glowing pale blue in the center of a plaza.

 _Good a place as any, I guess,_ Natsu decided. "Oi, Lucy, is something up?" he asked. Michelle's scent spiked; it was always hard to read her with that grassy aroma around her, but it smelled like anger. Lucy was a mix of happiness and sorrow. _She always is,_ Natsu mused, _but she's sadder than usual._ She tried to smile, but it was so fake Natsu half-expected it to fall off her face. "You can tell us. Something's bothering you, right?"

"Yeah," Happy piped up. "You've been weird all day, even for you."

Michelle's placid demeanor vanished, and she glared at Happy. Natsu moved to protect his partner, but Lucy put her hand on her little sister's shoulder, and the plant wizard backed off. "You haven't heard, have you?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Happy stared. "Fairy Tail...disbanded."

The world went blank. Despite what most people thought, Natsu wasn't stupid – he just didn't pay attention to stuff that wasn't important. Lots of little things people said during their journey suddenly made sense. Except, that is, for the small problem that Fairy Tail breaking up made less sense than anything else _could._ He stared, Happy alongside him, as their eyes turned as white and empty as the city around them. They dropped onto one of the benches, trembling as one. "Dis...banded?" Natsu stammered, hunching over.

"Master Makarov thought it best, apparently," Michelle drawled, glaring at them. "Quite a few guild mates had already gone their separate ways by then." She paused, frowning and looking away, while Lucy sat across from the two boys, looking and smelling confused herself. "Master Jellal thinks he did it to protect us."

"Wait, 'Master' Jellal?" Natsu blurted, looking up again. "If Fairy Tail disbanded, what's he master of? What about Erza?"

"It's called Shooting Starlight," Lucy explained. "They're using the old guild hall. About half of Fairy Tail joined – the ones who didn't leave, or who came back after a few days. Erza's there," she continued, and that brought out a more genuine smile, "happier than I've ever seen her. Gray and Juvia, too, though they've been on some hush-hush mission for a while."

"So, fine! It's got another name, which is stupid, but who cares? Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail!" Natsu shook his head. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went their separate ways," Lucy replied, looking sad again.

 _I don't believe it,_ Natsu thought, head falling back as he stared at the sky. "Everyone just accepted it? Erza and Jellal made a whole new guild just to keep Fairy Tail together, and they still just left, like it was okay?"

Lucy lowered her head just enough to cast her eyes in shadow. "I don't know," she replied.

Unable to contain himself a second longer, Natsu leaped to his feet. "Well that's what it sounds like!" he cried, fists shaking in the air.

Michelle punched him right into the crystal. Happy yelped and flew over to him. Lucy gasped, leaping to her feet. "How dare you," Michelle whispered, trembling. Her pink dress was gone, replaced by her green leaf battle form.

"Michelle–" Lucy began.

"You were the _first_ to abandon us," Michelle snapped. That blow was a thousand times harder than her fist. Natsu locked up, eyes frozen wide. "I've heard Lucy and Lisanna make so many excuses for you. 'His father just died,' they'd say. 'He found out about END. Nemesis possessed him twice.' You know what I've learned in the last year, Salamander?" Natsu looked down, shame roaring through him like God Slayer fire. "That's exactly when you need family the most, you selfish jerk. Do you want to know why Lucy didn't join Shooting Starlight? Because _you_ weren't there." She strode towards him, vines lashing from her back. _"You made Lucy cry!"_

"Michelle! That's enough," Lucy demanded, and the plant woman stopped, backing off. It didn't matter, really. _She's right,_ Natsu realized, grateful to her for socking him in the jaw. "Sorry," she added, and somehow that made Natsu feel even worse. "You two...must've had a lot on your minds, right?" She looked up, her smile returning. "I'm sure that's how the others felt."

Natsu sighed. _I...have a lot to think about,_ he realized. That made him frown. _I hate having to think about stuff like this._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland 1, Shooting Starlight Guild Hall

Erza glared at them, holding up a newspaper with the signal fire Natsu had lit on Mercurius to get the guild's attention. "You vanish for a year, and _this_ is the first I hear of you? Oh?" she demanded. Behind her, Jellal and Mira chuckled behind hands that did poor jobs of disguising their laughter. _Man, I never thought I'd miss Erza scolding me,_ Natsu thought.

"Why am I caught up in it too?" Lucy pleaded, hiding behind him. Michelle, in turn, peeked out from behind Lucy's shoulder, once again in her pink dress.

"Yeah..." Natsu smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad!"

Happy facepawed. "Please don't beat him up _too_ much, Erza," he requested. _Gee, thanks, Happy._

"It's all right, Erza," Jellal said, walking up. "If His Majesty let him go, I'm sure we can look forward as well."

"Master!" Erza objected, whirling on him as she pointed at Natsu. "He set the royal palace on fire. That's not a thing we should overlook!"

Jellal smiled, walked up, and put a hand on Erza's shoulder. She just sort of melted, pointy arm dropping to her side. _Wow. Now that's a smile,_ Natsu thought. "I'm sure Lucy and Michelle talked to him about his behavior," he pointed out. Natsu pouted and rubbed his jaw. Erza glanced at Michelle, who nodded. Jellal's smile wavered a bit, and he sweat-dropped.

"Very well," Erza relented, turning back to face Natsu. _Whew._ Erza put her hands on her hips. "Since you're here, you can help us with two guilds we've been monitoring. We expect both situations to come to a head soon, so I will permit you to help." She looked him over. "It appears that you spent your time in actual training, at least."

"Some of it, anyway," Happy said with a shrug.

Natsu spun to object to Happy that he had _so_ trained a lot, but Lucy's chuckle stopped him. "Yeah, he kind of melted Domus Flau," she explained, "then defeated all the wizards in the Grand Magic Games except Dullahan Head by himself. He didn't even break a sweat." Natsu laughed while Lucy hugged herself. "He was the _only_ one who didn't." The others laughed again, except the mostly-calm Erza.

The doors swung open again. Natsu turned to find Lisanna and Elfman frozen there, starting at him and carrying a bunch of food and stuff for the kitchen. Lisanna's eyes kept getting wider, until Elfman leaped at Natsu, going Beast King in a flash mid-air. His roar hurt Natsu's ears; in the corner, Cobra did something to his earphones. _Crap, Lisanna too?_ Natsu realized, standing there to let Elfman pound him.

Another flash of light appeared between Elfman and Natsu, and Lisanna held back her brother's log-sized fist with one hand. Her Angel Soul form shimmered with gentle golden light. "Lisanna!" Elfman objected.

"Please, Elf-nii-chan," Lisanna said, "let me do this." Natsu gulped. _Am I gonna wish Elfman hit me?_ he wondered, Elfman shrinking back to his still-huge human form. Lisanna changed back as well, turned – and threw herself onto him, hugging and sobbing. "Natsu. You came." Natsu sighed and hugged her back. Michelle huffed and looked half-away, but Lucy was smiling, and she smelled less sad. Lisanna–

 _Uh-oh._ Lisanna smelled upset, and angrier than she'd ever been, even in Edolas. "Lisanna–" Natsu tried.

Lisanna let him go and _slapped_ him. "You left!" she sobbed. _Yeah. Definitely wish Elfman had hit me,_ Natsu decided. "You left, when the whole world had fallen down around us!" She buried her face in her hands. _I wish it were Elfman, Mira,_ and _Erza, instead of this,_ he choked, tears blurring his vision. "I know, Natsu – Igneel – it was awful and wrong, but we were _here_ for you. I was here, Lucy was here, your _team_ was here." Her legs shook, and Natsu rushed over to her at the same time Lucy did. "Why? You could've trained here. Mira-nee and Jellal have been helping the whole guild get stronger. Why couldn't you..."

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered. "The last thing Igneel said was to move forward, and I promised I'd get stronger." He shrugged. "The strongest human I know is Gildarts. I thought, what would he do?"

"He doesn't have a team," Lucy said, and Natsu realized each of then had wrapped their arms around one of his. "You do."

"Gildarts doesn't have us," Lisanna added, and a second later, they were hugging him. "You do."

For some reason, Happy gasped. Natsu looked over Lucy's shoulder to find Jellal and Mirajane fist-bumping. _That's weird,_ he thought, _but cool._ Then Lucy and Lisanna straightened, nodded to each other, and marched him toward the door. "Huh – what – Lucy? _Lisanna?_ What are you doing?" he babbled, tugging at their grip. _I think I'd have a better chance against Zeref,_ he thought, eyes wide.

"We need to have a talk," Lucy explained. "Just the three of us."

"Mm, mm," Lisanna nodded. "There are some things we have to explain to you."

Happy gasped again. "Kids today," he muttered. "So shocking."

 _Wh-what?!_ Natsu thought, too stunned to even reach denial. _That's...no way..._ he looked from one to the other. They were smiling at each other, a lot like the way Alzack and Bisca did. He looked down, face glowing bright red and a thin trickle of blood rolling down from his nose. _I'm thinking bad thoughts! Those have to be bad thoughts!_ He craned his neck around to look at Happy. "It's not like that!" he insisted.

"Yes it is," Lucy and Lisanna said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed as they hauled him out of the guild. He swayed in their grasp. _Oh. Ohhh..._ Natsu gave in. _Lisanna. Lucy. I didn't want to have to choose. Maybe now...I don't._


	228. Vol 38, Ch 5

Earthland-1, Malba City, X792: Gray

"We were infiltrating them," Gray snarled, his frozen palm dripping where Natsu's volcanic fist pressed against it, "you flame-brained idiot! Didn't Erza tell you?"

"Yep!" Natsu's grin was as infuriating as ever. "I just wanted to get in a quick brawl before we took them down. Gee hee!"

 _Oh, for..._ Gray sweat-dropped. "There had better be another reason, sulfur-breath," he growled. "Because of you, Juvia's fighting Briar alone."

Natsu laughed. "Come on, do you think Jellal would let that happen?" He ran towards Malba, waving for Gray to follow. "Nats-two is right. He's a total mom."

"Quit whining and punch Dark Wizards," Gray shot back. Before Natsu could rail and wail, the ice wizard leaped and created his wings, flying until he spotted Juvia standing over one of the four Briars. He saw the angry, happy, and sad Briars circling his girlfriend. _Did Juvia decide Love Briar was her love rival?_ he wondered, landing at Juvia's side and freezing the other three Briars solid.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered, getting hearts-eyes and wrapping a hug around him. _This is so weird,_ he thought, patting her on the back for a moment. "Malba City is safe, darling."

"It is?" Gray asked. Juvia pointed up, and he saw Jellal floating overhead, generating brilliant blue wards around the city. His Thought Projections hovered over several districts of the city, directing civilians to safety. Above him, the newly-completed Fairy Star descended, with Shadow Gear leaping down to join the battle. Gray chuckled and shook his head. "Oi, Blue! Are there any decent fights left?"

"There's Goumon, if you want," Jellal replied, "a few blocks south of you." Gray's brief font of good humor vanished, and he rushed towards the torture wizard. Juvia flowed at his side and took his hand. They nodded, charging forward together to protect their family.

-FT- -FT- -FT-

Earthland 1, Shooting Starlight Guild Hall

"Man, that was too easy," Natsu whined, stretching.

Happy laughed. "Aye!"

Gray looked around at the newly-full guild hall and was forced to agree. _That's okay. This was the hard part...and we did it._ He smiled as he looked around the room, seeing the Thunder Tribe, Wendy and Carla, the reunited Team Sorciere (less Sorano, who'd stayed with her sister in Sabertooth), Warren, Vijeeter, Max, even Macao and Wakaba grinning arm in arm – so many who'd left returned.

His smile faded. _There's still one missing. Maybe even the most important one._ He worked his way towards Jellal and Erza, Juvia right behind him. They were talking with Mira, Laxus, Ultear, and Gajeel, of all people. "Blue's right," the Iron Dragon Slayer insisted. "Caine's up to something. It's big, it's bad, and it's got something to do with Acnologia."

"I understand," Ultear replied, "but we've got to confront the Alvarez Empire before they invade. If events in our world are anything like those in Earthland-2, Master Makarov is there now." Laxus nodded, arms folded. "Caine is a minor threat without the Dragon Cry."

"We know he'll go after it, Ultear," Jellal grumbled, hand firmly planted on his chin. "You have a point, though. With Fairy Tail back together, perhaps we should split up. Laxus could lead one force into Alvarez with Earthland-2's help, while Erza takes another team into Stella."

"You're not worried about the political fallout?" Mirajane asked.

Jellal chuckled. "They might disband Shooting Starlight? Oh goodness," he quipped, and most of them gaped for a moment before laughing. _Look who's trying to get his sense of humor on,_ Gray thought. _Still needs work, but it's a start._ The guild master shook his head. "They both threaten all we know. We must protect the Dragon Cry. We must rescue Master Makarov and stop Alvarez from breaking the world."

"What about you?" Laxus asked. "It ain't like you to stay at home while fights get real."

Jellal frowned. "I'm the guild master. My duty is here." He made a fist, then looked at it. "No matter how much I want to turn Caine's face into a crater."

"Oi!" Gray objected, and the assembled wizards turned to look at him. Everyone grinned except the surprised Jellal. "Makarov fought beside us all the time, against Tartaros and the dragons. He faced the guild masters of Grimoire Heart and Phantom Lord. If this Caine guy is the mastermind, it's your _duty_ to turn his face into a crater." Erza nodded.

With a long breath, Jellal nodded. "Thanks, Gray." He punched towards the heavens. "Right! The Magic Council might still know us as Shooting Starlight, but let's show the rest of the world that Fairy Tail has returned!"

The cheer nearly deafened the ice mage. "AYE!" they agreed. Gray laughed, while Erza turned a hungry look on their ostensible guild master. _Later, Erza. Let's go beat up some would-be thieves first._


	229. Vol 38, Ch 6

Earthland-1, Altair, X792: Erza

 _Ow...what...those people..._ Erza blinked and looked up.

Jellal's trembling grimace transformed into a shining smile of relief. "Erza," he breathed.

"You're all right!" Meredy cheered beside him. Behind them, Cobra and Kinana nodded, the dragon-winged girl carrying the Poison Dragon Slayer. A moment later, Erza realized that Jellal and Meredy were floating, their energy wings spreading from their backs.

 _What? Why –_ Erza looked down. From a translucent blue platform, she saw Altair far below, along with half the Stella countryside. She looked around, to find Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla stirring beside her. "You rescued us?"

Jellal cleared his throat, but Cobra laughed and nodded. "Yeah. He pretty much blew through half the Stella army, tore off the top of the tower, and carried the bunch of you up here." His smirk grew when Jellal glared at him. "He was trying to come up with a reason this wasn't a rescue. Though I guess flame-brain would've managed soon enough." He pointed below while Kinana flew him over their platform, and he dropped to their side.

Erza looked down to find Natsu roaring and rushing towards the broken tower below them. She peered more closely, and realized they were descending. "We helped," Meredy objected. Erza smiled when she saw her pout in the platform's reflection. Titania's relief vanished when she realized one teammate was missing. _Lucy!_

"I'd still be fighting them if you weren't here," Jellal agreed, and they all watched Natsu leap up to Jellal's construct. "Are you all right, Natsu?"

"Yeah," Natsu growled. "Where's Zash?" His rage became alarm as he looked around, and Erza knew he'd realized the same thing she had. _"Where's Lucy?"_

"I hoped one of you knew," Jellal admitted.

With a growl, Natsu leaped back down. "I've got her scent. Follow me!"

The rest of her team rushed to follow, but Jellal's force flew nearby, angling towards the castle. "We'll keep the Quartum Army busy," Jellal called. Erza was not comforted by the sudden wide-eyed horror on Cobra's face, but a moment later they were gone.

It took less than a minute for Natsu to reach Lucy, and her state made Erza's blood boil right alongside the Dragon Slayer's. _Caine – he has the Dragon Cry!_ Titania realized, though Natsu sniffing Lucy _just_ enough like Ichiya to distract her let Zash set off an explosion that only Wendy's magic blunted. "Is everyone all right?" Erza called, and a chorus of dubious assurances told her they had survived, including a voice she didn't recognize. Titania turned to face the newcomer. _Ultear was right. He's strong, even before you factor in his Mind Control–_

Caine then proved it by obliterating several walls between him and her team. He strode towards them, a golden-armored squad following him. "I've had enough of your little game of defiance. Know your place, or be buried in it!" Erza snarled and readied herself to charge. _We'll see, villain!_

A sapphire blur knocked out all of Caine's troops, and the villain found his advance halted by Jellal's hand on Dragon Cry. "Hello, Caine," her beloved growled. Wendy cheered. Erza grinned. "You've made your last mistake as a free man."

"Fernandes!" Caine gasped, and power roared from the staff, enveloping them both. "You won't stop me this time. The Dragon Cry is mine!"

New soldiers, clad in black armor with helmets like beasts' maws, charged from behind. Erza held them back with Heaven's Wheel. Meredy joined her, grinning and uniting Blumenblatt with Maguilty Sodom. "The artifact disagrees, Caine," Jellal retorted, struggling with the traitor for the weapon. "This thing is filled with anger and grief. I can endure it. Can you?"

"Suffering is my favorite drink! I've reduced your friend Riana to one of my blood dolls," Caine spat, and Jellal's eyes narrowed, "and soon, the blonde will rejoin her!" Her love's eyes widened. Erza grunted with the effort of driving the armored warriors back. She could knock them down, but they kept getting up. Even Meredy's powers took multiple evocations to take them out of the fight. "And what have we here...is that your precious Titania?" Caine laughed. "I'll make her the prize of my collec–"

"POLARIS!" Jellal screamed, and the eruption of blue light nearly blinded them all. He slid to Erza's side, shaking out the hand he'd used to grasp the Dragon Cry. _Caine held onto it, somehow,_ Titania realized, _against Jellal's might. He will be trouble._

Caine staggered back, barely staying on his feet. "...you..." he gasped.

Gray whistled. _"Grim,_ Jellal, what are you?" he asked. Natsu's grin was fierce and humorless.

"A Devil Slayer, just like you," Jellal replied, eyes locked onto Caine. "Hold off the Quartum Army. Protect Sonya."

"I'm grateful, Master Jellal," Sonya replied, "but we need the Dragon Cry! Our Stellanium is unstable, it's going to explode."

Jellal shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonya. Animus lied to you, to convince you to steal it." Sonya gasped. "You can handle the dragon, Natsu. Caine is _mine."_

"No way!" Natsu roared, pounding a wall hard enough to cave it in. "That creep made me hurt Lucy! I'm gonna take him APART!"

"Shield Eyes," Jellal chanted, a sapphire glow lighting briefly around Natsu's head. "I understand, Natsu, but I watched this monster abuse half of Mercurius, treat Princess Hisui like a toy, chase after Ultear to break her soul – and then he slipped right through my fingers. I am not going to let him escape again!"

"As though either of you has a choice," Caine mocked, holding up the Dragon Cry. "I'm ready for you this time, 'hero.' Fourfold Slayer Form!" he chanted. Sixteen of the Quartum soldiers screamed, became liquid, and flowed over the villain. Wendy's hands went over her mouth, and they all watched as Caine turned into a Quartum soldier two stories tall. The Dragon Cry vanished into the giant body. "Behold, the ultimate expression of the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer. I've beaten you at last, you interfering brat!"

"'Fourth Generation?'" Lucy blurted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Artificial life forms grown around Dragon Slayer lacrima," Jellal explained. "Self-repairing, soulless constructs with absolute obedience to Caine." Erza sighed and Requipped into her Purgatory Armor. _Of course. Why not?_

Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up," he replied, punching his palm. "Oi, Jellal, he looks big enough to share. Sound good to you?"

"Oh, yes," Jellal agreed. "The rest of you, watch for the Three Stars and more Quartum soldiers. Someone please secure Lady Sonya there," he added. "Animus is inside her."

Natsu whirled on him. "Wait, she's a Dragon Slayer?" he demanded.

"You have your own problems!" Caine howled, attacking them. Neither boy was as distracted as he looked, though, and they both dodged and counterattacked. Erza smiled as she held off more of the black-armored warriors, admiring the design of their uniforms. _Perhaps I should have a similar outfit commissioned,_ she thought, knocking several of the warrior-monsters aside with Perdition. They fired crimson beams from their helmet-mouths, which she either deflected with the sword or endured with her armor.

Erza's smile grew when Lucy rushed to Sonya, taking the royal aide's hand. _She will protect you,_ Erza realized, then braced herself as Swan approached. _You. I promise you, our battle with be different this time!_

It was.


	230. Vol 38, Ch 7

Earthland-1, Fiore, X792: Jellal

"You built an entire fleet in three years?" Jellal asked, staring at his world-brother in the garb of Mystogan. _I wonder if it felt as odd for him to see me in that as it does for me, with him._

"Mystogan" chuckled. _"Ishgar_ built a fleet over three years. You'd be amazed how much easier it is when dragons help."

Erza-2, wearing a suit of navy blue armor that matched Mystogan's robes, flew alongside him. "Just remember, you have challenges we didn't. Irene and Zeref are your enemies. We had Fairy Tail wizards you do not. Be careful, Jellal-nii."

The endearment didn't hurt. _That's...new._ Jellal nodded and looked out over the fields spreading from Magnolia. Airships from three worlds hovered overhead. The world shook from battles between wizards with power beyond the comprehension of most humans. Anna Heartfilia, Lucy's ancestor, spoke with Master Makarov on Earthland-1's Fairy Star. Gildarts engaged in a battle with God Serena that leveled mountains. _At least they were still in ruins after the fall of Tartaros,_ Jellal mused. _Gods, they're having the time of their lives._ He concentrated. _Master Mavis–_

 _Please wait,_ the First Master pleaded. Jellal clenched his jaw and returned his focus to the battle at hand. Again, the Alvarez forces tried to change the state of the battlefield; again, Jellal reached out with his wards and Wave Magic, ensuring that the battles went as Mavis wished. The Spriggans of Earthland-2 made it all possible. _I have faith that we can end this here._

Jellal shuddered as he watched Erza battle Neinhart, carving through memory after memory. _Kagura and Millianna are with her,_ he told himself, the Mermaid Heel aces cutting down Neinhart's mockeries. When the Spriggan recreated Simon, Simon-2 immediately appeared and swallowed his false counterpart in darkness. _I must concentrate,_ Jellal ordered himself, returning his attention to the First Master. _We have this battle under control, with so many of our friends here. Zeref has only two wizards besides himself who can challenge our alliance–_

August and Irene appeared in what felt like a ripple of Enchantment Magic. _Now!_ Mavis sent. Ultear and Midnight dropped Earthland-2's Cult Buster on Neinhart, then warped Erza, Shou, and the Connells to face August. Jellal rushed at Irene, sensing that Wendy and Carla were inbound.

A wave of magic power unlike any Jellal had felt since Acnologia stopped the trio the moment they reached the Scarlet Despair. "Well, well," Irene smirked, looking Jellal over. "So you're my daughter's boy toy." Jellal froze. _Daughter?! But – why – oh, gods, the other Irene didn't want Erza to suffer when she..._ Irene chuckled. "At least she has good taste." Fortunately, the Spriggan didn't seem worried about him, instead circling to examine Wendy. "What's this? You're a Dragon Slayer and an enchantress, girl?" Wendy crouched, raising her tiny fists, while Carla shifted to her larger form. "How delightful."

 _Please work,_ Jellal prayed, summoning his fin staff. Irene looked at the device with a contempt he could only describe as "absolute." He twisted it like turning a screwdriver. Conjuring the acupuncture needles he and his world-brother had developed, Jellal fired them at the Dragon Slayer. She did not stop them, as the needles did her no harm. Irene looked down, puzzled, at the magic that flowed through and strengthened her. _She's Erza's mother? How is that possible?_ Jellal wondered. "Hermetic Formula Nine: Culmination!" he chanted.

Wendy-2 joined her world-sister, the two healers clasping hands. As one, they chanted, "Anomaly Resistance Enchantment: Ile-Raise!"

They threw all their magic into the spells, all their will, determination, and love of Fairy Tail. Jellal bared his heart and soul, dragging might from the very depths of his existence. _My world-brother struggled with this when she was in a sickbed, cooperating,_ he thought, then gritted his teeth and pushed. The Dragon Seed resisted with a strength to make a mountain's roots seem like gauze. Irene took in a ragged breath. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Then her eyes narrowed to slits of abject fury. "You dare taunt me with this?" She pointed her staff at Jellal.

The emptiness Jellal had left by drawing on all his magic became a gaping maw. A void beyond reckoning sought to consume him from within. It felt like that day in the Tower, all the pain and abandonment in the world reaching out to destroy him. _I will not fail...again..._ Jellal swore. With one last burst of will, he summoned the five staves of Mystogan around her. "Th-Three Layer Circle: Mirror Water," he chanted, then collapsed.

All Irene's power and magic turned in on the healing spell. _This is what Devil Slayer magic can do,_ he realized, as she threw back her head and howled. _It is not as strong when healing wounds or restoring strength, but against a curse, a wrongness that torments its victim from within? It sets them free. Erza was right. This is why I am here!_ Jellal tried to rise again, but his body lacked the strength. Their Wendy rushed over, her hands glowing teal over his body. "Jellal! Please stop, you've given yourself Magic Deficiency," she warned. Wendy-2 dropped into a ready stance that reminded Jellal of Cobra's.

"You...I..." Irene took in one ragged breath after another. She dropped to her knees, slamming her hand into the ground. She made a fist in the dirt and grass, pulling it back to marvel at her palm. "I can feel this. I taste the air, smell the grass and sweat – sound has harmony and dissonance to it, color has meaning again." She looked at the blue-haired healers, disbelief writ large in her eyes. "Why?"

"No one should suffer as you have," Jellal gasped, rolling onto his back. He took in great gulps of light and wind. _Have to get up,_ he told himself. _Fight's not over._

"We're Fairy Tail," Wendy-1 added with a nod. "That's what we do."

Irene looked at her hands again. "You love my daughter. You knew what I would have done to her, and yet you still did this..." She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I hope you will one day," Jellal replied, feeling the life return to his muscles, magic to his heart. "For now, I trust this is enough for us to make peace? Fairy Tail does not want this battle."

"I...will do what I can," Irene conceded, looking around the mad battlefield. "Lord Zeref remains a victim of the Contradictory Curse. August–"

"–is right here," August said. Irene turned, but the Magic King pointed his staff at the Dragon Slayer, and she vanished. "You. I think you've done enough, boy." He aimed his staff at Jellal, the might of Altairis forming in the crystal's depths.

"Wendy, run–" Jellal blurted.

"REQUIP!" August's stolen spell erupted around Erza. Jellal couldn't even scream. Mercifully, when the light returned, Erza stood there in her Adamantine Armor. She'd been battered, but had escaped true harm. "We are ready for you, General August," Erza warned.

Irene reappeared sans staff, glaring at August with crossed arms. "I don't want to fight you, August, but that was a base trick. This boy freed me from centuries of suffering."

"I don't care," August replied with a scowl. His staff glowed with a white light so pure, it stabbed at Jellal's eyes even after he closed them. "You owe your loyalty to His Majesty."

"Do you not think for yourself, either?" Erza demanded. "Requip! Lady Irene, please move Jellal to safety."

The universe twisted and shifted around Jellal. It reminded him of Midnight's magic, but with a level of might and precision that dwarfed the strongest of the former Oracion Seis. _My magic,_ he realized, sitting up. _Irene restored it. I'm not sure she had to exert herself to do it._ He looked around, finding himself in the Fairy Star's medical bay. Porlyusica stared back. "My apologies. I am well, just confused."

"Good. Go. Fairy Tail needs you," the healer replied. Jellal blinked at the lack of invectives, then shrugged and called on Meteor Wave to carry him back into battle. _Master Mavis?_ The Shield of Ishgar reached out his mind. _Master–_

Jellal froze. Mavis' mind was a blank. _Who would dare?_ he wondered. _Everyone, check in, something is wrong with Master Mavis._

 _We'll help Mavis,_ Ultear replied. _You try to deal with August._

Jellal snorted. _No pressure,_ he quipped. _Ultear. Be careful. Anyone who can neutralized Master Mavis is an opponent of unparalleled skill._ She nodded, and their minds parted. Jellal frowned. _Ultear, Mirajane, and Laxus are occupied. Meredy has the most important job in the world. Erza's already fighting him, there's no sign of Master Makarov or Gildarts – how do we defeat the most powerful wizard alive?_

Jellal gasped. _Of course. Together._ He raced back to Erza's side, smiling at her. She'd Requipped into Armadura Fairy. "My hero," he said, forming a Solid Seal in August's path. "Do you trust me?" He held out his hand.

Erza smiled back. "You can't be idiot enough to mean that question seriously." She took his hand, their magic flowing through one another.

"If you must rely on nonsense," August sighed, "at least it is romantic nonsense." He shattered Jellal's Seal with a single tap of his staff. Irene circled, both Wendys at her side.

"You will find," Jellal retorted, "that our light is more than enough to overcome your ideas of nonsense!" Their fury rose alongside their love. Jellal summoned the Meteor Sword to his free hand. "We will be lost in darkness no more!"

August sighed. "There is no good or evil in light, or darkness. It does not exist."

"It is metaphor, villain," Erza and Jellal snapped, their voices speaking as one. "You quibble over such meanings to justify your blind obedience to a path of cruelty and suffering, and we will accept it no more!" August's eyes widened as the golden fairy light roared above him and around them. They both held their swords high. "Unison Raid: _Fairy Glitter Burst!"_

Magic August could not copy or counter lanced through him, surrounded him, and crashed down on him from above. He howled, in fury or pain Jerza could not guess, then fell to one knee. Their spell, and union, ended. "Impressive," August admitted. "I admire your conviction. A pity you cannot reciprocate. Ars–" he began. Irene tensed, eyes widening.

A blade pierced August's chest from behind. There was another howl as magic tore the world along with the Magic King. August's withered body fell to the ground, revealing Brain standing behind him, holding the Scythe of Ankhseram. "Well." Brain smirked at the corpse. "That was easier than I expected."

Irene screamed and leaped at the murderer, but Brain vanished before even she could reach him. "Who was that? What just happened?" she demanded.

"Formula Eyes," Jellal chanted. "Gods. That was Brain. He stole August's magic as he killed him."

A roar that filled the sky interrupted Jellal, and he braced himself for the Apocalypse Dragon. Instead, he found Plutogrim hovering overhead. _What? How?_ Formula Eyes revealed the truth. _Historia of the Dead. This is bad._

The Merry Sun erupted from Magnolia Bay, its rear cannon-engine-things driving it into the demon guild. The Merry Pirates, Vash, and what looked like half of Zanpakuto leaped at it. Jellal felt silly gaping, until he realized that the others were as well. "I knew they were crazy," he admitted, "but I didn't think they were that crazy."

Uryu darted to his side. "The Pirate Queen," he noted, his voice as dry as ever, "likes to make an entrance. Where do you need us?"

Erza's smile was like a beacon. "At our wedding," she quipped, "but for now, help us contain this situation." Uryu nodded.

"And be ready for anything," Jellal muttered. "Now that he has August's magic, there's no guessing what mischief Brain will get up to, and we still have to deal with Zeref and Acnologia."


	231. Vol 38, Ch 8

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X792: Ultear

"Ice Slave," Invel snapped. Ultear reversed the spell again. _That shouldn't be so hard,_ she grumbled, taking some small satisfaction in the ice mage's own frustration. "Ice Slave! How are you doing that?"

"Arc of Time," she explained. "You people don't know what research is, do you?"

Invel glared at her. "You should be a teleporter with moderate temporal abilities," he complained. "A person's magic is unique."

Ultear stared at him for a moment. Then she laughed. "Oh, Invel, you poor thing. You researched Earthland-2, didn't you?" She summoned her orb. "Well, I have some bad news for you. This is how I've always known that I was guilty while Jellal and Meredy were innocent. Aside from some differences in study and trappings, their magics are the same. I wanted to turn back the universe to before I was hurt."

Invel's eyes went wide. "Then you–" he began. Then he vanished.

Ultear smirked. "She wants to be able to reach people to save them. Thank you, world-sister." She glanced at the orb.

"I don't like your explanation," Ultear-2 grumbled, her image appearing in the orb. "You're a good woman, Ultear-nee."

Ultear chuckled. "Go embarrass Dimaria again," she said, cutting off the communication. Then she turned to find that she was alone. _Well, technically, Shou, Daphne, Cobra, and Kinana are here,_ she mused, checking their unconscious forms. _They're okay._ She crouched, kissing Shou on the forehead, then rushed to find Zeref and Mavis.

After some quick scanning and teleportation, she arrived in Fairy Tail's main hall, to find Gray and Zeref staring each other down. Mavis looked on, prone behind the Dark Wizard. "With Fairy Heart, I will defeat Acnologia," Zeref explained, "but not through so blunt a means as brute force. What I intend is far more visionary and absolute." He held out a hand, gesturing at a map of Fiore behind him. "I will step backwards, and make this whole history you know...undone."

Gray gasped. Ultear shook, nearly falling to her knees. _What?_ she wondered, horrified. "With Fairy Heart, it will be possible. I will return to the age I came from, and undo all the agony of the Dragon King Festival." Mavis sobbed and struggled to move towards him. "Acnologia, the slaughter of the dragons, the awful mistakes I made – I will undo them. All of it."

"You...can't be serious..." Gray whispered, frost flowing from his palms.

"Why not? Did your own sister not devise a plan like this?" Zeref smiled. "I fear she might have had the idea placed in her through resonance with me. Precht and his white-haired friend certainly delved into my magic enough for it."

"It doesn't matter," Ultear said. Gray and Mavis looked at her in shock, while Zeref merely raised a curious eyebrow. "I know, Zeref. I know you can't see it. The Contradictory Curse...it twists your mind in ways that make my pain, even Jellal's pain, look like pinpricks by comparison."

"It's not a contest, Ultear," Zeref reassured her. _Oh God, he even sounds like Jellal,_ she thought. "I cannot value life over death, but I can detest pointless suffering. Yours, Natsu's, those victims of the Towers, Mavis', all of it – I can make it have never happened."

For just an instant, Ultear was tempted. Down to her bones, her heart, her soul – the second chance she'd given up eight years ago dangled before her. It sang like the god of sirens, promising to make all the wrongs of her life right.

 _No._ She closed her eyes, shook her head, opened them again. "That won't really fix anything," she pointed out, gesturing at the world outside with a sweep of her arm. "At best, you'll murder all the people who could have existed, but never did because you decided you know better. At worst, you'll twist the spirits of twenty generations inside out, driven mad by the knowledge of two impossible lives. Souls have an existence beyond life, wizardry, even time itself, Zeref. And magic has consequences." She glanced at Gray. "Speaking of which, little brother, put away that spell. Lost Iced Shell won't erase _my_ memory."

Gray gaped at her while Zeref recoiled from him. "How did you–"

"Arc of Time, remember? You'd be amazed what I can know." Ultear smiled when Natsu burst in with a roar. "Right on time. Natsu, we're probably going to need you no matter how my last spell works."

As one, the other three Fairy Tail wizards gasped. "You–" Gray began.

"I won't die," she insisted. "Natsu, I need you to remember God Slayer Magic. Will you let me help with my Arc?" He nodded. She focused on their time on Tenrou, the battles they fought. Zancrow's magic burned in him anew. Natsu smiled and pounded his fists together, one surrounded by crimson flames, the other by ebon ones.

"What game are you playing at, schemer?" Zeref asked, taking a step back as he watched her.

Ultear gathered all her power, her magic, her time, her future. She drew it to a single point. "Redemption. Gray, please watch our backs. Natsu, you'll know what to do." Gray nodded.

Natsu blinked at her. "I will?"

"Of course. You always know when you've got something to burn down, and I don't think even my magic can fix this without your help." Ultear tuned her senses on the magic that made the two older wizards defy time itself, against their will. _There. A Contradiction. A Curse. Divine will, to doom love itself. And I thought I was evil._ She teleported just one step back from exactly between Zeref and Mavis. "All Time Is One! _Third Origin!"_ Ultear cried.

It was pain and beauty, grief and love. For an instant, she was in her mother's arms again, an infant embraced by nothing but love. In the next, she was an old woman, sitting beside Shou and holding his hand as they watched great-grandchildren play.

Then she was herself again, and the clock was ticking. _"REVERT!"_ Ultear cried, then pulled at the Curse with all the might that her entire life could offer. All the magic that she'd ever had, that she would ever have, from a woman whose potential was so overwhelming it had nearly killed her. Just as in that other world, the Contradictory Curse fought, howling and thrashing as she drew it out like venom. Crescent arcs of shadow roiled between the two legendary wizards. Zeref was paralyzed, twitching in place. Mavis thrashed, weeping. Just as before, the closer she got, the harder the Curse fought, turning the very efforts she used to its own preservation. Restoring Mavis' muscle tone was an afterthought, a flicker of concept amidst an inferno of will.

 _Their Natsu was elsewhere in that other world,_ she thought with a smile. "Natsu! There! _Now!"_

"Fire Dragon King Mode," Natsu chanted, leaping overhead, "Blazing Fist!" He hammered down at the Curse, burning away its very eternity. "You wanna hurt my bro? You've got to go through me!" he cried, hanging in the air as his star-hot fist directed all the heat and flame on the doom of Ankhseram.

"Ice Devil Zero Blades," Gray joined in, carving away at the tendrils still reaching into Zeref and Mavis. _This Curse, it's...like Nemesis,_ Ultear realized. _Jellal's family. Is this what they were meant to fight?_

She shook her head. _Doesn't matter. If it is, then I will finally take a burden from him._ With the help of her brother and – _No. They're both my brothers. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!_

The Curse of Anhkseram burned, vanished, froze, and shattered. Three disparate magics tore it away, erasing its evil from the universe itself. Ultear wobbled, her life's magic spent, and started to collapse.

Natsu and Gray both caught her before she could topple five centimeters. "God, Ultear," Gray breathed, "what did you do?"

"She...saved us," Zeref whispered, looking at his hands. "I could still go back, but–"

"Please!" Mavis begged, reaching towards him. "Try to remember. What it's like, to care, to love. No matter how much pain and loneliness there's been, I don't want it to go away. I don't want _you_ to go away. This is the world...where we met." Zeref looked at Mavis, then Natsu, seeming more lost than Ultear had been fleeing the Bureau.

"No," Ankhseram said from the ruined doorway. They all turned to stare at him. "Not again. Not this world, not this time."

"Who–" Natsu began.

"Ankhseram," Zeref breathed. "How?"

Ultear squinted. _Zen God. I can barely even feel magic, now._ Still, she felt a little. Enough. "Natsu, does he smell like Brain? I think that's Brain-2."

"Don't bother," Ankhseram retorted. "Yes, you have identified my vessel. It was easy, after your pirate friends defeated him a second time. You have defied my will, Ultear Milkovich. Again. I will not permit it."

"We're in another dimension," Ultear pointed out.

Ankhseram snorted. "Godhood is transcendent," he sneered. "Space, time, will, life, reality itself, that is the nature of divinity. It encompasses, defines, and exists beyond all such limitations, all at once. You mortal specks will not interfere with it – with _me_ – a moment longer."

"You must be the God of Jerks," Natsu growled. "This is the guy, right, nii-san?" he asked, the fury of the Fire Dragon King roaring around him. "The one who hurt you and the First Master."

"Yes," Mavis replied, standing. "Yes, he is." She put one hand over the other, and the golden light glowing between her palms would have gotten Ultear to cheer if she'd had the strength. "Normally, I'd count to three. I'm not really in the mood. Boys! Hit him!"

"I think n–" Ankhseram began.

They didn't let him finish.

"Fire Dragon-God King Roar!" Natsu roared, consuming the Take Over god in flames.

"Ice Devil Zero Destruction Bow!" Gray howled, unleashing all his might in a single arrow.

"Stygian Lance!" Zeref chanted, throwing a swirling darkness that joined the other boys' spells, exploding around Ankhseram.

"Fairy...Law!" Mavis clapped her hands, casting out the golden light.

Something exploded, but there was no wave of force and destruction, only an awareness of a presence being driven off. When Ultear could see again, Brain-2 stood before them, eyes blank. He fell forward, unconscious. Zeref looked at his hand again, then at Mavis. "I..." he turned to Natsu, who grinned that face-covering smile of his. "...this..."

Zeref Dragneel bowed his head for a moment. Then he looked at Mavis again, held out his hand to her, and smiled in gentle mirror to his brother. "...this is the world where we met."

 _Thank goodness,_ Ultear thought, letting Gray hold her upright while the two formerly-immortal lovers hugged and sobbed. _I'd be really upset if I sacrificed my magic just for them to kill each other after all._

Acnologia roared above them, shaking the world. They all looked up. "Well, great," Ultear sighed. "Sorry, everyone, but that was all the magic I could ever have. You'll have to finish the plan without me."

Zeref looked at her. "You have a plan? For Acnologia? How?"

Ultear smirked back at him. "Jellal."


	232. Vol 38, Ch 9

Earthland-1, Magnolia, X792: Jellal

 _I knew he was powerful,_ Jellal thought, _but this..._

He held back Acnologia's roar with the Galaxia Shield. It was the only part of their distraction that hadn't fallen apart when they made contact with the monster. Irene reeled in mid-air, struggling to right herself. Master Makarov and Captain Monki were unconscious on the ground. Gildarts had managed something of a landing, resulting in a crater of cubes where Cube had fallen. (The irony did not escape the Shield of Ishgar.) And Acnologia...had noticed them. "The Galaxia Shield," it rumbled. "Even in my time, we thought it a legend."

Jellal hovered before the Dragon King, bracing himself. "It's quite real, I assure you."

"So, you no longer want to die," the monster boomed, scattering every cloud around them. "A pity." It reared back, magic rippling across its body.

"Wendy Marvell," Jellal blurted, and the dragon paused. "She's the Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. You'e not alone, Acnologia. There's another path you can take, if you're willing."

"You have no idea who I was," the living apocalypse growled. "Not that it matters any longer, Last Fernandes. Magic Dragon Death Fang!" Acnologia swung its tail, slamming him to earth.

When Jellal landed in Cube's remains, he found Brain standing over Gildarts with the Scythe. He'd already sliced away the Crash Mage's artificial limbs, and was now aiming for his neck. _Oh, COME ON!_ Jellal railed, racing between the mastermind and the Fairy Tail Ace. Scythe met Shield, and cosmic light roared in the face of shining, colorless death. _Like Seireio against the Underworld King,_ he remembered.

Above them, Irene flew past Acnologia again, buffeting him with wind and power. A modified Space Between Time rippled around the Apocalypse Dragon, conjuring dozens of ships from across history – and possibly the future.

In front of him, Brain snarled and swept the Scythe at Jellal's throat, and the former guild master managed a dodge by less than a centimeter. "Again you defy me, my boy?" Brain asked, stalking towards Jellal as the star mage moved away from Gildarts. "I taught you everything you ever wanted to know. Heavenly Body Magic, politics, martial arts, science, Hermetic Formulas, administration – was I not a teacher you could rely on?"

"You used _Nemesis_ to hurt everyone I love while I dangled helpless in my own mind!" Jellal roared, throwing a massive Starburst volley at Brain. The dark wizard used something akin to Reflector to twist the spell away from him. "Your schemes are madness." Jellal stopped, realizing what he'd just said. "What have you done, Brain?"

"Acnologia will ravage the world," Brain said, stalking towards Jellal with the Scythe at the ready. "When he has fulfilled his destiny as the living Apocalypse, my new Prayers will be ready to fill the void left by the fall of the Light." He laughed. "If your forces triumph, I will claim his power and become the god of this world." Terror froze Jellal's blood. "No matter the outcome, the Darkness shall reign supreme at last!"

"Why?" Jellal grunted, eyes flickering up. _Meredy,_ he realized, her Sensory Link uniting countless wizards against the Apocalypse Dragon. "It's not for Ankhseram's glory, that much is clear."

"Do you hope to hear another tale of woe, Prince of Men?" Brain chuckled, his smile mocking. "A story of how I was betrayed, degraded, abused? I fear you will be disappointed. The LaPointe family had wealth, influence, magic. We were born with everything." He snorted. "It was boring. Empty. A life of hollow privilege and rote hypocrisy, speaking of obligation to the Light and the commoners while growing fat on their bounty. I found the Dark, the void, by a random trick of fate. It is the only 'love' that does not sting or betray, the only passion that lasts." He held out his free hand. "The world you protect is built on lies, boy. Its cornerstones are greed and cowardice and the pretense of civility. The only truth is in shadow, the only honesty in fury and destruction and conquest."

Jellal shook his head. "I'm amazed at how absolutely wrong you can be." He called forth the Meteor Sword. "The love I share with Erza is the most unshakeable truth I know. I have found family and purpose in my guilds – Crime Sorciere, Shooting Starlight, _Fairy Tail._ I'm frankly appalled that you think you can turn me with words when _Nemesis_ failed."

"Oh? You declare yourself lover of Erza, brother to Ultear, father to Meredy, thief of Prayers," Brain snorted, his stolen magic howling around him. "You are a hollow shell, my son. There is nothing within you except echoes of other souls." Jellal stumbled back as Brain's mad smile grew. "Let the darkness fill the void. It's already there. It is _always_ there, waiting. It will never fail you, never judge you, never abandon you. That darkness is the freedom you've always longed for."

Brain held out his hand, and the Cosmic Cube floated above it. Vast eddies of dark power coursed around it. Jellal stared, nausea pooling in his guts as he recoiled. "Hades may have sacrificed you to the Tower, but I was the one who molded you into its master. I created Ultear, both in birth and life." His nausea redoubled. _He's her father?_ Jellal wondered, recoiling. "I taught you to see your true self. I know your destiny, God Slayer. Take my hand, and embrace the One Magic!"

 _Live, and grasp the future before you._

 _We formed this guild to drive out darkness from the world._

 _You're a Fairy Tail wizard, dammit!_

 _No one deserves hope_ more.

"Meteor," Jellal chanted, and blazed with light. "Oh, Brain. Shadows are no more evil than fear." Brain cocked his head, raising one confused eyebrow at Crime Sorciere's former leader. Jellal straightened, sliding into a ready stance. "Simon was the good in your tower, while you made me and all my light its evil. August was right about that, at least, and I am not your slave any longer."

Brain laughed. "Then who are you, boy? A slayer of gods in a world with no gods left to kill?"

"I am a _Devil_ Slayer. I battle those who use the darkness for evil, so men like you will never possess another wizard with it," Jellal replied, his voice even and steady. Brain's smile vanished. "There are some who have more powerful spells than I, but none who love the ways of magic more. Even my fugitive wandering has been a gift, for I have seen things you would not believe. Befriended a hero with the bow of Orion. Called starlight to shield the Onibus Gate. Watched moments in time freeze and multiply." (((ANNOTATION: Tannhauser Gate speech.)))

The ether itself bent to Jellal's will, flowing into him in a torrent. He flashed a warrior's grin at Brain, whose eyes widened at the sight. "I know exactly who I am, Brain – a defender of the innocent, a master of the mystic arts, an explorer of every horizon. For all I owe to those I love, you are years too late with your temptations. I want no 'One Magic' when it might deny me the ten thousand wonders the world has to offer. I need no darkness _or_ light to define me, not when I have love and family. I am a Shield of Ishgar, you vile parasite, and while I stand, your malice shall claim no others!"

For a moment, the mastermind trembled, eyes locked onto Jellal's implacable gaze. "Then you will fall!" Brain roared, pointing the Scythe of Ankhseram at Jellal. A Magic Seal burst to life above Jellal's Meteor Sword.

Darkness crashed into Light, and the last battle began.

"Meteor!" Brain chanted, racing at Jellal with his Scythe raised. Jellal ducked the blade, losing a millimeter of hair in the process, then fired back with a Starburst. Brain flew through the blast, laughing as he came at Jellal for another swing. It took both sword and shield to parry, the Scythe's blade two centimeters from his eye.

 _Gods!_ Jellal darted back, trading the Meteor Sword for Mystogan's fin staff and firing a blast from it, hiding a sleep spell in the force of the beam. August's magic couldn't copy it, but Brain parried both attacks with Wave Magic and charged at Jellal again. A Crash strike made the Galaxia Shield quiver on Jellal's arm, and Brain slowing down to analyze was the only reason Jellal was able to pull away. _Brain didn't just get August's ability,_ Jellal realized. _He stole the strength that went with it. Grim. I wanted to save August too._ He spared a moment to look overhead, Formula Eyes spinning above him.

Acnologia roared and thrashed as wizards threw trains, boats, and airships at him. The dragon tore them apart whenever he got hold of one, but with the Space Between Time dropping his one weakness at him from every direction, even the Apocalypse Dragon found himself beset. Jellal smiled when he realized Erza was not only directing the assault, but using her telekinesis to push the vehicles into him. _Using masses of swords as hands,_ Jellal noted, smile growing a fraction when he saw Irene by his beloved's side. _How Erza._

Brain lashed out at Jellal again, and he turned to mist to evade the dark wizard. In a fold of the Space Between Time, the human form of Acnologia faced the seven Dragon Slayers of Earthland-1, their battle even in spite of the younger Slayers' numbers and Acnologia's power divided between battles. _Okay. They're struggling, but the plan is working,_ he decided. Taking solid form again, he kicked Brain from behind, sending the villain sprawling. He rushed in to follow up with Star Devil Iron Fist.

With Meteor speed, Brain whirled around before Jellal could reach him. Twin black beams lashed out from the Scythe and the Cube; only the Galaxia Shield protected the star mage. With a grunt, he let the force push him back a few meters instead of getting thrown halfway across Magnolia. _I've gotten too accustomed to overpowering my enemies,_ he realized, darting around Brain with another evasion. _With August's power and Gildarts' magic, Brain is much stronger than I am. Using Meteor, he's faster. I have to be smarter. I have to be_ better. _It's my only chance._

Jellal sent the five staves out around Brain with a gesture. "Five Layer Circle: Sacred Song!" he chanted, and the beam crashed down on the villain. To Jellal's surprise, Brain howled, the magic delivering nothing but punishment in spite of all the man's stolen power. _Holder Magic. His power is still incredible, though. How can I use that to–_

"Alien tricks will not save you, boy!" Brain snarled, lashing out with the Scythe. Mystogan's fin staff shattered. Pain rippled up Jellal's arm, where the staff had been bound to him by magic of Earthland and Edolas. He recalled the other four and raced away again. _This is bad. I can't turn into mist now. All of the array's most powerful spells require five projections._ Once more, Brain closed the distance. _Erza destroyed the Cosmic Cube, so his must be a copy. The Scythe is the key. Maybe I can even the odds by doing to him what he just did to me._ Again, Jellal parried with the Shield, using it as part of an evasion while examining the Scythe with Formula Eyes. _If it's bound to him somehow–_

In an instant, Jellal knew how to win. _He didn't claim August's magic through the Scythe,_ the Shield of Ishgar realized. _It's in the Scythe. And when he destroyed Mystogan's staff..._ Jellal's eyes narrowed on the hairline crack in the grain of the handle. _I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wish we could have met. Thank you._

Four more times, he flung out a staff to strike at Brain. Each time, Brain destroyed the staff with his weapon. With each, though, Jellal directed the force of the ruined weapon at the Scythe. The flaw in the divine horror grew, but not enough for Brain to notice. Again, Jellal dodged a slash that would have torn away his chest. "Dark Delete!" the Prayer chanted.

Jellal couldn't evade the Scythe and all the blasts. He was able to dodge some and block others, but the volley hammered his already ravaged body and threw him across the Grim ruins. _Ow. Get up get up get up!_ Jellal rolled to his feet and summoned the Meteor Sword, parring the Scythe of Ankhseram with a centimeter to spare.

Both weapons cracked, the Meteor Sword casting multicolored light shimmering with stars from the damage, while black and white fury erupted from the handle-wide damage to the Scythe. "No," Brain gasped.

 _He's already figured it out,_ Jellal realized. _Now or never!_ With a leap and a cry to do Natsu proud, Jellal slashed at Brain with the Meteor Sword, pouring every mote of magic he had into speed. Brain raised the Scythe to block, instinct overriding all his genius. It was only an instant.

It was all Jellal needed. His blow splintered the Scythe, leaving Brain holding two short batons as the deadly blade vanished. The Meteor Sword's own blade shattered, and Jellal was left with a hilt that radiated divine power. "NO!" Brain cried, staring at the two bits of handle. "What have you _done?"_

In spite of everything, Jellal laughed. "You know, as many times as I've heard that, it never gets old," he admitted. Focusing his magic through the hilt, he formed a blade of cosmic force and starlight. The new sword shimmered sapphire blue, dotted with shining beacons of gold.

"You are the ruin of all glory, Prince of Men!" Brain howled, summoning his counterfeit Cosmic Cube to hand. "My Prayers, Belserion, Ultear – Nirvana, the staves, the Scythe of Ankhseram, the Sword of Heaven – is there nothing you will not make lesser in your quest for 'Light,' you failed experiment?"

"'Lesser,' Brain? Every one of the wizards you named would disagree," Jellal retorted, pointing the sword at the Prayer. "I regret the loss of Mystogan's wonders, but Nirvana and the Scythe were horrors. And this?" He tilted the star saber a fraction. "I prefer this, even if it lacks the power of the Meteor Sword. Magic in a weapon's shape can stun or paralyze. All a blade's edge can do is harm." He banished the Galaxia Shield and waved for Brain to come at him.

With a howl, Brain leaped – backwards. "Tesseract!" he screamed, the Cosmic Cube lancing at Jellal with a force that rivaled what Johann had wielded. _A competent counterfeit, then. Not that it matters._ Jellal raced past Brain, slashing at the Cube. It imploded. _This contest is over._

Brain convulsed, doubling over. Formula Eyes flared a warning, of dark magic tearing at Brain from within. "No," the Prayer begged. "Not me. I devoted myself to you like no other!"

"Brain, take my hand!" Jellal banished the hilt and reached out, but the dark guild master stumbled back. "I can help you, but–"

"Not me!" Brain wailed, his torso swirling inward like draining water. Jellal recoiled. "Everything I have done was for you! I love you! WHY?" he screamed, then kept screaming as his body warped and spiraled in to a single point.

Brain was gone.

 _I can't even regret that I couldn't save him,_ Jellal sighed, falling over to sit on a chunk of cubed Cube. _He made his choice, freely, to be the person he wished._

A Sensory Link band formed on his wrist. _Dad? Mom's out, do you have any magic left?_

Jellal's heart soared. _You called me Dad,_ he replied. Somewhere, Meredy's blush was furious. _It's okay. Plenty of families are weird. Yes, I have magic. Take all the Alliance needs._

 _His name was Adam Marvell,_ Meredy filled in. _Wendy's trying, but apparently, he was named after someone who was both friend and enemy to their family, and...well, he 's Acnologia._

(((ANNOTATION: Teth-Adam, enemy – and sometimes ally – to the Shazam!Marvel Family)))

Jellal looked at where Brain had been. _They can only do their best,_ he replied. _It's all any of us can ever do._ Meredy's relief pulsed like a balm through the Link, and Jellal dropped back to lie down on the hard stone, watching the battle whirl overhead. _This is good,_ he decided, scarlet light shining in the sky as Erza led the battle against the Apocalypse Dragon. _It's her moment, not mine._ He glanced at the remnants of the Scythe's handle. _I'm just glad I could keep it that way._

-FT- -FT- -FT-

When Jellal regained consciousness, he found Erza sitting beside his bed. _The same one we put Laxus in after his fight with Tempester,_ he realized. "I should scold you," Erza whispered, wiping his brow with a cloth.

Jellal chuckled. "For what, saving your mother and defeating Brain?" Erza slapped the top of his head. "I'm fine, Erza. Just tired. I can't be the only one like this after joining a continents-wide Unison Raid to defeat the Apocalypse Dragon."

Erza's smirk was weak. "I am told," she replied, "that it was not a 'proper' Unison Raid. What the Meredys did is accounted several kinds of miracle, mind you. Just not that one."

"I concede the point," Jellal replied, another gentle laugh escaping him. Erza's smile vanished again. "Hey," he assured her. "I'm here." He reached out and took her free hand. "I'm alive. I _want_ to be alive. I can even accept I deserve to be alive."

"Good," Erza huffed, looking away for a moment. Then she dropped into a fierce hug, pinning him in her arms. "You _scared_ me," she whispered, shaking for a moment. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll do my best," he replied. "I promise." She sat up, sniffled, and wiped her eyes, then nodded. Jellal looked at her, confused. "It doesn't feel like I was near death," he noted, testing his right arm. _A bit weak, but not bad._ His eyes widened when Erza bit his lip. "Was I?"

"You've bene unconscious for three days," Erza whispered. "All the other battles you'd engaged in, then facing Irene, August, Acnologia, _and_ Brain with the Scythe of Ankhseram – Porlyusica told us that just being near the Scythe was enough to almost kill you, after that." Jellal swallowed, and Erza brushed back a few locks of hair. "Some of that was white for the first two days. Where he cut it, Porlyusica said."

 _Oh. That makes sense._ Jellal nodded. "Clearly, I must be more careful in the future." Erza glared at him. "I promised, didn't I? How are the others?"

"Gildarts and Master Makarov are in pretty bad shape," she explained, "and Ultear used something called 'Third Origin,' so–" Jellal gasped. "You know what it is. Good." She smiled again. "Thanks to all the aid we received, no one else died. The Earthland-2 Spriggans helped us make peace in short order, once our versions accepted that they're real. Mavis and Zeref..." She sighed. "...they're sad about August, of course."

Jellal sighed as well, nodding. "I wanted to save him, but Brain seemed to come out of nowhere. Do you think they're going to be all right?"

For some reason, that made Erza smile. "Just this morning, they were talking about trying again," she said, making a futile effort to tame his unruly hair. "Everyone's doing well. Even Ultear's already training with keys called 'SIDRAT' and a new set of Mystogan staves, gifts from Their Majesties of Edolas-2. According to their Queen Erza – she defeated Brain's Knightwalker, I wish I'd seen that – there can only be one set native to a world at a time. Something about the power coming from each staff being unique." Her smile grew. "They knew you'd want her to have them."

"They were right," Jellal agreed. "Acnologia?"

Erza chuckled. "The whole world saw the Apocalypse Dragon vanish in an eruption of light, darkness, and multiple elements. While the souls of the dragons he consumed flew free, one young man with blue hair fell into the bay. When Juvia fished him out, we learned he had amnesia." Jellal stared. Erza laughed again. "He remembers a life from 400 years ago, like Lady Anna, but those memories end with a dragon attack on his village. Wendy's already adopted him and named him 'Adam.' He's strong, but August strong, not shatter-Earthland strong."

"Zera, that's strong enough!" Jellal objected.

"Mm, mm," Erza agreed. Then their eyes met. She bit her lip again."That only leaves two. Us. What happens now?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Now?" Jellal smiled. "Now, we live happily ever after."

Erza gasped, then kissed him, proving him right.


	233. Epilogue

**Epilogue: And Death Can Go Hang**

Earthland-1, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X793: Erza

"Requip!" Erza chanted.

Her mother and Mirajane were the only ones who weren't staring. "You kept it?" Lucy blurted.

"You had a wedding dress...in your Requip space?" Levy joined in.

Juvia stared at the flower-adorned saber. "With a sword? Juvin?"

Mira laughed. "Of course. She's Erza!" Her _nakama_ laughed and nodded.

Irene circled around behind Erza, checking her hair and the veil. She summoned a brush from her own Requip space and fixed the bride's hairdo. "Not bad," she said, looking her daughter over. "It's a touch low-cut for my taste–"

"Mom!" Erza blurted. Several of the other women laughed.

"–but otherwise, it is elegant and stylish, with clean, classic lines." She smiled and patted Erza on the shoulder. "Jellal won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"That was the idea," Erza admitted, adjusting the blossom on her veil. _Well, the others did warn me that having a mother for my wedding day would be more intense than just having one at all._

Mira brushed her hands away from it. "Gods, Erza, that man would be smitten with you if you wore a box," the She-Demon pointed out. "Will you relax?"

"I am relaxed," Erza insisted. Every woman in the room glared at her. She sighed. "Very well. I am a _little_ nervous. That is normal for a bride!"

Ultear chuckled as she walked in, Cana and Meredy beside her. Erza shoved away a moment's sorrow at how she still leaned on her eye staff, months after the war's end. "No one's questioning that, Erza, but Jellal's one suit wrinkle away from turning into a wreck. Are you really that calm?"

Erza took in a breath, held it, let it go. "No," she admitted, "but I can pretend to be for one ceremony." She fiddled with her saber's handle. "I just don't want anything to go wrong. Not now."

"Well," Cana chuckled, "let your Aunt Cana reassure you. Ultear, Shou and I did some pretty intense readings for you two, and do you know what's going to happen next?" Erza shook her head. "You're going to have one hell of a honeymoon, go on an epic adventure for the 100 Year Quest together, come home to family and having twins and more adventure, then grandkids, _great-_ grand kids, and live to be over a hundred." She shrugged. "I can't tell if you die in your sleep or go out in one last battle with an evil dragon, though."

Erza stared for a moment. "That – that can't be certain."

"Nothing is certain, Erza," Ultear replied, "but that future is nearly so. Zeref's been redeemed, Acnologia's functionally dead – I don't think Adam's memory is ever coming back at this point – and you've got all of Fairy Tail rooting for you." She smirked. "Even Ichiya's been dealt with."

They all laughed at that. "Honestly," Lisanna sighed, hugging Lucy closer, "I can't believe he was stupd enough to challenge Jellal to a duel. At least it wasn't what Jellal-nii thought it was." Erza nodded. _He just wanted to impress me. Going down in one punch was not impressive, even against Jellal._ Watching Lisanna and Lucy hold hands piqued her curiosity again. She stomped it down with unrelenting will. _Even if it were my business, which it is not,_ Erza decided, _this is not the time._

Mischief lit Ultear's face as she grinned. "Anyone want to see how the boys are doing?" she asked, swapping her eye staff for the one with the crystal ball. _That's right, they made that for her in place of the skull staff,_ Erza remembered. Then the crystal projected an image of a pacing Jellal between them.

"Ultear! That's invasion of privacy!" Lucy objected. Erza swallowed and nodded.

"Oh, don't worry so much," Irene assured her, waving for Ultear to continue.

"–Earthland-2 projectors are working," Jellal worried, "but the Edolas ones are cutting out."

Master Makarov laughed. "You worry too much, my boy."

"Yeah," Gray joined in, "you're gonna get wrinkles before you even reach the altar."

"That's not funny!" Jellal blurted, and the entire group of ladies laughed, even Erza. "I'm almost thirty! And Erza's – she's – gods," he trailed off, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, thirty," Gildarts retorted, "that's positively ancient." Irene snorted a laugh, then smirked at the Fairy Tail ace. It reminded Erza of how she sometimes looked at Jellal. _I do not want to know,_ Erza decided.

"Stop worryin', boss," Cobra said, throwing an arm around Jellal and holding up his own hand. The former Prayer's wedding band gleamed. "Marriage ain't so bad. Besides, Erza's nuts about you. You've got about half our world and most of two other worlds making sure this goes off with exactly one hitch – you two, getting hitched."

"I – I just – I know," Jellal stammered, "that she loves me. I'm a telepath. She's asked me to enter her mind. I have _literally seen_ how much Erza cares for me. It's, just, all those doubts I had are coming back like an invasion. 'I'm not worthy of her. I'll only hurt her. I'm no good for her.' It's driving me crazy." Erza's smile vanished. Meredy facepalmed.

"Oi." Laxus stood in front of Jellal, arms crossed. "You're an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. You know how this works. 'Just because we overcome our sorrow today, that doesn't mean it won't be there tomorrow.' You're strong enough to face it."

"And we're here to face it with you," Gray added, patting Jellal on the arm. "That's why Fairy Tail's here."

Jellal nodded, unnecessarily straightening the jacket's collar. "Yes. Of course. Thank you. I'm all right now." He nodded again.

"Well then." Makarov cleared his throat. "You boys should head out. I'll go get Erza."

Erza giggled, the nerves escaping her. "That's enough, Ultear," she reassured her, and Ultear cut off the image. "Huh. Where's Natsu?"

"Don't ask," Lisanna and Lucy sighed as one. "He'll be there when we are," Lisanna added, sharing a look with a suddenly-diabolic Mirajane, "and on his best behavior."

 _...I do NOT want to know,_ Erza thought. She let her friends – her sisters – fuss over her, while her mother – _my mother, alive and sane, another blessing thanks to him_ – headed out to oversee the final proceedings.

Then Master Makarov knocked at the door. "I still don't see why you need anyone to 'give you away,' Erza," Meredy muttered.

"I wish Uncle Rob could be here," Erza admitted, "but Master Makarov has been my father since I...joined Fairy Tail. Knowing he approves, accepts, is happy for us – this is what I want, Meredy," The pink-haired prodigy sighed and nodded.

The rest was a slow-motion blur. Her bridesmaids trailed out, Mirajane just ahead of her as Maid of Honor, and then Master Makarov was leading her toward the altar. Jellal looked almost terrified, until their eyes met. The fear and worry melted from his face, and all Erza could see was love, joy, peace – and that _smile,_ the one that had saved her from a Grim nightmare. It shone like a beacon, leading her to a future of love and joy. _And to be honest, I don't want too much peace,_ she admitted. _We're going to have more adventures, see more wonders, fight and laugh and_ live, _for the rest of our days._ "I do," Erza whispered, not realizing she'd responded to her cue until the words came forth.

"You may kiss," the Archbishop said, his smile gentle, "to seal your union."

They did. _Oh Jellal. My world-sister was right. Hope is blue._

 _It was the color of your hair._

THE END

A Fairy Tail


End file.
